Solution's Resolution
by ElfenMagix
Summary: Two new additions from New York City, USA, deal with personal issues and a new life with the SWA.
1. Chapter 1

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 01: Diplomatic Immunity

People take to terrorism in many different ways. The further one is to the act, the lesser the time they will be in favor to doing something about it. The more personal the act is to someone, the more resolved one becomes to a solution. Both brothers Jose and Jean knows this too well. Having lost their sister to a bombing, adding Jean's fiancée to the body count, both are resolved to one form or another to put an end to those who have destroyed their families, and to Jean- the love of his life. To them, joining the SWA was a no-brainer. Accepting cyborgs as their tools, is another matter. Both men take different approaches to how their tools are to be used, and further more, dealt with.

1500 miles away in New York City- the first city of the new world, is another man, one who had worked hard to be the best in the positions he's been placed in during his life. One who has lost his wife due to a personal act of terrorism. One who has worked for his government, only to find his government less than supportive when he found out that his wife's killer was one of his kind; a CIA Special Ops Agent who had gone Rogue. He would be the one that the inner halls of the CIA would be talking about for years to come, for going too far on a personal mission to deal with the Rogue Agent. His name, Fernando G., will only be mentioned behind closed doors of high ranking supervisors, trying to find ways to deal with him. Fernando has long since left the agency, but one does not retire from it.

Since his wife's burial, he is often seen with his favorite god-daughter: Rachel. Fernando and Rachel met on one of his missions, where he stumbled across another crime in process- Rachel in the process of being raped by several gang members in a park. He rescued her from the ordeal, and the two have been close since- despite their 15 year age difference. She was 8 at the time of the rescue, he was 23. She was the flower girl at his wedding to his wife less than a year later, 6 months before the murder. It has been 5 years since, and they continue to support each other. Because of her rescue, she knows of his employment to the agency. Though living with her drug addict mother, Rachel basically takes care of herself, with help from Fernando in terms of money, support and protection; and adopted her as his god-daughter.

Between the 3, Revenge is has become a dish that they have been preparing, being careful to serve it well done and freezing cold like a fine gelato. Fernando still waits for the day that the prison system to release his wife's murder, but until then, life continues. As he waits, he trains his 'little girl' on things of self defense, weapons and marksmanship, and basic life skills. He does his best to emotionally support her, for though he had rescued her from a rape, it was not the first time for her to undergo through that ordeal, and though he protects her when he is around, it would not be her last. _Things happen when Fernando has to be away from her._

Though Fernando left the agency, they still supply him with paid work on various projects. He has no choice but to take them, for they had fowled up his employment record, making him unhirable. Most of the stuff given are small computer programs, data drive forensics, even an occasional stake out and arrest if its within his neighborhood of 'El Barrio', aka. Spanish Harlem in NYC. September 9th, 2011 would be a stranger of all the minor missions he has had.

A month before, terrorists in Italy had blown up an Air Italia Jetliner, killing some 347 people enroute to point of ports of Paris, France; Madrid, Spain and New York City, NY. The plane had just arrived from Buenos Aires, Brazil; and New York City before that. It is here where Section 2 was called, citing that the terrorists have gone international for their cause. Investigations lead to Madrid, Spain and New York City, NY, USA. Yet the head of the terrorist cells are still in Milan, Italy.

Fernando receives a letter by private courier. Fernando accepts the letter and signs for it, thinking that the courier would leave at their point. He does not. Fernando enters to his home, onto his private office, reading the letter, as the courier follows behind. The letter stated the following:

_Agent Fernando G.;_

_Your country is need of your services of your valuable skills to aid in its defense. Furthermore, you will be working with others in this case against terrorism outside of the agency, involving international resources and people to solve the Air Italia Bombing of last month._

_Refusal is not an option. You must report to your local agency office for briefing. The courier will escort you to the destination._

_Lets not allow personal semantics get in the way, as it has on previous mission. We chose you for you are the best in the field in what you do, and we want the best to come out of it._

_Report to the agency office; 9/11/11, 1500 hours._

_Supervisor John G._

In front of his desk, stands the courier, standing at ease with his hands to his back, probably with a personal weapon there. Fernando looks up at him when he is done reading the letter.

Courier: Care to follow me to the car outside in peace or do I have to carry you out?

Fernando: You would not be able too if I allowed you to try.

Courier: Oh, I've heard about that mutation of yours- hard wired nerves of silver, making impulses fly almost 10 times than us normal people. To my understanding, you can out run, out think, out do most normal people because of it, but tell me this, Fernando, have you, can you, out ran a bullet?

Fernando: No one can outrun a bullet.

Courier: Then you have no choice than to humor me and abide by the orders stated in that letter.

Fernando: I said, no one can out run a bullet. I did not say that it cant be out maneuvered.

Fernando reaches over to the far corner, grabbing his cane and puts on his dark glasses. This odd combination does not make sense to anyone except to those who understand his condition: nerves that operate on a higher level makes the senses that much more sensitive. Though sighted, Fernando's eyes are highly sensitive to light, and thus have to be protected or else go through a couple of days as if some one threw a bright camera flash to his face. Having gone through this before, he knows what it is to be blind. On days which it has happened, Rachel stays over to help him out.

Days before, in an empty building in the northern section of Spanish Harlem, by the East River, in the cover of darkness of the night, an older male and a young girl enters an abandoned building. Within minutes, a shoot out ensues as they work their way up the building. A drug cartel has 'owned' the building as one of their drug labs for the past few years, and were not going to easily give it up. They lose their fight to keep the premise to themselves.

As the older male and his young companion leave the building, they are met by many of the city's finest- the boys in blue- the New York City Police Department, 25th Precient. The young girl tries to make her stance aiming her weapon at the closest officer.

"Henrietta- Don't!", Jose yells (in Italian).

Confused, Henrietta lowers her weapon, softly saying, "Haij."

Several officers rush over to the pair. The officer in charge tells them to drop their weapons. Jose orders Henrietta to comply. She does, barely. Within minutes, the pair are handcuffed and taken to the precient for questioning. The other team members station on sniping posts can do nothing but watch as Jose and Henrietta were taken away. Unlike Italy cities' police forces, NYC police number into the tens of thousands of officers, which is small for a city of over 12 million people.

As procedure prevailed, Jose and Henrietta were placed into separate interrogation rooms. For hours, they were questioned about their activities. New York State Children Services were called in to deal with Henrietta, but until they arrived the following day, she was to be detained in the interrogation room of the police precient. During her questioning, she has said nothing other than her name and age. Her relationship to Jose, she stated as 'being his fratello…'

Hours past into the early AM, the shift begins to wind down, the precient building getting quiet. Henrietta sat there quietly, long after her interrogators had left her alone with the guard. Jose on the other hand was still being questioned. She had thought long and hard about escaping, as per her training, by any means necessary- escape and return to base, leave Jose behind if he could not be rescued, for the others will help out on that matter.

She looks at the guard, and asks. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

The police officer looks at her for the moment, thinking. She then raises her little arm, showing it shackled to the table she was in, saying, "I really have to go, mister…"

"Alright. I'll escort you to the bathroom. Just stay still as I uncuff you from the table.", as the officer approached.

She stayed motionless as he reached over to the table and uncuffs the table, leaving her still shackled. He slowly steps away from her, with his hand at his gun. Henrietta steps off the chair she was on and slowly walks over to the officer.

Faster than he could realizes what had happened, Henrietta had broken both his legs and his skull before he hit the ground. As he lies there dead, she takes his handcuff key and undoes the shackle from her wrist, before taking the officer's Glock9mm handgun. She hides it in the waist band of her skirt, and tucks her shirt over it. Sensing that all was quiet in the halls, Henrietta makes her way to the bathroom herself, and climbs out the window. Once outside, she runs south, to where St Paul's Church was 1 block away. She hides between the Church and the Rectory for the time being, under the stair casement and one of the building's basement archways.

Within minutes, the police precient was buzzing with activity once the dead officer was found. Henrietta knew this would happen and she would have to remain hidden until things quieted down within the next hour.

Unknown to her, Jean had arrived with papers to release Jose and her during this time. The death of the officer would make this difficult, even with the FBI, CIA and State Department being there with Jose to back them up with 'Diplomatic Immunity'. Like it or not, a manhunt was underway to find Henrietta, and at all costs. And though she may not know it- for her safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's ResolutionChapter 02: In The City's Darkest Hour 

In every city, there are certain areas one does not go into at night, let alone during the day. Spanish Harlem is no exception to this rule, with its crime, drug dealing, and gang enforcements, even the police are afraid to patrol the streets of this neighborhood.

Though just one block away from the police precient from which she was held, underneath the basement area of St. Paul's Rectory, was where Henrietta hid, she knew she could not stay there for long. After the police activity had quieted down, Henrietta stick herself out from hiding, and onto the nightlife of the crime ridden and down trodden NYC's society has to offer. Her being in what appears to be school girl's uniform will not add any favors with anyone tonight, least to say perhaps some pervert who is looking for a little girl to thrill.

From 118th street, just a 100 yards from Park Avenue, she makes it across to Park Avenue, underneath the elevated MetroNorth Train trestle, when some of the lowlifes and scum seem to hang out. Thus far she is lucky not to have ran into anyone who would do her any wrong, thus saving valuable bullets. All she can concentrate on is getting to the Waldorf Astoria Hotel (on 50th street and Park Avenue), where she and the rest of section 2 was lodging at. Being from section 2, the Italian Embassy (on 67th street and Madison Avenue) would not give her or her fellow cyborgs any respect to set foot into their soil, even though they are a mile closer than the hotel they are residing at.

Survivor's instincts kick in, though it would be best for her to head to the light, she remains going through the shadows, making it to 116th street, some 2 blocks away. Being a 2-way, commercial/residential area, the street is well lit and full of life. But it is deceiving, as only the brave venture out at night in this area. Henrietta looks down the street, seeing bus stops and a subway train station at the corner, a block away. But without money, she has little do go on, and her good nature denies her from 'hopping the turnstile' for a free ride. Knowing that she was on Park Avenue, all she had to do was make it to the Waldorf Astoria, some 4 miles away.

Unlike the other Avenues in the city, the northern part of Park Avenue rolls up and down hills from the 40th street to it send at 135th street. The elevated train tracks provided some cover until 116th street, where Henrietta runs into a problem: La Marketa. La Marketa is a 1/4 mile long farmers food store what was built as part of the elevated train super structure, starting from 116th street and ending at 110th street. This forces Henrietta to decide which side of Park Avenue to walk on. She takes the Eastern side, where traffic faces her and she can see what's coming at her, instead of the Western side where traffic would be approaching from behind. One block into her travel, she runs into the city's housing projects- low income hi-rise building developments, where crime and gangs concentrate. This would last for another 3/4 mile. Most of the city's blocks are divided into a ratio of 20:1, where it takes 20 blocks to equal 1 mile. The problem is with the housing developments, where blocks were merged to create construction grounds for the complexes. Some of these blocks can be 4 regular blocks in length. This is no expectation with the first Housing complex she enters upon: Johnson Houses.

Little does she knows that she had crossed Police Precient boundaries; which depending on the circumstances, means little to nothing or everything. In her case, conflicting reports has the police in a city wide manhunt for a short female of her description wanted for murder of a fellow officer. No one seems to have heard the other report which wanted her to be found and detained, not hunted down like a common criminal. She take each step with determination, walking along Park Avenue. Along with the manhunt for Henrietta, the police have to deal with the gangs in the area, making their manhunt more difficult. Just passing the marker for 114th street, Henrietta continues her walk through the merged blocks of 115th to 112th streets until a bright flash of light catches her eye at 112th street in the distance. It was a police car with its lights and sirens going, heading towards her direction. She makes a quick decision to enter the housing development, and its maze of paths that connects the buildings and court yard together, as fast as her little legs can carry her. The police blocks the housing complex's entrances, though the reason why remains unclear, they could have been after her or somebody else.

14 hi-rise buildings, 4 playgrounds, 2 12-car parking lots, 1 major Avenue, and a maze of cement pathways lined with chain linked area of lawns that is supposed beautify the area holding 5 thousand families. Some in fear of the outside place where they live at night, others in competition to rule the night and crimes. Very few venture outside, as such, one young preteen girl goes out to fetch a fast dinner from the corner Chinese restaurant- for her mother was too drugged up into sub-consciousness to make dinner for the family. She take a small folding knife with her for protection against the elements outside. She would soon find herself into a situation where she had been before, defending herself and what little she had.

Just beyond the courtyard where several buildings face each other, a group of older teenaged boys gather about a young girl who they just stared chasing as she left her building, harassing her for her property and sexuality. She seems to be holding them off at least for the moment with knife in hand. Heading their direction was the police, who have arrested other in the area for various reasons. Also heading in their direction was Henrietta, who was more busy looking back and not frontward as she runs into the group. The boys allow her to enter their inner circle, but not exit it, as she tries to keep running and it pushed back towards the first girl they had encircled. She lands on her rear end, shocked at what just happened. The girl offers her hand to help her up. She takes it, and as she gets up, she realized what situation she had fallen into, quickly reacting at the 12 to 1 odds she faced.

A couple of boys withdrew as the others were severely beaten to within inches of their lives, a few of them trying to match Henrietta move for move in martial arts combat, but find her to be too fast than they can handle. The couple who had drawn away, pull out guns and start shooting at her. Hearing the gunfire, the police draw their weapons and fire back at the crowd. Henrietta manages to evade or block the flying bullets, before drawing her own weapon and started shooting back at the boys. She manages to drop them, making a clearance from which she takes advantage of and runs. She makes it the Avenue, where she finds a bus leaving its bus stop. She managed to run in front of it, causing it to stop. The driver opens the door for her and closes it as soon as she stepped in, driving away from the area. The girl who was fighting her assailants, who gave her hand to help Henrietta get up, was on the floor with several gunshots to her body. She slips into unconsciousness as her life slowly leaves her.

Jean and the others return with Jose released from jail at their rooms at the Waldorf Astoria. Jean orders Ricco to regroup with the girls at their room, as he starts an impromptu meeting with the other fratellos in his room. The girls have a meeting of their own, in their room.

Ricco: Henrietta has escaped, and killed a police officer in her get away.

Triela: This is one messed up mission…

Claes (Interrupting Triela): She's only doing what we were trained to do. Hopefully soon she will be knocking on our door like some lost kitty finding its way home.

Triela: I was trying to say- the police are after her. With her conditioning as low as Jose has set it, she might hesitate in trying to defend herself.

Claes: I doubt her conditioning will effect her in finding her way back.

Angelica: It may affect how she would fight back if cornered by the police. This is not Italy; our orders are to not fight them.

Ricco: Right…

Triela: I knew this was a messed up mission from the start. Every mission outside of Italy always messes up.

In Jean's room:

Jean: I trust that they had treated you well, Jose.

Jose: No better than any other prisoner they wanted information out of.

Jean: Granted. I just hope your cyborg has enough sense to make her way back here.

Jose: She knows her way.

Jean: Tomorrow morning, we're going to look for her. Triela & Hillshire will walk up Lexington Avenue. Ricco & I will take Park Avenue. Jose you will take Third Avenue. We will meet up at the station house where you were held, and ask if they had found her before making her way back.

Hillshire: What about Claes?

Jean: Claes will stay here with Priscilla, in case Henrietta arrives while we are away. Ferro will be in the car to pick up who ever finds her.

They agree to the plan before closing the meeting and going to their rooms for bed.

Two hours later, a bus stops on 51st and Lexington Avenue. Henrietta quietly gets off the bus and looks about her surrounds. With just a scant memory of the area, she continues onward up 51st street, and finds Park Avenue once again. The Waldorf Astoria was just 1 block away.

5 minutes later, she was knocking on the girl's room door. Being closest to the door, Ricco answers it.

Ricco: Henrietta?

Henrietta walks past her to a chair by a table set in the middle of the room. There she sits as the others get out of bed and surround her. All, except for Ricco, who had left the room to get the handlers. Within seconds, Ricco returns with the handlers behind her. No one has said a word yet, at least for the moment.

Jose takes the seat across the table from her and sits. Henrietta looks at him, feeling better now knowing that he was safe again, but still broken inside.

Jose: Henrietta, are you OK?

Henrietta: No.

Jose: Are you hurt anywhere?

Henrietta: I'm not hurt.

Jose: Then, how are you not OK?

Henrietta: I failed

Jose: We will talk about it in the morning, Henrietta.

Jean: I think you should raise her conditioning for this.

Jose: Enough Jean. I will deal with Henrietta as I see fit.

The girls bunch up together, and whisper to one another.

Jose: Henrietta, to get some sleep. We will talk about this in the morning.

Henrietta: Jose… I think I may have killed an innocent during my escape…


	3. Chapter 3

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's ResolutionChapter 03: Double Helix 

On 99th Street and First Avenue is Metropolitan Hospital, its 3rd floor devoted to Intensive Care, its East Wing for Children with Critical Care Needs. In a rear room of the East Ward, a new admit from the night before, a young Latino girl connected to a respirator machine that is keeping her alive. Various tubes are connected her in a vein in her arm. Wires connected to her in various locations, attached to machines which monitor her life signs, showing that she is barely minimal as much as those terms can explain. At the end of the bed, a clip board hangs from the rail, with the identity, 'Jane Doe'

Several hours has past from her initial entry to the hospital, the sun as risen once again for another day to begin. A group of adults arrives, and stand by the bed: 3 men and a woman. One of the men takes the clip board from off the bed and looks it over.

Jean: Confirm identity with Henrietta.

Jose takes his cell phone out and dials a number to call her. He then does a bit of programming to put it on speaker mode and takes a picture of the girl to send to her.

A picture of the girl is shown on a tiny screen of a cell phone, as a voice speaks from it. Several girls wait in a lobby as look upon it.

Jose: Is that her?

Henrietta: Yes.

Jose: You and the others continue to wait there for further orders.

Henrietta: Yes.

Jose hangs up the phone.

Jose: It is her.

Hillshire: What do you propose?

Jean: She's a Jane Doe. This would make it easier for us to take her.

Ferro: How would you propose to do that?

Jean: The same way as with the others.

Ferro: I'm sure that they will gladly take our money. I doubt they will allow us to take her.

Jean: We'll play it by their rule. But if nobody claims her, we will.

A doctor enters the room where they stood. He takes the clip board from Jean and start asking questions.

Doctor: Only 2 per room, and immediate family only.

Jean walks to the doctor, pulling out his wallet and shows off a Badge and ID.

Jean: We're from the Social Welfare Agency.

The doctor takes his wallet and looks over the identification.

Doctor: This is from Italy. You have no jurisdiction over here.

Jean: One of our consulate workers daughter is missing, and this might be her.

Doctor: You have any proof?

Jean: We're just here to verify that its her.

Hillshire walks to them.

Hillshire: You mind if we take a bit of hair for DNA testing?

Doctor gets a suspicious look: How much hair?

Hillshire: Just 1 lock of it. You do the extraction and seal it up properly for us. We'll be back if it is her.

Doctor: Wait outside then.

The group walk outside to the waiting area of the Children's Intensive care ward. After several minutes, the doctor arrives with a sealed glassine envelope, a lock of long hair inside. He hand them over to Hillshire. As a group they leave immediately in silence.

Going down the elevator, they restart their conversation.

Jean: Ferro, since we don't have to deal with looking for Henrietta, what is next in our agenda? Ferro: We have a 3 o'clock appointment with the Intelligence and Investigations Agencies. Directions and location are in the GPS.

Jean: Lets go then. We'll deal with the mess with the local authorities later.

The group gathers the girls and head onto to their way to the meeting. Before they go, they stop for a bit of lunch.

Fernando arrives at his supervisor's office a 1/2 hour early. The supervisor orders him to enter his office and have a seat. He sits in his work's best outfit: a $1200 Armani Suit, Hugo Boss shirt, and the darkest pair of Ray-ban glasses available. Unlike many, he does not take off his glasses.

Supervisor: We have a special mission for you. If you take it, you can still work for us in the future.

Fernando: Oh, is that is how its going to be, John G.?

John G.: Come on Fernando. How do you want me to react to your 'personal mission?'

Fernando: Fire me.

John G.: That would be too easy. But having you leave is the last thing this agency wants. So instead, we going to have you as our puppet. In short, we pull your strings, you do your tricks, everyone is happy. Got that?!!

Fernando: You'll soon be having a puppet that will be cutting its own strings.

John G.: You know what happens to puppets who cut their strings, right.

A voice on his intercom breaks into our conversation: Supervisor John G., your guests have arrived.

John G.: That's them, so you better behave or else.

Fernando just stares at him as if he were stupid. John G. presses on the intercom button.

John G.: Let them in.

Three men, a woman and three girls walk into the room. Supervisor John G. gets out of his desk and to an adjacent wall. On it, he presses on a button, causing it to slide open to reveal a conference room inside. It take about a minute for the wall to recess itself to its connecting all, almost tripling the space of the office. He shows off the conference table and chairs as he steps inside.

John G.: Ladies, gents- please have a seat.

The group complies, except for Fernando who was still sitting by the desk. As John G. sits by his chair at the end, he turns to Fernando.

John G.: You're part of this too, you know.

Fernando (playing the stupid role as best as be can): I am?

John G.: Get your butt in gear mister…

Fernando slowly gets up and walks over to the conference area, going past by every occupied seat before walking around the table and taking the seat next to John G.

John G.: Are you through with your theatrics?

Fernando: Theatrics? Aren't these your guests.

John G. looks at the group.

John G.: You have to excuse Agent Fernando G. He can be a bit of a prankster at times.

Ferro: Prankster?

Jose: Someone who is constantly pulling jokes on others.

Ferro: I see. Is he the one?

John G.: In reviewing the records, we find him to be the most qualified…

Fernando: Yeah right. You just want me out of the way.

Ferro turns to Jean and whispers to him: Bastardo di Insuborinate, non è?

Fernando turns to Ferro and says: Migliori il insuborinate e vivo che per essere guasto dai seguenti ordini esattamente.

Ferro turns to Fernando and in her best English: You speak Italian very well.

Fernando: I know enough to know when somebody is talking about me.

John G.: Fernando, lets not get insultive of our guests.

Fernando: I did not whisper to her friend about being insubordinate.

John G.: Now, now, Fernando… Lets take it easy. You will be using your invaluable skills to assist our guests with a case they have.

Fernando (as he bangs his hand on the table and slowly gets up): Is that it John? You think you can sell me to the highest bidder? If you think I am going to work for this 'puttana' and her gang of 'puttanieres', then you more stupider than I thought. I'm out of here!

Fernando starts to walk out the room. To say the least, Ferro was upset in being called a 'whore' and the rest of her colleagues as 'whore mongers.' With much disturbance, Fernando manages to leave the office and makes his way home.

John G.: I must apologize for his actions.

Jean (interrupting him): Don't. Just give us his address and we will be on our way.

John G.: I'll make sure that my secretary will give you what you need. Will that be all?

Jean: This is one more thing. A Jane Doe in a nearby hospital. We would like to have her for our purposes.

John G.: I'll see what can be done. Just leave the information with my secretary and I'll make sure that it gets done.

John G., Jean and the others get up, with the adults shaking hands on this deal.

Two Hours Later.

Fernando rests on his couch, with his cat Meeshie resting on top of his chest. None of his electronic gadgets were on- no TV, radio, or computers; though he has had more than enough in his small place to wake up a sleeping neighborhood. Sometimes he just prefers to have a 'No Tech Day' at home. It is days like this that he would expect a call from his god-daughter, and have her drop by for the rest of the day or two, and have a quiet meal and a bit of small talk. But today she does not call.

Half way into slumber land, Fernando is rudely awaken by a very loud knock on the door. Startled awake, Fernando slowly puts Meeshie onto his shoulder and walks to the door, where the inceasive knocking continues.

Fernando (yelling through the door): WHO IS IT, God Damn It!!!

A voice answers back: I'm a reporter from the Italian Fashion News, wanting your opinion about this great city you live in for our readers.

Fernando thought: heh… Italian Fashion News… good one. Sat down in a meeting with some guidoes, and now they are knocking at me door. I swear, this better be good.

Slowly, Fernando takes his time to open his door, seeing the one known as Jean, with his cyborg Ricco next to him, and Ferro behind and by the side. Fernando takes a stern look at Jean.

Fernando: Figures it would be you. What ever it is, my answer is no.

Jean: But you have not heard what we have to offer.

Fernando: My answer is still 'NO."

Meeshie walks in between Fernando's feet and into the hallway, startling Ricco, who had never saw a cat before, at least not a live one. Her instincts kick in as she steps back and draw her gun at the animal. Meeshie just looks up at her.

Fernando: Meeshie! Back inside!

The cat looks back at its owner before complying. Ricco follows it with her gun.

Fernando: Killing my cat would have ended this deal. As it is, you lost all respect that was there, and believe me, there was little being given.

Jean: Ricco. Put your weapon away… NOW!

Jean raises his arm at her and swings to strike her. Fernando manages to reach over and grab it before it traveled too far.

Fernando: Strike her, or any girl in front of me and you will never see me again. I know what Supervisor John G. wants to do, I still have the prerogative in accepting this mission or not. Again- you're losing all respect I have had for you. Strike her and you lose any respect I have for any living being.

Jean relaxes his arm and then slowly lowers it before turning back at Fernando.

Jean: I'll be straight with you. My offer is to take your mission and make you a permanent addition to our team. You mind letting us in so we can discuss this deal?

Fernando: We can talk about it out here and right now.

Fernando then bangs on his wall 3 times. Next door to his right, a lone older figure comes out, armed with an M-50 from the Viet Nam era and a couple yards of amour piercing ammunition round belt dragging behind. Alarmed, Ricco takes her stance, waiting to pull out her personal weapon, but is ordered not too.

Lone and Armed Man: Is there a problem here, Fernando?

Fernando: Leon, this is… What's your name, sir? I did not catch it the first time.

Jean: My name is Jean.

Fernando: and where you're from, sir?

Jean: I'm from the Social Work Agency, in Italy.

Fernando: Leon, get a couple of seats, this is going to be good…

Leon gets back into his home and pulls out a couple of chairs from his dining set, placing them in the hall. Fernando takes one of the seats and places it in front of his door, sitting on it. Leon takes the other.

Jean: You're not going to offer us a seat?

Fernando: Why should I offer you anything? Like I said before, I have lost a lot of respect in you. You want to sit down, you are going to need to earn it.

Jean: So you're a control freak…

Fernando (interrupting him): I don't go about striking little girls and force them to obey. And why is she armed? You got kids doing your dirty work? I find it odd that some welfare agency would need to have child body guards… so start explaining or start walking.

Jean hands over a manila envelop at Fernando. Fernando takes it and throws it to the floor, where it slides to Ferro's feet.

Fernando: if you cant say it, I don't want to read it.

Jean: Everything is explained in the package.

Fernando gets up out of his seat and walks into his home, towards the rear of the place. He then returns with a few personal items which he holds out to Ferro. She takes them and gives them a wide-eyed look. The items are: a pair or dark glasses and a folded blind man's cane.

Ferro: This cant be…

Jean: No one told us that you were blind.

Fernando: Let me ask this- what kind of mission specialist or agency supervisor does not read a mission briefing or personnel dossier before doing a mission. Obviously, you didn't.

Leon (from behind): Don't let that blind man act fool you. He's more capable blindfolded than any of your best sighted.

Jean: Hmmm?

Fernando: Again, if you had read my dossier, you know that my handicap is not a handicap. I can see you and your girl friends quiet fine. But if I'm exposed to too much light, my eyes go into a white-out condition, which does leave me blind. But that is none of your concern, since it seems from your disinterest that you do not want to have some blind guy on your team.

Leon: And where ever he goes, I go too.

Jean: And who are you?

Fernando: He was in the agency long before I was even born. I don't make a move unless I confer with him first.

Jean: I see. (Then he turns to Leon) You sir, when were you in the agency?

Leon: I was a military advisor, demolition specialist, and Guerra Warfare tactician for the Viet Nam Offensive in 1959.

Jean: You were US Army?

Leon. I think you missed my point. The Army was not in Viet Nam in 1959. The Agency was, training gooks there how to fight against the Chinese in a Guerra war. Problem is, I trained them too well, and when the tables were turned, it was those who I trained that the US Army fought against and ultimately lost. So in this verbal resume, I'm more than meet anyone's needs when called upon. But until then- I like to be left alone.

Ferro (to herself): An agency grown terrorist…

Fernando: I would not call it that. An agency does not train terrorists, they train demolition specialists. Now start explaining your proposal or start walking. Oh- before you do, if I still disagree and continue on not wanting to do this- I am to be left alone. Break into this place to abduct me, it will self destruct around your heads. Kidnap me outside of my home environment- you will have Leon to deal with, and believe me- if he trained a rag tag army that defeated this nation's military, imagine what he can do alone.

Leon lifts up his 50 cal machine gun to show it off, along with a canary-ate-the-cat smile. Jean clears his throat before he continues.

Fernando: Now, the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Jean: I see… Well, Fernando G. My proposal is simple. Join in our team to fight against terrorism, we are in need of some of your skills.

Fernando (interrupting Jean): And what are these skills you are talking about?

Jean: Fighting skills, technical skills, interpersonal and linguistic skills. Anything and everything you have learned, we have a need for.

Fernando: What kind of need?

Jean: Counter Terrorism.

Fernando: Nothing you have stated to me has sold me.

Jean: I am not talking in terms of money or service. You will be greatly rewarded for doing a job for us, but its not reward or payment that you are seeking. We can help in that.

Fernando: What do you know in what I want?

Jean: Lets face it, Fernando. You are not the only one to face losses at the hand of another. I lost my younger sister and fiancée at the hands of terrorists. There is not a day I to see those bastards pay for what they had done. But for you, work with us and we can help you with yours. I believe that he leaves his cell in 5 years, once his sentence is completed. You can be there when he walks free, so that his walk will be a short one.

Fernando: You still have not sold me.

Jean: How unfortunate.

Jean hands over a business card to Fernando. He begins to walk to the elevator to press its call button.

Fernando: Before you go- explain the girl.

Jean turns around, taking his hand away from the button he was about to press. He walks back to face Fernando.

Jean: The girl?

Jean looks at Ricco.

Jean: She's not a girl. She is a cyborg.

Fernando: A cyborg? I see. To what means was she built?

Jean: You can talk with the doctors about her specifications… if you join the team.

Fernando: Answer this: is she part living human?

Jean: Again, you can confer with the medical team, once you join.

Fernando: You have already answered my question then.

Jean: How so?

Fernando: By implying the use of a medical team, twice, means that this unit and any like her are alive.

Jean: How observant.

Fernando: Actually, that was just paying attention. Being observant, I find her reeking a strange scent of burnt gunpowder, gun oil, synthetic materials, and laboratory cleansers. What smell of human sweat she should have is minimal at best, epically for a girl of her age, that scent of sweat should be stronger.

Jean just looks down at him, wanting to smile, but at the same time question how Fernando got that answer. Fernando steps to Ferro and takes his cane and glasses from her. Then he starts to walk into his home.

Fernando: If you care to continue, you may enter. But first, turn your weapons offer to Leon.

Leon gets up with a smile as he stand at Jean, with his hand out to receive Jean's weapon. Once the weapons are gathered, they walk in into Fernando's home.

**Meanwhile at Metropolitan Hospital**

Jose and Hillshire, along with Dr. Bianchi sit with the head of Intensive Care/Children's Division. They hand over a folder of documents to him, stating that the girl in their ward was one of theirs. Within the next 1/2 hour, more paper work is done, transferring power of authority of the girl's care over to them. Before the day is over, Dr. Bianchi brings a small medical team to stabilize the girl for their purposes.


	4. Chapter 4

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 04: A New Life In An Old City.

…Beep …Beep …Beep …Shhhhhunk …Beep …Beep …Beep

"Hand me the cauterizer.", a voice said.

…Beep …Beep

"Apply suction here.", another voice added.

…Beep …Shhhhhunk …Beep

"Sponge…", a third voice added.

…Beep …Beep

"Watch where you're putting that, I cant see!", the second voice exclaimed

…Beep …Shhhhhunk …Beep

"Pull back! You're on the Sypathatic Vein!" the first voice added.

…Beep …Beep

SNIP…

"TOO LATE! WE GOT A BLEEDER!",

…Beep..Shhhhhunk..Beep..Beep..Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.BeepBeepBeep…Beeeeeeeeeeeeep…

"We lost her!"

- - - -

September 15, 2011; 1000 hours

An unusual site appears at New York's JFK Airport, a man in dark glasses and a very expensive suit walking to the information counter with several bags in tow, one of them being a cat carrier. The animal inside does its best to rest, though like the man, has a long ride ahead of them.

At the information counter, several people and children wait for him, each carrying a suit case or two of their own. One of them approach the man with the dark glasses. He notices the number of bags he is carrying, especially the animal carrier, which he frowns upon.

"Hope that animal has had all its shots.", he says to him.

"Meeshie has had all her shots. Have you?", Fernando tells Jean.

The girls bow down slightly to look at the creature inside.

"You think she wont fight the chief's dog?", one says to another.

"I hope not. I hear dogs eat cats.", a second says.

"If you're ready, we can all go.", Jean says to Fernando. "Just follow us."

The group walk towards the Air Italia check in area, walking to the guarded area where everyone goes through metal detectors before checking in. Jean shows the guard some identification and papers. The guard opens up a gate where he stood and allowed the group to enter unmolested. They continued onward to the furthest gate on the Air Italia passenger loading area.

At Gate 318, the group meets with some Air Italia support crew, who takes the majority of the baggage, except for the smaller carry ones which may be needed for personal use during the flight. Despite an argument with the crew, Fernando manages to keep the cat carrier with him. "Cargo area are not pressurized…", he argued.

They waited another 2 hours as their plane filled up, but it was not as crowded as Fernando would think it would have been, no more than 40 or so people entered the plane. Fernando also noticed that the length of the passenger area was 1/2 of the 747 itself. 'Maybe it's a 50/50 combo.', he thought to himself.

While the passengers readied themselves, the maintenance crew finished loading up the airplane; which included a couple of cars, a van and an ambulance. Oddly enough, the crew entered the plane through the cargo area, but none leave. Once done, the Airliner was escorted to the tarmac by the tow-truck and then lets it go at the line of other planes waiting for take off on Runway 31. Another 40 minutes later, and they were on their way.

Roma (Rome): Day 1.

Once in Rome, Fernando was immediately taken to section 2, where semi permanent lodgings were there for him and his cat. His other bags and belongings would be brought to him later as he is shown to his room and given a tour of the facility. Fernando did not cared about the tourist treatment; all he cared about is getting food, drink, and a litter box for his cat for it has been through a long flight without such luxuries.

Once shown to his room and its faculties, Fernando puts the cat carrier on the bed and opens it. A shaken up fur ball gingerly stepped out, looking up at him. As she walked on the bed, Fernando opens another smaller bag, pulling a can of cat food and a couple of small bowls. He opens the can and pours its contents into the bowl, placing it by the dresser. The other bowl he takes to his personal bathroom and fills it with water. He places the water bowl next to the food bowl where Meeshie has already started to eat her meal. Fernando then takes out the cat toys he has for her and lightly tossed them about the room.

Jean drops a leather bound folder upon Fernando's bed. In it are maps of the area, and terms of rules about the place.

Jean: That animal better not leave this room.

Fernando: Meeshie knows her place. Do you of yours?

Fernando then reaches into his right armpit and pulls out his American Arms .45 automatic, examines it and places it under the pillow of the bed. Jean points to a small safe on a nearby desk with a PC on it.

Jean: You have a gun safe to put that thing in.

Fernando: Who says I need a gun safe? My weapon stays with me at all times. How else am I going to sleep at night?

Jean: You can do without the paranoia…

Fernando (interrupting him): Not even you or your guards downstairs can secure my safety. Now if you want me to be part of the team, you will have to accept me as the person I am.

Jean: You're now part of a team- make sure you fit into it.

Fernando: I can start fitting in by you getting my a cat litter box and some supplies for Meeshie. In short, you make her happy and secure, I'll see what I can do about the rest.

Jean: HMPH… I swear…

Fernando goes into and pulls out a piece of yellowish clay, which he goes to the doorway and smears it along its base. He then keeps the door open. Then he goes to the bathroom and washes his hands. Once done, he takes some news paper and lines the basin with it. As soon as he steps away from the bathroom, the cat goes in and climbs into the basin. She scratches away at the newspaper and does her business on it. Once the cat leaves the bathroom, Fernando goes in to clean up the mess.

Meeshie then goes to the open doorway, sniffing at the base of it, but does not cross it. She does stick her head out and looks about the length of the hall. Fernando wipes his hands dry as he walks out of the bathroom, with the roar of the flushing toilet behind him. He sees Meeshie at the doorway.

Fernando: You see. Meeshie knows her place. She wont step out of the room unless I carry her out and place her outside, which I may do from time to time.

Jean still looks disapproving, giving a 'hmmm…' as his response.

Fernando: Now, about that litter box. The sooner the better.

Jean: Don't you want to know about what is required of you?

Fernando (looking at the leather bound folder on his desk): I'll assume that everything I need to know is in this folder.

Jean: You got 10 days to get to know this place before you start. Any questions?

Fernando: Just one.

Jean: What is it?

Fernando (pointing to the Dell PC on the desk with one hand and pulls out a Macintosh laptop with some other added devices with the other): When are you getting rid of that piece of crap? I prefer to use my own.

Jean: Its required for you to do your reports on.

Fernando: Unless you can add a Braille Unit and a Freznel Lens to it, I'm not using it.

Jean: Its connected to the Agency mainframe. You must use it.

Fernando: There isn't a system out there that I can not interface with. Get rid of it or I'll find some poor family out there to get it too.

Jean: I'll see about having a tech crew come in and take it away.

Fernando: Good.

Jean: Will that be all?

Fernando: That will be all.

Jean slowly walks away, looking around to make sure the cat was not in his way. As he leave, a group of men walk in with Fernando's belongings from the airport. He tells him to place his things on the bed. They comply and then leaves. Fernando finishes unpacking during the day. He sits on his bed and reads the various documents in the folder. He soon learns from the map that his room is on the far end of a long hall, where the opposite side is where the girls reside it, with a center stairway between the two. Emergency exits are located at either end, one directly across from his door, just before the hall makes a right turn to another hallway.

Meeshie jumps up on the bed as Fernando studies this papers, rubbing her face against his hand. Fernando reaches out to her and scratches her between the ears. Every once in a while, he can hear people walk about the hallway outside of his door. After a couple of hours of going over the material, and filling out detailed forms, he puts the folder down and steps outside into the hall as he carried Meeshie with him. He goes as far as the center stair case. Meeshie rests in his arms as she takes in the sites from the steps he took.

A couple of the girls walk from room to room, seemingly to gather into one of them. Then they start to walk out as a group to the stairs. They stop as they noticed Fernando standing there with the cat in his arms. They stare at the cat more than at Fernando.

Fernando bends over slightly and lets Meeshie drop to the floor.

Fernando: Meeshie, home.

Meeshie looks at him as if unsure what to do. Fernando then points at the direction of their room, and repeats his command. Meeshie trots off and goes into the room at the end of the hall. Fernando follows her with his eyes, and is relieved that she was able to follow orders in a new environment so quickly.

Henrietta: Wow…

Fernando: You never saw a trained cat before?

Henrietta: No… Does it bite?

Fernando: Only on command or defense.

Triela: Come on 'Etta, we're going to be late for training. And you know when we're late what that means.

Henrietta: OK.

The girls leave, except for one: Claes.

Fernando: Aren't you going with them?

Claes: I don't go to training anymore. Not since my fratello died.

Claes starts to walk past Fernando, with a set of keys in her hands. Fernando also heads in the same direction. She stops at the room before his, and he continues into his. Meeshie was already sprawled out on her back on the bed, taking as much space as she wanted.

Fernando: Meeshie!

The cat just looks at him. Then she looks past him and to the door, where Claes was standing.

Claes: Everything OK?

Fernando turns around and sees Claes there with a large book about cats.

Fernando: Yeah, everything's OK. Say, is that room a library or something?

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: I see you have a book you got from there. I don't remember seeing a library labeled in the map near my room.

Claes: That's my Fratello's old room. I have access to it, and all the books he left in there are mine.

Fernando: I see.

Fernando goes into his bag and pulls out his folded cane, extending it by its thong that he had lashed about his thumb. Claes stood at the door way studying him and the cat. Fernando bends down and picks up a cat toy, tossing it on Meeshie. Meeshie takes it with her claws and starts wrestling with it as Fernando walks to the door.

Fernando: So, if you don't train anymore, what do you do here?

Claes: Nothing much. I do what I like to do: read, tend to garden, test new implants. That last one I don't like to do, but I do as I'm ordered.

Fernando: I see. You think they will give you a new fratello?

Claes: Once a cyborg bonds with her fratello, its very hard to bond with another.

Fernando: I see…

Claes: When are you getting your cyborg?

Fernando: I don't know yet. Jean told me that I have 10 days to get to know the place first.

Claes: That's not a lot of time, this is a really big place, and there are other places like this one throughout Italy.

Fernando: I see. I think the sooner I start, the better.

Fernando starts to trace out the area with his cane. Claes studies him some more as Fernando feels his way to the hallway with the cane. He closes the door behind him, keeping his hand on the wall.

Fernando: hmmm… there is no Braille label here.

Claes: Are you really blind? I mean- totally?

Fernando: That would depend on what you mean by blind. I see you wear glasses yourself.

Fernando starts to walk down the hall slowly, counting the doors he passes by.

Claes: I meant- can you see at all.

Fernando: 5…

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: That's 5 doors that I passed since my door.

Claes: Oh. You got 2 more.

Fernando: I know. But I need to know the distance between each door so I can know what is where. But to answer your question, it's a lot of ifs and depends.

Fernando continues on his way to stair case, and feels about the area to find which stairs go where.

Claes: If's and depends?

Fernando leans against the railing, then decides to sit on the staircase on the ascending staircase.

Fernando: For such a tiny word, if is a very big. A long time ago when I was about your age, I was in an accident where most of the capillaries in my eye's retinas were burnt away. It took years of living in a white out world, but my eyes healed. But I have to wear these dark glasses, because my retinas do not have enough circulation to flush away after images. In short, the more I'm exposed to light, the whiter things get until I eyes go into a complete white out condition. Only then am I totally blind. Before then, I'm partially blind. If I get hit with a camera flash or another type of bright light, I become blind. For me it takes about 12 hours to be sighted again though. But Blind or not, I'm totally adjusted and aware of the world around me.

Claes: I see.

Fernando: Its something I'm already used too, so its no big deal to me. Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?

Claes: Not really. Seeing you with the cat made me want to get the book about cats.

Fernando: No book is a replacement for experience.

Claes: I know, but one has to start somewhere.

Fernando: You and the other girls can play with Meeshie if you like. But do not spoil or over feed her, and of course, with my permission.

Claes: I promise we wont… with your permission of course.

Fernando: And she does not like to be dressed up of bowed.

Claes: Alright.

Fernando: …and she's fully clawed.

Claes: What does that have to do with anything?

Fernando rolls up his sleeve and shows off a few old scratch scars.

Fernando: She can inflict heavy damage if provoked.

Claes: Why don't you have her declawed?

Fernando: Then how she would be able to defend herself? Its better to keep her as natured intended.

Claes: I see.

Fernando: Hmmm…damned.

Claes: What?

Fernando: I think I left my wallet back in my room.

Claes: You wont be needing that here.

Fernando: Then, where does one goes out to eat?

Claes: There is a Cafeteria on the other side of the complex. And there is a small kitchen down stairs if you want a snack or something.

Fernando: You busy? I would not mind a lovely girl like you showing me where everything is at.

Claes smile and blushes at the same time.

Roma; Day 2.

Not yet used to the time difference, Fernando sleeps away much of the day. Meeshie on the other hand reminds him to wake up and tend to her needs. Fernando goes back to sleep afterwards.

A couple of hours later, Fernando wakes up, feels his way to the bathroom and does his hygiene routine. After a long shower, Fernando walks out into his room wrapped in a towel, gathering his clothing together. He finds his deodorant and Drakkar Noir cologne.

Once everything was done, Fernando takes his weapon from under the pillow and holsters is into his right-side shoulder holster under his suit jacket. After giving Meeshie a scratch between her ears, he leaves the room and to the cafeteria.

Tapping his way about the compound, Fernando finds his way to the cafeteria. He takes a tray and orders a spinach omelet with tuna and cheese, and the largest container of coffee that they had. He takes his meal to a table in the center of the room, which was empty in the late morning. As he ate, an adult member of Section 2 puts his try opposite to his and takes a the seat in front of him.

Section 2 member: Good morning. I see that you're awake.

Fernando just growls at him momentarily, then takes to his coffee. He puts down his cup and looks at the Section 2 member.

Fernando: Good Morning. And who are you?

Section 2 member: My name is Jose.

Fernando: Yes. I remember- you were on the airplane with the rest of them.

Jose: Them? You are part of the team, you're one of us now.

Fernando: I have not yet accepted the terms of the agreement to be here. Until then, I'm just following orders of Supervisor John G.

Jose: You would better off forgetting about them and accept what is offered to you.

Fernando: I still don't understand what that is.

Jose: Lets see if I can put it in the simplest of terms: you become part of section 2, you help us with the terrorist problem, and you will be rightfully rewarded. To that means, you will be given what resources that are available to the agency.

Fernando: To that means, anything?

Jose: Well, if you like to booze it up with fast wild women, I'm sure there are some bars that you can go visit during the night, but your record shows nothing of that kind of behavior.

Fernando: You don't know what evil lurks in the hearts of men.

Jose: Its not the evil that lies within, but what they do with it. Being evil is part of our nature.

Fernando: Lets not get into philosophical discussions.

Jose: According to your records…

Fernando: I am more than what you have read in my dossier. A lot more.

Jose: Then forgive me for making such assumptions. Have you explored the complex?

Fernando: I've been given the tour by a young lady. Her name was Claes.

Jose: I see.

Fernando: I think I will further explore the complex later today. Tomorrow I'll explore the city. At least to get some food for Meeshie.

Roma; Day 5

There are thing many things that I have learned here. What this place is. What they do here. Why they do it. I still don't understand why they want me to join. The food takes a bit getting used too, a bit richer than what I have been used in New York, but not spicy rich. Lactose intolerance can be a problem is I exceed my normal level, and with each dish being loaded with several types of cheeses, it can be painful at times.

Roma; Day 10

Finally getting used to the time difference. Jean says that he has something for me tomorrow, when I am ready to submit my papers. He wont tell me what it is exactly. All I know is that I am told to look over several automobile brochures, and other personal items. I even looked through a weapon's catalogue from Swiss Arms AG. I prefer my American Arms .45, but I was told that ammunitions for it might prove difficult to obtain. However 9mm rounds are abundant.


	5. Chapter 5

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 05: Padrino e Fratello

Fernando lays on his bed semi-dressed to start his so-called first day of work, ready to take on assignments and missions. But until then, he rest, looking at car and gun brochures with Meeshie on his lap, waiting for Jean to arrive to tell him what to do. All he needs to do is put his shoes and jacket and he'll be well on his way. Only thing that is gnawing at him is that he had not eaten breakfast yet, though the coffeemaker he bought a few days ago insures that he has a good cup waiting when he wakes up. Jean makes him wait longer than he should have, arriving late into the morning.

Jean: You ready?

Fernando takes Meeshie off his lap and onto the bed, putting the brochures next to her. He then sits up and slide his feet into his shoes, taking his jacket to put on as he starts stepping towards Jean, grabbing his cane along the way. For a second he stops and brushes off any cat hair that may have been on him, though Meeshie is a clean cat and sheds very little.

Fernando: Now I am.

Jean looks at him disapprovingly, as if something was amissed. He then steps to Fernando and opens his jacket slightly, sticking his arm into it and removes Fernando's gun.

Jean: You wont be needing this.

Fernando takes his gun and puts it back into his right side holster.

Fernando: Need it or not, its part of me and it goes with me wherever I go.

Jean: Then so be it.

Together they walk about the complex, Fernando not knowing where he is being taken too, other then 'the infirmary' as Claes had explained to him just days before as she pointed out the area but not lead him into it.

Sometimes the adults of section 2 become overwhelmed with paperwork that the girls have little to do but have a day off. They start off by heading into Claes and Triela's room for pastry and tea, and small talk. Henrietta usually arrives first, followed by Angelica and Ricco. Claes steps out to the downstairs kitchen to prepare the tiny meal as the others gather, usually bringing things as the rest of them begin to settle in their place.

While Claes is gone, they start off without on planning their day- whether is it to go to the gym, practice their marksmanship, tend to the garden or take a day out on the town. Claes usually walks in at about this time, place the tea and pastries on the table. But today things would be a little different, as Claes returns.

Triela: What do you think of the new handler, Claes?

Claes: Why are you asking me?

Triela: Rumor has it that you had bonded with him. Is that true?

Claes: I have not bonded with him, nor will I ever bond with anyone else. Rabello was my handler and I bonded with him, and therefore I will never bond with anyone else ever again.

Triela: Then care to explain why you two were seen holding arms, walking about the complex a few days ago?

Claes: If you had any questions about me giving him a tour, why are you asking me now instead of days ago when it happened?

Triela pulls out a file folder from under her pillow and plops it on the table by the tea and pastries. Henrietta slowly reaches for it, but Claes beats her to it and snatches it off the table. She quickly flips through the pages.

Triela: He gets his cyborg today. I just don't want you to get hurt when his loyalties switch from you to the new girl.

Claes: Where did you get this?

Triela: I have my ways.

Claes: You know you can get into a lot of trouble for having this.

Triela: Its only a copy. The original is still in the file cabinet.

Claes: You still can get into a lot of trouble for having this.

Triela: Like Hillshire is going to condition me? Seriously, I'm worried about you than of Hillshire.

Claes: Then worry no more. He's just another handler.

Henrietta: Is he nice?

Claes: What do you mean by that?

Henrietta: You know. Is he nice?

Claes: Why do you ask?

Henrietta: You have been with him, and even with our supersensitive hearing, I never heard him yell, get mad, or go out and party with the rest of the handlers and comeback drunk. That's another thing- does he have a home to go to?

Claes: First off, his home is some 5,000 miles away in America.

Henrietta: But, they usually give them a home to go to, right? I mean- Jose and Jean has a home to go too. Hillshire and Marco too.

Claes: Rabello did not have a home to go to. This was his home. Since Fernando's home is in America, this will be his home while he is here. Now, its better that we be nice to him since he will be our neighbor.

Triela: He must be nice, otherwise you would not be defending him.

Claes: Why do you always seem to push things, Triela?

Ricco: He and Jean cant seem to get along…

Triela: Ah-ha! See! He cant be that nice after all!

Claes: Jean's the meanest of all the handlers… except maybe for Lauro, and we know what happened to him.

Henrietta: Angelica- you might be getting a room mate after all.

Angelica: I am? Why? I did not have one for so long.

Triela: And what about that? Do we accept the new cyborg into our little circle or not?

Claes: That would depend on how she is to us.

Henrietta: What about how we are to her?

Claes: You remember how Elisa was… cold to the very end.

Henrietta: But sometimes I think that it was partially our fault.

Triela: How so?

Henrietta: Well, if you take 10 people and put them in the same room, all ten are not going to like each other. Here we are as 5 and it seems that we left out the 6th one.

Claes: Elisa did not wanted to be part of our group, even when I had invited her to come to these tea parties, she refused. She found her happiness- dying with Lauro.

A few seconds of silence.

Ricco: He did threaten Jean.

Triela: He did?

Ricco: He threaten Jean that if he were to ever condition me in from him, that he would condition him.

Claes looks at Henrietta, both remembering the time at the shooting range where Rabello and Jose were at each other's throats and each girls started to defend their respective fratello.

Triela: That is not good.

Ricco: Right or Wrong, I'll defend Jean to the best of my abilities.

Triela: That might not be enough.

Ricco: Why not? Isn't he blind or something?

Triela takes the folder from Claes' hands and start pulling out pages from within. She reads certain highlighted areas aloud before dropping them on the table for the rest to see.

Triela: Page 6:

Martial Arts expert in several hand to hand combat techniques, swordsmanship, and handheld weapons…

Page 14:

Medical notes

…among his other genetic quirks, he has a hard wired nervous system, making nerve signals travel at near light speed like electricity through a wire. Reflex reaction time is theoretically instantaneous…

Page 23:

Genetic Background:

Fernando G. is directly from the Spanish Royal Family, who were bred for super speed and strength during the unification of Spain. He is also a 6th finger and tail gene carrier…

Henrietta: You mean he's a cyborg?

Triela takes the folder and lightly whaps Henrietta on the forehead with it.

Triela: No silly. He has cyborg like traits, but his abilities are natural. Since no one here can give us a proper defense training, he might be our new gym teacher. Besides, unlike us, where we have to concentrate on using the strength of our implants, he does not have too as his strength and reflexes are always on all the time.

Henrietta: That would mean if he were to condition Jean, there would be no way for you to save him, Ricco.

Ricco: I will do as I must for my handler.

Claes: Even if it means you fail.

Everyone looks at Claes for a moment.

Claes: What? You think you can fight off a cyborg twice your size?

Triela: He's not a cyborg. He's a Eugenetic Offspring with traits of a cyborg.

Claes: He can probably catch the bullets that you shoot at him and throw them back at you, Ricco.

Another stunned second of silence, then they burst into laughter.

Angelica: how can he catch bullets if we cant?

Claes: Enough… we are getting too carried away with ourselves talking about him.

Triela: Seems to me that you're beginning to like him.

Claes releases a pent up sigh.

Claes: Keep this up and you'll be sleeping out in the hall tonight, Triela.

Triela: I'm just saying… Though we met him first, you seem to be giving him more attention than the rest of us.

Claes: And why not? I don't have a handler. He asked for an occasional help and I gave it. But nothing beyond that.

Triela: Then explain why you took that book about cats from your handler's room?

Claes: Because Fernando has a cat…

Triela: Ah ha!

Claes: I was just getting ready in case he and his cyborg goes on a mission that lasts several days, somebody has to take care of Meeshie.

Triela: Sure… You even know its name!

Claes: You're sleeping in the hall tonight, Triela.

Triela: OK, OK…

Henrietta: Is it a nice kitty cat, or a mean tom cat?

Claes: Meeshie seems nice. She likes to lay on the bed a lot.

Angelica: Why has the cat not leave the room?

Claes: Its trained not too.

Angelica: Trained? I thought cats were impossible to train.

Claes: Meeshie obeys commands he gives to her.

Henrietta: Will Meeshie obey commands you give it?

Claes: I don't know. If anything, it would be like us- only obeying orders from our handlers first, from each other and those he trusts second.

Triela (trying to rub it in further): You developed that much trust for the cat to obey you?

Claes (giving Triela a mean look): No.

Another second or so of silence.

Henrietta: What are we planning for today? I mean, I don't want to sit here and talk about the new handler, its not right.

Triela: We're figure something out later. But first we got some things to sort out.

Claes: Like what?

Triela: The new cyborg.

Claes: What about her?

Triela goes under her pillow again and pulls out another folder and plops it on the table. Claes reaches for it before the others could.

Triela: Henrietta, Jose ever got on you about you shooting an innocent in New York City?

Henrietta shies away for a moment before answering

Henrietta: No…

Triela: I wonder why. Question, did you actually shoot her?

Henrietta: I don't know. It was dark and people were shooting at me, so I shot back at anything that moved.

Claes: That is not good, Henrietta. You keep losing your control like that and Jose will condition you heavily.

Henrietta: I know. I did not mean too.

Triela: Well, Henrietta, looks like you are going to be conditioned one way or another.

Henrietta: You think so?

Triela: If not by Jose, then by the new cyborg.

Claes: Explain that one to me.

Triela: Remember when we were in that New York Hospital lobby, and Jose send you a picture of somebody you identified.

Henrietta: Yeah, of the innocent that I shot.

Triela: According to this folder- she's the new cyborg.

Everyone looks at Triela in stunned silence. Triela reaches into the folder Claes was holding and pulls out a paper with a picture stapled to it, holding it to Henrietta.

Henrietta: No, it cant be!

Triela: Is that her?

Henrietta: No… I mean yes… I mean… why?!!

Triela: You better hope that she does not remember, or that if she does remember that you are not the reason why she became a cyborg like us.

Henrietta start to cry.

Claes: Cut it out Triela, you're upsetting her.

Triela: I would rather deal with the likes of Elisa de Sica , then to work with somebody who one day may remember what happened to her and the reason why it happen was because of my actions.

Claes: Stop it Triela…

Henrietta: No, don't. Triela is right.

Ricco: What do you intend to do?

Henrietta: What can I do? I need to be nice to her when she arrives.

Triela: You better think of something fast, she is due to arrive here as soon as Fernando is introduced to her, and that is today.

Meanwhile at in a hallway in the infirmary.

Jean: Have you decided?

Fernando: Decided on what?

Jean: Decided on whether you are going to be part of our team or not.

Fernando: Lets see where this goes before I decide.

Jean takes a couple of quick steps and spins in front of Fernando. Fernando's cane taps against Jean's foot, causing him to stop.

Jean: Before we go any further, I need to know if you on our team for our cause, because it is necessary for the next step.

Fernando: And what step is this.

Jean: Among the other things you will receive today, you will be introduced to your cyborg counterpart.

Fernando: And if I refuse to have a cyborg counterpart?

Jean: Until now, no one has refused a cyborg. It is you and your indecision…

Fernando (interrupting Jean): My indecision for what? As far as I am told, as far as I am ordered, I work for the United States Secret Intelligence- not you guys. And as far as I remember- we are working together for a common goal, and you are to give me that I need to get the job done.

Jean: You are nothing of what your records states.

Fernando: You listen to me. I get the job done when it is something that I believe it right. I do not care about what records or others have to say about me. And nothing you had shown me has convinced me that what you do here is right.

Jean: I see. How about this: you get to see the cyborg and then decide. If you decide yes- you become part of the team and the cyborg is yours to teach, train and do as you wish her to be. You decide no- you will be on your way home by week's end.

Fernando: And what is to happen to the cyborg?

Jean: She'll be given to another fratello.

Fernando: Lets see this cyborg.

Within a minute, they arrive to a dark room, with a 2-way mirror panel facing a patient's ward. A bed has been put in front of the of the glass panel to show off the patient inside. In the far end of he room, Ferro sat in front of a computer. As they entered the room, Jean orders Ferro to leave. Eventually she complies before they entered.

Jean steps to the far end to where the computer was, standing by the far end of the window/mirror panel. Fernando walks over to the center of the panel and looks in. For a second, he looks at the girl in the bed, taking his glasses off and continues looking. He then places his glasses into his shirt pocket, and folds his cane before putting it into his suit pocket. He continues to look at the girl in the bed.

Fernando: Give me a reason why I should not kill you and take 1/2 of this facility with me?

Jean: Eh?

Fernando quickly draws his gun so fast, he rips part of his jacket as he pulls out his gun, smacking Jean across the jaw with it and places it muzzle against Jean's temple. He then grabs Jean from behind and pins him against the glass, keeping his gun to Jean's temple.

Fernando: Why is she here?

Jean: Who?

Fernando: The girl in the bed… that's my god daughter!

Jean: Jane Doe is related to you?

Fernando: Her name is Rachel… Now what have you done with her?… I swear- give me an answer that will save your life.

Jean: We did not know she was related to you…

Fernando: Not good enough…

Fernando pulls back on the gun's ejection mechanism to load a large bore .45 caliber bullet into the chamber, and unlocks its safety lever.

Jean: OK… It was an accident! One of our cyborgs ended up in a confrontation with the police and your god daughter was shot several times by both sides. But she carried no identification, nobody knew who she was!

Fernando: Keep talking… as if your life depends because it now does.

Jean gulped before continuing.

Jean: She was an innocent who got shot down a gunfight involving our cyborg. Because of that, we paid for her hospital care and medications. But she died in the middle of her second operation to tend to her wounds, though we kept her alive through artificial means, she has suffered major organ damage. So we decided to take her here and make her into a cyborg.

Fernando: How long does she have to live as a cyborg…

Jean: Understand that a cyborg's life is short. Less than a dozen years at best.

Fernando: Anything else you have done to her?

Jean: She has been through some conditioning…

Fernando: What kind of conditioning?

Jean: Neuro programming for her implants, and brain washing to make her forget of her past, of how she got here.

Fernando: Oh, you better hope she remembers everything, of who I am to her.

Jean: Each cyborg takes conditioning differently, so the extent of her remembering is unknown.

Fernando gives Jean a hard push to the floor, continuing to aim his gun at Jean.

Fernando: For her sake, I'll accept you terms to join the team, and to accept her as mine. Now, how much longer is she to remain in this condition?

Jean: She's sleeping now. She will wake up in a few hours.

Fernando releases a long held breathe.

Fernando: I want to see the cyborg responsible for this.

Jean: That is not possible.

Fernando takes his personal cellphone from his pocket and tosses it at Jean. Jean catches it.

Fernando: If you want to walk out of this room alive, you will make a phone call that will bring the cyborg here for it to answer my question.

Jean starts to dial a phone number on the cell phone to make his call. After a few seconds, the other end answers.

Jean: Jose? Bring Henrietta to the preview room in the infirmary, immediately.

Jose: Immediately?

Jean: Now!

Jose: On my way.

Fernando points to the chair by the computer, signally to Jean to sit in it. Jean complies, as Fernando walks to the room's light switch, turning on the lights. Within 5 minutes, Jose arrives with Henrietta in tow.

Jose: What is this about…?

Jose notices Jean's jaw with a large bruise.

Fernando: State your name, cyborg.

Henrietta: Huh?

Fernando turns to her, looking down at her with very bloodshot and glowing red eyes.

Fernando: You have a name, or some other identification code. Let me have it.

Henrietta: Err….

Jose: Its Henrietta. She is my cyborg. What is it you want with her?

Fernando points at the girl in the bed.

Fernando: Simple. I want to know who shot and killed my god daughter.

Jose: Your god-daughter?

Fernando: Yes, God-daughter. One who I swore to protect and support when her parents no longer can, a promise made with the church and god as my witness- she was made part of me. Now explain to me who it was that shot her.

Jose: Jean?

Jean: Tell him what happened.

Henrietta steps to the glass, looking at the girl on the bed.

Henrietta: It was an accident.

Fernando: The truth cyborg.

Henrietta turns to face Fernando.

Henrietta: It was during my escape from the police, I ran into a group of tall apartment buildings, the place was surrounded and a lot of bad things were going on. Next thing I knew the police were there firing at me, and others firing back. I fired my weapon to protect myself in what was happening. Somehow she was there, and got shot. But who shot her, I don't know. I think I might have… I so sorry…

Henrietta starts to cry softly. Fernando turns to Jose.

Fernando: How long did you think you were going to keep this a secret? Have you even reprimanded your cyborg for her actions?

Jose: We have yet to decide on those actions.

Fernando: One day, Henrietta, you are going to apologize to her for what happened… one day. Right now, make what ever preparations you must to have her awake and ready for me. Until then, I'll waiting here.

Jose: Henrietta, lets go.

Henrietta: Haij.

Fernando turns to Jean.

Fernando: You can leave with them. I want to be left alone until then.

All three quietly leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 06: Padrino e Fratello, Part II

Fours had passed. Rachel had long since been taken away to tend to her medical needs. No breakfast, nor lunch. Just the coffee from this morning, and the anger as a snack afterwards.

Ferro enters the room, knocking first but without Fernando saying a word. She walks over to the computer and starts typing.

Ferro: Rachel, as in R-A-C-H-E-L?

Fernando: Yes.

Ferro: She should be waking up within the next 20 minutes. You should go to the room next door, the doctors will take you to her. I will deal with the paper work here.

Fernando (in a very silent tone): Thank you.

Fernando starts to walk to the door, stopping for a moment to put on his glasses and extending his cane he removes from his suit pocket. He grabs the door handle.

Ferro: One more thing, Fernando.

Fernando turns to face her. She continues looking at him through the reflection on her computer monitor.

Ferro: Call me a 'puttana' ever again, and it will be the last words you will ever say to anyone ever again.

Fernando smiles at her.

Fernando: 'Puttana'…

Ferro turns about on her seat, but he had already walked out of the room. He walks, as instructed to the next room where the medical ward was more well equipped. But he has to go through a little bit of bureaucracy.

The young nurse at the desk tells him that the patient he was looking for was already moved to a private ward, where she will stay for a couple of days to get her used to moving around. The ward was not from the private dormitory where he and the girls stayed, just past the girl's section and around the corner to the end of the hall. He was also instructed that he would instrumental in getting her the initial exercise.

Fernando starts to walk out the room, but the nurse step out from behind her desk and runs in front of him, with a small package in her hand. She gives it to him, and he opens it. Inside he finds a small 9mm automatic pistol inside. He wraps the gun and gives it back to it her. Then he reaches into his torn jacket and pulls out his weapon, showing it to her. The nurse drops her jaw and gapes at the weapon's size. Fernando puts it away into his shoulder holster and starts walking away.

The girls are gathered in Claes/Triela's room again, not having done much throughout the day, especially since Henrietta returned from her meeting with Jose. She had sat there in silence, unsure what to do or say. Angelica and Ricco had left with their handlers, Triela left later in the afternoon looking for Hillshire. Claes left momentarily and comes back with Meeshie in her arms. She drops the cat onto the room's floor.

Meeshie circles the room then stops at Henrietta, sits down on the floor and looks up at her.

Claes: I think somebody wants to say hello to you.

Henrietta: Huh?

Claes: Meeshie wants to say hello to you.

Withdrawn from emotion and strength, Henrietta slowly turns to look at Meeshie where she sat on the floor. Then she realizes that its Fernando's cat, and jumps from her seat to Claes' top bunk bed.

Henrietta (as she points at the cat): Why is his cat here?!!!

Claes: Its just a cat.

Henrietta: Its Fernando's cat! And right now I'm on his shit list!

Claes: Alright, I'll take Meeshie back to her room. But when I return, you are going to tell me everything that happened.

Claes calls to Meeshie, remember how Fernando did it before- smacking her leg and calling out its name. Meeshie turns her head to Claes, and then trots over to her. Claes bends down to pick up the cat, and takes it back to its room. While she was gone, Henrietta climbs down off the bed and peers out the door, watching Claes going to Fernando's door, opening it and putting the cat inside. She ducks back inside the room and sits in her seat around the tea table. Claes returns a couple of minutes later alone.

Claes: Alright, start talking. Tell me everything that happened.

Fractured memories run through Henrietta's mind.

Henrietta: I was brought in to the preview room, where the fratellos see us for the first time. There I saw Fernando standing over the glass panel looking at the cyborg, and Jean sitting on the chair by the computer, he looked like he was roughed up pretty badly.

Claes: Roughed up, Jean? Keep talking.

Henrietta: I was then ordered to comply in telling what happened that night in New York City, and admitted that I may have shot the girl who is now a cyborg. And Jose was questioned as to what he is going to do about it, he said that he has not decided on that yet. Fernando did not seemed happy about it.

Claes: Is there a reason why Fernando was unhappy about it?

Henrietta: Yes. He was related to the new cyborg- that was his god-daughter.

Claes can only stand there awe-struck into silence, staring at Henrietta. Then she goes to the tea pot and fills her tea cup with it. Henrietta looks up at Claes, unsure of what she is doing, even when Claes opens a box of pastries and places a couple of items on her plate.

Claes: Eat up and enjoy your last meal, girl. Looks like you're going to be conditioned like none of us have had been before. You probably wont remember anything after today… They're probably setting up the conditioner right now for you.

Henrietta: Fernando ordered me to apologize to the cyborg when she is put into the dormitory.

Claes: Well, at least you have a few days then. But how many times have anyone told you to control that temper of yours?

Henrietta: I know, I know…

Henrietta begins to cry softly again.

Claes: Its one thing that our bond to our fratelloes are through conditioning and work we go through, but actually being related to a cyborg- that is going to a relationship more than you can ever imagine… You love Jose so much, and he returns it back, but this new cyborg is going to love her handler like Elisa de Sica did , and that love is going to be returned! Not only will she die for him, he will die for her- none of us will ever get that from our handlers.

Henrietta: I know.

Claes: Her conditioning will probably be less than yours, Henrietta. That would make her emotions for her handler true.

Henrietta: My feelings for Jose are real too.

Claes: How much of those feelings are because of your conditioning and programming, and how much are they yours?

Henrietta remains silent, not wanting to answer the question.

Claes: You don't know. None of us know. But this new cyborg feelings for her handler are as real to her as any conditioning or programming would put into her and any of us.

Henrietta continues to be quiet.

Claes: You want to answer to any of this or don't know how too?

Henrietta finally speaks softly.

Henrietta: I don't know how too.

Claes: Now I can see why Jean was roughed up…

Henrietta: Why?

Claes: In seeing his god-daughter in the preview room, he probably beaten a confession out of Jean as to why she was there. And if he is capable of beating up Jean, and nothing is going to be done about it- that would make Fernando the head fratello of section two.

Henrietta: You think so?

Claes: I know so. In reading these books, there is a thing called the 'Alpha's Challenge', where leaders are challenged of their position and taken down by a new leader. If Jean was beaten up by Fernando like you said- Fernando is or will soon become the fratellos new leader.

Henrietta gulps.

Claes: We definitely are going to need more intell on this situation. If true, this changes everything.

Less than 75 yards away, around the corner from the girl's room, Fernando enters a room at the far end of the hall, closing the door behind him. The room only had 1 bed, a night table by the bed, and a chair. Fernando walks over to the bed, taking his glasses off and putting them on the night table. He slowly leans over and kisses the girl on her forehead.

Fernando: I'm sorry, Rachel. If there is anyway this can be undone, I will find it.

Rachel slowly wakes up, being fully aware of what was said and done. She answers him back quietly before trying to sit up.

Rachel: Its OK…

Fernando: Don't get up. Just lay for a while and rest.

Rachel settles back onto her pillow. She then takes his hand and holds it on her chest. Her beating heart can be felt through the layers of clothing and blankets. Fernando concentrates on it, finding to be a real heart inside and not an artificial implant. He then begins to examine her visually.

Fernando: At least they did not cut your hair.

Rachel: I would be pissed if they did…

Fernando: Rachel?

Rachel: Yes?

Fernando: It might be too early to ask, but how much do you remember?

Rachel: I cant say. Everything is jumbled up and fragmented. Nothing makes sense anymore.

Fernando: Then you don't remember how you got here then.

Rachel: No.

Fernando: But somehow you remember me.

Rachel: How can I forget the guy who saved my life more than once? The one man in my life that cares for me when my own mother wont… And you ask for nothing in return.

Fernando: You give back something you don't see.

Rachel: I know, but its sometimes hard to understand.

Fernando: Love is something that can not be explained. Its just is.

Rachel: I know. So, where are we?

Fernando: I thought I would never say this to you… Welcome to my Cloak and Dagger world. There are a lot of things that need explaining…

Rachel: I'm a spy like you?

Fernando: You're my partner now and forever.

Rachel smiles a tiny smile.

Fernando: How you got here- from what I was told, you were killed and brought back to life. You were given some bionics- they call them cybernetic implants here. You are probably as strong and fast as I am, but you need to learn how to use those implants.

Rachel interrupts him.

Rachel: I can deal with that as long as you're there with me. I just need one thing…

Fernando: Name it, and it shall be yours.

Rachel: I'm hungry, damn it! Can you sneak in a big Mac and fries or something?

Fernando: You're going to be a good girl and stay here and wait until I return?

Rachel: I will.

Fernando: Then I shall return…

Fernando leans over her and kisses her on the forehead. Rachel reaches behind his neck and bring him lower kissing him on the lips. For a second, Fernando allows it, before he pulls away. He then takes his glasses off the night table and puts them back on.

Fernando: We'll talk about that later. I'll be back.

Fernando starts to walk to the door.

Rachel: Fernando?

Fernando: Yes, Rachel?

Rachel: Just one more thing?

Fernando: What is it?

Rachel: Where's the bathroom?

Fernando looks into the two doors that was in the room. One of them was an empty closet. The other was the bathroom.

Fernando: Its this one.

Rachel: Thanks. And don't take too long!

Fernando: Bye Rachel.

Fernando steps out of the room, and starts walking down the hall. He makes the turn down the hall and sees that he is in the girl's side of the dormitory, passing Claes' room. Even though the door was open, he keeps his distance and knocks on the door with his cane.

Claes walks over to the doorway and sees Fernando there.

Claes: Yes, Mister Fernando?

Fernando: Its just Fernando. I need of some help.

Claes: What kind of help?

Fernando: Two things… Is there a Burger King or McDonald's near here?

Claes: I think there is. I never eaten there.

Fernando: OK… Second thing- where can I buy clothes for Rachel?

Claes: Rachel?

Fernando: Oh, uhm… my cyborg.

Claes: Talk to Jean and he'll let you get a few things from the wardrobe department.

Fernando: Not good enough. I want her to have her own clothes.

Claes: You need to fill out some forms for them to pay for it.

Fernando: I don't want them to pay for anything- I'm buying it out of my own money.

Claes: Well, there are a few places at the plaza, but I don't know too much about them.

Fernando: I see, you don't go out much, do you?

Claes: My fratello used to take me out when he was alive.

Fernando: Do the other Fratelloes reward their cyborgs?

Claes: Some do. Some don't.

Fernando: Can you leave the compound?

Claes: I can, I just don't.

Fernando: I see. Care to help me with a task?

Claes: What kind of task?

Fernando: I need to get a few things for Rachel…

Claes: I see. You don't want to be embarrassed buying underwear and clothing for her, and I'll be there as a distraction…

Fernando: You don't have too. Besides, I don't know the stores around here.

Claes: I'll do it, but on one condition.

Fernando: What would that be?

Claes runs in and grabs Henrietta by her wrist. There was a struggle and a few exchanges of words, but Claes manages to over power Henrietta and drag her to the doorway.

Fernando: I see. Is she your roommate?

Claes: No, Triela is.

Fernando: I'm beginning to think that there are no secrets among the cyborgs then.

Claes: There is none that I know of.

Fernando: Alright… Henrietta can come with us… Uhm… don't she have to get permission from her handler of something?

Claes reaches for the room cordless phone, giving it to Henrietta.

Claes: Arrange it Henrietta… Call your Fratello and tell him you're going with me and Fernando to buy his cyborg some much needed girl items.

Henrietta nervously complies. Within a minute, she gets the answer she did not want to hear- an affirmative yes. She then hangs up the phone- shaking nervously as she does.

Fernando bends down at the knees to get to Henrietta's level as soon as she got to the doorway.

Fernando: I notice that we are next to St. Peter's Square, which is in the Vatican City. So… to me, as a Roman Catholic, this is holy ground. Henrietta- I'm not here to make enemies with anyone, especially a child like you, even if you are a cyborg. But I can not forgive you for what happened. Only Rachel- my cyborg, can. But what I'm trying to say- you seen my ugly side earlier today. I don't ever want you to see that ever again. It would be better if we be friends, if not co-workers on a better relationship. Do I make myself clear?

Henrietta: Yes… sir.

Fernando: Lets go, we're wasting sunlight.

Fernando leads the way as they go down the stairs and outside to find the market plaza that Claes spoke off earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 07: Girls Gone Shopping.

Unfortunately Rachel was a little taller than Claes or Henrietta, almost as tall as Triela. Only plus is that Fernando does know her clothing sizes and favorite colours and patterns. But what surprises him the most was finding a Macy's Department store in the middle of Rome, thus he takes it as a salmon takes it path up a stream during mating season.

Once inside, Fernando attacks the various departments with his credit card, buying things from simple jewelry, soap and bath products, perfume, make up, shoes and sneakers, assorted underwear and sleep wear, blouses, skirts, pants, dresses, a couple of sweat suits, etc… all those things he thinks she would need for her new life. Along the way he buys a little items for Claes and Henrietta. The total from the credit card tallies approached over $1200 USD, a small amount considering that he would spend more if he had too.

But being an outsider, and non-European, Fernando stuck out like a sore thumb to the store's security. At the young girl's intimate apparel section they give him a hard time when the girls stepped away while looking over a few items. Security was easy to deal with once they are shown who is the true Alpha. The problem was with the local thieves and pick pockets. Twice he had already been targeted, breaking the fingers of those he had found in his pockets. One outside upon entering the store, another when looking over a few selection of shoes.

On the way out, they stop by a local Pharmacy. Fernando grabs a small box of nicotine patches.

Claes: You smoke?

Fernando: Its for Rachel.

Both girls look at him in disbelief.

Fernando: It's a nasty habit she picked up from friends in New York.

They walk out and find a water sports store nearby. Fernando walks in with the girls behind him.

Fernando: You girls use the swimming pool?

Henrietta: We cant, we're too heavy.

Fernando: Eh?

Claes: Our cyborg implants makes us too heavy to swim.

Fernando: Do you know how too?

Claes: I do.

Henrietta: Err… I don't know.

Fernando: Hmmm… how can you function like that? If you and your handler got into an emergency water situation, and you don't know how swim… you are not going to survive too long.

Claes: But we're too heavy to swim.

Fernando: So? If you cant get out of the water- consider yourself dead. Look…

Fernando opens his wallet and pulls out an ID card from the Red Cross, handing it to Claes. It was his Life Guard certification from long ago.

Fernando: I'll talk to Jean about this, and if I have to, who ever is his supervisor.

Then Fernando turns to various 1-piece girls bathing suits, finding one in Rachel's favorite colour- greyish purple. It was also in her size.

Fernando (to himself): Perfect. Its almost like the one she has at home…

The girls look at him as he eyes the greyish-purple one piece on its hanger. He then turns to them.

Fernando: Well… go get one yourself… in a color you like or like to be in. Preferably in a 1 piece.

Claes: Why?

Fernando: You are going to learn how to swim in those heavy bodies. If you were to ever fall into a water emergency, the life you save maybe your own…

They both stare at him oddly.

Fernando: Or your handler…

With that, Henrietta dives into one of the hanging racks and pulls out a brown 1-piece that matches her skirt's colour.

Claes: I don't have a handler or expect to be in water- mission or not.

Fernando: If I'm training, you are not going to be left out of the group.

Claes looks at him wanting to argue her point, but doesn't. Or cant. Fernando reaches into the hanging rack and pulls out a black 1-piece about Claes' size, and hands it to her. Claes looks it over, then puts it back and takes a Dark Navy Blue one.

Fernando: What about your roommates?

The two girls go and get 3 more bathing suits for Angelica (Black), Ricco (Forest Green, with Yellow Side Stripes), and Triela (White with Dark Red side stripes.) Fernando does not question the selections being made. He then goes to a towel barrel and pulls out 6 large black towels from with, tossing it at the girls, who managed to catch them all.

Fernando: Those are your pool & beach towels, not your bathing towels… There is a difference, don't mix them up.

Both girls answer 'Yes." to him.

Together they arrive at the cashier, and Fernando pays for the lot. They leave the store.

Fernando: Claes, McDonalds?

Claes: I do not know. Henrietta: Its over there…

Henrietta takes the lead this time, and takes them to the fast food restaurant. Fernando orders a large meal for himself and Rachel of Big Macs, French fries, apple pies, and milkshakes.

Once everything is gathered, they head back to the agency dormitory, where they drop off the items at his room. Fernando tells them to take their items as he gathered the meal and a few basic clothing items for Rachel's needs. He also takes the nicotine patches with him, leaving the girls behind to gather their things. They close the door behind them when they leave.

Fernando arrives at Rachel's room in a couple of minutes. He finds her sitting on the edge of the bed. He places the food next to her and the other items at the end of the bed.

Rachel: You took too long.

Fernando: Sorry, girl. I had to get some other things as well.

Rachel: Anything for me?

Fernando: Everything… for you.

Rachel just smiles. Fernando reaches into the McDonalds bags and start puling out various food items. He hands her one of the burgers and a milkshake, then he takes one of the same for himself.

Fernando: Eat first. We'll deal with everything else afterwards.

Rachel starts eating, going to the bag to pull out the French Fries. She quickly devours the meal. She follows in Fernando's speed in devouring a meal, and together they finish the apple pies for dessert.

Fernando gathers their empties and makes a garbage receptacle out of the McDonald's bags, cleaning up the area where they ate on the bed. As he walks to the door to drop the bag of waste there, Rachel goes through the other bag he left at the foot at the bed. She pulls out a few items and scatters them on the bed, where she counts them off.

She takes off her medical gown and sits naked on the bed as she begins to rips a package of panties. She takes the first pair from the package and puts them off, jumping off the bed as she pulls them up to her waist. Then she stand there, looking over her body, noticing her scars and fresh and or days old stitches.

Rachel: Fernando?

Fernando turns to face her, finding her standing there in just the underwear, something that he is already used too in the past since he helped raise her thus far. At least they are comfortable with the situation.

Fernando: What's wrong, Rachel? They don't fit?

Rachel (as she walks to him, pointing at the stitches) : What happened to me?

Fernando kneels to look her over, examining her torso. Do to so, he takes off his glasses and tosses them on the bed, letting his sensitive eyes go over every inch of her body that he can. From head to waist, he goes over her carefully.

Fernando: I'll get your medical file another time. But remember that you were killed, and brought back to life, girl. But these scars or what was done to you do not change who you are to me. We just have to wait for you to heal for the meantime, get information together for you, train you to my skill level, and then we can be a team, but more than just a team.

Rachel leans over to him and hugs his head to her bare chest.

In Claes' room not far away, Claes and Henrietta sort out their items on the tea table. Henrietta takes out her brown 1-piece and puts it against her.

Claes: It looks like a tight fit. Maybe you should cut down on the pasta.

Henrietta: Hey! This is my first time… well… I don't know if this is my first time or not.

Claes: Well, lets hope that you know how to swim even if you don't remember that you did.

The other girls begin go to enter the room.

Triela: What is this? You two went shopping, and without us? And what's this? (as she takes Henrietta's swim suit.)

Claes: It's a swimming suit...

Triela: We cant swim. We're too heavy, and will sink to the bottom!

Henrietta: Fernando think we need too for some reason.

Claes (as she tosses the White with Dark Red side stripes bathingsuit at Triela): You all have one.

Then Claes tosses a black towel at Triela.

Claes: Granted, he would need permission to teach a swimming class for us, but he thinks its something we need.

Henrietta tosses Ricco's and Angelica's bathing suits, and then a towel at them.

Angelica: Is this before or after he trains his cyborg?


	8. Chapter 8

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 08: Educating Rachel

Fernando gave Rachel 2 days to heal, though they had time to be together, not only to explain what is going on but what is expected of them as well. Along the way, Rachel has been given a tour of the complex, as she is slowly being introduced to the other cyborgs. She has started her training, running track a few laps, and some light exercise. She would begin classes within the next week. But until then, Rachel hangs around the dormitory in her sweats, often dropping by Fernando's room to visit him or to have quality time with Meeshie.

Every so often, Rachel has to go to the medical facility, to check on her implants, keep track of her healing, or remove the stitched. Every time she goes, Fernando goes with her. He asks the doctors there medical questions, demanding answers for Rachel. Some of the questions Fernando asks the doctors have trouble answering. Sometimes he will be referred too Jean, Ferro, or the chief; where he would find his answer at the end of the day on his desk as a folder next to his computer.

On Day 5 Fernando has a meeting with the chief about Rachel's progress. He did not expect being chewed out for his past transgressions of the past 2 weeks. Nor was he expecting a lecture about being too personal with his cyborg, to which Fernando responded…

Fernando: If it were not for the screw ball lame brain assholian mistakes your people did in New York or desperate for body snatching for the cyborg program, My God Daughter Would Not Be Here As A Cyborg! How Would You Like It If It Were To Have Happened To You Daughters, Sisters, Nieces Or Female Cousins?!! So How Else Am I To Take it?!!

Chief Lorenzo: OK, you have me there. I just don't want another cyborg incident.

Fernando: I don't care what happened then, but I can assure you that it wont happen with us.

Chief Lorenzo: Then I'll expect you will have Rachel for her first mission in 3 days?

Fernando: Make it 5.

Chief Lorenzo: She needs extra time?

Fernando: We need extra time, though the doctors say she may need 2 more weeks.

Chief Lorenzo: According to their report, she should be ready for a mission in 3 days, although she has other medical issues, they assured me that it would not interfere with the missions.

Fernando: I don't want to have a sick girl on a mission.

Chief Lorenzo: I understand your concern then, I'll give you the 5 days. But she better be ready by then.

Fernando: Thank you.

Rachel's medical issues are from her organs shutting down when she died. Both her liver and large intestines shut down totally, and her 3rd pulmonary lobe on the right side filled with blood. Her recovery has been a slow one, requiring an 80 liquid diet with slow introduction to solid foods. This was discovered during the night after Rachel's first meal in the private dorm. Sometimes, doctors can be very wrong.

Later in the day, Fernando takes Rachel to the gym, although it was already in use by Hillshire and Jean in training their respective cyborgs. They walk around the facility, looking at various equipment in the room. They stop at the balancing beam at the far end, leaning against a wall. In fact, most of the gymnastics equipment was piled up at the far end. After looking at the balancing beam, the two nod at each other and manage to pull out the equipment from the pile, placing it in a cleared area if the gym but away from any interference from the others. There was no place to set the guide wires that would add additional support to the beam where they were, Rachel went ahead with mount herself upon the beam anyway. Among swimming and martial arts, gymnastics was one of the several subjects Fernando was teaching her back in New York.

Triela and Ricco was doing their exercises while Rachel started hers. At first, she walked across the beam back and forth to check its steadiness. Once she reaches again to one end, she tries a cartwheel, a forward handspring, and a single axle somersault; before jumping off the beam, bending over holding her stomach and puking the contents of her lunch onto the floor. Fernando runs to her side and bends down with her.

Fernando: Rachel, are you alright?

Rachel: I'll be alrii…… (she throws up some more.)

Eventually she stops, panting for air.

Fernando: Rachel- go to the water fountain and wash out your mouth so you don't have that yuck in there. I'll take care of this.

Rachel just nods before she runs off to the water fountain to take care of her needs. Both Jean and Hillshire approach Fernando.

Jean: Your cyborg alright?

Fernando: I don't know. She never got sick on any gymnastics routine before.

Jean: You mean, before she was a cyborg.

Fernando just looks at Jean as if he wanted to hit him, but decides not too.

Fernando: Does this place has any sawdust?

Hillshire: Sawdust?

Fernando: Yes. Sawdust is great to clean up vomit. Sprinkle some on it, let it absorb the liquid part, sprinkle some more, then sweep it up. It also cancels out the acid reaction on delicate floors.

Jean: I'll call up maintenance and have them deal with it.

Fernando: Fine, do that. I'm going to check up on Rachel.

Fernando walks away from them towards Rachel as Jean makes his call to maintenance. Within a minute a custodian comes in to deal with the mess as Jean and Hillshire walk back to their cyborgs.

Hillshire: She wont be ready for a while.

Jean: You talking about Triela?

Hillshire: I'm talking about the new cyborg. Even with menstrual cramps, Triela had never gotten sick on a job or on training.

Jean: I see your point. I'm going to have to discuss this with the chief.

As Jean and Hillshire continue to discuss what they had witnessed, Fernando leave with Rachel, taking her to the infirmary. Once there, Fernando argues with Dr. Bianchi about conducting 'good old medicine'- without the needs of shoving her through every sensor and diagnostic machine that they had. This would be one of the few times that Dr. Bianchi would concur and comply with, provided that Fernando would leave them in private to conduct the examination.

Fernando whispers into Rachel's ear that he would be in his room waiting for her return. She nods to acknowledge the information given. After a kiss on the forehead- he leave her to the doctor's care.

Walking down the hall, Fernando meets up with Ferro. He tries to avoid her by shifting to the right and then the left, but she stops in front of him.

Ferro: Is Rachel sick?

Fernando: Yes. But what is it to you?

Ferro: I may not seem like it, but I do care about the well being of these mechanical girls. Now, anything she may need, you let me know.

Fernando: I take care most of her needs.

Ferro: Even the feminine ones?

Fernando: I don't know what you are trying to get at, but let me tell you this. I was taking care of that child for a long time… because she had a mother who only cared about where her next high was coming from. In those days, I gave her everything, and all I asked was for her to return what she could. And she did return what she could in terms of hugs and excellent grades. And as she grew up and started to develop, I had to take care of those needs too. I may not be a woman, Ferro, But I do understand what you females go through. I just wish you ladies would understand that yourselves, like Rachel does.

Ferro: You men are all alike.

Fernando: If you are so concern about these girls, keep an eye on the doctor. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, and that would be 25 ft. And when he is done, bring her back to me… Please. I'll be in my room.

Ferro: I'll do that for you.

Fernando: Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a cat to check up on.

Fernando shifts to the right and walks past Ferro, taking the long walk back to his room. Ferro walks into the doctor's office as he was examining Rachel with the stethoscope.

Fernando rests on his bed, waiting for Rachel with the door open. Meeshie was on his lap taking a cat-nap, as he stroked the fur on her back. As he waited, some unexpected guests dropped by: Jose and Henrietta. Henrietta was carrying some mail and other important documents for Fernando, along with a package that came with the mail. Fernando points towards his computer for her to place the items there. Jose tries to start a conversation.

Jose: It is not good to have a sick cyborg.

Fernando: Have you been through this before?

Jose looks at Henrietta momentarily.

Jose: No, other then the expected colds and flu's, Henrietta never got suddenly ill on me.

Fernando: Then how can you know what I'm going through?

Jose: I cant. But in the least, while a cyborg is learning how to use its implants, its handler must take it easy with her. Have her go through easier subjects like music, art, penmanship. Go through an easy exercise routine.

Fernando: The chief wants her ready on her first mission in 5 days.

Jose: In light of what happened, I'll talk to the chief about giving you a month instead of a week.

Fernando looks at him, unsure how to respond.

Jose: It took me 3 months to get Henrietta ready, and it still takes her longer than the other cyborg to prepare for a mission. But on the field, she never screws up, well, except for those times when she loses her temper.

Jose looks sternly at her for the moment, then signals to her to be by his side. She complies immediately. Jose continues speaking.

Jose: Even then, she completes the mission as ordered. Although it's a bigger mess to clean up though.

Fernando: Hmmph.

Jose: It looks like your cyborg needs more time. I'll make sure that she gets it. But you must not neglect your duties as well.

Fernando: And what duties would that be?

Jose: You have not assigned a weapon to her yet. You have not chosen a personal transportation. And from what I can tell, she start her regular education classes on Monday though you have not gotten her any class room materials.

Fernando: What school will she be going too?

Jose: She will be going here for school. We have the facilities right by administration.

Fernando: Will that be all?

Jose: For now. There is too much to cover in so little time. I do need you to complete the weapons and transportation forms.

Fernando takes forms from Jose, and fills them out:

-Personal transportation: Porsche 928 turbo

Black exterior w/tan/beige interior.

Windows tinted 98 Limo Black.

Standard Blaupunk Music system.

-Second choice: Porsche 911 Turbo 2+2

Black exterior w/tan/beige interior.

Windows tinted 98 Limo Black.

Standard Blaupunk Music system.

-Cyborg Personal Weapon: S&W .45 Cal. Automatic.

Second choice/back up weapon: North American Arms NNAO .32/.38

-Cyborg Mission Weapon (Long gun): M1 Garand

Second choice (long gun): M16A

Fernando hands back the forms to Jose.

Fernando: Will that be all?

Jose: I think Henrietta has something to tell you.

Fernando: Yes Henrietta?

Henrietta was uncomfortable with what she was to say, or force to say, drawing back within her own shell.

Jose: Henrietta… we spoke about this… Now tell him.

Henrietta: Mister Fernando…

Fernando: Yes, girl?

Henrietta: I'm very sorry about being involved in shooting your god daughter.

Fernando slowly gets up off the bed and walks over to Jose.

Fernando: You should not have done that.

Jose: What do you mean?

Fernando: First of all, you don't force someone to apologize. Second of all, Henrietta and I already had our talk about this last week when I took her and Claes shopping… she is to apologize to Rachel, not me. Now, Third- have you decided on punishing her?

Jose: I'm still contemplating it.

Fernando: Don't.

Jose: What?

Fernando: Don't punish her. In the neighborhood we lived in, Rachel…

Fernando reaches over behind Jose and closes his door, before continuing.

Fernando: Rachel has been raped several times. Again, I blame her mother on this, for I can not be there to protect her from the evils of the world. But when I'm around, I protect her as best as I can with my life.

Jose: I see.

Fernando: Eventually something would have happened to her if she was not taken out of that neighborhood by you guys. Something like this… But Henrietta, you have to understand that your involvement was an accident- their involvement was deliberate. You don't have to be sorry for her or yourself for an accident. I think God is more forgiving than that.

Henrietta could only nod.

Fernando: I know something about this conditioning process. I also know that it is used as a punishment. If it were me, I would not punish Henrietta because of an accident. I would not put her through that situation. Since I hear that you keep the light conditioning on Henrietta possible, I want you to keep it that way, as I would for Rachel.

Jose: I see we agree on some things.

A knock was heard from the door. Fernando walks around Jose to open it. It was Ferro with Rachel at her side. Fernando sticks his arm out for Rachel to take it, and she does. He guides her into the room, then lets her go once inside. Rachel goes to the bed and sits on it, then falls on the pillow. Ferro hands over a sealed envelope to Fernando, and was about to leave.

Fernando: Ferro, wait.

She stops before she was to go. Fernando reads the note, which states two possible causes: Anorexia Nervosa or Murnayse Syndrome. An explanation of both were there listed, although Fernando already knew what they were.

Fernando: Ferro, is there any female counselors here?

Ferro: I would be the closest thing to one. Why?

Fernando hands her the doctor's note to her. Ferro skims it over quickly, handing it back to him when done.

Fernando: I'm sure it's the second, but I want to make sure its not the first.

Ferro: I understand. She can see me at anytime.

Jose: Is it serious?

Fernando: Maybe. Wont know for sure for a while.

Jose: I'll see the chief about giving you more time then. Let me go see him now so you can get your supplies immediately.

Fernando: Jose… what was said in this room, stays in this room.

Jose: Understood.

Henrietta: Huh?

Jose: Our earlier discussion- you are not to speak about it with the other cyborgs. Understood?

Henrietta: Yes…

Jose: Go to your room and keep yourself occupied. I have office work to do.

Henrietta: Yes.

Henrietta goes on her way down the long hallway to her room. The three of them watch her as she walked past the center stairway. Fernando yells down the hallway.

Fernando: Henrietta! Claes' Room!

Henrietta turns around to see them, noticing Jose was nodding his head in agreement. She continues on her way, entering Claes' room where the others were. Fernando turns to face Rachel who was laying on his bed.

Fernando: Rachel- go to Claes' room, and take Meeshie with you.

Rachel: Must I?

Fernando: Yes, you must. We adults have to discuss some important business. And you might as well know who the other kids here are, since we are going to be here for a long time.

Rachel: Oh alright…

Rachel gets up and puts the cat on her shoulder, taking it to Claes's room. After a couple of minutes of making sure that the girls were preoccupied, the adults start talking.

Jose: Is there something more you wish to discuss, Fernando?

Fernando: I'm more worried about her than I am or anything else you can throw at me.

Jose: I'm sure that those worries will pass in time.

Ferro: Need me for anything?

Fernando: Are you the girls' councilor?

Ferro: We don't officially have one, but I do for them as I can in that role.

Fernando: I can tell you now that it is not Anorexia Nervosa. There are other things going on in her mind and body.

Ferro: Oh?

Fernando: Jose, I'll speak to you later. I need to see Ferro about Rachel.

Jose: Understood. When shall I see you, dinner time?

Fernando: Dinner sounds about right. Ferro? (as he shows her the door to his room.)

Ferro walks in and takes the seat by the computer. Jose walks down the hall to the center staircase. Fernando closes the door once he leaves, turning on the light dimmer in his room to a brighter setting. He then sits on his bed, taking off his glasses. Unknown them, the girls were by their door trying to listen on, though Fernando closing his door sealed their ability to get further information.

Ferro: What would you like to talk about?

Fernando: I am going to disclosed to you Rachel's past. Things that has happened to her up until she became a cyborg, and how she responds, no, reacts to them, and her typical behavior pattern. As her Councilor, you are going to need to know about her past.

Ferro: Understood. Where do you want to begin?

Fernando: Lets start off with her mother…

They would spend the next two hours talking about Rachel and her past. The girls take their places once Fernando's door closes and they could not hear anymore. Then the speculation begins.

Claes: You think Ferro and Fernando has something going?

Triela: I highly doubt it.

Claes: Why you say that?

Triela: Ferro is too mean to be having a boy friend, and Fernando has called her a prostitute back in New York City.

Henrietta: Yes, he did do that…

Rachel: Ferro's not his type anyway.

Triela: What is his type?

Rachel: Well…

Triela: Say it!

Rachel: OK, OK…

Claes: Well?

Rachel: Its embarrassing to be talking about my god father in this way.

Angelica: Marco has a girlfriend outside of the agency…

Ricco: I don't think Jean has a girlfriend.

Triela: Don't make me laugh… I've noticed how the other handlers look at Ferro when she walks by, swaying her rear end in that short skirt she wears.

Claes: That skirt is part of her business suit.

Triela: Why cant she wear pants like I do?

Claes: I do not know.

Rachel: Well, I don't see how any of this is important.

Claes: Everything is important. Its how you prioritize them that makes the difference.

Triela: Lets not try to change the subject.

Rachel: OK, I'll tell you. But he better not get hear it from anyone!

Triela: We promise… right girls?

The all look at Triela before agreeing.

Rachel: Ferro would be Fernando's type as far as looks are concerned. But look at him; most of the time he protects his eyes from light, he can not see, so he relies on other things that anyone else may not consider as important as looks.

Triela: Things like?

Claes: Personality for one.

Rachel: Sound of her voice… certain sounds bother him, so if her voice is such that it would bother him, he will avoid her.

Triela: Interesting.

Claes: Smell… I noticed that he wears a cologne that I cant recognize, but I've smelled it before.

Rachel: That's Drakkar Noir he wears, he has always worn it. But put it in his point of view- you're right, smell is important…

Triela (interrupting Rachel): No guy wants a stinky girlfriend. Just like we girls don't want to have a stinky boyfriend.

A couple of the girls laugh, though Henrietta is as confused as ever and Rachel does not see it to be right. Rachel tries to change the subject again.

Rachel: What is it that we do here?

All the girls turn to her, surprised by her question.

Triela: You mean you don't know?

Rachel: I was told, so far, that I would be involved in Cloak and Dagger work.

Triela: Cloak and Dagger?

Rachel: Its Fernando's way of saying- espionage work.

Claes: Our work does involve spy work.

Triela: How about we just tell her.

Rachel: Huh?

Triela: Rachel… we kill people. That's what we were made for.

Rachel turns to face Triela, blinking twice in trying to digest the information given. The she turns away.

Rachel: OK… I can deal with that. Fernando would probably not wanted me to do doing this sort of thing, but if I must, then I will.

Triela: Rachel… can I ask you a personal question?

Rachel: It would depend; but ask anyway.

Triela: You know why you got sick in the gym?

Rachel: I don't know. I got up on the balance beam, started my gymnastics routine,… then things got all spinney, and I just started throwing up.

Triela: You were a gymnast?

Claes: You remember your past?

Rachel: (to Triela) Yes I was. (then to Claes) Things are fragmented and jumbled up, but important things I remember.

Claes: Your conditioning must be very light.

Triela: My conditioning is light, and I remember many things. But Henrietta's conditioning is lighter than mine and she cant remember anything.

Claes: Do you remember how you got here?

Rachel: No.

* * *

Note: Murnayse Syndrome (spelling in question), is an onset of symptoms brought by a high concentration of Salt in the body fluid systems, which interupts various senses like balance and sight. It is followed by nausea, vomitting, extreme headaches in some, racing heart beat, and in some cases, temporary blindness. Lowering and watching salt intake usually ends Murnayse Syndrome, though it can come back. Murnayse Syndrome usually affect older men in their mid 50's, though it can affect anyone, especially if they have a high salt intake. 


	9. Chapter 9

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 09: An Apology, An Explanation, and Accepting Reality

Henrietta: Uhhm… Ray…Chel… Can… We… Talk… In… Private?

Rachel turns to Henrietta, noticing concern in her voice.

Rachel: Can I ask why?

Henrietta: Uhm… There is something you need to know, but it cant be said here?

Rachel: If not here, then where?

Triela: Her room or yours, just choose.

They both stare at Triela for a bit. Rachel starts to walk to the door of the room.

Rachel: Lets go to mine room. Claes, make sure Meeshie doesn't do anything she should not be doing.

Claes: Will do.

Rachel walks out into the hallway, and walks to her room. Henrietta had yet to get out of her seat until the others start yelling at her. She then runs out and heads to Rachel's room. Rachel has already gotten to her bed, sitting on it with her legs crossed in front of her. Henrietta looks about the room, finding it with just a few personal items inside, finding a chair by a Macintosh laptop on a desk. She closes the door behind her and takes to the chair, moving it closer to the bed. She sits on it, folding her hands in front of her, and looking down at her feet. She remains quiet for the moment.

Rachel: You wanted to say something.

Henrietta: Err… I do not know how to say it with it being said wrong.

Rachel: Then just say it…?

Henrietta looks up at Rachel and takes a deep breathe.

Henrietta: First of all, I'm sorry.

Rachel: OK… Sorry… for...?

Henrietta: In an accident, I may have been the one that had shot you back in New York.

Rachel: You did?

Henrietta: I may have, I don't know.

Rachel takes a deep breathe and lets is out slowly before saying anything.

Rachel: Well, I don't remember anything of what happened around that time.

Henrietta lets out a sigh.

Rachel: But if you were involved somehow, why let me know? You could have kept it a secret and I would never remember it.

Henrietta: Its something that has been gnawing at me for quite a while. Usually when I lose my temper in a mission, its usually the bad guys who get it. You are my first innocent bystander…

Rachel: I see. Question, was it an accident?

Henrietta: Yes. In truth it may have been somebody else who shot you, but because I lead them to where you were- they shot you because they were chasing me.

Rachel: Then it is not your fault.

Henrietta: You think so?

Rachel: Shit happens to a lot of people. Ok, I was shot and later died, then brought back as a cyborg. Hey- at least I'm not pushing up daisies. And if I did died, you would be on my god-father's 'need to be found floating dead in the river' list. Believe me, that's not a nice list to be on, because he usually succeed on finding those on that list and make them found floating dead in the river… that's no exaggeration.

Henrietta gulps.

Rachel: If it makes you feel any better, I am not angry with you about what happened. I'm just accepting each day as they come.

Henrietta: Aren't you in the least scared about what's happening to you?

Rachel: I might be. But as my god-father said so many times, 'Its OK to be scared. Its not OK to let the fear take over and keep you from doing what you need to do.'

Henrietta: Your god-father is a wise man.

Rachel (to herself): Hehmm… that's a good one, Fernando being wise. Never thought of it that way though. Bright, smart, intelligent…yeah, those fit. Reckless, Over Bearing, Self-righteous, Egotistical, and with an attitude chip the size of Mount Everest…that's him too.

Henrietta: That's not nice to say about him.

Rachel: We're more father/daughter than god-father/god-daughter, so I can say those things about him, because I know those things are true, for I lived seeing the best and the worst he's been through. And you know what?

Henrietta: What?

Rachel: I would not change a thing in him. I love him as he is.

Henrietta: Would you die for him?

Rachel: Funny. If you asked me that before I ended up here, something tells me that though I would do my best for him, I would not die for him. But now, I do.

Henrietta: That's part of the conditioning.

Rachel: I understand that, but I think its more than that.

Henrietta: Do you love Fernando?

Rachel: More than I could say. But don't get that wrong. We're not going to run away to get married or anything stupid like that. I just turned 13.

Henrietta: OK. More importantly, does he love you back?

Rachel: I know he does. Why are you asking so many questions?

Henrietta: No reason, really. Its just… well… every once in a while you may hear a name of a cyborg- Elsa. Elsa de Sica. She love her Fratello so much that she was obsessed with him. But he did not returned that love back- only used her as a machine to do his work with. Then one night, they went out, and they were both found dead. She killed him and then herself.

Rachel: Well, that wont happen between Fernando and I. I love him, he loves me back.

Henrietta: Would you get jealous he went out with other women?

Rachel: Why should I get jealous? He's a grown man. I'm technically still a child…

Henrietta: Even if he sleeps with other women?

Rachel: Who he has sex with is his business.

Henrietta: You said that Ferro was not exactly his type…

Rachel: I said, that the way she looked was… his…. type…

Rachel pauses for a second.

Rachel: Hmmm…

Henrietta: Something wrong?

Rachel: I just tried to remember his wife, and all of the sudden felt very sad when I caught that memory.

Henrietta: Was she mean to you or something?

Rachel: Far from it. She was one of the nicest people I knew.

Henrietta: Knew?

Rachel: I remember that she was killed shortly after they got married. And I remember that Fernando went after her killer when he found out who he was. But I don't remember if Fernando caught him or not.

Henrietta: Maybe he did.

Rachel: You would think one would remember something like that.

Henrietta: I don't remember anything before waking up here. One day, this guy named Jose came to my bed, put a gun on my bed, and said that we're now fratellos… siblings. I have bonded with him ever since. But of my parents, my family, anything of my past-I remember nothing.

Rachel: Maybe its best for you not to know. From what I'm hearing- those of us who are here were given a second chance of sorts. And if it means that you, I, we have to kill bad guys, then so be it. If it means a short life span for being a cyborg- then so be it. If it mean me being closer to my god-father Fernando… Look… thank you. Accident or not, whether you pulled the trigger or somebody else did to get you, you gave me a second chance. One I'm not going to waste.

Rachel gets up out of the bed and walks out the room, keeping the door open. She stands out in the hallway, smacking the side of her leg hard and calls out for Meeshie. Somebody yells 'OW! DAMN CAT!' in Claes' room, as Meeshie ran out of the room. It sounded like Triela. Meeshie runs towards Rachel and jumps up at her, Rachel catches that cat in her arms. Henrietta steps out of the room and watches Rachel catch the cat in mid jump. Rachel puts Meeshie on her shoulder and starts heading to Fernando's room. Henrietta trots behind Rachel as she talks to the cat, but thinks it was about her.

Rachel: Come on tuna breathe…

Henrietta: Hey! I don't have tuna breathe!

Rachel stops and turns to face Henrietta.

Rachel: I was talking to Meeshie. She does have tuna breathe. Just be lucky that she has not sprayed you with it.

Henrietta stares at Rachel in awed silence. Rachel turns back about and starts walking to Fernando's room again. After Rachel takes a few steps, Henrietta follows her again.

When they get to the center stair case, Ferro leaves Fernando's room, closing the door behind her. They both stop and watch her approach them, actually head to the stair case they were next too.

When Ferro reaches to where they were, she looks at them and then the cat.

Ferro: You know Jean does not want to see that cat in the hall.

Before Rachel could answer, Henrietta answers.

Henrietta: We know, that's why we're carrying it, and taking it back to Fernando's room.

Ferro: Good. I wont say anything to him either. Oh- Rachel, if you can stop by my office later, I need to speak to you about a few things.

Rachel: A few things like… what?

Ferro: I just want to know if you like it here, that's all.

Rachel: I'll see what I can do.

Ferro walks down the stairs to the lower floor and walks away, well beyond normal hearing range. Rachel starts to walk again, with Henrietta behind.

Rachel: Good. I did not smell Drakkar on her.

Henrietta: What do you mean by that?

Rachel: Her clothes, body or sweat did not have my god-father's cologne on it, so, what ever they did, it wasn't rubbing on each other…

Henrietta: Oh… OH!! EEEWWWW!!!!

Rachel: Listen to yourself… and to believe that a few minutes before you were interrogating me on the same subject.

Henrietta: But…How can you think like that about your fratello in that way.

Rachel: He's a guy. Its that simple. Want me to draw a chart and explain the birds and the bees to you?

Henrietta: No, that wont be necessary.

They both stop by Fernando's room door, Rachel knocks on it.

Fernando (from the other side): Its opened.

Rachel opens the door slightly and lets Meeshie jump out of her arms and trots back into the room. Rachel makes sure the cat is somewhere deep inside the room before closing the door, as to not snag her tail or paws on the closing door. Rachel then turns around to start heading back.

Rachel: What's the furthest height you jumped off as a cyborg?

Henrietta: I don't know. Maybe 40 or 50 feet?

Rachel: Hmmm… this might be fun after all.

Henrietta: What do you mean by that?

Rachel: Oh… nothing.

Rachel smiles to herself as she walks into the room. There, Claes was putting on the finishing touches on some first aide to Triela's shoulder. Rachel had already guessed at to what had happened- when she called out to Meeshie, Triela had the cat on her shoulder, making Meeshie claw into it to jump off her and answer Rachel's call. At least for now, there will be no argument on the subject.

Rachel: As you were saying?

The other girls turned to her, not expecting her to be there. Henrietta steps inside the room as Rachel makes her statement.

Claes: You and Henrietta had your little talk?

Rachel: Lets just say that we have an understanding.

Henrietta could only stand there and try to hide her embarrassing feeling with a smile, failing at all attempts at it.

Triela: But wait. There are not secrets between the cyborgs.

Angelica: When was that rule put in?

Triela: Its an unwritten rule that we made, so we wont have another Elsa incident again.

Angelica: I don't remember that.

Rachel: hmmm… if it means so much to you all, then I supposed that you know what Henrietta did that got me here then…

Rachel pauses for a second, and from the reaction of the others, they knew of what happened that night in New York City. Then she continues.

Rachel: Well… we talked about. Since it was an accident, I suppose, and since I cant remember anything that happened that night, why should I be mad at her. Seriously, bad things happen to good people, and from what I can tell- something happened to all of you to get you here in the first place. If anyone would have went to you in your previous lives and told you that you are going to taken to a place where your body will be ripped apart and replaced with cyborg parts and when you are rebuilt, you are going to kill bad guys- I doubt anyone of you would accept to go on that adventure.

Ricco: I would.

Rachel: Eh?

Ricco: Before I joined the SWA, I was born with several birth defeats such that I never left my hospital bed since the day I was born. Them giving me a new body was a chance I would have taken without needing to think about it. I would have given anything to have gotten out of that bed.

Rachel (to herself): The exception to the rule… (then to the others) Anyways, if these are the conditions that I have to live with, then I will do as I must.

The room's telephone rings, Triela answers it.

Triela (answering the phone): Yes? She is here… OK. (then turns to Rachel): Its for you.

Triela hands over the phone to Rachel.

Rachel: Hello?

Fernando: Rachel, you need to go see Ferro about some girl things. Don't know what it is about, but she thinks its something that should be addressed. So, not forcing you to go, but the sooner you see her about it, the sooner its out of the way. Understand?

Rachel: Yes god-father.

Fernando: Good. After that, see me so we can see the doctor about you have solid foods for dinner. Jose wants to meet up with us in the cafeteria.

Rachel: Cant we go see the doctor first?

Fernando: See Ferro first. Right now I'm busy with some unexpected paper work they just handed to me. I should be done when you're finished… see you then.

Fernando hangs up the phone. Rachel hands over the phone to Triela, who hangs it up.

Triela: What was that about?

Rachel: I have to go see Ferro about something. Don't know what it is.

Triela: She'll probably ask you about your period and how you're handling it.

Rachel: I handle that well, with Fernando's help.

The girls gasp at her answer.

Rachel: Oh come on… he gets me pads and things to make me feel better.

The girls breathe a sigh of relief.

Rachel: Well, I have to go see Ferro. Henrietta, do you eat dinner with your handler?

Henrietta: Only when he is here. Why?

Rachel: Well, see you at dinner then.

Henrietta: Huh?

Rachel leaves the room before Henrietta could get a response from her.

Triela: Those two are a lot closer than you are with Jose…

Henrietta: What do you mean by that?

Claes: They do have a history of being together, and had bonded long before they ever got here.

Triela; I understand that. Its just I have a feeling that their bond is going to be a bad thing to SWA.

Claes: Eh? How so?

Triela: If Elsa killed Lauro because he did not returned her love of him, how are these two going to act in a situation where if things get too rough to handle. It seems to me that they would die for each other. In that regard, they hold each other higher than the rest of the group, and that can be a problem.

Claes: That maybe so, but what does that have to do with anything?

Triela: On a mission gone wrong, everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's ResolutionChapter 10: Education Rachel: After Dinner Mints and Gun Oil 

Rachel spent 90 minutes with Ferro, being asked some very personal questions about relationships, sexuality, feminine hygiene, self image, and how she is accepting her situation here. As Ferro goes over the answers to her questions, she finds nothing that would raise any red flags. At the end of their meeting, Ferro gives the typical "If there is anything you need, let me know." statement. She also gives Rachel a sealed envelope for Fernando. Rachel leaves Ferro's office, thinking how much of a waste of time it was for her to go through this, but at least Fernando was right- "best to get it done with and over as soon as possible."

Walking to the center staircase, Rachel has to pass by several Administrative doors. From within one of them, one of the male workers step outside to get her attention.

Male Worker: Hey, cyborg…

Rachel turns around to face him, though she did not had to turn much.

Rachel: You talking to me?

Male Worker: You handler, what's his name?

Rachel: Fernando. Uhm… why?

The male office worker steps into the office and than back outside with a couple of medium shoe box sized packages wrapped in brown paper, and several letters piled on top. He hands them over to Rachel.

Male Worker: Tell your handler that he should come down and check his mail box, or at least have you do it.

Mifted, Rachel does not answer, not even a thank you, as she starts to walk away. She makes it along the way to the stair case and heads to Fernando's room. She needs to kick at the door lightly since her hands were full. Fernando opens the door only after he tells who ever it was to open, but is responded with more light kicking at the door.

Fernando: Why did you not say anything? Just put them on the bed.

Rachel does as she was told, noticing a letter on top of the pile with the name Katherine S. Townsend. She takes it and walks to the dimly lit light in the room, reaching for the light dimmer to brighten things up a bit.

Rachel: I think I had enough to say for today… What is this?

Fernando snatches the letter from her hand.

Fernando: That's personal.

Rachel: God-Father… we don't keep secrets.

Fernando: I know.

Rachel: Then explain why you got a letter from your wife? Isn't she supposed to be dead?

Fernando: You were at the funeral. Remember somebody there who looked exactly like her?

Rachel: Just barely…

Fernando: Cathy had a twin, with the same sounding but different spelling name: Katherine. She also has a middle name- Serena. This letter is from the twin.

Rachel: I see.

Fernando drops the letter on the bed, as he starts to open one of the boxes. Inside he finds 2 smaller boxes, each one being from North American Arms- for a .32/.38 automatic pistol. Rachel was about to step out of the room.

Fernando: Rachel, sit on the bed. Please.

Rachel: Need me for something?

Fernando: I think its that time.

Fernando opens one of the boxes, and spills out the contents of the box: 1 automatic pistol, 3 extended 10 shot magazines, a service manual, basic cleaning tools in a leather pouch, a small tube of gun oil, a digital watch (or something that looks like it) and a small box of 50 .32/.38 bullets. He takes the gun, the digital watch and an empty magazine and hands them over to her. He then stuffs everything else back in the box carefully. Then he starts to open the other one.

Rachel: That's for me?

Fernando: Yes.

Rachel looks it over, unsure what to do with it. Fernando gives the box her gun came in. He then spills out the content of his box onto the bed.

Fernando: You got homework- read the manual and learn how to take apart, clean, and put back together that gun. You got 1 day to learn that.

Rachel: I do?

Fernando: Its not that hard. First, put this on your right wrist (as he hands her the digital watch).

Rachel: I don't want a watch.

Fernando: Its an electronic safety lock. If you are not wearing it, you cant fire the gun.

Rachel: Wow…

Fernando: In case, we ever get into a mission- and your gun gets stolen or taken away- they cant shoot you with it. But Raych… hon… Don't ever take out the gun unless you have to or are ordered to shoot somebody. And you are to shoot somebody, shoot to maim or injure unless you have to or ordered to kill. Understand the difference?

Rachel: Yes…

Fernando: Good.

Fernando puts on the digital watch for his gun, and takes an empty magazine. He opens the box of ammunition and spills it on the bed, showing Rachel how to load magazine. Rachel takes her magazine and fills it as Fernando had shown her. Fernando when finishes, he takes both guns, and puts them by his ear, drawing the digital watch back and forth on them. Their locking mechanisms are unique; making Rachel's gun firable by Rachel when she is wearing her watch, and Fernando's gun firable by his. There is also a 4 inch range from which the gun has to be in from the watch in order to be fired. Fernando explains this to her. Rachel acknowledges that she understand.

Demonstrating on his, he show her show to remove the various sticker objects of the gun and explains what each piece is and does. He pulls out his .45 from his pillow and shows the similarities between the two. Rachel, in the least, is a fast learner.

Rachel sits there as Fernando opens the second box. It contains the Smith & Wesson .45. He gives her the box without needing to dump out the contents.

Fernando: Rachel, the little gun is your mission gun. The big one is your personal gun. Understand the difference.

Rachel: I think I understand.

Fernando: Then explain it to me.

Rachel: The little gun is for me to use on missions. The big one is when I am not in missions.

Fernando: Simple answer, but what's the reason?

Rachel: I don't know.

Fernando: The little one, you may need to shoot to hurt or kill on a mission, and that will give the option on where you hit them. The big one- kills. There is no 'BANG! I'm Hurt!' with this baby. You shoot someone with it, they are dead. So, for personal protection- if somebody attacks you- this is your answer to their attack.

Rachel: I understand.

Fernando: Good. Learn the little one first. We can work with the big one later. I think there is a gun locker in your room like that box over there. Put the big one there, and get dressed into something descent and keep wearing the watch. We're going to the doctor first, then the range and then dinner. I'll hold onto your gun for now and be at your room later.

Rachel: OK…

Fernando give her the boxes and send her on her way.

Fernando washes up a bit and clears out his bed of the assorted boxes and papers. For the hell of it, Fernando looks at the guns' serial numbers. One was 0202FG-SWA. The other was 0907RF-SWA. He checks again which gun gets unlocked by his watch, just by dumb luck it's the 0202FG-SWA one. 'I see Jose found the custom serial number option on their website.', Fernando thought.

He checks both guns one last time before stuffing them into his waist band. He then looks at his shoulder holster and almost laughs, seeing how the pouch for the .45 would swallow up the tiny .32/.38. Fernando finishes up dressing casually, finally putting on his shoes last. He gives Meeshie a pat on the head before leaving. He takes Ferro's note and the remaining package of bullets and stuffs it into his pocket.

Fernando heads to Rachel's room, knocking on the door. Rachel allows him in once she knew who it was, even though she was walking about her room in her underwear. There were several pieces of clothing laying on the bed.

Fernando: Having trouble deciding on what to wear?

Rachel: Yeah.

Fernando: I don't expect you to dress up for a private first class affair. Here… put on this skirt, this blouse and sweater, these socks and stocking, and these shoes.

Of course, nothing matched.

Rachel: Fernando! You're no help.

Fernando: Just trying to help… Look. Dress up to match me: Black shoes, dark pants, white shirt with tie. Match to compliment me, not an exact copy of me.

Rachel: Got it.

Rachel goes through her wardrobe, finding what would go well with her god-father's attire. She gets dressed quickly. Fernando takes the chance to call the doctor for a consultation appointment. He gets one for as soon as they get there. Rachel stands in front of him to get his approval: dark turtle sweater, plaid skirt, white stockings, black shoes. Fernando kneels down to Rachel's height, takes her gun from his waist band, makes sure that it was her gun, and tucks it into her waist band. He covers it with the sweater. Its small enough that is easily conceals on her. He then runs his fingers along her waist band to the small of her back, where he feels a plastic patch where there should be skin.

Fernando: You started using the patch?

Rachel could only nod her head.

Fernando: Since when?

Rachel: Since we got back from the first appointment this morning.

Fernando: OK. If the doctor complains, put the blame on me. I want you to stop smoking. Rachel: I have not smoked since I got here.

Fernando: And you feel all edgy, right.

Rachel could only nod her head.

Fernando: And since you put on the patch, you feel better, right.

Rachel nods her head again. Fernando leans over and kiss her on the forehead.

Fernando: Lets go see the doctor.

Rachel nods, then follows him out the door. Within a couple of minutes, they were at Dr. Bianchi's office for her consultation appointment.

Dr. Bianchi: So, what brings you here?

Fernando: We have a dinner date with Jose and Henrietta, and we want to know what Rachel can and can not eat.

Dr. Bianchi: Oh, is that all?

Fernando: Yes.

Dr. Bianchi: Have you been keeping up with the Liquid Diet, Rachel?

Rachel: Yes, I just started it for lunch.

Dr. Bianchi: Good.

Fernando hands the doctor the note from Ferro. Dr. Bianchi reads it before handing it back to Fernando.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. Rachel. You can eat something solid tonight but there are some restrictions. 1)No Soda. 2)No added salt. And 3)Don't eat too much. A single serving will do good for you until things settle down in your system.

Rachel: I can see why no salt, but why no soda?

Dr.Bianchi: Soda has a lot of salt in it. You can have water, coffee, juice, or wine, but no soda.

Rachel: Wine?

Fernando: We'll skip on the wine.

Dr. Bianchi: Well, Fernando. European customs can have children drink wine with dinner. But I'll allow you to make the decisions for her.

Fernando: No Wine. At least for now.

Dr. Bianchi: Will that be all?

Fernando: We did put her on the patch.

Rachel: -Father!

Dr. Bianchi: What? Did I hear that right?

Fernando: Rachel was a smoker in New York, and I have been trying to get her to quit for the longest. Now that she was a new life, its more than a good reason to quit.

Dr. Bianchi: You should have let me known this before hand. Do you smoke, Fernando?

Fernando: Never did. She got that habit from her friends and her mother.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. Rachel. How do you feel since putting on the patch.

Rachel: Better, I think.

Dr. Bianchi: Good. I would like to see you tomorrow, and bring the box with you. We'll see about making you quit the habit easier on you.

Rachel (in a defeated tone): Yes sir.

Dr. Bianchi: Has she smoked here to your knowledge?

Fernando: Not that I know of and I know she would not lie to me.

Dr. Bianchi: Good. At least that is a start. But next time- come to me first before you start to self medicating your cyborg.

Fernando: I'll think about it.

Dr. Bianchi: If that is all, Rachel- see you tomorrow morning, lets say about 10?

Rachel nods her head.

Fernando: She'll be here.

Fernando gets up, taking Rachel by the hand. She follows him out the door. Together they walk down the halls, Rachel not wanting to be talkative.

Fernando: Look Rachel. I just want what's best for you. You cant perform well if you are not well. So as much as I don't like him, at least he can help you to be well as much as possible. I don't want you to be sick while we are here.

Rachel just nods. They continue down the halls and the stairs, heading outside and to the gun/rifle range.

They find the gun range empty. Fernando opens the supply booth and tales a couple of targets with him, having Rachel wait for him outside. They enter it and walk to the target area. Fernando hangs the target on one of the boards by the back of the wall. They step away from the target, and he begins to explain a few things.

Fernando: Rachel, you see how far the target is?

Rachel: Yes.

Fernando: That is the closest anyone should be to you if you need to shoot at them. Anything closer is knife range. If you ever are in a situation where your are in knife range, just put the gun against their body and pull the trigger. Forget everything else.

Rachel just nods.

Fernando: Now, are you ready to shoot your weapon for the first time?

Rachel: I think so.

Fernando takes his gun out of his waist band and then points to where hers was hidden. She removes hers from her waist band.

Fernando: About the gun…

Fernando takes his gun and turns it over to how its serial number. He then turns her gun to the same area.

Fernando: It looks like these guns are registered to us, since they have been personalized. See the serial numbers?

Rachel sees the serial numbers and notices that they have been inscribed with their birthdays and initials. 'Wow…' was the only thing she could think at the moment. Fernando then turns the guns to show the rear side of them.

Fernando: OK. Around this area, most guns would have a thing called a safety lever. But this gun uses an electronic signal from the watches to activate them, making them safer to use. But in all other guns- you either press a button or flip a switch from locked to unlock or safety to fire. Check your personal weapon for this switch if it does not come with a watch.

Rachel nods her head. Fernando take her by the waist and turns her to the target.

Fernando: You'll learn the fancy stuff later. First you need to know how to stand, point and shoot your weapon.

Fernando puts away his weapon, and then sets Rachel into position.

Fernando: Now, don't let the loud bang scare you. Look at the target, and decide where you want to shoot him.

Rachel: How about in the balls?

Fernando: If you want too, but I think the head or chest would be better. Now just aim to where you want to shoot the target at, then press the trigger slowly. After a while of getting used to this, it will become easier. Now, shoot the target.

Rachel slowly presses the trigger until the gun fires. She flinches afterwards the bullet was already shot.

Fernando: Relax girl… now slowly put the gun down, and look at the target. See where you hit it?

Rachel: Yeah.

Fernando: Good. You think you can shoot it 3 more times?

Without answering, Rachel draws the gun up to the target, and fires at it three more times in rapid succession. She stops and waits for the smoke to clear before lowering her weapon.

Fernando: Very good. But look…

Fernando points to the points where the bullets hit the target, each one being higher up on a diagonal to the others.

Fernando: Now Rachel, listen carefully.

Rachel nods.

Fernando: Every time you fire from your gun, you noticed that it tends to want to kick back. Right?

Rachel nods again.

Fernando: Good. I don't want to go into the science behind it, yet. But understand this: When you shoot, the gun kicks back and it changes where you are aiming. You have to give yourself a second to aim where you were at before or else, like you see here- the first shot was near the center, the second shot was close to the shoulder, the third shot- you missed… And if you would have kept shooting, after the 7th or 8th shot, you would be shooting at airplanes!

Rachel giggles for a bit but realizes the seriousness in this.

Fernando: This is a little gun with a small kick. Can you image the kick on your other gun?

Rachel: It would be very large.

Fernando: Right.

Rachel: So when I shoot, I have to reposition the gun so I can shoot again or else I would miss…

Fernando: You got it.

Rachel smiles.

Fernando: With practice, you will get better. Then soon, you will be able to do as I do and shoot without aiming. Care to try again?

Rachel nods. She then gets ready again, and this time shoots slower and more deliberate, readjusting her position after each shot fired, again, 3 more shots. She lowers her gun when done as the smoke clears.

Fernando: Very well. See how now you have a nice group of holes here.

Rachel nods a bit more proudly than before.

Fernando: You did well for you first time. Lets wash up first before we meet up with Jose and Henrietta. After dinner, if you like, I'll show you how to take apart the gun and clean it. For now, just put it away in your waist band like before.

Rachel complies and puts the gun into her waist band and tuck the sweater over it. Fernando takes down the target and folds it up before putting it into his rear pocket. Together they leave to his room to clean up a bit before dinner. Rachel washes up first in his bathroom, then sits before laying on her side on the bed while she waits for him to do the same.

With a bit of time to spare, Fernando takes care of Meeshie's needs: filling up her dinner bowl and refilling her water bowl with fresh water. He does some other things to tidy up the room. He sprits a bit of his cologne, and places the bottle on the nightstand. Then he goes to the bathroom one more time to washout his glasses- the lenses and frames can get oily and dirty during the day, and with the gunpowder from the range, they needed a bit of help to be cleaned. While he was in the bathroom washing out his glasses, Rachel take his Drakkar Noir cologne bottle and sprays herself with it.

Fernando tosses the paper towel into the trash can, walking around the bed to Rachel and extends a hand to her.

Fernando: Come on Miss… we can sleep later.

Rachel sits up and takes his hand, then leans against his arm. Fernando was about to complain, but then smells something odd about her. He leans over to her and takes a sniff.

Fernando: Did you sprayed yourself with my cologne?

Rachel: Sorta…

Fernando tries to hold in his laughter.

Fernando: Rachel, my love…its meant to be on guys. Not girls.

Rachel: I know. I just wanted a little something to get rid off the gunpowder smell.

Fernando: I'll forgive you this time. Next time, I'll have a bottle of Jasmine for you to use when you're in here.

Fernando helps her off the bed, only to have her jump on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He hold her as he tries to maintain his balance, but ends up sitting on the bed. He looks at her right through the glasses, she can tell that he eyes were glowing inside.

Fernando: Its not play time, girl.

Rachel: OK.

Rachel gives him a kiss on the cheek before letting him go. She gets up and then pulls on Fernando's arm to get him going.

Fernando: Are you hyper or something?

Rachel: Yeah… I'm hyper, and I don't know why.

Fernando: OK. Just do me the fave- you control the hyperness, it don't control you. OK?

Rachel: OK…

Together they walk down the hall and to the stairs, then outside to take a scenic route to the cafeteria, instead of the buildings' interconnected hallways. They reenter the building complex at the far side.

Jose and Henrietta were waiting for them at the cafeteria's entrance. Fernando and Jose shake hands for the moment.

Jose: If you care not to eat here, I know a better, more quieter place we can all go to.

Fernando: You want… too… Wait a minute. Rachel, if we go, you cant be hyper.

Rachel: I promise to behave.

Fernando: Good.

Jose: Is there a problem?

Fernando: No problem. Its just she's on a restricted diet.

Jose: I see. OK then, that should not be a problem. Just follow us to the car.

They take a brief walk to the parking lot, following Jose. They stop by a row of cars near by the exit of the complex. Jose throws a set of keys to Fernando.

Jose: We'll take your car. Mine's just a 2 seater.

Fernando: OK. But, where is it?

Jose: Right in front of you.

Fernando looks down at a 1994 Porsche 928GTS 5.4L V8, just as he ordered- black with 98 Limo Tint windows and Beige interior. For a car that was older than his cyborg, it only had 5,000 miles on it and not one scratch on the paint.

Fernando: I'm not going to ask what you did to find this gem…

Jose: There are hundreds of fancy and expensive cars in the government impound. Finding one that you wanted, was a bit tricky. Although, tinting the windows was the hard part, its illegal to have windows this dark.

Fernando: Really? Even if its for a medical reason?

Jose: Medical?

Fernando reaches into his pocket and pulls out his New York driver's license and its medical attachment, giving it to Jose to read. Then he opens the car doors as Jose reads the paperwork.

Medical Attachment:

The bearer of this card is diagnosed with Severe Iritis, which causes high sensitivity to light and redness in the Sclera. He requires the use of dark glasses, medically prescription tinted windows on his vehicles, and use of prescribed eye drops. Please keep these fact in consideration.

-Fredrick's Optometrists & Ophthalmologists

New York City, NY10028

Jose: Is this true?

Fernando: But its better than telling them that I have a nervous condition that makes my eyes sensitive to light. Try telling that to a judge!

The girls climb into the backseat and belt themselves in.

Jose: I see where this card can be advantageous. But you'll need to update your papers to Italian documents. I think I should drive just for today. I'll see about getting your papers in order by tomorrow.

Fernando tosses him the keys without argument or discussion, and walk around the car through the front. Jose catches the keys and walks around from the rear. They both get in and close the door. Jose starts the car and drives away.

Jose: You have a choice: Convivio, Agata e Romeo or Riccioli.

Fernando: What would you recommend?

Jose: Convivio, although we would need to park the car a few blocks away. Eh. Don't worry. I'll figure something out.

Fernando: Please do.

Fernando turns to the passengers in the rear, looking over at Rachel.

Fernando: You doing ok?

Rachel: I'm fine so far.

Fernando: Good. I don't know where we are going, so if we get lost, we can always beat up the driver.

Rachel: Ooo… sounds like fun!

Henrietta: Hey! That's my fratello you're talking about!

Jose: If you two beat me up, how are you going to get home if you don't know where you are?

Fernando: We'll drive around in circles until we find the place. I figure, after the first couple of hours in the trunk, you'll be dying to give us directions to get us home.

Jose: I like the way you think.

Fernando: Glad to hear that; since that is the way I operate.

Jose: Hmmm… This is going to be an interesting team after all.

In a couple of minutes, Jose parks the car, explaining that Convivio is a couple of blocks away in one of the thinner streets- too thin to allow automotive traffic through. They all get out of the car, the girls aligning themselves with their fratello as they walked to the restaurant.

Once inside, Jose gives a 100euro to the restraint's host, who immediately escorted them to a large table. The four of them sit down while waiters arrive, putting down cloth napkins, eating utensils, a basket of assorted breads, and glasses that were filled with water. Rachel started taking to the bread as soon as it was placed down, taking a long bred stick to munch on. Another waiter hands out menus to Jose and Fernando.

Fernando: Rachel… you know you're not to gorge your self on food.

Rachel looks at him, giving him those sad puppy dog eyes.

Fernando: You know better.

Rachel: OK.

Fernando: You can eat the bread, but that's it for that.

Jose: Problem with her diet?

Fernando: Yes. Things are taking too long to heal, and until they do, she's on a liquid diet with slow introduction to solid foods as she goes along. She is also restricted to low salt as well- which cuts back on lot of things.

Jose: I see. I'm glad I did not have to go through that with Henrietta, though she did have other issues to go through. Tell me if you know, is Rachel a type 1 or type 2 cyborg?

Fernando: What's the difference?

Jose: Well, to my understanding, Type ones have carbon fiber frames and joints and other enhancements, while Type twos have a reinforced skeletons but the main difference is within their conditioning process- Type ones have to be given a name and taught how to act and behave while being trained more before it can go to the field. Type twos do not have to be given a name, nor go through an extensive training since that is programmed into them.

Fernando: What ever version Rachel is, I prefer that her conditioning is to be light as possible- if none at all.

Jose: Given, since you two have a special relationship from before that adds to the bonding process that none of us other fratelloes will ever achieve.

Fernando: I would not say that. Looks like your Henrietta is greatly infatuated with you.

Jose: Most of that is from the conditioning process.

Fernando: Really? From what I've heard, until I came along, you kept the lightest conditioning on her of all the fratello teams. And in watching how the others interact with theirs, yours shows the greatest amount of affection to you while theirs don't. How much this is based on conditioning vs. how much is based on her own emotions is based on her. Henrietta?

Henrietta: Huh?

Fernando: I'm just asking, how much is your love for your Jose of your conditioning vs. how much is it from your own heart?

Henrietta: I don't know. I can not separate the difference between what is mine and what was put into me.

Fernando: So, if Jose were to be mean to you and beat you all the time, you would still love him because you were conditioned to do so?

Henrietta: Jose would never do that to me. He has very nice and kind to me- not punishing or conditioning me when maybe I should have.

Jose: As much as Henrietta is a machine, there is still a little girl in there somewhere. It is that little girl that I will not harm in anyway, force her to do things, or punish unneededly. She is to be taught and guided like any other little girl like her.

Fernando: Then, perhaps that's our difference. You still see her as a machine- whether whole or in part. I still see Rachel as she was- a girl named Rachel. Her being a machine has no bearing on me, even if she can out do me in strength and other feats I am capable of doing. She is still Rachel, and I am lucky to have her.

Jose looks at Henrietta.

Jose: Fernando is right. Looks like I'm going to have to raise your conditioning a bit more than I've used too.

Henrietta: No… Why?!!

Jose: Not your cyborg conditioning, but your human conditioning. Which means more for you in terms of how I treat you.

Henrietta: What do you mean?

Jose: Simple, Henrietta. As much as I care about you, that is going to be raised that much more. Fernando is right- I'm lucky to have to you too.

A couple of waiters put a set of wine glasses to all at the table, a third started to fill the men's glasses, then the girls. Fernando puts his hand over Rachel's glass before the waiter could pour any into hers. Fernando signals to the waiter that only a little amount should be given to her before taking his hand away. The waiter fills Rachel's glass 1/2 way.

Rachel: I thought you said no wine.

Fernando: I changed my mind. You will have a little wine, but no more.

Jose: Children have wine with their dinners in Europe.

Fernando: We're not European. Rachel needs to build up a tolerance to alcohol. Right now she does not have that, and gets easily drunk. And a drunk Rachel I will not dea with.

Jose: I understand.

Fernando switches subjects.

Fernando: Do you know where I can get a couple of holsters for her?

Jose: You mean, the guns ordered did not come with any?

Fernando: Not that I seen. Maybe they are in the mail room, so I'll check before going to bed. But just in case, What kind to the cyborgs wear?

Jose: As far as I know, they all wear their holsters in the rear at the small of their backs, side mounted so it slides out easier for them. There is a locking mechanism in the holster to keep the guns from getting taken by somebody else other than them.

Fernando: Why the back?

Jose: Having it in the front or side would get in the way in hand to hand combat.

Fernando: Hmm…

Jose: Was that you and her at the range earlier?

Fernando: It was.

Jose: You think she did well for her first time?

Fernando: I think she did very well.

Jose: Glad to hear it. I gather that her gun is in a safe now?

Fernando just smirks at him, then leans over to Rachel, putting his hand into her waist band and slowly removes her gun from its place. He then leans over to Jose, tapping his knee with the back of the gun. Jose, though shocked, reaches under the table and takes the gun from Fernando and looks at it on his lap.

Jose: Tiny. Where is the safety lever?

Fernando takes Rachel's right arm and shows off the watch.

Fernando: Its in here. Its an electronic lock, and if Rachel is to be separated from her gun, it becomes inoperatable to who ever has it.

Jose: Ingenious. It looks like it uses a small round.

Fernando: Sort of, yes. Its an odd-ball bullet- a .32 caliber on a .38 casing which means more force is pushing on the bullet, and from what I can tell, at 1200ft/sec, its hypersonic. Much greater stopping power and believe it or not, can penetrate some body amour. I already did my research on it, which is why I choose it as a mission gun for the both of us.

Jose: What about the larger .45 that was ordered?

Fernando: That's for her as a personal weapon. On a mission, we might come face to face with idiots wearing some amour, but an average crook in the street wont. The .45 is too big and unyielding for missions, but not for personal protection.

Jose: We mostly carry the SIG Sauer 9mms. You having such odd ammunition rounds for your guns might make it difficult for us to find such bullets.

Fernando: I'll take care of that problem. Even if I have to reload the bullets myself.

Jose returns the gun to Fernando from under the table, and Fernando puts it back into Rachel's waist band of her skirt. Fernando then asks Jose a question. Rachel readjusts her clothes as they talked.

Fernando: Just one thing. Why are the guns serial numbers derived from our birthdays and initials?

Jose: All the fratello team guns are. Its to make it easy to find to whom the gun belongs too in case it is misplaced or lost in a mission. In some cases, a couple of the girls have the same gun, only the serial numbers set them apart to their owners. We thought that the .45 was for you, so it too has your numbers on it.

Fernando: I see.

A waiter comes back to ask for their order. Jose tells him to give them more time as a second waiter refills their wine glasses.

Jose: What will you be ordering?

Fernando: I'll probably take the Meat Lasagna with salad. Rachel?

Rachel: I'll take what ever you're having.

Fernando: Make that two meat lasagnas with salad.

Jose: A good and simple choice. Let see what I'll have… hmmm….

Jose looks over the menu, then turns to Henrietta.

Jose: Henrietta, what would you be having?

Henrietta: Broccoli and Chicken Alfredo on Linguini.

Jose: Hmm… another good and simple choice.

Jose takes a while to look over the dishes they had to offer, even though he has eaten there so many times, he's practically memorized the menu at this point.

Jose: I'll take the Spaghetti and meatball with sauce.

Fernando: Took you a while to figure that out.

Jose: I'm not really hungry.

Fernando: Oh?

Jose: Lets just say that I'm on a mission, and you're it.

Fernando: Me? I don't know whether to be flattered or fire a couple of rounds at you from under the table.

Jose: Don't get me wrong. In order to be a fratello, there has to be a loyalty to the group, one that we wont have betrayed.

Fernando: Don't tell me that you already had a fratello do that to you already.

Jose: I wont say anything- not in front of Henrietta. But…

Rachel leans over to Fernando and whispers in his ear.

Fernando: Go ahead, Rachel. If you got to go. Henrietta- go with her.

Henrietta: Where too?

Fernando: The girl's room. Rachel needs to go.

Henrietta: Oh…

Jose: Go with her, Henrietta.

Henrietta: Yes.

Jose and Fernando look at the girls disappear from view at the far end of the restaurant as they head to the bathroom.

Fernando: As you were saying?

Jose: We had one member tried to turn us to the press because he did not liked the way the girls were being treated. So the Agency had him and his reporter friend assassinated.

Fernando: Let me guess- Claes' fratello.

Jose just nods. A waiter arrives at the table, asking for another try for their order. He was given their order, then leaves. Fernando takes off his glasses and places them on the table, then looks directly and sternly at Jose with his eyes.

Fernando: As long as Rachel is treated well here, and I am given the freedom to travel and do as I need, you don't have anything to worry about me. Nor would I be stupid enough to go to the press and snitch about this program, but I would destroy what I can and leave what's left burning into ashes if given no option but to act in that way. Do you get my understanding?

Jose nods at him in small movements, showing fear and respect at the same time. Fernando then picks up his glasses and puts them on.

Fernando: That does not mean that we cant be friends. Friends do need an occasional ass whipping.

Jose: You are a very interesting person, Fernando.

Fernando: I like to think of it being that the rest of the world is rather boring. Where I am at in life, what I have learned and capable of doing, anyone can do. Its just that too many are too complacent in where they are and are will not go any further in life. I just want to keep going as far as I can go.

Jose: Interesting philosophy.

Fernando: Just as long as I am allowed to return to New York City every once in a while, and take care of a few personal things there, I'll do my best for you guys here. Right now- that would be getting Rachel into mission ready shape.

Jose: Oh! I almost forgot. I spoke with Chief Lorenzo, and he has agreed with an extension to her training due to her medical needs. But he wants a progress report on her every week.

Fernando: No problem. I can do that for him.

Jose: Henrietta also told me that you want to teach them how to swim? Is that true?

Fernando: The girls need to know how to swim.

Jose: But their cybernetic implants make them too heavy for them to stay afloat.

Fernando: If they fall into water, lets say in a pool, river or harbor, they only have 1 minute to get out of the water before they become too tired and drown. Rachel is an excellent swimmer, taught her myself. And I have taught swimming classes back in high school.

Jose: You were on the swimming team?

The girls return to their seats from their little bathroom trip.

Fernando: No, couldn't. I was a life guard since I was 14, and there are rules about being on certain teams while working in the same technical area. Like a weight lifter could not work as a furniture mover.

Jose: I see. So you think that the girls need to know how to swim… hmmm… The pool facilities needs to be fixed and flushed out. No one has used it in many years.

Fernando: You get maintenance to get it fixed and working again, I'll take care of the rest.

Jose: I'll talk with the chief about it.

A couple of minutes before a the girl's bathroom.

After using the facilities, Rachel walks to the sink and washes her hands.

Henrietta: Can I ask you a very personal question?

Rachel: What is it?

Henrietta: Did you and your fratello… you know…

Rachel: No… what?

Henrietta: Uhm… Fooled around?

Rachel: NO! Why would you ask that?!!

Henrietta: Its like you said- the scent of his cologne is all over you, like you two had done something.

Rachel: Oh…

Rachel dries her hands and puts her sleeve to Henrietta's nose.

Henrietta: Gun powder? You were at the range today?

Rachel: Yes. And we washed up in his room, so when he went in to wash up after I did, I took his cologne and gave myself a spray to hide the gun powder smell.

Henrietta: Oh… good.

Rachel: Look you, as much as we may love each other, there are some lines that wont be crossed. So if you smell his cologne on me, it to hide something else like gunpowder.

Henrietta: I'm sorry.

Rachel: I'll forgive you for the misunderstanding. Just stop jumping into conclusions without further proof.

Henrietta: I wont.

Rachel: Just to let you know- we are close, in case you did not noticed. We may sleep and dress together from time to time, as we do sometimes play around, but that's as far as it goes. I trust him with my life and body- I don't know how it is with you other cyborgs and your fratellos, but that is how its been with me and him. We are god-father and daughter.

Henrietta: I wish Jose and I were that close.

Rachel: Maybe he will. I don't know, I'm not him, but if he really cares about you as you do of him, you two should not have any problems on being more closer and intimate without cross certain lines. Lets go back to the table before they come looking for us.

Rachel walks out the bathroom, Henrietta follows.

The waiting staff arrives with the food, placing dinner plates in front of each person at the table for food to be served. A bit of clarification was given to make sure everyone had their proper order. Everyone starts to eat and talk about the food. Coffee and dessert soon followed, though the girls continued on with small amounts of wine and ice cream.

This time Fernando drove them home, with directions from Jose. They made it back in a fairly descent time, as the other girls waited for Henrietta and Rachel's return. They wanted to know what was said, what was done and by whom, but Rachel takes her gun and puts it down in the tea table.

Rachel: Sorry girls, I have to learn how to take this apart and clean it by tomorrow morning.

Triela picks up the gun.

Triela: Wow, this is tiny.

Triela then works the ejection chamber and empties out the bullets left inside, only 3 came out. She puts the gun down on the table and looks at the bullets. She then takes her gun and ejects 1 bullet and compares the two. The .32/.38 had a smaller shell but a larger casing than the 9mm.

Triela: This is one really odd looking bullet.

Rachel: I know nothing about it. Just how to load the gun, that's it.

Triela: If you have the book, it should be easy to take apart.

Triela then picks up the gun.

Triela: Uhm… where is the safety on it?

Rachel shows off her new watch.

Rachel: As Fernando explained it, its in the watch. The watch sends a signal to the gun and its armed. If the gun gets separated from the watch, the gun becomes useless.

Triela tries the trigger, finding it almost impossible to pull, until Rachel reaches over to take the gun from her. With her hand firmly in place on the top of the gun, the watch unlocks the gun as Triela continues to test the trigger. The gun gives off a loud 'CLACK!' All the girls turn to face the them.

Cleas: TRIELA!

Triela slowly lets go of the weapon. Rachel was unsure as to what happened.

Triela: I'm Sorry….

Rachel: Sorry for?

Triela: I could have shot you just then.

Rachel thinks about what happened and still does not understand.

Claes: When you grabbed the gun, it got unlocked, and Triela pulled the trigger. If it were still loaded, you would have been shot, Rachel.

Rachel just looks dumbfounded at the explanation.

Rachel: But nothing happened, right?

Claes: Call it dumb luck that nothing happened.

Rachel gathers the bullets and other items off the table.

Rachel: I go to go and do this. See you all in the morning.

The other girls say their good nights before she leaves.

Rachel spends the night reading her gun manual and cleaning out her gun. She practices a few more times in taking it apart and putting it back together until she can do so without difficulty. She then takes the gun's magazines and stuffs all 3 with bullets from her allotment. She leaves the gun and magazines on the table where she worked on it as she takes her clothes off and sleeps in a t-shirt and panties. Though under a couple of blankets, she feels a bit chilly, as rest does not come to her during her sleep.

Fernando goes online and orders a few hundred rounds of ammunition for the guns they had before going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

* * *

An Appology: 

Chapter 11 may seem to swerve into a direction that may seem implausable or just trying to promote a single character onto a level above the others. It may appear to be so, but as later chapters are added, you will see that most of the characters are equal in the end. The problem is getting to that end.

Thus, I continue to write. Hopefully you all will understand.

* * *

Chapter 11: Good Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. 

The weekend is supposed to be a time of rest and play, but at the agency, work still abounds but a lowered pace. Fernando tries to take advantage of waking up a bit later than usual. This does not stop Ferro from gaining entrance into his room to wake him up.

Ferro enters the room, turning on the lights to their full brightness, leaving the door open to allow more light to come in. She goes to his bed and tries to call to him to wake him up. With his head under one set of pillows, it was little that could be done to wake him. She reaches to him and removes the pillow off his head, exposing his face to the bright lights. She is quickly met by having an extended arm to her chest with a large bore .45 American Arms fire arm between her breasts, as Fernando covers his eyes with his other arm from the bright lights. She stands there frozen in place, holding the pillow she had removed in one hand.

Fernando: I don't know who you are, but this better be good.

Ferro: Fernando, It's me, Ferro. Rachel checked in to the infirmary early this morning, sicker than she was yesterday.

Fernando slowly draws his weapon and plops it back on the pillow, continuing to cover his eyes.

Fernando: Is she OK? What Time is it?

Ferro: We don't know. Its 8:30 in the morning.

Fernando: What's her symptoms?

Ferro: High fever, and vomiting.

Fernando: If it were just vomiting, its from the wine she had last night. I need you to step out of here so I can get dressed.

Ferro: I'm here to make you to get ready to see her.

Fernando: Ferro… unless you want to see me naked- I'm letting you know now that I sleep in the nude. Now you mind getting me my glasses and a few other items?

Ferro takes the glasses from the night table next to the bed and hands them to him. He puts them on and continues to lay there under the covers. Ferro goes through his clothes drawers and drops a set of socks and underwear for him to put on, along with yesterday's pants and shirt.

Fernando: You mind?

Ferro: Get dressed under the covers.

Fernando: OK then. I get dressed, you feed the cat.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: Feed the cat. If Meeshie don't get fed before I leave the room, she'll trash the place in protest.

Ferro: Where's the cat food?

Fernando: On top of the book case, give her the veal w/rice combo.

Ferro finds a small step ladder to climb upon to find the cat food on the top shelf. As she takes care to feed the cat, Fernando crawls under the blanket to get dressed. After a minute or so, Fernando throws off the blankets off him and sits on the bed. He finishes buttoning his shirt; zippers, buttons and belts his pants and puts on his shoes. He takes his .45 off from the bed and puts it into his waistband. Fernando stand up for the first time in the day, which is a big achievement, for he will go forth without his coffee or food once more for his little girl. Ferro was just putting the empty can of cat food in the trash.

They leave the room and close the door behind them, Fernando race walks through the hall, going faster than Ferro ever could. He stops at the center stair case that separates the children's dorms from the adult dorms, looking back at Ferro who had another 100ft to go to catch up to him.

"I'll meet you over there!", Fernando yells at her. Ferro tries to run to him to catch up, but it was too late as Fernando jumps over the banister and down some 25 ft to the ground floor below. He land with a loud 'BAM!' and he starts off running

Triela wakes out of her bed, "What was that?"

Claes was already at the window looking out at the court yard, seeing Fernando run across to the infirmary. "I don't know, but I think it had to do with him."

The other girls enter their room, asking what had happened.

Claes: I don't know, I just saw Fernando running to the infirmary like if there was a fire.

Henrietta: We just saw Ferro running down the stairs just after that loud nose.

Angelica: You think there something is wrong with Rachel?

Claes: Why don't you go check on her room.

Angelica: Who me? Why me?

Claes: You're the one that asked. Now go check up on her.

Angelica leaves the room as the others looked out the window, watching Ferro run across the court yard.

Henrietta: I did not know Ferro could run like that.

Triela, Yeah, it looks like somebody set fire to her.

Claes: Do you know how hard it is to run in a skirt that tight and in high heels?

Henrietta: Then why does she wear them?

Angelica returns with the news that Rachel was not in her room. Just a trail of puke that ran from her bed to her bathroom. The girls can only look at each other, wondering what to say or do. Eventually, Claes comes up with an idea, though the others are not too keen about it.

Claes: Rachel must be very sick, how about we clean the mess for her.

Triela: Ewww… cleaning up somebody else's puke! You go do that…

Henrietta: Clean it, with what?

Claes: There are cleaning supplies in the maintenance closet down the hall. All we have to do is break into it and drag the stuff to her room.

Angelica: You got the keys to the maintenance closet?

Claes: No, but Triela can pick the lock.

A (disguised) male voice answers from behind.

Male voice: How about asking the custodian to open it for you.

The girls all turn around slowly to see who it was.

Henrietta: Jose!

Jose: OK girls, what's going on here? And why do you want to break into the maintenance closet?

Claes: Rachel might be in the infirmary again, and Angelica says that her room is messed up with vomit.

Jose: So, you ladies want to break into the maintenance and clean up the mess?

Triela (yelling from under her sheets): NOT ME!

Jose: That counts her out. What about the rest of you?

Claes starts to walk out the room.

Claes: That room is not going to get cleaned by itself.

Jose: Henrietta, you helping in this clean up operation?

Henrietta: If its for a good cause, yes.

Jose: OK… you girls wait by the closet, and I'll go get the keys to open it.

Within minutes, Jose comes with the keys to open the maintenance closet, handing out mops, brooms and other cleaning items to the girls. The girls take the items and start cleaning the mess they had found.

45 minutes later Jean comes into check up on Ricco. Instead, he finds his brother Jose standing by Rachel's room, looking inside. Even Triela was inside helping with the clean up. Henrietta and Ricco take the table, and Claes- the chairs, and place them outside in the hallway by Jose.

Jean: What's going on here?

Jose: The girl's are cleaning up Rachel's room. They found it covered in vomit this morning, and from what I'm guessing, Rachel is in the infirmary.

Jean: Girls? They are machine, brother. And housekeeping is for the custodial staff.

Jose: Look, brother, don't go hard on them. They want to do this to be nice to each other, then let them. They may be cyborgs, but keep inside, they are also girls too.

Jean: I'll go check up on the infirmary and see what's going on.

Jean leaves the scene as Claes steps out to talk with Jose, carrying a few of Rachel's personal possessions and weapons. For the time being, the items were placed on the table.

Claes: The clothes, bedspread and blankets are going to be washed, but the mattress is a goner.

Jose: What do you mean by that?

Claes: I don't know what she ate last night, but that dark purple vomit is hard to clean up.

Jose: You said- Dark purple vomit? That has to be the wine she had last night.

Claes: That would explain the smell of bad grapes then.

Henrietta and Ricco leave with two laundry bags to washed at the dormitory laundry mat. Triela and Angelica started to remove the mattress off from the box spring of Rachel's bed.

At the infirmary, Fernando argues at the top of his voice with Dr. Bianchi, more like at the doctor. Ferro was only able to stand by to witness the spectacle.

Fernando: What do you mean she's stabilized? She's in septic shock! What's wrong with you?!!

Dr. Bianchi: If you calm down, we can think things through to help her.

Fernando: Think?!! Where On God's Earth Did You Get Your Medical Degree?!!

Dr. Bianchi: If you don't calm down, I'm going to have to get security and have you sedated and removed.

Fernando: I would like to see you try…

Dr. Bianchi: Don't say I did not warned you.

Fernando takes off his glasses showing off his highly blood eye hazel eyes which seem to glow straight at him. Dr. Bianchi presses a button on his intercom.

Dr. Bianchi: Yes, we have a highly agitated handler that needs to be removed to be removed.

Before the other side could hang up its end, two large guards enter the office. They both have tranquilizer pens in their hands.

First Guard: Alright big boy. Time to relax and walk out of here nice-like.

Fernando turns around to face them.

Fernando: That is all you bought? A couple of dim-witted gorillas?

Second Guard: Lets get this over with.

Fernando: Touch me and that will be the last thing you will remember.

The two guards walk right up to Fernando and stand right in front of him. Fernando does not do a thing until after they make their first move. They grab him by his arms and try to pull him away from Dr. Bianchi's desk. Fernando spins around to break their grasp. As he spins, the guards stick the tranquilizer pens into each of his arms, pushing on the release injection pin. The medication floods into Fernando's system, and he goes limp. The guards catch him before he hits the floor and proceed to drag him to the door. They stop to open it.

The first guard goes squarely face first into the doorway as the second guard grabs at his pants covered reproductive organs and both melts down to the floor in pain. Fernando dusts himself off and walks back to Dr. Bianchi's desk. He stands there staring at him angrily before he removes the injection pens out from his arms and slams them on the desk. They are labeled as 'Fast Acting' 1200mg Thorazine. The highest dose available to the psychiatric market.

Fernando: Now you just pissed me off.

Ferro can only stand there and watch as Fernando reaches over and grabs Dr. Bianchi and lifts him over his desk, and drags him out the room, kicking open the door that the guards stopped to open. A door that swung open into the room. Dr. Bianchi can be heard pleading for all things holy, and for his momma, while Ferro went after them after retrieving Fernando's glasses of the doctor's desk. Several doors later, they enter another room, where the latest of Rachel's X-rays and other scanned photographs hung on a lit wall mounted light box.

Fernando lets go of Dr. Bianchi and grab his hair by the back of his head, pointing to one of Rachel's X-rays, shoving his face to it.

Fernando: DON'T YOU SEE IT?!! THERE, WHERE THE ASCENDING AND TRANSVERSE COLONS MEET- IS A MASSIVE BLOOD BLOT AND EXCESSIVE SCARRING OF THE VEINS AND ARTERIES IN THAT AREA WHERE SHE WAS SHOT!!! I CAN SEE IT, WHY CANT YOU?!! OR ARE YOU TOO BUSY PLAY BARBIE FACTORY TO REALIZE THAT SOMETHING SO SMALL AND SIMPLE CAN ELUDE YOUR SCANNERS?!!

Dr. Bianchi (in a very high and squeaky tone): Alright… now we see it, and we'll operate on her right away to deal with it… just let me go…please?

Fernando: I WAS A 3RD YEAR PREMEDSTUDNT AND I FOUND THE PROBLEM, WHY CANT YOU?!! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO OPERATE ON HER, TAKE CARE OF THE BLOOD CLOTS AND SCAR TISSUE IN HER SYSTEM, EVACUATE HER BOWELS OF THE SEPTIC AGENT AND HOPE SHE RECOVERS 100 AND 10 PERCENT!

Fernando lets go of Dr. Bianchi, who crumples to the floor and starts to cry. Fernando starts to walk away, yelling, "IF RACHEL DIES SO DOES THE MEDICAL STAFF!"

Ferro runs off to check up on Dr. Bianchi as Fernando leaves the room.

Ferro: Are you alright, Dr. Bianchi?

Dr. Bianchi was little more than a whimpering mass of human flesh balled up where the floor met the wall below the wall mounted light box.

Dr. Bianchi: You want the 3rd generation cyborgs to be like that monster?!!

Fernando makes his way to way to Rachel's ward, where she was asleep in the ward bed. Softly he brushes her hair away from her face with one hand, while hold her hand with the other. Jean quietly walks into the room quietly, as Fernando stays by Rachel's side.

Jean: I'm impressed

Fernando: I'll deal with you later. Right now I'm waiting while they prep for her surgery.

Jean: I don't see how. You got the doctor scared to the point where he is an emotional mass of human flesh that had messed on himself. You took out two of our toughest guards, after they injected you with their strongest anti-psycho drug. You wrecked the doctor's office… Gee I can imagine what you would be like out on the field. Not even our Henrietta is that destructive.

Fernando: I followed their orders Jean… now she's septic… all because they are to busy oogling at how the implants are doing and not the patient herself. It is this kind of incompetence that I cant stand. It is this kind of incompetence that I go after and fight.

Jean: I did manage to find a small entry in your records, something about you getting too emotional and involved in your last mission. I think you still have issues based on that.

Fernando: My past has nothing to do with the present situation.

Jean: No? Then why the emotional involvement now?

Fernando just turns to him as stare at him as if Jean was stupid, and probably was. He then slowly lets go of Rachel's hand and takes a couple of steps towards Jean.

Fernando: You don't get it, do you? You are some kind of an idiot, aren't you?

Jean: Maybe I am. But you're the one who allowing his feelings to be involved with a piece of machinery.

Fernando: I'll pretend not to hear that comment, for her sake.

Jean: Oh, like what are you going to do? Beat me up like you did the guards?

Fernando: Do not play with my emotions.

Jean: Oh… so now you're giving orders?

Fernando: You're supposed to be the fratello squad leader. You tell me.

Jean: Let me tell you this. Two weeks ago you slapped me senseless, and threatened to destroy this place. Now you're doing more of the same, because of a machine.

Fernando: She is a person, one who I share a bond with long before anyone ever decided to create this mad facility. One who I am willing to go to the gates of hell for, and yet you say she is a machine. I don't agree with your assessment.

Jean: She died back in New York, even though we kept her alive with our machines and tools- She stopped being Rachel D. Fluty over 2 weeks ago due to a surgeon's mistake in treating her wounds.

Jean reaches into his pocket and pulls out a VHS Video Tape labeled: Metropolitan Hospital, Surgery ward 02; Patient: Jane Doe; Date/Time: 091111-1445

Fernando: What is that?

Jean: Rachel's operation when she died.

Fernando: Why are you giving me this?

Jean: If anyone is to blame here- it is them. We just follow up and clean the mess as much as possible.

Fernando: You have her now. You could have left her alone, and I would have buried her back in NYC, and be grieving for her. You are now responsible for her life when you decided to get involved in making another cyborg. Now you have to deal with the ramifications, and you don't like the taste its leaving you with.

A couple of the nursing staff enter the room, disconnecting Rachel from the life monitors and connecting her to portable ones that they attached to the bed. They wheel her away through another door in the room.

Jean: You would like to be in there, wouldn't you.

Fernando: I would do the operation myself if I could.

Jean: But you're not a doctor.

Fernando: I was a 3rd year Pre Medical studies student. I know enough to do what needs to be done. Unlike your incompetent doctors who only care about what they did to the girls and not of the girls themselves.

Jean: And there you go with professing your belief about the how they are still more human than machine.

Fernando: If she was a machine, she would not be in there requiring surgery to remove scar tissue and clots that is causing her internal organs to be septic. In the least a machine can be replaced. A person- no matter how much of that person's body was replaced with artificial parts, is still a person.

Fernando starts to walk away from the room, needing to walk past Jean to do so. Jean grabs Fernando by his arm as if to stop him from continuing any further. Fernando turns to face him, and then raises his fist to his face, pulling back slowly as if to hit him. He then lowers his fist to his side and opens it.

Fernando: You're not even worth it anymore.

Fernando yanks on his arm to make Jean go, and continues out the room. Stepping out into the hallway, Fernando finds Ferro waiting by the doorway. They exchange looks for a second, as she extends her hand to give him his glasses she had found on the doctor's desk. Fernando refuses to take them, and walks away.

Jean starts to walk out of the room, finding Ferro there holding Fernando's glasses. They both watch as he walks down the hall and out of sight once he reaches the stairs.

Jean: You going to follow him and give him his glasses?

Ferro: He did not want them, he knows I have them, he can see me to get them when he's up to it.

Jean: Sounds to me you want him to make the first move.

Ferro looks at him for a second before slapping him senseless and then walks away. Jean yells down the hallway to her.

Jean: I DID NOT MEANT IT IN THAT WAY!

Several minutes had pasted. Fernando makes it back to his room, carrying a brown bag lunch from the cafeteria. But he was not hungry. His coffee machine has made it brew and has been sitting there waiting for him. But he remembers that he did not set the machine to brew any coffee. He leaves the door to his room opened as he steps to his bed. He places his brown bag meal onto the night stand, next to the bed. He takes his gun from the holster and places it back under the pillows, then sits down, kicks off his shoes and list onto his pillows. He takes one from the pile and covers his head with it. No matter how dark it might get, Fernando still sees the brightness of the room getting to him.

Meeshie walks up to the open doorway and sits in front of it, as if guarding the area. The sounds of tiny footsteps can be heard approaching the doorway, then a light knock on the door. From under the pillows, Fernando gives his answer.

Fernando: Who dares.

Claes: It is I, Claes, Mister Fernando.

Fernando: What can I do for you?

Claes: We cleaned up Rachel's room, and I have a few of her personal belongings.

Fernando removes the pillow from off his head and slowly gets up to sit on his bed. He keeps his eyes closed.

Fernando: Come.

Claes enters the room, and approaches him. She stops, just being at arm's reach to him- her arm's reach. Fernando reaches out in front of him, where Claes moves her hands filled with Rachel's belongings onto his. Fernando feels the various items, and identifies them in his mind.

Fernando: Put the guns and their tools into my gun locker. Put the rest on my desk, next to my laptop.

Claes complies without saying a word. She then looks about the room. She takes to his coffee machine, and fills his cup, preparing it as she has seen him do before a couple of times before Rachel entered the dormitory. She then walks back and hands him the cup. He takes it and then places it onto the night stand by the bed.

Claes: Is Rachel going to be OK?

Fernando: She better, or else I will destroy that so called medical facility.

Claes: What happened?

Fernando: I followed Dr. Bianchi's orders as to dealing with Rachel's condition. Only to have Rachel go septic and almost into toxic shock.

Claes: What do you mean- 'go septic?'

Fernando: When you eat- food gets process and waste goes out the other end. If that waste does not come out- it starts to build up poisons in the body and the body can die.

Claes: So, Rachel could not get rid of the poisons?

Fernando: Right.

Claes: Can I ask- how?

Fernando: She had something block her internal organs- scar tissue and blood clots from a previous operation she had to deal with her gun shot wounds. The doctors here were too preoccupied in dealing with her cyborgnetic implants and not dealing with Rachel herself-seeing how she was. So they did not see her falling apart in front of them; I did, and I pointed out to them their mistake, and demanded that they correct the situation or I would correct them.

Claes: Are you OK?  
Fernando: I'm not worried about me.

Claes: We are. Or at least I am.

Fernando: Why?

Claes: The doctors will do what it takes to get Rachel healthy again. But if something happens to you while she is recovering, she is going to end up like me- without her Fratello.

Fernando: I'll be fine.

Claes: For her sake, I hope so. One of me around here is enough.

Fernando: You don't have to be that way, you know.

Claes: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: You can go on missions as backup or to add an extra set of eyes and weapons support to the Fratello team involved.

Claes: I have already bonded to my fratello.

Fernando: Having a bond is one thing. Something nice to have. But being useful and productive is another. Testing and enhancing one's skills, doing missions, being more than what you are…

Claes: My training was never completed.

Fernando: Care for me to finish it?

Claes: No.

Fernando: Why?

Claes: You're not my fratello.

Fernando: Maybe I'm not. But why did you choose the dark navy blue bathingsuit when I gave you the black one?

Claes: I don't like black.

Fernando: But in taking a bathingsuit, means that you want for me to teach you more advanced swimming skills.

Claes: I already know how to swim.

Fernando: With that heavier cyborg body?

Claes: Never had the opportunity.

Fernando: Would you want me too?

Claes: Would I want you to… teach me how to swim in this body? I ready know how to swim.

Fernando: OK, when classes start, you will be the first one I test.

Claes: Test, how?

Fernando: Swim the length of the pool without stopping, starting from the deep end first, then swim back to the deep end from the shallow end.

Claes: Sounds simple.

Fernando: What if you cramp up and fall to the bottom of the deep end?

Claes: You have to get me out.

Fernando: And if I don't?

Claes: As my teacher- your responsible for my safety.

Fernando: If this were a mission, I may not have time to go after you to save you.

Claes: But its not a mission.

Fernando: Its training… for a mission.

Claes stood there trying to digest the realization of that statement. There she was not willing to accept further training from anyone, and yet she was about too from the man in front of her who is not her fratello.

Claes: I think I have to go.

Fernando: You don't have to go.

Claes: I think I must.

Fernando: Then do as you must.

Claes walks to the door, then stops before she steps out. She turns to face Fernando.

Claes: When do we start?

Fernando: As soon as they repair the pool and Rachel leaves the infirmary.

Claes: I hope Rachel gets well soon.

Fernando: They still have to fix the pool.

Claes: The pool is not important, Rachel is.

Claes starts walking out of the room, looking at Ferro who was standing by the side of the doorway out of view. She stops and looks at Ferro for a second, before continuing in her way. Fernando reaches to the nightstand and takes the cup of coffee and starts drinking it. It has gotten cold over time, but that is how he prefers it. Ferro walks into the room quietly, though Fernando had already heard her steps entering the room.

Fernando: Yes Ferro?

Ferro: You left your glasses at the doctor's office.

Fernando: Funny- I did not think Fetch and Gopher were part of your responsibilities.

Ferro: Just think of it as doing you a favor.

Fernando: Thanks, but no thanks.

Ferro: Why are you being so….

Fernando: So hard?

Ferro: I was thinking- stupid.

Fernando: Because I want to be.

Ferro: You're better than that.

Fernando: Unfortunately- you seen what I did. Want me to continue on this rampage and wreck this place? I can do that, you know.

Ferro: Why? The person I read in your file is not like…

Fernando: The person in my file does not exist. I, however, do. I do not know what they put into my records, but I can tell you that he is not me.

Ferro walks about the room, looking over his desk, and then to his bookshelf where she sees the coffeemaker with a 1/2 filled pot.

Ferro: May I?

Fernando: May you what?

Ferro: Have some coffee?

Fernando: Take what you like.

Ferro looks over and finds a smaller cup to Fernando's large mug, washes it out in the bathroom sink and then prepares herself some coffee. She then sits on the bed by Fernando and takes a sip.

Ferro: Hmmm… strong. What blend is this?

Fernando: Its Bustello Espresso- a Puerto Rican coffee.

Ferro: From the Caribbean island?

Fernando: Where else would it come from.

Ferro: I might have to come here more often… for the coffee.

Fernando: I'll get Leon to mail you a bag every month.

Ferro: Coffee is better around the company of friend.

Fernando refuses to answer to that, instead switching subjects.

Fernando: Why are you here?

Ferro: I was returning you your glasses, but you were talking with Claes, so I left you two to be alone until you were done.

Fernando: You could have entered the room at any point.

Ferro: It was better that I didn't. No one else has been able to get through to Claes like you have.

Fernando: So?

Ferro: If Rachel does not make it, want Claes to be your cyborg?

Fernando: You are touching a raw nerve here.

Ferro: I was just asking…

Fernando (interrupting Ferro): If Rachel does not make it, I am going back to New York City to bury her, and I wont be returning to this place if I can help it.

Ferro: Never?

Fernando: Ever.

Ferro: Even if we go to you on your terms?

Fernando: There will be no terms.

Ferro: That would be such a waste.

Fernando: Tough cookies, chew harder.

Ferro: A man of your skills and abilities- wasting away in some room all because he cant go beyond what happened to him in his past.

Fernando: And what's wrong with that?

Ferro: Everything.

Fernando: I don't want to feel the pain anymore, I don't want to mourn any longer, I just want to be left alone and those who I care about to be cared for.

Ferro: Don't we all want that?

Fernando: I do not know nor care for what you want.

Ferro: But we all want the same thing, don't we?

Fernando: I said, I want to be left alone and have those who I care about to be cared for. No where else does it say that I want to add to the list of those I care about.

Ferro: Unfortunately, you did.

Fernando: With whom?

Ferro: Claes for one. Henrietta- two.

Fernando: You do not know what you are doing to these children…

Ferro: I do. I don't like it at times, but compared to the rest of this world, it's a lesser evil.

Fernando: Devoiding these girls of a life to be girls, turning them into machines, sending them to kill people when its our job to do so… That's not a lesser evil. It's a greater and perverted evil, no better than pimping these girls out into a life of prostitution, but instead of sex, you have them kill for you.

Ferro: If you have issues with that, you can leave.

Fernando: I'm not leaving without Rachel.

Ferro: Then we have a problem.

Fernando: Rachel is not yours. But she is mine, and like they say about never getting between a mother and her child- the same applies to fathers and their daughters.

Ferro: She is not your daughter.

Fernando: Not biologically, but she is to me otherwise. And right now you have gotten in between us.

Ferro: I suggest you start packing.

Fernando: Not until Rachel walks out of the infirmary.

Ferro: You're leaving here- alone.

Fernando: I leave here alone- I will return with a force you think is inhumanly impossible to obtain. Then I will take what is rightfully mine and leave with this place smoldering in ashes.

Ferro: You are just 1 man.

Fernando- You ever heard of UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263?

Ferro: No.

Fernando: UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263, states:

'…it is a war crime to use children as armed soliders for combat resolution, for conflicts internal or external by any nation, agency, group or organization'. If the UN finds out about this little program of yours, Italy will be invaded and turned upside down until the SWA is no more- No Section 1. No Section 2. No more cyborg program.

Ferro: You know you just made yourself an enemy of us.

Fernando: I am just showing you what I know, what can be done, and the possibilities thereof.

Ferro: I suggest you leave while you still can.

Fernando: Make me. Kill me if you must, but before you do, you need to know this much- every 12 hours I have to report to my servers. If I do not report to them, and miss out on 10 log in cycles of when I should have- the servers are programmed to think that I have been eliminated and everything gets dumped into the news media and to various governmental agencies- including the UN. In short, eliminate me- and Italy will be invaded by the UN Police force within a week.

Ferro sits there unable to answer for the moment.

Fernando: I would advise you to leave things alone and hope that little girl I care for in the infirmary gets well enough for me to finish her training and to conduct those missions we get assigned too. Other than that- I do not care for your threats or demands. I do not care what kind of shark you are, for I have teeth too, and I do bite back. And its only because I care.

Ferro slowly gets up and places her 1/2 empty coffee cup on his desk, then starts to walk out of his room. Once out in the hallway, she stops for several seconds before continuing. The silence in the hallway of only broken by her footsteps as she goes to the stairs in the middle of the hall and walks down the stairs.

A tiny voice outside of the door speaks: Why is it that you care?

Fernando finishes his coffee and places the empty cup on his night stand before getting up and stepping out onto the hall. The rest of the cyborg girls were there, lined up by the wall outside his door.

Fernando: Care… why is it that I care? Maybe its because I want to be able to come back from all missions. I would want to be able to believe that I managed to do some good in this world. Maybe because I believe that there is something better to this life than just existing. Right now, we are all just existing.


	12. Chapter 12

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 12: Getting Better

48 hours later.

Section 2 Conference in Room Meeting; all Section 2 members are in attendance except: Jose (on mission with Henrietta), and Fernando (did not show up, staying at Rachel's bed side at the infirmary).

Chief Lorenzo: State sponsored terrorism is on the rise, by that I mean that the Padania Republic Faction is gathering support not only within certain parliament members, but support from outside of Italy as well. It is rumored that both Al Quida and the Muslim Brotherhood have helped in the bombing of Air Italia Flight-19, as both took claim in responsibility on their websites, mentioning Padania Republic as their 'brother in arms.' People, I can not state how serious this is.

Hillshire: My contacts at EuroPol have not made any such connections, and as you who know- such hate groups will post on their websites of their added involvement just to take credit, even though they were not involved at all. Where is the proof of the intel?

Chief Lorenzo: Bank and credit transaction records obtained by our CIA contact shows a trail of money being supplied to obtain bomb making materials, hire thugs and buy boarding tickets onto that flight. No doubt large sums of cash were used to put the 'package' unto the plane's cargo hold.

Alfonso: Who is our CIA Contact?

Chief Lorenzo: He would be our new Handler- Fernando, for our new cyborg- Rachel. He is not here due to his cyborg needing intensive medical care these past few days, despite orders for him to be here.

Ferro: I'll make sure he will gets the notes to this meeting before the end of the day.

Chief Lorenzo: No, I will have a talk with him myself after this meeting. There is an obvious chain of command, and he is not following it. Its about time that chain was yanked to remind him of where he is and where he belongs.

Hillshire: Is that all?

Chief Lorenzo: Not entirely all. As we speak, Intell is being gathered for a possible hit on a former parliament member who it to meet with an Iranian of unknown name. Thus far, there has been several Iranians coming in and out of Italy, but this one raises from flags- tickets being bought in cash, different names being used, little to no luggage being brought on. The Fratellos will be notified when to respond and who to target.

Most nod in agreement.

Chief Lorenzo: This meeting is over.

Everyone pack their notes away before leaving the office, except for Jean, Hillshire, Marco, Ferro and Priscilla. They all look at each other as they gather around Chief Lorenzo.

Priscilla: What is the status of he new cyborg?

Ferro: Improving but still in serious condition. Fernando blames incompetence on Dr. Bianchi for her condition.

Jean: I highly doubt it was the doctor's incompetence.

Priscilla: This is too much angst for a cyborg.

Hillshire: I remember a similar situation with Marco and Angelica's situation when she started to lose her long term memory. Only difference being- where Marco withdrew himself from it, Fernando seems to have entrenched himself in hers.

Chief Lorenzo: There will always be problems with the cyborg program, that is a given. But it is no excuse for him not to be at meetings, especially when it concerns possible threats of the nuclear or biological kind.

Hillshire: Nuclear?

Chief Lorenzo: I was hoping that Fernando would been here to give us his latest intell from his associates in the states. But as you all know, he was not here!

Hillshire: Al Quida has been threatening with nukes ever since they got a web server to blog their hate to the rest of the world . I seriously doubt they have the capability.

Chief Lorenzo: That remains to be seen. But this world if too full of suitcase nukes to idly stand by and do nothing. Fernando's access to the CIA Intell was a key to our gathering of knowledge. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to see him.

Chief Lorenzo packs up his brief case and head out the room to walk to the infirmary to privately meet with Fernando. Ferro does the same and follows the chief just a few seconds behind.

Priscilla: I never met the new handler or his cyborg, how is he, they like?

Jean: Believe me, you don't want to know.

Chief Lorenzo arrives at the infirmary, finding Fernando seated next to Rachel's bed where she laid. Her bed has been lowered so it would be easier for Fernando to pay attention to her while sitting down. Fernando looks like he had not left that spot since he returned, not having bathed, changed his clothes, or eaten since.

Chief Lorenzo: Good afternoon Fernando. How's Rachel doing?

Fernando: She is improving, though slowly. At least she was able to wake up today, that's a good sign.

Chief Lorenzo: You know you missed today's staffing at the conference room.

Fernando: I'm sure I can make up for the loss.

Chief Lorenzo: There is no 'making up for the loss'. You either are there or are not.

Ferro enters the room at this point.

Chief Lorenzo: Thus far, it has been a waste of time and resources to support you and your cyborg, and you have little to show for your work done here.

Fernando: I gave you my reports, and I cant train her while she is hospitalized, so what is there to do?

Ferro steps into the conversation before Chief Lorenzo could respond.

Ferro: Fernando. Do you have the terrorist nuclear capability report done?

Fernando: Its on my desk. Is this what all this is about?

Ferro just slightly nods her head.

Fernando: Everyone seems to have keys to me room, allowing themselves go in and do as they please. Why didn't anyone just ask me if the report was done and to go into my room and get it? It seems to me that people here have really fucked up priorities.

Chief Lorenzo: Ferro, go get the report.

Ferro: I'm way ahead of you, chief.

Ferro leaves to get the report from Fernando's desk.

Chief Lorenzo: What do you mean 'Everyone has keys to your room?'

Fernando: I'll admit I gave a copy of the key to Claes, to take care of my cat when I'm gone. But Ferro, Jean, and others have invited themselves into my room and has searched it. If you don't believe me, I can give you my video logs from my laptop, which I have rigged as an intrusion recording device.

Chief Lorenzo: I'll take your word for it, and have a word with them. You wont have anymore break ins unless I authorize them.

Fernando: I really don't care, I have nothing to hide.

Chief Lorenzo: When can I expect you back?

Fernando: Back? You mean to work?

Chief Lorenzo: You can not miss anymore meetings. I can understand about the relationship you and your cyborg has, but while you're here, there is work to be done and meetings to attend.

Fernando: Tomorrow.

Chief Lorenzo: I'm going to hold you to that.

Fernando: If I can tie into the network from here, I'll get Rachel's laptop and work from here until she gets out. Any print outs generated will be at my printer in my room.

Chief Lorenzo: You still need to attend the meeting…

Chief Lorenzo gives him a good hard stare.

Chief Lorenzo: You also need to keep up with your personal grooming.

Fernando: I'll see what I can do.

Chief Lorenzo: Hmmmm… Next meeting is tomorrow at 10 o'clock. You better be there.

Fernando just nods his head. Chief Lorenzo leaves. Rachel speaks very softly, barely audible compared to the machines around her.

Rachel: You don't have to stay here if its going to get you into trouble.

Fernando: I don't have to, but I want too, girl. You are a higher priority than they are.

Rachel: Am I that worth it?

Fernando: You're more than worth it.

Ferro enters the room quietly.

Fernando: I would not have killed those guys who were trying to rape you that day if you were not worth it. Since the first day we met, I found you to be something special, something wonderful to behold and have.

Rachel: If I did not know any better, god-daddy, I would think you just proposed to me.

Fernando: I think I did, but it's the same vows I pledge to you under god when you became my god-daughter.

Rachel: Can we ever be more?

Fernando: Some lines can never be crossed. You know that.

Rachel: I know. I'm happy to have you, and would do anything for you.

Fernando: You need to rest and get better soon. Close your eyes, go to sleep and let your body heal itself.

Rachel closes her eyes, though they were pretty much closed to begin with.

Rachel: Good night god-daddy.

Fernando: Good night Rachel.

Rachel breathes a little heavier, though her life monitors are registering her bio-signals as going into a more relaxed stated. Ferro walks up to them with a folder under her arm.

Ferro: You two are going to be something else…

Fernando: I dont care about your personal comments.

Ferro: No, that is a plus.

Fernando: You have the report?

Ferro: Yes. I gather that the chief left?

Fernando: Shortly after you left.

Ferro: Were you ever married?

Fernando: I once was. That information is in my personal file records.

Ferro: Like you like to say- that person in your folder does not exist.

Fernando: So be it.

Ferro: What happened to her?

Fernando: She was killed by a rogue agent 6 months into our marriage. When I found out that it was a rogue agent, the agency refused to help in any way, so I went after him myself.

Ferro: 'The Mission Gone Too Personal?'

Fernando: That's the one.

Ferro: What ever happened to the rogue agent?

Fernando: He's rotting in a state facility… I'm trying to push for the death sentence.

Ferro: Need help with that?

Fernando: No. I think I have it under controlled.

Ferro: How much does she know about it?

Fernando: She was there for the wedding and funeral. She knows what happened and what I'm going through.

Ferro: Looks like you two have built a support system between yourselves.

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Ferro: Fernando. Answer me truthfully, have you ever dated again since the funeral?

Fernando: Define dated.

Ferro: You know. Go out with other women.

Fernando: I have.

Ferro: Have someone you are going steady with?

Fernando: Look. I have some very high standards as far as women are concerned, and everyone I have gone out with have been major dogs in terms of personal issues and selfishness. At least Cathy was intelligent and understanding of my needs as I was of hers. She knew her place around me, as I knew my place around her. We had a relationship that was perfect- one without fights or arguments because we knew what was expected of each other, and did our best to fulfill those requirements first. We had a relationship based on trust first, then love. I have met no one else who can do that for me… One where they have to give so much of themselves first before I do for them.

Ferro: Those are some very high standards. I don't think any woman would do that for any man.

Fernando: Somehow this little girl seems to do for me what most grown women cant.

Ferro: You and her…

Fernando: Certain lines will not be crossed between us. Given that- everything else goes. Now if this little girl can do those things for me, why cant a grown woman?

Ferro: I cant answer that.

Fernando: Yes you can, you yourself know that answer.

Ferro: Seems to me you know it too.

Fernando: You are not so willing to give of yourself to any man, in fear of getting hurt or pregnant. That's the answer. But for me, there should be no fear in the relationship. If you and I were a couple- it would be free of that, if you get pregnant, it would be us that gets pregnant. If you need support, I will give you that support. But you have to freely give of yourself to me. No questions asked, no demands made. Doing it that way- things are so much better. That is my answer. What's yours.

Ferro: You're right. I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want to be…

Fernando: Love is to have no boundaries. Trust is to be equal. Until I find that in a woman, I will forever remain single. If we were to hook up- you getting pregnant would not be something so bad that you don't want it. It is to be a representation of our love, one that we would be proud of, one that would not get in the way of our careers. You need to understand that- not for me but for whomever you go out with.

Ferro: What do you know about me in that sense.

Fernando: Nothing. Nor would I want it. Look- you got my answers. Why don't you give the chief that report he is expecting.

Ferro: I'll be back to see you then.

Fernando: I hope you never do.

Ferro: Why do you hate me so?

Fernando: I don't hate you. Understand that. I hate what you are. I hate this place. I hate what it does. And though I can understand why things are being done in that way, I hate it. In short, Ferro- the girls are not the only ones here who are being turned into cyborgs here, or undergoing the conditioning process. You all are, and I refuse to be turned into one like everyone else here has.

Ferro stares at him, blinking once before turning around to leave. Something in that last statement rung a cord within her. Something she was not used too. She found it uneasy to walk to the chief's office to drop off Fernando's report as that though roamed around her head. A sudden realization that the mental condition does not start with the cyborgs themselves, but extends outward to affect all involved. It seems that everyone has become a robot for the SWA and for Section 2, and Ferro was just beginning to understand that, and not liking how it feels.

48 hours later, Jose and Henrietta return from their mission. Fernando also returned to his room, if only momentarily to take care of more personal needs and check on Meeshie. Claes has kept her end of the deal in taking care of the cat while he was gone, and as promised, is rewarded for her good work. Every so often Claes and the others girls drop by to check up in Rachel. She has improved dramatically in the past 2 days, but is still not 100. At least 65 is a passing grade in most school systems.

Typical interactions between Fernando and the others, excluding the cyborgs have turned into a business relationship. An exchange of information and ideas, with a cold emotionless setting within the interaction, except perhaps with Jose and Ferro.

Rachel is slowly being weaned off the antibiotics and intravenous liquid nourishment in the following days, allowing her to get up and walk around for to test her strength. The girls were often there for those times. She also seems to be accepting food more better- still on liquid diet, but things are passing through better in her. As agreed with the doctor, Rachel is not leave until she is returned back to solid foods.

Being several hours ahead of the American time standard, Fernando begins his day late in gathering intell for the SWA, processing information early into the evening hours and letting the printer generate reports into the night during his sleep. The chief is pleased with the work being done, though the content is pretty much all the same on every report.

Thursday morning, as Fernando staples together the reports from the night before, the chief, Jean and Ferro arrive at Fernando's room. Even though the door is kept opened, out of respect, they knock on it to get his attention.

Fernando: Come in.

The three of them walk in and stand in the space between the bed and the desk.

Chief Lorenzo: Fernando, it has come to my attention of a need that has yet to be fulfilled and I would like your opinion on it.

Fernando: What would this need be?

Chief Lorenzo: You have stated to the other handlers and cyborgs that it should be best if the cyborgs would know how to swim. What makes you come up with that opinion?

Fernando: Well, if for any reason, a fratello team ends up in water, the cyborgs should be able to swim out of the situation, and if need be save their handlers.

Chief Lorenzo: What made you come up with that assessment.

Fernando: I was a lifeguard in my teenage years. I have seen and rescued many people from the simplest of situation that they should have saved themselves from. In fact- my life guard mentor drowned in a bowl of soup.

Ferro: What?

Jean: How is that even possible?

Fernando: Jose Maldonado, was his name. He was taking sleeping pills to help him get some rest. So one day, his wife made soup for dinner, and took the kids out to the movies to give Jose some rest. She came back to find his face in the bowl of soup- dead… The sleeping pills had a major role in the death, but in landing in the soup, he drowned in a depth of liquid no deeper than 3 inches. If a professional life guard can drown in a bowl of soup- what does that say about your cyborgs.

Chief Lorenzo: When can you begin swimming classes?

Fernando: Well, to my understanding, the pool needs to be repaired, and I would like all the cyborgs to be in the class. Rachel included, although I had given her a lifetime of training her already- I do not know how her implants would affect her abilities.

Chief Lorenzo hands over a set of keys to Fernando. Upon receiving them, Fernando hands him a set of reports that he had completed stapling.

Chief Lorenzo: You can start immediately. We may have a water mission for the cyborgs to go through soon.

Fernando: It may takes weeks for them to learn… Monday good enough for you.

Chief Lorenzo: It will do.

Chief Lorenzo walks out of the room, leaving Jean and Ferro behind.

Jean: I see you're beginning to fall into place with the rest of us.

Fernando: I'm not falling into place for nobody. I'm doing what my job asks of me to do.

Jean: A soldier who is able to think for himself is not the best thing to be.

Fernando: If you want me to complete a mission, then let me decide on how it is to be done, and I'll get it done.

Jean: That is all I am asking for.

Fernando: Funny, I did not hear you say 'please.'

Jean holds back his urge to laugh.

Jean: Meeting- 2o'clock. Be there.

Fernando: You did not say 'please.'

Jean leaves the room.

Fernando: Yes Ferro?

Ferro: Just want to know how you're doing.

Fernando: Find out how Rachel is doing and you will see how I am doing.

Ferro: I see. Fernando… How would you like to head a mission?

Fernando: With Rachel?

Ferro: No… alone.

Fernando: I would have to think about it.

Ferro: Don't take too long.

Ferro places a thin folder on his desk before leaving the room. Fernando takes the folder from the desk and start reading it. Along with a few pictures of the area and the target, there was a mission statement:

Target: Father Salvatore of St John's Church in Naples, a known terrorist sympathizer.

Objective: Gather intell from the confessional; a small recording device is in the confessional box. Verify information of mafia and terrorists with Father Salvatore, and eliminate him. Leave no witnesses. Leave evidence behind to point to the terrorists

Fernando thinks to himself, 'Good One. They want me to sacrilege a church…'

The 2 o'clock meeting goes as planned, with no issues or challenges to the information gathered for 3 missions. Incidentally, all involved in Naples. It seems that all three, Fernando's mission being the fourth mission, have a few elements in common: the mafia have been backing the terrorists, adding a higher level of organization to both groups. All targets are of high level mafia captains and a few known terrorist leaders. Fernando tries to draw his own conclusions to the connection to his mission to the others.

After the mission, Fernando goes to see Rachel, and explain to her of what he is to do. Rachel protests to what was explained, having her own fratello to go without her. The other handlers go off to their cyborgs to explain tot hem the next mission and start training for it. They move out in 4 days.

Saturday comes and Fernando starts his day early, feeding Meeshie first before tending to his own needs. He dresses up his sweat pants and shirt, taking his mission gun with him. He takes his digital gun lock, which he puts on. Leon has been very helpful in sending him loads of .32/.38 ammunition, more than enough for practice and missions. Fernando goes out to the outdoor range, taking a box of ammo with him, setting up 5 targets randomly through out the area. He then walks out of the target area, onto the shooting area, and continues all the all the way to the entrance.

Fernando pulls out his gun, momentarily pulling out the magazine to examine it. He thinks to himself, 'Only 10 shots… the .45 carries 16. Well here goes nothing.' The gun goes back onto his waist band.

He starts to run to the shooter's area at full speed. He pulls out the gun and aims as he passes by the first booth, firing one round into it. He fires two more rounds as he passes by the second booth, and dives through the third booth, 1-arm hand springs off the floor, firing away until he runs out of bullets. He pauses and hestitates before looking at the gun. Empty, he walks to each target he had placed. Though each target was hit, he only counts 6 bullets holes total. The other 4 he thinks he missed.

'Not good, Fernando', he thinks to himself.

Fernando resets the targets, and reloads his gun, praticing all day in this fast paced action until he is exhausted. Past Mid day, Fernando lies on the range's floor panting for air. He is undisturbed until the other fratello arrive with their cyborgs. Jose notices him there and runs to him first, Henrietta immediately follows. Jose kneels to him to check on his vitals, only to have his hand grabbed by Fernando.

Jose: What… Why are you laying on the floor?

Fernando: I'm… tired.

Jose: God, what have you been doing?

Fernando takes a few more breathes and sits up, pointing his gun at the targets.

Fernando: It's a little exercise I'm going.

Fernando gets up slowly and goes to each target, marking off each point he hit before reseting the targets. Jose follows, going over his handywork.

Jose: OK… you're hitting each one.

Fernando: I'm only hitting them once when I should be hitting them twice.

Jose: Heh?

Fernando goes back to where he was keeping his ammunition, pulling out the empty magazine and show Jose while reloading.

Fernando: 10 shots, 5 targets. That's 2 hits per target. I'm only hitting 50 of the time.

Jose: Then lets see what you are doing wrong.

Fernando: Everybody, just stand back and watch.

Everyone there does as they were told as Fernando walked to the entrance.

Jean leans over to Jose, whispering, "I wonder what circus show are we going to be treated to this time?"

Fernando started as he did so many times before, running past and shooting through the first two staging areas and diving through the third, continuing to fire as he went until the gun empties.

Everyone stood there with their mouths dropped for the moment before running onto the gun range. Jean, Marco and Jose stop by Fernando while everyone else ran to see the targets. Those at the targets can be heard discussing that he hit the targets.

Jose: You hit 50 of the time doing that?

Fernando: I should be hitting at least 90 of the time.

Jean: Nobody can hit like that 90 of the time. Not even the cyborgs.

Fernando: 50, I can hit 50 of the time blind folded.

Jose: At least you're hitting them.

Fernando: The point is when am I hitting them? When I'm running across or when I finally settle down and aim to shoot?

Jose: Well, there is only one way to find out.

Fernando: How?

Jose: Let me have your gun.

Fernando hands over the gun to Jose and then the electronic mechanism (digitial watch). Jose calls for everyone to clear the area as he puts on the watch, and for Henrietta to reset one of the targets. Everyone goes back to the staging area. Jose reloads the gun and then walks to the shooting area. He takes aim and fires at the target. He misses.

Jose: These sites are off, by a lot!

Jean: Good hand/eye coordination he has there…

Fernando walks over to Jose who puts the gun down on the table and gives him the watch before walking away. Fernando puts on the watch and then picks up the gun. Looking at Jean, Fernando raises his arm to the target and releases a volley of the remaining 9 rounds, each one hitting its mark. He then walks over to Jean and hands him the gun.

Fernando: You see why I practice 'blind'? You can not trust your eyes.

Jean: That's good shooting, against dead targets. I doubt you would hit anything living.

Fernando: I ought to challenge you to a game of paint ball.

Jean: Hmph…

Fernando walks over to the set up table. He then takes back his gun from Jean and starts to walk away.

Fernando: Look- you guys can take the field. I'm getting hungry and need to eat and check up on Rachel.


	13. Chapter 13

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 13: Stepping Out

Monday, Fernando and the other fratello teams had left very early in the morning to at Naples before midday. Fernando was a passenger on Jose's van, along with Hillshire, Marco and their cyborgs. The support teams along with Jean and his cyborg and equipment was in van behind them. They were doing about 70mph (120kph) along the Italian highways. Despite the importance of this mission, something more important was happening at Section 2 of the SWA. The issue with Fernando's gun sites have been repaired the day before.

Claes arrives at Rachel's room with a change of clothing for her, having bought in a plastic bag: her canvas sneaker/shoes, underwear, socks, a dark knee high skirt and pastel pink polo shirt. Though she had arrived early, Rachel was already missing from her room. With little more than her hospital gown and underwear, Claes deduced that Rachel was conferring with Dr. Bianchi.

She puts the change of clothing on the bed and sits on a chair next to it, waiting for Rachel's return. She waits for over an hour, past into the 11 o'clock hour. One of the nursing staff pushes a wheelchair where Rachel was in, stopping at the bed. Gone are the intravenous connections of fluids and antibiotics, on its place a large bandage wrapped in medical tape.

Claes: Are they letting you go?

Rachel: As soon as Fernando returns from his mission.

Claes: That can be in the next couple of days. Naples is very far away, and missions take long.

Rachel: I don't want to be any longer.

Claes: I know, I did not want to be here any longer either when I was here.

Rachel: Why were you here?

Claes: I was rewritten a couple of times, and was stabbed in my first mission.

Rachel: Stabbed?

Claes: I allowed the thugs to get into knife range before shooting.

Rachel: You never allow anyone into knife range when you have a gun.

Claes: I know that now.

Rachel: That was careless of you.

Claes: OK, stop rubbing it in.

Rachel: Sorry.

Claes: Its OK. Now, lets see about sneaking you out of here.

Rachel starts changing in front of Claes, stripping down to her bare skin.

Claes: Hey!

Rachel: What?

Claes: Don't you have any modesty?

Rachel (starts to put on her underwear): Why? We're both girls…

Rachel puts her old pair of underwear in a zip-lock bag that Fernando has left behind for her so he can pickup and so the laundry with. She then readjusts the waistband of her panties, feeling for the small of her back for a moment.

Rachel: Its gone…

Claes: What's gone?

Rachel: My patch…. Its missing.

Claes: A patch? For what?

Rachel: It's a nicotine patch, so I can stop smoking…

Claes: You smoke… as in cigarette?

Rachel: Yes… except that I have not since I got here and I get jittery if I don't.

Claes: You have any more?

Rachel: They should be in a box in my room.

Claes: A funny pink, purple and orange box?

Rachel: Yeah… why?

Claes: I seem them in your room once and then no more.

Rachel: What were you doing in my room?

Claes: Well, we cleaned up that mess of vomit that was in there.

Rachel: What happened to the box?!!

Claes: I don't know! Your personal stuff was given to Jose while your room was cleaned up! I have not seen it since!

Rachel: OK… Until we find that box, you owe me a new one.

Claes: Why me?

Rachel: Duh! You were in my room cleaning it up!

Claes: We all were in your room, cleaning it up!

Rachel: It was that bad?

Claes: The agency had to throw out your mattress and get you a new one. It took hours to clean your room.

Rachel: I don't remember throwing up. Last thing I remember was calling somebody on speed dial thinking I would get god-daddy. Then I woke up here.

Claes: Believe me, it was a major mess.

Rachel: Well, you still owe me a box of patches.

Claes: I was not alone!

Rachel: You're the only one here… You know what happens if a smoker does not get their dose of nicotine?

Claes (sheepishly): No…

Rachel: First the jitters sets on, and then the anxiety. Followed by Anger, and that feeling that you want to kill something… and I'm past the anxiety point right now knowing that my patches are nowhere to be found!

Claes gulps.

Rachel (as she puts on her other clothing): Lets go find those patches…

Once dressed, Rachel takes her personal belongings and leave with Claes out of the infirmary. They get to their dormitory within minutes. First they check her room, finding her personal belongings missing from the room. Even her Macintosh laptop was gone, which made Rachel more mad.

They close up her room and head to Fernando's room. Claes opens the door with her key, and they both see the cat sitting up on the bed with one of the pillows being chewed on, and the room made into a tiny mess.

Rachel: You forget to feed the cat, didn't you.

Claes can only look about the room, even though it's a manageable mess as only small things were knocked down and strewn about the place, it was more than enough to tell her that she messed up.

Claes: I thought Fernando feed her before he left.

Rachel: Duh, Its obvious that he didn't!

Rachel walks into the room, and towards the book shelf. She finds every there, including the box of patches. She takes the box off the shelf and opens it, taking a patch from with it. The box goes back on the shelf, as she lowered the back of her waist band of her skirt and underwear to expose the small of her back, where she put the nicotine patch on. Rachel stretches and arches against the shelf, grabbing the higher shelf with her fingertips.

Rachel: Ahhhhh… thhaaat feeeels soooo gooood...

Claes can do little more than observe Rachel's odd behavior. Rachel fixes her clothing to conceal the patch before turning to Claes. She starts climb the ladder on the side of the shelf and reaches for the cat food: a can of chicken dinner supreme.

Rachel: You clean the mess, I'll take care of Meeshie.

Claes: But…

Rachel: No Butts… you failed in your responsibility, and now you must own up to it. I'll take care of Meeshie, since I know how she will act when she is like this… Meeshie… come here girl…

Rachel waves the can at Meeshie. Meeshie looks up at Rachel and the can, then lets go of the pillow and hops off the bed, trotting over to Rachel. Meeshie begins to do figure 8's around Rachel's ankles. Rachel went over to her food bowl, opening the can and dumping the contents of it into the bowl. Meeshie dives into the food bowl and starts eating her meal. Rachel then takes the water bowl and refills it with fresh water from the bathroom sink. Claes starts on fixing the room up, putting up items that Meeshie had knocked down. With the water bowl back next to the food bowl, Rachel climbs onto Fernando's bed, throwing the pillow Meeshie was chewing on onto the floor.

Claes: Hey!

Rachel: That needs to be washed. Its covered in kitty drool.

Rachel then stretches out on his bed, like the cat was before.

Claes: Now you're acting as weird as the cat…

Rachel: I miss him so…

Claes: He was with you everyday while you were in the infirmary.

Rachel: I know. Call me selfish, but I need him to tell me everyday that everything is going to be alright. I need him to hold me all the time, and now that I'm his cyborg- to go on missions with and kill the bad guys..

Claes: In a word- EWWW…

Rachel: Before I ask why, when are you going to wash that pillow?

Claes: Tomorrow, when I do my laundry.

Rachel: What if he comes back today?

Claes: Missions outside of Rome takes anywhere from 48 hours to a week to complete. He wont be back for a while.

Rachel: I'll hold you to that. Now, answer my question.

Claes: Except for Henrietta, I don't think any cyborg would be so into her handler- except maybe Elsa. But to have that returned…

Rachel (interrupting Claes): I wish I was with him on this mission.

Claes: All cyborgs wish to be with their handlers on their missions. Sometimes, they cant be. You just have to wait until he returns.

Rachel: Hey, uhm… anyway I can get some practice on the range?

Claes: No. You cant go to the range without your handler.

Rachel: Damn. What else is there to do here?

Claes: I do gardening and a lot of reading.

Rachel: That's it? No video games? Shopping? Hanging out?

Claes: We can leave the compound only if we are to go buy necessary items like food, soap, office supplies; or go to the library and museums. But there is a curfew we must abide.

Rachel stretches and yawns on the bed.

Rachel: Start planning before I go to sleep on this nice bed.

Claes: there isn't much to do around here unless you have a handler to take you places and do things with.

Rachel: But you don't have a handler.

Claes: I do things to keep myself occupied.

Rachel: So, are we going to go out and do something or are you going back to your room to read?

Claes: I can go read if you got nothing planned.

Rachel: I don't know this city. I've been a New York City Girl all my life! If we were there- we could go to the movies, hang out at in the park, we can do anything.

Claes: Hang out? I think I have a place for you.

Claes grabs Rachel by the hand and pull her off the bed, off to their own personal adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 14: Girls Just want to have fun.

Though it took some doing, Claes and Rachel made it off the complex. Claes took a few Euros she had stashed away in one of her books so they would have some money to where ever they go. Money that was given to her for helping Fernando out with Meeshie's needs. From where they were, it was a long walk to where they were going to; the Piazza di Spagna.

No matter where they went along the way, Rachel took in the sights and tried to remember where they were going. Though Rachel has a superb memory, she sometimes needs to repeat a process a couple of times before it clicks into memory.

Unlike New York, which is based on a grid pattern. Rome is built upon pathways of importance, where if a destination is deemed to be important, all paths will lead to it. The problem this leads to is that it creates a crisscross of streets and avenues with little reference to where it is, just where its going. Major street crossings are tied off in traffic circles which allows for the flow of traffic to continue without hindrance, but little for the pedestrian. Traffic lights do help greatly in these situation.

The girls could have taken public transportation, but they didn't. Whether Claes knows how to or not, or she wanted to save some money, remains unclear. But being cyborgs- they walk faster than those around them, cutting off much time to their destination.

They finally reach a large staircase, that one which is: the Piazza di Spagna.

The 2 vans of Section 2 arrive at the Hotel San Francesco al Monte at the time the girls had left the compound. Each team member sign in to their reserved room and unpack. A small meeting during lunch sorts out the details. Each team pairs up to do the task at hand: Team Hilshire & Triela with Team Marco & Angelica, Team Jean & Ricco with Team Jose & Henrietta. The mission is planned with Fernando to go in to do his first, in the early evening hours. The others will attack in the later nightly hours upon Fernando's completion and verification of the intell gathered from the recording device in the confessional box.

Until then, there was a time to rest from the long ride, and make preparations for the mission. The girls check over the their weapons as their handlers go forth to check the targeted areas. Fernando goes over his equipment- a small tool set, his mission weapon, his guise and forged documents from the papacy. Ferro goes from room to room, checking on those who stayed behind. She saves Fernando for last.

Ferro knocks on Fernando's door and waits to be opened. It takes a while, but Fernando opens the door with a toothbrush in his foamed up mouth. She walks into the room as he dashes back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth. He walks back out wiping down his face.

Fernando: Everything alright, Ferro?

Ferro: Everything alright with your equipment?

Fernando: Everything seems to be in order.

Ferro: Everything alright with you?

Fernando: Why are you asking that?

Ferro: It seems that in going over your records, you have not done much in terms of killing anyone for your former agency.

Fernando: Here we go with the records again? I'll be fine with the mission demands.

Ferro: You think you have any moral issues that would keep you from doing your job?

Fernando: I was a covert computer operator, most of my work was done behind a keyboard. But killing people? I did what I had to do in doing what is right. I do have a long body count and a history of pulling the trigger when needed.

Ferro: From my understanding, they were all in self-defense of yourself or others.

Fernando: Ferro, why is you like to rattle my cage?

Ferro: I want to know if the lion inside the cage can still roar.

Fernando: Roar… Now tell me why I need to kill a priest?

Ferro goes on in explaining the history of the terrorist movements of the past 10 years to Fernando. Of lives lost, property destroyed, families forced to bury their members. Much of which did not mattered to Fernando, but as Ferro describes is, it sounded like it was a war going on between the various factions and various government agencies, as if there was a civil war. Fernando is just a new soldier, entering into war.

The final hours are spent resting for Fernando before he goes into the last hour to prepare. He hides his weapon and tool set in his disguise. A last swipe of the comb to his hair, Fernando leaves his room and makes his way to the St. John's Church on his own. The others take a ride to within 1/2 a mile of their targets, and await further instructions.

A lone figure dressed in black walks up the steps of the of St. John Church, tapping a cane in front of him. He walks up the steps, counting each one, reaching out in front of him until he feels the door. He feels around for a handle, then open the door and walks in. Once inside, an elder priest approaches the man.

Elder Priest: Bonus Vesper. (Good evening in Latin)

Lone Figure: Buona Sera prete. (Good evening 'father'/priest in Italian)

Elder Priest: What brings you this house of the Lord?

Lone Figure: Are you Father Salvatore?

The Elder Priest Nods. The lone figures reaches into a book he was carrying, pulling out a letter from it.

Father Salvatore: What version of the bible is that?

Lone Figure: Its selected parts from the Braille bible. Carrying the whole book would be incontinent, so I carry selected gospels.

Father Salvatore opens the letter and reads it.

Father Salvatore: Tell me Father Gucconi, how long have you been servicing the Church.

Father Gucconi: I do not service the Church, I serve for God. He lets me see where many do not.

Father Salvatore: Good answer. Tell me, Father Gucconi, how long have you been…

Father Gucconi: Blind? For as long as I can remember. But enough of that. Do the papers satisfy the request?

Father Salvatore: Request?

Father Gucconi: I was told by the office of the bishop of Rome to report here.

Father Salvatore: I do not know what you have been told, but these are order for you to report here from that very office you mention. But why? We have enough priests.

Father Gucconi: Any of them blind?

Father Salvatore holds back his laughter, taking a second to recompose himself.

Father Salvatore: Welcome to the fold. Let me show you to your quarters.

Father Gucconi: Give me a while to memorize the house of the lord.

Father Salvatore: How much time will you need?

Father Gucconi: No more than thirty minutes.

Father Salvatore: Do as you think you must then. I'll be back for you in 1/2 an hour.

Father Gucconi: Thank you.

Father Salvatore leaves the church, leaving Father Gucconi alone in the holy walls. Once the door from the church closes, Father Gucconi takes off his glasses and looks about the room, quickly walking to the confessional on his left. He searches both public areas before picking the simple lock to the priest's area. He check inside and finds a device fasted to the rear underside of the seat. Father Gucconi says to himself, "Papis Testis!" before putting the devise into his pocket.

With the device in his pocket, Father Gucconi quickly walks around the church's area. He then goes back to where he was before and waits for Father Salvatore's return. Father Salvatore comes back from the rectory within a few minutes.

Father Salvatore: Seen the place?

Father Gucconi: Yes… Can I ask a question?

Father Gucconi walks towards the confessional box.

Father Gucconi: Would this be the confessional?

Father Salvatore: Yes.

Father Gucconi: Original 5th century?

Father Salvatore: More like 16th century.

Father Gucconi: Oh?

Father Salvatore: This church has been through several fires, but the community has rebuilt its church again and again.

Father Gucconi: Its good to have the community on the church's side. Uhm… may I have a look inside?

Father Salvatore opens the confessional, but finds it unlocked. He steps inside to check if the confessional bible was inside. While inside, Father Gucconi keeps his hand in his pocket where a gun is kept.

Father Salvatore: Hmmm… it was already opened. You could have went in yourself.

Father Gucconi: This is a private area. I do not enter such a place without permission.

Father Salvatore: You are now welcomed to enter it any time. Need to state a confession?

Father Gucconi: Tell me, Father. Are there any Mafioso or any criminal in this congregation?

Father Salvatore: There are some who need more help than others.

Father Gucconi: Any of them, confess murders?

Father Salvatore: You know the rite of confession is a sacred one.

Father Gucconi: Then forgive me, Father. I just wanted to know how you handle it.

Father Salvatore: No need to apologize.

Father Gucconi: Then forgive me for this.

Father Gucconi pulls out his gun and points it at Father Salvatore.

Father Salvatore: What is the meaning of this?

Father Gucconi: Consider this an excommunication from the pope. You were not supposed to forgive those engaged in the immortal sin of murder.

Father Gucconi lets off a round, just above Father Salvatore's left eyebrow. Father Salvatore falls against the inside of the confessional. Father Gucconi adjusts Father Salvatore's body to secure it better in the confessional box. Taking Father Salvatore's key, Father Gucconi locks the confessional tightly, and heads to the nearest exit. He continues walking down the street, Making a cellphone call.

Father Gucconi: Hello Jean. It done. I have the recorder and the target has been taken cared off.

Jean: Head back to the hotel and wait for our return.

The call is disconnected.

Father Gucconi hails a cab, and starts undoing his wardrobe once he gets a ride, speaking to himself, "The job is done, Fernando… Lets hope God will have mercy on your soul after this."

The other teams were sucessful in their mission.

Claes and Rachel enjoy their day sitting on the steps of the Piazza di Spagna, eating ice cream. They returned to the compound after a couple of hours of spending the day to themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 15: A Day In A Life, In Detail.

While Section 2 was in Naples, the girls hung around the Piazza di Spagna, sitting on the steps just in front of the monument at the upper part of the magnificent staircase. Before climbing the stairs, they managed to get a small cone of ice cream- Pistachio for Rachel, Butter Almond for Claes. They sat and talked, enjoying the ice cream.

Rachel: How do you like your life being a cyborg?

Claes: I don't have anything to compare it.

Rachel: Compared to what is out there, would you change it?

Claes: Although a cyborg's life is short, I would not change it.

Rachel: Why not?

Claes: I would not want to worry about issues that life throws at these people. Everything is taken care for me. Only problem I do not like is having to go to see the doctors every week to run tests on the implants.

Rachel: Well, like you told me- you cant do much without a handler.

Claes: Yeah, he did teach me a lot in the short time we had.

Rachel: Look at this guy coming up this way- all hunched over, looking around suspiciously, probably bet he's a terrorist.

Claes: How can you tell by just looking?

Rachel: You definitely been locked up in your room way too long. Look at that smiling bald guy down there… Probably a family man, just got paid, has money in his pocket.

Claes: So he is going to go home and love his family, buy presents for the kids and wife.

Rachel: Who are you kidding? He waiting for his mistress, where they are going to rent a hotel room and do the nasty.

Claes: Do the nasty?

Rachel: Have Sex.

Claes: Oh… with the mistress?

Rachel: You definitely been locked up in your room way too long. Why else would he be happy? Now look at that outdoor café and the people sitting there, the lone young woman with a barely empty table in front of her, who keeps looking back at her cell phone. Probably waiting for her boyfriend to arrive, who is late and probably never will show up because he's with somebody else right now.

Claes: How can you say that?

Rachel: Observation. When people say they are going to meet, it is usually at the top of the hour, and looking at that clock over there, its over 20 past the hour. Its OK if you have a date and they're a few minutes late. But 20 minutes? She's looking at her cell phone, hoping that he would call with an explanation. But he hasn't and he probably wont.

Claes: Hmmm… very observant. What about that one, over there?

Rachel: Where?

Claes: Guy in leather jacket, at the bottom of the stairs.

Rachel: Lets see… standing up straight, like he's sure of himself. Clothes are well pampered, cleaned and pressed. Definitely some rich family's kid, possibly visiting Rome with his girlfriend.

Claes: Hmmm… OK. That one on the other side. By the Mercedes.

Rachel: Where?

Claes (pointing): There.

Rachel(taking Claes' arm down): Don't be pointing…

Claes: I was just showing you…

Rachel: Don't ever point. If something ever happens and people see you pointing, they are going to point at you, so for that reason, don't ever point in a public area.

Claes: Are things that different in New York City?

Rachel: What do you mean?

Claes: Just that. People are less worried here about who's pointing to who or what.

Rachel: One thing I did notice is that there are a lot less cops around here.

Claes: cops?

Rachel: Police.

Claes: Explain.

Rachel: Well, on the way over here, I only saw one police officer. And we traveled a couple of miles to get here. Now if this were New York, there would be 3 or 4 down at the bottom of the steps, 2 more at the top of the steps, and along the way to get over here, every second or third block we walked on, there would have been 2 or more patrolling the area.

Claes: Sounds like New York is more crime ridden than Rome.

Rachel: I would not think so… its about the same. Only difference I see is the crimes here are hidden, while back in New York, crime is in the open. Criminals here tend to have meetings and conduct their crimes behind closed doors, while if we were in New York, there would be a rape and murder happening several steps away from us in full view.

Claes: So you're saying that Rome is more civilized than New York?

Rachel: I'm just saying that things are different.

Claes: Its about time we went back.

Rachel: Let me finish my ice cream first.

The girls finish their ice creams before getting up and leave for the compound. Once back inside, they tend to the needs of their rooms, which for Rachel was little to be done since much of it was done for her while she was in the infirmary. She does goes into Fernando's room to reclaim her items and takes them back to her room, placing them where they belong in her space. The only things she can not find were her personal and mission weapons, which were locked up in Fernando's weapons locker. Since in not finding them, she decided that she would wait for Fernando to return and ask him as to where they were. She then closes up her room, heading back to Fernando's room. Though a bit early, she decided to feed the cat first, which would calm it down some more, and then lay on his bed, taking on more of his scent. Whether from boredom or tiredness, Rachel slowly goes to sleep for a cat nap of sorts.

Claes enters Fernando's room to take care of the cat, as she promised she would do, and finds Rachel sleeping in Fernando's bed with her face buried into his pillow. Further inspection of room finds that the cat's needs has already been taken cared off. There was one thing left to do- Wake Up Rachel.

Claes slowly tiptoes across the room and around the bed, taking one off the pillows that Rachel was not hording to herself. She slowly raises the pillow over her head, and then lets Rachel have it as hard as she can throw it at her. Rachel nearly bounces of the mattress from the impact, but manages to hold on before she could fall off.

Claes: Wake up Sleepy Head…

Rachel: That's Was Not Fair…

Claes: I swear, I don't who's worse- you or Henrietta.

Rachel stretches and throws a pillow back at Claes. Claes blocks it.

Rachel: Why do you say that?

Claes: The both of you are too enamored with your handlers, it could be a cause for concern.

Rachel just smiles at her as she takes another pillow and hugs it, sniffing into the fabric to get his scent off it with a long inhale.

Rachel: Tell me, what are you worried about?

Claes: First- Another Elsa di Sica situation from you.

Rachel: I've always had a crush on him. He's my god father and my savior.

Claes: See, you brought him up to a higher level.

Rachel: How?

Claes: You called him 'your savior.'

Rachel: He is.

Claes: Explain how so.

Rachel: He saved me from being raped a long time ago.

Claes: Raped?

Rachel: Being forced to have sex…

Claes: I know what it is. But you- raped?

Rachel: Gang raped. I'm not a virgin, Claes. I have been raped several times back in New York City. Like I said- Crime is high where I lived and I was often a victim. Now that I'm a cyborg, I can fight back. But as for my godfather- he saved me from being raped on more than a few occasions. And yes- he killed the rapists involved. So, you see, he is my savior. And for that, there is very little I would do for him if he asks.

Claes: How much is that you and how much is that conditioning?

Rachel: Most of that is me. The conditioning only reinforces it as to where there might have been doubt in the past, there is none now.

Claes: So, I know I asked before, what if he goes dating another woman or pays attention to us?

Rachel: What do you mean by that?

Claes: How would you take it?

Rachel: Fernando has his own life to live. I can not slight him for… going… out… No, it cant be.

Claes: What?

Rachel gets out of bed and to his desk, giving it a quick glance over, finding the unopened letter from Katherine. She picks it up, and takes it to bed with her, staring at it.

Claes: What is that.

Rachel: A letter.

Claes: I can see that. From who?

Rachel: He says that its from his wife's twin sister.

Claes: And what about it?

Rachel: Though Fernando dated a few women after his wife's death, but nothing serious with them. Although lately, at least to me, it seemed as if he's been… you know- men act differently when they are 'dating' vs. when they are not.

Claes: You mean- in love?

Rachel: I did not wanted to say that, but yes.

Claes: Has he… been acting differently?

Rachel: It seemed like it. I just wish I could open this letter to be sure.

Claes: Give me that.

Claes snatches the envelope from Rachel's hand. She examines the envelope, flicking her fingernail lightly over the seal.

Claes: This should not be too hard to open.

Rachel: Don't- you'll damage the envelope.

Claes: Not if I steam it open.

Rachel: Steam it open?

Claes: Come into my room, I'll show you how.

Claes gets up out of bed with Rachel right behind. They leave Fernando's room and into her.


	16. Chapter 16

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 16: Curiosity Kills A Cat.

Rachel sits at the table, where Claes has set up an extension cord for her tea set to run on the table. The tea pot is plugged in and allowed to boil with the whistle removed. As steam exists from the spout, Claes has the envelope over the steam. It takes a long time, but she manages to get the envelope steamed opened. She places it on the table to let it cool down as she puts away her tea set and extension cord.

Claes: Don't touch it until it gets dry.

Rachel obliges, although she is eager to take the envelope to read the letter inside. The wait, though not as long, was hard. Claes gets a towel and wipes down the condensation from the steam around the table and from the letter. She puts away the towel and returns to the table. She picks up the letter and slowly removes it from the envelope. She hands it over to Rachel.

Claes: Remember how it was folded so we can put it back in.

Rachel slowly opens it. Not meaning too, she reads it out loud

* * *

Dearest Beloved, 

I have not heard or seen from you in a couple of weeks, in need to talk to you. I went by the apartment, only to find your next door neighbor to tell me that you were out of the town on a job. Somehow I don't believe him.

I am sorry for putting you through so much, but you know that as a married woman, our relationship can hurt me. Not having you around, or hearing your voice on the phone, is hurting me more. I would do anything now for you, including divorcing my husband to be with you. You have to tell me what you want me to do.

I know you have said to me that I am a coward in not dealing with my marriage problems, I know that is what killed Cathy for when she would not deal with hers, and drag you into the spinning vortex of her life. It seems that the Townsend Girls are little more than a bunch of chickens, all 6 of us.

I truly sorry, Fernando. I really am. I know that in the past, we were not the best of friends. In fact I hated you then, I did not knew that Cathy saw in you, but now I do- both know and love you for it as she once did for you.

Please call or write back, and let me know that you are alright and doing fine. I can deal with you not wanting to see me anymore, but not knowing hurts more.

I'll be waiting for your reply.

Love you forever;

Kathy.

* * *

Rachel slowly folds up the letter before putting it down. 

Claes: Now you know.

Rachel: He has to go back to see her.

Claes: He has work to do over here.

Rachel: Work can wait. Love cant.

Claes: And this is his wife's sister? That would make her his sister-in-law.

Rachel: So?

Claes: I'm just trying to figure something out.

Rachel: Don't. She has a baby son she has to drag around.

Claes: Is it Fernando's?

Rachel: Not that I know off. But any plans involving her must include the kid. It would be easier for him to go to her.

Claes: He cant go.

Rachel: Why not?

Claes: Once you join Section 2, the only way out is to die.

Rachel: That cant be true.

Back in Naples:

Jose: Finish checking your equipment and get some rest. As soon as we hear from Ferro, we go.

Henrietta: Yes.

Henrietta finishes checking her equipment and packs into her Amati case, and then lays on the bed, covering herself with the blanket even though she was already dressed.

Jose: If you do well today, we can go out and see Naples tomorrow.

Henrietta smiles as she starts a cat nap. In Triela/Hillshire's room, things were just as easy. Just a few words being exchanged between them. Marco and Angelica were a bit more tense as he instructs her to pay more attention of her work. Jean and Ricco were at their normal, but compared to the others the most tense. Jean goes over with Rico again and again their procedures for the mission.

More than 90 minutes has past before Ferro enters each room, stating that their missions are to begin. Just less than 40 minutes before, Fernando enters his hotel room, which he gives Ferro the recording device. Having the device meant for the support staff to run the recording through various voice pattern matching algorithms on their portable equipment, finding the clues and evidence that they needed to conduct the mission. Ferro enters Fernando's room last for a thank you. Fernando's response was not as she expected.

Fernando: Hope it was worth killing a priest for.

Ferro: Having second thoughts about what you had to do?

Fernando: I retrieved the device without his knowledge. I could have easily just walked away.

Ferro: Then what made you do it?

Fernando: Its hard to explain, but its my wife.

Ferro: Your wife? Isn't she dead?

Fernando: That's the point. I have been getting many letters over the years to forgive her murderer, but how does one forgive an immortal sin? I can not forgive that, nor could she. So, how can he? He cant. He's not supposed too.

Ferro: I see. Understand, what was done was for a greater good. You did your part for that. Now the rest of the team must do theirs.

Fernando: Tell them- good luck from me. Right now, I just want to be left alone.

Ferro: There will be a late dinner when everyone returns. Hope to see you then?

Fernando: Yeah- see you then.

Ferro leaves, meeting with the other teams outside. They all head out to their prospective targets. In Ricco & Jean's target, an entire family was eliminated, as per Jean's orders to Ricco- so long ago during a political assassination, 'You must eliminate any witnesses you encounter on your mission.' She lives up to this order on every mission since unless otherwise directed to do differently. Triela and Angelica are more surgetical on their missions, only killing those discussed in the in the mission's objective and anyone trying to flee the area. As per Marco's instructions, Angelica takes her time with her mission, being extra cautious and with a silenced weapon. Marco goes in from the opposite end, and the two meet in the middle- Marco takes care of those 'witnesses' left behind Angelica. Jose and Henrietta would have done well if Henrietta would not have gotten hit in the shoulder, and then in the forearm blocking a few shots. This just causes her to go berzerk, throwing all caution to the wind as she goes in and destroys the place with everyone in it. During the clean up, dropped magazines and spent shells are collected, leaving little evidence of SWA or Section 2 involvement. With evidence planted behind, and pictures taken, they all meet at an undisclosed location where Ferro administers emergency first aide to Henrietta. It is decided that the mission teams should immediately head back to the compound in order for Henrietta to get some medical attention to her am. Any promised rewards will have to wait until after she gets out of the infirmary.

The support crew of the mission head back to the hotel and gathers the equipment and personal items left behind by the Fratello teams. Ferro heads into Fernando's room to inform him of their needed immediate return.

Ferro: Henrietta was hurt on her mission. We're heading back to headquarters immediately.

Fernando: Will she be alright?

Ferro: Her arm needs medical attention, if not replaced.

Fernando: Replaced?

Ferro: Henrietta and the other Type1 cyborgs have their limbs replaced with advanced robotic implants and synthetic muscle, and the rest of their bodies parts and frames augmented. In a few cases- with an artificial heart, eyes and cochlea.

Fernando: What about Rachel?

Ferro: Rachel is a Type 2 cyborg.

Fernando: What does that entail?

Ferro: Just enhancements of the body parts.

Fernando: Like?

Ferro: Artificial joints, Carbon fiber covered bones, Synthetic muscle tissue. Everything else remains the same.

Fernando: What about this mental conditioning I keep hearing about.

Ferro: Type 1 cyborgs start with a minimal mental conditioning, to erase their pasts and they will have to go through a learning process through their handlers. Type 2s also go through their pasts being erased, but are taught everything they need to know during the conditioning process, so their handlers do not have to go through so much training with them. But you are keeping Rachel on a very light conditioning process, so she is more like a type 1 than a type 2 in that regard.

Fernando: I'd prefer to have no conditioning done on her.

Ferro: They do need some conditioning in order to get their implants to work.

Fernando: Then only that I would allow. Nothing more. None of this loyalty setting bull crap I have heard about.

Ferro: Without the loyalty settings put in, a cyborg would not bond to its handler. I understand that for you and Rachel, things are different, but for everyone else, it is not. That is why her loyalty setting is set at the default minimal level for you.

Fernando: I would prefer to have it set to zero. She has already bonded to me a long time ago.

Ferro: She needs to be set a level so that she can coexists peacefully with the other cyborgs and with the staff.

Fernando: You would not have to worry about that. Rachel is friendly enough to trust others on her own accord.

Ferro: Its still required, so she wont go ape shit when she finds out about what has happened to her.

Fernando: She already knows, from what others have told her, how she got here and what she is now as a cyborg compared to what she was before- a girl. In that respect, I hope nothing was done to her.

Ferro: What do you mean?

Fernando: Is she still female?

Ferro: As far as I know yes.

Fernando: Does she still have a vagina, uterus, fallopian tubes, ovaries, and mammaries?

Ferro: To the best of my knowledge, yes. But why would that interest you?

Fernando: Ferro- she's a young woman. She has a cycle running like any other women out there. She gets her period every month since the age of 10 like any other woman. What she does sexually is her own business, but at least I want her to experience it like any other woman would- by her own choices when she thinks she is ready for them. I want her to experience that form of love, and understand that between us- that line can not be crossed- ever. We exists in the notch below that. You take away that higher notch, then what we have is nothing to compare too.

Ferro: I see. She means that much to you.

Fernando: We been through this before Ferro. I better not find out that while I was away on a mission, that you- the agency, took advantage of my absence and did things to her I would not approve. In short…

Ferro (interrupting him): In short, you do not trust us.

Fernando: Correct.

Ferro: When will you trust us?

Fernando: I already gave you my terms and conditions.

Ferro: I see. You got 5 minutes to get ready until we leave. Not one minute more.

Fernando: Don't push around me Ferro. Leave me behind, I'll find my way back. And when I do, you'll be sorry that you did.

Fernando throws his things onto the bed and quickly packs them messily into the small travel bag he brought with him. Then he takes the travel bag and tosses it by the door. It hits the door and slides down onto the floor. He steps into the bathroom, locking the door him.

Fernando: I hope you don't mind me taking a shit before we leave.

Ferro moves the travel bag from the door, giving an answer before she leaves.

Ferro: You got 4 minutes…

Even with a large head start, Jean drives the handler and cyborg van down the highway, speeding when he can and slowing down when he cant. The last thing he wants is to be pulled over by a local highway patrol for speeding, even though with his speed radar and laser jammer on, any chase vehicle can follow them and measure how fast they are going in comparison to them. They did manage to shave 90 minutes off their trip.

Though Lights Out were the order throughout the compound, the cyborg dorms were reactivated to allow the mission teams time to do as they needed before they went to sleep. This wakes up Claes from her sleep as Triela enters the room. It is just before 2am.

Claes: What happened? Why are you all here?

Triela: Everything went well, but Henrietta got shot in her arm on her mission and she…

Claes: Oh dear- she lost it again.

Triela: Yes. We got back here as soon as we could to get Henrietta to the infirmary.

Claes: Will she need a new arm?

Triela: Looks like it. She took several shots to it… what it this?

Triela picks up the note from the table and starts reading it

* * *

Dearest Beloved, 

I have not heard or seen from you in a couple of weeks, in need to talk to you. I went by the apartment, only to find your next door neighbor to tell me that you were out of the town on a job. Somehow I don't believe him…

* * *

Claes jumps down from the top of her bunk bed and grabs the note from Triela's hand, ripping it. It ends up in three pieces: 2 outside marginal end in each of Triela's hand and a center piece in Claes' hand. 

Triela: That looked like a love note…

Claes: Damn it Triela, that was a note for Fernando!

Triela (interrupting her): You're in love with him?

Claes: NO!!!! That letter was from his wife's twin sister, which Rachel found and we opened, and discussed about! We thought you were not coming back for a couple of days, so we had time to put it back together and leave it where he left it… Ooooo…. Now Its Ripped!

Triela: Don't blame me. You should not have left Mr. Fernando's love notes laying about the room like this. Anyways, he will be here by sunrise. We had a couple of hours head start on the support team and left without Mr. Fernando. Mr. Jean sped all the way here.


	17. Chapter 17

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 17: What is a cyborg to do?

The girls had gathered in Claes and Triela's room, with Rachel panic stricken and scared as she looks at the torn pieces of the note. Lights out has been recalled again for the night, but the girls stay in the room with just the lights down to a minimum.

Rachel: He's going to kill me.

Triela: He'll probably will have your conditioning set higher.

Rachel: He's going to kill me.

Claes: You're beginning to sound like a broken record.

Ricco: He's probably hit you hard or something.

Rachel: He'll kill me and then use my head as a cat toy for Meeshie.

Claes: Your head is kind of big to be used as a cat toy.

Rachel: You don't get it- I went through his personal stuff, and you broke it… that's it. I'll blame it on you all. You can all die with me.

Claes: I am not going down in this mess. You should have left the letter alone.

Rachel: You took the letter from me and steamed it opened.

Triela: Is that true, Claes?

Claes: OK, curiosity got the better of me. But we were going to return it in the morning.

Triela: So its just as much your fault as it is hers. You're both going to get rewritten.

Rachel: He's going to kill us both. Period.

Claes: How about telling him the truth. It was an accident.

Rachel: That's why he's going to kill us. I betrayed his trust and so did you. And of the many bad things he's willing to forgive one for- breaking his trust is not one of them.

Claes: Then lie.

Rachel: That would be worst, I can never lie to him.

Triela: Aren't we conditioned not to lie to our handlers?

Claes: Yes, but she has the lightest conditioning level possible, so it would be easy for her.

Rachel: I wont do it.

Triela: So much for that idea. Lets all go to bed and deal with this in the morning.

Triela goes into her bed and covers her head with a pillow to smother everyone else out of her ears. Ricco and Angelica start to leave for their dorms. Rachel remains seated at the tea table with her head against it.

Claes: Go to bed, Rachel, there is nothing that can be done about it right now.

Slowly, Rachel takes the pieces of the note and envelope, and takes it with her back to her dorm. She places the items by her laptop and goes to bed. Sleep came to her but it was an uneasy sleep, one with no rest and a lot of turmoil.

As the cyborgs all went to sleep one by one, the doctors take too long with Henrietta's surgery. They were having issues with deciding whether to only replace the damaged parts of her arm or the unit as a whole. The decision was made for them as the muscle being removed from the forearm revealed a couple of bullets had struck the carbon fiber frame, and cracked it at the site of impact. It broken all the way through, but it does compromised the strength of the limb to warrant replacement. Her surgery is delayed as they prepare a new arm for her.

6:45AM, Tuesday Morning. The rest of section 2 arrives at the compound. The van parks itself in the middle of parking lot. Everyone gets out, gathering various equipment used in the mission. Fernando just takes his travel bag with him and heads to his room in the dorms. Claes woke up some 10 minutes earlier, looking out the window and witnessing the arrival of the others.

Though it being a new day, Fernando has already decided to sleep as much of the day away as he can. To his knowledge, there are no meetings to be held for today, though Rachel may need a conference with the doctor before she is allowed to leave the infirmary. In his mind, that can wait, its not like she is going to sneak out and do something detrimental.

He drops of the various items about his room, takes off his clothing, and dumps himself under the covers and blankets of his bed. He sandwiches his head between two pillows. After a while, he goes to sleep.

8:55AM. The male members of the Section 2 meet up outside to discuss the mission, before heading into the office and type up their reports. They head out of the compound to fetch some breakfast, returning some 10 minutes later with their brown bagged meals. They walk into their offices to start their day of typing the reports of their missions.

Claes allows herself into Fernando's room to check on Meeshie, after knocking first to see if Fernando was there to answer. With no answer, she assumes that he was not there and allows herself in with the key he gave her to check on the cat. Meeshie walks right up to her and sits in front of her, as if to block her way from going further. Claes gives the cat a rub on the head before taking a can of cat food from the top of the shelf for the cat to have- can #53: Tuna and Mackerel Supreme.

Claes leaves the can on the desk as she washes out the food and water bowls in the bathroom sink. She returns the bowls into their place, the water bowl filled with fresh water. Claes then takes the can of cat food, opens it and dumps it into the food bowl. Meeshie trots over to the bowl, sniffs it and then starts eating it. Claes then puts the empty can into the trash container on the other side of the room.

Claes sits at the end of the bed, watching the cat eat for a moment, thinking about their predicament. Fernando scares her by saying something aloud.

Fernando: Do you mind checking to see if somebody is in a bed before sitting on it?

Claes almost jumps out of the bed almost screaming, thinking that she was alone and finding out that she was not. She stand there looking at the bed, holding her chest as if to hold back her beating heart.

Claes: What are you doing here, Mr. Fernando? I thought you were on a mission!

Fernando takes the top pillow off his head, putting lower on him on top of the blankets, looking around finding her and then finding the door open.

Fernando: Oh god- close the door before somebody walks by and thinks there is a freak show going on in here.

Claes closes the door and turns on the light in the room before speaking. She sits at the edge of the bed by his feet as she asks.

Claes: Freak show?

Fernando grabs the pillow and covers his head with it.

Fernando: Freak show, as in you and I are up to something we should not be doing.

Claes: Doing something?

Fernando: Something of a sexual nature.

Claes: Why would they think that?

Fernando: Adults have strange way of thinking, often involving sex, power or money into situations that they do not belong. And since I do not have power or money, the only option left is sex.

Claes: But, I came here to feed the cat.

Fernando: That's not the point. Its bad enough Ferro is prying into the relationship that I have with my god-daughter cyborg. She thinks that there is something between us.

Claes: Its pretty stupid to think like that.

Fernando: That's how adults think, Claes. That is why there is so much crime and hate- all for the sake of money, power and sex. I swear, what ever happened to love thy neighbor?

Claes: Do you love Rachel?

Fernando: Why are you asking that?

Claes: Well, she thinks very highly of you. Whether it's the conditioning process or her true feelings, she says that its her true feelings, saying that she bonded with you a long time ago. But what about handlers- do you love your cyborg back?

Fernando: Rachel is my god-daughter, cyborg or not. That says more about the relationship then anything else. Did your handler showed affection towards you?

Claes: I do not remember whether he did or did not. What I do remember is going on a lot of fishing trips with him, he did have a short temper. I also remember a promise he made me take before he died.

Fernando: What was that promise?

Claes: The promise was not to ever take a life unless I am ordered to or in self defense. And to wear these glasses as a reminder to be a 'nice' Claes, only taking them off when I need to act in a mission or self defense. It was a promise of one person to another- he said.

Fernando: Have you lived up to that promise?

Claes: I would like to think that I have.

Fernando: Question, if you can answer it.

Claes: What?

Fernando: Do every handler goes through a phase where those around him he works for question his motives and relationship with his cyborg?

Claes: As in, how?

Fernando: Why is it that so many here question the relationship I have with Rachel? Have others gone through a similar situation that I am going through?

Claes: I'll just go with conjecture on this one. There are some who would think that there is something more between cyborg and handler because we have been conditioned to bond with them, be loyal to them, and follow any order they have us do. In short, we would die for them.

Fernando: I'm including sex into the equation.

Claes: I would not know how to answer that.

Fernando: If your handler were alive and ordered you into that situation, would you?

Claes: If ordered too, yes. We have to do what is ordered us to do by our handlers.

Fernando: That is not fair of anyone to do to you or any other cyborg.

Claes: Why do you say that?

Fernando: Look. No matter how much of your body is mechanical, it is still your body. No one should force themselves on you even if they have control over you. It is still your body, your mind and your being. There are many 'cyborgs' out there- very primitive ones unlike yourself and the others here, but they are respected as to who they are and not what they are. Claes, what I'm trying to say is- you're still a person, even if there is more machine then flesh making up your body. As a person, you have rights and one of those rights is to never allow anyone to touch your body unless you want or need them too.

Claes: I see. Can I ask a question?

Fernando: Ask anything you want.

Claes: Would you ever order Rachel to do those things?

Fernando: Never.

Claes: Why?

Fernando: Because I'm her god father. I am entrusted for her care and to provide for her needs when her real parents can not. Since her mother can not provide for her needs, the responsibility fell to me to fulfill. I care for her, I love her, and that is as far as it goes. Its like the term being used by the individual teams here- Fratello. Fratello means siblings, where the older cares for the younger, without question or reward. It is done because it is expected of them.

Claes: If Rachel would to betray your trust, what would you do to her?

Fernando: That would depend. What did she do?

Claes: Don't know. Hypothetically speaking.

Fernando: I thought that the conditioning process prevent that from happening.

Claes: What if it was an accident?

Fernando: I would want her to fess up to what she had done. Correct it if she could, ask me for help if she cant. And apologize for what happened.

Claes: So, you would not be mad at her?

Fernando: Of course I would be mad. It just a matter of… well, a long time ago, when I was seeing doctors because I could not accept reality- one of them told me this, "Take all that negative energy and turn it into something positive."

Claes: So, you would be mad, but do nothing to harm her?

Fernando: I would punish her, accordingly. But harm her? Never. Again, God-father and Fratello agreement- to provide and care. That means not to abuse.

Claes: So you would not kill her.

Fernando: It's a figurative term, I would not really kill her. Just punish her. Now Why?

Claes: Just wondering. Every handler is different in how they treat their cyborgs for things good and bad.

Fernando thinks to himself, 'Nice save there.'

Fernando: Claes, I'm going to need you to leave. I got to get dressed and check up on Rachel.

Claes: No need. She's already in her room.

Fernando: How? Don't I need to sign out for her?

Claes: I help her sneak out.

Fernando: Claes, she needs to see Dr. Bianchi about things pertaining to her health.

Claes: She saw him yesterday.

Fernando: I need to see him about here. Preferably with her there next to me.

Claes: I will go get her for you.

Fernando: Please do.

Claes waits for a second before waking to the door. She stops and holds onto the door knob.

Fernando: Yes, Claes?

Claes: Do you like Ferro?

Fernando: Why do you ask that?

Claes: I seen her entering your room more often to be with you than with the other handlers. Is there something going on between you two?

Fernando: There is nothing that I want from her.

Claes: Not even…

Fernando (interrupting Claes): Don't go there Claes. I'd rather have that from you or any other cyborg before I want it from her.

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: Look. To go there with somebody, for me, means having an emotional investment with that person. Ferro is one very cold woman, you cyborgs are not. Excluding laws of society- because you cyborgs return on that emotional investment- I would rather have it from you than from her. But, in truth, I don't want it at all… not from anyone, not anymore.

Claes: Sounds to me that you're turning as cold as Ferro is.

Fernando: I'm far from cold… I'm numb. As you were Claes.

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: Go get Rachel while I get dressed.

Claes leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She takes a couple of steps and then runs to Rachel's room. She knocks on the door. Rachel does not answer, though Claes can hear her inside the room. Finding the door unlocked, Claes allows herself in, finding a Rachel 1/2 dressed, with much of her outer clothing on the bed while she searches her dresser for other items.

Rachel: Don't you see I was getting dressed?

Claes sits herself on her bed, looking over the chosen items. Rachel starts to get dressed as they talked.

Claes: Just listen up. I had a long talk with your god-father/handler. He told he that he wont kill you as long as you own up to what you done and apologize for it.

Rachel: I did not do anything- You and Triela ripped the note!

Claes: Just listen… I found out a lot about him…

Rachel: Like?

Claes: He does not want to be in another relationship with anyone ever again.

Rachel: That cant be true. Every man wants a woman, and my god-father is like any other man.

Claes: He told me otherwise. He also cares about you a lot and would not abuse you, though he told me that he would punish you.

Rachel: And that's where he would kill me!

Claes: No he would not. He told me that he wont. In his words, "I would punish her, accordingly. But harm her? Never."

Rachel: You don't know him as well as I do.

Claes: Then I'll go with you, he cant abuse you with me being there if he told me that he would not do that to you.

Rachel does not answer.

Claes: Hurry up and put your clothes on.

Rachel gets dressed, but not in the hurried pace that Claes would have wanted her to. She puts on similar items to yesterday's clothes, only difference being a blue pastel polo shirt instead of the pink one, and a wrap around skirt that is held in place by 2 very large safety pins (the second pin is optional and is often used as a weapon when needed).

Together they leave the room, and walk down the hall to Fernando room at the opposite side. They knock on the door, but gets no answer.

Rachel: Maybe he's sleeping?

Claes: He said he was going to get dressed.

Rachel: Sometimes he goes back to sleep if his head does not leave the pillow.

Rachel takes her key and opens the door, slowly opening it. They find Meeshie on the bed and a closed bathroom door. Rachel point to the side of the bed closest to the door.

Rachel: Sit here.

Claes: Why?

Rachel: In case he walks out of the bathroom with little or nothing on, at least your back will be turned to him. Now sit and stare at the door.

Claes complies, almost not wanting too. Rachel walks to the bathroom door, knocking it and saying, "We are here…"

Fernando: OK.

Claes: What about you?

Rachel: We dressed together before, so its nothing new to me.

Claes: You and him?

Rachel: He buys my clothes, why should he not know what I look like without them? He does have to measure me once in a while. I did grow a lot between being 8 and me being 13 now.

Claes: What about you of him?

Rachel: Hmmm… You ask a lot of questions.

Fernando opens the door slowly, being in pants and t-shirt, with the towel over his head. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a shirt that he puts on. Rachel reaches into his dresser and pulls out a multi-colored tie. Fernando takes it and put it back.

Fernando: Shoes, Belt, Tie- all 3 must match.

Rachel reaches in and pulls out a black tie, handing it to Fernando. Fernando manages to hold onto the tie as he buttons his shirt. Walking about the room, he kicks his shoes to the side of the bed. He sits down and takes his shoes to put on. Rachel takes the tie from Fernando and starts to tie it for him. Somehow the two gets done without a complaint from the other. Rachel stands back to inspect her handiwork. She then reaches to the night stand for his glasses and puts it on his face.

Rachel: Fernando?

Fernando thinks for a moment, of what she said, but also how. She usually calls him 'god-dddy' or 'god-father', depending on her mood, tone and seriousness. It is rare for her to call by his first name, unless its for thanking him for saving her from being victimized or when its of equal importance to the both of them.

Fernando: Yes, Rachel?

Rachel: I have really important something to tell you.

Fernando: Claes, can you wait for Rachel in your room.

Rachel: No. Claes, stay. It involves her too.

Fernando: Hmmm… Then say what you need to say, and no holding back.

Rachel: I'm sorry…

Fernando: Sorry for?

Rachel: Remember that letter you got from a certain friend of yours?

Fernando: You mean my wife's twin sister? What about it?

Rachel: Triela ripped it by accident.

Fernando (in a slightly angered tone): What do you mean, 'Triela ripped it by accident?'

Rachel (in a more scared and worried tone): Claes and I opened it and were planning to put it back sometime today. We did not expect Triela or the others to return so soon. So Triela found it and Claes tried to get it from her, and it ripped.

Fernando: Claes, how much of this is true?

Claes: All of it, sir.

Fernando: And when were you going to approach me with what happened?

Claes: I don't know, sir.

Fernando: Rachel, how much of that letter did you read?

Rachel: All of it.

Fernando: And you Claes?

Claes: I was with her when she read it.

Fernando: Who's idea was it to open it?

Rachel: I wanted to… god-daddy.

Claes: She wanted too, but I opened it for her.

Fernando: And Triela?

Claes: She just found it, laying around.

Fernando: How much of this were you two going to fault Triela with?

Rachel: I don't know.

Claes: It was an accident, Mr. Fernando.

Fernando: Then you two owe her an apology as well.

Rachel: What for?

Fernando: For conspiracy to put any amount of blame on her, even though her involvement was an accidental one. Apologize to her first before you finish this one with me. You two have a lot to do make up for.

They both answer 'Yes sir…'

Fernando: Now leave, and come back when you're done.

Rachel starts to cry where she stood. Fernando reaches out to her, and has her sit on his lap holding her.

Fernando: Stop the crying, girl. You know what you did was wrong, and you need to deal with the consequences of your actions. That means you have to deal with each and every person you involved in this, and you have to undo what you did. You will have to deal with having your god-father being angry at you, and understand why he is, and know that he will punish you for what you had done. Now go, do what you need to do.

Though Fernando tried to push Rachel off his lap, she holds onto him very tightly.

Rachel: I love you, god-daddy.

Fernando: Deal with Triela and anyone else you tried to involve.

Claes: Its just Triela.

Fernando: Go, and don't come back until you're both done.

Fernando gently pushes Rachel off him, though she tries to hold on. She eventually gives up and lets go. Rachel walks backwards slowly to the door, with Fernando getting up going ahead of her to open it. He stands by the door's archway, pointing out side. Rachel walks outside, Claes immediately gets out of the bed and trots on over to Rachel's side. Fernando steps back into his room. He waits several seconds before taking in a large breath and swinging the door as hard as he could, slamming it hard against the door frame. The noise echoes across the hallway and to the upper and lower floors via the staircases. The girls flinch as the noise roared past them.

Claes (to herself): He is pissed…

Then another loud 'BANG!' came from Fernando's room door, along with the sound of falling wood pieces. Claes turned around to see what was the source of the second sound, seeing Fernando's arm sticking out of a splintered area around the door. The arm slowly draws itself back into the room. Knowing that these doors are at least a couple of centuries old in age, they are more than twice thicker than a typical door one might see. Rachel did not had to turn around, for she has seen him like this before.

Rachel (in a shaky and nervous tone): No. Now he's pissed.

The couple of minutes it took them to walk back to Claes' room was probably their longest they had ever lived. They sit around the tea table, as Triela tried to get dressed to go to the administrative offices to help Hillshire with his paperwork. She is probably the only one that does assist her handler with the mission's paperwork. She was getting her work suit in order when they walked in.

Claes: Triela?

Triela: Yes?

Claes: Sit. We need to talk.

Triela: What's wrong.

Claes: Just Have A Seat Damn It!

Triela: OK, OK…

Triela takes the seat opposite from Claes.

Triela: What's going on?

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Claes: We're sorry.

Triela: Sorry, for?

Claes: Involving you in ripping Mr. Fernando's letter from his wife's twin sister.

Triela: Uhm… why?

Claes: If there were more people involved, Rachel would not be punished as much for what happened.

Triela: How much of this was you two going to pin on me?

Claes: Just that you ripped it.

Triela: It was an accident, and you're the one that ripped it when you tried to take it from me.

Claes: He sees it that way too.

Triela: Even you know you are to try your best not to make a handler angry at you.

Claes: Its too late now. Mr. Fernando is…

Triela: Pissed…? If that was him slamming the door, and whatever he did to make that second sound, I would not leave this room for the next several weeks if I were you. Then there is still a chance that he would order a rewrite on you two.

Back in Fernando's room, nearly all of the handlers and Ferro run up to Fernando's room to check on what happened. They find the door bowed outward from the door frame, a large hole on the upper 2/3rds and splintered wood about the hallway. Much of its structure cracked. The lock broken from the force of impact. Ferro openned the door slowly, seeing Fernando sitting on the bed facing the door.

Ferro: What happened here.

Fernando: Nothing.

Ferro: Then explain all this damage.

Fernando: There is no need for an explaination.

Ferro: Then what happened?

Fernando: Nothing.

Ferro turns to Jean.

Ferro: Go get the video tape for this section from security.

Fernando: Don't.

Ferro: Then tell us what happened.

Fernando: Then where should I begin?

Ferro: How about what happened.

Fernando: You mean the door? I punched it out.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: Because I was angry.

Ferro: Why are you angry? Is it because of the mission.

Fernando: The mission has nothing to do with it.

Ferro: The cat? Where is the cat?

Fernando: Meeshie's under the bed, and no, not her.

Ferro: Then what would drive you to this point to anger?

Fernando: If you really want to know- both Claes and Rachel took something here of vital importance and privacy. It ended up getting destroyed and they tried to blame Triela for its destruction.

Hillshire: Triela? I'll be right back.

Hillshire breaks up from the group and walks to Triela and Claes' room.

Ferro: What was this thing that was destroyed?

Fernando: A very personal and private letter.

Ferro: You mean from Katherine?

Fernando: How would…

Fernando just stares at her.

Ferro: All letters and packages sent to the compound are scanned before they are sent to their owners. Its not that we are prying into your personal business, Fernando, we are just making sure that nothing funny is going on. We don't want another 'incident'.

Fernando: Give me a reason why I should not leave this place.

Ferro: You have a contract with us.

Fernando: Contracts are made to be broken.

Ferro: You walk out of here, you will never make it back to America.

Fernando: Don't make a threat you can not carry out.

Ferro: That was not a threat.

Fernando: And neither is mine.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a moment. Fernando gets up and walks about the room, putting on his holster and then reaching behind his pillow, taking out his .45 cal. American Arms firearm. He holsters his weapon and puts on his jacket. He then closes his laptop and takes it off the desk- disconnecting the Braille unit and the magnifying lens in front of it. His final action is to find his folded cane, extending it. He starts to walk out the door.

Ferro: Where are you going?

Fernando: Out for a long drive.

Ferro: You can not just leave like that.

Fernando: No? Just watch me.

Fernando walks out the room and starts down the hall. Ferro walks out of the room, watching him.

Ferro: Ernesto, take Pia with you and follow him. Consider it a mission: make sure he does not meet up with anyone. Take the Dino.

Ferro hands Ernesto a set of car keys.

Ernesto: And if he does?

Ferro: Have Pia eliminate him.

Ernesto starts trotting down the hall to the girl's dorm to get his cyborg. Ernesto get Pia's .50 cal Desert Eagle from her gun locker for her as she gets her other items. They leave through a back entrance which was closer to the parking lot.

They wait in the Ferrari Dino for Fernando with the car idling. Fernando makes his way to his Porsche 928. Opening the driver's door, Fernando puts the laptop on the passenger seat, and the other lose items on the floor. He gets in and secures the laptop with the seatbelt on the passenger seat, and then secures himself tightly into his seat. He puts the Porsche into reverse, deliberately not taking off the parking brake. He gives it a quick stomp on the gas pedal, as he slips off the clutch and a micro second later lets go of the parking brake. The Porsche jump out of the parking space, literally having lifted off the ground by 1/2 a foot. Fernando then snaps the steering wheel around and stomps on the gas pedal again, activating the parking brake by 1/2. The car spins around on its front wheels, creating a doughnut on the pavement with its rear wheels. When Fernando stops, the Porsche is lined up face to face with the Dino. Fernando looks at Ernesto and Pia momentarily, then hold up 3 fingers and counts down to 0.

He stomps on the gas and momentarily slipping the clutch, the Porsche spins about on its rear wheels until it perpendicular to them and then launches off the pavement. Fernando drives the Porsche out of the parking lot, not caring about pedestrians or other vehicles that were in the way. Ernesto follows right behind in the Dino.

The girls witnessed the road show from outside their windows, along with Hillshire.


	18. Chapter 18

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 18: A Day At The Races.

Fernando takes an immediate left and starts heading away from the center of town. Somehow he manages to get onto Highway A1 and floors the gas pedal. Without the clutch, he power shifts into each gear as the engine revs approaches its caution yellow line. A voice cracks through his speakers, it was Ernesto.

Ernesto: Slow it down big boy- 220kph (140mph) is not a safe speed in any area.

Fernando ignores the call and continues. Ernesto manages to keep up with him. With a 1/2 hour driving at this speed, Fernando throws the car into neutral and lightly steps on the brakes, slowing down from 220kph (140mph) to 60kph (40mph), then shoves the shifter into 3rd gear and whips the steering to the right. The car slides across 2 lanes and into an exit lane, passing a sign saying 'Autogrill' (meaning Rest Stop/Food/Gas). Ernest did his all to keep up, nearly wiping out as he hit a patch of grass upon entering the exit ramp. Ernesto curses at himself and at Fernando's reckless behavior. Far into the exit ramp, he sees Fernando slowing down and entering the parking lot of the Autogrill. For some reason, Fernando parks the Porsche at the farthest and most secluded area on the lot. But he does not come out of the vehicle.

Ferro enters the girls room to ask questions as to what had happened. She finds the answers both petty and unreasonable, though for the cyborgs' sake she thinks that a rewrite might be in order for them both, an opinion that she let known to all in the room. Hillshire protests in their defense, which does not go well with Ferro. Worst was Claes letting her feeling known about the situation, which Ferro had to respond too.

Ferro: You have become too independent in your own right, miss. Without a handler to teach you right from wrong, you are beginning to express your own views. Its high time that you are to be rewritten to set you down a couple of pegs.

Claes: Mr. Fernando will not allow it.

Ferro: Mr. Fernando is not your handler.

Hillshire: How about we wait until he returns.

Ferro: I doubt that he will return.

Rachel: What do you mean by that?

Ferro: Fernando has forfeited his welcome here by leaving against orders.

Rachel: He better return, or I swear…

Ferro: Or what, cyborg? If your 'god-father' is unstable and unwilling to listen to a few simple orders, then its high time that he leaves this place.

Hillshire: how about giving him a break. He's not yet accustomed to doing this type of work.

Back at the Autogrill.

Ernesto pulls up in front of the Porsche, blocking it way out of the parking space it was in. He step out of the Ferrari and walks over to the side of the Porsche, where Fernando was leaning against the car. Pia remained sitting inside the car with her gun aimed at Fernando.

Ernesto: I have never seen such reckless driving in all my life!

Fernando: You should see me on I95 on a bad day.

Ernesto: And what is with you, anyways? Going cocky over some bull crap from a couple of cyborgs? Get real, will ya!

Fernando: If you don't mind, I'm going through a little personal issue with the cyborgs. And one of those cyborgs is my real life god-daughter, so if I am a little personal with her than most are with theirs, you can go screw yourself.

Ernesto: Wait a minute, how did you end up with a family member as your cyborg?

Fernando: Blame it on them, it was their screw up, and I'm the one who is paying for it.

Ernesto (embarrassed as to how to answer in their defense): That has to be one of the biggest screw ups I have ever heard them make.

Fernando: Look, I need some coffee, and food. You can follow me in and get something to eat, or have your cyborg get something to eat while we wait here.

Ernesto thinks for a moment before making a decision.

Ernesto: Pia, disarm and come with us. We're having lunch.

They walk into the restaurant, taking a window seat to keep an eye on the cars. Fernando orders a brunch style breakfast while Ernesto orders a small meal for him and Pia. They discuss how well Fernando is adjusting in his new life (which he hardly isn't), and how Ernesto dealt with it in his experiences. Pia just sits there and listen to the two grown men exchange words as she ate.

Fernando is a bit more calmed and relaxed after having his meal.

Ernesto: Look, you can do us all a favor by thinking with that stupid American mind of your before going wild in the compound. Ferro is a quiet woman for the most part, but get her upset, and she will tear you a new one.

Fernando: Let me guess- she sent you to tear me a new one, right?

Ernesto: If it came down to that, yes.

Fernando: Nice to know who your friends are here.

Ernesto: We handlers back each other up, but if anyone of us goes astray, then we have no choice but to obey order and exterminate him. Its like any other family.

Fernando: Hmph.

Ernesto: The cyborgs, as the cute darling angels they can be, are there for us. Their minds have been erased and mental settings down to just following orders. They need to learn things through us, and yet, will follow any order we give them. They live for nothing more, for their lives are short. We give them a useful purpose in the short time that they have. Your Rachel is no different.

Fernando: There has to be a better way.

Ernesto: How much conditioning has she had?

Fernando: Just the bare minimum.

Ernesto: How much does she remembers?

Fernando: Just fragmented bits with gaps in places.

Ernesto: Every handler deals with their cyborg differently. You do what you think is right for your Rachel cyborg.

Fernando: I will.

Ernesto: Anything else before we go back to the compound?

Fernando: Hmmm… I need a few parts and tools for the Porsche. Know any dealers and electronics stores?

Ernesto: Follow me, and no going into the triple digits on the speedometer.

Fernando: As soon as I get a second round of coffee and a little something for my cyborg.

Ernesto: Don't take too long.

Fernando goes to orders another meal for his god-daughter/cyborg and an extra large coffee before they walk to their cars. Once in their cars, they stop by several automotive parts stores, electronics shops and the Porsche dealership, where he gets assorted parts and accessories. They drive back to the compound by midday.

Fernando walks up to the dormitory floor where he goes into his room. Maintenance had taken the old door off its hinges while a new one has not yet to arrive. He looks around the room, finding Meeshie under the bed. He reaches out to her and slowly drags her from out under where she was. He brings her face to face, where she meows at him. He puts her back on the ground, giving her a command.

Fernando: Meeshie- Rachel.

The cat looks at him confused. Then he realizes that the cat wont leave past the scented trail at the door. He picks up the cat and puts her in the hallway, repeating his command once again. This time, Meeshie trots on down the hall stopping by various doors, sniffing at them. Fernando follows her with the bag of food he got for her. She finally stops at Rachel's door, and start scratching at its base. Fernando waits by the door for her to answer.

For a while, there is none. Finally, a teary eyed Rachel opens the door and looks down Meeshie trots into the room and hops on her bed.

Rachel: Meeshie?

Fernando: Who else would be scratching at your door?

Rachel opens the door further and looks outside, finding Fernando beside the door. Rachel hops out of the room, squealing and apologizing at the same time. Fernando takes her into the room, closing the door behind them. He places her on the bed then puts the food onto the table in the middle of the room.

Fernando: Look, Raych- love… tell me why you are still crying.

Rachel takes the edge of the blanket and wipes her tears away.

Rachel: Ferro said that she was going to have you eliminated and then have Claes & I reprogrammed.

Fernando: And you think she would be successful in trying to eliminate me?

Rachel: I seen a handler and cyborg go after you when you left.

Fernando sits on the bed next to her, and she reaches out and holds him.

Fernando: And you see that I'm back. Now seriously, you think that anyone here- human or cyborg is capable of matching speeds with me? Hell, I wish you were there; Ernesto almost wiped out on a better handling car. Furthermore in a shoot out, no one here can compare, although for me to draw that fast means ripping the jacket I'm wearing.

A few seconds of silence passes. Fernando then gets up slowly and points to the bag on the table.

Fernando: Look. There is a roast beef in there w/gravy. Go eat up and mind the cat. I got to go talk to Ferro…

Fernando quietly walks to the door, stopping before opening it momentarily.

Fernando: We will discuss the matter about the letter when I return.

Fernando opens the door and steps outside. He head down the hall and the stairs, walking through the administrative offices until he finds Ferro's office. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer. He gets one immediately as Ferro opens the door within a few seconds from him knocking.

Ferro: Come on in.

Fernando enters her office and takes a seat near her desk. Ferro takes her seat behind her desk.

Ferro: How can I help you?

Fernando: Don't give the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde routine, Ferro.

Ferro: What are you talking about?

Fernando: I already had a talk with Ernesto and Rachel. First off- you sent him after me to eliminate me if I undergone specific events. Second, you threatened Rachel with reconditioning. I told you- don't ever threaten my god-daughter in anyway.

Ferro: You destroyed agency property and ignored orders, and you come here making accusations about me being the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?

Fernando: You made threats that you say unto me that you would not do. You made a gentleman's agreement that you would keep your end of the bargain. Despite it all, Rachel maybe a cyborg to you and thus replaceable; to me she is irreplaceable. Doors can be replaced-in fact, by the pool's maintenance tank, there are several in a storage area. But Rachel can not be replaced as far as I am concerned. And as far as I am concerned, this has gone personal, and it remain personal until the ones who have made their mistakes- go do the right thing- apologize.

Ferro: Is that all?

Fernando: No. I don't want you in my room or near Rachel. You need my input or reports, you will have them as soon as I am done generating them. You need to deal with Rachel- you go through me. Do I make myself clear on that?

Ferro: You made it too clear- you are an insubordinate egotistical bastard.

Fernando: Those are the very words that you said back in New York weeks ago. I'm so glad that first impressions are made to last.

Ferro just stares at Fernando with the meanest look possible. If Ferro could look past through his dark glasses, she would discover something that very few people know about- Fernando blinks his eyes as often as a cat.

Fernando gets up and heads to the door, stopping momentarily.

Fernando: You will have my mission report by 5o'clock today on your desk.

Fernando continues on out the door. Walking through the halls, he has to pass by the other administrative offices. He thought about stopping in and checking on any packages or letters that may had came in during the past days. Only person who he corresponds with is Leon, even the letter from his wife's twin has his handwriting on the envelope.

Yet, as he stood by the foot of the stairs thinking. As his wife told him long before they got married, 'You problem is that you think too much. Simple tasks do not require thought, and should be done without thinking. But you think out every process, every facet, every possibility of the outcome, and consequences when there are none. Just do what has to be done and nothing more.' Then he thinks about Rachel and Claes, and what was done and what was needed to be done. He starts to walk up the stairs.

In a couple of minutes, he arrives on the dormitory floor. Looking down the hall, the maintenance had continue to do their work on replacing the door to his room. He watches them intently for a while, then turn around to walk to Rachel's room. Once at the door, he knocks on her door before opening the door to go in. Rachel was finishing one of the 2 halves of the roast beef sandwich, Meeshie was by her feet munching on a strip of meat from the sandwich.

Fernando: Rachel, you know its not good to spoil her like that.

Rachel looks at him and puts the sandwich down for the moment, and turns her attention to him.

Fernando: Before you say anything, and before I ask you to go get Claes, there is something we need to talk about.

Rachel (nervously): What would that be?

Fernando: Thanks to your mother, there is a lot missing from your life.

Rachel: Like?

Fernando: What was your religious upbringing like? Rachel: Only time I went to church was for me to be baptized and you become my god-father. Why?

Fernando: Despite the religious rules and discipline, there are a few things that I accept from the church.

Rachel: Like what?

Fernando: Forgiveness.

Rachel: What are you trying to say?

Fernando: Well, maybe, if given the truth, and an apology for what happen, there maybe no reason to punish you or Claes. The point is- if you know you did something wrong, and are willing to undo that you did, then that should be enough.

Rachel: But wont you be angry with me?

Fernando: I have to learn how to control my anger. But you have to learn when to act and how to act. What to do and when. And to make sure what was done- it was the right thing to do. You understand what I'm trying to say?

Rachel: I think so.

Fernando: Good. Finish your meal and then bring Claes and Meeshie to my room, so we can finish this unsettled business once and for all. See you then.

Fernando walks over to the door and steps out onto the hall. He goes to his room as the maintenance crew clean up after their work was done. The younger apprentices pickup their tools and leave, while the older carpenter checked on their work. Fernando takes the door by the door knob and opens it.

Keeping the door open, Fernando goes to his laptop and starts typing up his report. After another minute, the carpenter leaves. Fernando pays more attention to his fading footsteps as he goes down the hall than at what he is typing on the laptop. At the very end of the hall, Fernando can pick up another set of footsteps, then being joined by another pair, getting louder with each step they take.

There is a knock on the door, though it was opened.

Fernando: Come in.

Both Rachel and Claes came in. Rachel releases Meeshie onto the bed before sitting on it. With no chairs in the room other than the one Fernando was sitting on, Claes stand close to the bed, between it and Fernando by his desk.

Fernando: Well, ladies. Have anything to say?

Rachel: Yes, god-father.

Fernando: Claes? You have anything to add?

Claes: I do, sir.

Fernando: Then… lets hear it.

Rachel: I'm sorry for taking the letter from your desk, god-father.

Claes: I'm sorry for opening it for her to read, sir.

Fernando: Anything else?

Rachel: I should not have read it.

Claes: I should not have urged her to read it, sir.

Fernando: Is that all?

They both nod.

Fernando: What about Triela?

Claes: I apologized to her, sir.

Fernando: And how did the letter get ripped?

Claes: It was an accident sir. Triela found it, I went to grab it out of her hand, it ripped.

Fernando: I can accept that.

Claes: What are you going to do to us?

Fernando: Nothing…

Both sigh.

Fernando: Nothing that is… Hold on.

Fernando picks up the phone and makes a call.

Fernando: Hello, Ferro? Would you please come to my room? Its rather urgent.

He then hangs up the phone.

Fernando: We wait.

As they waited, Fernando finishes up his report. Ferro enters the room as Fernando starts to print it out.

Ferro: Yes, Fernando?

Fernando: Love, Faith, Charity, Understanding. What do those things have in common?

Ferro: You're wasting my time.

Fernando: All this started as personal misunderstanding that got out of hand. For it, I blew my temper for what happened. But they had the courage to see me and apologize for what happened, and are willing to undo what they did.

Fernando takes his report from out of the printer and staples it, putting it into a plastic report binder and hands it to Ferro. She takes it and looks at it for a moment.

Fernando: Because of that- there should be no need for their conditioning to be rewritten. In fact, they should be commended for doing the right thing. What do you think?

Ferro: You are Rachel's handler. If you think she should not be rewritten, that is on you.

Fernando: And of Claes?

Ferro: That remains to be seen.

Fernando: I recommend that she does not, and if I have to, will talk with the medical staff about it.

Ferro: Its not your decision to make.

Fernando: Then who's decision is it?

Ferro: Her handler.

Fernando: She does not have a handler, does she?

Ferro: Her handler is who ever she is working with. At that moment, that seems to be you.

Fernando: Then based on that, my decision stays- no conditioning for either one of them.

Ferro: Accepted then. But, understand, you are responsible for her actions until the next handler takes over and if that handler chooses that she needs to be rewritten, it will be done.

Claes gulps.

Fernando: Then lets say, for as long as I am here, in the compound, I am responsible for her and her action. I choose her to be independent as she was before, and I will take her out as I would Rachel, and train them both to the best of my ability.

Ferro: She will be going out on mission with other handlers.

Fernando: That is the decision of the agency for her use. For the tiny personal and everyday needs, I will take care of that.

Ferro: I hope you know what you are stepping into.

Fernando: I know what I'm doing. I just hope the agency does.

Ferro: Will that be all?

Fernando: There will be others later on.

Ferro: Let me say this, then. There is no room in this agency for attitudes, lashing out and destructive behavior. There are no stars on this team, just a team. We all work for a common goal. We will not allow another outburst like the one you did today, mister. If it happens again, you will be put into a position you will not like. We do not like to fire people here, but there are other actions we can take against you.

Fernando: Fine by me. But one thing I do have to say to that.

Ferro: And that would be?

Fernando: Send a fratello team to eliminate me, none of us are coming back.

Ferro: You are not as fast as a cyborg.

Fernando gets up and steps towards Ferro. He reached into his pocket and lifts his left arm pointing forward to her, then folds his arm, putting his hand behind his neck. With his right hand, he places a few coins in the top of his extended elbow on a stack. Once he places his right arm to his side, he flings left arm out to Ferro, catching the coins as the elbow drops from beneath them. Nobody saw the action happen, just felt the breeze that the swinging arm made. With the coins now in his left hand, he hands them over to Ferro.

Fernando: Show me a cyborg that is that fast, then I will say that there is a chance that you can have them eliminate me.

Ferro: Parlor tricks and magic shows are not part of this show. Nor are you its star. Remember that.

Rachel: Ms. Ferro?

Ferro turns to Rachel.

Ferro: Yes?

Rachel: Kill my god-father, and you are going to have to kill me too.

Claes: And me.

Ferro: Why you too, Claes?

Claes: When my handler died, I had to be rewritten. Though I am not bonded to Mr. Fernando, if I find out that he and Rachel were killed, I don't think I would be able to handle that. Nor would I want to be rewritten again, I would rather die than to be rewritten again.

Ferro: Why do you say that?

Claes: Every time a cyborg is rewritten, its life span is shorten. I do not know how much time I have left, but in being rewritten 3 times already, its shorter than the others. Being written one more time will shorten it even further. I would not want that. Nor do I want to bury another set of my friends. You might as well bury me with them.

Ferro: I see. Mr. Fernando.

Fernando: Yes?

Ferro: What was said here, stays inside this room.

Fernando: I'm not saying anything. Now, if the cat stepped out the room and told the world, then things change. I doubt Meeshie would do that though.

Ferro: Hmph…

Ferro leaves. Fernando returns to his seat, putting the change back into his pocket. He shuts down the computer, then turn to the girls. He pulls out a set of keys from his pocket.

Fernando: Lets go check the pool. You wont be needing your bathing suits or towels. I just want to see if its done.


	19. Chapter 19

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 19: Another day, another week, another mission.

The pool checks out to be in fine working condition. Everything within seems to be working: water pumps/filter, chlorination filter, drains, etc. The chemical testers also seem to be in order, as is the Ph of the water. Swimming classes can resume when ever Fernando wishes. The problem is that the last mission overlapped with the first scheduled swimming class, so things has to be rescheduled for a new class. Until then, there were many things to do.

Fernando goes about Rachel's training, making sure that she was capable of handling a firearm, and when to use it. Issues that Fernando had with his mission weapon was checked for and corrected in Rachel's, giving her absolute accuracy when called for. He also taught her some of his martial arts skills, going for the killing blows for a immediate resolution of conflict if it should occur. 'If the fight lasts more than 30 seconds, there is a chance you can lose. In our business, losing means death.' Claes also goes about relearning the skills she once had with a fire arm and hand to hand combat, keeping to her promise to Rabello.

Rachel is finally introduced to her personal weapon, days after of working with her mission weapon, finds a major difference between the two. The mission weapon being smaller, lighter and easier to conceal as 10 shots in it with the extended magazine. Her S&W .45 has 16, with almost twice the kick. The mission weapon's ammunition is fired at hypersonic speed, and can pierce certain body amour; the .45 is ballistic, it could pierce cheap body amour, but its meant to be a man stopper. The mission weapon .32/.38 ammunition claims to be as much powerful as the .45, there are some drawbacks to the design- mainly its odd ammunition of .32 caliber rounds in a necked down .38 cartridge being very hard to find and only certain manufacturers make it. Leon has been a great help in making sure that there is a steady stream of ammunition to Fernando and Rachel for their 'odd ball guns.'

Jose did Fernando the favor of getting Rachel a rear holster for her mission gun. Much of the day was spent in fitting her into it and practicing with it until she can remove her locked weapon from behind with ease, but anyone else would have trouble trying to take it out if they were to try.

After every mission there is a wait and see period where things quiet down and agents are sent out to gather intell on what were the results of the mission: who took over the target's position, is there any form on retaliation, etc. This waiting period can be as little as a couple of weeks or as long as a couple of months. It is hard to say until they make the first move. In the least, the church condones the killing off one of their own, even though it was an act; the plan was called by Vatican itself in deal with corrupt Church Officials, and Father Salvatore was a corrupt as they came.

Ferro has been keeping an eye on Fernando these past days, looking into his private life and trying to see what threat he posses to the SWA and Section 2. Only thing she finds is the occasional letter from a couple of friends. One from Katherine, another from Juanita. Katherine is deeply concerned for Fernando and just as deeply in love. Juanita was his wife Catherine's best friend, and who was there for him when she went missing. She too is concerned about his sudden disappearance, and wants him to write back as soon as possible. It interests Ferro that the letters coming from their end seem to state that Fernando has not answered them in any form, since they keep referring that he is to write back when he can.

Wednesday of the following week, Ferro approaches Fernando for Rachel's first mission; a low level gang extermination. The mission entails walking through the park, late at night where a known gang hangs out. Though they are to go in as a couple- a father and daughter, Rachel is to do as much of the extermination as possible. Fernando is only to provide support if an attack comes from her rear or additional gang members show up. The mission is set for late Friday night.

Between Wednesday and Thursday, Fernando trains Rachel for the mission and sets her clothing in order. Some might consider it cheating, Fernando adds a couple of ballistics panel to her undershirt, while keeping it as light and flexible as possible. Unknown to most in the SWA- Fernando's jackets are lined with a similar ballistic lining. As he's always said in the past, 'I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid!' Fernando goes a little bit hard on Rachel as they prepare for this mission. Rachel may not like it, but understands.

On Friday, they rest. Claes asks Ferro is she could be part of the clean up and back up team, but to her demise, Ferro refuses. Claes has to remain at the compound and wait for their return and hope for the best. The other girls in the cyborg collective wish them the best of luck. The mission expects anywhere between 6 to 8 gang members that they would run into.

Fernando spends Friday sleeping away much of it as best as he can, only having to deal with Rachel who has pre-mission jitters. All her life Rachel has been a victim, and on the few occasion that she did fought back, was beaten further into the victimization ritual. She spends the day sleeping with him in his bed like a little kid who is afraid of the monster under her bed sleeping with her father. Unbeknownst to them, they had shifted their biological clocks backwards doing this, and revert back to Eastern Standard Time. For tonight's mission, this will work out to their advantage, but for the rest of the weekend, they will be fighting jet-lag. That is, if they return from the mission.

They wake up around 5pm.

It took some doing on his part, but breakfast was served as soon as they were able to wash up and dress up for the night's mission. Nothing was to be heard or said of the mission, Fernando's belief is if in a long term studying does not workout for one's final exam, a 10 minute last minute cram will do nothing to raise the score. Rachel had practiced long and hard during the past couple of days in order to learn what she needs to know. Fernando's only fear is her freezing up during the mission.

Rachel spends the time listening to music and reading some books, while Fernando is at a mission meeting- discussing about mission specifics, back up location, radio surveillance, and estimated arrival times. When the meeting it over, Fernando goes outside to get some lunch for the two of them- large Italian roast beef sandwich with gravy, and a small carafe of red wine. He takes the lunch to her room, and together they eat. As the 9 o'clock hour approaches, Ferro drops by the room to remind them that they had little time left and should be getting ready soon. Fernando prepares a couple of extra magazines for the mission guns they will be using.

Team A will drop Fernando and Rachel at the park along with a couple of support agents who will be hiding in case they would need assistance. Team B will be waiting a the other end of the park where if all things go well, pick up Fernando and Rachel. Team B will also have a couple of support agents hiding along the way for assistance. Everyone but Rachel will be wearing a VOX operated radios with hidden ear pieces. Fernando and Rachel enter the park at 10:30pm, with a destination arrival to Team B around 11pm.

Rachel starts talking about music and how she sometimes wishes she was back in New York as they walked among the paths and grassy fields. Fernando gives an occasional answer to her, paying attention to his surroundings more and listening to the sounds around them. With Fernando tapping his cane in front of him, it looks like a daughter helping her blind father walking across the park at night.

Together they pass the 1/2 way point without incident. But it is not without notice. Fernando has been monitoring a set of footsteps that has been following them since they has had past that first row of benches along a path when they first entered. At the 3/4 mark, they make their move, going just past the 'unsuspecting victims', and stopping a few feet ahead of them.

Fernando (deliberately) bumps into one of them, giving Rachel a slight nudge to tell her this is it. The one he bumped into start cursing Fernando out in Italian. Fernando tries to be apologetic, but to no avail as they want to cause a problem than rather solve one. The conversation is picked up on Fernando's radio for all to hear.

Fernando: I'm sorry, for I did not see you there.

Gang member: You'll be sorry alright.

The gang member walks up to Fernando and pushes him hard.

Rachel (keeping up with the act, runs to Fernando): Daddy!

Fernando (whispers to Rachel): Kill the others, this one is mine.

Fernando (out loud for all to hear): I'll be fine dear.

Rachel draws her hand behind he back and slowly grasps her mission weapon. The safety unlocks as soon as her hand makes contact with the handle. She helps Fernando get up but he is lifted up by the one who continues to harass him. Fernando pretends to be scared, giving a good show that the others laugh and add to the mockery. A loud flick of a butterfly knife and a small bright flash of its blade against the dim light that pierces the night, adds to the moment. But before the knife can find its target within Fernando, a tightly clenched fist around the cane finds it home against the assailant's jaw. A loud snapping sound can be heard as fist meets face, followed by a loud thud.

Rachel draws her weapon as soon as Fernando dives for his chosen target, seeing that the others were going for him, she starts firing rounds into the crowd, hitting a few in the head, and the rest in their midsection. Those were who smart enough not to make a move run to the shelter of the dark shadows. Moments later back up come in looking for them.

Alfonso: Rachel! Fernando!

Rachel: Over Here!

Alfonso and his team make to Rachel.

Alfonso: Where's Fernando?

Rachel point to a mound of two moving bodies: Fernando constantly lifting up and punching out the assailant, and the gang member who is now little more than a bloody pulp of broken facial bones. Alfonso and his team mate reach over to Fernando and pull him off, with Fernando fighting back to continue. After a while, Fernando calms down. Alfonso checks on Fernando's target, putting his fingers against the jugular vein for a pulse and finds none. His team member counts the bodies: 6 were found, and 3 more trails of blood go out in separate directions. The melee lasts only seconds, not including Fernando who continues to wail on his non-responsive target. Rachel

Alfonso: Fernando, he's dead.

Fernando: They don't make punk as strong as they used too.

Alfonso gives him a strange look of disbelief. The other backup team arrives, bringing in a clean up team. Alfonso takes Rachel by the hand and starts leading her by the hand, telling her to holster her gun. He checks her for any signs of injuries and finds none. She holsters her weapon as she continues to walk out of the immediate area. Alfonso then tells Fernando to go with her. He follows them as they walk the remaining distance out of the park.

12:20am, Fernando and Rachel arrives back at the compound, making their way through the dorm. He leads her into her room and tells her to wash up and change into her sweat gear, and to arrive to his room. He heads into his room, changing out of his clothes and into something more relaxing set of sweat pants and shirt. He puts away his mission weapon in the gun locker. He then takes of his glasses and puts them on the desk. There was a knock on the door.

Fernando: Come in Rachel.

The door opens, but it was not Rachel, but Claes.

Fernando: Yes, Claes?

Claes: Rachel did well on her first mission?

Fernando: She did extremely well…

Claes: You don't sound enthusastic about it.

Fernando: I'm happy for her. But they fucked up. They said it would be 6 or so, we got jumped by from what I counted-12. That's double what they were expecting.

Claes: But she did well.

Fernando: She did very well.

Rachel walks in on them. She goes past Claes and hugs her god-father.

Fernando: You OK, girl?

Rachel just nods.

Fernando: Come on, lets see if we can find some dinner in this place.

They start to walk out of the room, leaving Claes behind. Half way into the hall, Fernando asks loudly, "Claes, you joining us?"

Claes runs out of the room to join them, shutting the door behind her. Though closed, they managed to scrounge a few things from the cafetteria, a couple of passing vending machines and in the dorm kitchen. They take what they found back to his room, and enjoy the meal. Claes returns to her room after eating with them, trying to be quiet as possible as to not wake up Triela. She makes it to the top of her bunk bed.

Triela: Did she do well?

Claes: I thought you were asleep?

Triela: Not until after you tell me what happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 20: Running On A Broken Clock.

Meeshie jumped on the bed where the two the them slept. Fernando laid on this his back with a second pillow over his head, just covering his eyes. His left arm holding it in place. Rachel laid on her stomach, diagonal to him, with her head on his chest and her right arm around him. The sun has been rising high in the sky for the past hour and 1/2, marking the 7:30 hour. But to them, it was more like 2am.

Though it being the start of the weekend, Claes was observant to know that Rachel would have been up by now to feed the cat, but had not seen her since the start of the day. Jean was coming in to hear how Rachel's first mission, Jose was with him to check up on Henrietta, who was supposed to be leaving the infirmary today. Ferro was arriving a few minutes behind them.

The evening staff worked hard on generating a report on Rachel's mission. Ferro was supposed to read this report and give it a grade for the chief to see. Jean also gets a copy of this graded report. For the moment though, Jean asks for a quick verbal summary from what she knows of the mission.

Ferro: She did well, managed to kill 6, looks like 3 were wounded and ran from the place. But Fernando worries me.

Jean: 6 and 3? That's 9… what do you mean that Fernando worries you.

Ferro: Fernando killed a 7th gang member.

Jean: That would make it 10; which would mean Rachel would had to have switch magazines at this point.

Ferro: Rachel switched magazines, some that she killed had more than one entry wounds.

Jean: So, Fernando backed her up.

Ferro: Fernando killed the gang member with his bare hands.

Jean: No way…

Ferro: Yes…

Jean: How…

Ferro: The medical staff is doing his autopsy to find out how. But I can tell you this much, I never seen a face so broken up in my life.

Jose arrives with Henrietta from the infirmary, dropping her off at her room. Henrietta goes inside and takes to her bed to rest. Claes checks up on Rachel's room, finding it empty and not slept in. She walks over to Fernando's room, knocking on the door. With no answer, she tries her key, but finds the door unlocked. Opening the door, Claes is greeted by Meeshie, who had jumped off the bed and trotted over to the door. Meeshie meows at Claes to get her attention. Claes picks up the cat before entering the room. Her attention is draw away from the bed, where she would have spotted Rachel and Fernando sleeping, to the cat's food and water bowls. Meeshie was not fed yet.

Claes steps onto the step ladder by the book shelf, reaching up to where the cans of cat food were stored, bring down can number 21: Sirloin of Beef. Putting the can on the desk, Claes takes the bowls to the bathroom to wash them out. She returns to put them back, the water bowl refilled. The can of cat food is opened and its contents dumped into the food bowl, where Meeshie waited patiently to be fed. Claes trashes the empty can.

Turning around to check on the cat one final time, she finally notices Fernando and Rachel sleeping on the bed. Claes thinks to herself, 'They must be really tired if my actions of feeding the cat did not wake them.' She then turns to look at the clock on the nightstand, it said '8:12AM' on its digital face.

Claes leaves the room, saying something about checking up on them in a couple of hours. In a couple of minutes, she was in her room with Triela just getting up.

Triela: And where were you?

Claes: Taking care of Mr. Fernando's cat.

Triela: Isn't that Rachel's job?

Claes: Apparently, Rachel is still sleeping.

Triela: It must have been a hard mission if she is still asleep.

Claes: Harder than most I gather.

Triela: What makes you think that?

Claes: Oh nothing.

Triela: Claes… You hiding something?

Claes: Rachel's sleeping with her handler, holding onto him like some giant teddy bear.

Wanting to answer, Triela bursts out laughing.

Claes: What's so funny?

Triela: Everything.

Claes: Everything? Explain.

Triela: Last week you two were worried about what's going to happen because of a letter of his you made me accidentally rip. Now they are sleeping together? If that is not funny, I don't know what is!

Claes: I still do not get it.

Triela: Maybe you never will. But I find it funny. How long you think they will be sleeping?

Claes: Those two are going to be sleeping for hours from the looks of it.

Triela: They seem to have the right idea.

Triela goes back to bed and throws covers to shade her eyes from the light. Claes changes into her gardening clothes and after gathering her tools, goes out to tend to her garden. She spends a couple of hours examining her plants and the soil, giving them water and a little chemical fertilizer. What few weeds she finds, she pulls out slowly to ensure that she got the whole root. When done, she goes back, washes up and prepares herself for a bit of time in the kitchen. Knowing of their Puerto Rican Heritage, Claes tries something new for Fernando and Rachel- a dessert called Flan. Though it is just a simple custard, making the caramel glaze and sauce will be tricky, and includes destroying a pan in the process. Chef Machiavelli ensures her that it would be alright to use a pan he uses to create a similar caramel sauce on certain dishes. 'The trick is to get the temperature of the boiling sugar to 400 degrees Fahrenheit (340 degrees Celsius), and allow it to turn brown just a little bit, and to check with a spoon it stringy texture- get all 3 right, and you'll get the perfect caramel.'

With help from Chef Machiavelli, Claes manages to get the liquid caramel just right, though she made too much. Chef Machiavelli insures her that its fine to make too much, for he can use the extra caramel on other dessert dishes. Claes fills the bottoms of 8 little ceramic dessert cups with the caramel, and takes the bubbling custard off the stove to fill each cup. With each cup in a tray, she puts the tray into the oven and fills the tray's bottom with water. 300 degrees and 20 minutes later, they should be done. Claes checks each one with a toothpick, putting it in through the center and slowly out. They come out dry and clean. She takes the tray out of the oven and into the refrigerator. She leave the kitchen knowing that she mastered as difficult dessert on the first try. Chef Machiavelli creates a simple brunch for the cyborgs and a couple of guests as Claes had requested, something that will be complimentary to the Spanish style custard.

She goes into her room to wake up Triela and then the others, ordering them to get dressed and ready for a late morning brunch. Though she does not like to order the others around, she does have too from time to time, and this time is no exception. The worst of the bunch is her roommate when following orders. Triela believes that as Claes' roommate, that she can get away with more than the others, and she usually does. But today is not one of those days. After she chases Triela out of the room, she goes to Fernando's room to wake them up.

Claes allows herself into his room with her key, and see that they are still asleep. In fact, they had not moved at all. Further more, two had become three as Meeshie was curled up in the pile too. She approaches the bed quietly and tries to nudge Rachel first. She stops and freezes in place when she feels cold steel pressed against her temple.

Claes: Don't shoot, Mr. Fernando.

The gun goes down from her temple

Fernando: Its Fernando, Claes. Why are you waking us up?

Claes: It is almost after 11 o'clock. You're going to miss brunch.

Fernando: I don't want to wake up…

Claes looks around, and finds his glasses on the desk. She brings them over to the bed.

Claes: I have your glasses… (wanting to say Mr. Fernando but doesn't)

Fernando puts away the gun under the pillow his head was on. Then he sticks his arm out and Claes puts the glasses in his hand. He takes the glasses under the pillow that was covering his face and once on, throws the pillow to the side.

Fernando: Is there any coffee?

Claes: There will be in the cafeteria.

Fernando: Ugh… what time is it?

Claes: Its after 11, sir.

Fernando puts his arm under the blanket, and notices by feel that he was still wearing his sweat pants and t-shirt.

Fernando: Give us 5 minutes and we'll be on our way.

Claes: I give you 2.

Fernando: Claes- don't order me around like Ferro does.

Claes: You got to hurry up before brunch is closed.

Fernando: Alright… just go… and give us a chance to freshen up…

Claes: Promise?

Fernando: Promise…

Rachel (in a 1/2 sleepy tone): Don't count on it- he is always late on his promises.

Fernando: You finally awake, Raych?

Rachel: I don't want to be.

Fernando: Neither do I.

Claes: Come on you two! Hurry up!

Fernando: Alright, we'll be there. Just need you to leave.

Claes: You better be there!

Claes leave the room.

Rachel: What did she wanted?

Fernando: I don't know. Something about brunch at the cafeteria. Maybe they want to celebrate how well you did last night.

Rachel: I got my celebration right here…

Rachel lays back down and closes her eyes.

Fernando: Rachel- wake up.

Rachel: I'm awake.

Fernando: Go to your room and change so we can find out what's going on.

Rachel: Do I have too?

Fernando: I don't want too either, but we must.

Rachel: OK then…

Rachel stretches before getting up. Then she gets out of the bed and slowly walks out the room. Once she closes the door behind her, Fernando gets up and sits on the side of the bed, trying to shake off the sleepiness off his system. The only thing that would work is a strong cup of coffee. Unfortunately, the coffee maker was not set to make a fresh pot.

Fernando gets up and goes to the bathroom, where he takes care of his more personal needs. He gets out, searching in his dresser for something simple to wear. Everything he has on gets thrown into the clothes hamper to be washed someday in the near future. A little deodorant and a bit of his cologne, Fernando puts on a pair of jeans and light blue shirt, with his regular shoes and white sweat sox. Reaching into his pillow, he takes his gun and puts it into his waist band. He then gives Meeshie a pat on the head and picks up a package from his desk before leaving the room, heading to Rachel's dormitory.

Rachel was getting dressed in her best outfit for some reason, when Fernando walked into her room.

Fernando: Rachel, that's too much.

Rachel: Huh?

Fernando: Don't need the dress or the shoes or the other fancy stuff.

Rachel (disappointed): Oh…

Fernando: Just put on some jeans and something, that's all.

Rachel starts to disrobe, carefully folding the dress onto its clothes hanger and storing it onto the closet. She then searches through her dresser and throws a pair of jeans and light colored plaid shirt onto her bed as she looks for her sox and sneakers. She starts dressing as Fernando goes into her gun locker, pulling out her S&W .45 auto. He takes the gun to the bed, and lays it next to him as he sat. Rachel puts on her shirt first and then her pant when Fernando calls to her.

Fernando: Rachel, come here.

She walks right up to him. He holds her by the waist and looks her over, then starts to stuff her shirt into her opened pants.

Rachel: Hey, I can dress myself…

Fernando takes the package and opens it, showing the rear gun holster inside.

Fernando: Lets see how this fits.

Fernando then start unlooping her belt, spinning her around for every belt loop undone until he reaches her back. He then takes the holster and works it through the belt, and reloops the belt back onto the pants. He then buttons and zippers her pants.

Fernando: How does that feel?

Rachel: OK I guess.

Fernando takes her gun and slides it into the holster.

Fernando: How's that now?

Rachel: It feels like someone is pulling down on my pants.

Fernando: Its going to be like that. The .45 is not a light gun like the mission weapon is. You just have to get used to it. Draw the weapon, see how it feels.

With some difficulty, Rachel manages to draw the gun.

Fernando: Its just like the mission gun holster- there is a lock to prevent from anyone to get your gun. Try again.

Rachel reholsters the gun and tries again, still with some difficulty. The third time was easier.

Fernando: You'll get used to it with practice.

Rachel just nods. She then finishes dressing herself. They leave her room together and head to the cafeteria. Walking down the stairs, they have to pass by the administrative offices. Ferro calls out to Fernando from within the office and demands that he be in there. Fernando tells Rachel to go on without him as he takes care of this matter, promising that he will be there as soon as possible. Rachel goes on ahead before Fernando enters the offices.

Fernando: Yes, Ferro?

Ferro: When will I have Rachel's mission report from you?

Fernando: Later this afternoon.

Ferro: It was due this morning.

Fernando: Sorry then- I over slept.

Ferro: I want it as soon as you can get it.

Fernando (sarcastically): Yes sir…

Fernando starts to walk out of the office.

Ferro: I did not dismiss you yet.

Fernando stops, then turns to face her and the other handlers.

Fernando: Yes?

Ferro: According to the others' reports, you killed one of the assailants. Is that true?

Fernando: First off- the one I killed attacked me first. Second, despite of what you said that there would 6 to 8 gang members, I counted 12. We were heavily outnumbered, and you giving out bad intell is something that I am not happy about. We're lucky we got back in 1 piece.

Ferro: So you acted as back up for her?

Fernando: If you want to put words in my mouth- yes.

Ferro: You are going to need to explain that in your report.

Fernando: Fine. I'll get it to you this afternoon.

Ferro: I want it now.

Fernando: As you wish then.

Fernando walks out of the administrative offices and back to his dorm room. He turns on his laptop and starts writing his report. Taking a slight break, he turns on his coffee maker, and then returns to work.

Meanwhile back at the Cafeteria, Rachel arrives alone, finding the other cyborg girls around a table. She takes a seat closest to the exit corner of the table.

Claes: Rachel, where's your god-father?

Rachel: Ferro called him over at the administrative offices. He told me to go on without him.

Claes: I planed on having something nice for the both of you.

Rachel: Thanks, but why?

Claes: No one has really stood up for us as a group like he has. It was always been every handler and cyborg for themselves. Fernando has really opened up some eyes over here- whether everyone sees it or not.

Rachel: I don't understand, but…

Claes: Ricco- when was the last time Mr. Jean 'conditioned you' for making a mistake?

Ricco: Conditioned me?

Claes: Slapped you across the face?

Ricco: Oh… not since Mr. Fernando arrived.

Claes: Anybody else?

Henrietta: Mr. Fernando seems like a nice man.

Claes: Like you and Jose ever had a problem?

Henrietta: I was stating my observations.

Claes: Triela?

Triela: I think he's spoiling you two.

Claes: Look who's talking- the teddy bear queen herself!

Triela: Isn't it true? He backs you up and rewards you for doing him favors. And you sleep with him.

Rachel: I'm his god-daughter! (then she sticks her tongue out at Triela.)

Angelica: I'm hungry, when can we eat?

Claes: I would prefer it if Mr. Fernando was here.

Triela: I'm hungry too, and if you wont serve us what you got planned, I'll get something else to eat.

Claes: Alright... I'll go get your food now. I just hope he comes soon.

But Fernando doesn't. He continues to type up his report, which seems to grow on its own as he re-edits it again and again, adding missing details and correcting spelling and grammar. By the time he is about to print more than an hour has pasted. Furthermore, Ferro decides to check up in him and give him a hard time. She stand at the open doorway, making her presence know by voice only, rather than knocking first.

Ferro: Are you done with the report yet?

Fernando: No.

Ferro walks into the room, standing by his desk.

Ferro: When will it be done.

Fernando: In a couple of minutes and then it needs to be printed, so I would say 5 minutes or so.

Ferro: I'll wait then.

Fernando puts the finishing touches to his report and then sends them to the printer. Then he gives Ferro his undivided attention.

Fernando: Why are you getting on my case?

Ferro: Why are you asking?

Fernando: You want the report now, when it can wait for later in the day. You order me to get it done now, so I start doing it, and now you're here to make sure it gets done. I don't see you doing this with the other handlers, so why me?

Ferro: All the other handlers knows what's expected of them. You seem not to care.

Fernando: Put yourself in my shoes, will you? Forced to take a new job in a country you never been in, having a family member killed and then brought back as some sort of killing machine for the organization you just joined.

Ferro: I would deal with it as best as I can and not make excuses for them.

Fernando takes the papers from the printer and staples them together before putting them into a report folder. He then hands it over to Ferro. She takes it and glances over it. With it done, Fernando rolls his chair over to the Coffee Machine, and prepares himself a strong large cup. It has grown cold since he restarted on his report, but then again, he sort of likes it that way. Easier to drink, and not worrying about it having to burn on the way down.

Fernando: I don't think you would.

Ferro: I just had enough of your Spanish machismo attitude.

Fernando searches through his desk and pulls out a box of bullets and tosses them at Ferro.

Ferro: What is this?

Fernando: And I'm the one with the vision problems, and yet I have to read everything for everyone… They are gelatin paint filled bullets, designed to be fired from a real weapon. Now, I challenge you or anyone you feel is capable of taking me on at the field range to a little one on one. The one with the least number of hits- wins.

Ferro: Are you challenging me to a duel?

Fernando: You or anyone you want to be replaced with.

Ferro: And if I or who ever I choose wins?

Fernando: I'll remain quiet and abide by your orders without argument or comment.

Ferro: If I lose?

Fernando: You leave me alone and treat me with a little more respect.

Ferro: OK. I accept, but on these terms.

Fernando: Always the controlling bitch, aren't you.

Ferro: 1 hit- you, against the entire staff of section 2.

Fernando: you make it sound too easy.

Ferro: Everyone will have 1 magazine's worth of these bullets in their weapons, you will have 4 magazines.

Fernando: So me against the cyborgs and handlers? 1 hit takes it all? Too easy.

Ferro: Next week. Outdoor range. I'll need to order more of these.

Fernando: No need. I have order some for such an occasion.

Fernando goes into this desk draw and pulls out 6 more boxes, giving them to Ferro.

Fernando: Oh wait, the .45 caliber ones are mine.

He takes back 1 of the boxes from her grasp.

Fernando: Next week it is.

Ferro: By the way, this does not excuse you from doing your work during the week.

Fernando: Oh, I should think not! 'Death- No Excuse for Laying Off On The Job!'

Ferro: Eh?

Fernando: You don't go out much do you?


	21. Chapter 21

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 21: Creamy Delicious Custard With Caramel On Top… Tell Me The Name of Your Sweetheart!

After everyone had their fill of brunch, Claes returns from the kitchen with the tray of custard cups. She places the cup and saucers in front everyone, slapping the hand that dared raise a spoon to it. The she slides one on the center of the table to demonstrate.

Claes (doing as she explains): Lightly take your fingers and press the edge of the dessert from the cup so it breaks away from it. Spin the cup a bit and press again, and continue until you have gone all the way around and the edge is completely broken. Now the hard part, put the saucer down side up on the cup, grab both the cup and saucer and flip it so that the saucer is right side up and the cup is up side down on it. Take your spoon and tap the cup a couple of times and slowly lift the cup off the saucer.

And there it was, a lovely shaped dark colored topped custard mound with liquid caramel drooling down the sides. Everyone stares at it before diving into their cups to do as Claes described. Triela was first, then Henrietta, Angelica and then Ricco. With the cups placed at the center of the table, the girls dove into their desserts, with much praises to Claes after the first couple of spoonfuls. All but Rachel.

Claes: What's wrong, Rachel?

Rachel: Its not right, having to enjoy this with without him.

Claes: It is for you and him. You for completing your first mission.

Rachel: And for him?

Claes: Everything else.

Triela: Ooo… I think I smell Love in the air…

Claes: Triela, that's not funny. Take it back!

Triela: Then if you don't love him, then why you made one 'for' him? Hmmm?

Claes: I made one for him because he is nice and does good things for us.

Henrietta: Sounds like you bonded to him.

Claes: Hey, Happy girl, I am not bonded to him or to anyone else!

Triela: Its either you bonded or are in love with him. Now, which one is it?

Ricco: Sounds like bonded to me.

Angelica: She could not have, cyborgs only bond once to a handler and after that they cant bond to no one else.

Triela: Then it must be love then.

Claes: Stop It! Stop it!

Triela: First comes love. Then Comes Marriage. Here Comes Claes…

Claes: STOP IT!!!

Triela: …With the baby carriage!

Claes runs away from the girls at the table.

Rachel: Now you done it.

Triela: Done what?

Rachel: You hurt her feelings.

Triela: We were only playing.

Rachel: You went past playing. Now you done hurt her feelings. She's probably crying right now.

Triela: Claes, cry? She's too strong to cry.

Rachel: Cyborgs have feelings too… Or at least I still do.

Triela: You sure you are not confusing them with conditioning?

Rachel: I know that my feelings are real. As is hers, and I bet Henrietta too. How about you, Triela? Your conditioning is set low, cant you tell the difference between your feelings and the conditioned mental response?

Triela: Err…

Rachel: Claes meant well, and you had to go mess it up.

Rachel gets up and walks out of the cafeteria, looking for Claes.

Angelica: I think you should apologize to Claes when she gets better.

Ricco (grabbing Rachel's cup): She did not touch hers.

With a large head start Claes reaches her room before Rachel could run the hall that connects to the cafeteria. She slams the door shut loud enough for Fernando to hear it from his end of the hall. Once on her bed, she starts to cry on her pillow, gathering her wits together as she does. From being upset, sad and embarrassed to anger, Claes goes through the gauntlet of emotions that she hardly experienced since she became a cyborg. From anger, back to calm, cool and collected in the few seconds she has before Rachel is knocking on the door.

After a few seconds of no answer, Rachel tries the door handle, finding the door locked. She knocks on the door again, and Claes answers it immediately, showing no sign of having gone through what she has a few moments before.

Rachel: Are you OK, Claes?

Claes: Of course I'm OK. Why would make you ask that?

Rachel: Because you left the cafeteria crying.

Claes: Oh, that. I'm over it now.

Rachel You sure?

Claes: More than sure.

Rachel: OK then… Uhm… you going back to the cafeteria?

Claes: No.

Rachel: What about Fernando?

Claes: What about him?

Rachel: Don't you want to make sure he gets his cup?

Claes: I can always make more.

Rachel: I see.

Unsure how to continue, Rachel steps away from the door, looking down the hall to his room but can not tell if his door was open or not.

Claes: I am not in love nor have I bonded with him. I was just being nice to him for being nice to me.

Rachel: You don't have to explain it to me. I already know.

Claes: Then why cant the others understand that?

Rachel: Because they are not in love with their handlers, or at least aware of it. I know I am, have been for a long time.

Claes grabs Rachel by the arm and haul her into the room, closing the door behind them.

Claes: We should not be having that kind of conversation out in the open.

Rachel: I don't care, I know what I feel for him and it is not the conditioning drug telling me to do so.

Claes: For how long have you had these feelings?

Rachel takes a seat at the table before answering.

Rachel: Since I first met him, when he saved my from that gang who was trying to rape me.

Claes (to herself): …Florence Nightingale Syndrome?

Rachel: What?

Claes: I'm not exactly sure that is it, but in Stockholm Syndrome, a victim bonds with their captor. But you would have identified with your rapists for that. In Florence Nightingale Syndrome, a victim bonds with their rescuer or care provider. Fernando rescued you and you bonded with him.

Rachel: I would rather not have it explained away like that.

Claes: Why not?

Rachel: It sort of takes away what little magic there is for those feelings.

Claes: Oh. You still love him though, right?

Rachel: Right.

A few seconds of silence later.

Rachel: Don't get me wrong though.

Claes: What do you mean?

Rachel: There are many kinds of Love.

Claes: I think I know where you are getting at with this.

Rachel: The love siblings have is not the same as a husband or wife, or a father for his daughter, or some friends may have for each other. I just want to say that with us it is that of father and daughter, but sometimes I want more.

Claes: Do you know what you're saying?

Rachel: I do. Maybe I'm selfish for wanting more, I just wont say anymore.

Claes What about him, how does he feel about you?

Rachel: The same thing.

Claes gasps.

Rachel: No! Not that way- He loves me as a father would his little girl, and that's it. And I would not have it no other way.

Claes: At least its returned. Looking at the others, only Henrietta gets anything back from her handler.

Rachel: What about Triela? She has all these teddy bears.

Claes: Triela and Hillshire? They are like a true brother and sister can be. They love each other, but they rub each other the wrong way most of the time. I think the only time when they actually showed each other some form of affection was when she killed Pinocchio; Pinocchio damaged her heavily and would have killed her if she was not lucky enough to reach into his throat and tear out his wind pipe. It took weeks for her to heal from her injuries and much of her cyborg implants had to be replaced.

Rachel: I see.

Claes: Triela has changed a lot since then.

Rachel: How so?

Claes: Triela was more serious then. More of a leader to the rest of us, as I was the mother hen who watched over everyone. Since she left the infirmary, she's turn into the class clown. She is still capable of leading, but, like you saw today, she plays around and takes it too far at times. She never did that before.

A knock on the door breaks their silence. Claes gets up and open.

Claes: Hello, Ferro. What can we do for you?

Ferro: Where are the other cyborgs?

Claes: They should be in the cafeteria. Everything OK?

Ferro: Cyborg meeting, today, 3pm, my office.

Claes: Will the handlers be there?

Ferro: I already had a meeting with the handlers. Some maybe there, others may not be.

Claes: I see. We'll be there.

Ferro: Cafeteria you said?

Claes: That is where I last saw them.

Ferro: See you later then.

Ferro walks away from the room, and Claes closes the door once Ferro has made some considerable distance away from the door. She closes the door slowly, and walks back to the table.

Rachel: What was that about?

Claes: I don't know. We only have cyborg meetings if a mission is so big it involves us all, but the handlers would be there too. And we would not be having it in her office.

Rachel: How many of those were there?

Claes: Just one.

Rachel: One?

Claes: One mission, where I had to be a decoy for a senator's daughter and be kidnapped by terrorists. All the other cyborg teams had to find and rescue me.

Rachel: I see.

Claes: I wonder what it could be?

Rachel: She said 3 o'clock… that's a bit more than 3 hours from now. I'll go ask Fernando if he knows anything about it.

Claes: No, wait.

Rachel: Why?

Claes: I still have his custard in the cafeteria… Lets bring it to him, then we can ask.

In the outdoor target range, Jean, Jose, Hillshire and Marco look over the bullets that Fernando gave Ferro.

Hillshire: Interesting. Never saw anything like this before.

Jean: I have heard of them. Its supposed to make live training with real people non-lethal. But I never thought we would be using them.

Marco looks at it intently.

Jose: Maybe it would be better to use live targets, since these mechanical ones are so predictable. You can only do but so much with a moving dummy.

Hillshire: Plus, they don't shoot back.

Marco: Gives a whole new level on this. Do the other handlers know about this yet?

Jean: They will by the afternoon. In fact, I set up a meeting for 3pm with Ferro - we are all to be there.

Hillshire: Good.

Marco takes out his gun and drops the magazine from it, placing the paint bullet in its place and evacuating the live round from the chamber. He aims at a near by target and shots. The target gets a bight green smear where he hits it. He then empties the gun again and looks at it closely.

Marco: Hmmm…

Hillshire: What is it?

Marco: It uses a very slow burning powder… see all that residue inside?

Hillshire: That should not be a problem.

Marco: No, but it's a big cleanup job after the training mission. The gun also cycled slower to advance the next round, I've noticed. Much less kick…

Jean: Interesting… I wonder how they would act in a machine gun?

Marco: Very poorly for what I can tell.

Hillshire: Still, it would bring an education to the cyborgs that they really need; live rounds and moving dummies are no substitutes for the real thing.

Ferro finally finds the cyborg girls at the cafeteria, and informs them of the 3 o'clock meeting.

Fernando goes back to bed, not know what is transpiring outside his room. In fact, he does not really care. His work for the day is done, and he feels tired, more than usual. Once his head hits the pillow, his brain basically shuts itself down for the next couple of hours. That is until the girls interupt him from his sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 22: The 3 o'clock Meeting

To much of Rachel and Claes' dismay the cleaning staff dumped the unused cups of custard when the girls left. Though the kitchen staff apologized to Claes, the idea of making one single custard for Fernando did not go by well with them. Thus she was refused. Defeated, she goes back to her room with Rachel right behind. As for the other girls, they were picked up by their handlers and taken to the indoor range.

Claes and Rachel stay in Claes' room, discussing their disappointment. For the moment, Fernando remains asleep. At 12:30pm, Claes asks a question.

Claes: Where's Fernando.

Rachel: I don't know. Last I saw him, Ferro demanded to get into her office.

Claes: You would think that after the meeting, he would show up at the cafeteria.

Rachel: Maybe she had him do some work or something?

Claes: He hasn't eaten, right?

Rachel: Not the I know of.

Claes: Not even a break for a meal. That's cold, even for Ferro.

Rachel: You think Ferro has it in for him?

Claes: Has it? Has what?

Rachel: It can go both ways: she is either so wrapped up in him and don't want to deal with it or she cant stand him, so she constantly gives him a hard time.

Claes: She cant stand him…

Rachel (interrupting Claes): There is a saying where I came from. "You can tell how they love each other by the way they fight with each other."

Claes: That would also imply that Fernando has feeling for her too.

Rachel: Any feelings he has for her are all bad, and I mean bad in a negative way.

Claes: What kind of bad is there?

Rachel: Well… again, in America, bad means good or excellent sometimes.

Claes: Sounds confusing…

Rachel: Well, it is sometimes.

Claes: So he does not like her, then. Good, neither do I.

Rachel: You worked with her for how many years?

Claes: One year is too many and I have known her for several years.

Rachel: Why don't you like her?

Claes: She is too bossy, for one. She thinks she's in charge of the cyborgs when the handlers are not around- two. You want more?

Rachel: No… My godfather says to at least try to like a person until you cant find any good in them.

Claes: Any good is being wasted on her. No… sorry, there is some good in her, but it is not in all the places.

Rachel: Show me where is the good in her.

Claes: She is a good leader, she knows how to do her job well and often gets it done.

Rachel: How about something about her outside her job?

Claes: I would have to think about that, I doubt I could find anything.

Rachel sighs.

Claes: What?

Rachel: I just cant help thinking- Ferro has the same body type, facial looks and hair style as Cathy did, except Cathy was blonde and do not have that high pitched screechy voice.

Claes: Worried about Fernando falling for her?

Rachel: I thought about it at times. I hope he doesn't.

Claes: She's not good enough for him?

Rachel: No. I don't want another repeat of what happened to him.

Claes: And what would that be?

Rachel: Cathy was murdered when Fernando was deep in a case for the American Agency he was in, and he found out that she was murdered by another agent, one who went rogue. Started killing people because he wanted too… because he could not be arrested, using agency privileges to keep him out of jail. Fernando was broken when he returned from his case and found out about the murder. Then when he found out that the rogue agent did it- he flipped.

Claes: Flipped?

Rachel: Went mad… rabid mad, as in rabid dog mad.

Claes: Then what happened?

Rachel: At first he tried to get the agency to get the rogue agent, but the agency refused. Then he started his own mission to get the rogue agent himself.

Claes: In a 'Mission Gone Personal'…

Rachel: How did you know?

Claes: Its an expression our types use. Like Jean- killing Padania Terrorists for him- is a 'mission gone personal' every time. So, did Fernando ever got him?

Rachel: Not quite.

Claes: How? Why?

Rachel: Just when Fernando had him and was about to kill him, the Agency comes in with the police and have the rogue agent arrested. He is still in prison, Fernando is waiting for him to come out and finish the job.

Claes: Sounds to me like he was set up.

Rachel: How so?

Claes: Well, the agency knew who the rogue agent was but where to find him. Fernando knew who he was and did managed to find him. Following Fernando, the Agency stepped in when Fernando was about to strike- thus ending their search and denying him any revenge.

Rachel: Then they are just as guilty for killing his wife as the rogue agent is.

Claes: This is a troubled world we live in, and some of us are put into a position where we have to make decisions as to which side we are to be in. The terrorists are on one side. The SWA and the rest of us are on the other. And as strange as it may sound, both sides are fighting for the same thing- the betterment of the society we are in. But our views differ greatly in what that betterment is supposed to be as is the methods of obtaining those goals.

Rachel: This is getting depressing. Can we do something else?

Claes looks at the clock by Triela's teddy bears. It says 12:58pm.

Claes: Lets go check on Fernando and see if he has had lunch yet.

Rachel gets up from the table and starts walking out the room with Claes right behind. Together they walk down the hall and stop by his door. Rachel takes to the door handle and finds it unlocked. They both see that Fernando is sleeping on his side, on top of the blankets on the bed. Meeshie managed to curl herself up into a tiny ball on his hip and was sleeping too.

Rachel steps into the room as quietly as possible, walking to get close to Fernando. She leans over to him and gives him a kiss on his cheek and whispers into his ear, "Wake up god-daddy…"

Fernando stirs and grumbles about not wanting to wake up. Rachel tries again. Again, with the same results. Rachel takes a step back and then yells "WAKE UP!"

Fernando wakes up shocked and awed, as did Meeshie, who jumped off and ran under the bed.

Fernando: What the fuck? Rachel! That Was Not Necessary!

Rachel: Its after 1 o'clock, god-daddy.

Fernando: So?

Claes (as she walks into the room): There is a 3 o'clock meeting with Ferro today.

Fernando: She did not tell me anything about a meeting?

Rachel: No? She told us that we- the cyborgs- are to meet in her office, later today at 3.

Fernando: She said anything as to what it is about?

Rachel: No.

Fernando sits up on the bed, and tries to shake off the sleep out of his head.

Fernando (to himself): Cant a man get any rest around here?

Rachel: Apparently not, god-daddy.

Claes: Why were you sleeping? You were supposed to be at the cafeteria.

Fernando: Blame Ferro.

Claes: What did she do?

Fernando: First she calls me to her office to chew me out, and demands that I finish a report for her this morning that could have been done later this afternoon. Then she lets herself into my room to make sure that I get it done and gives me a hard time while I was typing it. I swear- that woman is getting on my nerves.

Rachel: She gets on my nerves too, god-daddy.

Fernando: Rachel- why are you calling my god-daddy?

Rachel: Because I love you?

Fernando: You usually call me Fernando normally. You call me god-daddy when you want something.

Rachel: I do?

Fernando: Yes you do. Now, what do you want?

Rachel: Nothing.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Honestly… nothing.

Fernando: And you, Claes?

Claes: Have you eaten yet?

Fernando lets out a sigh.

Rachel: God-daddy- did you eat anything today?

Fernando: No.

Rachel takes his arms and pulls to try to get him up.

Rachel: God-daddy, you got to eat.

Fernando: Alright, alright… we'll go eat. OK?

Rachel: Yay!

Fernando gets his shoes from besides the bed and puts them on. He then takes his gun and holster to put on, followed by his jacket. He gets out of bed and slowly walks out of the room. The girls follow him out and he locks the door. The three of them head out of the compound, to the plaza where Claes took him before to buy things for Rachel. They find a small restaurant there, where they go in and have a meal for 3. After lunch, there was a bit of shopping to do for some personal items. They return to the compound at 2:27pm.

The girls go to their rooms to prepare for their meeting, as Fernando went to his room to check on the cat. After seeing Meeshie sprawled out on the bed, Fernando goes to Rachel's room. She was stepping out the door on her way to Claes' room when Fernando arrives at her room. Rachel had changed her clothes into something more appropriate for business, though to him she looked like a school girl.

Fernando: Hey, where are you going?

Rachel: Meet up with Claes and go to the meeting. You wanted to see me about something?

Fernando: Not really.

Rachel: Just want to spend time together?

Fernando: Not really, but yeah.

Rachel: Then, what?

Fernando takes Rachel by the hand and takes her back into the room, closing the door behind them. They both sit on the bed.

Fernando: How can I say this?

Rachel: You have something important to say?

Fernando: More like to ask.

Rachel: What is it then?

Fernando: Do you like it here?

Rachel: Where did that came from?

Fernando: I'm just realizing that this is a major change for the both of us. And that it is something I want to know that you're comfortable with.

Rachel: God-daddy… As long as you are around, I will be happy because you work so hard to make me happy. I do worry about you though.

Fernando: I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you.

Rachel leans against him and gives him a hug. She then gets up, taking Fernando by the hand, and together walk out the door. They head to Claes' room, where she tells him to wait outside. 'They still might be dressing in there.'

After a couple of minutes, Rachel steps out of the room with Claes. The three of them walk down the hall to the stairs and to the administrative offices. Though 10 minutes early, all the cyborgs and their handlers were waiting outside in the hall for this meeting. The only one missing was Jean and Ricco, who were already with Ferro, setting up the conference room not far away.

Jean steps out of the room with Ricco right at this side and tells everyone to step into the conference room. The handlers and cyborgs (subconsciously) pair up and walk into the room. Ferro was inside telling them where to sit- cyborgs on one side of the table and handlers on the other. Fernando allowed himself to enter the room last. As Rachel and Claes sat on the cyborg side of the table, Ferro walks over to Fernando.

Ferro: This meeting is not for you.

Fernando: Why not?

Ferro: You need to leave, the information to be said here is not for you.

Fernando: Fine. I'll be leaving. Rachel, lets go.

Ferro: Rachel stays. You leave.

Fernando: If there was any reason for a guy to get paranoid, this is it.

Ferro: Are you leaving? Or should I get Security?

Fernando: And have the agency lose a couple more rent-a-cops?

Jean: Its best that you leave… peacefully.

Fernando: All the cyborgs are here. All their respective handlers are here. (pointing at Rachel) I am her handler, and if this is a meeting about cyborgs and handlers, I should be in it as well.

Jean: This will be the last time I will be telling you to leave.

Fernando: Or what? I dare you to even try to take any action towards you.

Jean: Don't say I did not warn you.

Jean takes a step away as if he was going to leave the immediate area, and then tries round-house kick Fernando across the face. Fernando catches his foot in mid air, drops Jean to the floor, and upholsters his gun- placing it at Jean's testicles. Its hammer cocked back and ready to fire. In the couple of seconds it takes to happen, Ricco has her personal firearm aimed at Fernando, and Rachel has her firearm aimed at Ricco. Claes had her hand on Rachel's arm as of to pull it away from its aim. Everyone else had their hand at their fire arms but not had them drawn. The weapons were not draw, for they did not know who to draw them too.

Fernando: You trying to prove something, Jean? Next time you get so stupid as to try to hit me again, I will kill you. And there is nothing that your little cyborg is do to prevent that from happening.

Fernando pushes off on Jean's leg, making him slide few feet away before holstering his weapon. He then walks to the door and stops for a moment. Everyone calms down and put away their weapons.

Fernando: Ferro, for the record, I'm leaving this meeting as per your request under protest. There will be a formal written complaint on Chief Lorenzo's desk Monday morning.

Ferro: Just leave. I don't care what you do once you're out.

Fernando leave the room, walking away from the area as fast as he can. He returns to his room and starts writing his complaint and a report of what has transpired.

Back at the conference room.

Rachel: Why is my handler not allowed to be here?

Ferro: This meeting concerns him.

Rachel: If it concerns him, he should be here too.

Ferro: Enough from you, cyborg.

Claes: She has a point, you know.

Ferro: I will deal with you later.

Jean: Like we were saying. Any insubordination by any handler or by any handler's influence on a cyborg will not be tolerated. To which to this end, a special mission has been set for next week Saturday which will involve all of you.

Henrietta: All of us? Including he who had left?

Jean: He is the mission.

Rachel: I wont do it.

Ferro: You will.

Rachel: I wont.

Ferro: It is by his own request that you are to be part of it.

Rachel: I don't believe you.

Jean walks about the table where everyone sat, placing one of the paint filled gel bullets in front of those who were seated. Except for Marco, Jose, Hillshire, and Rachel picked up the bullet to examine it.

Ferro: Fernando threw a challenge at me earlier today. Him against all of you, on the range. The challenge is who is to out shoot who. Anyone he shoots is eliminated from the challenge. If he eliminates everyone- he wins. Anyone successfully hitting him, we win, and that fratello teams gets to take a long vacation on a place of their choice.

Jean: The bullets that were placed in front of you are a non-lethal training component. With the exception of a couple of you- these bullets will fit everyone's personal fire arm. For this mission, everyone will have 1 magazine's worth of this ammunition. Fernando will have 4.

Ferro: 1 hit it all it takes. Any shots you take, must count.

Marco raises his hand.

Ferro: Yes Marco?

Marco: There are 11 cyborgs and 9 handlers, and only one of him. Isn't that kind it skewered to our side?

Ferro: Fernando does not think so.

Rachel: I don't believe you.

Ferro: It's a special training for all of you to take. All of you have had missions. All of you have been outnumbered at least once. This is a special mission to see how well you all interact as a team to catch one person.

Jean: Changes will be made into the outdoor range for this mission. Any practice you need will be done at the indoor range.

Ferro: Cyborgs- if you get hit once- you're dead and can not continue any further.

Triela: But we can block bullets.

Ferro: The point in this training is to not get hit at all! So if you get hit, even in blocking- you are eliminated.

Rachel: If this is Fernando's idea, why is he not allowed to be in this meeting.

Ferro: This meeting is to plan strategies in order for this team to win.

Rachel: I don't like this at all.

Ferro: Handler or not- he's your mission, and you must abide by orders to get him.

Rachel: And if I refuse?

Ferro: You will be rewritten.

Claes: What if, lets say, I aim to shoot Fernando, but Henrietta shoots me in trying to shoot him too.

Ferro: You're eliminated. And elimination by Friendly Fire is what we don't want.

Claes leans over to Rachel, whispering, 'Don't worry. I think I have a plan.'

Triela: 20 against 1… how are we going to lose?

Between Jean and Ferro, several plans are discussed as to insure a win. Technical data of the ammunition is also discussed. Plans of the proposed layout are added to the discussion. In all, the meeting takes 2 hours, when it should have taken 1. During this time, Fernando types his report and lays the events that has transpired good and thick. He make 4 copies, which he staples and put into report folders. 2 for the accused: Ferro and Jean; one for Chief Lorenzo and the last one for his personal records. He stores them into his locking file until needed, and leave his room, then the building.

He walks over to his Porsche, and sits inside. Only turning on the electronics, he puts a MP3-CD into the Blaupunk and selects a song on it: Hair Album; Walking in Space, a special remix that he had compiled a couple of years before. It makes a 3 minutes song about 9 minutes long. With the CD player set to repeat the song with mixing, it turns into an endless loop without gaps between play. With the seat set all the way back into the reclining position, Fernando lays back to the hypnotic psychedelic music and closes his eyes. He quietly sings with the lyrics, 'How dare they try to end this beauty… They send us under foot, Pretending it's a chore to send us off to war…'

Fernando relaxes a bit too much and naps in the soft leather of the seats. If this were New York State, he would be setting a speed record on Interstate-95. But in Rome Italy, he know not where he is, nor where to go without fear of getting lost. Worst off, he is getting agitated at the whole ordeal. In his mind, those very words to the lyrics strike home at him.

He tries to relax, but his mind does not allow him to do so. It wanders about, going into past memories. When he was married to his high school sweet heart, all he wanted to be was left alone. A man with a simple job and a simple life, and a wife that he loves. But the agency had other plans for him. As he lays back on the seat with his eyes closed behind his dark glasses, the ghosts from his memories bother him. Sitting in the rear seat and his on her lap, the scene switches from the car seat to a bedroom he once slept in a longtime ago.

Catherine: You did your best, my love.

Fernando: But I still failed.

Catherine: You did not failed. I failed you. I did not listen to you, and because of that I was killed and you made to suffer. The mistake was mine, so stop blaming yourself for it.

Fernando: How can I not blame myself?

Catherine: I did not listen to you, love. The blame goes on me.

A second ghost memory sit next to Catherine.

Jaunita: You can not argue with the dead, Fernando. What was done is done, and it can not be changed.

Fernando: And what of us?

A third ghost memory sits by Fernando, appearing to be in the passenger seat of the Porsche.

Grace: How long have I known you, Fernando? Years? Decades? Since elementary school? You could have had me or anyone of us as your second wife. Instead, you are still chasing a dream for revenge. To get even with him.

Fernando: He destroyed my life.

A fourth ghost fades in, sitting right next to Catherine.

Katherine: Only you are allowing yourself to destroy your life. We all give you options to have what you once had with her- my twin sister.

Fernando: So you are ganging up on me.

All: Yes!

Fernando: This is not fair, you know that.

Jaunita: If it is so hurtful to have one of us- you can have another. Anyone you can choose from the 2.5 billion ladies that walk this Earth. Anyone… provided that you can win her over as you have won us over.

Fernando: That can take years.

Catherine: It took me 1 second… when I first met you, I wanted to be with you…

Jaunita: As did I, for life.

Grace: Love with you is instant…

Fernando: Katherine?

Katherine: You know I could not stand you when we first met. But since I have gotten to know you, I'm sorry I married somebody else, since now I want you instead.

Catherine: Remember what it says engraved on our rings… (she reaches over to the gold chain that he wears, along with the solid gold Jesus head- 3 rings; 1 engagement ring and 2 wedding rings. She looks inside thing rings to read the inscription with it) 'FG & CT: 0815-UDDUA-AB.' Remember what 'UDDUA' means?

Fernando: Until Death Do Us Apart… And Beyond.

Catherine: Never mind 'And Beyond', Fernando. Death Done Us Apart, its time to move on.

Jaunita: You're a slave to this chain, Fernando, a slave to those rings.

Grace: It must end.

Fernando: Not until I make that bastard pay for he has done.

Katherine: Are you so willing to throw away years of your life away? When you do that, you throw away years of our lives too. None of us are going to wait that long for you.

Fernando: And why not? I asked you to divorce your husband… and you are still married to that abuser. And you will continue to be abused by him until one of you die… just like your sister.

Katherine begins to cry.

Catherine: That was totally unfair, Fernando.

Fernando: You want me to fair or honest. Face it, the truth hurts. You're not willing to wait for me, but I waited for her. And I still have to wait for him while I wait for others. Where is the fairness in that?

Grace: Who said that life was ever fair?

Fernando: Don't talk to me about fairness, Grace. I asked you to marry me and you refused.

Grace: We were 14 back then!

Fernando: And at 16, you got engaged to somebody else and got married as soon as you got your high school diploma. You went from being a high school graduate to house wife before the weekend of the fourth of July… And then you died 5 years later in a car accident…

A fifth ghost appears, with her legs straddling around his waist and her hands pinning down his shoulders.

Denise: Hey big brother!

Fernando: You're not my sister, Denise.

Denise: I know, but you were closer to me than my own real brother was.

Fernando: And why are you here too? Adding to what they have to say about me?

Denise: You lost most of us, bro. Only two left alive are Jaunita and Katherine, and you have a choice to make, and No One Here Can Make That Decision For You.

Fernando: Is it fair for me to wait for them as to get a divorce from their respective husbands?

Denise: We have waited for you…

Fernando: And wait for what? Sloppy Seconds?

A bright flash of light seemed to light up the area around the Porsche, and a very loud roar of thunder echoed across the area, waking up Fernando. It rained heavily upon the car, as it did for the rest of Rome. Fernando stays inside the vehicle as the storm went on for another 4 hours, though he turns off the electronics of the vehicle.


	23. Chapter 23

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 23: Sunday Morning, 8AM.

Fernando waited another hour before he left his Porsche in the parking lot, waited for the area to dry some what before going back to the Dormitory. Either Claes or Rachel took care of Meeshie's needs while he was away. With little left to do, he programs his computer to check the recent intelligence archives for various key words, and consolidate a report based on what its found. He would print out that report when it is done the following morning.

For the first time in a very long time, he goes to sleep early- 9pm. 11 hours later, he would wake up. But before the night is done…

The entire cyborg group is in Triela and Claes' room, having one of their rare get together, talking about next Saturday's mission.

Claes: I feel as if something funny is happening here.

Triela: You always feeling something funny is going on.

Claes: When has anyone one of us ever went against a handler.

Triela: It's a training mission. Besides, isn't you that said 'That's just about the only things we can do.' In reference in keeping our handlers and Section 2 happy?

Rachel: But its my handler we are going after.

Pia: Why didn't you shoot him, Ricco?

Ricco: Conflict in conditioning.

Claes: What?!!

Ricco: I wanted to shoot him, really I did, but something told me not too.

Rachel: Jean hit him first.

Pia: I was already given the order to shoot him, so I'll pull the trigger without hesitation.

Rachel (staring down Pia with the meanest look possible): Then I better not ever see you in these halls if you do…

Pia (reaching into her back where her .50 cal was holstered): What are you going to do if I did?

Rachel (Reaching into her back where her .45 was holstered): You kill my handler, I kill you. Its that simple.

Pia: I don't think you're fast enough… pussy.

Rachel: Try me- bitch.

Pia's shoulder flinches just a bit, Rachel reacts with equal but multi-tasking speed: as Pia drew her .50 cal, Rachel was already blocking and pinning it to the table with her left hand as she puts her .45 cal to Pia's left eye with her right. Pia's expression went from sheer ass-kicking determination to 'Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?'

Rachel: So you're the other one that Ferro was talking about.

Pia (gulps): Other what?

Rachel: 'With the exception of a couple of you- these bullets will fit everyone's personal fire arm.'

Claes: That was Jean, Rachel.

Rachel: So it was him. He's as much a girly bitch as Ferro is. As for you missy… I ever find out that you or any other cyborg pulls a trigger on my god-father, I will hunt you down first, and kill you second.

Pia (nervously): God-father?

Claes: Pia- She means it. Thanks to an agency screw up, we now got a fratello team that is actually related. Rachel does not need conditioning to be loyal to her handler.

Beatrice (sniffs the air): It smells like piss in here…

Claes: Rachel, put the gun down.

Rachel: Consider that as a promise, not a warning, Missy.

Pia: My name is Pia.

Rachel: And mine is Rachel, and my god-father's name is Fernando. You receive any orders to eliminate him, I will eliminate you. Got that?

Pia shakes her head slowly in agreement. Rachel slowly lets go of Pia's hand and waits until she holsters her weapon before Rachel holsters hers.

Claes: That's it- New Rules- No Guns In Cyborg Meetings!

Rachel: Oh shut up Claes, before you wake up Ferro and she drags you away to be rewritten.

Claes: That was not nice to say.

Rachel: Oh come off it! You all act like Ferro and Jean are the boogie men that hide under your beds, waiting to get you when you act bad. They are people, I swear!

Pia leaves the room momentarily, going into the bathroom.

Claes: You're scared of Ferro too.

Rachel: Not anymore, I'm not. I'm going to treat her trying to condition me like some asshole trying to rape me, for conditioning is a rape of the mind… and I will defend myself from it, even if it means killing everyone in sight to do it.

Claes: You need some basic conditioning for your cybernetic implants.

Rachel: I don't care anymore.

Claes: And if Fernando takes you in for conditioning?

Rachel: I would let him, for he would make sure nothing funny happens to me while its happening.

Triela: Having Fernando there does not guarantee that you would be protected from being conditioned into a 3 second memory of a goldfish.

Rachel: If I do not come out 100 as I came in, Fernando will have a shit fit in the Medical office. Furthermore, he already has threaten the medical staff that if they were to fuck up on my medical needs ever again- he will fuck them up.

Petrushka: And I thought my Alessandro was obsessive over me.

A few seconds later Pia leaves the bathroom and back to the room.

Beatrice: Only my handler can order me.

Triela: That is only true because you're a type 1 cyborg. Type 2 cyborgs can get orders from their handlers and the agency.

Rachel: I don't listen to the agency, I only take orders from Fernando.

Claes: There is an exception to every rule- you're the exception to that rule.

Henrietta: I only take orders from Jose.

Claes: You're a type 1 cyborg, Henrietta.

Henrietta: What's the difference?

Rachel: Looks like Jose did not explained to her about the 'cyborgs and the robots…'

The older and sexually knowledgeable cyborgs refrain from the laughing, though a couple of snorts were released. The younger ones just looked confused. Rachel look at them.

Rachel: You know- 'cyborgs and robots…' 'birds and the bees…' You know- sex…

Henrietta: I… don't… get… it…

Rachel: Claes, teach this girl something about sex, and find a picture book to show her what's what- you know what I mean?

Claes: Uhm… sure. Will do.

Rachel: I'm going to bed… good night ladies…

Rachel gets up walks out of the room, down the short distance across the hall into her room. She takes off her holster and then her clothes off before climbing into bed. She would normally put in one of pajamas, sleeping gowns or one of Fernando's Large t-shirts that she manage to sneak out his room; but this time she climbs into her bed in just her underwear and throws the blanket over her body. She closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Back in Triela and Claes' room…

Petrushka: How serious is she?

Claes: As serious as a total rewrite and conditioning process…

Triela: I never saw anyone out draw Pia before.

Ricco: First time for everything…

Claes; So why didn't you shoot Fernando, Ricco?

Ricco: I don't know. Something told me not too.

Claes: Something like…?

Ricco: I felt the conditioning kick in to defend my handler, and something told me to stop.

Claes: So, something overrode your conditioning…?

Ricco: Yes.

Claes: Ricco- do me a favor?

Ricco: What would that be?

Claes: Don't ever tell you handler that.

Ricco: I cant lie to Jean

Claes: You tell him that and he will have you rewritten and double your conditioning.

Ricco gives her a blank stare.

Sunday morning, 8AM, the sounds of the church bells echoes through out the city of Rome, as it does on all cities around the world that has a Catholic church. But being that the Vatican resides within Rome- the bells ring louder than anywhere else. Furthermore, this is the second set of bells to ring for the day, the first set having gone off an hour before at 7am.

Fernando slowly wakes up, feeling like he has been hit by a Mac truck. Meeshie jumps on the bed to greet him as she occasionally does and to remind him to take care of her needs. He manages to sit up on the bed, taking each moment as he can slowly until he stand up. Once on his feet, he works on getting Meeshie her food and water. Reaching to the top of the shelf, he gets can #22: Beef Stew. In a few moments, Meeshie would be diving into her bowl for her meal as Fernando barricades himself in the bathroom for this personal hygiene routine.

Claes has been awake for over an hour and a half- almost as if she wakes up with the sunrise itself. By now she is already dressed and ready to take on a whole new day, decided to go see Rachel this morning. Unlike Claes and more like Fernando, Rachel was under her blankets, dreaming the hours away. But in all her excitement or confusion, she forgot to lock her door, to which Claes finds easy to open after Rachel does not answer to her knocking.

Claes allows herself into the room, seeing the mess Rachel has made the night before: clothes thrown about the place. She grabs a nearby pencil off Rachel's desk and starts piling up the clothes into a corner of the room, leaving her stockings and bra for last to be on top. She then puts the pencil back on the desk, before going to Rachel's bed and try to nudge her awake. Rachel responds to her dreams verbally than to Claes' attempt to wake her up.

Rachel (still sleeping): Daddy, do you love your little girl like other women?

Claes slowly draws away from Rachel, not sure how to respond to that. But with minutes wasting, Claes tries to reach around to grab her other pillow. Once within her clutches, Claes lifts the pillow over her head.

Claes (to herself): Sorry girl- but you need to wake up from that erotic wet dream of yours.

Claes unleashes a barrage of swings upon Rachel's head and upper body area with the pillow.

Claes (out loud): WAKE UP GIRL!

At the first hit, Rachel yells, "DADDY- NO!" and starts to fight back, clawing at the pillow as it hit her like Meeshie would. Then she wakes up, still needing to fight back. She finally wakes up, grabbing at Claes' pillow assault. Rachel holds the pillow down and stares back at Claes.

Claes: Good, you're awake.

Rachel: YOU DID NOT HAD TO WALK ME UP!

Claes: Easy girl… relax there. We got along day ahead of us.

Rachel: I am going back to sleep…

Claes: Oh no, you don't. We got a plan to figure out by next week.

Rachel: Get me some breakfast in bed and I will be more cooperative.

Claes: No, you got to stay awake…

Claes grabs Rachel by the arm and pulls her out of bed, using more strength than she should have. Rachel slides right out from under the blankets and onto the floor, with little to show in terms of clothing. Rachel looks up at Claes as she gets on all fours before she tries to get up.

Rachel: Give a reason why I should not kill you.

Claes: You want Fernando to win on Saturday?

Rachel: I am going to kill you after you tell me…

Rachel walks about the room, gathering a few clothing items from her dresser, then goes into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. Little more than 10 minutes later, Rachel steps out of the bathroom in jeans and shirt. She steps out and looks at the mound of clothing- knowing that they were not there the night before. She picks them up and puts them into the hamper for later laundering.

Rachel: What's this plan, so I can kill you as soon as you're finished.

Claes: You know what Ferro said about Friendly Fire?

Rachel: So?

Claes: I shoot you first, that eliminates you from hunting him. Then its just a matter of getting myself eliminated- preferably by his hand.

Rachel: Wont Ferro question you shooting me?

Claes: I will tell her that I shot you because you could be a rogue cyborg working for him and not the agency, so better to eliminate you as soon as possible.

Rachel: Hmmm…. Breakfast first. Then I kill you.

Claes: Oh…

They leave for the cafeteria shortly after their talk. Some of the other handlers have arrived to pick up their cyborgs for a day out, some training, or mission studies. The girls were already gone when Fernando finally gets dressed and leaves his room. Sensing the halls quiet, Fernando goes down the stairs and leaves the building. He decides to leave the compound because he was already getting tired or cafeteria food. If this was his own place, he would be making a ham and eggs breakfast with home fries. But since this is Rome, the ingredients do not lend themselves here for such a creation. At best, he would be able to McDonalds his way to full stomach.

While he was away, Ferro allows herself into his room, looking about his desk for reports or the written complaint that he threatened to give to Chief Lorenzo. She finds a locked drawer of his desk and becomes frustrated. On the printer, she finds a stack of papers that it had just finished printed, but one being the complaint report for Chief Lorenzo. If she had looked closer, she would have found a bigger threat to contend with.

This Sunday, everyone seemed to do things that they needed to do, except for Fernando- who decided to stay away from the compound for as long as he can. At an outdoor café overlooking the plaza, he sits alone with a cup of coffee in front of him. He definitely looks out of place as he sat alone as he writes and/or draws on a note pad he had brought with him.

Far out at the distance, Christina and Diana are walking and talking about those things that matters to girls the most: men. They go with the slow moving crowd which seemed to swirl around the plaza randomly, although what may seem as random is actually a complex and ever changing pattern. They walk about, making their way to where Fernando was, though they know nothing of him, they just walk in that general direction. They continue to head towards the café and stop by Fernando's table.

Diana (in Italian): Mind if we sit with you to rest?

Fernando (in Italian): My Italian is not that good, but yes.

Diana (in bad English): You speek Inglish?

Fernando just nods his head. The two young ladies take the seats, telling him thank you.

Christina (in bad English): You heer on bisness or how should I say- pleasure?

Fernando looks at them both, not sure to make of them. But he figures what harm can be done in giving the typical James Bond answer.

Fernando: Both- Pleasure is my business.

The two girls turn to each other, surprised at the answer a gasped, and lightly laugh. Fernando calls for the waiter and has him order something for them. They both look at what he was having- a coffee and a small 1/2 eaten pastry, and order similarly.

Diana: Are you American?

Fernando: Yes I am.

Christina: What type business you work?

Fernando sighs a bit before answering. He puts his book down, closing it. The handle of his eye seeing cane can now be seen by the girls next to him.

Fernando: Research. I do a lot of research work.

Christina: What type do you research?

Diana: Are you blind?

Fernando: Why you ask?

Diana: Is that a blind people cane?

Fernando grabs the cane and starts folding it up, wrapping its thong around the segmented pieces and puts it on the table next to his book.

Fernando: And if I am?

This dumbfounds the girls into silence.

Fernando: It is OK. Whether I can see you or not, you two are still lovely ladies and are welcome to sit with me anytime you want. I forgot… My name is Fernando.

Fernando leans over to give them his hand to shake. Diana reaches over and takes his hand first, then Christina.

Diana: Me name is Diana.

Christina: Me name is Christina.

Fernando: What beautiful names for two beautiful girls.

The waiter comes by with the girls' order, placing it on the table. They take the sugar and crème to add to their coffees.

Christina: What thing do you research?

Fernando: Computers. You know, looking for information, stuff like that.

Diana: You must make lotsa money.

Fernando: I do, but it is a lot of work.

Not far away a pair of young men are walking around as if they were looking for somebody, making their way to the café, spotting the girls seated with Fernando. They approach the table where they were.

First Male (in Italian): Diana! What you doing here?

Diana and Christina turn around unexpectedly and semi-worried, as if they were caught doing something they were not supposed too.

Second Male (in Italian): Christina- You were supposed to wait where I tell you to be!

The first male takes Diana by the hand and tries to force her off her seat by yanking on her arm.

Fernando (in a poor Italian): Gentlemen, please sit.

They both turn to him. conversation here is in Italian

First male: Who the fuck are you?

Diana: Please do not hurt him, Enrico. He is blind.

Enrico: I do not care if he is the pope! Who is he and what is he doing with you?

Fernando: Gentlemen, sit down. Care for some wine, coffee, water? Its on me.

The second male leans over and grabs Fernando by his jacket, lifting him out of his chair. The chair falls down behind him. Those around the tables around them quickly get up and back away from the area.

Second Male: You are to shut up and mind your own business.

Christina grabs the second male by his arm.

Christina: Giovanni, you don't have to do this!

Giovanni: No? Is he the one then?

Giovanni back hands Christina across the face, making her fall. She remains on the floor crying.

Fernando (in English, to himself): Oh now you did it.

Giovanni (in Italian): You Americans will learn to leave our women alone.

Giovanni raises the arm he back handed Christina with behind him and send it soaring to Fernando's jaw. Fernando's head snaps back from the impact and makes his glasses fly off his face. Fernando goes limp for a second as Giovanni holds him up.

Giovanni: These stupid Americans, they got no balls.

Enrico laughs, as Diana shouts out loud to leave Fernando alone.

Then to Giovanni's surprise, Fernando grabs him by the hair and sends a hard fist to his left cheek. The cheek bone under the flesh makes a disgusting snapping noise that can be heard by those around. Giovanni passes out on his feet and flops onto the table, knocking it over. Fernando plants his feet on the floor and takes a step away from him. Enrico reaches into his pocket, pulling a knife which he opens the blade and charges at Fernando with. Fernando steps back, grabbing Enrico by the wrist and judo throws him onto the table next to him, breaking it. He then squeezes hard on the wrist until bones begin to break. Enrico cries in pain, letting go of the knife. Fernando takes the knife and impales the blade onto the fallen table top, through the back of Enrico's hand. Fernando whispers into Enrico's ear.

Fernando (in Italian): Treat a lady well, and you never have to worry about who she has company with.

Fernando starts to look for his belongings, finding his note pad, cane and glasses. He takes a few seconds to recompose himself, walking into the café. He slips the cashier 2 – 200Euro notes, and then quietly walks out. With the cane extended once again, he taps his way out the area.

He makes his way out the place as the police surround the area, asking people if they saw anything. A couple of officers look at Fernando as he walks by tapping cane in front of him and decide to leave him alone. 'Like what would a blind man have witnessed?'

Fernando makes his way around the plaza as it gets crowded with onlookers to the scene of the incident. He makes his way to a nearby ice cream shop, and walks in. He orders two pints of Pistachio ice cream and takes it back with him to the compound.

Once in the compound, Fernando put the ice cream in the refrigerator, and then spends the rest of the day under the hood of the Porsche, wondering how to increase horse power while keeping it stock looking as possible. Instead, he starts to work to add other functions to the car: Oil Slick and Smoke Screen.

News of the incident does not go well with Jean or Ferro, as they watch the TV News to gather raw intell on various terrorist activities. A low resolution cell phone movie was shown of Fernando impaling Enrico's hand onto the table. It was difficult to discern Fernando from the movie, but it was more than enough for them to know who it was. They waited in his room for his return.

Fernando takes his time with his additions to the car; adding switched to the dash for each function, running wires from the switches to the added components, connecting wires to the battery system, and securing the devices to the car itself. He turns on the car and tests each item. Seeing that they work, Fernando shuts down the car and cleans up from his work. He then leaves the compound again to the nearby deli to get a large roast beef sandwich and a soda.

The girls went into Fernando's room to check on the cat, finding Ferro and Jean inside.

Ferro: What are you two doing here?

Rachel: We are going to feed the cat. What are you doing here?

Ferro: You know where Fernando is at?

Rachel: No. I have not seen him all day.

Jean: Tell him that he is to see us when he returns.

Jean walks out of the room as the two girls stood by the door. Rachel walks over to the bookshelf and climbs on the step ladder to take a can of cat food from the top shelf. Claes sits on the bed, picking up a sprawled out Meeshie and puts the cat on her lap.

Ferro: I see you have gotten too comfortable with being in his room.

Claes: Huh?

Ferro: If you don't understand that, you need to be rewritten.

Ferro slowly walks out the room, and out the hall. Rachel continues to stand there observing, while still holding the can of cat food in her hands.

Claes: What was that about?

Rachel: I don't know.

The girls take care of the cat's needs, then leave the room wondering as to what may have happened.

Fernando makes it into his room without managing to run into anyone along the way. He steps into his room, seeing Meeshie sprawled out on the bed, her food bowl 1/2 eaten and her water bowl with fresh water. This tells him that the girls had taken care of the cat's needs. He sits by his desk and starts on his late lunch as he worked on the current set of print outs from the computer search from the night before. He consolidates the pages together, staples them and then assembles them into a folder, making 4 folders. Putting three down, he reads the 4th as he eats and drinks. He also access the computer's burglar recording logs and goes through the log entry of the day. He finds Ferro entering his room and searching his desk, and then Jean and Ferro entering his room and waited. Rachel and Claes enters later on and a few words were exchanged before Jean and then Ferro leaves. The girls take care of the cat's needs before they leave.

Fernando thinks to himself, 'I need to address this to the chief again.', before setting up the DVD-burner on his machine. He goes into a desk draw to retrieve a pack of blank DVDs. He burns the video onto the DVD, and writes a second complaint, which he adds to the folders of the first complaint. The DVD is put into the Chief Lorenzo's folder. Accessing the system's appointment schedule, he adds an a appointment with the chief for 10 o'clock in the morning.

He goes back to his report, going through page after page of dull information. He finishes his meal before he finishes reading the report. With nothing much else to do, he retires to an early nap before dinner. Fernando wakes up late at night, and realizes what time it was. He checks on his god-daughter who was in Claes' room. With as few words exchanged between them, he tells her that he has some 'green ice cream' in the kitchen refrigerator downstairs for her. Claes' room emptied out of its occupants, though it was only 4 of them: Rachel, Claes, Triela and Henrietta.

He then goes out for a walk around the compound and its immediate area before going to the cafeteria for a late dinner. Once he has had his fill, he goes into his room for the night.

Monday:

Fernando wakes up early to prepare himself professionally for the meeting with the chief. Along the way if getting ready, he takes care of the cat. He makes sure to verify the appointment with the secretary, and shows up 15 minutes early. After 10 minutes of waiting, he is allowed in to see the chief. Fernando hands him the two folders. The chief looks at them both, and starts reading the complaint one. Fernando sits in silence, waiting for a response.

Chief Lorenzo: This is serious. You have any proof of either of these events?

Fernando: The DVD is from my anti-burglar software on my computer. The first event, you can ask any handler or cyborg that was there.

The chief looks at the DVD that was in the folder with the reports. Then he closes up the folder and puts it on his desk.

Chief Lorenzo: One thing I don't want is a cry baby on the staff…

Fernando (interrupting the chief): Excuse me sir?

Chief Lorenzo: I do not want to see any complaints from staff about other staff unless it is a legitimate reason. You are all grown up to deal with each other.

Fernando: I have tried, sir. Really I have.

Chief Lorenzo: You are not handling it in the right way. These complaint should be made to them. I should only be involved when there is no resolution to the problem. Do I make myself clear?

Fernando: I do have their copies, right here with me…

Chief Lorenzo: You should haven given those reports to them and have a meeting with them first. I am to be left out any petty bickering any of you may have.

Fernando: I understand sir.

Chief Lorenzo: This is the last I hear of this.

Fernando: It will be, sir.

Fernando starts to get up, and walk out the door.

Chief Lorenzo: One more thing, Fernando.

Fernando stops by the door and turns to face him.

Fernando: What is it sir?

Chief Lorenzo: I believe you have a swimming class to teach this afternoon. Before the day is done, I want a full lesson plan for 'the semester' on my desk by the end of the afternoon. We can meet on that afterwards.

Fernando: It will be done, sir.

Chief Lorenzo: Carry on.

Fernando leaves the room, going to the kitchen to see if Rachel has taken her share of the ice cream, but finds all of it gone. Ice cream and chocolate are two things to don't tell young girls the secret location of, or the feeding frenzy to ensue would be that of a tossed bunny rabbit into a pit of starving wolves. He goes to the cafeteria to get a late breakfast. After breakfast, he goes into his room and types up a report consisting of a generalized lesson plan, syllabus and synopsis of teaching the girls swimming skills. He prints it out and sets it into a folder for the chief and leaves it with his secretary. He then goes into the office mail boxes and places the other reports into Ferro and Jean's boxes.

He goes out for a quick lunch, which he brings back with him to the compound and eats it as he prepares for the class. He puts on his bathingsuit under his regular clothes, and packs a small duffle bag of his robe, a whistle on a lanyard, a black towel, a bar of soap in a plastic soap box and a fresh set of underwear. He takes his belongings to the pool and inspects the facility before class begins.

Assessment of the first aide equipment finds that it is lacking some important items. The emergency oxygen supply is broken and needs to be replaced. Everything else of the facility seems to be in order. Checking the chlorine level finds them within acceptable limits. He then sits on one of the benches that is to one side of the pool. 3 o'clock comes and passes, where the class should have started, no one shows up.

10 minutes into the class, Chief Lorenzo walks in, finding the place empty except for Fernando, who was sitting on the benches.

Chief Lorenzo: Where is your class?

Fernando: I do not know.

Chief Lorenzo walks into the Pool's office by the locker rooms, and makes a phone call from there. He talks with his secretary about the situation.

Chief Lorenzo: Maria, I want you to go get Ferro and Jean and round up all available cyborgs and handlers to the pool. They are missing their swimming class. I want them here as fast as they can haul their asses- and be ready to swim.

Maria: Yes sir. I'll get right on it right away!

Chief Lorenzo: I'm glad I can count on you. Many thanks.

Chief Lorenzo hangs up the phone and walks back out onto the deck of the pool.

Chief Lorenzo: They should be here in a couple of minutes.

Fernando: Thank you sir.

In 2 minutes, both Jean and Ferro were at the pool, and were soon being chewed out by the chief.

Chief Lorenzo: Explain to me why there is no class in session here?

Jean: Was there supposed to be a class?

Chief Lorenzo: Yes. Every Monday, 3pm to 5pm. Every cyborg is supposed to be here, and their handlers.

Fernando: Just the cyborgs, sir. Unless the handlers cant swim themselves.

Chief Lorenzo: Every cyborg and their respective handler is supposed to be here.

Jean: But sir, that will disrupt the flow of office work!

Chief Lorenzo: Ferro- that's your job. Why would there be a disruption of office work if the handlers are here with their cyborgs?

Ferro: I can not answer that, sir…

Chief Lorenzo: Fernando is hear to teach basic water safety, swimming and life saving skills to the fratello staff. Make sure that all work is to be completed before they arrive.

Ferro: Yes sir.

Chief Lorenzo: And why are neither one of you in proper class attire?

Both of them: Huh?

Chief Lorenzo: Water safety is an issue we never addressed. Fernando is an expert on this field and he is to address this problem for us by teaching the skills they need to do a job and do it safely. Now if I find out that a cyborg or handler drowns, it will be on your heads.

Both of them: Yes Sir…

Chief Lorenzo: I'm extending this class an extra hour and a half. That give you two time to go to the department store and get your class attire. And one thing before you go; Fernando is in charge of the pool area, its safety and operations. You listen to him when you are in his territory. Do I make myself clear? Both of them: Yes sir.

Chief Lorenzo: Now go and come back properly dressed to attend class.

They both leave as if someone set their tails on fire.

Fernando: That was not necessary, sir.

Chief Lorenzo: Maybe it wasn't, but you should have an easier time with them two.

Fernando: Can I request a few items? The first aid kit and the…

Chief Lorenzo (interrupting him): You speak to Ferro about supplies and equipment-after class. She will give you the proper requisition forms to fill out.

Fernando: I'm sorry sir.

Chief Lorenzo: A 'thank you' would be more proper than an apology.

Fernando: Thank you then, sir.

The girls (Angelica, Henrietta, Ricco, Claes, Rachel and Triela) started to come in one by one, followed by Hillshire and Jose. Marco did not show up.

Fernando: Ladies, follow me to the lockers.

Fernando takes them to the lockers and shows them the area within. Chief Lorenzo and the two handlers follow.

Fernando (pointing to the various places): This is the showers area. Everyone is expected to be showered up without soap before you go into the pool. This is to do 2 things: 1) wash off the sweat of your bodies you built up during the day and 2) get you used to the cold water before you go in. When you leave the pool and get ready to get dressed, you shower again with soap to get rid off the chlorine you picked up from the pool. Over here is the bathroom- I do not need to explain what they are for. Now back here is the lockers. This is here you will have your clothing and other personal items stored while in the pool. Men- there is a separate locker section for you over there.

Triela raises her hand.

Fernando: Yes Triela?

Triela: Will it be private in here?

Fernando: Private? Its an open area. You ladies will be changing together while in here.

Triela: I meant- will any of the male handlers will be allowed in here?

Fernando: Unless its an emergency- No males should be in this area-except for me. And I will only walk in to check if what's going on. Or somebody is late or not feeling well.

Triela: What if some of us are naked while you come in and check.

Rachel: God-daddy seen more titty and ass as a life guard than most guys have in their lives. I doubt you got anything he would be interested in.

Fernando: I would shout out a warning before I go in. That will give you all a few seconds to put your robes on or wrap yourselves with a towel.

Triela was not happy with that answer.

Fernando: Now ladies, chose a locker, get a shower and wait at the pool. Rachel, since I know you know how to swim, you're in charge. Have them lined up at the shallow end of the pool in 5 minutes. Any questions?

None is asked.

Fernando walks out of the locker room and into the pool office with the handlers. They hear voices outside by the pool's deck. They go outside to investigate. It's the Bernardo with Beatrice, Ernesto with Pia and Alessandro with Petra.

Chief Lorenzo: Men, you're late.

Ernesto: We were at the firing range.

Chief Lorenzo: No excuses. This class is from 3 to 5pm every Monday. I expect all of you to be here on time. Today it will be extended to 6:30.

Ernesto and the other handlers: Yes sir.

Fernando: Uhm, excuse me… But do any of these girls have bathing suits?

Ernesto: We did not know we had this class.

Fernando: Look, there is a swim shop by Macy's in the plaza. Go there and get the following for the girls and yourselves: a bathingsuit- 1piece for them… no bikinis- Alessandro… a black towel and a robe. A bar of soap in a carry plastic box. You should know their sizes and favorite or matching colours. Now go get them. Ladies go into the locker room and talk with my cyborg. She will explain everything to you. Then sit down here when the girls go into the showers and wait for your handlers to return.

They do as they are told, guys go to the store to get the items for the class, and the girls to the locker room.

Hillshire: We better go with them too. To get some class items.

Fernando: Go ahead.

Hillshire and Jose leave and catch up with the other handlers. Fernando enters the office and gets out of his clothing. He puts the lanyard around his neck along with the towel and walks out onto the deck of the pool. Like most life guards of old, Fernando prefers to wear a Speedo-type bathingsuit than the more accepted shorts that is more in style in America.

Fernando puts his towel on the bench railing on the deep end of the pool and dives in. He goes to the bottom and then pushes himself off the floor and broke the water's surface in a couple of seconds. The girls had just walked past, most of them with their towels wrapped around their waist. Fernando gets out of pool and wipes his face off with the towel. The three unprepared girls sit on the benches by Chief Lorenzo.

Fernando (pointing to areas of the pool): OK, for class safety, no one is to enter the pool by that end. That is the deep end, 4 meters (12 ft) deep. If you fall in that area, with your heavy bodies, you will sink to the bottom and drown. I will not have drowning in my class. You drown, you get a failing grade for the course. Any questions?

The class: No…

Fernando: Now, behind you is a railing. Claim a spot on that railing, hang your towels the railing and line up at the deep end. And no running.

The girls do as they are told, and line up at the deep end, keeping a more than respectable distance from the edge of the pool. All, except for Rachel who is standing by the very edge.

Fernando: What is wrong here?

The girls look at each other and wonder.

Fernando: I can not have a line of cyborgs here and other there and another some place else. Now who ever is the class leader, everyone line up behind her now.

The girls line up, slowly and gingerly behind Rachel, all of them looking into the water, wondering how deep it truly is.

Fernando: Now ladies… where you are all at is a dangerous place for one who can not swim. One slip, one fall…

Fernando walks to the line, and gives Rachel a slight shove. She falls into the water and sinks to the bottom.

Fernando: Looks like we got our first accident. Everyone lineup by the railing.

The girls comply quickly as Fernando dives into the pool. He grabs Rachel by the midsection and bring her back out of the water. Rachel coughs a bit. He lifts her up out of the water and sits her on the edge.

Fernando: I know you can swim… what happened?

Rachel: I did not expect you to push me in.

Fernando: Expect it.

Fernando gets out of the pool with a hard kick that splashes water all about. He stands on the edge of the pool.

Fernando: Now, until you can prove to me that you can swim across the length of the pool- twice, that is starting from the deep end, swim to the shallow end and then back to the deep end, AND(!) tread water for 10 minutes, you are not allowed anywhere near the deep end. Rachel. Swim… your test is now.

Rachel: Must I?

Fernando: You want to lead the class and be able to swim in the deep end anytime- you do it now.

Rachel dives into the pool and start swimming from the deep end to the shallow end, Fernando continues on with his lecture.

Fernando: Now- everyone here is to have a partner. No one will come into this pool alone. No one goes into the water alone. You are responsible for your partner's life as well as your own. If your handler is here- your partner is your handler. If the handlers are not here- then its another cyborg you have paired up with. You are to be with your partner at all times, you are to know where your partner is at all times. Right now, I am Rachel's partner, and I can see that she is starting to head back to the deep end. I can deal with that. But for you, If your partner is in the locker room and you are out here- you two better be nearby each other soon. Why is that?

Pia raises her hand.

Fernando: Yes Pia?

Pia: To make sure that if something happens, you do something about it?

Fernando: Correct. Now, what if you… Triela, is partnered with… Claes and Claes is with some boy in the locker room kissing

Claes (interrupting): HEY!

Fernando: and she tells you to wait outside- what do you do?

Triela: Shoot the boy and drag Claes out to the pool and throw her in the deep end?

Fernando: Good enough. But then you will have to deal with Claes drowning.

Triela: Then I call you.

Fernando: Good enough!

Fernando turns for a second to spot Rachel, who is about to touch the wall, completing her two laps. She latches herself to the wall and holds on.

Fernando: That was good girl. Now swim under the diving board and tread water for 10 minutes.

Rachel swims out to where she was told and starts treading water. Fernando glances over to the clock on the wall to get the time.

Fernando: Now ladies, you are not to fear water, but respect it. Right now, because you do not understand, water, especially deep water, can be scary. But know this much. Whether a person is under water, put into a choke hold or fall into wet cement or mud; without air- you have 4 minutes to get out before you pass out, 6 minutes before your brain starts to get damaged and 10 minutes before you die. If (pointing at Rachel) you can tread water for 10 minutes, that simple thing right there, it can save your life, your partner's life or your handler's life… So know that, for that is why we are here. Rachel- that was 3 minutes!

Ferro, Jean and the other handlers walk into the class. The handlers: Alessandro, Bernardo and Ernesto give their respective girls a package.

Fernando: Pia, Beatrice, Petra; take Ferro into the girls locker and change. Men, Follow Hillshire and Jose, go in to the other locker room and change. Everyone shower up. Now go… you got 3 minutes.

The group walks into their locker rooms and get changed.

Fernando: Now class, any questions?

Class: No.

Fernando: Good. Now listen… (Fernando takes his whistle and gives it a quick blast). Anytime I blow this whistle, it is to get your attention. When I blow it once- it is for everyone to freeze and wait for my instructions. If I blow it twice, everyone gets out of the pool. If I blow it many times, usually followed by my diving into the water- that means somebody is drowning and I am saving that person. Everyone is to get out of the pool and go change into the locker- the class is over while the emergency is beginning dealt with.

Henrietta: What if you drown?

Fernando: I would hope somebody would have the decency to pull me out of the water. Any other questions? Good. As you know that is the shallow end and this is the deep end. The bottom of the pool has a slope to it to at the very edge is 1 meter (3ft). A few steps away from the edge, it is 1meter, 15 centimeters (3ft 6in). Further down it is 1meter 30 centimeter (4ft), and so on and so forth. For your safety, no one is to dive or jump into the pool in the shallow area until the 2 meter area. The water in the shallow area is not deep enough to support anyone who throw themselves into the water and they will hit the bottom hard and hurt themselves seriously. Do it head first, as in a dive, you can hit your head on the floor of the pool, and break your neck. I know the doctors have done some incredible things with your bodies, but I do not want to sent a wet body with a broken neck for them to fix. To get into the pool at the shallow area, you sit on the edge and let your self fall slowly in. Rachel- 8 minutes, you got 2 minutes left.

The other girls step out with Ferro. Ferro has her towel wrapped around her wait. Pia was wearing a sky blue bathing suit, Beatrice a black one with a thin white line at the sides, and Petra in bright red. Ferro was in a black 1 piece. Fernando signals to the girls to put their towels at the railing and then to line up.

Fernando (pointing to the far end of the pool): OK girls, line up at the shallow end of the pool, along the that side. Now walk. Claes, explain to the others what I told you.

The girls do as they are told, gathering at the far end. The handlers walk out and stand by the corner.

Alessandro: Man… and I though Petra was going to look hot, look at Ferro!

Fernando: We are not going to have any of that in my class.

Alessandro: I'm just saying…

Fernando: We are professions, start acting like one and not like some horny boy peeping into the girls changing room. Now, I'm not going to ask why it took longer for you men to change into your swim wear than the ladies. Just go pair up with your cyborgs and wait for me to get there.

They all walk to the far end and pair up with their cyborgs. Fernando bends over to the edge and calls out to Rachel.

Fernando: 10minutes are up, girl. You passed.

Rachel swims over to him, and he helps her out of the pool. Then he gives a single blow to the whistle, getting the classes attention.

Fernando: Rachel passed, so now only she or I can be in the deep end of the pool.

A few of the girls clap their hands, if only for a moment.

Fernando: Now, for the rest of the day, you all are going to be in the shallow end, getting used to the water, and learning not to be afraid of it. Hold your breath and put your face in it. Stick your head underwater. Have fun with it, play with it until you get used to it. Now go enter the pool as I told you how.

The cyborgs sit on the ledge and slide themselves into the water. The adults, except for Ferro, more or less jumped in. Ferro needed to be coached by Claes, and was squealing about how cold the water was. With everyone paired up, they all did as they were told, at least for the cyborgs, getting their hair wet in more ways when one. Some seemed to have fun with it, others took it as an order to a mission. Fernando had to tell Jean to lighten up on Ricco because ordering her around is not going to eliminate the fear of drowning from her mind, 'it is to be a fun and learning class…'

Chief Lorenzo walks across the benches to get Fernando's attention.

Chief Lorenzo: Good job you have done here. How long before you have all of them in the deep end?

Fernando: I would guess by 6 weeks.

Chief Lorenzo: Good. I have to go, but I'll see you after class. Tell Jean and Ferro to be there.

Fernando: Will do.

The rest of the time the class spent more or less free play in the water. Fernando kept an eye on them to make sure that they did not stray too far in deeper waters. Rachel stood in the pool near by her handler. Those more daring went to deeper water up to their respective cyborg's shoulders. For Henrietta and Beatrice with their respective handlers, that was the 1m 15cm (4ft) mark. For Triela with Hillshire, that was just a little deeper.

Fernando thought, 'At least introducing them to water was the easy part. Getting them to learn how to swim, that would be the hard part.'

At the end of class, Fernando blew his whistle and order the class to go to the locker room and change into their clothes. He also gets Jean and Ferro's attention and tells them that the chief wants the three of them for a meeting after class. Then he gives Rachel the rest of the day off while he is at this meeting.

Meeting at Chief Lorenzo's Office.

Chief Lorenzo: How well did it go?

Fernando: It went fairly great. I hope that their fear of water has been eliminated, but still have a respect for it.

Chief Lorenzo: Jean, Ferro, do you agree?

Jean: I don't know why we have to be there?

Chief Lorenzo: Its an order. It is better that Ricco learns how to swim and be able to save herself and may perhaps you and not sink to the bottom of the water like a rock. I understand that she is a tool, but she is a living tool. Any mistake on the field that kills that killing tool I will not tolerate.

Jean: Yes sir.

Chief Lorenzo: And you, Ferro?

Ferro: I don't know why I have to be there?

Chief Lorenzo: The life you save maybe one of theirs or they save yours. Some of the terrorists are smuggling weapons by yachts and boats, and we may need to infiltrate one of their ships. I don't want a water emergency to spoil the mission. Do I make myself clear?

Ferro: Loud and clear.

Chief Lorenzo: Now, you two, what grade would you give him?

Jean: Grade?

Ferro: I think he did very well.

Chief Lorenzo: Jean?

Jean: I will have to concur.

Chief Lorenzo: Good. Now 1 last thing. What were the both of you doing in his room yesterday- without his knowledge or consent?

Ferro: I needed to speak to him.

Chief Lorenzo: About?

Jean: An incident that occurred yesterday.

Chief Lorenzo: What kind of incident?

Jean: An altercation with certain members of the general public.

Chief Lorenzo: If you mean that incident at the plaza café, from what intelligence was able to gather- Fernando acted in self defense, and it was against 2 known mafia members. So I will need the both of you to drop it.

Jean: Will that be all?

Chief Lorenzo: No. What is this I hear about a Fratello meeting that he was not allowed to be in?

Jean: It was for Saturday's special mission involving him.

Chief Lorenzo: You mean the challenge? Then why was he not allowed to attend?

Jean: We were planning strategies that would be used against him. He could not be privy to that sort of intell.

Chief Lorenzo: Understand that we got a couple of hot heads here. Save your tempers for the terrorists when you are out on the field. Another incident like this and I will have both of you mining and selling ice in Norway! Do I make myself clear?

Both Jean and Ferro: Yes Sir!

Chief Lorenzo: And you, Fernando?

Fernando: I will try my best sir.

Chief Lorenzo: I expect you to do better then you best. I seen what you did in that class- you can do perfection, and that is what I expect out of you.

Fernando: Yes sir…

Chief Lorenzo: You are all dismissed… and remember, this is a team, not personalities on a high school beauty pageant!

All three: Yes sir.

The three of them all get up and leave, each one going to their respective places: Ferro to her office, Jean to his, and Fernando to his room.

Fernando takes a quick nap in his room, the girls had tended to the cat's needs. As he laid on the bed, Meeshie jumped up to join him, and both were soon snoring away.

At 8PM, there was a knock on the door. Fernando wakes up and answers the door. It was Ferro, and she was dressed slightly better than what she wears for work.

Fernando: How can I help you, Ferro?

Ferro: I want you to get dressed, and wait for me downstairs.

Fernando: Dressed? How?

Ferro: Appropriately for a fancy dinner.

Fernando: But…

Ferro: Claes, Rachel, Henrietta, Ricco, Jean and Jose will be joining us. Meet us by your Porsche in 5 minutes.

Fernando: But…

Ferro starts to walk away, yelling, "You got 5 minutes!"


	24. Chapter 24

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 24: Dinner Dating And Dirty Dancing With Cyborgs.

Fernando gets dress in his usual business attire, not caring as to how he would look to anyone nor to himself. It does not matter to him since he can not see how he looks to himself, and having been vision impaired since such a young age- those standards of what should look and does not were never imposed upon him. At best, he guests what can go together with just the basic rules that he knows. Shoes, Belt, Tie- all must match, preferably the same colour. Jewelry consists of 2 chains- one with a Jesus Head on a cross with his initials on the back, the other holding the rings that he shared with another- the wedding and engagement rings he and his wife wore; all in 18K gold.. On his right hand ring finger- his High School ring; BTHS class of '98, also 18K gold with an Amethyst gem sporting an 'India cut' pattern on its face. A $500 Casio Camera Watch adds to his look in his black Hugo Boss suit with a white shirt. Hidden was his right side mounted shoulder holster, and his American Arms .45.

He walks on down the hall and to the stairs, going past the administrative offices and out the door. In previous jobs, he tried to make friends with the local rent-a-cops, but from the events of the recent past, they do not want anything to do with him. Which for Fernando, was fine.

In a minute, he was walking through the parking lot, where everyone was standing around the two Porsches (Jose's Boxer and Fernando's 928GTL). It seemed that everyone there was gathered for some reason, dressed in their finest. Even Rachel was dressed up, and not liking the fact that she was. Furthermore, it was not just those that Ferro stated would be there, it was the Fratello squad- both handlers and cyborgs. Fernando walks past the group, taking Rachel by the arm and opening the passenger side of his Porsche.

Fernando: What is going on here?

Rachel: I do not know. I was told to get dressed up and that was it.

Fernando: You got you personal weapon?

Rachel: I was told not to bring it.

Fernando: OK then, sit in the front seat then.

Rachel climbs in and straps herself in with the seatbelt. Fernando hands her his cane, which she loosens, folds up and ties up before placing it on her lap. Ferro walks around the Porsche with Claes in tow, and stops in front of Fernando.

Ferro (to Claes): Back seat, behind the driver.

Fernando: What is this about?

Claes looks at Fernando, wondering when he was going to let her inside the car.

Ferro: Just a little get together of friends.

Fernando: Rachel- Back seat behind me. Claes, next to Rachel. Strap yourselves in.

Though Rachel complains, she does as she is told. Claes enters the car after Rachel switches position, and both put on their seatbelts.

Fernando: I assume you want to front passenger side…

Ferro: But of course.

Fernando: Get in.

Ferro gets into the car, turning back to look over the girls. Fernando closes the door once she has entered, hoping to have caught her ankle or fingers against the door. He looks at the others, who are entering their vehicles and a few have started their engines. Fernando enters his and starts his engine. He pulls out and positions himself to leave the parking lot, waiting for Jose as to follow him to where ever they are going. Eventually Jose pulls out and start driving, Fernando follows him. He stays right on top of Jose as they drive along.

Fernando: Where are we going?

Ferro: Like I said, it's a fancy gathering of sorts.

Fernando: Why is Rachel not allowed to have her weapon?

Ferro: She would not need it.

Fernando: Why not?

Ferro: We're among friends. Why so many questions?

Fernando: I don't like being dragged to places I do not know about.

Ferro: Considering that I'm a passenger to blind driver, I think I should be the nervous one.

Fernando: Don't kid yourself. I may have problems with my eyes, but I can still see. I would not be driving if I could not see at all.

Ferro: Then why the cane?

Fernando: Again; I may have problems with my eyes, but I can still see. Now, where are we going.

Ferro: You'll see when you get there.

The problem was not that it was a long drive, but one that went through many twists and turns through the streets of Rome, that Fernando was figuring out a more direct route that no one seems to be taking. Once upon the highway it was another 1/2 hour of driving until they pull up to the gates of a fancy mansion on a gated hill. Its electronic fence opens by itself, allowing the caravan to drive in.

They make their way through a long road on the private property to the mansion on the hill. There, everyone surrenders their vehicles to the staff and are escorted inside the residence. Fernando does as the other do, reluctant of handing over his car keys to anyone else. Rachel stands by his side and hands him his cane, she then takes his arm in hers. He extends it and starts tapping his way around as he follows the crowd. Ferro remains nearby him, with Claes in tow.

Fernando: Where are we?

Ferro: You do not know?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Try- The Prime Minister's Residence.

Fernando: Why are we here?… No, why am I here?

Ferro: No reason. She just calls for these impromptu gatherings for her own reasons. I would suggest that you give her your best show.

Fernando: And if she asks questions?

Ferro: Answer them truthfully.

Fernando: That I am from the US Intelligence Agency?

Ferro: You WERE from the US Intelligence Agency.

Fernando: And of my god-daughter?

Ferro: Lets not go there. She knows about the cyborg program, and you are one of its soldiers.

Fernando: It does not sound right; a leader seeing off his soldiers before sending them to war.

Ferro: Behave, and you will have nothing to worry about.

Fernando looks around, noticing others entering the room, people that he had never seen before in Section 2; little did he know they were from Section 1. The house staff was mingling with the guest, offering hourdevors and drinks. Fernando reaches into a couple of passing trays, catching few items and handing them to Rachel. Rachel looks at them oddly at first; two seemed to be some kind of fancy cut sandwich, the others be chocolate covered fruit on a toothpick. The Prime Minister walks around the group, trying her best to shake hands with everybody. Fernando tries to trace her steps and keeps himself to the opposite side of the room to her. Another waiter passes by with drinks of flavored water and ice, and Fernando takes two, giving one of them to Rachel as he already started on his. Rachel took of Fernando, making him drop his, yelling "G'DADDY NO!!!" But it was too late, for he has already drank 1/2 the glass in trying to quench his thirst. The entire room's attention was now at Fernando and his cyborg. As the second glass broke against the ground, Fernando clutched at neck, having difficulty trying to breath. Ferro and Jean get to Fernando first.

Ferro: What is going on here? Didn't I told you to behave?

Rachel: He's going to die!

Jean: Rachel- what is happening on?

Rachel: Strawberries In The Water! Fernando Is Deadly Allergic To Them!

Fernando bends on and kneels as he fights for every breathe as he holds on to his throat, turning bright red, his airway closing in on itself on him. He was pinching hard against his Adam's Apple to keep the larynx from closing shut on him.

Jean: Ferro, call for an ambulance.

Ferro walks away as she pulls out her cell phone and calls for an ambulance, catching the Prime Minister as she approached to the scene.

Prime Minister: Is he alright?

Ferro gestures to her not so ask before she talks to the Emergency Services Operator.

Ferro: Hello? Yes, we need an ambulance at the Prime Minister's residence. Male, late 20's, severe food allergy, possible anaphylaxis reaction.

Prime Minister: Oh dear.

As Fernando laid on the floor curled up in a ball, Rachel reaches inside his suit jacket, searching for something, and finds a small leather pouch in his pocket. She pulls it out and opens it, finding 3 plastic pens inside. She pulls out the pens and bends them exposing a needle in each of them. She then jabs the pens into the side of his leg. The sudden infusion of epinephrine into his system lessens the allergy symptoms a bit, but not enough to stop it.

The ambulance EMT crew walks in, as the crowd parts itself to allow them to go by and tend to Fernando. They spoke in pure Italian, needing Ferro to translate for Rachel. As soon as the medical bag hit the floor, Rachel was already in it, looking for more Epi-Pens, finding none. The EMTs tries to stop her, but could not as she fought them off.

Rachel: Where are they?

Ferro: Where is what?

Rachel: The Epi-pens! Where Are They!

Ferro: Epi-what?

Rachel pulls out one of the empty pens from Fernando's leg, and gives it to her. Ferro reads it.

Ferro (to herself): Epi-Pen(TM) Epinephrine Solution- 10mg. Use only in Anaphylaxis Emergencies. (made by Bristol Meyer/Squibb)

Ferro then hands the pen to one of the ambulance personnel, pointing at the word 'Epinephrine' on the pen. They both read it, and say something to each other. One of the personnel runs out to the ambulance as the other tries to take Fernando's vital signs- despite Rachel trying to fight him off. Ferro had to order her to allow the EMT to his job.

Ferro: Rachel! Stop It! Allow the emergency medical worker to do his job!

Rachel: He Needs More Epi-Pens! Not this stuff!

Ferro: Let Him Do His Job, Rachel!

Rachel: NO!

Ferro slaps her hard to knock some sense into her. It only make her more mad. Rachel reaches into Fernando's Suit jacket and pulls out his American Arms .45 and aims it at Ferro, with the hammer cocked back and ready to fire. Ferro freezes in her place, as does most of the room. The other EMT personnel walks in with a 1/2 open box of Epinephrine pens. The box is placed on the floor by Fernando, and the EMTs start taking out pens one at a time and jab it into his leg by the other pens. Rachel grabs a few with a free hand and opens them against her leg, jabbing them into his leg.

A hand reaches up from under her, covering the gun and pulls it down slowly.

Rachel: God-daddy?

Fernando nods at her, still breathing heavy and troubled but much easier than before. He slowly takes the gun from her, disarming it before putting it away. He then takes one of the EMTs and signs to him to gather the equipment and go.

Rachel: You Are going to be alright, god-daddy?

Fernando shakes his head. He then reaches to his leg and pulls out the epi-pens from his leg one at a time. 10 pens laid on the ground when done. The other EMT personnel takes the pens and put them into a plastic bag. With some help Fernando gets up, getting on the gurney. They strap him down and slowly roll him out of the room. Ferro follows with Claes right behind. Jean and Ricco join in the chase. The ambulance crew walk in the ambulance, getting Fernando inside. Rachel steps in after him. The door closes behind them, though Ferro tried to get in but was told that there was no room for them. Ferro then goes to the vales and ask for the black Porsche 928GTL. It arrives as the ambulance starts to pull out of the curb by the mansion. Ferro and Claes gets into the Porsche, following the ambulance.

They arrive at St. John the Devine Medical Center, not far away from the Prime Minister's residence. Fernando was already being tended to by their emergency medical staff as Ferro steals a parking spot from the 'Doctors Only' parking lot. A translator was found for Rachel, who explained about Fernando's severe allergies, and how much he may have drank of the strawberry water solution. The EMT report says that 10 Epinephrine pens were used on him, 3 being personal ones that he owned. At this point there was nothing to do be done but observe the patient and see what changes occur. He will be held for at least 24 hours for this observation. Rachel is allowed to stay with him, sitting on a nearby chair with his belongings on her lap. This includes his suit jacket, shirt, the shoulder holster and gun. He just laid quietly on the bed with several intravenous bags tied together to a tube that went into his arm and an oxygen mask to his face.

Ferro makes her way to Fernando's treatment area. Claes positions herself next to Rachel as Ferro asks about Fernando's condition.

Claes (whispering to Rachel): You know you are going to be rewritten for pulling a gun on Ferro…

Rachel: Fuck that bitch. I was doing my job protecting Fernando.

Ferro: Are you alright, Fernando?

Fernando tries to say a word, but his throat was still tight to talk. Instead he just shakes his head.

A doctor explains to her that he would be alright a day's rest and observation. 20 minutes later- Dr. Bianchi arrives and confers with the medical staff before walking into Fernando's treatment room. The doctor treating Fernando hands Dr. Bianchi a clip board with Fernando's medical findings on it. Dr. Bianchi nods at him. Dr. Bianchi walks over to Fernando's bed.

Dr. Bianchi: Looks like there is a chink in that armor of yours…

Fernando raises his right hand and gives Dr. Bianchi the finger. Dr. Bianchi laughs momentarily, as he looks over the IV bags of saline and medical solutions, the tubing and Fernando's intravenous connection to them. Then he checkout the meter on the oxygen tank by the bed.

Dr. Bianchi: He cant talk?

Ferro: I don't think so.

Rachel: His throat is still too tight for him to speak.

Dr. Bianchi: He's been through this before?

Rachel: 3 times with me around- yes.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. Rachel. Why did you pull a gun on Ferro?

Rachel: I was protecting Fernando.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. Ferro, can we step outside for a moment?

Both Ferro and Dr. Bianchi step outside. Before Dr. Bianchi could say a word, Ferro starts with hers.

Ferro: She needs to be written.

Dr. Bianchi: Even if I agree, Fernando would not allow it.

Ferro: What do you mean- even if you agree?

Dr. Bianchi: Rachel did what was right according to her programming- she defended Fernando during a life threatening emergency.

Ferro: I am going to have a talk with Dr. Gilliani about this.

Dr. Bianchi: Dr. Gilliani will say the same thing- Rachel protected her handler during a life threatening emergency, as according to the mental response conditioning.

Ferro: She did it at the Prime Minister's residence, in front of the whole crowd.

Dr. Bianchi: We do not choose where emergency happens, just respond to them. Rachel did well under the circumstances. At least she did not shoot you, again, following her program.

Ferro, annoyed at the prospect, walks into Fernando's observation room. Dr. Bianchi follows right behind.

Ferro: Claes, Rachel, we are returning to the compound.

Rachel: I'm staying right here.

Dr. Bianchi whispers at Ferro: Rachel's protection program is running, best to leave her alone with him.

Ferro: Claes, lets no.

Claes: I'm not leaving either.

Ferro: What? Explain yourself.

Claes: I don't want to go back to the compound or to the party. I want to remain here with Rachel and wait until Mr. Fernando gets better.

Ferro walks away and whispers to Dr. Bianchi.

Ferro: Then explain Claes.

Dr. Bianchi: Claes is also following her programming. Remember she has been rewritten to follow the orders of the agency's staff, starting with the most immediate handler in the area. Right now, that handler is Fernando.

Ferro: She is supposed to follow my orders.

Dr. Bianchi: You're not a handler.

Ferro: Some things need to be changed.

Dr. Bianchi: Things are just fine as they are. Besides, changing cyborg programming does not save your face from what happened at the Prime Minister's residence. Face it Ferro, you just have to swallow your pride and admit you're wrong on this one.

Dr. Bianchi looks at the bag of spent Epi-Pens, then walks over to Rachel.

Dr. Bianchi: Rachel, how did you know that this was what Fernando needed?

Rachel: I been through this before with him and he keeps a few of them with him wherever he goes… just in case.

Dr. Bianchi: Keeps a few? Where?

Rachel searches Fernando's suit jacket and finds the leather Epi-Pen carrier he owns, giving it to Dr. Bianchi. Dr. Bianchi opens it, finding 4 empty slots inside. Looking into the bag- he finds 3 different pens from the rest.

Dr. Bianchi: How many were in here?

Rachel: Only 3 of them.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. I will return.

Dr. Bianchi leaves the room with the pouch and the pens. Jean enters the room with Ricco next to him.

Jean: How is he doing?

Ferro: They are going to need to keep him for observation.

Jean: Just great. What about his cyborg?

Ferro: Dr. Bianchi says that she was following her conditioned programming.

Jean: So she is remain with him?

Ferro: Yes. Claes also.

Jean: Why Claes?

Ferro: According to Dr. Bianchi, Claes connects to the nearest handler and follows his orders before she would follow an agency staff member. Right now that Handler is Fernando.

Jean: I see. I will deal with it. (Then he turns to Claes) Claes- come with me. We're going back to the compound.

Claes: Yes Sir.

Claes steps away from Rachel and positions herself by Ricco, both follow Jean out the room.

More than an hour had past before anything else happens. An occasional medical staff drops in on them, recording medical data from the life monitoring machines. One even stated to Ferro that 'she and their daughter can wait for her husband in the waiting room.' This infuriated Ferro into a yelling match with them, "I'M NOT HIS WIFE, I AM HIS SUPERVISOR!" This made the medical staff member quickly leave the room. Rachel may look like Fernando- due to their shared Spanish heritage, she looks nothing like Ferro. Genetics withstanding, children do not always look like their parents in every case- just in most cases.

Dr. Bianchi returns and hands over the leather pouch to Rachel, with 4 new Epi-Pens inside.

Dr. Bianchi: You know what to do with this.

Rachel nods. She puts the pouch away in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Dr. Bianchi looks over Fernando's medical charts on his clip board.

Dr. Bianchi: Nothing can be said or done here. We just have to wait for the poisons to work out of his system. Ferro, you planning to stay here or leave?

Ferro: What choice do I have? He does not know where he is, Rachel is not willing follow my orders, and I am the leader of Section 2 support team. I have to stay behind and keep an eye on him.

Dr. Bianchi: You do not have to stay with him, you know. You can always return in the morning and see how he is doing.

Ferro: And what Rachel?

Fernando slowly sits up in his hospital bed and whistles to get Rachel's attention. Rachel gets up and walks over to him, carrying his stuff.

Rachel: Yes god-daddy?

Fernando leans over to her and whispers in her ear.

Rachel: No, I don't want to go.

Fernando signs to her to leave with Ferro. Rachel again refuses. Then in a loud whisper- 'ITS AN ORDER!'

Rachel stands there dumbfounded, unable to answer or comment. Fernando takes his belongings from and lays them on his lap before whistling to get the others' attention. He then points at Ferro and signals her to come to him. She complies but not wanting too.

Ferro: What is it?

Fernando takes her hand and places it on Rachel's shoulder, then signals to her to leave.

Ferro: She wont leave with me.

Fernando signals to her again to leave.

Ferro: Lets go.

Ferro takes the first steps to walk out but Rachel stand still, not wanting to leave. Fernando gives Rachel a stern look and point to the exit. Rachel shakes her head. Fernando reaches over to the sides of the bed and lowers the side railings on it, and sits with his legs over the edge. He points at the exit, and again Rachel refuses. He then takes her by the shoulders and aim her to the exit's direction and gives her a hard smack on her rear end. Rachel jumps a couple of feet forward with a loud yelp and turns to Fernando, holding back a tear. Fernando continues to point at the exit. This time Rachel complies and leaves with Ferro behind her.

Fernando whistles to get Ferro's attention. She turns to face him momentarily, seeing that he was shaking his finger from side to side, signifying 'NO!' to her. Ferro manages to get the message it implies. She then catches up with Rachel and together head to the Porsche.

Dr. Bianchi: That is the first time I ever seen conditioning dealt in that manner.

Fernando gives Dr. Bianchi the finger before laying back down on the hospital bed. He then raises the side railing of the bed to their upright position. After a while Dr. Bianchi leaves. Now Fernando can rest.

The ride to the compound was quiet at best. Perhaps too quiet as far as either one was concern. Once at the compound, Rachel runs to Fernando's room and locks herself in. Ferro could do nothing more than just watch as Rachel ran from the car to the dormitory. She goes into her office, putting the keys of the Porsche in an envelope and writes Fernando's name on it. She leaves it on the desk and waits for the others to arrive.

Outside of the incident, the gathering at the Prime Minister's residence went well. The Prime Minister herself asked questions about the program, inspecting every fratello team in person herself. Alfonso took over as head of support when Ferro left. Chief Lorenzo stood toe to toe with Draghi, discussing the implementation of Section 2 on future missions and how it should follow Section 1's leads. Lorenzo argues back on subject of bad intell, misinformation, over due deadlines and underestimated missions as the problems Section 1 was for Section 2. As far as the Prime Minister is concerned, despite the problems Section 2 may have had in the past, it does the job just fine without Section 1's interference. As proof in the statement she gave, 'It requires a lot of dedication and devotion for a cyborg to act as it did in defense of her handler.' Though not all cyborgs would act in the extreme as Rachel did, the point was well taken, as it was a hard and bitter for Draghi to take.

The gathering goes into the morning hours of the night, leaving many to wonder why it was held. For most of the cyborgs, it was well past their bed times, though they managed to stay awake for the whole time. They will be waking up wake the next day. Several begin to leave on their own at around 2am, other stay. As the party winds down, the Prime Minister asks Chief Lorenzo about having a private meeting with the new handler who she could not meet with today. The chief says that it can be arranged on some future date. A couple of hours earlier, Dr. Bianchi arrives to give the chief a status on Fernando.

At the compound, Rachel cries herself to sleep, not having taken off her clothes, least of all her shoes. Claes tries get Rachel's attention by going to her room, but finds it locked. She knocked on the door several times, with no answer. After awhile, she gives up and goes back into her room.

Tuesday Morning arrives like any other before it. Fernando wakes up from the hospital bed, feeling like he has had his insides twisted around and about. The IV bags above him have been emptied and replaced while he slept. He slowly sat upon the bed, reaching to the railing and lower it. He then places his legs to dangle over the edge as he sat there. A doctor walks in and reads his chart.

Doctor (in very good English): Good morning, sir. How are you doing?

Fernando: I'm better. You mind disconnecting me from this plumbing?

Doctor: In due time. First we must conduct a few tests.

Fernando: Tests? What for?

Doctor: We just can not release you on your own recognizance. We have to know you are well enough to be on your own. Now tell me; what happened.

Fernando: Well, Long story short- I suffer from anaphylaxis shock when exposed to certain food. And while at a party, one of those foods was present in a drink I had. Next think I know, I was rushed here.

Doctor: I see. Well, lets check you out, shall we?

The doctor proceeds with the standard examination and questioning of the patient. When done, he shuts off the IV and disconnects Fernando from the tubing. He applies a pressure bandage for Fernando to hold for the moment. He then replaces the pressure bandage with a self adhering one.

Doctor: You will have to remind here until somebody comes here to pick you up. Hmmm… (reading over his chart)… You have a wife named Ferro?

Fernando: ugh… Hell no! She's my work supervisor.

Doctor: OK, this needs to be corrected then…

Fernando: Doc- Is there is bathroom nearby I can use?

Doctor: Yes. Its at the end of the ward on the right. You can not miss it.

Fernando gets out of bed, taking his belongings with him to the bathroom. After using the facilities, Fernando puts on his shirt, then holster and gun before putting on his suit jacket. He then washes and dries his hands before leaving back to his bed. The doctor was still there waiting for his return, though nothing was said, he left when Fernando returned. Fernando hops back on the bed.

Not finding Rachel in her room, Claes goes down the hall to feed the cat. She opens the locked with the key (thinking that Fernando was still in the hospital, and the room should be empty), she is startled by Rachel sleeping on his bed. Rachel is 1/2 buried into the pillow. Being as quiet as possible, Claes gets Meeshie her food from the top shelf and cleans out her bowls before refilling them the contents to make her happy. Once put down on the floor, Meeshie pounces on her food and starts eating it. Just as quietly as she entered the room and did her chores, Claes left, locking the door behind her.

Claes walks back into her room and onto her bed where she had a book ready for study. The subject did not matter, just as long as it was there to begin with. Triela had already went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for Hillshire, who was in the administrative offices waiting for her as he gathered some more information on mission they were about to do. She was told to only bring her personal side arm and nothing more. The mission was simple; follow and record the activities of a suspected terrorist who is to arrive at the airport today. Triela leaves in her typical dress uniform at 9:30 in the morning.

Triela passes by Ferro at the staircase, running into the administrative offices to meet with Hillshire. Ferro entered Claes room just a few moments after.

Ferro: Claes: Get dressed. We are going out.

Claes: Where are we going?

Ferro: We are picking up Fernando from the hospital.

Claes jumps off from the top of the bed, taking a couple of steps to her dresser, gathering various items together to put on. Ferro gets up and starts walking out the door.

Ferro: You get dressed, I'm going to get Rachel.

Claes: She is not in her room.

Ferro: Oh? Where would she be then?

Claes: She is in her handler's room.

Ferro: I see.

Ferro steps out the room and takes the long walk down the hall. She gets to Fernando's door and knocks on it. After a while of no one answering, Ferro takes her keys and allows herself into his room. She finds Rachel sleeping on his bed. Carefully Ferro sits on the bed next to her and tries to wake her up with a nudge.

Ferro: Rachel, wake up.

No response from the girl. Ferro tries harder, this time succeeding in waking her up.

Ferro: Rachel, Wake Up!

Rachel: I'm up, already.

As she sat up, Rachel puts her hand was under the pillow, looking for a gun that was not here.

Ferro: I need you to wash up and change.

Rachel: Why?

Ferro: We are going to pick up your handler from the hospital.

Rachel: Oh.

Rachel checks on the cat's food and water bowl, finding that they had been attended too by Claes earlier in the day.

Ferro: What are you waiting for? Go to your room and change. You don't have to look your best, but at least look presentable.

Rachel stretches on the bed before getting off it. She walks over to the door, and waits for Ferro to follow. After a few seconds, Ferro gets off the bed and walks out the door. Together they walk down the hall, where Ferro stops at the staircase. Claes pops her head out the door to see what was going on, Ferro sees her doing so.

Ferro: I will see you both at the parking lot in 5 minutes. I have to make a few phone calls first.

Rachel could not care less. Claes on the other hand, answers.

Claes: Yes, Ma'am.

Ferro walks down the stairs, and Rachel enters her room. Claes picks up her shoes and walks to Rachel's room. She knocks on the door, Rachel answers it immediately.

Rachel: Oh, its you.

Rachel lets her enter, closing the door behind Claes, and turns to her bed as she starts taking off her dress. She crumples it up and tosses it on the bed. She then goes over to the dresser, giving Claes a once over at what she was wearing: a dark blue turtle neck sweater, plaid skirt, matching tights to her sweater, and in her hands a pair of penny loafer shoes.

Claes: Aren't you happy?

Rachel: Happy? For what?

Claes: Fernando gets out of the hospital today.

Rachel: He should not have been there in the first place.

Claes: Things happen, there was no way that you would have know about the water.

Rachel: I picked up the strawberry scent from the water.

Claes: But that was after he gave you the glass. He was already drinking his when he gave you yours. There was not way you could have reacted in time to save him.

Rachel takes white polo-shirt and a black wrap around skirt. She searches into a hand sized box, pulling out to large pins, putting the items on the bed. She then takes her more intimate items with her into the bathroom. She takes the underwear she had on and puts them into the hamper. She then takes a quick shower and other hygienic activities, drying herself off and putting on the items she took with her. She then steps out of the bathroom. She walks to her bookshelf where she takes the box of nicotine patches and pulls out a patch. Walking over to the garbage can by her desk, she lowers the waistband of her white stockings and underwear, reaching to and removing the patch at the small of her back and replaces it with the one she got out of the box. She takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh before tossing the wrapper and old patch into the garbage and fixing her underwear. She walks over to the bed to start putting on her clothes.

Claes: How long does that last?

Rachel: How long does what last?

Claes: The patch you put on.

Rachel: They are good for about 4 or 5 days. Its when I don't feel it working, I change them.

Claes: I see. Have you smoked since you came here?

Rachel: No. Fernando would not allow it.

Claes: But he does not want you to suffer either?

Rachel: Yeah.

Claes: Weren't you supposed to see Dr. Bianchi about using them first?

Rachel: I really don't care.

Rachel buttons up her polo shirt and then wraps the wrap around skirt about her. Holding it tightly, she takes the first safety pin and fastens it at the waist line. She then takes the second pin and fastens it midway between her hip and knee. She then reaches under her pillow and pulls out her personal gun, staring at it then she looks at her skirt.

Claes: What's wrong?

Rachel: No way I can wear this.

Claes: It is kinda big.

Rachel: No, my holster is on a belt. This skirt does not use a belt.

Claes: It is still kinda big.

Rachel puts the gun on the bed and goes into her gun locker and pulls out her mission weapon. She tucks it into her waist band of the skirt to see how it feels. She then takes a step, and the gun slips out from the waist band, sliding between her and the skirt and onto the floor.

Rachel (as she picks up the gun): Damn it.

Claes: You can use my gun.

Rachel: Put don't you have that long stock on the end of it?

Claes: That is only for practice. I'll be back.

Claes runs out of Rachel's room and into hers, going into her gun locker and pulling out her holstered weapon. Rabello gave her a chip on holster for her H&K VP70M, which she can put onto anything she wears. She returns to Rachel's room with the gun and the holster, and hands it to Rachel.

Rachel had already put away her weapons, the .45 she put into a purse, and was wearing it. Claes returns to the room and hands her holstered weapon to Rachel. She pulls it out of the holster and looks it over.

Rachel: Its kinda small… isn't it?

Rachel puts the gun back into its holster.

Claes: It's a 9mm. All of our guns are small, only you and Pia carry those huge monstrosities!

Rachel: Yeah, but- how many times do you have to hit somebody before they fall down? At least with the .45, even if they don't die, they are not getting up from their wound.

Claes: Then explain your mission weapon? Its smaller than everyone's guns.

Rachel: According to Fernando, the bullets are hypersonic- what ever that means, and can pierce some body armor with one shot. 2 shots against the body armor, and they are going down… the bullets expand when they hit the body, causing more damage, and like the .45- they are not getting up after they get hit.

Claes: So you want mine?

Rachel gives Claes a hug and then pulls on Claes' skirt's waist band and clips her gun's holster to the skirt.

Claes: Hey, you could have said that you don't want it!

Rachel: Bring it with you, and show it to Fernando when you get a chance. I'm going to need something like that for my two guns.

Claes: But…

The girls can hear the horn of the Porsche being blown by Ferro.

Rachel: Damn- she's getting impatient. We better go.

Rachel takes Claes by the hand and drags her out the room, the door locks itself as it closes behind them. Rachel runs down the stairs as she hauls Claes behind her.

Claes: Wait A Minute!

They stop 1/2 way down the stairs.

Rachel: What is it?

Claes: What about your weapon?

Rachel: Why do you think I have the purse for? Its not to look pretty with!

Claes: Oh. So can I…

Claes was interrupted as Rachel continues to run down the remaining stairs and out the building while holding Claes tightly by the wrist. They make it to the parking lot in record time, finding Ferro and the Porsche a few seconds after.

Ferro: You two's playing dress up or something? I said 5 minutes, you took a whole 1/2 an hour.

Claes: We're… oomph…

Ferro: Rachel, why you did that?

Rachel: Did what?

Ferro: You slugged Claes in the belly to keep her from apologizing.

Rachel: So?

Ferro: You are not to ever do that again. Do you hear?

Rachel: Are we going to get my god-father from the hospital or waste time?

Ferro gives Rachel a stern look, only to receive one from her in return. Then she holds the car door opened wider.

Ferro: Get in…

Rachel pushes Claes towards the Porsche to enter first, then enters after her so she sat behind Ferro. Ferro gets in, closes the door and drives away. 45 minutes later, they arrive at the hospital at the far end of Rome, near the Prime Minister's Residence. Checking with the information desk, Fernando was still in the emergency ward being observed by the medical staff, but was to be released as soon as somebody picked him up. They go into the Emergency ward, heading to the room he was in the night before. He was sitting on his bed, waiting.

Ferro: Feeling better?

Fernando: 65 percent is a passing grade in the US, I'll take that for now.

Rachel walks to him and jumps onto his lap, hugging him tightly, saying loudly , "God-daddy!!!" Fernando returns the gesture and then slowly pushes her off. Rachel stand up on the floor and looks at him sadly.

Rachel: God-daddy?

Fernando: Yes Rachel?

Rachel: I'm sorry.

Fernando: Sorry for?

Rachel: sorry for letting you drink that poisoned water. I should have stopped you earlier.

Fernando: Its not your fault, some things can not be helped. So don't be sorry.

Ferro: You know, your little cyborg pulled your gun out on me during the emergency.

Fernando: It must have been something you did or said. Consider yourself lucky that she did not shoot you.

Ferro: How can you say that? I'm your boss!

Fernando: Not in my eyes you are not, and neither in hers.

Ferro: Jean is your immediate supervisor, followed by me.

Fernando: And?

Ferro: I'm going to have a long talk with Chief Lorenzo about this.

Fernando: What for? He told me specifically that he is not to have internal staff conflicts thrown on his desk- it is for us to resolve.

Ferro: You are impossible to deal with.

Fernando: The same can be said about you, Ferro. But I can look past that.

Claes reaches over to Rachel and pulls her away from the two arguing adults, leaning over to her.

Claes: What was that you said before, "You can tell how they love each other by the way they fight?"

Rachel: God No…

Claes: I researched about what you said, and there is some truth to it- they seems to fight like if they were married.

Rachel: Don't say that!

Claes: Just look at them!

Ferro: Lets get you signed out so we can leave this place!

Fernando: I have to wait for the doctor, he has something to give me.

Ferro: And how long is that going to take?

Fernando: I do not know. Look, I have not had breakfast or coffee yet… girls, was Meeshie taken cared of?

Rachel (pointing at Claes): Yes god-father.

Fernando: Rachel… Remember what I told you.

Rachel: You tell me many things.

Fernando: Then remember them all.

Rachel (bending her head down): Yes god-father.

Fernando (going back to Ferro): Anything else I should know about?

The doctor who saw Fernando earlier, arrives, carrying a small box and an envelope with him. He looks at Ferro and the two girls for a moment, trying to register how they all add up. He then hands the box and envelope over to Fernando.

Doctor: That's a note for your job, you need at least 24 to 48 hours to rest and let the poisons wash out from your body.

Fernando: What is the box for?

The doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out 3 Epi-Pens, putting them into Fernando's top left suit pocket.

Doctor: They are Epi-Pens, a box of 20 plus the 3 I put into your pocket. That should last you a lifetime. They may not be the ones you are used too, from what I read on your chart, but they are the same thing. Make sure you carry at least one with you where ever you go.

Fernando: Will that be all?

The doctor hands over the clip board to him.

Doctor: I need you and your wife to sign a few papers, then you can leave…

Ferro (on the verge of growling at him): I'm not his wife…

Doctor (Looking at her and the girls): You're not?

Ferro: I'm his work supervisor.

Doctor: Oh. And the girls, yours or his?

Fernando (pointing at Rachel): That one is mine.

Ferro remains silent.

Fernando (pointing at Claes): The other is hers.

Doctors: They are friends then, I see.

Fernando: They are, we're not.

Doctor: Well, take a lesson from them then.

Fernando: If it were only that easy.

Fernando hands the clip to Ferro for her to sign. She signs the papers as needed before handing them back to doctor. The doctor momentarily looks over the papers.

Doctor: I think that is it. You are free to go.

Fernando: Thank you. I hope I never see this place again. Come on Raych, lets go.

Rachel takes Fernando's hand and they both start to walk out.

Ferro: Lets go, Claes.

Claes: Yes, Ma'am.

They walk out, Claes following Ferro. Fernando was already outside, looking for his Porsche, though he had not idea that Ferro used it. Ferro and Claes catch up with him and Rachel.

Fernando: You brought my car over or the agency's pizza van?

Ferro: I used your car.

Fernando: Under the circumstances- I'll accept that you did. Now, where is it?

Ferro: Follow me.

Ferro leads the group to the doctor's parking lot, where other fancy cars were parked. Even without a doctor's identification plaque on the vehicle, it was fancy enough for security overlook it. 'Who ever owned it must have considerable power and authority, and would not want to run into them, so is better to leave the car alone.'

In under a minute, they are by the driver's side car. For another minute more Ferro and Fernando stare at each other sternly, then Fernando walks over to the passenger side. Ferro unlocks the doors.

Ferro: Don't know your way around here?

Fernando: I'm not given the freedom to explore.

Ferro: Maybe if you were to ask and let us know where you are going, we would be more generous of your needs.

Fernando: Where would I go? Are you that afraid of me going to the newspapers or authorities? No- you are the authorities. Your government controls the news papers, so there is no danger in that.

Ferro: Then there is only one other reason why you would go out, and for that you can just rent out a hotel room.

Fernando: I would not rent out a hotel room, even for you. I am not that sort of person.

Ferro was about to respond to his initial statement, but in hearing it all, she has to change her mind.

Ferro: Then what kind of person are you?

Fernando: You should know- you read the letters that come to me.

Ferro: From what I read, you have a couple of girlfriends back in America who are worried sick about you.

Rachel: God-daddy- who is she talking about?

Fernando: Katherine and Jaunita…

Rachel: Oh… Wait a minute- those are not his girlfriends!

Ferro: No? Then why are they worried sick about him?

Rachel: Because they love him as a friend, a very close and dear friend.

Fernando: That's enough Rachel… and you Ferro, you should know better than to argue with a child.

Ferro: She is not a child anymore. She is a cyborg.

Fernando: Does that still make it right?

Ferro could not answer. Fernando opens the passenger side door.

Fernando: Now, get me to some place to eat or the compound. Rachel- get in.

Rachel complies without a complaint. Ferro opens the driver door and had Claes enter. Both girls were buckling their seat belts when the adults sat inside, closing the doors behind them. Fernando does his seat belt as Ferro starts the car, then does her seat belt. She puts the car in gear and drives away. Fernando gives his box of medication and tells Rachel to put in the back area of the car (since the 928GTL is considered as a hatchback, but no one is willing to admit that).

For a while, Ferro drives around as if she did not know where she was going. She finally gets on the Italian Highway, several miles south and east of Rome near the a lake to a small town of Nemi, where she stops at a restaurant called Coppola. Parking was found in a lot behind the restaurant. They all get out of the car, with Fernando and Rachel looking like they were definitely lost.

Fernando: Where have you taken me too?

Ferro: Some place quiet, where you can eat and rest, and not worry about the job for a while.

Fernando: And what about you?

Ferro: If they want to contact me, they have my cell phone number.

Fernando: Can I ask a very personal question?

Ferro: You can ask anything, whether I answer remains to be seen.

Fernando: Do you have your gun with you?

Ferro: Of course I do.

Fernando: Rachel?

Rachel just nods.

Fernando: But Claes does not carry hers, right?

Claes (very shyly): Mr. Fernando… I have my weapon too…

Fernando: OK…4 for 4. Are we going to go in and hold up the place or something?

Ferro: Sometimes I swear about you.

Fernando: Then why you brought me out to the middle of nowhere?

Ferro: This is not the middle of nowhere. You are in a small town of Nemi. You wanted to get out of Rome and explore, so I brought you here. I know that this restaurant serves some great meals here…

Fernando (interrupting Ferro): OK, I give up already… lets go something to eat!

Fernando starts walking to the restaurant when Rachel runs up to him and grabs his hand. Claes follow closely behind. Ferro has no other choice but to catch up with the group. Fernando holds the door open for the ladies to walk into, and they are soon seated about a large table. Before the waiter can offer suggestions, Fernando makes his order know.

Fernando (in his best Italian): Coffee, Large, Now…

The waiter tries get an order from the ladies, but Fernando makes his point across – "NOW!" The waiter leaves in a hurry.

Ferro: That was uncalled for.

Fernando: I do not care- right now I'm in the edge of a very nasty headache, I'm starving and I don't know where the fuck I am thanks to you.

Ferro: There better ways to have things done. Nicer ways I might add.

Fernando: Let me tell you this, which is not in that file about me that you so love to read. First off, I'm a caffeine addict, and when I don't get my daily allotment of the stuff, I tend to get very nasty headaches, Like I Am Now… Secondly, I don't like being lost or put in the middle of nowhere. And thirdly, if this is a bad day for me, maybe everyone around me is willing to understand. But NO… You had to drag me to the Prime Minister's mansion, where I was poisoned and hospitalized. Now you drag me out here? Want to finish the job and have me floating in the lake? So Excuse Me If I'm Not Having Such A Great Day!

Ferro could only look at him, unsure how to answer. The waiter returns with a tiny cup of Italian espresso coffee. Fernando just looks at it, as the cup was no bigger than what one would find in a little girl's pretend tea set. He then looks at the waiter.

(conversation is in Italian)

Fernando: You call this big?

Waiter: Its Espresso, that's as big as it gets.

Fernando takes the tiny cup and swigs the entire content in a single gulp. Then he gives back the cup to the waiter.

Fernando: Another… and this time, put it in a bigger cup.

The waiter quickly disappears from view.

Ferro: That was not nice.

Fernando: You want me to be nice? (He sticks his hand out showing how shaky it is) I just want a few things and I will be nice: Food, Coffee, and to be left alone. Right now I am being denied of all three, my nerves are a wreck and you are not helping.

Another more fanciful dressed person (the restaurant's owner) arrives.

Restaurant Owner: Is there a problem here?

Fernando: No there is isn't.

Restaurant Owner: Then explain your hostility to my waiting staff.

Fernando: I order a large coffee. He came back with some tiny thing I could barely polish my shoes with. So I drank it and sent him back for more.

Restaurant Owner: You must be an American… we only serve Italian Espresso Coffee here.

Fernando: I am, for your information, Puerto Rican- Small island 120 mile south east of the American Florida main land. There- we eat coffee beans. We feed our babies with coffee stronger than what you serve and right now I can in need of the largest cup of coffee you have. That is all I want right now.

Ferro: You have to excuse him, he just left the hospital and…

Fernando (interrupting Ferro): That's real cute Ferro. Really cute.

Restaurant Owner: I will see to your coffee, sir. You ladies want anything to drink, eat?

Rachel: Uhm…

Fernando: How about a menu.

The restaurant owner gets up and claps his hand. Two other restaurant staff members come and add glasses which are filled with water, silverware, and menus. Rachel did not know what she was looking at.

Fernando: I'll have a Mizzmila's Italian Scramble, with mozzarella- what ever meat you have. Rachel It would be easy if you ordered the same or a Basil Frittata. Its just an omelet with cheese.

Rachel nods to the suggestion.

Ferro: The girl and I will have a Spinach Ricotta Frittata to share.

Restaurant Owner: Would you want bread, biscuits, wine, coffee with your meal?

Fernando: Give what ever the ladies want. I just want the coffee.

Ferro: We'll take an assorted sample if you don't mind.

Restaurant Owner: Excellent. We will be back with your order.

As the restaurant owner left, a waiter arrives with a mug sized cup of espresso coffee for Fernando.

Fernando: Now, this is more like it!

Fernando starts drinking about a third of the coffee and puts the rest of the cup down.

Fernando: Ahhh… now humanity slowly seeps in.

Claes (whispering at Rachel): He's as bad as you are with those patches.

Ferro: What was that you said? You are not supposed to whisper at a table- ever. If you have something to say, say it so that all could hear.

Claes: I said nothing, really.

Fernando: Claes… just say what you told Rachel. That is all.

Claes (bowing her head down): All I said was that you are as bad as she was with those patches.

Ferro: Patches? What patches?

Fernando: Nicotine patches. I'm trying to get Rachel to quit smoking.

Ferro: Does the medical staff knows about this?

Fernando: Yes, at least Dr. Bianchi does.

Ferro: And what does he say about it?

Fernando: That is between Rachel and the Doctor. I wont disavow doctor/patient confidentiality.

Ferro: Rachel, are the patches working?

Rachel just nods.

Ferro (to herself): Maybe I should get Jean and Jose patches then.

Fernando: Maybe you all should quit smoking and use the patch.

Ferro: I rarely smoke if I do.

Fernando: The point is that you do.

Ferro: It is really none of your concern.

Fernando: When you work around children, you should not be smoking- even if they are cyborg children. The stuff really messes up their lungs as well as yours.

Ferro: I don't see a problem with it.

Fernando: I never smoked though my family has. I can smell even slightest hint of it, like you can smell gunpowder. It really reeks.

Fernando then sits back against his seat and take his cup of coffee for a second sip, trying to hide his words in the cup.

Fernando (softly to himself): Besides, a beautiful woman like yourself should not be smoking.

Ferro: What was that you said?

Fernando takes his sip of coffee and puts the cup down. Then he leans over to her.

Fernando: I said, a beautiful woman like yourself should not be smoking. Its an ugly habit to have.

Ferro: You think I'm beautiful?

Fernando: If I had nothing to go on but appearance, I would say you are.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: Exactly what I mean. Your personality grates against mine and I cant stand it. You might be a supervisor, but you act like you own the place, and you don't. You expect people to jump through hoops for you, I wont. I find you to be brash, rude, and over demanding. Other than that, I think you got a cute face and a well proportioned body. It's a shame to add smoking to the list of negativities to your list, especially since I do not go by on looks alone.

Both girls stare at him in disbelief.

Ferro: Thank you for being brutally honest. Now can I return the favor?

Fernando: By all means- go ahead.

Ferro: First off, when we first met, I thought of you as a handsome man, one who the records state as daring and efficient in his tasks- he sees something he goes for it. A man who is capable to getting what he wants, even if that thing was me. But seeing how you act, you're nothing more than an over grown child. Having work with you, I have to mother you around to get the job done. I don't know how you ever worked for your country's Intelligence Agency- you border on incompetence and irresponsible. And on top of everything else, you are overbearing on your cyborg- god-daughter or not.

Fernando: Is that all?

Ferro: No; what is it with you and those dark glasses and that cane?!! You are as normally sighted as the rest of we are!

Fernando: Blame an old high school accident for this condition. In short, I got my retinas sunburn and spent a good part of my teen years blind while my eyes healed. Me being normally sighted is only an illusion to you. My eyes are still not healed, and any bright light I get hit with, I will be blind again for 24 to 36 hours. The glasses are to protect my eyes. The cane… well…

Fernando takes off his glasses and slides them over to Ferro.

Fernando: Try them on.

Ferro picks up the glasses and tries to see out of them.

Ferro: How can you see in these things?!!

Fernando: 98 percent Black tint, the darkest legal limit a person can wear without being labeled as blind. I am 'vision impaired.' The cane is to help make sure I don't trip over things that might suddenly get in my way.

Ferro: But yet you can drive…

Fernando: You seen how dark the tint on the windows are? 95 percent Limo black. Even night time driving is too bright for me.

Ferro: And your ability at the shooting range?

Fernando: Many years of marital arts training; where any weapon in the hand becomes an extension of the arm. With a gun, I just point and shoot.

Ferro: I see.

The waiters come and place the breakfast sets in front of everyone, and a basket of various breads and biscuits. Everyone receives a glass of water with their meal. They leave when done, and another returns, showing off a bottle of wine. Fernando takes back his glasses and put them back on.

Fernando: Wine, with breakfast?

Ferro: Its a breakfast wine, more like a bitter sweet juice.

Fernando: I don't want Rachel to be drunk.

Ferro: Its low on alcohol.

Fernando: You ladies can have it. I will pass on the offer.

The four of them enjoy their meal for the time being. But at the same time, nothing was said among them. After breakfast, a little pastry and ice cream for the girls. The restaurant owner comes by and gives Fernando the bill. Without looking at it, Fernando pulls out his wallet and takes out a credit card, giving it to the restaurant owner. The restaurant owner walks away with the card and the bill to process it.

Ferro: The agency could pay for the bill.

Fernando: I don't to owe the agency anything.

Ferro: Along with your pay, the agency pays for any bills you may incur while on the job.

Fernando: I'll remember that next time.

The restaurant owner returns with two receipts, one for Fernando to sign, and his card. Fernando signs the receipt and keeps the other one along with his credit card. As Fernando folds the receipt to put into his wallet, Ferro snatches the receipt from his grasp and hides it.

Fernando: Do you mind?

Ferro: Consider it as a pay increase. Now, how are you going to spend the rest of the your day?

Fernando: You heard what the doctor said. I have to relax for the next couple of days, as much as I don't like it.

Ferro: Like you had your day planed out.

Fernando: I was hoping to get Rachel some range time, check on the pool, run another search through the intelligence computers, and work on the car.

Ferro: What is wrong with the Porsche?

Fernando: I want to add a few things to it. I already have oil slicks and smoke screen on it.

Ferro: You're taking the James Bond aspect of this job too far.

Fernando: How so? I would like to be able to make a get away and have a few defense mechanisms in the works.

Ferro: We kill people. In the most part, the only trouble you may have is getting into a gunfight where you are outnumbered.

Fernando: And how often is that?

Ferro: Truthfully?

Fernando: Truthfully.

Ferro: There has not been a gunfight any of our cyborgs have not been able to fight out of.

Fernando: Yet

Ferro: It has not happened, since we gather intell to make sure that wont happen.

Fernando: Just like in Rachel's first mission… you said that there would be 6 to 8 individuals to take care of. There was more than 12, but I counted 12. We were heavily outnumbered and only luck saved our asses that night.

Ferro: Luck? You killed one of them with your bare hands. Rachel got at least 8 of them.

Fernando: The one I killed was the one who attacked me. Everything else was self defense from that point. I'm just glad that Rachel did well that night, better than what I expected. Care to talk on the way home or you want to finish our discussion during lunch?

Ferro: I think we had our talk for now. Ladies, you need to go to the bathroom before we head home?

Both Claes and Rachel nods, then get up and go to the bathroom.

Ferro: Now that they are gone, anything you want to tell me in private?

Fernando: I have nothing to say to you or the rest of the agency that I can not say in front of Rachel.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: No disrespect to you, but lets hurry back to the compound. I got a long date with my bed, and my kitty cat chaperone is waiting.

The girls came back rather quickly. Fernando pushes himself away from the table, and gets up. Ferro immediately does the same. As she walks around, Rachel grabs Fernando by his arm, and leads him out the door. Fernando holds the door for Claes and Ferro. They continue onwards to the Porsche where they took their seats again, everyone buckling their seat belts before Ferro starts the engine and drives away.

She gets them back into the compound within 40 minutes, which is something within itself since Rome city traffic was murder when they arrive. Ferro puts the car into the parking spot next to Jose's Porsche Boxer, 'nose first'. They get out of the car and walk to the rear of it where they just drove in from. Ferro steps in front of Fernando, denying him for going any further, and hands him his car keys. She then starts to walk to the administrative/dormitory buildings. Claes stays behind with Fernando and Rachel.

Fernando opens the glass hatch back of the 928 and removes his bag of medication, then closes it. The three of them head back to the dormitory building of the compound. Once inside, Fernando goes to his room to put away his things and takes a long rest on his bed.

Claes takes Rachel by her hand and drags her into her room and nearly slams the door shut. She then sits Rachel on one of the chairs by the tea table.

Claes: I told you that there is something going on between those two!

Rachel: I don't believe it, they were arguing the whole time.

Claes: Those two were fighting like a married couple with problems. Your words: "You can tell how they love each other by the way they fight?"


	25. Chapter 25

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 25: First 24 Of 48 Hours Of Rest

After throwing his suit jacket and shirt onto the back of his chair and kicking off his shoes, he throws himself onto his bed and lays on his back, putting his .45 under his pillow. Sleep does not come to him, for it was not his objective. However, rest was; and it was not easy to achieve. Not that he was caffeined up, but rather he had too much on his mind. He was under a lot of stress that should not have been there, especially from letting Ferro know what was on his mind. So he lays there, just staring at the ceiling.

Rachel and Claes argued about the observations they did on Fernando and Ferro's interaction. Neither one of them had their observations right on the two. Even with dragging the other girls into the conversation, all that was added was two extremes.

Henrietta: I would worry if Jose and Ferro were to be lovers. If you believe that your handler and Ferro might be having a relationship, it would be best to find out and then find a way to stop it.

Angelica: I think it would be best if your handler has a girlfriend. At least he would not be alone all the time.

Ricco: Alone? Don't he has a cat to keep him company?

Claes: We're talking about having Ferro for a girl friend.

Rachel: Ferro cant be his girlfriend. He cant stand her.

Claes: You stated, "You can tell how they love each other by the way they fight?" All they do is fight.

Rachel: That does not make them boy and girlfriend.

Ricco: What would Triela say if she was here?

Claes: That is simple, "Who my handler goes out with is not my business. Unless he wants me to kill her."

Rachel: I will kill Ferro if I find out she has hurt my god-father in anyway.

Henrietta (trying to change the subject): How is your handler?

Rachel: He has to rest for a day or two. His body has been through a lot being poisoned.

Henrietta: Poisoned?

Claes: Fernando is allergic to strawberries. To him eating a strawberry or drinking its juice is like being poisoned.

Henrietta: So that's why you drew your gun on Ferro?

Rachel: It was his gun, but yes.

Henrietta: I would have done the same thing.

Claes (trying to change the subject): Are you going to check up on him?

Rachel: Maybe later, maybe for a late lunch.

Ferro gives her report to Chief Lorenzo of Fernando's work and health status. In this small meeting, Lorenzo tells Ferro that the Prime Minister would like to see Fernando in the immediate future. Only reason given was that the Prime Minister wants to personally welcome him into Section 2 and wish him well in his stay. There was some packages for him that were never picked up in the first week, which she was not aware of.

There was not much in any other thing that can be said in the meeting. Research was still being done on intell that was gathered. Fratello teams were enjoying a couple of days off, with the exception of the Hillshire/Triela team who was out on an intell gathering mission.

A few hours had passed when Ferro decided to break the news to Fernando. Out of courtesy, she knocks on his door first before allowing herself in. Fernando was still awake as he laid on his bed.

Fernando: Come in.

Ferro opens the door, since it was unlocked.

Fernando: Yes, Ferro. How can I help you?

Ferro: I just want to inform you that the Prime Minister would like to see you sometime in the immediate future.

Fernando: Interesting. Can I ask why?

Ferro: Something about welcoming you into the fold.

Fernando: Jeesh… sounds like I joined a wolf pack. I hope I don't have to sniff any butts.

Ferro: You're definitely not going to sniff my butt.

Fernando: Lets not go there. Anything else?

Ferro: If you can, put together your usual intelligence gathering reports for tomorrow's Section 2 meeting.

Fernando: No problem.

Ferro: Before I go, how are you doing?

Fernando: I'm doing better. Just cant shake off this nauseated feeling.

Ferro: You just relax and get better. The chief knows that you are not doing well.

Fernando: I will try.

Ferro then leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Fernando remained laying on his bed. After a 1/2hour, he goes to his computer and programs it to go out to do another search. Rachel walks over to Fernando's room and knock on the door.

Fernando: Come in…

Rachel opens the door, seeing her god-father typing away on his computer.

Rachel: Hello God-father…

Fernando: Yes, Rachel?

Rachel: Its been a while since we eaten, care to go out for lunch?

Fernando: Hmmm… lunch. What have you had in mind?

Rachel: I don't know, really.

Fernando: Italian roast beef with pasta?

Rachel: How about something else?

Fernando: I doubt I could find a Chinese restaurant in Rome, but we can find one.

Fernando goes on his computer and does a restaurant search in Rome for Chinese food. Several are found with 1 very close by the compound.

Fernando: Looks like there is a couple nearby. We will have to go there, I doubt the compound would accept a delivery. What shall it be?

Rachel: Chicken fried rice with fried chicken?

Fernando: Lets see if they have that.

Fernando gets up out of his seat. He puts on his suit, shoulder holster, suit jacket and shoes. He then reached under his pillow and retrieves his .45 and puts it into his holster. He then goes to Rachel and kisses her on her forehead.

Fernando: Come on girl, lets go.

Rachel follows him out the room, and down the hall as soon as the door is closed. Making their way to the administrative offices, Fernando enters into Ferro's office. He has Rachel wait by the door.

Ferro: Yes, Fernando?

Fernando: I'm just following up with what you said earlier.

Ferro: And what would that be?

Fernando: About what you said of letting you know if I were to leave the compound.

Ferro: Taking your god-daughter-cyborg with you?

Fernando: Yes.

Ferro: Where are you going?

Fernando puts a map of the area on her desk with a couple of places circled; they just happened to be Chinese restaurants. Ferro looks at the map and then hands it back to home.

Ferro: going out for Chinese Food then?

Fernando: Explore the neighborhood first to find where they are at, then get the Chinese food.

Ferro: I could tell you how to get there directly.

Fernando: I'd prefer to find it myself, so I can make the connections within my head. I really do need to learn this city.

Ferro: OK then. Normally, You would need to fill out a few forms, but I'll let you go on you own this time. Just do me a favor.

Fernando: What would that be?

Ferro: Small Beef Lo Mien and a Coca Cola.

She reaches into her purse to give him the cash.

Fernando: That wont be necessary. I'll take care of it.

Ferro: You sure?

Fernando: I'll be back…hmm… in less than an hour..

Ferro: My Lo Mien better be hot and my soda be cold.

Fernando: We'll get it on the way back to make sure that it is.

Ferro: Good.

Fernando (as he starts to walk out her office): See you later then.

Ferro (as she returns to work): See you.

Fernando steps out into main area of the administrative offices. He gathers Rachel from the doorway, and head out the hall to go outside. Leaving the compound, they walk along the sidewalks of the neighborhood. Taking on the sites of the neighborhood, they find the places to explore on another day. A couple of grocery stores, a small eatery, a drugstore, stationary place, a couple of fast food places (including the McDonalds he went too weeks before).

They find the first Chinese restaurant, and continue past it.

Rachel: God-father, wasn't that the place?

Fernando: It can be, but there is another one a couple of blocks away. Lets compare how they look.

Rachel: Can you wait a minute then?

Fernando: Err… why?

Rachel was already running inside, and came back out a couple of seconds later with a paper menu in her hands. She hands Fernando the menu.

Fernando: Good thinking..

They continue to the other one, and again Rachel runs in getting a menu and comes back to give it to him. Together, they compare prices and specialty meals. Rachel looks at Fernando, not sure how to ask the question.

Fernando: Is there something wrong?

Rachel: I don't know what any of this says.

Fernando: Come on, lets go here for a second.

Fernando leads Rachel to the bus stop, where there was a bench to sit on. Then he starts to explain to her how to read it.

Fernando: Look, girl. Think in Spanish. Italian and Spanish share the same language root of Latin. OK?

Rachel just nods her head.

Fernando: Now, there are differences… like the Spanish word for 'the' or 'of', 'de' becomes 'di.' The other words for 'the', 'la' and 'el' becomes 'li' and 'il'. Simple?

Rachel: I guess so.

Fernando: OK then. Other words… You know in Spanish there are male and female words, same in Italian, with the differences being that some feminine words could end in 'a' or 'i.' In Spanish they only end in 'a.' Male words stay the same, ending in 'o.' Other words you can guess from their Spanish equivalent.

Rachel: OK.

Fernando: Now, one thing to remember, like Spanish, there are no silent letters in Italian. So, you say the word as you see it. From its sound, you can hear its connection to Latin and to Spanish. Once you start making those connections, Italian will be easy for you. Got it?

Rachel: I guess so…

Fernando: Your mother never taught you much Spanish, did she?

Rachel: No. I only learned from you and from school.

Fernando: Well, girl… 'Tú tienses aprendar la luenga de sú pardes…' (You have to learn the language of your culture and hertitage)

Rachel: I will, god-father.

Fernando: Most of this is memorizing words to build a vocabulary with. Putting them together into sentences is the simple part. Look. Once a week we can study this, for you will need it. As you see, the world does not run on English alone.

Rachel: I know.

Fernando: Look. Which one you think is the better place to get the food from?

Rachel: Huh? Oh, the other one.

Fernando: Why?

Rachel: Prices are lower from what I see here.

Fernando: But does it tastes better?

Rachel: I would not know…

Fernando: I know. But you been in them both. How do they smell inside?

Rachel: It smells like a Chinese place back at home.

Fernando: Looks like I need to develop that nose of yours too.

Rachel: Huh?

Fernando: Never mind. How do they look inside- clean, neat?

Rachel: They both look a bit fancy to me. Like Ollie's at home.

Fernando: I see. So its hard to decide then. OK, we're go with the other one today. We can try this one another day.

Fernando gets up from the seat, and takes Rachel hand to help her up. They starts walking to the other place. They make it back in under 5 minutes. Fernando places a large double orders of chicken fried rice with fried chicken, beef lo mien (one for Ferro), a beef and broccoli in garlic sauce with beef fried rice, an order of fried dumplings, along with two sodas for each meal and extra plastic ware, chopsticks and paper plates. The price was 22.35€ (about $25US). He knew that he and Rachel cant eat it all, but plans to have an extra guess to join them.

Fernando gathers the bags of food and gives the smaller bag for Rachel to carry. They quickly make their way back to the compound. Fernando steps into Ferro's Office with Rachel right behind her. He takes out Ferro's order and puts it on a clear spot on her desk.

Ferro: That was fast. How much was it?

Fernando: Just enjoy the meal.

Ferro: You know you have a meal stipend for both you and your cyborg.

Fernando: I'll think about it then. Right now I just want to go upstairs and eat.

Ferro: OK then. See you later.

Fernando: Yeah, later…

Fernando leaves Ferro's office and goes up to his dorm. Once on the Form floor, he takes an unexpected turn, making Rachel think that he was headed to her room. Instead, he sticks his head into Claes room.

Fernando: Claes, if you like there is a Chinese Lunch in my room.

Claes jumps down from the her bed and puts on her shoes, running out the door before Fernando could step out of her way. She stands there in the middle of the hallway looking at them both.

Fernando: Calm down girl, its not a party or anything…

Claes: They don't serve Chinese in the cafeteria and I'm tired of having Triela's mission left overs. I swear… I have to clean out that tiny dorm frig every week or else Triela over stuffs it with mission left overs and starts growing a mold colony.

Rachel: Ewww…

Fernando refrains from laughing.

Fernando: Come on then… this is fresh Chinese… Any fresher, you would have to check its immigration papers.

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: Never mind.

Together, they head to Fernando's room. When he opens the door, he turns on the room light (something he rarely does), and places his bag on the table. Rachel places her bag on the table as well. Fernando starts pulling out the contents of the bag onto the table. The door to the room remains open.

Fernando: Take a seat and serve yourself. I'll be on the bed.

Fernando then serves himself a plateful of his meal with a couple of dumplings on the side, along with a bottle of soda and a pair of chopsticks to his bed. Meeshie jumps on the bed after him. He takes a small strip of beef and dangles it in front of her. Meeshie chomps on it and drops it on the bed, starts to eat it. The girls look at him feed the cat from his plate.

Fernando: Claes, I don't ever want to see you do this with Meeshie. She only does it with me and that is as far as I will allow it. If picks it up from you, then she will do it to everyone. Understand?

Claes: Yes sir.

Fernando: Good. Now enjoy the meal.

Without a word, Claes continues serving herself, combining from the containers that were on the table. She ends up with a chicken and beef fried rice with beef strips and broccoli in garlic sauce, a piece of chicken and a couple of dumplings on her plate. Fernando just looks at the mound of food of her plate.

Fernando: Do you get ever fed, Claes?

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: That's more than I would eat all at once, girl.

Claes: Oh. I just want to try them all.

Fernando: At once?

Claes just nods her head.

Fernando: OK then. Enjoy.

They continue on eating their meal, saying very little if anything.

Fernando gets up to get seconds, refilling his plate as before, taking it back to his bed. Like before, he takes a piece of beef and gives it to the cat. Half way through his second meal, Fernando starts saying something to the girls.

Fernando: Just a couple of things, girls.

They turn to face him.

Fernando: First off… where is that letter that got ripped?

Rachel: I still have it, god-father.

Fernando: OK then. I want it when you can bring it to me…but not now.

Rachel just nods.

Fernando: You're not in trouble. I just want it back, that's all.

There was an uncomfortable couple of seconds in silence.

Fernando: Another thing, for this involves the both of you and the rest of the cyborg group, but doubly for you Rachel.

Rachel: Yes God-father?

Fernando: Don't speculate that I am having a relationship with Ferro or any other female of this group. Frankly I don't care for any of them, but who I decide I am going to have sex with is my business. Not yours to discuss with others.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: No Butts, Rachel. You forget that me being blind, I have these super sensitive ear that pick up everything around me. That little comment said between the both of you at the hospital earlier today, 'You can tell how they love each other by the way they fight…', was uncalled for.

Claes: I'm sorry sir.

Fernando: Sorry means nothing if it is not taken as a precaution to not let what happened to happen again. Its bad enough that some of the adults here spread rumors that we handlers maybe having sex with our cyborgs, or with Priscilla, Olga and Ferro… worst- handler with other handlers. So it stops here and now. I don't ever want to hear rumors of me doing anyone here. Understand that?

Both of them: Yes sir.

Fernando: Its bad enough that some think I maybe having an affair with the both of you.

Claes: Sir?

Fernando: I caught a security guard spreading a rumor about the reason why you come to my room in the morning is because you and I are having early morning sex. He says that because he seen you do it so often in the hall security cameras. Right now that security is taking a 2 week vacation and extensive dental work being done to his teeth.

Claes: Thank you sir.

Fernando: Don't sir me, Claes. We are more than just some may think. You may not need to bond to me as a Fratello, but you can as a friend, and I always back up my friends.

Claes: Putting it that way… I think I have already bonded to you as a friend.

Fernando: Then… Claes. Friends do not say nasty things about each other.

Claes: Can you tell me which guard it was?

Fernando: I don't know them by name, but he will return in about 2 weeks with a new set of teeth. Why?

Claes: I would like to give him a piece of my mind when he returns.

Fernando: I already did that for you… followed by my fist to his blabbering lips, and a warning that he ever says anything like that about me, you, Rachel or any other in the dorms, I will cut his head off from this shoulders and use his skull as a bowling ball.

Claes: Can I have the bowling ball then?

Fernando: Only if he speaks ill of you or anyone else here.

Voice at the door: So that is what happened to Ricardo.

Ferro was standing at the door, still eating from the box of lo mien.

Fernando: You want to come in, Ferro?

Ferro walks in.

Ferro: I'm just here to see if you can get that report to me for tomorrow's meeting.

Fernando: You're welcome to have a seat and eat with us.

Ferro: Where would I sit? There are only 2 chairs here and they are taken.

Fernando: You can sit on the bed with me and the cat.

Ferro: Hmmm…

Ferro walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. Everyone continues to eat while they talk.

Ferro: Having a little discussion group here?

Fernando: Just clearing up a few stupid rumors here.

Ferro: Like?

Fernando: You know- the sexual ones.

Ferro: Like the handler and cyborg ones?

Fernando: That and a few others.

Ferro: Want to enlighten me?

Fernando: The one about you and I having a relationship of sorts.

Ferro: Tell me who started that one and I will have them fired.

Fernando: It was started by the cyborgs.

Ferro: Oh. I see. Tell me which one and I will have her rewritten.

Fernando: You cant rewritten them all, especially since these girls- and they are girls, need to know how act like girls… You should know how that is like, weren't you a girl once?

Ferro gives Fernando a very mean look, before going back to her meal.

Ferro: I see what you mean.

Fernando: How about you, Priscilla and Olga start a girl-class of sorts.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: They maybe cyborgs, Ferro, but they are still girls, and will grow up to be women one day.

Ferro: A cyborg's life is short.

Fernando: Still… Rachel is 13? If she lives another 7 years, she will be 20. I will be old at 30-something. From being 13 to 20, there is a lot a girl goes through that only a woman like you and the others can help her with.

Ferro: I never thought of it that way.

Fernando: That is because you are all too busy trying to find and kill the bad guys. There is a lot more to life than just that. They need to learn how to live, take care of themselves outside of this dorm when they get older. They need to learn how to be free thinking independent women by the time they grow up, and still be villain killing gunslingers at the same time.

Ferro: I will have to talk to Jean about this then.

Fernando: I hope he agrees.

Ferro: Oh, he will.

Fernando: What makes you say that?

Ferro: I will give him a deal that he can not refuse.

Fernando: You do not have to explain that to me. I know what you mean. Ladies, would you agree?

They just look at him as if dumbfounded by the aspect of talking of their private female lives with people who are their supervisors.

Fernando: Ladies?

Rachel: Do we have too?

Fernando: Yes, you must.

Rachel: But I learn everything from you…

Fernando: I cant teach you how to be a woman, Rachel. I can teach you how to be a person, and what guys want from a girl, but that is far as it goes. You need to learn more than what I can give and only another woman can do that.

Rachel: But I got the other girls…

Fernando: You girls are only guessing how to be women. That is not good if you learn a lot of bad habits and wrong ideas on what being a woman is.

Ferro: Fernando is right, and that needs to be corrected.

Claes: That includes me?

Ferro: It includes all the cyborgs.

Fernando: Ferro?

Ferro: Yes, Fernando?

Fernando: Who made that 'a cyborg has a short life' statement?

Ferro: I don't know. Its something that the medical research team has always been saying from the beginning. Something about the conditioning drug needed to run their implants.

Fernando: I see.

Ferro: Don't think that you can wean Rachel of the drug, she will go through painful withdraw symptoms before the poisons from the implants kill her.

Fernando: Poisons from the implants?

Ferro: Though she is not like Claes in design, the materials used to create the cyborgs are toxic. The drug help removes the poisons the implants make but it has its own side effects. It also keeps the body from rejecting the implants and any pain they may generate to a minimum.

Fernando: I see. Do they know how long the cyborgs will live?

Ferro: That has not been determined. I know that with the first adult cyborgs, they only lived for a year. But that was because they were not taking their medication as they should have and did certain things that they should not have.

Fernando: Done things, like what?

Ferro: One adult cyborg thought he could stop a train to get the terrorist who was on it, so he ran in front of it. Another fell from a 10 story window. Then there was the one who was walking on top of a tracker trailer truck and was hit by a low hanging sign. Though that did not killed him, getting hit by 3 cars and then ran over by 6 others and a passenger bus eventually did.

Fernando: Sounds to me that you had idiots for adult cyborgs.

Ferro: Those were Section 1's failures. They are extremely jealous of our success even though we use children… besides, I hear you're a piece of work yourself.

Fernando: What did you hear?

Ferro: Just things. Trying to piece together your past is not easy.

Fernando: Blame my friend Leon.

Ferro: Why him?

Fernando: He taught me 'how to hide in plain sight.'

Ferro: That nut case with the huge machine gun when we went to your place?

Fernando: That's the one. You can learn a lot from him.

Ferro: I doubt it.

Fernando: Don't let his appearance fool you. If he were one of the terrorists here, you guys would not be able to deal with him, let alone find him.

Ferro: There are many we can not find, and would like too.

Fernando: And why not?

Ferro: Not enough intell on them.

Fernando: That's because you're killing people who could giving you information.

Ferro: Most in the past would not talk.

Fernando: That's because you were not persuasive enough. Understand this, (in a very cold and harsh tone) 'I got ways of making you talk, but I have much more enjoyable ways of watching you die. Now which one shall it be?'

A chill goes down Ferro's spine.

Fernando: 'Now that that I got your attention… you have anything to say?'

Ferro (gulps): No.

Fernando: Rachel… get me the medical kit and the car battery…

Ferro: You're playing, right?

Rachel: Oh no he's not… Last time I saw him do this, poor kid jumped off a bridge after he let him go.

Ferro: What did you do to him?

Fernando: Lets see… where would you want me to start?

Ferro: From the beginning.

Fernando: He and his little buddies thought they could try to gang rape Rachel here, but it was over before it could start and I only caught one of them. So I took him home with me, though as uncooperative as he was, Chloroform does has its uses. Then I had him handcuffed to my shower, got him wet, put hundreds of little needle cuts with this needle brush I had, and sprinkled salt on him… then I placed one electrode of the car battery on his gonads and in his anus, and asked him questions. Whether he said the truth or not, I scraped the other electrode end on his body. After a few dozen scrapes of the electrodes, I chloroformed him again and released him in the park. I did not know that he would successfully attempt suicide, nor did I care. That was one less scumbag on the streets as far as I was concerned.

Ferro: You got the information you needed?

Fernando: Names, addresses, what schools they went too, family members, and more intimate information like birth marks and tattoos.

Ferro: What did you do then?

Fernando: Lets say- the one who killed himself was the lucky one.

Ferro: You killed them?

Fernando: If it were your family member, wouldn't you do the same?

Ferro: I would agree, but isn't it a bit harsh?

Fernando: Rapists, Arsonists, Murderers- All deserve no better than what they inflict on others. They want to destroy another person's life, I will gladly destroy theirs.

Ferro: Then will you do the same here?

Fernando: That would depend on who they are, what they did and does it effect me.

Ferro: This is our job here, to eliminate Padania terrorists and their supporting allies by any means possible.

Fernando: Explain to me, why were you people in New York?

Ferro: We tracked a drug ring that was supplying cash and weapons to Padania for Cocaine, Heroine, Crystal Meth, Marijuana, and a couple of young girls for prostitution. We first went through your people in obtaining arrests at the New York end, but nothing was done.

Fernando: That's because in certain level of my government is corrupt, and that kept you from advancing your case further.

Ferro: There is corruption on all levels of government everywhere.

Fernando: That would depend. There are some honest men in the world. But, OK, drugs and prostitution were marketed in New York from Italy. Why?

Ferro: Its similar to that was happening in the 1970's. I'm sure you know about the French Connection.

Fernando: Ancient history from a forgotten time.

Ferro: Those players maybe long gone and forgotten, but the game continues with different players. And this time, it is our turn.

Fernando: How did I ever gotten into the game?

Ferro points at Rachel.

Ferro: For you to save that girl from multiple gang rapes, and other evils men would throw at her, for you stepping in when no one else would, you put yourself in this game. We just merely put you into a team that finds you more valuable.

Fernando: How do you know about my involvement with Rachel, other than me telling you. As far as you know, I lied about it all.

Ferro: We tracked down every police report involving a federal agent. You come up more times than the Intelligence Agency would like you to have.

Fernando: The police do not do anything until after the fact. If I waited for them to arrive to save her, she would have been dead a long time ago. It is sad that in my old city- one can get help faster by yelling fire than they would if they yelled rape.

Ferro: That is a sad statement to make of your city.

Fernando: It is a true statement. Sometimes the truth hurts.

Ferro: It does not always have too.

Fernando: Its more often than not for us. Come here, Rachel.

Rachel gets on the bed and sits next to Fernando, leaning against him and holds him.

Fernando: Look, I know she is not of my flesh and blood, and that she had died, but to me she is something more than just some girl. She is the daughter I never had. She is the future that I am to miss when I am gone, she is an extension of me in life. She returns to me that which I freely give her and I ask nothing in return from her, she does so freely. I would die for her if I must.

Ferro: She is to die for you.

Rachel: And I will, if I must.

Ferro: You will be tested on that on every mission you two are send.

Fernando: And we will return from every mission you send us on. I intend to die on the bed I sleep on. If it be this bed, then so be it.

Ferro: Chances are in this line of work, if you die on a bed, you will die on some hospital bed or gurney- connected to machines that records your last minutes, if you are that lucky. Most in our work die on some field, in an alley, on a row of steps, or some building one has never been in before.

Fernando: That's them. I intend to die on my bed. If not, strapped to the seat of my car.

Ferro: I can see you dying in your car. You're the type to crash at some high speed and get yourself killed in the process.

Fernando: Gee, what faith you have in me.

Ferro: Checking with motor registration where you lived, the cars you owned were the fast sports car people get killed in while speeding. Now you own Porsche…

Fernando: I'm surprise you don't make a snide remark about why I own such cars is because I lack in manhood.

Ferro: The same can be said about your gun, but after seeing you in the pool, I see you are not lacking there.

Rachel just gives her a mean look.

Fernando: I was wondering when that would come up.

Ferro: Hmmm… Figures you would perverse the subject.

Fernando: I'm not interested in that from you or anyone else for the time being.

Ferro: I wonder about that.

Fernando: If you want to know, I am not going to date anyone until I resolve my wife's murder first.

Ferro: That can take years.

Fernando: I don't care that it takes in time, money, resources- I will personally gift wrap his ass and send it over night express to the gates of hell myself.

Ferro: I see. Until then it will be just you and your cyborg.

Fernando: What are you trying to get at?

Ferro: Oh, nothing. I am just making an observation.

Fernando: That observation better not be the base of rumors.

Ferro: That would depend on how others would take it.

Fernando: How about all those times you have came into my room in the morning while I slept, allowing yourself in with your master key? I wonder what the guards down stairs were thinking. "Hmmm… there goes Ferro into the new guy's room again. Could she , you know…" "Nobody here seems to be her type, and those two are always meeting in offices and halls, trying to look professional about it. You know what that means." "Yeah, lucky dog does not know what he is getting himself into. I just hope for his sake that it was good." "He must be for her since she keep returning to his room almost every morning…"

Ferro's jaw dropped slightly. She recomposes her self as to make her next statement.

Ferro: I will have those two do sanitation patrol!

Fernando: Better to leave them be. If you put them on sanitation patrol, you will only reinforce the rumor on who ever they had shared it with.

Ferro: I do not like being talked about in that manner, especially behind my back!

Fernando: Neither do I. But with this being such a top secret organization, low level personnel like the guards are left to wonder and speculate as to what is going on here.

Ferro: Everyone here has their place and they should mind their own business.

Fernando: Fine. But that only raises the level of rumors and speculation on low level staff.

Ferro: Then what do you propose?

Fernando: I propose nothing. That is for upper level staff like yourself to figure out and solve on your own.

Ferro: And here I am thinking that you were going to help.

Fernando: I'm supposed to rest for the couple of days. And then prepare for the challenge on Saturday, which is not possible because I will be losing 2 days from rest, and have only 1 day to prepare. Not even Rachel has had time to practice on the indoor range because I was not able to take her there.

Ferro: I can take her for you if you want.

Rachel: And Claes too.

Ferro: And Claes too.

Fernando: You're going to behave yourself there?

Then Fernando looks at his empty plate.

Fernando: Damn, ran out again.

Rachel: You want more, god-daddy?

Fernando: No… I think its time to put the rest in the frig for dinner later on.

Rachel nods her head, then gets off the bed to the table where the bags of food were kept it. Since this was a double order, 1/2 of the food remained untouched in their unopened containers. The other containers were 3/4 eaten. As she has done before, she consolidates the left overs into one container. Finally, everything is taken out of the bag, and is placed in the refrigerator in an organized manner. The bags and empty containers are collected and put into the trash. Rachel gets back on the bed next to Fernando.

Fernando looks at the clock on his night stand.

Fernando: Its only 5:47?

Ferro: Time flies when you are having fun.

Fernando: Its more like the opposite- Time has slowed down.

Ferro: Really? I though the day went by rather fast.

Fernando: It has dragged on for me.

Rachel: Want to go do something?

Fernando: What is there to do?

Claes: Practice at the range?

Fernando thinks about it before giving an answer.

Fernando: Fine. Go get your weapons together and bring them here.

The girls run out of the room to get their weapons. While they were gone, Fernando gets out of the bed and tends to Meeshie's feeding needs, refilling her food and water bowls. He gets back on the bed when he is done.

Ferro: You know, there are a couple of packages for you in the administrative offices. I believe that they are your long guns.

Fernando: Long guns?

Ferro: Your rifles and machine guns.

Fernando: I'll get them when I return with the girls. Tell me, how far was Claes trained?

Ferro: She was trained by a master. But since her last rewrite to make her functional again, we are not sure how much she may have forgotten.

Fernando: Functional?

Ferro: When she was told that her handler was killed in an auto accident, she went catatonic. Her last write took days to do. Now she is as you see her. She has only been on 2 missions since.

Fernando: I see. Well, I'll find out if she can shoot a straight line. Question, though.

Ferro: What would that be?

Fernando: Why does she still have a gun? I mean- why continue having her around as a gunslinger girl?

Ferro: She still is valuable for both research and missions. Its finding what type of mission she would fit best in, is an issue at times.

Fernando: That's why you were only able to fit her into two?

Ferro: Yes.

Fernando: I'll see if she can still shoot a straight line.

Ferro: Good. Her training has been lacking. Its time for her to be training once again.

Ferro gets up and leave. Half way to the stairs, Ferro meet up with the girls as they were returning to Fernando's room.

Claes: You are not coming with us?

Ferro: Not this time. I may check up on your progress later on though.

Claes: OK then.

Rachel grabs Claes by the wrist and runs down the hall with her in tow. They get to Fernando's room in a couple of seconds. Rachel stops by his bed and drops her two weapons on it. Claes stands there and holds her own, still in its clip-on holster.

Fernando: May I see your weapon, Claes?

Claes hands him her gun inside the holster. He examines it, first the holster and then the weapon as he takes it out of the holster.

Fernando: You don't fire it much, do you?

Claes: I cant go to the range without a handler.

Fernando: OK. If you like, you can practice with us when we go. You still know how to shoot this thing, do you?

Claes: Of course I do.

Fernando: OK then. Oh, before I forget, when we return, Ferro says that there are a couple of large packages for us in the administrative offices. We will pick them up on the way back.

Rachel: You know what they would be?

Fernando: I'm just going to guess that they could be our rifles and machine guns.

Rachel: Oh. OK…

Fernando reaches into his desk and pulls out 5 boxes each of ammunition- one set of 5 for the .45, and another 5 for the .32/.38. He places them on the bed and goes under the bed to pull out an small aluminum suit case. He opens the case and puts Rachel's guns on it, then Claes' gun. Finally, he puts on his 'digital watch' and places both his weapon in the suitcase before closing the case. He checks Rachel's wrists, and finds her 'digital watch' on.

Claes: Why are you two wearing those watches?

Fernando: They are electronic keys which unlocks the mission guns when in range. If the guns are lost, stolen of taken away from you, they can not be fired unless they take the watch with it. Each watch it tied to its own gun, so I cant take Rachel's gun and fire it, and she cant with mine.

Claes: I see.

After a few minutes, the three of them are at the indoor firing range. Fernando gets 5 boxes of 9mm ammunition for Claes's weapon. The suit case is opened on the bench away from the range. Guns are placed on the firing lanes and magazines are loaded, then placed by the guns. Targets are set up and sent to the back of the range- 100ft (33m) back.

Fernando takes the lane by the right hand wall, Rachel right next to him, and Claes by Rachel. Each one takes their gun and loads a magazine in it. First exercise: shoot out the entire magazine of ammunition as fast as they can and see where they hit the target.

On the count of three, they pick up their guns, and start firing away. 10 seconds later, Fernando's target starts to return to his booth. 5 seconds after that, Rachel's target returns. Another 5 seconds more, Claes' target returns. Fernando looks at Rachel's target and then at Claes'.

Fernando: Rachel, you missed 1/2 the time. Claes, you took to long, even though you hit your target every time.

Claes: Isn't accuracy important?

Fernando: Yes, and no.

Claes: Explain.

Fernando: In a gun battle, you do not have time to sight your gun every time. You have your gun positioned so that you know where the bullets are going with needing to sight your weapon. In that is where you get your accuracy. If you have to re-aim after every shot, you will be shot at and hit. This is Hand/Eye coordination- you know where your hands are at and what its doing without needing to look at them.

Claes: I see.

Fernando: Look…

Fernando send back her target midway on the range. He then pulls out a keychain laser pointer from his pocket. He then puts his hands on Claes, positioning her body into firing position. He then turns on the laser pointer and rests it on the top of her gun.

Fernando: See where the light be is hitting.

Claes: Yes.

Fernando: Imagine a 5cm (2 inch) circle around that.

Claes: OK.

Fernando: That is where the bullets will go, within that area. You need to remember your body's position, without needing to aim. If you can do this, you can be deadly. Rachel.

Rachel: Yes God-Father?

Fernando: You need to practice more.

Rachel: Yes God-Father.

Fernando: OK. New target, everyone load up and this time, you will be up against the wall, shooting 1 handed against 1/2 a target. This would simulate if you would be in a gun fight in a hall, against the wall. At this point, everything you learned about positioning stance and aim goes out the window. On the count of three…

Fernando look at the girls as they stand up against lane booth barrier. When satisfied, he walks over to his lane, positions his target and then himself before counting down.

Fernando: 3, 2, 1…fire!

The guns are drawn and all fired until empty. The targets return to their owners, and compared. With the girls, there was a 65 hit on the targets, though more hits were scored on the not allowable side of the target. In a real gun fight, these would have hit the wall instead of the target. 'Not bad though.', Fernando thought.

For the next couple of hours, they practiced on their speed and different positioning that they may be in real life. Unfortunately, they could not practice running to or away from a target. But they kept on working on their skills until they ran out of ammo. The brass casings were collected and put into a plastic bag. The targets were collected, with notes written on the bottom of each. The weapons were finally stored in the suit case and they left the range.

Fernando (while they walked to the dorms, passing the parking lot): Get your cleaning kits and we will clean the weapons in my room.

Both of the girls: Yes sir.

Then Rachel and Claes starting running to the dorm. Fernando just kept his leisurely pace. In a couple of minutes, he was at his room with the girls waiting for him by the door. They walk into his room, Fernando putting the suit case on the bed and the girls putting their cleaning kits on the table. Fernando opens the suitcase and hands the guns to the rightful owners. The girls started dismantling their weapons and cleaning them, as they had practiced many times before.

Since Claes only has one weapon, she finished her cleaning first. Fernando had just started dismantling his first gun, as he took care of other things in the room, especially checking on the process of his computerized search.

Fernando: Care to clean my other weapon, Claes?

Claes: Would you want me too?

Fernando (handing her his mission .32/.38 weapon): Only if you want too.

Claes takes the gun and looks at it. Fernando goes about the room and takes a manual of his desk, places it by Claes along with its cleaning kit.

Fernando: That should help you.

Claes: Thank you.

Fernando: No, thank you for doing me the favor.

They continue with their task of cleaning their weapons. It is almost 9pm when they are finally done. Fernando takes his .45, puts a magazine into it and puts it under his pillow, making sure that the safety is on. Claes returns to him his mission weapon. After saying thanks, Fernando puts it into his weapons locker. Then he secures other items in the room. The girls put their weapons on the shelf next to the gun locker.

Fernando: Ladies, care to come down with me to see what the packages are about?

They did not had to answer, for they were already out onto the hall. Fernando goes out with them, leaving his door open. They go down the stairs to the administrative offices.

The two girls wait by the doorway, as Fernando waits by the counter. Alfonso and Nihal arrive with 4 moderately sized boxes- 2 smaller ones labeled M16/M203, 1 slightly larger labeled M1, and the last one labeled Beretta 50. Fernando places the boxes on the ground, and the girls approach him, each taking the larger of the four boxes. Fernando takes the smaller boxes and they all proceed to take them upstairs.

Fernando: Rachel, we will take care of these next week. We will just store them in my closet for now

Rachel: OK, god-father.

They go into his room and store the rifles into the closet.

Fernando: Ladies, care to wash up so we can eat the rest of the Chinese food?

Again, actions speaks louder than words, as they run into Fernando's bathroom. Fernando can only stand there as they washed up, for he needed to wash up first in order to warm up the food. But for now, all he could do is sit on the bed and wait. Ferro walks up to the doorway, knocking on the door.

Fernando: Hello Ferro. What shall it be this time?

Ferro: How did it go at the range?

Fernando: It went fine. At least Claes can shoot a straight line.

Ferro: Where are the girls?

Fernando: In my bathroom, washing up.

Ferro: Good, I think. I heard you picked up your packages?

Fernando: They are in the closet I'll examine them during the weekend.

Ferro: And the report?

Fernando: It should be done in the morning.

Ferro: The should be fine then.

Fernando: Is that all?

Ferro: Have you and the girls eaten?

Fernando: We just got here and did those things we had to do, so no. But I was planning on warming up the second part of lunch. Problem is, they are in there washing up and I'm too covered in gun powder and oil to touch the food.

Ferro: I can take care of that for you.

Fernando: Why would you want to help?

Ferro: Maybe I have a vested interest in you. Maybe not, but my job is to make sure that your job is easier here.

Fernando: I thought you only handled mission support and logistics.

Ferro: No, I am head of Fratello Support. That means, whether in missions, practice or everyday needs, I am here to help you out and make sure things are easy on you.

Fernando: If that is true, why have you been giving me a hard time these past weeks?

Ferro: There is a discipline to this place. You were not falling into that discipline.

Fernando: Hmmm….

Ferro: Seriously. You have your own way of doing things. Until recently, it was not compatible to our needs.

Fernando: To my understanding, every Fratello team is independent in how they do their job as long as the job gets done.

Ferro: There are guidelines to follow and deadlines to meet.

Fernando: I was meeting the deadlines and adhering to the guidelines.

Ferro: Not as the agency saw it.

Fernando: I am not even going to argue this. Look, the food is in that tiny refrigerator. There is a hot plate and a microwave in the corner. I'm going to the bathroom downstairs to wash up.

Fernando starts to walk down stairs. Ferro stands in the room, thinking. Then she walks over to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

Rachel: In a minute, god-father.

Ferro walks over to the frig and starts pulling out the remains of the Chinese food. Putting them on the table, she sorts them out by content, needing to open the packages to see what they were. The one container of the mixed foods was left behind in the refrigerator.

The two fried rice containers were put together into the microwave. Less than a minute later, they were heated up again. She then follows with the meat dishes, and lastly to be heated, the lo mien. She takes the cans of soda out of the refrigerator and place them on the table. Taking the remaining paper plates and plastic ware was set on the table, and she waited for the girls to get out.

The smell of food must have drawn the girls out, for they opened the door about a minute after Ferro placed the food and dish ware on the table. They were surprised to see Ferro there and not Fernando.

Rachel: Where is my god-father?

Ferro: He has to go use the public bathroom downstairs, because you ladies took too long in there.

They remained in silenced at her answer.

Ferro: I would not to worry about it though. We ladies are supposed to take our time in the bathroom.

Rachel and Claes walk on over to the table, looking at the food and the placement thereof.

Ferro: You can start eating of you like. I'm sure Fernando would not mind.

Rachel: I think I will wait for him to return.

Ferro: Have it your way then.

Ferro starts serving herself a bit of Beef Lo Mien on her plate and then some rice and a dumpling. She takes it to the bed along with a soda, and starts eating. Claes and Rachel sit by the table and wait for Fernando to return.

Ferro: Remind me to get Fernando a couple of more seats.

The girls ignore her for the moment. Fernando walks into the room just a few seconds after. They all look at him.

Fernando: What?

Rachel: Ferro wanted to start without you.

Fernando: So? If Ferro wanted to start ahead of the others, that's on her and you too if you wanted too. Ferro, why are you still here?

Ferro: Just checking up on you.

Fernando: Hmmm… Look- everybody eat up. I'm going to bed afterwards.

The girls serve themselves the food on the table, as Fernando goes for the unfinished pile in the frig. He microwaves his share in about a minute. He takes it and places it on the bed and starts eating his meal. This meal was a bit more quieter than what lunch was.

When finishing having their fill, the girls clean up the table, consolidating what was left over to put into the frig. Everything else gets put in the trash.

After the clean up, the girls say their thanks and good night before leaving. They take their weapons, ammunition magazines and cleaning kits with them to their room. Ferro stays behind as Fernando further tidies up the place. After a while, even Ferro leaves.

With the room empty again. Fernando closes his door and starts taking off his clothes. The coffee machine is set to start its brew at around 7am. He gets onto the bed and under the covers. Meeshie gets out of hiding and jumps onto the bed. Fernando forces himself to sleep, programmed not to wake up until after 8 hours had passed. As he sleeps, the computer consolidates its search findings and prints the generated report. He wont know what is on the report until after he wakes up. Until then, he sleeps.


	26. Chapter 26

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 26: Another 24 Of 48 Hours

Thursday Morning at 8 o'clock, as the day beings for Fernando. Perhaps for the first time he has been in the SWA in the past few weeks, he has found some rest in his sleep. Or perhaps it was because he went to sleep with a full belly? It is, however, enough, for him to have slept through the girls' walking into the and taking care of the cat's needs. And though he may have dreamt it, one of them, more than likely Rachel kissing him on the forehead before they left. Or was it the cat's wet nose pressing against his forehead?

The morning coffee has been sitting in it pot, filling the room with its aroma. As its watery content slowly vaporizes, the concentration of coffee grows stronger in the pot. Fernando slowly wakes up, stretching on his bed before getting up. He looks around the room, making mental notes of his environment: printer's done printing its report, Meeshie's been fed and watered, coffee is in the pot.

Fernando turns off the coffee maker before going to the bathroom to wash up. He makes his large cup of brew while he dresses himself as causally as possible. He finally makes his bed before opening his door and sitting in front of his desk. Taking the generated reports from the printer, he does the hand job of collating, stapling and folder binding. Once done and piled up to be sent to Ferro and the others, Fernando takes one and read it. More names are mentioned to a Padania/Al Quida connection and possible nuclear attempt somewhere, anywhere in Italy. Most of the targets mentioned are tourists sites, but in Fernando's mind any real target would be one that effects or shuts down government, military or economics of Italy. Finishing his cup of coffee, Fernando takes his .45, and takes the folders down to Ferro's office. The personal weapon was stuffed down the waist band of his pants.

Though the door to Ferro's office was open at 8:43 in the morning, Fernando knocks on the door frame to get her attention. Ferro looks up from her desk at him.

Ferro: Please, come in Fernando.

Fernando walks in to her office, placing the report folders onto a far corner of her desk. He hands her one of the copies that he needs.

Fernando: Good morning, Ferro.

Ferro: Yes, good morning.

Ferro starts to skim over the report handed to her.

Fernando: I believe the report's conclusion is wrong.

Ferro: How so?

Fernando: When Al Quida struck the USA years ago, it was targets that was intended to shut down government, military or economic resources. Not Tourists Attractions.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: See you later then.

Ferro: Wait for a second.

Fernando: Yes?

Ferro: How do you feel?

Fernando: How do I feel? (he pauses for a couple of seconds) Better, not perfect, but better.

Ferro: When will you think you will 'feel perfect?'

Fernando: Sometime tomarrow morning. Oh! I almost forgot. The chief told me to speak to you about some requisition form for pool supplies.

Ferro: I will have to hunt them down, but I will have it on your desk before lunch time.

Fernando: Thanks.

Fernando starts to walk away from the office.

Ferro: Fernando?

Fernando (stopping at the doorway): Yes?

Ferro: Where will you be before lunch?

Fernando: Breakfast, checkup on Rachel, talk to Jose if I can find him, then maybe at the range again. Or maybe shopping for some items. It depends on if I find Jose.

Ferro: OK then. If you are not around, will it be OK to enter your dorm and place the forms on your desk?

Fernando: I find no problem in that. Just mind the cat.

Ferro: No problem.

Fernando starts to walk out of Ferro's office and to the cafeteria, needing to walk out the building. At the cafeteria, Fernando gets a simple spinach & cheese omelet with a bit of ham on the side and a coffee. He takes it to the center of the eating area where he finds an empty table. The cyborgs were at their table, some finishing their breakfasts, others just starting; all remaining at their seats, talking about the latest gossip.

Triela: Rachel, Isn't that your handler there?

Rachel: It is. So?

Triela: Aren't you, you know.

Rachel: No, I don't know.

Claes: She's not programmed to go to her handler when he in sight.

Rachel: I will go there when he needs me.

Henrietta: I always go Jose when he shows up.

Claes: You're a type 1 cyborg. You're programmed to go to him then he's around.

Henrietta: And what is Rachel, what is the difference?

Claes: Rachel, like Petra is a type 2 cyborg. They are a bit more free thinking about the need to be by their handlers, although Rachel tend to be more like a type 1 than a type 2 on that matter.

Rachel: Gee-thanks.

Triela: Why don't you go to him?

Rachel: He does not need me to be with him all the time.

Triela: What about you needing to be with him all the time?

Rachel gives Triela a mean look.

Triela: Hey! I'm just saying…

Ricco (trying to change the subject): You think we all can beat him on Saturday?

Triela: Hmmm… 10 of us, 18 if you count the handlers, against 1? What do you think?

Ricco: I don't know. Often with odds like that, the greater number usually looses.

Triela: You make him sound like he's a cyborg like us. He may have special abilities to set him apart from normal people, but he is not perfect, not in the least.

Rachel: Super fast reflexes, sensitive hearing, superior hand/eye coordination… I don't think he is capable of taking us all at once- but he will take down as many of us that he can and that will be more of us than you would dare think.

Triela: Ha! You think so?

Rachel: I know so.

Angelica: I don't know, it seems too easy for me.

Triela: How so?

Angelica: I have been in too many missions where it was me against many, and they were all dead before they could realize that I was killing them off.

Triela: But you are a cyborg, he is not.

Claes: OK, lets say, suppose we fail in getting him. What does that say about us?

Triela: Err…

Claes: Don't fry your brains out on that one.

Claes gets up with her tray and walks over to Fernando's table. She places her tray on the table opposite to his.

Claes: May I?

Fernando: You can, if you like.

Claes: Thank you.

Claes sits down opposite to him.

Fernando: Interesting conversation you were having there?

Claes: Huh?

Fernando (pointing to his ear): Sensitive hearing, remember?

Claes: I see you don't have your cane with you.

Fernando: Its folded in my pocket, but you're right, I did not use it. I've gotten used to this place. As long as there are no sudden surprises, I wont be needing it.

Claes: What is the plan for today?

Fernando: Rest, talk with Jose, maybe some shopping. I already did the work Ferro needed me to do.

Claes (interrupting him): About Ferro…

Fernando: What about her?

Claes: You say that you don't like her. What if she likes you?

Fernando: We already had that talk several times- the last time- you and Rachel were there.

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: Breakfast at Nemi yesterday?

Claes: Oh. But… what she said…

Fernando: What was that?

Claes: She said, "You're a man who is capable to getting what he wants, even if that thing was me."

Fernando: I thought memory was something of an issue with you cyborgs.

Claes: I remember everything up to my last rewrite. Then things gets sketchy.

Fernando: I see.

Claes: But in her statement, to me it seems that she left herself opened to you.

Fernando: I don't want her.

Claes: Resolution to your wife's murder?

Fernando: Even if it were not that, I would not want her. She is not my type.

Claes: Then…

Fernando: Look… If one day I were to find Ferro in a sexy night gown on my bed, I would pick up the cat and head out to the nearest hotel room I could find.

Claes: Why would she… Oh… I see.

Fernando: I am not that type of person. I mean, what ever happened to treasuring your loves and valuing your friends? Its like people everywhere wants to jump into relationships and get it over with in as soon as possible, not caring if the ones they get involved with get hurt in the process.

Claes: Thank you.

Fernando: For?

Claes: I never knew that someone could care about me in that way.

Fernando: In what way?

Claes: As a friend.

Fernando: You mean, as a 'Friend', with a capitol 'F.'

Claes: Why are the other handlers not like you?

Fernando: I don't know. I am not them.

Claes: Not to be suspicious, but why?

Fernando: Why what?

Claes: Why the difference between you and others?

Fernando: I do not know. And I do not care.

Claes: Maybe that is it.

Fernando: Maybe what is it?

Claes (letting out a sigh): Maybe it is that you care.

Fernando (interrupting Claes): I do not care anymore. Maybe once upon a time I did but I do not now.

Claes: You still do care. Whether you see it in you or not, I do.

Fernando: I dare you explain that then.

Claes: Most of the handlers care about us cyborgs, but most of the time it is to pass a training test or complete a mission. Past that, there is little they care about. Except for maybe Jose for Henrietta, very few care as much as you do about us.

Fernando: Do you want me to order you around? Listen and understand this, cyborg. I do not care. I have an evil within me that burns like no other. If left to its own devises, I would order you around and have you do things you would not do as a normal person, but as a cyborg who must follow orders- you will. And I would have you entertain me in ways unbecoming a human. But because I don't does not mean that I care. I don't. I just have that part of me under intense control, but it has to come out every once in a while, and when it does, I hope you are not there. Understand that cyborg, and leave me alone for the time being…

Claes just stares at him in silence. Then she gets up and walks for a couple of steps away from him, and then runs out of the cafeteria, running to her room. Her immediate friends get up and run out the room after her. Even Rachel runs after her.

Fernando hated doing that, but had too. It is the same speech that he had to give Rachel a long time ago to keep her from crossing that relationship line that should never be crossed between them. In their case though, it drew them closer but only after a bit of time of hating him for what he did.

Fernando goes back to his breakfast. Cutting a slice of his omelet and putting it to his mouth, Fernando shifts his eyes to the left and to the right. He then chews and swallows the bit he had in his mouth before turning to the remaining cyborgs around him.

Fernando: Yes, ladies?

They all look at him with anger, trying to make him feel uncomfortable. They walk away when they think he had his fill of negativity. It does not bother him though, as he goes back to his breakfast. In another 20 minutes, he was finished and on his way back to his room. No interruptions, interference or annoyances. Perhaps a chance to go into his room and rest. But rest is a 3 figured sided thing, and obtaining rest on all 3 sides is almost impossible to obtain. At least he was able to get some physical rest, which was needed to heal from the poison attack to his body; mental and emotional rest is something else.

He walks into his room, a little past 9:53am, wondering where has the time gone. He takes his gun and stuffs it under his pillow. Sitting on his bed, he takes the lotus yoga position, and tries to rest the mental and emotional centers. Though not a form of mediation, is it a discipline of establishing control over the chaos of the mind, and of peaceful resolution of the problems that affect it. It would work if given the full time needed, as it used to have years before during his martial arts training.

Rachel walks into the room, though more calmer but still highly agitated over Claes being upset. She allows herself in the room without knocking since the door was already opened, she does however slams it shut.

Rachel (yelling at the top of her lungs): HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO CLAES!!!

Fernando tries to bring himself down from his mental exercise, ending with undoing his lotus. Sitting on his bed he leans over towards her.

Fernando: What did I say to her?

Rachel: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!

Fernando: Pretend I'm stupid, and tell me what I supposively to have said to her?

Rachel: ABOUT YOU ORDERING HER TO DO THINGS THAT SHE WOULD NOT OTHERWISE DO!

Fernando: Oh that's right. Take my words and twist them into what ever you want them to say. No one ever listens to the whole content of the message. Not even you- something I have been trying to teach you all these years!

Rachel: THAT IS NOT HOW EVERYBODY TAKES IT!

Fernando: Then explain to them.

Rachel: YOU EXPLAIN IT TO THEM! AND APPOLOGIZE TO CLAES WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!

Fernando: I'm not explaining anything to anyone or to apologize to anybody who I may have offended by telling them how I feel inside! You of all people know what I go through when taken to that level!

Rachel remains quiet for the interim.

Fernando: It does not matter anymore how I feel, right? I should just walk away from all this crap and be left alone since that is all I ever wanted. But then again, you don't care anymore, do you? I thought I was supposed to be the important one, but in this place, no one is important. All they care about is killing people being their form of justice, and everyone is to gain their position as per the number of mission kills they had performed. And you know what is so unfair about it?

Rachel: What?

Fernando: You only care about yourself, Claes and the other cyborgs, and who you think I'm screwing in this place- I do not fit into that equation unless it is being on top of some woman doing her lovely.

Rachel: That is not true!

Fernando: Then what is it? Care to enlighten me?

Rachel: Aren't you the one telling me that friends are more important? That what we do for one another is more important that what we do for ourselves?

Fernando: You forget about respect. And until you remember how you, I don't want you within the range of my limited sight and my sensitive hearing.

Rachel: You cant say that!

Fernando: I can, I did, and that's an order you must comply with. Now go before I forget who I am.

Rachel: No!

Fernando gets up out of the bed, taking the couple of steps to Rachel, and puts hand on her shoulder. With a quick flip of the wrist, he spins Rachel around, and opens the door. He pushes her out the door, and slams door behind her.

Fernando (yelling through the door): AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU AND THE OTHERS ARE WILLING TO THINK IT THROUGH AND DO THE RIGHT THING!

He waits by the door, listening to the hallway for the moment. It took longer than expected, but Rachel started walk away. Once he heard her foot steps go away, he sits back to his bed. Meeshie jumps on the bed and tries to nudge him off it. Fernando just looks at her. Sometimes she has a way of doing things, as if tapping into an intelligence further than most humans, and just as stubborn. Fernando gets up and tries to sit on another part of the bed, only to have the cat pounce to that area. He turns around to look at her and playfully swat her, she impales her claws into his palm. His reflexes kick in to pull away before the claws can go in too deep.

Fernando: Damn you girl…

Fernando goes into the bathroom for the first aide. Swabbing a bit of alcohol on his minor injury with a cotton ball, Fernando looks at the site and inspects it. He thinks, 'No blood drawn, just the outer layer slashed… cat, you're lucky this time.' Fernando steps out of the bathroom, look at Meeshie on the bed. She defends it, following him as he walks around the room. Fernando reaches down to get his shoes, slipping them on onto his feet. He then distracts the cat with his left, and flips the pillow onto her with his right, pinning it onto her again with his left. He takes the gun off the bed with his right and quickly steps away. The cat manages to flip the pillow over and stands on top of it Fernando points his gun at her.

Fernando: You better not think about it.

Meeshie looks at him with that 'better not even try' looks before turning her head away and giving him a cold shoulder. Fernando steps away to the door and leaves the room. With little to do, Fernando goes outside and to the parking lot. He looks over his Porsche and thinks over what other items could he use. He then starts to leave the compound.

Fernando takes a long walk to the plaza, hitting a couple of electronics stores for various items. Though he could have gotten the items on eBay or otherwise online, sometimes it is better to go to a store and have a face to go with the items purchased. Of the few things he buys: an Automotive GPS-Nav system, and older 40GB iPod, Casio CamWatches (2-ladies editions), and a 4 cheap old but complete and working Mac laptops that he finds for under $200 each. Included are their powerpacs and a rechargeable battery. A few basics electronics tools and some laptop parts complete the list. He also goes into a local pet store and picks up a few cat-nip toys for Meeshie. Although Fernando does not like the idea of drugging the cat, sometimes it is necessary. Total for everything, just under $1200.

With everything gathered into large brown shopping bags, he walks back to the compound. Along the way, he gets a disgusting thought of having the place called home. He tries to shake that thought from his mind.

Once back in the compound, Fernando walks into the administrative offices, asking for any mail that may have arrived. He is given a few letters that were there waiting for him. He then heads to Ferro's office for a moment, knocking on the door frame of her open door. She looks up at him from her work.

Ferro: Yes, Fernando?

Fernando: A moment of your time, please?

Ferro: Come in then. How can I help you?

Fernando: I want to do this in advance but at the same time, establish myself here first before I do. I need sometime off.

Ferro (not meaning to interrupt him): This kind of sudden.

Fernando: Not now or in the immediate future. I need this time during the Christmas/New Years period.

Ferro: How much time are you talking about?

Fernando: From December 20th to January 15th; about 25 days.

Ferro: Where will you be at this time?

Fernando: Home in New York City.

Ferro: I see. Reason for the leave?

Fernando: Mourning.

Ferro: Mourning?

Fernando: Unlike most people who will be celebrating the holidays, me and my former in-laws will be mourning the period where Cathy disappeared, and was found dead- 25 days… I'm asking for this time to be with them.

Ferro: And who will take care of your cyborg in your absence?

Fernando: I was thinking that I have 2 options…

Ferro: Those options being?

Fernando: Option 1- Since she knew Cathy, to have her with me during this time.

Ferro: The other option?

Fernando: Have her stay with another handler or with Claes.

Ferro: I will have to talk to the chief and the Fratello Supervisor about this. I will get back to you on this. Is that all?

Fernando: That is all.

Ferro: See you later then.

Fernando (getting up out of the chair): Thank you.

Fernando starts to walk down to the door.

Ferro: One thing, Fernando.

Fernando (stopping by the door):Yes?

Ferro: Are you Catholic?

Fernando: Roman Catholic.

Ferro: Do you celebrate Christmas?

Fernando: Not since my wife's murder.

Ferro: I see. That will be all.

Unsure how to answer, Fernando leaves. However he hopes that in asking well in advanced, that he would be granted the time off. Chances are that he may not, or maybe given a part of the time requested.

For now, he walks up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He dumps everything onto the table. The Automotive GPS-NAV system gets put on the shelf. The laptops, spare parts and tools gets put into the table. The iPod get put by the his laptop on the desk. The last two items, he looks at: Casio WatchCams- Digital Cameras in a Watch. They are the women's version of the watch, being smaller than male version of the watch he wears.

He goes into his desk and pulls out his calligraphy set, pulling out his gold ink calligraphy pen. On one box, he writes in his most fancy script "Rachel." On the other, "Claes." With a bit of paper cutting, he leaves a folded note stuffed into the folding clasp of the box. The note says "Time…" For now, he puts them on his desk, by his laptop.

What remained was the cat-nip toys, which he opens one up and tosses at Meeshie. Instincts kick in and she pounces on it, biting and clawing at it until she starts to relax and mellow out. 'At least for now I don't have to worry about another scratch attack.", Fernando thought to himself. The remaining catnip toys he puts away on the shelf, next to the cat food.

He goes back to work on the laptops, seeing if they boot up and under what version of the OS. Further details can be obtained on the 'About this computer' menu option. 3 of the 4 boot up onto a desk top screen, 'About this computer says that they are G4 processor iBooks with 512 megs of RAM. 2 of the 3 are OS version 10.4; the third is 10.3. The fourth machine seems to hang up in mid boot. Either way, Fernando was going to remove their small 20gig hard drives and replace them with 200gig hard drives. The older drives he was going to stuff into USB enclosures for future use. Fernando goes into his desk and pulls out a CD wallet, containing copies some older OS Install and applications software. He places the wallet on the table. Taking a few tools into his hands, he starts to open the first of the three laptops. Within minutes he was inside commenting about how messy the former owner seemed to be as he finds old food crumbs, dead skin cells and bits of hair stuck in places where it does not belong. Finding and replacing the hard drive was the easy part. Cleaning out the machine from the inside out was another matter, a time consuming task that was necessary to get the machine to operate at its peek level. The next hour was spent just doing this task.

With the first laptop done, he put in the OS Install CD and starts the installation program. Answering a few basic questions, it is left on its own to install the operating system onto the new hard drive. The old hard drive is put into a USB drive enclosure, it only takes a couple of minutes to do this. While the system is being installed, Fernando starts on another laptop. A little less than 4 hours later, he finishes all four laptops. Another 30 minutes is spent on adding software to the machines, but with the laptops being Unix machines, Fernando has other ideas for them which will make his job easier.

Almost 3pm when the work is done, Fernando's stomach reminds him that it needs to be fed. But before he goes out, he has plan to set into motion. He takes the smaller carrying bags and puts the two watches inside, as to not to be seen by others, he leaves his room and walks down the hall. Strangely enough, Claes' room door was open but no one was inside. He takes the box with Claes' name on it and puts it on the floor just past the doorway. With his cane, he gently pushes it further into the room. He then goes to Rachel's room, finding her not there, does the same. He then quietly walks away from room and down the stairs, out the compound and to the nearby deli where he gets the Italian Roast Beef sandwich.

Fernando goes back to his room with his larger than usual meal, he bought it extra large with extra meat because he was that hungry. Reaching the top of the stairs, he can hear the commotion of the girls fussing over about the gift watches that they had found. Quietly he went past he steps and continued to his room, trying his best not to get caught in the process. Leaving the door open, he sits in front of his computer, just staring at a blank screen as he ate. His .45, along side his laptop.

The sandwich was divided in 1/3rds, still needing both hands to hold onto it as he ate it. It had to be placed down when needed to drink his soda or wipe himself with the napkin. Claes arrives at the door, and knocks on the door frame. Fernando turns to her. She stands there with the watch box in her hands.

Fernando: Yes, Claes?

Claes (as she holds out the box to him): I don't understand this.

Fernando: Understand what?

Claes: Why the gift?

Fernando: Maybe somebody like you.

Claes: I don't think its fair for me to accept this?

Fernando: Why… why not?

Claes: To accept a gift after an argument means that one can be easily bought. I will not be sold like that, not after what you said.

Fernando: What makes you think that it was from me?

Claes: Its not from you?

Fernando: No.

Claes: Then who is it from?

Fernando: Any clues? Note? Etc.?

Claes: Just a note inside saying 'Time…'

Fernando: I see. Now, why would I, one who is so evil, is willing to give something away to the likes of you?

Claes: I don't know.

Fernando: Well, to be honest with you, I would not spend wasting money or Time for others that have a slanted view towards me. I would not care about anyone or anything that think they can compartmentalize me into categories and subjects to explore on. If you think that I would do such a thing as to buy you a gift- tell me why.

Claes: I don't know.

Fernando: Good that you don't know. Because I am that type of person. We maybe friends, we may have arguments, but to know me 100 percent is something nobody can do with me. I only show everyone a certain allotment of myself to them- and to you I show just a tiny bit of myself. Rachel, that much more. So it is good that you don't know. Understand where I am coming at with this?

Claes: No.

Fernando: One you will. Now, unless you want to apologize for earlier today, I would advise you to leave or else I will give you an order you can not refuse.

Claes: You did not give me the watch?

Fernando: No. Now if you don't mind, I Want To Be Left Alone…

Claes can only stand there and wonder. 'If Fernando did not give her the watch, then who did?' Fernando goes about eating his lunch as she looked at him, seeming like he did not care. Marco was right when he was talking about cyborgs, 'When emotions get involved, things get complicated.'

Claes starts to walk away, asking herself, 'Then who did?' Fernando continues on with this lunch.

After finishing his meal, Fernando goes up to the roof to observe the compound for the moment, taking his gun and some ammunition with him. Once that he establishes that no one was observing him, he walks over to the center of the roof. Taking one deep breathe, he lets it out slowly, concentrating, slowly moving, placing his hand on to the 'floor', countering his balance, lifting himself up then bending back onto his feet. He stretches, with several joints through out his body popping. He then sits down, taking a semi lotus position.

Both Hillshire/Triela and Jose/Henrietta teams return from their firing range training. Naturally the girls hang out at Triela/Claes' room. There they find the box on the table. Triela picks up the box, seeing Claes' name on it.

Triela: A gift? From who?

Claes: I don't know. I confronted Rachel's handler, but he denied that he had anything to do with it.

Triela: What makes you think it was from him?

Claes: I just have a feeling that I do.

Triela: Feelings can be wrong, you know.

Claes: Then who can it be from?

Triela: Just because you two had a disagreement, does not mean that he would give you a gift to apologize with. That would be…

Claes: Be what? As if he was trying to buy me? Or as he already owns me?

Triela: Or you already bonded to him.

Claes: Its nothing like that!

Triela: No? The care to explain.

Claes: Explain what?

Triela: Explain you think about him than any other handler? Why you would go forth and do him favors and help him as if he needs to be helped. Face it Claes- you got duped.

Claes: Maybe I was trying to be nice.

Triela (tying to hold in her laughter): Nice? When are cyborgs nice to others, except to their handlers?  
Claes: Erk…

Triela: Come on Claes… you can say it- you bonded with Fernando or you didn't.

Claes: I have not bonded with Fernando.

Triela: Then explain your behavior.

Rachel(at the door): Claes is only following her programming.

Triela: Her programming?

Rachel: According to Dr. Bianchi, Claes was rewritten to accept any handler, it's a form of bonding, but a lot weaker than, lets say, for you and your handler.

Triela: That would explain everything.

Claes: I did not bon…

Rachel (interrupting Claes): You were rewritten to accept any handler that comes and orders you around. Its not a true cyborg bonding to her handler, but it is a weaker form of it. That was why you accepted orders from Jean at the hospital, accept commands from the medical team, and from Ferro and the others.

Rachel walks in and sits at the table.

Rachel: I see you got one too.

Claes: You got a box with a watch in it too?

Rachel: It's a Casio Camera Watch. Similar to the one Fernando wears, but in a lady's style.

Claes: So it was Fernando…

Triela: It could have been Ferro. The three of you have been in each other's hair as of late.

Rachel: We can always confront him.

Claes: I already did.

Rachel: And?

Claes: He denies it.

Rachel: Then lets confront him together.

Rachel walks out of the room, with Claes right behind her. Arriving at Fernando's door and letting themselves in, they find the place empty of his presence.

Rachel: Care to wait for him?

Claes: No.

Claes starts to walk out. Rachel soon follows, closing the door behind her.

Rachel: Anything to do around here?

Claes: Like what do you mean?

Rachel: Cable or Satellite TV?

Claes: I just read all day. Some cooking. Do some gardening. That's about it.

Rachel: Eww… at least you're not stamp collecting.

Claes: I would but I don't get any mail.

Rachel (to herself): Remind myself to stay quiet…

The two goes back into Claes' room. Fernando leaves the roof and walks over to the indoor firing range. He spends some time on his own practice for the couple of hours. He was practicing his own hand-eye coordination, improving his non-visual aim and body positioning. He already has the techniques, he just needed a bit or practice. After practice, he leaves one loaded magazine in his weapon and leaves the compound momentarily for the nearby McDonald's. He orders a small meal, not to fill up on too much as he is going to deal with Rachel later. He just needed a little something to tap off his energy reserves. In under 15 minutes after his meal, he was back in his room, feeding the cat. He leaves his door open.

Fernando lays on his bed, staring up at the ceiling when Claes entered the room. Seeing that he was there, she knocks on the door frame. Fernando turns to face her.

Fernando: Come in.

Claes: I thought you were out and was about to feed the cat.

Fernando: You still willing to do me that favor even after our little discussion?

Claes: The cat has nothing to do with this argument.

Fernando: Good that you're not involving the children.

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: Its an expression, meaning, even though we are fighting, those who we are involved in should be left out of the fight.

Claes: Oh. I see.

Fernando: Well, I fed the cat.

Claes: You did? Since there is nothing for me to do, then I shall leave.

Claes start to turn to walk away, but Fernando calls to her. She stops in mid step.

Fernando: Claes.

Claes: Yes?

Fernando: First off, I'm sorry

Claes: OK. You're forgiven, I think.

Fernando: You think?

Claes: Can cyborgs forgive?

Fernando: Cyborgs are still human inside. Humans forgive.

Claes: I see. Then I forgive you then. Anything else?

Fernando: Secondly… enjoy the gift.

Claes: So it was you. Why lie about it?

Fernando: The message… 'Time…'

Claes: I don't understand.

Fernando: In some people, it takes Time for them to apologize because they do not realize what they had done until Time sorts it all out for them.

Claes: You mean, when you are less angry?

Fernando: Something like that. It is not a fault of your own, but a fault on them, in this case, me.

Claes: Then the watches signify 'Time'? But why digital camera watches?

Fernando: To remember in pictures who the persons you deal with in Time.

Claes: Like remembering you?

Fernando: I'm just one person of many you will have in your life.

Claes: I see.

Fernando: Look, Claes. I need a little time alone. So, if you don't mind, maybe later we can meet for dinner.

Claes: The two of us?

Fernando: The three of us.. well 4 of you include the cat, but I doubt they would want her in the cafeteria.

Claes: I will see you then.

Claes walks away to her room. Fernando stares at the ceiling, thinking, 'Alessandro is right. These cyborgs just stare at you blankly as if they are waiting for a command input.'

After less than an hour of thinking, Fernando goes over to his machines and starts its nightly program. He then leaves the room and retrieves Claes and Rachel for a bit of dinner at the cafeteria.


	27. Chapter 27

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 27: A Touch of Friday

Friday morning was like any other morning before it. As such when Fernando gets himself dressed, he sits by the laptop and assembles the reports. Meeshie jumps on the bed after being fed. He then puts on his holster and suit jacket before going to his pillow and taking his gun. He takes a moment to wipe it down and reload a spare magazine. When done, he holsters the gun and extra magazine.

He makes his way down the hall where he stops by Rachel's room, telling her to get dressed and meet him at the cafeteria. She barely responds from her sleep. He leaves her to give Ferro the reports. Ferro was not at her office, leaving Fernando to leave the report with an office aide who will deliver it to her later.

Since this is much of his work being done, Fernando makes his way to the cafeteria. He was putting his order on the table when Rachel entered the cafeteria. She takes the chair opposite to his.

Rachel: You called God-Father?

Fernando: Go eat first. We got a long day today.

Rachel: What do you have planned, god-father?

Fernando: Lets leave it open for now, but part of the day will be for target practice. Now go get something to eat.

Rachel does as she was told, bringing back a similar breakfast to his to the table. Together they eat their meals without saying much to each other. They clean up after themselves and leave. Fernando walks to the administrative offices and asks for Rachel's cyborg release forms. He signs off on taking Rachel out for the day, asking a couple of questions.

Fernando: Do all handlers sign off to take their cyborgs out?

Office Worker: Not always. It is preferred that you do so we know where you are at. You are responsible for what happens to her.

Fernando: I was responsible for my cyborg long before we came here.

Office Worker: Oh, you're the one…

Fernando (leaning over to the office worker and grabbing a fist full of shirt): What do you mean by that?

Office Worker (nervously): Oh… Nothing…

Fernando lets go and pushes the office worker away from the separating deck. He starts to walk away, signaling for Rachel to follow him. She does. They walk out of the compound. Together they walk about Rome, making their way to the plaza to take on the sites and remember what is where. They continue about the city, passing by a couple of museums and the coliseum. They find a train station and take a few train and bus maps to study later on. Not too far away they find a restaurant they could sit down in and have a decent lunch in. They order a lasagna lunch with a small salad, and soda for drinks. They have their talk as they wait for their meal.

Fernando: Look, Rachel. I'm going to have to be hard on you sometimes, even though I do not want too.

Rachel: What do you mean?

Fernando: God-father, or handler, Rachel, you are mine. I give you your freedom to do and say as you like, but sometimes I feel like you are going against me.

Rachel: I'm not against you.

Fernando: Then don't me talking about or even speculating about my personal life with the other cyborgs. Here in Italy- you are my personal life. Nothing else.

Rachel: I'm sorry god-father.

Fernando: What do I tell you about that?

Rachel: I don't know…

Fernando: Apologies mean nothing if the actions are constantly repeated. You have to draw the line yourself and not cross it ever.

Rachel: With all these lines, I feel boxed in.

Fernando: Its not meant to box you in. Its meant to guide you.

Rachel: How so if they constantly stop me from going further.

Fernando: Consider that each line there is parallel to the others, making you walk in a straight line. Not to block you from going forward. Your problem is that you want to divert off into other directions, directions that have gotten you hurt or in trouble in the past. Directions you want to explore with me and you know you are not supposed too. Girl, I swear- your mother has polluted your morals, and I spend too much time rebuilding what little is there.

Rachel: I'm sorry god-father.

Fernando: Stop being sorry and start doing for yourself. You got that?

Rachel nods, trying to hold back tears.

Fernando: Like I said, I have to be hard on you, even though I do not want too. You're now part of my Cloak and Dagger World, and people here prefer to see you dead and are willing to make sure you that stay way. You already paid the price once for their mistakes. I do not want to you pay that price again, understand?

Rachel: Yes god-father.

Fernando: Now, you and I have a job here, and I will reward you as best I can for a job well done. But as for personal lives, you are it for me. You are for all intents and purposes, my daughter. True we only known each other for just a few years, but its more than what most people have. I need you to be as that to me as I am to you. I need you to trust me with your life, as I will have with mine to you. Do I make myself clear?

Rachel: Yes sir…

Fernando: Don't Sir Me.

Rachel: I'm sorry…

Fernando: Look, I just want you to understand, that's all.

Fernando reaches over to her and takes her hand.

Rachel: Is that all?

Fernando: For now, it is.

For a couple of minutes they sit in silence until the waiter comes in with their food. First Rachel is served, then Fernando. A bottle of wine is offered with the meal, but is refused. They both start to eat.

Rachel: God-father?

Fernando: Yes, Rachel?

Rachel: About tomorrow?

Fernando: What about it?

Rachel: Claes has a plan.

Fernando: What kind of plan?

Rachel: A plan that would help you win this challenge but eliminating the others by friendly fire.

Fernando: As nice as it sounds, I would prefer not too because I do not want you to be in trouble.

Rachel: She would eliminate me first- 'as a perceived threat that I, as your cyborg, would be against the others.'

Fernando: Still. I do not want you or her in trouble with the other handlers or with Ferro.

Rachel: Bad idea then?

Fernando: I appreciate the thought, but again, I'm not worth you and her getting in trouble for. Talk to her about that.

Rachel: Alright then, I will.

Fernando: Good.

After a while, they were done with their meal. Fernando pays the bill and leaves. Rachel follows. Half way on going back, Fernando stops by the plaza, where he buys some ice cream; Pistachio- for Rachel. They walk back to the compound as she eats her ice cream.

Entering the dorm building, Fernando tells her to go to her room and have the rest of the day to herself until at least dinner time. She goes up the stairs while he goes into the administrative office to pick up his mail. Ferro left a few forms for him as well, forms that she said he would have had the day before.

He goes to rest in his room, going over the letters from his lady friends and from Leon, then filling out the forms requesting certain items for the pool (like new first aide kits and an O2 tank). There was also requisition for his meal stipend. 'A lot of paper work for little to nothing.', he thought.

He took a bit of rest before ending the day with Rachel at the cafeteria. After programming the computers for an nightly search and feeding the cat, Fernando goes to bed. Sleep did not come until 2 hours later, for Rachel came in because she did not want to sleep alone. This would become a pattern for her, not wanting to sleep alone before and during missions, though tomorrow (Saturday) was just a practice and assessment mission.


	28. Chapter 28

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 28: Saturday's Lesson

Claes lets herself into the Fernando's room to take care of the cat much earlier than normal. She decided to wake up Fernando early as to get the three of them ready for today's mission. She did not realized that Rachel was sleeping with him. Claes leans over and reaches out to Fernando to nudge him, waking up Rachel instead.

Rachel (in a 1/2 sleepy haze, head popping out from under the blankets): What is it?

Claes: What are you doing there?

Rachel: What does it look like?

Claes: I rather not say.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Claes: Its time for everyone to wake up. We got a mission today.

Rachel: Cant it wait?

Claes (goes around to the other side of the bed): No. Now wake up!

Rachel: I don't wanna…

Claes (grabs Rachel by the leg and pulls): Wake Up!

Rachel (Some how holding on): Alright, I'm awake!

Claes: Good, now go wash up and get dressed for today's event.

Rachel: Alright already…

Rachel gets out of the bed and into the bathroom, locking herself inside. Claes walks to the door and talks through it.

Claes: Wake up Fernando when you're done!

Rachel (through the door): I will… damn it.

Claes walk out of the room, and back to hers, where she starts to get ready for the day ahead. She takes her gun from her gun locker and starts cleaning it. Triela walks out of the bathroom, watching her clean out her weapon.

Triela: What are you doing?

Claes: What does it look like I'm doing?

Triela: The most obvious is cleaning out your gun.

Claes: That is exactly what I'm doing.

Triela: You should have done that last night, Claes.

Claes: I done it a couple of days ago. But it best to make sure that one's weapon is up to par before a mission. Besides, this will only take about 20 minutes.

Triela: Go have fun then while I get dressed. Breakfast later?

Claes: Yeah, breakfast later.

Triela: You will need to wash up before you go… gun oil and food is not a good combination.

Claes (too concentrated in her work): Yeah…

After several minutes, Rachel walks in, stopping near by Claes as she worked on her gun.

Rachel: Did I ever told you not to wake me up?

Claes (still concentrated on her work): Not that I can remember.

Rachel: Figures. Next time if you do, consider yourself cat food.

Claes: Yeah…

Rachel: Hmph…

Rachel gets up and walks out the room, stopping by the door momentarily.

Rachel: Fernando will be ready in 1/2 an hour. I don't know why he told me to tell you.

Claes: What weapon will the both of you be using?

Rachel: The .45, of course.

Claes: I see…

Rachel walks out the room, going to her room to get dressed for the day's event. It does not take time, as all she dresses up is her sweat pants and hooded sweat shirt. She manages to put on her belt around her pants without any loops to catch it on. She goes into her assorted girl-stuff box and pulls out a scrunchie, to put her hair into a pony tail.

Fernando puts on the same clothes that he has had on the day before, washing up first and putting on a change of underwear. Coffee has been ready since he stepped out of the bathroom. He takes out his .45 from the pillow and works on giving it a better clean up then the days before, occasional taking to the mug of brew as he worked. A little more than a 1/2 hour later and cleaning up his table, Fernando washes his hands from gun oil. He goes into the gun locker and takes out 4 extra magazines, which he takes to his desk and loads them up with the paint bullets. The magazine with the live rounds remains in the gun. He holsters the weapon and puts on his suit jacket. The magazine with the paint bullets are pocketed into his suit pockets. He then heads out to retrieve Rachel and Claes.

The other handlers start arriving at the compound from their living spaces outside the compound, walking into the dorm area to pick up their cyborgs. The handlers greet each other as they pass one another in the hall. Breakfast will be served in a rare early morning meeting in the conference room. Fernando takes Claes and Rachel to his room, snatching another large mug of coffee from the coffee maker. He then takes the girls down to the conference room down stairs.

The handlers sit as before to one side of the table, their cyborgs opposite them. Claes was next to Rachel, who was opposite Fernando. Jean had Ricco standing by him, though there was an empty set of seats for them at the table's end. Ferro and Chief Lorenzo stood at the far end of the room. The support and medical teams for section two was also there, making a tight fit as far as seating arrangements was concerned. The cafeteria staff just started to walk in, setting up a breakfast table in the rear of the room where they can serve. Everyone lines up to get something that they had brought in: cereal, oatmeal, scrambled eggs, ham, bacon, sausage, juice, milk, tea, coffee, etc.; enough to fulfill everyone palette with something. For the first 1/2 hour more or less was spent on filling up on breakfast and small talk, though there will be a few who will continue to eat as the meeting progresses. Once the first 1/2 hour was done, the meeting started.

Ferro: Welcome everyone, chief, staff, handlers and cyborgs alike. As you know, today we have a challenge set up. Using paint bullet technology in our weapons, we have targeted one of our own in this challenge. Before we get to have a word from our target, first a word about what this is about. Chief?

Chief Lorenzo: To my understanding this is a personal issue which will be resolved in this challenge. But it also posses the question: Are we that good or have we been lucky? What if one of our own went rogue on us, could we handle it or would we need military help? I hope all of you don't fail to catch 1 person, or you will all have to answer to me! Jean?

Jean starts to walk around the table, taking a box from Ricco's arms and putting it in between the cyborg and their handler. Fernando slides a box of paint ammunition to Rachel

Jean: Everyone will be given 1 box of ammunition. Each box if a different color, this is to make sure that it is easy to identify who hit Fernando. Pia/Ernesto- you will have Black. Ricco and I will have bright Red. Jose and Henrietta will have Pink. Hillshire and Triela will have Dark Blue; Marco/Angelica- Light Blue. Alessandro/Petruska- Dark Green, Bernardo/Beatrice- Light Green. Claes and Ferro will have silver. Fernando, what is your color?

Fernando: Rachel and I will have purple.

Ferro starts to walk around everyone, handing them a Ziploc bag.

Jean: Good enough. Everyone, take out your weapons and switch ammunition in your magazines and unload the chamber. Put the live bullets in the Ziploc bags and the paint shells into the magazine case. Advance the round into the chamber, and drop the magazine to add another round. Fernando?

As everyone does as they were instructed, Fernando answers.

Fernando: Already ahead of you.

Fernando takes out his weapon, drop his magazine and unloads the chamber. He places the live rounds into the Ziploc bag and puts 4 paint shell loaded magazines on the table. Taking one of the paint loaded magazines, he puts it into the .45 and advances the round into the chamber. He then drops the magazine and adds 1 more round to it before putting it back into his gun. Ferro starts walking about putting safety glasses in front of everyone as Jean continues.

Jean: We don't want any accidents. That's why we are giving out safety glasses to everyone. That is why we will also have a medical staff nearby. The area will be covered by video surveillance by Section 2 Support team. They will call out who was taken down and keep score. When you're hit, you go down and pretend to be dead, because if this were the real thing, chances are, you would be dead. That means no shooting after you are taken down. Chief?

Chief Lorenzo: As you know, the out door range as been extended and extra obstacles added to this exercise. Nobody here knows what it looks like. Expect the unexpected. Fernando will be given a 1/2 hour head start to himself. Then everyone starts after him once that 1/2 hour is up- whether Fernando is ready or not.

Fernando (interrupting the chief): No problem with that.

Chief Lorenzo: I expect a couple of you may not make it, but you as a team should not lose to one person. Ferro?

Ferro: The mission starts at 3pm at the outdoor range. You have until then to go about as if in a mission and do what you normal do: Stake out the target, follow him, see what he does. Fernando, you go about what it is that you do in your day. We'll be watching.

Fernando: Gee, thanks.

Ferro: Before we continue, any questions about this exercise?

Marco raises his hand.

Ferro: Yes Marco?

Marco: This is to Fernando.

Fernando nods at him.

Marco: What makes you think that you could go against us all?

Fernando: VGS.

Marco: VGS?

Fernando: Video Game Syndrome.

Marco: Explain.

Fernando: Simple. When a machine gets overloaded with things it has to keep track off, the game starts to slow down and the player has a chance to rack up a high score during this time. You guys will be too busy getting in each other's way that you will loose your concentration and slow down- leaving my opportunities to score high against you… or so goes the theory.

Marco: But we are all working independently even as a team.

Fernando: The range is a small area. It will be crowded with all of us in there running around.

Marco: You hear that Angie?

Angelica nods.

Jean: There is a difference between theory and practice.

Fernando: We will have to test the theory with practice then, wont we? Which posses the question- if I win, what does that say about you? I mean, as a team.

Jean: You wont win. And those you manage to shoot, need practice. Lots Of Practice.

Fernando: Well, I have nothing to say to that.

Before Jean could speak, Ferro jumps into the discussion.

Ferro: That will be all. Everyone can finish their breakfast here and then go about their business.

Everyone just turns to Fernando. Jean orders Ricco to go eat, and afterwards, exchange the ammunition in her weapon.

Fernando: If you don't mind, I'll have seconds.

Fernando gets up and walks to the cafeteria staff, pointing out what he would like for his second meal. He sits back down with his second meal and starts eating it. The others begin to clean up after themselves. With more room on the table, Jean and Ferro take their places for a short meal. Ferro sits next to Fernando, across from Claes. She tries to strike up a conversation while they eat.

Ferro: Second plate, Fernando? How can you eat so much and still remain thin?

Fernando: Fast metabolism.

Ferro: You actually believe in such a thing?

Fernando: You either have it or you don't.

Ferro: A lot of US Research is done just to sell miracle cures that does nothing. Studies here in Europe says that is a genetic disposition to being fat or thin.

Fernando: A lot of research in Europe is conducted to sell cure alls that do not work either. Its seems to me that research is only made to sell things that does not work on anyone, and only to make money to those who sell them.

Fernando slides his mug over to Rachel.

Fernando: Rachel, could you get me a refill, please.

Rachel takes the mug and takes it to the cafeteria staff. They refill it with coffee which she adds the sugar and cream to Fernando's preference. Just in case, she takes a sip from it before taking it back to the table. Approaching from his right rear, she gets in between Ferro and Fernando to place the coffee next to him before taking to her seat again.

Ferro: Does she always do that?

Fernando: Do what?

Ferro: First I noticed her taste your coffee and then serve it to you in that manner.

Fernando: She does as I ask of her. How she does it is on her own accord, as long as it gets done properly.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando finishes the last bit of his meal, gulping down the coffee to wash it down. He slides the chair out from under him. He cleans up the area from where he ate, pocketing the magazines and the Ziploc bag, then holsters his gun. He tells Rachel to follow him as he takes his coffee mug with him.

Jean: You would think that he is up to something.

Ferro: He is. He has too, wouldn't you if you were targeted for a mission, even a training one?

Jean: I was thinking something more.

Ferro: I doubt it would be more than usual.

Fernando and Rachel goes up to his room. Not much was said as they watched along the way and followed. Fernando takes his shoes and suit off and lays down on the bed, upholstering his .45 and puts it under his pillow. The empty coffee mug is placed on the night stand. Rachel gets on the bed with him, resting her head on his chest and putting an arm around his waist. She looks out the opened door to the two cyborgs that were there: Henrietta and Pia.

Rachel: I think we have an audience.

Fernando: Let them watch. Maybe they would learn something.

Rachel: I think Henrietta would learn how to be jealous of us and take it out on her handler.

Fernando: You think? Henrietta- would you ever do harm against your handler because he does not return you the love and caring that he could give you?

Henrietta steps to the doorway.

Henrietta: I would never harm the one who cares for me so much.

Fernando: Cares so much? He's holding out on you. He could be giving you so much more, more than I would dare give to Rachel.

Henrietta: That's not true!

Fernando: If one is to trust you with their lives, then they have to return to you that which you would so defend. In other words, he is holding back on you. Look at me, I don't ever hold out on Rachel.

Henrietta seems to hold back on her emotions. Then she walks away, almost fuming. Pia walks to the door.

Pia: Nice, working on her emotional weakness on being needed by her handler.

Fernando: Who says I worked on it?

Pia: That will not work on me.

Fernando: Conditioning got you that screwed up?

Pia: I don't need to be conditioned to do right by him.

Fernando: Really? Tell me, how much of the conditioning drug does your handler gives you? 150cc's? 125c's? 100cc's?

Pia: One injection at 120cc's a day.

Fernando: Seems quite high. Ricco is the most conditioned of all the cyborgs, and Jean only gives her 125cc's a day. You're not that far off from her.

Pia: And what do you give Rachel?

Fernando: The minimum: one 45cc's injection a day. If she needs more, I take her to see Dr. Bianchi.

Pia: I don't believe you.

Fernando: No? Her injection kit is right there… inspect it yourself if you likes.

Pia takes Rachel's injection kit from the night stand and sees for herself. Syringes were already set at the 45cc mark, ready to prime the nearly filled bottle of conditioning agent. If it weren't for needle marks against the rubber seal, one could say that it was not used at all. Pia places it back down on the table, then walks out of the room; like Henrietta- angry about something.

Rachel (in a whisper): Two down?

Fernando: You got that right.

Rachel: How you think they will act in the mission later today?

Fernando: At their worst. Ernesto will probably give Pia an extra injection, which will make her dopey. And Jose will try to talk things out with Henrietta, which will make her more unsteady and with the other cyborgs and handlers there she will be too excited to concentrate- she will be a total screw up.

Rachel: You think so?

Fernando: I know so.

Rachel: Good.

After a moment of silence.

Rachel: God-father?

Fernando: Yes?

Rachel: What if it comes down to us two in the end?

Fernando: I thought Claes was going to eliminate you first.

Rachel: Yeah. But what if it came down to us two alone?

Fernando: You willing to die for me?

Rachel: Yes.

Fernando: Then you die for me.

Rachel: That's not fair though.

Fernando: How so?

Rachel: I don't know.

Fernando: If it comes down to only one can live, one of us has to die. That would depend on who is the faster of the two of us.

Rachel: Then I would die for you.

Fernando: Why?

Rachel: I'm a cyborg, your not.

Fernando: You're are as much alive as I am. Don't throw your life away on the count of that.

Rachel: Then…

Fernando: Look. If I were to turn evil, and commit crimes, then I expect you to do the right thing in order to stop me. Got that?

Rachel: Yes, God-Father.

Fernando: Good. But as for this mission, for it is only a training mission, I am to win.

Rachel: Yes God-Father

After another moment of silence.

Rachel: God-Father?

Fernando: Yes?

Rachel: We got several hours before this mission.

Fernando: I know.

Rachel: Nothing to do?

Fernando: Yup…

Rachel: What about lunch?

Fernando: I was thinking McDonald up the street.

Rachel: OK.

Fernando: Go to sleep little one.

Rachel: What about you?

Fernando: After 3 large mugs of coffee, I don't think so.

Rachel: Will you wake me up?

Fernando: As always.

Rachel closes her eyes. Fernando gently picks her up and puts her on his pillow and covers her with the blanket. Fernando goes over to his desk, pulling out the reports from the printer. He then collates them and sets them up into their folders. When done with that task, he takes out the requisition and stipend forms that Ferro gave him the day before. He fills them out as needed, leaving a sticky note for Ferro to fill out the feminine items for him. With the paperwork for the day done, Fernando takes the folders downstairs to Ferro. He leaves the paperwork with an administrative office worker, and goes back to his room. Fernando goes through his dresser drawer and pulls out a stiff thick t-shirt. He looks it over, checking the elastic bands on it. It looked more like a girdle for men than a t-shirt. Only difference is what it says on the tag: Amour-Lite Underwear Ballistic Liner. He takes it and puts it to the side. He starts taking off his suit-jacket, holster and shirt. He puts on the bullet-proof t-shirt, checking the elastic bands for a snug fit that does not bind or restrict movement. He then puts the shirt and holster back on, adding a tie for the look. The suit-jacket he has on the table, opening various area of the lining inside. Each panel area has a ballistic liner. He goes into his suit case and pulls out another ballistic lining from it and adds is to the suit jacket, protecting exposed areas and his arms to his elbow. It makes the jacket a bit stiff, but he can manage with it. Securing all the bullet proof liners in the jacket, he puts it on. He checks out his ability to move in it. He then leaves his room again.

Fernando walks into the administrative office, calling for Alfonso, Nihal and Priscilla. After a while's wait, all three gather around him.

Fernando: Lets go to somewhere private.

They walk into one of the supply rooms at the rear of the administrative office.

Alfonso: What is this about, Fernando?

Fernando: I just want to show you something.

Priscilla: What would that be?

Fernando: Its what I'm wearing.

Fernando opens up his jacket and shows the ballistic panel inside the opened flap.

Nihal: Nice.

Alfonso: What is this for?

Fernando: You guys will be watching and keeping score? I just want to make this realistic. If they would to hit me within the area of the suit jacket, the shot does not count.

Alfonso: That is not always true.

Fernando unbuttons his shirt, and shows his second layer of protection.

Nihal: You are prepared.

Alfonso: Why you showing us this?

Fernando: Like I said- any body hits, do not count.

Alfonso: What about arms and legs?

Fernando: Legs are exposed, unfortunately.

Priscilla fells on his biceps, feeling the ballistic panel inside the jacket.

Priscilla: At least his arms are protected.

Fernando: Do we come to an agreement?

Alfonso: OK then. But I will have to notify the others.

Fernando: You cant.

Alfonso: Why not?

Fernando: To make it as real as possible.

Alfonso: But they have to know.

Fernando: When I get hit- you announce for everyone to freeze. Tally up the score, and then explain that because I'm wearing ballistic protection- their shots do not count. Of course- this changes everything at that point.

Alfonso: That's fair enough.

Fernando: Then do we have an agreement?

They all agree. Fernando gives his thanks before leaving. As he walks back to his room, he cant help that all eyes are watching him and what he does. Walking down the hall to his room he sees Meeshie darting out and running along the corner edge between the floor and opposite wall, running past him. He turns to face her, as he sees her pounce on something.

Fernando: Meeshie!

The cat just freezes. The handlers in the other rooms come out to see what the commotion was about.

Fernando: Meeshie! Come here!

Meeshie bends down as if picking up something, then trots over to Fernando. She sits by his feet with a big fat mouse in her jaws. Jean and the others walk over to him as Fernando bends over to the cat. Meeshie drops the mouse into his hand. With the other hand, he pets her.

Jean: I thought I said for that cat is to stay in your room!

Fernando holds the mouse by the tail as he gets up and dangles it for all to see. For a moment it squirms, trying to get free. Fernando gives it a hard pluck to its little head, sending it into unconsciousness.

Fernando: I think this time is excusable for what she did. (Shoving the mouse towards Jean's face): Don't you think?

Jean: Get that stinking rodent away from me!

Fernando (as he points to his room): Meeshie, room!

The cat looks at him momentarily, then trots on over to room at the end of the hall.

Alessandro: If I have not seen it all… how about that, a trained cat.

Fernando: You want the mouse?

Alessandro: No, you can keep the mouse.

Fernando: You sure?

Marco: Looks like we need to call an exterminator, I'll go see Ferro about that.

Fernando: I'm going out to set it free.

Jean: Vermin should be killed.

Fernando (holding the mouse out to Jean's face again): You want the honors?

Jean: Get that filthy thing away from me!

Fernando: You want it dead, you kill it. I'm going out to the parking lot to release it.

Fernando follows Marco and Angelica down the stairs and then out the building to the parking lot. He releases the mouse by a tree before heading back. As he walks back, he realizes something, 'Jean is afraid of mice?'

He enters the dorm building, making a quick retreat to the public bathroom. For the next 15 minutes, he spends washing his hands with hot water and soap, going medical pre-op on them. He takes several paper towels to dry himself with before leaving the facilities. He quickly returns to his room. With little to do, Fernando gets bored frustrated easily. Though keeping his mind disciplined is one thing, having to deal with an attack of boredom is another. He picks up Meeshie and scritches her under her chin and between her ears. She curls up into a ball in his arms and purrs. He gently places her on the bed by Rachel.

'Another 2 hours before lunch and another 3 hours before the mission, what is a guy to do and not to go crazy around here?', Fernando thought to himself. Then he gets an idea.

Fernando wakes up Rachel from her nap and tells her to get dressed. Still sleepy, she complies by going into her room and changes out of her sweat suit to puts on a polo shirt and knee-high skirt. She keeps the socks and sneakers. Fernando closes up his room and then heads to Rachel's room, taking a small duffle bag with him. He closes the door of the room behind him, and walks about her room for a bit. Finding her sweat suit thrown about the room, Fernando stuffs it into the duffel bag after folding it up nicely. He then takes the belt with her .45 in its holster and stuffs it in the bag as well.

Fernando: Go get your mission weapon and wear it instead.

Rachel (in a half sleepy tone): Huh?

Fernando: We're going out, and since both our .45's now shoots paint instead of bullets, you will need the mission weapon to act as its replacement.

Rachel: Oh… why?

Fernando: We're going out to the place Ferro took us, and this time, it will be a chase with it.

Rachel: You must be bored…

Fernando: You know it. I'll see you at the car in 5 minutes?

Rachel: OK God-Father.

Fernando leaves the room and down to Ferro's office. He finds her nearby, accepting the documents he sent earlier from one of the administrative office workers.

Fernando: Ferro? If you would lunch at that place again, I'm leaving in 5 minutes.

Ferro: But what about the training mission?

Fernando: They cant start without me and we'll be back before it starts. Besides, if they are to chase me around, why not give them something to chase?

Ferro: Hmmm…

Fernando: If you are not going, I'll be at the car waiting for Rachel.

Ferro: Give me a few minutes to gather Claes.

Fernando: I'll wait then.

Ferro: What's in the bag?

Fernando: I had Rachel change, this is what she will wear on the mission.

Ferro: Wait for me then…

Fernando: Alright. See you at the car.

Fernando walks out of the office area and down the hall to leave the building as he heads to his Porsche.

As he waits by his Porsche, the other handlers and cyborgs gather in the parking lot as they follow him. Ernesto and Jose approach him with their respective cyborgs. Henrietta was still fuming, and Pia looks a little dopier than normal.

Ernesto: What's the big idea telling Pia that I'm over dosing her?

Fernando: What you do with your cyborg is on you… I just merely stated that I give Rachel the minimum dosage of the conditioning medication. How she took it, well, that's on her.

Jose: How dare you say to Henrietta that I'm holding out on her?

Fernando: Again- with you, Jose. My cyborg is related to me, so I will treat her better than the rest of you to your cyborgs. But if you are going to entrust your life to her, I think you should give her more in terms of reward and emotional support. As for me, I give it to Rachel unconditionally. If Henrietta is jealous of that, you should have a talk with her.

Jose just stares at Fernando angrily.

Fernando: Jose- you treat Henrietta better than the other handlers as I see. But again, if she wants more, you need to address that with her, and not me.

Rachel arrives at the parking lot, needing to walk through the crowd to get to Fernando. She places herself at his side, leaning against him and putting his arm around and over her shoulder, holding his hand.

Fernando: Rachel, we need to wait for Ferro.

Rachel: OK…

Marco: So, where are you heading?

Fernando: I don't know, a place called Coppola in Nemi for lunch.

Marco: That's quite a way's away.

Fernando: Look, I'm bored and tired. Perhaps a change of scenery will do me some good and hype me up for the mission. If you want to come, you're welcomed to do so.

Ernesto: I know the place, I will meet you there.

Ernesto gets into the Ferrari Dino parked across from the two (Jose and Fernando's) Porsches. After strapping Pia into the seat, he turns on the engine and drives away.

Marco: What's with him?

Fernando: I don't know, but his cyborg looks like she's high on something.

Jose: He doubled Pia's dose to get her to calm down. You don't know what you had done by inciting innuendos within their minds.

Fernando: I did not incite anything. I just merely stated that I, like you Jose, give the absolute minimum of the conditioning medicine.

Jose: That is neither right nor fair to say to a cyborg. The dosage of the conditioning medication depends on the handler. Some of our cyborgs require a bit more than others.

Fernando: If I could, it would be zero for Rachel.

Jose: It would be zero for Henrietta and Triela too, but they need the medication to live with their mechanisms.

Fernando: I know, it was already explained to me.

Marco: A cyborg's relationship with her handler is not a trivial thing to question or challenge. That is why we are called Fratello. And as Fratellos, each relationship is unique…

Fernando: And, what are you trying to say?

Marco: You don't question my relationship with Angelica, I don't question yours with Rachel.

Fernando: What if through observing my interaction with Rachel, Angelica questions your relationship with her?

Marco: Angelica knows that I am tough on her and why I have to be tough on her. She is fine with it, and she does her best for me. I do get angry when she fails, but I am angry at the failure and not at her because I know she had tried her best for me. Don't be surprised when your cyborg fails on the field.

Fernando: I'm expecting it in the worst way possible.

Rachel: God-Father?

Fernando: Yes Rachel?

Rachel: I promise not to fail…

Fernando: Promise is one thing, Racyh… But when things are unexpected, and something goes horribly wrong, all we can do is our best to recover. Mistakes and accidents happen, its what we do about them is what counts. All I want from you is your best, even if you fail while doing your best.

Rachel: OK God-Father.

Rachel holds on to his arm tighter. Ferro arrives with Claes at her side. She looks at the group, noticing Jean and Ernesto not being there.

Ferro: No Jean or Ernesto?

Fernando: Ernesto left ahead of us. He said he knows where the place it at.

Ferro: I told him not to leave with telling anyone.

Fernando: He said he was going to the Coppola ahead of us when I told him where I was going.

Ferro: You don't understand. Ernesto tends to be sneaky and go off in different directions.

Fernando: Look, I'll take the wrap for it if he screws up.

Jose: I would not do that… Ernesto can be sneaky at times.

Fernando: Heh… you all act like he's smuggling drugs or something.

Jose: Ernesto is one of our infiltrator agents- he wormed his way into the Padania organization to gather better intell for us. But if they find out that he works for us, they could kill him.

Fernando: And his cyborg?

Jose: She's a front, being his 'daughter that he trained for revenge on mom's murder.' They play the role quite well.

Fernando: I see. But then again, what's to worry about? All this right wing, left wing crap is for the birds. I just cant wait to see that you all realize that.

Marco chuckles at bit at the right wing/left wing/bird reference. Others look at him momentarily.

Marco: What? You don't get it?

Nearly all just stare at him.

Ferro: You ready to go? And shall I drive?

Fernando: I'm up to the task. Besides, don't you want me to be tired out by mission time?

Ferro: You know, you're right… tire yourself out. It will be to our advantage.

Fernando: What about the other handlers, wont they be tired too?

Ferro: The cyborgs wont be, and that will be your concern.

Fernando: Good enough for me.

Fernando opens the doors to his Porsche, allowing the ladies to enter before he does; the cyborgs sit in the rear, Ferro in the passenger seat next to his. The others go into their cars, a couple sharing rides with others. Unfortunately, Jose's Porsche is a 2 seater, there is only room for he and Henrietta. Fernando starts his Porsche and pulls it out of the parking spot, driving slowly to the entrance gate. The others follow behind, lining up behind him. With directional help from Ferro, Fernando finds his way to the highway and makes a bee's line straight to Nemi city limits. The others manages to keep up and stay behind Fernando. Soon they were in the parking lot of the Coppola.

Fernando finds the Ferrari driven by Ernesto empty, and parks his Porsche next to it. The others take the nearby spaces, and all gather before entering the restaurant. After a few words with the waiting staff, he sends them to an open area of the restaurant where Ernesto and Pia were already sitting. Everyone takes a seat and were soon attended by the waiting staff. Fernando makes sure to have Rachel sitting by her side. The first few moments are spent on idle chit-chat, though Fernando shows not interest in the conversations.

When the staff comes to make their orders, Fernando asks for a double large order of meat Lasagna for both he and Rachel to share, with a soda for drinks. He also orders a Chicken and broccoli Alfredo to carry out when they leave. Ferro orders a vegetable pasta dishes for both her and Claes. Others seem to order what they want, all large meal for some reason. Like Fernando, some order some take out to go with them when they leave. Within the next 20 minutes, their meals arrives. While eating, most continue talking. Ferro tries to start one with Fernando about his past request.

Ferro: I have not written it out yet, but the chief has OK'd your request for your time off, but he does want to speak to you about your cyborg.

Fernando: What is the set back?

Rachel: God-father, what time off?

Ferro: That is between you and him to discuss. I just need to write it up and send you the memo on Monday.

Fernando: But this is Saturday… Why tell me now instead of waiting until to give me the memo on Monday?

Ferro: No particular reason.

Fernando: I see.

Fernando realizes that though it maybe true that the chief may want to talk to him about Rachel during his absence, that this is just a plot to get him uneasy and hopefully effect his performance on this mission later today. In realizing this, what ever pressures Ferro might have wished to have its effects on Fernando, will not work. Fernando continues to take his time to eat with Rachel their shared meal, eventually answer to Ferro, "I will deal with it on Monday."

An hour and a 1/2 has pasted as they ate, adding dessert and coffee to the meal. Fernando takes another soda, as does Rachel. It seems that Fernando's ploy might work after all, if the theory works- there will be overstuffed and slightly inebriated cyborgs and handlers, while Fernando and Rachel will be more up to par to deal with the mission at large. Though they will have a couple of hours to recover from the meal, the damage would already been set.

A couple of hours had past when they decided to end this lunch gathering and head back to the compound. Fernando pays for his and Ferro's meals, gathering his take out order at the cash register. He and Rachel were the first to go to the parking lot, to put away the meal in the trunk. Ferro and Claes followed, and were soon in the car. Rachel went in and al were buckling their seat belts as Fernando was getting in. He starts the car and starts driving away before the others could get into their vehicles. Ferro complains about waiting for the others, but was dismissed by Fernando's reply, 'If this were a real chase, I would have lost them hours ago.' Fernando was 1/4 of the way home on the highway as the other were getting on the entrance ramp.

Fernando: Rachel, when we return to the compound, I want you to take the paper bag and the duffle bag into my room. Put the contents of the paper bag in the frig and change into your mission clothes that is in the duffle bag.

Rachel: What about my .45?

Fernando: Its in the duffle bag with your mission clothes.

Rachel: Oh.

Fernando: I'll meet you downstairs in the courtyard when you're done.

Rachel: OK.

Fernando: Ferro?

Ferro: What?

Fernando: Shouldn't you be giving Claes some instructions so she can act independently before the mission?

Ferro: Claes knows what she needs to do. She does not need guidance from me to tell her otherwise.

Fernando: If you insist.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Fernando arrives at the compound with 90 minutes left before mission time. He sends Rachel to his room so she can do the tasks that he had asked her to do. Claes leaves the car and follows Rachel. Fernando secures the car while Ferro waited, then she follows him to the court yard. Rachel and Claes return to them in their mission clothing long before any of the others were to arrive. Again, Ferro tries to strike up a conversation.

Ferro: What is your strategy for today?

Fernando: Simple: I have none.

Ferro: Then how do you expect to win?

Fernando: By the grace of god and the skin off my ass, that is how I expect to win.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: Ferro, anyone ever complained to you that you talk too much?

Ferro: Why… no. What are you trying to get at?

Fernando: I like my silence, I like my peace. It is one of the few things that I have left that I can treasure. So if you don't mind, all I want to hear is the birds in the trees, the branches swaying in the wind and the heart beating in my chest.

Ferro: I wonder who you and your wife ever got along?

Rachel: Fernando and Cathy loved each other greatly! And like he said- they used to spend most of their time holding each other in silence!

Fernando: Rachel- that's enough.

Rachel turns to see Fernando before answering.

Rachel: Yes God-Father.

Fernando: As for you Ferro, what Cathy and I had is rare for couples. It is something that I can not find in no other women outside of Rachel, because at least she understands who I am and what my needs are. Most women are too polluted in self interests and self fulfillment when those interests and fulfillment can be given to her by the right man.

Ferro: No such man exists that can meet my interests and fulfill my needs.

Fernando: Maybe you have not found that right man yet.

Ferro: You trying to claim that position? For if you are….

Fernando: I claim nothing, especially with and for you. Maybe in a another time and another place, maybe I would try to win you over with my charms, but right now- how can you say that when I'm not even interested in you or any other female on the planet?!!

Ferro: Why are you so emotional about nothing?

Fernando: To you it maybe nothing. To me, its something.

The sound of the other cars can be heard driving into the parking lot.

Fernando (continuing with his sentence): Something that you may not, or even care to, understand.

Ferro (ignoring Fernando's statement): Looks like they have returned.

Fernando: So be it. We still have an hour to spend before mission start.

Fernando takes out his gun and 3 other magazines and hands them over to Ferro.

Ferro: Why are you giving me this?

Fernando: Check them. See if there are any live rounds.. This way is anyone asks the question, at least you can say that I was clean. I suggest you give me your gun for the same reason.

Ferro: I see.

Ferro quickly goes over his weapon and hands it over to him before giving up her. He looks over her weapon and ammunition, stating that the cyborgs should do the same. As ordered by Ferro, both Rachel and Claes exchange guns and examine each other's weapons. They were done with the weapons check before anyone in the parking lot could find them in the courtyard. Jean starts to arrive with Ricco behind.

Jean: Where was everyone?

Ferro: We were all at this little place in Nemi.

Jean: You mean Coppola's?

Ferro: How many little places in Nemi do you know?

Jean: Maybe I should have left with you when you went.

Ferro: To late now, You cant turn back the hands of time.

Jean: When one day we can- look out.

Ferro: Ha! In your wildest of dreams.

Jean: They don't have to be that wild… Fernando, you ready now or are you willing to wait?

Fernando: I'll wait for now. Before we start, get everyone's guns check.

Jean: What for?

Fernando: I don't want no sudden surprises.

Jean: Yours too?

Fernando: Ferro already checked mine as I checked hers and the cyborgs.

Ferro: He's clean.

Jean: OK then… I'll get everyone's weapons checked while you play hide and go seek in the range.

Fernando: Good enough. How much time we have left?

Jean: About a 1/2 hour for you to go run and hide and an hour for us to find you.

Fernando: Care to make any bets?

Section 2's support and medical teams start to gather around them, followed by the rest of the handlers and cyborgs.

Jean: What kind of bet?

Fernando: 50 Euros that I last more than 5 minutes.

Jean: 50? Don't insult me with such petty dealings.

Fernando: OK. 500 Euros for the first 5 minutes. 1000 Euros if I last more than 10minutes.

Alfonso: Me down on that bet.

Fernando: Jean? That means you would have to split the pot with Alfonso.

Jean: OK, Put me down for both bets. (Then he turns to Rico) You make sure you get him as fast as you can…

Alfonso: Who's going to hold the money?

Fernando hands over 3000 Euros to Ferro.

Fernando: Ferro of course.

Ferro: Why me?

Fernando: Why you? Because we know where your office is if you try to run away.

The other handlers adding their money, adding more to the pot by making wagers that their cyborgs would be the one that gets him.

Ferro: Hold it! I got to organize all this cash and bets!

Dr. Bianchi hands her a clip board and pen

Dr. Bianchi: Here… and here's 1500 against Fernando, and another 500 Euros saying that Triela gets him first.

After several minutes of organizing the bets, Ferro pockets the paper wrapped money in her pocket book. Chief Lorenzo arrives at the court yard.

Chief Lorenzo: It is time. Ready Fernando?

Fernando: Ready.

The group walks over to the firing range. Chief Lorenzo makes his speech about excelling in the hunt or don't come back home. Though all agree that he was joking, the seriousness of his tone set the standard to the mission. After the speech, Fernando was allowed to enter the covered range, as well as the support members of section two into the surveillance van where they will monitor and record the events on their video equipment.

The building used for indoor penetration practice was moved to the center of the range, and a few things added to the field to make it an obstacle course. A couple of burnt out shells of cars, a dumpster full of trash and a school's jungle gym was added along with several barrels and garbage cans. For some reason, Fernando felt home sick for the moment. Fernando got busy learning the area as quickly as he can, setting up a couple of booby traps with his shoe laces before hiding in the rear of the building. He also takes a few garbage can lids with him.

After his 1/2 hour was up, the others were allowed in. They all stood there to survey the scene.

Marco: Look at that…

Jean: So they made a few changes.

Marco: No… his foot prints, they seem to be going into places, but not leaving them.

Jean: Good point.

From the right side of the building a garbage can lid rolls out unexpectedly.

Jean: Get Him!

The cyborgs run to the right of the building, but Rachel stops after a couple of steps, turns and fires- hitting Ferro in the abdomen. Claes turns around and fires a volley of several rounds at Rachel as Rachel fires to hit the other Handlers. She was only able to get Marco, having missed Hillshire. The other cyborgs freeze In their tracks, and turn to witness what had happened.

A voice in the loud speak shouts out: Ferro, Marco, Rachel- out! No score goes to Claes!

Ferro says something loud enough for Rachel to hear: You fucking bitch…

Rachel: He's my handler and I would die for him, as I just did now.

Ferro: We will deal with this after the mission is over.

Voice in loud speaker: Keep going, Fernando's out there somewhere!

The cyborgs slowly walked to the building's right, as Fernando already made to its left, takes aim and shoots, taking down Jean.

Jean: Shit!

Fernando steps out from behind the building and shoots at Hillshire, Alessandro and Ernesto, missing Ernesto. He then grabs the side of the window ledge and jumps inside the building.

Voice on loudspeaker: Jean, Hillshire and Alessandro- OUT! Score goes to Fernando! 3 minutes past into the mission!

From inside the building, Fernando as a good view of where Jose and Ernesto were, taking a couple of shots out through the doorway. He hit both of them.

Ernesto: Damn it! Where that shot came from?!!

Voice on loudspeaker: Jose, and Ernesto – OUT! Score goes to Fernando!

Pia and Henrietta run back to their handlers, with Jose yelling to continue the hunt. But as the girls cross Fernando's visual path, he shoots, missing Henrietta and hitting Pia on the side of her glasses, knocking them off her face. A purple smear runs from her temple to her eyebrow.

Voice on loudspeaker: Pia: Out! Score goes to Fernando!

Jose: Henrietta! Get Down! He's Somewhere By the Doorway!

Voice on loudspeaker: Jose- That's Cheating! Dead Men Tell No Tales!

Henrietta runs into the doorway, only to have two shots hit her: one in the chest and the other on the safety glasses. She falls flat on her ass and sits there quietly. Fernando sticks out his gunned hand and wags it at her then hides again. Frustrated, Henrietta crosses her arms and just huffs away heavily.

Voice on loudspeaker: Henrietta- OUT! Score goes to Fernando! 5 minutes had passed, Fernando wins the 5 minute bet, lets see if he lasts another 5 minutes!

Fernando thinks about his count; 10 shots fired, 6 left. As he looks up again toward Henrietta, a tiny gunned hand edges into the door way. Fernando takes aim and shots, hitting the gun but not the hand. The gun flies out of its grasp and several feet into view of the door. A tiny recognizable voice yells out.

Claes: Freaking Shit!

Fernando does not see it, but the others cyborgs are lined up besides Claes, all waiting, wanting to go through the door to get Fernando. Claes' gun laid on the ground with a large purple splotch along its muzzle.

Voice on loudspeaker: Everyone freeze! Claes, approach the camera and show your hands.

Claes looks to find the nearest camera, stepping out into Fernando's view. She stand to the wall and holds out her hands to the camera. No paint was found on them. While this was going on, Fernando was keeping track of those who were taken out, finding that Bernardo was the only handler left, and 3 out of 9 cyborgs were taken down.

Voice on loudspeaker: Claes return to your spot without your weapon. Claes was not hit, only her gun, making her weaponless! No score to Fernando!

Triela (speaks softly to Claes): I will run into the doorway, and you jump to get your gun, maybe one of us will get him!

Claes just nods.

Voice on loudspeaker: Mission restarts!

Triela (yelling): Now Claes!

Triela runs past Claes into the doorway as Claes dives for her gun. Fernando gets up and empties his gun at the doorway, hitting Triela 4 times in a pattern that starts from her abdomen and up her chest and shoulder, missing the on 5th shot and managing to hit Claes by her glasses on the 6th shot. The safety glasses fly off her face, leaving a splat of purple by her temple. Fernando's .45 opens up showing that its empty. He dives through the window and runs towards the front of the building as the others run into the doorway. He drops his magazine, catches it and inserts another magazine into his .45. Triela just leans against the doorway, angry at herself. Fernando pulls on the slider hard, making the gun reload.

Voice on loudspeaker: Triela Out! Claes Out!

Fernando looks back at the window from which he left, seeing shadows against the wall. He then looks into the closest window and find the room empty, and Triela by the doorway. She just scowls at him. He quietly climbs through the window looking through the doorway of the opposite room. At the edge of the doorway, he can make out a window frame.

Fernando closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before running to the doorway and diving through it into the other room, needing to curl up into a ball and roll to the wall. Then he checks the window and dives out, landing on all fours. Two shots are fired, hitting the wall by Fernando's head. Fernando scoots on all fours to the back of the building. 'Damn, I almost forgot about Bernardo', he thinks to himself.

Voice on loudspeaker:10 minutes are up, Fernando wins the time bet! Lets see who wins the cyborg bet!

Fernando ducks behind the corner of the building, using a mirror to look around the corner. He sees Bernardo running to the side of the building. Fernando steps out of the corner and shoots at Bernardo, hitting him twice on the upper chest and Petrushka as she sticks her head out the window to check the scene. She got hit by just under her cheek bone, on the fleshy part of her face.

Voice on loudspeaker: Bernardo- OUT! Petrushka- OUT! Score Goes to Fernando!

Fernando runs to the front of the building, hearing the patter of running feet in the building going in the same direction. Ricco, Beatrice and Fernando makes it to the clearance in front of the building. The two cyborgs aim and fire, striking Fernando in the chest and abdomen. Fernando had his arm raised but had not fired. For a brief moment, there was silence. The girls lower their arms, knowing that they had won. Or so they thought.

Voice on loudspeaker: Fernando… Not Out!

Everyone starts to protest.

Voice on loudspeaker: Unknown to you, Fernando is wearing 2 bulletproof vests. Any shots to the stomach or chest would not count against him!

Fernando takes this time and shots his gun rapidly, hitting both girls on the forehead, before they could retake their aim.

Voice on loudspeaker: Rico, Beatrice – OUT! Score goes to Fernando!

Fernando takes a quick tally and realizes there is one cyborg left: Angie. Then he realizes that he out in the open and could not sense her anywhere.

Behind him, in the tower of the jungle gym she was, waiting for him to move. On the ground, she knew she was not match for him in speed but she can snipe him out of existence. But she would have to wait until he made his move so she could fire just in front of him. This she knew and understood well.

Somebody whispers: Where's Angie?

Another answers: I don't know.

Henrietta yells: SHOT HIM NOW!

Fernando looks at the two cyborg girls in front of him, hoping the one of them would give out a clue. It was Rico who gives Angie's location away by giving a quick glance to the jungle gym tower. Fernando falls as if he had fainted, spinning 180 degrees about in mid air. A couple of shots whizzes past by Fernando's ear as he fell, both hitting Beatrice instead, but it did not mattered since she was already dead.

With the jungle gym tower in view, Fernando raises his arm at it and holds the trigger on his .45 until the gun emptied itself out. Angie managed to escape as she saw her two shots miss their mark. A trail of purple covered the jungle gym tower from where Angie ran. On the ground, Fernando takes a deep breathe as he reloads the 3rd clip into his gun, and then scurries on over to one of the burnt out cars.

Fernando was now out of his element. No longer could he surprise his intended target. No more could he use his speed against a group that was stumbling upon themselves. Nor was he crafty enough to have luck in his side anymore. Angie was fast, and small- two pluses on her side. She could also wait Fernando out. But they were too far apart in distance, using bullets that traveled at 1/2 the normal speed of real ones, one could dodge them out if they were fast enough. Both were more than fast enough.

Angie uses a Steyr AUG A1 pistol; 8 shots plus one in the chamber. She has already used 2, leaving her with at least 7. Fernando has 16 in his, and one more magazine in his pocket for a total of 32. This did not mattered though, as it only takes one shot to win this game. Fernando thought that he might be able to go out into the open and try to out maneuver her shots. It would only work if there was enough distance between them. So he closes his eyes and listens for a pair of little feet against the sandy terrain of the shooting range. He concentrates hard on his hearing, but harder on staying still, shallow breathing and not moving. It seemed almost unnatural for one to stay still for so long.

And there it was, a slight scuff of rubber against sand which did not belong to everyone else. And there she was, as ears pin pointed her location, behind the other junked car not far away from him.

From his silent crouching position, Fernando jumps upwards, rolling over the roof of the car, going towards the other. Angie steps out of hiding from the other car and shoots at him. He fires back while falling onto his back. Only 50 feet (15 meters) separates them. Some 10 shots were exchanged between the two of them. None of them hit their target. They both stare at each other for the moment. Angie continues to aim at Fernando as he does at her while she places a hand on the roof of the car. She jumps over the car, landing on the other side. She momentarily drops the magazine of her gun, counting 3 bullets left; with one in the chamber, she has 4 changes to hit Fernando with.

Fernando momentarily lays there, listening to the pattern of little feet, but finds none. Judging the weight of his weapon, Fernando figures that he still has about 10 shots left in the magazine.

He slowly sits up before palming the floor to get on his knees and then onto his feet in a crouched position. He looks around between the obstacles but cant find Angie, yet knows that she is somewhere nearby behind the other junked car. He believes that she is crouched down, facing his direction; the best option would to be to get to the rear of her car as quickly as possible and around it, attacking her from the rear. But doing that would be the problem.

Again, Angie can out wait her opponent, something that Fernando does not have the patience to do anymore. Perhaps it what was done to him by his former agency about his wife's murder, or that he despises needing to wait for things that should have been done right away; all those martial arts lessons of patience and discipline are out the window now and he cant stand it. Subconsciously, Fernando switches his gun from his right to his left. Putting his right hand on the floor, he springs himself forwards into a dive, landing right by Angie's car. He tucks himself into a ball and rolls to its far end. The element of surprise is now gone, but he continues his attack as he springs over the car and shoots 6 rounds at the area behind it, tucking into a ball again and rolls into a landing. Fernando crouches down on his feet and turns around to see Angie there with at least a couple of hits on her. But she was not there. Only 6 splotches of his spent gun fire riddle the side of the car.

Fernando: Where did she go?

From inside the car, Angie pops up and lands a hit upon his safety glasses. For a moment, silence, as Fernando fell back sitting on his ass. Fernando realized his fatal mistake of not paying attention to the peripheral.

Voice on loudspeaker: Fernando – OUT! Angelica Wins!

Everyone breaks from their death positions and runs over to Angie, who was getting out of the car. She walks over to Fernando and gives him a hand to help him get up. Marco was too proud of his little girl winning the mission, even through it was just a practice session. It reminded him of how she used to be in her early days, taking on superior numbers and winning against them without a single scratch on her.

After a few seconds of congratulating Angie, the girls take her away while the medical and section 2 support teams arrive at the area, along with Chief Lorenzo.

Chief Lorenzo: Congrats Marco, Angie did it. See me on Monday about your vacation.

Soon the cyborgs and handlers started to pair up, some like Jose and Hillshire, trying to explain to Henrietta and Triela that its OK to loose on a training mission, though they were taking it a bit too personally. Beatrice and Petrushka were being told that the training mission was unfair by their handlers- because in the real world, most of the targets they go after would not wear body armor. Ferro was mixed about Claes' performance, and even more pissed off about Rachel's actions against the handlers, making it known to Dr. Bianchi.

Dr. Bianchi: She did well by her conditioned programming response: Her handler was in danger so she took action against that danger; in this case the other handlers.

Ferro: That has to be changed. We cant have the possibility of having a handler go rogue on us and have to worry about his cyborg turning against us too!

Dr. Bianchi: Any changes to that setting will make the cyborgs less effective. In short- it is up to the other Fratello teams to eliminate the rogue Fratello team is that should ever occur. Fernando's challenge only show the possibility that you people are woefully unprepared for this.

Ferro takes Claes by the wrist and drags her to see Fernando. Rachel was already at his side. Approaching them, Ferro can hear the conversation that they were having.

Rachel: Sorry God-Father. I failed.

Fernando: Rachel, you failed because you went against my orders. You were supposed to hunt me down, not go after the other handlers.

Rachel: But, I'm supposed to protect you.

Fernando: Remember our little talk?

Rachel: I know- if for what ever reason you were to turn criminal, I'm supposed to kill you.

Ferro: So you did not tell her to shoot at us?

Fernando: No. This is your conditioning program acting in her. Not my commands.

Ferro: Want her rewritten?

Fernando: Fuck No! I will just have to deal with it.

Jean walks over to Ricco, cursing under his breathe as how useless she was. He still carries his gun out in the open. But Jean does not see the problem; when acting together as a group, the cyborgs often gets distracted. The cure to this is more team orientated practice. Jean puts his hand on her shoulder and forcibly pushes her towards Fernando. In a couple of seconds they were by Fernando, Ferro and their respective cyborgs.

Jean: There has to be some kind of trick to what you have done here today. So lets see how your trickery stand up to this…

Jean raises his arm up Fernando and shoots. The blast was louder than the rounds used today, making it come from a live round instead of a practice paint round. Seeing the gun go up, Rachel jumps in his way, getting hit in her chest at point blank range. She falls to the floor, bleeding massively from the wound.

Fernando returns the favor; even though they were paint rounds, Fernando fires point blank into Jean's face, hitting him in the teeth and filling his mouth up with paint. An expensive dental work is the least of Jean's problems as he chokes on the purple goo. The other handlers jump on Fernando and haul him away, though with great difficulty. He drops his gun as he fights off the others before being hauled away by them. Fernando can be heard screaming, "IF SHE DIES, SO WILL YOU JEAN!!!" He needed to be restrained with handcuffs to a metal pole. After a while before calming down, Fernando managed to bend the pole and loosen it from its foundation. Only the deities know what would have happened if he would have gotten freed.

The medical staff quickly attend to both Rachel and Jean, getting the Support Team to help take them into the emergency medical treatment center as fast as they can carry them.

Having witnessed this up close and personal, Ferro stands there, fixated in place and frozen in time. Claes was the same, though in more better conduction. It would be her statement that exonerates Fernando from pending charges. "Jean drew his gun and shot first, Rachel got hit protecting Fernando. Fernando shot back…"


	29. Chapter 29

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 29: Sunday, Monday, Tuesday…

Fernando has been put under house arrest until the facts and witness statements were reviewed and scrutinized with the finest of combs. The problem is what everyone saw something different. The majority saw Fernando raise his firearm and shoot at Jean after hearing a shot come from their area. Ricco, Claes and Ferro all saw Jean shoot at Fernando though Rachel jumped in the way to protect him; then saw Fernando shoot back. Bernardo/Beatrice and Alessandro/Petrushka being behind Fernando saw Jean raise his firearm first and Rachel getting in the way as a shot was fired and she fall to the floor. All everyone agrees to was Fernando firing after seeing or hearing a shot, and it is this interpretation of this action that can make or break Fernando's SWA Internal Review Case.

Further review of Fernando's past actions does not make it look good for him, as Dr. Gilliani states in the autopsy of the perp Fernando dealt with, "I have never seen a body who has been so savagely beaten with just bare hand. If it were not that witnesses (Section 2 Support Team) saying that Fernando had beaten this individual with his bare hands I would swear that someone too a blunt instrument and applied it repeatedly with enough force to dismember him with every blow." Dr. Bianchi's statement of how Fernando threatened the medical staff during Rachel's last medical emergency does not look good for him. Putting the final nail on Fernando's coffin was his statement about Jean's actions, "Anyone who makes an attempt against me or my god-daughter's life have just signed their own death certificate with me as the cause of their death!"

Rachel had to undergo 8 hours of surgery to treat her wound and stop the bleeding, and remains in critical condition. She does not wake up out since the operation, even days after the surgery. The other girls come to visit her, but she just lays there on the bed with her eyes closed and the oxygen mask fastened to her face. As the days go by, the pile of flowers and cards pile up on the nightstand by her table. A small teddy seems to hold everything from sliding and falling off the table.

In another room, Jean lies his hospital bed with his jaw wired shut, and will need to be so for the next 4 to 6 weeks. The problem is, this is more of a concern than what might come up at the hearing about their conduct. He almost seems not to care about it. He is more angry as to why Ricco did not take action when he believes she should have. He does not understand that he created within her an order of conflict when he tried to shoot Fernando in front of everyone. She is to protect her handler first, but other handlers and cyborgs are also to be protected whenever possible within the means of her abilities; and as such, she froze as she tried to understand why what was going on around her. Fernando did not pose a threat to Jean at the time, as her handler was definitely the aggressor.

Fernando has not been able to visit his god-daughter at the medical ward as he is held detained in his room, with 4 armed guards at his door. His only visitors being either Claes or Ferro; his weapons taken away and stored elsewhere in the facility. Food is brought to him by Ferro from the cafeteria. What he can not stand is her insistence of wanting to talk about the subject. His only reply to is, "If you are here to tell me anything, tell me how Rachel is doing. If you tell me that she has died, I will kill the guards outside the door and anyone else who gets in the way of me finding Jean and killing him as I promised."

Wednesday morning comes. After Claes arrives to tend to the cat, Ferro arrives with a small breakfast for Fernando from the cafeteria. Fernando is barely dressed in a t-shirt, sweat pants and sox as he lays on his bed, playing a video game on his Sega Nomad; YF-22 Raptor fighter. He manages to rack up high scores on every level he aces. She walks into the room and places the tray on the table. Claes sits by his desk, keeping an eye on the cat as it ate its breakfast. Like often before, the door to his room remains opened.

Ferro: The hearing starts at 10am. You need to be prepared for it.

Fernando: I'm not going.

Ferro: You have to go.

Fernando: On who's authority?

Ferro: The Agency's.

Fernando: Fuck you and fuck this agency.

Ferro: Do I have to get the guards on you?

Fernando (loud enough for the guards to hear him): Any of those assholes walk through that threshold, they will not walk out of it alive. So if you value your guards, keep them away from me. And if they dare think that the 4 of them can overpower me, remember I out classed 8 of your cyborgs.

The fear factor out side his room was went up that much more..

Ferro: Not if you get taisered first.

Fernando: Care to try it? Listen here wench- I have a hardwired nervous system; that means that any electrical force hitting me will travel through it and pass harmlessly. Further more with some concentration I can direct it anywhere I want, so if you try it on me, you will have several thousand volts going down your throat as I wrap my electrically charged fingers down your neck.

Ferro just stands there looking at him, whether to believe him or not.

Fernando: Furthermore, Ferro- just as warning, I am immune to most but the strongest and highest doses of tranquilizers and anesthetics. So keep that in mind when I take that dart gun from that guard outside and use it to beat his head open like some large fruit.

Ferro: Enough with the graphic narration.

Fernando: I told you and this agency a long time ago- any harm comes to me or Rachel by any member of this agency, and I will take what ever force and actions necessary to put those involved at the gates of hell.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Ferro: Come eat your breakfast before it gets to cold. You have a hearing to go to this morning. I am to be your advocate.

Fernando: Heh… Isn't 'Revenge A Dish Best Served Cold'?

Ferro: Just come here and eat. And answer me one question.

Fernando: I will answer none.

Ferro: Why did you shoot Jean?

Fernando: He tried to shoot me, but Rachel jumped in the way using her cyborg speed to protect me. He still had his gun aimed at my chest when I shot him before he could shoot again. I call that 'Self Defense.' Besides- you were there some 2 feet away from me when it happened!

Ferro: Why shoot him in the mouth?

Fernando: My gun was loaded with paint bullets- what did you expect? You got hit in the stomach by Rachel with one of those rounds! Sure- it hurts when hit, but there is no real physical damage. I needed to take him out fast, making him choke on some paint was the only way I saw how this was to be achieved. Now that your questions are answered, I want to be left alone.

Ferro: I have to return the tray and other items to the cafeteria.

Fernando: I do not want to eat nor am I going to any kangaroo court of a hearing against me.

Ferro: We're doing this for your protection.

Fernando: Yeah right. Every police agency with any teeth always say that. I am here to be tried and punished because your Fratello leader tried to take a personal action against me and he failed. It is he who should be tried, sentenced and executed; not me!

Ferro: We do not want you to go after him, that is why you are under house arrest.

Fernando: Then kill me. Go have a mission with your precious Fratello teams and try kill me because he is no longer anyone I respect, nor will ever accept as my leader to any organizational structure we may share.

Ferro: That is to be decided. Besides- don't you believe in 'forgiving and forgetting'?

Fernando: Oh yes… I will never 'forgive' myself if I ever 'forget' what that asshole has done! You don't understand- you do!

Ferro: You are part of this agency…

Fernando: No I Am Not! I Am An Independent Consultant To This Agency For The United States Intelligence Agency! The First Chance I Get, I Will Take Leave Of This Mickey Mouse Operation!

Ferro: You Can Not Leave…

Fernando: Oh Yeah? I will leave when I see the time is right. In fact, when Rachel gets out of the medical ward and given some time to heal- I'm leaving this place and taking her with me. You will never find me again.

Ferro: You wont get far…

Fernando: Really? Just for your information- I already neutralized that device you put in my car. I also secured the wiring harness from any other further tampering. Third- I put in my own device in the car to insure that if anyone would make an attempt to tamper with it again- it will blow up on them. So don't tell me what I can or can not do; because I have options that you and this agency would not dare think of having. So I would advise you of stepping out of this room and leave me alone.

Ferro looks at her watch and then at the clock on the night stand. Both said 8:45AM.

Ferro: 10 o'clock. Be ready for your hearing.

Fernando: Go fuck yourself in hell.

Ferro: Claes- leave of this place.

Claes leaves, followed by Ferro. Ferro looks at the four guards stationed at his door, and see that they had spaced themselves further away then they were originally, standing there nervously. She then turns back to Fernando.

Ferro: 10 o'clock; an escort will come get you or the hearing. Be ready for them.

Fernando: Try me in absentia and leave me the fuck alone.

Ferro gives him one last look before walking away. Fernando goes to his door and slams it shut. He then goes back to laying down in his bed. Ferro walks over to the Chief's office to have a slight discussion with him. Once in his office, he asks what's the reason for this meeting.

Ferro: Fernando is still being his arrogant self. He does not want to attend his own hearing.

Chief Lorenzo: Do you think he is a danger to us?

Ferro: It is hard to say.

Chief Lorenzo: How so?

Ferro: It is something that he has often said since he joined Section 2. "As long as Rachel is happy here, so will I…"

Chief Lorenzo: And with her in critical, so too will he be. Now then, let me ask you this- did he act n self defense?

Ferro: If this were a case in the street with a perpetrator killed by such actions, yes. But the point is this- Jean tried to shoot him first, Fernando shot him back. By all means, it was self defense. The question is, why did Jean shoot first?

Chief Lorenzo: Jean is a veteran professional and leader of the Fratello teams. He would not shoot unless there was a danger.

Ferro: I have to ask, what danger? Everyone but Jean was loaded with paint bullets. Now that I think about it, everyone's guns was checked for paint ammunition but his.

Chief Lorenzo: You think that Jean may have planned this?

Ferro: Its no secret that Jean and Fernando has been fighting ever since Fernando found his god-daughter here, with Jean in the losing end every time. Furthermore, Fernando blames Jean for the condition she is in, as in being a cyborg. Plus when you made Fernando leader over Jean in the pool, Jean was a bit miffed about it.

Chief Lorenzo: Everyone has a place and a title here. If I make Fernando leader over Jean, Jean has to suck up to it and accept it. Though as good as a swimmer Jean may be, he is not a water safety expert, Fernando is. If Jean would have taught his cyborg how to swim and did not need to rescue her at that mission on the docks long ago, then we would not need Fernando to teach the cyborgs how to swim.

Ferro: I understand that. The question is what caused Jean to snap? Be honest with me, Chief, was he following orders to eliminate Fernando?

Chief Lorenzo: I gave no such orders. With you being second in command of the support team and he being second in command of the Fratello teams, that order could have come from either one of you.

Ferro: I gave no such order. Fernando and I were just settling our differences when this happened.

Chief Lorenzo: Differences?

Ferro: Fernando is… too independent. He is willing to listen to orders to a point. What that point is remains to be seen as it depends to what extreme they are and he is willing to go, and in following those orders he will take his own actions, not as instructed.

Chief Lorenzo: Is that all?

Ferro: There are personal differences between him and I but we were agreeing on overlooking them.

Chief Lorenzo: So you would say that he is being cooperative in that matter?

Ferro: You could say that. But I'm afraid that this incident has eroded what ever trust was there that we worked on.

Chief Lorenzo: What would your decision be in this matter?

Ferro: As in?

Chief Lorenzo: Do nothing and let them sort things out for themselves? Reprimand the both of them? Reprimand one of them, and who? What would that reprimand consist of?

Ferro: If it were me to decide?

Chief Lorenzo: Yes.

Ferro: I would let Fernando go on this one with a warning and nothing more.

Chief Lorenzo: And of Jean?

Ferro: I would not know, but I would find a way to keep them separated.

Chief Lorenzo: I see.

Chief Lorenzo goes into his desk, taking out a shoe box sized box containing pair of hand guns- an American Arms .45 and a North American Arms .32/.38NAA, and several magazines and ammunition for them. He puts them at the far end of his desk towards Ferro.

Chief Lorenzo: Return these to Fernando, and tell him that I want to see him want to see him at my office before the end of the day. The rest of his arms will be returned to him afterwards.

Ferro picks up the weapons, examining them both. The .45 was still armed with paint bullets, the .32/.38NAA with live rounds. She then puts them back into the box.

Ferro: Have you decided sir?

Chief Lorenzo: I have. Until this matter is resolved, you are to oversee the Fratello teams, and it is your job to keep the two separated. I trust your judgment in deciding for Fernando, however Jean is another matter. You just make your warning loud and clear to Fernando.

Ferro: Yes sir.

Chief Lorenzo: We will have a Section 2 meeting tomorrow morning on this. As far as I am concerned, this matter is over.

Ferro: All of section 2?

Chief Lorenzo: Handlers and cyborgs, support, logistics and medical teams; all of section two.

Ferro: I see.

Chief Lorenzo: One other thing.

Ferro: Yes sir?

Chief: Claes is now your cyborg. She is to be with you at all times. If you need her to be rewritten then have it done immediately.

Ferro: Rewriting her may not be necessary.

Chief Lorenzo: Do as you see fit, but while you are here, she is to be with you.

Ferro: Yes sir.

Ferro leaves the office, carrying the box containing Fernando's 2 guns and ammunitions with her. She first goes to Claes and Triela's room, knocking on the doorframe, interrupting their conversation.

Triela: What do you think will be done with Fernando and Rachel… Huh? Come in…

Ferro: Claes, by order of Chief Lorenzo and Section 2, you are to be my cyborg for the time being, as I am now the Fratello Team Leader. It is not a rewrite order, but it is a temporary setting.

Claes: When was this decided?

Ferro: Just now, as Chief Lorenzo decided on the following: Jean is to be momentarily removed from the Fratello's Leadership, and I put in his place. No reason is given, so if you want to speculate on it, consider health and recovery as the reason. Now, I am going to need your help. Holster you weapon on you, carry that box, and follow me.

Ferro puts the box of Fernando service equipment on their tea table. Claes goes to her gun locker and pulls out her holster with her gun inside and clips it to the back of her belt. She then upholsters the gun and holds it to the side and she inserts a live magazine into it. She advances the round into the firing chamber and reholsters the weapon once she establishes that the safety was on. Then as she continues to follows orders, she picks up the box and starts to follow Ferro as Ferro walks down the hall to Fernando's room. Ferro stops in front of the guards and tells them that they are dismissed. They happily oblige her orders. She knocks on the door as the guards leave.

No answer.

Ferro takes her keys and opens Fernando's door with them. She knocks on the door one last time before opening it.

Fernando was still in the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Ferro: It is almost 9:30… and you are still in bed, not dressed for your hearing?

Fernando: I said to try me in absentia and decide what to do with me so I can escape this place.

Ferro: That is not going to happen.

Fernando: I am not leaving my room and no force is going to make me leave.

Ferro: Really?

Fernando: Yes, really.

Ferro: Claes, place the box on the bed by him, then return to my side.

Fernando talks as Claes does as she is ordered: Claes or any other cyborg in this place is no match for me… What is this?

Ferro: Its your weapons.

Fernando looks out the doorways, and notices that the guards are not there.

Fernando: What is going on?

Ferro: For now, it has been decided that there will be a few changes. First off, for the time being, I am the new head of the Fratello teams. Second, you are being reinstated. Third- you are to stay away from Jean during personal matters at all costs. You two are not to even be in the same room, and if I can help it 100 yards from each other. Tomorrow, there will be a morning meeting to discuss the details of this. Fourth, as the Fratello leader, I was given jurisdiction of your decision. Since I find it to be an act of self defense- you are to be released, but on the condition that I have stated- stay away from Jean. Do I make myself clear?

Fernando: Yes, Ma'am… Is that all?

Ferro: No. Just one thing, though you are to spend the rest of the day as you think you need, you need to see Chief Lorenzo before the end of the day. In fact, I say in following your philosophy, the sooner you get dressed and see him, the better off you will be.

Fernando: And if I want to see him later or don't want to see him at all?

Ferro: It's the condition of your reinstatement. I'd advise you to go do it.

Fernando: He wants to see me, he can do it in the infirmary, for that is where I will be for the rest of the day.

Ferro: Don't do anything stupid over there.

Fernando: Stupid is as stupid does. I simply do not care about anyone in this organization anymore, except for the one over there… Now if you don't mind, I'm going to change into something appropriate.

Ferro: Its not like I have seen a man change before.

Fernando: What about Claes?

Ferro: What about her?

Fernando: Never mind. I'll go change in the bathroom.

Fernando gets up and gathers a few items in the room and takes them into the bathroom. As he washes up and changes inside, Ferro checks on the tray of food that was not touched by Fernando. She picks up the try and hands it to Claes.

Ferro: Take this back to the cafeteria and have the staff dump it. Then return here.

Claes complies without saying a word.

While Claes was gone, Ferro turns on the light in the room and looks around. The printer was empty, when there should have been reports generated through the night. The cat food and water was 1/2 eaten in its little corner next to the desk, as the cat napped on the corner of the bed. The coffee maker was empty and dry, not having made its brew in a couple of days. Nothing in the room says that he had left the confines of the 42 sq foot area of his bed.

In 15 minutes Fernando steps out of the bathroom, looking a little better than he was before. He finds Ferro looking over his library of books on the bookshelf. It was of either technical manuals ranging from "How to Keep Your Volkswagen Beetle alive" by John Muir, "Lasers, Masers and Phasers; How to Build Your Own Death Ray", "Complex Processor Assembly Language Techniques", "Hacking Across America" to "Strings and Things, The Quest To The Grand Unified Theory" by Dr. Michio Kaku; or an assortment of Classical Victorian Literature, Science Fiction, assorted paperbacks, researched documentaries; and college text books of premedical studies, advanced sciences, and anthropology.

Fernando: Bridge to Terribethia.

Ferro flinches, then she turns around to see him. He walks around to the bed and sits on it, kicking out his shoes from under the bed. He then reaches over to the nightstand, taking a paperback book from off it and tosses it at her. She catches it.

Fernando: Chapter 10.

Ferro: What about it?

Fernando: It's a story about two friends who are the main characters, and on chapter 10 one of them dies. The rest of the book is how the other deals with the loss.

Ferro: Never read it.

Fernando: Keep it until you do.

Fernando looks around, seeing that both the tray and Claes was missing. He then goes over to the light switch and turns it off.

Ferro: Its kind of dark in here.

Fernando: So? I have an aversion to light. Or have you not noticed the dark glasses, the dark tint on the car windows or my cane?

Ferro: I forget about your condition. Its something we normal people are not used too.

Fernando: You normal people should blindfold yourself for 30 days and remove the blindfold and see what I go through.

Ferro: Well, can I ask that you keep the lights on?

Fernando: Let me get my glasses first.

Fernando takes his glasses from off the night stand before turning on the light, taking his time doing so. Then he goes back to his bed and puts on his shoes. He picks the gun box and places it on the table, then searches for his cleaning kit in his desk. It is not found.

Fernando goes back to box with his gun, and starts sorting the weapons and ammunition before he puts away the .32/.38NAA in the gun safe on the book shelf. He then returns to the .45 and starts to remove the paint cartridges from it and the magazines, reloading them with live rounds. He then reloads a magazine into the cartridge and advances a round into the chamber. The magazine is removed for another bullet to be added into it and is placed back into the gun. Though for some this might be a bit odd, but for the true gun nut out there, this gives one a fully loaded pistol with a fully loaded magazine plus one in the chamber. Taking the handkerchief out of his pocket, he wipes down the gun, trying to get as much dirt and crap out from it. He places the gun on the table, semi wrapped in the handkerchief.

Fernando: Where is my cleaning kits for the guns?

Ferro: Its not in the box?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Well, Chief Lorenzo says for you to see him if you want the rest of your equipment back.

Fernando: I don't intend to see him or anyone else…

Ferro (interrupting him): I know- until you see Rachel first.

Fernando looks over to his clock on the nightstand. It says 9:55am. Claes returns to the room.

Fernando: I don't intend to see him or anyone else until Rachel walks out of the infirmary. If anyone want to see me, That is where I will be.

Claes: I'm sorry Miss Ferro, they made me clean up the tray and out it away.

Ferro: Its OK. I will have a talk with the kitchen staff about this later. As for you, Fernando, You need to see the Chief. No excuses on this one.

Fernando: He wants to see me, you tell him where I will be. I will not be moved from beside her unless god or nature calls.

Ferro: What about missions and meetings?

Fernando looks at her with disgust. If she could look into his glasses, she could probably swear that his eyes were glowing red with anger.

Fernando: Claes will be taking care of Meeshie in my absence, consider that as a hint.

Fernando walks out of his room, and starts the long walk down the hall as he goes to the infirmary. He does not answer Ferro's calls to him, just keeps on walking. Within minutes, he is in the halls of the SWA Infirmary. Soon he was walking into Rachel's room, and standing by her bed. The nightstand was filling up with cards and flowers, and a teddy bear that seems to be holding everything from falling on the floor.

He stand over her, examines her from head to toe without touching her. She does not look like she had moved in days. Nor that she was wearing clothes under the blanket that covers her, much easier for the various connection fluid tubes and life sign monitors sensors going into her at various locations. The life monitoring machines beeps to Rachel's biological rhythms. In the background, a mechanical respirator breathes for her through a tube that goes down into her throat from her oxygen mask.

Fernando sets the heat within to keep his emotions from boiling over. Too much raw energy and emotions flow through him as he slowly reaches to take her hand, though his hand shakes. With some concentration to put himself in order, the signs of the stress he is under subsides. He holds her hand, careful not to disrupt the intravenous tubing connected to the arm. Fernando does not know how long he stays there holding her hand, as Dr. Bianchi enters to check on the patient.

Dr. Bianchi: I see you have been exonerated of the charges.

Fernando: I'm not here to play words games with you, Dr. Bianchi. Take your measurement readings and then leave us be.

Dr. Bianchi: Don't you want to know how she is doing?

Fernando: I can see how she is doing. I already read the medical clip board. I also know enough about her to figure out how long she would be here for this.

Dr. Bianchi: What about Jean?

Fernando: Don't ever mention that name to me ever again.

Dr. Bianchi: Don't you want to know (Fernando starts to put Rachel's hand down at her side) how much damage (Fernando turns around to face him) you have…. (Fernando grabs Dr. Bianchi by the tie and bring him closer while having him off the ground) URK!

Fernando: Number one- I told you not to mention him to me. Number two- start wearing clip on ties around me for now on…

Fernando drops Dr. Bianchi on the floor. Dr. Bianchi stands there clutching at his neck. He looks at Fernando when done and then walks away. He takes Rachel's hand again to hold in his. A few minutes pass by, though Fernando continues to be unaware of the Time.

Chief Lorenzo quietly walk in, while two others (Ferro and Claes) wait outside by the door.

Chief Lorenzo: I was told that you did not want to see me even though I requested the audience with you in my office.

Fernando: I'm not going anywhere or do anything until the day she walks out of this place.

Chief Lorenzo: You don't handle loss well, do you?

Fernando: How is one supposed to handle it, when it is from an act of betrayal of trust.

Chief Lorenzo: You must feel violated then.

Fernando: Being violated is being tied up and beaten, having your most intimate and private of body parts probed and prodded against your will, being told that you are worthless- not to amount to anything of value or good. Rachel here has been violated physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually many times in her short life and yet she continues where others would have killed themselves. What Jean did is not a violation to me but to her that was intended for me. He betrayed my trust- what little there was- of him being my leader. Now he is nobody to me. I will forever refuse any of his orders or commands, even if they come from you directly. I do not want to deal with him ever, and if I have to, I wont.

Chief Lorenzo: You wont need to worry about that for the immediate time being.

Fernando: The amount of time God has Banished Lucifer to hell is insignificant to the amount of time I do not want to deal with Jean. What is so hard to understand?

Chief Lorenzo: What if there is a mission that involves teamwork with him.

Fernando: I wont give it. If he was shot or wounded on that mission, I wont give it. If he was pounding on my car door in need of escape, I would put the car in gear and leave him behind. Put him in a mission with me where we have to interact, I will take what ever anti-action to guarantee that he will not return.

Chief Lorenzo: Anti-Action?

Fernando: Any action he would require from me in order assist him in any way- I wont give it.

Chief Lorenzo: But…

Fernando (interrupting him): But nothing. It is either that or I kill him the next time I see him. That choice is now yours.

Chief Lorenzo: That is completely unfair.

Fernando: Do you want to tell that to Rachel? She acted in trying to save my life, although I was wearing 2 layers of ballistic padding, she did what she thought she had to do in order to save my life. Secondly I was told that the cyborg modifications gave her some sort of internal ballistic protection… so what kind of ammunition was Jean using? Back in NYC, I remember Teflon coated bullets and other modifications that was created that can surpass ballistic protection of any kind; Dum-Dum Cop-Killer Bullets they were called.. Modifications that is only known to a select few. Whether you realize it or not, he acted upon me in an act to kill me. That action I will deem as him signing his own death certificate with me as the cause of death. Now if you want us to work together on a mission, you risk having only one of us returning. I will not be fooled again, not by him…

Chief Lorenzo: I see.

Fernando: That remains to be seem.

Chief Lorenzo: You are not the first Fratello Team I have to release to be independent of the rest of Section 2; but I still need you to follow the orders of the agency.

Fernando: Not until she can walk out of this room and lead a normal life once again.

Chief Lorenzo: That is not quite possible.

Fernando: Normal for the life she has as a cyborg.

Chief Lorenzo: How much time are you talking about?

Fernando: Don't know, don't care. Talk to the doctors about that. Until then, I want to be left alone.

Chief Lorenzo: I'm going to give you 10 days to clear you head from this. After that- whether she is ready or not, you better be mission ready.

Fernando: Don't be writing checks with your mouth that your ass can not cash.

Chief Lorenzo: What was that?

Fernando: You heard me. I don't go about repeating myself.

Chief Lorenzo: I will accept that you are too fucked in the head to think coherently and will ignore your statement. Next time I wont be so forgiving.

Fernando: You're the one who is fucked in the head if you think that you can take actions against me. I'm not a member of your government's elite squads, but I know enough from my country's training to know that the best you can do is lock me up in my room. I don't care if you do- but remember this- get in my way- you seen what I did on a practice run, and what I have done to the guards who thought they could out do me here in the recent past. I also know that your medical staff wants to dissect me so that they can build a cyborg based on what nature created through me. I'm going to tell you now that it is not possible. A body like mine takes a lifetime of learning to use. I know enough of it to take it through any situation where most people can not go through, including the cyborgs, and in that I have an edge that the rest of your staff does not have. So in the words of the late great Greta Garbo, "I want to be left alone."

Chief Lorenzo: Do you not want the rest of your equipment back?

Fernando: You had it taken out of my room, you put it back where it was found.

Chief Lorenzo: There is a chain of command that you must abide by.

Fernando: I don't care about the chain of command. But mind you, if you are going to pull on that chain of command on me, remember that I can pull back on it hard enough to make you regret it. I will follow order to an extent. And right now I respect you as both the leader of this barrel of monkeys and as a person. Don't end up like Jean where I lose that respect for you on both grounds, because if you think you have a problem with me now, wait until you cross that line with me.

Chief Lorenzo: Insubordinate Son of a Bitch…

Fernando: We would not be here if one of yours decided to take his own actions against me and did this to her. Understand that. And understand that if Jean acted on his own- that is insubordination. Now if I find out that you or somebody higher up gave him the order to act against me, then this organization will have a problem.

Chief Lorenzo: No such orders came from me.

Fernando: It better have not. I would sure hate to drive away from this place while it burns to the ground.

Chief Lorenzo just remains silent.

Fernando: Don't be surprised of my actions. I am reactionary when it comes to things like that. So it is to your best interest that I am made happy here. Right now I am not, and am requiring some time to return to what I think normal is, which is when Rachel here is given the grade-A bill of health. As for you returning my equipment back, that is on you, not on me, you took it out, you put it back where it was found. Now I request again that I am to be left alone for the time being, I hope that you will turn away and walk out of here to respect that.

Chief Lorenzo: I will leave then, but I will return to check on you.

Fernando: Just leave.

Not happy with that response, Chief Lorenzo walks out of the room. Outside of the doorway, he speaks to Ferro before heading back to his office. After his foot steps could no be heard, Ferro walks into the room.

Ferro: I don't think anyone could talk to the chief in that tone and be able to get away with it.

Fernando: Can it, Ferro. I am not interested in your tripe at the moment.

Ferro: Any news on her condition?

Fernando: Why don't you read her medical clip board and find out. I already know how she is.

Ferro: Why don't you tell me?

Fernando does not answer. Ferro waits for longer than she should have for an answer.

Ferro: I see.

Ferro reaches down to the end of the bed and takes the clipboard off the hanger. She goes through the several pages, all showing Rachel's seemingly degrading condition.

Ferro (to herself as she reads the charts): This is not good at all.

Fernando: Graphs and numbers only show part of what is going on in her.

Ferro: I thought you were not talking.

Fernando: I do as I want to do, say as I want to say.

Ferro: You have hope in her recovering?

Fernando: I don't hope for the obvious.

Ferro: So you expect her to heal from this?

Fernando: I'm not expecting anything. I am just going to accept what happens as it happens.

Ferro: And if she dies?

Fernando: Jean dies soon after.

Ferro: Aren't you taking this a bit too personal?

Fernando just scowls at her with such an expression that she takes a couple of steps back away from him.


	30. Chapter 30

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 30: Starting Over.

It took Rachel three weeks to heal enough to be released out of the infirmary, but still in a weakened state. Almost immediately, Fernando put her on retraining and exercise to slowly get her back into shape. Jean was released a week earlier, with his jaw wired shut for the next 4 weeks. During this time, Ferro remains in charge of the Section 2 Fratello teams since Jean cant say much with his wired shut closed. It seems that the damage done to Jean by Fernando's shooting a paint bullet onto his smiling grin not only broke a few teeth, but also did some damage to his jaw. Jean should consider himself lucky that he is at least able to have steak through a straw.

Rachel's exercise started with walking long distances, usually around the streets of Rome with Fernando at her side. Once both Fernando and Dr. Bianchi thinks that she was improved to the next level, short distance running and then long distance were added. Target practice was part of her retraining as well as some basic Martial arts. Swimming classes were cancelled until she was well again.

On those occasions, when Fernando and Jean met up in the same area, Fernando left the area, even if he was there first. On two separate occasions, Ferro tried to be the mediator for Jean and send a message of apology, which Fernando would not accept. Fernando even stated that before Jean could apologize to him, Jean must apologize to Rachel first; something that Jean would not do, at least for the time being. 'Why should I apologize to a cyborg?' (As if it was below him.)

Though she was improving with each passing day, Rachel start to have a recurring dream of the night Henrietta shot her, with the majority of them turning into nightmares at times where Henrietta deliberately kills her. Fernando has Dr. Bianchi examine Rachel for the cause, and he can only find that she does not have an unrealistic view of her mortality, and offers a rewriting of her conditioning as a possible cure. Fernando refuses and looks towards other means, even if it means having her sleep with him on some nights.

As Rachel got out of the infirmary, Fernando was told to get back to work, generating intelligence reports every night and handing them every morning. Three weeks after her return, one such generated strikes gold for the SWA:

Abdullah M.; wanted for acts of terrorism on various countries

(see attached photo)

Height 5ft 6in

Weight 118 pounds

Skin color: dark tan.

Hair: Curly/Black

Eyes: Brown

Notable features: Scar on left cheek. Ring and Pinky finger on right hand severed at first joint. Often wears Arab Muslim dessert dress, but has been seen in dress shirt and pants when in Europe.

Aliases: Abdul M., Abe M.

Intelligence Information: Abdullah M. has made contact with Padania members on the construction of a nuclear device and have been gathering such materials with them. He will carrying the final piece with him for delivery when he arrives to Rome International airport on Saturday. Padania members will be there to escort him for the delivery. The device, the electronic trigger, will be on a Samsonite Suit case. Termination of Abdullah and Padania is recommended. Retrieval of the device's part is paramount.

A meeting was held, and though Fernando left it because of Jean's presence, a separate meeting was held with him, Ferro and Chief Lorenzo. Fernando decided to take on the case for his team. Because of Rachel's not-so perfect condition, both Ferro and Chief Lorenzo urged the use of backup, recommending Jose/Henrietta, Triela/Hillshire and/or Marco/Angelica. Ferro/Claes would be nearby for support. As much as he would not want accept the help, Fernando takes the whole mentioned crew as back up. This does not goes well with Jean, as he usually leads such missions. But to satisfy his blood lust; Jean/Ricco, Bernardo/Beatrice, Alessandro/Petrushka, and Ernest/Pia's parallel mission is to invade the Padania safe house and find the uncompleted nuclear device; any Padania terrorists found are to be exterminated.

Rachel takes the news well of a new mission for her to begin, though the timing for her was not as great. It being a Saturday, she hoped that they could go out, even if it meant walking 1/2 way across Rome. She also does not feel at her 100 percent. Fernando assures her that if the mission goes well, that they would go out to some place special. Until then, the next two days, Fernando trains Rachel for the mission, as he explains it.

Fernando: This will be the old bait and switch; we are going to walk right into the pretending to make it as an accident and get Abdullah to drop his suit case. I will do the same and then see if we can switch. If not, we will need to terminate the whole group right then and there.

Rachel: But wont the police get involved?

Fernando: Jose assured me that the police will not interfere, though there is that possibility. It is up to us to get that bag at all costs.

Rachel: Cant we not just follow them and then get it?

Fernando: They will have a car waiting for them nearby. We will have my car nearby, as well as Jose/Henrietta, Hillshire/Triela, and Marco/Angelica will be nearby for backup. One of them will take care of their car and anyone in it, I hope.

Rachel: When will this happen again?

Fernando: Saturday night, his flight arrives at 10:30pm. For the most part, the airport will be empty, with the exception of a few friends or family waiting for their relatives to arrive, and airport staff.

Rachel: But that's Saturday night…

Fernando: I need you to be rested up for this mission. We'll go out and do some things, but you can not be tired out. Understand?

Rachel: yes sir…

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: I'm sorry.

Fernando: Don't be. Look. We'll have fun, but we need to take care of business, that is more important.

Rachel: Yes god-father…

They leave his room and take a long walk out of the compound. Along their past adventures, they found a small 'mom & pop' place called Casa Cucina (Italian for Home Kitchen), and this is where he would like to take her today. On the way out, they run into Ferro/Claes and Alessandro/Petrushka in the parking lot. Ferro tries to make conversation with Fernando as he leaves with Rachel.

Ferro: Where are you two going?

Fernando: Another training round for her, see if she has improved any.

Ferro: I see. When can I expect you back?

Fernando: Don't know.

Ferro: Then I can expect you back before the mission?

Fernando: I just might skip town and never come back.

Ferro: OK then, have fun you two.

Fernando walks out of the compound with Rachel. After a bit of walking and taking the long way around, they arrive at Casa Cucina. They take a table in the middle of the dining area by the window. They order a simple meal of Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken and broccoli, a small salad and coca cola soda. While they tend to their meal, Fernando tells Rachel of the practice runs that he thinks she should go through before the mission. In her mind she thinks that she is not up to this mission but to please her god-father, she will try her best. Of course, she also lets him know of her uncertainties. He tries to reassure that by telling her that any mission she goes on, they will work together and he will be there to make up for what she can not. Somehow that eases her mind a bit.

They go back to the compound a little after an hour and a 1/2 had pasted. Fernando tells Rachel to rest up for a while and then dress up in her practice sweats when she feels ready and up to the task. He leans over her and kisses her on the forehead before dismissing her to her room.

Fernando goes back to his room, where he finds Claes tending to the cat, though it was about a couple of hours early for her to do so.

Fernando: I'm not even going to ask what you are doing here…

Claes (interrupting him): I heard her scratching at the door, and meowing loudly.

Fernando: She just wanted attention, and you just gave it to her. Look, you want to take her to your room, go ahead. I need some time to think things out.

Claes: So, you want to be left alone?

Fernando: If you don't mind.

Claes goes after Meeshie, finally catching her and puts the cat over her shoulder. Meeshie reluctantly complies as she is taken to the girls' room. Fernando lays down on his bed and rests, trying to clear out his mind. He then gets out of this bed and examines one of the recently delivered packages addressed from Leon. Opening the small box reveals a small sized bullet resistant undershirt, the same one that he has from Amour-Lite but for a smaller person. Also contained are 4 clip-on holsters, 2 for the .32/.38NNAs and 2 for the .45s; though Fernando thinks that his American Arms Model 1984 may have a tight fit in it since it's a bit larger than most .45s. Fernando thinks to himself, 'Thank you, Leon…'

Fernando rests for a while, with almost nothing to do. This job seems to be 90 percent leisure and pleasure and 10 percent chaotic turmoil of overdue tasks. What investigative work that needs to be done, Fernando has automated on his computer. Less than 45 minutes, Rachel arrives at the room again.

Rachel: Can we do practice? I'm sort of bored.

Fernando: We can. First, close the door, then take off your top. I need to see something.

Rachel (caught of guard by his statement): Huh?

Fernando: Just close the door and come here.

Rachel does as she was told and stands by his bed. Fernando sits up in front of her, and starts pulling her shirt from her skirt. She grabs on to the material and steps back.

Rachel: Hey- I can undress myself, you know.

Fernando just looks at her sternly, then turns around, picking up the Amour-Lite t-shirt from behind her and tosses it at her chest. She manages to catch it.

Fernando: Try that on.

Rachel: What is it?

Fernando: It's a bullet proof t-shirt. See if it fits.

Rachel pounces on Fernando and starts kissing him.

Fernando: Easy girl! Its just a bullet proof t-shirt! Even then, its not perfect protection, but it better than none.

Rachel: I know…

Fernando: It will keep most bullets from penetrating you, but you will still feel the hit.

Rachel: Will it stop the mission gun's bullets, you said that they can go through some bullet proof vests.

Fernando: It should stop the first couple of bullets you get hit with, but after that you loose protection.

Rachel: What about the .45?

Fernando: Same with the .45, but only because I use more powerful bullets than normal. Its to provide you with some protection, and like with all bullet proof vests- you will still feel the force of the bullet hitting you hard.

Rachel: You ready said that.

Fernando: Just put it on.

Rachel looks at it, before putting it on his lap and takes off her shirt. Then she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, but Fernando takes the bullet-proof t-shirt and hands it to her.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: Underwear first, then bulletproof lining, and then outer clothes.

Rachel: Oh.

Rachel redoes her bra and then takes the Amour-Lite t-shirt to put on. She looks at it for a moment, wondering which side it the front and figures it out on her own. Once on, she looks at the Velcro straps on the sides of the t-shirt. Fernando reaches out to the straps and sets them loosely on her.

Fernando: You have to adjust them so it's a snug fit, not a tight fit.

Rachel: OK.

Rachel undoes the Velcro straps and adjusts them one at a time, finding that in adjusting 1 or 2, she has to readjust everything. Fernando tries to help her out, only to have his hands slapped out the way. After a while, she figures it out.

Fernando: Now move.

Rachel: Huh?

Fernando: Move. See if it restricts or binds and adjust the strap as needed.

Rachel: Oh. It feels fine.

Fernando: You should be able to move fine, but that is not always the case.

Rachel: It feels fine.

Fernando: Then how does it feel?

Rachel: Like a tight party dress.

Fernando: It should not be tight, it should be snug. Like your shoes.

Rachel: Its fine.

Fernando: OK then…

Fernando extends his index finger and pokes her hard right at her breast bone with a martial arts blow. Rachel falls down flat on her ass.

Rachel: Hey!

Fernando: Did you feel that?

Rachel: Why did you do that for?

Fernando: Testing it out. Now did you feel that?

Rachel: Yeah, felt like you punched me in the chest.

Fernando show her the finger that he poked her with and points to the slight indentation in the material.

Fernando: It was only a finger…

Rachel: I know you can rip out a guy's heart and show it to him while its still beating… but you're supposed to be nice to me.

Fernando: I did not mean to hurt you girl. But that's what I'm talking about- feeling the force hitting you even though the bullet bounces off.

Rachel: Oh… well, that was not a nice way of showing it, you know.

Fernando: Either that or have somebody shoot at you to test it.

Rachel jumps at Fernando and holds him tightly.

Rachel: No! Not that! Please! Not That!

Fernando holds her tightly.

Fernando: There, there, girl… I cant guarantee that it may not happen again, but I made Jean pay for what he did to you…

Rachel: You did?

Fernando: Yeah. While you were on the floor dying again, I shot him in the mouth with the paint bullet in my gun.

Rachel: You killed him?

Fernando: I wish. No, the paint bullet shattered al his front teeth and cracked his jaw. Right now its all wired up shut while it heals. At least he can have steak through a straw…

Rachel: Steak through a straw?

Fernando: No solid foods for… hmm… about 6 weeks or so. Since 3 weeks has pasted, he has another 3 more weeks left. But until then, all his meals have to be blendered into liquid and he has to drink it through a straw; so, Steak Through A Straw.

Rachel pushes off from his lap and pins him to the bed and starts kissing him. Fernando tries to fight her off, but when she becomes ultra-grateful its like fighting off an octopus. Somehow he manages to hold her off.

Fernando: Calm down- will you?!!

Rachel just looks down at him as he holds both her wrists within his hand, and smiles.

Fernando: Rachel, relax yourself.

Rachel: Must I?

Fernando: Yes, you must!

Rachel: Oh…

Fernando: Put on your shirt and lets go out to practice.

Rachel: OK.

Rachel hops off his lap and puts on her shirt. Fernando gets his .45 from under his pillow. He then goes into the box and pulls out 2 of the larger clip-on holsters and hands one of them to Rachel as she buttons her shirt. She takes and hugs Fernando again before pulling away and tries her .45 on it. It fits nicely. She takes off her belt with her belted holster and puts it on the bed. Fernando tries out his clip-on holster, finding it to be too tight of a squeeze. He then takes it and plops it on the bed.

Fernando: Oh, I'll take care of it later…

Rachel: What's wrong?

Fernando: Nothing much. My .45 is built bigger than yours, so it wont fit the holster.

Rachel: So what are you going to do?

Fernando: I'll just put some shoe leather stretcher on it before I go to sleep and try it out in the morning.

Rachel: Why is yours bigger than mine?

Fernando: It's a different model; you have the 1911 Government Military Issue model, while mine is the 1984 Model- which is made heavier and bigger. Other than that, it's the same gun, even if different companies make it. The .45 is that kind of gun where everybody copied it because the government ordered the companies to do it that way.

Rachel: Oh… why?

Fernando: The .45 was invented in WWI; and all the guns made from different companies, all must have parts that fit each other. Supposed a solider needed a part for his gun; instead of waiting for weeks for that part to come to him from the company, he can use the same part from another company's gun. That is why nearly all .45s fit each other's parts… except for the model 1984. At least you can use my magazines in an emergency.

Rachel: Why you have that one?

Fernando: Because it fits me. And as you know- fit is important.

Rachel: Oh.

Fernando (getting Rachel off his lap): Go get dressed into your sweat suit, so we can start practice. I'll see you at the range when you're done.

Rachel: OK.

Rachel leaves, and heads back to her room. Once there, she changes into her sweat suit. Fernando does not do much, taking a box of .45 ammunition rounds with him to the range. Once there, he starts setting up 10 targets around in a semi circle, laying flat on the ground. Looking around, he takes the movable tracks and arranges the targets to that the one on the ground pop up. Rachel arrives a few minutes later, as he finishes his work.

Rachel: Whacha doing?

Fernando: Setting up your practice run.

Rachel: What do I have to do?

Fernando: Simple; tight quarter shooting. Shoot each target as they pop up around you. You think you can do it?

Rachel looks a the targets on the ground.

Rachel: Should look simple.

Fernando: Don't let it fool you. They all set up for you to shoot to the back of the range, and not the front, where I will be. So stand right here…

Fernando point to the spot where he was standing at. Rachel walks over to his spot as he walks out of out of it. He tells her to face the left side of the range, she complies. He walks over to the front of the lanes, reaching over to an electric switch box.

Fernando: You ready, girl?

Rachel: Yeah.

Fernando presses the button. 4 of the ten targets stand up around her. Rachel draws her gun and starts shooting at the targets, spinning to the right as she hits each one. Once hit, they fall. As she hits the third target, two other targets pop up behind her. She freezes. Fernando presses the button and have the targets fall.

Fernando: Rachel!

Rachel lowers her gun and turns to him.

Fernando: What happened?

Rachel: I don't know.

Fernando: Come here girl.

Rachel walks over to him and stand in front on him.

Fernando: Why you froze other there?

Rachel: I don't know.

Fernando reaches over to her and holds her.

Fernando: Look, you freeze in a gun fight, you die. If you spinning and shooting, you continue to spin and shoot, no matter where others may come from. It only takes a second, and you can hit them, If you freeze, you're giving them time to get you. Understand?

Rachel: Yes God-Father.

Fernando: You OK?

Rachel: No…

Fernando: What's wrong?

Rachel: I know how important to kill the bad guys and all, but…

Fernando: You're not up to it?

Rachel: No.

Fernando: Can I ask why?

Rachel: I don't know why.

Fernando: Tired?

Rachel: Not quite.

Fernando: Then…

Rachel: I'm not physically tired…

Fernando: So you're not up to it?

Rachel: I would be, if it was worth it.

Fernando: Get back over there.

Rachel (disappointed): Huh?

Fernando: Start over again. When you start to turn, you don't stop until you run out of bullets or targets.

Rachel: Yes God-Father.

Rachel walks over to the center of the targets and stands there. Fernando presses the button, starting the sequence of targets again. She starts her spin against the four that gets up, followed by two behind her which she has to spin around in the circle she has started, where two more pop up behind her when she has takes care of the first she faces. As she turns to the two behind her, 1 pops up besides her, and she manages to get it before getting the other two. Then she stops, as she thinks it is done.

Fernando: You think its over?

Rachel looks about him, then counts the targets. As she counts, Fernando presses the button for the last target to stand up. She falls back on her ass, trying to aim at it. A gun fire echoes across room, but not from Rachel's gun. The target goes down before she could pull the trigger. Its over before she could register what had happened in her mind. Fernando waits a second for her to recompose before saying a word.

Fernando: I'll always be there to back you up, girl.

Rachel looks towards Fernando, more disappointed at herself than anything.

Fernando: Look, we work as a team. Anyone you miss, I get. Anyone I miss, you get. Got that?

Rachel just nods her head.

Fernando walks over to her and lowers himself to her level.

Fernando: You OK?

Rachel: Yeah, sorta.

Fernando kisses her on the forehead.

Fernando: We practice again tomarrow. Right now, get clean up and go hang out with the girls before we go out for dinner…

Rachel: Go out?

Fernando: Where ever you want…

Rachel: I'm not hungry.

Fernando: You got 4 hours to develop an appetite.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: Oh. Claes has Meeshie in her room. Make sure she's not putting ribbons and bows on the cat.

Rachel: She's putting ribbons and bows on Meeshie? Take that!

Rachel throws her gun at Fernando and runs out of the range.

Fernando (to himself): She's not up to practice, but when it comes to saving that cat, she would turn the planet upside down.

Mission day.

The past three days, Fernando had pushed Rachel hard even though she thinks that she has failed, she has done better than most in passing. The point for him is no that she can hit all of the targets, but as long as she is able to hit any of them at all without distress and self doubt. 'If she can not hit all the targets in real life, I would be there to make up for what she does not hit.'

In short, Rachel needs an emotional boost that seems to have been taken away by Jean's attempt in Fernando's life where she took the bullet for him. Fernando has to figure something out, but it will have to wait until after the mission. The others has trained for this day, for a swift attack where they have to kill all terrorist guards without having any of them activating the device. Though the trigger device was being delivered at the airport, there is a danger of having the device go off prematurely and off set, creating a radioactive polluted explosion site; which is something they do not want.

With the information already gathered, much of the day was spent resting and preparing for mission. The only concern is being caught by the public eye in the use of little girls in such a mission. And though the police tends to support the Republican Faction Party, the news of them trying to implement a nuclear device and dealing with Al Quida does not sit well with them, giving the SWA the OK to go ahead with the mission at the airport with their support.

Fernando sleeps away much of the morning, but once awake, takes care of business of preparing for the mission. Rachel on the other hand sleep away the day until about 6pm. During this time Fernando takes care of the personal and mission weapons, loading up several magazines for each with Hydra-Shock Ammunition. For much of the day, Fernando has to think about which weapon to use; the .32/.38NAA bullets will tear through the target's body and possibly hit an innocent bystander due to its power and speed, the .45 will not. Like it or not, Fernando has to confer with Ferro and Jean as to which weapon to use. Ferro thinks it would be best to go with the .45s, though Jean believes that the .32/.38NAAs gives the option of taking out bullet proof windows with repeated shots to the same area if the attack would somehow reach their car. Fernando has to consider his options carefully.

Strangely, another package comes in the mail for Fernando from Leon. As the letter says,

"Hey, Fernando.

Here is a little present that I used to play with back in Nam…

Enjoy

-Leon"

Fernando opens the package, finding a box of golden colour .45 ammunition. Each bullet feels much heavier than it should be. A folded note inside the ammunition box explains why, "Depleted uranium .45 caliber rounds. 20 Nitroglycerine powder charge."

'The recoil must be murder on this thing.', Fernando thought. But he knows what such ammunition can do: amour piercing, man-stoppers. He takes 2 .45 magazines and fills them, deciding to go with the .45s and to use these bullets if it becomes a car chase down the highway. A properly placed depleted uranium bullets into their gas tank will put a sudden end to their car ride.

Fernando does not disturb Rachel, even though he has to enter her room several times throughout the day to gather her equipment. He takes her best blouse and wrap-around skirt combination and puts it on her table, along with white sox and black shoes. A small purse compliments the attire. Just in case, Fernando barrows Petrushka's makeup case for Rachel. Like Alessandro, Fernando like to make up his little girl, but only enough to accent her face and cover the tiny imperfections. A set of green contact lenses for her to throw off witnesses who may catch an eyeful of the mission's activities.

Having soaked for over a day and left to dry for another day in leather stretcher, the clip-on holster expanded enough to hold his American Arms model 1984 .45 caliber weapon. The other two small holsters fit the .32/.38's well. He puts 4 .45 round magazines into her purse, her S&W .45 in its clip-on holster on the table on top of her bullet-proof t-shirt, by her clothes. At 5:30, he starts to put his clothes together, putting on everything but the suit jacket. He puts on his shoulder mounted holster and holsters his weapon. He puts a pot of coffee to brew for the both of them.

At 6o'clock he goes into Rachel's room to wake her up, and like him at time, has a difficult time of doing so. Eventually she does, and complains just as much as he does about being brought into the conscious world. At least he gets her to go to the bathroom and wash up. He momentarily leaves her room to get some coffee for the both of them. In preparing the coffee, he puts a couple of ice cubes in it to cool it down to a more drinkable temperature. He returns to her room with the coffee.

After a couple minutes, Rachel steps out of the bathroom, wiping herself down with a towel. She throws the towel onto her bed as she goes into her dresser drawer and takes out her underwear after noticing the clothes already set on the table for her. She changes in front of him, trying to catch him off guard by throwing yesterday's underwear at him. And then latching onto an arm for balance as she puts on the fresh set she had taken out.

Fernando: Wouldn't it be better if you sat on the bed and changed there?

Rachel: More fun this way.

Fernando: I bet for you it is.

Rachel could only smile back. Once she has her panties, stockings and bar on, she puts on a t-shirt, followed by the bullet-proof t-shirt before putting on her blouse. She then puts on the wrap around skirt, needing to go through her girlie-things box and get 2 large safety pins from within it, pinning them close together at her waist and hips. Last to put on were the white socks and shoes. Once dressed, she spins around to get the skirt to fly up as high as possible and suddenly stops.

Fernando: Why do you always do that?

Rachel: To test if I have the skirt pinned on tight enough, and to try to get you excited.

Fernando: You getting my excited is not going to happen… you know that.

Rachel: Cant I at least try:

Fernando: Try all you want, but its all for failure.

Rachel: One day, I'll get you excited.

Fernando: Before or after I'm too old to do anything about it and we're married.

Rachel: Before- you meanie head!

Fernando: So I'm a meanie head now…

Rachel: You have always been a meanie head- but you're my god-father too, and I love you and you love me back, so it all balances out, I think.

Fernando gets up and walks to the table, picking up the holstered S&W .45 and purse, handing it to Rachel. Rachel clips the holster to the inside back of her skirt, having her blouse cover the rest of it.

Fernando: There are 4 more magazines in the purse- one set have these special golden bullets in it. Use those incase we end up in a car chase and you have to shoot at a car.

Rachel: OK god-daddy.

Fernando: God-Daddy? You want something from me?

Rachel: Just you.

Fernando: Me?

Rachel: You undivided attention and hugs.

Fernando: You always get that from me.

Rachel: I know. I just want to make Henrietta jealous even more.

Fernando has to hold back from laughing.

Fernando: You go with the girls. I have to find the other handlers and see what is the plan before we go to the airport.

Rachel (jumping up at Fernando and hugging him tightly): OK God-Daddy.

Rachel finally lets go of him before they leave to their separate directions. Rachel heads to Claes & Triela's room, while Fernando goes downstairs to the administrative offices. Most of the handlers were there discussing plans on how to go about their part, and what they expect of their cyborgs. Most of them get suddenly quiet when Fernando pops into their view. Out of all of them, Jose tries to restart the conversation 'throwing the ball at Fernando.'

Jose: You think your Rachel will do well today?

Fernando: She will do better than well, I expect her to surpass my expectations. (Then looking at everyone else) But you know, its not nice to stop a conversation when somebody walks into a room, It make it looks like you were talking about them.

Jose: You know- you're right. I speak for the whole group when I say 'I'm sorry.'

Fernando: Can it Jose- you don't speak for everyone. Just speak for yourself.

Ernesto (trying to change the subject): Pia wants to known when swimming classes can resume…

Fernando: Tell her, if not this Monday, then the following Monday is definite. I have to see how Rachel has healed first.

Ernesto: Pia will be pleased to hear that.

Jose: She should be fine by now. Anything wrong with her?

Fernando: Physically she is still a little weak. Mentally, she is tired. Emotionally I know that is she on the verge of breaking…

Jose: You know all that about her?

Fernando: I know her better than I know myself. And if you want your cyborgs to perform at 110 percent when they are at 55 percent or less, I'd advise you to do the same with them. Hell, these girls gave up so much for you guys, why cant the lot of you give a little of what they want in return.

Hillshire: But we do, in our own ways. That is why we are Fratello.

Fernando: Then explain Elsa and Lauro.

Jose: One bad Handler does not define the rest of us. His own cyborg killed him because he abused her on levels that it can not be seen.

Fernando: Like a Blind man's dog dragging him out onto moving traffic because the blind man abused the dog… I've seen that before.

Jose: Don't compare us to him.

Fernando: Then I trust that none of you will try to open fire on me on the mission.

Alessandro: What makes you say that?

Fernando: No reason. Not that somebody had already tried to before, but all I can say is that- kill me, and my god-daughter-cyborg, Rachel, will kill the lot of you before my coffin gets buried into the ground. Sadly, she will kill herself afterwards, but she has orders to fill out first. But I want her to live and for her to live, means that I have to live, which means- I don't like back stabbers.

Alessandro: This mission means a lot more than just some stupid back stabbing personal mission here. In case you forget, there is a nuke out there somewhere, and we as a team has to find it and kill the terrorists involved before they use it!

Fernando: You will deal with that. I will deal with the trigger device delivery.

Ernesto: Yeah, you got the easy mission.

Fernando: Care to trade missions? Better yet, care to trade cyborgs?

Ernesto: Pia, work with you? (laughs).

Fernando: I don't think it was that funny.

Ernesto: Pia takes orders from nobody but me. Even if I told her to work with you, she still wont take your orders.

Fernando: Well… Rachel would listen to your order- if I tell her too. Wait… no she wouldn't. So we'll be both stuck with cyborgs that refuse to listen!

Most of the handlers laugh at that one.

Fernando: OK, what has been decided?

Jose: Don't know yet. Ferro and Jean are still in the meeting with Chief Lorenzo and somebody from Section 1.

Fernando: Section 1?

Jose: Yeah, it seems that they want to take over this case.

Fernando: Well, as far as I am concerned, they can take over if they like, after Rachel and I finish shooting up the airport. They can save us the work of cleaning up the dead bodies and the scared shitless witnesses.

Most of the handlers laugh again, but for shorter length of time.

Fernando: Seriously, what about food? Don't know about you guys but Rachel and I just woke up…

Alessandro: There you go, thinking with your stomach again.

Fernando: Never mind then. Tell Ferro I stepped out to the deli shop to get something for Rachel and me to eat.

Fernando starts to walk out, only to hear the others throwing orders at him.

Marco: Bring me back a Roast Beef on toasted long bread!

Alessandro: Make mine a pastrami and provolone!

Fernando: Oh Get it Your Self!

Fernando should not have said that, for now he has all of the handlers following him out of the compound. It was just a short walk to the deli, but with 6 handlers including himself, things get a bit crowded in the store. Fernando orders 2 large breakfast sandwiches and coffee for both him and Rachel, needing to pay a bit extra for being served breakfast outside of breakfast hours. The others seemed to get what they wanted, some like Jose and Alessandro are going to share with their cyborgs. Others for themselves. In a few minutes, they all return to the compound. Some, like Fernando, go to meet up with their cyborgs.

Fernando retrieves Rachel from the girls' room and into her for their meal. Rachel eats it as fast as she could, passing Fernando in speed in wolfing down his food. If it were alive, it would have been a slaughter. They finish their meal shortly before 7:30pm; 2 and 1/2 hours before mission start.

Fernando (as he cleans up the table): Come on girl, its time to get ready.

Rachel: OK God-Father.

After cleaning up and washing up after their meal, Fernando sits Rachel down on the table and pulls out Petrushka's make-up kit, and starts doing her face; though Rachel does not like having make up put on her. If anything, she prefers a little lipstick every once in a while. Fernando does not do a heavy job on her, just enough to accent the eyes, lips, and even out her skin tone a bit. The green contacts are put in after the make up. In a few minutes, he is done. Rachel runs to her mirror on the dresser to take a look at herself, and does not like it.

Rachel: You dolled me up!

Fernando: Just a little.

Rachel: But why?!!

Fernando: There is a good chance that there will be witnesses in this mission. So we need to hide your features as much as possible. Besides… you look a whole lot better than Ferro, and she uses more than what I put on you.

Rachel just sticks her tongue out at him.

Fernando: Yeah, I love you too.

Rachel remains quiet for the moment, then walks over back to Fernando to give him a hug. But he pushes her away from him.

Rachel: No hug?

Fernando: I don't want anything to mess up that pretty made up face of your. After the mission, when we get 'home', you can have all the hugs you want.

Rachel: OK God-Father.

Fernando (as he puts away the makeup kit): Lets go then.

Fernando gets up out of the chair, taking Rachel by the wrist and pulls her towards him. He leans over to her and kisses her on the top of her head, before taking her outside of the room, where he lets her go. Rachel closes and locks the door behind them as Fernando starts to walk the hall to the stairs. Rachel trots right behind him and catches up with him. Together they walk down the stairs where a few of the handlers had gathered.

Alessandro: Hey! Who's that little cutie you're taking with you, Fernando.

Fernando: That's Rachel, you pervert. Thanks for the use of the makeup kit, I'll return when we return.

Alessandro: Ah… she looks better than my Petrushka… Mind if I barrow her?

Fernando: Only if you like being kicked in the groin, sure!

Alessandro: You're no fun, Fernando.

Fernando: I'm just protecting my cyborg.

Jose comes down stairs with Henrietta in tow. Both girls just stare at each other for the moment.

Jose (pointing at Rachel): You dolled her up or she did it herself?  
Fernando: I did it.

Jose: It actually looks good, like she's a little woman.

Fernando: I was trying to make her look older than what she actually is.

Jose: You have succeeded. Mind you, you may need to protect her from the perverts around here.

Fernando: You telling me.

Henrietta steps over to Jose and tugs on the side of his arm's sleeve. Jose bends down to her and she whispers in his ear as she points at Rachel.

Jose: One day I do that for you. Now is not that time.

Henrietta stands there frustrated. Rachel turns to her and smiles at her like a sore winner.

Fernando: Rachel. That's not nice.

Rachel turns to her god-father and then bows her head. Henrietta sticks her tongue out at Rachel.

Jose: Henrietta. That was not nice.

Henrietta turns to her handler and also bows her head.

Marco arrives from upstairs with Angelica. A few seconds after he arrives, the other cyborgs arrive from up stairs. Triela walks into the administrative offices to look for Hillshire, who was there finishing some last minute paperwork. The rest of the handlers also started to arrive, most from the cafeteria or from outside. They start to pair up with their cyborgs, some commenting on Rachel's enhanced appearance.

Eventually Jean and Ferro leave the office meeting with their cyborgs in tow. In seeing Jean, Fernando takes Rachel by the wrist and leaves for the parking lot. Ferro takes Claes by the wrist and quickly follows him out the door and intercepts him just outside of the court yard.

Ferro: Why are you leaving?

Fernando: Jean is there, that is why.

Ferro: That is no reason to leave. In fact you spoke to him just earlier today.

Fernando: That was for seeking some professional advise. Believe me, it wont happen again. Look, I'll see you in the car, unless you're taking the pizza van.

Ferro: I'll see you later. I have to give you some mission updates.

Fernando: I'll be waiting then.

They separate to their ways, needed into grab each other's cyborgs by the wrist as they stared at each other as if they were exchanging information by some Infrared Connection through their eyes. Fernando takes Rachel to his Porsche. Ferro takes Claes back to the administrative floor where the others were waiting. She gives them the typical 'This is an important job to do…. Good Luck' speech. Last minutes instructions are handed out and read by each handler. They started to leave to their vehicles.

Fernando was already in his Porsche with Rachel, listening to the cd-player while the engine idles to warm up. They listen to the Beatles' Sgt. Pepper, Fernando sitting on the driver's seat, Rachel laying across the passenger seat, over the center console and onto his lap, both singing 'I get by with a little help from my friends.' Ferro opens the door of the Porsche, see the two inside having more fun then they should be.

Ferro: Ahem…!

Both Rachel and Fernando just look at her and Claes as they both look at them in disapproval. Fernando lowers the volume on the CD player before giving Rachel an order.

Fernando: Rachel, back seat and buckle up.

Rachel complies, hopping between the chairs and onto the rear seats, sitting behind Fernando, and does her seat belt. Ferro pulls on the back of the seat to open the rear section for Claes to enter and buckle herself onto the seat. Once buckled in, Claes and Rachel speak to each other in a primitive coded form of sign language. Ferro restores the seat to sit on it, and turns to Fernando, handing him an envelope. He opens it, reading the note inside.

Fernando: What is this?

Ferro: Mission changes.

Fernando: Why are you taking us out.

Ferro: We don't think Rachel's ready. You even stated that she was not up to it a few days ago.

Fernando: That was a few days ago. She has improved since, and I think is capable of completing the task!

Ferro: Without your intervention?

Fernando: Yes!

Ferro: Rachel, are you up to doing this?

Rachel just nods her head.

Fernando: Just give her a chance.

Ferro: Without you being there?

Fernando: Yes.

Ferro: Alone?

Fernando: If she has too, but she does not know what her target looks like. I do.

Ferro reached into her purse and pulls out a pair Phoniax Hearing Aide with FM receivers and hands one each to Claes and Rachel.

Ferro: Put them on.

Claes puts hers on, but Rachel looks at hers, wondering how to. Claes takes the hearing aide from Rachel's hand and puts it onto her ear. Ferro takes out a microphone from her purse.

Ferro: Testing, 1, 2, 3…

Rachel: Ow! That was loud!

Claes reaches over to Rachel's device and turns a tiny little knob on it.

Ferro (into the microphone): Is that better?

Rachel: Yes.

Ferro: Claes, you can hear me?

Claes: Yes Ms Ferro.

Ferro: Good. (She slides the base of the microphone, which is a switch, turning it off.) Rachel goes in with Claes. You will be in the car waiting, and I will with the others out of view. I will do the spotting for them. (Turning to Fernando) You agree with this?

Fernando: I don't have much of a choice.

Ferro: Then choose.

Fernando: I agree. Just give me 1 minute with Rachel before I send her in.

Ferro: I'll give you 10 seconds.

Fernando: I'll take longer at my discretion.

Fernando puts on his seat belt, then puts the car in gear. Several of the other handler's vehicles had already left, including the Pizza Delivery Van. He drives to the airport, not giving any regard to pedestrians, red lights, other cars or local speed limit laws. It takes him 30 minutes to get to the airport where most takes almost an hour. He parks the car in the parking lot, being able to see the others enter the airport and take their positions.

Fernando: Ferro, I want my time with her now.

Ferro: Here? Now?

Fernando: Yes.

Ferro: You take your relationship with that cyborg just a bit too personal.

Fernando: Just wait outside.

Ferro unbuckles her seat belt and opens the door, stepping out. She then holds the seat down for Claes to leave as well. She closes the door when they were both outside.

Fernando: Rachel?

Rachel: Yes God-Father?

Fernando: I'm sorry I can't be there with you.

Rachel: Its OK… I'll make you proud of me.

Fernando: Just be careful, and make every shot count.

Rachel: I will.

Rachel gets out of her seat and leans over between the chairs, planting a kiss on his cheek. She then reaches over to the passenger door and opens it. Ferro looks in.

Ferro: You two done?

Fernando: Yes.

Ferro holds the seat down for Claes to enter first, then sits on the front seat after restoring it position. Fernando starts to drive away.

Fernando: Which terminal is it?

Ferro: Aero Italia, Gate 45.

In a couple of minutes Fernando parks his car by the main doors of the Air Italia terminal doorways. It was 8:45pm, they had a lot of time on their hands. At 9 o'clock, Ferro steps out of the Porsche and takes the girls with her. Fernando opens the door and watches them walk into the terminal. He continues to keep an eye on them as they go.

The agency radio fills with a few seconds of chatter, of handlers and support personnel stating their readiness. The delivery pizza van drives away and hides in the nearby parking lot.

This coming hour seem to have been Fernando's longest, and there still remains another 1/2 hour of waiting. Overhead he can hear the planes landing onto the runway. At 10:12pm, one particular plane lands that seems to stir his senses. 'He's arrived…', Fernando thinks to himself. He slowly reaches into his pocket, taking out the heavier of the 4 ammunition magazines containing the depleted uranium rounds, and reached into his suit jacket slowly and swaps magazine rounds with his holstered weapon, putting the replaced magazine into his pocket.

Fernando counts down the minutes, going by a typical check out routine that he remembers going through when he arrived there. He stops when he thinks the action should have started, then sighs when nothing happens.

He climbs into his car, closing the door but keeps them unlocked. A large American Ford Grand Marquis limousine flying tiny flags of Yemen on its front fenders, pulls up and parks behind his Porsche. It windows were tinted though not as dark as his. Several men step out of the car and into the airport terminal. It seemed odd to him that an embassy vehicle would arrive to the airport this late and at a public area. It also struck him as odd that 4 of the 6 men who stepped out of the car were not Yemenis or Arab, but Italian with only 2 being of Arab descent.

The silent radio started chattering:

-There he is…

-Let him find his friends

-Where is the suitcase?

-Delay it! Wait until they get it from the carousel-Get them when they are 1/2 to the exit doors.

(a moment of silence)

-There, he's with his friends.

-Where are they going?

-They're leaving!

-Without the bag?!!

-Get them!

Two young girls run to the group of men, 7, including the airline passenger. The older of the two run into their crowd, spins on the back of her heel, and starts shooting at them. Two more men get out of the limousine and run into the terminal. Fernando gets out of the Porsche, pretending to look inside, but looks at the side to the limo, being able to see the driver and another seated next to him. A third person run out of the limo and into the terminal. With most of the attention now draw into the inside of the terminal, Fernando takes out his gun and shoots at the two in the front seat. The bullets exhibits a strange behavior; when impacting with the bullet proof glass, they burst into flames and penetrated through by shear melting of the composite material, spreading its deadly material inside. What was left of the solid now turned liquid core, penetrates the skulls of both persons and their heads explodes. The remains of the hot reacting gasses inside the passenger section starts a fire.

The two girls run out of the terminal and into the Porsche, with a semi-panicked voice yelling from the radio, "Fernando, get them out off here!"

Fernando (into the radio): I got them!

Fernando gets into the Porsche and drives away.

Fernando: What happened in there?

Claes: Too many people in here!

Fernando: How did Rachel do?

Claes: She did great.

Fernando: Did she? Rachel?

Rachel: I missed one.

Fernando: You did well, Rachel. Don't let it bother you.

The radio started again:

-There He Is! And He Has The Package!

-(Another gun fight starts, this time it can be heard over the air.)

Fernando pulls over to side of the road.

Fernando: Girls, you think we should return?

Rachel: Yes.

Claes: No!

Fernando: Why?

Claes: We were ordered to leave, that's why!

Fernando: Sorry Claes- you were outvoted.

Fernando spins the Porsche about on its wheels. The sounds on the radio seemed to sound like a war battle going on. It is obvious that they were out numbered. They make it back to the airport in just under a minute- finding 3 more Yemenis Flag Flying Limos parked haphazardly along the terminal entrance by the burning vehicle. Fernando parks the Porsche some distance from the limos, opening his door and hold it open.

Fernando: You two go in from around and kill anyone with a gun in their hands that do not looks like a police officer or guard. I'll take care of the cars. Don't let the explosions startle you… Now Go!

The girls run to a side entrance, holding their position by the door. Fernando runs towards the limos, where he faces six men there with automatic weapons. He returns fire hitting four of the men. Their bullet proof vests seem to burst into flames as they seem to expand from inside. As they fall, others shoot at Fernando, forcing him to dive onto the floor. At least the path to the rear quarter panel of the center parked limo. Fernando releases 4 rounds into it. Each one hits it mark, and causes the gas tank to explode violently, lifting the rear of the car up by several feet. The resulting explosion sets the other cars and the men around the area on fire. He runs to the burning wreckage, finding everyone in the area dead or too hurt to be much of a threat.

The girls run into the terminal, shooting at several men, taking head shots at them since the couple of shot they took earlier to their bodies did not register a kill, meaning that they are bullet proof linings. As the remaining men turn to face Rachel and Claes, two are hit by Fernando as he enters the terminal. Somebody with a suit case tries to sneak out through a clearing but is taken cared of by Henrietta. In a couple of minutes, the gun fight was over. Fernando signals to the girls to approach him as he approaches the one with the suit case.

On closer inspection, the body has the suit case hand cuffed to him. The other handlers come out of hiding, inspecting their work. Fernando tugs at the handcuffs but can not remove them. Claes reaches over to them and rips them open. Fernando takes the case to the side where there were a row of seats and pops the locks open with a small knife that he takes from his pocket. He opens the case slowly, and there is was, a Mark 4 atomic device trigger of Soviet design. "Damn, this is old… thought I would never see only outside of a agency text book!", Fernando says to himself.

Ferro comes up from behind him, yelling at him, "WHY DID YOU NOT LEAVE AS ORDERED!"

Fernando: Somebody left their radio on and it sounded like you guys were in trouble! And yes- you were in trouble!

Ferro: That was not the issue! You were ordered to leave!

Jose, Marco and Hillshire looks over his shoulders into the case. They cyborgs provide cover.

Jose: Is that it?

Hillshire: Yep… it's a oldie too… at least 30 years old, and still capable of leveling 1/2 of Rome when attached to its device.

Ferro: Aren't You Listening To me?!!

Fernando: Que Sera, Sera- listen woman- you can go questions the cyborgs all you want, but I heard on the radio a heavy gunfight and somebody asking for reinforcements!

Jose: It wasn't us.

Fernando: Then who did?

Hillshire goes over to one of the bodies, and takes a radio from it. He clicks it and says "test" into it. It is repeated on the other radios, including the handlers.

Ferro: Then you heard them….

Fernando: If they called for reinforcements, then they must be on their way now. We better get out of here immediately! Girls, Take Ferro to the Porsche- now! Fellas- see you in the compound parking lot.

Both Claes and Rachel take Ferro to the far side of the terminal. After a few nods, the handlers leave the area, taking their cyborgs with them. Fernando takes the suit case with him. As they leave the area, somebody in the pizza van radios for Ferro, "What about clean up?"

Fernando (answering the call): Fuck the clean up! They have reinforcements coming in!

Ferro: You have no right to make such an order!

Fernando: You want to have the support team wasted? (He hands the radio to her) Go ahead and rescind my orders, and send the support teams to their deaths.

Ferro can only cross her arms as Fernando keeps driving.

Fernando: Write me up if you like, but that wont deter the fact that I, Claes and Rachel came back to save your asses.


	31. Chapter 31

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 31: Mission Part II

The second SWA group arrives at the Padania hide out just at the outskirts of Rome, the place is surrounded by their sparse numbers, but enough for them to eye the place over. A careful count of heads shows at least 16 terrorist guards in the house, 4 by the door, and Infrared shows 8 more from behind the walls moving about inside.

On their mark, they all move in, coming in from all covered exists. Ricco and Jean stay some considerable distance, sniping anyone who would try to run of show themselves at a window. The battle was over before it even started, with each girl dragging a wounded live one by the scalp. They were dragged to an upstairs room where Alessandro finds the device. It looks like a small dismantled R2-unit from a Star Wars prop department, about 18 inches (1/2 a meter) tall, waiting for the arrival of the trigger unit. The handlers walk in after their girls, with a prisoner to be questioned.

Alessandro passes a Geiger counter probe over the strange looking device, and the random clicks of background radiation goes up to almost a streaming tone of clicks.

Alessandro: Whoa… this thing is live!

Bernardo walks over to the prisoner Beatrice had, grabbing a fist full of shirt, and lifting him off the ground to stand up. But the prisoner could not because Beatrice shot him in the leg, breaking the bone within. Bernardo holds him up against a wall.

Bernardo: I'm short on patience, so tell me what I want to know! What was the target?!!

Injured Terrorist: I Don't Know!

Bernardo throws him to the floor.

Bernardo: Bichu, kill him. Fellas, I recommend (though the injured terrorist pleads for his life from Beatrice, it is silenced with a gunshot to the head)… you do the same.

The others give the signal, and the remaining prisoners are killed. Alessandro sends a text message to Jean, 'Terrorists Eliminated; Bomb Is Alive' several seconds later Alessandro receives from Jean, 'Clean up; Baby's Going Home With Us' Jean signals to Ricco to clean up, and soon come out of hiding and packs up their gear in his Mercedes. The others follow up when the support team gathers the atomic weapon and puts it in the back of the backup pizza van. It is taken back to the compound and stored in one of its basement facilities.

The next morning Section 2 has a post-mission debriefing at 10 o'clock, though the mission was still not over because there was still a lot of loose ends to tie up. After breakfast with Rachel, he tells his god-daughter-cyborg to make herself useful and type up the mission report to the best of her ability while he is at the meeting.

During the meeting, Ferro orders Alessandro, Ernesto, Hillshire, Marco and Fernando to follow her the basement at the far end of the compound where the device was stored. Alessandro takes a few tools with him from the meeting. Along the way, Fernando takes the trigger device from the trunk of his Porsche. In a couple of minutes they were standing in front of a tarp covered mound of equipment. Ernesto takes the tarp off the equipment, and the to others looks at it. Fernando puts down the triggering device besides the device in question before looking inside. Reaching down inside, he pulls out as much of the wiring harness as he can. He picks up the wiring harness from the triggering mechanism and compares the two.

Fernando: Hillshire, Marco- what's the price for a black-market former soviet nuke?

Hillshire: EuroPol says that its 2 million euros.

Fernando: That's about 1.5 million American dollars.

Marco: They can be gotten for cheaper.

Fernando holds out the two harness ends and shows them to Hillshire and Marco.

Fernando: You tell me.

Marco: No way.

Hillshire: I'll be damned.

Fernando: Its Soviet.

Ferro: What is going on?

Fernando: I have to call my friends at the US Intelligence Agency about this.

Ferro: Why involve the US?

Fernando: This is a Soviet Nuke. How it ended up in terrorist hands, needs to be determined. Now if there is some former soviet nuke scientist or general who is secretly selling nukes in the black market, Italy does not have the power or ability to force President Putin into some corrective action to stop this- the US does.

Hillshire: Fernando is right on this one, but it has to be done covertly. If it ever gets into the media that terrorists have nukes, there would be a panic…

Fernando: Boston, 1977.

Hillshire: Huh? Explain.

Fernando: Its been a long secret, but the city of Boston was held hostage by a group of college kids turned-rebel terrorists, claiming that they had an atomic device. Truth of the matter is, they did have an atomic device. The FBI and Boston Police delayed negotiations to where they could be traced and captured.

Hillshire: A whole city held hostage?

Fernando: Unfortunately, today's terrorists are Blow Up First- Demand Later.

Marco: He has a point.

Hillshire: And if they have this one, chances are they will have others.

Fernando tosses the device's wiring harness back into it, and picks up the trigger, handing it to Ferro.

Fernando: Put that in a vault, and make sure that no one can get to it.

Ferro: Where are you going?

Fernando: I have a few phone calls to make, and wake up and annoy some very important people.

Fernando walks away, wondering all this is happening. The others leave with him, with the door being locked behind. After a while they make it back to the administrative offices.

Fernando: Hillshire, can I use your desk?

Hillshire: Yeah, sure, it is there.

Fernando sits at Hillshire's desk, picks up the phone while going through his PDA. He finds the phone numbers to his boss, John G., at the agency. Though it was almost 11am in Italy, it was 4am in the East Coast of the United States. He call the home number, letting it ring for as long as possible. Eventually, somebody answers.

Voice on other end: This better be a national emergency.

Fernando: Sorry to wake up you up sir, But it is. We found terrorists in possession of a nuclear device. The terrorists have been dealt with and we have the device.

Silence falls on the other end.

Fernando: John?

John G.: Call back at my office phone in 3 hours. I need to get others in a conference.

Fernando: I will call back in 3 hours.

Fernando hangs up the phone. The others heard what was said on Fernando's end.

Hillshire: In 3 hours?

Ferro: Why are we involving them?

Fernando: Its 4AM over there, Victor. As for their involvement- Only the US and the former USSR has a catalogue of supposedly every nuke they had built, because that catalogue was used in the ratifying of the SALT II treaty between the two, where nuclear arms were reduced and those destroyed were verifiable in a catalogue. Now if this turns out to be a device that should have been destroyed but instead someone hid, that catalogue will tell us who was in charge of it and when. Only the US and the former USSR has that capability; you want to try to trace this back to its original owner?

Fernando holds the trigger device to Ferro, pointing out an 11 digit code on its case. She just looks at it, feeling the chill of a long forgotten cold war going down her back, a cold war that was over when she was just a child.

Marco: I can bet you that this is not the only one out there that's for sale.

Hillshire: We can only be sure that this one was the only that this one was sold…

Fernando: To Padania. Who knows how many Al Quida might have.

Ernesto: What if the warheads are too depleted to cause their damage?

Fernando sighs at the question.

Fernando: Even with 50 percent of material depletion, the explosives are enough to level a whole city block. Then the shock wave will disperse the radio active material for miles around. The lucky ones are the ones who die immediately by the blast. The ones nearby will have death by radiation poisoning within 3 weeks. The rest of the city will die from various cancers for the next 20 years. So think about it. We were standing next to the device- the terrorist guards at the hide out, those who transported by what ever means… we all have been exposed to some dose of radiation, so we're looking at death by cancer in our middle ages. So you tell me Ernesto, which would you rather have: a 2 mile wide smothering crater that used to be Rome, or a radioactive city where everyone who visits it will be dead in 20 years? I would rather have neither, and do what I can to stop it.

Ernesto: I see you point.

Fernando: Lets get out of here, I got a cyborg to tell her that I love her. I suggest you guys do the same. Ferro- put that thing in a secure place…

Fernando starts to get up and walk away. As he walks away, is slowly becomes apparent on how close they were to losing this war on terrorism, and the battle is yet to continue. Somewhere between denial and ignorance, they stayed there thinking about this one mission that will haunt them for years to come, like the World Trade Center Twin Towers bombing in 1996 for the USA.

Though there is no evidence for a second nuclear device, it is a likelihood that many agree is enevitable. Thus Fernando takes his walk alone though Ferro has just one more question to ask. It seems that she always does. Thus he does his best to ignore her. Eventually he makes his way to his room, picks up the cat as he enters it, and sits on the bed. He holds the cat face to face to him and rubs his nose gently against hers.

Fernando: Meeshie, be glad that you're just a cat. You do not have to live out the trails and tribulations of the events of mankind, just ride it like some wild roller coaster ride.

A voice comes from the door: Everything OK God-father?

Fernando: So far it is… Why you ask?

Rachel: Now I know there is something up.

Fernando: You know me too well.

Rachel walks into the room and sits next to him, reaching over to pet the cat.

Rachel: So, what's wrong?

Fernando: Finished the report I asked for?

Rachel: A long time ago… though you need to change it for your perspective and run spell check on it. So what's wrong?

Fernando: This last mission… that's all.

Rachel: I think we did well. At least I know you did, I could have done better.

Fernando: Its not us… per say. No. its about that evil I spoke about in the past…

Rachel: 'And the sun will rise from the west' crap?

Fernando: You got it.

Rachel: As much as I don't believe in those things like you do, I have to respect them… so what of it?

Fernando: You know what our mission was about?

Rachel: We had to kill some terrorist and stop a delivery of a nuclear bomb part?

Fernando: That was our part. The other team found the rest of it… the two pieces put together completes the bomb. We, as a team, not just you and I, stopped a bunch of bad guys from making this or another nearby city as a smoldering crater.

Rachel: Just like that mission you had a few years back?

Fernando: You been sneaking into my reports again?

Rachel: So I have. What are you going to do about it? (she sticks her tongue out at him.) Anyways… I know you lead a dangerous life, and now I'm part of it. You made my dreams come true, saved my life more times than I can count on my fingers and toes, and you were always there for me when I needed you. I just don't want you to go through another spiraling depression,

Fernando: Who says I am?

Rachel: Ever since Cathy died, every mission that could have ended wrong in a bad way- you do, even though you were successful in completing the mission in a positive way.

Fernando sighs.

Fernando: Care to know why?

Rachel: I already know why.

Fernando: Care to elaborate?

Rachel: The man I know as my god father- you , Fernando once had the world given to you, and you gave it to somebody you cared for deeper than me. You and her shaped your world so that the both of you supported each other, but for that short time in the beginning, you had to leave school to support her and her baby. You took the most dangerous job because it would pay the most money to support her. You did your best, and yet when she was killed, you blamed yourself for what happened. And now, when you complete every dangerous mission, you get like this.

Fernando: You know, for a 13 year old…

Rachel: You taught me a lot more than what most 13 year olds know. You've shown me the world. Give me a better life. If it were not for you, I would have ended up like my mom.

Fernando: Your mom is a good person, but with a lot of problems.

Rachel: Problems she takes out on me.

Fernando: But you're now a cyborg with a shorten life.

Rachel: I don't care as long as I have a bit of each day with you.

Fernando: Haven't I done that so far?

Rachel: Each day, every day, until death do us part.

Fernando: Sounds like you're proposing to me.

Rachel: If only you would accept.

Another voice at the door: She would have to be at least 17 to be married.

They both look up and see Ferro at the doorway.

Ferro: You have to stop making it a habit of walking away from me when I call to you.

Fernando: Why, cause it makes it look like we're dating and having an argument?

Ferro: Besides that, its disrespectful! And I had to tell off the other guys that no- we're dating, as much as it may look like when you do that. There is a thing called respect, you know!

Fernando: If I am disrespecting you, I'm sorry. I did not know that I was. But for me, my independence is more prized than some woman shouting out for me, so I would suggest that if you are about to call me, not to say a thing, let some time go by and then meet up with me later in the day and deal with it.

Ferro: I swear, I don't know how you managed….

Rachel: He manages well enough.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Sorry god-father.

Fernando: Its OK. Now Ferro, why are you here?

Ferro: There was a short meeting with the chief. When you make that call to your US Agency, both we and the Prime Minister will be there.

Fernando: Inform him that I need to do all the talking, even though both our nations' leaders may be there. They can have their peace meal talks later as far as I am concerned.

Ferro: Make sure that no discussion is made about our cyborg program.

Fernando: That's another thing, I want Rachel with me during this call. Armed.

Ferro: That is an odd request. Can I ask why?

Fernando: I already had one bad incident around the Prime Minister. I don't want a repeat performance.

Ferro: If I did not know any better, I would say you're scared…

Fernando: I'm not scared, just weary.

Ferro: And perhaps overly cautious.

Fernando: Go set up the conference room and bring the trigger device with you at the conference.

Ferro stands there, wanting to say the last word, but is lost for them at the moment. She walks away, going into the girls' room and taking Claes with her. As every hander had said about their cyborgs, "You can have them hold your gun or go out to buy bread- they are as useful as you make them out to be." Looks like Ferro is about to use Claes as a furniture mover in the conference room.

Rachel: You care about Ferro, don't you?

Fernando: Huh? Why you ask that?

Rachel: Its kinda obvious that you are nice to her… in your meanie head kinda of way.

Fernando: I respect her. That's all.

Rachel: Then tell me, if she threw her naked self at you, would you go at her like a starving dog or walk away from it.

Fernando: I'd rather walk away from it because I do not want to mess up the professional relationship that we have, like I did with Katherine.

Rachel: You worked with Cathy? I thought you two went to school together.

Fernando: No, Not Cathy with a 'C', but Kathy with a 'K'- the twin sister. You remember her, don't you?

Rachel: Oh, just vaguely. Its hard sometimes, trying to make sense of my memories being scrambled up like an omelet.

Fernando: At least you have them… I heard that many of the girls here don't.

Rachel: Its sucks to be them.

After a bit of silence, Rachel tries to change the subject again.

Rachel: If there was a way to make you like you used to be, before Cathy was killed, I would do that for you.

Fernando: Thanks for the offer, but some things are not just possible.

Rachel: You cant keep holding such negatives to yourself. To you, every silver lining has a cloud.

Fernando: But I like clouds… they sometimes look like bunny rabbits and angels.

Rachel: No way in winning this, is there?

Fernando: Nope. Not by a long shot… Look… I need you dressed at your best and armed to protect me in 3 hours. So go to your room, and start getting ready… shower up and dress up.

Rachel: What about you?

Fernando: I'll do the same, and meet you at your room.

Rachel: OK God-daddy…

Rachel gets up from the bed and starts heading to her room. Fernando puts the cat down on his bed, closes the door to his room and step into the bathroom. He does a repeat performance of his hygiene routine, then steps out into his room with just a towel wrapped around him. He gathers the fresh items of clothing out of his dresser, and pulls out his Armani Black suit from the closet. He takes the towel off and puts on his underwear; then pants and shirt; then socks, belt and tie. Drakar Nior Cologne and deodorant goes on next. Shoes go on before the Shoulder mounted holster. He goes and checks on his gun, finding it still loaded with what's left of the depleted uranium bullets. He switched ammunition in his weapon, giving it a quickie clean up and lube with a cleaning rag he has for it. It goes into his holster fully armed but with the safety on. For a moment, he goes into his desk, pulling out his palm pilot and pockets it in his pants. He puts on the suit-jacket as he starts to step out of his room to head to Rachel's room. On the way to her room, he switches the Palm unit from his pants pocket to his jacket pocket.

He allows himself into her room, finding Rachel in her underwear sitting on her bed looking over at some clothes he had threw on the table.

Fernando: You still aren't dressed yet?

Rachel: I don't know what to wear until I see what you're wearing first.

Fernando: It should never be that hard, girl. Look- take a… uhm… you decide.

Rachel: Well, since you're wearing the black suit, I'll take the black wrap around skirt, shoes and white shirt. White stocking and black purse.

Fernando: Why the purse?

Rachel: To complement the shoes and skirt.

Fernando: I see.

Rachel: You taught me how to colour match.

Fernando: You forget that I'm blind…

Rachel: So? You dress better than most of the guys here- I mean- Ernesto with the white suit, shoes and hat all the time- but the ties look like something he threw up? What's with that?!! And Pia looking like little Po-Beep, looking for her sheep!

Fernando: Don't make me laugh girl…

Rachel: But its true!

Fernando: I don't want to hear about what you think about the others.

Rachel: If only you knew…

Fernando: Hurry up, you're wasting daylight.

Rachel: OK, OK…

Fernando tosses to her the deodorant and Jasmine perfume bottles, which she puts on. Rachel starts to get dressed as Fernando puts away the other bits of clothing that she had taken out, at least she wont have time to waste doing that task. She dresses up quickly, and finally sits down by her table, taking Alessandro/Petrushka's make up kit and places it on the table before putting on her red pony tail holding ribbon

Fernando: Where's your gun?

Rachel gets up and goes to her bed, pulling it out of her pillow. She then hands it to him. Fernando goes into her gun safe and pulls out the cleaning rag from the cleaning kit, giving it a quick wipe down. He then checks the ammunition load and replaces the magazine with a fresh one. Placing it back into the clip on holster, she then gives it back to her. She clips it on to the inside back of her skirt's waist band. Fernando notices the make up kit that she placed on the table.

Fernando: You know I have to return this.

Rachel: I know. I just like it when you did me yesterday. Just don't use so much make up like you did…

Fernando: I was rather sparingly on the makeup last night.

Rachel: You put too much foundation. You should not be using any on me.

Fernando: OK…. Eye-liner, mascara and lip stick then.

Someone knocks on her door.

Rachel: Come in!

Triela opens the door and stands at the doorway.

Triela: Oh, I thought you would be alone.

Rachel: What? Anything you have to say, you can say it in front of my handler. I keep no secrets from him.

Triela: Uhm… You getting ready for the meeting today? I heard the prime minister will be there.

Rachel: No, I'm getting dressed to go on a date with my handler, complete with movie, dinner and a night of intimate privacy in a hotel room. Why do you think I'm wearing my best for?

Triela: That's your best?

Rachel just gives her a mean look.

Fernando: Rachel, calm yourself down…

Rachel: You're lucky he's here.

Fernando: Look, I'm going to check on Ferro, you two can have your little girl talk while I'm gone.

Rachel: God-father- don't leave!

Fernando: I'll be back.

Rachel: Don't leave!

Fernando: Rachel… if she has something important to talk to you about… deal with it and get it out of the way first.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: But what?

Rachel points to the makeup kit. Fernando quickly opens the case, and takes out the lipstick, eyeliner and mascara from the night before. He then closes up the make up case.

Fernando: You already know how I want it done. Come downstairs to the conference room when you're finished, your mission to protect me starts when we meet again in the conference room, and it ends when the prime minister leave. And don't forget the water.

Rachel: Yes God-Father…

Fernando gets up and heads to the conference room by the administrative offices. There he finds Ferro doing what she does best- supervising; in this case, supervising Claes where to place the chairs around a large oval table. Earlier, she had Claes remove the long tables that were from the last conference and put them into the storage closet, taking out the oval table from there.

Fernando: Claes, Stop.

Claes stops for the moment, looking at him.

Ferro: I'm her handler…

Fernando (interrupting Ferro): You got her going this hard work and now she's all sweaty. If you want her to be in the meeting, she should go back to her room and wash up and dress up.

Ferro: Claes; go get cleaned and dressed up for the Prime Minister.

Claes: Will that be all?

Fernando: Wipe down and refill your mission weapon and come back armed- your mission in this meeting is to protect Ferro and the others.

Ferro: Fernando, that wont be necessary.

Fernando: Just humor me on this.

Ferro: Do as he says, Claes.

Fernando: And hurry up, you got less than an hour to be here.

Claes nods her head and quickly walks out of the room to her dorm to do as she was told. Fernando starts to move the furniture around, setting up the room as he was taught it is supposed to be. He then sets up the Phone-conference center in the middle of the desk. He gives it a quick check by dialing his cell phone with it. All this in a span of under a minute.

Ferro: Not bad. Though the Prime Minister will be sitting there.

Fernando: I sit there- the prime minister can sit across from me if he likes.

Ferro: Why are you making such demands?

Fernando: I will be needing to input some codes from the phone's dialer. Look… things in the states are not as open as things are here. Covert and clandestine are key words as to how we operate…

Ferro: He is not going to like that.

Fernando: I don't care if he does or not. As far as I know, the, no... make that my, president might be on that other end of that conference call, and maybe the a couple of members of the joint chiefs of staff. So for me, I have to look like that I am in control of this operation even though you are running the show.

Ferro: You have to remember that you on our soil, not in the US.

Fernando: If we were in the US, I would show you a good time.

Ferro: What kind of a good time?

Fernando: Coney Island rides, Famous Nathan's Hot Dogs, a couple of hours at the sands of the beach, what ever you might like.

Ferro: Unfortunately, this is not the US of A. Besides, what makes you think you would get anything afterwards.

Fernando: I don't. If I take some lady out, its to show her a good time, not as an attempt to get into her panties. Friendship and respect goes a long way to a relationship more than just sex. I don't even know why we constantly go into that subject most of the time?!!

Ferro: This is a high pressure job, and everyone has their way of dealing with those pressures: smoking, drugs, alcohol, sex… just to name a few.

Fernando: And every guy here has tried to hit on you at least once?

Ferro: If it were once, I would be happy with it… not that they would get anywhere with me….

Fernando: But it happens all the time then?

Ferro: Not just with me, with all the females here- except the cyborgs though… but there are the rumors some make about the handlers and their cyborgs.

Fernando: Why don't you invite them over to the next cyborg swapping party…

Ferro just stands there wide eyed at him.

Fernando: I'm just kidding. Even if it were true, I would never trade my Rachel for anyone else. I cant trust no other with her.

Ferro: You had me worried there for a moment.

Fernando: Like I am being constantly reminded here- each handler has their own way of teaching their cyborgs… there is a lot for them to learn. But what their relationship is, I don't care as long as no one gets in between Rachel and I.

Ferro: What is that supposed to mean?

Fernando: Take it as you want. But as you know- we are closer than most and why. We like to keep it that way.

Ferro: Are you screwing your cyborg?

Fernando: She's just a kid, and a daughter to me…

Ferro: Some fathers do screw their own daughters.

Fernando: I'm not one of them. Between us, there is a line that will never be crossed. Understand that.

Ferro: Good.

Fernando: Good?

Ferro: Good, in that we wont have another anonymous clinic record popping up on our screens about one of our cyborgs at the local health clinic for treatment of VD or getting an abortion.

Fernando: Rachel, before she became a cyborg, was sexually active. I don't think she has been since she became a cyborg, but I want her to still continue to have those drives and desires.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: Because, that is part of the person she is. I want nothing changed on her about that.

Ferro: What if she has sex and gets pregnant.

Fernando: Then I will deal with it like any other leant father would. As long as its not forced on her, and its something that is done out of love for another, I want her to experience those things, like she used too.

Ferro: That can lead up to some dangerous situations.

Fernando: Rachel is more than capable of handling them, as she did before she became a cyborg.

Ferro: She's your cyborg. She is to be used as a tool for your job-missions.

Fernando: Is that how you see Claes? There is still a person under all that mechanized robo stuff under her skin, you know.

Ferro remains silent for a moment.

Fernando: How would you like it if somebody ripped apart your body and made you a cyborg, and then played with your thoughts and emotions so that you could follow orders directly? With me, Rachel is not forced to do anything. She does as she wants, and that means giving me 110 percent of what she is capable of. I think the other cyborgs would do better if treated the same.

Ferro: You giving me another challenge?

Fernando: If you want to accept it.

Ferro: And what would it entail.

Fernando: You giving Claes the ability to do for you as you need but only as options and not orders. To treat her to as a person and not as a cyborg, and allow her to grow as a person.

Ferro: What about the other stuff, that you give Rachel?

Fernando: I only give her what she wants, and that's love and attention as her father, though god-father is my real title to her. I don't expect you to do the same, but at least praise her for her good work. I know she does well by me and I don't force her to do anything, just only ask.

Ferro: Is that why you have more control over her than do I?

Fernando: Only Claes can answer that, but if I have to answer it, then I would guess that is the reason why.

Ferro: Interesting… cyborg psychology from our newest initiate.

Fernando: Its more like Social Engineering, if you want to look at it that way.

Rachel enters the room and stands next to Fernando. Her expression changes from happy little girl seeing her father to Red Alert mode. Fernando sees this.

Fernando: Rachel, you can relax. The Prime Minister is not here, yet.

Rachel relaxes, getting a more happier expression on her face. Fernando puts her hand under her chin and examines her face.

Fernando: Ferro, you have an eyeliner pencil in your purse?

Ferro: Yes, why?

Fernando: I need to make an adjustment to Rachel's face.

Ferro/Rachel: Huh?

Fernando: Rachel, you look fine, but one eye liner is longer than the other.

Ferro: Let me have a look.

Ferro takes a hold under Rachel's chin and stares at her face.

Ferro: She looks fine just she way she is.

Fernando: Fine is not perfect.

Ferro: Its good enough to pass for perfect.

Fernando: I don't see how. (Pointing to Rachel's left eyebrow) Look here, she stopped short of the eyebrow line…

Ferro: That's pretty minor.

Fernando: I want it fixed.

Ferro: Oh alright…

Ferro reaches into her purse and pulls out her eyeliner pencil, making a touch up to Rachel's face.

Ferro: There.

Fernando: Perfect.

Ferro: for somebody who is supposed to be blind…

Fernando (interrupting her): These few hours of sight I have, I pick up a lot more than most- believe me.

Ferro: Then explain to me why this shade of god-awful red lipstick?

Fernando: You mean blood red? Its 'our' favorite colour for one. And its looks more natural on her than does cherry red.

Ferro: Colours are to accent s woman's features.

Fernando: But they have to look natural too. A big turn off to me is having a paint-by-number-Picasso face.

Ferro did not know whether to laugh it that comment or be annoyed by it.

Fernando: You have an excellent make up setting to your face, but you do so by highly contrasting the colours, which might be fine to some. Not to me though.

Ferro: So you model your girl here by those standards?

Fernando: Yes.

Ferro: What was that you said before- allowing Rachel to make her own decisions?

Fernando: She still has to adhere to my guidelines.

Ferro: How do you Americans say it? 'What's good for the goose, is also good for the gander?'

Rachel: What are you two talking about?

Fernando: Nothing… though you and I are going to have one of those father/daughter talks soon.

Rachel: Must we?

Fernando: Yes, we must. Look, relax for now until the mission starts, and then you know what you have to do. I need you to stay quiet and alert at all times while I have this conference, and don't hesitate to act when needed to. OK?

Rachel: Yes god-father.

Fernando bends down to her and kisses her on her forehead. Claes enters the room, dressed and freshened up by a shower. She stands between Fernando and Ferro, needing to go around Rachel as she does.

Ferro: Good, you're here.

Fernando takes a sniff at Claes, which makes her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Ferro: What? She just showered up.

Fernando: And she smells like a bar of soap too. Which is fine, for everyday needs, but we don't want to insult the Prime Minister's nose.

Ferro: Oh all right…

Ferro goes into her purse and pulls out a bottle of her perfume- Chanel #5, giving Claes a couple of spritzes with it.

Ferro: is that better?

Fernando: Much. (He looks at his watch.) damn, its almost that time. Ferro, can you get my last report from your desk?

Ferro: Do you really need it?

Fernando: It would be helpful.

Ferro: Give me a minute then.

Ferro leaves the room to head to her office just a couple of doors away. Fernando takes to his seat on the table, and starts dialing. The phone rings on the other end, and somebody answers it immediately.

Fernando: Hello, John G.?

John G.: Hold on, Fernando. I have to get the others here.

Fernando: Its OK. I'm still waiting on my end for my people too.

John G.: I see. You wanted to tell me something before we start?

Fernando: I'm just worried how things are turning out here, that's all.

John G.: How so?

Fernando: I can not disclose details, but as for the nuclear threat- its real.

John G.: When will get the details?

Fernando: The details are more of a personal nature, but one that has to be resolved by you recalling me back to the states.

John G.: That is not going to happen…

Fernando: And why not?

John G.: It's a deal that our two governments made, for exchange of information and technology. You have to stay there for the next couple of years.

Rachel: We're not going home any time soon?

Fernando: Rachel… you supposed to stay quiet.

John G.: Rachel, as in your god-daughter? What is she doing there?

Fernando: That's one of the details… They are holding her over me to get things done here.

John G.: Then deal with it on your own. Just don't mess things up for everyone. There is more at stake here than you and her.

Fernando: Two years you said?

John G.: At least 2 years.

Fernando: OK then… let me get the people together here and you make your connections so we can have our call…

Without comment or question, Fernando is put on hold. As such, he gets up and goes to the door. Ferro was just returning to the room with the chief and Jean. Hillshire and Marco were escorting an entourage group with their cyborgs: Triela and Angelica. At the rear of the group was Ernesto and Alessandro with their cyborgs Pia and Petrushka. Fernando steps back into the room, taking his seat. The phone was still on hold as some god-awful music played for the holdee's entertainment.

Fernando: Rachel, to my side, its begins now.

Rachel walks over to Fernando's right as he sits on the chair of his choosing. Ferro, Chief Lorenzo, Jean and the others begin to file in. The other handlers stand by the wall with their cyborgs at their sides, along with the Prime Minister's entourage. Fernando gets up and shakes hands with the Prime Minister.

Prime Minister: So you're the one we are going to have to pin a medal to someday in the future.

Fernando: I'll prefer cash and a one-way ticket home.

The Prime Minister laughs for a moment.

Prime Minister: But this is your home.

Fernando: It does not feel like it.

Prime Minister: Give yourself time to get used to it.

Fernando: Anyways. You met my cyborg- Rachel.

Prime Minister: Ah yes… The one that caused that scene at my last party. It was very entertaining. Although, my staff would have been very unhappy if they had to clean up blood and guts .

Fernando: She was only protecting me.

Prime Minister: As she is supposed too. These mechanized bodies are great- they do as they are told and do so with a loyalty and determination; if I had the military this disciplined, I would reestablish the Roman Empire in under 5 years!

Fernando: Please, have a seat.

Fernando shows him the seat opposite to his. To say the least, The Prime Minister was not pleased about the choice of seating. Fernando takes the seat that he was supposed to take. Others offers their chairs to the Prime Minister, but he refuses, taking the chair that Fernando showed him. Fernando sits at his seat, and Rachel positions herself by him, with a view to the doors. She reaches into her purse and pulls out 2 water bottles and places them by Fernando.

Seeing this, Ferro signals to Hillshire to get glasses and a pitcher of ice water on a serving tray for the table. Hillshire goes out abruptly, with Triela in tow.

Fernando: Where shall be we begin? First off, I'm on hold while my agency in the USA get their act together, but they should return soon enough.

Prime Minister: Why are we involving the US? We are capable of holding out on our own.

Fernando: That is quite true… Except- Ferro, where is the trigger device?

Ferro reaches into a cardboard box and pulls out the trigger device from inside, placing it on the table. Fernando reaches for it and slides it over tot he Prime Minister.

Fernando: Pardon my explanation, sir. That is a Soviet made device, probably from the cold war era. Question is, how to trace it back to the Russians, and have President Putin deal with it? That is where the US comes in.

Prime Minister: We can send our own delegates to pressure that vodka drinking Russo…

Fernando: But do you have proof?

Prime Minister: The proof is right here.

Fernando: Wrong.

Fernando turns the device in Prime Minister's hand, until a serial number is visible to him.

Fernando: They could deny it. But In the ratification of the SALT II Treaty, all arms in stock or otherwise dismantled are listed in the treaty as a catalogue entry. Only the US and the former USSR has that list. You need the US to verify that serial number, and when verified, you, with the US backing you up through the NATO Accord, will pressure Russia to explain how this device got into terrorists hands. Further more, it will force them into do a reinventory of their stock piles and see what else is missing and trace them as well. Think about this- if we managed to find 1 nuclear device in terrorists hands, how many others are there?

The Prime Minister nods his head in agreement. A voice comes onto loudspeaker of the conference call.

John G.: Fernando, are you still there?

Fernando: Yes, John, and everyone has arrived on this end. What about yours?

John G.: I have President Rice on the line, as well as the joint chiefs and the agency's department heads.

Fernando: Good. I have the Italian Prime Minister and several members of the SWA who were part of the device's recovery.

John G.: Good. Now explain to us again, as you did with me this morning- what was found in who's possession?

Fernando: What we found, was components, which assembled together, created a full working nuclear device equivalent to a Hiroshima bomb of Cold War Era Soviet design. The components were in the possession of several Italian terrorist members and to my understanding, a couple Al Quida members.

John G.: I see. Has it been verified that it is a Nuclear WMD device?

Fernando: SWA Section Two has conducted very basic tests and found an active nuclear core and a disconnected triggering device. Both the nuclear core and triggering device's wiring harnesses match, as does the serial numbers on the cases of these two major components.

President Rice: Has those serial numbers been matched to any known catalogued references?

Fernando: No it has not, which is why I am calling the agency, madam.

Air force General Suarez: This is Air force General Suarez, can we have those serial numbers?

Fernando reaches over to the Prime Minister, taking the triggering device from him and turns it around to get the serial number from its casing.

Fernando: Here is Sir (saying each letter/number very slowly): AR670611QD172112-Minsk003:CHNBL110782

John G.: C-H-N-B-L-1-1-0-7-8-2?

Fernando: That's right.

John G.: Its verified as a Nuclear trigger for a Fusion WMD device, made by the Soviets as early as June of 1967, its nuclear core was refueled at the Chernobyl plant on July of 1982. It was catalogued as decommissioned and disassembled on March of 1997 under the watchful eye of General Maxikov, along with 134 others that month in accordance to the SALT II Treaty, primarily from MERV units.

President Rice: Prime Minister, we have a situation.

Prime Minister: I understand that quite well. Can that information be sent to my office?

President Rice: I will send a US Envoy to you with all pertinent information, and to discuss with you options of addressing this privately with President Putin about the situation before we address this with the UN Council.

Prime Minister: I agree. The UN does not have to be involved unless all talks fail. Apologies to everybody, but I have pressing national appointments to make.

President Rice: As do I. The Joint Chiefs will meet up with me later today about this situation. Just one last question for you Prime Minister.

Prime Minister: What would that question be?

President Rice: In accordance to the NATO treaty, which Italy is a part of, would you allow a shared show of force at your ports?

Prime Minister: How much force are we talking about?

President Rice: The North Atlantic Fleet to be the Mediterranean Sea with a couple of ships at your ports to take on food, equipment and maintenance. Of course, your nation will be welcomed to limited access to the facilities our ships have to offer.

Prime Minister: I will see what can be done. Like you, I too have a Bureaucracy to deal with.

President Rice: Understood.

The sound of a phone hangs up on their end, followed by 4 others.

John G.: Well, Fernando. Looks like you either saved the world or pushed us closer to the edge of destruction.

Fernando: Gee… if only the History Channel would be so kind.

John G.: Don't worry. If anything happens to you, there will be a black star added to our wall in your honor.

Fernando: A Black Star? Gee… how nice of you.

Prime Minister: Well gentlemen, ladies, I have to leave. This situation will be in your capable hands. I trust that you will do your best.

Chief Lorenzo: We always do, all we ask is that our funding not to be cut.

Prime Minister: I'll see to it that it wont. Oh, Fernando… I know you're not Italian, but if there is a wall in this great nation somewhere, I'll put a star on it in your honor.

Fernando: You're so kind, sir… Can you put one up for Rachel too?

Prime Minister: I'll see what can be done.

The Prime Minister slowly walks out of the room and eventually exits the compound.

John G.: Looks like the work is already cut out for you, Fernando. I expect a full report in 24 hours.

Fernando: Looks like it is. Before that can be done, I'm going out to a late lunch. I think you will be having breakfast?

John G.: Right you are. We will keep in touch with you.

Fernando: I'll be expecting it.

John G. hangs up the phone on his end. After a few seconds the dial tone kicks in. Ferro reaches over to the conference phone unit and presses the button to terminate the call. She then sits back and stares at Fernando.

Fernando: What?

Ferro: What is this about stars on walls?

Fernando: You really don't want to know.

Ferro: As you like to say- humor me.

Fernando: The Intelligence Agency has a Memorial Wall of Stars. Each star represents an agent who had died on the line of duty. Except for a few rare instances where Top Secrecy has to be observed, each agent's name and mission is stated in a visitors review book. That is all.

Ferro: Is this wall viewable to the public?

Fernando: No. It is only viewable to other Agency workers, dignitaries and agency visitors.

Ferro: At least here you get a free funeral and full military honors.

Fernando: I'd prefer to have immortality. This way I wont have to deal with issues of death and the circumstances thereof.

Ferro: Wouldn't we all.

A few of the handlers laugh.

Fernando: Look. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going out to lunch.

Ferro: Where to, and are you taking your cyborg with you?

Fernando: Some place as far away from that device in the basement. That place in Nemi sounds good about now.

Chief Lorenzo: Well, you earned it… but don't make it habit.

Fernando: I'm not going there alone. The other handlers can come if they like. Ferro, care to have you and Claes join us?

Ferro: Is that alright with you, Chief?

Chief Lorenzo: All of you can go, but expect to complete the day's paperwork when you return.

Most of the handlers in the room thanks the chief for some bit of time off.

Chief Lorenzo: And bring something back for me.

Ferro: We'll do.

Chief Lorenzo: This meeting is done with. As you all were.

Most of the handlers and their cyborgs leave the room along with the chief who goes into his room.

Fernando continues to remain seated as Ferro starts to get up and clear the table. He takes one of the two water bottles off the table and opens it to drink. He gives the other bottle to Rachel, signaling her to drink as well. Ferro looks at them both.

Ferro: Aren't you going to help?

Fernando reaches into his pocket and tosses the keys at her.

Fernando: I'll clean up this mess when we return. Right now I'm in no shape to drive and can use your help.

Rachel: You OK God-Father?

Fernando: No really. I'm seeing stars right now.

Rachel: Want me to get some aspirin from your room?

Fernando: No, I'll be fine. I need to rest. Ferro, care to drive?

Ferro: If I'm going, I don't think I have much of a choice.

Fernando: Rachel could drive of you like.

Ferro: I'll drive, thank you.

Fernando: Come on then… I need the isolation chamber of my Porsche's tinted windows right about now.

Ferro: I get the point.

Ferro throws back the keys at him. He manages to catch them before putting down the water bottle he has to his forehead.

Ferro: Warm up the car. I'll be there in a minute.

Fernando: Come on ladies, there is a seat in the Porsche with your names on it.

Rachel grabs Claes by the wrist and runs out of the room with the poor girl in tow.

Ferro: You love doing that, don't you.

Fernando: Its not like there is anything worth to see on TV… believe me, 9,999 cable channels and there is still nothing.

Ferro: You switched through all 9,999 channels?

Fernando: Don't ask.

Ferro: With all the places to go and things to do in this city?

Fernando: No offense to Rome, but much of it shuts down after 10pm. At least New York was a 24 hour city- with places to go and things to do 24-7.

Ferro: And what do you do for sleep?

Fernando: Who needs sleep when the city's awake?

Ferro: No wonder you're like that.

Fernando: I get my full 8 hours. Its just in those nights I don't want them, I have options at 3am.

Ferro: Good. We'll have to send you out on night time missions then.

Fernando: You would not dare.

Ferro smiles at Fernando, showing off her pearly whites in an evil grin.

Fernando: I'll see you at the car.

Fernando slides back on the chair and gets up to get out of the room. He leaves her behind in the room, though she immediate follows him out and into Chief Lorenzo's room. Fernando continues on his way to the parking lot. He finds the girls by the car along with a few of handlers and their cyborgs: Hillshire/Triela, Marco/Angelica, Alessandro/Petrushka, and Ernesto/Pia.

Marco: Coppola's again?

Fernando: Of course.

Hillshire: There are other places besides Coppola's.

Fernando: You can go there. I'll stay with Coppola's for today.

Marco: Well, there is Carmine's…

Angelica: Hmmm… Carmine's…

Fernando: What's with her?

Marco: Steaks, fish, sugar filled desserts, cold wine… Angie's had quite a few good meals at Carmine's.

Fernando: Lets make Carmine's for the next mission reward to ourselves. OK?

Alessandro: Looks like we are going to have to create a mission by next week.

Fernando: What's the rush?

Alessandro: No rush… just want to go to these exciting places.

Fernando: And I thought I was the rookie here.

Alessandro: We are about the same age.

Fernando: Maybe, but you're not harden by tragedy like I am.

Hillshire: We all are harden by tragedies. Some more than others.

Fernando (tossing the keys to Rachel so she can open the door): You make it sounds like this place is Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.

Rachel (hears his statement, adding one of her own): Side 1, Song 2?

Fernando turns to face her, giving a small smile in return.

Fernando: Yeah.

Alessandro: Side 1, Song 2?

Hillshire: My, you are the young one!

Alessandro: I never heard it, I believe.

Fernando: Beatles Sergeant Pepper Album.

Alessandro: Who are the Beatles?

Marco: What has this world coming too.

Fernando: Rachel?

Rachel: Yes?

Fernando (1/2 singing): What you think if I sang out of tune…

Rachel (sings back): Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Claes (joining in): Lend me you ears and I'll sing you a song

Angelica (adds her voice): And I'll try to not sing out of key.

Fernando & Rachel (with others joining in): I get by with a little help from my friends….

A slight pause of silence as they all look at Alessandro. He eventually replies.

Alessandro: Never heard of it.

Fernando: That's it, you're paying for all our lunches. Rachel, crank up the stereo from the iPod.

Rachel steps into the Porsche, turning on its electronics, then activated the stereo and iPod, selecting the song from the mp3 collection. The volume is cranked up before she steps out as the song starts with Ringo Starr singing its introduction, with the cyborgs and then handlers joining in. In about 2 minutes 35 seconds later, it is over. Rachel reaches into the Porsche and pauses the iPod at the end of the song.

Marco: I want a copy of that.

Fernando: I'll burn you a CD later tonight.

Marco: Thanks. I'll owe you one.

Fernando: No problem… we just have to tie up Alessandro here and force feed some Beatles into his system.

Alessandro: Hey, wait a minute… that wont be necessary.

Fernando: Don't worry, it wont hurt….

Rachel: …much.

Alessandro: Hey, Petrushka will protect me!

Marco: Not if we get Ferro to override that for us.

Fernando: What's wrong, Alessandro-you look sick!

The other handlers laugh.

Fernando: We're just messing with you…

Marco: Bite your tongue. Anybody who has not heard of the Beatles, there is something wrong with them!

Fernando: Gee, maybe you're right. Alessandro- you're still paying for lunch.

Alessandro: Why do I have to?

Fernando: How about you pay for all our lunches, everyday, until you have heard at least 1 Beatles' Album in its completion.

Alessandro: That's Not Fair!

Marco: Life never was fair.

Fernando: Besides, while I'm burning the CD for Marco tonight, you can listen to it. Therefore you only get to pay for today's lunch and that's it.

Ferro arrives at the parking lot.

Ferro: Why are you guys giving Alessandro a hard time? I can heard you guys going at it back at the main building.

Fernando: Alessandro has never heard of the Beatles.

Ferro: That is no excuse… wait- never heard of the Beatles? No wonder you're such a screw up!

Fernando: I figure we tie him up, alone in a room, and pump it into his brain.

Ferro: It would be much more easier to condition him like one of the cyborgs.

Hillshire: Now that's an idea!

Alessandro: Oh no, you're not going to condition me!

Ferro: Petrushka- Agency Order Override; Agent Ferro commanding. Get Alessandro.

Petrushka turns to face her handler with a 1/2 blank looking stare. She starts to reach out to get him, he starts to step backwards away from her. She steps forward, he continues to step backwards, then pivots on his feet to around, running into the Ferrari Dino. He falls onto its hood as Petrushka closes in on him.

Ferro: Petrushka- Agency Order Override; Agent Ferro commanding. Ignore last order, Ignore Agency Override.

Petrushka stop, unsure of what happened, looks at a scared Alessandro.

Petrushka: What just happened?

Ferro: Oh, just your boy-handler trying to prove that he's a man again.

The girls laugh in their tiny sort of way. Alessandro slowly gets off the Ferrari, with Ernesto nearby to inspect the damage.

Ernesto: Hey! You scuffed up the paint!

Alessandro (pointing at Ferro): Its not my fault!

Ferro: We'll get it fixed. Besides- the Dino was out on loan to you, it was never yours to begin with!

Ernesto: But its such a cool ride!

Fernando: Then why you had trouble keeping up with me in that last chase?

Ernesto: Because you drive like a possessed maniac and I did not want to hurt the car!

Fernando signals to Rachel to get into the Porsche. She complies.

Fernando: Remember that when your life depends on it. Ferro- things are getting spinney for me, I think we better leave while I can still stand up.

Fernando enters the Porsche and closes the passenger door behind him. The driver's door opens, and Claes enters into the rear seats, with Ferro entering to sit into the driver's seat soon after. Fernando reaches over and shuts off the radio. Ferro reaches over to the ignition keys and gives it a twist, from electronics on, to engine start. The starter motor turns over and the engine comes to life. She then turns to Fernando.

Ferro: Are you OK? You don't look good.

Fernando: I'll be fine. Its probably my exposure to radiation- my body gets sick for a while, but I'll be fine.

Ferro: Radiation?

Fernando: I always get sick after an x-ray, so being exposed to that bomb would be like getting an x-ray. But I'll be fine after some food and rest.

Ferro, seeing that everyone has piled into Hillshire's Mercedes station wagon, waits for them to go ahead before putting the Porsche into gear. She follows them out of the compound and onto to the Italian National Highways to Nemi. She continues her conversation as she drives.

Ferro: I should hope so, there is a clean up mission to do in a few of days. We may need you and Rachel to go in and flush out a few terrorists.

Fernando: I should be fine by then.

Ferro: Good. Its at the Yemen Embassy.

Fernando: Wait a minute- wouldn't that be an act of war?

Ferro: They help bring in a nuclear device into this country, they are lucky that we don't send a strike force and bomb their cities.

Fernando: I think there is a more peaceful alternative to this, and then if that does not work, we can always send them back their atomic bomb.

Ferro: That would be a waste of a good a-bomb.

Fernando: Well, that would send them a message.

Ferro: and what message would that be?

Fernando: Return To Sender- Not Enough Postage!

Ferro laughs for the moment.

Fernando: Glad you see the humor in all this.

Ferro: It was the way you put it. Nothing worse than getting blown up by your own device because there was not enough postage on the bomb package and it was sent back to you.

Fernando: Finally, somebody laughs at my jokes.

Rachel (from the back seat): I laugh at your jokes, god-father.

Fernando: I know you do. I was talking about the rest of the world.

Rachel: Oh.

Fernando: Look, if you all don't mind, I'm shutting down.

Ferro: Shutting down?

Fernando: Like this: 3… 2… 1…

Fernando goes back against his seat and takes a nap, as if on command.

Rachel: Oh… he's Ghondi in an Audi…

Ferro: What?

Rachel (as she reaches over and picks up his hand, letting it go and watching it drop): He's Out!

Ferro: Just like that?

Rachel: Yeah. He must not be feeling well if he can do that.

Ferro: Anything else I should know about him?

Rachel: Like what?

Ferro: Allergies? Weaknesses? Things that can mess him up?

Rachel: Strawberries and Tylenol.

Ferro: Tylenol? That the most used drug on the market! How can he allergic to that?!!

Rachel: He just is.

Ferro: Anything more?

Rachel: Nope.

Ferro: What about…

Rachel: Didn't you see him in his Speedos in the pool?

Ferro: RACHEL! I Was About To Ask How Is He When He's Sick?!!

Rachel: Well, I saw how you were looking at him at the pool that day, and I can tell you that he is not interested in you at all.

Ferro: Why you little…

Rachel (interrupting Ferro) I think the word you want is 'Cyborg'…

Ferro: Missy, you and I are going to have one of those talks…

Rachel: I'm expecting it. Hopefully in that girl's class Fernando wants you to start for us.

Ferro: I don't think that class is necessary.

Rachel: Fernando thinks it is. And if he thinks it is, then I and the other cyborg girls should have it.

Ferro could only look at Rachel from the rear view mirror, where she sat in the rear seat smiling. For the rest of the ride, they all remained quiet. Not even Fernando stirred in his sleep. They arrives at Coppola's in under 40 minutes; 45 if you include driving into their lot and get a parking spot they can share with Hillshire' Mercedes station wagon. Somehow Fernando wakes up on his own as Ferro puts the car in reverse and backs it into the parking space. He stretches and yawns in his seat.

Rachel (as she undoes her seatbelt): Do you feel better, god-father?

Fernando: A bit better, dear.

Ferro: Dear?

Rachel: He's still out of it. Besides, he's called me worse things than that before.

Ferro: Maybe you two are too close for your own good.

Fernando: Ferro, I don't question your relationship with anyone, don't question the one I have with her.

Ferro: It could be a matter of concern.

Fernando opens the door, and slowly gets out of the car. He hold the chair forward for Rachel to get out as he talks to Ferro. She does the same for Claes as they continue with their conversation. Together, they close the doors before heading to the restaurant.

Fernando: To whom? A Psychology Grad student who is too far into her books? Like I said before and I don't want to repeat again… We're closer than most you will ever meet as far as Fratellos are concerned. If it turned out that I had somebody else as a cyborg instead of my god-daughter, things would be very different. But as for now, for better or worse, we have each other and that's more than what the other handlers could say about their relationships with their little girls.

Ferro: OK then, tell me how you perceive the other handlers.

Fernando: You want an honest opinion or shall I be brutally honest?

Ferro: Honest as possible, don't hold back anything.

They enter the restaurant, with the others gathering behind them. The waiter at the door show them to their tables immediately, telling them to take what ever seats that they want since the place was nearly empty from an after-lunch time crowd. Fernando takes the table that he has taken before on the couple of trips that he was there. Ferro and the cyborgs follow, taking their seats behind him. The other handlers takes the tables nearby to them. They quickly look over the menus, but Fernando already decided what he wanted. A waiter comes along and sets glasses of water on the table, asking if anyone wanted a drink. For now the drinks were refused.

Fernando: In alphabetical order?

Ferro: What?

Fernando: Alessandro- OK, he's not much younger than I am, but he's still single and still on the prowl for sex. Hooking him up with Petrushka was a bad mistake, because he's going to do the nasty with her if he hasn't already. Other than that, I see that he's mostly talk, too much of a research person and not much of a fighter although I heard that he help catch a few bad guys that you guys could not catch before. As for his cyborg- Petrushka- she'll do anything upon his command. Even drop her panties he tells her so; bad choice in mixing those two up.

Ferro: The others?

Fernando: Ernesto seems to be hiding something. Don't know what it is, but he is. Do I dare trust him? Only as far as orders go. Pia is the perfect match for him, though I do not know how long they have been together as a pair, it is obvious that they have been together for quite a few years at least.

Ferro: Who's next?

Fernando: You are, but we already had that talk on more than one occasion. So that leaves Hillshire and Triela… Hmmm… he's probably the most stable of them all of the group, but he seems to have been burned by his past employers.

Ferro: How can you tell?

Fernando: He has a scent of burnt charcoal on him. One deeper than what an ex-girlfriend can put on him, so it as to be some deep seated intelligence position he had and he fucked up big time, thus, the burnt him crispy.

Ferro: What about Triela?

Fernando: Triela? Well, she comes from an interesting past. Similar to Rachel's if she would have continued on that path. Drugs, prostitution, life on the fast lane- but even as for a child, how she got there, I would blame her parents. But somehow, she thinks she owes Hillshire big time for something, cant make the connection there. She is not sure how or where she fits with in as the others do. But she is loyal to him. How she became a cyborg, I don't know or want to know.

Ferro: OK…

The waiter walks to them and asks for their orders. Fernando signals to Ferro first, where she orders a pasta and seafood dish with white wine that she would share with Claes. Claes has no say in the matter for the moment. Fernando orders a double sized portion of large slice of meat Lasagna and red wine to share with Rachel, who also has no say in the matter, then whispers something to the waiter's ear as he points to Alessandro. The waiter nod with a smile.

Ferro: What was that about.

Fernando: Just continuing to pick on Alessandro.

Ferro: Mind letting me in on the joke?

Fernando: I told the waiter to make a fake bill of everyone's meals and give it to Alessandro.

Ferro: That's cruel!

Fernando: That's just being nice… Being cruel is making him pay for it.

Ferro: I see you point. Now, where were we?

Fernando: Lets see, from H we go to J… Jean and Jose. The two brothers. They claim that they lost loved ones to a terrorist bomb… Well, that may be true but each one has a different way of handling it. Jean takes it out on the terrorists and everyone he deems as a threat to himself and his work. He probably sees me as a threat which is why he wanted to kill me this past week. As for his cyborg- Ricco, she seems to have been literally born yesterday. That's all I can say about her.

Ferro: And Jose?

Fernando: Jose? He's a fool- not knowing how good he has it or how to pay for it. OK, he does his job well, but only if it seems easy to do. At 15 or 20 to one odds, that's easy. Put him in a situation where its 200 to 1, I don't think he would pass.

Ferro: I don't think anyone could.

Fernando: Video game mechanics…when the odds are that stacked against you, the machine starts to slow down and you can score higher points per hit. All you have to do is pull the trigger. Jose wont. I bet he freezes at a lot of his missions.

Ferro: He's only froze in a couple of them.

Fernando: Not good.

Ferro: And what of his cyborg?

Fernando: Henrietta? She's still scared of me.

Ferro: Why you say that?

Fernando: She always seems to get nervous around me. I forced an explanation and apologies out of her, I told her handler off in front of her. I gave her orders that she had to follow. In short, I'm a very scary person and I showed that part of myself to her. Rachel?

Rachel: Yes, god-father?

Fernando: I know I've asked you before, but I don't remember- did Henrietta ever explained to you what happened and apologized for it?

Rachel: Yes she did, god-father.

Fernando: You two friends now?

Rachel: Well…

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Compared to the others, we are.

Fernando: Compared to?

Rachel: Yes god-father.

Claes: Excuse me, but not everybody can be friends. Rachel is no exception to that rule.

Fernando: Question is, will that relationship affect your performance on the field during a mission?

Rachel: I don't know.

Fernando: Well, that is a problem that has to be dealt with.

Claes: I don't think she has to worry about core group.

Fernando: Who's the core group?

Claes: Angelica, Henrietta, Ricco, Triela, and I make up the core group. We were the first, and are the oldest of all the cyborgs.

Fernando: I see.

Rachel: What about Pia?

Claes: well, since Ernesto keeps her outside of the dorm, she never became a core group member even though she's somewhere in between Triela and Henrietta in cyborg age.

Fernando notices the stress in Rachel's voice when she mentioned Pia.

Fernando: Rachel, is Pia the one you're having trouble with?

Rachel: Well…

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: She stated that you were her target, as per agency orders.

Fernando: I know about those agency orders, lets say they were void and nullified. (then turns to Ferro and speaks in a very stern voice) Right Ferro?

Ferro: Wait… Rachel explain what Pia told you.

Rachel: Pia said, "I was already given the order to shoot him, so I'll pull the trigger without hesitation."

Ferro: But those orders were rescinded.

Rachel: She holding onto them.

Fernando: And what you did afterwards?

Claes: They faced each other off and Rachel out drew Pia, aiming the gun to her eye while pinning Pia's gun to the table.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel (in a scared tone): Yes, god-father?

Fernando: Good work.

Rachel sighs.

Ferro: That's not good, we cant have cyborg shoot outs in the dormitory.

Claes: In Rachel's defense, Pia threatened Rachel and went after her gun first. Rachel was just faster than she was.

Ferro: That sort of behavior is not allowed in the dorms.

Fernando: What you intend to do about it?

Ferro: What can be done? The weapons has to be taken away.

Fernando: Don't.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: Like you said- we handlers take care of the cyborgs. It becomes our responsibility to deal with this, not administration.

Ferro: And what do you propose as a solution?

Fernando: Simple… (turning to Rachel) Raych… don't pull out your gun in the dorm to take action unless you have to defend yourself from a hostile action.

Rachel: Yes sir.

Claes: But Rachel was defending herself…

Fernando: I understand that. I'm just reinforcing that lesson. Now Ferro, I suggest that you talk to the other handlers about this and have them do as I did here. I don't care if the girls fight, but let it be a hand to hand combat and keep guns out of it. Disagreements will happen, so let them happen. It is how they are dealt with that will make our little ladies here into grown women.

Ferro: I don't like it when you dictate orders…

Fernando: It was a suggestion. Not an order.

The waiters arrive with a serving table . Everything it put upon the servicing table before sorting them out and giving it to the proper person who order it. A couple of waiters placed wine glasses on the tables and filled them with various wines. When finished, they leave, leaving the group to start their meals.

Fernando: That looks good. What is it?

Ferro: Its just seafood and pasta.

Fernando: What are those orange things on the side?

Ferro (pointing to the item on the dish): This? It's lobster.

Fernando: Oh, yeah…

Ferro: You never had lobster?

Fernando: The lobsters in the American East coast are different than that. The front claws are about a third the size of the creature, and they are much bigger. And they turn red when you cook them, not orange.

Ferro: What differences we have in this world.

Ferro picks up one of the lobsters and places it on Claes' place. She looks at it as it seems to look back at her, despite being cooked to death. Ferro continues to serve Claes the meal, which consisted of pastes, vegetables, and bits of seafood that includes fish pieces, squid and mussels.

A couple of waiters come with extras to offer; skewered roasted meats, oysters on ice, more wine and drink. One comes by with a large hunk of roast beef, Fernando signals to get his attention. The waiter arrives, placing the slicing tray on the table. Fernando points to where the meat should be cut to and how many pieces. The waiter happily complies, placing the meat onto a serving plate for him. Fernando takes the plate and serves some if it to Rachel, along with some lasagna and vegetables. He then serves himself.

While they eat, Ferro tries to restart the conversation.

Ferro: Marco is left.

Fernando: What about him?

Ferro: What you think of him?

Fernando: Its not to say he's a bad guy. He seems to have gone through some personal issues. I just don't like how he treats his cyborg- Angelica.

Ferro: Angelica was the first cyborg, and she's reaching the end of her service life.

Fernando: But he should be treating her more kinder. Some people treat their dogs better than he does Angelica.

Ferro: Most people treat their dogs better than they do their own children.

Fernando: If Angelica is dying…

Ferro: Wait a second. Claes, Rachel- you two don't ever speak to the others about this.

They both nod at her.

Ferro: Good. Continue, Fernando.

Fernando: I was saying; If Angelica is dying, he should be dealing with her in a nicer way.

Ferro: Angelica wants to be sent on missions. She just needs more supervision than most.

Fernando: How is she breaking down?

Ferro: She forgets things, her senses go out of alignment, she's built up a resistance to the conditioning drug which makes her very unstable, and she's very accident prone.

Fernando: Has she failed on missions?

Ferro: No. But…

Fernando: No buts. I understand now why he's so hard on her. But at least he could make this part of her life a much easier one.

Rachel: God-Father?

Fernando: What I do for you, Raych, I do out of the love that we share. So don't worry about me turning mean on you unless you really need it. Besides, you will out last me.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: You and I may have 20 years left, but at least for you, what ever technical advances are made to improve and lengthen your life- you take them. There is no cure for me.

Ferro: What are you talking about, 'There is no cure…" for you?

Fernando: Look Ferro. Despite what my medical records say about me and my hardwired nervous system, I deliberately omitted something from them. I have Axional Mylarisis, which is the swelling of the Mylar Sheath many nerve cells have. As the swelling increases, the nerve cells get choked, short out and die. Eventually, this will kill me, but as a side effect of the silver in my nervous system, when a cell is choked off, the signal still goes through because the silver in the cell conducts the signal through like electricity in a wire. This is a mixed blessing, with both good and bad ramifications. Because of this, when I got married, we expected that I was to die first within 20 years. It did not work out as it should.

Ferro: There is no cure?

Fernando: None.

Ferro: Care to be turned into a cyborg when it gets too much for you?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Why not? If it would add years to your life, and cure you of your condition, why would you not take it?

Fernando: Because I have already accepted my condition. Look, its like having ALS, but with my rare genetic mutation which makes my nerves into live wires, the symptoms are slowed down and lessen. But the damage is still accumulative. Besides, I already did my own research, and some of the treatments are worst than the disease.

Ferro reaches out and puts her hand over his as he tries to fork over a piece of meat with the some lasagna. Fernando looks at her hand before turning to her.

Fernando: Don't.

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: Because life is not guaranteed. I may have 20 years left, compared to you having another 50, but all my closest of friends who were guaranteed those 50 years have all died in some unnatural ways. You may have another 50 natural years, but tomarrow is not guaranteed for any of us. As for me, I try to enjoy the days that I have.

Ferro: Even the bad ones?

Fernando: Even the bad ones.

Ferro: So this has any bearing on your relationship with your cyborg?

Fernando: I would be lying if I said it does not. She knows about it, and we do what we can for each other. God-daughter or not, she is a part of me as I am a part of her. So, don't ever question our relationship.

Ferro: Its easy to question.

Fernando: Its easy to be hard, and to be cold, Ferro. It is something else to be caring and willing to give of yourself to others. Right now, what ever relationships I have with who ever it may be will be treasured. But that's how I do things. I don't expect things to be reciprocated, because I am so demanding, and very few can live to those demands. As such, you have a position in my life, I don't want it to be anymore than that.

Ferro: Are you in love with me?

Fernando: No. Are you with me?

Ferro: No. But in the light of this new information about your health, I am more concerned about you.

Fernando: Don't be. I have known about my condition for years, since I was diagnosed as a kid, and know my limitations because of it.

Ferro: Would you mind undergoing a medical examination by our doctors?

Fernando: Why?

Ferro: If there is a cure, they can find it.

Fernando: I researched it for years, constantly looking for updates. There is no cure.

Ferro: If they cant find it, then they can create it.

Fernando: I would have done it myself if it were to be found.

Ferro: OK, pulling rank on you then, before the start of the next mission against the Yemen embassy- you are to get a full physical examination.

Fernando: Will the outcome of that examination determine my qualifications of participating on that and any other future missions?

Ferro: I would have to see what the results are.

Fernando: Don't consider what the results are, for I have lived with this condition all my life, and know what my limits are. That's all I ask.

Ferro remains in silence for the moment. Fernando takes his other hand to lift her hand off his, and continues with this meal. She slowly withdraws.

Ferro: Would you care for a friend then?

Fernando: Such a friend must accept me as the person that I am and not as a collection of explanation and things. Such a friend must also be able to give up a lot for me as I would for them. Place yourself where you want to be, but remember, I'm not an easy person to get along with.

Fernando continues eating, though their conversation has taken so much time away from their meal, the other handlers are at the end of their main courses, while they are their 1/2 way point.

Fernando: Look. Don't go out of your way to make things easier for me. That's is all I ask.

Ferro: We'll see about that then.

Fernando: Don't. Just leave things as they were, and we will be happy about it.

Ferro: Hmmm…

Rachel: If you want to be his friend or more than just friends, trust what he says and does.

Ferro: Talking from experience?

Rachel: Yes.

Ferro: I will have to see and judge that on my own.

Rachel: Then do it impartially.

Fernando: Thank you, Rachel.

After a few seconds of silence, Fernando tries to change the subject.

Fernando: Ferro, are there any flying school I could go to?

Ferro: Flying schools? You want to be a pilot?

Fernando: I started glider flying for a bit but its expensive in the US, and I would want Rachel to share in the fun.

Ferro: You fly gliders?

Fernando: Yes, when I have the money to rent out a glider.

Ferro: I'll see what the agency can do. Maybe we can use that to the agency's advantage in the distant future…

Fernando: You sound puzzled by that.

Ferro: I never thought of you as a pilot or a flyer.

Fernando: Like I said, I like to try to enjoy each day I have. And share it with Rachel wherever possible. Flying is…

Ferro: Better than sex?

Fernando: Heh… why you say that?

Ferro: I dated a few pilots, and they all said the same thing, about it being better than sex.

Fernando: I would not say that its better than sex, but it ranks up there.

Ferro: You know, this has me thinking…

Fernando: What? Having an air force version of the cyborg troops?

Ferro: Some terrorist hideouts are deep in the wilderness, with minimal roads to them that are on constant. If one can send a silent team to go in by gliders…

Fernando: It would require years of practice to be that good.

Ferro: How about 6 months?

Fernando: For me, yes. I don't know about the others.

Ferro: I'll talk to the chief about this. Maybe you can have your cake and eat it too.

Fernando: We'll see.

Dessert was added to the meals; coffee and cake for the two adults, gelato and custard for the girls. During the middle of dessert, Alessandro was given the total tally of everyone's meals. He turned green at the site of the amount on the bill. Eventually, he was let known that it was a joke being played on him, and everyone took care of their own bills. Given sometime, everyone heads to the parking lot and gather into their cars. Soon they were on the highway, heading back to Rome.

Once at the compound, Fernando keeps his end of his promise by cleaning up the conference room. Ferro goes into the chief's office and has a private meeting with him. With the conference room cleaned, Fernando goes to his room, with Rachel right behind him. After taking off his jacket , shoes and holster, he gets on his bed and lays down on his hide, placing his .45 under his pillow. Rachel sits next to him as the cat jumps on the bed and takes her spot in front of him.

Rachel: Why did you have to tell her about your condition?

Fernando: Why are you asking?

Rachel: Because, the doctors here will do what they can to interfere with you for now on.

Fernando: I'm not worried about it. Neither should you be.

Rachel: I hope you're not trying to get some pussy off her through this.

Fernando: Think the opposite…

Rachel: You want her ass?

Fernando: No… I want to be left alone. Maybe if I can play it off that I'm in pain, she will respect my need to be left alone.

Rachel: I don't know about that.

Fernando: Why you say that?

Rachel: I saw that she might be falling for you after you told her.

Fernando: If she is, its out of pity, and you know how I feel about that.

Rachel: But she would still be falling for you.

Fernando: Look, lets continue to take each day as it happens, and enjoy the time that we have.

Rachel: But sometimes…

Fernando: …sometimes you want more, is that it? Look, you want to take it to that level- drop your panties now so we can do the nasty deed and get it over with.

Rachel looks at him shocked and awed.

Fernando: But remember this- we cross that line, we are no longer god-father and god-daughter. Nor are we no longer friends on the close level that we are. If you want to gamble all that away, then lets have sex here and now.

Rachel: God-Father?…

Fernando: Well…

Rachel: I don't want to lose what we have for just a few minutes of enjoyment.

Fernando: Good. Now remember that- always.

Rachel: I always do…

Fernando: Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap because I don't feel to well. You can do as you like, but wake me up for dinner time. OK?

Rachel: Yes god-father…

Fernando: And Rachel…

Rachel: Yes?

Fernando reached out to her and pins her down to the bed next to him.

Fernando: Just because we cant does not mean that I don't love you that much. I love you more than that. But Love is different for everyone and every relationship that they share. Got that?

Rachel: Yes god-father.

Fernando: Good.

Fernando reaches over to her and gives her a small kiss on the lips. He then lets her go and throws one of the other pillows over his head. Rachel slowly gets up and off the bed. As she leaves the room, he takes the blanket and throws it upon himself. She closes the door behind him.


	32. Chapter 32

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 32: Studying for a Physical Exam – Part 1.

Fernando felt worst when Rachel came back to wake him up for dinner. Claes came along with her to check on the cat and tend to its needs if needed. But as promised, he woke up- fighting the urge to go back to sleep. They did not go too far, out towards Casa Cucina, but not before running into Marco/Angelica and a couple of handlers just outside the administrative offices.

Marco: Hey, where are you 3 going?

Fernando: Casa Cucina for some dinner.

Marco: Wait up and I'll go with you.

Fernando: What are you waiting for anyways?

Marco: Verification on some future mission intel.

Fernando: You mean the one against the Yemenese Embassy?

Marco (as he walks to Fernando with Angelica in tow): How did you… know…?

Fernando: Ferro already told me during lunch.

Marco: I see… Anyone told you that you don't look so well?

Fernando: I figured as much. Look, we can go, have dinner, then a movie, have some wine with the ladies at a hotel, watch the sun rise, come back and they still would not have that information ready.

Marco: How can you be sure of that?

Fernando: Logic says that no moves can be made until both the US and the Prime Minister have done their work first. Then we get our verification, and then we can plan for the mission. I can guess right now that the US Envoy to the Prime Minister is some where over the Mediterranean Sea, just off Gibraltar on a 747 at about 35,000 ft. I doubt they would bring a Concorde out of retirement for him or have a supersonic air force transport bring him here.

Marco: I see your point. Fellas, dinner at Casa Cucina?

Alessandro: What about the Mission Intel?

Marco: Fernando makes some sense in saying that it wont be ready for several more hours. But if he is wrong, we can blame everything on him.

Alessandro: Fair enough.

Jean steps out of the administration office looking at the few handlers gathering to Fernando.

Jean: Where are you guys going?

Alessandro: Getting dinner at Casa Cucina.

Fernando: When was you jaw unwired?

Jean: Earlier today while you were all at Copola's.

Fernando: Isn't that a little premature?

Jean: Thanks to you, I'm tired of liquid lunches…

Fernando: You had it easy… Rachel still has nightmares about what happened.

Jean: No one told her to get in the way.

Fernando: Jean… there better not be a next time of such an event.

Jean: Next time I wont miss.

Fernando walks right up to him.

Fernando: Men of steel, jaws of glass- that's how I like them…

Fernando gives Jean a playful slap to tap the jaw, where the nerves collect at the base, nerves that are still registering pain from the healing bone. Its enough to make Jean bend over holding his jaw, thinking that Fernando broke it again. But he realizes that its not broken as much as it may have felt like it. Fernando turns and walks away.

Not caring about the other handlers, Fernando walks out of the compound with Rachel in tow. They walk the distance to Casa Cucina passing by the cars in the parking lot. Some makes comments and questions about Fernando's appearance, that is, how stressed out and sick he looks. Fernando refuses answer.

They gather about in their little groups, Marco and Angelica joining Fernando, Rachel and Claes at their table. Fernando makes a comment to throw off Marco. The waiter hands out the menu and another fills glasses of water.

Fernando: That seat is usually reserved for Ferro.

Marco: Oh, it is? Are you expecting her to come in?

Fernando: No, just wanted to see your reaction.

Marco: I see. Anyway- just in asking, you two a couple or something?

Rachel: Hell No!

Fernando: Rachel… calm yourself.

Rachel (bowing her head): Yes, god-father.

Fernando (turning back to Marco): No, we're not. Why?

Marco: Its just my observations that she has been around you more than anyone of us before you. Maybe somebody has finally scored with her.

Fernando: First off, blame it on the Chief. He has her overseeing me to make sure that I don't do anything stupid. Second, since that little incident at the practice mission, Ferro has been made my immediate supervisor, and Jean removed. Don't get me wrong- Jean is still the head supervising handler, but he is not to me. The Chief made Ferro my supervisor.

Marco: I see. But what I don't understand is why Ferro is constantly around you.

Fernando: I suspect that no one here trusts the new kid? Perhaps its because when Jean showed off my intended cyborg that I nearly took his head off because it was my god-daughter? Maybe they think I would run away when things got too hard?

Marco: Maybe its a combination of all the above. But you have earned respect with me.

Fernando: I really do not want to know where I stand with anyone.

Marco: And why not?

Fernando: If I knew there I stood with everyone, then I would be too busy trying to keep up expectations to all. This way, in not knowing, I could continue as I am and do what I think is right for the given situation. No favors to make or call, just do as I can.

Marco: Interesting point of view.

Fernando: It keeps maintenance down.

Marco: I see.

Waiter arrives to get our order.

Waiter: What would you all like?

Fernando signals to Marco to start ahead of him. Marco looks at Angelica for a moment and then orders two Pasta Primavera dishes with meat and a glass of their house wine to go with the meal. Fernando orders three Pasta Alfredo dishes with vegetables and chicken after conferring with Rachel and Claes, along with the house wine.

Fernando: How do you know what your cyborg wants to eat?

Marco: She usually eats what I eat, and likes it. In fact when I used to give her a choice, she orders what I ordered, which was bad because she took the same amount and could not eat it all. So, since then, we order the same thing and she gets the smaller child sized version.

Fernando: I see.

Marco: You always give your cyborg free choice?

Fernando: Only because she's my god-daughter and has always had free choice with me before she became a cyborg. Besides, there are certain foods that she can have that I cant and things I can eat that she cant.

Marco: Interesting… how long you two been…

Fernando: God-related? Lets see.

Rachel: 4 years, 8 months, 12 days; though we been together for over 5 years…

Fernando (Looking at Rachel): Err… Yeah. Rachel…

Rachel: What, god-father?

Fernando: How can you remember that when all your other memories are so scrambled?

Rachel: Its an exact date where I can do math with.

Marco: She has memory issues?

Fernando: She says she does.

Marco: That's not good.

Fernando: How so?

Marco: Angelica has had memory issues for a long time. After the memory issues, she began a downward spiral of systematic failures across the board. Its only been recently that she has recovered enough to be back on the field. Tell me, is Rachel a Type 1 or Type 2 cyborg?

Fernando: I was told that she is a Type 2 cyborg.

Claes: Who acts like a Type 1…

Fernando: What is that supposed to mean?

Claes: She only takes orders from you and not the agency.

Fernando: Again, what is that supposed to mean?

Marco: I think I know what that is supposed to mean.

Fernando: Then enlighten me.

Marco: Type 1's are totally devoted and loyal to their handlers. Type 2's have that devotion lessened, and can take orders from the agency and other handlers. In fact, Claes here is a Type 1 cyborg with a Type 2 conditioning. But your Rachel though… Why the devotion?

Fernando: Maybe there are certain things that conditioning can not over ride. Before she became a cyborg, she was totally devoted to me for the things that I needed.

Marco: Totally devoted? Did you have a hand on raising her?

Fernando: More like two.

Marco: Can I ask why?

Rachel: Mom was a drug addict whore who took things out on me. Fernando made me safe so I stayed with him as much as I could.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: But its true.

Fernando: As true as it might be, certain details should not be disclosed outright.

Rachel: Yes, god-father.

Marco: So you're more her father than her god-father.

Fernando: You could say that. We may not be related genetically, but she is part of me as I am part of her.

Marco: Then that answers a lot of questions then.

Fernando: Questions?

Marco: Questions of devotion and loyalty in a Type 2 to act more like a Type 1. Its going to be hard for you…

Fernando: How so, by what do you mean?

Marco: You have invested too much emotion in your relationship with her. When she dies, its going to be hard on you.

Fernando: I'll be dead before she will.

Marco: Things can go wrong in missions.

Fernando: Excluding missions- I will be dead before she will. Including mission, we intend to return home from all of them. Tell me, have any fratello team failed in returning from a mission.

Marco: None yet, but we have had a few close calls.

Fernando: I see.

A couple of waiters arrive at the tables to deliver their meals. As the plates of food were put down, another goes about and fills the wine glasses. The girls start their meals as soon as it is put down on the table, though go on a slow pace. Marco starts at his mean, as Fernando picks up his fork.

Fernando: As you were saying, about Angelica's memory loss and assorted failures. Are they related?

Marco has to pause his eating to answer.

Marco: I say they are. Mind you, Angelica is the oldest cyborg, she was the first. She was the Prototype and the Standard from which all other cyborgs were built on. She first started having memory problems when she had her conditioning rewrite. At first it was gradual and minor but then she started to forget important things, major events that happened then personal things, and even some things she learned in training.

Fernando: Well, I have 2 questions then, about that.

Marco: Ask.

Fernando: How is the memory loss tributes to other failures.

Marco: Once you forget your training, you make mistakes that can cause you to get injured or worse- killed. Then there were some prosthetics failure, which they say were to other causes, but…

Fernando: One cant help to think whether they are interrelated.

Marco: Right. What was your other question?

Fernando: How did these problems started to show themselves?

Marco: Its hard to say.

Fernando: Why?

Marco: Unlike the other cyborgs who takes days to be built up from broken bodies in a matter of days, Angelica almost took a year. But unlike the other who are slapped together under 1 massive surgery, Angelica was repaired and augmented a piece at a time, with time given to heal between each operation. Furthermore, she was not conditioned to forget her past like most other cyborgs are. I figure that when she was ready to be turned into a cyborg, and she was put through that process, it was not more than a year had passed when problems started to show. Again, first came the memory problem, then other problems started to show themselves as time went by.

Fernando: I see.

Marco: When did your cyborg started having memory problems?

Fernando: Immediately after she woke up. It is not that she forgotten, its more like everything is scrambled inside her head.

Marco: Did they tried to make her forget her past?

Fernando: They tried, I put a stop to it.

Marco: Sounds like she underwent a partial conditioning rewrite.

Fernando: Why?

Marco: Part of the conditioning rewrite for them is so that they can use their cyborgnetic prosthetics. The other is for them to not remember their pasts.

Fernando: The first part I can understand. It's the second part makes no sense to me.

Marco: Some of these girls had underwent traumatic events in their lives, being brought back to life by the miracle of being turned into a cyborg. If some of the girls remembered what had happened to them, some of them would try to reenter their pasts and take action. Who knows what that action would be?

Fernando: Revenge.

Marco: That being given, but to what end? These girls are 10 times stronger than a normal human being.

Fernando: You want to know how I do the things I do?

Marco: Things?

Fernando: You seen me in action at the practice mission. Did you think it was a bit odd that I had beaten all but your cyborgs? How did I managed my own super speed?

Marco: There is an explanation to everything.

Fernando: The human body is 10 times stronger than it seems. It is the mind that holds back all that strength. Release the mind…

Marco: You get all that strength? How?

Fernando: It takes a lot of training, sheer will power and determination. So cyborg speed and strength means nothing if one can tap into that reserve. I'm sure you have heard of stories of mothers lifting up cars to save their babies, or visited an asylum and seen the tiniest of patients being needed to be restrained by 5 weight lifting orderlies. Their mind have managed to tap into those reserves.

Fernando puts his fork into his fist between this thumb and index finger. He closes his eyes for only a moment, applying pressure to the fork with his thumb, bending it around his index finger in just a couple of seconds. He then extends his hand out to hand Marco the fork.

Fernando: Careful, its hot.

Marco takes the fork by one of the tangs.

Marco: Is that how you do it, by releasing your mind…

Fernando: By releasing my mind, anything is possible.

Marco: And you do this often?

Fernando: Only when I need too.

Marco: When did you learn this ability?

Fernando: Learned? Had. Everyone has it. I had to learn how to control it when I was a kid.

Marco: As a kid?

Fernando: Every time I got into a fight, my mind would abandon me and I just go into a berzerker rage. In short, this little genius brat was dealt with a lot of care and caution, because if something were to upset me, I would destroy a classroom.

Marco: Anybody gotten hurt or killed?

Fernando: I would be lying if I said no. Many were hurt, some were killed. Not they did not deserved it, most had it coming.

Marco: Remind me not to ever get you angry.

Fernando: I would not worry about it. I have don't a lot of growing up since then.

Marco: I see.

Fernando: Anyways, Rachel did not need to go through the rewrite conditioning process, at least not to forget her past. They scrambled her memories because of it.

Marco: Keep an eye on that, see if the condition improves or worsen. Of course – alert the medical staff of her progress but take their advice with a grain of salt. All they care about is their experiments they do onto the cyborgs.

Fernando: I already know that.

Fernando takes back the fork and puts his fingers around it. Closing his eyes for a second, he squeezes hard to reshape it in a process that takes just a couple of seconds. He then wipes it clean with his napkin and starts eating with it.

Fernando: This Chicken and Pasta Alfredo is not 1/2 bad.

Marco: They are good for the prices that they charge here. Tell me, how involved are you with her training?

Fernando: I try to be totally involved in her training. I expect us to be together on every mission that we are on.

Marco: Any skills you're are teaching her, besides weapons training?

Fernando: Before she became a cyborg, she tried to emulate my life and my past- she became a gymnast and is quite good at it. She started fencing and sword fighting, but like I said- just started. Then there are the other skills I need to later learn like lock smithing/picking, electronics and computer hacking. Plus, I want her to learn how to fly a plane.

Marco: Fly a plane?

Fernando: I've already asked Ferro about glider schools around here. I used to go to a site in Long Island, New York- USA. I use gotten my glider's license last year and would like to continue on with it. Furthermore, I would like her to do it as well.

Marco: I never thought of flying a glider… Mind on sharing that information when you get it?

Fernando: I see no problem in sharing.

Marco: Mind of the others join too? Maybe we can get a discounted rate for the lot of us?

Fernando: The more the merrier. But Isn't this a government operation? Cant the government, you know- do something for us about this?

Marco: The government wont do anything unless there is an absolute need. Glider flying is seemed as an elitists sport hobby. Until they see it the need, its going to have to come out of our pockets.

Fernando: Let me do some research, and I'll get back to you on this. Perhaps we can find a need.

Marco: I can think of a few.

Fernando: Oh?

Marco: Silent Running Recon Missions.

Fernando: What about using Predator robots?

Marco: They make too much noise, like a passenger jet liner soaring over head. Terrorists hide every time they hear a plane go by. But a glider, that makes no noise. By the time they see it coming…

Fernando: What about military recons?

Marco: They take too long and tend to leave out a lot of intell. But this would be for our own mission gathering.

Fernando: And you propose that the cyborgs take flight?

Marco: Cyborgs, handlers, support staff… it would depend on the mission. I'm thinking this with a military frame of mind. And with gliders being cheap to own and operate, it would save a lot of money- something the government would like.

Fernando: Well, Ferro is supposed to talk with the chief about this. I just have to wait for her to return with the OK.

Marco: Then I will throw my hat into the ring then and add my say to the chief.

Fernando: I would say don't, because I don't want to make it so popular that it would be denied and let down a lot of people.

Marco: I'll be eagerly waiting for Ferro to return with an answer then.

Fernando: Good.

They and the rest of the group continue with their dinners, trying to forget the responsibilities of the compound and to regain some of their humanity. Many say that it is the cyborgs are the little girls turned into killing machines, but the handlers are so have been turned into killing machine- metaphorically.

Marco: What do you think of the next mission against the Yemenese Embassy?

Fernando: Think? I don't think. How I feel, is another story.

Marco: Then how do you feel about it?

Fernando: Like I told Ferro, invading an embassy is an act of war. But as she stated, they were involved in bring in a weapon of mass destruction within the borders of your country. The problem is, this is not my country. Don't get me wrong, I will do as told and needed by the agency, but I will not fight another nation's war.

Marco: How about helping out as a favor for a couple of friends in a very enormous task?

Fernando: That would depend on the favor.

Marco: So, there is no way to convince you?

Fernando: I did not say that there was. I said that I was not going to fight another nation's war. Helping friends in a large favor, is something else to consider.

Marco: Can I ask, are you here for the money and rewards?

Fernando: What makes you think that?

Marco: It sounds to me that you are here as a mercenary.

Fernando: Look, I am here because I was ordered to be here by my government. I'm willing to stay here for her (pointing at Rachel). What jobs, training and missions that are given for me to do, I will do as I can, and if I have issues about them, I will make them known.

Marco: Sometimes choices are made for us, as I see that many were made for you.

Fernando: Don't get philosophical with me.

Marco: I'm just stating what I am observing. Nothing more.

Fernando: Sounds to me that you could have been a lawyer.

Marco: Ha Ha! I did study and graduated with a law degree.

Fernando: Then why are you not out with your own practice, or at least with a firm?

Marco: Lets say that life has 'had other plans.'

Fernando: Say no more.

After a bit of silence, Marco continues.

Marco: You still have not answered my question.

Fernando: What question was that again?

Marco: How about helping out as a favor for a couple of friends in a very enormous task?

Fernando: We will have to wait and see.

Marco: I see.

At the end the bills are handed to their assorted tables and taken cared of by each group. Fernando waits in the vestibule as he ordered Rachel to go to the bathroom to take care of some girlish things. In walking back to the compound, Fernando wishes that he had his Porsche with him to drive everyone back with him. The other handlers talked about various businesses around him, how they cyborgs performed, who's keeping track of the kill score, etc. They make it back to the compound faster than when they arrived at the restaurant.

With most of the handlers walking to the administrative office; Fernando, Rachel and Claes walk upstairs to the dorms. Rachel was about to walk with Fernando to his room, but quickly found Claes' hand wrapped tightly around her wrist and dragging her to Claes' room. Fernando paid no mind to the activity behind him, as the sound of scattered footsteps go into another room and a door slamming shut.

Rachel: What was that about?!!

Claes: You did not tell us you were having memory problems!

Rachel: So?

Claes: So… Angelica almost died when her problems started to get out of control. You better have a long talk with Dr. Bianchi about this!

Rachel: Its No Big Deal…

Claes: Its no big deal- OK, what if in a middle of a mission, that No Big Deal becomes something you forget and your or your handler gets killed because of it.

Rachel: It Is No Big Deal… Let Me Handle It As I Think Its Needed.

Claes: You better hope that it is nothing and that you and Fernando do just fine.

Rachel: Why are you so concerned for anyhow?

Claes: Angelica's breakdowns almost killed her, and almost wrecked the relationship she has with her handler. I don't want you to go through the same thing.

Rachel: It wont be the same with us…

Claes: Oh yeah?

Rachel: Yeah.

Claes reaches out to Rachel, as if she were about to hug her, but then slips a hand into the back of the waist band of Rachel's skirt and underwear, yanking off the nicotine patch that she wore. Then Claes shows off the removed patch to Rachel, with one arm still around her.

Claes: When was the last time you changed this?

Rachel could not answer a the moment.

Claes: Well?

Rachel: I don't remember.

Claes: You better go see Dr. Bianchi in the morning- without seeing Fernando first.

Rachel: But…

Claes: You want me to haul your forgetful behind into his office? Maybe I should since you might forget.

Rachel can only stand there stunned and unable to answer. Triela walks into the room, and stares at the two, seeing Claes' arm around Rachel.

Triela: Jeesh, Claes… you could have told me ahead of time that you wanted some privacy with Rachel. Besides, don't she have her own room that she does not share with anyone, Hint, Hint!?

Claes: Its not what you think, Triela. I swear, you got such a dirty mind!

Triela: I'm not the one reading those love novels.

Claes lets go of Rachel and steps over to Triela, showing off the patch stuck to her finger.

Claes: We got a bigger problem.

Triela: Oh, what would that be?

Claes: Rachel's getting forgetful like Angelica used to be.

Triela: That is not good. When did this started?

Claes: Jut after she woke up from her first conditioning.

Triela (looking at Rachel): Have you talked to Dr. Bianchi about this?

Rachel: What's the big deal?

Triela: Its Not A Big Deal- it's a Major Deal!

Rachel: Not you too…

Triela: Anything that concerns anyone of us, concerns all of us.

Rachel: Why is that?

Triela: Because, we have to cover up for you in the field during a mission. In case you mess up, you have us to depend.

Rachel: I don't need to depend on anybody.

Rachel tries to step away from Claes and out the door, but ends up with Triela in front of her and Claes behind her. Claes outs a firm hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Claes: Sit. Tea and cake now.

Rachel: I don't want tea nor cake.

Triela: Do as the nice girl with the glasses say or else.

Rachel: Or else what?

Triela: Or else we wont know when to back you up in a mission and you or Fernando ends up mission and are found hurt…

Claes: Or Dead.

Rachel: And what would having tea and cake now do anything about it?

Claes: Its enough to learn how much you don't remember and we can plan ways to help you when things go wrong.

Rachel: Its not enough that you may be taking me to see Dr. Bianchi tomorrow morning?

Claes: No. Now have a seat. Triela, get the other girls in here.

Triela: Including…?

Claes: Yes, Especially Angelica.

Triela: Will do.

Claes leads Rachel to a seat by the tea table as Triela leaves to get the other cyborg girls for a cyborg meeting. They enter the room as Claes starts to serve the tea and cake to Rachel.

Petrushka: What is this all about?

Claes: Just sit down.

Angelica: Why am I here?

Triela: Angie- sit next to Rachel. We need to talk about something you two have in common.

Angelica: What do you mean?

Claes: Angie- remember tonight's dinner… What Marco and Fernando were talking about when they were talking about Rachel?

Angelica: I don't remember.

Claes: That's the point I'm making. Rachel has the same memory problems as you do.

Angelica (looking at Rachel): Oh you poor thing you… But… Claes… I don't remember, because I was enjoying the dinner and wine.

Claes: Then how many glasses of wine did you have.

Angelica: Oh… about 5.

Claes could only gawk at her.

Triela (joking and with a smile): You little lush you! I bet you're drunk right now!

Angelica: I would be, if Marco had not given me these RU-21 pills before dinner.

Claes: You're allowed to take those?

Angelica: Marco always gives me them anytime he thinks we are about to have some wine.

Triela: So all those times you were drunk…?

Angelica: I was only pretending.

Claes: Enough of that… this is about Rachel's memory problem, not Angelica's drinking problem!

Henrietta (leaning over to Rachel): You cant remember?

Rachel: You guys got it all wrong…

Claes: Don't think that you are going to leave this place. We out number you 10 to 1.

Rachel: Claes… don't write a check with your mouth that your ass cant cash. I'm leaving.

Rachel gets up, and finds several cyborg hands on her shoulders sitting her back down.

Petrushka: Not this time little one. If you have a memory problem like Angelica has, we all have to deal with it.

Rachel: Why is that?

Beatrice: Because we all back each other up.

Rachel: That's it… you girls act like this is some sort of secret sisterhood of cyborg chicks or something.

Claes: She's finally gotten it.

Rachel: What?

Claes: Henrietta, explain.

Henrietta: Must I?

Triela: Yes you must.

Henrietta: Oh All Right… We, the unknown, who are willing to put our lives, minds and bodies for our handlers have formed this pact a longtime ago- that who ever one of us should falter in the line of duty, defense or rest, the others will take care of our needs. We are the Section 2 Cyborg-Girl Squad, and we take care of our own.

Rachel: OK, I've seen enough. I'm leaving so my god-father will take care of me.

Claes: Block the door.

Pia and Petrushka walk to the door and stand their ground as Rachel approaches them.

Claes and Triela walk up to her from behind.

Rachel: Out my way I'm going to see my god-father.

Claes puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder and holds it there tightly.

Claes: If only you would reconsider.

Rachel: Reconsider what?!!

Rachel feels a sharp stabbing pain entering where her shoulder and neck meet. She steps backwards spins to face Claes and passes out on the floor as she tries to reach the needle jabbed at the base of her neck.

Claes: Triela, you know what to do. Everyone, help me get her to the infirmary through the secret exits.

Triela makes a phone call to Dr. Bianchi's office, making an emergency appointment for Rachel, and stating the condition she is in.

Ricco: You know, Fernando is not going to be happy with this when he finds out.

Claes: Fuck Fernando. We're trying to save one of our own before she screws up in a mission and gets anyone one of us (cyborg or handler) hurt or killed.

Beatrice (enters the room from momentarily leaving it): The coast is clear…

Henrietta pulls the needle out of Rachel's neck as the others acted. The others help put Rachel on Claes' shoulder, and cover her as she steps into the hallway. They walk to the rear of the hall, making a left turn to the introductory rooms were, and out the emergency exit. The alarm to the door was by passed a long time ago. As a group, they take her across the court yard to the infirmary.

Claes puts Rachel on the examination table. As Dr. Bianchi walks into the room, Henrietta hands him the depleted needle of medicine.

Dr. Bianchi: Claes- you used the whole thing on Rachel?

Claes: Had too. She was getting agitated.

Dr. Bianchi: But this is an adult's dosage, and 2 of these did not bring Fernando down.

Claes: We will deal with Fernando. You deal with Rachel's memory problem.

Dr. Bianchi: She has a memory problem?

Claes: The handlers talked about it during dinner, and when I tried to get Rachel to see you in the morning about it, she got upset about it.

Dr. Bianchi: Maybe it is good that you brought her in. But I am going to need all you to protect me from him…

Claes: Then do as you must.

Dr. Bianchi sighs for a moment.

Dr. Bianchi: This is Dr. Bianchi, issuing a medical cyborg over ride.

All the cyborgs turn to face him blankly.

Dr. Bianchi: When Fernando finds out that Rachel is here without his notice, he will be highly upset. Your orders, ladies, is to protect me, the medical staff and the medical facility at all costs. Claes- you bring Fernando over here. Everyone else, take your places.

All so as they are told.


	33. Chapter 33

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 33: Studying for a Physical Exam – Part 2.

Rachel was carted into the other room where she was connected to several diagnosis machines, mainly those measuring brainwaves and determining their patterns. Things seem to be normal for at least the moment.

At the same time, Claes was formulating a lie to tell Fernando while on her way to see him, since she has heard about his antics at the medical facility and witnessing what he is capable of first hand. At most all she can figure out is tell the truth up to a minimal point and see what happens from there. At most all she can do is hope for the best and see if he behaves. She is soon standing by his door, knocking on it.

Fernando: Come in.

Claes enters the room but continues to stand by the doorway.

Fernando: Yes, Claes?

Claes: Its Rachel. She passed out in our room.

Fernando: Where is she now?

Claes: She's in the infirmary being checked out.

Fernando reaches into his pillow and retrieves his gun which he holsters. He takes his suit jacket and walks out the door. Claes follows. Fernando holds back from running, but it does not mean that he is not speed walking his way through the complex, hitting the floor hard with his heel. All Claes could do is jog to keep up behind him. They get there in just over a minute. In seconds, they were in Dr. Bianchi's office.

Fernando notices that the other cyborgs were in the room by the walls of the office, and two at his desk. It strikes him as odd. Dr. Bianchi comes in from another room, taking off a set of rubber gloves. Fernando starts the interrogation before Dr. Bianchi could sit down at his desk.

Fernando: Where is she, what happened to her and why are the others here?

Dr. Bianchi slowly takes his seat before answering.

Dr. Bianchi: They brought her in here, I don't know and she's in the examination room having some basic tests done. Mind you I'm much in the dark about this as you are.

Fernando: I want to see her.

Dr. Bianchi: In due time.

Fernando looks at the cyborgs around them through the corner of his eyes.

Fernando: How soon is that?

Dr. Bianchi: As soon as I get the preliminaries. Tell me, has she eaten anything that might have caused an allergic reaction?

Fernando: Huh? No. Not that I know of.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. Anything out of the ordinary?

Fernando: None that I know of.

Dr. Bianchi: How well did she performed in the last mission?

Fernando: She did better than I expected.

Dr. Bianchi: Good.

A lab technician walks in with a diagnostic tool case, placing it on his desk and whispers into Dr. Bianchi's ear.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. I will deal with it myself then.

The lad tech nods and then leaves into the other room. Dr. Bianchi opens the case and pulls out a long pen like probe which he slowly waves at Fernando.

Dr. Bianchi: You're hot.

Fernando: I feel fine.

Dr. Bianchi: No. You are radioactive. How many others were exposed to the weapon. Was Rachel exposed too?

Fernando: I don't know about the others. But it was only Ferro, Alessandro, Ernesto, Hillshire, Marco and I who examined the device thoroughly this morning. As far as I know: Jean/Rico, Bernardo/Beatrice, Alessandro/Petrushka and Ernesto/Pia were at the mission that recovered it.

Dr. Bianchi: Take off that suit.

Fernando hesitantly complies to the request, placing it on his desk. Dr. Bianchi waves the probe over it and then at Fernando. The suit jacket registers higher than normal readings but Fernando himself does not.

Dr. Bianchi: Your jacket's contaminated, you however are clean- for what that is worth. Hmph… I'll need to check on the others as well.

Fernando takes his jacket.

Fernando: I'll take care of the jacket. You let me know how she is doing in the morning.

Fernando starts to walk away.

Dr. Bianchi: Fernando, wait.

Fernando stops just a couple of steps from the desk.

Dr. Bianchi: Come with me, but leave the jacket suit behind.

Fernando: Why?

Dr. Bianchi: We don't want the alarms to be triggered off.

Fernando: Not that, why follow you?

Dr. Bianchi: Don't you want to see Rachel before you go?

Fernando: She's in your capable hands and I need rest.

Dr. Bianchi: At least see her before you go.

Fernando: Why must you insist?

Dr. Bianchi: Aren't you her god-father?

Fernando: There's a time to live and a time to die, a time for peace and a time to fight…

Dr. Bianchi: Book of Solomon.

Fernando: Just be glad that I'm not quoting Book of Revelations to you.

Dr. Bianchi: Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?

Fernando: You know quite well that I don't make threats.

Dr. Bianchi: No you don't. You usually carry them out.

Fernando: You know that it is attitudes like that that keeps me ever finding peace in this life.

Dr. Bianchi: Oh, you want peace?

Fernando: Stop psychoanalyzing me…

Dr. Bianchi: Its my job.

Fernando: And the word 'Anal' is in the word 'Psychoanalyze'. I would suggest you stop being a pain in one.

Dr. Bianchi does not have a reply to Fernando's comment. Fernando picks up his jacket and starts walking out the office. Regardless of his name being called out for him to return, he just walks away. Once he leaves the building, Dr. Bianchi gives the cyborgs the order to stand down and return to normal operation mode.

Fernando goes back to his room, taking off his suit jacket and puts it on a hanger. His gun is placed under his pillow. He takes the suit jacket and places it in the shower and lets the water run off it for a while. He changes out of his pants and shirt, getting into a sweat suit, putting the pants in the shower with the suit. After a few minutes, he takes out the suit and pants from the shower and hangs them to dry before taking a quick shower himself.

He then goes into his bookcase and pulls out an ancient book on radiation, walking to over to his bed as he skims through various chapters on exposure and clean up. The book appears to be from the 1950's, from research conducted during the start of the atomic age. While reading it, he goes into his allergy kit and pulls out two Epi-pens. Popping the pen covers off with his teeth before jabbing them into the side of his leg, injecting his system with the artificial adrenaline. He then places the book down as he sits on the bed. The cat jumps on the bed, seeking attention which he gives. He then climbs under the blankets and rests. In a few minutes, his sleep-program kicks in and he goes out for the next 8 hours.

The next morning Fernando wakes up and readies himself for a new day. He dresses himself casually to set the tone for the next several waking hours. He takes his .45 and places it on the clip on holster which he attaches to the back of his belt and covers with his shirt. He takes care of the cat's needs before going out to take care of his own.

After breakfast at the cafeteria, he walks over to the infirmary. With little resistance Fernando makes to Rachel's bedside. She was still sleep. After sweeping her bangs to the side, he leans over to her and kisses her on the forehead, before stepping over to the monitoring machines connected to her.

He presses several buttons to check the recorded data since she was connected to during the night. 'Hmmm… EKC, neuro activity monitors, a pattern analyzer. Nothing for heart rate, breathing or blood pressure.', he thinks to himself. He then walks over to the clipboard mounted at the foot of the bed, looking over the scribbled notes. 'Vital signs normal… no injuries found. X-rays find nothing… Nothing about her patch.', he continues to think to himself. Somebody comes into the room.

Dr. Bianchi: Glad to see you're here.

Fernando: Any news, outside of what I had inspected here?

Dr. Bianchi: None to speak of.

Fernando: Anything off the record?

Dr. Bianchi: Off the record? I'll be honest with you on this one, if you are honest with me.

Fernando: What is it?

Dr. Bianchi: How long have you known about Rachel's memory issues?

Fernando: What memory issues? The only memory issues that I'm aware of are the same ones that you are aware of, which was caused by her initial conditioning rewrite.

Dr. Bianchi: Is that all?

Fernando: She's been doing exceptionally well. So what happened?

Dr. Bianchi: Before you go wrecking the place, I will tell you my side.

Dr. Bianchi reaches into his lab coat pocket and pulls out a depleted thorazine pen, which he hands over to Fernando.

Dr. Bianchi: According to the other cyborgs, Rachel has been displaying some memory loss issues. They are programmed to bring in any cyborg who might be faltering for immediate diagnosis.

Fernando: She seems to be fine.

Dr. Bianchi: You absolutely sure on that?

Fernando: I would have brought her in myself if there was something wrong.

Dr. Bianchi: I would hope you do. Any changes in her character?

Fernando: Rachel is Rachel. There is no explanation of who or what she is. But to answer that question, no changes.

Dr. Bianchi: By what definition are you going by?

Fernando: The same definitions that I know her by. Her intelligence, inquisitive nature, out going personality, and at times flagrant sexuality.

Dr. Bianchi: Flagrant Sexuality?

Fernando: Its no secret that Rachel was a sexual assault victim on more than one occasion. But as you should know- sexual assault victims either become social shut ins, man-haters or sexual extroverts. Rachel is neither a social shut in or a man hater.

Dr. Bianchi: So she's a slut in other words?

Fernando turns to face him, almost wanting to rip the doctor's head off his shoulders.

Fernando: Just because she likes sex does not make her a slut. Its something she has to deal with, and I think she has been dealing with it quite well, despite what happened to her in her past.

Dr. Bianchi: Are you an active participant her acquiring to fulfill her sexual needs.

Fernando: No. We could. She wants to at times, but I cant.

Dr. Bianchi: Because you're her god-father.

Fernando: Yes.

Dr. Bianchi: We could take out her sexual and reproductive organs out and reprogram her to be less sexually interested.

Fernando: Do so and I will hand you your balls in a Japanese eunuch cup.

Dr. Bianchi pauses for a moment, unsure how to answer.

Fernando: Rachel's sexuality and the desires she has makes her the person who she is- change that on her, and she will not be Rachel.

Dr. Bianchi: What is she gets pregnant?

Fernando: Then its something that her and I have to deal with.

Dr. Bianchi: But having a sexually active cyborg…

Fernando: Tell me, how many other cyborgs out there are or were sexually active or aware?

Dr. Bianchi does not answer, for he does not have the answer.

Fernando: Let me tell you now that Rachel is not the only cyborg in the group that is sexually active or aware. But as for her, she has not been sexually active ever since she became a cyborg.

Dr. Bianchi: How can you be so sure?

Fernando: Because we're honest enough to let each other know about that sort of thing. As far as details are concerned, she's completely hetero and she has yet to find a suitable partner to engage in such activities with.

Dr. Bianchi: How do you fit in all this?

Fernando: I have always been her fantasy lover, but because I wont allow it, that is all I will ever be to her- a fantasy lover.

Dr. Bianchi: But…

Fernando: But… how much do I give her? Though we may know each other intimately, there are certain lines that we will not cross. Furthermore, I give her all the emotional support I can give to the best of my ability, without crossing certain lines. To me she is my little girl, my daughter, I love her as such and care for her in that way. So if that is what you are looking for- I am telling you to treat what is needed to be treated and leave the other things that make her the person who she is alone.

Dr. Bianchi: Say no more. I would like to keep her here for a couple of days for some memory tests.

Fernando: Must you keep her?

Dr. Bianchi: What do you propose?

Fernando: Conduct your tests, give her things to remember, release her and then call her back to see if she remembers any of it.

Dr. Bianchi: That might skew the test results.

Fernando: Think of this in layman's terms. You give her something to remember, have her live out a normal day and then call her back to see if she remembers. That's all. In everyday life, everyone forgets something, so that's normal. Most importantly, see what of the day she does remember. That's the true test, now isn't it?

Dr. Bianchi: You may have a point.

Fernando: And you're the professional… Look, I know how much thorazine this is, so she will be out for a while. Call me on my cell phone when she wakes up.

Dr. Bianchi: What are you going to do during the meantime?

Fernando: I am going to have a talk with a couple of cyborgs.

Dr. Bianchi: I would advise against it.

Fernando: There is a betrayed sense of trust that has to be mended before Rachel can return to the group. Last thing I want is for her to work in a hostile environment, where she has to watch her back against her fellow cyborgs from attacking her for no apparent reason. It would be impossible for Rachel to be part of a mission team if this were allowed to continue.

Dr. Bianchi: Than could I suggest going through their handlers?

Fernando: That was to be my intention.

Fernando starts to walk out of the room.

Dr. Bianchi: You can use one of our private rooms if you like.

Fernando: Text message the room number to my cell. I will have Ferro verify what we will need.

Dr. Bianchi: Speaking of Ferro.

Fernando: Not you too…

Dr. Bianchi: Uh? She wants you to take a complete physical before the next mission. I would suggest getting it done in the next couple of days and get it out of the way immediately. Is there a problem between you and Ferro?

Fernando: No problem that I cant deal with.

Dr. Bianchi: You know- anything I can do to make your job easier with the rest of the staff…

Fernando (interrupting him): Thanks, but no thanks.

Fernando takes a few steps towards the door, then stops just feet away from it and turns back at Dr. Bianchi.

Fernando: I entrust you with what was said in this room, stays in this room, with no records of what was said being filed away.

Dr. Bianchi: If that is how you want it, then so be it.

Fernando: I don't know about Italian, but in Spanish, 'Fernando' is a heavily used name in the Spanish royal family- as it does mean 'King'.

Dr. Bianchi: I did not know that.

Fernando: Lets have something more in common than just our first names…

Fernando continues to head out the room, not waiting for an answer.

The phone ring in the other room, and Dr. Bianchi walks over to it and picks it up to answer.

Dr. Bianchi: Medical Facility, Dr. Bianchi answering. He just left a few seconds to see you, Ferro. Turn on the radio? OK. Anything I need to know? OK.

Dr. Bianchi walks over to the radio and turns it on. The voice of the Prime Minister can be heard on all radio stations.

Prime Minister: …and to note, there now exists a state of war between Italy and the Arabic Nation of Yemen, for assisting in smuggling in a weapon of mass destruction of the nuclear kind into our fair city of Rome. We will not allow this act to go by unpunished. They have 24 hours to comply or be ejected out of their embassy. As I speak, the UN Council and the NATO Alliance are taking immediate action to this…

Dr. Bianchi turns off the radio, thinking, 'What is this world coming too?' He then goes to the medication lab and prepares a caffeine and epinephrine concoction to intravenously feed into Rachel to wake her up sooner than expected. He takes the concoction and mixes it into a saline IV Bag. Soon he plugs in the IV Bag into Rachel's arm and goes into his office to wait.

Fernando walks over to Ferro's office, knocking on the door frame.

Ferro: Enter.

Fernando opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind him. Ferro points at the chair in front of her desk and signals him to be quiet as she listens to the radio. Then she shuts off the radio.

Ferro: Do you know what just happened?

Fernando: You mean as in the radio? No, why?

Ferro: The Prime Minister just declared war on Yemen for their aid in smuggling in that device we have in the basement. Looks like our mission is going to have to be moved rather quickly.

Fernando: I see.

Ferro: Do you have any issues in partaking in such a mission?

Fernando: Before I answer that, I have a few things to say.

Ferro: It would not be one of your rants, would it?

Fernando: You know Rachel's in the infirmary again?

Ferro: Not really. What happened?

Fernando: I don't know the details, but it seems that the other cyborgs attacked her and injected her with this.

Fernando puts the empty Thorazine pen on her desk. Ferro picks is up and looks at it.

Ferro: Aren't you immune to this?

Fernando: I am, she is not.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: Its not a genetic disposition on my part for the immunity. I used to take it until it no longer works for me. But that's besides the point. I want to talk to you, the cyborgs involved and their handlers.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: Why? Find out why she was attacked, and rebuild what ever trust was lost or betrayed by what happened and if need be, punish those involved. In short, we can not have distrust between us as a team or colleagues, because that will undermine any missions that we may have to work together in.

Ferro: So indirectly, you are willing to forgive Jean for what happened so that you two can work together again?

Fernando: Jean already knows my conditions, and he has yet to meet them.

Ferro: What would those conditions be?

Fernando: Before he can apologize to me, he has to apologize to Rachel. Somehow he thinks that he is above being a cyborg. I'm not telling or ordering him to apologize to a cyborg, but to the girl who she is. He has failed on that. But if I have to work with him, I will do what I can while keeping one eye open on him.

Ferro: I see. You know who the other cyborgs that are involved?

Fernando: I don't. Claes would know.

Ferro: Claes?

Fernando: Claes came to my room last night, saying that Rachel passed out in her room, and she was brought to the infirmary by the others. Dr. Bianchi admitted to me that they used that Thorazine pen on her for what ever reason. So we will start with her first.

Ferro: Wait for me here. I'll be back with Claes.

Fernando nods his head at her. Ferro leaves the office for the dorm rooms, to bring back Claes. It took Ferro a while, but Claes was found, tending to her garden. Ferro brings her back in whatever condition she may have been. She tells Claes to take the seat next to her desk as she sat down on her chair.

Ferro: Claes, you are ordered to tell the truth, and the whole truth, without leaving out details or making space for personal statements. Now, with that said, do you or any of the cyborgs were involved in putting Rachel into the infirmary?

Claes looks at her blankly before answering.

Claes: Yes.

Ferro: Yes, what?

Claes: Yes ma'am.

Ferro: So, all of the cyborgs were involved?

Claes: Yes ma'am.

Ferro: You, Triela, Henrietta, Ricco, Angelica, Beatrice, Pia, Petrushka- were all involved?

Claes: Yes.

Ferro: Care to add anything to your defense?

Claes: No.

Fernando: Who injected her with the Thorazine?

Claes: Thorazine?

Ferro (putting the empty dispenser of the desk next to her): The anti-psychotic tranquilizer used on her.

Claes: I did.

Fernando: Why?

Claes: Rachel refused to cooperate by going to Dr. Bianchi's office to deal with her failing memory issues.

Fernando: Rachel was already under the doctor's care abut her memory and other issues. You know this much Thorazine in somebody's system can kill them?

Claes: I did not know either statement, sir.

Fernando: You know you broke a trust that you and her had?

Claes: No, I did not.

Fernando: We will be going on a big mission soon, and we can not have issues of issues of mistrust and betrayal on such missions.

Claes: I'm sorry sir.

Fernando: Sorry does not cut it with me, Miss. You need to apologize to Rachel first, and to make up for what you have done to her before you even consider walking over to me to say anything. Do I make myself clear?

Claes (bowing her head down): Yes sir.

Ferro: Not just you, but all the other cyborgs have to do as Fernando is asking of you. I don't think he is asking much, so until Rachel leave the infirmary, all of the Section 2 cyborgs are suspended and are to remain in their dormitory rooms until further notice. You all will report together for meal times, and any allowed extra privileges such as access to TV, Cell phones, Radio, and internet access will be terminated until then. That includes your gardening privileges.

Claes just there and bites on her lower lip until blood trickles into her mouth.

Ferro: Now, report to your room. Don't go to gather your gardening utensils. I'll be there to gather your reading material and search your room in case you try to hide anything. Leave, so I can call the other handlers, and have the same done to the other cyborgs.

Claes gets up and slowly starts to walk away, at first shaky, but then she straightens her self out and leaves the office.

Ferro: Fernando, I'll take care of the rest of this matter, but you will be there when they apologize to her. I understand your concern on this matter and those involved will be dealt with severely.

Fernando gets up and starts to walk to the door. He pauses for a second before leaving.

Fernando: Thank you.

Fernando leaves the office and heads to his room. He picks up an Italian Travel Guide and starts reading it while on his bed. He looks over for places to go like theaters and museums, hopefully all within driving distance from the complex. Almost 10 minutes later, Jean stops by his room, knocking at his open door. Fernando turns to face him.

Fernando: Yes Jean?

Jean: I understand that your cyborg was attacked by the others?

Fernando: That is what Claes admits to saying.

Jean: Was Ricco part of the group that was involved?

Fernando: According to Claes, she was.

Jean: I will handle Ricco then.

Fernando: I don't want you to punish or to apply conditioning on her. All I want is what ever wrong she may have done against Rachel, to undo them. You have to figure out what they are.

Jean: This coming out the mouth of the one who tried to kill me?

Fernando: It was self defense. You drew first blood against me, consider yourself lucky that my .45 was only loaded with paint bullets. You would never had survived if it were real bullets in my gun. But enough of this. We are two grown men, we cant let our example be the standard in which the children-cyborgs follow. Understand my meaning?

Jean: I see your point. What do you propose to be the next step to be?

Fernando: Gather all the handlers and cyborgs and have them wait in Rachel's infirmary room.

Jean: That is being worked on that as we speak.

Fernando: Then go wait with Ricco in the infirmary with the others.

Jean: What about you?

Fernando: I will be there soon enough.

Jean: Good enough.


	34. Chapter 34

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 34: The Tale of Francesca; Once Upon A Cyborg

One by one, each handler/cyborg pair arrives at Rachel's bedside at the infirmary, but despite Dr. Bianchi's attempt to wake her by chemical means, it has been to no avail. It seems that the Thorazine is too much for her system to handle. Though while they wait for her to awaken, Ferro and Jean decide that since they were gathered together, a group interrogation would be the best thing to do.

Even though Claes implicated everyone at the office, it was Henrietta who broke down and explained everything, including the cyborg girls' secret society. The others glared at her in disgust and anger, but in her defense, 'I can not keep secrets from my handler- Jose…'

Fernando walks in on them as the cyborgs were cursing Henrietta under their breathes.

Fernando: Now this is a Kodak Moment if I ever saw one.

Jean: Can it with the jokes, we got a problem here.

Fernando: What's the problem?

Jean: Dr. Bianchi cant seem to wake up Rachel.

Fernando: Of course, she's juiced up on Thorazine… Where's the doctor?

Jean: He's conferring with the other med techs.

Fernando: I'll be back.

Fernando steps out of the ward and walks into Dr. Bianchi's office. After a couple of minutes he returns with Dr. Bianchi, giving him the instructions "…longest needle you have with 20cc of Epinephrine, 10mg of caffeine and 1mg of glucose."

Dr. Bianchi: I've already tried that.

Fernando: Not directly to the heart.

Dr. Bianchi: That could kill her.

Fernando: Trust me on this one.

Dr. Bianchi: I will not do it.

Fernando: Then I'll do it.

Dr. Bianchi: I wont allow you to do it.

Jean: Let him do it.

Dr. Bianchi: What?

Jean: Let him.

Dr. Bianchi: What if he kills her?

Jean: We'll be rid of troublesome cyborg and her egotistical handler.

Fernando snaps his fingers at Dr. Bianchi, telling him to hurry up. Then he turns to Jean.

Fernando: You know Jean, I went through the SWA's servers and through every deleted and shredded file through the system and I managed to piece together a very interesting story. It seems that Angelica was not the first prototype cyborg, though she was the first successful longest living prototype. Two year before Angie, there was Francesca- a 12 year old red haired Spaniard who came into the SWA cyborg program by chance. Her parents signed her over to the SWA to cure her of her Leukemia and Lupus. The normal doctors gave her 4 to 6 months at most. The SWA doctors managed to gave her 9 months. Don't get me wrong, according to the records, she could have lived longer. So, lets see… Hmmm… Last entry on her diary was 11/24 of her final year:

Francesca: Dear Diary. Today my handler and I will go to the Italian Alps in search of the political separatists who have formed various connections to mafia and other organized crime syndications. Felix and I will infiltrate the group , offer them arms and cash, and once accepted into their inner circle- kill them all. It would be a 4 hour drive to get there, but I would be ready for them…

Fernando: It goes on with mission details and other details. But it does not end there.

SWA Mission Report, 12/7: More than two weeks of searching for the Felix/Francesca, the remains of an automobile bearing the description of Felix's personal mission vehicle: red 1999 Alpha Romero Spyder 2L engine 2 seater; was found at the midway down a cliff from a mountain road being supported by the local area cliff side's vegetation. A body of a male in his 30's, fitting Felix's description was found 100 meters further down from the crash site. Only traces of a second occupant was found, including a decapitated arm of cyborg origin was found with remnants of automobile and tattered bits of clothing, hair, skin and cyborg parts litter a path for another 300 meters down the side of the cliff, but only enough to complete 20 of a reconstructed body. No major parts such as the head/skill or torso was found. Further testing and DNA Matching to be conducted to determine if these remains are that of the Felix/Francesca team.

Fernando takes the various items from Dr. Bianchi's grasp and prepares them as he continues with the story.

Fernando: Well, it took 3 weeks to determine that it was Felix and Francesca through DNA matching, though they did find identification around the car and on Felix's body. It was also determined that Felix suffered a gunshot wound to the head. But in the paranoid mindset of the spy game agencies, there was questions of 'What if these were somebody else posing as Felix and Francesca, then happened to the real Felix and Francesca?' Then questions were asked about Francesca's apparent disintegration, and many tests were conducted on the found Francesca parts. It would be another 2 years before another cyborg was made- that cyborg being Angie. Now why the SWA tried to keep this secret and deleted the files is beyond me. Furthermore, why there are no memorials, grave markers or funeral records is also beyond me. I figure if one gives one's life to the agency, that there should be something of the person in remembrance for others to recognize the sacrifices that they had made. But this is not my country, nor my honor is at stake, but the life of somebody who I care about even though some in this room would consider her as nothing more than a tool- is. I'm not here to start an issue about cyborg rights, but I am here for one thing- that who many would consider as my cyborg but who I consider as my little girl. And it is for her life that I do these things. So if I kill her, its something that I do to end her misery.

Fernando starts to unbutton Rachel's shirt, then feels around her chest, starting up from the clavicle, going down counting the ribs connected to her breast bone. After reaching certain point midway down, he puts his index finger on it and slides is back to the side a bit. With his other hand, he sticks the needle into her chest, using the index finger as a guide, putting it in as deep as he could until he can feel her heart beating against the needle, then he waits for the right moment to jab it into her heart. Taking the plunger to his hand, he slowly depresses the needle just a bit, past the first 5cc mark. Rachel gasps for air, and opens her eyes. He puts his arm across her shoulders to keep her from sitting up..

Rachel (in a weak and still sleepy tone): God-father?

Fernando: Its alright, girl. Don't move, there is a needle in your chest pumping medications to your heart.

Rachel: I'll stay still then, god-father.

Fernando presses the plunger slowly, sending another 5cc's into her and pauses for a moment, one that seemed like an eternity, though just lasting about 1/2 a minute. He repeats the process 2 more times. The needle gets pulled out slowly as he feels her heart beating for the right moment to remove it. With the equipment wrapped up in his hand, he hands it over to Dr. Bianchi, then goes back to his ward- rebuttoning her shirt back up again.

Rachel: It is over?

Fernando: Almost. There are some people here to see you, but before they do, what was the last thing you remember?

Rachel: The last thing?

Fernando: Yes.

Rachel: I was arguing with Claes about seeing Dr. Bianchi on something that is already been taken cared off so I tried to leave the room to go see you but she had the other cyborgs block my way from getting out to see you and then a stabbing pain in the side of my neck. I passed out after that.

Fernando: OK Rachel… 1 other thing… did Ricco did anything to stop or help you?

Rachel: Ricco?

Fernando: Yes, Ricco.

Rachel: She just sat there, and did nothing. Neither did Angie.

Fernando: Its OK, Rachel. Don't sweat it… I'll be back, you have to stay here until that IV Bag finishes and while that is happening- the others will see you.

Rachel: OK God-Father.

Fernando (turning to the others): Jean, Ferro… you know what must be done. I expect it to be done while I'm gone.

Fernando starts to walk away, leaving the room.

Hillshire: Triela?

Triela: I'm sorry, sir.

Hillshire: You, all of you have wronged one of your own. I find no excuses in what any of you had done.

Jose: Cyborg Girls' Secret Society…? You are no better than the Five Republics Terrorist Factions that we are fighting…

Jean: Maybe you should up her conditioning.

Jose: Dr. Bianchi, when can I bring her in to be rewritten?

Henrietta: No Jose! Anything But That! Please!!! Anything!

Jose: You broke my trust in you, Henrietta.

Henrietta: Please! I'll Do Anything But That!

Rachel (As she tries to get up to sit up on her rolling hospital bed): Jose?

Jose: Yes Rachel?

Rachel (holding her fists at her temples as if in pain): Don't rewrite or recondition Henrietta.

Jose: Why not? You are here because of her… their actions.

Rachel: If you rewrite her, she wont remember what happened, and this whole thing can happen again to another. But if you want her to remember this lesson and learn not to ever do it again, she can not be written. This goes to all the cyborgs, not just Henrietta.

Jose: How did you determined that on your own?

Rachel: Its something my god-father taught me along time ago.

Jean: You're just a cyborg.

Rachel: I'm more than just a cyborg. I am Rachel F., Fernando G.'s God-Daughter. Being a cyborg is just a condition, not a state of being. I do and act as Fernando needs me, not because someone orders me. I'm not a trained dog who will retrieve a stick for you every time you throw it, because if I were, one day I might bring back a lit stick of dynamite. You don't want that in a cyborg, you want somebody who can think for themselves on the field and complete a mission and solve whatever issues that might come along the way. You can not get that out of a trained dog. If you wanted a dog, you should have went to the animal shelter instead of some hospital and picked us up.

Rachel then curls up into a ball on the bed.

Rachel: Now, unless you all have something to say, I want to be left alone. I got a 8.5 Richter Scale headache going on right now.

Rachel takes her pillow and covers her head with it. Strangely, Ferro walks to the side of the room and turns off the lights. Claes looks at her taking this action, and soon meet eye to eye with Ferro. Ferro does not say a word, just points sternly to Rachel's bed. Claes looks at the bed and then at Rachel, before turn back to Ferro, who was still pointing. Claes slowly breaks from the crowd and walks over to Rachel's bedside and stands there.

Ferro: Ahem!

Though it was meant as a signal for Claes to apologize to Rachel, Claes remains momentarily silent. The other cyborgs took it as their signal to do the same and they walk over to Rachel's bedside.

Marco (to all the cyborgs): Well?

Angelica: I'm sorry Rachel.

Ricco: Me too.

Hillshire: Just two? And not saying why you're sorry?

Jose: You girls have a lot of trust to rebuild, starting with her first, then with us.

Triela: I'm sorry for… for… I don't know what I did.

Hillshire walks over to the end of the bed, with the other handlers behind him.

Hillshire: You all conspired against one of your own. You all acted on brining her down by yourselves. This was not a handler or agency order, but of by your own decisions. Furthermore, not a single one of you stood up for her, or helped her. Even in doing nothing, you still did something against her. You are all better than that, and you all failed- both for her and for us. That is what you should be sorry for.

Jose: Henrietta, how would you like if it they had done the same thing to you?

Henrietta: I wouldn't, sir.

Jose: Then imagine how she feels.

Henrietta could only turn away from her handler, and not able to look at Rachel.

Triela: But I called Dr. Bianchi…

Hillshire: You called him on your own accord to help Rachel or as part of this plan?

Triela does not answer.

Jean: Ricco.

Ricco: I'm sorry Rachel, for what I may have done to hurt you, even if I did nothing at all.

Rachel (muffled by the pillow): Its OK Ricco.

Ricco reaches out to touch Rachel's shoulder, finding her trembling.

Ricco: Jean, she's shaking…

Jean: She is? Dr. Bianchi…

Dr. Bianchi walks over to the bed, bringing with him a rolling life monitor with him. He takes the sensor and clips it to Rachel's finger. Readings pop up on the screen.

Dr. Bianchi: Everyone but Ferro/Claes and Jean/Ricco, go to the waiting room down the hall and wait there.

Hillshire: Is she going to be alright?

Dr. Bianchi: Just go and wait.

Ernesto: Pia, lets go.

Ernesto takes the lead with Pia as they left to go to the waiting room. Hillshire waits by the door for Triela, Jose and Henrietta to leave.

Jose: Will she be alright?

Dr. Bianchi: Just go and wait with the others.

Jose puts his hand on Henrietta's back and guides her out the door.

Hillshire: Triela. Lets Go.

Triela trots out of the room. Hillshire closes the door behind him as they all head to the waiting room down the hall.

Jean: Is she going to be alright?

Dr. Bianchi: Eventually she will be. Understand, there is a chemical warfare going on inside her right now. One between the tranquilizer drugs used upon her and the stuff Fernando used to wake her up.

Ferro: What about the IV Bag?

Dr. Bianchi: It's the same thing as what he gave her but being given at a lower dose and at a slower rate. In short, Rachel is in shock from this chemical assault going on in her. She needs her rest right now.

Jean: I will wait with the others then.

Ferro: Not yet.

Jean: Why?

Ferro: What is your intended orders as punishment against what the cyborgs did?

Jean: I will leave that up to each handler to decide, though a conditional rewrite would be in good order for all of them.

Rachel (from under the pillow): No Rewrites…

Jean: What?

Rachel: No Rewrites.

Jean: Why?

Rachel: If you make them forget, then they will not remember the lesson of what they did wrong and are able to do it again.

Jean: If properly rewritten, they will not repeat their actions again.

Ferro: I would have to disagree here. Its not like they can learn by reconditioning. They have to learn by experience, and this is an experience they have to remember.

Jean: Not you too.

Ferro: You want Ricco to be the best assassin cyborg out there or you want a trained attack dog?

Jean: Ricco is a tool. That is all she will ever be.

Ferro: Put yourself into her place then. Would you want your handler to recondition you all the time, every time you need to learn something, even though you may have already learned it through experience? Look at Angelica- she forgot everything when she was rewritten a long time ago, and still has some issues with that.

Jean: You are beginning to sound like Fernando now.

Ferro: Every handler has their way in dealing with their girls. Fernando's way maybe the best way for his girl. Similarly was Claes' old handler, and Jose to Henrietta. You have your way of dealing with Ricco which works fine for you. But, how do we handle our own opposing views on how we deal with our girls? Do we let opinions get in the way, have some value in what we do, or do we just ignore them outright? Its like one parent expressing their views on how another raises a child.

Jean: Before we did not have these problems. Every handler took care of their own cyborg.

Ferro: Now we do.

Jean: I don't.

Ferro: How long do you expect Ricco to last out in the field? And then after she is no longer capable, move onto the next cyborg? The cyborgs are conditioned to be attached and loyal to their handlers, but what of the handlers to their cyborgs? In doing what we do, we are no better than those we go after. In fact we are worse because we do it with the government backing us up.

Jean: Get a little morality readjustment and everything begins to stink to you, don't it, Ferro?

Ferro: It stunk a long time ago. I'm just realizing now how bad the stench is.

Jean: So, how long have you and Fernando been screwing around?…

Ferro lifts up her hand reaches behind her should to bring it into full swing to slap Jean with it, but he falls down onto the floor after being struck on the back of head by the IV bag stand. Both Claes and Rachel were holding onto the stand. On top of everything else, Chief Lorenzo was entering the room, looking for them both. Ricco can only stand there and watch.

Rachel (from under the pillow): Do You All Mind Leaving Me Alone? I Have A Nasty Headache!

Chief Lorenzo steps into the room and looks at mess that unfolded in front of him.

Chief Lorenzo (In angry tone): What is going on here?!!

Ferro quickly turns to the chief as Claes puts down the IV stand by Rachel's bed as quietly as possible.

Ferro: Just airing out a few personal issues, sir.

Chief Lorenzo (very loudly): By attacking one of our own? And where are the others, I heard that they were here.

Rachel (from under the pillow): PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP YELLING!!!

Chief Lorenzo: And what's wrong with her… Again?

Ferro grabs the chief by his arm and takes him outside into the hall.

Ferro: Look chief… it's a long story, but Rachel was attacked by the other cyborgs and she's not responding well to treatments. Because of this, now handlers are taking sides, and a lot of personal dirty laundry is being tossed around. It shouldn't, but it is.

Chief Lorenzo: Where are the other handlers then?

Ferro: They should be in the waiting room down the hall.

Chief Lorenzo: Fernando there with them?

Ferro: No. He said that he was going to step out and come back later when his cyborg was in better condition.

Chief Lorenzo: And what happened in there just now?

Ferro: I was about to slap Jean for his fouled mouth accusations, but they got to him instead.

Chief Lorenzo: Drag Jean into the waiting room and have a med-tech wake him up. I need to speak to everybody.

Ferro: Everybody?

Chief Lorenzo: Including Fernando.

Ferro: I don't know where he is.

Chief Lorenzo: You have his cell phone number- call him.

Chief Lorenzo starts to head to the waiting room. Ferro steps in to Rachel's room.

Ferro: Ricco, Claes- the chief wants Jean in the waiting room with the others. Carry him there.

Ferro calls Fernando on his cell phone, but no answer.

They do as they were told, picking Jean up and carrying him down the hall. Ferro gets Dr. Bianchi to bring a first aid kit with him to the waiting room, where he uses an old solution of smelling salts on Jean to get him up again. He wakes up, coughing and trying to push away the smelling salt solution away from his nose.

Ferro enters the waiting room to explain to the chief that she could not reach him. The chief was not very happy to hear that. Thus he orders her to sit down and take notes for him and to make sure that he sees him before the end of the day.

Chief Lorenzo: I do not know what is going on here, but I do not like it. As of 0900 today, the nation of Italy is at war with the Nation of Yemen for their assistance in bringing in an armed nuclear device into our borders. We are going to lead a 2-prong mission into the Yemenese Embassy and on their country estate. They are to cooperate fully in this withdrawing of their personnel from the property that has been now seized by the Italian government. Once the personnel are gone, all of their equipment and records will be sorted through and held as seized evidence. Now, there should be no body there, but if you run into anybody, they are to be detained and brought back live.

Hillshire: What if they shoot first?

Chief Lorenzo: I want them alive. If you have to defend yourselves, then do as you must and try to bring them back alive. Use of deadly force is an option to be used in self defense. Now, everyone will be in this mission except for Hillshire and Fernando and their respective cyborgs.

Jean: And why not?

Chief Lorenzo: They are not of Italian Citizenry. I will need to speak with them personally on this matter.

Hillshire: With all due respect, sir, where ever Section 2 wants me to go, I will follow orders.

Chief Lorenzo: This is not to be taken lightly, Victor. This is an Italian Military Operation and we will working under them. Until then- everyone here is now under Italian Military Jurisdiction. Victor- wait for me in my office with your cyborg.

Hillshire gets up and signals Triela to go with him as he leaves the room.

Ferro: What about Section 1?

Chief Lorenzo: They too will be under the Italian Military Jurisdiction, but no longer over our heads and breathing down our necks. Now mind you, this is just a temporary assignment, but I expect everyone here to be at their best. Which mean- this personal trash everyone is throwing around lately has to stop. I don't want some Italian General needling to inspect our facilities as to see what type of operations we are running. Now, with the exception of Hillshire, Fernando and their cyborgs, everyone is to report to the gun range in 30 minutes. Do I make myself clear?

All of the handlers: Yes Sir!

Chief Lorenzo: You all have 30 minutes of freedom. Deal with your issues or forever hold your peace. Marco- get Angelica inspected by the medical team, and get a medical statement that she is capable of running in a military setting. Same goes with anyone else who has been experiencing issues with their cyborgs.

Marco: Yes sir. Angie, lets go.

Marco and Angelica leaves the room to make an appointment with Dr. Bianchi about her capability status.

Chief Lorenzo: Ferro, find Fernando. I want him in my office immediately.

Ferro: Will do sir…

Ferro starts to walk out of the room, finding Marco talking with Fernando at the end of the hall. Fernando seems to be carrying a small brown paper lunch bag.

Ferro (yelling down the hall as she runs to him, with Claes running by her side): Fernando! Come Quickly, The Chief Needs To See You And Hillshire! (She finally catches up with them).

Fernando: Can it wait?

Ferro: No, it cant.

Ferro grabs Fernando by his wrist and was about to pull on him, but he does not budge. She turns to face him, and finds him staring right back at her.

Fernando (sternly at her): That will not be necessary.

Ferro slowly lets go of him.

Ferro: He is in the waiting room with the others.

Fernando starts to walk down to the waiting room after looking into Rachel's room from the glass window on the door. In a few seconds he walks into the waiting room and sees the chief as the others begin to leave. Only Fernando, Ferro, and Chief Lorenzo remains.

Fernando: Yes chief?

Chief Lorenzo: I need to see you and Hillshire in my office immediately.

Fernando: Can I have a few moments with Rachel before I go?

Chief Lorenzo: Why is she in the infirmary, again?

Fernando: How can I put this as delicately as possible?

Chief Lorenzo: Spare me the delicacies… What happened?

Fernando: Rachel was attacked last night by the other cyborgs, drugged and dragged over to here last night. We were dealing with the issues that brought on that attack.

Chief Lorenzo: Why was she attacked in the first place? Did she posed as a threat to anyone of them or their handlers?

Fernando: No, that is where it gets confusing. All the cyborgs are… hmmm… programmed with a set of instructions where if another cyborg starts to fail, those who witness the failure brings that cyborg to medical for immediate evaluation and treatment. Thing is, they went too far with Rachel.

Chief Lorenzo: Who of the cyborgs were involved?

Ferro (jumping in before Fernando could): They all were, sir.

Chief Lorenzo: This is not good, they all are going to need modified reconditioning.

Fernando: I don't think so, sir. I think they need to learn that they made a mistake and learn by that mistake not to repeat what they had done. Reconditioning will make them forget this lesson and they will make the same mistakes again in the future.

Chief Lorenzo: You agree with that assessment, Ferro.

Ferro: Yes, I do.

Chief Lorenzo: Then I want a report on this by the morning, the fewer the pages, the better. Fernando, you can have your few moments with Rachel, but no longer than 10 minutes. I need you in my office after that.

Fernando: Yes Sir…

The chief walks out of the waiting room. They both wait for his foot steps to fade away into the far end of the hallway before saying anything.

Fernando: Thank you, Ferro.

Ferro: For what?

Fernando: Backing me up on this.

Ferro: Consider it as 'you owe me,' I intend to collect with interest one day.

Fernando: Consider it paid. Look, I got to see Rachel. From the looks of it, nothing was done about what happen?

Ferro: We were going to start, but, the Chief halted everything.

Fernando: I see. If anything, I would like Claes and Rachel as friends again.

Ferro: That needs to wait, I have been order to be a the gun range with the others.

Fernando: I see. What about dinner then?

Ferro: If its allowed.

Fernando: I don't care if its at the cafeteria, as long as we are together and deal with this. Lets say, 8pm?

Ferro: 8pm?

Fernando: I'll be at your office with Rachel. If you are not there, we will wait for you two.

Ferro: OK. See you then. (after a brief pause) Claes, lets go.

Fernando watches them leave, and wonders about what is to happen in the near future. He starts to take his steps to Rachel's infirmary room. He stands by the side of her bed, lightly rubbing her shoulder.

Fernando (as softly as he can but yet be heard through the pillow): Rachel… Rachel Dear… I have something for that headache you are going through…

Rachel takes her hand and places it on his, holding it place on her shoulder.

Fernando: Rachel… keep your eyes closed. I will be taking your pillow off your head. Don't worry, the lights are off, just keep your eyes closed.

Rachel (muffled through the pillow): Yes god-father.

Fernando slowly takes off the pillow off her head. Rachel just lays there still and quiet. Fernando then takes his glasses off and then places them on Rachel. She places her hand slowly on ear stem, feeling its shape

Rachel: Are these your glasses, god-father?

Fernando: So they are.

Rachel slowly gets up. He hands her a bottle of water and a couple of pills she could not make out.

Rachel: But you will go blind from the exposure to light.

Fernando: So? I can deal with being blind. I can not deal with you being sick. Take the pills, drink the water and relax. Its aspirin from my med-kit, you will be fine in about an hour.

Fernando takes her arm and starts undoing the IV connection, removing the components slowly and carefully. A knot is tied to the end of the hose so it would stop dripping. He goes about the room and find some medical supplies: A bandage and some flexible adhesive medical tape. He brings them over to Rachel's bed and bandages up her arm where the IV was connected too.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Yes God Father?

Fernando: Several things. First- keep the glasses on. Don't worry about me. OK?

Rachel: OK…

Fernando: Good. Second thing- I have to be in a meeting with the chief. I don't know how long it will last, but for you, I brought a breakfast/lunch sandwich and a soda. Its in the bag at the end of the bed. I want you to eat it as soon as you feel better, and then when you're done, go look for me. If I am not in my room, I will be in either the chief's office or in the conference room.

Rachel: What if I don't feel better?

Fernando: You will, my dear. You will… Just keep the glasses on for now.

Rachel: I believe you then.

Fernando: Rachel- the next two are going to be hard, but I want to do them as best as you can, OK?

Rachel: I'll try my best for you.

Fernando: I know you will. First- the stupid Prime Minister of this country declared war on that other country who helped bring in that atom bomb. Now as far as I know, we may be asked to fight that war. I want to know how you feel about it.

Rachel: If it is something you believe to be the right thing to do, I will be by your side and protect you how ever I can.

Fernando: We will be soldiers in another country's war. You want to be part of that?

Rachel: I want to be where you are, and I will do my best for you.

Fernando: That is all I can ask for. Now Rachel… The other cyborgs were supposed to apologize to you for what they did to you, but the chief called them away before they did that. This is going to be a problem, because if there is no trust among the cyborgs, then there is a potential for somebody to get hurt again. Whether it be another cyborg or even a handler. What I'm trying to say is, I need you to trust them blindly, for now. It might take a while for them to come up to you and apologize for what they did, but each and everyone will do so. Its just this war comes at a bad time…

Rachel: I understand god-father, and if you want me to trust them again, I will.

Fernando reaches around her and gives her a hug. Then he kisses her on the forehead.

Fernando: That's my girl… (after a long pause, they let each other go)… Look Rachel, I have to go, but you know where I should be, and when you feel better- find me.

Rachel: I will…

Fernando: Bye Rachel.

Fernando slowly gets up and walks to the door.

Rachel: Goodbye- Daddy…

Fernando just pauses at the door for a moment and smiles. He then continues down the hall, pulling out a small plastic box from his pocket. Opening it, he takes out a contact lens case, opening them, he puts on each contact lens inside. Being 98 black filter tint, they make his eyes look like two huge pupils with no irises. He continues down the hall and leaves the building. Not being used to wearing them (and never was), the sclera of his eyes begin to get blood shit and red. Hopefully no one will notice.

In a couple of minutes, Fernando makes his way back to the administrative offices, and walks into Chief Lorenzo's Office. Inside was Hillshire with his cyborg Triela, Chief Lorenzo, and some high ranking military personnel who he did not know.

Chief Lorenzo: You finally made it. Now have a seat.

Fernando takes a seat across from Hillshire, using his cane to feel about the office.

Chief Lorenzo: How is Rachel doing?

Fernando: She should be fine in a couple of hours. I gave her some medication to deal with what she is going through.

Chief Lorenzo: What about you… What's wrong with your eyes?

Fernando: Nothing. Rachel has to wear my glasses, so this is how I am, and now you know why I wear them.

Military Officer: I see that you're blind…

Fernando: I'm not blind as you state or think it to be. No; I just have an aversion to light, so I have to protect my eyes and keep exposure to a minimum.

Military Officer: But you eyes, the cane?

Fernando: Chief, have you told him about my service record, even though it's a short one?

Chief Lorenzo: We have not gotten to that yet. First we are to discuss what your roles are going to be in the Cyborg Military Squad.

Fernando: Cyborg-what?

Chief Lorenzo: Its only temporary, for the duration of this war- which maybe just a couple of weeks.

Fernando: Last time I heard that, my nation was at war in the Middle East for almost 10 years.

Military Officer: You American?

Fernando: If you have to put a label on it, then yes, I am.

Military Officer: Then how do you feel about being in Italy?

Fernando: It's a great place, but I am not going to fight it's wars.

Chief Lorenzo: Then you have decided?

Fernando: Don't get me wrong, Chief. I'm ordered by my 'American Intelligence Agency' to work with Section 2 for the next couple of years. I have already made my commitment to stay with Section 2 and fulfill my duties to them. But I am not obligated to fight on a military mission for this country's armed services. Understand, that I am here for Section 2 and only Section 2. If Section 2 does not exist, then I and my cyborg leave for home.

Military Officer: You just cant take a multi-million dollar killing machine home with you, she belongs to us.

Fernando: Wanna bet?

Chief Lorenzo: Lets relax, first of all. Second, Colonel DiMartini, Fernando has that right and option to take his cyborg with him. This is a special case, where the handler is actually related to the cyborg, and thus the child she is belongs to him.

Colonel DiMartini: Then uncyborg her and send these two home.

Fernando: I would like you to try to do that without killing her, and restoring her back to what she was. To my understanding, over 90 of her muscles, 65 of her skeleton, and 35 of her internal organs have been either replaced or enhanced. What ever they took out of her have been disposed of in the trash… they may have saved her life, but she can not be reverted to what she once was, nor will she be able to return to that life ever again. Now, like I said before, I will do as my country orders me to so- for Section 2. If you can not figure that much out, then I will be leaving in 48 hours with my cyborg.

Chief Lorenzo: Colonel, come with me for a second.

They both get up and walk over to the window and whisper among themselves. Fernando and Triela's sensitive hearing pickup as to what is being said.

Chief Lorenzo: Look, you want Section 2 to work with the military, you need to keep us independent of the military. If you don't, you lose 1/2 my staff, because like Fernando and Victor- they are not Italian Citizens.

Colonel DiMartini: What of the cyborgs? They belong to us.

Chief Lorenzo: You wish. We developed them, they are trained by their handlers, they can not ever be separated. You want the cyborgs in battle, you are going to need the handlers to lead them into it. Furthermore, I believe there is a clause in the UN Resolution that states that no child will be used as a soldier for the use of combat. We can get around that by saying that these girls are used in law enforcement training, you can not.

The Colonel glares at Lorenzo.

Chief Lorenzo: You want us in, you make us independent and exclusive of your rules and regulations. I promise that my agency will do its best for the cause, but we will not fight as a military unit.

Colonel DiMartini: I will get back to you on that.

The colonel stars to walk away and leaves the room. The chief sits back to his chair and picks up his phone, dialing an 11 digit sequence on the pad.

Chief Lorenzo: Good Afternoon Mister Prime Minister. I need to speak to you about what is going on. No, sir, I am not over stepping my boundaries here. Understand that the cyborg teams were developed for anti-terrorism, not for military operations. We can work together with the military on certain missions, but they can not be the ruling faction of the group. You know that the cyborgs work tightly with their handlers. The military wants to strip the handlers away. Yes, sir, that's right. We developed them, we use them for anti-terrorism and law enforcement. If they are to be used in military combat, then Italy will be chastised by the UN for using children as soldiers. You don't want that, now do you? We can work together with the military, I see no problems with that, we just need to be independent of them, sir. Yes. Thank you. Good day to you too.

Chief Lorenzo hangs up the phone and lets out a sigh, then he shakes his head for a second.

Chief Lorenzo: Looks like you are our saving grace again, Fernando.

Fernando: You're the chief. I'm just a subordinate under your orders.

Chief Lorenzo: Its enough that you think where most of us blindly take orders. It maybe a bad thing at times, but you seem to know when to apply it. Looks like for now, Section 2 remains independent of military rule, but we must work with them.

Fernando: I see no trouble with that.

Chief Lorenzo: And you , Hillshire?

Hillshire: Neither do I.

Chief Lorenzo: Good. Wait outside while I get my secretary to write up orders for you two to give that gunnery sergeant in the firing range. And try not to laugh when you give it to him.

Fernando: I promise I wont.

Hillshire, Triela and Fernando all get up and sit in the chairs outside the chief's office. After a few minutes, the chief gives his secretary a hand scribble note. She starts typing it right away.

Rachel arrives at the administrative offices looking for Fernando. She looks a bit odd wearing his glasses. Eventually she finds him by the chief's office.

Fernando: You feeling better?

Rachel: Not quite100 percent, but I'll take what I got for now.

Fernando: Your headache?

Rachel: Almost gone but still there. I can deal with it.

Fernando: Then don't take off the glasses then.

Rachel: OK, I wont.

Fernando: You ate what I left for you?

Rachel: Yes.

Fernando gives her a slight hug, though affectionate it may have seemed, he was checking if she has her gun with her. She does.

Fernando: You went and got your gun?

Rachel: Dr. Bianchi had it. I must have been wearing it when I was dragged there. He gave it back to me before I left.

Triela: Rachel…

Rachel: Yes, Triela?

Triela: I'm sorry… for what happened… last night.

Rachel: Its OK, Triela. I forgive you.

Hillshire: Cyborgs forgiving each other… I thought I would never see the day.

Fernando: They are more than just cyborgs, Hillshire. They are still girls after all.

Hillshire: Sometimes I forget about that, despite the challenges my 'little sister' constantly throws at me.

Fernando: You think Rachel is easy? Shit… She's lucky I don't throw her over my lap, lift up that skirt of hers and give her a spanking she deserves for 1/2 the things she has said and does.

Hillshire: That might prove to be a challenge, considering that she's stronger than most of us.

Fernando: Believe me, if she needs a spanking, she will freely give in to it. She better knows than to disrespect or disgrace me in public or private. But like any other relationship, Hillshire, I have to give her back what she gives me. And yes, like I have heard about your Triela getting on your case about certain things, Rachel does to me to.

Hillshire: Looks like we're both stuck with them.

Fernando: I consider that a good thing.

Hillshire tries to hold back his laughter. The Secretary steps up to the two men and hands out two envelopes, explaining to them that they are to give that to the commanding officer of the field (who happens to be the gunnery sergeant). The note it taken out of the envelopes and read, before being put back in. The two men nod at the secretary, and leave for the field. Making their way through the courtyard, they walk to the firing range and present themselves to gunnery sergeant, who was already balling out the various members of Section 2 Cyborg Teams.

They both give him the letters with the new orders from the chief. He refuses to open to read them. Instead he turns to them and yells orders join the rest of the group. He did not expect Fernando to get into his face.

Gunnery Sergeant: THE BOTH OF YOU GO JOIN YOUR PANSY FRIENDS AND GET IN ORDER!

Fernando: WHAT WAS THAT? YOU DID NOT EVEN CARE TO READ WHAT THE NEW ORDERS WERE!

Gunnery Sergeant: I KNOW MY PLACE AND ORDERS BOY. DO YOU?

Fernando (poking his finger into the sergeant's chest): HILLSHIRE AND I ARE NOT EVEN ITALIAN CITIZENS, AND THEREFORE EXCLUDED FROM YOUR MILITARY AND YOUR ORDERS. NOW YOU HAVE RECEIVED NEW ORDERS TO DISBAND AND REGROUP YOUR TROOPS WHILE A NEW COMMAND STRUCTURE IS BEING REBUILT.

Gunnery Sergeant (as he looks at Fernando's finger poked onto his chest): OH, YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON IS THAT IT?

Fernando: I can take you and the rest of your lace panty wearing goons.

Gunnery Sergeant: I'll take you myself… and we'll see about who wears what colored panties.

The Gunnery Sergeant tries to grab at Fernando's wrist from the hand that was poking the finger into his chest, but as his arm arcs through the air to grab the wrist, Fernando's arm was not there to be taken as he had already pulled it back towards his body. As he misses, Fernando extends his hand and grabs the Gunnery Sergeant by his neck, lifting him up and body slamming him on the floor like on some wrestling show. Before the Sergeant could realize that he was on the floor, Fernando shoves the muzzle of his AA .45 into his mouth and a knee to his chest. The sergeant's fellow officers take to their guns and aim it at Fernando, Rachel had already taken her stance in front of her handler with her gun out aimed at one of them.

Fernando: Rachel- Stand down! As for you, Sarge… By the time your men shoot me and realize that I'm wearing body amour, they would be hitting the floor dead. Now call them off and leave. You have your order and have been dismissed.

Fernando pulls the gun out of the sergeant's mouth and gets off him. Taking a few steps back, he takes a handkerchief from his pocket and cleans out the muzzle of his gun. The sergeant slowly gets up, signaling to his men to stand down, then gives another signal for them to leave.

Gunnery Sergeant: I'll be back, and when I do, I will make your life a living hell…

Fernando: Don't be writing checks with your mouth you ass cant cash.

Fernando turns to the rest of section 2 team.

Fernando: Section 2- conference room.

Everyone breaks out of formation, walking out of the firing range and towards the administration building. Fernando and Hillshire waits for the Sergeant to leave, as he finally does when all others had left.

Hillshire (whispering to Fernando): I hope you know that military assholes don't like to be exposed like that.

Fernando: I dont care. He had his orders and he refused them. He did not even bothered to look at them.

Hillshire: Still, they don't like it.

Fernando: You read the orders. I'll let you explain it to the others. Just consider this as a rescue mission from something more sinister than any Padania organized threat. Rachel and I need to calm down.

Hillshire: can I ask you a question?

Fernando: Anything.

Hillshire: Even though I seen you move like that before, I need to know- are you a cyborg yourself? Maybe of American design?

Fernando: Ha! No. I am what happens when nature decides to have some fun with altered gene chemistry. In short, I was born with these cyborg like abilities.

Hillshire: Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't genetic mutations have their negative sides too?

Fernando: I'm not worried about the negatives. I just do what I can with what little time I got left.

Hillshire: OK, I can understand tha… Wait a minute!

Fernando: We got a conference to get to and I got to wind down from this adrenaline high, so you're in charge until we can get this back to normal…

They continue their way to the administration office to meet with their fellow handler/cyborg team members.


	35. Chapter 35

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) Yu Aida

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

Appologies on taking so long, and on the chapter's length. Happy 2008 Everybody!

* * *

Solution's Resolution 

Chapter 35: Life During War Time.

Since the news cast of the declaration of war, the military has slowly moved into the compound, establishing their rules, regulations, and taking what available space and resource that they can. Getting them out or at least to respect the compound will be another matter which Section 2 will have to deal with. At least the 'cyborg warehouse' is off limits. The meeting with the handlers/cyborgs was to restore order into chaos. Rachel would have to wait for a more better moment to received her apologies, but at least for the moment she understands what is going on at the moment and where things are in their level of importance and priorities. As discussed between them, Hillshire ran the meeting while Fernando and Rachel wound down from their adrenaline highs. Fernando gave very little input other than 'leave us be in peace, I need to relax from not killing somebody who seriously needed a serious skull bouncing…' So with Rachel on his lap, they sat in the end of the conference table holding each other with their eyes closed.

Of course, Henrietta felt uneasy watching the two of them in an intimate but yet innocent moment, knowing that this is what she wanted from her handler but was not going to get it. Claes was more or less used to it, since she has seen the two of them wake up in the same bed when she went to take care of the cat as a favor to him. Ricco, Beatrice and Pia would not have cared any less, Angie thought they both looked cute. Triela was somewhere between uneasy and annoyed. Petrushka did not know what to make of it as she was confused about the feelings she had for Alessandro. The handlers, except for Jean, did not cared; Jean was annoyed by it, thinking there was something more than it seemed, until 10 minutes into the meeting, something disturbed everyone. That something was snoring.

Sometimes when Fernando forcibly brings himself down from an adrenaline high, he goes down too deeply and goes to sleep. Its like the test of a yoga master, where in relaxation exercises, true relaxation takes one to a sleep level, but yet is still in touch with awareness and the environment around them. In this case, both Fernando and Rachel were asleep. Jean thought it would be prim and proper to silently walk to their end of the table and slam his hand hard on the table. He would be met with two .45s pointing at him: Rachel's .45 aimed at the source of the sound- Jean's hand on the table, and Fernando's .45 aimed at his face. He was quietly warned to respect the peace or leave in pieces, as the .45s disappeared into their holsters.

The meeting continued for another 1/2 hour, with Chief Lorenzo walking in, wondering why the handlers were having a meeting when they were to be dismissed, to be recalled later in day. He decided to take the opportunity to talk to them of the up and coming plans, but he asks about what Fernando and Rachel were doing; he received answers from 'sleeping' from Jean to 'they need their rest' from Ferro, and 'I would not disturb them if you want to finish this meeting alive' from Marco. Fernando answers with, 'I am not sleeping, I'm just resting my eyes.'

Lorenzo's plan was simple, with new orders that he was waiting from the Prime Minister, the military would seize the areas owned by the Yememese government (i.e.: the embassy and the compound), and keep the areas around them clear of any and all civilian traffic. Section 2 will go in with military special ops to follow them, seize and all materials left behind by the embassy staff and their family members. The buildings would be checked for 'safe rooms' and 'secret passages', based on building plans they have obtained from building records from the 'office of assessment, construction and rehabilitation'. In short, if the buildings' interiors in question did not match with the plans, then there were secret areas to find and open.

This sounded simple enough, and though the Italian government was promised that all Yemenites were to have left at the appointed scheduled time, there was always somebody who took their time at the last minute, and they could still be in the embassy at the time of the invasion. The date was set for 3 days from now; to be held at night as for over from the press cameras and other roving eyes. Though the Italian government has a tight control in their news media, this was an international event, and many reporters from outside the Italy will want any and all coverage that they could get to release to the world. The military would cover and block all intersection a 1/4 mile from the embassy and 2 miles from the country estate, including air coverage to prevent use of rented or traffic helicopters. Roof tops will be manned by several troops on watch for unauthorized personnel. The Agency Pizza trucks were be traded for a non-descript panel-van troop mover, one of several to be used to recover seized items, except their will have seats for the teams to be brought in.

But this all depended on a little cooperation from the Prime Minister. At best the Prime Minister's Envoy would there in a couple of hours with the new terms of joint venture of cyborg and military forces. At worst the envoy will never come and things go back to square 1. The envoy arrives 2 hours later with new organizations plans for how the SWA Section 2 and the Italian Military Special Forces will operate; as separate members supporting the same team and not as an incorporation of 1 team.

Sometimes the days with the fastest starts ends up having the slow ends, this day in particular being one of them. With various groups of the Italian military housing themselves within the Section 2 Compound, Fernando and may of the others thought is best that it would be wise not to step out for meals or cyborg field trips. Fernando takes Rachel to the cafeteria for a late lunch., finding the place over run by low brow military grunts and assorted leather necks and their Neanderthal jar-head counter parts. At the far corner was Jose and Hillshire with their cyborgs, taking time with their meals. Between the distance, the sound of voices making redicule and accusations of the cyborg personnel.

Fernando tells Rachel to get on the cafeteria line. She does as she's told. Fernando signals to Hillshire, making sure that he was seen. He then gets on the line right behind Rachel. Picking up a large tray for the both of them, he stops by the glass covered case of food. In the least it was not appetizing, as the military took over the supplies and put in their meals unto the menu. "What shall it be for the both of you, Fernando?", the server behind the counter stated.

Fernando: I don't know. Rachel?

Rachel just looks at the display case of food covered in so much sauce one could not identify was it was that was swimming.

Fernando (pointing out the couple of things that looked decent): How about some spaghetti and some chopped beef with gravy?

Rachel: Yeah.

Fernando: How about it Paul? Some spaghetti with some of that beef and gravy?

Paul: Anything more? Some vegetables?

Fernando: Yeah, some peas and carrots to give it some color… wait a minute- is that mushrooms in that gravy?

Paul (frozen in place as he was about to pile it onto the spaghetti): Yes it is.

Fernando: Rachel's allergic to mushrooms. I'm sorry, you got anything else?

Paul (putting down the meat with gravy back in its pile): Not really.

Fernando: Is that ravioli swimming in tomato sauce?

Paul: Yeah- its that canned stuff by Boyardee.

Fernando: Pile it on high and thick then!

Paul: What? We make better stuff than this!

Fernando: Hey- Rachel and I practically grew up on the stuff back in New York City!

Paul: OK, if you like it so much… we've opened 5 20kg cans of the stuff already…Its Like… UGH!

Fernando: Don't worry, these goons will be gone in a couple of days. Besides, you can see why an army travel on its stomach.

Paul (handing Fernando a large plate of the ravioli): Yeah- in pain from what they have eaten.

Fernando: Thanks Paul.

Paul: Enjoy!

Fernando and Rachel continue on down the line, picking up other items, like two bottle of ice tea and a bowl of green jello. Once they make their acquaintance to the cashier, they step out of the line and walk to the table where Hillshire and Jose were with their cyborgs. They take their seats at the table.

Fernando: How's things?

Jose: I cant wait until they leave.

Fernando: I thought you did service in the military.

Jose: I did my time, as any other Italian male is supposed too. But these guys are they call lifers. They stay in the military because they can do nothing else in life. Believe me, they are the worst kind.

Hillshire: Keep an eye and a tight lease on your cyborg, Fernando.

Fernando: Why is that?

Hillshire: I would not want her to bust loose just because these idiots say the wrong thing about her.

Jose: These guys have not seen any (sexual) action in quite a long time, and they will chase anything in a skirt. Henrietta looks too young since she is flat chested, but between Triela and Rachel- they're just booby-fish waiting to be caught as far as they are concerned.

Fernando: Let them try anything with Rachel. If she does not kill them, I will.

Hillshire: I will do the same, although Triela is guaranteed to kill them, which saves me the effort of getting my hands dirty.

As the handlers talked, the cyborgs look at the pile of ravioli that was brought to the table. Rachel started to eat it ahead of Fernando as he spoke with Jose and Hillshire. Henrietta just stares at it, unsure whether to gag, throw up or choke on what she was eating, which was the spaghetti and chopped beef with mushroom and gravy. Triela was eating what looks like to be processed chicken nuggets and vegetables. Rachel signals to Henrietta is she wanted to trade, with Henrietta shaking her little head very fast to refuse the request. Rachel then signals to Triela if she wanted to trade a sample, which made Triela push back on her chair and start choking. Thus all attention now falls upon Triela.

Hillshire responded quickly to give his cyborg the Heimlich maneuver, and after a couple tries, gets her to cough up what she was choking on. Henrietta cleans up the area where Triela was at.

Hillshire: I'll be back, I need to get Dr. Bianchi to look at Triela.

Triela protests about going to see Dr. Bianchi.

Fernando: I understand.

Jose: We'll be here waiting.

Hillshire: Come on Triela, lets go.

Triela follows, though she protests every step of the way. The pair watch them walk out of the cafeteria. After they had gone, Jose turns to Henrietta.

Jose: Don't you have something to say?

Henrietta: Huh?

Jose: When are you going to apologize to Rachel?

Henrietta: I…

Fernando: Its OK, Jose. An apology is something not to be forced unto somebody. Henrietta will apologize to Rachel when she is ready to do so.

Jose: The soon she does so, the sooner she can start repairing things with me?

Fernando: How so?

Jose: The Cyborg Girls' Secret Society? There is no secret between a Handler and his Cyborg- not ever!

Fernando: I may not like it either, but we three (Jose, Hillshire and Fernando) have the least conditioned cyborgs of the group. We don't need then to condition them to like or respect us, its already a given. But it also gives them a little more independence that most do not have. You know- I would like Rachel to think on her own and figure things out on her own. Besides, above it all, we are dealing with girls here. Let them have their secrets.

Jose: I can not accept that. How would you like for Rachel to hold something back on you that would undermine everything you two had worked for since the beginning of your relationship?

Fernando: Jose, you want an obedient cyborg or an obedient girl friend? Above all else, Henrietta is still a girl no matter how much they took out of her to make her into a cyborg. Besides, from what Dr. Bianchi tells me, what happened was because they are programmed to be that way. When I went to see Dr. Bianchi about Rachel- all the cyborgs were… for a lack of a better word- acting as if they were running a different program. Your Henrietta was only acting on that program, so she may not have had any choice in the matter on how she behaved, though she may remember what happened.

Jose: Running a different program?

Fernando: Yes. Looking at Henrietta now, she looks like any normal wide eyed little girl. Last night, she looked like she just came off the assembly line waiting for some program input.

Jose: You mean that blank expression when you first saw Rachel?

Fernando pauses for a second to think.

Fernando: Yeah.

Jose turns to Henrietta.

Jose: You will apologize for everything that you did, and start to make up for everything when you are ready to do so, but I will prefer it to be done as soon as possible. Consider yourself lucky that Fernando's explanation will save you from further punishment.

Henrietta (bows her head down): Thank you, sir.

Fernando takes his fork and goes for the plate of ravioli, hitting china instead. Rachel has eaten most of the ravioli as he spent his time talking Jose and Hillshire.

Fernando: Hey!

Rachel could do nothing more but giggle.

Rachel: I'm sorry, god-father. I was hungry…

Fernando: How you do think I feel?

Rachel: I'll go get you another plate.

Fernando: Don't. I'll deal with the… (he picks up the jello bowl and finds that empty too)

Jose: Sometimes their high metabolisms kick in at the wrong time. This one (referring to Henrietta) is always with Triela and Claes in one of their high sugar cake and tea parties everyday. Sometimes 2 or 3 times a day!

Fernando puts down the empty jello bowl.

Fernando: I'm afraid to take her out hunting then… I swear!

Jose: Why would you say that?

Fernando: She might eat whatever huge beast I would have killed.

Jose: Its not that bad…

Fernando: Can you imagine if we three shot an elephant and sent the girls to go find it? By the time we catch up with them, there would be 3 stuffed girls around some bleached bones of the elephant we killed!

Jose: Its only if they had not eaten all day.

Fernando: That's what I'm afraid of.

After a brief moment of silence.

Fernando: Jose, since while the military will remain here at least over night, where are you going to sleep?

Jose: That's not a problem. We all have private dorms we can spend the night in, complete with beds. Its that yours is currently the closest to the cyborg dorms.

Fernando: I see. Rachel?

Rachel: Yes god father?

Fernando: You sleeping in your room alone tonight?

Rachel: Do I have a choice?

Jose: You sleep with your cyborg?

Fernando: Only when she cant sleep, which is usually when she has nightmares or the night before a mission. Haven't you?

Jose sighs.

Jose: Yes I have.

Fernando: Come on. Its not that bad for big brother to sleep with little sister on some nights. If anything, it strengthens the bond between them.

Jose: Its done out of necessity.

Fernando: Every relationship is different, isn't it?

Jose: It is.

Ferro enters with Claes, having what Triela had- the processed chicken nuggets with vegetables.

Fernando: Look who just entered!

Ferro: What is that supposed to mean?

Fernando: We were just talking, since chances are the newly established order of things are here, where is who going to sleep tonight?

Ferro: I never thought of that. I don't have a space of my own as a handler.

Jose: Yes you do- you inherited Claes' old handler's room.

Ferro: Eww… sleeping in a dead guy's bed?

Fernando tries to hold back from laughing. Claes looks like she just kicked in another program, but instead it's a faded memory.

Claes: No!

Ferro: What?

Claes: You cant sleep there!

Ferro: I would not want too, but if terms dictate, then I will sleep where I must!

Claes: No You Cant!

Fernando: Claes, is there a reason?

Claes: Its Sacred Ground!

Ferro: Claes, Revert To Normal Mode!

Claes: No!

Jose: What going on?

Fernando: I think she's guarding sacred ground… (he then turn to Claes) Claes… Ferro will sleep in Rachel's room.

Claes seems to return to normal.

Ferro: And where will Rachel sleep?

Fernando: With me.

Ferro: Hmmm… Why do I not trust that.

Fernando: You could sleep with me then.

Rachel: NO!

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Sorry god-father.

Fernando: Don't be.

Ferro: I would not sleep with you if my life depended on it.

Rachel: Nooo!!!

Ferro: What's with her?

Fernando: Rachel- behave yourself. (turns to Ferro) You just jinxed our relationship.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: By saying that 'you would not… With me… if it were…' in those words, you have put a curse upon us making sure that we will… one day. Believe me, I'm not looking forward to it either.

Ferro: I did not think you were the type to be superstitious.

Fernando: I'm usually not, but there are some things happen that can not be explained.

Ferro: So how many times that this had happened?

Fernando: Every girlfriend I had, was because of that stupid curse.

Ferro: Well, I have no interest in you other than a professional one.

Fernando: They have all said that in one form or another. Its like a spark that creates a forest fire. Its so small and insignificant, but the damage done to hundreds of acres of wood lands.

Jose: Well, I wish the both of you the best of luck. Should I bring flowers to the wedding?

Ferro (glaring at Jose): It will be a wedding and a funeral.

Jose: Ah Love…Henrietta- clean up and lets go.

Henrietta: Yes sir.

Jose and Henrietta clean up their area and then leave. Ferro looks at Fernando's empty plates.

Ferro: You had the canned ravioli?

Fernando: Rachel had the ravioli. And the jello. I had nothing.

Ferro: How much was it?

Fernando gestures with his hands as to how much it was. Ferro just looks at it in disbelief as to the amount that it was.

Ferro: How?

Fernando: Jose explained that the cyborgs have a high metabolism and sometimes they will eat everything in sight.

Ferro: Damn… And here I am thinking that I have to watch both mine and Claes' figures.

Fernando: You have nothing to worry about for Claes. I hear they got a nightly high sugar tea and cake parties going. Which is probably why I can hear the doors slamming at about 2am.

Ferro looks at Claes.

Ferro: You are supposed to sleeping at 10pm!

Fernando: I don't sleep until 11 or 12 myself, and if Rachel still has her old sleep pattern, she sleeps when I do.

Ferro: You're not helping!

Fernando: Let them. Its just tea, cake and I bet a load of gossip.

Claes: Its just Tea and Cake.

Fernando: No Gossip?

Claes: Gossip is disrespectful, and we cant disrespect the handlers in that way.

Fernando: Then what do you talk about?

Claes: Missions, guns, what to do about certain personal issues.

Fernando: No- who's doing the nasty with who? No which cyborg is getting it on with her handler? Or about how to deal with puppy love?

Claes: No. No. And what's puppy love?

Fernando: You cyborgs lead some boring lives then. Besides, I can always trust Rachel for getting me the latest on the cyborg news, not that I care about it.

Ferro (changing the subject): Fernando?

Fernando: Yes?

Ferro: What's with your eyes, and why is Rachel wearing your glasses?

Fernando: Under the condition Rachel is in, she needs my glasses, at least for the day. As for me… (he removes one of the contacts and as it on his finger, showing it to her)… its contacts.

Ferro looks at it.

Ferro: Its solid black!

Fernando: Actually, its 98 percent black.

Ferro: You can see with just 2 percent lighting?

Fernando: The glasses are just 95 percent black, the Porsche is, I think, 92 percent black. The further the screen is away from my eyes, the less protection I need, but as for the contacts being on top of my eyes- I need full protection.

Ferro: Well, you look like one of the cyborgs who had not slept in weeks. You should see Dr. Bianchi about getting something to get rid of the redness.

Fernando: My eyes are not used to wearing contacts. Technically I'm not supposed to wear them expect in extreme conditions. As for Dr. Bianchi, I don't trust him for my medical needs. I barely trust him for Rachel's medical needs, but I'll have to accept his professional advice on things pertaining to her cyborg parts and their interaction with her.

Ferro: Well, the sooner you get to your room and get back to taking those things off, the better I will feel.

Fernando: Why? I look one of the cyborgs? No wonder the goons here give me lots of space when I walk by. (Then he leans to Ferro, and speaks just loud enough for the 4 of them to hear.) You know, I hear that the military guys are afraid of the cyborgs. You think I should have some fun with that?

Ferro: I think you should leave it alone. You already have a sergeant who wants your ass on a silver platter.

Fernando: He was not listening to orders and I was not going to listen to his.

Ferro: What was those order?

Fernando: They were stated in the meeting; he was to disband and take another group- Section 2 was off limits to him or any other military personnel.

Ferro: You saved us, is what you're saying?

Fernando: I did not saved you or anyone else. I was just following the chief's orders.

Ferro: In doing so, saved us from a lot of grief.

Fernando: I really don't care about that at the moment.

Ferro: Then what do you care about?

Fernando: Getting this war done with and over. I don't want it to last years when it was stated it would last a week. I had too much of that in my home country.

Ferro: Yes, we all remember President Bush and his politics. But you know- he had the right idea. He just went about it the wrong way.

Fernando: That's all water under a bridge now. I'm just concern now about how my boss back in the states is going to take this.

Ferro: If he calls, we will handle it by telling him that you're in a safe house until this blows over.

Fernando: Thank you, I think.

Ferro: You think? You're unsure?

Fernando: If wind gets out that I'm part of this little private war, I can lose my US Citizenship for one, be declared as a traitor -two.

Ferro: Why would it be so?

Fernando: It has happened in WW1, WW2, Korea, Viet Nam and several others, where Americans who were stuck in a situaton of another's country's war and fought because they had to for what ever reasons, all got punished by the US government. Lets just say that my country has some stupid laws.

Ferro: You're welcomed to live here if you get into that sort of trouble.

Fernando: I just have too many friends in the states.

Ferro: You can make friends here. Besides, you have mail and internet access. Invite them to a weekend or two?

Fernando: Some are possible girl friends.

Ferro: Now, we cant have going on.

Fernando: Uhm…. Ferro. Isn't that uncalled for?

Ferro: We cant have Hanky Panky going on in the dorms.

Fernando: There is still my wife's grave I visit every year. If I cant do that every year…

Ferro: As honorable as it is, Fernando, its time for you to move on.

Fernando: I am and I have.

Ferro: Then why visit her grave every year?

Fernando: You were never married, were you?

Ferro: Only if the right man was out there, things would be different.

Fernando: Unlike some people who would get married, divorced and remarry who knows how many times, I'm one of those hopeless romantics who believe that some commitments are for life.

Ferro: It does not always work out that way.

Fernando: I do not enter a relationship for convenience or to promote myself to a higher status. Marriage is a something that make 1 and 1, not 2 but 1.

Ferro: That makes no sense at all.

Fernando: Funny, this was something that a lot of girls I know, know.

Ferro: Maybe the girls you know are idiots?

Fernando refuses to answer that. Then he tries to change the subject back.

Fernando: Look. I don't want to be seen by my country as choosing sides in a conflict for another. I don't want to be in trouble for something so stupid, that it would take a presidential pardon to correct it.

Ferro: You're welcomed to live your life here is it comes to that.

Fernando: I'm not going to win this argument, am I?

Ferro: No. Lets say, you were discovered in supporting a military operation for us. It is part of your responsibility and your job as you work here for Section 2 under your Intelligence Agency Orders. As far as I see, you did nothing wrong, and did what you had to do with what orders you were given. Whatever crimes you may be charged with, I'm sure that the Prime Minister would talk to your President on your behave for helping us out. And if all fails, you can make Italy your new home. It already is, as you have 2 years to live here in order to fulfill your orders.

Fernando: Then why does it not feel like home?

Ferro: That is on you.

Fernando: I don't know the area. I don't know what is where or what this city and country has to offer. I don't know the people here- other than my colleagues from work. I really have no friends here. I also do not have the freedom to get up and do as I please. This is a problem for me, for if I can not do any of those things, then this place can not be called home for me.

Ferro: I can see where it can be difficult.

Fernando: I'm glad you're not blind…

Ferro: Every issue is not a problem, Fernando. If you need to live here, as you will need too for the next two years, you can get your own place, invite your friends over to stay as long as they like, have your girlfriends live with you if you're into that…

Fernando: But I have to report every morning with a daily report my computer generates, and I cant have Rachel live with me.

Ferro: That is if you take that option.

Fernando: Rachel has to go wherever I go.

Ferro: I do not think that is possible.

Fernando: Why not? To my understanding, Pia is with Ernesto. Petrushka is with Alessandro. Beatrice is with Bernardo.

Ferro: They are a special case, since they are on constant intell gathering missions and are hardly ever at the compound.

Fernando: Then for now, I'll stay at the compound.

Rachel releases a sigh.

Fernando: But that does not mean that I am not going to exercise some freedoms to the best of my ability.

Ferro: Oh?

Fernando: I am not going to sit around and do nothing. I might as well do what I can with what I have here. And I will have Rachel with me wherever I go.

Ferro: What instituted this change?

Fernando: I'm just realizing that if I am going to be stuck here, then I might as well make the best of it.

Ferro: You'll like it here once you get to know to know it.

Fernando: Yeah… I will be back. Keep an eye on Rachel for me?

Ferro: I will. Where are you going?

Fernando: Might as well get some lunch, since she ate it all.

Ferro hold back from laughing.

Ferro: Get me an iced tea, if you can.

Fernando: Will do.

Fernando gets out of the table and walks to the meal line at the cafeteria service area.

Ferro: Tell me truthfully, Rachel, do I have to worry about him.

Rachel: Worry, in what way?

Ferro: I don't know. Running away with you, for one.

Rachel: I would rather run away and die than to stay here as a prisoner.

Ferro: You're not a prisoner here. You are his cyborg.

Rachel: Then why cant I leave the compound by myself? Why can I do things that I want to do? My god-father is right, but how ever he feels about it, is double for me.

Ferro: There are some rules and regulations to abide too. Your safety is the paramount of most of those rules.

Rachel: My god-father provides all the safety I need.

Ferro: And what if something were to happen to your god-father while he is protecting you? He can not protect you for ever, you know.

Rachel: He will do for me as he thinks he must, I can not ask any more of him than that. But I can return him that which he has given me, which is something you and this agency seems to forget.

Ferro: Oh?

Rachel: Every cyborg here is bonded to their handlers, but as I see it, every handler is not bonded to their cyborg. I am lucky to have it both ways with my god-father. But why not? If somebody is so willing to give up their life for another, why shouldn't the other give back what they can to them?

Jean (as he walks to the table, putting the his tray on the table): Simple. You are nothing more than a tool. Some may care for their tools than others, but the relationship must be kept as much of a professional level as possible. Trust may not always goes both ways in the relationship, but between Ricco and myself, she has my guidance and teachings to fall back upon. Fernando may have you run independently if he so wishes, if he believes that it will complete the job but I don't think that will work.

Rachel: I wanted her to answer that question. I know you have an extremely opposite view as to how my god-father sees and does things.

Jean: What works for him will not work for me, same as what works for me will not work for him, for we are 2 very different people. And in truth, I don't see or know how he does it. May Ricco and I join you?

The acknowledgement for Jean to join them was gestured silently. The conversation continues as Jean sits down.

Rachel: Ferro?

Ferro: Jean is right. What works for Fernando may not work for anyone of us, as what works for us may not work for him. But you have not answered my questions on trusting him.

Rachel: I trust my god-father, with my life, soul, mind and body. He has not failed me in that regard in doing what is best for me. You seeing that should take it as a sign that you can if you would want to apply yourself to that.

Ferro: You two have known each other for about 5 years, care to give me some insight on how he is?

Rachel: Sounds like you want to girl-talk with me about my god-father/handler?…

Ferro (interrupting her): Yes.

Rachel: Why?

Ferro: Again, trust.

Rachel: I have known him for more than 5 years, more like 7 but our relationship have been unified and defined for about those 5 years. So if you excuse what I'm about to say- I say as much as I can remember, as from the eyes of a scared little child I used to be. I remember seeing Fernando as 2 different people: during the summers as a lifeguard at a pool which he used to keep an eye on us unattended children like me. During the fall/winter/spring, I used to see a different Fernando on occassions in the streets in a suit, usually chasing down bad guys. So in a dark and scarey world where bad things happen to little girls like me, there was somebody out there doing their work to help make the world a better place. I did not care about what or how he did, but its end results of his actions.

Ferro: You ever considered that what ever he was doing, he was doing bad?

Rachel: If he were to be doing bad things, he would not have been a life guard at the pool I went too, and he would not be chasing down bad guys I know- neighborhood drug dealers, pimps, muggers, rapists… He had a helping hand in cleaning up the neighborhood with his friend Leon.

Ferro: What if they were trying to establish their own rule over the neighborhood, run the drugs and the prostitutes for themselves?

Rachel: Then why send the prostitutes to a hospital and join drug rehabs? Why get rid of the drugs off the streets? Why help out the children and the old people of the neighborhood? That's what he did. You don't see him as I do.

Ferro: Explain what brought you two together?

Rachel takes a deep breathe, almost not wanting to answer the question but does.

Rachel: I do not know the exact details of his case he was on, but I went out to buy some Chinese food for dinner because my mom was out doing her thing again, when I was robbed and forced into the park a block away from home by these boys who called themselves 'The Spades.' They had these jackets on with playing cards drawn on them- I was told that those cards were a Poker hand, a Royal Flush in Black Spades. As they dragged me into the park, a couple of their friends joined in. They took my money and food, and were saying things about doing certain things to me.

Ferro: Certain things?

Rachel: They were going to rape me, making threats that they would hurt me if I did or said anything. Since this was not my first rape, and I was out numbered, I… I…

Rachel stops and wipes a tear off her sleeve.

Ferro: You don't have to go into details. Just when did Fernando came in?

Rachel: Fernando came out of nowhere. It was already gotten dark, as three of them had taken their turns on me, and the fourth guy was going to start on me. All I heard was gun fire and two of the guys who raped me fell dead. Then all I heard was his voice telling the other three to line up against the wall, but they refused and laughed as they pulled out guns themselves, then they fell dead. Fernando took the fourth guy who was going to start with me by the hair and took him to the wall. All I heard was a gunshot and next thing I knew was that he was telling me to relax that an ambulance was coming to get me. The police showed up first, then the ambulance. The male cops wanted to arrest Fernando for killing the gang members who raped me, but the female cops who were there made them think otherwise. He came with me to the hospital with a couple of female police officers as they took my statement. At the hospital he told me that he would return, and he kept his promise, bringing me some food and drink and some new clothes. We been together since.

Ferro: Together? Didn't you live with a family?

Rachel: Just me and my mom, and she was either hung over, string out, drunk or high. She was always bringing some guy home with her for drugs, booze and sex, so she was not really there for me. But he showed up and made sure that I was OK, gave me money for things, food and clothes and he never asked for anything in return. I hear that I was not the only girls in the neighborhood he has saved or took cared of. But as for trusting him and having him as a friend, you don't know what you are missing.

Ferro: How far are you willing to or want too take this relationship with him?

Rachel: As far as he wants to. He does not force things on me, so I should not be forcing things on him.

Ferro: I see.

Rachel: I don't think that you do.

Ferro: How so?

Rachel: I been through a lot, so has he. So we care not to push what we have that might hurt one of us. I know with him, its his wife and her murderer in prison who will be let out soon. He does not a girlfriend or a sexual partner until at least that chapter in his life is closed. With me, I may have wants and desires, but to involve him in the way that he feels about himself, me and us would disrespect all that. But I know that his love for me is absolute and unconditional, as mine is towards him. He does not tell or ask me to do things that might hurt me or disrespect me, and I do my best for him in whatever he wants me to do.

Ferro: Has he ever asked you to… you know.

Rachel (giving Ferro a mean look): All he has ever asked me is to be the best person I can be. That mean doing well in school and sports, and being good to others. When I grow up, I want to be so much like him. Now, I know from all that with me, and what I seen with his girlfriends and wife, he does not force those he cares about to like him. He does the best for us, and expects that they do the same for him. If you don't trust him, that would be a big disrespect to him because I know he trusts you.

Ferro: He does?

Rachel: Yes, he does.

Ferro: But…

Rachel: Fernando is a take action type of guy. While everyone has their thumbs up their asses wondering what to do, Fernando would have already had done it. Because in his words- 'in a world where you are damned for doing and damned for not doing, I would rather be damned for something I have done and not for something that I am being accused of doing.' If you are too slow in taking action- he will do what he can before you have thought out your plans. That's the way he is. And if you don't believe me- think about what happened at the airport.

Ferro: He broke orders that night.

Jean: He did?

Rachel: He broke orders to save your butts. In the few seconds he drove out as he was ordered too, you guys got surrounded and in a shoot out that you guys could not get out of. He drove back to, formulated a plan, got you guys out, and get the trigger device before you could call for reinforcements.

Jean: He saved your asses?

Ferro: Didn't you read the report?

Jean: I was too busy with my report and getting my jaw unwired.

Another tray of piled high ravioli and jello cubes gets placed besides where Fernando sat.

Fernando: Jeesh- go to the bathroom, and get delayed on the lunch line, and I get talked about like a dog.

Fernando hands over an ice tea to Ferro and one of the jello bowls to Rachel.

Jean: You broke orders on your last mission?

Fernando: I did it to save Ferro and the others. The enemy brought in reinforcements and lets just say it became a royal mess from that point on..

Jean: What was your orders, and how did you break them?

Fernando: Ferro ordered me to take Claes and Rachel back to the compound while they recover the trigger device. But while I started driving, two more cars came in and all heard was a wild shoot out in the radio, and a call for reinforcements. So I acted on that, turning the car around, telling the girls to flank the enemy on one side while I took the other side. We neutralized the threat and recovered the device. I don't see anything wrong with that.

Claes: I argued for them not to return, but they said that they outvoted me.

Jean: This is a hard one to call on. Claes, who many enemy were there?

Claes: When Rachel and I ran back into the airport, we ran up against another 6 to 8 more enemy shooters. They were wearing bullet proof vests, so Rachel and I went for head shot after wasting a couple of rounds.

Jean: How many were found dead?

Claes: I don't know. We did not stick around for clean up.

Fernando: There were at least 24, from 3 different cars that arrived. I had to deal with about 8 of them before entering the airport terminal, where I dealt with another 4 or 5 more. They dealt with the rest of them

Jean: And where was Jose/Henrietta and Hillshire/Triela?

Fernando: Things were going well, and they were starting to recover the device when I was order to take Claes and Rachel back to the compound. They had to have taken cover with the others when enemy reinforcements came in.

Jean: I see. Maybe you did save their asses. But you did break orders. And it's a tough call to make since I was not there. I'm going to have to talk to Hillshire and Jose about this.

Fernando: Do as you want, I really don't care.

Jean: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: Its just that- I don't care who you talk to. I did what I thought was right. Whether others like it or not, I'm not here for win medals or some popularity contest, I'm here to do a job and that's it.

Jean: You have a strange way of doing things.

Fernando: That maybe so, but I get the job done.

Ferro: You still broke orders.

Fernando: Would you rather that I didn't?

Fernando waited for a second for Ferro to answer. She does not, though one could argue that it was not enough time to argue the point.

Fernando: See? You and the others got surrounded quickly.

Ferro: You did not give me time to make my point.

Fernando: Sometimes you don't have the luxury of time to make a choice. Just choose an action and hope for the best.

Fernando starts taking a few forkfuls of the ravioli. He continues to talk while he eats.

Jean: You like that stuff?

Fernando: Rachel and I grew up on it, so yeah. It reminds me of being at home.

Jean: Hmmm… I wonder what other army food you like?

Fernando: I seen the selection. I'll stick with the ravioli. Rachel cant touch that beef with gravy- it has mushrooms in it. She's allergic to mushrooms.

Jean: I'll keep that in mind.

Fernando: Any of the handlers or cyborgs have allergy issues?

Jean: None that I know of, just you and now her.

Fernando: Not that I would wish it, but I can imagine one of them going down because of something so simple as of an allergy reaction.

Jean: Well, we have not had anything like that happen as of yet.

Fernando: By the way, is there any training for this up and coming mission?

Jean: Why do you ask?

Fernando: Just want to take advantage of any training there might be, especially for her.

Jean: We may not have enough time for training. As soon as the embassy and the country estate are emptied, we are to go in and make sure its empty.

Fernando: Don't you think its kind of dumb, leading a bunch of gunslinger girls into an known empty situation? Couldn't the military or at least Section 1 do that?

Jean: It might be dumb, but we need to be visible to our supporters while hiding our modus operandi from the rest of the nation.

Fernando: This organization could be doing so much more.

Jean: How so?

Fernando: Well, if you think about it, you have most of the intell on the known organized criminals. Why not take them all out in 1 fell swoop?

Jean: It's the hidden ones that we have to find first before we can go after the visible ones. If we do as you say, we could be attacked by an invisible faction and we would be in very deep trouble for that.

Fernando: OK, you have me there on that. Don't we have a status meeting later this afternoon?

Jean: We should. I have not heard anything from the chief on this as of yet.

Fernando: Alright. I'll be in my room then. Rachel… clean up.

Rachel (doing as she was told): Yes god-father.

Fernando takes his tray of empties and trashes what he could before sending the rest to the cleaning pick up area. Rachel follows in doing the same. In a couple of minutes, they were at his room.

Fernando sits at his desk to finish off the report that Rachel started the day before, making a few grammatical changes in a few spots. Rachel lays on his bed with the cat, playing a video game on one of the spare laptops that Fernando brought from before. He thinks for a while, with much of the work done, printed and bounded. He goes back to his internet access, getting an email from the Amercian agency:

_Fernando,_

_You should know better than to get yourself involved the decisions of a nation that has declared war on another. Despite Agency Rules and Regulations, I know things are not easy for you over there. Therefore, some restrictions are going to be lifted in order for you to do your job over there in Italy. But this does not excuse you from going buck wild to go do what you think is right, it only excuses you from taking such actions that they may throw at you as orders in which you have no choice in following. All I ask if you can, stay out of the battle fields and gun fights by any means necessary._

_Godspeed._

_-John G._

He thinks to himself even more, 'If he only knew… this place is nothing but a war zone and everyday it's a shoot out.' He gathers his information and meeting reports, typing up a quick report for his American Agency supervisor, and sends it to him via email.

Going through the logs, Fernando finds a couple of reports in pending from the previous night's searches. He prints out a sample of each to see what they are, finding them to be generic intell computer generated reports, with little or no information on them. He prints out a few more copies and binds them together. After a while, he stacks them together, telling Rachel to pause her game and send the reports to the administration office, not to return without a receipt. She does as she is told. This gives him a few moments by himself.

Fernando takes inventory of his room, taking a few notes here and there of what he is running low on. He also adds onto his list a few more laptop computers if he can find them cheap enough, so he can add to the computing power of the tiny cluster that he runs to do intelligence searches with, and a couple for spare parts if needed. But yet, little else is needed in terms of supplies, save for some things for the cat, things for the frig and some basic office supplies that can be barrowed from the administrative offices.

Fernando goes onto the bed to lay on it as he ponders the events of the past couple of days. Meeshie walks up to him and places her paws on his chest. He picks her up and places her on his chest, and starts petting and scritching her between the ears.

All the other cyborgs was with their handlers, each going through their day as best as they can considering that the compound had been on lock down mode, despite what rules Chief Lorenzo tried to establish. The military, though being a guest of the complex, has blocked all the entrances and exits, and has limited access to anyone going in or out of the facility. As the 3pm hour approaches, the handlers get a call on their cell phones to show up with their cyborgs at the conference room. Several members of the military command were also invited. Within 5 minutes, everyone shows up.

Along with Chief Lorenzo and the envoy from the Prime Minister, the military commanders took all the available seats in room. The handlers walked into the room, taking a spot to standby the wall. Ferro and Jean stood by Chief Lorenzo with their cyborgs at their sides.

Chief Lorenzo: Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen.

All acknowledge the greeting with their response.

Chief Lorenzo: As you know, Italy is in a state of war, and as thus the military arm of the government is in charge of most of the various public safety programs for the sake of national defense. But we are a law enforcement agency, and though are willing to work with the military, is not willing to work under the military due to our use of cyborg fratello teams. Any wind falls into the wrong hands that we are using cybernized children, Italy can face various unpleasentries by global community. As such, the Prime Minister has slated the following orders to be executed.

Chief Lorenzo opens an envelope which was given to him by the envoy, and reads it aloud.

Chief Lorenzo: Skipping over the pleasantries of the letter, the orders from the Prime Minister are as follows:

-Section 2 (The SWA Cyborg section) will work along side with the Italian Special forces in deal with the Yemenese Embassy and Country Estate Raids.

-Section 2 will cooperate with the Italian military and share with them various intell gathered on the previous missions involving the Yemenese government.

-The military will honor and respect all requests and property of Section 2.

-The military will provide materials and services which will aide Section 2 in the shared task.

-Section 2 will not follow orders directly given to it from any branch of the military.

-The military will not follow any orders given to it by Section 2.

-Both will confer with each other to assess the needs of this joint venture and provide support for each service.

Chief Lorenzo: The rest continues on as into further details of these orders. Now, the compound will provide various services including housing and meals to the military personnel who are already here. The Military is going to let our fratello teams access to the outside world, as they are still operating as a law enforcement agency. What ever personal disagreements between Section 2 personnel and Military Officers will be dealt with peacefully. Do I make myself clear?

The handlers acknowledge the orders.

Chief Lorenzo: Now, general, if you have concerns or issues, say them now.

General: What's with the young girls?

Chief Lorenzo No doubt you have heard about our cyborg program, these young girls are them. The younger the subject, the more adoptable to the implants they will be.

General: Who is in charge of them?

Chief Lorenzo: Each girl has her own handler, who is responsible for their rehabilitation and eventual training to become the fighting force that they are. They are bonded to their handler, so separating them from the handlers would be impossible, and thus they work together as a team.

Another General: Are they alive?

Jean: They are alive and are endowed with super strength and speed, but due to the implants and the medication that they need to take, they have a shorten lifespan. It is during this time in which they are used in law enforcement for Section 2 of the SWA. You are not dealing with robots where, but actual breathing thinking individuals. Just because they are young girls, don't let that fool you. With their strength and speed, they can probably take on the entire armed forces single handedly and win.

Some in the room, including the generals, momentarily laugh. Many do not, mainly the handlers and the cyborg themselves.

First General: When is the proposed mission for the invasion into the embassy and the country estate?

Chief Lorenzo: They have 48 hours to vacate the premises. We enter the premises of the embassy in 72 hours and the compound in 96 hours. Both will be under the watchful eye of Special Forces. This is what I propose.

Chief Lorenzo hands each general a folder, explaining how such an operation will work, as discussed earlier before with the Prime Minister.

First General: Just give me a quick run down on this.

Chief Lorenzo: In simpler details, the military is to provide protection and cover for us, Section 2 handlers and cyborgs are to enter the premises and we will deal with what or who ever is in there. Special Forces along with Section 2 support personnel are to follow in shortly afterwards. Materials found inside will be confiscated, inventoried and stored in our storage facility. Items such as computers and other electronic devices will be kept for further analysis. Things like furniture will be recycled and shared between both our organizations. The buildings and real estate will be property of the Italian government, and they will do with it as they please.

First General: Sounds simple. You will continue with the Padania Terrorists from within our borders and we will take care of any international involvement they may have. (He then gets up, putting both fists to the table) We'll meet tomorrow for details.

The first general signals to the other military officers to follow him as he leaves the room. Once they are gone of the space of the conference room, several handlers sit down where they sat.

Jose: Why are we being sent into a mission where the place is going to be empty?

Chief Lorenzo: We are to work with the military on this, or face having you men and women drafted into service like you were all almost were earlier today. It's the lesser of the two evils.

Jean: Would you prefer to be in a battlefield with Henrietta at your side?

Jose: Something about this does not seem right.

Ferro: Explain.

Jose: It feels like we are being lead into a trap.

Jean: You are beginning to sound like Lauro… Look where his paranoia got him.

Chief Lorenzo: There will be 2 missions. First will be at the embassy, the second will be the following day at their country estate. Maybe we can get it for a back up base of operations after this is over.

Jose: Count me then.

Chief Lorenzo: Train and rest up. The next 3 days we have to be better than 100. If there is no questions, everyone except for the section supervisors is dismissed.

The handlers leave the room with the cyborgs at their sides, except for Ferro/Claes and Jean/Ricco. Fernando being no exception as he leaves with Rachel right by him. Together, they take a few steps to the staircase to the doorms. Rachel stops at the foot of the steps.

Rachel: God-father?

Fernando turns to face her.

Fernando: Yes, Rachel?

Rachel: Can I make it known that I don't feel too easy with this mission too?

Fernando: How so?

Rachel: Its like Jose said- why lead us into an empty place?

Fernando: Its to go in, find what is left behind and see if there is a connection between them and the terrorists. It should be fun, considering that there might be secret rooms and passage ways that we can search for. My only problem is what if we find more connections between these arabs and the terrrorists.

Rachel: Why is that?

Fernando: That would only drive this country further into war.

Rachel: Then why don't we just leave?

Fernando: If it were that simple, I would have taken you and left a long time ago.

Rachel: Me being a cyborg is a problem?

Fernando: You are not the problem. Your medical needs are a minor problem. Others wanting you is a greater problem… Look… this is a spy game, think of it like chess- every piece has a value, some more than others but all are important. You are a prized piece… one some are willing to kill for. Even dead- you are still highly prized.

Rachel: I think I know what you are trying to say.

Fernando: Look, Raych… You will always be my little girl, but you are now also my spy partner, my cyborg, and a few other things that I cant figure out yet. Nothing has changed between us, but everything else has. So dont worry about what would happen next, just do what you think is right.

Rachel, being on the lower step than Fernando, grabs and hugs him just under his belt line. Fernando had to grab on the handrail to keep from losing his balance. After a few seconds, she lets him go and they continue to go into his room. Once they reach the top of the stairs, they find the handlers waiting in the hallway.

Alessandro: Fernando: We need to talk.

Fernando: What needs to be said, can be said here and now.

Ernesto: Without your cyborg.

Fernando: Then we don't talk.

Alessandro: The 'girls' need to talk with her in private as well, they are waiting for her in Claes' room. It would be best to get it done immediately.

Fernando: And if I refuse?

Ernesto: Don't force us into giving you a Polish Mafia Agreement: Having A Deal You Wont Understand.

Fernando: What? Lets get serious, fellas.

Alessandro: Rachel has to deal with the other girls, you have to deal with us.

Fernando: Then… wait for me up on the roof. I got to feed the cat first. It should only take 5 minutes.

They nod and the continue up the stairs to the roof. Fernando signals to Rachel to stay quiet as he listens to their footsteps disappear in the distance. Once he hears the roof door closing, he whispers into her ear.

Fernando (whispering): Walk quietly out of view behind me and hide into your room. I will go into Claes' room, and tell the girls to go to the roof too meet with you there.

Rachel does as she was told, getting into her room as quietly as possible as Fernando walked into Claes and Triela's room. They all turn to face him, wondering why he was there.

Fernando: If you want to speak to Rachel, she will be up on the roof after we take care of some house-keeping chores in 5 minutes.

Triela (in Claes' absence): Why up on the roof?

Fernando: Why not? It would be less crowded than having everyone here.

Triela: We wont go then.

Fernando: Then you wont ever talk to Rachel again.  
Triela: That is not fair!

Fernando: I count 8 in here, Claes and Ricco makes 10. You think 10 against one the other night was fair to Rachel? Tough cookies- chew harder! Now, my offer still stands: meet with Rachel up on the roof in 5 minutes or none of you ever talk to my cyborg again.

Petrushka: Maybe we should go to the roof, right?

Fernando steps out of the room and stands by the hall. Henrietta gets up out of her seat and walks out the room, taking the upstairs case and heads to the roof. The others slowly follow her, with Triela being the last one. Fernando waits, as he hears the roof door open and close upstairs and each cyborg walk up the stairs. He then turns to Rachel's door and knocks on it. She opens the door and they both leave the hall to head to the roof.

The cyborgs and handlers were amongst themselves discussing as to why they were up on the roof, with the only common factor as to why stepping out of the doorway to meet them.

Fernando: You wanted to talk to us, we are here. Now what is it?

Alessandro: We need to speak to both of you separately: handler to handler, cyborg to cyborg.

Fernando: What for? What needs to be said can be said in front of us. I keep no secrets from Rachel, nor does she from me. Now say what needs to be said or leave us alone.

They talk amongst each other for a while. Then Angelica breaks from the group and walks over to Rachel. She reaches out and takes Rachel by her hand and looks up at her.

Angelica: Rachel?

Rachel: Yes, Angie?

Angelica: We are all sorry about what we did to you the other night. We are sorry that you got hurt, we did not mean for you to get hurt… you forgive us?

Rachel: I don't know…

Fernando: Rachel, I know how you feel. But if you want to trust and be trusted, you have to give as well as take…

Rachel: I know, God-Father. I… I…

Fernando: I… what?

Rachel: I did not expected to happen like this. If anything, I was expecting each one to apologize individually and deal with it then.

Fernando: You cant always get what you want, but you get what you need.

Rachel: I know God-Father… (she then turns to Angelica) I accept your apology and forgive you all, even though a couple of you have already apologized to me before.

Angelica: Really?

Rachel: Yes.

Angelica: Even Claes and Ricco, who are not here?

Rachel: Yes.

Angelica takes a 1/2 step and gives Rachel a hug. Ernesto gives Pia a slight push, and she continues to walk over to Rachel. Followed by Petrushka, and Beatrice. Jose points to the group and signals Henrietta to go even though she already apologized before. Hillshire orders Triela to go, even though she apologized less than a couple of hours ago. They all stand around Rachel, talking quietly among themselves.

Fernando walks away from the girls and to the edge of the roof, where a 1meter high wall surrounds the structure.

Fernando: Well fellas, its your turn.

Hillshire: I have no problems with you, Fernando.

Jose: Neither do I.

Fernando: Then why drag my ass up here?

Alessandro: I don't know why you are here, or why you were brought in. But I see you forcing your way to make changes here, and I do not like that. What makes you think that you better than most here?

Fernando: I am not better than most here, Alessandro. Personally, I cant stand it here. Dispensing justice at the end of a gun, having a young girl as your shootist partner, none of this makes sense to me. And though I am willing to do as I am told here- you- your agency had me tested by going into a church and kill a priest. I don't know about you, But I'm a Roman Catholic, and that order went against everything that I go by. The only saving grace in that mission was that I did not agree with him forgiving murderers, so it made it easier for me to do.

Marco: That order came from the Vatican itself.

Fernando: Why not excommunicate the bastard? Kick him out flat on his ass?

Marco: We don't try to deal with church politics, but if they need a favor done, we will do it. Besides, you had the Pope's Blessings on this mission.

Fernando: Chances are he gave blessings to that unnamed agent who did him the favor of doing the mission. He did not give it to me directly by name. I know more about the church and how it operates than you would think, I'm not that much of a Dumb American. Now, what gives?

Hillshire: I will say what has to be said… You are a rising star, Fernando, and some of us don't like it.

Fernando: Do you?

Hillshire: Like I said before, I have no problems or issues with you.

Fernando: But, some of you see me rising through the ranks, and that bothers you?

Jose: That seems to be the issue to some.

Alessandro: How did you became the facilitator for the compound's swimming pool? For years we all tried to get that thing opened and you do it within a week of walking through the door.

Fernando: I was a lifeguard since I was 14. I have supervised the pool facility of where I lived in New York City., but most importantly, I asked what can be done and took responsibility for it. Anything else?

Ernesto: Some of us find your relationship with your cyborg uncomfortable.

Fernando: Is your cyborg related to you? Are you its real life father, uncle, brother? No. You are fratello by label only, yet these girls think the world of you guys and you guys give little back in return. I am related to Rachel, and I give her what she gives me back. I don't need to give her orders or force her into situations she may not like being in. I give her a choice, and she does what I can for her needs. I bet if you gave your cyborg a little bit more, she would do more for you. That conditioning drug we all give them should be for them to operate with their cyborg implants, not for us to manipulate their emotional responses to fit our needs. In short Ernesto- your cyborg loves you, it is willing to die for you, do you love it back?

No one dared answer that question.

Fernando: So what the fuck is your problem? I'm not here to instate cyborg rights, but Rachel to me is more than just a cyborg. She is my partner in many things, and she gives me a lot more than I ever hope to get from other woman, and I'm not talking about sex here. Face it- name any woman out there that you ever dated or had a relationship with that was willing to take a bullet for you? Who was willing to stand in the way of a criminal and stop that criminal from doing harm to you? No slef-thinking woman id going to do that, but your cyborgs will. That's more than love there they are giving you. Why not give them something a little bit more?

Jose: Perhaps there is a difference between a professional life and a personal one, and these girls belong in the professional one.

Fernando: Really? Isn't it up to each handler to determine what is required for their cyborg and their training? Then again, don't a lot of police officers and military service people are friends once they take off that uniform for the day and hang out at bars or visit each other's homes for special events? Like it or not, these girls are now and forever part of your lives. Again, I am not here to tell you guys what to do, I am here to do a job I was asked to do and for that (pointing at Rachel) other important little girl in my life. If you find that to be a problem then deal with it as you think you must. Other than that- leave me alone as far as personal stuff is concerned.

Again, the handlers are unsure how to answer this. Fernando leans over the wall, looking out onto the activity of the of the compound below.

Fernando: Anything else?

Hillshire: There are many things to be said and asked. Whether it is the right time to state them now is on the them. Like I said before, I have no problems with you.

Fernando: Alessandro?

Alessandro does not answer.

Fernando: Ernesto?

Ernesto does not answer either.

Fernando: If you guys don't mind, we got a mission to train for in 48 hours. I would like to figure out something for that training.

Jose: What do you have in mind?

Fernando: I don't know. You guys were here longer than I, and have more experience in this.

Hillshire: This would be the first time we are to go into a known empty building…

Fernando: Be honest with me. You think we are being set up?

Jose: Why would you think that?

Fernando: I don't know. It just does not make sense. This should be a military operation. Why involve us? Also, you noticed how the supervising officers were looking at the cyborgs? Like if it were some kind of prized possession to have. As if somehow, they could wrest them from our control, and use them for their needs.

Jose: Do you know what you are saying?

Fernando: I know what I am saying and I can back it up. Hillshire, in that private meeting earlier this morning, what did that general said about who owned the cyborgs?

Hillshire: Remind me what was said?

Fernando: He said, 'You just cant take a multi-million dollar killing machine home with you, she belongs to us.'

Hillshire: He did say that.

Jose: A general said that to you two, that '…she belongs to us?'

Hillshire: It was not exactly a general, but he was a high ranking officer.

Jose: Regardless, in saying that, they believe that the cyborgs belong to them.

Fernando: Ha! They can take Rachel from me after she finishes crying over my grave, and even then I doubt she will go peacefully with them.

Jose: I would back you up in that one.

Fernando: Besides, Rachel is an American, not Italian.

Hillshire: Neither is Triela. She's Dutch.

Alessandro: And Petrushka is Russian.

Jose: This is an interesting dilemma.

Ernesto: How so?

Jose: They cant get 1/2 of the cyborgs because the cyborgs are not of Italian descent or citizenry.

Fernando: But the others are, and they need to be protected as well.

Marco: What do you propose?

Fernando: Can any of you obtain Amour-Lite Bullet proof undergarments?

Ernesto: What for?

Fernando: If we are going to go into an empty building, they may expect us to go in as light as possible. I say- lets have an unseen layer of protection that they will not suspect.

Jose: I think I can get in touch with a supplier.

Fernando: Do so…. Get enough for each of us, even though Rachel and I already have my own, the cyborgs should wear them too.

Jose: The cyborgs bullet resistant.

Alessandro: Your cyborgs are bullet resistant, Petrushka and Fernando's Rachel are of a different design and need protection in their upper torsos.

Fernando: Get one for everybody.

Jose: We need to get them measured.

Fernando: You don't know your cyborg's size? Rachel is a girl's size 6 in most things and size 5 in shoes… but these are American measurements.

Hillshire: How about we break for now and take measurements, then gather together again to get the new undergarments.

Ernesto: Looks like our cyborgs are going to get some extra attention today.

Jose: You telling me? I'm wondering how Henrietta is going to take me telling her to strip down to her underwear and go at her with a measuring tape?

Fernando: She'll like the added attention, but do it enough times, she will tire of it.

Jose: You sound like you speak from experience.

Fernando: I measure Rachel every 6 months and make sure that her clothes fit properly, getting new stuff as needed, so yes, she's gotten tired of being measured every so often even though she knows its for her. Though tired as she seem to be of it, she seems to enjoy the attention I give her giving this time.

Jose: I think I better go through Henrietta's clothes drawers and see what sizes she wears in what.

Most of the handlers laugh, knowing full well what a handful Henrietta will be to Jose if he decides to give her too much attention. She would be worst than a kid on a sugar high who got locked in by accident a candy factory!

Hillshire: Jose, you make the arrangements with the 'tailor'. We'll go get our cyborg's measurements. (Jose responds by nodding back at Hillshire). Men- you know what has to be done, to your cyborgs.

Most of the men call out their cyborg's respective name. The cyborgs in turn walkover to their respective handlers and are told of what is about to happen but not why. Most find it odd, though a few are more than willing to cooperate for what is about to happen. Then there was Triela, who was more than upset at the prospect of needing to strip down for Hillshire and be measured by him when she could do alone and give him the figures herself. Nonetheless, this is a loosing argument for Triela, and she hopes that Claes does not enter the room when its happening. Unfortunately for her, it will be in Hillshire's dorm room and not hers, like the others handlers do- more private that way.

Fernando walks over to Rachel who was confused by the activity. He explains it to her of what's about to happen and why, and the handlers are going to need a little private with their cyborgs. Rachel had to hold in her laughter, because she was imagining Henrietta being scared of having to strip down for Jose and then discover a new bonding ritual that they can both share in secret and in private. Even though Fernando has just measured Rachel just weeks before they came to Italy, Rachel asks if he would want to measure her one more time. Fernando responds with, 'Only if you want me too, besides you already have an Amour-Lite bullet resistant t-shirt.'

After a couple of hours of getting the much needed measurements, the handlers meet outside of Jose's room, waiting outside until he was finished with Henrietta. A couple like Marco, Alessandro, Bernardo Enrnesto and Fernando bring their cyborgs with them. Like Jose, some took longer than others in measuring their cyborgs; some found it easy to get the measurements off their girls, others had to fight to read every inch that they could get. Unfortunately, one could not bring their little sisters to with them to the local gun shop to insure a proper fit, not without at least a private appointment, and that would take too long. Fernando had put his on, as well as having Rachel having hers on as they joined the handlers downstairs. The handlers compared notes on sizes and levels of feminine modesty displayed by their girls, ranging from 'Turn Around So You Don't See Me Like This!' to 'You Want Me To What? OK!'

Henrietta steps out of the door, with a wide eye'd expression and a hidden smile. Only the Mona Lisa could do better. Then she looks at the crowd waiting by the door. Only her eyes move across the field of view, eyeing everyperson who was there- handler and cyborg alike. She walks back into Jose's room, where one could hear Jose trying to calm her down, explaining that the other handlers had their measurement time with their cyborgs too and they were waiting for him to finish up so they can continue with their tasks. Once she is calmed down again, Jose steps out the room with Henrietta in tow. He locks the door once they have stepped into the hall.

Alessandro: Jose, you made the phone call?

Jose: Yes, they are expecting us to come in, but… someone is going to have to stay outside and watch the cyborgs. 'No Kids Allowed Without Private Appointment', you know.

Fernando: I'll stay outside with them.

Jose: OK…

Hillshire: How are we going to get there? My Mercedes only seats 6

Fernando: I'll take 4 in my Porsche, but Rachel takes away one.

Bernando: Well, if you take the cyborgs, the rest of us can pile into Victor's Mercedes.

Hillshire: That's going to be a tight squeeze with 8 of us in there.

Fernando: What about 5 cyborgs in a Porsche?

Henrietta tugs at Jose's arm. He looks down at her.

Jose: Make that 6 cyborgs.

Fernando just shakes his head at the thought of squeezing 6 into his car.

Rachel: I can sit in the Hatch, God-Father.

Fernando: You and somebody else need to sit in the hatch. Then 3 in the rear seat, and 1 in the front.

Rachel: why not 4 in the rear seat and me alone?

Fernando: It throws off the balance of the car.

Rachel: Huh?

Jose: Henrietta, you will sit in the Hatch with Rachel.

Henrietta only nods.

Bernardo: Then its settled then… lets go!

Hillshire: But…

Bernardo: Aw come on, it will be like college again! How many we can stuff into ride!

Hillshire: But… My Mercedes Is Not A Volkswagen!

Alessandro: Volkswagen?

Ernesto (leaning over to Alessandro): It's a tiny car that college kids like to stuff with as many people as they can in it… it's a college thing. You wont get it.

Alessandro: Uhm…

Ernesto: Believe me, better for you not to even think about it.

Fernando: The record is 18. But of course, they took the windows and chairs out to make the people fit in more.

Bernando: We need to break that record then.

Fernando: I think all our college days are over.

Bernando: No- Just the cyborgs…

Fernando: Are there enough cyborgs to do that? I thought there was only 10.

Jose: Fellas, the sooner we get there, the better!

They all agreed as they started to walk away. Within seconds, they were at the parking lot. Fernando opens the hatch back of Porsche, letting Rachel and Henrietta climb in and get comfortable against the back of the rear seats. Fernando opens the passenger door, letting Pia, Beatrice and Angelica enter to take the seats in the rear by folding down the front seat to let them in. Petrushka sits the front passenger seat. Fernando walks around the front of Porsche to get his driver's seat, looking back at Hillshire's Mercedes, and the guys trying to squeeze themselves into it. Fernando sits down, looking at his passengers, reminding them to put on their seat belts.

He starts the engine, and looks at the rearview to see the others in Hillshire's Mercedes. After a couple of minutes, the Mercedes pulls out of its parking space slowly towards the gate. Fernando outs the Porsche into its gears to back out of its parking space and foward to follow Hillshire's vehicle. Hillshire takes extra caution as he leads the group to a private gun dealer used by the members of the SWA for personal items and supplies. Hillshire finds a parking space large enough for both cars. Everyone gets out and gather at both cars. A couple of minutes of discussion, each handler tells their cyborg to wait with Fernando as they go inside to conduct their purchases.

Fernando leaves the hatch of his 928 open, having Rachel sit inside with her legs dangling outside. Henrietta copies what Rachel is doing, because she is not sure of what else to do. In about 20 minutes Jose is the first to leave the store with a handled paper carry-all bag in his hand. Hillshire, then Ernesto step out, followed by the rest, gathering at the Porsche. The present cyborgs get their packages, and are explained to them what they are.

Henrietta: What is this?

Jose: Its extra protection for you to wear on certain missions.

Henrietta: Why would I need extra protection?

Fernando: Sounds like she's too used to running around without protection.

Jose: Henrietta, its to be added to your regular training starting tomorrow.

Henrietta looks at him, unsure how to answer. The other cyborgs take their packages without question, reading the lettering on the side of the box on a small label, 'Amour-Lite Bullet Resistant Undershirt, Size: ' (each sized was noted for each individual cyborg). Fernando nods to Jose and the others near him before walking into the door. Jose runs in right after him, saying, "Wait, they don't know you in there!"

But walking into any situation has never deterred Fernando from doing what he wants to do. Jose catches up with Fernando inside the gun shop and tries to look chummy with him.

Fernando (taking Jose's hand off his shoulder): Do you mind?

Jose: People here don't know you, so I'm going to have to introduce you to the owner.

Fernando: I could have don't that myself.

Jose: And gotten yourself into trouble? Its not worth it.

Fernando: Look, I'm not the hot-head short tempered bastard you guys make me out to be.

Jose: The jury is still out on that… Fernando- That's Giovanni. Giovanni, this is Fernando. He started working with us last month. He's from New York. Giovanni's family has been running this establishment for generations.

Fernando: I see.

Giovanni: New York- as in American?

Fernando: Yes.

Giovanni: You better work on your Italian then if you are going to stay here. This way you wont sound like a tourist.

Fernando: Ha!

Giovanni: What can I do for you?

Fernando: Like the others before me, I'm going to need 2 Amour Lite t-shirts. One for me and one for my little girl.

Giovanni: Ah, you got one of them, what did you call them, Jose? Yes- cyborgs…

Fernando: She might be a cyborg, but she is also my god-daughter.

Giovanni: Eh? How is that possible?

Fernando: It was…

Jose (Interrupting him): It was by sheer chance that this had happened. It was bound to eventually happen one day, but not so close to the present.

Fernando: So you know about the cyborg program?

Jose: Who do you think is our personal gun supplier? Giovanni deals with only law enforcement and military personnel, and maybe a few privileged private citizens.

Giovanni: You know the sizes you will need?

Fernando (sliding a slip of paper to him): Everything should be here.

Giovanni hands the paper to an employee to check the stock room.

Giovanni: Anything else?

Fernando reaches into his shoulder holster and takes out his AA.45 and places it on the display case. Giovanni picks it up, dropping the magazine and ejecting the bullet inside the chamber.

Fernando: Do you do refitting and repairs?

Giovanni: This is overkill. How about I show you something in a 9mm?

Fernando: No thank you. I had this gun for years, I think the spring maybe wearing down. You think you may have something?

Giovanni writes the information that is stamped on the gun in various places: American Arms Model 1984 .45 Caliber Automatic; SN:

Giovanni: I will see what I can do, but it might be difficult.

Fernando: I was told that Model 1911 .45s parts would fit it but are not as robust as this 1984 model.

Giovanni: To tell you the truth, I have not seen one of these in perhaps 15 to 20 years, and again by a couple of Americans. I may have some spare parts from them.

Fernando: Good. I will bring it in next week?

Giovanni: You don't want it fixed now? It will only take a couple of hours.

Fernando: Thanks, but we're on a mission now, if you know what I mean.

Giovanni (as he rearms the gun): I see. I will be waiting for you to come in, and I will definitely have the parts to fix it... I do remember servicing a couple of these, so parts will be in the stock room. (He hands the gun over to Fernando, who holsters it.)

Fernando: Thank you.

Giovanni: Anything else? Bullets? Knives? Tear gas? Key chains?

Fernando (with a smile): Ah, a salesman after my wallet. Since you're so honest, I'll take a couple of key chains, and tiny flashlights to go with them.

Giovanni: You get a free t-shirt with every hand gun or rifle you purchase.

Fernando: How about sunglasses? A set of Ray Bans would be nice.

Giovanni: They are over there, follow me.

The three walk the short distance to the eye wear & protection section just a few feet away. Fernando see the set that he wants, not for him but for Rachel. He points to them.

Fernando: I'll take this one.

Giovanni takes them out of the display stand and hands them to Fernando.

Giovanni: I will see about getting you a larger pair.

Fernando: Oh no, its not for me. Its for the girl.

Giovanni: I see. Those should do her nicely then.

Fernando: OK then, this should be all.

Giovanni: Will this be cash or credit?

Fernando: Credit of course. Buy now, pay later.

Jose: You know the agency can pickup the tab if you like.

Fernando: That's nice, but, I don't want to owe the agency anything. In case I have to leave, I can take everything with me.

Jose: Are you expecting to leave anytime soon?

Fernando: Not now. Maybe after my 2 years of service is over.

Jose: I think we can offer you a deal for you to stay longer.

Fernando: I bet. (turning to Giovanni as he pulls out and hands over a credit card) How much?

Giovanni(as he puts his hand on the items on the display case): Lets see: a pair of RayBans, 2 keychains, 2 mini flashlights, 1 Amour Lite t-shirt: X-Large, 1 Amour Lite t-shirt: Small… carry the 3, add the tax… 2,385,00 Euros.

Fernando almost chokes on the price but recovers quickly. He nods at Giovanni to wrap up the items and bag them. Giovanni hands over Fernando's credit card and a receipt to sign. Fernando signs the receipt and hands it back. Giovanni hands him another set of receipts and the handle of the paper carry-all bag with the items inside, saying, "Thank You."

Fernando: No, thank you… for your service.

Giovanni nods. Together, Fernando and Jose leaves the gun shop to the others waiting outside.

Ernesto: Got what you wanted?

Fernando: No, I get what I need.

Ernesto: Ah, a Rolling Stones Man.

Fernando: I'm an every type of man. (Fernando hands the bag to Rachel, then turns back to the handlers) Are we ready to go home?

They all turn to Hillshire, who was not happy with the prospect of stuffing everyone back into his Mercedes. Fernando signals to the cyborgs to get into his Porsche. He closes the hatch back while Petrushka gets the others inside through the passenger door. Fernando was already in starting his engine when the others started to enter Hillshire's Mercedes. He waits for them as he has to follow them home, although he could drive around town and figure out where he is to make his way back, he does not choose this option.

After watching the handlers stuff themselves into the car, Fernando follows Hillshire drive back to the compound. There was a little bit of trouble at the compound's gate, but they were eventually allowed through. The group gather themselves at the parking lot, with many of them telling their cyborgs to go back to their rooms with the new equipment and wait for further orders. They cyborgs do as they are told, including Rachel. The handlers hangout for a while.

Alessandro: 6pm? Man, this day is dragging on.

Ernesto: You telling me… This is worst than doing a 4 day surveillance watch.

Jose: You two should know better.

Alessandro: But, its still dragging. Nothing to do. Cant really go out on a mission… Its really a drag here!

Fernando: Maybe you should get a cat.

Ernesto: So he can another pussy to play around with?

Some of the handlers laugh, before Alessandro tries to slug Ernesto in the mouth. Ernesto manages to block it, and Jose steps in between the two.

Jose: We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves. Understand that!

Ernest just nods at him without saying a word.

Alessandro: I'm getting sick off the pervert jokes around here.

Hillshire: You should not worry about them. I can assure you that there are many more coming from other directions.

Alessandro: Like where?

Hillshire: I'm not saying where, but they are out there.

Marco: You and Triela seemed to have been on the top 10 until Petrushka came along.

Hillshire: How long have you and Angelica been on the top of that list for being the first ones?

Marco: Too long. Unlike Rabello and Claes who managed to climb to the top of that list within a month all because he liked to take her out on camping and fishing trips.

Hillshire: I have not heard of those…

Marco: You should listen to the casual talk our lovely support team has to say about us.

Alessandro: That's why I prefer to go without them.

Marco: The Pizza Van crew is always aware of your movements. That's why we have 6 of them.

Alessandro: Why cant they have real pizza in those vans, at least make it look like its doing an actual delivery.

Ernesto: Who's idea was it to have a pizza van for our support team?

Jose: Blame that on Section 1. They had them first, we inherited the idea.

Ernesto: Figures.

Fernando: As long as they don't talk about me, I don't care.

Jose: You bumped me off second place in the rumor mill, you know.

Fernando: Why?

Jose: All because you actually do sleep with your cyborg, though as innocent as it maybe between the two of you, the others don't see it that way.

Fernando: Maybe we should chip in and get the support team some whores and strippers, so they can finally get laid and keep their comments to themselves.

Most of the handlers laugh at that prospect.

Ernesto: I'm willing to put in 100Euros to that!

Alessandro: I know a few cheap whores…

Marco: Oh, I bet you do…

The laughter gets louder.

Alessandro: Now wait a minute.

Fernando: Oh, its too late for that!

Marco: More like- Over due!

Hillshire: Lets stop egging on the kid.

Alessandro: I'm no kid!

The laughter turns to Ooo's.

Fernando: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I got a cat to feed and a cyborg to take care off, on top of other things I have to do.

Ernesto: I thought you have one of the cyborgs doing the cat care thing?

Fernando: If taking care of a cat meant feeding it and refilling it water bowl, it would be simple. Claes only does that, but she does not change its litter box or give it attention. I do that.

Ernesto: Oh, what kind of attention would a cat need?

Fernando: Own one and find out.

Ernesto: No thank you… Pia is a handfull as it is.

Fernando: All you handlers complain about your cyborgs beibng a handful. Place yourself in their shoes, and see what they think of you.

Hillshire: I would not, I already know what Triela thinks of me.

Marco: Yeah- she cant stand you!

The laughing begins again.

Fernando: Come on, lets go before this gets too serious.

Hillshire: We're just letting off some steam. We have too, somehow.

Fernando: Well, I figured that much… But don't you guys hang out in bars, chase the local towns girls around or play poker?

Hillshire: We're all pretty much independent, do as we want, when we want it and where.

Fernando: Sounds to me that you're the boring one.

The other handlers try to hold back from laughing

Marco: Have you contacted that glider school yet?

Fernando: Huh?

Marco: The glider school- you know, what we talked about earlier.

Fernando: I have not gotten anything yet, and I would like to do with agency permission.

Marco: Fernando… Let me put it to you this way.

Fernando: Put what which way?

Marco: Well,… if you have to ask for permission, chances are you wont get it. Now if you do for yourself, you will get what you want and the higher ups will look favorable to you as one who can make decisions for themselves.

Fernando: What about the rules and regulations?

Marco: Those things? They are there to keep you in line and well behaved.

Jose: Like you're so well behaved…

Marco: Compared to the rest of you, I am… well, maybe not compared to you, Jose.

Hillshire: Nice to be part of a group of debauchers and thieves…

Fernando: Let me get out of here before you guys break out into song and dance and really give me a bad case of the creeps and willies!

Fernando breaks away from the group and starts walking to the dormitory and administration buildings. Nearly all follow him, as they were all heading in the same direction. The compound has an odd look to it as it was filled with people walking to various places; if one looks hard enough, find the personnel tents that were hidden but scattered about the place. At minimum the compound houses 2400 personnel in total, it is now trying to keep 10 times as much within its walls. Making it through the compound was little more than a rat in a maze. Fortunately for the handlers, they are the rats that had already memorized the maze.

Fernando makes it to his dorm room, as does the others theirs. Fernando finds his room door unlocked, so before opening it, he puts his hand on his holstered weapon. He opens the door as he draws his weapon. He finds Ferro and Claes sitting on his bed with Meeshie on Claes' lap.

Fernando: What are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement of no more unannounced visits.

Ferro: Blame this one on Claes. She said she found the cat sick and we called you several times but there was no answer on your cell phone.

Fernando: Sick, as in how?

Ferro: It threw up in the corner near the bookshelf.

Fernando (taking Meeshie off her lap and putting her on his shoulder): Claes, what did you find?

Claes: I found a tiny pile of vomit over there by the corner, and I called Ferro on your desk phone to help me figure out what it was.

Fernando: Where was Meeshie?

Claes: We found her under the bed.

Ferro: I think you should take her to an animal specialist.

Fernando: What kind of vomit?

Ferro: It was vomit…

Fernando: Was it runny? Chunky? A wet ball of hair?

Claes: A wet ball of hair with lots of brown liquid.

Fernando: That was a fur ball, then. Cats do that all the time.. Although its rare for her to do that.

Fernando picks her up off the shoulder and puts her nose to nose with him, take a couple of sniffs at her. He then puts her on the bed and goes through his desk, finding a small plastic box of stuff pertaining to her. From the box, he takes a small bottle of medicine and starts shaking it as he walked back to the bed. He sits on the bed and puts her on his lap, taking a firm grip on her. With his other hand, he opens the bottle of medicine, filling eyedropper dispenser with pink liquid. Meeshie wrestles, though as tired as she was from being sick, she digs her claws deep into Fernando's arm that held her firmly. He puts the eye dropper into her mouth and puts it as deep as he knows he can before releasing medicine into her throat. She tries to chomp on the dispenser, swallowing the medication. Fernando closes the bottle quickly before letting her go. Meeshie hops off his lap and lays on the floor, coughing, as if she wanted to throw up the medication. He puts the medicine on the nightstand.

Fernando rubs on his shirt sleeve, bright red marks spotting where she had buried her claws into him.

Ferro: Fernando, you're bleeding.

Fernando: I know. I'll deal with it later.

Ferro: That's vicious animal attacked you! You better go see Dr. Bianchi to tend to your wounds.

Fernando: Meeshie only did what comes natural to her. And its only a couple of scratches. I'll be fine.

Fernando goes over to Meeshie and picks her up. She hesitates for a moment, sniffing his and before allowing him to pick her up.

Fernando: Its respect. She does not like to take medicine, so she fights back when I give it to her. I know she does not like it so I have to force her to take it, knowing that she will fight back. So these scratches are no the first between us, nor will they be the last. Its just an understanding we have.

Fernando scratches under her chin lightly, she seemed to like being scratched there. He then puts her on the bed.

Fernando: Now, lets see… was she fed?

Claes: No. We spent time cleaning up the mess.

Fernando (going to the bookshelf and taking a random can of food from the top shelf): Well then, thank you.

The can is opened and the content dumped into her food bowl. Fernando then takes the water bowl to the bathroom and washes it out and refills it with fresh water. Its placed back with the food bowl. Meeshie jumps from the bed to the food and water bowls, sniffing them. She takes to the water first, as she always does when given medicine., eating later when she is more up to it..

Ferro starts to get up to leave the room, signalling to Claes to go ahead of her. She stops at the doorway while Claes was in the hallway.

Ferro: Where were you and the other handlers?

Fernando: Exercising our freedoms.

Ferro: Without telling anyone?

Fernando: They left, and dragged me along.

Ferro: Really?

Fernando: Yes, really.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: Well… what's done is done.

Ferro: Next time inform me where you are going when you leave for any extended period of time.

Fernando: I did not think I was out for too long.

Ferro: On more than one occasion, you have failed to answer or call back when we have called you.

Fernando: I will check my cell phone more often then.

Ferro: Do so.

Fernando: Don't take this the wrong way…

Ferro: Just say it and I'll decide if I take it the wrong way or not.

Fernando: What's your bra size.

Ferro: That's personal information which you will never get from me.

Fernando: Well, I may have gotten you a little something, but I would not know if it fits you.

Ferro: Keep your little present. Better yet- give it to Rachel. I'm sure she would appreciate more than I would. Come on Claes, lets go.

Ferro steps out into the hallway and starts walking down the hall. Fernando thinks to himself, 'Good, I got on her nerves.' He gets on the bed and lays down to stare at the ceiling.

The clock on the night stand says 6:45PM. Fernando could only think that somebody has turned on some sort of Time Machine in order to drag the day to a crawl. 'I'll go bother Ferro some more later.', Fernando continued to think. Rachel arrives into the room with the bag of stuff.

Rachel: Where should I put it?

Fernando: Put it in the chair by the desk.

Rachel does as she was told before she goes to the bed and sits on it. She then turns to Fernando and leans over him.

Fernando: How's your headache?

Rachel: Almost gone.

Fernando: Just a little light headedness?

Rachel: More like somebody is lightly squeezing at my temples.

Fernando: Keep wearing the glasses then.

Rachel: Permanently?

Fernando: No, just until you turn in to bed.

Rachel: OK.

They just stay there staring at each other.

Rachel: Long day?

Fernando: Too long, its dragging.

Rachel: I sorta sensed that too.

For a while they stayed as they were on the bed. Meeshie jumped up on the bed to join them. For a while, things were quiet.

Henrietta arrives to Fernando's open door, about to knock on the frame, but sees the two of them in the embrace that they always share. Jose was out of view, standing by the wall away from the door.

Henrietta: Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting…

Rachel lets go to sit up, looking at her a little bit peeved about being interrupted. Fernando slowly sits up, as he does, Meeshie jumps up off the bed and trots to the door, sitting in front of it and looking at Henrietta.

Fernando: What it is Henrietta?

Henrietta: Err… Uhm… I was looking for Rachel, so I, uhm.. went to her room and she was not there… So, err…. I went to see if you knew where she was…

Fernando: She is here with me…

Henrietta (interrupting him): Err… it can wait, I did not mean.. uhm… to interrupt your private time…

Fernando: Henrietta- if it were a private time- the door would be closed and locked. Now, you want to see Rachel, she is here.

Henrietta: But…

Fernando: Rachel- deal with her…

Rachel: Yes god-father.

Rachel gets up off the bed and walks over to Henrietta. She takes Henrietta by the wrist and takes her 1/2 way down the hall before stopping. She noticed Jose standing by the door, but pays him no mind. Jose steps into the doorway and knocks on the doorframe. After a couple of seconds, walks into Fernando's room. She continues to take Henrietta to her room, closing the door behind them.

Rachel: Alright, what do you want?

Henrietta: I did not mean to interrupt your together time… I'm sorry.

Rachel: It was not together time, Miss. Now what do you want?

Henrietta: I wanted to apologize about last night, but…

Rachel: But what?

Henrietta: But… I have to apologize for interrupting what you and your handler were doing.

Rachel: He's not my handler, he's my god-father. You should take your relationship with Jose and make it your own- you two are Fratello. You know what that means?

Henrietta: Siblings…?

Rachel: Brother and sister… you being the girl are Jose's sister. He is your brother, so you should be acting his like little sister and not some horny little slut trying to get something from him that you know you can never get.

Henrietta tries to slap her, but Rachel deflects the blow with her arm in a martial arts block, then holds her arm in such a way that she can not move it, even though she tries.

Rachel: Listen to me, Henrietta… What ever you want from Jose, he can only give you but so much, and you have to be comfortable with that. You want alone time and private time with Jose- you are going to have to talk to him about that… Maybe after a few hugs and being in the same bed with him in an innocent way, you will understand what Fernando and I have and wont be so easily offended by it.

Henrietta: But…

Rachel: But what? You want more, don't you?

Henrietta: Yes…

Rachel: To want more, to get more, you have to give more. As far as I see, you are not giving back much of anything.

Henrietta: I am too!

Rachel: Let me put it to you this way- you want sex, you are going to have to drop those panties. Wanting sex and not dropping your panties because you're too embarrassed to either drop them or have him see you naked down there- you're not going to get what you want. I know that's a mean way of saying it, but if you want Jose to love you more, you have to love him back.

Henrietta: But I do love him!

Rachel: You say you do, but what have you done to show him that?

Henrietta: I'm his cyborg. He supposed to know that I love him.

Rachel: How is he supposed to know that?

Henrietta: He…

Rachel: He does not know. Why? Because as much as you want him to give you, as much or as little as he does give you, he does not does not know because you have not shown him.

Henrietta: I protect him…

Rachel: Whoopee do! Listen girl- that's a conditioned response that we all have. But what does that mean to you? Huh? You do it because you want to protect him or because you are programmed to protect him? I know where my programming ends and my feelings for Fernando begins, and the things that I do for him are things that I want to do for him and not what some drug or program tells me to do. I know the difference- do you?

Henrietta does not know how to answer.

Rachel: For me, the drug makes me braver and stronger to do things, it allows me to work with my cyborg parts; but Fernando teaches me what to do with that bravery and strength, how to use my cyborg abilities. It is I that do what I think has to be done for us, after being taught what is the right and wrong thing to do… I love him more than I have anyone else, and for as long as I live, will ever love anyone else. It is what I choose to share with him, and accept what he gives back to me. I don't ever take from him without giving back first. Understand?

Henrietta: No.

Rachel: Have you ever hugged him? Have you ever told him how you feel? Have you ever told him that you needed to talk to him privately and say things to him that you need to tell him?

Henrietta: No…

Rachel: Then how do you expect for him to know how you feel if you don't tell him? (letting her go and then poking her at her brest bone) How you expect to feel the way you feel in there for him if you don't share how you feel.

Henrietta: I don't know.

Rachel (sarcastically): How do you expect to have sex with him if you are unwilling to drop your panties…

Henrietta remains silent for the moment.

Henrietta: I should have sex with him then?

Rachel: NO!

Henrietta: Then what?

Rachel: Tell him how you feel. Don't be afraid to show him how much you love him, give him a hug, tell him 'thank you' for just being there. Take your time with it and don't force it on him, always ask first. Talking honestly between you two is the most important thing you can have as a coupled fratello. Then, given time, you will have what Fernando and I have.

Henrietta: Sex?

Rachel: No, we don't have sex. That is not part of our relationship.

Henrietta: Do… you.. want.. sex… with…

Rachel (before Henrietta could finish her question): HUSH YOUR MOUTH!

Henrietta: Do you though?

Rachel: I have my wants and desires- as I bet you do too, but it is something we should not do because we believe it will wreck our relationship, and we have to control our wants and desires or else face the consequences.

Henrietta: What consequences? I mean… I don't know what I mean…

Rachel: You ever had sex before?

Henrietta: Not that I know of. I have no memories of before I became a cyborg.

Rachel: I have my memories, and I have had sex before being a cyborg. Look… It is something special with the right person, but it is a lot of emotional giving for the act. Just… wait… Look… You can have sex with love and sex without love. Sex with love is the ultimate expression of that love. But sex without love is something evil, and yucky. It is not a good thing. I thought I had sex with love with a couple of boyfriends, but as it turned out that they only wanted the sex from me, so it became something awful. It had no value, when I thought there was one, and as such, I was hurt by it in the end. But with Fernando, its love first and sex has nothing to do with us. If we ever do, then it would be something wonderful.

Henrietta: So I should not have sex?

Rachel: I'm not telling you what to do. But you have to give to Jose as much as he gives you. Sex should not be in the relationship between you two, because brothers and sisters are not supposed to have sex, but that does not mean that you cant give him a hug or a kiss or tell him that you love him. What's the worst he can do to you- up your conditioning? Then that would make you love him more!

Henrietta remains silent for a moment.

Henrietta: I'm sorry.

Rachel: Sorry for?

Henrietta: I don't know. Many thing…

Rachel: Care to start somewhere?

Henrietta: Sorry about last night…

Rachel: You already apologized for that on the roof.

Henrietta: I know. But Jose wanted us to still be friends.

Rachel: I forgave you for that, so unless something happened since then, I think we should still be friends.

Henrietta: I'm sorry about interrupting you from having a private time with your handler.

Rachel: Its was not private time….

Henrietta: But the both of you were in bed, holding each other…

Rachel: So? We do that all the time. Its our way of saying how much we love each other without saying a word. You understand that?

Henrietta: I think so…

Rachel: You got a lot to learn.

Henrietta: I'm sorry…

Rachel: What for this time?

Henrietta: For thinking that you and your handler were…. having sex?

Rachel: Why would you think that?

Henrietta: Because you two sleep together sometimes?

Rachel: And who told you that?

Henrietta: Claes- but don't tell her I told you!

Rachel: Look, I sleep with my god-father because… because…

Henrietta: Yeah?

Rachel: …because the little girl in me still needs her father to hold her at night at times and to tell her that things will get better. Because sometimes I do get scared and he makes the monsters under my bed to go away. Because I need to feel his body against mine- teddy bears might be nice to sleep with but nothing beats having his warm body against mine, holding me back as I hold him. It does things to me emotionally that makes me feel better when we wake up. And No- we don't have sex. We never did and we never will…

Henrietta: But…

Rachel: But?

Henrietta: I don't know.

Rachel: Do any of the other handlers sleep with their cyborgs?

Henrietta: Only rumors.

Rachel: Alessandro and Petrushka?

Henrietta only nods.

Rachel: Rumors that they sleep together and have sex too?

Again, Henrietta nods.

Rachel: That's their business. Not yours or mine.

Henrietta: But…

Rachel: Look… how would you like if you and Jose were actually having sex, and the other cyborgs were talking about it behind your back?

Henrietta: I would not like it.

Rachel: Well then, how would you think Petrushka would feel about it if she found out?

Henrietta: She would not like it I guess.

Rachel: Then don't talk about it. That is their personal business, and personal business it shall stay.

Henrietta: Thank you.

Rachel: For?

Henrietta: Clearing things up.

Rachel: I hope you are not going to have sex with your handler.

Henrietta: No, like you said- I got a long way to go before that could ever happen.

Rachel: Good… But one thing Henrietta.

Henrietta: What's that?

Rachel: You and he have the right to say 'NO' if either one of you feel uncomfortable about where things are going in your relationship. Like I said- it is not to be forced upon the other. Furthermore, just because you or him feel uncomfortable about your shared relationship does not mean that you or he doe not love the other. Strong feelings like that are sometimes hard to deal with.

(Back in Fernando's room, a few minutes ago.)

Fernando: What brings you here?

Jose takes a seat by the table.

Jose: Just clearing a few things up between Henrietta and Rachel.

Fernando: Is that all?

Jose: Yes… But I must say- I'm surprised that the rumors are true.

Fernando: What rumors?

Jose: About you and Rachel being in the same bed.

Fernando: Don't take it to a sexual level, because we don't go there.

Jose: No?

Fernando: She's my god-daughter, and I treat her as my own little girl. In that sex will never enter the picture between us.

Jose: You give her too much, more than I would dare give Henrietta.

Fernando: A relationship can exist bordering on sex and never be sexual, because it is emotional and perhaps spiritual between them… or I should say- us.

Jose: Too much for a cyborg some would say.

Fernando: Tell me this much- you see Henrietta as a cyborg or as the little girl who just happens to have cyborg parts?

Jose: I see her as… (he stops from going further)

Fernando: Well?

Jose: I don't know.

Fernando: She's a cyborg, a tool when on missions and training, and a little girl other times?

Jose: That would be pretty close to it.

Fernando: I don't with Rachel.

Jose: Why?

Fernando: It does not matter how much they take out of her and replace with cyborg parts, as long as her mind and emotional heart is will intact- she is still a little girl with wants, needs and desires. I give her what I can as her 'father', instructor and mentor so she can live and make decisions for herself, and follow orders when she feels them to be right. Not act alike some train dog.

Jose: I give Henrietta enough, but to maintain that sort of level of giving can drive one to madness.

Fernando: It will drive one to madness if one is unwilling to give but gives anyway. Look, Rachel gives me back as much as I give her. She will only do what I request of her, and I would never order her to do things, even on missions. I know conditioning forces her to do things that she may not actually do without it, but at least I like to give her a choice. She has not failed me when making choices.

Jose: I remember a long time ago some handler telling me something similar.

Fernando: What happened to him?

Jose: His cyborg killed him before killing herself.

Fernando: Tell me this then- did that handler loved his cyborg or was there some abuse involved.

Jose: There was both…

Fernando: Both? Abuse in the name of love?

Jose: No… His cyborg was in love with the handler, and the handler did not return any of it to her.

Fernando: And therefore, she felt unwanted, ashamed or unworthy, and did what she thought she had to do.

Jose: Something like that.

Fernando: What was her level of conditioning?

Jose: I do not know, but I heard it was quite high.

Fernando: Then what do you have to worry about? Think that Henrietta will one day blew your brains out like Elsa did Lauro?

Jose: How did you know the names?

Fernando: I hacked into your SWA Section 2 computer systems a long time ago and learned everything I needed to know. If you like- there is a black 3-ring binder of the handlers records and what the SWA thinks of them, including you.

Jose: I'll pretend not to know that you know.

Fernando: I don't care what they think about me… Its funny, much of it was compiled by Jean and Ferro, and processed through the intelligence unit, and then given to Chief Lorenzo before finally being put up into his personal account… Can I ask of one thing?

Jose: What would that be?

Fernando: Tell me about the "Fratello On The Run" mission involving you, Henrietta, Ernesto and Pia?

Jose: That's classified.

Fernando: Is in the black binder. Should I pull it out for you?

Jose: No… you don't have too.

Fernando: Then tell me- if Henrietta killed Pia, then who is that with Ernesto? And why was he allowed to return after what he did?

Jose: That is Pia. She was killed by Henrietta, but as long as the cyborgnetic implants continue to run, death does not occur unless there is actual brain injury. Pia only bled to death, and her cyborgnetic implants diverted artificial blood reserves to her brain and kept her alive long enough for our doctors to do extensive repairs on her.

Fernando: And Ernesto?

Jose: He had a sudden change of heart when Pia died in his arms and turned against Padania, helping us with that mission.

Fernando: Are they related?

Jose: No, they were bonded… Like any other fratello team.

Fernando: Interesting…

Jose: Why would you say that?

Fernando: Well, I know Ernesto has a high dosage of conditioning meds on Pia. But you say that they are bonded, so it does not make sense.

Jose: Pia's damage was extensive, Henrietta used explosive rounds into her, so most of her organs and limbs have been replaced, and she needs more of the conditioning meds to deal with the pain.

Fernando: Some organ do grow back, you know.

Jose: No, I did not know.

Fernando: Something your doctors should look into… So Ernesto turned over a new leaf on life and is allowed to be a fratello… interesting.

Jose: Only after he and Pia were reunited.. Now why you say that?

Fernando: I would figure that such an organization like this would be more careful with who they hire as a fratello team.

Jose: Ernesto came with high recommendations.

Fernando: I bet. But something went wrong… just like Rabello.

Jose: Is there anything you don't know?

Fernando: Lets say that 'Intelligence is my department', not killing.

Jose: You have issues with killing?

Fernando: If its on a mission or in self defense, no. But there is a problem if I accidentally kill somebody, then there will be problems, just like if somebody who I care about gets killed.

Jose: You mean Rachel?

Fernando: Actually I was talking about my wife, but now Rachel is on that list… has been since my wife's funeral… Jose?

Jose: What?

Fernando: In case I did not said it before- I'm sorry for my behavior in my early days here.

Jose: Isn't it a little late for apologies?

Fernando: You part of the Roman Catholic Church?

Jose: Aren't we all?

Fernando: Then you should know that its never too late to apologize if you are still alive. Nor is it too late to forgive either…

Jose: We forgive without needing an apology. Isn't that what understanding is about?

Fernando: To some that is a lesson never learned.

Jose: There is a time for every purpose under heaven.

Fernando: Reciting from the Book of Solomon?

Jose: Of course.

Fernando: So much to learn and do and so little to understand.

Jose: Where is that from?

Fernando: I made that up. It makes certain things easier to take.

Jose: I see.

Fernando: So why are you here?

Jose: Like I said, to get Henrietta and Rachel as friends again.

Fernando: Were they ever friends?

Jose: Maybe they were or were not, but I don't want either one of them shooting the other in the middle of a mission.

Fernando: That's not being friends, that is based on trust… Of which I told Rachel to blindly trust the others and she agreed to doing so.

Jose: You have? And yet you don't seem to practice what you preach.

Fernando: I trust you, as I trust the others, Jose. Don't get me wrong on that. But each level of trust depends on the personal interaction I have with them. With you, you have been helpful with my stay here, getting me things that I need, showing me about the city here and there. You have given me more than most, so my level of trust with you would be higher than lets say, Jean.

Jose: You know that he is my brother…

Fernando: I already know that, its in the file. But as I was saying- What has Jean done for me? Well, showed my a cyborg that was my god-daughter, tried to cover up as to how she got there- you know, working for the government, at least with my government, if you want somebody to do something and trying to force them gets you nothing, then pick on his family members… In that line of thought, I acted upon Jean, and he has acted just as badly against me. Why would he try to shoot me at that practice run, hitting Rachel when she got in the way?

Jose: I do not know, but I see your point.

Fernando: Just do me one thing, Jose.

Jose: What's that?

Fernando: Don't question my level of trust against you or anyone else.

Jose: You know, you're right.

After a brief pause of silence, Fernando restarts the conversation.

Fernando: What are you going to do about Henrietta's training on this mission?

Jose: I don't know, maybe run the gauntlet with her P90.

Fernando: Chances are, we will only be going in with just our handguns.

Jose: Well, it is better that I have her blow off some steam so she wont be so excited on mission day.

Fernando: With the P90? Oh why not… Let her shoot up the place and let the military personnel figure out what she's capable of doing, and figure out the rest of the cyborgs' capabilities.

Jose: What are you trying to say?

Fernando: Something my supervisor told me a long time ago… 'Covert operations must be done covertly.' Meaning, if you don't want them to know how proficient she is with the P90, don't let her use the P90. Let her use her 9mm. That reminds me…

Fernando gets up and walks over to his desk, pulling out boxes of ammunition, mainly the .32/.38 kind. He then retrieves a few magazines and finally the .32NAA, which he dumps on the bed. Jose just looks at the collection of items Fernando had dropped on the bed.

Fernando: I've been so busy with my personal AA .45 weapon, that I almost forgot about my mission weapon.

Jose: You and Rachel have this as your mission weapon and the .45 as your personal weapons?

Fernando: Yes… Though we used the .45 in the airport mission, this little bugger goes hypersonic and can penetrate certain body amour and has the stopping power of the .45 though 1/2 the size, which is why I choose it for a mission weapon.

Jose: What about long guns?

Fernando: You mean as in rifles and shot guns? We have them too, but have not had a change to use them in practice or in combat. In fact, they are still in my closet, in their original unopened boxes.

Jose: And why not? What do you two have anyways?

Fernando (as he starts counting bullets and magazines, and fills the empty magazines): My temporary suspension and house arrest and Rachel's recovery had something to do with it. As for what we have- we both have the M-16 machine gun with the grenade launcher as a basic gun and we both swap an M-1 Garand and a Barret .50 for sniper action. But again, we have not had time to practice with them. In fact, I may have to take them to your gun shop friend to look then over and clean them up in case rust started to set in.

Jose: I see.

Fernando: What do you and Henrietta use?

Jose: Henrietta uses the P90 for almost everything, but for sniping I got her a Walther WA 2000, and I have a MAC-10.

Fernando: Nice choices there.

Jose: Thanks.

Fernando: Anyways, as I was saying- its better to have the girls practice with their handguns and not with their rifles, so the military wont feel so belittled by them. Nothing worse than a grown soldier crying that a little girl had out-done him in firepower.

Jose (holding back on his laughter): I find that quite funny.

Fernando: Funny, but true.

Jose: So, what do you have planned for Rachel's training?

Fernando: I might have her run the gauntlet with her handgun.

Fernando starts counting the magazines that he has finished loading.

Fernando: Hmmm…. 6. I'm going to need to get Rachel's set and get them filled too.

Jose looks at them as they lay on the bed.

Jose: How many do they hold?

Fernando: 10 rounds each, though I'm getting my friend to modify a few so it can hold between 12 to16.

Jose: 16? Why so much?

Fernando: My AA .45 holds 16. Its easy not to worry about needing to reload after 6 to 8 shots, for those 3 or 4 seconds you take to reload, someone can take your head off. Unfortunately, Rachel's S&W .45 can only hold 10 though it can take my 16 round clip, it needs to be held at the bottom up against the gun. A simple modification to the magazine could fix that, but I was thinking of having her handle extended instead. Modifying the clip means that it wont fit into my personal weapon; I would like something compatible to both.

Jose: Why not get the same gun for the both of you?

Fernando: This is my American Intelligence Service Weapon, American Arms model 1984, damn things so old, its no longer made. But Rachel's S&W is the 1911 model, and for a nearly 100 year old design, it pretty much standard as far as .45s are concerned.

Jose: Why don't you get a model 1911 for yourself?

Fernando: I'm too used to it. It might be big and bulk to some, but to me, it fits my hand just right. It lines up with my arm perfectly. And though a bit heavy, there is almost no recoil. And like the model 1911, the controls are ambidextrous- since I fire both left and right handed. I cant do that with this little .32NAA, or pretty much most other guns out there.

Jose: You shoot both right and left handed? From what I've seen, you shoot left handed.

Fernando: I exercise my left more than my right to keep it up to par. But I do shoot with both. And if you think I shoot well with my left, don't let me switch hands on you- because I am better right than left handed. Shooting left handed throws off the opponent so easily… they expect you to be in one position and you're actually in the opposite side.

Jose: So why cant you shoot your mission gun with your left?

Fernando: The controls are right handed, so if I shoot with my left, to reload I have to switch hands. Plus…

Fernando Puts a clip into the gun, moves the slider to advance the round and tosses over the gun to Jose.

Jose: Hey! This thing is loaded!

Fernando: I would not worry about it.

Jose (looking for a safety switch in the gun): But… Where's the safety on this thing?

Fernando holds up a watch-like device.

Fernando: Its electronic. Hence, it has to be worn on one hand- the firing hand. Once its on, you are committed to being single handed. Here- listen.

Fernando puts the handle of the gun to Jose's ear, then moves the watch back and forth to the gun. Jose hears a tiny clicking sound inside the handle. Then he looks at Fernando.

Jose: So… if somebody were to take the gun away from you, its useless?

Fernando: Yes, furthermore, each gun has its own watch-key, so my key can not unlock Rachel's gun and her key can not unlock mine.

Fernando puts the watch away at a safe distance away from the gun.

Jose: What is the range of the electronic lock?

Fernando: About 4 inches (10 cm) from the handle. That's why using this, I can not switch hands.

Jose: Is this electronic lock gun specific, or can any weapon have it installed?

Fernando: As far as I know, this lock is specific to this gun. But there are kits which can add this feature to any weapon you so want. I would suggest talking to your friend Giovanni about this.

Jose: I wonder if it can be added to SIGs.

Fernando: It probably can, but Jose. I have to say that this electronic gun locking system is no excuse for proper handling of the weapon. I got them for Rachel and I for our mission weapons, I did not expect them to be electronically locked, so this added to her weapons handling training. If you and Henrietta are already trained and set with a mechanically locking SIG, then stay with it and make no changes to it.

Jose: It would make sense though, if somebody would steal your gun, then it would be useless to them. (Then he mumbles to himself) Then Triela would not have her own SIG stolen.

Fernando: What was that?

Jose: Oh, nothing.

Fernando: I bet.

Jose: No, I was just commenting on something that happened years ago. Anyway, that was a long time ago and no longer concerns anyone.

Fernando: Hmmph…

Jose: Don't get me wrong. It was a minor matter.

Fernando: I can simply go in to the printed records and cross reference any events on my computer.

Jose glances at the bookshelf, seeing a pile of laptops near the desk.

Jose (pointing at them): You collect laptops or something?

Fernando: You could say that.

Jose: Why are they all plugged in? And from the looks of it, have some network activity going on?

Fernando: Well, you got me there. That is a network cluster that I have programmed for the nightly intell searches with the American Intelligence Agency's computers. There is so much data to sort through, 1 computer can not do it alone, so I programmed the cluster to divide up the work and get things done faster. I intend to add to the cluster with more laptops so the work can be done that much more faster.

Jose: I see… Is there anything that you can not do?

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Jose: I meant that sarcastically… You seem to be able to do anything.

Fernando: Does it bother you that I can do almost anything?

Jose: Very little bothers me, but others might find it annoying.

Fernando: If you mean like your brother Jean or Ferro- well, I don't care what they think as long as I get the job done as how I see fit. And that is how I'm, training Rachel to do her work.

Jose: Why you mentioned Ferro? I can see Jean, he is fixated on his ways of doing things at times.

Fernando: Ferro is also fixated on the way she does things. No room for mistakes and little room for adjustments. I work in the opposite way- a lot of room for mistakes and adjustments.

Jose: I think she has taken a liking to you, which is why she is hard on you for the things you do.

Fernando: Don't even think like that. Chief Lorenzo made her as my supervisor so I wont have to deal with your brother directly…

Jose (interrupting him): At least until you two can settle your differences. I know about the deal. But in all seriousness, Ferro is much more easy going with the rest of us, and technically she is all our supervisor on the field.

Fernando: Well, I don't care what others think. Just tell me what has to be done and let me do my job, as all I ask.

Jose: Speaking of jobs… what of the swimming class?

Fernando: When the missions do not get in the way, we will have the class. I hope it will be next Monday.

There is knock on the door frame, as Rachel and Henrietta stand in front of the doorway. Fernando signals Rachel to come in, Henrietta follows after her. Rachel walks right up to Fernando.

Fernando: Rachel- 2 things.

Rachel: What's that, god-father?

Fernando: I'll need your mission gun's magazines… so we can refill them for the upcoming mission and you to check on the mission gun itself.

Rachel: What's the second part?

Fernando: Bring over that bag here.

Rachel: You mean that bag you got from the gun shop?

Fernando: Yes.

Rachel does as she is told, by putting the bag on the side of him.

Fernando: Now listen up girl. (Rachel just nods) I'm going to need my glasses back, so I need you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you. OK?

Rachel nods again.

Fernando: Now close your eyes.

She does as she is told, saying, "OK."

Fernando reaches over to her and slowly takes them off her face. He then reaches into the bag and pulls out a pair of Ray-Bans sunglasses and puts them on her. She slowly reaches and feels onto the their sides. Fernando takes the smaller items of flashlights and keychains and puts them on the nightstand, only leaving the bullet proof vests in the bag.

Fernando: Open your eyes slowly.

She does.

Fernando: Does that hurt?

Rachel: No, not at all.

Fernando: Good. They are yours to keep, just keep them on for the rest of the say, and use them only when you get such headaches, OK?

Rachel pounces on Fernando lightly and gives him a hug, saying "Thank you god-father."

Fernando had to push Rachel off, though do it lightly as to give her the signal let him go.

Henrietta: Jose?

Jose: Yes, Henrietta?

Henrietta: Uhm… why are we not like them?

Jose: Huh?

Henrietta (takes a deep breathe): Why are we not like them?

Jose: By what do you mean by that?

Henrietta: More interactive with each other... More hands on… Like them…

Jose: 'Etta, every relationship is different. They are hands on because they were together longer, are more closer, and are actually related to each other.

Henrietta: What about us? We been together for a long time now.

Fernando: Every relationship is different, Henrietta. If you want you and Jose to be more like Rachel and I, then you are going to need to spend a couple of days alone with him and have one of those long brother/sister talks. But until then, understand that Jose loves you a lot, as much as I love Rachel if not more. Its that different people have different ways of showing that love.

Henrietta turns to face Jose.

Henrietta: You do?

Jose: I could not have put in into better words…

Henrietta pounces on Jose like Rachel did earlier to Fernando, and clamps on tightly.

Jose (hoarse and wheezing): Henrietta- I Cant Breathe!!!

Henrietta does not let go, at least for a couple of more seconds. When she does, Jose sits there panting for air. Fernando gets up to his desk, opening drawers and pulling out a small box. He then spends a few seconds to remove and clean out his contacts before putting them away. This is followed by him putting eye drops into his eyes and then puts on the glasses, before going back to his bed where he picks up his .32NAA mission gun and equipment to put them away into storage.

Jose: Girl, I swear I think I spoil you too much.

Rachel: You don't spoil her enough…

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: I sorry, god-father.

Fernando: Lets go get Ferro and Claes. Jose, I got a meeting to go too, so lets continue this another day.

Jose: Lets shall.

After a handshake, Jose takes Henrietta and leaves the room. Rachel sits on the bed.

Fernando: Rachel, lets go.

Fernando picks up the bag from the gun shop and takes it with him as he and Rachel step out into the halls. They walk down to the administrative offices, stopping by Ferro's office, finding her busy, having Claes go about the administration complex like some little secretary for her. Fernando sends in Rachel to tell Ferro that he was outside waiting, and will continue to wait for her. Ferro steps out of her office to see him at the door by some waiting chairs.

Ferro: You here to apologize for your last comment?

Fernando: I thought I promised you a date at 8PM.

Ferro: Without an apology for what you said to me before?

Fernando reaches into his bag and pulls out the larger of the two boxes inside, and gives it to Ferro.

Ferro: I thought I told you to give your kinky gifts to your cyborg.

Fernando takes the box and turns it around to show her the label.

Ferro: Armor Lite Body Armor?

Fernando: If I knew your bra size, this would have been easier to get to you.

Ferro: How can you determine my size by my bra size?

Fernando: The band number would tell me what size you are. Look, we can go tomarrow and trade it in for one that does fit you better.

Ferro stands there holding the box in her hands, not knowing what to say. To her, it was probably better than giving her a dozen roses, because nothing says "I care about you" better than a bullet proof vest.

Fernando: Rachel, go get Claes.

Rachel: Will do god-father.

Rachel leaves, leaving the two of them alone.

Fernando: Ferro?

Ferro (sort of snapping out of it): I don't know what to say…

Fernando: 'Thank you' would be a good start.

Ferro looks at him before giving him the answer.

Ferro: Thank you for the gift. (after a brief pause) Why would you give this to me? I mean, what have I deserve to get this?

Fernando: Think of it as preventative maintenance.

Ferro: Preventative maintenance?

Fernando: The other handler and I have been talking. Many of us feel like we are being set up for this mission. I mean- why send the fratello teams into a known empty space? It makes no sense, unless we are being set up.

Ferro: Sounds like more paranoid babble from you again.

Fernando: Just do me the favor, Ferro. On these two missions- wear it under your regular clothes.

Ferro: But why?

Fernando: Humor me…

Rachel returns with Claes.

Fernando: Claes-this is for you.

Fernando hands over the other box from the bag to her.

Claes: What is this?

Rachel spins the box around to reveal its label: 'Armor Lite Body Armor'

Claes: Armor Lite Body Armor? What for?

Fernando: For the next set of missions.

Claes: We type ones are bullet resistant.

Fernando: That you might be, but why go through battle damage when it can be avoided?

Claes: I think I see your point.

Fernando: Good. (turning to Ferro) Willing to continue our 'date'?

Ferro: I have so much to do and I'm not finished.

Fernando: maybe Rachel and I can help?

Ferro: No, that wont be necessary… Claes, go to your room and change.

Claes: What for?

Ferro: You smell like you been in an office all day. Go wash up and change into something more appropriate for a dinner date.

Claes can only look at her as if she did not wanted to abide the orders, but does so because they were orders.

Fernando: Rachel, go with Claes.

Rachel: But why?

Fernando: Don't ask, just do.

Rachel: OK God-Father…

Rachel walks out after Claes, telling her that she was ordered to be with her as she changes.

Ferro: That was kind of harsh…

Fernando: Why you say that?

Ferro: As kind and loving as you are to your cyborg- that was out of place.

Fernando: I'm trying to her go on to actually trust the others on her own and not abide by my orders. She knows I have my reasons, even though those reasons may not be apparent to her at the time.

Ferro: You're actually trying to humanize her, aren't you?

Fernando: She already is human, Ferro. Just because she has artificial limbs and parts does not take that humanity away from her.

Ferro: You're right on that. But she is still a child.

Fernando: So? She is my child, and as such, I am her teacher. She has to learn from me that I can give her, but I can not give her everything. One day in a few short years, that child will be an adult, one that I have helped shape and mold.

Ferro: A cyborg's life is short.

Fernando: I keep hearing that, and yet from what I have seen of the research, they expect 10 to 12 years for a type one, but almost 25 years for a type two. OK, that is short compared to a normally expected lifespan of 75 years, but that is more than most and enough to get them into a few years into adulthood. Think about it- you want Claes to remain as a little girl forever?

Ferro: We don't know whether they grow up like we do or not.

Fernando: Well, in measuring Rachel while we are here, versus the last set of measurements I have for her weeks before we arrived here, she did grow, though just a tiny bit. Given years, I expect her to be a fine young lady when she grows up, with as little growing pains as possible.

Ferro: When this is all over, what do you expect to happen?

Fernando: You tell me. When I am gone, Rachel will continue as an adult. What options does she have? I don't want her to be handed to another handler, or become a test subject for the medical team like Claes used to be. If she is to continue with the SWA or the AIA, she needs to learn the rules of the spy game, learn certain skills, and earn her position accordingly by those things. Who knows, maybe she will become the next chief of this place, or a mother of 3 in the suburbs with somebody who really cares about her.

Ferro: So you have this all planned out for her?

Fernando: No. But its something I want her to strive for, depending on what path she takes in life. I just want her to be prepared for it when it comes.

Ferro: What if she dies on the field of action?

Fernando: Her training has only begun here, and I will take what ever precautions I can for her to be well protected and well suited for the tasks at hand. But if she were to die in action, it will be a very bloody mission because you will have to deal with the likes of me soon after.

Ferro: Was that some kind of threat?

Fernando: I don't make threats, just promises. (After a moment of silence) Didn't you have work to do?

Ferro: That can wait until tomorrow. I just have to get my purse and lock my office.

Fernando: I see.

Ferro: Wait for me right there as I gather my things.

Ferro starts to walk into her office before Fernando could give her a response. She gathers her belongings, tiny or important things going into her purse. Then she steps out and locks her door, standing next to Fernando again.

Fernando: That was fast.

Ferro: Just has to get my purse, that's all.

Fernando: Any plans?

Ferro: You mean, dinner and all?

Fernando: Yes. I mean, we could eat at the cafeteria, but military food would spoil the mood.

Ferro: Well, what do you have in mind?

Fernando: I don't know, anything else but here.

Ferro: Are we allowed to step out?

Fernando: The handlers and I got out and back in earlier.

Ferro: But its dark now, and the military does have a lights out policy.

Fernando: If we arrive too late, we can share a hotel room together.

Ferro: Hmph…. Wine and dine me and then take me to a hotel room? So typical male, aren't you.

Fernando: We'll be with the cyborgs, its not like we will be in some kinky 4-way sex thing, you know.

Ferro: Oh, you want the cyborgs in it too. You have a sick mind.

Fernando: That's not what I meant!

Ferro: I know, I was only playing with you. You need to lighten up some more…

Fernando: I don't play around like that.

Ferro: You should, before you have an aneurysm or something.

Fernando: Look… don't mind me.

Ferro: In this field of work, one…

Fernando (interrupting her): One must find their own way to relieve the stress associated with the job or end up blowing a head gasket.

Ferro: So you already know…

Fernando: I was given the same speech by my supervisor in America.

Ferro: How long have you been working with 'your' agency?

Fernando: I'm 28 now… almost 10 years.

Ferro: 10 years is a long time. How did you get hired by them?

Fernando: I won some computer programming contest a long time ago, and they skimmed off the top talent for themselves. They hold this contest every year and yet they have not found anyone as good as I in what I do.

Ferro: Interesting. So what did you do in the agency when you started?

Fernando: Intell gathering, breaking into computer systems, decyphering various codes and encryptions. Simple things as far as I was concerned.

Ferro: They never sent you out in the field?

Fernando: I was in the field, breaking into network wirings, connecting ease dropping equipment, being sent to location as an 'inside man'.

Ferro: Interesting… What would have happened if you got caught?

Fernando: Then those words in my employment contract would come true.

Ferro: What words?

Fernando: 'We disavow any knowledge of your existence.' We lose so many agents due to that clause.

Ferro: We would never do that… though we would require you to be tight-lipped about the Agency.

Fernando: I sort of figured that.

Ferro: How?

Fernando: Its not a matter of how… Look, this place has one thing going for it that most don't- most people here are happy about their jobs and happy about what they do here. Very rarely does that happen anywhere in this Intelligence Game.

Ferro: People were not happy where you worked?

Fernando: No. Most see it as a job, few as a career. But for what they do and how it is done, most are not happy about it. Despite the high pay that it has- it's a shit-eating job.

Ferro: I see. Maybe you should stay in Italy then. We can grant you citizenship if you like, in order for you to stay.

Fernando: I will have to think about it. Until then, no but thanks for the offer.

Ferro: Oh well. That dashes any hope of finding you a nice Italian girl for you…

Fernando: Don't play stupid cupid on my account.

Ferro: And why not?

Voice entering administrative offices: Because he is already taken.

Rachel and Claes both continue to walk up to their respective handlers.

Fernando (sternly): Rachel…

Rachel: I'm sorry god-father, but really- what part of 'I want to be left alone' does she not understand?

Ferro: What of 'Carrying on with life' do neither of you two understand?

Fernando: I cant carry on as long as her murderer spends his time in jail, waiting to be released on parole for being a model prisoner. That I can not allow and until that day comes and I carry out justice to its fullest terms, I can not carry on.

Ferro: What crime and sentence is he doing time for?

Fernando: Homicide- 2nd degree, which carries a 15 – 25 year sentence, which was a plea deal to get out of Murder- 2nd degree, which carries a 25 to life sentence. But in either case, he can be released on Parole in 15 years, which is in a couple of years from now.

Ferro: We could do you the favor and dispense justice for you as you so see fit…

Fernando: If I so decide to stay in Italy? No thanks, I'm not into Faustidian deals. Besides, its to be dispensed by my own hands, not by another.

Ferro: Sounds like a one-way ticket to their justice system for you.

Fernando: Trust me on this one.

Ferro: Really? What plans do you have to enact?

Fernando: I cannot and will not say, but it will be as such that justice will be dispensed at the steps of the court house.

Ferro: Does Rachel know of these plans.

Rachel (before Fernando could answer): No.

Ferro: What if we stop you from enacting these plans, to keep you here… safe.

Fernando: Then you will have to deal with another 'Fratello On The Run' case, again. And this time, it will involve international border crossings, having a mission in New York City. Finding me… Not even the CIA and the AIA can find me if I disappear. I have done it before, and I can do it again.

Ferro: We can and will find you if you run…

Fernando: Ferro, don't kid yourself on this one. I can live on the streets of New York for years if I have too, hiding in plain sight. You will not know where I am unless I allow you to know where I was. Consider that I am a chameleon and New York City is my tree, only then will you understand that I have become part of that tree. Finding me will be impossible unless I let you find me.

Ferro: In that case then, you are not to leave this country…

Fernando: I have a 2 year contract from my government agency with yours. If either agency ceases to exist- I go home. And Ferro, SWA Section 2 almost ceased to exist 10:32AM this morning if I did not opened up my mouth at the meeting I had with Hillshire, Chief Lorenzo and the Military heads of this nation. If I would have kept quiet, I would be on a 747 1/2 way across the Atlantic Ocean with Rachel and Meeshie right now, heading for home. So, you do not know how close you came to losing me today. If you value me as an operative, as an agent, and as a Fratello, I would advise you to treat me as a person and give me the freedoms that I deserve. And don't you ever forget, one phone call from John G., and I get on that 747 with Rachel and Meeshie and go home.

Ferro does not have a response to that one, as such she remains silent. Fernando gets up out of his seat, taking his arm around Rachel and extending his free hand to Ferro.

Fernando: Lets go have some dinner, some place outside of here. I think I have had enough tripe for the day.

Ferro silently takes his hand and is helped up onto her feet. Claes follows closely behind her. Together, they walk to the Porsche 928 parked outside in the parking lot. The girls get into the rear passenger seats, Rachel behind Fernando's Driver seat and Claes behind Ferro's front passenger seat. With little much to say, the Porsche gets turned on and they drive out of the parking lot.

Fernando: What shall it be?

Ferro: What shall what be?

Fernando: You know- dinner? Chinese? Mexican? Greek, Italian home cooking? French Cuisine? Moroccan? I don't care of its hamburger, hotdogs and french-fries.

Ferro: I'm not really hungry.

Fernando pulls over to the curb.

Fernando: You're not?

Ferro: I lost my appetite.

Fernando: you mean you lost your appetite when you realized that my position here is not permanent.

Ferro: That's not true.

Fernando: Then what is?

Ferro does not answer.

Fernando: Look, Ferro. You're a great supervisor, and probably a better friend. As for me, I don't lose friends unless they end up buried 6 feet (2 m) under ground. So even if I have to move back to New York and take Rachel with me, we can still stay in touch. All I ask is that you and the agency do not force me to do things that I would not want to do. That includes things in our relationship as friends, because I don't force things on you- or at least not deliberately to my knowledge. So, what shall it be: Moroccan, Mexican, French, Chinese…?

Ferro: Malaysian.

Fernando: Malaysian? Isn't that kind of spicy?

Ferro: It is.

Fernando: Hope you can handle it…

Ferro: I can handle it.

Fernando: If you insist… Now… uhm, where is the place?

Ferro inputs an address on the GPS computer.

Ferro: Just follow where it says to go.

Fernando: OK… Rachel- I hope you don't mind sticky rice and hot peppers.

Rachel: I wont…

Fernando pulls out from the curb, and follows the GPS instructions for the Malaysian restaurant Ferro has put in. They get there in 15 minutes more or less. The ladies step out of the car first and walk to the restaurant as Fernando secures the vehicle. He catches up with them when he is done. They get a small table for themselves, as the wait staff tends to their needs or utensils, glasses of water and menu. They are given a few minutes to decide on their meals.

Rachel: Beef curry with pineapple and coconut?

Fernando: Yeah, that sounds good. You ever had curry before?

Rachel: Only from the Chinese restaurant…

Fernando: Well, its going to be hotter here.

Rachel: If I share it with you it would not be so hot.

Claes: What is 'sticky rice?'

Fernando (before Ferro could answer her): Its… sorry Ferro. You want to explain it?

Ferro: Lets see what your answer is…

Fernando: Claes- its white rice that is soft and sticky together, and its sweet, in most places I ate it at is either cut into cubes or put into balls. I don't know about this place.

Ferro: Well put, Fernando. Is there anything that you do not know?

Fernando: When you explore the world, you learn a great many things.

Ferro: You explored the world?

Fernando: Only through their restaurants.

Ferro: Figures.

A waiter return, asking for their order, which is given. Beef curry with coconut and pineapple for Fernando and Rachel, peppery stewed chicken with cashews for Ferro and Claes. Both with white rice and drinks. Fernando tries to go back to the conversation as they eat.

Fernando: The best way to explore a culture is through its food.

Ferro: Now that is an interesting thought. Explain how.

Fernando: Simple- One: What they eat is based on what they have to eat in their surrounding community: what plants and animals were cultivated or domesticated. What wild animals and plants do they use to supplement their diet. The regional area they live in which supports all this, and what form of trade do they have with outsiders of their region who bring in other things. Secondly: What their culture says about what foods to eat- religion, beliefs, the tools that they have- all have an effect on what they can get to eat. Putting those two together creates their food culture. Understand that, and you have a good eye on who they are and why they are.

Ferro: Interesting retrospect on the subject. But that leaves a lot of holes in the subject.

Fernando: Well, interact with the people of the culture is add to it. This is a global community, you can find anyone from any culture out there and interact with them to learn about where they came from.

Rachel: And date them like you have, god-father.

Ferro: What was that?

Fernando: Don't be cute, Rachel.

Ferro: Explain what she meant by that.

Fernando: My dating past consists of at least 1 girl from every cultural divide that I have interacted with. European White, African Black, Middle Eastern Arabian, Asian Oriental, Asian and American Indian, and all the subdivisions you can think of. That is all.

Ferro: I think I better watch myself around you- Don Juan.

Fernando: I'm no Don Juan. I just want to have as many friends as I can from every part of the world, and in New York being an international city, it was easy.

Ferro: And from all this, what you have learned?

Fernando: If I were to take away cultural differences and dietary needs, I found out that everybody is the same…

Ferro (interrupting him): In what respect?

Fernando: First and foremost, they want their group or culture to remain intact. No accepting of ideas that may change that. Second, They want others to accept them, or fight for that acceptance. To that extreme- eliminate the non-believers and those they think are in their way. Third, willingness to share ideas and technologies if it is to help them in their task of global expansion. In doing so, they learn where others are at and either merge with them as the superior influence or eliminate them. Sad to say that no one group has a global understanding that all ideas are right as per what others have learned through the ages in trial and error. If everyone were accept each other on equal terms and share what they have and know, this would be a better world to live in.

Ferro: Just because we are taught to love our neighbors, does not mean that they love us back.

Fernando: Trust and understanding all start with somebody taking a simple step to that process towards others.

Ferro: I believe it one of your country's cultural leaders who asked another such leader- 'When they strike your cheek, turn to the other cheek. What would you do if they strike the other cheek as well?'

Fernando: That would be Malcolm X asking that question to Martin Luther King Jr, where on believed in aggressive tactics while another was into passive non-violence. They were both assassinated before they could see their work reach the common goal of equality for all.

Ferro: So where does that leave you?

Fernando: I seek my own place in this world.

Ferro: You do?

Fernando: Don't get me wrong. Money and power is not what I want. Too many are too driven to that goal, and as driven as I am to obtaining goal, If I were to go after that, there would be a lot of broken hearted and hurt people in the world. But I prefer a more obtainable goal.

Ferro: And what would that be?

Fernando: Happiness, stability and security in my life and those I share it with.

Ferro: You mean- your cyborg?

Fernando: She is only one of many.

Ferro: Many?

Fernando: Friends, family, colleagues and co-workers. Where you fit in on that scheme depends on you.

Ferro: It does? Well, we're not married or engaged, so we cant be family. Friends is what you make of them and since nothing was said or done in that respect its hard to say where I stand in that. So that leaves colleagues and co-workers, but I'm your supervisor- not a co-worker, so that leaves colleagues.

Fernando: Somehow, you make it too difficult to open to somebody.

Ferro: Why would you want me to open up to you?

Fernando: In this line of work, if I am to put my life into the hands of others, I would like to be able to trust them as such. I can trust Rachel with my life in her hands, and for the most part in Claes' hands and the cyborgs. But as for the handlers, and the rest of Section 2, that remains to be seen.

Ferro: Are you saying that because of the cyborg's conditioning?

Fernando: No. I say that because I don't question the trust of a child. Conditioning or not, Claes has shown and done things for me in just asking. You adults however, I had to jump through hoops and prove myself worth of such petty favors. Its not like I'm asking for sex, large sums of money or assistance in committing crimes; and yet, it seems that is what I am doing for you.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: These missions we go through, are mainly to kill those who are in the way of the government's control. If given that killing is wrong and immoral, then these mission killings are wrong. And yet, that is what you are having me to do. In return, what I ask is very little and is given a hard time for just asking.

Ferro: That is what our job is, to protect population and eliminate those who are so willing to disrupt the balance of power and peace in our nation, the with the full blessing of the Italian government.

Fernando: I don't care who's blessings it is, I do not kill based on orders or missions. I will do what I have to do to defend myself, and defend others who might otherwise be killed in the progress.

Ferro: Based on that, why did you kill a priest on your 'first' mission?

Fernando: That priest was willing to allow the status quo continue even though he could have acted in a more positive light in putting an end to what was going on around him. In short- putting him away has put an end to that status quo of forgiving murderers of their immortal sins.

Ferro: Isn't it nice to know that you can logically convince yourself what you did wrong was right?

Fernando: Go screw yourself Ferro… and I mean that wholeheartedly.

Ferro: I bet you would want to do me that favor.

Fernando: I'm not interested in you in that way.

Ferro: You been saying that ever since you got here. But yet you try to give me as much attention as possible. This does not add up.

Fernando: You are a key component on my job here. I have to give you some attention, along with respect and willingness to cooperate.

Ferro: So if I were show up in a flimsy night gown one night at you bed and offered myself to you, you would not take me?

Fernando: I would be taking Meeshie and Rachel out of the compound and renting a room in the first hotel we walk by.

Ferro tries to keep from laughing but fails.

Rachel: Why is she laughing?

Fernando: You're a girl, you figure it out.

The wait staff arrives and puts the food in front of them at the proper places, filling their glasses with their ordered drinks. Fernando takes Rachel's plate and piles some rice on it. Then he signals her to add the beef curry on top of the rice while he fills his bowl with rice and waits for Rachel to put down the beef curry. Ferro does the same with Claes and they do the same thing with their order.

Rachel starts to eat first with the chop sticks set aside with the silverware, as does Fernando. Both Ferro and Claes look at them, wondering how they can do that since they are not Asian. Fernando looks back at Ferro, who is picking up a fork.

Fernando: What?

Ferro: You can eat with chop sticks?

Fernando: Its not that hard.

Ferro: How did you learn?

Rachel: He dated Jeanie, and she taught…

Fernando (interrupting her): Rachel!

Rachel: Sorry god-father.

Ferro: Jeanie? Is she Chinese or something?

Fernando: She was.

Ferro: Was?

Fernando: She married the editor/owner to a free Asian newspaper. Billions of people read it, so she is well off on where she stands as far as life, family and money is concerned.

Ferro: Everything you have said and done thus far, I can not see you gallivanting with rich people.

Fernando: She was not rich when I met her. But anything I need she would gladly give it, now that she is in a position of power and money.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: I'm not asking, nor would I.

Ferro: Why not? Friends with a billionaire newspaper heiress? I know men who would give their left testicle for an opportunity like that.

Rachel: Fernando Is Not Like That!

Fernando: RACHEL- Calm Down!

Rachel: Yes God-Father…

Ferro: My… Why so protective?

Fernando: Blame it on your conditioning.

Ferro: Back to your friend- Why not would you ask for favors from her?

Fernando: For power and money? No. If she came to me as give me les say, a million dollars, I would accept it.

Ferro: I think I already know the answer, but what is the difference?

Fernando: It's a big one. If I ask, then I owe and must one day repay. If she gives, then I would not owe. There is a bit more in terms of the bonds of friendship but that's basically it.

Ferro: I figured something like that.

Fernando: Tell me, how did you get into the SWA?

Ferro: That is a long story, one I would rather not say.

Fernando: Well, your short hair, posture and demeanor tells me that you came from a military or para-military back ground. You're too intelligent to be a solider, so that would place you in either command or in an intelligence agency. In all fairness, you know all there is about me, and I so little about you.

Ferro: I don't think you are in a position to know my personal life in that extent.

Fernando: Funny… I thought you stated that one day you might show up on my bed wearing some lacey intimates. I would like to know you better before we would get that far.

Ferro: In all fairness, since that is unlikely to happen, there is no need for you to know that much of me.

Fernando: I'll remember that next time I give you a gift.

Ferro: You don't have to remember anything when you give a gift.

Fernando: Just like a typical woman.

Ferro: Explain your self.

Fernando: All women are take and take and give little back. Its like to you giving up any bit of one's self is too much for you- any woman to handle.

Ferro: Look at what we are giving up.

Fernando: Please, Ferro. Don't give me that defenseless virgin princess routine. At your age, you should have had sex with at least once, so that strikes out the virgin part. With that 9mm strapped in your shoulder holder, garter belt or purse, you are far from helpless. And finally, you are no princess.

Ferro: Is this how you treat a lady?

Fernando: I have tried treating you like a lady before, and all you did was scoff at me. To top of all off, you treated me like all the other shithead bastards who want to get into your panties. Believe me, getting into your panties is the last thing I would want to do.

Ferro: I bet. Every male alive would not pass down sex if it were handed over to him.

Fernando: That's the point. I'll take it when its given and its still my choice to refuse it. But working for it? No. that is where you wont get me.

Ferro: So, you wont chase after me?

Fernando: Right.

Ferro: But if I offered it to you, you would?

Fernando: I would, or would not. It is still my choice.

Ferro: How do you see me as?

Fernando: See you as?

Ferro: As a friend, girlfriend, sister, mother, co-worker, supervisor?

Fernando: Co-worker and supervisor first. Friend second- or we would not be where right now. Anything after that would be sister… if one can call it that.

Ferro: You had any sisters? According to our records…

Fernando: According to your records, I lived with 1 half-brother, who had 3 brothers and sisters on his side and my father had 11 daughters, giving me 11 sisters- but I only lived with my half-brother. But what your records don't show is the connections to my friends and who stood where on that list.

Ferro: We know who your friends were.

Fernando: Actually, you don't. Even if you have your list, you don't know who was who to me except for Catherine, and that is only because I ended up marrying her. But out of the whole group, there was one who played the role of sister to me. And she played it well.

Fernando looks at Rachel in such a way to tell her to keep quiet as to who it might be.

Ferro: Why did you just do that?

Fernando: Just putting Rachel's little habit of blurting things out under control.

Ferro: So, it is somebody she knows of the group.

Fernando: She knew everyone in the group, so that is no help for you either.

Ferro: Hmm….

Fernando: You don't see the problem here. Rachel's memories are scrambled like an omelet, thanks to your medical team condition her.

Ferro: I'm going to have to talk to the medical team about conditioning then.

Fernando: You better do it soon, Jean wants to talk to them about increasing the conditioning restrictions across the board on all the girls.

Ferro: I'll have a talk with them soon after the mission about it.

Fernando: You should talk to Claes about it first.

Ferro: Claes? Why her?

Fernando: She is your cyborg. You should have that rapport with her to… you know.

Ferro: I know, what?

Fernando: For one, her needs. Not just her medical or things like food and clothes. Claes, for not having a handler missed out on a lot of training and missions. Furthermore, she missed out on developing a true bond with anyone other than the other cyborgs. She does not have the other things that the other cyborgs have in terms of reward for a good work and all that.

Claes: I have my garden, and that is enough.

Fernando: You also take help take care of my cat, but you are a prisoner in your own self, Claes. You can not go out, you do not train, what is there left?

Claes remains silent while she eats.

Ferro: I'll have a private talk with Claes and see if there improvements needed for her.

Fernando: There is also something else.

Ferro: And what would that be?

Fernando: What we talked about before… you know- you and the other women of Section 2 to talk about girl stuff with the girls…

Ferro: Oh… that. Yes, definitely.

Rachel: What girl stuff?

Fernando: That girl stuff…

Rachel: But we already went through that… you and I…

Fernando: I can only take you but so far, Raych. You will need some guidance from more experienced women.

Rachel: Ahem!

Fernando: Oh… Well… Look, Its to know what is expected of you as a woman, and who to better to learn it from than from other women, Right?

Rachel just looks him with a mean look.

Fernando: You don't have to say anything, just listen to what they have to say. That's all.

Rachel continues eating, ignoring him.

Fernando: It wont be for quite some time. Even when we finish this mission, there is too much to do.

Rachel puts her chopsticks down.

Rachel: When are we going swimming?

Fernando: When this mission is done and the war is over. It should only take a few days.

Rachel: What about going out and stuff like that?

Fernando: We still got work to do here. When that work is done, we'll see about going out.

Rachel: Awww…

Fernando: Act your age and not your shoe size, girl.

Ferro: What is that supposed to mean?

Fernando: She's 13, not 5- which is her shoe size. You figure out the rest.

Ferro: What an interesting statement…

Fernando: I figured that one out a long time ago.

They continued on with dinner and miscellaneous chit chat about the agency, missions and of the war. After dessert, they were on their way home. They arrive at the base at 10:30pm, and are given a hard time at the gate by the military guards that are there, until Ferro pulls rank on them as she makes a call on her cell phone to have Jean appear at the gate. Least to say Jean was not happy of the situation, but responded as needed.

Fernando parked his car at his usual location, unlocking the doors to allow everyone out. Ferro says her farewell greeting before taking Claes back to the Dormitory building. Fernando stays behind to secure the Porsche and to talk with Rachel for a second as they walk back to their dorms.

Fernando: Get some sleep, we start at 8AM tomarrow. I want you practice ready by then.

Rachel: Will that be all, God-Father?

Fernando: So far, it will be.

Rachel: Can I ask something?

Fernando: What is it?

Rachel: Are you and her… you know…

Fernando: No, what?

Rachel: Going out?

Fernando: Not really. Why?

Rachel: This is like the 8th or 9th date you two were on.

Fernando: You call this dating? No it is not. Start worrying when it is just me and her alone.

Rachel: Alright then. I wont.


	36. Chapter 36

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 36: Same As It Ever Was

Fernando was already in the bathroom taking care of this personal needs as Claes enters the room to check on the cat at shortly around before 7am. Needing to wash out the food and water bowls but cant because Fernando was in the bathroom, she takes them next too to her former handler's room and uses the personal bathroom in there to clean them out. She returns rather quickly, putting the two bowls- the water bowl filled with fresh water, for Meeshie to have. She moves a chair from the table up against the shelf, where she stands on it and reaches for a can of cat food on the top shelf; Can #56: Tuna & Mackerel Medley.

Claes sat down on the chair she used to climb up to get the cat food, looking at Meeshie have her meal. As she looks, she think about how helpless this little creature is, for without them, it would have to fend for itself for food and a warm place to sleep in. Then the thought moves over to how the cyborgs are in a similar situation. She notices a 1/2 drunk mug of coffee on his desk. Fernando opens the door to the bathroom, nearly fully dressed in causal attire. He walks over to his bed, to the end that faces the door, needing to get by Claes to do so. He sits down on he edge and retrieves his shoes.

Fernando (to himself): That's the responsibility of having a pet.

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: Taking care of it. Feeding and water it. Giving it a warm home. Doing what you can for to make its life better then if it were alone.

Claes: How…?

Fernando: You think too loud. I heard talking to yourself.

Claes: I was?

Fernando: Either I heard you said it or I have telepathic abilities.

Claes: Hmmm…

Fernando: Well, thank you for helping out with her.

Claes: Well, I sort of enjoy taking care of her like I do with my gardening.

Fernando: I see. Are you ready for today's practice?

Claes: If I have too, I must.

Fernando looks over to the clock on the night stand as he reaches over to his glasses and watch. It said 7:45AM on it. He puts on his watch, but holds on to the glasses.

Fernando: She's late.

Claes (in Rachel's defense): Maybe she's getting dressed?

Fernando: All she has to wear is put on her sweat suit, bulletproof t-shirt, sox, sneakers and underwear. That's not much, and a lot less than what I have to wear.

Claes: Maybe she's taking a long shower?

Fernando: Tell me Claes, do you shower up before you get dressed to come over here?

Claes: Most of the time- it depends.

Fernando: Depends on?

Claes: Depends on whether I'm going out with you or Ferro, be with other handlers and cyborgs or do my gardening. I do if I have to meet up with others, I don't until after I do my gardening- and then I take a long bath afterwards. But I always take a shower before going to bed.

Fernando: I see. But…

Claes: But?

Fernando: Never mind. The thought escaped from my mental trap.

Claes: Oh.

Fernando: So you're ready for today then?

Claes: I guess so.

Fernando looks at Claes, but how that look appears to be could be disturbing to some.

Claes: Everything alright?

Fernando: Everything is fine. Why?

Claes: Because you're staring at me.

Fernando: Oh, sorry. Its one of those rare moments I have in taking in the world without my glasses-as long as the day remains overcast and cloudy like it is- I can see without them.

Claes walks over to him, and stand in front of him, placing her hand on his knees and leans over to a closer look into his eyes.

Claes: Brown? No, wait, Hazel?

Fernando: Actually Angelic Hazel Colour Shifting.

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: My irises- they change colour as per the mood or emotional state I'm in. It has something to do with the amount of blood flow into them and a hormonal response as well. But since they are covered by the glasses or dark contacts, nobody sees them. Except for Rachel, and a few others that know me that intimately.

Claes: Wow…

Fernando: Why wow?

Claes: Well, the eyes are the windows to a man's soul, but with you, the windows are always changing.

Fernando: Its more like the curtains around the windows that changes. But many has this ability.

In the hallway, the patter of running feet can be heard getting louder in Fernando's room. Soon, Rachel steps into the room and stand just past the door way, dressed in her sweat suit, staring at her god-father and Claes.

Fernando: You're late.

Rachel: I'm sorry!

Claes turns around to see her slightly panting for air.

Claes: You're tired already?

Rachel: I ran all the way!

Claes: But you're a cyborg- cyborgs don't get tired.

Rachel: I'm a Type 2- you're a Type 1. What ever the difference is, I don't know, but I'm tired… Wait a minute… What were you doing with my God Father?

Fernando: Rachel- enough. Since it's a nice cloudy overcast day, I can go without my glasses- so she noticed how my eyes look and wanted a closer look.

Rachel: Those crazy kaleidoscope eyes of yours?

Fernando: Yes- my crazy kaleidoscope eyes of mine.

Claes: Do they actually change color?

Rachel: Yes they do- Just hope they remain yellow and brown 'cause that means he's happy. But when he's angry, they turn red.

Fernando: Rachel…

Claes turns to Fernando, noticing the colour bands in his irises turn darker towards red.

Rachel: I'm sorry… but that's common knowledge though.

Fernando: That's common knowledge to a select few. You now just added Claes to that list.

Fernando closes his eyes and takes out a deep breathe, holding it before slowly letting it out. He opens them again, revealing that they were reverted to the yellow and brown combination.

Claes: Wow… you can control what color they change into?

Fernando: No. I control the emotional response- that controls the colour they are in.

Claes: Oh… so, control the emotions, and that controls the colours.

Fernando: Now you got it. (then he turns to Rachel) You ready to go?

Rachel: Yes sir.

Fernando: You got your mission weapon and not your personal weapon?

Rachel: Err…

Fernando gets up and walks over to his gun locker, opening it and taking out his mission weapon.

Fernando: Go get the mission weapon, and wait for me by the stairs.

Rachel grabs Claes by the wrist and hauls her out into the hallway. Rachel can be heard fading into the distance as she ran, "Will do godfather!"

Fernando goes about his room, gathering a few boxes of ammunition and magazines, putting them onto the desk. He then takes his mug of 1/2 drank coffee and pours a little more from the coffee pot before drinking it. He puts the coffee pot back on the coffee maker and turns it off. With a sigh, he holsters his mission gun and picks up the items from his desk, putting them into a small duffle bag before heading out with it.

Fernando makes the long distance to the staircase before Rachel and Claes steps out of her room. He puts on his glasses as they approach him. They stop in front of him, as if waiting for orders.

Fernando: Claes: you have your mission weapon with you?

Claes: Uhm…

Fernando: You were waiting for Ferro to give you that command, aren't you.

Claes: Uhm… Yes.

Fernando: Get your mission weapon and wait for me outside the administration offices. I'll go get Ferro. Rachel, stay with Claes.

Rachel: Yes, god-father.

Fernando starts to walk down the stairs as the girls walk into Claes' room. A word was barely heard as they walked in.

Claes: Is he always that demanding?

Rachel: No, he is not demanding.

Another knocks on the door before entering the room as Claes gets her weapon from her weapon's locker. "Is Triela up yet?"

Claes turns around to see Hillshire by the doorway. She then turns to their bed, seeing Triela buried under her blanket and pillow. She points to the bed. Hillshire walks over to the bed and sits next to her, trying to wake her up. Claes takes Rachel by the hand as she puts her clip on holster to the back of her belt of her pants, taking her outside to the staircase. Just in time too, since it sounds like Triela woke up in one or her 'leave me alone' moods. They walk down the stairs to the administration offices and wait by the doors. They can hear Fernando and Ferro as they walk out of the office.

Fernando: Well, what about breakfast before practice?

Ferro: That's all you ever think about- food?

Fernando: Well, that is on the top 5 of my list, so yeah!

Ferro: I swear- how could you have been married when you're such a mess in your priorities.

Fernando: I don't know what you're trying to get at but we were very compatible.

Ferro: Look- we Europeans have a 3 meal system- Breakfast and lunch are together later in the day, Then there is a lunch and dinner meal before a final meal of the day.

Fernando: I'm still used too my American Breakfast/Lunch/Dinner/Supper meals. I need my coffee and I need my sustenance, if you don't want to eat- fine, I'll eat with Rachel and meet you later at the range! Last thing I want is gunpowder in my food.

Ferro: Fine- go without me then. (Then she notices Claes and Rachel waiting by the door.) Oh. Claes- if you want breakfast-go with them. If not, I need you in my office for some work.

Claes: Will we eat later?

Ferro: Yes, later.

Claes starts to walk into the administration offices, towards Ferro's office.

Ferro: See, if one little cyborg can wait before her meal, so can you.

Fernando: I'll see you two at the range then. Rachel, lets go.

Fernando starts to step away from the administration offices and head down the hall with Rachel behind. It does not take them too long for them to be outside of the building, looking out at the military personnel going about their business. Fernando takes his cane and starts tapping it in front of him while Rachel takes his arm. Together they seem like a daughter helping her handicapped blind father for a stroll. But as the SWA had learned from the beginning, Fernando is not handicapped.

As they make it to the cafeteria, many stare at them as they walked across the courtyard, not believing what they are seeing. Others think that he maybe a high ranking personnel of the SWA with his daughter or niece, perhaps in research or intelligence- why else would a blind guy be among their midst. Very few think that this is one of the fratello teams, even though the visiting personnel have been told of them. But not a certain sergeant from the day's before whose path they may be crossing. In no time, Fernando and Rachel make it to the cafeteria, getting on line with the rest of the army personnel to get their food. Although the food was massed produced to feed the army, the kitchen staff does its best to provide a flavorful and meaningful meal. Fernando and Rachel take on a high-protein / low-carbohydrates meal of an egg-omelet, meat, toast and coffee. A little fruit is added to the side as a little dessert. They walk to their designated table at the rear corner of the cafeteria.

They sit and eat in relative peace. Hillshire and Triela join them about 10 minutes later. They were both having cereal and fruit with a bit of milk, and Hillshire was also having coffee. A few words are exchanged between them.

Hillshire: Good morning. Would you mind sharing the table?

Fernando: By all mean, sit down, relax, eat.

They sit across from each other, handler to handler, cyborg to cyborg. Rachel had to move her seat to accommodate Hillshire, and sat next to Fernando.

Hillshire (as he sat down): Going to the range later on?

Fernando: Yeah, immediately after we eat.

Hillshire: Before you go, drop by the administration office. There is a package for you there. I think its that funny ammunition you use; I recognize the box and address.

Fernando: I only get letters and packages from one person. And why was I not told, I was at Ferro's office.

Hillshire: Ah- that is your mistake. You have to check with the clerk behind the counter to get your mail.

Fernando: I'll get it after we're done on the range.

Hillshire: Fine by me, I was just letting you know that it is there.

Fernando: Thank you. You and Triela are going to the range too?

Hillshire: Considering that our current mission has been put on pause until we deal with this Yemenese Threat, there is nothing else to do. We will be there.

Fernando: How is she taking to the new undergarment?

Hillshire: Undergarment?… Oh, yes, the liner. (He looks at Triela for a moment) I think it fits well on her.

Triela: I don't like it.

Hillshire: Its for your protection.

Triela: I don't need further protection.

Hillshire: Triela…

Fernando: Victor… Triela may seem to be uncomfortable with it, but when she sees that it would be better for her to come back from missions with lesser damage, then she'll put it on more often. Until then- well, she is your sorella.

Hillshire: Triela, lets not argue about this.

Rachel is almost finished with her meal, though Fernando is still half way on his, which is unusual for him to eat so slow. Talking with Hillshire is not helping with him eating his meal any faster.

Fernando: Give her time, Victor.

Hillshire (trying to change the subject): Going to the range after breakfast?

Fernando: I though we already discussed that.

Hillshire: We will be there as well.

Fernando: You know, I've been thinking…

Hillshire: Of what?

Fernando: What if it is a set up?

Hillshire: Then we will deal with it.

Fernando: What is it is a set up against us is by the military?

Triela drops her fork unexpectantly. Hillshire looks up from his cereal bowl towards Fernando.

Hillshire: Explain.

Fernando: What if, these generals are so wanting to take our girls from us, that they set us up. We would be surrounded by the Italian army at all sides. Its just a few of us versus all of them.

Hillshire: Now that is a paranoid view of things you have there.

Fernando: Well excuse me for having that in mind, since my government has been wanting this body of mine for years and the only thing stopping them is its owner.

Hillshire: Why would they want you?

Fernando lowers his glasses a bit on his nose and stares at him through the top of the glasses.

Hillshire: I mean, besides the obvious.

Fernando pushes up on his glasses back onto his nose.

Fernando: It is for the obvious that they want this body of mine. The USA has been trying to create its own cyborg program for years and has failed on many levels, the same levels where Italy has done exceedingly well on. They think that some the secrets they are looking for are within the this body nature has created.

Hillshire: I see. And are you the only one with this…

Fernando: Come on, you can say it.

Hillshire: …mutation.

Fernando: No, not really.

Hillshire: Not really? Explain.

Fernando: Thanks to something that happened in Puerto Rico in the 1950s and 60's, a lot babies were being born with the mutation that I have. Thing is- they either ended up retarded or dead, because when you have these kids with super speed and super strength, and as they grew up- they were doing things that they were not supposed to be doing. So, I'm one of the few adult survivors with this mutation.

Hillshire: What were they doing?

Fernando: Well, I know that there was a camp opened in Puerto Rico for kids like me when I was a child- and in that camp, well, many died.

Hillshire: Died? How, why?

Fernando: Let me explain it with another known mutation some are born with: inability to feel pain. With these children, they have short lives because they do not know they are in danger until… well after it is too late. Similarly in my case- super strength and super speed makes one think that they are invulnerable to damage, and that is true to an extent. That is where the problem lies, and accidents happen that has killed others like me before. Like I said- I was one of the lucky ones. Besides, this mutation is an augmentation of another mutation that goes back 600 years or so in Spain, where boys related to the royal family were bred for super strength to be knights and defenders of the throne. I come from the royal blood line, if Queen Isabella did not leave the throne in 1863.

Hillshire: Interesting, but genetics was never my forte, unless its part of an investigation.

Fernando: You know, about 20 of genetic forensic lab tests come up wrong. It is not a perfect science and one day people will challenge it once they find out about it.

Hillshire: Not a perfect science? Much of those who are incarcerated are due to Genetic Evidence found!

Fernando: 99-percent of all genetic testing is done on the Mitochondrial DNA- which is passed from mother to child and does not change. Therefore, in a long line of relatives- all the females that were born to one another will produce genetically identical children when you look at M-DNA. So- anyone of my cousins and other relatives, can commit a crime and genetic evidence will point to all the known relatives - including me. With the courts oh-so blindly tied to Genetic Evidence, there is very little one can do to fight it. So, would you go to jail for a crime a relative did, and genetic evidence points to you as a highly possible suspect?

Hillshire does not answer.

Fernando: That is a scary thought. That is why I try to learn all that I could so if I find something wrong with it, I can challenge it on an intellectual level.

Hillshire tries to change the subject.

Hillshire: Any ideas on the mission?

Fernando: Nothing other than just going in and doing what we can. Anybody got the building plans?

Hillshire: Not that I know of.

Fernando: How about we get it ourselves?

Hillshire: That's intelligence and logistics' job to do.

Fernando: You willing to wait at the last minute to get the intell? I would not. I just don't know where to go.

Another try gets placed on the table.

Jean: What is this I hear- you two planning something?

Fernando: I was telling Hillshire that we should go get the building plans from what ever office they maybe in so we can get a heads up on the building's interior construct and look for secret passages and safe rooms. Waiting for Intelligence to do its job will leave us trying to figure all this out at the last minute.

Jean: Hmmm… you think too much, and don't trust the others from doing their jobs. I like that.

Fernando: What?

Jean: I said I liked that. It saids that you are willing to think out the box and look for problems before they can become problems. But it would also make you look bad in the eyes of others, and lose their trust in you. I would say do it- if you are up to it.

Fernando: I would not know where to go. If this were New York City- it would be simple: Department of Buildings and Construction, and pay a 5 research and copy fee and you get what you want in about an hour.

Jean: We have a similar agency here.

Fernando: But…

Jean: Priscilla had already left to get those papers.

Fernando: I see. How about getting copies from her when she returns. We do have copy machines in the administrative offices- right?

Jean: We do. And we can get copies of the material in question.

Fernando: But…

Jean: They have it, they will be studying it first.

Fernando: Alright, I give up.

Jean: You could have asked to be temporarily reassigned to Intelligence…

Fernando: And abandon Rachel? No way.

Jean: Giving up too easily I see.

Fernando: Not exactly giving up.

Jean: Oh?

Fernando: One thing I remember in Premedical Studies- there is more than one way to skin a cat.

Hillshire: As often as I heard that, I never understood it.

Jean: Same here.

Fernando: I'll give you a Pre Med Student's secret. Of all the things that we do, we dissect a lot of things- and cats being one of them. But their furs do get in the way of the dissection, so the cat has to be skinned before the dissection somehow. There are many ways to skin a cat- thus that is where the saying comes from; meaning that more often than not- there are several options to obtaining the same objective.

Jean: That makes sense now. So what to do you have in mind?

Fernando: Nothing yet. Maybe later on I may have an idea or two.

Fernando starts wrapping up his meal, nodding to Rachel. She takes the trays to empty them in the nearby trash and put them in the recovery table where they will be picked up and washed for the next round of meals. She goes out on her own to the bathroom to wash up.

Jean: Where is your cyborg going out on her own?

Fernando turns around to see her leaving through the door.

Fernando: The bathroom more than likely, to wash up before we go.

Jean: You just let her do things on her own like that?

Fernando: Why not? She is a thinking and breathing person, right?

Jean: Your cyborg is not to leave your range of view.

Fernando: Rachel left my range of view when she pasted the edge of the table. Now, I cant sit here to argue titty-tat points, but for me Rachel functions as I need her. I'm sure that your cyborg does well by you. I don't question that, so don't question mine.

Jean: And what if something were to happen…

Fernando: Right now, she is armed and wanting to shoot some deserving jerk if he approaches her the wrong way. I doubt anything will happen to her. Just like I am… You know Jean- you're the one making it difficult for me to get used to the place. I just want to know- what have I done to you?

Another tray gets placed where Rachel sat at, and a female voice gives an answer, "You shown that you are better than he is."

Fernando: How so, Ferro?

Ferro: You nearly took his head off when he shown you the cyborg that was slated for you who turned out to be your god-daughter, for one. And everything that you seem to do seems to push the level the bar rests on and raise it to a point where the others can not achieve.

Fernando: Like… what?

Ferro: The paint ball challenge- you beat everyone single handedly in that one.

Fernando: Its easy, anyone of you can do it.

Ferro: I would like to know how you did it.

Fernando: If that is a call to another challenge, I'll teach you, and you can go up against everyone to win.

Ferro: Maybe after the mission.

Fernando: OK, maybe after the mission.

Rachel returns from her little trip, finds her seat occupied by Ferro. She stands between her and Fernando, giving Ferro a mean look before turning to him and gives him a hug.

Fernando: Everything alright, Raych?

Rachel just nods.

Fernando: Ready to go?

Again, Rachel just nods.

Fernando (to Rachel): Alright, lets go then. (then to the others) I will see you there later.

Fernando picks up his duffle bag filled with ammo, and together with Rachel, leaves for the shooting range. They get there in a couple of minutes, looking at the empty outdoor range, and listening to the very busy indoor range. He decides to take the empty outdoor range. He puts the duffle bag of their equipment on the table, looking at Rachel.

Fernando: Place needs a little fixing up.

Rachel nods at him before they jump over the stalls into the firing area. Together they tie down a few loose things and wrap up the enclosed curtain, which they stuff into a padded barrel. After clean up, Fernando sets up a few targets for them to practice on. Then they return to the stalls.

Both Fernando and Rachel put their guns on the stall tables and rack up on the loose ammunition clips from the duffle bag and a couple of boxes of ammunition each. They quietly prepared for their practice.

Fernando: Is everything alright Rachel?

Rachel: It is.

Fernando: Then why the silence?

Rachel: I don't know.

Fernando: You don't know? Is it that Ferro took your seat while you were gone?

Rachel: Maybe. I don't know.

Fernando: Well, it worries me that something is bothering you.

Rachel: Why? Because I wont perform my best on the field?

Fernando: No, because I care, Rachel. Don't ever forget that. Between you and I, I care… about you. I just wish I could do more for you.

Rachel puts down her gun and walks over to him.

Rachel: You do enough.

Fernando: Enough is not good enough. Tell me, if you need more than tell me what it is.

Rachel: I just can not sort out these feelings sometimes.

Fernando: Feelings of… a sexual nature?

Rachel: Its more than that… father.

Fernando: Father?

Rachel: Daddy.

Fernando: Daddy?

Rachel: I want you, but before when we were in New York, I wanted you because I wanted you. Now that things have changed, so have we, and I still want you but more so.

Fernando: Between you and I, I will always be there for you, no matter what. Just like I was there for you back in New York, and I will do what needs to be done for us, not for me.

Rachel: Could you explain to my why I get jealous when Ferro is around?

Fernando: I could say that it's the conditioning drug playing tricks on you, but I know there is more to it than just that. Look, Raych- you see her as a threat to what we have. Understand that she will never take away from us what we have- even if her and I start screwing around. She has no right to make demands against a father and his daughter, and I wont let her take away from what we have as father and daughter.

Rachel: Promise?

Fernando: Promise.

Rachel: What if… you know.

Fernando: We cant go there, not for a long while. OK?

Rachel: But…

Fernando: Being a horny teenager is not an easy thing, but we all dealt with it in our life times. Unfortunately for you, now is that time. And we will deal with it as it comes.

Rachel: Its more to it that just that.

Fernando: Oh? How so?

Rachel: I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see you die. And I definitely don't want Ferro around you. And I cant understand why I feel like that.

Fernando: I'm going to have to talk to Dr. Bianchi about your conditioning medication. I think its beginning to affect you. Anything else bothering you?

Rachel: Like you have been saying all this time, I feel like we are being set up.

Fernando: You feel like that too?

Rachel: Yes- Deeply.

Fernando: Then we are going to have to keep an eye out on what can happen and take actions against it, that's all.

Rachel: OK, God-Father.

After a brief moment of silence, they both take to their guns and stare down at their targets.

Fernando: You ready?

Rachel (nodding): Yes.

Fernando lets off one round, which strikes the furthest target on the head. Rachel releases a volley of shots the empties out her 10 round clip in less than 5 seconds, all striking the target at the head and chest area. Fernando puts his gun down, taking a step back to look at her.

Fernando: You missed.

Rachel: I did? No- I hit the target.

Fernando: You hit that one target- you still got the others to deal with. If this were a real situation- those guys would be going after you while you spend time reloading.

Rachel: Oh.

Fernando: You wasted all your ammunition on one target. All you need is 1 hit- 2 at most to take down somebody. The keyword is take down.

Rachel: I understand.

Fernando: Good.

Rachel: But God Father…

Fernando: What?

Rachel: Uhm, but this is only target practice, isn't it?

Fernando: Its more than target practice. Its practice on counting your rounds so your gun does not empty out unexpectantly. Its multiple target practice. And its…

Fernando ends his sentence without finishing it.

Rachel: Its what, god-father?

Fernando: Its, it's a lot of things. All you have to get used to doing as fast as possible. Like reloading your gun- taking out the magazine and putting another in, in just a couple of seconds. Its aiming without using the sites- but using your hand and arm as a guide to shoot in the general area to hit the target.

Rachel: I got most of that down.

Fernando: You do, but you still have to keep those skills sharper than a razor's edge. Once you got that your next skill is to hit smaller targets.

Rachel: Smaller targets? Like children?

Fernando: No- I would never allow you into a mission to shoot at a child. I'm taking about taking out wall mounted control panels and video cameras. Attack dogs would be another small but fast moving target to hit. After that, I got some bigger guns for you to try out and other skills to learn.

Rachel: I do….. I meant – you do?

Fernando: We have 2 machine guns and 2 sniper rifles, which you were supposed to have started training with but that whole incident with Jean trying to shoot me and you getting hit instead got in the way. And now- this mission is getting in the as well. Plus I have other things for you to learn and enjoy.

Rachel: Wow… When can we start?

Fernando: Soon after this mission is over and things start to fall into place again.

Rachel: How long is that?

Fernando: I don't know. Maybe in 2 weeks, or less. Come on- get ready and lets start this again. Just remember- 2 shots per target at most.

Rachel just nods before going back to her stall and reloads her gun. Fernando takes his gun and fires another round into his target. Rachel starts firing, a bit more slowed down, as she moves from target to target. At least she hits 5 out of 5 targets, mostly double round head shots. She drops her magazine and replaces it, continuing her volley on the other targets she has yet to hit. Another 5 for 5, though the target hits were lower for the distance beginning to affect the bullet's path. Fernando takes a step back as watches her as she continues with another magazine, hitting another set of 5 targets. She then stops and looks out at the field of targets.

Fernando: Why you stopped?

Rachel: I hit them all.

Fernando: How many clips did you spent thus far?

Rachel looks down at the table, seeing 3 empty clips and 4 full clips.

Rachel: 4?

Fernando: You sure?

Rachel: Well, there are 3 here and 1 empty one in the gun- so that's 4.

Fernando: How many rounds did you spent?

Rachel: 40?

Fernando: Again, are you sure?

Rachel: There are 10 rounds per clip. 10 times 4 is 40.

Fernando: That maybe be true, but we are not practicing math here. We are practicing on your counting. So, go through what you did in your head and count each shout and them tell me how many bullets you fired.

Rachel takes sometime to do as she was told and then comes up with an answer.

Rachel: 40.

Fernando: You sure?

Rachel: Yes- absolutely sure.

Fernando: OK.

Rachel: What?

Fernando: Nothing. Now, I want you to use the next set of clips and do the targets you hit in reverse order. That means…

Rachel: I know, I shoot those out first and work my way back to the first one.

Fernando: Then do it.

Rachel lets out a sigh before she begins her reversed practice run. She takes her time to reload the gun, and places it on the table, letting out another sigh. Then she picks up the gun and starts her reversed practice run, doing it on under a minute to hit each target twice, and reload 3 more times. She then stops.

Fernando: What's wrong?

Rachel: No more bullets.

Fernando: Well, we cant let that happen. Not in a real world situation. Reload the clips, wipe down the gun and continue. This time, I want you to switch between the first the last targets, zig zagging your way to the middle target, and then do that in reverse order. Got that?

Rachel: I got it.

Rachel opens up one of the ammunition boxes and starts to reload the magazines. The first clip she reloads she puts into the gun, and leaves it on the table loaded as she works on the other clips. Fernando walks over to his stall and starts his practice run, hitting all the targets once, switching firing patterns as he goes along, finishing the practice run in less time than Rachel did. Rachel sees the results of his practice run.

Rachel: You only hit them once.

Fernando: So I did.

Rachel: Why?

Fernando: That's the way I was trained. Hit once- at the vital areas and keep going to the next target. In real life though, it would be hit once, look over for a second and then decide if another round or two is required. This way I'm not too preoccupied with making sure my target is dead, but should know that my hit is able to take him down so I can go to the next.

Rachel: How to you know that your hit would take him down?

Fernando: That's is a lesson for another day, but in short, anything that would hit the heart or the brain will kill. Problem it this- hitting the head does not insure a brain hit, which does not insure a kill. You have to hit the forehead and off to either left or right from center to hit the brain, then you know he's dead.

Rachel: But why not the center of the forehead?

Fernando: The brain is made up of 2 halves. The center of the forehead is where the 2 halves meet, and hitting there only separates the gap between the two brain halves- which does not make a brain kill. Hitting one of the two halves makes a brain kill.

Rachel: Oh…

Fernando: Understand?

Rachel: I think so.

Fernando: Little trick I learned to do that- shoot just above the eyebrow will make a brain hit and a brain kill. No where else in the face can that happen.

Rachel: OK… but why not?

Fernando: Hitting any place in the face or head does not guarantee hitting the brain.

Rachel: What about those people who shoot themselves by putting the gun into their mouth?

Fernando: They aim up when they do that, hitting the bottom of the brain, brainstem and spinal cord.

Rachel: What about from under the chin like in the movies?

Fernando: Under the chin and up into the head will hit the brain, but it has a long way to go- through the tongue and roof of the mouth, through the nose and sinus, and then into the brain. Look, I'll teach anatomy another day and then we can practice on smaller target to guarantee kills with a single shot. Until then- you hit them at least twice.

Rachel: OK God-Father.

Fernando: You ready to start again?

Rachel nods, and commences firing, but taking all that was told to her into consideration, and starts to hit the targets left or right of the center of the foreheads. Fernando takes his time to reload the empty clips as Rachel continues on with her practice run. Several people start to arrive at the outdoor shooting range to watch. Hillshire and Jean are there with their cyborgs, and several military personnel were there. One sergeant in particular stood by and watched the practice run. Rachel drops her last magazine and begins to reload the clips.

As Rachel reloads, those who were watching approached them. Soon they were in circle around the two.

Jean: Why are you not in the indoor range?

Fernando: It was full.

Sergeant: There are two empty stalls now.

Fernando: Yeah, the two you and your buddy here just left.

Sergeant: So, Couldn't you just wait your turn?

Fernando: Look, I don't see a problem. I use the facilities, and when done, I will clean up the faculties.

Sergeant: The orders were for the outdoor range to remain closed.

Fernando: Really? I never received such an order. Did you Hillshire? Jean?

Jean: It was discussed that the outdoor range was to be closed down while the military was here.

Hillshire: But if the military is hogging up the practice stalls, then where are we and our cyborgs going to practice?

Jean: Exactly was my argument.

Fernando: So? I'll clean up my mess when I am done. Any body else who wants to use the outdoor range must also clean up after themselves. I see nothing wrong with that.

Sergeant: Orders are orders.

Fernando: Well, they don't seem to apply to me, now do they.

Sergeant: Why you little insubordinate panty waste.

Fernando: Lets get a couple of things straight- Me, insubordinate? Yes. Me, a panty waste? Maybe your panties, but definitely not any other woman on the planet!

The sergeant makes an attempt to slug Fernando in the face, only have his fist caught in mid air and have sight of Fernando's fist aimed at this jaw. Furthermore, Rachel stepped into the circle with her gun drawn at the sergeant. For a moment, everything remains frozen in time.

Fernando: Rachel- Stand Down!

It takes a second for Rachel to comply, but she does. Fernando slowly withdraws away from the sergeant.

Jean: Consider yourself lucky- if it were my cyborg- you would be on the ground dead by now.

Fernando: That's why I want my cyborg to think before acting. We cant let such mistakes happen.

Hillshire: All cyborgs have target identification programmed into them. But, given the situation, you're lucky that she did not dropped you, sir.

The sergeant starts to walk away, talking out loud to himself to be heard.

Sergeant: You all are just a bunch of patsies panty waste motherfuckers…

Rachel wanted to dash out to the sergeant and give him a piece of her mind with her fists, but Fernando looks at her sternly to keep her in her place.

Jean: Well, since you have broken orders about using the outdoor range…

Fernando (interrupting him): I never received such orders. And like I said- I'll clean up my mess when I am done.

Jean: You would do that?

Fernando: No, I'll just summon Tinkerbelle to do for me with her magic wand…

The others do their best to hold back from laughing.

Jean: You know, I was beginning to like you.

Fernando: Really? I thought you'd preferred me dead, burnt to ashes and buried in small glass jars so that I could not recombine again.

Jean: Your mess, you clean it up.

Jean starts to walk to the indoor range with Ricco following close behind.

Hillshire: You care to share the facilities?

Fernando: Go on, take an aisle. But you're going to have to clean up after yourselves when you're done.

Triela takes a medium sized canvas bag from Hillshire, putting it on the shelf of the firing lane, and taking out some filled magazine clips and a box of 9mm ammunition. The bag gets placed on the floor when she is done, waiting for Hillshire's orders.

Hillshire: You mind taking a few minutes off? I need to set up some targets.

Fernando looks at the empty clips on Rachel's firing lane shelf.

Fernando: Yeah, go ahead. We need to reload anyway.

Hillshire: You mind watching our stuff for a while?

Fernando: Go ahead. We'll be here.

Hillshire takes the canvas bag and jumps over an empty firing lane, walking to the rear of the target area to amount a few targets. He was done with his task in under a minute and headed back quickly. Soon he jumps over the empty firing lane one more time to the safety of the shooting area.

Hillshire: Triela- you got 6 targets, 2 stationary and 4 moveable.

Fernando: Movable?

Hillshire: Those empty cans I put back there are not for show. She hits it, it will move and she will have to find it and hit it again.

Fernando: Interesting. I got to try that one day.

Hillshire: Just don't feel sorry for the cans. That's what they are there for.

Fernando: Trust me, I wont. Rachel, are we almost done?

Rachel: Just two more clips.

Fernando: Good girl.

Hillshire continues to explain to Triela of her 'mission.'

Hillshire: The red cans are your target, the 4th one with the white label is an innocent. Keep shooting at the red cans without hitting the white one.

Triela nods and as soon as Hillshire steps away from her, she starts firing. Rachel puts down the last clip on the shelf and piles them up neatly. She takes to her gun, and checks if its armed with a freshly filled clip, and begins her firing run. Fernando takes his extra clips and places them by the pile Rachel had, adding to her ammunition. He then steps away from her and towards Hillshire.

Fernando: I see you have a hands off approach to teaching Triela.

Hillshire: She does better when I'm not in her way.

Fernando: Has she always been like that?

Hillshire: In the beginning she wasn't, but she's grown up a lot since then too.

Fernando: I see.

The two of them watch over their cyborgs as they do their practice runs. Triela runs out of ammunition and begins reloading her empty clips. Rachel continues on firing.

Hillshire: How many rounds has she fired before we got here?

Fernando: I don't know- Over 100 rounds, maybe 140 or 160.

Hillshire: Don't you think the gun will soon jam?

Fernando: Maybe, maybe not. We will have to see. But on every reload of her clips, she gives the gun a quickie wipe over, and I don't go out unless the guns are freshly oiled. So it should last for a while. Besides, these smaller rounds do not expel that much burnt gunpowder.

Hillshire: I thought they were .32 calibers on a .38 casing. A .38 is almost the same size as a 9mm.

Fernando: I'll just speculate that much of the burn it converted into energy and is taken by the bullet.

Hillshire: You know Europol would not allow such a weapon without stress testing it first.

Fernando: Unless we are outnumbered, I doubt we will ever be in a stress situation. I mean- what was the most opponents you have ever ran across on a mission?

Hillshire: That depends.

Fernando: What was the most?

Hillshire: 25, when we hit a Padania house once.

Fernando: And was it just you and her alone?

Hillshire: No, it was a team effort.

Fernando: So, lets see- 5 fratello teams versus 25 of the enemy. Yeah, it sounds unfair alright. Unfair to them!

Hillshire: We cant afford to lose anyone on the field.

Fernando: Or else what? They kill a handler and a cyborg? Rachel has my instructions to complete the mission if something were to happen to me. Then when she is done, to come back for me and not to leave my side until help arrives. The rest is on her after that.

Hillshire: That would be difficult to obtain if it happened for real.

Rachel approaches them, pointing the gun at her handler with her left hand.

Rachel (as she point to a semi crushed casing in the ejection chamber): God-father, I got a problem.

Fernando takes the gun from her and looks at it.

Fernando: Looks like you got a casing jamming the works.

Rachel: That's the second time it did that. I cleared out the first one, but this one is harder to take out.

Fernando: I see.

Fernando takes off his safety watch and gives it to Rachel along with his mission weapon. She give him her and puts on his, going back to her firing range.

Fernando (as she walks away): How many bullets before it jammed.

Rachel turns around for a moment to answer him.

Rachel: 200 and 27, there are 3 in the clip.

Fernando: OK, go ahead with my weapon then.

Rachel does as she is told, using his mission weapon on the targets. Fernando pockets the safety watch and holds onto the gun by its handle, examining it and disarming it by removing the clip with the remaining rounds which he also pockets.

Hillshire: 227 rounds? Not bad.

Fernando: Considering how fast she shoots, its not bad at all.

Hillshire: I think they all have that ability.

Ferro arrives with Claes behind her, with a small canvas bag. She stops by the two men.

Ferro: I thought the outdoor range was closed.

Fernando: The indoor range is too filled with those military people and I told Jean that I will clean up my mess when I'm done. Hillshire will clean up his mess.

Ferro: I see. Claes, set up by Rachel.

Claes takes the canvas bag to the shooting lane next to Rachel, and prepares her weapon. Ferro see Fernando holding a weapon.

Ferro: What do you have there?

Fernando: Its Rachel's mission weapon. Its jammed up pretty badly.

Ferro: Is it on safety lock?

Fernando: Its an electronic lock, so yes, its disarmed.

Ferro: May I?

Fernando: Sure.

Fernando hands over Rachel's gun to Ferro. She gives it a once over and tried to dislodge the bent shell casing from the ejection chamber, but cant.

Ferro: Our field techs would not like to deal with this cheap little gun.

Fernando: They don't have to deal with it, we will.

Ferro: What if it jams on a mission like this?

Fernando: Then she takes my mission weapon and then continues like she is now.

Ferro: Why take chances on such a chances on such a tiny gun?

Fernando pulls out the magazine fromhis pocket and removes one of the bullets to show it of.

Fernando: A .32 in a .38 casing comes out of the muzzle at supersonic speeds for one. It will penetrate light body amour and knock down anybody from the sheer force behind the bullet.

Ferro: Oddball ammunition too?

Fernando: I already had this argument with Jean. Look, I'm responsible for the guns and their upkeep and Rachel and I use.

Ferro: Why don't you two keep using the .45s instead?

Fernando: If you had spare parts for my gun, I would. Look- the .45s are personal weapons, and these .32/.38s are the mission weapons. There is a distinction between the two, and one she learned.

Ferro: Too much for such a simple task. My mission weapon is my personal weapon. And that is all there is to it.

Fernando: That might be fine by you, but its not for me.

Claes arrives with her HK-VP70 in hand.

Claes: I'm ready to begin, but there are no targets to shoot at.

Ferro: Hmmm…

Fernando whistles out loud and tells Rachel to rest up for a few. Hillshire tells Triela to do the same. This gives Ferro time to walk around the firing lanes and into the target area to set up a few targets for Claes. She returns from her task almost 5 minutes later. Soon the girls were back in their lanes firing again.

Fernando takes to a bench at the rear of the shooting area and takes a pocket screw driver from his pocket, beginning to partially dismantle Rachel's gun. He had a hard time to slide back the slider with the casing jammed inside, but he eventually gets it undone. Inside, he finds a hair like brass sliver bent against the rail of the gun's slider.

Fernando (to himself as he holds up the brass sliver): Well, look at that.

Hillshire comes over to take a closer look.

Hillshire: Interesting, goldy-locks got into the gun.

Fernando: Goldy-locks?

Hillshire: Never heard of Goldy-locks and the 3 bears?

Fernando: Yes I have, but what does that have to do with anything?

Hillshire: That brass sliver in known in the military circles as goldy-locks getting into your gun and jamming things up. Hmmm…. Its not a case of a cheap gun, but of cheap ammunition.

Fernando: These are cheap reloaded rounds.

Hillshire: Where did you get them?

Fernando (as he wipes down the gun and checks it for damage): I'll have a talk with my supplier about this.

Hillshire: You use reload rounds on missions?

Fernando: Oh hell no- I use the Grade-A Federal Hollow Point stuff on missions. Reloads are only for target practice.

Hillshire: And it went through 227 reloaded rounds before it jammed. That is good.

Fernando puts together the gun once he finds no damage to its internal mechanisms. He goes through the firing motions, finding the weapon moving smoothly once again. He rearms it with the clip inside his pocket and takes out the safety locking device as well.

Fernando: I think it is.

Fernando whistles loudly once again, getting Rachel's attention. She turns to face him, as he holds out her gun to her. She slowly trots back to him.

Rachel: Yes, God-Father?

Fernando: Your mission weapon is fixed. Care to try it out?

Rachel nods. Fernando takes his gun and locking device from her before handing over her gun and locking device to hers. She runs back to the firing range with it and continues using it. Fernando checks on the rounds on the magazine of his gun before refilling it and putting it away in his holster.

Fernando: You guys decided what to have for lunch?

Ferro: There you go, thinking with your stomach again.

Fernando: I figure that we can go for a long drive before eating. Or you want to save that for tomarrow?

Ferro: Lets save it for after the mission.

Fernando: Awww…

Ferro: I'll get Claes to bake you a cake or something until then.

Fernando: You're no fun.

Ferro: I'm plenty fun, when the time is right. Now or anytime before this mission is not fun time.

Fernando: With the agency's permission, and after Rachel and I wash up, I'm taking her out. Maybe to the Coliseum or the Piazza di Spagna, get lost for a while, and act like tourists.

Ferro: Sure, do that. But not alone- take Hillshire or Jose with you.

Fernando: OK. Hillshire?

Hillshire: Hmmm… its pretty boring out there.

Fernando: Just for a bite to eat, let the girls be girls for once.

Hillshire: Easier said than done.

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Hillshire: They need structure in their lives. Not randomness.

Fernando: Its better than being bored out of your mind sitting around in some dorm room.

Hillshire: I'll go, it you have some plan for them to do.

Fernando: OK, we'll go eat. Then walk around and take on the sites like tourists. After that, a little snack- maybe at the ice cream shop and then we go home.

Hillshire: Is that it?

Fernando: Yes, that is it.

Hillshire looks at him as if there was more to the plan.

Fernando: What?

Hillshire: Here I am thinking that there was more to this outing.

Fernando: Its just an outing. Both her and I need to know the city better, all we just know is the local area and how to get to the Piazza di Spagna.

Ferro: Maybe I should take you out more often.

Fernando: Look, I've only been on two missions, and one of them was in Naples.

Hillshire: You'll be on others soon enough.

Ferro: Not until we can trust you first.

Fernando: What do you want from me, Ferro? I'm giving my all to you guys.

Ferro: Maybe your all is not good enough.

Fernando: Then what do you want?

Ferro: You- totally.

For some reason, the firing stopped, and the girls turn around to the handlers.

Fernando: You wont have it.

Ferro: Then you cant be trusted.

Hillshire: Wait a minute… hasn't he proven himself enough?

Ferro: No. Its not good enough.

Fernando: You expect me to die for you or something? No- go fuck yourselves if you want that. Rachel- start cleaning up, we're out of here!

Rachel puts down her gun and starts cleaning up her area. Fernando goes into the shooting area to gather the targets and what bullet fragments he can gather. As he does so he can be heard taking to himself of the stupidity and idiocy of the demands being made.

Ferro: Claes- shoot him.

Hillshire: Claes- delay that order!

Claes holds onto her gun, unsure what to do with it. Rachel takes her gun and aims it at Claes. Fernando sees and hears what's going on from the firing target area but contines in cleaning. Just in case, he loosens his gun from the holster for a quick draw.

Rachel: Friends or not- raise that gun to my god-father and I'll floor- bitch.

Triela puts her gun to Rachel's temple.

Hillshire: What's going on here, Ferro? Some sort of Agency test? Look- he passed as far as I'm concerned.

Ferro: Its not an agency test, not for him, not for you.

Hillshire: Whatever it is, it ends now! Triela! Stand Down!

Triela: NO! Rachel has been deemed as a threat, and I'm acting upon that threat!

Hillshire: See what you have done- Ferro! The cyborgs are in conflict… TRIELA – STAND DOWN!

Triela: Not Until Rachel Stands Down First!

Hillshire: FINAL ORDERS- STAND DOWN TRIELA!

Fernando (from Rachel's Shooting Lane): RACHEL- STAND DOWN!

Rachel turns to see him, before lowering her gun. Triela then follows with the same action. Fernando jumps over the firing lane. He then walks over to Ferro and Hillshire, giving Ferro a mean stare.

Fernando: Order any cyborgs to take deadly action against me, even as a test- you better make sure that I have died, because I will put you into your grave if you don't.

Ferro: Yeah, like you would survive an attack from them.

Fernando: Don't push me Ferro- I don't know what is the cause of this shit this time, but I will soon find out.

Fernando walks over to Rachel, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Fernando: Come on girl, lets go.

Together they leave the firing range and back to the dorms.

After a couple minutes of silence, as they watch Fernando and Rachel walk away.

Hillshire: You better explain yourself on this one, Ferro.

Ferro: I don't need to explain myself to any of you. Other than Jean- I am your supervisor. Don't you ever forget that.

Hillshire: If you want me to trust you as a colleague and fellow handler, you better explain yourself. We Fratello have to blindly trust each other whether it be on the field or here in the agency.

Ferro: You want me to trust you, you get me the reason why he is sending our secrets to his agency in the USA.

Hillshire: Wait- isn't he working for both us and them, and as such intell must be shared between the two?

Ferro: Mission intell, not technology intell.

Hillshire: You mean- his cyborg?

Ferro: Yes.


	37. Chapter 37

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 37: An Explanation to Everything, It Seems.

Ferro explains to Hillshire of an intercepted email Fernando sent to his CIA Supervisor-John G., explain why his god-daughter is with him and what has happened to her. The email was never relayed to John G., as it is being held the send mail queue as suspicious material, awaiting for a super-admin's authorization. Hillshire reads from the printed transcript of the email in question. They continue with their discussion with their cyborgs besides them.

Hillshire: Does not seem like much. Just of what has happened to her.

Ferro: Just the fact alone that she is here and been through the conversion process is more than enough.

Hillshire: Only danger I see is if he would return to America with her and they kidnap her for their research. Fernando is over protective of his little girl.

Ferro: And so are we of our technology.

Hillshire: Is the SWA capable of returning Rachel back to what she was?

Ferro: Why are you siding with him? He sent secret information about the program to another non-Italian agency, and has conducted in the activity of international espionage. You know what the rules are to this.

Hillshire: Then lets put him to a test.

Ferro: What kind of test?

Hillshire: The mission itself. Set it up for failure, and see how he will react to it.

Ferro: And what will that prove?

Hillshire: If he is willing to go through the mission to its end and make it pass, then this email is moot, as in it was just him explaining why his little girl is with him.

Ferro: And if he doesn't?

Hillshire: Then he would have to fail, and takes it as an opportunity to run. Then we would go after him. Fair?

Ferro: For now, yes. The chief wants us to keep an eye on him.

Hillshire: Well, I hope your suspicions are wrong.

Ferro: I'll have the others shadow you two around while you two are on your outing.

Hillshire: That wont be necessary.

Ferro: You think you and Triela can take him on? As I remember, he took her out on the Paint Ball Practice Run under the first minute of play.

Hillshire: I can assure you that Triela learnt her lesson.

Triela: Ahem!

Ferro: Well, you two go wash up and get ready for your little date.

Hillshire: See you later then.

Hillshire starts to walk away, though Triela waits a couple of seconds longer with Claes, as if sending a telepathic message to each other. Hillshire stops after taking a few steps, turning around to call to Triela.

Hillshire: Triela- Lets go!

Triela nods at Claes before answer to Hillshire.

Triela: Coming!

She starts to trot to get back to Hillshire as fast as possible. Hillshire continues on his pace.

Hillshire: You are to be within the sound of my voice at all time.

Triela: I was.

Hillshire: You are not to fire at Fernando or Rachel unless ordered to.

Triela: Then maybe you should raise my level of conditioning.

They continued on their way to the dorms.

The only thing that stopped Triela from firing her weapon at Rachel in the first place was her conditioning to not shoot another person within the confines of the SWA compound unless it is in self defense or in the defense of others where she or others were shot at first. This is the same reason why Rachel did not fired up Claes. Claes did not fired upon Fernando because the order violated that conditioning rule, though the rule can be overridden, the override was not invoked. If this would have happened outside of the compound, things would have different. The records do show of cyborg going against cyborg and handler in the 'Fratello On The Run' mission involving the Jose/Henrietta team going after the runaway Ernesto/Pia team And with the 'Elsa di Sica Incident' involving Elsa going aginst her handler Lauro.

As the Triela and Hillshire leaves, Ferro tells Claes continue with her practice run, and to clean up and leave to her dorm when done. She were to have the rest of the day off unless Ferro had other things for her to do, though Claes has prepare for the mission, which means cleaning of her weapon and preparing the ammunitions for it. All other things in Claes' life will be put on hold for the moment.

Fernando sends Rachel to her dorm room while he went to the administrative offices to retrieve his mail. He tells her to go clean up her mission weapon and prepare her ammunition clips for the mission at hand before attending to personal matters of washing up to get rid of the scent of gunpowder. There was a package there as Hillshire stated, but also a bubble pack containing several letters within. He takes them to his room.

Once in his room, he places the packages and places them on his desk. The mission gun, magazines, spent casings and left over ammunition is placed on the table. He walks over to his gun locker, opens it and takes out the cleaning kit for the weapon. He begins to dismantle his weapon, taking his time with it. Down the hall, Rachel was doing the same thing with hers, but at much faster pace. She was already assembling the gun, oiling each piece as they are fitted together, when Fernando had placed the last piece of his dismantled unit on the table. She wipes her hands on a rag to free them of oil, then the gun before testing it with a couple of dry shots and sliding of the moving parts. She put the gun on the table as she then tends to the empty magazines, filling them with 10 hollow-point rounds each. She was done in a very short amount of time.

After locking the gun and ammunitions in her weapons locker, Rachel takes to the bathroom with her personal belongings for a long hot shower. Triela begins to clean up her weapon, taking her time doing so, as if waiting for Claes to return.

Fernando finishes his weapon's and ammunition needs almost 1/2 an hour later, putting everything into his weapons' locker. He soon strips down to bare skin as he steps into his room's bathroom, and takes a shower himself. Wanting, but not getting the attention she needed, Meeshie takes to his shoes and starts chewing on the laces and clawing at the leather.

Fernando steps out of the bathroom in t-shirt and briefs, wiping his hair down with a towel. He momentarily steps into his closet and pulls out a more fancier set of clothes. He takes a swipe of deodorant and a couple of dashes of his Drakkar Noir cologne. He puts on his pants as the rest of the clothes goes onto the bed, and sits down next to them. The socks come on next, where he finds Meeshie at her worse against his shoes.

Fernando: MEESHIE!

The cat freezes in place in mid attack of his shoe, with claws embedded into the leather and a mouth full laces.

Fernando: MEESHIE! STOP THAT!

Fernando gives the side of the bed a hard slap. The cat jumps up to let go of her attack and runs under the bed. Fernando picks up the shoe, finding it with moderate claw damage. He drops it, and goes for another pair.

Fernando: You and I are going to have a talk about this…

A voice come from the door, it was Ferro.

Ferro: Talk about what?

Fernando: What are you doing here?

Ferro: Didn't you just say that 'you and I are going to talk about this'?

Fernando: I was talking to Meeshie. She clawed up another pair of expensive shoes.

Fernando picks up the shoe and hands it over to Ferro. She refuses to take it. Instead she reaches for the light switch and turns on the light.

Ferro: And you said that she totally respects you.

Fernando: It has to be the shoe or the smell of its leather or something. She does not do this with the other ones.

Ferro: I see.

After a bit of silence between the two.

Fernando: What brings you here? Apologizing for sic'ing Claes on me?

Ferro: No.

She looks about his room quickly. He puts on the other shoes and then shirt which he takes his time to button up..

Fernando: Then what is it.

Ferro: I see you got your parcels.

Fernando: Ferro, don't give me the Jekyll and Hyde routine. What the fuck is going on?

Ferro: Cursing? Is that how you treat a lady?

Fernando: With all things being equal, you are no lady. A woman yes, but not a lady. Now tell me, what's going on.

Ferro: Just checking up on you.

Fernando: Want to put your hand on my neck, check for a pulse?

Ferro: No.

Fernando: Why did you sic Claes on me?

Ferro: You don't need to know that. For now, I'm letting you know that we are keeping an eye on you until further notice.

Fernando: Why don't you pull me out of the mission then, suspend me one more time for something I do not know I did. Maybe I should pack and give up this cloak and dagger life.

Ferro: Maybe you should.

Fernando: But I cant.

Ferro: And why not?

Fernando: Because you people turned my little girl into a cyborg, and from that she needs things from you that I can not give unless I am part of the organization.

Ferro: So, I see. Then we'll dismantle her.

Fernando: And I'll kill you and everyone else involved.

Ferro: Why? For the love of a cyborg? Are you two sexually involved or something?

Fernando: How many times must I tell you that our relationship goes beyond this agency- it was created long before I dare say this place was created, that I adopted her into my life and she has been inseparable from me since. That she is part of my life, before, during and after she became a cyborg. And she will always be part of my life even though our lives have changed, we have adopted to those changes. As far as relationships are concerned, that is more than most would give to another.

Ferro: So, you would do anything for her? Would you die for her?

Fernando: I would kill for her. Lets leave it at that.

Ferro: We will need to talk more on this on a future date.

Fernando: Why?

Ferro: There are some missions we have that cyborgs are sent unarmed to be targets which would be kidnapped by terrorists. Then we have to rescue them before deadlines of their demands are met.

Fernando: And, you're saying?

Ferro: We may need Rachel in one or more of those missions.

Fernando: Then we will do as we must.

Ferro: She will do as she is ordered. You will be kept out of the loop.

Fernando: So, I'll be waiting like some expecting father for his baby to arrive. OK. I'll assume that you are telling me this because this is going to happen soon and that she has to be prepared for it…

Ferro: She has to be prepared for anything and everything, including the unexpected.

Fernando: Is that all?

Ferro: There will be more.

Fernando: I see. Just one question.

Ferro: What is it?

Fernando: You expecting trouble from this outting I'm going to have?

Ferro: No.

Fernando: Is it still open?

Ferro: Yes, but you said to ask just one question.

Fernando: There will always be more questions, it depends on how they are answered.

Ferro: Fine then. May I have a seat?

Fernando point to his seat by the desk. As she walks to it, he quickly stuffs his shirt into his pants and fastens his belt. With his feet, he kicks up his shoes to catch into his hands. As she sits on his desk chair, she spins to his direction where she sees him more fit to dress other than having his shoes in his hands.

Ferro: That was fast.

Fernando: What?

Ferro: Fixing yourself up in the few seconds I was taking to your chair.

Fernando: I do have to get dressed for the outting.

Ferro: Most men would take about a minute to do that. You did it in just a couple of seconds.

Fernando: So? I'm not most men.

Ferro: Hmmm…

Fernando: So, what is it?

Ferro: What is what?

Fernando: It seems to me that you want to tell me something. I'm just asking what it is that you want? Why else ask for a seat for an extended stay?

Ferro: Oh that.

Fernando: Seems to me that you are preoccupied with other things.

Ferro: You may say that.

Fernando: Am I one of those things?

Ferro: You are all of those things.

Fernando: I see. Hmph…

Ferro: Don't get me wrong, I have no feeling for you. Well, perhaps a wonderment of sorts.

Fernando: Wonderment?

Ferro: Why would a man do something that goes against everything that he has been told to do.

Fernando: Because we're men, and we are stupid in that way. (Ferro laughs lightly at the comment.) How does that applies to me?

Ferro: That is what I'm trying to figure out. Tell me, are you happy here?

Fernando: I gave you my answer to that a long time ago.

Ferro: I know- keep Rachel happy and you will be happy. But seriously, what about you? Have wants and needs to be fulfilled? Got desires that have to be met?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: What about… sex?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: The want of the touch of a woman against you?

Fernando: Nobody here is worth it.

Ferro: You dare put yourself that high in esteem?

Fernando: That's right. And you or anyone else will not take me down from that level.

Ferro: Tell me, about the woman you were married too.

Fernando: Why?

Ferro: I want to know you for who you are. And to know you, I have to know who she was.

Fernando: Again, why?

Ferro: Records and Dossiers can only go but so far. Now, if somebody gave her life for you, that has to be some level of trust that only she and nobody else had obtained.

Fernando: And yet you don't trust me…

Ferro: Maybe I do. But how far remains to be seen. Tell me- how did she see or know Rachel?

Fernando: Who, Catherine?

Ferro: So, that's her name? Catherine… hmmm… a name of British royalty. And you're in the bloodlines of the Spanish Royal Family. Interesting connection there.

Fernando: Our blood lines have nothing to do with the relationship we once had.

Ferro: Once had… hmmm… was she happy with you?

Fernando: Don't ask. Look, I want to be left alone if you don't mind.

Ferro: Looks like I touched upon a nerve.

Fernando: You touched on more than just a nerve. Now, if you don't mind, my cyborg and I have a date with Hillshire and Triela.

Fernando puts on his shoulder holster and the jacket over it. He reaches into his pillow and pulls out his AA .45 from underneath it. He puts the gun into his holster. One last check around his room, he passes by his gun locker and takes an extra .45 magazine clip from the shelf, stuffing it into his pocket. He then steps up to the door.

Fernando: You going to stay in there and search my room?

Ferro gets up out of the seat and walks out the room. Fernando steps out after her and closes the room door, locking it. Ferro waited for him to walk so she could be right beside him when he does. Fernando, conscious of his personal space, makes sure that there was more than enough tile's space in between them. After a couple of steps, Ferro tries to continue the conversation.

Ferro: I want you to go see Claes before you go check on your god daughter.

Fernando: What for?

Ferro: I want you to forgive her.

Fernando stops walking. Ferro also stops and turns to him.

Fernando: Why?

Ferro: For following my orders.

Fernando: She did not followed your orders for one. Two- the apology should be coming from you and not her. Her conditioned response only forces her into a situation she not need to do.

Ferro: Well, I want what ever it is that you two have to continue since I notice that she is a more cheerful cyborg when she has things to do- like caring for your cat.

Fernando: And if I refuse?

Ferro: Then we will have to deal with an upset cyborg, and I will have to deal with you.

Fernando: Sounds like a threat… So lets deal with you. Why did you sic your cyborg on me?

Ferro: I would not be lying if I said it was agency orders.

Fernando: But they were not agency orders, though they maybe an agency directive or recommendation. They were of your own choosing to implement and follow through. Well guess what- what little trust we may have had, you just now lost. And until you are truthful with me, I will not follow any orders given by you or anyone else in this crap hole of a government institution.

Fernando starts walk down the hall, ignoring what Ferro has to say to him.

Ferro: I am your immediate supervisor and you are to follow what orders I give you! Do you understand?!

Fernando refuses to answer as he continues to walk down the hall. She stays in step just a couple of feet behind him. She stops at the stair case, and watches his every move, as he passes Claes' room and stops by Rachel's door. He knocks on it with two taps before opening the door and walking in. The door closes behind him.

Ferro waits for a while by the stairs before leaving for her office, shaking her head as to what has happened, and wondering why Fernando is as stubborn as he is. Fernando's reasons for this is simple, though invisible to the others it may seem: With the exception of a few individuals, including cyborgs, no one in this 'job' has offered to be his friend by either statement or action. Worst of all, most want to pry into his personal and private life in matters that does not concern them.

Rachel was walking about her room in her bra, panties and stockings, looking at the items that she has selected to wear but was having a tough time choosing. She momentarily looks at her godfather as he enters her room, closing the door behind him.

Fernando: Having a tough time choosing?

Rachel: Yeah.

Fernando: Just put anything on, but look good when you do.

Rachel looks at him, more like at what he was wearing. She then holds up a couple of skirts, and then decide on the dark grey wrap around one. Then she follows with a dark navy blue turtle neck light sweater for her to wear. She gathers the other items and puts them away in her closet. As she comes out of the closet, she asks a question.

Rachel: God-father, do I have to wear the bullet proof t-shirt?

Fernando: You don't have too if you don't want too. It is preferred that you do though. Why, you got an problem with it?

Rachel: No, not really. Its just sometimes its to… well…

Fernando: Well, you can say it.

Rachel: Binding and restrictive in certain clothes.

Fernando: Binding and restrictive?

Rachel points at her breasts and motions a circle with her fingers around them.

Fernando: Oh. I see.

Rachel nods.

Fernando: Well, I'll let you decide on this one. But take into consideration the following: The type of job that we do, where we going, what we are going to do and who we are.

Rachel nods. Then she takes her bullet-proof t-shirt and folds it up, walking over to Fernando and gives it to him.

Fernando: Why are you giving me this?

Rachel: It also needs to be washed, but the label says 'Dry Clean Only.'

Fernando gives the bullet-proof liner a quick sniff before he hands it back to her.

Fernando: OK, I'll deal with this when we return. Just put it on your desk while we're gone.

Rachel does what she was told, putting the t-shirt on the desk, and then goes to her bed to put in the rest of her clothes. The turtle neck goes on first, then followed by the skirt. She holds on to the hem as she goes to the night stand and pick up the two large safety pins to secure the skirt into place.

Fernando: You like that style of skirt, don't you?

Rachel: Why you say that?

Fernando: You wear those more than the other ones. So I figure that you must like them more.

Rachel: Well… I do like them, but I like them more for these large safety pins. If I need a weapon and don't have one, these safety pins will do just great!

Fernando: That's why?

Rachel: Well, that and… well…

Fernando: Yes?

Rachel: If you and I ever get it on, its just take off the top safety pin and the skirt falls to the floor.

Fernando: Girl, if I could, I would, but we cant so take those thoughts out of your pretty little head- OK?

She just smiles back for the moment.

Rachel: OK.

Rachel then hops on her bed and takes her shoes to put them on. Her SW.45 gun in the clip-on holster follows, as she clips it on the small of her back in the waist band of her skirt. The sweater is pulled over to cover it. She then gets up to walk over to him and give him a hug. He hugs her back.

Fernando: What was that for?

Rachel: Cant I just hug my god father anytime I want?

Fernando: You can. It just throws me off as to why.

Rachel: Because I love you.

Fernando: I love you too.

Rachel: Then there is no more reason, right?

Fernando: I'm sorry, I have been through a lot.

Rachel: You mean with Claes ordered to shoot you?

Fernando: That is just the beginning.

Rachel: How so?

Fernando: Ferro was in my room, giving me a hard time for no reason again.

Rachel: What kind of a hard time?

Fernando: Among many things- trying to get information about Cathy. Want me to forgive Claes even though Claes was ordered by her- that apology should come from her and not Claes.

Rachel: Maybe you should give her a hard time.

Fernando What do you mean by that?

Rachel (poking at his crouch with her finger): That sort of a hard time.

Fernando takes a step back and puts his hand over his private area.

Fernando: Wait a minute there…

Rachel: Well, it seems to me like she wants it whether you do or not, so give it to her.

Fernando: I think there is more to it than that. Besides don't you want her to stay away from me in that sense?

Rachel: I would get jealous, and perhaps angry about that, but if it has to be done, consider it a mission.

Fernando: Listen Rachel, unless the relationship between her and I change tremendously, I would rather give it you first before I give to it to her.

Rachel almost smiles, holding it back as much as possible.

Rachel: You would?

Fernando: I would, only if our love for each other warrants it. As for me and Ferro- there is no love there, and the way she is going, she's losing my respect for her too. I swear, why is this place so fucked up like that?

Rachel: Maybe it is. You know I hear rumors of the girls doing their handlers and even room mates. They say that the pressure gets to so high to them that they have to do something about it.

Fernando: What about you?

Rachel: I'm not a lesbo- you know that…

Fernando: I know… but I'm not there for you in that way. And if you're sneaking around with somebody else…

Rachel (interrupting him): Daddy... if I can be so blunt about it. There is only you for me. Yes, there were times where I wanted to hump the hell out of my pillow, but I go to your room instead and sleep with you. Just feeling you against me and smelling your scent brings me back down.

Fernando: Is that why you come to my room to sleep with me?

Rachel: Not all the time, maybe just once or twice.

Fernando: What about pre-mission sleep overs.

Rachel: That's because I'm scared.

Fernando: OK… Can I ask why you're scared?

Rachel: I don't want to lose you in the mission. But if that were to happen, I would like to have slept with you one last time the night before.

Fernando: I see.

Rachel: Are you going to stop me from sleeping over?

Fernando: No. Why should I?

Rachel: Maybe because you think I was taking advantage of you?

Fernando: No, you're not.

Fernando gives her a hug and then a kiss to her forehead.

Fernando: Look, at least we are honest with each other. That's what counts.

Rachel just smiles.

Fernando: Look, lets go find Hillshire and Triela so we can go. You check her room, I'll check the office, then we'll meet at my Porsche.

Rachel: OK god-daddy.

Fernando opens the door to her room and steps out. Rachel takes her little black purse with her to carry a few essential things in it, and steps out with him. Fernando was walking down the stairs while she locks her door.

Neither Fernando or Rachel had found their intended targets, so they walk out to the parking lot to their car. Fernando remotely unlocks the doors to allow them to enter into it. Fernando turns on the ignition, and takes the car out of the parking spot and puts it back in reverse; so instead of being head in/tail out, its tail in/head out of the parking space. The ignition gets turned off as they wait for their friends to arrive. He turns on the music system, selecting a particular song that very few knows the meaning of: Tempted, by Squeeze.

Hillshire and Triela arrives with Ferro and Claes a few minutes later, longer than it what it should have taken them. They stand in front of the Porsche, in the drive area, discussing among themselves. Fernando reaches for the headlights switch, making the lights to come out of their pods, and brightening up the area if at least momentarily. They turn to face the Porsche as the headlights recede into their pods.

Fernando signals to Rachel to open the door to let Hillshire and Triela to enter it. Rachel steps out of the car. Ferro says her final words before leaving with Claes in tow. Triela gets into the Porsche's rear seat, followed by Rachel and Hillshire taking the shot-gun position. Both Rachel and Fernando do their seat belts. Fernando turns on the ignition, puts the car in gear, and starts to drive away. Once out of the compound and on the highway, Fernando starts to ask questions.

Fernando: What was that all about? And why is Ernesto and Pia following us?

Hillshire: They are?

Fernando sighs.

Fernando: Yes, in that Red Ferrari Dino. I swear, he almost crashed the last time he chased me. Now tell me, what's going on?

Hillshire: I don't know of anything that is going on.

Fernando: Look, don't be lying to me. The inflection stresses in your voice tells me that you're hiding something.

Hillshire: If I had something to hide from you, you would be the last to know about it.

Fernando: Oh really?

Fernando puts his hand on the gear shift, flicking a little top cover open. A red button with a silver collar was there, with letterings that said, "Go Baby Go!" Hillshire looks at the button and the lettering that surrounds it.

Hillshire: Go Baby Go?

Fernando: You know, sometimes I wonder why that even to this day and age, some people still do not put on their seat belts. (He takes a look at Ernesto and Pia in the Dino behind them in the rearview mirror, and the half empty highway in front of him). Hillshire, call Ernesto to meet us at that place in Nemi. The Coppola I think it is. Oh, put on your seat belt too, while you're at it, and don't make any sudden moves.

Hillshire turns to face Triela, but it is not what Fernando wanted, as he held the shifter knob in 4th gear as he pressed the button. The nitrous system kicks in along with the engine's twin superchargers, which accelerated the car from 65mph to 100mph in under a second. Hillshire and Triela were pinned awkwardly in their seats, as Rachel sat back enjoying the ride like some amusement park rollercoaster. Fernando lets go of the gas a bit and goes 1/2way down on the clutch as he shifted gears, lurching the car forward into higher g-forces. The Tachometer was already pinned into the red zone as the speedometer was approaching 175mph. He was still 1 gear away from reaching the speedometer's 210mph limit. Ernesto and Pia were just a tiny red dot on the rearview mirror.

Fernando took to the turns like an Indy/formula 1 car driver, reaching Nemi city limits in under 8 minutes. It took a few miles of driving in neutral to slow the Porsche down to a respectable speed as brake fade kicked in every once in a while. In just a couple of minutes, Fernando was pulling into the parking lot of the Coppola. In seconds he was backing into a parking spot, but keeps the engine on for the moment.

Fernando: Now that we have a few minutes alone, Victor what's going…

The sound of Triela pulling out her gun and putting it behind Fernando's Head rest can be heard, followed by a similar sound onto Hillshire's headrest as Rachel does the same to him. Fernando takes his thumb nail and opens a tiny panel from the steering wheel, putting his thumb onto a switch inside it. Then he reaches out to the dash board, pressing a button on it which opens the rear hatch.

Fernando: Victor, I got my thumb on a self destruct switch which will blow up the car and us in it if I let it go. Now tell Triela to put the gun away and step out of the car through the rear hatch. Rachel, follow her, take her gun and get her to close the hatch.

Rachel: Yes god-father.

Hillshire: Triela…

Triela: I heard.

Triela puts her gun away before climbing out from the rear hatch. Rachel pulls on the latch behind the seats to drop them, allowing her exit from the rear to be easier. Triela hands over her weapon to Rachel and then closes the hatch. They both stand there waiting for what was going on inside to commence, with Rachel having Triela's gun pointed at its owner.

Fernando reaches over to the dash and presses a blank switch, before letting go of the button.

Fernando: Don't ever have me do that again.

Hillshire: I'm sorry, sometimes Triela acts out on her own.

Fernando: I don't care under who's rules or orders she abides by. She kills me, consider yourself and anybody with you in this car dead. Now tell me what the fuck is going on that the agency I swore to work with is going against me?!

Hillshire: If I knew…

Fernando: You know, so say it!

Hillshire: OK, OK… I just need to know 1 thing.

Fernando: And what would that be?

Hillshire: You send any emails or letters with any agency secrets?

Fernando: What agency secrets?!

Hillshire: I was told that you sent an email to your CIA supervisor about the agency's cyborg program and some of its secrets…

Fernando: I'll be fucking damned…. Is this is what everything is about?

Hillshire: Well, did you sent them anything?

Fernando: All I stated was that Rachel was turned into a cyborg because of their stupid interference in 1 email!

Hillshire: I read that email. Is there a reason why you had to tell them that?

Fernando: Yes- they know she is here but don't know why she is. I had to tell them that she is with me and I'm in charge of her well being. As for cyborg secret, if you think I released any- then you can try to arrest me or even kill me. But I'm warning you now that you wont succeed.

Hillshire: That's it? An explanation and a threat?

Fernando: I'm defending what little I have and it seems that I have nothing left to defend but Rachel and myself.

Hillshire: You willing to die for her?

Fernando: I'm willing to kill for her. Now what's your point?

Hillshire: You know that if and when you ever return to the States, your agency will want to take Rachel and dissect her to see how she operates.

Fernando: Both her and I would be dead when that happens, and so will many of their agency members, so what ever contacts you or the SWA have there- notify them of that. John knows that Rachel and I are inseparable… so he knows better than to try something stupid against her because he already had tried once before and it cost him dearly.

Hillshire: I see.

Fernando: I don't care that you do. Now get out of my car and get a table for 6. Rachel and I need to have a talk.

Hillshire: 6?

Fernando: Ernesto and Pia are going to need a seat when they arrive.

Hillshire: I see.

Fernando turns off the ignition to his car and then sits back against the seat. Hillshire steps out of the car and signals to Triela to follow him. He leaves the car door open, making Rachel wonder why. She approaches the opened door and looks in.

Fernando: Have a seat girl, and close the door.

Rachel does as she is told, handing Triela's weapon to him.

Rachel: Everything alright?

Fernando: I would not know where to begin, but no.

Rachel: How about the beginning?

Fernando: There is none… well… anyways. Look, if anything happens to me, I want you to take out those responsible. You can always cry at my grave later.

Rachel: Daddy? Everything alright?

Fernando: No they're not. Look, it's a stupid misunderstanding, but OK… Let me start with this: I send John G. an email about why you are here with me and what happened to you. The SWA thinks that in doing that, I sent secret information about their cyborg program to my supervisor.

Rachel: But, aren't you working for the CIA in cooperation with the SWA? I mean, I may not understand the details of what's going on, but I have some idea of it.

Fernando: Like what?

Rachel: You're only here for me, I know that. I also know that you have to be here for at least a year or two for the CIA, so its not like you will be going home anytime soon, and neither will I. So we have to make the best of it for now, right?

Fernando: Yeah, you can say that. How do you feel about it?

Rachel: I'm here for you, and that's not the conditioning talking, but from me, right here.

Rachel points to her heart. Fernando reaches over to her and holds her tightly against him. After a few seconds, there is a muffled noise coming from Rachel.

Rachel: I can't breathe…

Fernando lets her go.

Fernando: Sorry about that…

Rachel: Its OK.

After a bit of silence.

Rachel: When are we going in?

Fernando: We'll wait for Ernesto and Pia to arrive.

Rachel: I cant stand her…

Fernando: Why is that?

Rachel: I just do. You know, you ever looked at somebody and for some reason you just cant stand them for some reason? Well, yeah, that's it for me with her.

Fernando: You know, I cant blame you. I cant stand her handler either.

Rachel: Why is that?

Fernando: That hat, the white suits, the fancy jewelry, he looks more like a pimp than a handler, and Pia is his little girl in more ways than one.

Rachel: I heard that she does it with him, which is why she is hardly ever in the compound with the other cyborgs, but away with him.

Fernando: You know I don't like rumor mongering. The same can be said about us when you sleep with me.

Rachel: So? At least if we do it, it would be something that I have always wanted to do, and not something I was programmed to do. Doesn't that bother you, that these girls are willing to do anything for their handlers because they were programmed to do so and I mean anything…

Fernando: That's why I keep your conditioning as low as possible.

Rachel: Why do I have to take that medication so often?

Fernando: Its to make sure that your body don't reject the implants you have, and you don't do through pain using them. There is some mental conditioning involved with the drug but that is why I keep it as low as possible- so you are not mentally affected by it.

Rachel: Oh… well, I'm letting you know that I love you and always have, and that's not the medication making me say that.

Fernando: I already know that, and you know I cant give you what you want.

Rachel: Just being by you is all I need from you, and I'll protect you as best as I can.

Fernando: Now that's the medication talking?

Rachel: Well, yes and no.

Fernando: Yes and no?

Rachel: Yes, because I have to protect you as a gunslinger girl should and No, because you protected me for so long that I have to return you the favor.

Fernando: You don't have to return me any favors. Just do what I ask of you and do your best.

Rachel leans over the car's center console and gives Fernando a hug.

Rachel: I always will for you, daddy.

Fernando sighs as he heard those words from her before putting an arm around her. He leans over her and kiss her on the top of her head. She looks up at him when he pulls away.

Rachel: What was that for?

Fernando: Nothing, really.

Rachel: You sure? You only do that when you're either tired or expecting something bad to happen.

Fernando: I'm just tired. Tried of all this shit for a lot of nothing.

Rachel: Same here.

Fernando: OK, I'm not going to ask why.

Rachel: What ever gives you problems, gives me problems. So you know…

Fernando: I know.

A red Ferrari Dino pulls into the parking lot and finds a space next to the Porsche. Ernesto and Pia step out of the Ferrari and look at the Porsche. They cant seem to go past the dark window tint to look inside. They both look at each other before going into the restaurant.

Fernando: It would be fucked up if we flatten all 4 tires and then leave them stranded out here.

Rachel: You would want to do that?

Fernando: Want and do are two different things. But it would be fun to think about it.

Rachel: So, lets not and say that we did?

Fernando: Well sort of, yeah.

A few more seconds of silence between them.

Fernando: Well, lets go.

Rachel: Awww… must we?

Fernando: Yes, we must.

Rachel: And I was just enjoying our alone time too.

Fernando: Alone time is over now. We got business to take care off.

Rachel: Alright daddy…

Fernando: Daddy again?

Rachel: Yes, cause that is what you are even though you did not get my mother pregnant. (she sticks out her tongue at him)

Fernando: Alright, lets go.

Reluctantly Rachel slides over to her seat and opens the door. Fernando leans over to his door and opens it. Together, they step out of the car and walk to the front of it where they meet. Rachel takes her god-father's hand and they both walk into the restaurant. Soon, they were escorted to their seats with the others. Water, wine and glasses along with a basket of bread were set on the table. Fernando slides Triela's gun to Hillshire when the waiters leave. Hillshire hands it over to Triela who holsters it away.

Fernando takes two of the empty glasses and places them by him and his girl, which he fills with water though he notices that the other girl's glasses were filled with wine.

Fernando: You people had already ordered?

Hillshire: No, we were waiting for you to arrive.

Fernando: I see. Rachel, anything special you want?

Rachel: I'll take what you're having.

Fernando: I'm just going for their meat lasagna, nothing more.

Rachel: Its OK, I'll take the same thing.

Fernando (to Hillshire): You?

Hillshire: Depending on Triela, a pasta primavera.

Fernando: Interesting choice. Ernesto?

Ernesto: Nothing special. A Chicken Alfredo for the both of us.

Fernando: Well, call the waiter and make the order. I have to go to the boy's room.

Ernesto: What?

Fernando: To the bathroom. To use the toilet, you know? Or should I draw a diagram and explain every step to you.

Ernesto: That wont be necessary, just don't get lost along the way.

Fernando gets and starts walking to the bathroom. At this time Rachel sits uncomfortably, being faced by 2 cyborgs: Triela and Pia. But it was Hillshire who got her ire.

Hillshire: Rachel, is it? How would you feel if your handler got arrested?

Rachel: Ask your girl that answer if it were to happen to you.

Hillshire: Chances are you would be rewritten like Claes was while he goes through trial and serve his time.

Rachel: Why are you telling me this?

Hillshire: I would like to know what would you do about this situation. Part of that depends on your conditioning, which you seem to have the lightest levels of.

Rachel: I would rather die than to have you arrest him, and I would do my damnedest to protect him, even if I have to protect him against you.

Triela: I would drop you in an instant.

Rachel looks at Triela through a corner of her eyes.

Rachel: You would be the first I take out.

Triela: Yeah?

Rachel: Yeah.

Triela: I would like to see you try.

Rachel: Don't push your luck with me, or you might get your wish.

Pia remains quiet, though she secretly reaches for her gun behind her back.

Ernesto: Ladies, lets not push this. OK?

Rachel: Nobody is arresting my god-father. Nobody.

Hillshire: I was only stating cause and effect.

Rachel: Really? Then tell your bitch to stop barking so much. The neighbors are beginning to complain!

Triela: Why you little daddy-fucker…

Triela gets up off her chair to lean over to Rachel in a threatening pose. Rachel immediately follows through while drawing her gun. At the same time Pia draws for her, and finds it pinned on the table under Rachel's free hand, while her gun is aimed at Triela's eye.

Rachel: Damn you're fucking slow, Pia! I don't know how you ever became a gunslinger girl, I swear!

From across the restaurant, Fernando yells out, "Rachel! Stand Down!" Rachel refuses as she continues to stand there with the gun pointed at Triela's eye. Fernando runs up behind her, giving her the command to stand down again. She continues to refuse. With little choice, Fernando grabs her gun from the Slider/Muzzle end and draws it up and away from Triela's face and manages to pull it out of her grasp, giving Rachel one of his meanest looks ever.

Fernando (loudly and almost growling at Rachel): Sit Down… NOW!

Rachel can only look at him, scared and starting to tremble. She then takes to her seat very slowly and deliberately, taking her other hand off Pia's weapon. Once seated, she folds her arms on the table and hides her face in them, where she softly cries. Fernando shift his eyes to the other handlers.

Fernando: Tell your girls to stand down.

The handlers do as they were told, forcing weapons to be put away and the young ladies to be seated.

Fernando: What is the matter with you all? I cant leave well enough alone without some incident happening?

Hillshire: It was a test.

Fernando: A test that could have gotten someone killed. Now tell me what's going on!

Hillshire: Like I said, it was a test. Unfortunately, Rachel passed better than expected.

Fernando: Don't ever test my cyborg again, for I will not be responsible for her actions and back her up in what ever consequences she may have to face.

Hillshire: Noted.

Fernando (looking over to Ernesto): Don't you have anything to say in all this?

Ernesto: I'm as shocked as you are.

Fernando: Don't give me that bullcrap.

Ernesto: Eh?

Fernando: Don't give me that. All her life that I have known her, unless I tell her to do something, Rachel is a reactive person and not a proactive individual. Therefore, she did something in reaction to something you have either said or done to her. Tests be damned, Hillshire; like I said- I will not be responsible for her actions she takes upon you when you decide to poke a little fun at her. So in words you can understand, I don't play like that and neither does she.

Hillshire: All I said to her was what her actions be if I were to arrest you?

Fernando: That's not enough to get a reaction like that out of her, something else was said or done.

Hillshire: Perhaps things got a little too carried away.

Fernando: A Little?! Guns were drawn out and this became a Mexican Standoff!

Ernesto: Mexican Standoff?

Hillshire (to Ernesto): I'll explain what that is later. (to Fernando) Maybe you should up her conditioning.

Fernando: Go fuck yourself, Hillshire. Rachel, Lets go.

Hillshire: Wait a minute! Where are you going?!

Fernando: Some place private.

Hillshire: You cant leave our sight.

Fernando: Go fuck yourself, Victor. I'll be at my ride having a father-daughter moment with my girl.

The waiter comes up to them to get their order. Fernando looks at him and gives him his with instructions to pack it to go and deliver it to the Porsche outside in the parking lot as he stuffs a 200 Euro bill into his pocket. Fernando then puts his hand on Rachel's shoulder and escorts her out of the restaurant. The waiter then takes the other's orders, leaving when done.

Ernesto: Mexican Standoff?

Hillshire: You know it as a Sicilian Standoff.

Ernesto: Oh. Then why bring Mexicans to the table?

Hillshire: We're forgetting, Fernando and Rachel are not European.

Ernesto: And what about…?

Hillshire: One thing that human behavior has taught me is when to trust somebody and by how much. Fernando will be where he stated he would be.

Ernesto: And if he leaves?

Hillshire: If he leaves then we have another 'Fratello On The Run' mission to contend with.

Fernando approaches car, unlocking its doors with the remote in his pocket. Rachel stops just a few feet from its front end.

Rachel: Father?

Fernando: I don't want to hear it, shut up and get in the car.

Rachel bites on her lower lip and complies with the command given to her. Fernando waits outside the car and rolls down the windows with the remote in his pocket 1/2 way down. Through the windshield he can see Rachel putting on her seatbelt. Once she belted in, Fernando goes to her and tosses her gun onto her lap.

Fernando: Put it away, I don't want to see it for the rest of the day.

Fernando then walks away from the passenger door and leans against the driver's side front fender, crossing his arms and thinks. He then raises the windows 3/4 of the way up, opened just enough to look out them through the top and allow air into the car. Rachel puts her gun into her clip on holster at her back and covers it with her sweater.

After a few minutes had past, Pia and Triela walk out of the restaurant and towards Fernando and his Porsche.

Fernando: Don't come any closer. I don't want to hear it from any of you.

Triela: We want to talk to Rachel.

Fernando: Rachel is banned from interacting with any of you outside of missions. Now go back to your handlers.

Triela walks right up to him and looks at him in defiance.

Triela: You don't give me orders.

Fernando: You want to walk home?

Triela: We can get a ride in Ernesto's car.

Fernando: In a 2-seater, with 4 flat tires? Don't push me.

Triela: You adults are all the same.

Fernando: You cyborgs emulate your handlers just as well. So if the shoe fits- wear it.

Triela: What is that supposed to mean?

Fernando: Excuse me for being an Ugly American, but it means if the situation fits you then become the situation. You telling me that all adults are the same- well now, you cyborgs are a reflection of your adult handlers. Therefore- be the adults that you are trying to be.

Triela: You are by far the worst grown up I have ever ran into.

Fernando: And you the most stuck up kid I ever met. Tell me, you doing your handler?

Triela: What?!

Fernando: Just answer the question- are you and your handler having sex?

Triela: Why I never!!

Fernando: Don't give me that little princess routine. Girls in this kind of relationship with older men who are not related to them will have a sexual episode at some point along in their relationship.

Triela: What of you and your cyborg? I bet you're doing her lovely. We all know that you do sleep with her.

Fernando: And that is all we do is sleep, because we are actually related. So that adds a facet to our relationship that you will never understand. But as for you and Hillshire, you two are not related. And from the rumors that abound about the place, several fratello teams are doing each other, with the Hillshire/Triela team on the top of the list. But I am one not for rumors, I just don't like what I hear of what is being said.

Triela: Maybe you should just ignore the rumors and wear them like a badge of honor while doing what is expected of you here.

Fernando: When you figure out what I am expected to do here, tell me; because every thing that I try to do here from intell gathering, writing reports doing missions and teaching you girls how to swim have all come up with resistance of one kind or another. All I want is to be left alone to my job in peace, and peace is one thing I have not received from the first day I walked into this place.

Triela: Then why don't you leave the SWA?

Fernando: If I leave, Rachel goes with me. And I do not have the resources to take care of her cyborg medical needs. So for her I have to stay, at least for now.

Triela: And Rachel can not leave with you, she is part of our group now.

Fernando: Rachel is a free thinking girl, born and raised in America with American ideals-she is not owned by anyone, especially to this group of girls or this agency.

Triela: You know that if you try to take her away, we will hunt you down for her.

Fernando: And? You willing to blow up a plane filled with passengers to get to me? You so willing to gunfight me when you lost to me in the paint ball challenge?

After a few seconds of silence.

Fernando: I thought so.

A few more seconds of silence between them.

Fernando: You want to interact with Rachel, you do with within the limits of my eyesight and with your handlers present. Now leave to get them or leave us alone.

Triela looks at him sternly, as Pia looks at her confused as to what to do. Pia then turns around and heads to the restaurant.

Fernando: Looks like your little friend left you.

Fernando closes the door of the Porsche and walks right over to Triela. Once within feet from her, he takes off his glasses and stare right into her eyes with his.

Fernando: Just remember one thing girl. I don't fuck around. I fuck straight, good and hard. So don't push me unless you want to be pushed back. And believe me- cyborg super strength or not, fight with me and you will lose and end up flat on your tiny cyborg ass.

Triela: We will see about that.

Fernando: It can be demonstrated right here and now if you want.

Triela: That wont be necessary.

Fernando: Then go back to your handler and report to him everything that has happened.

Triela could only give a stern look at him before turning around and walking back inside to the restaurant. Fernando turns to walk back to the Porsche when she had passed through the doors. Once back at his car, he leans against a fender, thinking to himself.

Fernando: All this crap because of one stupid email? Damn shit, the stupidity of it all, I swear.

A waiter comes out of the restaurant with a bagged meal, heading to the Porsche. He looks over to Fernando.

Waiter: You ordered the meat lasagna lunches?

Fernando: Yes I did.

The waiter hands him the bag of food that had been packed inside. Fernando pulls out a 50Euro bill and hands it to him as they exchange items. The waiter smiles and then trots back to the restaurant.

Fernando opens door to the Porsche, then reaches inside and opens the hatch back rear end. He takes the meal with him there and starts to unpack it.

Fernando: Rachel, lets eat.

Rachel: I'm not hungry.

Fernando: I said LETS EAT… NOW.

Rachel bows her head and answers in but a whisper as she unbuckles her seat belt and steps out of the car to walk over to the open rear hatch. Fernando has already placed the food in order. There were 2 1-liter bottles of water and a 1/2 liter bottle of wine along with the lasagna. The next 10 minutes they sit and eat their meal in non-verbal silence.

Fernando cleans up the area they have finishes eating, putting the garbage in the bag the food was brought in. Rachel stayed seated in the open hatch back as Fernando walked about the parking lot looking for a garbage can to put the bag into. He returns in a few minutes with his hands empty.

Fernando: Go inside and wash up. Use the bathroom too.

Rachel complies as she walks to the restaurant. Fernando closes the hatchback of his Porsche, then sits on the driver's chair with both of the doors open wide.

Fernando: All of this crap because of a stupid email and a major misunderstanding? I fucking swear.

Fernando reached under the seat and pull out a laptop from there, with several cables connecting to it. He opens the laptop and starts typing away. In seconds, he connects an American satellite relay that few know about.

Fernando: Lets see… it's a bit old, but… Hmmm…. (direct connection to the CIA American computers are made) Got it!

He then access the server's email system and sends an email to this supervisor John G.

John G.,

I request the highest level of assistance on this end. Can you come to Rome on the next available flight and meet with the SWA's director? And bring Doc with you. I also require his assistance as well. We are about to under go a major anti-terrorism mission in 36 hours and need you two to arrive before then. I am sorry that I can not disclose the details until you arrive. Call me on the cell when you get here.

-Fernando.

Code: 0000003C

Fernando lets out a sigh as the email was sent. Then he decides to access the CIA's server and send an email to the SWA Director Lorenzo.

Director Lorenzo.

We will be arriving within the next 12 hours to discuss Agent Fernando's progress and responsibilities for both our agencies. Please make arrangements with your heads of staff for us to meet at your earliest convenience. I hope to hear nothing but good things about him.

-Supervisor John G.

.cc Agent Fernando G.

Fernando then disconnects from the network, closes the laptop and puts it back under his seat.

Fernando: Fuck them all, I swear.

He continue to sit there for a bit of time. Rachel returns to the Porsche within a minute of him putting away the laptop. She sits next to him at the front passenger seat. The others walk out several minutes after. Fernando steps out of the car to met with them. He signals to Rachel to step out as well.

Fernando: We ready to go?

Ernesto unlocks the doors to the Dino with his key remote, but everyone gathers in the front of Fernando's 928GTL. The cyborgs all stare at each other, with Pia and Triela at Rachel and Rachel keeping the both of them in her view. The adults do the same thing to Fernando as he does the same to them. Fernando tosses the keys to Hillshire.

Fernando: You drive.

Hillshire: Why?

Fernando: Frankly, I'm tired.

Hillshire tosses the key back to him.

Hillshire: You drove us here, you drive us back.

Fernando: Have it your way then.

Fernando opens his door wider, and folds the front seat forward.

Fernando: Rachel, back seat.

Rachel complies as she goes into the back seat and starts to buckle her seat belt. Hillshire gives Triela a similar command, and she complies by getting into the Porsche through the passenger door and sits down in the rear seat. Hillshire starts to walk to the passenger door, with Ernesto and Pia entering the Dino at the same time. Fernando gets in when Hillshire pulls his door close. He puts on his seat belt and reminds Hillshire and Triela to do the same. This time they comply.

Fernando puts the Porsche into gear and starts driving away. Ernesto follows behind in the Dino. The ride remains quiet until they hit the highway.

Fernando: Hope you don't mind but I will be taking a detour to the compound.

Hillshire: What kind of detour?

Fernando: Just to get a few supplies. Chinese food mainly.

Hillshire: Will that be all?

Fernando: Know of any supermarkets or pet food places? I'm down the last few cans of cat food for Meeshie. And a few feminine products for the girl.

Rachel: Hey!

Hillshire: The SWA takes care of the cyborg's needs.

Fernando: I don't want my girl to be using institutional tampons. I know she has her needs and I do what I can for them. I swear Hillshire, don't you treat Triela like she was your own daughter?

Hillshire: We are fratello. That's good enough.

Fernando: As your fratello you should be giving her the best of those things that she needs. Those government pads and tampons are not the best thing to use, especially on one who is as young as they are. They are our girls. Their comfort on various needs should be number one on our list. 500 Euros says that you don't even know what her cycle is, though it is our business to know these things to make things easier for them when it happens.

Hillshire looks back at Triela, seeing the she had blushed into a beet red.

Hillshire: You know Rachel's cycle?

Fernando: Yes I do.

Hillshire: Men should not know of these things.

Fernando: Men should so they know how their women are. And in that, not be making excuses about their cycle or having headaches. Furthermore, when things don't go by the way they should, discuss with them the options. Did you know that a common cold can make a girl skip her cycle? I bet you didn't.

Hillshire: No I didn't.

Fernando: You need to show that you love her, as much as she loves you.

Triela: I don't love him- we are fratello.

Fernando: As Fratello, there is a brotherly, sisterly love, as love comes in all shapes and sizes. So as a younger sister- you love Hillshire, and it shows in the fights and arguments you two have.

Triela: And what of you and your cyborg.

Fernando: First off, she is a girl with cyborg parts. Like a veteran or car accident victim who has artificial limbs because of the accident; but these parts on you two are very advanced and well integrated into your bodies so that its almost impossible to tell them apart. That is how I see Rachel's condition- a girl with cyborg parts and not as a cyborg or a cyborg girl. Secondly, I love her and she returns that love unconditionally, without question, reason or demand. And that I love her as my own flesh and blood because I had have a hand in her upbringing so I am her father in action even though she is legally my god daughter. It is you guys that killed her and turned her into what she is today, but in that, she is still my girl, my daughter. Why your handlers do not treat you girls like I do mine is a sin and a crime for if I had to put my life in Rachel's hand, I know it will be in a safe place. Hillshire puts his life in your hands and yet you two fight all the time like cat and dog. All the other handlers do the same with their girls but yet little is returned to them. Don't you think something is wrong with that?

Triela: Err…

Hillshire: You made your point. But Triela is my cyborg.

Triela: Ahem!

Hillshire: What was that for?

Triela: You don't see me as a girl?

Hillshire: You don't let me into your life by that much.

Fernando: You two need some alone time. Perhaps after the mission. In fact, we all should.

Hillshire turns to look at Triela, who was sitting there with her arms crossed and a mean look on her face.

Hillshire: Now you done it.

Fernando: Done what? By exposing the truth? Fuck- if something were to happen to Rachel, I would cry at her grave, and put her in a place in my heart and memories like I did with my wife because in there she will live forever in me. And if anything were to happen to me, I know she would do the same.

Fernando turns off into the exit, entering Rome. For the next several minutes, they continue to drive around aimlessly as Fernando tries to look for a parking space for the both of them. He finds one by the river not far from the Coliseum. He gets out of the car as Ernest parks next to him. Hillshire leaves also, with the girls following soon after. They meet up with Ernesto and Pia by the fence that runs by the river.

Ernesto: Why we stopped here for?

Fernando takes out his wallet and pulls out a several smaller domination Euro bills to give to Rachel; mainly in 10's and 20's.

Fernando: I need to pick up some supplies, as does Rachel.

Ernesto: What kind of supplies?

Hillshire: Feminine hygiene stuff.

Ernesto: Oh!… Wait, you mean.

Fernando: Lets leave it at that. You know where is the nearest supermarket and drug store is at?

Hillshire: Not around here. This is a tourist area. We would need to drive there.

Fernando: How about we walk?

Hillshire: Its along way.

Fernando: So? You really want to go back to the compound? I don't.

Ernesto: Putting it that way, lets go.

They walk for several blocks, which were short fortunately. Soon they were at the local market area. There was both street sellers and indoor stores selling anything and everything from food to clothes and medicines. There was a few selling electronics as well.

Fernando: This looks like a nice place.

Hillshire: There are better ones further away. This one is too close to the tourist area, and getting a fair deal can be difficult here.

Fernando: I'm not worried about the money. Now, where can I get some cat food?

Ernesto: Indoor market over there should have it.

Fernando: And there is a clothing department store and drugstore next to it. Good.

Fernando turns to Rachel.

Fernando: Raych-honey. You know what you need, so go get it. I'll be in there getting Meeshie her stuff. We meet by the door of the supermarket in an hour.

Rachel: OK god-father.

Rachel starts to head to the clothing store first.

Hillshire: You are going to let her go on her own like that?

Fernando: Why not?

Hillshire: Cyborgs should not be allowed to go out on their own.

Fernando: According to your own reports, you often let Triela function on her own. In the past Rachel has done things without me and she continues to do so to this day.

Hillshire (turning to Triela): Go with her.

Triela heads out to catch up to Rachel without saying a word.

Ernesto: Pia, go with them.

Pia does the same, following Triela, following Rachel into the store. The men take their slow pace into the supermarket next door. Once inside, Fernando takes a hand basket to put the items in as they walked about the store.

Fernando: So, with the girls out of the way, we can now talk freely?

Ernesto: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: Just that. Talk freely.

Ernesto: What do you have in mind?

Fernando: Don't kid yourself with me, Ernesto. I know Ferro has you two following me. Only you drive that red Dino Ferrari. Question is why, by what orders or reason are you to follow me?

Hillshire: You might as well say it, Ernesto. He is not as dumb as he looks.

Fernando stops by the pet food aisle and looks at all the selections. A couple of the American brands were there but not the ones Meeshie ate.

Fernando: And you're not as stupid as you look, Hillshire. Damn, you're right. This place does not have what she likes.

Hillshire: You're calling me stupid?

Fernando: It's a step above idiot, which I consider almost everyone else in the agency.

Hillshire: Why you disrespectful insolent cur.

Fernando turns to Hillshire, looking at him in the eye, lowering his eye glasses down on his nose as to catch him without them being in the way.

Fernando: That place and everybody in it lost my respect just recently. For what? A misunderstanding from an intercepted email? Why didn't the heads come to me and discuss with me about it? No, we have to play this game of spy vs.spy with delussions of paranoid schizophrenia. If I fucked up, then tell me and I will do what I can to undo it. Why the unnecessary bull crap? Now if you want my respect back then you have to earn it, and you all can start with being honest with me about everything.

Fernando turns back to the shelf and takes a few unheard of name brand cans of Meeshie's favorite flavors, in hopes that they would be just as good as their American versions. He does not take too many in case Meeshie turns her nose away from it when served. Fernando then starts to walk to the coffee isle, picking up a powdered creamer. Hillshire and Ernesto follow.

Fernando: Well?

Ernesto: Alright. You are being followed, and not just by me.

Hillshire: You should not be saying that.

Ernesto: Why not?

Hillshire: If he is your mission, he is to be unaware about it.

Fernando: I know when I am being followed. And not just from agency training. Furthermore, you guys are sloppy about it, as I spotted that red Ferrari in my rearview. Ernesto, if you are going to tail somebody, you need to hide in plain sight, and driving a bright red sports car is not hiding in plain sight.

Ernesto: Point taken.

Fernando: And tell the Agency to put a Porsche engine and suspension into Priscilla's VWBug. That's the only way she is going to keep up in a chase.

Ernesto: How did… nevermind.

Fernando: I noticed her pull in to the parking lot at Coppola's right behind you, but no one left the car when it was parked several spots away from us, to observe us from the distance.

Fernando walks about the store, looking at the various items on sale and then head to the cashier with the others behind him. He places his hand basket on the counter to be counted, only to be cut off by some young thug wearing a stocking mask. His friend cuts off Hillshire and Ernesto, taking both sides of Fernando. A third waits near by the door, visible that he was carrying an assault rifle. The first one throws a canvas carry all bag on the counter. He yells at the cashier as he points a gun at her.

Masked Thug: PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG!

Fernando: Hey, I here first!

Masked Thug: You, put all your valuables in the b…

Before he could finish his sentence, he gets a can of cat food to his face, with such impact force that the can bends and cat food leaks from the seams and a loud crackling pop can be heard from inside the thug's head. Fernando lets go of the can, letting it fall on the floor with the unconscious thug. He rears his right arm outward, catching the second thug in his larynx where a loud crunching sound can be heard. He collapses to the floor holding his throat and coughing up blood in his stocking mask. Fernando's left hand had already drawn out his AA.45 and has it aimed at the last remaining thug. Fernando eyes him, seeing that all his outrage, adrenaline and anger built up to rob the place has all but left him as a shivering shell of nerves. Hillshire and Ernesto can only stand and drop their jaws as they witness the speed in which Fernando has acted upon, and two of the three falling before the second hand of their watches could tick three seconds of time.

Fernando: Hey You! By The Door! You Want To be A Hero? Because As Is, You Are Not Leaving This Place In Peace! So, You What To Hero And Try To Save Yourself? Go Ahead, Rise That Rifle You Got To Shoot Me. But Think About- I Just Took Out Your Two Friends In Less Time Than You Just Did To Shit Your Pants. Face it, I'm 10 Times Faster Than You Will Ever Be, Because All That Pot, Heroine And Cocaine Has Numbed Your Nerves And Slowed Your Reflexes. So, Move In Any Way And You Will Have 3 Rounds Hitting Your Head. So What Shall It Be? You Feeling Lucky, Punk?

The third thug looks at him, trembling even more than before.

Fernando: On The Count of Three- Drop Your Gun! Two And A Half!

Remaining Thug: You Said You Would Count To Three!

Fernando: I Did Not Say Where I Would Start! Now Drop It Or I Drop You!

The thug starts to slowly lower his gun, but a very loud gunfire was fires, dropping the thug where he stood. Fernando looks back at Hillshire and Ernesto- both had their guns drawn but only one had its barrel smoking.

Fernando: Why you had to shoot him, Ernesto?!

Ernesto: He was not going fast enough.

Fernando: I was waiting to see if he would do something stupid- like dive through the door after he drops his weapon!

Fernando holsters his weapon as he argues with Ernesto. Hillshire walks away from the two of them and makes a call on his cell phone as he pockets his weapon.

Hillshire: Priscilla, gather the cyborgs and have them wait across the street. We have a situation here to take care of. Thank you, see you after this is cleared up.

Hillshire returns to the bickering pair, and looks at the carnage. He can understand a blow to the neck killing somebody as a broken larynx would have somebody drown in their own blood. And a large caliber round taking out a thug, but what bothers him is the one who is laying on the floor from having a can of cat food smashed into his face, and the condition the can of cat food was in- dented and leaking from the broken seams. Ernesto finally puts away his weapon. The police walk in with guns drawn, and start grouping eye witnesses in the store.

A pair police officers approaches them to ask questions, and sees the two thugs on the floor. He signals for more officers to join them, as he bend to check their pulse, finding none in both.

Police Officer: What happened here? Who killed them?

Fernando: Maybe it was superman and batman.

Police Officer: Don't get cute with me. I'll have you locked up for vigilantism.

Hillshire slowly pulls out his wallet, showing his old Europol ID Card and Badge.

Hillshire: We killed them as they tried to rob the store.

The police officer looks at the ID card and scratches his head as he tries to make sense of it. Fernando pulls out this wallet, showing off his American CIA Agent ID and shield to another officer. The other officer takes the wallet and shows it to the first. They both shake their heads as they look at them. Then they look at Ernesto. Ernesto starts to take out his wallet, which has nothing more than his drivers' license and SWA Section 2 ID Card. They signal to him to put his wallet away.

Fernando: We were stocking up for a case… you know how it goes- looking into an apartment window for days, no food or entertainment.

Police Officer: Cat food?

Fernando: Makes the best quickie meals. Don't even have to heat and serve, just eat cold. Great with crackers!

One of the two officers just turned green at the thought. He was promptly given back his wallet and was ordered to leave the store, without the cat food or other items he was going to buy. Ernesto followed. Hillshire was detained for a minute, answering a question or two, to his response were, "See the cameras- take the store's video tape and review it. By the way, my boss will be asking for a copy of that tape." He was then allowed to leave when given back his wallet.

Outside was a sight to behold as police had cordoned off the area to the entrance to the store. Hillshire met up with Fernando and Ernesto as they waited for him in the area surrounded by police. Together they walked out and across the street where they met up with Olga.

Hillshire: Where are the cyborgs?

Fernando: Ahem…

Hillshire: I meant the girls.

Olga: Priscilla is in the store rounding them up.

Fernando: Come on, lets go get them.

Hillshire: What for?

Fernando: If Priscilla finds them, she will drag them through ever beauty salon and boutique in Rome. And right now, I can not afford that.

Hillshire: I see what you mean.

Ernesto: Hey, wait a minute…

Fernando: You want Pia as a Brunette with long up to her ass hair extensions?

Ernesto: No…

Fernando: Then lets go find Priscilla before that happens.

It took them a few minutes but the handlers found their cyborgs in the lingerie department of the store, with Priscilla checking out some unmentionables. Each handler goes to their cyborgs, as the girls are looking over the underwear and the materials they are made up of. Fernando wraps his fingers around the maroon nylon bikini panties Rachel was checking out.

Rachel: Hey!

Fernando: Silk would be better for you.

Rachel: Oh, its you.

Rachel looks around, but finds him empty handed.

Rachel: What happened? Why don't you have Meeshie's cat food?

Fernando: It's a long story.

Rachel: Well, I can wait. What happened?

Fernando: The place got held up.

Rachel: Are you OK? Oh- why am I asking that? So did you killed any of them?

Fernando: Ernesto did. I wanted them alive, but he had other plans.

Rachel: I see. Now about these silk panties you speak off…

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Please?

Fernando: OK… But you are also getting some white cotton ones too.

Rachel: You love me in the white cotton ones, don't you?

Fernando: Yeah, they are easy to clean, unlike your dirty little mind or your filthy mouth.

Rachel: Hey!

Fernando: I love you too, girl. Now, if you go over this way… they should be there somewhere.

In a few seconds, they were at the high end section of the lingerie department, as Fernando tries to explain that though they feel the same, nylon and silk behave differently, so she cant trust her fingers on something that will be on her ass. Another issue is that nylon tends to build a static charge if she wears a wool skirt, which much of the wrap around skirts tend to be. So she would have to be aware as to what materials she wears with what underwear, unless she likes to get zapped in the most intimate and private of areas of her body.

Hillshire and Triela sneak up on Fernando and Rachel as they discuss underwear material.

Hillshire: Hope you are not instructing her to meet you in a secret place when you two run.

Fernando turns to face them.

Fernando: We are discussing science here.

Hillshire: Oh sure. Now what type of science can you two be speaking of in the panty section of this store?

Fernando: This…

Fernando takes the nylon panty that Rachel was holding and rubs up against Rachel's ass on her skirt. After a few strokes, he quickly puts the panty near Hillshire's face, where a static discharge occurs first onto his cheek and the rest of it clings to his face. Hillshire struggles to get the static stuck panty off his face.

Hillshire: Ow! Why you….

Fernando: Wool skirts and nylon panties generates a static electricity.

Triela did not know whether to laugh or act upon the threat, though things start to break down when Ernesto comes along with Pia.

Ernesto: Should we be calling you the PantyMan too, Hillshire?

Hillshire: This leaks out to the other handlers, I'm personally going to kick both your asses.

Fernando: You might be able to kick Ernesto's ass but I doubt you can kick mine.

Hillshire: We will have to see about that.

Priscilla (with a hand full of intimate items she was carrying): Isn't it time to go home?

Fernando: I still did not get Meeshie the cat food.

Priscilla: And why not?

All three handlers looked at each other.

Hillshire: The place held up and the police threw everyone out.

Priscilla: I swear, you guys cant go anywhere without making a scene. At least you did not kill anyone…

All three look at her blankly.

Priscilla: You killed somebody?

Fernando: Actually it was Ernesto who killed him.

Ernesto: He had a gun and was robbing the store!

Priscilla: Figures. Now I have to intercept the report before it makes the 10 o'clock news.

Hillshire: I took care of the police.

Priscilla: Last time you did we all had to show up at the children's hospital in clown suits for a month!

Fernando: Don't tell me, I don't want to know.

Ernesto: Nothing wrong with community service… right?

Hillshire: Especially when it came down from the chief.

Fernando: Like I said, I don't want to hear about it. In fact, Priscilla- you can get me 10 assorted flavors of cat food. Preferably some name brand like 9-lives or Purina. I'm going home. Come on, Raych, get what you want, I'm not feeling well.

Rachel: God-father?

Fernando: Just head to the cashier, I'll be there with the credit card.

Rachel: OK god-father.

Fernando I'll be there in a minute, after a few words with Hillshire. In fact, find a few more things before going there.

Rachel: OK God-father…

Rachel starts walking away.

Priscilla: That was not nice of you to do that.

Fernando turns to Priscilla.

Fernando: What the damn hell are you talking about?

Priscilla: You, and how you treat your little cyborg girl.

Fernando: I'm going to pretend that I don't hear you…in fact, Hillshire, as a reminder, if I wanted to escape this place, I would have a long time ago. It is for her and my stupid agency that I stay. Don't you ever forget that.

Hillshire: Sometimes, Fernando, you have to know when to relax and when to be serious. It maybe true that we have a closer eye on you, but that's because you are the newest member of the group.

Fernando: I don't like, and it needs to stop. Accuse me of selling cyborg secrets to my agency or stealing secret Italian pizza recipes for my grandmother- and I will give this agency a reason to worry about me and what I can do. Until then I expect nothing more than the utmost candor and respect out of the others, starting from the top down, including you Hillshire. Its bad enough that I'm telling Rachel to trust and respect the other cyborgs and handlers to the best of her abilities and to do so blindly- its worst when it is not returned.

Priscilla: Trust and respect is earned.

Fernando: Trust is earned, respect is freely given. And right now you and the rest of crew are losing mine.

Fernando looks around to see where Rachel was at for the moment, finding her at the looking over some stockings before making her way to the cashier.

Fernando: That is my cue…

Fernando starts to walk to the cashier, meeting up with Rachel. The others follow and keep an eye on him, though most don't know why other then their given orders to do so. The cashier processes every item Rachel had through the register and putting it into a bag before receiving the credit card from Fernando. It was a small amount, just under 75 Euros for some underwear and a pair of tennis shoes. Hillshire had Triela follow them close behind as he remained several steps back. Ernesto with Pia and Priscilla went after them.

Stepping out of the department store, Fernando spots a bank with an ATM. Taking Rachel by her arm, he takes her to the bank and withdraws a couple hundred Euros in small bills. Triela steps into the bank as Fernando was taking the money out of the machine. He stands there counting it, separating a few bills and handing them to Rachel. She was unsure as to why she was given the money. Fernando starts walking to the door, still counting his money. Removing 2 20 Euro bills from the stash, he hands them over to Triela as he pockets the rest.

Triela: Hey, What is this about?!

Fernando ignores her and continues out the door, with Rachel shrugging her shoulders as she leaves with him. Hillshire was outside with the others. Fernando goes over to Priscilla and hands her a couple of 20 Euro bills.

Priscilla: What is this for?

Fernando: You, Meeshie, Cat food.

Priscilla: I'm not getting any cat nay food.

Fernando just turns and stares her down from the top of his glasses meanly.

Rachel: You better do as he says.

Priscilla: And why should I?

Rachel: Uhm… Just do it… please.

Priscilla: I am not going to do anything without some respect first.

Rachel: Please…?

Priscilla just stands there, looking at Rachel and then at Fernando who was still staring her through the tops of his glasses. In fact, he has yet to even blink all this time.

Priscilla: I'll think about it.

Rachel: Think hard.

Priscilla: Why should I oblige him?

Rachel: You do not want to be on his bad side… and right now I can tell you that he is pissed.

Priscilla continues to look Fernando over, as he keeps on staring at her. In fact, he has not even moved, just stood there frozen in place staring back at her with his mean look.

Priscilla: I'll consider it when we get back to the compound.

Fernando takes his final steps to the Porsche and opens the doors with his remote key system. He pulls the driver's chair back for Rachel to enter. She buckles her seatbelt once inside. Hillshire goes over to the passenger side and does the same for Triela. He gets in once Triela has buckled her seat belt. Fernando looks over the others as they gathered into their cars, and he does the same. Turning on the engine, he put the Porsche in gear and drives off. In less than 10 minutes, they were at the compound parking their cars into their appropriate spaces. They walk into the administrative building together. They all stop at the administrative office not far from the stair case that connects to the cyborg and handler's dormitory.

Priscilla: I got a few things to do before getting you the cat food.

Fernando: Hope that film develops well, and that you got my good side.

Priscilla drops her jaw at the comment, as Fernando knew she was taking pictures of his day's activity. Fernando starts to walk to the stairs with Rachel in tow, but they did not get far as Ferro steps out of the administrative office, calling for him.

Ferro: Fernando…

Fernando stops just short of the stairs.

Fernando: Yes… Ferro?

Ferro: Get in my office, I need to speak with you… now.

Fernando: Can it wait?

Ferro: I said now.

Fernando: I am going to my room and take some medicine for this headache I have. I will see you AFTER I feel better.

Fernando starts going up the stairs, with Ferro shouting that there will be repercussions from his insubordinate actions. Once on the dormitory floor, Fernando gives Rachel a kiss on the forehead and tells her to go to her room. They separate and head out to their destinations. Once Fernando gets inside his room, he searches his desk for his headache medication and takes it with the bitter remains of the coffee pot. The door to his room remained opened. He takes his gun from his holster and puts it on the nightstand, along with his glasses. He kicks off his shoes before getting on his bed and takes one of the pillows to cover his eyes with. Meeshie comes out of her hiding spot and jumps onto the bed and lays next to him.

Ferro walks into his room with a folder under her arm, speaking in a very load tone.

Ferro: Fernando! You Better Be Awake!

Fernando reaches over and grabs on of the other pillows and throws it at her. As she blocks the flying pillow, Fernando reaches for his AA.45 and has it aimed right at her.

Fernando: I said I will see you after this headache goes away!

Ferro walks into the room quietly, seeing Fernando's gun follow her every step, even though his eyes were blocked by the pillow and his other arm holding in place. She looks over his desk, seeing a bottle of pills spilled on it, but cant find a wet glass or cup near by.

Fernando: I'm counting to 1024… you better be walking out before I reach it…. 1, 2….

'1024?', Ferro thought. 'That will take some time to get there…'

Fernando: 4…. 8… 16… 32… 64….

Ferro: Wait a minute… what way are you counting?

Fernando: 128,… Binary Shifting, by doubling the last number… 256,… I can get to a large number rather quickly… 512…

Ferro: You would not dare shoot me.

Fernando: No? 1024….

Fernando pulls on the trigger, but the hammer falls with a loud clack. Ferro flinches into the corner.

Fernando: Heh… what do you know, the safety was on.

Ferro: Why you fucking bastard.

Fernando fumbles with the gun for a bit and then re-aims it at Ferro.

Fernando: Safety is now off, Ferro. Leave me be so I can deal with this headache.

Ferro: Your American Agency Supervisor called.

Fernando: So?

Ferro: He will be here tonight with his staff to meet with us about your progress.

Fernando: Again, so?

Ferro: He wants you to pick them up at the airport.

Fernando: You make the arrangements. Tell him I have a headache, he'll understand.

Ferro: He wants you.

Fernando: I have a migraine right now, and I will kill you if you don't leave quietly so I can deal with it.

Ferro: I need to talk to you about this.

Fernando: Later.

Ferro: No, now.

Fernando: Ferro, please.

Ferro: Please nothing. Why is your supervisor coming to see you?

Fernando: I don't know. Now please leave.

A smaller pair of hands grabs onto the top of the gun and pulls it off his grasp.

Rachel: Daddy, don't.

Fernando: Rachel? How did you…

Rachel: You're too focused on Ferro to sense me.

Rachel gives him a hug and whispers to him.

Rachel: I will take care of her. OK?

Fernando Just get her out of here…

Rachel kisses him on the cheek. Then she walks over to Ferro and grabs her arm, pulling her out of the corner of the room and out onto the hall. She quietly closes the door behind them.

Rachel: What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch!

Ferro: That's it- I'm writing the both of you up and getting you reconditioned.

Rachel takes Fernando's AA .45 and puts it right to her chest.

Rachel: Like hell you are Bitch. Now let me explain it to you to you can better understand. Fernando is having a mega headache. You may not understand what that is, but imagine taking your worst headache and multiply by 100... That is what he is going through, because his souped up nervous system amplifies everything he senses and speed up those signals, so any headache he gets is like getting hit and dragged for miles by a Mac truck for us. Furthermore, pain medication dos nothing for his pain. Only time will make his headaches go away.

Ferro: Then how he is able to…

Rachel: Concentration. Sheer concentration. He was so focused on fighting the pain, and on you, he was not able to sense me. So, consider yourself lucky that I arrived when I did or else he would have shot you dead, and because of his painful headaches, there is no court in this planet that would convict him. But you would know that if you read his file.

Ferro: I needed to talk to him…

Rachel: About his Boss John? Big Deal. John can wait. His headache and well being comes first.

Ferro: But he is arriving tonight with his staff.

Rachel: So? John and his boys can get their own hotel rooms. Fernando needs a couple of hours of peace and quiet until the headache he's going through goes away.

Ferro: But I need…

Rachel: You need nothing. He needs peace, quiet and time. Now walk away and leave him be so he can get better.

Ferro: I want him to go to medical after he recovers then.

Rachel: Yeah right.

Ferro: Its an order.

Rachel: He aint going.

Ferro: Then I'll send Dr. Bianchi to come over.

Rachel: And you lose your doctor. Look, leave him alone when he is like this. Its rare when it happens but it happens.

Ferro thinks.

Rachel: And if you think you are going to have me rewritten, then you better go fuck yourself first. I'm not going to let it happen, and if it does happen, you are going to have to deal with him at his worst.

Ferro: We'll see about that.

Rachel: Don't even tempt it with me, bitch.

Ferro: Why are you… nevermind, you cyborgs are programmed to protect your handlers.

Rachel: Conditioning has nothing to do with this right now. Infact, it is conditioning that's keeping me from pulling the trigger on your ass right now. But as for me protecting him, that is my father in there, and as his daughter- I will do what I have to in order to protect him. (she points to her heart) That comes from within here, and not from some pill that I'm taking everyday to stay alive.

Ferro: He's your god-father, that much I read and verified.

Rachel: He's my god-father on paper. He is my father by action, taking care of me, giving me things that I need like food and clothing because my mother spends all her money on booze and drugs. He helps me with school work and everything that I need. He has always been there for me when nobody else was, long before I became his cyborg. So he is my loving father, and I am his loving daughter. Get in between us, and I wont forgive you. Don't you ever forget that.

Ferro: Have it your way for now…

Rachel: I don't know what he sees in you, personally, I cant stand you.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Rachel: Exactly what I said.

Ferro: He has some sort of affection towards me?

Rachel: Personally, I think it just for what you have in between your legs, and that you look so much like his dead wife. Other than that, I don't see it. You don't act like her. You don't have her nice personality. You got that squeaky girl voice, your eyes are not green, and you're not blonde. You just got her height, build, and short hair, but that's it. You may also switch that ass of yours like she used too, but I see nothing.

Ferro: I did not know this.

Rachel (putting the gun down): You do now.

Ferro: This posses a problem.

Rachel: Yeah right.

Ferro: No, seriously.

Rachel: I don't want to hear it.

Ferro: Look. If it wasn't for his arrogance, and his self-importance, I find him to be attractive, but his personality grates like course sandpaper against mine.

Rachel: Because you don't give him a chance in being himself. That you see of him is an act that he puts up. Deep inside, he is a very nice man, who loves his girlfriends unconditionally, giving of himself for them. And No, I don't want you to be his next girlfriend.

Ferro (holding back from laughing): He and I are adults. What do you know about love and relationships?

Rachel: I know from what he teaches me, what he shows me, in what he tells me to expect in a relationship. And if I were not his daughter, I would give him of myself to him willingly even though he should be getting more than what a little girl like me can give him.

Ferro: You don't know what you are saying.

Rachel: I know more than you can ever will. Having been raped several times messed me up on what sex is about, but he tried to fix that. And now I'm no longer messed up in the head about sex. I also know that love and sex can exist together or separately, and where each belongs in a relationship. Fathers and daughter relationships can be sexual but not for us. Those that do are twisting their love for each other into a perverted direction that should not belong there. He and I don't do that, even though we, especially I, may want it that way, we just don't. That says that our love for each other is greater than what we can physically give, and I can accept that. But as for sex, yes, I am wanting of it at times, but I aint screwing around. Unlike some of the other handlers and cyborgs chatter I have heard about.

Ferro can only gawk at her for the moment.

Ferro: So you know about the other relationships here.

Rachel: I know that some of the girls are screwing their brothers or fathers here. I'm not one of them.

Ferro: I want to know who.

Rachel: Why don't you bug the rooms and find out who they are.

Ferro: This is so wrong…

Rachel: And? I know this world is full of sick people. If it weren't, my first time with a man would not have been at the age of 6.

Ferro almost looked like she was about to throw up.

Rachel: I know that this job has a lot of stress. And that stress comes out in some ways. Including sexually. So don't be surprised that some of the fratello teams are having sex. It is bound to happen because you got girls strung up on some conditioning drug that forces them to love their male handlers, and are willing to do anything for them, including dropping their panties for them. Or that thought never entered your head.

Ferro: What about you?

Rachel: I would, but not because of the conditioning drug makes me too. I been wanting too for a long time, but we cant and wont, so I do my best for him in everything else. But if you ever dropped your panties for him, I don't want to know about it because I will get jealous of you. And you better not hurt him, because I will kill you if you do.

Ferro: So much from a cyborg.

Rachel: I am not a cyborg. I am a teenage girl with wants and needs, who just happen to have cyborg implants. That's how he sees it, and how I see myself.

They both look at each other for the moment.

Rachel: You going to leave my father alone? What ever it is I can deal with it for him, because we do not keep secrets from each other.

Ferro: I will deal with him when he gets better.

Ferro starts to take a step back, turn around and walk away. No sooner had she taken her second step, Rachel says something out loud.

Rachel: My father would not be sending cyborg secrets to his supervisor through email.

Ferro froze in mid step.

Rachel: If he wanted to send secrets, he has his ways of committing covert actions covertly.

Ferro turn around to her.

Ferro: How do you know about that?

Rachel: I'm his cyborg. I'm supposed to know everything that he deals with.

Ferro: Only the supervising handlers know about this.

Rachel: And why you have the handlers following him, to make sure that either we don't run away or he meet up with somebody in secret… I know about that too.

Ferro: Again, how do you know that?

Rachel: Again, I'm his cyborg. I'm supposed to know everything that he deals with.

Ferro: Again, only the supervising handlers are supposed to know this.

Rachel: We wont run. He's here to do his job for both agencies and for me, since I require certain medicals needs that only you- this agency can give me. On that much, you can expect him to give it his all best, and I will for him- not you or this agency.

Ferro: You definitely need a conditioning rewrite.

Rachel raises Fernando's gun at her.

Rachel: Conditioning is telling me to put the gun down, which is why I wont pull the trigger. But don't expect this to hold forever- for the more you threaten me with conditioning rewrite mind rapes, the less conditioning will hold me from pulling the trigger. So don't you fucking dare.

Ferro: You are some fucking little bitch.

Rachel: You better believe it.

Ferro: Tell Fernando that I want to see the both of you when he gets better.

Rachel: When he gets better. Not before.

Ferro gives her a mean looking scowl before she starts to walk away again.

Rachel quietly enter's Fernando's room and then comes back out with a chair from inside. Once she closes the door as quietly as possible, she puts the chair against the door and sits on it. She places her handler's gun on her lap and waits.


	38. Chapter 38

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 38: Dinner at Tiffany's, and a Date with the Devil.

Priscilla arrives to Fernando's room less than an hour later carrying a bag of canned cat food. She found it odd that Rachel would be outside the door sitting in a chair.

Priscilla: Everything's OK Rachel?

Rachel looks up at her. Knowing that its Priscilla eases her a bit, for Priscilla is one of the nicest staff members of the SWA to the cyborgs.

Rachel: No, God father is not feeling well, so I'm guarding his room from intrusions.

Priscilla: Not feeling well? Maybe he should see Dr. Bianchi.

Rachel: No, he has a bad headache. Rest is what he needs. But Ferro keeps interrupting him, taking away the rest he needs.

Priscilla: Is that so? I'll have a talk with Ferro.

Rachel: Please don't.

Priscilla: Why not?

Rachel: I sorta pulled this gun on her and told her to leave him alone.

Priscilla: That was not nice.

Rachel: I had to do something. That Ferro is be very mean and uncaring. And when god-father has these headaches, he needs his rest to get better.

Priscilla: I see.

Priscilla gives the bag of cat food to her.

Rachel: What is this?

Priscilla: Food for the cat.

Rachel: Oh… thanks.

Priscilla : Well, hope your handler gets well. See you later.

Priscilla starts to walk away.

Rachel (softly, almost to herself): Yeah, uhm, thanks and bye…

Rachel looks into the bag and to a random can she picks out. Tuna & Mackerel Medley is on its label, which makes Rachel's stomach turn and thinking as to why Meeshie has tuna breathe. She puts the can back in the bag. Once alone in the hall again, Rachel goes to the door and quietly opens it, walking in and puts the bag on the table. She walks back to the door but is called by her god-father.

Fernando (in a very soft and growly voice): Rachel?

Rachel quietly goes over to the bed.

Rachel: Yes father?

Fernando: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine in about an hour.

Rachel: What are you talking about?

Fernando: We got a few things do get done before tomarrow and the mission on the following day.

Rachel: Like what?

Fernando: John G. is here, no doubt he will want to see me, and I need you to be your best for him. OK?

Rachel: OK… anything else?

Fernando: We can deal with the rest as it comes, but this one you have to prepare for.

Rachel: Alright, I will… What about you?

Fernando: Like I said, I'll be fine in about an hour. You have to be ready by then.

Rachel: OK then…

Fernando: One more thing though.

Rachel: What's that?

Fernando: Tell Claes to take care of the cat when we have gone.

Rachel: OK.

Fernando: Now go wash up and get ready. I know how long you take to get dressed, especially for former wear.

Rachel: I wont, I promise.

Fernando: Don't make me wait up. I'll see you in an hour and a 1/2.

Rachel: OK daddy.

Fernando: And Rachel…

Rachel: Yes daddy?

Fernando: Where's my gun?

Rachel: Oh, I got it.

Fernando reaches out with his hand. Rachel puts the gun in his hand, and he puts it under his pillow.

Fernando: Consider this a mission, so mission gun and ammo, and the t-shirt

Rachel: But the t-shirt is kinda stinky.

Fernando: Oh, I forgot. OK, Forget the t-shirt. Just look good and look good looking good.

Rachel: Daddy- you're not making sense.

Fernando: I know. Now go and close the door, make sure its locked.

Rachel: OK daddy…

Fernando: Well, what's keeping you?

Rachel leans over and kisses her god-father on the forehead, then skips to the door. She quietly opens its, puts the chair in the room and silently closes it. She uses her copy of the key to lock it before heading down the hall back to her room. Though she had already washed up earlier before, she knows that appearances is a must when it involves John G. Thus she goes through the process of doing it again.

Fernando just lays in bed with a pillow over his eyes, allowing the migraine to go through its pace, like a forest fire burning through the trees and eventually runs out of material to burn. Though already at its worse, Fernando knows that it will soon be over. He just has to hold out until then.

Rachel walks about her room in her underwear, going through the various items in her closet, placing them on the bed. She coordinates colours and styles, while thinking what would her god-father wear in order to match him. In the least she has already decided to wear her black shoes and white stockings. Given some time, she narrows it down to 3 outfits, before taking off what little she had and throws her bathrobe on her. She takes her towel, washcloth and soap with her to the shower room At this odd hour, the place should be empty. She takes her time, and even washes her hair. It takes her some 30 minutes to be done, but with her hair wet, it would take another 20 minutes for her to dry it off with the portable hair dryer in her room.

Hillshire, Ernesto and Priscilla meet up with Ferro in her office, discussing about Fernando's actions through out the day and certain key points thereof.

Ferro: How can you be so sure that Fernando did not make contact with anyone else while he was alone?

Hillshire: He didn't. He could not have. Only time he was a lone was in the parking lot of the restaurant.

Priscilla: I saw no one make contact with him while in the parking lot. He was alone with his cyborg.

Ferro: His cyborg… Rachel… Why haven't I thought of that before? Hillshire, bring Rachel to my office, tell her its agency orders for her to comply.

Hillshire: And if she refuses?

Ferro: Its agency orders, she cant refuse to comply.

Hillshire: Alright, if you insist.

Hillshire gets up and heads out to the cyborg dorms and Rachel's room. Being part of the same building, it does not take too long for him to get there.

Rachel was sitting on her bed with her robe open and nothing underneath as she was blow drying her hair, facing her door. The roar of the handheld hair dryer deafened her from any outside noise, as she was not expecting anyone to be arriving anytime soon and that would be her god-father Fernando after he had felt better. She definitely was not expecting anyone else, especially another handler to come barging into her room.

Hillshire arrives at Rachel's door and knocks on it but Rachel could not hear it over the loud roar of the hairdryer. Hillshire puts an ear to Rachel's door, but hears nothing but a faint roaring sound, which he can not discern what it is. He takes to the door's knob and tries it, but finds it locked. This leaves him little alternative but to use the master cyborg room key to open the door. He unlocks the door and opens it slightly.

Hillshire: Rachel?

Rachel barely heard, and answered in her typical manner.

Rachel: Come in god-father…

Rachel was barely audible over her hair dryer, as Hillshire barely heard 'Come in', or perhaps 'Coming…' He opens the door trying to explain why was there and give her the orders, seeing everything that god and her mother gave her.

Hillshire: Rachel, agency orrr…

Rachel just froze monetarily, then recovers quickly and she closes her robe and throws her hair dryer at him. Unfortunately, its electrical cord kept it from reaching him. Unfortunately, it crashes to the floor, shattering the plastic and erupting into a shower of sparks and molten electrical parts.

Rachel: AHHH!! PERVERT!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!

Hillshire had little time to apologize, much do anything else as Rachel reaches behind her and throws whatever she could grab- in this case a few of the large safety pins she uses for her skirts. Two of them get impaled on the wall by the door, another gets impaled on the wall outside in the hall. Hillshire managed to run out as Rachel reached for her S&W .45 from under her pillow. Hillshire fell to the opposite wall of the hall as he slammed the door behind him, as Rachel kept yelling at the top of her lungs.

Most of the other cyborgs that were in their dorms responded to Rachel's panicked screams by stepping out, regardless of what little they had on, with their guns drawn. Even Triela and Claes stepped out of the room with their weapons drawn. Rachel can be heard screaming from behind her closed door. Triela could only shake her head at the sight of her handler sitting on the floor almost by their room and Rachel screaming inside hers. Triela puts out her hand to help him up.

Triela: Alright Hillshire, what you did to upset her so much?

Hillshire: Look, you are not to question me. I have agency orders to give to her, and…

Claes: And you did not expect her to be naked?

Hillshire: Yes…

Claes: Rachel is always either naked or in her underwear when she is alone in her room. Alright, I'll see what I can do.

Claes walks over to Rachel's door, banging hard on it to get her attention. Rachel can be heard from the other side.

Rachel: GET AWAY FROMMY DOOR, YOU PERVERT! BEFORE I START SHOOTING!

Claes: RACHEL, CALM YOURSELF, ITS ME CLAES!

Rachel: THAT PERVERT STILL OUT THERE?

Claes has to pause for a moment, and then signal to Triela to take Hillshire into their room.

Rachel: IF HE'S STILL OUT THERE, I'M SHOOTING HIM!

Claes: HE'S BEEN TAKEN AWAY, RACHEL. NOW OPEN THE DOOR!

Rachel: NO!

Claes: CALM YOURSELF DOWN, THE (she pauses for a second) PERVERT IS GONE.

Rachel: PROVE IT!

Claes: THAT WAS HILLSHIRE AND HE'S NOW WITH TRIELA IN MY ROOM!

Rachel: I KNOW IT WAS THAT PERVERT HILLSHIRE!

Claes: I'M COMING IN!

Rachel: OPEN THAT DOOR AND I'LL SHOOT!

Claes: RACHEL!

Claes lets out a sigh. Then she turns to the crowd.

Claes: Nobody goes in there! I'm getting her handler…

Claes started to run down the hall to the handlers' dormitories. She knocked on Fernando's door but there was no answer. She takes her copy of the key and opens the door quietly, finding Fernando on his bed, though fully dressed, with a pillow stuffed over his head and his arm holding it in place. She walks right up to him, putting her hand on his arm and gives him a light shake.

Claes: Fernando, wake up. Rachel's gone berzerk again.

Fernando (to himself): I swear , there better be a good reason for this.

Claes: You need to talk to her and get her calmed down.

Fernando takes the pillow off his head and reaches for his gun. He then slowly gets up, wanting to strike at the closest thing at him, but it being Claes, he doesn't. He slides off the bed and staggers a few steps before making adjustments to straighten himself out. Claes takes his glasses from the night stand and follows him out the door without closing it. Claes gives him the glasses midway to Rachel's room.

Once at her door, Fernando notices that all of the cyborgs were out of their rooms and looking, staring at the door to see what happens next. Each with their own specific weapon in hand. He knocks on the door, only to have Rachel yell back her demands.

Rachel: I said open that I will shoot of that door opens!

Fernando yells back.

Fernando: Calm Yourself Down And Open This Door…. NOW!

The air seemed to distort out of his mouth as the words echoed about the hallway. The cyborgs have never seen anything like it, not even to those with retained past memories.

Silence befell on the room, dead silence. After a few long seconds that seemed like minutes, Rachel's door open, she standing before it with the robe tied tightly around her.

Fernando: Explain yourself.

Rachel: That pervert Hillshire ent….

Fernando shouts at the top of his lungs.

Fernando: HILLSHIRE!!

Most of the cyborgs ducked inside their rooms, most- except for Claes and Triela, with Rachel getting the full brunt of Fernando's volume. Rachel just cringes into a tight little ball in her spot with her fingers shoved into her ears.

It seemed that Triela has the balls between her and her fratello.

Triela: You want to see him, you have to get by me first.

Fernando: Mind your place child, and bring Hillshire out of hiding!

Hillshire walks out of the room he was in, showing himself in the hallway. Before he could say anything, Fernando was already on him verbally.

Fernando: Explain Yourself! Why Would You Go Into Another Cyborg's Room?!

Hillshire: I have agency orders to take her to an inquiry.

Fernando: You have any papers to substantiate this?

Hillshire: Papers?

Fernando: Do you have written orders to do this?

Hillshire: No.

Fernando: Then who sent you?

Hillshire: Ferro.

Fernando turns to Rachel.

Fernando: Rachel!

Rachel snaps into attention.

Rachel: Yes Sir.

Fernando: You are not to follow any agency order or answer any questions to any other adult unless I verify them first. Got That?

Rachel: Yes Sir.

Fernando: Now go back into your room and finish what you were doing and get dressed.

Rachel: Yes Sir.

Rachel walks to her bed. Fernando closes the door behind them.

Hillshire: Ferro will not be pleased with this.

Fernando: I don't care if she hops on her desk and sing the Shang-La-De-Gra song! I don't go into Triela's room and make demands for her to follow. You or any other handler don't ever with Rachel.

Hillshire: You're going against Agency rules.

Fernando: Triela! This is an agency request, you are to report to Ferro for an inquiry. You must comply.

Triela: Like hell I am.

Fernando: And Why not?

Triela: Because you are not Hillshire.

Fernando: Even if I have written orders for the request.

Triela: You are not Hillshire.

Fernando: If your cyborg is not going to comply, why should mine?

Hillshire starts to walk away.

Hillshire: Ferro is not going to like this.

Fernando: Screw Ferro!

Fernando leans against the wall by Rachel's door. In less then a minute, Hillshire returns with Ferro, Ernesto and Priscilla in tow.

They gather between the doors of the cyborg dorms.

Ferro: What's the problem.

Fernando: Triela, there's Ferro. Agency orders are for you to report to her.

Triela: Like hell I am.

Ferro: I call for Rachel, not Triela.

Fernando: If Triela is not to comply agency orders, why should Rachel?

Triela: I'm willing to comply with Agency Orders, if they come to me from Hillshire. You are not Hillshire.

Fernando: So, you have Hillshire barge into my girl's room and have him order her around? If it does not go for all the cyborgs, it does not go for mine.

Ferro: You're standing on grounds of insubordination.

Fernando: Fuck insubordination. I have a nasty headaches which I was awaken from my rest to deal with it to deal with this crap- of having this pervert go into my girl's room and try to make demands. What in hell you think it looks like to her?

Hillshire: I'm no pervert.

Fernando: Tell me then, was my girl undressed, even partially?

Hillshire: That's besides the point.

Fernando: How about a simple Yes or No.

Hillshire does not want to answer.

Fernando: Well?

Hillshire: She was sitting on her bed with her robe open.

Fernando: And?

Hillshire: And she was naked underneath.

Fernando: Pervert!

Ferro: Enough.

Fernando: Enough? You want Rachel to answer questions? She answers them through me. If you don't like that, then you demonstrate to me that all the other cyborgs are capable of following agency orders without their handlers, then I will have Rachel do the same. Until then all agency orders and inquiries she must answer too must go through me first.

Ferro: If it were possible to fire you, I would.

Fernando: Then fire me.

Ferro: I cant do that.

Fernando: What do you want with Rachel?

Ferro: I need her to answer a few questions.

Fernando: What kind of questions?

Ferro: Questions of your activities, and location.

Fernando knocks on Rachel's door, talking through it.

Fernando: Rachel. Be dressed and open the door. Ferro wants to ask you a few questions.

In about a minute, Rachel opens the door, wearing what she was wearing before.

Rachel: Yes god-father?

Fernando: Ferro will ask you a few questions. Answer them truthfully.

Rachel: OK god-father.

Fernando turns to Ferro. Ferro look at him back before turning to Rachel.

Ferro: What were you two doing in the Porsche while the others were inside the restaurant?

Rachel: Sitting, listening to music and talking.

Ferro: Talking about what?

Rachel: Personal things.

Ferro: What kind of personal things?

Rachel: I don't want to answer that.

Fernando: Answer it.

Rachel sighs before she continues.

Rachel: Personal things. Like me needing certain girl things.

Ferro: Girl things?

Rachel: Feminine hygiene stuff.

Ferro can only look at her with a blank stare. She then tries to change the subject to the next question.

Ferro: Why you pulled gun out on the others at the restaurant?

Rachel: Why? Hillshire stated that he was going to arrest my god-father, and the cyborgs tried to draw first on me. But I'm much faster than they are.

Ferro: Why did you not stand down when Fernando ordered you too?

Rachel: Triela and Pia did not stand down, so there was that risk I had to defend against.

Fernando: Anything else?

Ferro: Yes… Rachel, did Fernando have any contact with anyone while in the car? Like a cell phone call?

Rachel: Not that I can remember.

Ferro: You cant remember?

Rachel: I don't remember that he did.

Fernando pulls out his cell phone from his pocket.

Fernando: You want to check my call logs?

Ferro: No. Alright. I'm satisfied.

Fernando: Rachel, change out of that and get into something former. We are meeting John G. in an hour.

Ferro: Wait, you said you were not going.

Fernando: I received my verification email to meet with him when he arrives here. Air Italia flight 3007. Since these are my Intelligence Agency orders, I don't have to tell you anything, and I do have to abide by them whether you like it or not. Now, consider this an open invitation- you can come with me for this meeting.

Ferro: I intend too.

Fernando: Then be at my Porsche in 1 hour.

Fernando starts to walk away from the group. Rachel take that as her cue and closes the door on them, where she continues to change for her god father. The remaining group all turn to Ferro.

Priscilla: Satisfied with your answers?

Ferro: No. Go set up a tail and get as much intell on flight Air Italia 3007. I want to know who is on that plane before it lands.

Priscilla: You'll have a flight manifest in 5 minutes.

Ferro: I want it sooner than that.

Priscilla: You get me a faster printer, and you can get it in lesser time.

Ernesto: What is the big deal?

Ferro: John G. is Fernando's immediate American Agency Supervisor. I just find it odd that he would be showing up a day before a big mission.

Ernesto: Well, if you want me to follow him, I'm going to need something other than the Dino. Fernando's knows when I'm following him in it.

Ferro: Hillshire?

Hillshire: Oh no… Not my Mercedes.

Ferro: Why not?

Hillshire: Not the way these two drive. And Fernando has added a few modification to his Porsche.

Ferro: What kind of modifications?

Hillshire: You don't want to know.

Ferro: Spill it already.

Ernesto: He's souped up that thing to be unchaseble. I had him within 30 meters at 120Km/hr when all of the sudden he was just a black dot on the horizon.

Ferro: How fast was he going, Hillshire?

Hillshire: The Porsche has an American style Speedometer with miles per hour in large type.

Ferro: How was he going, Hillshire…

Hillshire: The needle was pinned past the 240 miles per hour mark.

Ferro: Pinned?

Hillshire: If it were not for the pin at the end of the scale, the indicator needle would have gone past zero.

Ferro: Somehow, I don't believe you.

Hillshire: He still had one gear to go on top of that.

Ferro: Now I really don't believe you.

Hillshire: Believe what you want, I was there.

Rachel opens the door, dressed differently then she was before. She looks at the group standing nearby.

Rachel: What you waiting around here for?

Rachel steps out of her room, with her mission weapon in its holder in her hand and locks the door with her free hand. She turns away from the door and looks at the others in the hallway before going down the hall to her handler's room. Once Rachel has gone some considerable distance, Ferro makes her comment known to the others.

Ferro: Why do I feel like those two are up to something?

Hillshire: You get that too? I get it mostly from him, she only follows his orders and is most likely unaware of what is about to happen…

Ferro: Just like another Fratello Team a couple of years back?

Hillshire looks at Ernesto for the moment.

Hillshire: But that fratello was doing what they thought was right though misguided as they were in acting…

Ernesto: If you are going to talk about me and Pia, then say it by name.

Hillshire: You and Pia do not pose the danger of what Fernando and Rachel has.

Priscilla: You two actually think that he would do something against us.

Ferro: And you don't?

Priscilla: He is doing what he can for his little girl. He also has 2 bosses to deal with- 2 job to fulfill- us and his agency. And he has to work out what both jobs need, and to him it may seem that we are pushing him into doing things he should not be doing.

Ferro: If he is to work with us, he has to understand that we are at war with terrorists. Just like his country was with Arab fundamentalists years ago, and look a that cost they had to pay for improper actions being taken.

Hillshire: If he is to work with us then he has to abide by orders and regulations. He is too much of a loose canon to properly do a job here.

Ferro: A traitorous loose cannon.

Priscilla: Traitorous?

Ferro: There is an intercepted email of him sending cyborg secrets to his boss.

Hillshire: I would beg to differ on that, but he did try to send some knowledge to his boss.

Priscilla: Why would he do that?

Hillshire: In talking with him, he had to explain why Rachel was here, because his agency knows of her existence and of their relationship. They are some kind of family, but that does not give him the right to bring her over here, but here she is.

Priscilla: Wasn't it our fault for bringing her here?

Ferro: Don't put unnecessary blame where it is not warranted. We took her into the cyborg program because there was no one willing to accept the child and we needed another subject.

"I would beg to differ.", a voice says from behind them.

The others turned around, finding Fernando with Rachel standing behind them.

Hillshire: How did you…?

Fernando: Snuck up behind you? Well, if I can do that, that means that I'm dong better. By the way, Thank You, Priscilla. I'm sure Meeshie will enjoy the cat food you got her.

Priscilla: You're welcomed.

Ferro: Why would you differ from that statement?

Fernando: Eventually, the hospital would have found out who Rachel is and would have contacted me. Now if she would have died, then I would have turned the city upside down until I found her murderer, which would have lead me to you guys. Now if you think you are untouchable- tell that to the bastard who killed my wife. He thought he could hide in the armed forces and secret agencies for protection. He did not figured on getting found, fortunately for him, the police got to me before I got to him. Now, What happened in New York was an accident. You taking it a step further and turning this girl into a cyborg- that is your doing. You have no right in doing this, and I don't care if you do it in your country, but you did it in mine and you did it against my god-daughter. So in those counts, you were wrong in doing what you did. Now you have to deal with it, me and the ramifications thereof…

Rachel: God-father, you're ranting…

Fernando: Maybe I am… But its better to let others know how you feel than to let them guess wrong and make things worse.

Fernando lets out a sigh.

Fernando: How about a light snack before we go? I need a little something to gather my strength with.

Ferro: That's all you ever think about- getting your face stuffed with food?

Fernando: You want me to think with my penis? I can do that too you know. But for the sake of not being vulgar- this headache is going away but not fast enough. Rachel- have Dr. Bianchi meet us at the cafeteria, and have him bring some aspirin.

Rachel: I will…

Rachel goes off to get Dr. Bianchi.

Fernando: I'll see you all later, unless you want to have a last meal with me, I'm going to the cafeteria… alone.

Fernando starts to walk off and away from the group. They all follow him with their eyes.

Priscilla: You know- two wrongs don't make a right.

Ferro: This is the last place to be philosophical…

Ferro steps away from them and into Claes' room. Ferro orders her to get ready within the next 1/2 hour for a small mission involving Fernando and Rachel. No other details were given.

Despite it being called a small snack, it was more like a large lunch, with canned ravioli piled high and deep, with coffee and water. Watching Fernando eat was like at times watching a poor victim being devoured by a great white shark. There was no mercy as huge bites are taken. But this was not enough to quell his headache. Rachel arrives with Dr. Bianchi in tow, and they sit across from him.

Dr. Bianchi: What seems to be the problem?

Fernando: You brought the aspirin?

Dr. Bianchi: I cant give you medication without knowing why it should be given.

Fernando: I have a migraine… A Big Migraine… its going away on its own but not fast enough.

Dr. Bianchi: Would you prefer an anti-migraine med…URK!

Fernando grabs him by the tie and drags him across the table.

Fernando: Aspirin.

Dr. Bianchi slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle of Bayer, handing it to him. Fernando slowly lets him go, then takes to the pills in the bottle. He takes 3 along with the rest of his coffee. Then he slides the coffee cup to Rachel.

Fernando: Refill.

Rachel: Yes God-father.

Rachel grabs the cup and runs to the service area.

Dr. Bianchi: That was totally unnecessary.

Fernando: When I get these headaches, I am not to be messed with in the slightest of way.

Dr. Bianchi: But there are anti-migrai…URK!

Fernando grabs his tie again and drags the doctor close to his face.

Fernando: I'm allergic to many meds out there, and the rest do not work on this body. Now what have I told you about reading my medical file? It's a must requirement if you are going to deal with me as your patient. Until then, you listen to what I say is best for me because I know this body and you don't. So screw the anti-migraine meds- I cant use them, they don't work on me. But Aspirin though, that's one of the few things that will work. Got a problem with that?

Dr. Bianchi shakes his head.

Fernando: Good.

Fernando lets him go and allows him to return to his seat.

Fernando: Thank you, by the way.

Dr. Bianchi: You're welcomed. Do you know what your triggers are?

Fernando: No, other than they have a 7 month cycle, the big ones anyway. The smaller ones are from MSG in food, but like I said- they are minor and go away quickly. These big ones can last all day.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. Anything else I should know?

Fernando: No…

Fernando lets out a sigh.

Fernando: Its gone.

Dr. Bianchi: The migraine? So soon?

Fernando: It was already receding. The aspirin will insure that it wont return.

Rachel returns with another cup of coffee with an ice cube floating in it. She puts it on the table. Fernando hugs her, sits her on his lap and gives her a kiss to the forehead.

Dr. Bianchi: Caffeine can trigger a migraine.

Fernando: It doesn't with me. It helps stops them.

Fernando takes to the coffee, gulping it down in faster than most could. He then continues to finish off his meal. Dr. Bianchi sits there and observes him.

Fernando: Don't you have an office to go to and take up space in?

Dr. Bianchi: I do, but this is a rare chance to sit and talk with you.

Fernando: I don't want to talk. I just want to finish this meal and get to today's mission.

Dr. Bianchi: I thought all missions are cancelled until further notice.

Fernando: I have to answer to my American Intelligence Agency… today.

Dr. Bianchi: Oh, that's right… Wait, you have to meet with them, when?

Fernando: Today. I pick them up from the airport in about an hour or so.

Dr. Bianchi: An hour? It will take about 30 minutes to get there.

Fernando: And? I don't see a problem.

Dr. Bianchi: You don't?

Fernando: And they say that Italians lead the most relaxed lifestyle other than Brazilians, yet here you are being a tight ass about time constraints.

Dr. Bianchi: I was just pointing out…

Fernando (interrupting him): Do me a favor, don't point anything to me.

Dr. Bianchi: But,…

Fernando (interrupting him again): I said- don't ever point anything out to me. I will come to you when I need of your professional services and opinions, and it is still my prerogative to accept those things that you have to offer on a professional level. So, if you don't mind, my need of your professional services ended when you handed me the aspirin and the headache went away.

Fernando gave Dr. Bianchi a short while to answer as he drank the last of the coffee. Dr. Bianchi chooses not to say anything. Instead, somebody else joins into their conversation.

Ferro: So is that how you want it?

Fernando puts down his coffee cup and looks at her.

Fernando: We are all here to do a job. You give me my orders, and I will do them to the best of my abilities… Or have you not no figured that out yet.

Ferro: We are still trying to figure you out.

Fernando: Don't, and save yourself a lot of headaches.

Dr. Bianchi: I have to get back to my office.

Dr. Bianchi gets up put his seat and starts to walk away.

Fernando (to himself): Please do… you're stinking up the place.

Ferro (who did heard him): That was uncalled for.

Fernando: You don't want to know what I think about you.

Ferro: Oh do tell.

Fernando: You know, in the beginning, things were a bit rough and getting used too, but in the least I was trying my best to fit in. But all of the sudden, this change of hostility against me. For what, Ferro? Oh, don't say anything. I already have Hillshire tell me about the intercepted email, and you along with others in the supervisory position thinking that I leaked top secret cyborg information to my boss. Place yourself in my shoes for once, Ferro. My Agency knows about Rachel, they know that I care for her and do take care of her like my own. They tried once to manipulate me through her- it's a tactic that will not work again due to its high price. But seriously, Ferro- how am I to explain to my boss that Rachel is here with me? How am I to explain that she is no longer part human, that even as a favor, they can not take her home for me because she is now a cyborg and requires medical attention that only your agency can give? That is why I sent the email to them, and not to be sending out top secret cyborg information, because if I did- this agency would not be here right now.

Ferro (holding back from laughing): Now tell me, how would you achieve that?

Fernando: The atomic bomb in the basement of this complex by the pool.

Ferro almost chokes on her drink, coughing some of it before putting the cup down.

Fernando: You want me to play nice, or you want to play for keeps. Just consider that I am willing to tell you what I am capable of doing instead of doing it, because if I did, this place would be nothing more than a radioactive smoldering crater. Just consider that.

Ferro stares at him, unsure how to answer, but eventually does.

Ferro: That bomb is in pieces.

Fernando: It has an active core. And I know enough on how to reassemble it.

Ferro: You would not dare.

Rachel: He would.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Its true- you would. And I would be right there to help out.

Fernando: You know what you're saying?

Rachel: Yes.

Fernando: Why?

Rachel: Because these people are giving you what you want.

Fernando: And what would that be?

Rachel: Respect.

Fernando: If a cyborg can see it, why cant you, Ferro?

Ferro: You have not earned it.

Fernando: Respect is given, Trust is earned.

Ferro: Not here its not. It is earned.

Fernando: Considering until recently, I freely gave it to you all along with the benefit of the doubt. Also considering that I did everything I could to earn it…

Ferro: Until recently?

Fernando: Until the recent paradigm and attitude shift towards me. Oh, I can see it… Just because I have problems with my eyes, does not mean that I can not see. And what I see is ugly. Ugly to the bone.

Rachel: All for 1 stupid email that explains why I am here.

Fernando: It does not explain it, it just says that you are here.

Ferro: It explains what was done to her.

Fernando: It explains that she was turned into a cyborg…

Ferro: That was too much information to give.

Fernando: Believe what you want. I did what I thought was right and need to do, and right now you are getting between me and my little girl.

Ferro: Oh sure… You're happy as long as she is happy.

Rachel: I'm not happy here, never was.

Claes arrives to the table, fully dressed and ready to go.

Claes: I'm ready, Ms. Ferro.

Fernando: Ms, now…

Ferro: Better than being called mom.

Fernando: You don't know what it is like to have a family, do you? You scarified that part of your life for a career in this place.

Ferro: You're in the same boat as all of us.

Fernando: No I am not. I was married once, and attempted to have a family. I currently have a family through Rachel. So I'm not missing out, you are.

Ferro: Nice try.

Fernando: What do you mean?

Ferro: If you cant see what you were trying to do, I wont explain it then.

Fernando: What ever. Now, if all 4 of us go to pick up John, where are they going to sit in the Porsche?

Ferro: Who is coming along with him?

Fernando: I don't know. He never travels alone, most of the time he takes Doc with him.

Ferro: Doc?

Fernando: Chief Medical Agent; usually to check on the agents in the field, in this case- me.

Ferro: Two more can fit in the Porsche.

Fernando: Along with their luggage? OK, only if it is those two alone.

Ferro: I'll send the pizza van to pick up the others.

Fernando: Don't worry. John would have arranged for the Embassy Limo for the rest of them, and their luggage.

Ferro: …so.

Fernando: I have to pick up John G. personally and drop him off at the Embassy.

Ferro: Some how, I don't…

Fernando gets up off his seat. He hands the tray to Rachel for her to put away from him.

Fernando: You ready to go?

Ferro get up and starts to follow beside him. He takes his time to walk to the door, trying to match his pace so Rachel would be there when he got there. In a couple of minutes later, they were by the Porsche in the parking lot. Fernando presses the remote control on his key chain and unlocks the doors. He opens the driver's door and lowers the seat to let Rachel get in first. She does and buckles her seatbelt around her. Fernando puts the seat back up to get into it. Ferro does the same thing on the passenger side to allow Claes enter. It takes about 45 minutes to get to the airport after a couple of course corrections, still leaving plenty of time to wait for the flight to arrive as they waited by the airport's main entrance gate. A limousine parks behind them with US Embassy flags on its fenders.

Between the driving and the waiting, Ferro continues to try and get more information out of Fernando with her persistent questioning. She should consider herself lucky that he did not left her out lone on some dirt road in the middle of nowhere.

Ferro: Why do you think your boss is coming?

Fernando: I do not know, why do you keep asking?

Ferro: Maybe you do know, but wont say.

Fernando: If I knew, and if it were an agency secret, I would not tell you. Unfortunately, I do not know, and therefore have nothing to say.

Ferro: You managed to tell him of our agency cyborg secrets.

Fernando: According to you, the email was intercepted, so he never got it.

Ferro: And your point?

Fernando: He would not know of any cyborg secrets if he never got the email.

Ferro: Like a thief caught in the act, it does not matter that you escaped, what does is that you got caught.

Fernando: So, that is how you want to play it…

Ferro: Play? This is was never a game.

Fernando: Well then, before we make it to our destination or end up dead wrapped around a lamp post, just answer me just one question.

Ferro: And what would that be?

Fernando: Why choose me?

Ferro: Why? I personally did not choose you. It was an agency decision.

Fernando: I am not the best suited for the job, as my skill set of that of an intelligence agent and not as judge, jury and executioner. Now, why did the agency chose me?

Ferro: Again, I do not know.

Fernando: Then let me say this- if you think that you- the agency, can somehow get biometric data from this augmented body of mine, as a warning, tell them to not even try. Even if they can get some information, putting that information into useable data is not possible. What comes natural to me is not easily replicable in others, because I have a lifetime of practice and trial and error to figure out what I have.

Ferro: You sound like braggart and a bore. Nothing I have seen you done thus far as show me what you are capable of, nor that you have surpassed the upper limits normal people.

Fernando: The paintball challenge?

Ferro: Even you have stated that there was a trick to it.

Fernando: Yeah the trick is while everyone is stumbling about on their feet, you take out as many as fast as possible. But when its down to the last two or three, that is when it becomes difficult.

Ferro: Hmph….

Fernando: You know Ferro, Society has the will and the power to judge anyone of us insane, and take appropriate measures against those they deemed as such.

Ferro: You changing subjects again?

Fernando: No, just trying to prove a point.

Ferro: Which is?

Fernando: What can the individual do when society itself has gone mad?

Ferro: Nothing.

Fernando: You willing to give up so easily?

Ferro: Why should I try to alter the course of a society that has provided for me things that I would not be able to obtain otherwise?

Fernando: Because Society itself has gone stark raving mad… Your society always…

Ferro: Prove it.

Fernando: Why should an innocent man prove anything? All men, and women are presumed innocent until proven guilty. In this society, your society… you are going about your life in a manner that is detrimental to others.

Ferro: Detrimental to others? How so, when it is they who are the detriment to society by their actions and admittance of statement. It is they who are killing hundreds, and want to kill thousands, if not millions for a cause that no one else agrees with.

Fernando: But in the act you so take, in hunting them down, you would hunt down anyone else who side by them even in the slightest. Even in just agreement to their ideals, you would go sought those out and have them killed. You cant kill anyone for just having an idea, Ferro. That is just wrong.

Ferro: You are beginning to sound like them.

Fernando: These ideas are of my own creation. No one planted seeds into my head. But I see a whole forest planted in yours. Besides, I have been within the limits of your constant surveillance. If I would have met up with anyone, you would know about it. Now, care to put that finger of blame on somebody else.?

Ferro: You were caught trying to send secret information to your agency…

Fernando: Haven't you realized one thing Ferro?

Ferro: What….

Fernando: I am a double agent.

Ferro: A traitor and a spy…

Fernando: My agency agreed with your agency that I am the one who is work with the both of you, and to exchange information between the two. As far as my agency is concerned, I do a nightly search of their servers and give that information to you. Just searching their information database is illegal for me to do, but I do it in order to get the information I need to get the job done. If caught, I am facing charges of treason and espionage. What protection are you going to give me if my agency were to turn against me?

Ferro: Why should we give you anything since you have betrayed us?

Fernando: Because if it were not for me, you would never have found that atomic bomb and some terrorist group would be making demands of holding a city- perhaps Rome, hostage.

Ferro: We would have dealt with the situation as necessary.

Fernando: In other words, you would not know what to do, the military would have taken your agency over and you would be doing nothing but sitting on your ass waiting for orders to trickle down from some advisory council or generals… Until then, all your cyborg technology and secrets now belong to them. Either way Ferro, you are screwed. Now you care to arrest me when this is all over?

Ferro: Until we can figure out what to do with you, you will be under surveillance…

Fernando: Its not like I was already were.

Ferro: Do anything stupid, and I'll have Claes put you down.

Fernando: You willing to sacrifice Claes?

Ferro: You willing to sacrifice Rachel?

Fernando: Rachel will do what she thinks is right to save me, even if it means it would kill her, and that not your conditioning ordering her to do so. She was already like that before you and the SWA turned her into a cyborg.

Ferro: Rachel is inexperienced.

Fernando: And from what I seen and heard, so is Claes even though she has been a cyborg for a few years now. Rachel- what, a couple of months? And yet, in the only mission they were both in, Rachel out classed her. That's my years of training her. Now, you care to put us in a mission after this? Or even her alone?

Ferro: We are still deciding whether to pull you two out of this one.

Fernando: That would be your mistake if you pull us out.

Ferro: Oh, so it would be a mistake, eh?

Fernando: Paranoia will destroy ya, Ferro.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: Never mind.

Fernando looks at his watch and then gets out of the car. He then lowers the seat and signals Rachel to get out. Ferro steps out and looks across the top of the Porsche to them.

Fernando: Go inside and check the TV-boards to see what gate flight 3007 will be arriving at, and if its delayed.

Rachel: Yes God-Father…

Rachel starts to walk inside the airport.

Ferro: Claes, follow her.

Claes: Yes Ma'am…

Claes climbs out of the car and runs after Rachel. Fernando continues to keep his eyes on Rachel through the glass paneled walls as she goes about the area looking for a kiosk screen to read over. Then she dart out to an unknown direction. Claes runs after her.

Ferro: She better not be going against agency orders.

Fernando: If she were to go against agency order, you would be dead by now, as would Claes. Consider that as information to process.

Ferro: Then where is she going?

Fernando: I don't know. The girl's bathroom maybe.

Ferro: You give her too much freedom.

Fernando: I give her all the freedom she needs to get what is needed to be done. She has yet to fail me.

Ferro: One day she will.

Fernando: She's only human. I don't expect her to be perfect all the time. Of course she will fail. But it is how she recovers that matters. I can expect failure from Rachel, some of your handlers cant from their charges. In that there is a difference.

Ferro: So, you think you have all the answers…

Fernando: Nope- I don't. I do know when to press the red button.

Ferro: What red button?

Fernando: Society as the power to deem anyone insane, and put them away for it. But what can one do when it is Society itself has gone insane? Push The Red Button.

Ferro: I still don't understand.

Fernando: You take actions that would change Society, or destroy it. As for me, I know what has to be done and when, if it were my right to do so. Here in Italy- that's your problem, not mine. You understand where I'm getting at?

Ferro: No.

Fernando: That's because you lost track of the conversation. I have not. And they say that a woman's brain is better constructed for communications. I keep finding that wrong on the many individual females I keep running into.

Ferro: Maybe the problem is with you.

Fernando: That is a nice way of putting 'if you cant find blame in others, find blame on yourself…' But Ferro, I did not lose track of the conversation- you did. I just have to state that if you are going to arrest me with charges of espionage, if you think that little captured email is your worry, wait until you see what gets dumped on the benches of the world court.

Ferro: Is that a threat?

Fernando: Ever read UN General Assembly Resolution A/RES/54/263? It state that children will not be used as soldiers for international disputes or internal conflicts. Italy, with the use of Section 2 cyborgs, is breaking that UN Resolution, when Italy was one of the first nations to sign it into treaty.

Ferro: The UN will never need to know that Italy does to deal with its internal conflicts.

Fernando: Not if Rachel testifies to it. Show them what was done to her because of your Section 2. Not that I would want anything to happen to you guys, or nor that I am making threats that I can not keep, but its something for you to think about: You as an agency has became no better than the people you hunt down. That is where I find issues and problems with.

Ferro: A solider to be effective on the battle field is to leave his conscious behind in the home front.

Fernando: I'm not a solider, that is what I am trying to tell you. You are not listening.

Ferro: You can not dictate what your position or responsibilities are to us. You work for us.

Fernando: I work for you to keep my little girl alive. If it were not for that- I would personally take this agency down myself.

Ferro draws out her gun over the roof of the Porsche. Fernando lets out a loud, 'Ha!'

Ferro: What's so funny…

Fernando: Look inside the passenger compartment.

Ferro glances down through the windshield, seeing Fernando's extended hand with his mission weapon in it aimed at her.

Fernando: I would have put two rounds into you by the time you put your gun on the roof of my car if I wanted too.

Fernando puts away his gun.

Fernando: I'm not here to quarrel with you. I have a job to do for both your agency and mine, whether or not you agree as to how I do it, I'm going to it as I see fit. All I ever ask from you is to give the time and understanding that I am doing my best for the both of you. I swear, this is worse than dating two women at once.

Ferro slowly puts away her gun.

Ferro: What is taking them so long?

Fernando: Who, Rachel and Claes?

Ferro: Who else

Ferro looks at her watch.

Ferro: Your boss' flight is over due.

Fernando: How would you know?

Ferro: I have my sources of…

Fernando: Here they come now.

Rachel steps out of the Airport with Claes behind and several men in suits and dark glasses trailing them. John and Doc was within the group. They walk the few meters to the edge of the curb to where the Porsche and limousine were parked. John stops in front of the Porsche, where Ferro stood.

John G. Good evening Fernando. I will ask why Rachel is here later. What's going on?

Fernando: Other than the incident with the atomic bomb, Rachel is the matter.

John G. You should not have brought her here then.

Fernando: I didn't.

John G.: Then how did she come here on her own?

Fernando (pointing at Ferro): They brought her here. And according to what I can find out- you gave them permission to do so.

John G.: We did no such thing.

Fernando reaches inside the car and pulls out a folder from under the seat.

Fernando: You- the agency, allowed them to take one female 'Jane Doe' for their own purposes. That Jane Doe was Rachel.

John G.: Then we'll take her home to her mother for you then.

Fernando: No, you cant.

John G.: Why not.

Fernando: Ferro. Explain it him. Explain why she cant leave, explain to him that if she leaves Italy that she would die.

John G. turns to her.

John G.: Well…

Ferro: I'll get you for this…

Fernando: I don't care. You explain it to him or I'll place you under international arrest. I think its only fair.

Ferro can only give a scowl at him.

Ferro: We took Jane Doe from the hospital for our purposes while we kept her alive through artificial means as she had died from her injuries while on the operating room. That purpose was to give her a new life in which she works for us…

Fernando: You're forgetting a major part, Ferro…

Ferro: That is all I'm saying.

Fernando: Rachel, tell him.

Rachel turn to John G.

Rachel: They turned me into a cyborg, and require constant medical attention that only they can provide.

John G.: A Cyborg?

Fernando: I don't know the extent of her technologies, But John- they have several young girls in this position, who are given to other agents for which they go out on hunter/killer missions to kill terrorists. Rachel was assigned to me, but when they discovered that we already knew each other…

John G.: The shit hit the fan then…

Fernando: Yup.

Fernando turns to face Ferro while continuing talking to John G.

Fernando: Now John, I tried to inform you of this, but they believe that this is an act of espionage, and thus has intercepted my emails to you and the agency.

John G. turns to Ferro.

John G.: Call your director. I want to have an immediate meeting with him. Fernando, send Rachel to the Embassy.

Fernando: I'm sorry sir, I cant do that.

John G.: And why not?

Fernando reaches into his car and pulls out Rachel's medical kit from the glove box. He opens it on the roof of the Porsche and shows it to him.

Fernando: She's under my constant medical watch, even though she has to work with me on these hunter/killer missions, I have to give her the medication as prescribed.

John G.: Then, this other girl…?

Fernando: Is a cyborg too. Her name is Claes. Her and Rachel are… well… friends.

John G.: And who takes care of Claes?

Fernando points Ferro.

John G.: I see.

Fernando: Furthermore, Since Italy is under a state of war, You know-you can guess what they want us to do.

John G.: So you want an out?

Fernando: No. I will do what is needed to finish my mission here, but they need to understand who is command of me and who I work for. And of the situation of Rachel- they treat her like she was their property, when she is not. She is an American citizen, is she not?

John G.: And you are her caregiver, we know that.

Fernando turns to Ferro.

Fernando: Well, aren't you going to call Lorenzo for an emergency directors' meeting?

Ferro: He'll be pissed…

Fernando: I dont care, Ferro. I really don't. This is the price you and the rest of the SWA has to pay for breaking your end of the contract, all because you forgot that I work under you by contract through them. Al I wanted was a little respect, and understanding.

John G.: You two have been sent on hunter/killer missions?

Fernando: Who, us? Oh…Yeah- 2 missions, one with her and one without her as she was recovering from injuries.

John G.: Injuries?

Fernando: Its best of Doc looked into her medical records. Lets just say that they were sloppy in her reconstruction and needed to be recalled more than once.

John G.: Two missions? You met their mission objective?

Fernando: Yes, though they do not necessarily agree on how I met those objectives.

John G.: You went ahead and shot up the place?

Fernando: Well, except for the airport mission, I was as neat as possible.

John G.: Airport mission?

Fernando: That was where we found the bomb components. But I was ordered to return back to base.

John G.: Why did you not go as ordered?

Fernando: A situation occurred where they needed back up. Rachel and I were the closest agents available, so we returned and cleaned house.

John G.: Cleaned House… You mean…

Fernando: Rachel, hand John G. your mission weapon.

Rachel does as ordered. John G. looks it over before giving it back to her.

John G.: Cute…

Fernando: You know, John. I would not have called you unless it was important.

John G.: I can see that.

Fernando: You know, they threatened me with arrest and execution.

John G.: Is that so?

Fernando: One of their supervisors tried to carryout an execution order on me.

John G.: Since you're still here, I'll assume that he's dead.

Fernando: Good guess, but no unfortunately.

Ferro interrupts their conversation as she closes her cell phone.

Ferro: The chief is willing to see you.

John G.: Call him back-tell him to be at the American Embassy, and to take who ever he thinks should go with him.

Ferro: But…

Fernando: Do it Ferro. And have the other Fratello Teams in the meeting too- as many as possible.

Ferro: I swear… I'm going to get even with you.

Fernando: I dont care what you do. I'm just insuring that I get the respect that I deserve, and not treated like some rookie out of the academy. Rachel, gather their arms and hand them over to me.

Rachel starts with Claes, putting her hand out to receive her gun. Claes hands it over to her without argument. Rachel then goes to Ferro and puts out her hand to receive her gun, which Ferro hand over to her.

Fernando: Both of you, get into the limousine. Rachel you got shotgun. John- the choice of rides is yours.

John G.: I got a few more questions for this one. Meet us at the embassy.

Fernando: I'll be there. Oh… if you notice a pizza van or a Ferrari following you, that would be one of theirs…

John G.: Understood.

Fernando: Ferro, you'll get your gun back later on, so consider yourself as a guest… and not a captive…

Ferro: I'm going to get you for this.

Fernando: Yeah, yeah, yeah- Revenge is a dish best served cold… I know that too well. John, I'll see you at the embassy… Uhm, Rachel has no ID by the way.

John G.: Not to worry, we'll take care of that for her.

Claes and Ferro are lead to limousine and are sat within it. The others pile into the vehicle before they drive away to the United States Embassy in Rome. Upon his signal, Rachel gets into the front passenger seat and buckles herself in, putting Ferro and Claes' weapons into the glove box. Fernando looks around before getting in himself. As he buckles his seatbelt, the red Dino Ferrari pulls up besides him. The window on it rolls down, showing Pia aiming her Dessert Eagel.50 cal at him. Ernest shouts out from his seat.

Ernesto: You're coming with us.

Fernando: Anything happens me, you will never see Ferro or Claes again. Now you are to go to that meeting, so I'd advise you to go to the embassy and listen to what is going to be said there. And tell Pia to put away that thing before she gets hurt with it…

Ernesto can only give Fernando a foul look. Fernando mocks him by nodding back at him and points down the road. Ernesto then puts the Dino into gear and screeches a tire down the road. Fernando turns on the engine of his Porsche and then does the same thing as he pulls out of his parking spot. Within a minute Fernando was passing Ernesto on the highway, and later the limousine which had a huge lead over him. Ernesto was soon also passing limousine. The Pizza van started out and lumbered behind them.


	39. Chapter 39

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 39: The Hell of a Woman's Scorn.

Fernando and Rachel were diverted to other offices of the embassy as a new set of papers are being generated for her: Birth Certificate, Social Security Card, National ID card and a Passport. As this was going on, Ferro was in the conference room, identifying the SWA members who were entering the compound.

Shortly after getting the paperwork and copies there of, Rachel was lead to an examination room, where Doc gave her a physical exam. Fernando was there to ease Rachel's tension. Doc writes down his findings on his note pad.

With Chief Lorenzo and the rest of the Fratello teams and section supervisors already gathered in the conference room, they were waiting for their US Counterparts to arrive. John G. and his staff was waiting for Doc and the Fernando/Rachel Fratello team to arrive. They do about a 1/2 hour later. John G. enters the room first, with Doc and a couple of staff members of his staff behind him. Fernando and Rachel enter last, her by his side as if she always belonged there, to some in the room, she always had. They break away from each other for the moment, walking over to Ferro and Claes respectively, placing their hand guns in front of them on the table.

Fernando: Like I said, You're not a captive, Ferro. No one here is.

Fernando looks about the room, making eye contact with all in the room at least for a second before taking his seat. Rachel does the same. The meeting starts with John G. making his statement.

John G.: It is to my understanding that Fernando is being forced into certain activities that he was not to be allowed to participate. Fernando was sent to you to be an intelligence officer, information gatherer, and all around organization infiltrator. But it has been brought to my attention that he is being used for your execution agenda, and to further that agenda, this girl, his adoptive daughter has been used to in further him and her into dangerous missions to enforce the execution agenda. Now explain yourself.

Both Jean and Ferro were about to get up and explain but Lorenzo stops them from doing so.

Lorenzo: Both of you sit down. If anyone is going to do any explanation, it is going to be me.

John G: Then start explaining. First, some of the others I have met, who are you?

Lorenzo: I am Chief Lorenzo, director of Section 2 Cyborg Unit. So before you put any heat on my staff, I have to explain what it is that we do, why we do it and who authorizes it. If any heat is to be given, I am the one who has to take it. Now with that said, Section 2 Cyborg Unit was created a few years ago as an infiltration unit and as a medical experiment. These girls before you, have all been in one form or another killed or left for dead. (He gets up out of his chair and walks over to Angelica, putting a hand on her shoulder) Angelica here, was the first cyborg to be created. It took over 2 years to rebuild her from the broken body of a 8 year old we received from the hospital. She was a victim of a deliberate hit and run made by her parents in order collect the insurance they put on her. From her, we learn what the cyborgs were capable of, their limits and what they have to offer to the public. You see, not only are these cyborgs 'killing machines' as you so put it, they are also the test bed for medical break throughs. Medicines and technologies made for them when deemed successful goes to the medical community for patients' needs. At age 13, she is the oldest cyborg the agency has.

Lorenzo walks over to Petrushka and continues.

Lorenzo: Petrushka is the oldest subject that was ever been through our cyborg process, but is the youngest of the cyborgs; until we received Rachel. Petrushka is the first of the type 2 series, more modern technologies, lighter weight materials, but weaker than the type 1 cyborgs. (He walks away from Petrushka and onto Rachel) And we go to Rachel. Now, my staff informs me that we had permission to take her.

Fernando (interrupts, looking at John G.): Apparently so.

John G.: If I knew 'Jane Doe' was Rachel, I would not have ever let her go.

Fernando: It urks me that you would allow any US citizen to be taken by another government for who knows what.

John G.: At the time 'Jane Doe' was a lifeless husk of flesh, blood and bones. If they could use her to augment their medical technologies, I let her go on the basis of that.

Fernando (pounding his fists to the table, getting up and points a finger at him): Who Are You To Play God!

Ferro (leaning over to Jean): He's even insubordinate to his own supervisor…

Fernando: Fuck you Ferro- don't think that I did not hear you.

John G.: Sit down Fernando… (then he turns to Lorenzo) So, as a cyborg, what is Rachel doing for the SWA?

Lorenzo: For giving her the technologies in which she lives in, Rachel is part of the Fernando/Rachel Fratello team. For the most part, Fernando does a lot of intelligence gathering and reporting, which he does well, but he also has to train Rachel in self defense and weapons usage. Together, they work as a team, often gathering information by any means possible, and if they have to kill others to get that information, then they must do so.

John G.: What about this airport incident I heard about?

Lorenzo: The airport incident was where we were to capture a possible Padania terrorist, which turned out to be to be a Yemenese Al Quida Terrorist work with Padania. Fernando was ordered to return to the compound upon recovering the cyborgs Claes and Rachel but he did not. Instead he returned with the cyborgs.

John G. (turning to Fernando): On what grounds did you break agency orders?

Fernando: Hearing to the radio, it was a heavy gun battle, and somebody called for reinforcements. I turned around to give what ever assistance I could. Good thing too since the terrorists had also gotten their own reinforcements. Between the girls and I, they were neutralized and the device recovered.

John G.: How much of it was true.

Rachel (stepping in before Fernando could): All of it.

John G.: You could be saying that to cover his ass.

Rachel turns to Claes, trying to make her uncomfortable with a mean look. Eventually it works.

Claes: It was all true.

John G.: You could be covering for him as well.

Claes: Each cyborg covers for their own handlers and not for another.

John G.: So, Fernando saved the day?

Claes: With our help, yes.

John G.: Fernando: how many terrorists did you take down?

Fernando: Too many to count, sir.

John G.: What?

Fernando takes out his AA.45 and drops the magazine lightly on the table.

Fernando: You know of my chosen agency weapon.

John G.: That old thing, yes.

Fernando: Well, remember it uses a 16 round magazine. I had to reload once, but I shot up their cars as well as anyone I saw come out of them. If I run the mission through my head, just before getting to the airport, there was at least 12 punks I had to take out.

John G: And inside the airport terminal?

Fernando: Another 4 or 5.

John G. And what of the others?

Fernando: There were bodies everywhere, I counted at least 25 or so. Rachel got about 8 or 9 of them- all head shots.

John G.: Why head shots?

Rachel: They were wearing bulletproof vests, and hitting them a few times, they did not go down, so I went for head shots on everybody.

John G.: And who taught you that?

Rachel: My god-father.

John G. sighs.

John G.: Lorenzo, what do you think of Fernando and Rachel, meaning of the work done thus far.

Lorenzo: Work wise- they do their best to fulfill the mission's objective. Personally- they are too close with one another. Furthermore, Fernando is quite insubordinate to his supervisors.

John G.: You know that they are actually related.

Lorenzo: I have been told of that though it only has been through hearsay from what they tell the others.

John G.: Well, they are, legally on so many levels. About his insubordination… Fernando does what he thinks is right to get the job done.

Lorenzo: We have our way of doing things.

John G.: Apparently he does not agree with the way things are being done. Lets suppose, if Fernando did followed orders on the airport mission, what would have happened to the remaining mission members?

Lorenzo: I can not speculate on 'What Ifs' scenarios.

Rachel: They would be all dead or very much hurt.

John G.: Care to elaborate?

Rachel: We were only told that is would be handful of terrorists to deal with. We were only given a couple of magazines of ammunition for the mission. Yet the terrorists managed to get reinforcements. Given that, they- the remaining teams- would have ran out of bullets if we did not returned.

John G.: Has Fernando and Rachel been on other missions?

Ferro: Fernando has been on one other mission.

John G.: Care to elaborate?

Ferro: Fernando was to infiltrate a church that was being used as a terrorist hot spot of information exchange. He was recover a recording device that was hidden in the complex and eliminate the head of the terrorist faction there.

John G.: Who was the leader of the faction?

Jean: The leader was a priest, Father Salvatore.

John G.: Oh, so you had him kill a priest.

Jean: I can assure that the mission came with the blessings of the Pope himself.

John G.: What did this priest do to deserve a death sentence?

Jean: He provided room, board, money, weapons shipment, support personnel, you name it, he organized it and put it together. In short, he was real scum wearing a priest's collar.

John G.: Did Fernando accomplish his mission objectives?

Jean: Yes.

John G. On a score of 1 to 10, where 1 is the lowest, and 10 the highest, what score would you give him?

Jean: A score?

John G.: Based on accomplishing mission objectives, the speed in which he did the mission in, other basis which would affect his score…

Lorenzo: A 10.

John G.: A perfect score?

Lorenzo: He did the mission without flaw and ahead of time. Only thing was the he complained about doing it.

John G.: You know that he is a devote Roman Catholic.

Lorenzo: So is 99 percent of Italy. What's the problem?

Fernando: You had me kill a holy man, that's the problem.

Lorenzo: He was not holy. He was a terrorist who was also a priest, trust me on that.

Fernando: He was still a priest.

Lorenzo: Do you have issues with killing people?

Fernando: In self defense- no. As targets to enforce government policy, only of they are proven of their guilt to me. Otherwise, I do have a problem with killing.

Lorenzo: So there is a conflict.

Fernando: There is no conflict, as long as my guidelines are adhered too. Thus far, it as not. In truth, I cant tell if I'm working for the good guys or not anymore!

Lorenzo: You are to follow our guidelines.

John G.: No he does not. Neither is Rachel. Which brings me to the next set of questions as I skip over these for Fernando. What is the extent of Rachel's Cyborgnetics?

Lorenzo: Much of her skeleton and muscles were replaced with artificial materials and carbon fiber structures, but primary organs remain intact unless damaged.

John G.: Doc, what's the conclusion of her examination?

Doc: It seems that on the basic level, she seems to function like she was before- breathing, heart rate, blood pressure all normal. But her body weight is double of what she was when last measured. Reflexes are instantaneous, and structurally, she seems to be reinforced along her legs, pelvic bone and lower spine. Not to mention, she seems to be very strong.

Lorenzo: A type 2 cyborg is 4 times stronger than a normal person.

John G.: And the type ones?

Lorenzo: 10 times stronger.

John G.: And what class does Rachel fit in?

Lorenzo: She is… a type 2 construct.

John G.: You don't sound too assured of yourself on that.

Lorenzo: She is a type two construct with what seems to be a type 1 programming.

John G.: Programming?

Lorenzo: All cyborgs go through neural programming to get them accustomed to their cyborgnetics. In the Type 2's case, much of they have a more complete program set so they could be on the field with little training. They are also programmed with their handler's information and are given an emotional attachment to them. The type ones are given a minimal set of training programming, and thus must be trained by their handlers. Their emotional attachment to their handlers are greater and they bond to their handlers greatly. Rachel shows that she has a greater emotional attachment to her handler than most cyborgs, even of the type ones.

John G.: That's because they were bonded to each other a long time ago, mister. Not even we could break that bond, and believe me, we have tried.

Fernando: At great cost to your men… Just don't ever try that again.

John G.: Now, what was this emergency, Fernando.

Fernando: Hmmm… nice one…. Now, where should I begin.

Ferro: You did not come here on your own accord?

John G.: Eventually I would have, but not so soon. You see, Fernando requested that I arrive before your next mission, which according to him, will be in about 30 hours or so. So What is it?

Fernando: A couple of weeks ago I sent you an email, John. You never got it, because they intercepted it, and they claim that I was sending over to you their agency secrets of their cyborg program. All I stated was that Rachel was here, why she was here, and what had happened to her. They are using that captured email to give me a hard time and have threatened me with arrest for espionage. They also threaten Rachel with reprogramming and dismantlement- which would kill her.

John G.: Any of this true?

Lorenzo looks at his two assistants.

Lorenzo: I knew of the email interception. I did not know about the other things. So if either of you know anything about it, speak up now.

Hillshire: Ferro informed and shown me the mail in question, and to be ready to act against Fernando if needed, but the problem was Rachel- she is too protective of her handler.

Ernesto: I was told and shown of the same thing.

Lorenzo: Ferro…

Ferro: After conferring with Jean of the details of this, I was acting for the benefit of the agency, sir.

Lorenzo: Jean?

Jean: I know nothing about it.

Ferro: Why you coward.

Jean: You wanted to be a Fratello Supervisor… Its not an easy job, now is it?

Lorenzo: Ferro, you be in my office in the morning.

Fernando: Chief, sir… She was acting within her right to protect the agency. I can see why she is acting upon and why she would see me as a threat to the agency. But this paranoid mentality within the agency must stop.

Lorenzo: You are siding with her, despite what she has done to you?

Fernando: Yes.

John G.: Fernando: You care to continue with your mission here or be pulled out?

Fernando: My mission here is not completed. What, I have 2 years in this place? I have just started, sir… and it would be a shame to pull me out and put somebody else in who knows nothing of what goes on here.

John G.: Then what do you want me to do?

Fernando: They need to be reminded as to where I stand and where I belong. Furthermore they need to know that Rachel belongs to me and not as their property despite what they have done or given to her. And that I am to be given the right and freedoms to choose the missions offered to me, and to disclose all mission intell for my to make a proper judgment on. Lastly to continue to let Rachel have the medical treatments she needs as a cyborg. In exchange I will do what I can for their agency, share intell between them and you, and go on missions offered to me. Me being insubordinate is not an issue, me excursing my judgment is. That is all I want you to tell them, or have me pulled out of this mission entire and take Rachel with me.

John G.: Wont Rachel die without their medical technology and care?

Fernando: I would rather have her dead than to have them play mind games with us. In fact, being a cyborg, she only has a few short years left to live anyways- according to them.

John G.: Is that so?

Fernando (pointing at Angie): According to what I'm told, that one is at the end of her lifecycle.

Marco (interrupting him): She is still going strong.

Fernando (adding to his point): Despite the issues she has with her memory.

Rachel: Angie is the nicest of the girls… (pointing at Pia) its that one is literally falling apart, and is too slow.

Pia: Am not!

Rachel: Wanna bet?!

Rachel starts reaching for her gun.

Fernando: Rachel- stand down…NOW!

Rachel: But…

Fernando: But nothing! Now hand over your weapon!

Rachel: Hrrmmmm…

Fernando extends his hand to accept the weapon. Rachel reluctantly gives it up. Fernando takes the weapon and puts it away. Then he turns to the other handlers.

Fernando: I would advise you all to take your girl's weapons. We don't want any accidents during this meeting…

Hillshire: You heard him, Triela- we don't want any accidents.

Ernesto: Hand it over, Pia.

Jose: Henrietta…

All the girls reluctantly complied to their orders with complaint, except Angelica who handed over her weapon with a smile to Marco. Even Claes give up her gun to Ferro with a scowl. John G. just could not believe the weapons being handed about, with the more shocking examples being tiny Pia handing over a huge .50 caliber Dessert Eagle to Ernesto, Beatrice's Micro Uzi to Bernardo or Petrushka's Spectre M4 SMG short barrel machine gun to Alessandro.

John G. (to himself): I'm going to have a long talk with the boys at security about this.

Fernando: You should see what they have in their closets.

John G.: I don't want to know.

Fernando takes out and puts down Rachel's mission weapon on the table in front of John G. John G. just stares at it before giving an answer.

John G. I know about this weapon.

Fernando: It's the smallest in the house.

John G. picks it up and looks it over.

John G. No Safety? Is it electro-mechanical?

Fernando takes Rachel's arm up and exposes the watch on her arm.

Fernando: Radio controlled, electro-mechanical, unique RFID…

John G.: So anyone stealing it cant use it without the exact control mechanism for it.

Fernando: That's why I choose it as a mission weapon for us.

John G.: Us? You're not using your outdated .45?

Fernando: I use that as a personal weapon, and does she uses a 1911 .45 ACP.

John G. refuses to answer to that comment. Then he tries to change the subject as he hands back the weapon.

John G.: Though I'm at no liberty to dictate rules and laws to another nation's agency, I will say this- Fernando is our representative, and our goodwill ambassador for the intelligence community. Give him the respect he deserves or else.

Jean: Or else what? You are on Italian soil here.

John G.: You're on an American established territory that resides on Italian soil. Now you better watch what you say and know where you stand. As Fernando pointed to me out before we began- you people, your agency are in violation of UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263. Its bad enough that your nation is at the brink of civil war. You don't want the UN breathing down your throats on this one.

Jean: What is UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263?

Lorenzo: UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263 says that it is a war crime to use children as armed soldiers for combat resolution, for conflicts internal or external by any nation, agency, group or organization. With the cyborg program as it is, we are in violation of that resolution, even though the Prime Minister has our program labeled under different programs and directives to cover our tracks. (then he turns to John G.) But as for you sir, Do Not Make A Threat That You Can Not Keep.

John G.: From one agency chief to another. I don't make threats. Only deals ad promises. Now, do you accept my offer?

Lorenzo: Offer…? Yes. I would need to have a talk with my staff.

John G.: Fernando, take Rachel out and wait for us outside the room.

Fernando: I know when I'm not wanted. Rachel, lets go.

Fernando gets up out of his seat with Rachel following him out of the room. The door closes behind them, as the meeting continues on without them. They take a walk down the hall and down to the main lobby where they take a seat to wait.

John G.: I usually do not back up field agents when on missions, as they are to carry out the object on their own. But after seeing and hearing what is going on, I do not like the Frat-House Attitude of your agency.

Alessandro: Frat House?

Lorenzo: I concur.

John G.: I give you Fernando G. because he is the capable independent operative the agency has. He is insubordinate, but that is how independent operatives work. You give them a mission, they do the work. As per our previous phone conversations, this is what you stated you wanted, so my advise to you is to deal with his attitude and allow him to finish his mission on his own accord.

Jean: That is not how we work.

Jose: Jean- that is exactly how we work. We're given missions to fulfill and then are allowed to do what is necessary to get the work done. Fernando has not failed in that aspect.

Ferro: But he has no respect for the chain of command.

John G.: Wouldn't you if the chain of command does nothing more then interfere with his progress of work? Its like being 2 conflicting orders, both must be adhered too at the same time.

Lorenzo: Furthermore I see that this Blasé Attitude within the ranks is being detrimental to the agency itself. This is not some big corporation there office games take up 1/2 of the worker's time. This is a law enforcement agency first and foremost specializing on terrorist groups and of their elimination.

John G.: I particularly like what was done to Rachel. May it had been somebody else, I would excuse it, but since it is her, you now have to deal with Fernando on a more personal level, for he holds that child closer than most parents would. Furthermore she is not property, though you gave her cyborg technology, she is still an American Citizen, with rights and protection thereof. In short, she belongs to us, and there will be no argument about this.

Jean: But, we devoted much into her in terms of….

Lorenzo: Can it Jean. John G. is right on this one.

John G. I'll admit to making the mistake of handing her blindly to you, and thus I will have to face Fernando on this matter one day but as for you people, I would advise you to do your damnedest best in making that girl the happiest little girl in all of Italy, for making her happy makes him happy.

Jean: But…

Lorenzo: But what?

Jean: The training and missions…

Lorenzo: I'm pulling the Fernando/Rachel team out of all missions.

John G.: Don't.

Lorenzo: Huh, Why?

John G.: Confer with Fernando and Rachel about it first. If it they want to continue with doing missions, then allow them to do so. There is nothing worse than having a field agent sitting around doing nothing.

Alessandro: Lucky stiff.

Lorenzo: What was that? Explain yourself.

Alessandro: I was just commenting to myself, sir.

Lorenzo: You said something, now you have to share it with the rest of the group.

Alessandro: I was commenting on how lucky he is to be given all this freedom.

Lorenzo: If it were not for this freedom, the rest of you would be marching up and down the square as military operatives, because he stood up to the generals when not even I could have.

John G.: Our field agents are granted total freedom to do as they need to get the job done. If they do the job well, they are rewarded for their hard work. If they fail, we disavow any knowledge that they exist. It is rather simple…

Lorenzo: I seem to remember a certain pair that almost got away with agency murder. But they are still here because we gave them a chance, and as such they have became well respected within our fold. For group to be acting like a bunch of college dorm boys is unbe fitting to the agency.

John G.: Fernando has a mission obligation to this agency first. In cooperation with your agency, he has set tasks to complete. Within your agency, he will do what he has to do for you as long as does not conflict with his original mission objectives. If you have him on missions, he is oblige to them upon his acceptance, nor commanded or ordered. I can assure you that when he says that he would do something, it will get done. Just leave him alone so he can get it done.

Lorenzo: This talk about espionage and intercepted emails comes to an end now! If he was actually spying against us, wont you think he would be sending more damaging information than just talking about his god-daughter to his supervisor?

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

John G.: If it were me, I would put any agent who had put another agent or his mission in jeopardy in shackles and throw them into the darkest of cells I have access to. Alas, none of you belong to me and I have to throw trust to your director on this matter. But if you think that you can go to Fernando as either as group or as individuals to apologize, I'm telling you now that he is not the forgiving type.

Lorenzo: They will be harshly dealt with. Unfortunately we have a mission of the utmost importance. But after the completion of that mission, I will have a fitting punishment for you all.

John G.: As it is said in college- unless any of you have anything to add- class dismissed.

Jean tries to speak but is interrupted by Lorenzo.

Jean: Sirs, I do have….

Lorenzo: Mr. Croce. As the American would say- Can It. As for all of you, you are to report back to the compound within the hour, have your meal at the cafeteria and then its lights out for everybody. Do I make myself clear?

The group, handler, cyborgs and support personnel, all mumbled their agreement, "Yes… sir…"

Lorenzo: Then leave. I don't want to see any of your faces until mission briefing at 1000 hours.

The group slowly gets up and leaves the room. Lorenzo bows his head and closes his eyes.

Lorenzo: They mean well, but they don't understand what danger this paranoia can lead them too.

John G.: All agencies are touched by it. It is only what the agents can do to keep it from becoming a threat to their well being.

Lorenzo: I will have a private meeting with Fernando before the mission briefing and tell him what was said here.

John G.: Don't.

Lorenzo: Why not?

John G.: He does not like explanations, to him needing to explain something is just an excuse to carry over. If anything, give him what he wants- trust and respect, but you cant tell him that, you have to show him that you do.

Lorenzo: Is he a man of few words?

John G.: He's more like a man of action, and even though he is a shit head at times, I would rather have him on my side than 100 any other of the agency's best men.

Lorenzo: Well, I will have to give him his orders like I did the others.

John G.: I'll go with you, just in case.

Lorenzo nods his head. They both got up and walked out the room. They walked down the hall to a private elevator which drops them off at the lobby. They walked out into the lobby where they see the group around a single seat in the waiting room. They walk up to them, listening in.

Ferro: The chief said for all of us to report to the compound within the hour- including you.

Fernando: I don't have to do anything or abide by any orders as long as I stay put here. Now get out before I decide to call security on the lot of you.

John G. (from behind the crowd): That wont be necessary.

Everyone but Fernando turns to see him, also seeing Chief Lorenzo with him.

Lorenzo: I told you all to return to the compound.

Ferro: What about (pointing to Fernando) him?

Lorenzo: You obviously did not hear what we were saying in the meeting… He is to be left alone.

Ferro (trying to prove a point): He brought me here, thus I have no ride back to the compound.

Lorenzo looked at her as if he was about to bite her head off. Fernando takes his car keys out from his pocket, tossing them at her. Unaware of what he did, the keys flies towards her, bouncing off her breast, where Claes catches them on the rebound. Ferro put a hand to her chest.

Ferro: OW! Why you did that for?

Fernando (Pointing to the keys in Claes' hands): You now have a ride home.

Claes hands the keys over to Ferro. Frustrated and angered, Ferro leaves with Claes behind her. The others slowly begin to follow her lead.

John G.: Now that you gave away your transportation, how are you getting back?

Fernando: Who says I want to go back?

John G.: I don't care where you go but you can not stay here. And also, sir, you are obligated to various mission goals. Start obligating…

Fernando: Or what? It seems to me that every time I quit this monkey island facility, it is you that come back running to me. Frankly, I tired of it. And believe me, the money you pay is not enough to keep me here.

Fernando slowly gets up off the seat and stands in front of them. Rachel stands by him and takes his hand, where they soon start walking.

John G.: Where are you going, mister?!

Fernando (raising his middle finger high into the air): Clubbing!

John G. can only shake his head in silence.

Lorenzo: Clubbing?

John G.: Its American for going to every bar he can find, get drunk and try to get some date.

Lorenzo: I'll get support to follow him.

John G.: No need. I already have a couple of agents tailing him.

Fernando and Rachel walks a couple of blocks from the embassy, just walking in a random direction. They then turn into a random side street.

Rachel: Where are we going?

Fernando: Just about. Got to clear my head.

A third voice joins in, speaking in very bad English. "Give me you money, Amerikan Torrest…"

Fernando and Rachel slowly turn around to see a pair of thugs behind them with guns pointed at them. They both slowly raise their hands.

Fernando: Its in my back pocket.

Thug: Go get it and give it to me.

Fernando slowly reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He open it to show off the money inside before handing it over to him. He hands over the wallet, but tries to keep the reach minimum, forcing the thug to get closer to get it. Rachel starts to take the purse off her shoulder to hand it over to the other thug. They don't realize that they were being setup, but rather are dealing with 2 scared American tourists. How wrong could they be.

As the first thug's fingers makes contact with Fernando's wallet, Fernando flicks it upwards, making it arc upwards which distracts the thug as he looks at it fly past. Rachel drops her purse, making her thug to go after it, but she still had her thumb around its strap. With their thugs distracted, they act with lighting speed. Fernando gives his victim a right to his eye while grabbing the arm with the gun, yanking it hard and dislocating it from its shoulder. Rachel yanks on the purse's to bring it towards her before taking both hands to the back of his head and with her cyborg strength, drives it hard down to the floor. His forehead hits the concrete hard, and his skull breaks on impact. Fernando decided to have a little fun with his victim, as he takes the semi conscious limp body of his assailant and judo throws him to the other side of the narrow street. The body slams on the wall with several bones breaking from impact. Though not dead, he soon will be without being given immediate medical attention.

Rachel and Fernando gather their belongings and then search their victims, finding large amounts of cash stuffed into envelopes, weapons and drugs. They take the cash and weapons, stuffing them into Rachel's purse. One remaining gun that could not fit goes into Fernando's suit pocket. Then they take the drugs and empty the contents upon them before throwing away the empty drug packets, before continuing on their way.

Fernando: Keep the money. Hell, tomarrow in the morning, we'll open a bank account for you, girl… just give me the guns and knives when we return home.

Rachel just smiles. They continue on their until they find themselves along the river. More than an hour had past in their little trip. Fernando leans against the fence that lines along the river as Rachel looks over it.

Rachel: You know where you are?

Fernando: No, not at all. But you know, I kinda wanted it that way.

Rachel: When are we returning to the compound?

Fernando: Why?

Rachel: No reason. Just want to eventually go to bed, that's all.

Fernando: You tired?

Rachel: I can handle it.

Fernando: Are you tired…?

Rachel: I'm more concerned about you, father.

Fernando: Concerned, why?

Rachel: You have always told me that in this Cloak & Dagger game, you can not trust anyone, because they can turn around and kill you. It seems to me that the people you work with and for are becoming part of that list.

Fernando sighs before giving an answer.

Fernando: You can not trust no one in this game since everything is determined by greed and power. So, even the people you work with, you can not trust, because they are willing to backstab you so that they can take what you got and make themselves look good. I just cant continue working like that for too long, especially since I believe that everyone has good in them… or once did.

Rachel: Do you trust me?

Fernando: Every rule has an exception, so yes, I do. Always did, always will.

Rachel: What if they reprogram me or something?

Fernando: Rachel- you are more than just some program running inside your head. Remember that, and you can never be reprogrammed to go against me, even if they try.

Rachel reaches out and hugs him. Fernando just his arms around her. After a while, he pushes her to separate then he takes her hand.

Fernando: Come on, lets go home.

Fernando steps out off the curb and signals for a cab, giving him directions to just a few blocks away from the compound. They get there, and go to one of the Chinese restaurants in the area, ordering a meal to go. Then they walk back to the compound. There they have a little difficulty with security at the gate. Fernando hands the bag of Chinese food to Rachel and gives her an order, despite what the guards had to say.

Fernando: Rachel, go to your room and eat before going to sleep.

Rachel: OK God-father.

Guard outside of booth: She is not allowed to enter, neither are you.

Rachel freezes in her steps.

Fernando: Make one move to your gun or radio against her, I'll blow your head off. Rachel, go.

Rachel continues, as Fernando taps on the window of the booth, signaling the others to leave from within. The two inside step out while the third makes a call of intruder at the gate. Rachel manages to make it into the Administration/Dorm building as the guards run out. The guards there know Rachel better and ignore as they run past her. She quietly walks to her room, as she was told.

The handlers and support personnel in the Administration offices also run out and follow the guards. Soon there were over 50 personnel at the gate, all looking at 4 guards and 1 Fernando. A military CO makes his presence known.

M-CO: What's going on here?!

Guard: Didn't anyone get that girl who walked in?

M-CO: What girl? Anybody seen a girl go by?

Administration Building Guard: Only girl we saw was one of the cyborgs.

The handlers weave their way through the crowd, finally reaching the front row of the action. Hillshire shakes his head while the others stand there in disbelief.

Hillshire: Come on Fernando, lets go.

Guard: He's not allowed in.

Fernando: Wanna bet?

Hillshire: Lets go Fernando…

Fernando (pointing to the guard): Tell the asshole to shut up…

Guard (walking up to Fernando): Who are you calling an asshole?

Fernando: You.. asshole.

The guard reaches for his gun.

Fernando: I have an American Arms .45 caliber with 16 rounds. Pull your gun out, and you will be the first to hit the floor.

The guard makes a move to pull his gun out from his side hip holster, only to have Fernando's AA.45 pressed to his forehead faster than anyone can see it happen.

Fernando: Drop the gun. Anyone taking a shot at me will have you dead before you hit the floor.

For the first time the military guard is sweating, but also plotting a way to get out of the situation. Unfortunately for him, this takes time, too much time. Fernando sends his size 11EEE foot from the ground and up onto the guard's groin, making him curl up into a ball as he grabs his groin in pain. The nasty crunching sound of his plastic protector failing can be heard by all around. The other men instinctively grab their groins and wince. Fernando takes aim at the guard behind the first.

Fernando: Want to play hero or Am I going to be allowed into my room?

Second guard (nervously): You can go about your business…

Fernando: Thank you…

Fernando puts away his gun and starts walking into the compound, with the other handlers falling behind him. Not a single one of them make a sound as they escort him to the building and up to the dorm level. Orders from the commanding officer can be heard to take the fallen guard to the infirmary and get a replacement.

Fernando walks over to Rachel's room and knocks on the door. She opens it and lets him in. He starts to open the bag of Chinese food and put it out on the table.

Rachel: Everything OK?

Fernando: It is now. Lets eat.

Rachel sits down at the table with him and they have their last meal of the day. After clean up, Fernando puts Rachel to her bed and kisses her on the forehead.

Fernando: Good night, Rachel.

Rachel: Good night daddy.

Fernando turns off the lights in her room and leaves, locking the door behind him. He takes his time walking down the hall to his room. He takes the doorknob to his hand and gives it a twist. It opens. Fernando stands there for a moment thinking, 'Did I left the door unlocked or did Claes forgot to lock it?'

He pushes the door open, finding the lights on at 1/2 brightness setting. No one was at the bed or at the table, though Meeshie was hiding under the bed, meaning that somebody was still in the room- somebody that she was uncomfortable with. Fernando steps into his room and turns to the left where his desk was at in the corner. Ferro was sitting at his chair as if she was waiting for him.

Ferro: Another hour and you would have found me sleeping in your bed. Now, you and I need to have a talk.

Fernando: Leave.

Ferro: Not until you and I finish some unfinished business.

Fernando walks over to the bed, smacking his leg and calling to Meeshie. The cat gets out from under the bed and jumps onto his lap, allowing him to pet her. Then he continues with Ferro.

Fernando: As I remember it, business hours is from 9am to 5pm. It is now (looking at the clock on his nightstand) after 10:30pm. What ever it is, it can wait.

Ferro: If you don't answer these questions, Rachel will be in the medical ward getting written.

Fernando: Do so and I'll personally rewrite you with a .45 to your forehead. Now what is it that she do this time?

Ferro: She drew her gun at me, and threatened to use it.

Fernando: You threatened her with a rewrite?

Ferro: Only after.

Fernando: And you're still around to bother me? She must love you, I swear. Now, honestly, what have you done to deserve her to pull a gun out on you?

Ferro: I wanted to see you earlier today, but she refused me entry into your room, something about being sick.

Fernando: If that is true, she was then protecting me. Rewrite her for that and I will rewrite you with a bullet to your forehead.

Ferro: This is the second time she has pulled a weapon out on me…

Fernando (interrupting her): In both instances protecting me. According to Dr. Bianchi she is abiding by her program, so if the program is flawed, that's your problem. Secondly, didn't Chief Lorenzo told you and the rest of the staff that Rachel and I are to be left alone? Keep this up and I will pull the audio recording from my laptop's burglar Sensing program and drop on his desk in the morning as a DVD movie… "Ferro in Fernando's Room, the adventures continues…"

Ferro: You would not dare.

Fernando: Try me. I'm getting so tired of this tit for tat game with you, with Jean, with almost everyone here. Now I know the chief yelled at you all for these childish antics, and that I am to be left alone.

Ferro: Wait- you had to be by the door.

Fernando: You wish. Every room in the embassy is bugged, a relic of the cold war. We know that, so we use it to our advantage. All one needs is the access codes to listen in. So I listened in to every word that was said in there.

Ferro could only give him a blank look. Fernando walks over to her, actually just by her, to open his gun locker and puts away his weapon, and takes out his AA.45 which he takes back to the bed and places it under the pillow.

Fernando: Don't look at me like you're dumb. You and your agency is so blinded by your tasks that you have forgotten that the one who takes advantage of the technology- wins. Face it, your cyborgs are flawed as the little girls that they are, and are not perfect. Not like Jean thinks of them as killing machines that go and do as you tell them. They do have to think you know. And if they fall into a morality issue, they fail. But as for me… I can take advantage of any technology set before me, so understand that I am more than capable at the cockpit of a fighter jet plane or the furnace of a 18th century blacksmith. All I have to do is think about the situation and what it is that I have at hand. Now, as I remember, Lorenzo wants you away from me. So unless you are willing to prostitute yourself to get on my good side, I would advise you to leave.

Ferro gets up and slowly starts to walk to the door, stating what's on her mind to him as she goes.

Ferro: That is what you think I am? A prostitute?

Fernando: You don't have to sell your body to be a prostitute. But you are selling. And that I do not like.

Ferro: Then what am I selling?

Fernando: If you have not figured it out…

Fernando closes the door on her. They both stand on either end of the door, thinking on the very last set of words spoken. Almost together they walk away from the door at the same time. Fernando turns off the lights before going over to his bed and sits on it. Ferro starts to walk the long hallway.

Fernando takes off his clothes and throws them to the seat by the table. Then he climbs under his blankets and goes to sleep. Meeshie hops onto the bed and takes her place on him.

The next morning seems to go as usual. Fernando wakes up and does his personal hygiene routine in the bathroom while Claes comes in and takes care of the cat's needs. Lately Claes has been sitting on the near Meeshie's corner and observing the cat as she eats and drinks her cat food and water.

Fernando steps out of the bathroom 1/2 dressed in his socks, suit-pants and t-shirt, finding Claes on the chair observing Meeshie.

Fernando: Something wrong with her?

Claes: Oh! (then she turns around to see him) No… I don't think so.

Fernando: Good.

He then takes a good look at her.

Fernando: Aren't you all dressed up for today?

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: You're in your fancier clothes and not in your normal wear. Can I ask why?

Claes: No reason.

Fernando: I see. Going to the meeting this morning?

Claes: Meeting?

Fernando: Preparation for tomarrow's mission?

Claes: Cyborgs usually do not attend those meetings.

Fernando: I see

Fernando thinks as he puts on his shirt.

Fernando: Do me a favor, Claes?

Claes: What would that be?

Fernando: Wake up Rachel and tell her to get dressed and all that. She is to get breakfast on her own, and take care of her needs until I pick her up after the meeting.

A knock is heard at the door. They both turn around to see Ferro at the door way. Fernando walks over to his coffee maker and pours himself a cup of brew.

Fernando: Come in, have a seat. Claes, thank you.

Claes (as she walks to the door and waits for Ferro to pass by): You're welcomed.

Ferro walks into the room and takes the seat by his desk. Claes steps out of the room and walks down the hall, but stops by her old handler's room and waits by the door, trying to listen in.

Fernando: What brings you in this early? If it were not for the meeting, I would still be sleeping.

Ferro: I forgot to give you something last night.

Fernando: What would that be?

Ferro takes a set of car keys from her purse and tosses them at him.

Fernando: You could have returned them any time during the day.

Ferro: No, I wanted to get that out of the way before the meeting. And thank you.

Fernando: Its not like you owe me anything. In fact, you don't.

Ferro: Its what you said last night… that I'm prostituting myself. For the first time in a long time, somebody got me thinking, and you are that somebody.

Fernando: So, you want to think and become a kindergarten teacher? Well, wear longer skirts if you do.

Ferro: Funny. But seriously, I'm beginning to see that you are a man of morality and conviction. But the problem with those types are what morality and convictions do they follow… in your case, a very honest and self righteous one.

Fernando: So?

Ferro: I just have to say that, no one is that perfect, yet you strive to be. And in thinking about it, there can only be one reason why.

Fernando: Do tell, why?

Ferro: Your wife and what had happened to her.

Fernando: Tell me, Ferro. You ever had a boy friend that was so good to you that you would give up your life and career for his total happiness?

Ferro: I've had boyfriends, but none that I would have done that for.

Fernando: You never been in Love?

Ferro: Of course I have, we all go through it.

Fernando: No-I mean Love, with a capitol 'L', which means that you would rather give up of yourself to that other and make him part of you forever.

Ferro does not answer, probably because she does not know how. Fernando smacks his leg and calls to Meeshie as he points to the bed. The cat jumps on it and sits there, waiting for him. He goes over to her and picks her up and put her on his shoulder. He walks over to a seat by the table closest to Ferro, where he sits down and puts Meeshie on his lap and pets her. She purrs.

Fernando: To Love somebody, unconditionally, without question and total acceptance… face it Ferro, I get more from my cat than I do from you. Because of that she does her best for me. On a higher human level, the same applies to Rachel. Yet you are setting yourself lower than the cat. Why?

Ferro: I don't love you for one.

Fernando: I don't even get that much respect from you or the others. Hell, Ferro. I don't have a friend in this place, and that hurts. But you know, you're right, this is a job and nothing more. Thus I cant apply emotions and feelings onto a job; this job. Yeah, like the song says, 'Its easy to be hard, its easy to be cold…'

Ferro: What song?

Fernando: Never heard of 'Hair'?

Ferro: I would say not.

Fernando: Well… it's a movie and a play about two friends who were drafted into the army for the Viet Nam war. One dodged the draft while the other went into training, but they kept in touch. The one in training wanted a wish to be granted- to spend 1 night with his girlfriend before he get shipped off to battle. His friend helped grant that wish by trading places with him. The friend got shipped into battle that night, and was later killed in battle. The lesson being there is no greater love that a friend so willing to give his life for the other.

Ferro: What does that has to do with the song?

Fernando: The song- 'Easy to be hard, Easy to be cold' was sung by the girlfriend as the boyfriend got on the bus to go to training. She thought that he could walk away from it and go to her but did the opposite instead. She did not understand of his obligation to the draft, and of how he would be sent to jail if he were to skip on his training deployment. She was only thinking of herself at the time. So, she made herself cold and hard to everyone around her when he left. Of course, his friend was not going to have that.

Ferro: I see, I think.

Fernando: I don't want emotional attachments with anyone here. Understand that much. But some respect and understanding would go a long way to achieving goals for both our agencies. Damn- it feels like being put back to square 1 again.

Ferro: That's all you wanted?

Fernando: Lets say that I greedy, so yes.

Ferro: What about…

Fernando: What?

Ferro: The company of a woman?

Fernando: I don't need that right now.

Ferro: Why not? Doesn't the testosterone created by your testicles rule your life?

Fernando: If you believe that as a man, that I am a dog, then you are sadly mistaken. But yes, I have my wants and desires but let me throw it at you, when your cycle hits and you're in esterous, do you bed with the first male you meet?

Ferro: No…

Fernando: And why not? Doesn't your body's urges you to want to get pregnant?

Ferro: My urges do not control me.

Fernando: Neither do mine.

Ferro: I have to deal with it a few days a month, you have to deal with it constantly.

Fernando: So? I'm a man, and as a man, I have to put my emotions and urges in check. Those who done are not men.

Ferro: But every man has their vices.

Fernando: So? I have mine too, but you will not be there to witness them.

Fernando takes his suit jacket and empty the contents of its pocket onto the table. He then puts Meeshie onto the floor to put the jacket away and select another. Ferro notices the gun on the table.

Ferro: Where did you get that?

Fernando: Get what?

Ferro (pointing to the table): That gun.

Fernando: Oh… (holding back his laughter) A couple of thugs tried to mug Rachel and I as we walked home.

Ferro: That's evidence…

Fernando: It's a trophy now.

Ferro: What happened to them, more importantly, where?

Fernando: Where I cant exactly answer, because we got lost on the way over here. But as to what happened to them, lets say that they did not survive their mission.

Ferro: You killed them?

Fernando: They had guns drawn to our heads. What would you do, give them a song and dance? Sheesh, Ferro, I swear.

Ferro: Swear to what?

Fernando: Rachel and I acted in self defense.

Ferro: How can I tell if you are saying the truth?

Fernando: You can question Rachel after the meeting.

Ferro: I will do that.

Ferro gets up and starts to walk over to the door. Then she stops and turns around.

Ferro: That is how you deal with it…

Fernando: Deal with what?

Ferro: Your pent up urges… you are a vigilante hunter…

Fernando: I swear Ferro. I don't know what you learned from the college psych courses but this is too much.

Ferro: We'll talk about this later.

Fernando: Definitely later.

Ferro steps out into the hall, finding Claes at her old handler's door.

Ferro: What are you doing out there?

Claes: I was going in to get a book…

Fernando can hear the conversation outside, thinking, 'Claes- I bet you didn't even see Rachel…' as he puts the other gun away on the gun locker. He then puts on his shoulder holster before putting on his suit jacket. He can hear them walk away down the hall as he puts his personal weapon into the holster. He then steps out of the door of his room with his cane and locks it, before heading down to Rachel's room. He lets himself in to do what Claes should have done for him but didn't.

Rachel was still sleeping when he entered the room. Fernando sits down by her on the bed. He lean over to her to softly talks into her ear.

Fernando: Rachel…

She barely responds. He tries again but just a bit louder.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel turns about within the blanket, covering her head with the other pillow. Fernando pulls away and get off the bed.

Fernando (to himself): Have it your way then…

He goes to her desk and pulls out a sheet of paper from her computer, scribbling a note with a set of instructions for her to follow and explaining that she must do these task on her own while he is at the meeting. He then folds it up neatly before taping it to the door where it can be easily seen as he leaves. His next stop- breakfast at the compound's cafeteria.

Fernando taps his way about the compound grounds as he makes his way across the court yard to the cafeteria. He notices that many of the military personnel were also heading to that direction and thinks about how crowded it will be, and of the wait on the long line to be lengthy. Getting there, the line for breakfast was already outside the cafeteria door and 1/2 into the hall. Fernando takes his place on the line and wait with the others to be served. Somewhere between 10 and 15 minutes, Fernando finally reaches the serving area, taking a tray and a few utensils for his needs.

Looking at the selection, Fernando looked at the cook behind the warming trays of food, who looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders. Fernando points at the scrambled eggs and tells him to pile it high. Then he points at another item.

Fernando: What is that?

Cook: That's … Italian ham.

Fernando: What's with the pause?

Cook: Well, its that preprocessed stuff.

Fernando: OK. Pile it on high and thick with the eggs then. Oh yeah, I'll take two rolls with cheese too. And coffee with milk or creme… lots of coffee…

Fernando gets what he orders and takes his seat in the rear designated for the handlers, cyborgs and SWA staff. He sits alone at the table and enjoys his meal. Stuffing the eggs and ham into the first roll, he makes a breakfast sandwich for him to enjoy with his coffee.

Ferro, Priscilla and Marco arrive as Fernando finishes off his first sandwich, taking their places on the table around him. Fernando rips open the second roll to make the second sandwich. The ladies were having a light meal of fruit with cereal and yogurt, less than 1/2 of what Fernando had with his first sandwich; while Marco was just having a bit of the scramble egg with the ham, but without the roll. They all take their turns saying good morning to each other as they sat down. They have their conversation as they speak.

Marco: Interesting- I never thought of making a sandwich for breakfast.

Fernando (as he continues preparing it): Well, I grew up with them.

Marco: Ferro says that you and Rachel were mugged on the way home?

Fernando: I'd rather not speak about it. I just want the next 2 days to be done with and over.

Marco: Well… Lets see what happens. Days seems to drag when you least want them too, you know.

Fernando: Yeah…

Priscilla: Maybe I can find out who they are if you supply some details.

Fernando: What details? 2 men with guns and drugs tried to mug us in an alley we walked through. Rachel and I defended ourselves- she bounced his head off the floor while I slammed the other onto a wall. They did not survive that, so we searched them and took their weapons and money when we were done fighting. When we found drugs on them, we emptied the crap out about them. That's all.

Priscilla: Oh… that was you two?

Fernando: What do you mean?

Priscilla: The news media are praising the work of the vigilante who did this. Of course, the police what him for questioning.

Fernando: Oh please. If the Roma Police is anything like New York's police, they don't like being shown up and will lock the vigilante up for a very long time.

Ferro: What if these two were on our wanted list for questioning?

Fernando: Too bad. Anyone pulling out a weapon on me has just signed their own death certificate. That is how I see it.

Ferro: Somehow I think there is something more to this.

Marco: Come now, I beat up and kill thugs with Angie all the time. If he said that they tried to rob him and he defended himself, give him the benefit of the doubt.

Ferro: As his immediate supervisor, I cant have him drawing unnecessary media attention to the SWA.

Fernando: What's done is done, now lets just leave it alone.

Ferro: Priscilla, after the meeting, check if they identified the two men. As for you mister- you are going to hand over those items that you recovered.

Marco: Isn't that kind of harsh? I allow Angie to collect a few trophies from our work.

Ferro: You are not helping.

Marco: I'm just stating.

Fernando: Alright. I'll get those things for you after the meeting. Have the lab do what ever tests you want to do with them, but then when all is said and done, I want them back.

Ferro: What for?

Fernando: As trophies for one.

Ferro: And what else?

Fernando: To train on, what else.

Ferro: if you want weapons to train on, you can get some from the armory.

Fernando: No thank you. This would be a training of what the enemy carries, and provides valuable intell. If you don't see it in that way…

Marco: I never thought of it that way. Just made them into trophies for my little Angie.

Fernando takes the paper napkin and wipes his mouth with it then finishes the last of his coffee. He then tosses the napkin onto his tray.

Fernando: Well, I'm done. I'll see you all at the meeting.

Marco: Yeah, see you later.

Priscilla: See ya!

Ferro: Wait…

Fernando: What?

Ferro: I think you need to see Chief Lorenzo first before the meeting. He has a few things to discuss with you about.

Fernando: Did he say what they were?

Ferro: No.

Fernando: He can either go looking for me or call my cell phone. Until then, I'm not going anywhere unless necessary.

Ferro: I swear Fernando. You are making it difficult for anyone to give you want you want.

Fernando: There are people in hospitals wanting death as a release from their pains, but yet they manage to hang on to another day. So, if you want to talk about things being difficult- put yourself in their place.

Fernando gets up and picks up his tray, heading off to the dispose of his garbage and drop off his tray to the cleaning area.

Marco: You should leave him alone, Ferro.

Ferro: Why should I? I'm his supervisor.

Marco: You should be like that with Claes, not him. She's the one in need for hands on supervision, not him. He needs to be told what needs to be done only once and let him screw up on his own.

Ferro: I don't want him to screw up.

Marco: Why not?

Priscilla: Do you have feeling for him?

Ferro: Hell no… I don't want those under my supervision to be failures.

Marco: You were never this hard on Amedeo, Georgio or the others.

Ferro: I was, its that you did not see it. Besides the responsibilities of support are a lot easier than they are of handlers.

Marco: And you're just finding that out now?

Priscilla: I don't find handling the cyborgs to be difficult.

Marco: That's because you take them out shopping for girl things…

Both Marco and Priscilla have a laugh at the statement. Ferro does not.

Ferro only eats 1/2 of her breakfast before she gets up and walks away from them without saying a word. This struck Marco and Priscilla as odd for Ferro, for she can be quiet at times, she was never rude.

Ferro walks through the halls as a shortcut to the administration building, somehow beating Fernando to the stair case by just seconds as he enters from the outside. There she waits for him as he goes by security.

Fernando: You want me for something?

Ferro: Meeting with the chief.

Fernando: Like I said, I was not told, so I am not going.

Ferro: Can I ask you to come meet with him then?

Fernando thinks about it before giving an answer.

Fernando: It better be short. I don't have my notebook or recording device with me.

Ferro: Recording device?

Fernando: A simple tape recorder, nothing more. To take notes with.

Ferro: Uhm…

Fernando: Lets go see what the chief wants.

Fernando steps away from the stairs, walking past the administrative offices towards Lorenzo's personal office. Fernando knocked on the door, and it is opened by the chief's personal cyborg. She leads them to their seats and then takes her position by the door.

Lorenzo: Good, you two have arrived, though I wanted to meet you separately.

Fernando: What is this about?

Lorenzo: We just need to clarify a few things. First off, Fernando. Are you happy here?

Fernando: Why do you ask?

Lorenzo: I am concerned for all my agents. I know your transition here has not been a easy one.

Fernando: Don't get me wrong on this- but if this did not happened to Rachel, I think I'd still be pissed off with what's going on here.

Lorenzo: Why would that be?

Fernando: I think I stated my case last night…

Lorenzo: I remember- I was there.

Fernando: And?

Lorenzo: I want to you understand that SWA Section Cyborg Division is still an on going experiment. Section 1 would love to shut us own as a failure, but both the Social Work Agency Director and the Prime Minister has given us high marks for the work we do and we remain operational due to their blessings.

Fernando: I don't want to know about internal politics.

Lorenzo: Want to or not, its part of life here in Section 2. I just want my agents to be aware of this, and though I maybe tough on demands on them, I'm willing to bend over backwards to accommodate their needs. Looking at your request logs, you have asked for very little. In fact the only thing you got from us outside of a pay check was the weapons for you and your cyborg…

Fernando (interrupting him): Rachel…

Lorenzo: Uhm…

Fernando: Like I tell the others sir. No matter how much of her has been transformed into a cyborg, she is still girl even though she has cyborg parts. She is not some robotic doll like some treat their girls, sir. She has thoughts and feelings…

Lorenzo (interrupting him): I get your point. Now, other than your weapons, the only thing you got from us was your personal transportation. No request for anything else, not even gas money or cyborg… I mean supplies for Rachel.

Fernando: So? What's wrong with that?

Lorenzo: I don't want you to go broke supporting your… girl. That's our job.

Fernando: I was raising that girl long before I can say, so buying her the things she needs I do willingly for her.

Lorenzo: I see. OK then, how do you see your role here?

Fernando: My role?

Lorenzo: Your role, responsibilities, job goals… you know, why do you think you are here.

Fernando: I'm here to do a mission for my agency through yours. I'm also here for Rachel and her medical needs here, so thank you for pegging me into this misbegotten place.

Lorenzo: About Rachel…

Fernando: What about her?

Lorenzo: How well you think she is doing?

Fernando: Given with what is going on here, I cant say better than most since I don't know how the others are. But she is doing well under the circumstances. Why?

Lorenzo: She experiencing any difficulties? Memory? Fatigue? Dizziness?

Fernando: Nothing lately, although having her memories scrambled is an issue for her.

Lorenzo: How so?

Fernando: Personally speaking, and off the records- She has been raped several times- which is something she dealt with back in New York quite well. But now, with her memories fragmented and disorganized, she thinks she was raped more times than she actually was, and a couple of her rape event memories have merged into something larger than it actually happened. Furthermore her other memories are just as jumbled up and confused, and I have to tell her at times what actually happened from my point of view. In short, its confusing to her and at times emotionally draining.

Lorenzo: I see. You want Dr. Bianchi to try to sort things out for her?

Fernando: I don't want that quack near her unless its absolutely necessary.

Lorenzo: Hmmmm..

Fernando: I can take care of her needs, since we have a shared history.

Lorenzo: Alright. Just one last thing before you go.

Fernando: What would that be?

Lorenzo: When you mission here is over, what would you want to do? Would you like to stay? Would you like to go back home?…

Fernando: Ask me months before the deadline.

Lorenzo: Why not now?

Fernando: I can not answer that now. All I can say is that Rachel will be there with me where ever I go.

Lorenzo: I see. Ferro, how are things shaping up?

Ferro: Sir?

Lorenzo: Any improvement since last night's meeting at the embassy?

Ferro (looking at Fernando): Its too early to tell, sir.

Lorenzo: Haven't you talked with him?

Ferro: I've tried.

Lorenzo: And?

Ferro: Its been difficult, sir.

Fernando: Wait- Ferro was not acting on her own?

Lorenzo: I just want you two to have a better relationship, and you have to remember that even though you are on a mission for your agency through us, she is your immediate supervisor, and you have to give her that much respect and take her orders into advisement. I swear-you two go at it like couples in divorce court.

Fernando turns to Ferro for a moment.

Fernando: I'm sorry then.

Ferro: Don't be. We have much to and even more to learn.

Lorenzo: By the way, Fernando… there will be no more intercepted letters or emails from us. In fact (he slides a letter across his desk), this will be the last one. And as an answer to this one- I want you to spend some agency money on your guess.

Fernando (opens the letter): Guess? (reads it) When was this letter delivered?

Lorenzo: About a week ago. But you do not come down to pick up your mail…

Fernando counts on his fingers.

Fernando: That's today!

Lorenzo: I cant excuse you from the meeting, but you're allowed to meet your friend at the airport afterwards. She'll be delayed until your arrival. By the way…

Lorenzo picks up a milk crate full of mail and drops it on his desk.

Lorenzo: Pick up your mail more often, god damn it!

Fernando stares at the letter.

Fernando: Yeah… Uhm… I have to talk to Rachel about this!

Fernando gets up, awkwardly and nervously, heading to the door.

Lorenzo: I did not dismissed you, sir!

Fernando: I'll be right back for the meeting!

Lorenzo: What about your mail?

Fernando: I'll get it later!

Fernando runs down the hall and up the stairs to Rachel's room.

Ferro: You read that letter?

Lorenzo: It was brought to my attention.

Ferro: Who was it from, what doe sit say?

Lorenzo: Somebody by the name of Katherine, she's coming over to see him.

Ferro: Katherine? His wife's twin sister?

Lorenzo: You about her?

Ferro: Just what the records say of her and what tiny bit I was able to get from Fernando.

Lorenzo: I see. So, she's somebody important to him?

Ferro: Her and somebody else.

Lorenzo: You mean Rachel?

Ferro: No… somebody else, a close friend of theirs.

Lorenzo: For their protection, tail him or be by him at all times. The choice is yours.

Ferro: I'll be right by him like glue, sir.

Lorenzo: And one more thing…

Ferro: Yes sir?

Lorenzo: GET HIS MAIL OFF MY DESK!

Ferro takes the milk crate of parcels off his desk.

Ferro: I'll take it to his room, sir!

Ferro then leaves the office to head to his room.

Fernando finds Rachel still sleeping, but manages to wake her up. He hurries her to get dressed in her sweats to go get breakfast before they close and then tells her to get ready after the meeting, and to be showered up and dressed at her best. He leaves, telling Rachel that he would explain everything when he returns from the meeting. It took a while, but he got her on her way to do her tasks.

Fernando goes to his room as Rachel goes off to get breakfast at the cafeteria. He finds Ferro trying to unlock the door while carrying the milk crate of mail at the same time. He stops her from unlocking the door and takes the crate from her. She then opens the door, following Fernando into the room. He places the crate of mail on his table. Ferro sits on the bed, finding Meeshie on the office chair she usually sat on. He looks over the letter in his hand again.

Fernando (to himself): Why her, why today?

Ferro: You should pick up your mail more often.

Fernando: No one says anything about the mail to me.

Ferro: Checking your mail box is your responsibility. Not ours.

Fernando: Alright, alright… I get the point… Now what am I going to do?

Ferro: You will go to the airport and pick up your friend after the meeting.

Fernando: But…

Ferro: But what?

Fernando: I don't know where she will be.

Ferro: She'll be detained in the holding office until you get there.

Fernando: I don't know where that is at…

Ferro: I'll go with you then.

Fernando: No.

Ferro: No?

Fernando: I mean… I don't know.

Ferro: Afraid she may take us wrong?

Fernando: Its not that.

Ferro: Then what is it?

Fernando: I just don't know…

Ferro: Heh… the great Fernando, falling part because of a woman.

Fernando: Look Ferro…


	40. Chapter 40

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 40: Looking at a Negative Twin.

Fernando gathers his note binder and recorder to take to the meeting. He glances at his watch before going onward to the meeting. He then fills his coffee cup with the left over coffee from the coffeemaker pot, and drinks it down in a single gulp. Ferro looks at him in wide-eyed disbelief. He looks at her back.

Fernando: What?

Ferro: No sugar or cream or anything else?

Fernando: Not when I'm gulping it.

Ferro looks him as he puts the cup on the table. Then he starts to walk to the door.

Fernando: Lets go.

Ferro walks out of the room. Fernando locks the door behind her, and together they walk down the hall, then the stairs to the meeting room. The other handlers and support staff had already started gathering about in the hall by the closed conference room. Ferro takes her keys and opens the room, allowing the handlers and support staff to enter and take their places. Fernando walks in last and takes his seat. Like the others, Fernando opens his note pad and puts his pen on the table. Chief Lorenzo arrives several minutes later, though he was on time; everyone else arrived early.

Lorenzo: I have taken this into much consideration, balancing the negatives against the positives and of all the possible outcomes, I have come to a decision.

He leaves a dramatic pause, sighs, and then walks over to the marker board. He then tapes up a picture of Yemenese Embassy, a 4 story brownstone, with 3 subbasements and a drive in garage next to it. He continues with his statement.

Lorenzo: Jean, you will be across the street with Rico. Anybody who gets flushed out, take them down, but we want them alive for questioning.

Jean nods as he writes down his notes.

Lorenzo: Fernando will lead the rest of the group into the building, secure the first floor before splitting up. Fernando/Rachel will work their way up to the 4th floor, search it and then go to the roof. All other fratello teams take the other floors and basements before going up to the roof. You all will stay in radio communications.

Jean waited for the chief to be finished with this first part.

Jean: Who is leading?

Lorenzo: Fernando is.

Jean: Can I dare ask why?

Lorenzo: You can ask, but you will not like any answer I give.

Jean: Then humor me.

Lorenzo: I believe him to be the best man for this mission. That is all I am going to say on the matter.

Jean: I see.

Fernando: What if I don't want to lead? What if I pull myself out of the mission?

Lorenzo: You don't have much to say in the matter.

Lorenzo picks up a pile of loosely made booklets, and passes them along across the table.

Lorenzo: Those are copies of the building plans and room designations. Study and discuss them for the next few minutes.

Jose: How recent are these plans?

Lorenzo: They are about 5 years old.

Fernando: These spaces between room, they could be safe rooms from the looks of it.

Jean: Or they could be coat closets.

Fernando: Spare me the sarcasm, Jean. Coat closets would be by the room's entrances. These spaces are between the rooms.

Jose: They could be sound buffers to prevent ease dropping by external means.

Fernando: Maybe… But why so large? Sound buffing barriers are just inches across, these spaces are feet across. Hell, this one is big enough to be a small bedroom. More than enough space to hide something or someone.

Marco: Noted. These spaces need to be searched thoroughly, and it will add time to the initial searching.

Fernando: I'd rather be safe than sorry. I propose breaking up into 2 teams. Team Alpha will go up stairs and do a floor by floor search of each room and of these spaces before going up to the next floor. 1 Fratello team will wait by the stairway in case someone tries to rush in through there. Team Bravo will do the same with the basement levels. Support will cover the ground floor. When complete, we all meet up on the roof.

Jean: That's it?

Fernando: Yeah, that's it.

Jean: What if you somebody who does not belong in there? Or find something?

Fernando: Anyone we find gets detained. Shoot to wound if possible. Killing should be a last resort since we want them alive. If we find anything, write it down so we can examine it later. Support will gather the questionable items later for examination here. Simple enough for you?

Jean: Yes…

Fernando: Good. What about the other place?

Lorenzo: Same thing applies to the Embassy estate just North of here. But there is more buildings to cover and a lot more ground.

Fernando: I'm not in charge of that one, am I?

Lorenzo: You will lead the teams into the buildings, Jean and Ricco will provide sniper coverage from the distance.

Fernando: I'm not liking the way this sounds. OK… same plan and rules as before- go in 1 building at a time. Support will be there to take up guardian positions of the building's entrances as we advance through the compound. Any questions?

Jean: How about getting the military to do support?

Fernando: Do you trust them to do support?

Jean remains silent.

Fernando: For those very reasons, I wont want them as support. They can wait along the perimeter for us to return or if we run into a situation. By the way, I expect everyone to have a double ammo load and wear whatever body armor they may have.

Jean: Including the cyborgs?

Fernando: Especially the cyborgs.

Jean: Including us… I don't see a reason if we are to be snipering for a distance…

Fernando: Especially you, you will be on your own keeping an eye on us. That mean you would be vulnerable and on your own.

Marco: I like the way he thinks.

Fernando: Any other questions?

Jean: Are you in a rush?

Fernando: In fact, yes I am… Ferro and the chief knows why.

Lorenzo: You all have your notes, discuss and study them among yourselves and prepare your cyborgs…

Fernando: AHEM!

Lorenzo: …prepare your girls for the mission. Fernando, before you leave, I would like to see you. Everyone else can go.

Everyone gather their notes and gets up to leave. Ferro follows the group but remains outside the door. Fernando closes his notebook as he stuff the mission notes inside them.

Fernando: Yes, Chief?

Lorenzo: You going to pick up your friend?

Fernando: As soon as I get out of here.

Lorenzo: Going by yourself?

Fernando: I'm taking Rachel with me, and Ferro volunteered to be my chaperone.

Lorenzo: I see. What you do with your friend is your business, but you have to be back here by 8pm and no later. That is more than enough time to situate her into a hotel, and have lunch and dinner with her. You need to be ready for tomorrow's mission and I will not take any excuse for you to be absent from the compound. Do I make myself clear?

Fernando: Yes sir.

Lorenzo: You can go then…

Fernando gathers his notebook as he gets up to walk to the door, meeting up with Ferro as they continue down the hall and up the stairs.

Ferro: You ready to go?

Fernando: As soon as I drop off my notes and get Rachel.

Ferro: Drop off your notes. I'll go get her, along with Claes.

Fernando: My Porsche is not Hillshire's Mercedes Stationwagen.

Ferro: Meaning?

Fernando: Meaning, I cant fit you, the girls and my friend plus what ever luggage she may have with her…

Ferro: I'll take the Dino. At least you can have a private moment with your friend as we drive back to Rome.

They stop at the top of the stairs.

Fernando: Don't you want an earful as to what is being said? The Porsche can seat 5 if you don't mind sitting in the rear seats with the girls.

Ferro: I'll think about it.

They continue down to his room. Fernando puts the key into his door, but finds his door unlocked. He opens the door, finding Rachel sitting on the bed with Meeshie on her lap, petting her.

Fernando: You done?

Rachel nods. Fernando walks into the room to put his notebook on his desk, finding Claes already sitting on his large leather office/computer chair.

Fernando: You too?

Claes: Ferro called, told me to get ready and be with your god-daughter. Something about going to the airport.

Fernando: Both of you's armed?

Rachel nods. Claes verbally responds.

Fernando: Alright… We have a lot of homework to do when we return- about tomarrow's mission, but until then, we have the day to ourselves.

Claes: Shouldn't we be studying?

Ferro: We should.

Fernando: We have tonight and tomarrow to study. Might as well enjoy the last hours of freedom while we can.

Rachel: Godfather? Where are we going?

Fernando: We have a friend to pick up at the airport.

Rachel: Work related friend?

Fernando: Not quite.

Rachel: Friend friend?

Fernando: Yes. You'll see who it is when we get there.

Rachel: Hmph…

Fernando: What?

Rachel: You should not be leaving me in the dark about personal matters.

Fernando: You should know your place around me at times… Daughter or not you should be able to trust me and my decisions- even if you don't like their out comes.

Rachel: I'm sorry, god-father.

Fernando: Don't be. Just do.

Rachel: Yes, god-father.

Fernando: And Rachel…

Rachel: Yes?

Fernando: Don't make a scene when you see who it is that we are picking up. Don't say a word, don't make a move until after I tell you too.

Rachel: Yes god-father.

Fernando takes his keys and tosses them at her. She manages to catch them against herself.

Fernando: Take Claes with you to the Porsche and wait for us inside. I'll be there after clearing up a few details with Ferro.

Rachel takes Meeshie off of lap and places her on the bed before getting up. She then takes Claes by the wrist and practically hauls her out of the room and drags her down the hall.

Ferro: Details?

Fernando: The choice is yours- ride with us or as you stated, take the Dino.

Ferro: Hmmm….

Fernando: Don't take too long in thinking.

Ferro: We'll ride with you then. But if it turns out that we'll need more room, I'll make sure your friend can be angry at you for the duration of her stay.

Fernando: She would not need your help in that.

Ferro: Talking from experience?

Fernando: Wouldn't you like to know.

Ferro: Not to worry. We ladies have our way in exchanging information.

Fernando: Well, lets go. I'm sure she is getting tired of waiting.

Ferro: I bet.

Fernando sets up the lock to the door as Ferro steps out the door. They soon head down the hall and out the building to the parking lot. In just over a minute, they arrive at the Porsche, with Rachel and Claes sitting inside in the front seats. Fernando and Ferro open the doors.

Fernando: Come on you two- back seats.

Rachel keeps her protest in silence as she climbs over the center console and onto the rear seats. Claes gets out of the car, folds the front seat over and climbs back into the rear seat. Ferro and Fernando take their places in the front seats. He turns on the engine, puts the car into gear and starts to drive to the airport.

Fernando's lead foot made the 45 minute in under 30. The car is parked in the front entrance of the airport terminal, and they all walk in. Ferro leads the way to the detention office, speaking to the clerk behind the desk. She shows off some identification, as does Fernando before being allowed in. The girls follow in behind them without question. They are led to a room in the far end of the office complex, usually reserved for observations of interrogations. The officer walks in with Fernando, Ferro and the girls behind him. He hands over a packet of paperwork to Ferro, who then gives it to Fernando.

Detention officer: Can you properly identify this woman?

Fernando: Of course I can.

Detention officer: Then she is who she says she is?

Fernando: Yes.

Detention Officer: Then I leave her to your responsibility. You can enter to see her, I will return, there are some papers for you to sign.

Fernando just nods at the officer before he leaves the room.

Ferro: When you two said that she looks like me, I was not expecting this.

Fernando: Expecting what?

Ferro: Except for the blonde hair, pale skin and light coloured clothing, she is a mirror image of me. In fact, she's wearing the off-white version of the same suit I am.

Fernando: Once upon a time, there were two of them. Look, you take care of the girls. I'll sign the papers and go get her.

Ferro: Hmph…

He then leaves to enter the room, to enter the interrogation room Katherine was in.

Katherine: Not a word from you?! Not a note or even a phone call or email?!

Fernando: Kathy… look, I don't know what the news say back in America, but Italy is at war right now, and information is kinda tight right now. So I need you to keep calm and quiet until I can figure out what to do with you.

Katherine: Don't be telling me what to do! These jack asses wanted to strip search me!

Fernando: Did they?

Katherine remains quiet for the moment.

Fernando: You tell me who touched you and I'll have that person's body pulled out of the river by morning.

Katherine: They did not stripped searched me, but they threatened to do so.

Fernando: I'm sorry.

Katherine: What the fuck are you doing in Italy?

Fernando: It's a long story, Ms Townsend.

Katherine: Secret agency crap again?

Fernando: Unfortunately, yes.

Katherine: When are you going to learn that they are nothing but bad news- you know they killed Cathy…

Fernando: Don't go there- The military and her special ops ex-husband killed Cathy. The agency is delaying justice from properly being served. Besides, I'm stuck out here for the next 2 to 3 years.

Fernando then turns away for the moment, speaking as he walks to the back of room. He then taps on the glass, pointing at Rachel and signals her to walk in.

Fernando: There is also somebody you need to meet as well.

Katherine: Don't tell me you got married out here, for the duration of the mission…

Rachel walks into the room.

Katherine: What is she doing here?

Fernando: Katherine, meet Rachel… Rachel 2.0.

Katherine: 2.0? You are going to need to explain that one to me.

Fernando: I would not know where to begin. But Least say this, there is an agency that takes dying kids and turns them into killing machines-cyborgs. This agency accidentally killed Rachel, and turned her remains into the cyborg you see here. She is still Rachel in mind and spirit, but she now posses augmented abilities of ripping somebody head off upon command. Depending on how you look at it- I am responsible for her.

Katherine: I don't know whether to believe you or…

Ferro enters the room with Claes in tow.

Ferro: Believe him.

Katherine: And who are you? And why do you look like me? Don't tell me you one of those cyborgs too- made to look like me!

Fernando: Katherine, this is Ferro… she's not a cyborg, she's my mission supervisor. You two looking almost the same is just some weird coincidence god is playing on me.

Katherine: I swear- don't be blaming god for your mistakes.

Fernando: What's the odds that there would be somebody who looks like you- 1/2 way across the planet, and me ending to work for them?

Katherine: What about the other girl?

Fernando turns around to see Claes, then turns back to Katherine.

Fernando: That is Claes. She is also a cyborg. Ferro controls her.

Katherine: I swear, when I get home…

Fernando: When you get home, you are to say nothing of this. Like I tried to explain, Italy is at war right now, and my agency dragged me into this conflict to help out as best as I can, so I'm sorry for the secrecy. But understand that what I'm doing is for the best for all, and most of all, for your safety. Sheesh, I swear… I told you not to butt in… I'm not even going to ask how you got the information to find me.

Katherine: I have my ways.

The officer arrives with a folder of papers, which he opens up on the table. He then points out places to sign for Katherine's release. Fernando and then Ferro sign the papers. The officer takes the folder and then explains that her bags are in the unclaimed luggage area, waiting to be picked up. He then leaves the room.

Fernando: Katherine…

Katherine: What?

Fernando: Look… I can only spend a few hours with you for today. Tomarrow I cant because I have to run on a mission but I can see you the next day… I promise.

Katherine: I only came here to see what was going on with you.

Fernando: Don't have enough for a hotel room?

Katherine: Just for the night.

Fernando: Can you stay the week?

Katherine: I don't have the money.

Fernando: Don't worry about the money.

Katherine: I don't want to owe you either.

Fernando: You wont owe me anything.

Katherine: I've heard that one before…

Fernando: Lets not get into that, Kathy.

Ferro: The agency can pay for your hotel room.

Katherine: And owe some alphabet soup of a self governing department money?

Fernando (sighs): Katherine…

Katherine: What?

Fernando: You wont owe them anything, it would be taken out of my salary.

Katherine: Then I'm back to owing you again.

Fernando (almost yelling): Then owe me- OK?! (calming down in his tone) I'm Going To Be Here For At Least 2 Years! Alright?! More Than Enough Time For You To Save Pennies To Pay Off The Debt!

Ferro: I think she should not pay back anything.

Fernando: Look, lets get out of here and get your bags.

This was the only thing that everyone seemed to agree to. Along the way, Katherine gives Fernando a hard time with questions he does not want to answer, with Ferro joining in on every opportune moment she can.

Katherine: I bet you volunteered for this mission.

Fernando: I did not. I was called into it.

Katherine: I bet. You wanted an excuse to leave the city, leave us, and you took it. I know how the agency works- you are given a choice to take missions or not.

Fernando: I was not given a choice in this one. Do you mind not asking so many questions?

Katherine: Oh, so you want me to shut up, is that it?

Ferro: Just like a typical male, aint he?

Katherine: Always demanding authority when there is none to have. I bet he's imposing his will on the little one.

Fernando stops in his tracks and turns to face her.

Fernando: Just hold it right there.

Fernando takes her plane tickets and information from her and tells the girls to go on ahead of them to get the bags from Unclaimed Baggage and to wait for them to get there. He waits as Rachel and Claes runs of ahead of them before stepping up to Katherine.

Fernando: You listen here right now. I love that as my daughter because she is my legally binding god-daughter, why you keep suspecting that there is something more is beyond me, considering that you know how things are between the 3 of us...

Ferro: Three of you?

Fernando: Stay out of it, Ferro.

Ferro: Well now, it seems that you do have some balls, though tiny they might be.

Fernando: I don't need to prove nothing to you, Ferro. I do to her. Now Katherine, you know better. Between you, your dead sister-my wife, and our friend Juanita- you know that I have been taking care of that child since she was 5. And that is all she will ever be to me- a child, my child. Fuck all that biology and genetics bull crap- if you care for somebody so much that you would give your life for them, they will return the same to you.

Katherine: Are you done?

Fernando: Not quite, but for now, yes.

Katherine: Then how come you don't return the same to us?

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Katherine: 'If you care for somebody so much that you would give your life for them', you have returned so little, almost nothing, back to Juanita and I. We love you both, you could have had remarried either one of us if you wanted too, but you didn't. Why?

Fernando stands there stunned, unable to answer.

Ferro (to herself): Now that's a good one…

Katherine: Oh, you stay out of this…

Katherine pauses for a moment.

Katherine: Unless there is something going on between you two.

Ferro: Believe me, I have tried… but this thing of a man refuses to let anyone into his heart… or his pants.

Katherine: You tried….

Ferro: Only as part of mission work… believe me, he refused where other men would have jumped at the chance with me. And believe me, I threw him my best moves at him. In fact, I was beginning to think he was gay or something.

Katherine: Believe me, he's not gay.

Ferro starts walking away, taking Katherine by the wrist, and leading her around Fernando.

Ferro: Honey- how would you like to work for us… Just for a little while though…

Katherine: What do I have to do?

Ferro: Nothing really… just tell me everything you know about him… things that one's personnel files do not cover.

Fernando just bows his head as they walk away, wondering at what is going to happen or why. Furthermore, he cant help thinking as to where was Juanita- they usually travel together, even when Cathy was alive- all 3 traveled as a group; inseparable. But here is Katherine- alone. Why? This bothered him greatly, more like haunted him, as his feelings were more truer for Juanita than they were for the twin because she did something for him that hardly no one knew. She kept him from self destruction when he had caught his wife's murderer, death by police action. 'Let the police and the courts deal with him… your job here is done…' If it were not for the agency, Fernando would have faced time in prison, but in seeing that he single handedly captured a rogue special ops agent, they promoted him from computer intelligence to field operative. He has been there ever since. So, in truth, because of Juanita, Fernando was promoted, and he has hated it ever since.

The followings days she spent the days and nights with him, chasing away his inner demons, tempering his anger and trying to end his thirst for revenge. All he wanted was to be judge, jury and executioner of his wife's murderer- she would deny him of his wish, his vengeance, his anger. She know that there was a price to pay in all that, one she would have, no matter the cost, except to that of the destruction of either one of them or anyone else by his hands. And yet, she was doing it for him, and not for the agency they all had worked for.

Had… the past tense of have. When things were more calmer for him, Fernando went to his supervisor, John G. and turned in his gun and shield. He no longer wanted to work for the agency. That was when John G. gave him 'the speech': "Agents do not have the right, power or ability to walk out. They do not retire from the agency, for this is a marriage between you and the government. And you will do for your agency-spouse from now until the end of your life. I do not care if you never accept another mission again, but you are part of us, and you can not, do not, will not ever leave for what ever reason- real, fake or imaginary. Now pick up that shield and gun, and go home. We'll keep in touch."

John G. had allowed Fernando, Juanita and Katherine time off to tend to their wounds. Catherine was replaced by some newly found teen prodigy named Rebecca- a green eyed red head who was innocent of the ways of the world. Little did she knew that she ended up doing the work of the agency's 4 best computer operatives.

Freedom is one of those f-words that everyone thinks they know everything about. In truth, people know more about fornication than they know about freedom.

Fernando puts the toe of his left foot onto the floor behind him, to push on onto as a pivot with the other foot to turn around. The voice of a small girl asks him a question, "Are you alright, mister?"

But it was not a little girl. As Fernando spun around, the 'girl' came into view. Again, Katherine does not travel alone, not without Juanita, and there she was standing in front of him, with a suit case in hand and a smile. For the moment, they stared into each other's eyes; or at least, Juanita did her best with Fernando's dark glasses in the way. Now the triangle was set and in place.

Juanita: Are you alright?

Fernando: No. Where were you all this time?

Juanita: Just keeping my distance and observing everyone from afar, especially since when they grabbed Kathy for no reason. I see Rachel is here with you. Can I ask why?

Fernando: It's a long story.

Juanita: I got time.

Fernando: Rachel is now a cyborg, thanks to this agency I'm working with.

Juanita: The SWA? I heard something about that.

Fernando: From where?

Juanita: Who do you think was allowing you access to the agency's mainframes? I know that packet stream anywhere… Anyways, I know of something that happened to her but not the details.

Fernando: Well, I'm here for both her and the agency. In order to get the medical attention she needs as a cyborg- I have to stay for her.

Juanita: And for the agency?

Fernando: Its all a stupid coincidence. Tell me, why are you and Kathy here?

Juanita: Mostly personal reasons, to see how you are doing.

Fernando: The agency did not requested for anyone to follow up on me?

Juanita: Oh, they did. Who do you think took on the task…

Fernando: Intercepted the orders as they went through the job-missions list?

Juanita: Of course, managed to get it right before it got posted.

Fernando: What if I don't want you and Kathy here?

Juanita: Agency orders… for now.

Fernando: For now?

Juanita: They don't want you entangled in this little war. So we are here to pull you out when needed.

Fernando: What if its too late?

Juanita: You been an active participant in their battle plans?

Fernando: No battles have been fought yet, just a few intelligence gathering missions.

Juanita: Then keep it that way.

Fernando: But…

Juanita: No Butts… you know that. Now about Rachel? And who is that Katherine-look-alike, and that other girl? They be cyborgs too?

Fernando: Just the girl, her name is Claes. The adult-Katherine-look-alike is my immediate supervisor, Ferro.

Juanita: Ferro… Latin for Iron, strongest known metal at the time. Interesting.

Fernando: She does live up to her name…

Juanita: Assuming that they gave you Rachel as your cyborg, I can safely say that there are others?

Fernando: Several.

Juanita: And they….

Fernando: Each one as a handler who is responsible for their training, mission objectives and well being.

Juanita: And all are young girls?

Fernando: Some as young as 6, the oldest is 19 but she was turned into a cyborg at 16.

Juanita: I see. Can I safely assume that Meeshie is here too?

Fernando: Of course.

Juanita: What's your living arrangements like?

Fernando: For now, I'm in the agency's dorm facility. I'm currently looking for a place to live in.

Juanita: Found anything?

Fernando: No, not really.

Juanita: Are you actively searching?

Fernando: Just been too busy with things- getting used the situation mainly, and preparing for missions on top of that.

Juanita: So you're not searching then.

Fernando: As you say it- not actively.

Juanita: So if I wanted to spend the night with you…

Fernando: That's not possible. I have a mission tomarrow morning, and it will take all day. Then there is another to follow up within a day or two, maybe within 24 hours- I don't know. Besides, I doubt they would allow you into the compound, and if they did, I doubt you would be allowed to be in my room.

Juanita: You let me deal with that.

Fernando: Look, I can get a hotel room for you and Kathy.

Juanita: That is already been taken cared off.

Fernando: But…

Juanita: You know like Cathy was- Katherine is an excellent actor. Excellent enough to stir up things inside you for me to observe. You love her, don't you.

Fernando: For all the wrong reasons.

Juanita: How so?

Fernando: I love you as you love me- undeniably true. But with her, Cathy will always be there.

Juanita: Cathy is in there, in her- they were twins. They shared everything.

Fernando: Not quite everything.

Juanita: Cathy allowed those things to happen to her to let Kathy escape. So Kathy owes her, and owe her big time. And I have to say this- since the funeral- Kathy has fallen for you big time.

Fernando: As you did once…

Juanita: Still do.

Fernando: But you are still married, like she is, to another guy.

Juanita: Were married.

Fernando: Were?

Juanita: Frank played the born-again-Christian too well. Then I caught him with his drug dealing friends dealing again, and I told him to come home. Instead, he slapped me. That would be the last time he would ever touch me again.

Fernando: You killed him, or had him killed?

Juanita: Actually, he's in the Arizona Federal Penitentiary, serving a multiple life sentences. The agency help get me the divorce. Same with Kathy's husband, Trevor.

Fernando: Kathy?

Juanita: Who do you think Frank was with? I swear- those two can now have each other.

Fernando: I told you they were not to be trusted.

Juanita: I know. What was done is done, but we're now free.

Fernando: You're not lying to me, are you?

Juanita: Why should I ever lie to you?

Fernando: The agency has its reason.

Juanita: You come before the agency, you know if I have to lie for the agency's sake, I would tell you what and why- and you would go about as if I told you the lie instead of the truth- so that the agency would not be wise to us.

Fernando: Sometimes, I swear.

A loud beeping can be heard from Juanita's purse. She goes inside and looks at her cellphone's screen.

Juanita: Oh, its time go…

Fernando: Go?

Juanita: To the hotel. With Kathy.

Fernando: You have a ride?

Juanita: We were going to take a cab.

From behind him, another voice joins in.

Katherine: Trying to pickup a date for the night?

Juanita: If I do, its none of your business.

Katherine: I was referring to him.

Fernando: Eh?

Then Rachel pounces on Juanita and hugs her.

Rachel: 'Nita!

Juanita: Easy girl, not so tight!

Fernando: Looks like she remembers you.

Ferro just looks at them, and their little interactions of the situation at large. Juanita manages to pry Rachel off her. Then she lowers herself to Rachel's height.

Juanita: You been taking care of him?

Rachel: Of course!

Juanita: Has he been dating other girls?

Rachel: Nope…

Juanita: Good… You mind if I date him?

Rachel: Yes…

Juanita: Yes?

Rachel: He is mine to protect.

Fernando: Rachel, stand down.

Rachel: God-father…

Fernando: Rachel- think. Are you allowing your conditioning to kick in? If so, you are not to protect me from either one of them as they are my best friend and family like you.

Rachel: I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.

Fernando: Don't be sorry. Just do. OK?

Rachel: I will…

Juanita: Was that about?

Fernando: Some times her cyborg programming kicks in, and I'm trying to get her to separate when that programming should kick in and when it shouldn't. I know she does not mean too, but it happens.

Ferro: You are trying to override her cyborg conditioning?

Fernando: First off- she is still a girl, with cyborg parts. Secondly- of all those times she pulled her gun out on you, if it were not for my training, she would have shot you a long time ago. The program is flawed, face that fact, Ferro.

Katherine: Program?

Juanita: Mind if we can look at that program?

Fernando: That's up to them. I doubt that you could.

Ferro: What can you do that our experts cant?

Juanita: Like any other program, there has to be a logic flow. If the logic is flawed then you are going to have problems. I think if we can look over the program and find the logic flaws.

Fernando: But its Neuro programming, its full of fuzzy logic.

Katherine: If, Then, Else, But, Maybe… Its still logic. And nothing destroys a program more than flawed logic.

Fernando: Rachel has to think for herself…

Juanita: I'm not saying that she should or shouldn't. Like you said- she is still a girl, but with cyborg parts. But if she has a program running in her with flawed logic, that makes her dangerous.

Ferro: That's why we have handlers do their training.

Fernando: Besides, rewriting her code shortens her lifespan.

Juanita: I would like to meet up with whom ever created this.

Ferro: To thank him?

Juanita: To beat the living crap out of him.

Ferro: What for?

Juanita: No one should live under those conditions.

Ferro (to Fernando): So that is where you get it from?

Juanita: We share many of the same ideas.

Ferro: I bet…

Katherine: Don't go there with her. You'll lose a lot more than its worth.

Ferro: I can defend myself.

Katherine: Its not a physical fight you have to worry about.

Ferro remains quiet, unsure on how to answer that one.

Fernando (mostly to himself): I don't know how I'm going to fit everyone, but lets go.

Fernando starts on his way to the main doorways, to where the Porsche was parked. He presses on the remote on his keychain, opening the rear hatch as they approached the car. From there, he takes the girl's baggage, and places them neatly in the rear space of his car. Rachel had opened the passenger door and folded the front seat down. Juanita steps in first, followed by Rachel, who sat and leaned against her. Claes was next to go in while Katherine and Ferro just stood there staring at each other. Fernando closes the rear hatch, and heads to the drivers door.

Fernando: Ferro, you be with Claes, Katherine, you take shotgun.

Ferro: But I'm your supervisor.

Fernando: And she does not know Claes. So to whatever sakes it maybe, you sit next to Claes.

Ferro complies though not agreeing to it. Katherine sticks her tongue out at her while Ferro's back was turned to her.

Fernando: Kathy, be nice.

Katherine: I was just….

Fernando: Just sit down and don't say a word.

Angered, Katherine takes her seat. Though a tight squeeze, they all managed to fit inside the Porsche. Fernando gets in and buckles up his seat belt, then turns on the car's engine. Soon he was driving down the highway back to Rome.

Fernando: What hotel are we going to?

Katherine: Huh?

Fernando: What hotel are you two staying?

Katherine: Juanita?

Juanita: The Villa Gatti Hotel.

Fernando: Uhm…

Katherine: You know the place? It's a flea bag, I bet!

Fernando: How about I take you to the Westlin or the Rome-Hilton instead?

Katherine: We don't have the kind of money!

Fernando: Then we go to the pet shop and pick up some flea powder. You're going to need it.

Katherine: Flea Powder?!

Fernando: Think- cheap hotels do not clean up as well after their guests than expensive ones do. So, you might be picking up something from the last guest who was there… I doubt you want bed bug or lice… Also more expensive guests tend to cater richer clients, who would be in better health conditioning and would not have these issues to deal with.

Juanita: Make it the Hilton then…

Ferro can be heard chuckling to herself, then saying, 'Good save there…'

After driving for less then an hour, they make it to Rome and then Fernando finds the Rome-Hilton. He parks in front of the hotel entrance, where several bellhops scurry over to the car. The rear hatch opens up as Fernando steps out of the car. He pushes his front seat forward, allowing Juanita and then Rachel out. Katherine steps out of her side, forcing Ferro to lower the front seat on her own. Eventually Ferro and Claes step out of the Porsche as Fernando takes out the suitcases from the rear of his car. Katherine takes her bag and drops it on the sidewalk for one of the bellhops to take, only to have Fernando take it from one of them and gives it back to her.

Fernando: If you can afford to tip them, you can afford to pay the bill yourself.

Katherine: Alright, don't be such a grouch….

Fernando: Maybe if you were such a primadonna, things might have turned out better for us.

Katherine: A Primadonna? Is that so!

Juanita: Will the grouch and primadonna stop arguing until at least we are in our rooms.

Both Fernando and Katherine look at her as she walks by with her suitcase and into the hotel. Katherine follows behind.

Fernando: Go in after them and protect them. I'll be in after I find some parking space for the car.

Rachel: Will do.

Rachel runs in after them.

Ferro: Claes, follow Rachel and make sure she does not make things worse.

Claes does not answer but runs in after Rachel, who had already caught up with Juanita and Katherine. Back at the Porsche, after setting a few things straight in the trunk, Fernando closes its rear hatch.

Ferro: I see that this trio is more than meets the eye.

Fernando: What are you talking about?

Ferro: You all work for the same agency- including the wife…

Fernando: Except for Katherine, we all went tot he same high school- graduated together too.

Ferro: That part I was able to assemble from the dossiers, but not them working with you in the agency.

Fernando: Their work record is protected by the agency, and only those who need to know, will be shown. But off the record- we started working there as simple clerks, then we moved to computer intelligence. They went higher up into Logistics, Intell and Support Personnel, while I was forced into Field Operations. I'm sure that they would give Priscilla a run for her money behind the keyboard.

Ferro: I bet.

Fernando got into the car, with Ferro right behind. They close their doors almost at the same time. Fernando turns on the engine, and puts the car into gear.

Fernando: You too are so much a like.

Ferro: You mean the blonde haired one? You got to be joking.

Fernando: You may not see it, but I do. And to me that's what counts.

Fernando finds the hotel parking garage behind the building as he circles the block. He drives in, receiving a parking time stamp from the automated toll bar. He continues driving, looking for a spot to park in.

Fernando: And what is this- you throwing your best moves at me?

Ferro: Girl Talk, for you being one cold bastard.

Fernando: While I was married, Cathy gave me the Girl Talk Code, so I know that is not what you meant. And if those were your best move, I sure hate to see how you would be…

Ferro (interrupting him): Don't even think those words.

Fernando: I don't need to think in order to know.

Fernando finds a spot in the middle of the garage. They both get out and walk to the elevator, which takes them to the lobby. There they meet up with the others who were being processed by the hotel clerks. They wait behind them. They turn around after signing the paperwork, finding them there.

Juanita: Oh, back so soon?

Fernando: You know how it is with government parking permits.

Ferro: Yeah right, he found a space in the hotel garage.

Fernando: Anyways, what rooms did you get?

Juanita: Well, I got room 1832, and Katherine?

Katherine: They gave me 1829.

Fernando: That's not too bad, you're across the hall from each other.

Katherine: But…

Fernando takes the hotel room keys from both of them and slams them on the clerk's desk, getting their attention. The closest to him responds.

Clerk: Is there seems to be a problem?

Fernando: I would like these rooms exchanged if possible.

Clerk: What would you like?

Fernando: Something in connected rooms or a double bedroom suite?

Clerk: I'll see what have.

The clerk goes over the room list.

Clerk: It seems that we are all booked up on those facilities.

Fernando pulls out his wallet and slides a credit card to him with a folded 100 Euro bill under it.

Fernando: Money is not a problem.

Clerk: I see, let me get back to you on this, I need to check with the registrar computer system.

The clerk steps to the side and starts typing on a keyboard.

Clerk: How long will they be staying?

Fernando: No more than two weeks. Probably 10 days at most.

Clerk: Hmmm… I see that there is a open for just 10 days. But they would have to leave by morning on the tenth day.

Fernando: That should not be a problem. What room would it be?

Clerk: Room 3502, its one of the executive penthouses on the 35th floor. 3 beds rooms, 2 baths, fine entertainment system and it come with the party package.

Fernando: 3 bedrooms, for 2 people?

Clerk: That's what we have for the moment that would best fit their needs.

Katherine: That's just overkill. We'll just take our former rooms then.

Fernando: No, We'll take the executive suite then, but we'll skip on the party package.

Katherine: But…

Clerk: This includes complimentary breakfast and dinners served upstairs so you don't have to come down to the dining facilities.

Fernando (turning to Katherine): After tomarrow, I'm going to need a place to hide in on my own terms. You two better keep the noise down while I'm resting.

Ferro: You know you cant leave without telling the chief.

Fernando (turning the clerk): Put it on the card, and no complimentary meals- We can eat with the riff raff of this fine establishment. Besides, it will be more tips for the staff, you know- share the wealth.

Clerk: Will do sir.

The clerk processes the payment of the basic room rental on the card. He hands Fernando a receipt to sign, which he does. The clerk gives him 3 sets of keys, two of which he hands over to Jaunita and Katherine. The clerk explains to him that the keys also operate the elevators, making the floor secure from anyone who does not have keys to that floor. Fernando thanks the clerk before turning to the girls. He then starts walking to the elevators. They get in, while Fernando shoves the key into the floor's locked key/button. Others try to get in, but Fernando has extended his arm out to stop anyone from entering. He then turns the key and presses the Door Close button.

Fernando (as the door closes): Sorry, private ride.

The elevator starts to go up.

Katherine: Of all the cold things to do!

Fernando: Cold was forcing me to stay out of Cathy's funeral…

Katherine: What do you mean you were forced out. I did not liked you back then, but you were her husband…

Juanita (Interrupting her): It was my fault, I could not have you there evoking justice on the entire Chislom Clan, that's why I did what I had to do to keep you out…

Fernando: So the truth finally comes out after all these years.

Juanita: Can you ever forgive me?

Fernando remains silent. Furthermore, Rachel was not happy at the prospect of the revelation that now has unfolded in front of them all.

Ferro: Now this is an interesting twist…

Fernando: Can it Ferro, before you find yourself walking back to the compound.

Ferro: I can walk back to the compound…

Fernando: You can limp back to the compound.

Ferro: You would not dare hit a lady…

Fernando: You are no lady, and yes, I would if I had too.

The elevator stops and the doors open on the 35th floor. They all get out as Fernando holds the key in place to keep the doors open. He then pulls out the key and steps out of the elevator last. The 5 females look about the hallway, finding the hall's décor to be as fancy as it was on the main lobby, which on most floors, it would only match but not be as fancy the lobby's décor. Fernando steps out from the group and starts down the hall. With only suite doors on this floor, finding their room was not a problem as it would have been on the more crowded floors.

He opens the door and walks in, the lights in the room turn on by themselves. The girls walk in after him, and look about the expanse of the room, the fancy furniture, and the other things. The two bathrooms were on the left next to each other while the bedroom doors were visible in front at the back of the suite on the upper floor, with a staircase on either side to access them. In the rear of the main floor was the glass promenade that leads to an outdoor area. The girls walk out to it, sliding the doors open and step out onto the balcony. Fernando heads upstairs and opens the doors to the bedroom, before walking into the middle room.

Rachel walks back into the suite and looks for her god-father. After walking around in a large circle, she takes to the stairs to the upstairs bedrooms. She finds him in the middle room.

Rachel: Everything alright daddy?

Fernando sighs as he looks out the window. Rachel notices his glasses on the bed, and picks them up before heading towards him.

Rachel: Is this about what Juanita said? Like you told me once a long time ago, its not what you lost, but what you make of the loss and how you live your life thereafter that counts.

Fernando: I was a stupid fool for telling you that.

Rachel: Why?

Fernando: Losing a finger, a hand, an arm, those losses you can live with. But losing somebody, and never having been able to say goodbye to them, that hurts.

Rachel: I'm here for you…

Fernando: I know you are.

Rachel: Don't do anything stupid, then.

Fernando: Like what? Kill myself? You're kidding, right?

Rachel: Just making sure.

Fernando: I would never kill myself, too much of a narcissus for that. But killing others… That I would not find a problem with in doing.

Rachel: You mean, killing 'Nita? Don't, please.

Fernando: Why?

Rachel: Because she was there for you when you needed her.

Fernando: She was there to stop me from taking justice when I had it. She kept me from going after Cathy when she was missing. She forced me not to say goodbye to her.

Rachel: Maybe she did those because she loved you?

Fernando: When a man and woman love each other, they share each other's bodies and do those things that compliment one another. Not force the other to do things that goes against everything dear and holy to them. That is what Juanita did, and she did it to me 3 times- all less than a short month's span of time.

Juanita and the others were at the door, having listened to much which has been said.

Juanita: I said I was sorry.

Fernando: Sorry is for those things that can be somehow recovered. What you did to me can never be recovered. We cant go back and alter the history of time. And to believe that I said to you thanks and how much I loved you for helping me out through my darkest of hours, only to find out that you had manipulated me to your own means and ends. I don't want to know why… Just walk away and get out of my life.

Rachel: You cant mean that.

Fernando: No? You can leave with her.

Rachel: I can never do that, you know that I cant.

Fernando: You're beyond that stupid conditioning program, Rachel. When are you going to learn that?!

Rachel: When you prove it to me.

Fernando: Then you're worthless to me until you can figure that out on your own.

Ferro: That is the coldest thing anyone can say to their cyborg.

Fernando: Rachel is not my cyborg- she is a girl- a living human being, and she is beyond that crap they put into her head, so until she can break out of that program on her own, she will not amount to nothing more than just the crap that program controls her to be.

Fernando starts to walk out the room, stopping in front of Ferro.

Fernando: Maybe its about time I leave of this place.

He then takes the room keys out of his pocket and holds them out to Ferro.

Ferro: I'm not asking them.

Fernando tries to step between them to get out, but is blocked. Fernando takes Ferro's right hand into his left and spins her on her heels, then holds her on an angle to the floor. Ferro can only remain as stiff and rigid as possible as to not have him drop her. He gets closer to her as if to kiss her, but instead shoves the keys of the room lightly into her cleavage of her breasts before dropping her onto the floor. With her out of the way, Katherine shifts her placement to cover as much ground as possible, but did not expect Fernando to dive out of the room, grabbing the floor way's banister and then pushing himself off to the lower floor. He lands on his feet after doing a somersault to right himself. Rachel runs out after him, leap frogging over the banister to the lower floor. She runs out of the room after him.

Ferro did all she could to contain herself, then out of frustration, yanks the keys from between her breasts. She shakes her head in disbelief.

Ferro: What do you two see in him?

Katherine: You don't see it?

Ferro: See what?! An overgrown baby?!

Juanita: In display of strength and power, he can seriously hurt any and all of us if he wanted too, but instead removes himself so that we cant, wont get hurt. That is what we see in him, and that goes further than most men who would stay behind, scream, yell and strike at us.

Ferro: You two are some of the weakest females I have ever seen!

Katherine: Have you ever been married? I thought you were not, and until you do, you wont understand where we stand. Men are not friends or play things. They are unstable and they do strike back when provoked.

Juanita: Except for Fernando. He has never hit another girl in his life.

Ferro: Never? Yeah right.

Katherine: He has, but in those few times he had to, he had to place that girl outside the category where all girls belong, and make her into something less than human and not female. Then there is no power on Earth that will save that girl, and it would be worse if she tries to fight back.

Ferro: He's like any other fool with a penis in between his legs.

Juanita: How many fools you know can send his fist through 2 inches of marble? He can, I have seen him do it, and I have seen him at his best and his worse.

Katherine: Right now he's angry. You do not want to be in the way of his anger… (then she turns to Juanita) Nor do you want to be the target of that anger.

Juanita: Don't you think I know that?! I have a lot to make up to him.

Ferro: Oh sure, like you two know where he's going. Damn, I have to call up the agency and get a ride.

Both Katherine and Juanita together: He's going home.

Ferro: What?

Katherine: He is going home… where ever it is he sleep in, where ever his cat is at, is his home, and that is where he is going.

Juanita: His dorm room at the compound.

Ferro: I still have to make a few phone calls.

Ferro pulls out her cell phone from her purse and makes her call to Marco.

Ferro: Hello Marco. I ran into a situation, and need a ride to base. I'll disclose the details once I figure them out. No, don't tell anyone, especially the pizza van crew. Where am I? Pick me up at the Hilton. Be here in 1/2 hour? Thank you. What do you mean I owe you?! You Owe Me! Oooo….

Ferro slams the clam shaped cell phone closed and terminates the call abruptly. Then she finally but slowly gets up off the floor with a bit of help from Claes. She realizes that she was still holding onto the keys she took out from her cleavage. She tries to hand them back to Juanita and Katherine but was refused.

Katherine: Fernando gave you those keys for a reason. I don't know what those reasons are, but its best that you hold onto them and find out why when he's more up to telling you why.

Ferro can only shake her head in disbelief.

Juanita: He's not going to hurt you, for as long as you don't force him into lowering you to something less than human.

Katherine: You should know since you are almost there.

Juanita: Don't remind me.

Katherine: You have a lot to make up for.

Juanita: Don't remind me!

Katherine: Sooner or later he would have found out.

Jaunita just storms away into the bedroom to the right and locks herself in it.

Ferro (mostly to herself): This sure has been a learning experience.

Katherine: You think?

Ferro looks over Katherine to a moment, and then shakes her head.

Katherine: What?

Ferro: You are nothing like what is stated in your dossier files.

Katherine: Yeah, the real thing is a whole lot better.

Claes stood there the whole time taking in the scene and putting mental notes for her to gossip with Triela later in the night.

During this time, Fernando managed to make it to the 12th floor with Rachel catching up on the 14th. He stops for a moment to catch more than just his breath, as he catches up with his run-away anger too. Rachel makes it past the 13th floor, and stops just a few steps from the 12th floor landing, seeing Fernando standing there as he looks down the next flight of stairs to the 11th floor.

Rachel: Father?

Fernando does not answer, but rather takes in a deep breathe and lets it out slowly.

Rachel: Father…. Daddy?

Fernando turns to her, taking a couple of steps to the stairway door and opens it.

Fernando: Lets go take the elevator.

Unsure how to respond, Rachel steps out into the hallway. Fernando follows, and then leads to the elevator banks. In a couple of minutes, they were getting on the elevator, taking it to the lower garage levels where the Porsche was parked. In a couple of minutes, they were sitting down in their respective seats. They sit there in silence, until Fernando's cellphone rings. He pulls the cellphone out of his pocket and looks at the screen. Marco's name was blinking on it. Fernando's thumb reaches for the 'Cancel' button, but instead hovers over it and then moves over to 'Answer'. He then puts the cellphone to his ear.

Fernando: I don't want to hear it, Marco.

Marco: Where are you and why did you ditch Ferro?

Fernando: For now I'm in the hotel garage. As for ditching Ferro, it was not intended.

Marco: I'm coming over to pick her up. You don't move from there until I get there so I can speak to you!

Fernando: Yeah right.

Marco: I'm warning you…

Fernando: You can warn my ass! I will remain to stay here for as long as I wish it. You want to see me, you better get here as fast as you can. If you have one of those Star Trek Teleporters, I would advise you to use it!

Marco: You better not move from there!

Fernando: Marco- It may sound like the phone hung up… CLICK!

Fernando presses the 'Call Cancel' button on his cellphone.

Fernando (to himself): I swear.

Rachel: What did Marco wanted?

Fernando: He wants to talk to me about leaving Ferro upstairs.

Rachel: Oh. Are you going wait and to speak to him?

Fernando: It depends on how I feel.

Rachel: Want to drive away and speed down the highway?

Fernando: I do, but I don't want you in trouble.

Rachel sits there and thinks for a bit.

Rachel: Did you mean what you said about me being worthless?

Fernando: That damn program they put into your head is worthless, and if you continue following that program, you will be no better than it. Look, Rachel, honey… You are more than just a bunch of parts and a program. You are still human, you are still my little girl. Don't be worthless by following what a program tells you to do.

Rachel: Its hard to do, like something tells me to do it.

Fernando: You don't listen to it. You do what you think is best and by what I taught you. OK?

Rachel: I'll try.

Fernando: That is all I want you to do, because you are not worthless.

Rachel wanted to smile and almost did. But the seriousness of her god-father's mood kills it as concern for him sets in within her. Then she caught off-guard by his statement.

Fernando: You remember Katherine now?

Rachel: Huh?

Fernando: Do… You… Remember… Katherine?

Rachel: Just barely… I mean, I remember your wife, and I know she's dead, but this one confuses me. I mean, there only a couple of flashes of memories of her and a lot more for the other, and yet, I have to tell myself that she's not the dead one because it would not make sense…right?

Fernando: But you remember Juanita.

Rachel: Of course. She was there for you, she was there when her and Cathy dropped by the pool we went to during the summers, there are more memories of her that I can pick from, and all good memories.

Fernando: So, what do you think I should do?

Rachel: You want me to tell you?

Fernando: Yes.

Rachel: I'm not comfortable with what she might have did, but you should at least forgive her and understand why she did it. What I do remember about those days was you being at your worst, you wanted to kill somebody but couldn't. I remember the blizzard, and the 6ft of snow, so you going out there to find Cathy- it would have been impossible. I remember talking to her about what was happening, she did a lot for you in those days, and I think you should give something back to her.

Fernando: But those memories…

Rachel (interrupting him): Bits and pieces, but I can put them together, and putting them together, I think she did what was right by you. She may have been wrong in keeping you in the dark and keep you out of the things that happened, but she did it to keep you safe and from getting yourself into trouble.

Fernando: So, you would want me to…

Rachel (interrupting him): Forgive her.

Fernando: Do I have a choice?

Rachel: Nope.

Fernando: I'll think about it then.

Rachel: Just like you want me to go beyond my programming, I want you to go beyond your anger with her.

Fernando: Why do you girls do that?

Rachel: Its only fair. You want something from me which is very hard for me to give, I should get the same from you in return.

Fernando: I'll try then.

Rachel: That is all I want you to do.

Fernando: Gee, that sounds so familiar. Using my own words against me?

Rachel: Its only fair.

There was a tap on the windows from both sides of the car. Fernando slowly lowers both windows at the same time from his side console. It was Claes (on the passenger's side) and Ferro (on the driver's side).

Ferro: Marco told me you were down here.

Fernando: Marco should learn how to keep his mouth shut.

Ferro: You should learn how to have better control of your emotions, especially on your anger.

Fernando: Under the circumstances nobody got hurt, I left to keep from hurting others, so things were under control.

Ferro: You don't leave during a mission!

Fernando: This was a mission? I thought this was a personal outing. Really, if this was a mission, the outcome would be very different as I would finish the mission to the best of my professional ability and then personally kick the ass that rightfully deserves it. As I see it, all this was personal, and unfortunately, you had to witness it.

Ferro: Witness it? You made me part of it.

Fernando: You did wanted front row seats.

Ferro: There is a difference between front row seats and being in the ring.

Fernando: Sometimes there is no difference between the two as things from the ring get thrown into the front row. But since you wanted to be there, I can not be responsible on what happens to you for just being there.

Ferro: You have to be aware that I am there, and have to be considerate of my well being.

Fernando: I can not give such promises…

Ferro (interrupting him): I can not accept that!

Fernando: Hold it- I was about to say but you interrupted me- that even though I can not make such promises, I would do what I can to ease the burden- again, there is no guarantee.

Ferro: And that is where the problem is.

Fernando: I don't see it as a problem.

Marco and Angelica arrive behind Ferro, even though they had parked their car a few minutes before.

Marco: I don't know how it is done in the Americas, but here we do work as a team.

Fernando: And there is no 'I' in team- I know the speech already.

Marco: Probably from being told it too many times. Look- Ferro told me everything over the phone. This is no place for you to be stupid on emotions, and letting your feelings get in the way. Furthermore, you are not to ever dessert a fellow fratello out in the field for any reason.

Fernando: And if I do?

Marco: Then you will deal with me.

Fernando: Is that a threat?

Marco: I don't threaten.

Fernando gets out of the Porsche and stands up to Marco.

Fernando: Neither do I. Like I told Ferro, this was not a mission but a personal outing. And I did not do anything to hurt her or the others involved, I just needed to get out of the situation and get out fast. It may seem like I did abandoned her, but it was unintentional. And as for my personal life, I'm sorry that she has to witness it, but that is the price to be paid for getting involved in my business. With all that said- Don't make a threat with your mouth that your ass cant back up.

Marco: For a while I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but now as I see it, you are just a braggart and a bore.

Fernando: I don't care what you think of me personally, that's your opinion. What counts is what happens in the field of battle. You can test me on that anytime, with anybody at anyplace.

Marco: Tonight, after lights out curfew. Be at the stairs on the dorm level in your best dress. Bring your cyborg and your side arm.

Ferro: Marco- not tonight.

Fernando: Fine with me.

Marco: Don't get involved, Ferro. If things go well, we should be back in a couple of hours.

Ferro: And if they don't?

Marco: Then I'll be leading the teams into the embassy houses.

Ferro: Do it another time, we cant afford to have a screw up right before a mission!

Marco: It is necessary that we do this, so we wont have a screw up in a mission.

Ferro: I swear Marco…

Marco: Going to pull rank on me, Ferro? As the first fratello team, I pull rank and seniority on everybody.

Fernando: The hell with who has what seniority over who. If you do not show yourself worthy of the leadership position, I'm going to take it away from you.

Marco: Yeah right. How would you like it if it were done to you.

Fernando: I expect it to be done to me, which is why I don't fail in the task.

Marco: Yeah right.

Fernando: Are we going to stand around here like idiots or what?

Marco: Planning on going somewhere?

Fernando: Yes… Do some shopping, and then get some lunch before heading back to the compound

Ferro: What about your friends upstairs?

Fernando: I already told them that I would be able to see them until the day after tomarrow. Even then, that's part two of the mission, right?

Fernando notices the silence between the two.

Fernando: What? Doesn't the mission have a higher priority than friends?

Fernando again notices the silence.

Fernando: Look, if you can not establish a safety zone around yourself, you can not have friends near you. That makes the mission more important of a priority than friends.

Marco: You have one messed up sense of priorities.

Fernando: Would you go out with your girlfriend, knowing that somewhere nearby there is a bomb that you have not found and dealt with on the job?

Marco: That's not the point.

Fernando: Then what is?

Marco: Never mind.

Fernando: I think I see where this is going.

Ferro: Lets just forget about this. Now Fernando, what were you going to get?

Fernando: Get?

Ferro: You said you were going shopping.

Fernando: Oh… Yeah. Don't know until I see it.

Ferro: What kind of shopping is that?

Fernando: I don't always go by a list. Most of the time, I go about until something reminds me that I need it, then I get it. Furthermore its an exercise on clearing out my mind.

Ferro: You are strange.

Fernando: You don't agree with my American ways of doing things? Well get used to it.

Fernando reaches over to the ignition key and starts his car.

Fernando: You getting in or you going to hang out with Marco?

Ferro: You going to leave me stranded again?

Fernando: I give no guarantee on that.

Ferro: I will go with you then, but as a warning, strand me again, and I will have all the fratello teams hunt you down.

Fernando: And leave the SWA without any field operatives? How mean of you.

Ferro: What makes you so sure that you would win?

Fernando: Paintball mission says that I took out all of you in less than 15 minutes. Now if you want to involve all of Rome in this- it might take days to find me, and then what if I meet up with a fratello team, handler or cyborg? I'm faster on the draw than any of you are.

Ferro: Just don't make me make that call.

Ferro walks around the Porsche to the passenger side. Rachel climbs over the center console to get to the rear seats and buckles herself in as she sits down once again. Ferro opens up the passenger door and lowers the front seat to let Claes enter into the rear seat. Then rights the seat and sits down, closing the door and then buckling her seat belt. Fernando keeps himself from laughing, though he does let out a smile to himself. It does not go unnoticed, but it is ignored. Marco leans over to Fernando's window.

Marco: Abandon Ferro again, don't think about returning to the compound.

Fernando: If I abandoned Ferro, who said that I would return back to the compound?

Fernando revs up the engine as a warning for Marco and Angelica to step out of the way. Then he puts the car into reverse gear and slowly backs out to of the parking spot. Once positioned on the garage's roadway Fernando drives away, leaving Marco and Angelica to stand and watch as they leave. Fernando makes a right turn when he drives out of the garage, turning into the street.

Ferro: Where are we going?

Fernando: Don't know. Don't care.

Ferro: One of those, then.

Fernando: You're my supervisor; supervise.

Ferro: I'm only with you to observe.

Fernando: I bet.

Ferro: And to keep you out of trouble.

Fernando: I would like to see how. In fact, never mind.

Ferro: So again, where are we going?

Fernando: Too early for lunch

Ferro: Its past 12.

Fernando: I'm not hungry…

Rachel: I am…

Fernando: Alright, we'll go get lunch. How about some suggestions at least?

Rachel: Chinese!

Ferro tries her best to keep from laughing.

Fernando: I swear…

Rachel: What?

Fernando: No McDonald's? Kentucky Fried Chicken?

Rachel: We can celebrate on that after the mission!

Fernando drives off, passing several Chinese restaurants along the way, for he wanted to get to the one near by the compound. After almost a 1/2 hour of driving, he makes it there, finding parking right in front of the place. Fernando pauses for a second before opening his door.

Fernando: I assume that you all want to eat in.

Ferro: You don't take a girl to a take-out lunch.

Fernando: Yeah, right…

Fernando opens the door and folds down the seat for Rachel to get out from, which she does. Ferro does the same on the passenger side for Claes to step out from. The girls head to the door of the restraint, as Fernando walks around the car and meets up with Ferro who was waiting for him.

Ferro: Look, you want me, not without a dinner and movie first.

Fernando: Who said I wanted you?

Ferro: Don't you know the basics of dating?

Fernando: What does that have to do with anything?

Ferro: A lot.

Fernando holds the door open for her.

Ferro: At least you got that part right.

Fernando lets out a frustrating sigh. They gather with Rachel and Claes who were waiting inside for them.

Fernando: You putting me through a test of some sorts?

Ferro: You will always be put through a test… it depends on how you pass them.

Fernando: Then fail me now.

Ferro: Why? (turning to the waitress at the door) Table for 4 please.

Waitress: Right this way.

They follow the waitress to a table at the far end of the restaurant, and are shown a modest sized balcony table. The girls sit in first to be by the wall. Ferro sat next to Claes, Fernando next to Rachel. During the time they are escorted, Fernando does not given an answer. Ferro tries to continue on with the conversation. The girls look at the menu as another waiter places glasses of water on the table for them.

Ferro: Why should I fail you? Except for your constant complaining, you were doing just fine.

Fernando: Look, I should not be put through this, not by anyone, and especially not by you.

Ferro: Getting defensive, aren't we?

Fernando: I'm not here to wine and dine you, and I'm definitely not doing so to try to get into your panties. We are just co-workers, and as such you are my supervisor.

Ferro: Well, explain your friends at the hotel.

Fernando: Why should I?

Ferro: You treated them like trash, and yet they seem to care for you very much. I don't think they deserve what you gave them.

Fernando: Let me put it to you this way- does your close friends and/or family know about your job, about what you do for the SWA?

Ferro: No.

Fernando: And why not?

Ferro: They can get hurt if they knew. Furthermore some would complain about what it is that I do.

Fernando: So what do you tell them?

Ferro: I tell them nothing.

Fernando: Haven't they tried to follow you to work?

Ferro: They live to far away to do that.

Fernando: What about holidays? Don't you visit family?

Ferro pauses to think for a second, taking her napkin to gently wipe away tear before it is shed.

Ferro: Do you have family?

Fernando reaches out and gives Rachel a hug and holds onto her for a while. A third waiter comes by and takes everyone's order. Fernando orders a beef lo mien, Rachel- Shrimp with Lobster sauce and rice, Ferro and Claes a large chicken w/Chinese vegetables and rice to share. They continue with their conversation when the waiter leaves.

Fernando: She is what's left of my family.

Ferro: What about your sister in-law? And your friend you two share?

Fernando: Its one thing to give. Its another thing not to receive anything back. Lets just say that I'm tired of giving.

Ferro: I'm sure that they would give back if you gave a little more.

Fernando: What I want they can not afford to give.

Ferro: And why is that?

Fernando: Because they are married to other men.

Ferro: Didn't I hear both say that they were either separated or divorced?

Fernando: That's not the point. They had their chance to give, they did not when it mattered most.

Rachel: What about you and Jaunita when Cathy disappeared?

Fernando (in a stern voice): Rachel….

Ferro: Yes, what about that? Did she gave of herself to you?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: She didn't?

Fernando: I would not allow it.

Ferro: And why not?

Fernando: Disappeared or not- With any hope that Cathy was still alive meant that I was still married to her. I was not going to commit adultery because my wife was gone view and could not be found.

Ferro: Are you that loyal…?

Fernando (interrupting her): To Cathy, Yes, I was.

Ferro: That's odd. Most men are not like that.

Fernando: Most men you know.

Ferro: So tell me, when she was found dead, did you and your friend… you know…

Fernando: No.

Ferro: No?

Fernando: She left when she got the news before I did.

Ferro: Then what happened?

Fernando: As she hid, she worked her way into the investigation to make sure that I would not figure it out myself. Problem is, I did. That forced her to take action against me, action that meant that I would be detained while the law dealt with the scum that killed Cathy.

Ferro: Maybe she did you a favor.

Fernando: Maybe she did. But it was not her place to do so.

Ferro: You wished that she would have remained with you when you received the news?

Fernando: And what? Watch me fall apart in front of her? Watch me cry- not from sadness but from anger, from betrayal…? Watch me turn into something evil right in front of her?

Ferro: What if she offered herself to you to keep you intact?

Fernando: I don't want pity sex, not from her or anyone else.

Ferro: Its not pity sex.

Fernando: Then, what is it? Care to give it a name?

Ferro: Supporting one's friend in their time of most need, is not something given out of pity or concern, but out of love.

Fernando: Love is many things to many people.

Ferro: What is it to you?

Fernando: You see it right in front of you; Rachel and I, father and daughter. I give her, she gives back- without question, demand or argument. It is given willingly, even when we get on each other's nerves and that we want the other to go away but they don't. Some of your handlers know of this, but at best give minimally to their girls of this. Now despite Rachel's little sex problem, this relationship has lines that it will never cross.

Ferro: Sex problem?

Fernando (looking at Rachel): Should I tell her?

Rachel: No.

Fernando: OK then.

Rachel takes a deep breathe, and then starts explaining it herself.

Rachel: Look- I was raped several times. And according to long talks I have had with daddy, a rape victim can become 1 of 2 things: a girl who shuts out the rest of the world around her and becomes a very lonely person, or a girl who fucks everything in site…

Ferro just stares at Rachel, for even understanding that is more maturity than what Rachel is given.

Ferro: And which… one… have… you… become?

Rachel (with a very straight face): I'm a little sex starved monster who wants it all the time.

Ferro: Even now, with the conditioning?

Rachel: The conditioning medication makes it worse at times.

Ferro (pointing at both her and Fernando): So… have you and…

Rachel: As much as I may want too, no.

Ferro: Ever? Not even here?

Rachel: Never.

Ferro lets out a sigh or relief.

Fernando: There are some lines that will never be crossed between us. Unlike some of the rumors that I have heard.

Ferro: What rumors?

Fernando: Shall I start from the top?

Ferro: But wait… Rachel, have you, you know.. 'done it' with anyone else while in the SWA?

Rachel: I need Claes to not ever say a word of what is spoken here…

Ferro: Claes- this is an agency directive, very much like a mission directive- you are not to ever share the information that is to be said on this table with anyone other than the 4 of us.

Claes: I understand.

Rachel: No one here- male or female who is worth for me to share my body with… except for 1 person.

Ferro: And who is that?

Rachel: My father.

Ferro: But…

Rachel: Some lines will never be crossed between us- I know, so I respect that and go without. Besides, we share more that what sex can ever provide, he loves me and I love him back and am willing to do anything for him including any order he gives me. And this is not conditioning talking, as I seen it does in the other girls.

Ferro: Can I trust that you never will?

Rachel: Care to give me a gynecological exam once a week to make sure?

Ferro: Gynecological exam…?

Rachel (interrupting her): I was raped several times, so I know what it involves.

Ferro: Oh, I forgot to make the connections of that.

Fernando: Trust is one thing I get from both her and the cat. I don't from you, Ferro, or the other handlers. I may have my way of doing things, and you may not agree with them, but I get the job done even if it means that I am left alone to do. There is no 'I' in 'TEAM' but there is a 'M' and an 'E' which makes 'ME.'

Ferro: How far do you want me to trust you then?

Fernando: How far? How about you and I in the same bed, naked, and nothing ever happens between us. Can you afford that?

Ferro: That is a heavy price to throw at me.

Fernando: Cant afford it? I know I can.

Ferro: How can you?

Fernando: Like I said, you are my supervisor and co-worker. And in this job, life and death comes along with success and failure. As such I put my life into your hands on missions and agency orders, but I do act on my own and do as I must. You seen that the airport mission.

Ferro: So that is how you work?

Fernando: That is how I always worked, and continue to do so. Do you accept?

Ferro: Not that it will ever happen…

Fernando: You and I sharing the same bed? Count on it.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: It is part of the equation. It is the limit from which the answer is gotten from.

Ferro: Calculus 101…

Fernando: Now you understand. Question is- do you?

Ferro: I will have to think about that.

Fernando: Rachel… if it were to ever happen….

Rachel: I know.

Ferro: What was that about?

Fernando: She has orders to shoot us both if you and I ever end up in a sexual relationship.

Rachel (pointing her finger like a gun, first at Ferro, then Fernando): BANG! BANG!

Ferro: Why me? Why not just you alone!

Fernando smiles a bit, more of a smirk than anything else.

Fernando: Gotcha!

Rachel begins to laugh.

Ferro: Gotcha?

Fernando: Gotcha- as in I finally got you into a position of sorts, with a joke of sorts.

Ferro still looks at him bewildered and confused. Claes on the other hand did not know what was going on.

Ferro: I don't get it.

Fernando: I trust you enough to put my life in your hands, and I want you to trust me as much- best example is of us sleeping in a seemingly sexual relationship. The joke is having Rachel kill us both if that were to ever happen, for it wont for she wont hurt me or you because I demand that of her. The look on your face, I wish I had a camera!

Ferro (expression changing from bewilderment to a scowl): Oh… funny, very funny.

Fernando: Like with Rachel and I- you and I are going to have lines in our relationship that we will never cross. That is, if you and I have time to sit down and establish them.

Ferro: But…

Fernando: If you think they are established, think again-they are not because we did not discussed them. So until then, our relationship is open to all whims and wisps thrown at it.

Rachel: Right.

Ferro: Why is Rachel…

Fernando (interrupting her): Because she knows. We had many talks of out relationship, where it was heading to, what directions to take, and if we made mistakes along the way…

Rachel: I still love him as my father…

Fernando: And I still love my daughter. And if you can not see that, then some arrangements have to be made for us to walk away from this mess.

Ferro: Its not that we don't see it, its that we cant accept it.

Fernando: And why not?

Ferro: We cant accept it because she is a cyborg. She is just a tool created by us, for us to do a specific task.

Fernando: And what would that task be, if I dare ask?

Ferro: That task is for her to go forth to find and eliminate targets that we deemed to be a danger to both the population and government of Italy.

Fernando: Do you agree with it?

Ferro: I never had to think about it in that way.

Fernando: Not that I agree with it or not, I want you to understand that Rachel, like all the other girls, though they be cyborgs, are girls first. Girls with minds, free will and those things that makes them girls. They do have within them cyborg parts from which their bodies have been rebuilt on, but they are still girls. Weren't you once a girl?

Ferro: Ha ha… but I do see you point.

Fernando: Rachel is more than a tool, she is an individual, and above everything else- my daughter, though by labels and laws she is my registered god-daughter. All I can ask from her is to do her best for me as I need her to do…

Rachel (interrupting him): And I will always do my best for him.

Ferro (to Rachel): Does that including killing others?

Rachel: If I'm willing to give myself to him sexually, killing others for him seems very minor to me. Don't you think so?

Ferro: What?!

Rachel: If I am willing to give myself sexually, than I can trust him with my feelings, my respect, my honor, my body and my love for him. It is within that I'm willing to do anything he asks me to do, and if I can, do more than what he expects.

Claes: That's why she started shooting at you and the others in the Paint Ball challenge.

Ferro: I see. You knew about this Claes?

Claes: Know, as in that is what she told me, no. Know as in it would be what I would have done for you or him if told to do so, yes. I don't know that if conditioning has something to do with it, but something tells me that it is the right thing to do. And all of us cyborg-girls think like this.

Fernando: About tomarrow's mission…

Ferro: We don't discuss mission out in the open.

Fernando: Anyways, I expect Rachel to be beside me at all times unless I send her ahead of me. The same applies to you with Claes. That was all I was going to say.

Ferro: We Do Not Discuss Mission Details Outside Of A Secured Place.

Fernando: I've already made my statement. Anyways I hope you understand where I am with all this- including with you.

Ferro: So… you would not have sex with me even if I offered it to you?

Fernando: I'm not gay or a fool, for I would if given the right situations to the opportunity. No straight man would pass up a chance for 'free pussy'. But for us, for our relationship, its not going to happen as far to the best of our abilities. Mind you, I am human and am prone to failures too.

Ferro: What about Priscilla, Olga, any of the other support or tech crew ladies?

Fernando: The same applies to them. Look Ferro, I wont let myself mix professionalism with wanton desires. Nor will I use my power of influence to achieve those desires. That is not me.

Ferro: Rachel, what's your take on all this?

Rachel: Its like I said before. I'm willing to give him my best and do those things he asks me too. I will also do things that he does not ask of me but as I think he needs to have done, like protecting him.

Ferro: So, in another medical emergency he may have, you will pull your gun out on me…

Rachel (interrupting her): And shoot you… if I see that you are a detriment to his well being.

Fernando: A long time ago, I taught her of my certain medical needs. (he goes into his suit jacket and pulls out a leather pouch with plastic pens inside, placing it on the table) Like these Epinephrine pens, in case I get exposed to strawberries.

Ferro: Are there others?

Fernando: There are, but only she is privy to them.

Ferro: And what about her?

Fernando: Rachel? She's allergic to Mushrooms as far as I know.

The waiter goes over to the table with an assistant, placing the meals in the center of the table, plates and utensils by the patrons and water refilling the glasses. In under a minute, they were gone as the 4 of them start to eat.

Ferro: Anything else, at least I should know?

Fernando: Well, unless the conditioning medication changes it, I know her cycle… and as you already know- she's on the nicotine patch to stop her from smoking… which reminds me… Rachel, how old is that patch you're wearing today?

Rachel: It's a new one, father.

Fernando: Good. If not, I was going to ask you to put a new one for tomarrow.

Rachel: Still want me too?

Fernando: That wont be necessary. The one you have should be fresh enough to last until the following day. Anything else Ferro?

Ferro: No, not really.

Fernando: What do you mean by 'Not Really'?

Ferro: Just that. Not Really…

Fernando: That suggests to me that there is something more but you are willing to wait it out to see the results of it.

Ferro: And you would be correct on that assumption.

Fernando: Then tell me what is it, so I don't end up as an ass…

Ferro: It just, seeing you today, you are nothing of the person you were the day before, or the weeks you have been here. It has been a truly moving experience to see you as like any other- a man with a shit-load of problems, mostly woman problems.

Fernando: I don't have woman problems.

Ferro: Then explain yourself and your action with your two friends?

Fernando: I cant.

Ferro: See, that proves right there you are like any other man with woman problems.

Fernando: If I had things my way…

Ferro (interrupting him): If you had things your way, you would be happily married, at home with your wife and kids doing the things you do as a husband and a father to a happy family. Face it Fernando- you cant have things your way, despite the opportunities that you may have had in the past.

Fernando: OK, you got me.

Ferro: Care to know a little woman's secret?

Fernando: What would that might be, as if I did not know already.

Ferro: Its OK to be scared, weak and unsure of yourself in front of us ladies, as long as you admit to those feelings to us and to yourself. Who knows, you might be surprised in that we might be there by your side to help.

Fernando: I already know that, having gone through that with Cathy- the wife.

Ferro: Then what's the problem? You can have any woman you want.

Fernando: The problem is, I want two…

Rachel (almost yelling): DADDY!

Ferro: Now that's just being a dog.

Fernando: Then so be it. But I believe I don't find anything wrong with that.

Ferro: No? how about their feelings about having to share you? Don't you think that Katherine and Jaunita want to have an explanation at least?

Fernando: Those were not the ones I want.

Ferro: Oh? Then who are they, if you can give me their names.

Fernando: Justice and Revenge.

Ferro just stares at him blankly, unsure how to answer. Deep down inside she does have an answer, but it's the same answer that applies to Jean, Jose, and many other members of the Fratellos and their support team. The problem here is that each member has his own way in dealing with it. And though most are determined, none are so focused as Fernando is because as with the members of the SWA- they can all point to a group of individuals who comprise the terrorist groups of the 5 Republics and Padania and take actions against the individuals within the group; Fernando can point to 1 person who is sitting right now in an Upstate New York Prison facility, waiting for the day that he gets released to enact justice and revenge on him.

The meal went silent after this point. Fernando ordered a second large meal to go, and offered Ferro and Claes to join him and Rachel for dinner at his room. Ferro stated that she would have to think about it, while Claes accepted. After having paid the bill, they all get up and head to the car, where Fernando drove them back to the compound. Fernando gives the meal to Claes to store it in the cafeteria's kitchen until later when its needed. Since she knew the kitchen crew, they promised to take care of it for them.

Fernando locked himself in his room, laid on his bed with Meeshie resting on his chest as he petted her and read over the mission booklet. Knowing how bad he can be when he's like this, Rachel decided to leave her god-father alone for a couple of hours.

With little to do, Rachel got her mission weapon and dismantled it to clean it. Though it was already cleaned before, doing it again was rather fast. She then prepared 6-10 round clips of ammunition for it, placing it into a small pile at the end of the table with the weapon holstered next to them. She then did the same for her personal weapon. She did her best to keep her mind off her god father, but little good it did her. After a while, she puts on her personal weapon clip-on holster, put away the other items on the table away, quickly cleans up the room and her hands from the gun oil, and then leaves to speak to her father. She knocks on his door but finds it locked and no answer given, thus she uses her personal key to let herself in.

She finds Fernando laying on the bed, sleeping, with the cat also sleeping by his feet and the mission booklet on the floor, as his left arm dangling over the edge of the bed. She closes and locks the door behind her, walks around the bed and gets on it. She lays next to him, laying sideways, putting her head and arm on his chest. Though she does not want to sleep, a small nap was called for the emotionally draining day that they together. After a while in the dark room, she closes her eyes and welcomes it like she would for her lover.


	41. Chapter 41

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 41: Dinner And A Night Out With The Boys.

More then 6 hours had pasted, and Claes enters the room to check on the cat. Walking inside, she turns on the light, waking up Rachel. Fernando on the other hand, as told by his numberous girlfriends he had slept with, sleeps like a corpse.

Rachel: Hey! Why you gone and do that for? Why are you even here?

Claes: I'm here to check on the cat. I swear, why don't you just move in together into the same room.

Rachel: Why you say that for?

Claes: You're always sleeping with him.

Rachel: And thats as far as it goes.

Claes: I'm sure it does.

Rachel: Is that supposed to be a some kind of sarcastic remark?

Claes: I'm just saying what I'm seeing.

Rachel: I'm sure that if you had a male handler, you would want to sleep with him as often as possible.

Claes: I would not know.

Rachel: Seems to me that you might have, since you have his old room key. So how often did you sneak to his room?

Claes: I… don't remember.

Rachel (as she slowly got off the bed and walked towards Claes): Seeing how the other girls are here, and how you seem to be, you must have went to his bed as often as possible. So in that, I'm no guilty of anything that everyone else here has done and that includes you.

Claes: But, you stated that you wanted to have sex with your handler.

Rachel: Henrietta wants to do her handler, as does Triela, and lets not talks about Petrushka. Who knows about the others, but seriously Claes- sex is a personal thing between two people. If that's how I feel about my father, than that's between him and I, not him, I and you.

Claes: It almost seem unnatural.

Rachel (sitting on the edge of the bed again): This conditioning drug is unnatural. I can feel it pushing me into action on feelings I already have. But between my father and I, I want to, but I cant, so I have to do without.

Claes: If given the opportunity- would you?

Rachel: What girl wouldn't? Now why are you here?

Claes: I'm here to check on the cat and to see him.

Rachel: Him? What for?

Claes: When to get dinner ready, its past 6:30 you know.

Rachel 6:30?! Its that late?

Claes: Yes, its that late.

Rachel: Oh shit, we been asleep for that long?

Claes: Apparently so.

Rachel (getting out of bed): Oh shit… I got to… What is it that I got to do?

Claes look her over.

Claes: Well, you could start by changing out of those clothes and something more for dorm attire.

Rachel (looking down at herself to the clothes she's wearing): Yeah…

Claes pulls a chair over to the bookshelf and stand on it to get a can of catfood from the top shelf. Without saying a further word Rachel runs out the room, and down the hall towards her room, only to be stopped by Ferro who was heading to Fernando's room.

Ferro: Why are you running?

Rachel just stands there with her head bowed down looking at the floor and not at Ferro. She does not say a word.

Ferro: Well? Are you going to answer?

Rachel (still looking at the floor): I forgot a few things in my room.

Ferro: Well, don't run. Besides, I need to talk to you and Fernando about a few things.

Rachel: Can it wait?

Ferro: No it cant, so you better turn yourself around and head back into his room.

Rachel: But…

Ferro: But what?

Rachel: He's sleeping.

Ferro: This early?

Rachel: Well…

Ferro: What?

Rachel: Its like this…

Ferro: You two did something you were supposed to have done?

Rachel: Why does everybody think like that?!

Ferro: What do you mean?

Rachel: First Claes, now you! I wish it would stop!

Ferro: Then explain about your god-father.

Rachel: I went into his room after doing a few things after lunch and found him asleep. Then I sat down on the bed and next thing I know Claes wakes me up and its 6:30. He's still sleeping.

Ferro: Oh. Is that all?

Rachel: Yes!

Ferro: I believe you. No reason to get excited.

Rachel does not answer.

Ferro: Lets go wake up your god-father.

Rachel: Uhm… lets not.

Ferro: Why not, it's important that I talk to the both of you.

Rachel: Can you tell me and I relay it to him when he's awake?

Ferro: No.

Rachel: Then give me 5 minutes to wake him up….please?

Ferro: Why don't I wake him up myself.

Rachel: NO!

Ferro: No?

Rachel: I'm sorry, I mean, he gets violent when other people wake him up.

Ferro: Lets go.

Without waiting for Rachel to answer, Ferro goes on ahead to Fernando's room. Rachel was behind her every step of the way protesting. Ferro enters the room upon finding the door already open. Claes was by the desk, looking after Meeshie who was eating her dinner. Fernando was awake but still laying in bed, staring at the doorway. A doorway that is now filled with Ferro's body, and Rachel's voice telling her not to enter.

Fernando: What to you want, Ferro?

Ferro: I need to speak to both you and Rachel.

Fernando: About?

Ferro: About… hmmm, that's the hard part.

Fernando slowly sits up, and reaches for his glasses on the nightstand, putting them on. He turns towards Claes who was looking back at the both of them, while Rachel steps into the room

Fernando: Then start from somewhere before I ask you to leave.

Ferro: I thought we had a dinner date of sorts.

Fernando: We do? Oh, yeah… we do. Uhm… Claes, take Rachel with you and get our stuff warmed up and ready to serve.

Claes: Will do sir.

Claes starts to walk out the room, grabbing Rachel by the wrist, saying, "You heard him, you're coming with me." Rachel can be heard saying, "But… wait…!" Ferro walks into the room and takes a seat by the table. Fernando stretches on the bed and yawns before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Ferro was about to protest at first, but realizes where he was going and decides to leave it alone. Fernando rinses out his mouth, and takes an aspirin to deal with the dull headaches that was reminding him it was there in hiding in the background. He comes out and sits on the bed, putting on his shoes. Meeshie trots out from under the desk and jumps on the bed where he pets her little head.

Fernando: Alright Ferro. Say it.

Ferro: Well, this is more of a realization than anything else. But its about your behavior.

Fernando: What about it?

Ferro: You're too over reactive.

Fernando: It may seem that I am, but I'm not.

Ferro: Explain.

Fernando: I'm proactive-always prepared for whatever the situation may throw at me. But since I have to wait for situations to occur, it seems that I'm reacting, and in a sense- I am. It is being prepared for them that makes me pro and not re –active.

Ferro: You seem to be unstable.

Fernando: How so?

Ferro: What happened today, all that was uncalled for.

Fernando: You do not live in my world. You are not part of my personal decisions and choices. What you had to witness was me being pushed to the edge of my limits and me needing to push back. I try to keep my life private, but with friends like that- I cant. Unfortunately, you had to see that.

Ferro: And Rachel?

Fernando: What about her?

Ferro: I'm worried about her.

Fernando: How so?

Ferro: Lets just say that I do not want to know the details of interpersonal relationships between you two.

Fernando: If you think I would have sex with her, you are wrong. I think of her as my daughter and as her father I would never violate her like that.

Ferro: Not you- her.

Fernando: Her? Why?

Ferro: It is something I sense in her.

Fernando: If you mean that she is so enamored in me that she would drop her panties for me…

Ferro: That is part of it. But the rest is her being so devoted to you that she would throw herself to be killed in order to save you.

Fernando: Aren't all the cyborgs programmed that way?

Ferro: They are, to an extent.

Fernando: They are programmed to protect their handlers to the point of self destruction, and they will shut down if they fail. I did not programmed them, But I'm trying to undo that in Rachel. I want her to be able to protect herself first, then me second, as I would so the same in protecting myself first and then her second. Then If anything were to happen to me, I would want her to continue to finish the mission objective, and to continue on without me. I want her to continue to function for when that day comes she can do what is right for me, because it is not fair for her for me to do the same to her and she can not for me.

Ferro: She's in love with you.

Fernando: And? As I see it, so are the other girls to their handlers. Some worse than others. Worst being what the handlers do about it- I am not screwing Rachel like some of the other handlers are of their girls. And if I were, it would be because we have had a relationship that extends well past into many years. But I would not do that to her- because we have drawn the lines of the limits of where this relationship can and can not go, and those lines were drawn- again, well past into many years, Ferro. Understand that.

Ferro: You know about the others?

Fernando: Its not exactly an agency secret. But I would not do that to my girl- there is a lot more respect between her and I than there is of me for you.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: I respect that little girl as my friend, daughter and non-physical lover, as she returns the same to me. You… well, you to me is nothing more than co-worker and supervisor. I don't see you as a female, nor as a friend because you never allowed that to happen between us. And for me that's just fine.

Ferro: That's what you want? A friend?

Fernando: How would you like it if the SWA uprooted you into a new land and a new place you know nothing out outside of a geography school book around people you do not know to do things you do not like to do, away from your friends and family which you would have little contact with because they go through your personal correspondences. Understand that is what I am going through, and as much as we put them under control, we men do have emotions. Frankly Ferro, it hurts, but I'm not allowed to show the hurt in order to do the job that you require me to do.

Ferro: Would you want your friends from the hotel to drop by?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: They had failed me as friends, they did not apologized for their failure, and yet they want to continue as if everything was honky dory- sure, we can pretend to stay as friends- but that respect is gone and I'm libel to put a well deserved hurting on them. No. It is my responsibility to be able to assemble new friends where ever I go.

Ferro: But you haven't.

Fernando: No I have not.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: Because you people are so hard on yourselves and each other that if I were to shove coal up your asses you would all shit out diamonds. That's why.

Ferro: What about people outside the agency?

Fernando: So I should go bar hopping, picking up drunken girls and have my way with them and catch some social disease? Is that what you are telling me to do?

Ferro: No in those exact terms.

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: That is not me.

Ferro: So, you tend to go after those women who are your colleagues?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Then what?

Fernando: I prefer to build relationships, create a strong foundation from which it can grow. And then let them grow as per whatever limits we allow to have- if any.

Ferro: If I did not know better, I would say I was talking to another woman.

Fernando: Why? Because I would not pick up hoes and have sex with them? Look Ferro- who ever it is I am to share my bed with, I want that person to be happy and devoted to me and my personal safety because it is here where I am weakest.

Ferro: Weakest?

Fernando: When I sleep, I can not be awaken unless through extreme means. It is during that time that somebody can do harm to me. I want to be able to trust that person I am with to protect me while I am in that state, and not to do harm to me. I know of too many stories of abused wives and girlfriends who had killed their men while they slept. Call it a fear if you like, but I do not want that to happen to me.

Ferro: And of your friends- had you slept with them?

Fernando: Just the one you know as Jaunita, and that was all that happened.

Ferro: Willing to share details?

Fernando: You willing to tell me who of your SWA co-workers you slept with?

Ferro: That's personal.

Fernando: Then why should I tell you anything?

Ferro: I thought you wanted a friend?

Fernando: There is give and take in the relationships I have. Give me a little more and I will give back. Thus far, you gave me little, if nothing. Hell, Claes gave me more than you will ever have.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando gets up to walk over to one of his dresser draws. He opens it and pulls out a light winter scarf which he starts to fold longitugonally while walking to Ferro.

Ferro: What are you going to do with that.

Fernando: Trust me that I would not hurt you.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando slides the chair she was on as if she were not on it at all. Then he spins her with the chair so her back was to his front before putting the scarf around her eyes, blindfolding her. She tries to reach up to try to take it off but he catches her hands before she could do so.

Ferro: Let Me Go!

Fernando: Trust me Ferro.

Ferro: Why should I?

Fernando: Why? Well, Ferro… Welcome to my world.

Ferro: You are not that blind, you still have sight in your eyes.

Fernando: Don't believe what my dossier says- ever. Yes Ferro. I do have some sight- only when my eyes are not in white-out condition, which is just a few hours a day. But for themost part, everything looks like its in a fog to me, I can not see past 50 to 100 feet because of the haze, and things tend to get In my way easily. Plus the headaches I get from it sometimes, its unbareble. The only time I can really see is when I just woke up from a long night's rest… So Ferro- welcome to my world, although replace the darkness you now see with a light so bright, that it takes over everything you see. Nothing but white. I trust that you will go along with the experiement, at least for the time being.

Fernando slowly lets Ferro go.

Ferro: If you're so unfit to work, I'll have you discharged.

Fernando: Who says I'm unfit? I do what I can with what little I got. So what I cannot see late in the day time hours or at night sometimes. I have been like this for more than 1/4 of my life and am already accustomed to it. I make no excuses for it or for myself.

Ferro: How do you do it then? And why?

Fernando: The how took years of self training. The why is simple. I do not want to be the guy with the dark glasses and the eye-seeing dog selling pencils at the corner of a popular street corner. In short, Ferro- no matter what has happened to me or my body, as long as I am still alive and my brain intact, I want to be useful and not need to rely on others for the things I need. Now I want you to reach out with your other senses… What is around you?

Ferro: What do you mean?

Fernando: Where is the cat?

Ferro: She was on the bed.

Fernando: Meeshie…

Meeshie perks up her head and meows. Ferro instictively turns to where she was at on the bed.

Fernando: Good… Now… Sniff with your nose.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: Just do so.

Ferro takes a couple of sniffs, and then pauses for a moment, and then sniffs one more time.

Ferro: Chinese food?

Fernando: OK girls, you can stop staring at Ferro and set up for dinner.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: Claes and Rachel has been at the door for the past couple of minutes. I had signalled to them to wait silently while we conducted this experiement.

Fernando then sighs.

Fernando: You can take the blind fold off.

Ferro slowly takes the blindfold, finding the light momentarily bright. The girls walk in and start setting up the table to eat.

Fernando: You did better than most.

Ferro: Don't you ever do that again.

Fernando: I'll do what ever I want to be frank with you. We will have to see if such things I do are breaking any laws, and as far as I see, I was just demonstrating to you how things are in my world. So, no harm done, no laws broken.

Ferro: I did not wish to know what it is like in your world.

Rachel: Maybe you should sit down, shut up and learn something.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: But its true, god-father. Sitting there for just 15 minutes will not make her understand how things are for you. Nor sitting there for a day, because she would sit there and do nothing for whole time. Not even a week would give her a taste of understanding, even though by the middle of the second day she might get up and go to the bathroom.

Ferro: And how would you know?

Fernando: She's been through it before.

Ferro: For how long?

Rachel: 30 days.

Ferro: 30 days?

Fernando just nods as Rachel continues explaining.

Rachel: It was to have lasted for a week, but we kept it going for couple of days longer, which turned into a second week. And then a third week. And finally a fourth week. And in all that time, I felt my other senses begin to grow. Things that I would not notice before- smells, touch, sounds, all became a new world for me. And in that I discovered, seeing is not done with just the eyes, but with all the senses working as one. And that is how he, my god-father, sees though he may have some sight left in his eyes. And you having gone through it for no more than 5 minutes, know nothing other than to hate it. Tell me Ferro, are you afraid of the dark?

Fernando keeps himself from laughing.

Ferro: I am not afraid of anything.

Rachel: I bet.

Claes: 30 days? I think I do 30 days.

Rachel: You can sleep off 30 days Claes. Like where do you have to go? What things you have to do? From what the others tell me, you have a minimal existence here without a handler, and now that you got one again, you still spend time in your room alone most of the time anyways.

Claes: That was not nice of you to say.

Rachel: The truth hurts, get used to it when it bites you on the ass.

Ferro: She takes up after you, don't she?

Fernando: I have had my hand in raising her for 1/2 her life, so she should have something of me within her. But Rachel is right. And it seems that you people here are too arrogant to see things for how they are, that you are afraid to see things from a different point of view. And until things change round here, I cant see how you expect me to stay past my 2 year mission here. And don't think of using Rachel as a Pawn in that scheme; I have already spoken to the chief about that and he gave me his word that I will be allowed to take her home and have the SWA give what medical care that she needs.

Ferro gives a foul face expression at that last sentence.

Ferro: I need to verify that with the chief.

Fernando: Verify all you want. I don't really care. Now why is it you are here?

Ferro: You explain to me how Claes gave you more than I will ever have.

The girls pause for a moment as they serve the food on the table. Rachel gives Claes a mean stare.

Fernando: On my first day here, while everybody was wondering who was this dark glasses wearing guy and what he was going in our dorm, Claes stepped up to me and asked those questions that are needed to be asked for one to be friends. Then she showed me about the place and explained to me the rules and laws that are to be obeyed. Later on she found out about the cat and was willing to help out if I was to be away on missions and no one was able to feed Meeshie. Now, in that first day, Claes gave me friendship, help and understanding. That is a lot more than what you have ever gave me since the whole time we have known each other.

Ferro: I am acting in a professional manner, and we are in our work site.

Fernando: Tell me Ferro, when Jean asked of me when we were in my house that day, "What would it take for me to work for the SWA?", what would you have done if I said, "Sex with you on a weekly basis, starting with right now." I already know what Jean's answer is.

Ferro: And what would that be?

Fernando: "Get into his bedroom, drop those Victoria Secrets and let him have you…"

Ferro: He would not have done that.

Fernando: He would have pimped you off to get me into the SWA. The question is "why?"

Ferro: He would not have "pimped me off", as you say.

Fernando: I'm asking why, why am I so important to the SWA knowing that there are other Agents more qualified than myself in the CIA. The more I run scenarios in my head- the more I think that Rachel was deliberately dragged into this mess just to get me here.

Ferro: Rachel was an accident. We would have given you another cyborg to handle if we did not had Rachel.

Fernando: How many cyborgs are there, in total?

Ferro: I cant say.

Fernando: You cant?

Ferro: I do not know, but there are many.

Fernando: I counted at least 25 in the field, unless SWA workers are allowed to bring their own children to work here. But since I doubt that, I have counted 25 different cyborgs on the SWA compound alone. Who knows how many are out there in the field.

Ferro: That many?

Fernando: That of which I have counted. Now how many are in the medical ward being processed?

Ferro: I would not know that.

Fernando: At least 6.

Ferro: Again, how would you know that?

Fernando: While Rachel was in the medical ward, I heard 7 distinct beeps from 7 different life monitoring systems. One was Rachel's, so that subtracts her from the total, leaving 6. The question is, how many of those are cyborgs being repaired and how many of those are cyborgs being processed? Then again, how long was Rachel here- doesn't the cyborg transformation process takes a long time to convert an otherwise healthy girl into a cyborg?

Ferro: 10 days for a type 2 cyborg.

Fernando: So Rachel was here 10 days before I came in?

Ferro: We brought the both of you here together. While you were being oriented with the place and then sent out on your first mission, Rachel was being put together.

Fernando: I see… and type 2s are preprogrammed with everything so that their training would be minimal.

Ferro: That's the way it was supposed to be.

Fernando: But…

Ferro: Jean showed her to you on the 9th day, just when she was starting her programming. You inadvertently stopped it so her programming is incomplete.

Fernando: And her memories scrambled. Tell me what would have happened to her memories if she would have been allowed to finish her programming.

Ferro: They would have been erased.

Fernando: Don't ever do that to her again.

Ferro: What do you mean?

Fernando: I can see why Rachel fears reprogramming. Don't ever threaten her with reprogramming her. I know I warned you and the others before about it, now I mean it.

Ferro: And you didn't before?

Fernando: I was going to kick some major ass if it happened before. Now I'll just scorch the Earth where the SWA stands with the nuke you guys have in the basement. And don't take me lightly on that threat.

Ferro: Then we will have to get rid of it then.

Fernando points to the to the ceiling.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: I can access the spy satellite networks and track that nuke to wherever you take it. More importantly, I would not activate that nuke while I and Rachel are around, so it would be best to keep us close by. But Ferro, in this game of poker, I'm only showing a '10' and an 'Ace' of hearts. You do not know that I'm holding a 'king', 'queen', and a 'jack' of hearts.

Ferro: I don't play poker, so explain.

Fernando: The nuke is only a distraction. While I have you running around as to where to hide it, the true weapon is elsewhere.

Ferro: Mind telling me what and where that weapon is?

Fernando points up to his ceiling again.

Ferro: Explain that one…

Fernando: The USA was Nuclear lasers in orbit, which I have access to their targeting and firing codes. One of them is just so happened to be targeted to here, the SWA compound. Now its not a nuke, but it will take out 1/2 the compound in a microsecond and not leave such a great mess.

Ferro: Then we will disconnect you from the internet so you cant access it.

Fernando: Do that and you set off the firing sequence. In short Ferro, I have to log in to several servers daily in order to keep them from firing. If I miss 3 consecutive daily log ins, its going to assume that I am dead and start the firing sequence. So, it is to your best interest that I remain safe and alive so I can log in everyday. Besides, You can not disconnect me from the internet, even if you black out the Italian network, I can still access the satellites directly, and go in through 'SkyNet'.

Ferro looks at him with a stern and mean glare.

Ferro: I don't think I like this game of poker.

Fernando: Poker is about gambling and bluffs. It is to see if you can out wit your opponents with 1/2 truths and lies or bomb them with a winning hand. Now, what are you going to do to protect your precious SWA from what I can do?

Ferro: Are you threatening the agency?

Fernando: I might be, or I might be bluffing. The choice is yours. Make a mistake, and it can cost you.

Ferro: Then what do you want?

Fernando: You can get on that bed and take off your Victoria Secrets, that could be a start…

Ferro: And if I do not want too.

Fernando: Then you doom the agency and everybody in it.

Ferro: Can I ask why?

Fernando: You have not answered my question.

Ferro: Which is?

Fernando: Why me, when there are more qualified personal in the CIA to have? Why was I forced out of retirement, in order to be placed with you guys?

Ferro: it has to do with your "MGP: Mission Gone Personal."

Fernando: Why would you want an agent who went crazy on the field to fulfill a personal vendetta?

Ferro: Why? Because, Fernando, we all are agents who had destroyed our past careers with missions gone personal. It is what the SWA wants to tap into that pool of revenge and hate so we can do the job against those we hate. No other agent in your precious CIA has that what you have and are still alive to tell about it. Of course, we also need your intelligence gathering skills and any other talents you have, but most importantly, you have that hate and wanting of revenge that we all have.

Fernando: My hate is targeted at one person. Not to some faceless terrorist group.

Ferro: You took on that priest with the coldness and tenacity equal to the best of us. You tapped into that hate, and used it to fulfill your mission goal. You did well, in fact better than most would have. Why do you think you were sent to that mission? It was a test to see if it could be done, and you did.

Fernando: So, you just used me?

Ferro just nods.

Fernando: Girls… this does not leave the room.

The two girls just nod in silence. Fernando signals to Rachel to come over to him. She walks over to him and stands in front of him. He takes her by her waist and lets her sit on his lap.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Yes father?

Fernando: This is a promise I want you to make for me.

Rachel: OK… what is it?

Fernando: If something were to happen to me- if I get killed in such a way you know is not natural for me to die, right…

Rachel: Yeah.

Fernando: I want you to kill Ferro.

Rachel: I will

Ferro and Claes both suddenly turn to them.

Ferro (almost shouting): What For?!

Fernando: Consider it insurance.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?!

Fernando: Later tonight I will be with Marco and the other handlers. If they are to ambush me, Rachel will go after you. So it is to your best interest that it does not happen. By the way, Claes, tell the other cyborgs that any move against Rachel, and I will take start taking out cyborgs.

Claes: You would not dare. And how, you would be dead if the other handlers killed you.

Fernando points up at the ceiling.

Claes (to herself): Killer Nuclear Space Laser?

Fernando: All you will see is a very bright flash of light and then you all will disappear. So its to your best interest to make sure that I remain alive and well.

Claes: Why would you hurt us? We don't nothing to you.

Fernando: You have against Rachel. And in doing against my daughter is doing against me.

Claes: But…

Fernando: I'm willing to forgive but I will never forget. Understand the difference.

Claes: But we were….

Fernando: Programmed? You are more than just a bunch of brain washed routines, Claes. You are a person, capable of going against your programming, if you see that it is wrong. You are capable of feelings and emotions that you control and not it controlling of you. You girls needs to know this, and this is how I have my Rachel to be…

Claes: Why would you want Rachel to be independent?

Fernando: Because she is an individual who will one day grow up into an adult. She has a lot to learn between now and then and she will learn those lessons. But until then… She will be my student and my daughter, as I will be her teacher and her father.

Rachel hugs Fernando when he finishes his statement. Eventually she lets him go. He taps her on her butt, a signal to get off. She does and he stands up, taking a seat by the table, and putting together some of the Chinese food on a plate for him to eat. Rachel sits next to him and does the same. Both Claes and Ferro can only sit and look, unable to do little else. Fernando turns to Ferro.

Fernando: Do you now understand?

Ferro: I don't know what you mean? You said so much, threatened my existence, lied to me…

Fernando: I don't need to lie. But in asking, Ferro, do you remember Love?

Ferro: Do I remember.. love? What kind of a question is that?

Fernando: Do you remember Love- with a capitol 'L'? Do you remember the last time you were held in someone's arms and felt safe being in them? Do you remember how it is to be love and to return it unconditionally, to do what ever you can for that person willingly, anything you can even if it means giving up certain parts of yourself to that person that you would not for anyone else? Do you remember being held by your father as a little girl?

Ferro does not answer. Claes slowly starts to serve her self some food, though in a small amount.

Fernando: I want Rachel to have those things I can give her as a father and a friend. She will not be denied in those things, even in my death. But Ferro, you misunderstand everything that I have said here thus far.

Ferro: You are the one making threats, how am I to take it.

Fernando: Rachel?

Rachel: Yes daddy?

Fernando (sings): What you think if I sang out of tune…

Rachel (sings back): Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Fernando (sings some more): Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song

Rachel (sings is accompanying part): And I'll try not to sing out of key.

Fernando/Rachel (singing together): I get by with a little help from my friends….

Rachel leans over to Fernando and kisses him on the nose and gives him a hug.

Ferro: That is the third time I have heard that song…

Fernando: Beatles- Sergeant Pepper Album, Side 1, Track 2. It is more than just a song, it is a way of living and loving unconditionally, and to us, a reminder that it is what we have of and for each other. We can not allow petty arguments destroy us, Ferro, and like I said in the very beginning, I only wanted a friend in this place. And like I said, Claes has given me more in that regard then you will ever have. Though it might be too late, all relationships start from somewhere, and as a friend, I would never cause you harm.

Ferro: If I did not know any better, I would swear you were proposing.

Fernando: I never marry outright like that, I do create a relationship foundation upon such a relationship can be put on first. But if you want to know…

Fernando reaches behind his neck and uncouples the gold necklace he wears, pulling out of his t-shirt and putting on the table. It contained a Jesus Head figure on top of a squared crucifix, and 3 rings..

Rachel: I though Cathy was s buried with them?

Fernando (as he pulls out one of them off the chain): She is with fake ones. I did not trust the Shortfellows from fulfilling the task of giving them to her. (sliding the ring over to Ferro) I never trusted them in anything of great value, like our wedding rings.

Ferro (examining the ring): This is huge…

Fernando: 9 karats… and it can be yours…

Rachel: DADDY, NO!

Fernando: If…

Rachel: I WONT ALLOW IT!

Fernando: Rachel- 1 word: chill.

Rachel (bowing her head): Yes god-father…

Ferro slides the ring back to him.

Ferro: I cant accept that.

Fernando: I'm not talking about now, but maybe, just maybe, if things turn out better between us.

Ferro: That would never happen between us.

Fernando: All I ever want from you is to one day for you and I to sing that song together, with feeling and understanding of what it means to us like it means to Rachel and I. Nothing more.

Ferro: Nothing more?

Fernando: Please, If I wanted to get into your panties, I would be doing you through other means. But Ferro- this is a lonely place for me, and I bet Rachel too. That is all I want from anybody here for the both of us. Nothing more, because that is all I ever can give because that is all I have.

Ferro just sighs.

Fernando: Come on, eat. Maybe it can take away the stresses of this place is giving us.

Ferro: I should not ask but…

Fernando: But, what?

Ferro: If we were in a situation, like lets say a mission, where we would have to sleep together, can I trust you…

Fernando: In that I would try nothing against you? I would not do that to you.

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: We're colleagues on a mission, even though they would want us to be something we are not in disguise for the mission, I would do my best to play the act to the fullest extent of my ability, but I would not disrespect you. Not ever. Though I do have to warn you not that I sleep in what little I can get away with, so now you know, but nothing will happen between us.

Ferro: You don't sleep with anything on?

Fernando: Just the lower underwear, if that. Nothing if it's a hot summer day. I just cant sleep with clothing on, its too constricting to me.

Ferro: I see.

Rachel: And he sleeps very still and straight.

Fernando: She does not need to know that.

Rachel: I'm just telling her.

Ferro: Then, well… I just sleep with only a t-shirt and underwear.

Fernando: Why are you telling me this?

Ferro: in case we end up in such a mission.

Fernando: You know something I don't?

Ferro: If there is a mission where we might be a family and our girls sleep in another room and we in the same bed? No, at least not any time soon and not to my knowledge. But in past missions…

Fernando: Look, if you don't want me to sleep with you on the same bed on during the mission, I will sleep on the chair instead- you can have the bed.

Ferro: We can get a room with separate beds.

Fernando: Then how would that look?

Ferro: We done it before, that's a minor issue to deal with.

Fernando: How many missions of this have you been through?

Ferro: Just a few Priscilla and Olga have also done it as well as the other female workers here.

Fernando: Any one went too far beyond in the romance department?

Ferro: There are rumors, but one has to take it for what it is worth- rumors.

Fernando: And what about you?

Ferro: I'm as professional as possible in those missions. Why?

Fernando: No reason.

Ferro: Sounds to me you want something.

Rachel: Its not you that's for sure.

Fernando: Rachel….

Rachel: It's the truth god-father, you don't want her. You just want to lay in bed and think things out in the dark and hope your headaches go away.

Ferro: Headaches?

Fernando: Why do you think I wear dark glasses?

Ferro: Because of your eye sight condition.

Fernando: Yes, and because of that, I get headaches. So I need rest so I can deal with the pain.

Ferro: You don't take any medicines?

Fernando: Why? Most of the stuff does not work, and I'm allergic to much of the painkillers out there. So what am I to do?

Ferro: Can I ask one question?

Fernando: You can ask me anything.

Ferro: As a female, where do you see me, or should I say, where do you think I belong?

Fernando: Where? You belong where you earned yourself to be. You worked hard for the position, you should have it.

Ferro: So… but want about sexually?

Fernando: Sexually? That would depend on where you place yourself. I mean how the relationship goes, what you have to offer as in… Uhm… you as a person. Relationships are not easy, especially if you do not know what you are doing in it.

Ferro: I mean- you and I. Where do I belong to you?

Fernando: We don't have such a relationship.

Ferro: If we did or were to start one, where would I be placed?

Fernando: Look, this is an answer to any girl I would give, you would be an equal to me. Nothing more. You would have a place in my heart, but my heart is crowded with a lot of hurt, pain and others like Rachel. But you would have your own spot in there. We would have to figure out a balance between work and our relationship, but if we did have one, I would be honored and very lucky to have you in that regard, and I would love you back as much as you loved me. Does that answer your question?

Ferro: You would not tell me where I belong?

Fernando: You belong where you earn yourself to be at. I'm not forcing anything on you or anyone else I have a relationship with. It is because relationships goes both ways. I can not tell you how I want the relationship to be, because If I do, I would be forcing you to do things you may not want to do.

Ferro: Like?

Fernando: Sex, 2 to 3 times a day, every day, including when you are having your cycle.

Ferro: Uhm…

Fernando: I would want you to quit the SWA, and become a quiet and obedient house wife, with dinner prepared when I get home every night, and then to open those legs soon after dinner. Lets just say that what I want can be an ugly thing to some.

Rachel: Not to me.

Fernando: Rachel.

Rachel: But its true, we are taught from little girls that we are to grow up, get married, and do everything for our husbands. No exceptions. Some of us get careers as we grow up, but when we get there, we quit everything for the sake of our husbands and families.

Fernando: It was not like that with Cathy and I. She was free to do as she thought she needed to be for herself and for us.

Rachel: And she disobeyed a direct order from you not to see Randal and he killed he…!

Fernando slaps Rachel across the face. Ferro and Claes can only look at what just happened. Rachel wipes a tear that was forming in her eye.

Rachel: She died because she did not listen to you… You should have done something to stop her but did not and because of it she was killed.

Fernando: Rachel- Leave.

Rachel: No!

Fernando: Rachel- go…

Rachel: Or what? You will hit me again?

Fernando: I will hit you harder than before.

Rachel: You would not dare…

Fernando slaps her across the face again. She can only stare at him, as if something was piecing together in her mind, and it was. Some how older parts of her memory are reforming together again, along with the emotions tied to them, and now she remembers that once upon a time, the man she loves as her father was one very evil being, and that now she has activated within him a tiny part of that evil. Then she remembers that those memories are tied to a promise of never speaking of them around others who were not involved. The tears begin to flow as if somebody had turned on the water faucets behind her eyes.

Rachel (getting up and running out the room): I'M SORRY DADDY!

For a while, there is silence. Then Claes drops her fork and runs out the room after Rachel. Ferro continues to stare at Fernando like he was some sort of monster. Fernando takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes for a second, putting the glasses down. He stares back at Ferro, not only were the whites of his eyes getting bloodshot, but his irises were bright red and his pupils glowing.

Fernando: Now what do you want…

Ferro slowly gets up out of her chair and walks out the room in a very slow and deliberate manner. Even down the hallway, she walked with very slow and deliberate steps. Instead of going down to administrative offices, she goes into Rachel's room.

Fernando finishes up his meal, then cleans up the table, putting the other's meals in small storage containers which he marks by who eat from it before putting it in his tiny refrigerator. With that done, he turns off the light to his room and closes the door. He then lays on his bed for the interim.

Another couple of hours had pasted, before Fernando gets up. Instead of his glasses, he takes to his contact lenses. Instead of his personal weapon, he takes his mission gun. All things he does, though it says its Fernando, are the opposite of what he is. He walks out of his room, dressed for business- personal business: black shirt, well worn black jeans, and his black suede MC Boots. No ties, or other loose items. Not even his heavy gold necklace that he wears everywhere he goes. He walks around the room, pocketing a few items, a few more ammunition magazines before walking out the door. The door slams closed as he walks out onto the hall without looking back. In under a minute, he was at the stairs where he was to meet with Marco and Angelica, who were already there waiting.

Marco: I thought I needed to knock on your door for a moment.

Then Marco looks Fernando over.

Marco: I said to dress your best. Where we are going former attire is a must.

Fernando (take to the up staircase): Take it or leave it.

Marco: And where are you going?

Fernando: To the roof and scout out the exit.

Marco: I already have that planned out!

Fernando: And I'm related to Spanish Royalty!

Marco (as Fernando makes it to the next set of stairs): And where's Rachel?!

Fernando: She's Not Coming!

Marco (to Angelica): Go get Rachel and meet us upon the roof. (To Fernando) Hey Wait Up!

Fernando makes it to the roof stairwell as Marco just started to get going up to the stairs. The roof door can be heard slamming shut as Fernando goes through it. Fernando looks at the roof of the stairway entrance and jumps lightly to get up on it. From there he waits for Marco to arrive.

Marco arrives a full 2 minutes after Fernando does, looking around for him on the roof but could not find him.

Marco: Now where the fucking hell is he?

Fernando quietly lowers himself on the opposite side of the stairway shed from Marco, sneaking up behind him, but keeping his distance from him.

Fernando: Didn't they teach you the basics of urban warfare in the Italian Military?

Marco flinches, and tries to quickly recompose himself before turning around.

Marco: You are not the enemy here.

Fernando: Then why am I being treated as such?

Marco: If you are, it is not by me. I think you are doing rather well under the circumstances.

Fernando: What circumstances?

Marco: Face it Fernando- you make it so that others do not like you here. You play the lone warrior routine rather well. But Let Me Remind You, that there is no 'I' in 'TEAM.'

Fernando: There is an 'M' and an 'E', which makes 'ME.'

Marco sighs. Fernando walks on over to the telescope that Jose had set up for Henrietta some few years ago. Marco follows close behind.

Fernando: So what's your plan? Take me to town, rough up a few goons, slap a few hoes asses? What ever it is, I am not interested.

Marco: Who says you have to be? But you must do as I say.

Fernando: Or else what?

Marco: Or else? Well… All of us handlers may not like each other but we do respect each other and we do back one another up on any and every situation we get ourselves into- from missions gun fire to the occasional agency inquiry. You want that from me, you need to do as I ask of you or else you risk that respect from me. Now, where's your cyborg?

Fernando: Maybe she's in her room. I don't know. And frankly I don't care.

Marco: What do you mean- you don't know?

Fernando: She was in my room with Ferro and Claes, discussing a few things when she said something about my past she was not supposed to, so I slapped her. Then she tried the rebellious teen routine on me and continued saying what she was not supposed to share, and challenged me to slap her again. I did, harder this time. Then she ran out of my room crying. Claes went after her, so I'm assuming that they went to Rachel's room but I have not heard a word from her since.

Marco: And Ferro?

Fernando: Well, she just stared at me in disbelief for a while before getting up and walking out of my room without saying a word.

Marco: To Rachel's room?

Fernando: I don't know, nor do I care?

Marco: Then what do you care about?

Fernando: Jupiter is bright tonight, isn't it?

Marco: Eh?

Fernando: Jupiter- up there, in the sky.

Marco: What does Jupiter has to do with anything?

Fernando: That's my point exactly. It is not here, I do not have to worry about problems and issues on Earth. No SWA, No CIA, No missions, No people, Nada… Just one gas giant with a diamond for its core and metallic Hydrogen sphere around it and high pressurized liquid gasses flowing currents about it upon a heavy gravimetric field. Spinning once every 55 minutes, and its multitude of moons following. All this activity creates a heavy magnetic field that can be heard as radio waves here on Earth.

Marco (thinking that Fernando has finally lost it): O-KAY…

Marco steps away from Fernando to the corner of the roof, pulling out his cell phone and making a call on it. Within a couple of rings somebody answers the call.

Marco: Angie, what is going on in Rachel's room?

Angelica: Claes and Ferro are here trying to calm Rachel down.

Marco: She is still crying?

Angelica: Yes.

Marco: Tell Ferro to hurry it up and bring Rachel to the roof. We got a mission to do whether everyone likes it or not.

Angelica: OK, I will!

Marco hangs up the phone then returns to Fernando, who catches him by surprise.

Fernando: Angelica will not be successful in her task.

Marco: Eh?

Fernando: You told her to get Rachel up here, but she wont be able to because she know she is not to come to me until after I see her first and we deal with our little problem.

Marco: That is a cold way of dealing with one who you consider as your own.

Fernando: Then so be it. I don't tell you how to raise Angelica, although some might consider it to be heavy handed, you have never laid a hand on her, never had to hit or otherwise punish her, never had to scold her.

Marco: How can you tell?

Fernando: Angelica is not scared of making mistakes around you, but she will try her best for you no matter what. She wants to please you every time she is around you and would do anything you tell her to, including those things that would hurt her. But most importantly, she listens to you and does exactly what she is told, and thus does not show visible scars of being abused.

Marco: Scars?

Fernando: Like Ricco. Ricco wants to do her best for Jean, and is extremely focused at the job at hand of doing missions and protecting him, but she walks around in fear when she is with him because she does not know if and when she would make a mistake and that mistake turn into a round of a conditioning smack down.

Marco: And of the others?

Fernando: Jose spoils his Henrietta. Hillshire does not know what to do with Triela- in the very least those two should sit down and talk things out. Like Jose, Ernesto spoils Pia, and I would not be surprised if there is something sexual going on between the older girls and their handlers.

Marco: Older? You mean Petrushka and Alessandro?

Fernando: Explain to me why she smells of his cologne at the end of the day when she returns, without saying the word sexual relationship in it.

Marco: Its that bad?

Fernando: If I can smell it, why cant you guys? Look, as proof, have a talk with Alessandro in the morning before the mission starts and take notice of his scent. Then do the same of this girl. Then at the end of the mission, sniff him and her out during the debriefing. If you cant pick it out, you should have your nose checked.

Marco: Hmmm…

Fernando: Now, about this mission. I'm not moving until I am briefed on it first.

Marco: Its not to be said until you get to the site first.

Fernando: Then I wont go, Period.

Marco: Sorry I had to hear that.

Marco reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Thorazine Tranquilizer Pen and jabs it into Fernando's shoulder, pouring the medicine into his blood stream. Fernando flinches from the pain and then reaches to his shoulder and pulls out the pen, looking at it.

Fernando (to himself as he reads it): 'Fast Acting' 1200mg Thorazine. Use In Case Of Psychiatric Emergencies. (turns to Marco) You just fucked up.

Marco: How? It should kick in any second now…

Fernando: I'm immune to the stuff.

Marco: What? How?

Fernando (breaking the pen into tiny pieces in his hand): I don't know where you got it from, but it is obvious that you did not consult Dr. Bianchi about it because I pulled out 8 of these crappy pens his guards shot me up with right in front of him before sending them to need emergency medical care at the medical ward they were paid to protect. In short, Marco, I'm immune to most tranquilizers because of my high level exposure to them as a child. Levels that can take down an elephant… Now what the fuck am I going to do with you.

Marco just gulps, realizing that he had bitten off more then he can chew.

Fernando: If I hurt you, I would be wrong. If I kill you, I would be hunted down. The SWA would try to kill me, but as you saw in the paint ball challenge- I took on the SWA and almost won. So in a real life mission, casualties would be real and I have ammunition for my personal weapon that was designed to go through plated amour and do heavy damage upon penetration, so the girls would be killed if I shot them. So if you value your little Angelica's life- turn around and walk away. I do not want to see you until tomarrow- when we all meet up at the embassy for the mission.

Voice from stairwell: How about forgive and forget…

Fernando: How about you staying out of it, Ferro!

Ferro walks to Fernando, leaving Claes and Angelica by the door. Rachel was hiding behind the wall next to the door, still crying softly.

Ferro: How about you learning how to control that anger you have locked up within you for years! We are not the enemy here!

Fernando: Then why are you treating me as such?

Ferro: We are not doing anything of the sort!

Fernando: No? (points to Marco) Then explain why this idiot jabbed me with a psych ward tranquilizer pen?!

Ferro could only stand there in disbelief to the statement made. Then she turns to Marco.

Ferro: Did you do that?

Marco only nods, still wondering if and when Fernando would go down, not believing that he is still on his feet.

Ferro: Why you men have to deal with everything personal with fists and guns?!

Marco: He's not willing to talk or even cooperate!

Ferro: Yet you want to take him to some secret mission somewhere? Why not say it here and now?

Marco: Its something we handlers do. You don't know of it because you just became a handler yourself, and your turn is yet to come.

Ferro: Don't tell me that this is some sort of silly fraternity initiation!

Marco: It is not.

Ferro: Then what it is?

Marco: A Rite of Passage.

Ferro: Don't tell me it has to do with heavy drinking, going to strip joints, and getting a tattoo!

Marco: Heavy drinking perhaps, but no strip joints or tattoos.

Ferro: Then I wont allow it.

Marco: I out rank you on seniority.

Ferro: I out rank you on position and am his supervisor- so my orders to him is not to go to what ever you have planned.

Fernando: Fuck you Ferro- You cant command me to do anything as much as he can. Now Marco, didn't I tell you to leave?

Marco: I leave and you lose all respect with us handlers.

Fernando: Respect is given, Trust is earned; and right now you lost one with me and is very low on the other. You want to talk about respect- how would you like to be put through what you just did to me?

Neither Marco or Ferro responds. Angelica walks out from the stairwell entrance, and stands by Marco; her hand to her holster. Claes takes Rachel by her arm and tries to drag her out of hiding. Rachel refuses to budge and protests in silence. This struggle does not go unnoticed.

Fernando (to Ferro): You brought Rachel along, didn't you…

Ferro: You have to control that anger of yours.

Fernando: You or anyone else in this place is not to ever know of what happened.

Ferro: Who gives a flying fuck that you blame yourself for your wife's dea…

Fernando backhand slaps Ferro across the face from the lower jaw upwards. Ferro is knocked out from the impact, and crumples to the floor unconscious. Angelica draws her gun and aims at him, but Marco takes the gun from her grasp and slaps her. Claes lets go of Rachel and runs to Ferro. Rachel sticks her head out of the doorway to see what is happening. Seeing Ferro on the floor out cold, Rachel runs out to them.

Marco: So this is what it all about?

Fernando: Don't you dare say a word of it.

Marco: I wont say a word, but, you have to learn how to deal with it. It is eating you up alive from the inside, and forcing you to do things you are not to do to friends.

Fernando: None of you are friends here to me.

Marco: I though some of us were.

Rachel goes up against Fernando and pushes him as hard as she could with her artificial super strength to knock him down, but finds herself being caught off balanced and pushed hard unto the floor and flat on her ass.

Rachel: HOW COULD YOU?! YOU TELL ME TO FORGIVE AND FORGET AND MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE GIRLS WHO TRIED TO HARM ME AND YET YOU WONT… DO… IT…WITH… THEIR… HANDLERS…!!

Rachel puts her arms around her stomach as if she was in pain.

Rachel: YOU… ARE… A… FUCKING… HYP… PO….

Rachel turns away and starts throwing up. Fernando starts to walk away to the stairwell. He walks down the stairs. Marco waits a few moments for giving Angelica an order.

Marco (handling Angelica her gun): Go to your room and bring back the first aide kit and the ice bag with ice.

Angelica: OK Marco.

Angelica walks to the stairway. Marco goes to check on Ferro, and then on Rachel. He offers his hand to her, but she refuses to take it.

Marco: I know he's your handler, but you have to accept the others as well.

Rachel can only look up at him.

Marco: Look, I know you love him, so there are bound to be issues in the relationship, we all have them. But they have to be resolved. If they are not resolved, then they will grow into bigger problems. We cant deal with problems when there is a mission coming up.

Rachel: Don't you think I know that?! I was supposed to wait in my room for him so that we can resolve it! But Claes and Ferro want me to take the first step, and Angie comes in saying that its an agency order for us to go to the roof!

Marco: Angelica said it was an agency order?

Claes: You have the highest seniority of the handlers, other than Jean, so any commands from you to others are agency orders.

Marco: You're right. It was an agency order from me.

Marco's cell phone rings. He answers it. Angelica arrives with the first aide kit and the ice bag with ice.

Marco: Hello? No, we have a situation I'm dealing with. I said its cancelled. No, I'm dealing with it. Look, we will deal with it in the morning. Yeah- goodbye!

Marco puts away the cell phone and takes the first aide starts tending to Ferro. Breaking a small packet of smelling salts under her nose quickly wakes her up. She shakes her head as she slowly sits up. He takes the ice bag and places it at her lower jaw where Fernando had struck her. She holds it place.

Ferro: What happened?

Marco: You pressed Fernando's buttons and go quite a reaction.

Ferro sits there thinking for the moment.

Ferro: All I remember was saying that nobody cares about his wife death and he should learn how to deal with it.

Marco: You exact words were 'Who gives a flying fuck that you blame yourself for your wife's dea…', then he punched out your clock, Ferro. I'm not saying that you deserved it, but you pressed that one button of his and he reacted. Now you know better not to ever press that button again.

Ferro: He sure makes it difficult at times.

Marco: Does he? I remember a similar incident between Jean and Priscilla about his fiancée's death. There was also quieter incident between Hillshire and Jean about Rachel.

Rachel: When was this?

Marco: Not you, Rachel, but an old friend of his… she was killed while they were both on a mission together.

Rachel: Oh.

Marco gets up slowly and then helps Ferro to get up. He signals to Angelica to put the first aide kit on the roof's wall/railing. She does as she is told. Ferro leans against the railing wall, still holding the ice bag to her jaw. Claes helps Rachel up.

Marco: Look Ferro, if it is some sort of secret that you accidentally discovered, and this is the consequences of revealing that secret, I would advise you to leave it alone. You got lucky this time.

Ferro: Lucky? What do you mean by that?

Marco: What if this was an armed confrontation? He would have shot you from what I can see.

Rachel: No he would not!

Marco: How would you know? No, never mind, don't answer that. I have another question for you.

Marco steps away from the wall and stands facing Rachel.

Marco: Something did not make any sense when I saw it. Rachel, push me like you tried with Fernando.

Rachel: No.

Marco: Its an order, do it. Try to push me down.

Ferro: Do it, Rachel.

Rachel walks right over to Marco and gives him one hard push that sends him flat on his ass to the ground. Marco just sits there looking at her.

Marco: Was that as hard as you pushed him?

Rachel: No, it was a lot lighter.

Marco: And you used your full cyborg strength against him?

Rachel: Yes.

Marco: But you were not able to move him…. hmmm….

Ferro: Fernando has a natural hardwired nervous system and enhanced muscles, so he will be stronger and faster than the cyborgs.

Marco: And where did he get that from?

Ferro: He was born with it. You should read his biological profile in his records.

Marco: You know I don't have access to other handler's records.

Ferro: Then ask me. I'll get it for you.

After a few moments of silence, Rachel starts to head to the stairway door. Then she stops at the doorway and turns to them.

Rachel: Why did I got sick trying to tell off my father?

Marco: That's your conditioning response kicking in for going against your handler.

Rachel: He's not my handler, he's my father, and its unfair for a daughter not being able to go against her father when he is wrong.

Marco: Its to protect the handler from the cyborg in case the cyborg malfunctions. Lets say that we already have a few of those.

Rachel: That is so unfair. You took away the one thing I had when I need it.

Marco: You and he always argue?

Rachel: No, we hardly argue if ever, but when we do, it is over something big. And now I don't have that ability anymore.

Claes: You can still argue, its just that you will get sick doing so. Petrushka does it all the time.

Rachel: Look, I'm going to bed. Maybe I can fix things up in the morning.

Rachel start to leave before the others could respond.

Marco: Well, that was rude of her.

Ferro: They are too much alike, not that it is a bad thing, but they are.

Marco: Keep that ice on your jaw for the next hour. I don't see any bruises but just in case, it will keep down the swelling.

Ferro nods.

Marco: Come on Angie. Lets go to bed.

Claes stands there looking at Ferro, and Ferro finally looks over to Claes after seeing Marco and Angelica go through the stairwell door.

Ferro: What are you looking at?

Claes: Do you like Fernando?


	42. Chapter 42

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 42: A Mission Of Love, Trust, Respect, And Friends

Ferro: I am his immediate supervisor, and that is the extent of the relationship we have.

Claes: In speaking bluntly, ma'am, actions speak louder than words, and from what I see of your actions, it seems like you are trying to get him attracted to you.

Ferro gives Claes a long hard stare.

Ferro: Explain.

Claes: The short skirts, high heeled shoes, the push up bra, and the Channel No. 5 cologne you wear. You also fix up your make up before you go see him, I've notice that pattern lately.

Ferro: First off, I'm a grown woman, and I wear those things as part of my business attire because above everything else, Missy, a woman is to look her best when she is on her job. Since you like to read a lot, I have a book for you in my office, "How To Dress For Work And Dress To Kill." I expect you to read it cover to cover and then make changes to yourself accordingly. I'm not going to have a ragamuffin tomboy as a cyborg companion.

Claes: But, I don't have that much in clothing.

Ferro: We'll check what the SWA Wardrobe closet has to offer.

Claes: I out grew most of the stuff in the SWA Wardrobe closet.

Ferro: Then we will go shopping for new clothes, after we check the SWA Wardrobe closet.

Claes does not answer for she would not seem to be disagreeable to her new handler.

Rachel locks herself into her room and changes out of her clothes and into her oversized T-shirt she sleeps in, with nothing underneath but her panties. With a belt, the t-shirt would look like a white dress that comes just above her knees. Rachel lays on her side on her bed while holding onto one of her two pillows like a teddy bear while resting her head on the other. She remains like that for the next 1/2 hour.

Fernando was in his room typing away on his computer, of the mission plans he is to run. He goes over each and every floor plan drawings, looking over which rooms to look over first and placement of fratello teams to guard the floors while the search goes on. It takes a total of 8 pages for floor plan maps and 4 pages for text in between the pages. He looks them over again and again, making sure he has every area covered and the search to go as quickly as possible. Translating his written text from English to Italian only adds a few more unexpected minutes before printing them out. He wraps up his original English version into a document folder as he waits for the translated others to be printed. There is a knock on his door as he puts down the document folder.

He opens the door, finding Rachel there in just her sleep wear, dragging her pillow behind her. He points to the chairs by the table where they usually eat at. She complies in silence, taking one of the seats and puts the pillow on the table, and then her head on the pillow. Fernando continues processing the documents into a document folder as they are printed a set at a time; 35 in all: 20 for the fratello teams, 10 for the support teams and 5 for the supervisors. He picks up the only English one and hands it to Rachel. She raises her head to pay attention to him.

Rachel: What is this?

Fernando: Its tomarrow's mission plan.

Rachel: Wont you explain it to me instead?

Fernando: No.

Rachel can only look at him, nervously wondering what her god-father was going to do or say to her.

Fernando: Read it.

Rachel does as she is told, but only skims through the information. After awhile, not even a minute, she closes the document folder and looks up at him. He was putting together another document folder, number 4 that he puts onto a pile that he had started.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: You didn't read it, did you?

Rachel: I did.

Fernando: You could not have, not at that speed.

Rachel: I'll read it again later.

After a brief moment of silence, Rachel starts again.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando (in an annoyed tone): What is it?

Rachel: I'm sorry.

Fernando: Sorry for what?

Rachel: Sorry for putting you through the whole ordeal. Please don't be mad at me anymore.

Fernando puts together document folder number 5, stuffing it with the printed plans into it once they were checked, and then putting the document folder with the others when done.

Fernando: Do I have a right to be angry?

Rachel: You do.

Fernando: Do you understand everything you had done?

Rachel: Yes father… Do you forgive me?

Fernando: That remains to be seen.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: No Butts. You like everyone else have to go through my version of forgiveness which means having to go through a 24 hour period of seeing if this argument is to continue or not. If it does not, you will be. But, this mission is going to get in our way, and we have to deal with it first. So all personal dealings must be put on hold during this time.

Rachel: I understand, father.

Things become quiet as Fernando assembles number 7 and places it on the pile.

Rachel: Father?

Fernando: Yes, Rachel?

Rachel: Can I sleep with you tonight?

Fernando: And if I say no?

Rachel becomes quiet for the moment.

Fernando: Premission jitters or not Rachel, I don't share my bed with anyone who is angry at me or I am angry at. You need to deal with that.

Rachel: Then… how… do I, how can I make you happy again?

Fernando: Right now- nothing you or anyone can do can make me happy. So just accept it that I am pissed off.

Rachel starts to wipe her eyes and her nose from the tears and sniffles being to form. Fernando picks up the papers and document folder to make document number 8, placing it on top of the others when done.

Fernando: Its not that I don't love you, I still do. (He slowly turns around to see her) Look- get on that bed and go to sleep. I have a lot of work to do.

Rachel was caught by surprised by his answer, but was still emotionally hurt as well. She has only been through his wrath once or twice before, and its something she did not like going through for it is something that is costly in terms of her emotions. She then quietly gets up, goes over to the bed, gets on it, and quietly cries herself to sleep in under 20 minutes. During this time, Fernando assembles another 8 more documents folders.

Once she is sleeping, Fernando goes over to the bed and covers her with the blanket and gives her a kiss on the forehead before returning back to work. Another 45 minutes later, he is finished with his work, and spends another 10 minutes checking on them all for one final quality check. When satisfied with the work done, he sets the chair's positioning to a more reclined setting.

Through out the night, Fernando does not sleep. Rachel sleeps, holding onto his scent laden pillow close to her the whole time. Meeshie takes her spot at the end of the bed. From 10:30pm to 6am was a long 7 and 1/2 hours for Fernando. The morning meeting is to begin at 8am, so as the hours dragged by, Fernando went to Rachel's room, gathering a few items of clothing for her to wear, right down to her black silk underwear and white ankle socks.. He sits on her bed and checks on her white and pink Nikees that he had gotten her, noticing that the side and rear of the heel on the right sneaker has begun to separate.

He thinks to himself, 'These are only less than 2 months old and already they are beginning to tear apart… she will get a new pair after the mission.'

Fernando then takes the items to his room along with her robe, bath towel, toothbrush, wash cloth and soap though she could have used his since it's the same Ivory white bar of soap that they use, and her baby shampoo. He quietly places the items on the table.

With nothing else to do, Fernando cleans up the room, sealing up the garbage bag from the trash can and takes it to the trash compactor room at the end of the hall. A new trash bag liner is put into the can. Not even cleaning up the room spends all the hours of the night. Fernando sits at his seat at 3am for a while. He glances over to the bed where Rachel slept, sucking on her thumb and holding onto his pillow as if it were him tightly against her.

He gets up out of the seat, taking his contacts off and putting them away after cleaning them with sterilizing agent. He steps out of his room looking down the hallway. He starts to walk down the hallway to the stairway, and goes up the stairs to the roof once again. He stands about on the roof, not passing the shadow of the stairway entrance, looking out onto the compound. It was still and quiet, with the noise of Rome in the background. He walks over to the edge, holds onto the railing and continues to look out onto the compound. It is as quiet as it was unstirring. If it were not mid August, one would expect 8 tiny reindeer to land on the roof pulling a sleigh.

Time still dragged on as per his perspective, and he realizes that this was going to be one of those long sleepless nights. He stayed on the roof for a while, trying not to bring attention to himself from those around him. Then again, much of them did not really care. Fernando's presence was known by the other sniper-guards on the other roof tops, but since the cyborg dormitory was considered off limits, they think that it is one of the SWA own guards making his patrol of the area, and they leave him alone to do his task in peace.

After what seemed to be an hour, what it seemed and what it actually was were two different things, Fernando goes back to the dorm building staircase and back into his room. In actuality, 15 minutes had gone by. The time walking down the stairs and through the hall adds another 5 minutes. He goes back to his chair again, Not wanting to take a nap but eventually does.

Fernando stands all alone in the middle of a flat and level field that seems to stretch forever, ending to where everything turns into a white fog. He has to turn around completely in order to see it all because he cant all at once. A voice from nowhere talks to him.

Voice: Why are you so hard on yourself?

Fernando turns around and finds Cathy standing there behind him. He wants to step to her and hold her but finds himself frozen in place.

Cathy: When you get hard on yourself, you tend to be worse on others. You had no right on punishing Rachel for making a mistake, and you had no right in punishing her again for standing up to you.

Fernando tries to answer but finds that he cant speak.

Cathy: You have a lot of apologizing and a lot of making up to do to her. Remember, she is your little girl because you are the one willing to take responsibility for her, and in that, you have to take what she will occasionally will dish out at you! I should know- in case you forgot- I was once a girl like her too.

Fernando just stands there, taking in the words as they are thrown at him by her. Then another voices join into the chorus, each one to either side of him.

Voice 2: You have many choices to make here.

Voice 3: Jaunita or Katherine. Or maybe that slut Ferro… You seem to like the bitches, don't you.

Cathy: I was not bitch, Denise!

Denise: You were to me.

Cathy: You left me no other choice!

Denise: Of course not; like Rachel was his daughter, I was his sister and as his little sister, I had to protect him from you…

Cathy: He did well on his own, and even saved me on occasion.

Denise: Oh really- explain why you are here- dead.

Cathy turns away.

Denise: You broke a broke to him that would have kept you alive, and in doing so not only you broke his heart, you destroyed his life. Look at him- he is not even a shell of the man he used to be because of you!

Voice 3: Enough!

Denise: Its about time you started to say something, Grace.

Grace: You two are always fighting, for what- him? I could have had him…

Denise: Yeah, yeah… a long time before he met us! Now look at you too, dead just like us!

Grace: But I was not killed by her ex like she was or on a lonely Montana highway in a flipped over Hundai like you.

Denise: No- you gave up all hope when you learned you had cancer and died faster than what the doctors could figure out what was going on- in short- we fought to stay alive- you gave up on living.

Grace: I was not going to be a wretched invalid to my family to take care of.

Denise: The cure is standing right there in front of you, and you refused it.

Cathy: ENOUGH! I swear, this cant be heaven if we have to argue all the time.

Grace: Only time we argue is when he is the matter of the subject. Other than that, we all get along just fine.

Denise: Well Fernando, who shall it be? Jaunita, Katherine or Ferro? You can speak now.

Fernando takes a look at each of them before making up his mind.

Fernando: None of them.

Denise: Then it must be Rachel- you dirty dog you…

Fernando: Not her either.

Grace: Then who.

Cathy: And why not my twin sister?

Fernando: Who- nobody out there can compare to the three of you, except for Rachel and I cant with her because its obvious. She is my daughter, and I as her father am not going to do that to her. As for any of the others, no. It is not that I am bound to my past, but rather I want to have a future. With any of you 3- there was one. With the others, there is none.

Cathy: Love has to be unconditional with you, don't it?

Fernando: It's a must requirement.

Denise: It don't have to be- just pull down their panties and give'm that sausage of yours.

Grace: Sex without love- how nice! It does not work that way with some of us, and it does not work that way with him.

Cathy: Of else he would be picking up working street girls on a daily basis.

Grace: Or screwing his daughter like some evil fathers do.

Denise: Then who shall it be?

Fernando: No One!

A loud crack of thunder is heard in the distance, though it seemed to have been a lot closer.

Fernando wakes up, almost jumping out of his seat. He grabs onto the arms of the chair to hold on, with his leg holding onto the bottom of his desk for balance. He slowly regains his balance as he rights his seat again into an upright position. He shakes his head in hopes to shake off what it was that was pulling on the ends of his nerves. He then looks around, finding Rachel still asleep on the bed as she was before. He slowly gets up and grabs his towel off the bathroom doorknob, wiping the sweat off his face. He turns to look at the clock on the nightstand, it said 5:32AM.

He opens the door to this room and looks out of one of the hallway windows. The sun had not come out, it could not have since it was raining hard out there, with flashes of lightning and thunder in the distance. Fernando just shakes his head at the start of the day. At least in his mind, every silver lining has its cloud.

Fernando starts off with brewing a pot of coffee on his coffee maker before going off into the bathroom to shower up and change his clothes. He gets dressed in his more expensive Armani suit and a silk shirt. The suit jacket and black tie rests on the back of one table chairs for future use. Fernando takes to Rachel's room to gather her mission weapon and a few clips of ammunitions, preparing them when he returns to his room. Of all the watches he has that he can wear, he puts on his Casio Cam watch- Digital watch with built in mega-pixel camera. He puts on his MC boots, as in thinking though one may have to look their best for a mission, they still need a few things added to what they have- the boots have steel toes and added braces in them where the other shoes and sneakers do not. He pockets a piles a few of his magazine rounds onto the table, away from Rachel's weapons pile, pocketing 2 of his. His mission weapon goes into the clip on holster onto the back of his belt and pants.

He takes to his coffee, filling up his mug and seasons it to his taste, letting it rest on his desk to cool down to optimum temperature. For a moment, Fernando steps out into the hallway, looking out onto it, seeing the a couple of the girls had awaken and were making their way to the shared shower and bath. Claes was returning to her room wrapped in a large towel, meaning that she had started earlier than most of the others.

Fernando looks over the items on the table and realizes that Rachel's AmourLite t-shirt was not there with the rest of it. Though it needed to be dry cleaned, Fernando wanted it to be accessible for her for the mission. The dry cleaners would not be open until at least 9am, which gives him time to figure things out. He goes to Rachel's room to get it, putting it in a plastic bag along with his when he returns to his room. He leaves the bag on the edge of his desk.

6:15am, Fernando leans over to Rachel and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Rachel barely responds to it, just moving on the bed wanting to hold on to something that was not there- him. She continues to sleep, although Meeshie wakes up, yawns and stretches before getting up. She looks at Fernando, before hopping off the bed and trotting over to the bathroom for personal private business with the litter box.

Fernando takes to his mug of coffee as he reaches to the top shelf to retrieve a can of cat food. 'Rice & Veal' dinner was the can that was found. Meeshie trots over to Fernando who was heading to the can opener.

Fernando: I hope veal and rice is good for you, that's all we got right now.

Meeshie just looks up at him and meows, before doing figure 8s around his ankles. Fernando opens the can, and dumps its contents into the food bowl, before taking the water bowl to the bathroom to wash out and refill. Meeshie starts eating and continues when Fernando returns with the water bowl refilled. 6:30AM slowly makes its way, as does Claes as she enters the room. She looks at Fernando who was already dressed.

Claes: Uhm…

Fernando: Meeshie's been fed. I'm dressed and ready, just got to get Rachel up. There's a 8am mission meeting, so I don't know if you girls have to be there with the handlers, but I want Rachel to be there. Now have a seat if you like.

Claes takes a seat at the table in silence.

Fernando: Had breakfast yet? Coffee?

Claes: Uhm, No. No thank you.

Fernando: What's bothering you?

Claes: I did not expect you to be up.

Fernando: I've been up all night.

Claes: You have not slept?

Fernando: No, and I cant or else my programming kicks in and I wont wake up until 8 hours later, so I have to remain awake.

Claes: Programming?

Fernando: Brain washing as been around for as man has been around. Take the right plants, put in a few suggestions, and you end up with a programmed individual- like you girls are with that conditioning medication.

Claes: Brain washing, programming, conditioning?

Fernando: Everything OK, Claes.

Claes: You have not sleep since last night, so, the fighting continues?

Fernando: Why should it?

Claes: Because it remains unresolved?

Fernando: Its not the matter that it remains unresolved. What does matter is what is happening and with whom. Look Claes, as it is stated in the Book of Solomon in the Bible, "For everything there is a reason and a purpose under Heaven. A time to be born, a time to die, a time to sow, a time to reap, a time to hurt, a time to heal, a time to love, a time to hate, a time for war, a time for peace…" As for now, it is a time for peace and gather forces against others. I can not have a mission where everyone is angry at each other- we need to take that anger and put it to good use in dealing with terrorists and other enemies.

Claes: All that was just confusing.

Rachel (in a 1/2 sleepy tone): Its simple really. (Yawns) Everything can not happen at once so everything has its own turn to happen. (she stretches) We cannot fight and argue among ourselves when we have a bigger fight to fight so we must hold off on our disputes to deal with the larger fight at hand. Then we can go back to fighting each other when that ordeal is through.

Fernando: Rachel, are you awake?

Rachel: I am now.

Fernando: I brought your stuff over. Shower up, get dressed so we can go get breakfast before the meeting,

Rachel: Can I sleep another 1/2 hour?

Fernando: No. Time to get up. Claes, when does Ferro gets to her office?

Claes: I don't know. 7:30 maybe?

Fernando: OK, that gives me about an hour.

Claes: What do you need to do?

Fernando: Actually nothing. But (he looks her over) You need to do yourself over, into something more business appropriate.

Claes: Must I?

Fernando: Yes you must… something like that turtle neck and plaid skirt combo you had on the last time would be appropriate.

Claes: OK sir…

Claes gets up out of her chair and goes back to her room to change. Fernando starts to gather her bath items and wrap them up in her towel.

Fernando (handing her bath items to her): OK, Rachel, she's gone. Go shower up in my bathroom and wash up.

Rachel does as she was told, going to the bathroom and showers up. As she showers, Fernando receives an unexpected visitor- Jose. Meeshie jumps up onto the bed, keeping an eye on him.

Jose (as he walks into the open the room): Good morning Fernando. How is it going?

Fernando: Besides the clouds and rain, what's so good about it? And where is your shadow?

Jose: My what?

Fernando: Your shadow, you know- your little sister what is always behind you? What's her name- Henrietta?

Jose: Oh! She's getting ready for the day.

Fernando: So, what brings you here?

Jose: Nothing really. Just want to see how you are doing. Ready for the mission meeting?

Fernando: Not that I have any choice, I have to be.

Jose: Well, can I make a suggestion?

Fernando: You can. Whether I take it to advisement is another story.

Jose: I see. Anyway, Jean will challenge every decision you will make in the meeting, so just listen to what he has to say and then decide if you should take on his idea. We have been doing this for quite a few years, so we should know what we are doing.

Fernando: I'll make my decisions accordingly.

Jose: Hmmm…. I'll see you at the meeting then.

Jose starts to walk out of the room. Claes walks in, though she looks down the hallway as she does. She is dressed more appropriately in a white light turtle neck sweater and a dark navy blue knee high skirt with same coloured tights.

Fernando: What's going on out there?

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: I said What is going on out there?

Claes: The handlers are getting their girls ready, but I over-heard a few of them wanting to talk to you.

Fernando: Well, I don't want to talk to them until the meeting.

A high pitched voice shouts from the hallway by his door, of all people, it was Pia.

Pia: He's In There!

Then Pia walks right up to their door and stops from entering the room. Ernesto arrives a few seconds later. Fernando asks before Ernesto could walk into the room.

Fernando: What do you want, Ernesto?

Ernesto: Why would I want something?

Fernando: You never come into my room for one. You always seem to be chasing my tail for another to report to the supervisors. Frankly, I don't like you and my Rachel has had a few confrontation issues with your Pia.

Ernesto: How do you Americans say it? Uhm. Oh yes- Lets bury the hatchet.

Fernando: Into who's head?

Ernesto: Oh, I see, you made it funny! Ha ha!

Fernando: Seriously, Ernesto- Although that saying is meant to make peace, it is usually made just before an attack. Like- Beware of Greeks Bearing Gifts.

Ernesto: So, you are saying that you don't trust me?

Fernando: I don't trust anyone here, except maybe the cat and Rachel.

Ernesto: So unfortunate. How can you live like that?

Fernando: Like how?

Ernesto: Like being so untrusting of your friends and neighbors.

Fernando: First off, I have no friends here, and we are not neighborhood, just co-workers. And co-workers tend to steal from each other's works to make themselves look good to the boss and hope they will get a promotion. I'm not here for promotions, awards, or anything else other than doing my job.

Ernesto: Well, I would like to be by your side as back up in this mission.

Fernando: I have already decided who my back up will be.

Ernesto: I see.

Fernando: I'll see you at the meeting later this morning. Tell the others that I am not to be disturbed until then.

Ernesto: I… will see you there then.

Ernesto starts to walk out of the room, saying something to his girl.

Ernesto: Come Pia, this was a waste of time.

Rachel steps out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her, since she had heard the voices outside of the bathroom.

Rachel: Who was that?

Fernando: Ernesto, and Pia. Jose came in earlier.

Rachel: Any reason why?

Fernando: Unnecessary bull crap. Look Rachel- take your underwear and outerwear into the bathroom and change in there. Who knows who else will walk in here?

Just as he said that, Ferro walks into the room.

Ferro: There you are- I have been loooookin…. Uhm.

Fernando: What's wrong Ferro?

Ferro: She's already dressed and ready to go.

Fernando: I told Claes to get dressed when she came in to tend to the cat. Or should I get her undressed and back into her gardening garb she was in before?

Ferro: No- don't, this is fine…

Fernando goes over to his desk and picks up the document folders he made during the night and then hands them to her.

Fernando: That's for the mission meeting. Make sure they are in the conference room…. Please?

Ferro takes the document folders and hands them to Claes after giving Fernando a stern and disapproving look.

Ferro: Lets go Claes.

Ferro leaves the room with Claes following behind. Rachel holds back from laughing. Fernando looks at her for a moment.

Fernando: Rachel, get dressed.

Rachel: OK, Father.

Fernando: I'll be back. You get dressed.

Fernando leaves the room, closing the door behind him as Rachel gives her answer, the same one as before. For a moment, Fernando looks out into the hall, watching the rush of activity at the cyborg dorm end of the hall. The handlers were getting their girls ready before the meeting, and many were taking them out for breakfast. Jean approaches Fernando with Ricco behind him.

Jean: Where's Rachel?

Fernando: She's in my room showering and getting dressed.

Jean: Why not in her own room?

Fernando: So what of it? And what were you doing in Rachel's room?

Jean finds himself needing to be on the defensive.

Jean: I was telling all the cyborgs to be with their handlers in today's meeting.

Fernando: Yeah, right, sure. Well, she will be with me all day. Anything else?

Jean: Uhm…

Fernando: What?

Jean: You're…

Fernando: Not wearing my glasses? I can in a day like today, as long as the sun does not come out, I'll be fine. But knowing you, I'll need some protection since the spot light will be on me in the mission meeting. Will that be all?

Jean: Taking out your cyborg for breakfast?

Fernando: Just to the cafeteria, then to the meeting. What are your plans?

Jean: Some of the handlers may be taking their cyborgs out to Casa Covina for breakfast. Its better than the cafeteria stuff they are serving.

Fernando: I'll stay with the cafeteria for now.

Jean: Have it your way then. See you at the meeting.

Jean starts to leave the area with Ricco behind him.

Fernando (mostly to himself): Yeah, see you at the meeting.

After watching Jean and Ricco disappear into the stair case, Fernando goes back into the room, where a nearly dressed Rachel was on his bed putting on her sneakers, and letting all modesty go into the wind as her raised leg was showing everything under her skirt.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: What?

Fernando: What did I tell you about that?

Rachel: About what?

Fernando: About you having your legs in such a position that everything can be seen under your skirt?

Rachel: Oh… so? I'm just tying my sneakers, and you already know what I got, so it aint exactly show and tell! Besides, why the black silk ones?

Fernando: Black silk, what?

Rachel: My panties… you picked out the black silk ones.

Fernando: What's wrong with them?

Rachel: I only wear those for a special occasion.

Fernando: What special occasion?

Rachel: There is only one special occasion I would have with you, daddy…

Fernando: Again, what special occasion?

Rachel:…hmmm… Me wanting to have sex with you, that special occasion!

Fernando: That's why you had me buy them for you?

Rachel nods.

Fernando: The red ones too?

Rachel nods again.

Fernando: I swear.

Rachel: Its only because I love you that much daddy…

Fernando: And more, I know. I do too. But, you know.

Rachel: Yeah- lines are drawn as to where we can not cross…

Rachel gets off the bed and starts walking to the door. Fernando takes her hand.

Fernando: And where are you going?

Rachel: I'm going to change them.

Fernando pulls her into the room and closes the door behind him, putting his hand on her rear end and giving it a slight squeeze and a kiss on her cheek. Rachel stands there wanting more.

Fernando: Look, we need to expand on special occasions, and all. Most importantly, if things go well tonight, who knows… I wont have sex with you, but I'll make love to you like a father should.

Rachel closes her eyes for a moment, thinking about it before giving her answer.

Rachel: OK Daddy…

Fernando (reaching for his glasses on the nightstand and putting them on before sitting her on his lap): Just one more thing.

Rachel: What is it, father?

Fernando: I forgive you for last night's argument, and I'm sorry for hitting you.

Rachel: Its OK, daddy. I sorta deserved it.

Fernando: No you did not. You, above everyone else, do not need to be on the receiving end of my anger.

Rachel: But I was being disrespectful of you.

Fernando: You had a right to be. I'm not perfect, you know that. I'll make mistakes, I want you to understand that. But most importantly, I still love you.

Rachel: I love you too.

Fernando: Do you forgive me for lashing out at you?

Rachel: I already have.

Fernando: When?

Rachel: When I ran out the room last night. I know what you did and why you think you had too.

Fernando: But two wrongs don't make a right.

Rachel 3 lefts does.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel hugs him tightly.

Rachel: It maybe wrong to love you too much, but I do, daddy. And as your little girl I will do anything for you, including those things that father and daughter should not be doing but sometimes do. Just ask me and I will do it for you.

Fernando: Will you die for me?

Rachel: Yes.

Fernando: Don't.

Rachel: Why not?

Fernando: I would want you to do everything within your power to stay alive so I can still love you. You being dead- there will be no love to give or take. Understand that.

Rachel: Then I will do my best to stay alive for you.

Fernando kisses her on the forehead.

Fernando: Lets go get breakfast.

Without answering, Rachel hops off his lap and opens the door, pulling on her god-father's arm. He follows her behind, closing the door behind him. He has to make her let him go as he needed to lock the door. They continue to walk to the cafeteria.

Fernando (as they walked to the stairs): I need to change that lock one day.

Since it was raining, they used the underground connection tunnels and covered walkways to get to the cafeteria, which was possibly the longest way to get to where they were going. At least they got there dry, unlike much of the Italian military personnel, who were caught out in the rain in their tents. In a few minutes in getting there, they were standing on line to be served. They managed to get their usual which they take to the cyborg/handler tables set aside for them. Ferro and Claes were already there along with Triela and Hillshire and Marco and Angelica. Fernando and Rachel take to their usual seats which happened to be empty at the time.

Fernando: I gather everyone else is at Casa Covina?

Ferro: Who told you that?

Fernando: Jean did.

Ferro: I see.

Marco: You think you will take long in explaining your plans?

Fernando: The plans explains themselves.

Marco: I already read them, and…

Fernando: And nothing. Save it for the meeting.

Marco: But, a word of professional advice…

Fernando: No Butts. Save the professional advice for the meeting.

Marco: Many are not going to like this.

Fernando: I don't care. They can stand outside the building and pose for the news media cameras as far as I can care. If you do not like it, I don't care. The chief made me mission leader, and though I do not want to take the position, I will not fail the chief in this mission…

Marco looks at him sternly.

Fernando: And if I have to do it alone, then I will.

Marco: You may have too after this.

Fernando: Why? No, let me guess- You are all to petty in your ways of rank and seniority to that when somebody at the bottom of the pile gets placed at the top, even as a test- you guys cant stand it. I noticed that in nearly all of you since the chief made me mission leader, and I do not know why I did nor did I wanted the position, but I have to deal with it. And just like I have to deal with it, you and everybody else deal with it.

Marco: Then you will not listen to what I have to say…

Fernando (interrupting him): I will listen to your questions and concerns at the meeting. That is what the meeting is for. This is breakfast time, so here we sit and eat, and enjoy our meals without worry or discussion of the meeting or its mission.

Claes: A time for every purpose under Heaven…

Fernando: Now you're getting it.

Ferro: Huh?

Fernando: This country of full of Roman Catholics, and yet you do not know of your bible? That was from the Book of Solomon. Go read it some day.

Ferro: No, I know it was, but why would Claes know that?

Fernando: Maybe its because she is growing up and learning.

They continue with eating breakfast. One by one, they break away from the group, cleaning up after themselves and leaving to prepare for the meeting that is to be held in the following many minutes. Fernando and Rachel were the last to leave, arriving to his room at 7:52AM. They fresh up themselves before heading downstairs to the conference hall. Fernando takes the only English document folder and gives it to Rachel as they leave the room.

The handlers with their cyborgs were outside waiting for the doors to open, which they do at 8AM sharp- according to the agency wall clocks. They all walk in, taking their seats around the table. Support staff personnel also enter the room, taking what ever seats that remain. Chief Lorenzo takes to the stand and explains to all the importance of the mission. Jean soon follows more or less repeating the same words, and explains the mission objectives. Fernando gets called to the stand to explain his plan of attack. He keeps it brief as possible, noting that all the details are on the documents he created for explanation. Then the questions are asked.

Jean: Why must we follow these plans?

Fernando: You want the cyborgs to run amok into an unknown territory? And what if they run into a situation side the building?

Jean: The cyborgs have handled themselves well before.

Fernando: This is something a bit more organized, something that will create less of a mess to clean up and less injury to all involved if we all follow directions to the letter.

Marco: Who is in charge after you?

Fernando: Ferro and Jean. But Jean will be across the street being sniper/look out and must fend for himself.

Marco: Why not any other?

Fernando: You take care of your girl and your task in the mission. I'm not going to baby any of those who worry about seniority or chain of command. We are all equal in this and everybody has a part to do, so either deal with it or don't participate.

Marco: Hmmmm…

Fernando: Priscilla, I want the pizza van by the garage so if anyone tries to make an escape from it, you can catch them there. Have who ever you have with you to at least secure the garage entrance.

Priscilla: Yes sir.

Fernando did not like the sound of the tone in the response.

Fernando: Everyone knows what they have to do, so lets get it done and hope none of us gets hurt. Jean, Chief?

Neither of them answer.

Fernando: As far as I am concerned, unless anyone else has anything to say, this meeting is over.

The handlers start closing their document folders and getting up. The Chief yells out to get their attention.

Chief Lorenzo: Everybody stay where you are!

More or less everyone freezes in their place, except for Fernando, who walked back to his seat, standing behind it as Rachel sat in it.

Chief Lorenzo: Lets all thank Fernando for his presentation.

Everyone gave less than their wholehearted thanks to him before they start to walk out of the room once again. Fernando takes the seat next to Rachel while Ferro and Claes approach them as does the Chief Lorenzo, Marco and Jean with their girls in tow.

Ferro: We got a few hours before the mission. Want to do anything?

Fernando: Like?

Ferro: I don't know- lunch, a movie, shopping with the girls? Claes needs a few things.

Fernando: Go on without me, I go to get the Amour Lite t-shirts to be dry cleaned and get them back before the start of the mission.

Ferro: Oh… we can do that together then.

Fernando: Ferro- in the words of the late great Greta Garbo- 'I Want To Be Left Alone…'

Ferro can only look at him, unsure on how to answer.

Jean: You should reconsider your plans.

Fernando: Its too late to reconsider. Besides, like I said- I am not going to have the girls run amok in an unknown place. That tactic may work with you, but not with me. So my decision still stands.

Jean: Have it your way then.

Fernando: At Burger King…

Jean nearly storms out of the room, with Ricco right behind him.

Marco: So, you will not reconsider?

Fernando: Reconsider what? I made my plans, I made them known, I want them carried out. What is so hard about that?

Marco: Its not the way we operate.

Fernando: Then adapt.

Marco leaves the room before saying another word, with Angelica following right behind him.

Chief Lorenzo: How much of the agency staff have you consulted on this plan?

Fernando: None.

Chief Lorenzo: Let me say this much, despite that they seem against, it is the standard set of plans we go through, but the handlers have some say and are allowed to make alterations where needed. The plans are excellent, that is not the problem. Execution of the plans, Fernando, is. Just like we are told to give to you, you must give to us.

Fernando: I hear what you are saying, but listen to what I have to say…

Chief Lorenzo: Which is?

Fernando: I have been here, what 2 months, maybe a bit longer? Except for a couple of minor things, I was forced to follow orders without regard as to what they are to be allowed to question them. I was told to do as order, have been intimidated against, threatened, and yet I am to just take all of that in stride, Mr. Lorenzo?

Chief Lorenzo: But all that has been put aside, and we are all starting over. I have a new found respect for how you do your work and how you take care of your.. girl… but I do not care for the attitude. I want you to take that into advisement, and the offer Ferro has given you.

Fernando: I have things to do before the mission.

Chief Lorenzo: Send me the Amour Lite t-shirts, I will get them dry cleaned and ready for the mission.

Fernando: You would?

Chief Lorenzo: Consider it as that 1 favor I would give to all under my wing, but you will have to do the same for me.

Fernando takes in a deep breathe and lets it out slowly.

Fernando: Alright sir. I will send Rachel to you with the t-shirts while I have a talk with Ferro in my room. Rachel, Lets go…

Rachel gets up first and walks to the door, waiting for him. Fernando gets up but is called one more time.

Chief Lorenzo: And one more thing, Fernando.

Fernando: What would that be, sir?

Chief Lorenzo: Don't order my staff around. Only I do that. Everyone else uses diplomacy and tact, so be more considerate towards them, and they will be more respectful of you.

Fernando (playing it as tactful as possible): Thank you sir, I will take that into advisement. And have a good day.

Chief Lorenzo: You too. And don't fail me.

Fernando walks out of the room with Rachel quickly following him. They get into his room in just a couple of minutes. She sits on his bed and picks up a 1/2 sleepy Meeshie to put on her lap to pet. He sits next to her, picking up Meeshie and puts her on his pillow, where she recurls up in a ball and back to sleep.

Fernando: Don't get too dirty, Ferro will be here with Claes any minute from now.

Rachel: Well, are you going to do as the chief say.

Fernando: Hell No. I am not going to change my plans because some primadonnas don't like the idea. They can all go screw themselves for all I care.

Rachel: But he runs this agency.

Fernando: Yet he does not run me. I will give him the respect of person and title but no more. He has to give me a lot more than what I can give him.

Rachel: And what would that be?

Fernando: You.

Rachel: But you have me.

Fernando: If I were to run away from this place, no doubt that will try to kill me but they will also try to kill you too.

Rachel: I don't want you to die, not for me.

Fernando: And I don't want you to do the same for me. So we are even there.

Rachel: But as a cyborg…

Fernando: Don't even go there- you are my daughter, my little cute girl, and for now the only thing I can declare as the love of my life, wrapped in one cute little package. They killed you, brought you back and rebuilt you to be stronger and more powerful than what you ever were, for what? To make you a killing machine? No- you are still human, you are still living, you are alive, and as far as that is concerned, you are still my daughter no matter how many pieces they had replaced in you. So as your father- I am to protect you, and you are to learn from me even when I make mistakes so you don't have too.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: Lets be blunt about it- you still have your vagina, your uterus, your fallopian tubes and your ovaries. Those are still your breasts, and that is your face and hair and inside that pretty head of yours is your brain. You still have a cycle running since you have had your period- twice since we were here. Only thing they had changed was your skeleton and your muscles so that you can be stronger. But you are still Rachel F., Fernando G.'s god-daughter, and that will never change even if they were take all those things away and leave you wheel chair bound, I will always love you and always take care of you no matter what until the day either I no longer can or you can for yourself without my aid. They can not take you away from me unless they kill one of us first, and they better hope they kill me first because if they kill you, I will destroy the place until there is nothing left but smoldering ashes.

Rachel: I'll do anything for you to repay that love.

Fernando: You don't ever have to repay me in anything. Understand that loving back is not repaying back, that the Love you take is equal to the Love you make. You must give it for it can not be taken away. And in that you do more for me than what any of these bastards would ever do for me. It is more than what anyone has given me in a long time. So don't confuse what that conditioning medication is doing to you with what your real feelings are.

Rachel: But…

Fernando But what?

Rachel: How can I explain it?

Fernando: Just do.

Rachel: Before I became a, you know, when we were in New York, I wanted you in so many ways and I especially wanted you to have sex with me so we can be lovers. I still do have those feelings, but the conditioning medication is pushing me to wanting to rip those pants off you and do things to you that one would only see in a porno movie. Me wanting you in me, I know is love or at least part of it. Me wanting to force you to fuck me is not, and damn it daddy- I'm horny as hell some nights because of it!

Fernando: What can you do about it?

Rachel: Nothing. Only thing that calms me down is sleeping with you because at least I can smell you and that brings me down for some reason.

Fernando: Then, if you really need to sleep with me, you can.

Rachel: We already do, Daddy!

Fernando: Oh… oh well. But seriously Rachel, this is going to be a long two hard years for the both of us. And to tell you the truth, I don't even known why I am here other than this is where the CIA wants me to be.

Rachel: Face it, daddy, you are being screwed with on all levels. You got some secret locked up in your head that they want that you wont give them so they will make your life impossible unless you give it to them.

Fernando: I don't know what it is that they want.

Rachel: But, no matter what daddy, I want to be there with you. Like you, I got nothing waiting for me at home, and perhaps it is best that I am either dead or missing to mom…

Fernando: Because she did not cared about you…

Rachel: But you have.

Fernando: If I did not know better, I would think that was a proposal of some sort.

Rachel: It was, in its own way. So no matter you do or where you go, I want to be with you.

Fernando: Even if it is a 1 way ride to hell?

Rachel: And leave you to have all the fun to yourself? You are definitely going to take me to hell, and we are going to kick some serious butt there!

Fernando: And what if I find another to marry?

Rachel: She better understand that I come first before she does. Remember when you started dating that crazy bitch- what was her name?

Fernando: You mean Kristen?

Rachel: Yes- remember what I told you then?

Fernando: Other than you could not stand her?

Rachel: Yeah- I told you that if you were so hard up on needing pussy- you could have mine. I did not liked her because I sensed that she was going to hurt you somehow and she tried.

Fernando: Uhm… Rachel?

Rachel: Yes Daddy?

Fernando: Personal Question: Are you remember things?

Rachel looks at him, bites her lower lip for a while and thinks. After a while, more than over a minute she answers.

Rachel: Yes…. Yes I am remembering things!

Fernando: A lot or a little?

Rachel: Just the things from when we first met, and up to that summer you quit the agency- after Cathy was buried.

Fernando: And how long have you started to remember things?

Rachel: Since… (looks about the room as if searching for the answer) last night, right before you hit me. I'm sorry…

Fernando: No-no, don't be sorry… OK? Its not your fault. Look… We need to see Dr. Bianchi about this to see what is going on but after the mission. OK?

Rachel: OK…

Ferro (walking in from the door with Claes): So, she is remembering?

Fernando: How long were you two out there?

Ferro: Long enough to know that you two needed some private time to sort things out. But seriously Fernando. Rachel remember can be a good thing or a bad thing.

Fernando: I'm an advocate for a self healing brain. How can that be a bad thing?

Ferro: It happened to Angie once a long time ago, and that in remember she was getting too used to the conditioning medication and required more of it but no one thought it to be that until she just literally fell apart in the field in a mission. The fix was to put her on a higher dose, and she has been fine since. But If Rachel is remembering, it could be she is getting too used her current dose and she may require a high dose or risk a break down in the field like Angie did.

Fernando: Explain the break down to me.

Ferro: I was not there to witness it, but she was acting like a drug addict needing of a fix, and when she did not get that fix, she attacked Priscilla and broke her arm before passing out.

Fernando: So she had a monkey on her back. Rachel, how do you feel.

Rachel: Fine?

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel leans over to him and whispers in his ear.

Rachel: I'm horny as Hell, daddy…

Fernando pulls away from her.

Fernando: You are?

Rachel just nods while biting her lower lip.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: Lets say that Rachel needs some kind of female kind of companionship.

Rachel: DADDY!

Ferro: So Rachel is… OH!

Fernando: It's the condition medication that is pushing her. We spoke of that many times, so it is to blame, and not some raging hormones since Rachel is in control on that aspect.

Ferro: Where is the t-shirts for Lorenzo to clean?

Fernando (pointing to the desk): They are in that bag.

Ferro gets the bag and hands it to Claes.

Ferro (to Claes): Take these to your room and add your to it and give it to Chief Lorenzo. If he asks, Rachel had to take care of some female stuff.

Claes: Uhm…

Ferro: Just Do It And Stop Thinking So Much!

Claes: OK Ms Ferro!

Claes runs out of the room. After a few seconds, Ferro turns to Rachel.

Ferro: Its natural to have those feelings. What you do about them may not be…

Rachel: Don't give me the speech woman- I been horny many times before… but never like this…

Ferro: Like how?

Rachel: How about you take the conditioning medication and let my father be your handler and you find out how much you want to rip off his pants and take him for what he's worth!

Fernando: Rachel, can you handle it?

Rachel: I can. I just need to be next to you for a while and you tell me that things will be OK.

Fernando: They will be…Wait…

Rachel: What?

Fernando: Take off that top of yours.

Rachel: DAD!

Fernando start so take off his shirt,.

Ferro: FERNANDO!

Fernando: Just listen up- the both of you- Rachel, you put on my t-shirt under your clothes and you will be picking up my scent where ever you go. And my tie too. I just put on a new t-shirt and that should trick your nose as to here I am to you.

Rachel: You think it would work?

Fernando: Were you horny last night?

Rachel: I was…

Fernando: You know you were holding onto my pillow all night long?

Rachel: I was?

Ferro: And where were you?

Fernando: I was typing up and folding those mission plan documents all night long. By the way, I need a new Ink cartridge.

Ferro: Fill out the appropriate forms and I'll see about getting them to you immediately.

Fernando: Yes, Rachel, you were.

Rachel starts take off her top and then reaches out to unbutton Fernando's shirt. He stops her and reminds her that he can unbutton his own shirt. His t-shirt comes off and he tosses it lightly to her face. She hold on to it and sniffs is, holding it there for the meanwhile. Fernando goes to his clothes dresser and gets a new t-shirt to put on, sees that Rachel is still sniffing the t-shirt.

Fernando: Rachel- put on the t-shirt.

Rachel scrambles with putting on the t-shirt. Fernando puts on his, in which afterwards, he spritzes himself with his cologne- Drakkar Nior. The smell of the cologne catches Rachel's attention.

Ferro: It's the cologne.

Rachel crawls on the bed to where Fernando was and reaches out.

Fernando (handing the bottle to her): It should not be.

Rachel sniffs the bottle and then shakes her head as she puts the bottle down. Then she reaches out to Fernando. He steps close to the bed and she leans over to him and holds him and taking every breathe through her nose.

Fernando: Rachel… Rachel… tell me what is going on that nose of yours.

Rachel: Its you…

Fernando: Not the cologne?

Rachel: No…

Fernando: No…as in.

Rachel Its like the cologne magnifies the smell.

Fernando: That's it.

Ferro: What's it?

Fernando: Drakkar is one of those colognes that interact with the person's pheromones. There are others, Channel #5 is such a one for women. (then he turns to Ferro) No comment from you.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: Rachel, take off the t-shirt for a second and lay it flat on the bed.

Rachel does as she was told, and Fernando gives it a couple of spritzes with the drakkar bottle. That caught her attention.

Fernando: Now, put on the t-shirt.

She does as she was told and calms down.

Ferro: Why I never…

Fernando: It's a pheromone reaction. Now, Ferro, if you don't mind- do you have a light-days pad in your purse maybe?

Ferro: What is it to you?

Fernando: Yeah- with my pheromones kicking about this room, Rachel wants me and you cant stand me. Aint I lucky… its for her, damn it!

Ferro: Ayeee… You Don't Have To Snap At Me!

Ferro goes to her purse and start looking in it, finding a light-day pad wrapped up and ready to use. She hands it over, where Fernando takes it and gives it to Rachel.

Fernando: Go to the bathroom, you know what to do.

Rachel: Of course I do…

Rachel gives Fernando a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. Ferro sit on the bed, making sure there was some distance between him and her.

Ferro: What was all that about?

Fernando: What? You want me to explain how the female body and her psyche interacts?

Ferro: No- that comment about Channel#5.

Fernando: You use it, I can smell it, and it does interact with your pheromones. No wonder the guys around here quiet down when you strut into a room.

Ferro: Its not the pheromones, it called respect.

Fernando: No? Try wearing something like Jasmine next time and see what their reactions will be.

Ferro: Only whores wear Jasmine.

Fernando: And I said to try it. What is it going to hurt? Pheromone reaction is a big field of study, mostly for the profits one can generate if they can get the formulation right. I touched on it while in college when studying brain function. And believe me, there is more to it than meets the eye.

Ferro: And I don't believe it. How can a smell affect my mental capacity?

Fernando: It just does, and especially with you females and your cycles, your noses are more sensitive during esterus than during any other time of the month.

Ferro: And Rachel is in esterus?

Fernando: No, she should not be. She had her period 2 weeks ago and is not due for another 2 weeks. But Ferro- I'm just stating, this conditioning drug is effecting her and all the other girls in ways I bet the doctors don't even understand.

Ferro: Then she should see Dr. Bianchi.

Fernando: After the mission.

Ferro: And risk failure?

Fernando: I will risk it.

Ferro: God- you're stupid.

Fernando: You do me one tiny favor and I will guarantee that Rachel wont fail.

Ferro: And what would that favor be?

Fernando: You take care of Rachel for about an hour, I'll do the rest.

Rachel steps out of the bathroom and lets out a sigh.

Fernando (turning to Rachel): Everything OK?

Rachel just nods. Fernando reaches out to her so she would come to him. She does and sits on his lap as he holds her.

Fernando: Rachel honey… Uhm, I want you to be at your best. I have to step out for a while and need you to be with Ferro during the time I'm gone. It should be no more than an hour. OK?

Rachel just nods.

Fernando (turning to Ferro): Don't have her do anything heavy or bearing. Just have her busy like reading a book or go over the mission plans with her.

Ferro: Hmph…

Fernando kisses Rachel on the forehead. He then takes her off his lap and onto the bed next to him.

Fernando: Alright, I have to go. Rachel you close up.

Rachel: Alright daddy.

Fernando walks out of his room and takes out his cellphone, making a call.

Fernando: Hello, Marco? I need to speak with you, meet me at the parking lot by my Porsche. The Black one- The red one belongs to Jose. Yes, it has stopped raining. Alright, see you there.

Meanwhile in Fernando's room.

Rachel: So, you want him, don't you.

Ferro: Don't get disrespectful with me, Miss…

Rachel: Then what are you doing in his bed?

Ferro: Sitting on it. (then she gets up) Lets go. I need you to do some work, like your father said.

Rachel: I prefer to stay right here.

Ferro grabs Rachel by her wrist and pulls her out of the room.

Ferro: You either cooperate like you god-father told you or I'm dragging you to Dr. Bianchi's office and get you examined from head to toe.

Rachel resists at first but then decides to cooperate. They make it to Ferro's office, where Ferro has her organize a loose box of documents by date. Claes eventually catches up with them and helps out.

Fernando waits for Marco to arrive by his Porsche. Eventually Marco arrives with Angelica, later than expected.

Marco: Now, why did you call me for?

Fernando: I was told that your Angelica had an issue with conditioning medication dosage. Tell me about it.

Marco: Why?

Fernando: I think, from what I was told by Ferro, that Rachel might be going through the same thing.

Marco: Take her to Dr. Bianchi

Fernando: I don't want to take her to him and have him pull her out of this mission. She has been looking forward to be in a mission like this and pulling her out will break her heart. Nor do I want Jean or the others to know.

Marco: So… (He looks at Angelica for a moment) Alright, I understand. What are her symptoms?

Fernando: She's remembering things in the distant past. Things in the recent past up to a few years ago are still scrambled.

Marco: As if things are literally falling into place for her.

Fernando: Right.

Marco: Hmmm… Anything else?

Fernando: Well, OK… (leans over to Marco and whispers) She is horny as all hell.

Marco (pushing Fernando away): What?!

Fernando: She is attracted to me, just more so.

Marco: And how would you know this?

Fernando: She told me herself, just short of drawing diagrams on paper as to how it should be done.

Marco wants to laugh, but doesn't.

Marco: I never heard that one before, and believe me, I heard of a lot of things that can happen to the girls when conditioning goes bad. Look, what's her dosage?

Fernando: Absolute minimum as Dr. Bianchi recommended.

Marco: If she acclimated to the drug, it might be too low for her. Look, in emergencies, you can give her a second dose from the field kit and that should hold her over until you get her to see Dr. Bianchi. After seeing him, he can establish a new minimum for her. I cant, I'm not a doctor here.

Fernando: I'll give her a second dose right before we leave for the mission.

Marco: Try a couple of hours sooner. Give her time to go down from up where the medication puts her. She should be fine otherwise. But get her to see Dr. Bianchi after the mission!

Fernando: One more thing.

Marco: What?

Fernando: I need to get some feminine pads for her.

Marco: So, why don't you go?

Fernando: I don't know where the pharmacy or convenient store is at.

Marco: And you been here 2 months?

Fernando: So? I only been out for lunch or missions. Everything else out there about Rome is a big question mark in my head.

Marco: Try Pharmacia- its just 2 blocks once you get….

Fernando tosses the keys to his Porsche at Marco.

Fernando: You drive.

Fernando then opens the passenger door. Reluctantly, Marco opens the driver's door, letting Angelica get into the back seat first. After a few seconds of setting up, they drive away. After spending some time in the drug store, Fernando buys a small package of light-day pads for his girl. They return to the compound in less than 1/2 hour.

Fernando goes to Ferro's office, where he finds Rachel working for her. Quietly, he hands her the bag and whispers into her ear before going over to Ferro's desk. He places his balled up fists at the lean and leans over slightly to her. Rachel slowly stops her work and organizes what she had done before getting up and leaving the room.

Fernando: Thank you.

Ferro: You're welcomed.

Fernando: How has she been?

Ferro: Hmmmm… She was well behaved.

Fernando: Good. I'll see you later before the mission. We can discuss what Marco had told me later.

Ferro: You sure you want too?

Fernando: You're my supervisor, so in that respect I have to let you know if anything that can change our performance. I just don't want Jean or the others to know.

Ferro: Fine.

Fernando: Look Ferro. Its not that I don't like you, I just don't like what this place does and how it affects all of us. I don't know if you noticed, but I have.

Ferro: We do as we must because the work we do calls for it.

Fernando: And it makes you and everybody else that much more colder inside as a person.

Ferro: If it does, then so be it.

Fernando: If you want, I'll see you around lunch.

Ferro: Heading out?

Fernando: That is not yet decided.

Ferro: Then we'll see.

Fernando: Alright, see you then.

Fernando walks out of the office. He makes his way back up to his room, where he finds Rachel curled up on his bed. He sits down next to her, stroking the hair on her forehead.

Fernando: You OK?

Rachel: I didn't want others to know!

Fernando: Only Ferro knows, nobody else.

Rachel: Why should she know?

Fernando: I'm just a guy, Rachel… And I can only guess what is going on in you, but her being a female knows and how to handle it more and better than I do.

Rachel: Its Not Fair!

Fernando: Shhh…. Relax girl…. Just relax.

Rachel: How can I?

Fernando: I don't know, but if you can try, that is all I want from you.

Rachel: What about what I want from you?!

Fernando: You know we cant have that.

Rachel: I know, and that what hurts…

Fernando: Look- you can have anything from me but that. That is how it has been, that is how it will be at least for the immediate future. Everything else….

Rachel: Everything else has to wait, I know.

Fernando: Look, I need you to be strong for me. OK? I spoke to Marco about this… No, I did not tell him about you being horny, but I told him everything else because Angelica went through a similar thing years before. He told me to give you another dose of the medication a couple of hours before the mission and you should be OK, but you still need to see Dr. Bianchi. So, you need to sleep or rest up or run around the compound to get you down, do that. I need to get a few details of the mission done before I can spend time with you. OK?

Rachel just nods.

Fernando: Did you…You know…

Rachel nods again.

Fernando: I'll be back for lunch. You prefer anything?

Rachel: I'll think about it.

Fernando (kissing Rachel on the forehead): I'll be back later for you.

Rachel: OK daddy…

Fernando slowly get up out of bed, letting Rachel lay in it. A few minutes after he leave the room, she goes to sleep. Though Fernando has little to do, he does make himself busy for the next couple of hours. If this were New York City, this would be an easy task for him to do but since it is not, he has to improvise. Thus he goes up to the roof and stares out onto the compound. The people below continue on with the activities of their lives, unaware of the presence above them. Most perform clean up operations from the rain earlier before. Priscilla walks with Amedeo and Georgio to the armory, leaving more than a 1/2 hour later with a hand truck fill of boxes. Following them, they take the boxes to one of the pizza vans and load it with the items. They go back the armory to return the hand truck, and continue with other tasks. Several handlers take their cyborgs out of the compound, perhaps for some premission entertainment or shopping. With the mission being held at night, there was nothing much to do but lead a normal life. But what is a normal life at the compound?

Fernando also has concerns for Rachel and her well being. He wrestles with the idea of sending her to Dr. Bianchi before or after the mission, knowing quite well that if he sends her in before Dr. Bianchi might pull her out of the mission. He continues in thinking to bringing her in after the mission and tries to shake off what doubts he has in his head.

Claes enters Fernando's room on the guise that she was looking for him although was actually looking for Rachel. Rachel was not very happy that Claes had allowed herself to come in without knocking first. So she confronts her as she steps into the door.

Rachel (still laying in the bed): What are you doing here?

Claes: I was looking for Fernando, but since you are here, all the better.

Rachel: Why?

Claes: I confronted Ferro about her liking him.

Rachel: And?

Claes: She denies that she does.

Rachel: So?

Claes: Don't you know what that means?

Rachel: I really don't want to know.

Claes: It means that she has it bad for him.

Rachel: Claes- you should stop reading those romance novels. They're polluting your brain.

Claes: But I'm serious.

Rachel: So am I. Look Claes, Fernando does not like Ferro, and its apparent that Ferro does not like him in that way. So, leave them be, or else you will get into a lot of trouble.

Claes: But…

Rachel: No Butts, Claes. Leave it alone.

Claes: But I confronted her about certain things she does- only around him.

Rachel: Yeah, like what?

Claes: The short skirts, high heeled shoes, the push up bra, and the Channel No. 5 cologne she wear. She also fixes up her make up before she goes to see him.

Rachel: She's been dressing like that all the time. I'm surprised she had not shoved you into a conditioning rewrite for confronting her with all that!

Claes: But, why would she wear all that is she is not trying to attract some attention to herself.

Rachel: Sounds to me you been locked up in this place too long. Look, some people try to make themselves look hot all the time, to them its a sign of success. And lets say if Ferro is going to be one of those people, at her age, she is going to need a push up bra to make herself look more bigger, fuller and firmer because she is probably getting droopy and saggy (then to herself) Unlike me. (Then she continues to talking to Claes) I image that under all that stuff she wears, she probably wearing a girdle or corset to shape her overweight self into those tight fitting clothes.

Claes: How would you know?

Rachel: People in New York do it all the time! Hell- some of the fattest peoples try to shoehorn themselves into a clothing size 2 sizes too small so that they don't look like they are wearing tents for clothing! But you know- its funning seeing that, because they have to move slowly and deliberately or else their clothes busts at the seams- I seen that many times! There's a shoot out, they run to find cover and when they do- their clothes are ripped up at the seams from the stress of sudden movement of them trying to hide.

Claes: Ewww.…

Rachel begins to laugh.

Claes: I don't think she's fat.

Rachel: Yeah, and I'm the queen of England. But enough of her. What else is going on, what you needed to see my father about?

Claes: That was it, really.

Rachel: Hmmm. With you its hard to tell at time.

Claes: What do you mean by that?

Fernando enters the room.

Fernando: What do you mean by what?

Rachel bounces out of bed and towards Fernando. She grabs on to him and holds him tightly. Fernando only allows it for a few seconds before pushing her off, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He sits her on it.

Rachel: Daddy!!

Fernando: You feeling any better?

Rachel only nods her head.

Fernando: Ready for a little lunch?

Again, Rachel nods her head.

Fernando: Claes, go ask Ferro if she is up to a walk.

Claes: OK sir.

Claes heads out of the room and straight to the administrative offices to tell her handler of the request.

Fernando: I am not even going to ask what was that all about.

Rachel: Claes was trying to prove that Ferro liked you.

Fernando: Trust me, we don't. At least not on the personal level, and just barely on the professional level.

Rachel: I tried to tell her that but she would not listen.

Fernando: That's not important. How are you otherwise? Still… you know.

Rachel: Horny for you? I'm fighting it as best as I can.

Fernando: Can I ask, that this just happened or…

Rachel: Daddy… How can I explain it? Sometimes I am because I want to be. Other times it is right before my period…

Fernando: Because your body wants to get pregnant.

Rachel: Dad…

Fernando: Its because it is a hormonal response to ovulation and the egg wants to be fertilized.

Rachel: I know that, just let me finish…

Fernando: Alright, finish…

Rachel: Look Daddy. I have these feelings for you and only you, but sometimes that conditioning drug amplifies those feelings and pushes me to want to do things.

Fernando: So you being horny now…?

Rachel: Its from the conditioning drug, or at least much of it is.

Fernando: Much of it?

Rachel: I will always have feelings for you in that sense, but its small and tiny and I can manage it well. But I just don't like what this conditioning drug is making me feel and want to do.

Fernando: How long as the conditioning medication has been making you feel in this way?

Rachel: I would be lying if I did not say since I woke up.

Fernando: We'll get to the bottom of it. We just need you to be strong for the meantime, before we see Dr. Bianchi. Before then, we got a mission to do. You think you can do it without me needing to give you a second dose of medication?

Rachel nods before giving an answer.

Rachel: You give me a second dose, and I just might pounce and rape you… I'm sorry…

Fernando holds her.

Fernando: Don't be. If there is a way out of this, we will find it.

Rachel: I'm glad that you are saying we, because I would not know how to do this alone.

Fernando: Look, lets go out, have lunch, and have an easy day. OK?

Rachel: OK.

Fernando gives Rachel a pat on her rear end, signaling her to get off the bed. He then gets up and takes her hand as they both get out of the room. Though Ferro had reservations about going out, she goes out with them, dragging Claes along. They walk about the fringes of the compound, within Rome, with Ferro pointing out various places to eat. Fernando refuses each and every one of them, telling her to continue onward.

Ferro: Well, if not this place, what would you like to eat?

Fernando: I sort of settled on Chinese for today, but I would want something- you know, fancy. A place where there are no prices on the menu, and you don't ask why. A place where you either speak the language or the waiter translates for you. A place where a waiter is in fancy attire which is respectful of the place and not something he just bought off the rack at Gap. I want something like that.

Ferro: There is no such place like that in all of Italy.

Fernando: In all of Rome- if not Italy, you do not have a China Town District?

Ferro: We're not as conglomerated as New York City is.

Fernando: What about, well, any fancy Chinese restraints?

Ferro: No place near here, we would need to drive there.

Fernando (steps off the curb, hailing a cab): That is no problem.

A taxi stops immediately in front of Fernando. He opens the door and signals for them to get it. Rachel was first. Claes stops and waits by the door for Ferro.

Ferro: This is totally unnecessary.

Fernando: There is a lot of unnecessary things in this world. Its what you make of them that makes them unnecessary. Now, you going to show me this fancy Chinese restaurant or shall I go on my own and ask the cab driver to take us?

Ferro enters the cab, followed by Claes and then Fernando. Ferro gives the driver directions to the other side of town. The drivers takes them to where she stated, stopping in front of the place. The taxi-meter stated 22 Euros. Fernando gives him 25 Euros before stepping out of the cab. He holds the door for the ladies to step out.

Ferro: There is it.

Fernando looks the place with a discerning eye. The exterior looks the rest of Rome's century old buildings with little descriptions to them. Only a sign on its awning says that it's a Chinese food restaurant. 'Empire Mandarin Gardens', Fernando thought to himself. He looks over the menu on the signboard outside the door, seeing that they do typical Asian dishes, including sushi. Nothing of this place has yet to gather his interest.

Ferro grabs the door, holding it while the girls walk in. She turns Fernando.

Ferro: Well, you coming in or not?

Fernando walks to the door, and takes hold of it.

Fernando: Ladies first.

Ferro (as she walks in): HMPH!

Fernando (as he follows her in): I don't know whether to be insulted or not.

Ferro refuses to answer as she signals to the waitress for a table for 4. The waitress escorts them into where the larger tables were, putting the menus down upon it. They take their seats as Fernando looks over the décor.

Fernando: Remind me Ferro, when we are in New York, to take you to the better places that I know. Lets see how this goes. Rachel?

Rachel: Yes, god-father?

Fernando: Need help with the menu?

Rachel: I'll just have what you're having.

Fernando: This will be a real Chinese set up, a little bit of everything like we do in the room.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: We'll just order a little bit of everything and pick from it. What shall it be: rice, noodles, steamed vegetables? And the meat: beef and chicken? I would not mind going for the sushi myself but I am wary of places that does multi-national foods like this. They usually don't get anything right compared to a place that just specializes in just one thing.

Ferro: Why such a large meal?

Fernando: You should be asking why such a fancy meal- and the answer is- we'll be on a mission tonight, right? So if there is a possibly that this is going to be the last mission- then you might as well enjoy the last few moments of life before the mission. If I'm going to be killed on a mission, then I am going to enjoy myself as best as I can right up to the moments before it.

Ferro: You're paranoid. The place is going to be empty when we enter it.

Fernando: Paranoid? Your agency has left me nothing but troubles, falsehoods and grief to base that paranoia on. When we go in, we go in as if the place was packed with terrorists and each one is to be killed off.

Ferro: You're over reacting.

Fernando: Better to over react than to under react, since in over reacting one of more prepared to handle a situation than one who is not.

The waiter stops by the table, where he is given the order, and how it is to be set up. Also certain items were to be removed from the overall meals, mainly mushrooms for Rachel's allergy. The waiter walks away with the order, and they continue on with the conversation.

Ferro: It is just a simple mission, where we search an empty building.

Fernando: If it were so simple, why are we going in armed, why is the Italian military go to provide cover of us, and why have we been planning it for the past several days? We're just going into an empty building, right? Actually, Ferro- in all my years of working with the CIA and doing missions for them, there is no such thing as a simple mission. There is always a snag to trip you up with. Think of it as paranoid thinking on my part, but that is how it is for me and so far it has worked.

Ferro: Well, seems to me that you have had a rough time of it all.

Fernando: All I ever wanted was a simple life with a loving wife and kids. I would be the one who brought in the pay check and she would do as she wanted as long as she kept her end of the deal of being a good wife to me. That is all I ever wanted.

Ferro: I don't think such a woman like that exists.

Fernando: One did.

Ferro: How can I say this, Fernando, you're too high maintenance as a man. No woman would want to be there constantly for you.

Fernando: And that is where you are wrong. A marriage is that of two people being one, where each one does their best for the other in supporting them even if it means that only one is doing the supporting for some time- the other will have to do their part when they have too! There is no acts of convenience or deeds of owing. Things are done because things are shared. And it all begins with being emotionally and mentally attached to the person to where they know what, where and how you are going to say something before you say it. And once upon a time, I had that.

Ferro: What if you never get it again?

Fernando: I'm not going to give up on life, if that is what you want to know, Ferro. I got me, and this little girl and a long life to live. But these missions are a threat to that long life and I have to deal with them accordingly.

Soon the food starts to arrive, and is placed on the center of the table. Plates and utensils are also handed out. Fernando signals to Rachel to start on without him. Claes cautiously follows serving herself like Rachel does as Fernando continues with his rant.

Fernando: We have what, 8 hours left before the mission starts? I might as well make it the best last 8 hours we can have.

Ferro: In those terms, it seems to me that you are seeking a sexual interlude with me.

Fernando: If I were, then why have the girls with us?

Ferro: Don't know. Maybe you're one of those sickoes or something.

Fernando: Seriously Ferro, just a simple date with no sexual strings or pressures to perform attached. Just you , I, the girls, some fine food, who knows afterwards- a movie or play perhaps? Shopping? Sit down at a café and just talk? What ever the day allows is fine with me.

Ferro: Then answer me this, have you talked to Marco about Rachel's condition?

Fernando: I have.

Ferro: And, what did he say?

Fernando: Not to worry about it. According to him, all girls go through this stage at one point or another, and some several times through it. She just has to see Dr. Bianchi and tell him what's going on so then he can run tests on her before changing her dosage. She should be fine otherwise.

Ferro: That's all he had to say?

Fernando: That is all.

Ferro: Well, I think you should pull Rachel out of the mission.

Fernando: No I wont.

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: Even Marco stated that she should be fine for the mission as is. As far as he is concern, Rachel is not showing other signs of failure and he doubts that her remembering things are a sign of failure. Considering what she has been through, Rachel is lucky that she has yet failed in the past due to the treatment you- your girls and the medical staff has given her. You guys might be on the bleeding edge of cyborgnetic technology, but you forget the basics of human medicine!

Ferro: Oh really, and what makes you an expert?

Fernando: If you read my dossier, you would know.

Ferro: You keep saying what the dossier says and who you are, are two different things.

Fernando: Only commonality is the achievements that we share. It does not take much to those work things out. Now as I were, The only expert here I will trust is Marco, because he had been through it all with Angelica. Others may have been through similar events with their girls, but he has been through it the longest and that is why I will go to him first if I need advise. As for Rachel, she is mine- though not of flesh and blood but of mind and soul. Through that she is of part of me, I have taught her what she needs to learn to be a person who will add to society's good and not be a detriment to it. She is honest to me, does not need to lie in order to have things her way with me, and it is my observations and conversations with her that I deem her to be fit for the mission. If I have any doubt, of her capabilities, I would pull her out. I don't think she should be- not now and not for the immediate future missions.

Ferro: And if you're wrong?

Fernando: Then I'm wrong. To Err is human.

Ferro: You, her or both can be hurt or killed if she fails in a mission.

Fernando: I'd rather die with her by my side than have you looking over the readings of my life support machines.

Ferro: Then you leave me no choice, for the safety of all those involved, I'm ordering you to pull her out.

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Its an order.

Fernando: If she is not in the mission, neither will I. Furthermore, try to lock me into my own room during this mission- Rachel and I will be on our way back to New York on the next 747 while our respective rooms burn the contents inside into ashes. Try to hunt me down- it will be a price that it will cost you dearly in terms of lost agents and broken equipment. Don't take my threat lightly Ferro. You guys think you are so big and big because you are part of the government but governments do not last forever, nor do they support their programs for too long. Just having the Prime Minister and certain key members of parliament in your pockets do not guarantee and future, and just barely guarantees the here and now. Now, you changing your orders or not.

Ferro: No.

Fernando: Then so be it. Rachel, when we return, prepare to pack.

Rachel: Yes god-father…

Fernando: Ferro, may you enjoy this last lunch we have together. I sure wont.

Ferro: I am responsible for your safety, and the rest of the handlers.

Fernando: No you're not. I am of Rachel's safety and well being. The handlers take it upon themselves for the conduct of their own missions and safety. That is why we are out there alone. My agency at home operates the same way, so this procedure is nothing new to me.

Ferro: Orders are orders.

Fernando: Then so be it. I think I'm done here.

Fernando signals to the waiter, asking for the check. Though everyone did not have had their fill, they had enough not to be hungry for most of the afternoon. When asked if they would wanted to take a doggie bag home, Fernando tells the waiter to dump it all. Ferro protests to the sudden end of the meal, to which Fernando responds to her, "This date is over."

After an exchange of words, Fernando walks out of the restaurant with Rachel. Whether Ferro and Claes followed, he did not cared. He finds them right behind them as he opens the door to a cab that just answered his hail. Within the next 1/2 hour, they were within the compound limits. Another 10 minutes, they walked into the compound where the cab could not enter. The other handlers were gathering at the parking lot for their own personal reasons when they walked through. Seeing the anger in Fernando's face was enough to keep them at bay, although Marco stepped up to Ferro to ask what had happened. Fernando and Rachel continued to the dorms, and to his room. Marco asked Ferro as to what was going on. Ferro explained to him of her decision and how well he was taking it. She thought that Marco would agree. Instead he goes almost goes off on her.

Marco: You Have No Right In Deciding Whether Rachel Or Any Other Cyborg Other Than Your Own Is To Be Removed From A Mission! Only The Medical Staff Can Do That! And Even Then, It is Still The Handler's Final Decision To Make! Why Can See Why He's Angry! You Rescind That Order!

Ferro: I am his immediate supervisor and I have already decided that she is a detriment to mission and has to be removed. He does not want to be part of the mission if she is not part of it.

Marco: Do you blame him? All Handlers are paired up with their cyborgs for missions! You cant have them operate separately!

Ferro: If there is a slight risk of her failing on the field, then she does not belong on the mission!

Marco: Has she shown you any signs of failure while you were out with them?

Ferro does not answer.

Marco: You only became a handler a few short weeks ago. What you know about their operations? None. You know why? Because you wont put yourself to get to know Claes better, find out her strength and weaknesses, her likes and dislikes. You wont be able to because you spend all your time locked up in your office and not immersed in her training and teaching. Fernando on the other hand knows his cyborg better than the medical staff! He does have concerns for her but he knows how and who to approach for them. And if he believes that his Rachel is up to the task- then I will respect that decision, because it is his decision to make, not yours!

Ferro: Then neither of them will be part of the mission.

The other handlers and their cyborgs start to gather around them.

Marco: Then who will lead the mission?

Ferro: I will.

Jose: I'm going to the chief with this.

Marco: Don't. We cant bother the chief with every little spat we go through. We must deal with it on our own.

Hillshire: I'll go have a talk with Fernando.

Marco: On what?

Hillshire: Tell him that we are all backing him up.

Marco: I have a better idea. Jose- go get Rachel and send her to Dr. Bianchi for an emergency field assessment on her. If she passes that, will you rescind your orders?

Ferro: If she passes. But knowing you, she will pass irregardless.

Marco: We can all hide in the observation booth and you can see for yourself.

Hillshire: That will take all afternoon.

Marco: Then so be it. Ernesto- go out and get some bread, cold cuts, wine and cheese for all of us and come back to the observation booth. Everyone- lets go do this, we don't have much time.

The group starts to break up, and head out to the discussed areas. Marco with Angelica, Ferro and Claes heads over to Fernando and tells him of what is to happen. Hillshire goes over to Dr. Bianchi to inform him of what is required. Though Jose tries to take Rachel to see Dr. Bianchi, she goes over to Fernando's room instead. There she finds the others with Fernando discussing as to what is to happen. She walks between everyone and stands by him.

Rachel: God-father?

Fernando: Anyone told you?

Rachel: Jose said I was to see doctor Bianchi.

Fernando: OK, then we go.

Rachel: Why?

Fernando (taking her hand): To prove Ferro wrong.

Rachel: What's going to happen?

Fernando: I suspect that he will take some blood, as a few questions, and check you out. Other than that, I'll be with the others in the observation booth watching over.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: Everyone will be turned around if you have to strip for the exam… right…

Marco: Yeah- we will…

Fernando: Look, Raych, honey… just answer truthfully of what ever questions he may ask you. OK?

Rachel just nods.

Fernando: Alright, lets go.

In a few moments, Fernando brings Rachel to Dr. Bianchi's office. The two of them sit in the examination room while the others look over in the observation booth. Fernando takes her gun from her for the duration of the examination. Dr. Bianchi first gives Rachel a minimal physical examination before going to the mental one. The mental examination was extensive, answering questions, looking over pictures and photographs, going through situations and reactions with her. Then she was asked about how she feel about killing people.

Rachel: If they are known to be individuals who have caused harm and death onto others, then they should meet a similar end.

Dr. Bianchi: How do you feel about pulling the trigger yourself?

Rachel: Like I said- If they are known to be individuals who have caused harm and death onto others, then they should meet a similar end. Also if their put themselves as a threat to our well being, then they will die. How do you say it god-father?

Fernando: Huh?

Rachel: That saying you have about people signing their own death certificates.

Fernando: Oh, that. If anyone dares pulls out a weapon against me, then they have signed their own death certificate, with me as their cause of death.

Dr. Bianchi: You agree with that statement?

Rachel: Yes.

Dr. Bianchi: Why?

Rachel: Why would anyone want to hurt me or my god-father when we have done nothing to anybody? People are so selfish in doing those things against others for what? A few dollars here. Some sex there. It seems to me that the results does not justify the means.

Dr. Bianchi: Just one more question and then you can go.

Rachel: OK.

Dr. Bianchi: How much do you love your handler?

Rachel: He's not my handler, he's my god-father.

Dr. Bianchi: That was not the question. How much do you love him?

Rachel: Totally.

Dr. Bianchi: Totally?

Rachel: With all my heart, soul and body. I want him, I need him, I am nothing without him.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. That is all. I need a few minutes with Fernando. You can wait outside.

Rachel gets off the examination table she was on, and walks out the room. Dr. Bianchi sighs as the door locks against the frame.

Fernando: Your decision?

Dr. Bianchi: I would like to run more tests on her for her memory issue. I never heard of a cyborg's past memories reforming.

Fernando: Is that of any concern?

Dr. Bianchi: No, but I would like you to increase her conditioning medication dose.

Dr. Bianchi writes on his prescription pad and hands the instructions to Fernando.

Fernando: Effective immediately?

Dr. Bianchi: After the mission. I understand it's a major one, so the increase can wait for now.

Fernando: So, your decision?

Dr. Bianchi: Every handler has the final say in whether their cyborgs are in or out of missions. I can only decide against if a cyborg is in such a condition that they should be here in the medical ward and not in the field.

Fernando: I don't know if the others clarify it to you or not, but Ferro pulled Rachel out of the mission based on some irrational fear that she might fail. We- all the handlers need to know what is your professional decision on this.

Dr. Bianchi: Why? You are the ones in the field, you ultimately decide whether your cyborgs are fit or not for a given mission.

Fernando gets up and walks over to the 2-way mirror and taps on it. He then turns to face Dr. Bianchi while pointing to the glass.

Fernando: Tell them that it is your professional opinion that Rachel is fit and well enough to continue on field operations in words of 3 syllables or less.

Dr. Bianchi: They are in there?

Fernando: All of them, including Ferro who started all of this… And there is only 4 hours before we start the mission.

Dr. Bianchi: I see.

Dr. Bianchi walks over to the 2-way mirror and signals everyone to leave. He then walks out of the room to meet everyone in the hallway. Once everyone is gathered in the hallway, Dr. Bianchi gives his decision.

Dr. Bianchi: What have I told you all about the sanctity of a patient's privacy during an examination? You all leave me no choice but to write you all up.

Fernando: Don't.

Dr. Bianchi: I warned several times about this.

Fernando: So? I knew they were there, as did Rachel. If anything, write me up for allowing them to observe. But they were there to see Rachel's examination because Ferro pulled her out. And if she is pulled out, I'm pulling myself out.

Marco: Only a handler and the medical staff has the right to pull their cyborg out of a mission. Not a supervisor.

Dr. Bianchi: Well, I see no reason to pull Rachel out, but I do want her for further test when this mission is over.

Fernando (turning to Ferro): If Rachel is to remain excluded from the mission then so am I.

Marco: That wont be necessary- supervisor or not, Ferro can not decide where Rachel stands in the mission, only you can. Now if you think she is capable of doing this mission then she's in. You are supposed to be mission leader. As I have heard you say in the past here-"Lead, follow or get out of my way." Time for you to lead, and see how well you do.

Fernando out stretches his hand out for Rachel to grab. She takes to it and hold on. Fernando hands her gun inside its clip on holster. She puts it where it belongs, on the back on waist band of her skirt.

Fernando: I'm going to my room, maybe step out for something cheap at the corner store but I'll be in my room afterwards. Call me when its time to roll out.

Fernando starts to walk out of the hall while the others look on. He disappears into the elevator at the end of the hall.

Marco (at Ferro): And you wonder why he has trust issues with us.

Jose: He has earned my respect when I first met him.

A bit more than a 1/2 hour later, Fernando and Rachel were eating sandwiches they got from the corner store in his room while the three long arms lay on the table.

Fernando (pointing to the M1 and the Barret .50 cal.): These two are mostly for sniping and long range shots. (points to the M16 w/grenade launcher) This one is for close quarter and medium range fighting. It can be used for short range sniping.

Rachel (pointing to the M1): Why is this one made from wood?

Fernando (holds back from laughing): This one was designed and made in World War II. All guns until about 30 years ago has wood on them as part of their function. In the case for rifles and machine guns- it holds the pieces together and gives it a stable body from which to fire from. Also the barrel heats up tremendously, so the wood keeps the heat away from the shooter. Just don't ever grab the rifle from the barrel after its been fired.

Rachel: Oh… I see now.

Fernando: The scopes on all three function the same way although they are of different power magnifications. You have to get used to how they look when you put your eye to it. But with the M16, you may not have a chance to aim in close quarter combat, so you will need to learn to shoot it without aiming by eye. Just like with the gun, point it to their direction and put a round or two into the target. You will get used to hit and hit more targets with more practice.

Rachel: So when will I get to use them?

Fernando: I don't know, but you begin training on them when this mission is over and if we got free time. But just like the gun, they need to be cleaned and oiled regularly, and stored away in their cases when not used.

Rachel nods.

Fernando: Any questions?

Rachel shakes her head.

Marco makes his comment known from the door.

Marco: Typical American weaponry- Too big, too loud, too clumsy. Can I interest you in a Steyr mini machine gun?

Fernando: If I want to shoot tiny bullets, I will use my North American Arms mission weapon. Besides, if it cant be killed with 2 bullets, I don't want to be near it to shoot a third.

Marco: Ha! You tried to make a joke!

Fernando: No, I'm actually quite serious about it.

Fernando rolls his chair over to his desk and pulls out the box of remaining depleted Uranium rounds that he has, handing it to Marco. Marco takes a round from the box and stares at the yellowish bullet in the casing.

Marco: What is this?

Fernando: That is the reason why we won the fire fight at the airport.

Marco: Again, What is it?

Fernando: Depleted Uranium .45ACP rounds. No, I have trash 1911 to fire those from since they tear up a barrel something fierce. I cant find replacement parts for my personal weapon, even though…

Marco (interrupting him): Depleted Uranium? Where did you get DU rounds from?

Fernando: I have a source.

Marco: These things are illegal.

Fernando: I have them for the Barret .50 cal too. Its specific for the .50 cal. Besides, you saying that me owning those rounds being illegal, is like having the kettle calling the pot black.

Marco: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: Though I try not to judge what the SWA does, but murder for hire, even if its government sanctioned, is illegal or in the least immoral. But, well, two wrongs don't make a right.

Rachel: But 3 lefts do!

Marco: Huh?

Fernando: 3 left turns make 1 right turn.

Marco: I still don't get it.

Fernando: One day you will. Anyways, if it were not for these rounds, I would not have been able to have taken out their reinforcements that day and things would have been different. But like I said- I dont use these rounds on my personal weapon. They chew up gun barrels like crazy, so I have a trash 1911 to fire them from.

Marco: Then let me ask you this: How did you know that there were going to be reinforcements?

Fernando: That is simple, as we had similar experiences with terrorists in the USA. Look- if you are carrying atomic bomb parts to a buyer, both you and the buyer will have as much protection as you can get. That means having reinforcements nearby- reinforcements that can out-gun the local police and security guards. But Out-gunning your opponent does not mean that you are going to win. I could not have done what I did without those rounds. So there is a lesson to be learned here… (he takes the ammunitions from Marco and puts it away) NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR OPPONENT!

Marco: Lord knows how many times that could have saved us.

Fernando: Don't take it for granted. Upon impact, the Uranium melts through any metal or solid object to get to its target. In its liquid form it starts to quickly react with the air and become Uranium Dioxide, which is poisonous. While the Uranium turns into Uranium Dioxide, it does it so fast it creates an explosive shockwave. If a body is hit, this reaction takes place inside them and they explode. If the shower of melted Uranium does not kill them, then poisonous gas or the explosion it makes will. This is not a godsend, it's a responsibility, because if you miss your target, many innocents can die from it. So, what brings you here?

Marco: What brings me here? Oh! Almost forgot. Its three hours before mission roll call. Want one last meeting before we go?

Fernando: That should not be necessary. If everyone read their information packets that I handed out, then everyone should know where they belong.

Marco: Any last minute changes?

Fernando: None that I anticipate. You worried or something?

Marco: A good leader should keep tabs on his troops.

Fernando: A good leader should trust that his men in being prepared for battle. He should not be asking questions about their readiness as they should be ready when so he commands it. Besides, unless you know something I don't, we're just entering a supposively empty building.

Marco: Well, just asking. Our usual ritual is to get together for one last meeting wherever possible for any last minute changes. Speaking of last minute changes, the entire cyborg division will be there.

Fernando: When was this change made?

Marco: Just very recently, as it will be for both missions.

Fernando: Well. That still does not change anything. The rest of the teams will have to enter in pairs with the first. In the least, it will give more bodies to check the building more thoroughly. I'll decide who pairs up with whom.

Marco: Most of these teams are used to working alone.

Fernando: And? Everybody has a part in these two missions. Everyone will do as ordered. I'm not taking excuses or body bags because somebody decides that they can do better on their own. If you don't mind telling them rest of the guys that for me, I'd appreciate it.

Marco: Alright then, I'll tell them that.

Fernando: And one more thing, Marco.

Marco: What's that?

Fernando: I wont be bringing the Depleted Uranium rounds.

For a moment, Marco does not have an answer to give.

Marco: Then I guess I'll see you at mission roll call with the others.

Fernando: Definitely. See you then.

Marco leaves the room.

Rachel: So all the fratello teams will be there then?

Fernando: Looks like it.

Rachel: Any reason why?

Fernando: Don't know, don't care.

Rachel: Why not?

Fernando: To be honest, I don't have an answer. Just got to deal with it. You rest up and go take a nap. I have to make some changes to the plans and hand them out before roll call.

Rachel: Cant I help out?

Fernando: I need you rested and ready to go for the mission.

Rachel: Alright then.

Fernando gets up from his chair, walks over to Rachel and kisses her on the forehead. He then walks over to his computer and starts typing. Rachel gets up out of her chair and walks over to the bed. She lays own on it and closes her eyes. The changes Fernando makes only takes a few minutes to do, as it is a simple list of Fratello Team Pairings. He did not cared if personalities rubbed each other the wrong way, they are to be paired and that was it.

At mission roll call, certain fratello teams voiced their opinions about the new list that was being passed around. Instead of 4 or 5 Fratello teams entering the building at a time, it will be 7 paired groups of fratello teams going in at a time. Fernando had basically told them all to put aside all their differences for the duration of the meeting or he will deal with them on the roof of the embassy when the mission is done. A large muscle bound fratello challenged Fernando as to what he would do up on roof. Fernando answered, "You don't want to know because of anyone pisses me off, me killing you will be the least of your worries."

That statement did not create much encouragement among the troops. Jean and Marco tried to gather the group's confidence before ordering them to the personnel transports. Within the next 1/2 hour, they were at the front door of the Yemenese Embassy. The surrounding neighborhood blocks were evacuated and blocked off by the police and Italian Army Special Forces. The Fratellos and support personnel gathered around the front of the building. Everyone checked on their weapons and radios. Jean gathered Ricco and his paired fratello, entering the building across the street. A pair of military Special Ops secured the entrance to the building Jean had entered. It only takes 5 minutes for Jean and his team to get to the roof and prepare themselves.

Jean (on the radio): We're ready.

Fernando looks at the others.

Fernando: I'll go in first, next team to go in count off 5 seconds before entering, then the next team after that, and so on until the last teams goes on.

Fernando upholsters his mission weapon as does Rachel. They walk over to the door, finding it locked. Fernando gives the door a good hard karate kick, sending it flying open. The door slams itself closed as it bounces off the wall behind it. He gives it a slight shove and it opens freely and without protest. He and Rachel walks in. Jose and his fratello pair ready themselves to walk into the building after them, counting off the seconds.

Fernando (on the radio): DO NOT ENTER THE BUILDING!

Jean (on the radio): What is going on in there!  
Fernando (on the radio): There is some kind of device in the middle of the floor, and its counting down!

Jean (on the radio): How much time does it have?

Fernando(on the radio): Looks like less than 45 minutes…

Jean (on the radio): I'll call for a Special Ops Bomb Tech to enter the building.

Rachel (on the radio): There's another one in the middle of the stairs!

Marco (on the radio): What does it look like?

Rachel (on the radio): Like the last one, its an open suitcase with some electronics and lots of wires.

Fernando (on the radio): This is just a guess- I think every floor might be rigged. Rachel, walk up to the second floor and look!

After a few seconds of silence, Rachel responds.

Rachel (on the radio): There is one in the hallway and another in the stairs above!

Fernando (on the radio): Rachel- run up to the roof and count off how many devices you find.

Rachel (on the radio): Yes god-father…

More nerve racking time is spent as she runs up the stairs. Fernando looks over the device. He notices that there are 2 groups of wires that goes into a metal compartment at the corner of the suitcase. 'It has to be the power supply.', Fernando thought.

Rachel (on the radio): There are 6 more- one on each floor and one on the stairs. Don't know about the rooms though, I did not check them.

Fernando (on the radio): That's OK. Any on the roof?

Rachel (on the radio): Not that I can find!

Fernando (on the radio): OK, good…

Rachel (on the radio): I'm coming down!

Fernando (on the radio): No, don't! Stay Up There!

Jose (on the radio): I'm coming in!

Fernando (on the radio): Stay out there!

Jose does not follow orders, as he enters the building with Henrietta, finding Fernando knelt over in the middle of the lobby over an open suitcase.

Fernando: I told you to stay out there!

Jose: I'm not one for following orders. What do we have here? Looks complicated.

Fernando: As complicated as it maybe, there are many, so it has to be simple to be mass produced like this. I gather that this bunch of wires are going to the battery.

Jose: I would concur on both statements. Now what?

Fernando: This is why I did not wanted you to come it- I was going to pull on the wires and rip them out.

Rachel: Daddy!

Fernando: Rachel, I told you to stay on the roof!

Rachel trots over to his side.

Rachel: I cant leave you alone!

Fernando: When I tell you to do something, you do it!

Rachel: OK father…

Marco enters the building next with Angelica at his side.

Fernando: Not you too… I said for all to remain outside! Besides, its not even your turn yet!

Marco: Punish me if you like. I need to see what's going on here.

Fernando: I was about to pull out this wiring harnest, but there is a 50-50 chance that it will blow up on us.

Marco: Then do it.

Fernando: With you all here?

Marco: You say there's 8 of these things? That's enough to take out the whole block, so we cant immediately hide. Pull on those wires and see what happens.

Fernando: Go find some cover.

Marco: Yeah- where? Just pull on the wires and get it over with. (pointing at the device) We only got 38 minutes. That's not enough time to do anything.

Fernando: Where's the bomb guy?

Marco: It will take more time for him to get here from the base than for you to pull on those wires.

Fernando: I thought all Special Ops got bomb defusing training.

Marco: We don't.

Fernando: We? Never mind. Alright, everybody, stand back.

Nobody complies, they all stand there over his shoulder and look at what he's doing. Fernando wraps what he can of the wiring harnest around his index finger and yanks on it as hard as he can. It rips out on both ends, and the digital counter fades to background. They all stare at him as he stares at the suitcase.

Jose: Well?

Fernando: It looks dead. (drops the wiring harnest of 1/2 a dozen wires or so on the floor.) We got 7 more.

Jose: Just grab those wires and rip them out like you did… Henrietta, take out that one like he did.

Fernando: No, wait!

Henrietta does as Jose tells her, ripping out the wiring harnest like Fernando had done before. Then she yells towards Jose.

Henrietta: It looks dead!

Jose: Good: Go to the next one and do the same!

Marco: Angie- you too.

Henrietta runs to the next bomb on the second floor while Angelica goes to the one on the staircase above it. Rachel joins in the chase and takes on the one on the third floor.

Fernando: We don't know if there are any in the basement or garage!

Marco: Leave that to me. (gets on the radio) Hillshire, Ernesto. Enter the basement through the garage, and if you encounter an open metal brief case, grab the wiring harnest connected to a metal box at the corner and rip it out! That seems to kill the bomb…

Hillshire: On my way.

Ernesto: On my way too!

The two with their paired fratello team enter the garage and do as they were told.

Rachel (on the radio): I think we got them all.

Marco: You girls each take a floor and check the rooms. You know what to do if you find one of these bombs… Now run!

The three fratello males stare at each other as they hear the patter of cyborg feet above them and doors opening. Nothing is heard over the radio for several minutes.

Henrietta: Second floor is done!

Angelica (a minute later): Third floor is done!

Rachel: Daddy… we got a situation up here.

Fernando: Where are you?

Rachel: Fourth floor, third room in the left- all other rooms are clear.

Fernando: What you got?

Rachel: Remember what that airport bomb looked like?

Fernando: Yes.

Rachel: It looks something like that!

Fernando: Stay where you are, don't touch it, I'll be right there!

The 3 men run up the stairs, with Henrietta and Angelica joining them. They make it to the room that Rachel had described, finding Rachel at the end of the room by an open panel which reveals a secret safe room as Fernando suspected.. Fernando walks into the room and looks over the device, exactly like the they have in the SWA compound as if it were to be assembled. An added timer was put to it, ticking the seconds away. Fernando just shakes his head at the crudeness of it all. Jose and Marco enter with him and look over the device. Fernando reaches into the device and pulls out the nuclear heart of the device, rendering it useless. He takes it outside to the main room and places it onto the floor.

Fernando: Stupid Idiots!

Jose: Its safe?

Fernando: Yeah, if you don't mind glowing for a while.

Jose: Glowing?

Fernando: This is a nuclear device like the one stored in our basement. Damn these idiots…

Jean (on the radio): Everything alright in there?

Marco (on the radio): Yes… Hillshire, how about you?

Hillshire (on the radio): We took care of ten such traps in the basement and garage.

Fernando: You girls did not run into anybody?

The girls shake just their heads.

Fernando: Good. Marco, if you don't mind, call in the others to come in and check the rooms, but to leave the open cases alone. We all meet up on the roof and wait for Special Ops to do the clean up. And make sure that everything that they have here it put into the basement for inventory.

Marco takes to the radio and gives out the commands. The remaining fratello teams enter the building and search it over. The only thing out of the ordinary found was a note in the kitchen written in Arabic, found by Petra. When translated, it was found to be very cryptic in its tone: "You can try to save everyone but you cant save yourself."


	43. Chapter 43

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 43: Of Fathers and Daughters

A few of hours later, the SWA fratello and support personnel return to the compound and eventually to their rooms. Fernando was in his room typing up his report, though it was not due until days after the end of the mission. Rachel was already fast asleep in his bed only after taken off her ballistic t-shirt off but kept everything else on, holding on to his scent laden pillow against her face as if it were him fulfilling her wildest dreams.

Morning arrived slowly in Italy, though it came as a bright sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Fernando had spent the night typing up his report just to get it out of the way, and transcribing it into Italian through a robotic translation service that he uses. Rachel was still asleep in his bed, curled up under his blanket, still holding on to his scent laden pillow. Fernando walks over to his coffee maker and programs it for the typical dosage of morning brew. Meeshie was at the end of the bed away from Rachel's kicking feet, sleeping.

Fernando gets up out his chair and gathers a clean set of clothes to put on for the day. He then gathered up his bath wardrobe and other items to take with him to his personal bathroom. Knowing that Claes will be in to take care of Meeshie's needs in about an hour, he decides to take care of his personal needs now while he still can.

Basic washing up and other hygienic care takes about 1/2 hour. After dumping yesterday's attire into the laundry hamper, Fernando then takes to the mission weapons and check them. Though not one shot was fired during the whole mission, the care of the weapons was still mandatory. Fernando checks both his and Rachel's guns and ammunition clips.

Fernando was putting down the last ammunition clip when Claes opens the door.

Fernando: Don't you ever knock?

Claes looks at him momentarily.

Claes: Oh, I'm sorry.

Fernando: I swear, what if you caught me naked as I was changing clothing?

Claes: Well, I, uhm… would close the door.

Fernando: Next time knock to make sure it is safe.

Claes: I will sir.

Fernando: Alright. What's up?

Claes: Huh?

Fernando: You know- how are things? Any news about the mission or anything else? Part two is later tonight.

Claes: Oh. Nothing I know of.

Claes takes a chair and slides it to the bookshelf, stands on it and takes a random can of cat food out for Meeshie. Meeshie just started to awake, stretching and clawing on the bed as she got up. She stands on the edge of wooden frame of the bed where Fernando picks her up and holds her for a moment as Claes opens the can. He slowly puts her on the ground while Claes takes the food and water bowls to the bathroom to clean up. She returns with the bowls full of food and water. Putting it on the ground, Meeshie pounces on the food bowl and starts munching away. Claes puts the empty can in the garbage can.

Fernando: Carpe Diem.

Claes: Excuse me sir?

Fernando: Carpe Diem, seize the day. But there is a lot more than just to seize the day, you have to make it your slave. You have to order it and make it do your bidding. In short, you have to be in charge of the events therein. But you know, Claes. That is not always possible.

Claes: Hmmm… I never thought of it that way, sir.

Fernando: Again with the sir… That is not necessary.

Claes: But aren't we in a mission, sir? Aren't you the mission leader, sir?

Fernando: You are too well programmed, I swear.

Claes: What do you mean?

Fernando: Just that. You are made to follow orders. You should be thinking if those orders are viable and justifiable before fulfilling them.

Claes: If I have to think about fulfilling orders then I would never be able to do them.

Fernando: Supposed you were my… cyborg girl, like Rachel is to me. What would you do if I told you disrobe and prepare yourself to have sex with me?

Claes: Uhm, if you were my handler?

Fernando: Yes.

Claes: Then I will comply.

Fernando: Why?

Claes: Your needs comes before mine. In fact I am here to serve you by any means necessary, and give up my life for you. If I am to give up my life for you, giving up my body for you is pretty much a minor thing…

Fernando: I sense a but in there.

Claes: I can sense how Rachel feels about you, sir. And its more or less how the other girls feel for their handlers too.

Fernando: But your handler is Ferro.

Claes: No, its not that. Uhm, how can I say it? I know I had a handler in the past, and I may have had those same feelings of wanting him like the others do, but I don't have true feelings or memories to tell me what is right or how it was, other than guessing them.

Fernando: I see. But…

Claes: In thinking about it… I can not fault Rachel for having those feelings of wanting you, because we all do, I mean, we all want our handlers to uhm… love us.

Fernando: And you would do anything to do that.

Claes: Me, or any other. Uhm, do you know about Elsa and Lauro?

Fernando: Not really, are they a Fratello Team or something?

Claes: Uhm…. Were.

Fernando: Were...?

Claes: Long story short, Elsa, like any other cyborg here, fell madly in love with her handler. But he refused to give her any acknowledgement of her feelings. He gave her nothing in terms of rewards for doing a good job. He barely gave her clothes to wear unless ordered too from above.

Fernando: So he abused her.

Claes: It was not abuse, not that I know of, he did not beat her or anything.

Fernando: Abuse can be physical, sexual, mental and emotional. It sounds to me that this was mental and emotional abuse on his case to her. So what happened.

Claes: Uhm, she asked him to take her to some park not far from here, and she shot him dead. In the back of the head.

Fernando: Err… OK, I can see that he had it coming.

Claes: Then she shot herself in the eye.

Fernando: Hmm… murder / suicide.

Claes: We are programmed to self destruct if anything were to happen to our handler.

Fernando: Then what happened to you?

Claes: I don't know. I was told that Triela caught me in time and I was send to Medical for reprogramming. I only have memories of what happened ever since, not much of what happened before, only tiny bits and pieces. And that was all I was ever told.

Fernando: And Elsa and Lauro?

Claes: That happened after my reprogramming.

Fernando: I see. What type of Fratello was Elsa and Lauro?

Claes: Mission wise? They were the best. They were sent to the most dangerous, and covert of missions, where Lauro sent her out to do the mission on her own.

Fernando: Without him backing her up?

Claes: Now that I think about it, yes.

Fernando: That's fucked up.

Claes: We are to do as our handler tells us to do. We live for them and their orders.

Fernando: Still. I don't want Rachel like that.

Claes: Rachel has it bad for you, sir.

Fernando: How so?

Claes: She's a type two cyborg. Type twos are supposed to have all their programming, knowledge and emotions programmed into them. Rachel acts and functions like a type one, where she is like a blank slate, and you as her hander has to teach her everything. In doing that, you reinforce your relationship with her and her love for you grows even more.

Fernando: Well, Rachel has always been in love with me, since I have first saved her from an attack on her. And that love, well, she sees me as a father, brother, lover, and most importantly, savior. All I want her to do is to have a life without me when I'm gone. I don't want her to self destruct as per her programming. I want her to live.

Claes: I know I was told before, but those attacks on her…

Fernando: They were sexual. And sexual attacks on girls changes the persona of the girl. Rachel is because of those attacks, but I'm glad that she is the way she came out because she could have been worst.

Claes: How so?

Fernando: Most victims of sexual assaults usually attempt suicide at least once. Rachel has not done so, and has a better outlook on her life than most, even though she has been repeated violated. I just don't know how to explain it, but I am glad that she is the way she is.

Claes: Why?

Fernando: She can still love another even though that other is currently me. I will give her what she wants and needs…

Claes (interrupting him): Even having sex with her?

Fernando: I was about to say- up to a point. First off, she is still a young girl. Second, I am her father figure; fathers don't do that to their daughters. Third, our relationship does not merit sex as a way to show ourselves how much we love each other. We do and its beyond the sexual physical part of the relationship. Lastly, if we are to have sex in our relationship, something within our relationship has to drastically changed to merit it. Until then, it wont happen.

Claes: What about the physical wanting?

Fernando: I'll hug her and kiss her and show that I care and love her, but that's it. We will share many things within our life like our bed, but not ever our bodies. We will have to make do without on that aspect.

Claes: What about your needs?

Fernando: My needs? I can do without the sex for now. And I'm sure Rachel can too, although she can have secret love affairs with whom ever she deems worthy of having her.

Claes: She deems only you worthy to have her.

Fernando: How do you know that?

Claes: We talked about it.

Fernando: And?

Claes: She wants you from what she tells me.

Fernando: I know that, I am not blind to what she wants.

Claes: Well, sir. If you don't mind me saying so, I think you should fulfill that part of her needs.

Fernando: Why?

Claes: I don't want you to end up like Elsa and Lauro.

Fernando: That is not going to happen between her and I.

Claes: I hope not. But a cyborg denied is a very bad thing.

Fernando: Can I ask something then?

Claes: What?

Fernando: Of all the girls here and of their handlers, who is, for lack of a better word, 'doing it?'

Claes: Doing it?

Fernando: Having sex.

Claes: Most are, especially the more developed ones.

Fernando: More developed ones?

Claes: Like Rachel- having a big chest.

Fernando: And of the very young ones?

Claes: I don't know, they dont talk like the older ones do.

Fernando: Hmmm… But the older ones to some extent do.

Claes: Yes.

Fernando: I see.

Claes: I should not spread gossip around, but many of the cyborgs think you two are because she sleeps with you at times.

Fernando: I already figured that out, since I had that talk with the handlers. Funny, since now you are telling me that they are hypocritical bastards. Well, let them think what they want to think. The truth is that I don't do that with Rachel- I love her greatly but there is a limit as to where that love goes.

Claes: I think there are a few others here that share your feelings about their cyborgs, but out of the whole collective- it is only 2 or 3.

Fernando: Out of how many?

Claes: Last counted? 25 I guess. Well, you were the 25th team to join the SWA dorm. Most are out on missions that takes them out of Italy and I don't know how many is that- it could be more, but as for a core group, you and Rachel are number 14.

Fernando: Then let me ask you this: you think I earned the respect of others here?

Claes: You have with the cyborgs, but that's a given, we must respect all handlers that we meet.

Fernando: What of the adults, the handlers, as far you know.

Claes: Well…

Fernando: Well?

Claes: To be honest sir, I don't know. All I can say is that Pia cant stand you and that's from her handler not liking you either. In fact, Pia cant stand Rachel even more.

Fernando (interrupting her): Well, we are not here for a popularity contest.

Claes: They almost had a shoot out in my room.

Fernando: Don't say. Apparently Rachel won if she is still here. Wonder why she had not told me of this?

Claes: Well, what happens in the cyborg's room tend to stay in the cyborg room.

Fernando: Where is this occur, if I can ask.

Claes: In my room.

Fernando: Your room?

Claes: We usually tend to have tea and cake in my room. And then there was an argument going on and then they drew their guns out on each other, but as Pia drew her out, Rachel pinned Pia's gun to the table and had her gun to Pia's eye.

Fernando: I see. So Rachel won. No wonder they cant stand us.

Claes: Its not that we don't like you sir, I mean what business cyborgs have with each other must remain as cyborg business. You have nothing to do with some of us not liking Rachel.

Fernando: Then, do you like Rachel? As a friend I mean.

Claes: Well… She has her pluses and minuses, and she has forgiven us for those things we did to her.

Fernando: But…

Claes: I don't know sir.

Fernando: Look, you accept people around you as friends because of who they are, not for what they can do for you.

Claes: Friend or not, I just don't like her attitude.

Fernando: Attitude?

Claes: She thinks she is better than the rest of us.

Fernando: Everybody thinks that they are better than everyone else. That is forgivable. I thought you were going to say that she stole from you guys or lied to get you in trouble. Look… Rachel thinks that way because I made her that way. Understand that she has been through a lot, and that in the low point in her life, she viewed herself as very insignificant and not worthy of living. If I did not intervene when I did and instilled within her that idea that she herself is better than most around her, she would have killed herself a long time ago. And don't take it as an offense that she thinks that way- because she is better than most around her, but you and the rest of the gunslinger girls are not part of that most population. You are her equal in that and many regards.

Claes: We are?

Fernando: Yes.

Claes: Uhm…

Fernando: Look, take the average thug or terrorist you girls kill. 1) They are not educated to the level you are. 2) They are very selfish individuals. 3) They are very limited on the way they think, options are not an option for them. And these are adults I'm talking about. Compared to you girls, you are more educated and continue with your schooling; you are not selfish for you do to help the rest of community and Italy as a whole; and you have options- you can do as you think you must and not because you have too or were told to do. So Rachel is better than them, and yet equal to you. Now if she thinks that she is better, well, let her have her day in the sun. I'll have a talk with her about that, but at the same time, you now know better. Rachel is not here to be a threat to any of you here, she has her spot as a gunslinger girl and that spot is here with me. No one is going to take that away from her.

Claes: I see. Thank you for clearing that up.

Fernando: And one more thing…

Claes: What?

Fernando: Don't tell her I told you.

Claes: Oh… OK.

Fernando: Now, what is on the rest of the day's agenda?

Claes: I don't know Just that we have that part two of the mission to do later today.

There was a knock on the door, it was Ferro and Jean. Fernando signals them to enter.

Fernando: What's up?

Jean: Today's mission has been cancelled.

Fernando: Can I ask why?

Jean: The place blew up and burned to the ground late last night. It was obviously booby trapped like the Embassy was.

Fernando: OK then, uhm… what's next?

Jean: We'll have a mid-day meeting about this. Everyone is to attend, including the cyborgs.

Fernando: I see. I'll be there… hmmm… mid day? At what time exactly?

Jean: That has not been determined.

Fernando: OK, I'll be at the conference room at 1PM. Lets see what happens from here.

Jean: Don't leave the compound until after the meeting.

Fernando: Alright then, I'll stick around until after the meeting.

Jean leaves the room. Ferro looks at Claes for the moment.

Ferro: I need you to wash up and be dressed and mission ready.

Claes: Yes ma'am.

Claes steps out of the room and runs to her room to change.

Fernando: What's up with you?

Ferro: You and Claes having a conversation?

Fernando: You could say that.

Ferro: I don't want you undermining the cyborg / fratello relationships that we have here.

Fernando: Actually this was about Rachel's relationship with the other cyborgs.

Ferro: Really?

Fernando: Apparently some see her as a threat to established relationships here. I was explaining to Claes not to see it that way.

Ferro: You know if you shove 10 people into the same room, not everyone is going to like each other.

Fernando: That's a given, but there should be that respect among cyborgs at least. I'm going to have a talk with Rachel about this later on… after the meeting.

Ferro: Must you?

Fernando: I think I should. At least, for her to think about the others here.

Ferro: What about… you know.

Fernando: Know what?

Ferro: Of her physically wanting you.

Fernando: Oh that. I think she did well without me. I mean- (looking over to the bed) she is still sleeping, so that's a good thing I think.

Ferro looks over to the bed.

Ferro: She's been here all this time?

Fernando: Since we returned from the mission, and has been sleeping off what ever jitters she may have. She did not even had a change to change out her clothes.

Ferro: And you slept?

Fernando (handing her a copy of the report): Nope, thanks to that.

Ferro: You spent all night to write this up? Its not due for another 4 days… 3 days after… if we went to tonight's mission.

Fernando: I like to get things out of the way as soon as possible. But mind you, its still in its raw form.

Ferro: I'll look it over for you and submit corrections. So, you did not sleep all night?

Fernando: Not a wink.

Ferro: Then how are you…

Fernando (points to the coffee maker): 8 cups and still brewing.

Ferro: That's not good for you…

Fernando: I'll decide what is good for me and what is not. Last I remember, we're not engaged or married for you to tell me what is good for me or not.

Ferro: Fernando, I swear.

Fernando: Swear what?

Ferro: You have a way of defiling the most innocent of statements at times.

Fernando: It's the truth Ferro. Only people that can tell me what is good for me and what is not are those immediately attached to me. Fiancées, wives, daughters… You don't fit in any of those categories. Now, what else brings you here?

Ferro: Just making sure that when Jean spoke to you that you would not pounce on him for the kill.

Fernando: That's all? And if I did? Neither you nor Claes have the power to stop me from killing him if I was so inclined. But to tell you the truth, Ferro- Jean is no longer worth the time or effort for me anymore. Not that I would not defend myself if he were to do something stupid again, but as for me to instigate something against him, its not worth the effort for me.

Ferro: Hmmm… I remember weeks ago that you wanted to kill him outright.

Fernando: So?

Ferro: You constantly say that you are a man of absolutes. So what is with the change?

Fernando: I'm still a man of absolute resolves, but the resolutions can change as per the need. Weeks ago I wanted to kill Jean, and would have if given the opportunity. But now, things are different and he's no longer a target of my absolute resolve for elimination on a whim. He's now at a different level of resolution, that of where fools resides and are to be ignored.

Ferro: I see. So you are going to ignore his request for the meeting?

Fernando: I'll be at the meeting.

Ferro: Then are you leaving the compound before then?

Fernando: Why should I?

Ferro: Then…

Fernando: I don't kill the messenger, at least not usually.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: Actually, you don't. You're trying to stay at least one or two steps ahead of me, and I don't like that. If you and I are going to stay in sync, you must stop trying to second guess me all the time, and think what is best for me.

Ferro: I am your supervisor, and I am to be at east to steps ahead of you at all times.

Fernando: Who said that? Supervisors are to tell their subordinates what is expected of them and when things are due. But I am an independent operative, and are not regulated to follow your orders, just take them into advisement. What I'm trying to say Ferro, if you want me to jump through hoops for you, I wont do it if you order me to do so, but may if you ask. In that we are to work together for a common cause, not because you order me around.

Ferro: I see, you just want a friend and coworker. Look at my point of view- I am designated as your supervisor and as such you are to follow the commands and orders that I give you.

Fernando: You think like that, then you lose me as a viable subordinate. I don't follow anyone's commands or orders. In short, I am not dog who does as told upon command. I will do what I think is right and what is needed to get the job done even if it means disobeying orders.

Ferro: I see that we are going to continually bump heads on this.

Fernando: If you want some advise on how to work with me, talk with my friends at the hotel. They have been dealing with me for the past 10+ years, and seems to have figured things out a long time ago.

Ferro remains silent on the thought. Claes returns to the room, knocking on the open door first before walking in. She is dressed similarly to what she had on the day before. Fernando looks at the clock.

Fernando: 8:20 already? Damn…

Ferro: What wrong with the time?

Fernando: No breakfast. Now that line is going to long with those jar heads. Damn I swear. Claes, wake up Rachel and get her to wash up and change to be mission ready and meet me at the cafeteria. (showing Rachel's gun on the table) Her gun, holster and magazine clips are here. Ferro- you coming with me or not?

Ferro: I'm not hungry right now.

Fernando: Well, close the door when you're done.

Fernando gets up from his seat and leaves the room. Ferro and Claes just stare at each other for a while. Ferro slowly gets up and walks to the door.

Ferro: Well, you heard him. Wake Rachel up and tell her to be mission ready and to meet him at the cafeteria. Then come down to my office when she is on her way.

Claes: Yes Ma'am…

Ferro starts to walk down the hall. Claes glances over to the bed before walking over to it. Rachel was huddled under the blanket in a semi fetal position, still holding onto Fernando's pillow. Claes wonders if she should wake up Rachel or not, but orders are orders. She reaches over to Rachel's shoulder and gives it a nudge. Rachel does not respond. Claes gives her a harder nudge.

Rachel (in her sleep): Come on daddy, please, I want too…

Claes (grabbing the pillow she was holding, tearing it from her grasp and started to pound it upon her): THAT'S IT GIRL! WAKE UP!

Rachel instinctively tries to fight back from under the blanket but cant, although she does wake up.

Rachel: OK! OK! STOP IT! STOP IT!

Claes eventually stops, putting the pillow down. Rachel slowly sits up and takes the blanket off her, still dressed in the clothes she had the day before.

Claes: You awake now?

Rachel: I am now, no thanks to you .

Claes: Well, Your handler, Fernando, has orders for you to wash up, change and be mission ready. He's waiting for you at the cafeteria having breakfast.

Rachel: Breakfast? What time is it? (she looks over at the clock) 8:30?!

Claes: Yup, day light's burning while you are having wet steamy dreams of you and your handler…

Rachel: Was Not!

Claes: You talked in your sleep when I tried to gently wake you.

Rachel just looks at her, biting her lower lip.

Claes: All the cyborgs have wet steamy dreams of themselves and their handlers. I read somewhere that it is normal for all girls to have dreams like that.

Rachel: Do you have those dreams?

Claes: Well…

Rachel: You do, don't you? Now who is it, since you don't have a handler.

Claes: I… don't know.

Rachel: What do you mean, you don't know?

Claes: That's just it, I don't know. I spoke to Dr. Bianchi about it and he says that's normal for past memories to interfere with current ones, so it could be anyone- a brother, father, uncle…

Rachel: Your past handler…

Claes: Uhm…

Rachel: What?

Claes: Cant be.

Rachel: Why not?

Claes: Because… According to Dr. Bianchi, I was with him for so short a time such memories could not have formed.

Rachel: But there they are. Knowing you, I bet there are others.

Claes blushes.

Rachel: HA! Gotcha!

Claes: There are not!

Rachel: Then why are you blushing!

Claes: I bet you have others too!

Rachel: Had… since my god-father saved me from my first rape, its only been him I want and nobody else!

Claes: Had?

Rachel: Mostly celebrity types. Mr. America, Mr. Universe, a couple of professional ball game players… but ever since that day, I realized that they are not real to me and Fernando is, so now I only dream about him. Now… who are they for you?

Claes blushes some more.

Claes: You have to go to your room and wash up, change and meet Fernando in the cafeteria.

Rachel: I'm not leaving until I get an answer…

Claes: Then have it your way.

Rachel: I bet its Dr. Bianchi.

Claes gives her a mean stare.

Claes: Before coming here- how many boyfriends you had and how many you had sex with?

Rachel: I don't remember.

Claes: I bet you were some kind of slut.

Rachel slaps Claes for that comment.

Rachel: There is difference between freely giving up your intimate of parts and having someone or more force you into taking it from you. I may have been sexually active before becoming a cyborg but for the most part it was something that was forced upon me. Now I may want to continue to be sexually active, it is with 1 person who loves and cherishes me and who would never force me to do anything I don't want to do. Now think about that the next time you take your clothes off for Dr. Bianchi.

Claes tries to slap her, but Rachel grabs her wrist before she could impact the face. Rachel then gives Claes a push, before getting off the bed and walks to her room. Meeshie jumps up on the bed and meows at Claes. Claes turns to look at the cat who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Claes: Yeah- I bet you too have some wild dreams about Fernando.

Claes turns to face the doorway and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Rachel takes a quick shower and changes her clothing as quickly as she could. For a moment she searches her room frantically for her gun, then decides to take her personal weapon instead. She could not find her Amour-Lite t-shirt either, as both were in Fernando's room, and decides to make do without. When she thinks she is ready, she makes her way to the cafeteria.

Fernando orders her to get something to eat. Though the line was long, Rachel was told to head to the kitchen staff entrance, where she was immediately served. This arrangement was made the day before without notification, either way Rachel took her breakfast from one of the chef's assistants: spinach and cheese omelet, a small roll of bread, a couple of slices of bacon, and some fruit juice. She sits down in front of Fernando and begins her meal.

Fernando: We have a meeting today, the mission has been cancelled.

Rachel: Can I ask why?

Fernando: According to Jean, the place blew up and burned to the ground while we were at the embassy dealing with that crap there.

Rachel: Oh, I see.

Fernando: No opinions on the matter?

Rachel: Nope, none.

Fernando: How about the mission we did.

Rachel: It was stupid.

Fernando: How so?

Rachel: Having gunslinger girls go into an empty building and search it sort of make us look stupid.

Fernando: I can see where that can be. But we found and disarmed bombs and another nuke. The bombs along would have leveled the whole block.

Rachel: So? No Bad Guys to shoot or kill. No one to fight, just run around like characters on some video game.

Fernando: Well, for what its worth, you did well… you did find the nuke and I took care of it. What would you like as a reward?

Rachel: You.

Fernando: You cant have me beyond what you already got.

Rachel: Then I'll take what I can.

Fernando: You don't want me to buy you anything?

Rachel: You already buy me stuff. All I want is more hugs and kisses from the one person I love most.

Fernando: You'll get that when we got time. Until then, when things get sorted out, anything you want, I'll buy it for you… within reason, Miss.

Rachel: OK…

Marco and Angelica joins them with breakfast trays in hand. They sit down next to them at the table, opposite one another- Marco next to Rachel, opposite Fernando; Angelica next to Fernando, opposite Rachel.

Marco: Good morning, Fernando.

Fernando: Good morning Marco.

Angelica: Good morning Rachel.

Rachel: Good morning Angie.

Marco: So… today's mission has been cancelled, yet our cyborgs are to be mission ready anyway.

Fernando: Girls…

Marco: Eh?

Fernando: You mean girls, not cyborgs.

Marco: Well, besides the point. I think there will be something else in waiting for us in its place. That's how it is around here.

Fernando: Then so be it.

Marco: You seem happy this morning.

Fernando: Look Marco, I'm not a morning person for one. And last night's mission was a joke.

Marco: Joke? How so?

Fernando: Rachel and I were discussing it, we were nothing more than characters in a video game running around like idiots defusing bombs to win the game. OK, we save the immediate area and the city itself when we found the nuke, but, why wait days after they leave to do this instead of charging in when or after they left? And why us, why not the Italian Special Ops?

Marco: Section 2 is under constant scrutiny. Monies are constantly poured into our program, just certain people want to see that money return on its investment.

Fernando: And why is that? I thought the Prime Minister loves Section 2.

Marco: As much power as the Prime Minister has, there are certain bean counting individuals who believe that we are not worth the investment.

Fernando: You mean Special Ops and Section 1.

Marco: Yup, especially Section 1.

Fernando: Why Section 1?

Marco: Apparently, they don't like that we are succeeding where they failed. But then, they used adults cyborgs who thought themselves to be indestructible, and managed to get themselves all killed before they completed their first year.

Fernando: If you had superpowers and super strength, wouldn't you think in those terms too?

Marco: Not to my self-destruction. That's why we take care of the girls.

Fernando: You mean this whole fratello thing.

Marco: Of course. Without us, the girls would be nothing…

Fernando: Look- I'm not into departmental politics. Just show me some bad guys, tell me if you want them dead or alive and Rachel and I will do the rest.

Marco: That is all I wanted to hear.

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Marco: Face it Fernando, people here don't like you.

Fernando: I'm not here for a popularity contest.

Marco: Every Fratello has their own way of doing things, but all try to cooperate with each other. Last night how ever, some see it as you trying to do the job on your own. They don't like that.

Fernando: You were there.

Marco: I was, and it was your judgment call to make. I would have done the same to tell you the truth.

Fernando: So, what is the problem?

Marco: Just that, some see it as you trying to do the job on your own. We'll discuss it a the meeting.

Fernando: Sometimes I swear.

Marco: Swear what?

Fernando: All this grief is unnecessary. Just follow the orders, do the job and leave it at that. All this of who takes credit for what is unnecessary.

Marco: Then tell me, are you here for the rewards, awards and claim to fame?

Fernando: Please- what awards? And if there is some sort of cyborg fan club with trading cards, I don't want Rachel or me on it. I just want to do the job that I am told to do-within the limits of my personal choices.

Marco: With the limits… are there missions you will not do?

Fernando: I wont kill children, or women- unless they pose such a threat that they need to be immediately eliminated. Nor I wont kill men of the cloth- though that mission you guys sent me too, I swear, it will be my last I will ever do that.

Marco: He was a terrorist supporting scum, using the church to hide terrorist and criminal activities. He had to have been eliminated. The Pope did give you his blessings.

Fernando: Funny, I don't ever remember kneeling down in front of the pontiff.

Marco: You want to arrange a meeting with his holiness? That can be arranged.

Fernando: Lets leave it alone. If the holy father wants to see me, you know where my room is at.

Marco (holding back a chuckle): OK, fine then.

Fernando: But yes- I will not do certain missions-period. Lets leave it at that.

Marco: OK. How about your… girl?

Fernando: What about Rachel?

Marco: You willing to have her do lone mission? Is she ready to do a lone mission?

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Marco: A couple of years ago, a senator's daughter was targeted for kidnapping. Claes was switched with her and allowed herself to be kidnapped. We then found the nest, killed the terrorists and rescued Claes. Rachel ready for that sort of mission?

Fernando: No.

Marco: No?

Fernando: Tell me, was Claes sexually molested or even raped?

Marco: As far as I know? No.

Fernando: But Claes, back then, was flat chested skinny little thing.

Marco: She was as she is not for the most part, other than a few adjustments for her internal growth.

Fernando: So she was a scrawny flat chested thing… Look at Rachel… She might be young, but she's overly developed for her age. 26C, 20, 24; size 4 petite although her large breasts and round ass of a figure does not allow her to look petite… she like Ferro in miniature… In that alone, they might get excited and would want to do something more than keep her tied to a chair. That kind of danger I wont expose her too.

Marco: And if it was ordered that she has to do this type of mission.

Fernando: I wont allow it.

Marco: Even if it means going over your head.

Fernando: Just try it.

Rachel: God-father… its OK… I'll do the mission if I have too.

Fernando: You are not ready for that kind of thing.

Rachel: I'll do what has to be done.

Fernando: What if they try to rape you? I wont be there to save you, and you cant fight back...

Rachel (bites on her lower lip before answering): Then I'll lay there and take it as best as I can.

Fernando: You should not be forced to follow orders that puts you in such personal dangers.

Rachel: I face gun battles, daddy… how is this different?

Fernando: The difference is you willing to fight back and win versus you being personally violated in the sexual sense. I know how you get when you get raped, and in such a mission, you may get raped several, if not many times. These are not nice people we are dealing with you know, and I wont be there to save you in the immediate sense.

Rachel remains silent for the moment.

Fernando: Not until I think you are properly trained for such a mission, you will not partake in it.

Marco: Well, this was all a what-if scenario. If you think she is not ready, then she wont be put into one.

Fernando (giving Marco a mean scowl): She's not ready.

Marco: OK then. Nothing more will be said of this.

Fernando slowly gets up to put away his tray.

Fernando: I'll be at the outdoor range doing some practice. Rachel, meet me at my room when I'm done.

Rachel: Yes god-father.

Fernando cleans up and puts away his tray, leaving the cafeteria.

Marco: You were raped before, Rachel?

Rachel just nods.

Marco: You still remember the ordeal?

Rachel: Ordeals.

Marco: Ordeals?

Rachel: I was raped several times. Not just by one guy, but gang rapes too.

Marco: I… don't know that to say.

Rachel: Just don't say anything. I have come a long way in recovery from that. Its part of me now and I just have to deal with that.

Marco: I'm sorry then.

Rachel: Don't be. You did not raped me, others did.

Marco remains silent for a moment.

Rachel: I should not being say this, but sometimes I wish my god-father would love me in that way, and show me that I'm not dirty or disgusting.

Marco: I'm sure Fernando loves you a lot. From what I seen, he does. But Rachel- fathers don't do that to their daughters unless they are very sick individuals, and such relationships usually end up bad for the girl. I, and I'm sure Fernando too, do not see you as dirty or disgusting. I can see why he refers to you as a girl, his girl and not as a cyborg. You are a lovely little creature, and like Angie here, a gift from god. You are special to him, and to all of us, even though you were turned into a cyborg- something of that specailness within you still shows through. No, you are not dirty or disgusting, you are beautiful in your own rite.

Marco lets out a sigh.

Marco: I don't know what Fernando has told you, but all relationships has certain lines that they do not cross.

Rachel (interrupting him): He is always telling me that.

Marco: Does he tell you why?

Rachel: No.

Marco: Its because if those lines are crossed, bad things can happen.

Rachel: Like what?

Marco: Certain demands made on each other, expectations raised to a higher level, satisfaction harder to achieve. And if they are not, anger sets in, and arguments begins.

Rachel: I just want to be shown that I'm capable of loving him like any other woman.

Marco: Look, that is between you and him. But remember that there are certain lines that are not to be crossed, ever. Look, maybe not at the present time, but one day you will learn that what you have now with Fernando is better than what you can get from him sexually.

Rachel: What about you and Angie?

Marco: What do you mean by that?

Rachel: There are a lot of rumors in the cyborg dorm of handlers doing their girls…

Marco (interrupting her): Who ever is spreading these rumors should stop. As for Angie and I, like you and Fernando, have lines in our relationship that will never be crossed. That includes having a sexual relationship with her. To me she is…

Marco pauses for a moment, looking his Angelica for a long while.

Rachel: She is…?

Marco: Its been 7 long years we had together. And though she has been at my side as my gunslinger partner, even though she has had issues with her cyborgnetics, she has never failed me on a mission… well… I know she was doing her best for me on those times when she did.

Rachel: But is she your cyborg or something more?

Marco: Something more.

Rachel: How much more?

Marco: I don't know.

Rachel: As your daughter?

Marco looks at Angelica some more, thinking. She looks at him back.

Marco: Within that content, but not as much. Perhaps this is what divorced fathers go through for their girls, I dont know.

Rachel: Do you love her?

Marco: Within the limits of our relationship, yes.

Angelica: I love you too, Marco.

Rachel: Then why do I sense some bad feelings from you?

Marco: Its not meant towards her, Rachel. Look, Angie as the first type one prototype has been through a lot. She was one of the best operatives out there… but those damned idiots in the medical ward made her forget her training, messed with her parts and made her fail. Yes, I am angry- at them for forcing changes on her that were not necessary! Changes that made her fail in the field, failures that made me be angry at her when it should have been targeted to them. I know Angie does her best for me… and in that she never failed me. But that damned medical staff…

Angelica: I know, Marco. That's why I forgive you.

Marco: I forgive you too, Angie.

Rachel: Like father… like daughter… I'll leave you two in your father / daughter moment.

Rachel starts to get up and walk away from the table, having only eaten 3/4 of her meal. She empties her tray at the nearest trash receptacle and recycles her tray and utensils. She slowly walks back to the dorm, and to Fernando's room. She finds him laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought, closing the door behind her. She then sits on the bed, putting an arm around him and lays her head on his chest. He puts an arm around her.

Rachel: I'm sorry daddy.

Fernando: No, don't be. Its not your fault if you want to show me that you can do your best for the agency or for me.

Rachel: No, I'm sorry for making certain demands on you.

Fernando: What demands are you talking about?

Rachel: Seriously daddy… those demands.

Fernando: Look, demands are part of the relationship. As long as we don't hurt each other in giving into those demands or in its denial, it will always be part of our relationship.

Rachel: Do I have to be blunt with you daddy?

Fernando: That would depend…

Rachel takes her arm she had around him and moves her arm to arc her hand to his crotch, and proceeds to give him a more than comfortable squeeze on him. Fernando almost jumps out of the bed, pushing her off him. Rachel sits on the edge of the bed, they both staring at each other.

Fernando: Whoa! What did I told you about that?!

Rachel: I know. I'm sorry…

Fernando: Something bothering you?

Rachel: can we have one of those father – daughter talks?

Fernando: What kind of father – daughter talks?

Rachel (biting on her lower lip): The sex kind…

Fernando: I thought we already had that talk.

Rachel: Just the physical and mechanicals of it. Daddy… what is love? I mean, I know what it is, and I have some idea how it fits into this… but…

Fernando: We spoke of all that. Don't you remember?

Rachel: I just need to know one thing.

Fernando: What is it?

Rachel: Am I… uhm… dirty?

Fernando: Dirty?

Rachel (a tear starts to form and roll down her cheek): You know… sexually dirty, disgusting, not worthy of having sex for love but sex for just fucking?

Fernando reaches out to her and takes her hand. Rachel gets closer and gives him a hug.

Fernando: You're not dirty or disgusting. You're not a slut who has sex with everyone you meet, or a prostitute who has sex for money and drugs. You are more than worthy to have sex for love and the expression there of.

Rachel: But, daddy… I need that shown to me, not just told.

Fernando: To tell you the truth Rachel, if things were different between you and I, we would be on that part of our relationship-loving each other on the sexual sense. And I would be honored to be so with you.

Rachel: What about my past?

Fernando: That has nothing to do with you or the person you are.

Rachel: Even of my past boyfriends?

Fernando: Look, girl… you have to understand that those guys took advantage of you because you are so willing to give of yourself to be loved. Instead they found it as an opportunity to take sex from you, so they raped you like all the others, even though you were a willing participant in those events. It is not that you are easy, it is that you wanted to be loved… can you understand that?

Rachel nods even though she cries against his chest.

Rachel: I'm sorry…

Fernando: Don't be… ever.

Rachel: I just wanted you to love me like you would any other woman.

Fernando: Maybe, just maybe, I will, but until then, you are my daughter, and I will love you more than I would any woman on this Earth, because no one can take that away from me that I give you. You understand?

Rachel nods against his chest.

Fernando: We share more than just our bodies, Rachel, we share a life. You and I- together forever. I would not have it any other way with you.

Rachel pushes away from him and look up at him.

Rachel: I promise never to have sex with anyone ever again unless that someone is you.

Fernando: You know that for now it can never happen.

Rachel: I know. But if a girl can be a born again virgin, I would want to be for you if it ever happens.

Fernando: Never is a long time.

Rachel: I know. I can wait.

Fernando: I swear girl, you don't make it easy for me.

Rachel: Because I'm your daughter, and more…

Fernando: And more?

Rachel: Your gunslinger girl partner, your protector, there will no order you give that I wont follow- you name it- I'll do it.

Fernando: Sounds like that conditioning medication is talking.

Rachel: Its not, daddy… Its how I feel for you, always did, always will. And like you always say that if you were to have sex with me that you would be honored, so would I… I… uhm…

Fernando: Look girl… don't confuse love with sex. You can have sex without love and you can have love without sex… that is what we share. Then there is the sex and love, which is the ultimate columniation of the two…

Rachel: That's what I want from you…

Fernando: Because?

Rachel: I don't know… Like I said before, I want you to show me that I'm not dirty or disgusting and that I am worth loving like that.

Fernando: How long have we known each other?

Rachel: Too long.

Fernando: Seriously Rachel.

Rachel: This summer, it will be 7 years.

Fernando: And how long as you been… wanting me to love you like that?

Rachel: Since after you saved me the first time- at the hospital…

Fernando: You were 8 years old then. What do you know about love and sex back then?

Rachel: Daddy, I wanted you to show me that I was worth loving and not something to be thrown out. I wanted to be hugged and held… lord knows I never got that from mom. And when you adopted me and started to take care of me, I wanted to give you more, as much as I can give of me to you, even if it means giving that part of me that has been taken away by others because its all I have to give…

Fernando: You're not dirty. You're not disgusting. Its that we cant have that kind of a relationship- if ever. Fathers do not have sex with their daughters, or rather should not. They have something more. And if we do have sex, it would be sex for the expression on how we love each other and not sex for the sake or releasing tension and animal lust. Look, sex itself is not disgusting when the two involved are willing to participate- but when it is forced on one or the other, then it is disgusting and dirty and not worth of the merits of love. Do you understand that?

Rachel: Yes daddy…

Fernando: Good.

After a brief pause, Fernando pushes Rachel away from him.

Fernando: Look, I have not slept at all last night, and need to rest up for a while.

Rachel: Can I be with you?

Fernando: If you want. But… you have to be mission ready. I don't know what they want later in the day…

Rachel (interrupting him): I could not find my mission gun, so I took my personal gun.

Fernando: What do you mean you can not find your mission gun?

Rachel: It was not in my room.

Fernando (pointing to the table): Silly- it was on my table!

Rachel: It was?

Fernando: It still is!

Rachel: And my special t-shirt?

Fernando: On the back of that chair.

Rachel: Oh…

Fernando: Look, put your personal weapon in my gun locker for now and get mission ready. I'm just going to lay here for a while.

Rachel: OK daddy.

Rachel hops off the bed, and walks over to the table. Fernando lays down back on the bed as he was before while Rachel changes. She puts down her personal weapon on the table in its holster before taking off her polo shirt, and then puts on the Amour-Lite t-shirt. She puts on her polo shirt on top of that after making some adjustments to herself. She then looks at the 2 NAA .32/.38s on the table, seeing which one was hers, before holstering it and putting it onto the waist band of her skirt and the small of her back. After a bit of cleaning up, she puts her personal weapon inside Fernando's gun locker, and proceeds to walk to the bed.

Fernando had already started on a very light nap, his arm over his eyes and his glasses on the nightstand. Rachel slowly got on the bed as to not disturb him, and gently lays down in her favorite position: her head and upper body on his chest and arm around him. He puts his other arm around her. After a few minutes of quiet and counting his heart beats, she goes to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 44: Sisterhood Of The Gun.

Minutes become hours as Fernando and Rachel slept the morning away. The rest of the SWA goes about their activity of being prepared for a mission that will never come. Handlers remain in the compound with little to do but hang around in the cafeteria or in the offices. The girls remain in their rooms reading book, watching TV or gossiping with each other. Those who are not, are with their handlers in either the cafeteria or in the offices. Claes was of the latter of the group in Ferro's office.

At 11:30AM Marco stops by Ferro's office with Angie in tow, asking for Fernando's whereabouts.

Marco: Ferro, would you know where Fernando is at?

Ferro: I have not seen him all day. Have you checked his room?

Marco: No I haven't. But he said he would beat the firing range and he was not there when I checked.

Ferro (getting up out of her seat and walks around her desk): He's probably passed out in his room. Lets go check on him.

They walked together through the halls and stairs to the dorms to Fernando's room. Ferro knocks on the door but no one answers. Ferro takes her keys to unlock the door. She slowly opens the door to look inside before opening it all the way.

Ferro (opening the door the rest of the way): Like I said- (walks into the room with Claes in tow) they're sleeping again.

Marco walks in after them, looking at the two snoring away. Meeshie gets up from the end of the bed, stretches and jumps off, doing figure 8's by Claes' ankles.

Claes: Meeshie, I already fed you.

Marco: I think it wants attention.

Claes: Huh?

Marco: It's a cat. It wants to be picked up and petted.

Claes reaches down to Meeshie, only to have Meeshie run under the bed. Claes was left there 1/2 bent over wondering what to do next.

Marco looks at the two, Rachel laying on top of Fernando with her head on his chest and arms around him, and his around her.

Marco: How shall we wake them up?

Ferro: Sit a the table, I'll wake them up.

Fernando: Do so at your own peril…

Ferro: So you are awake.

Fernando: The whole time. Now what do you want?

Marco: You said you would be a the shooting range. You were not.

Fernando: There was a change of plans, and we were here all this time. So, what seems to be the problem?

Marco: Meeting, in 1/2 an hour.

Fernando: Already? I thought it would not be for another hour and a 1/2.

Marco: Aren't you going to wake up Rachel?

Fernando: Rachel has a good thing going, and maybe I should rejoin her. But, look, I'll be downstairs before the meeting starts. I just need sometime…

Marco: I expect you to be there, before the meeting starts.

Marco leaves the room with Angelica in tow.

Fernando: Jeesh- What a grouch.

Ferro: Look who's talking.

Fernando: Oh can it Ferro.

Ferro: I am just stating the obvious.

Fernando: Then don't. Now, why are you hanging around.

Ferro: I'm waiting for you to wake up.

Fernando: What for, this time?

Ferro: To make sure you get to this meeting.

Fernando: I'll be there.

Ferro: I don't see you getting up.

Fernando: All in due time.

Ferro: Yeah, right…

Fernando: Look, I have to wake her up, and she is like me at time in waking up.

Ferro: That's your problem, you two better be out of bed, now.

Fernando: Please, like what are you going do to me?

Ferro: Just make the rest of your day miserable.

Fernando: Promises, promises… I swear Ferro. We fight like we were married.

Ferro: Think what you like to think. I'm married to this job.

Fernando (to himself): …and with 1/2 the men here chasing after your tail.

Ferro: What was that?

Fernando: Nothing!

Ferro: I swear, I really am going to make the rest of your day miserable.

Fernando: Oh shut up. Now turn the other way for a moment.

Ferro: What for?

Fernando: So I can wake her up.

Ferro: I don't need to turn around for that.

Fernando: Alright then, have it your way. But before you start making accusations, Rachel has this one really sensitive spot on her, and that is here I'm going to target my attempt at. Claes- you never saw this.

Claes: I'll go step outside.

Claes starts to step out the room. Ferro turns around to bring her back in. In that instant, Fernando lifts up the back of Rachel's skirt and smacks the left cheek where is meets the leg and then quickly covers her up again, waiting to catch as she jumps up. Actually she does not jump up, just gives a loud yelp and lifts herself up from him with her arms. He adds support to her in mid body with his arms.

Rachel: Hey! Why you did that!

Fernando: Time to wake up, girl. We got a meeting to get ready for.

Rachel looks at the door to see Ferro and Claes just about to reenter.

Rachel: They didn't.

Fernando: No they did not.

Rachel: They better have not.

Fernando: I swear they didn't.

Rachel: Hmph….

Fernando: I'll make it up to you, I swear.

Ferro: You two better get ready for the meeting. It starts soon.

Rachel: What is she so cranky for?

Fernando: I don't know.

Rachel: Probably jealous that I'm where she thinks she belongs.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: I know father…

Rachel slowly gets up and sits at the edge of the bed for a moment before hopping off. Fernando sits up and fixes himself up before getting up. Together they walk out of the room. Meeshie runs out from under the bed and get their attention but stops at the border of the doorway. Both Fernando and Rachel stop to turn and look at her. Rachel goes back to the room and picks her up, putting her on the bed and a few pets and an ear scritch later leaves her purring. Rachel closes the door behind her and catches up with Fernando.

The meeting starts at 12, with all handlers and cyborgs attending. Only ones absent are the higher ups and other staff: Chief Lorenzo, Section 2 Support and Logistics and the Medical Teams. Jean stands in the front of the room with assorted pictures and diagrams on the board.

Jean: Last night's mission was nothing short of a joke. It was not implemented as planned, orders were not followed, Objective was not fulfilled.

Fernando (raising his hand): What do you mean 'Objective not fulfilled.'

Jean: I'll get to that later. But first, you people acted like inexperienced girl scouts on their first camping trip.

Fernando (raising his hand, again): What do you mean 'Objective not fulfilled.'

Jean: I said I would get to it later.

Fernando: Get to it now. I demand to know what you are talking about, considering now that there are 2 nukes in the basement of this compound, along with assorted terrorist explosives and some equipment found in the embassy. Now if you wanted to go bang-bang, shoot shoot some bad guys, that's your problem that there were none to have.

Jean: You finished now?

Fernando: No I am not, but you have the floor to explain yourself.

Jean: You arrogant cur.

Fernando: Some people like the way I am.

Jean: You are the reason why this mission failed.

Most in the room responds, "Failed?" Then they begin to talk among themselves loudly.

Jean starts banging at the edge of the table, "Order! Order!"

The room quiets down, if at least for the moment.

Fernando: Now explain to me why this mission failed. No long winded speeches. No finger of blame to be pointed. We were all there. We all saw what happened, we were all part of what happened. If you are going to put blame on somebody put blame on yourself for what you did, and not opinions on what you think should have been done.

Jean: The mission was to have Section 2 Cyborg Division infiltrate the Embassy structure. That is where is failed.

Fernando: Oh, so all this is about is semantics…Look Jean. As I stated in my report, as soon as I walked in, there was a bomb in the middle of the lobby. A Bomb that I had to deal with. Now if you wanted all of Section Two to walk into a death trap, when Rachel, Henrietta and Angelica found other bombs about the complex, sure… why not lead the group into a fiery death of Ka-Boom! But that is not how I operate, and Marco and Jose help take the imitative in help defusing the situation. Minimal Staff was exposed to a very dangerous situation. Now what else do you want?

Marco: In Fernando's defensive, he did what he thought was right and spared most of the staff from a potential problem that could have blown up in everybody's face, literally.

Jose: I agree with Marco. This was a very dangerous situation and Fernando kept staff engagement to a minimum until it was dealt with.

Alessandro: How many bombs were there?

Fernando: I counted about 30 of them, 20 or so in the building, 10 more in the basement and garage. Then there is the nuke. The building was empty of people, and was relatively empty of furniture with the exception of a few items… how this idiot can call this mission as a failure, is beyond all logic and reason!

Jean: You're calling me an idiot?

Fernando: You are if you dare think this mission is a failure, basing it on target kills or on captured prisoners when you know nobody was supposed to be there! I want you to prove to me right now how is this a failure without needing to count bodies or prisoners! Because if it were not for my actions and leadership, a good 1/2 of Rome would be a smoldering crater as we would having this argument at the gates of hell! Now That Is A Failure!

Jean: That's it, I'm having you suspended.

Fernando: Oh woopie do! I had it up to here (signaling above his head) with this monkey operation! If anyone wants me, I'm going out to lunch at whatever restaurant gives good American Food; Rachel, lets go!

Rachel: Yes God-Father.

Fernando get up out of his seat and steps out of the room with Jean screaming his head off for him to sit down. Within seconds of this, others get up and follow Fernando out, starting with Ferro and Marco with their cyborgs.

Jean (still shouting): Everyone- have a seat!

Ferro: This meeting is over as far as I am concerned, Jean.

Marco: You lost it, sir… That's all I can say.

They leave the room as Fernando and Rachel reach the building exit. Marco and Ferro release Angelica and Claes to go catch up with Fernando and Rachel and keep them from leaving the compound. They catch up to them at the entrance of the archway entrance of the parking lot, although Fernando and Rachel continue to walk to the Porsche. The both of them block the doors to keep Fernando and Rachel from getting in. Less than a minute later Marco and Ferro arrives.

Ferro: What's wrong with you?

Fernando: What's wrong with me? What about that idiot making statements that the mission was a failure?!

Marco: Look, Fernando. I know you and Jean do not get along. But give him some respect for being the Fratello Supervisor of SWA Division 2.

Fernando: He lost my respect when he showed me my own god-daughter, stating that she is my cyborg to do as I like with her. He has been given many changes to redeem himself and yet he digs himself into a deeper and deeper hole! It is he who has the problem, not I!

Hillshire/Triela and Jose/Henrietta arrive, with Ernesto/Pia and Allesandro/Petruska not far behind.

Fernando (continuing): He puts us in a mission where we were deliberately out numbered and out gunned. He shoots Rachel in trying to put that same bullet into me. I have been lied too, been made to do things I do not want to do and had to deal with a situation where normal men would have cracked or walked away from it but here I am still dealing with it. And if you think its hard on me, I can not imagine how it has been to Rachel.

Rachel walks over to Fernando from the passenger side and puts her arms around it.

Rachel: I'll do anything you ask, god-father…

Fernando: That's not the point. If this is damn hard on me, it must be double for you.

Rachel: Not really… I cant get what I want but I get what I need. In that it makes things easier to handle.

Claes: If I am say so, sir… we all accepted that our lives have been shorten by being cyborgs, but it is better than what we would have been otherwise, in most cases- dead. If we have to blindly follow the orders who we are made to blindly admire, and do things that are not morally accepted, then so be it. It's a whole lot better than laying in a box and pushing up daisies.

Henrietta: Jose has been the nicest person to me ever since I got here, and from the looks of it, not many handlers treat their cyborgs so well as he does me.

Petrushka: It is love given and love returned. Conditioning medication be damned, I would still give my womanhood to Alessandro because he was there for me to learn things that I did not know how to do, to go through the steep learning curve of using these cyborg parts that I have, and how to deal with these emotions that are times confusing. Sure at times he is mean to me, but that goes with any relationship.

Angelica: All we can do it try our best for our 'brothers'. We are here only for them, do anything they tell us they want us to do.

Pia: We are to die for them.

Triela: Speak for yourself- how can you do your job if you are dead?

Fernando: But is that fair for you? To do what ever it is you are told to do… just supposed they tell you to bend over the hood of a car and drop your panties so that they can have sex then and there for their self fulfillment and enjoyment, to use you as a sex object or a toy and nothing more. Would you do it?

All but Rachel, Claes and Triela answer yes. Fernando looks over at Claes.

Fernando: Besides the obvious of Ferro being a woman, why not you?

Claes: Well sir, maybe if I had a male Fratello as I once had, I would say yes.

Triela: Oh come on! You were all over…

Hillshire: Triela!

Triela look at her handler, before biting her lip.

Fernando: And you Triela?

Triela: I wont answer that until Rachel answers first.

Fernando: I know Rachel would in less than a heartbeat, long before I finish the words to come out of my mouth, and that is not because of the condition medication but because of the crush she has always had on me since we had first met.

Triela: I want to hear it from her mouth…

Rachel: Is words not good enough? You want a demonstration too? I love my father here absolutely, and would do anything for him! Anything being just that- he wants sex, I'll gladly drop my panties for him! He wants to only satisfy himself through me, then I will get some satisfaction that I helped him achieve that! I will do anything that he asks, expect for those things that may get me killed- like jump in front of a train! Now, what about you…

Triela: He's my 'brother'…

Rachel: Brothers and sisters fuck… though not all do, but enough to make it a secretly accepted thing in our society. The same with some fathers and daughters, in fact in some places in Africa- it is still an accepted practice!

Triela: I don't think in those terms.

Rachel: You're just refusing to answer because of the other handlers are here. I bet, no, I know you have said you would pounce upon your 'brother', but admit that you don't know if its something you want to do yourself or your conditioning medication forcing you do to. Face it Triela- you, like Henrietta and I are the lightest conditioned cyborgs here- so it cant be the conditioning medication forcing you into that decision, although it might be a slight push towards that direction- the rest of it is on you!

Fernando: Its not the act of sex that makes you love somebody to that extent, but the emotion itself. You, all of you, are wiling to do anything for your 'brothers', including making yourselves available to them for their sexual needs. Consider yourselves lucky that you are not abused to that extreme... I swear, I don't want to deal with this place anymore.

Fernando presses the button on the fob in his keychain, the locks on the Porsche unlock themselves.

Ernesto: Look, Fernando… This place can get stupid at times. I just don't know how I dealt with it, but I did. Yes, Jean is a hard headed motherfucker at times, and yes I have stood up to him at times, only to be knocked down a peg or two. But you… things have improved here because of you. OK, I have not been respectful of you at times… its that we are too nearsighted to see the long term ramifications of what we do here. You on the other hand are not.

There is a momentary pause of silence.

Fernando: How about a long drive, and lunch?

Ferro: Nemi again?

Fernando: Where else? I don't know Italy except for one or two places. I barely know the language if I was not able to cross reference root Latin words into Spanish.

Hillshire: The Coppola?

Fernando: It's the only place I know. Ferro, care to join us?

Ferro: Is this an invitation?

Fernando: Take it as you wish. I'm going whether you want to or not.

Ferro: Gee, what a way to be asked out on a date… are you always this mean with those you go out with?

Fernando: I'm not playing around Ferro.

Ferro: Alright, I'll go with you. But no speeding to get there…

Hillshire: I'll take my Mercedes.

Ernesto: I'll take the Dino.

Ferro: How about we save some gas and pair up.

Jose: My Porsche is just a 2-seater.

Ferro: So is the Dino.

Hillshire: I'll take them all in the Mercedes.

Allesandro: I'll take anyone who wants in my little smart car.

Slowly, they all get into the allotted cars, and quietly drive away. Given the slower speed, it takes them a bit over 2 hours to get to Nemi and to the Coppola. For a moment they stand around the cars in the parking lot. After a while of gathering themselves, they walk into the restaurant. They wait for a while as a large table setting is made for the group. In a couple of minutes, they are escorted inside to their table.

Ferro (To Fernando): Have you decided on what you want?

Fernando: I'll just take the roast beef with gravy… oh wait… I would need to talk to the waiter about this.

Ferro: Is there a problem?

Fernando: Not the last time we were here and we had the same thing. But back at the compound cafeteria, they served the same thing and it had mushrooms in it. Rachel is allergic to mushrooms.

Ferro: I see.

Ferro raises her hand to get the waiter's attention and asks him of the contents of the roast beef's gravy, finding that it is a typical beef dripping, flour, cream and spices gravy, with vegetables added just before serving.

Ferro: Looks like you lucked out. No mushrooms are served in that specific plate.

Fernando: I see… good. I'll have a double of what I had the last time for the both of us: a plate of roast beef with a small side of pasta and vegetables. No tomato sauce. Is that alright with you Rachel?

Rachel just nods her head.

Fernando (to the waiter): I'll have that with a Coke or Pepsi soda for us both.

Ferro look at Claes.

Ferro: Chicken Alfredo fine with you?

Claes: Yeah, it sounds good.

Ferro (to the waiter): two orders of Chicken Alfredo, and glass of white wine for the both of us.

One by one the group orders their meals, either 2 of each or a double sized to share with their girls. Most orders wine with their meals. In fact, Fernando was the only one that orders soda. After a while, the waiter leaves.

Fernando: Be honest with me, Ferro… What Bug Crawled Up Jean's Ass And Is Making Him All Out And Stupid?!

Ferro: Do you mind explaining that?

Fernando: Look- what makes Mr. Croche think or believe that the mission was a failure? Some of went in, found a danger, took care of a danger, and then the rest of the team went in and completed the job that had to be done. No one got hurt. I think it all in all, if it was not a success, then it had to be a partial success since all objectives were obtained.

Marco: Does it matter? Seriously. Jean nitpicks a mission and puts it on some kind of scoring scheme. If enough points are taken away, he deems the mission a failure. You did well for your first leading mission, but you also have to take criticism creatively.

Fernando: It would be criticism if he would have stated so in the first place. He has basically all out attacked me, my abilities, and my success without cause or provocation. And this is not the first time he has done so. It seems that everything I do is a target for him to stomp on. And the damndest thing is, he came to America looking for me! I swear…

Jose: You were chosen on the basis of your ability to fulfill our needs.

Fernando: You were duped. I am a retired agent, I was to be left alone. But really… why I was recalled, is to make sure that I was out of somebody's hair back home. I will admit that I am not the best, there are definitely better field agents out there in the CIA, but my specialty is computer informatics and espionage. I was only promoted to field agent because I took initiative in a mission gone too personal. And all I did was what I always do- gather intel and seek out and destroy the target.

Jose: That is more than what we need.

Fernando: You need a killer. I am not a killer.

Jose: We do not kill, but it is part of our job. Understand that there are many who think and believe themselves to be above the law. It is they who we go after, and in doing to sometimes carry out orders of elimination or capture. Since in every case, they do not want to go peacefully, we end up in a fire fight with them.

Fernando: Then why the girls?

Jose: They are part of our…don't take this as an offense.

Fernando: Just say it.

Jose: They are a tool.

Fernando: Rachel is not a tool. She is my legal god-daughter, and my daughter in all other respects. She is my partner in what we do here. She is not a tool, she is a living breathing person with thoughts and emotions which must be attended too. So what she has cyborg parts inside her, she is still… human.

Ernesto: A Partner…

Fernando: One who deserves a lot of respect from me. I bet that if you treated your girls as girls and with a bit more respect, they would function a whole lot better with lesser conditioning medication.

Hillshire: Some girls need more medication than others.

Ernesto: Pia needs a heavy dose to keep her cyborgnetics going, since she has been rebuilt twice.

Jose: We all strive to be that person to them, one they look up to. But that is all we can give.

Fernando: Bullshit!

Jose: What?

Fernando: I said Bullshit. You know- excrement of male bovine. If you are labeled as Fratello to these girls, then you must be their brothers and in your case- Ferro- sisters. You have to be loving and caring to these girls, give them of what they need when they need it. You have to provide them with support even when you can not afford to do so.

Triela: Just because we are Fratello, does not mean that I would always want those things from him.

Rachel: Brothers and sisters always fight, but they also love each other.

Fernando: I don't expect Rachel to jump in front of a train to save me. I already know what needs to be done to save myself, Rachel knows that and she knows that she would be a hindrance if she went after me to save me when she should be saving herself. I do not rely on her to save or cover my ass in a fight. But she will be there to help me do the job as needed.

Claes: What about her needs?

Fernando: I will do what for her what ever she needs me to do to a certain point. She knows up to where that point is to be. From there it extends to a line that will not be crossed.

Claes: What if she gets a boyfriend?

Most of the other girls giggle at the prospect, considering that all of them consider their 'brothers' as their boyfriends.

Fernando: And? She gets a boyfriend, she gets a boyfriend. I'm not stopping her from having a life of her own. I would like it that the boy friend to honestly love and respect her for the person she is and not as an easy target for sexual interludes.

Claes: What if she considers you as your boyfriend?

Fernando: Our relationship extends up to a point where there exists a line that can not be crossed. Now Claes, what are you trying to say?

Claes: To be honest with you sir, all the cyborg-girls in section 2 think, believe or wish that their 'brothers' are also their boyfriends.

Triela: I Do Not!

Claes: You do too… You'd do anything for Hillshire… and don't deny it, because even though you may not like him or the situation you two are in at times, you are in love with him as the rest of us are with us 'brothers.'

Triela: How would you know about love for a handler? You have not had one in years!

Claes: I know from what I feel and what I can remember- what small parts that are there, that once upon a time I had a handler and I was in love with him. It is the other parts that remain blank and that I have to continue searching answers for. But in a way I also have those similar feelings for Fernando, and I do not know why.

Triela: And here I am thinking that you were in love with Dr. Bianchi.

Claes: Please, Dr. Bianchi is a mind bending braggart and a liar who only wants to see me undress and touch me during those physical exam appointments.

Triela: Before Fernando ever came along, it was Dr. Bianchi that you wanted. You often looked forward to those appointments.

Claes: Of course I did! There was nothing else to do!

Triela: Then why the sudden change?

Claes: Because of Fernando, I am back out on the field in missions, doing what I was built to do, being a gunslinger girl and not a rat in a lab. I owe him something for that much.

Fernando: Am I do not ever expect payment from you or anyone else here in this group.

Claes: Why not?

Fernando: Friends do not tally up favors and expect future payment of those favors. Friends feely give of themselves to each other and not because it is a job. I pay you to take care of my cat when in my absence, but you have done so even when I am there. In that it says that you are more than willing to do more than what is expected of you to do and not because of the money, but because of the relationship we have. Again, like Rachel- that relationship exists up to a point where exists a line that will not be crossed.

Ferro: You and I are definitely going to have a talk about relationships, Miss…

Fernando: You and the other adult ladies of the program must have this talk with the girls on this subject matter. It is obvious that the girls are lacking in certain female education that we males do not know anything about but can take advantage of.

Ferro: Advantage of?

Fernando: Think Ferro. If you did not know right from wrong in sex, and at the same time was in love with lets say me, and I took you to a private room. Since you do not know right from wrong and want me to give you some attention in some form, what would you do if I dared put my hand up your skirt or onto your breast while kissing you in a very intimate way?

Ferro: I would fight you off.

Fernando: No you wont. I said, 1) You were wanting in attention and 2) you did not know what is sexually right from wrong. All you know is that it feels good.

Ferro: You want me to say that I want you to do me?

Fernando: In those terms- yes.

Ferro: I would never…

Fernando (interrupting her): That is where these girls are, thanks to their conditioning and their lack of knowledge and experience. It is what you older women who can give that to them as role models to becoming women.

Rachel: I don't want Ferro to be my role model.

Fernando: I know that you know, but I want you there to listen. What you do with that is on you. But it is something that the rest of the girls need or else they will be taken advantage of in more ways than just being gunslinger girls.

Rachel: Its too late for some of them.

Fernando: Its never too late.

Ernesto: I don't want my Pia reprogrammed with that stupid female stuff that makes them impossible to deal with.

Fernando: Its not a reprogramming. Besides, what can you teach her about her period, or about feminine hygiene or of her possible changing body and how to deal with it? All you got is a pair of balls between your legs, and you can only teach her what you know from that point of view, not from hers. That is what I am talking about.

Though Ernesto or any of the other men does not answer, Ferro does.

Ferro: I see your point, and I'll talk to Olga and Priscilla about this before we start anything.

Fernando: Good.

Triela: Not good.

Fernando: Huh, Why?

Triela: Look, I don't want to learn about my period or how to take care of my girl parts from somebody else.

Fernando: How would you know if you have an infection down there, or for some reason you don't know about, your breasts hurt. What would you do?

Triela: I'll go see Dr. Bianchi.

Rachel: That pervert…

Fernando: Easy Rachel. Seriously Triela, What if he tells you its 'normal', but for you its painful. How would you take it? Men are not too sympathetic to female pains. Women on the other hand can tell you what is going on and what to expect, and most importantly- how to deal with it.

Rachel: I already know how to deal with my female pains…

Ferro (interrupting Rachel): No, he's right. You girls are too young to understand the full meaning of being the women you will one day become.

Claes: Some of us do not have that one day to become women. We will be dead long before that day will ever happen.

Rachel: Speak for yourself, I intend to live for as long as possible and beat the odds of what being a cyborg has to offer.

Fernando: 5 to 6 years for Type 1 cyborgs. 10 to12 years for type 2s. At 13, that would make Rachel between 23 to 25 years when she reaches her expiration limit. The question is, at what price?

Claes: Most of us Type 1s are at or is reaching our expiration limit.

Marco: Angie is the oldest, at almost 7 years as a prototype cyborg and with the exception of a few glitches over the years and those damn doctors making her forget everything, she it still going strong. She has already past her expiration limit.

Hillshire: Its been over 6 years for Triela.

Triela: Don't remind me.

Fernando: Any others reaching near their expected expiration date?

Henrietta raises her hand.

Fernando (pointing to Pia and Claes): What about you two?

Ernesto: Though Pia is older than Henrietta, she was rebuilt, and has long since past her expiration date.

Fernando: Rebuilt?

Ernesto: Literally brought back from the dead. Hmph… At times I swear if it was worth it, but when I look into those grey eyes of hers, I see that it was.

Fernando: I know Rachel was put on artificial life support to keep her from dying. Was the same done to her?

Ernesto: As I was told, as long as the brain is alive, they can keep her alive and replace the damaged body. That is what was done with Pia.

Fernando: More or less the same with Rachel.

The two girls look at each other. Pia nods first and then Rachel.

Jose: All the girls were brink back from the edge of death in one form or another. But it is what they do with their time as cyborgs that makes the difference.

Fernando: Rachel is still a girl, with cyborg parts. Not a cyborg from some science fiction story.

Claes looks up at Fernando.

Fernando: That goes for the rest of the girls in the agency. They still are girls, and all girls have wants and needs despite them being 1/2 machine or more. You can not take their humanity away from them a piece at a time. They are still girls, not tools of the trade.

Everyone looks at him in a stunned realization to the words that he had just stated. Everyone except for Rachel who already knew of how he feels for her, and surprisingly Allessandro and Petrushka. Those two were busy oogling at each other and probably not heard a thing anyone has said. Fernando continues.

Fernando: In all honesty, I do not know what to do at times or what is expected. Life is funny that way. You do what you think is right and what might be expected, but 1/2 the time who knows what it is. Fernando G. was, and to some still is, an agent for some alphabet soup agency. Rachel F. is his god-daughter he swore to raise and protect. Now they are thousands of miles away from their home, changed into something that is not meant to be for them to be. But they will do as they are expected to do, and what they believe is right.

Rachel (leans over to him and holds onto his arm): I'll do my best for you… daddy.

Ernesto: Daddy?

Fernando: What to make something of it?

Ernesto: No… It was once upon a time, Pia used to call me 'poppi.' Its Italian for…

Fernando (interrupting him): I know… father.

For a while silence took over, during of which the waiters came by and delivered their food. At first, the meal was started in silence.

Jose: Tell me, Fernando, if within you there was a cure to set these girls free of their short expiration limit and of their conditioning medication so that they can live as people do, would you give it?

Fernando: If you are saying that they would still be cyborgs but be more normal in life, longevity and not require conditioning medication, then yes. But there are other cyborg programs around the world, and most do not use the conditioning medication. Why not refer to them first?

Jose: Because those programs are still at the mechanical stage. Section two is at the bio-mechanical stage, years ahead of the other programs have to offer in terms of technology.

Fernando: Before I came here, I was reading up on several universities lead by MIT being able to grow extra organs within mice and use those organs to replace damaged organs. Years before, they were doing this on the cellular level, then on the tissue level. Hundreds of burn victims were given a new hope of life when this research went to market when they can grow skin in a testtube. Of course I don't expect MIT to start growing whole bodies out of a vat from which one can transplant a mind into, but given a few more years, who knows. Replacement parts to fix or even improve the girls as a whole? Until then, we just have to keep out girls alive.

Jose: Easier said then done considering the work that we do.

Fernando: That's why I have Rachel wear her Amour Lite Bullet resistant T-shirt.

Marco: Most of the Type 1 girls are bullet resistant from the inside.

Fernando: Why add to the damage. An extra layer of protection can insure lesser injury to them. Besides (puling out his mission weapon and ejecting a bullet from to show it off to the others.) This bullet can penetrate light body amour.

Marco picks up the bullet and looks at it, then hands it over to Jose.

Hillshire: Well, I have Triela wear hers on missions since we bought them.

Triela: Damn thing is uncomfortable.

Fernando: That's besides the point. How would you like if (ejecting a couple of more rounds from his mission gum and places them in front of her plate) these rounds to tear right through your body? At least with the Amour Lite T-shirt, the bullet will be tear right through it but slow down enough for your internal protection to do its job. Without it, these bullets can kill your Triela. And If I have them, I can assure you that those who we go against has them too.

Triela takes a spoonful of pasta and gulps it down uncomfortably.

Jose: But this is such an odd-ball caliber and as far as I know only your gun is manufactured for it.

Fernando: Both the gun and bullet for made for each other, so yes, it would be difficult to get either one if not both, but lets suppose- you can take a .32 barrel and put it into a .38 gun, do a few modifications to make the pieces fit and work, and only get these bullets, or modify .38 casings to fit .32 rounds. Guess what, now you're in trouble because they have just replicated this gun and its ability to take down difficult targets. It does not take a technical mind to figure this out.

Jose: Terrorists are not so technically minded.

Fernando: Yes, I know. But they take what they can get and use it to deal wanton death and destruction. But every once in a while, you get the evil genius in the group and they technological advantage soon becomes apparent. Snipers that use funny rifle systems. Bomb Makers building devices that anti-terrorists units can easily identify because they are those devices that are hard to defuse. What you may think is an accident is really a staged event of destruction made to look like an accident. Not to put fear in you guys, but if I were a terrorist leader, I would have my own set of intell gatherers following you about, 100 binoculars all focused on the compound and the place researched until schedules can be figured out, people identified and listed and the buildings identified as per function because you all keep that compound in the middle of Rome but limit public access to it. For me, I would want to know why and if possible what value it has as a terrorist target.

A couple of eating utensils are dropped as everyone turns to Fernando.

Fernando: I been there and done that… meaning, going up against the minds of these…. What the American Agency calls- Super Terrorists. Terrorists who sit down and think, not plot and scheme because any one can plot and scheme. But a thinking terrorist is your worst nightmare. If you managed to thwart 2 atomic bomb attempts of Rome, what makes you think that things are safe? The problem is, they managed to bring in a nuclear device into the city limits- twice! An idiot can sneak these devices in, but getting them and having them in pieces that can be reassembled in minutes by your typical idiot suicide terrorist- that takes an evil mind. Now, what has Italy done to get the attention and the ire of a mad man?

Ferro: We always had a problem with Padania and the 5 Republics groups.

Fernando: This goes beyond them. This involves Yemen, a once peaceful nation, now a corrupt government supporting terrorist training grounds. This stinks of Al Quida, Hydra, and The Triads- all in one. Believe me, your little Italian mafias and homebrewed terrorists groups is not enough to support this. All they care about is keeping the corruption so that they can get their unfair share of the pie. You understand where I am coming from?

No one answers for the moment, making Fernando continue after a bit of silence.

Fernando: To Quote Jean's words, this mission is a failure. A failure in that no answers were found as who and why this is happening. All we managed to do is stop it from happening. But I bet Jean does not know this.

Jose: Then why would Jean say it's a failure, and you go up against him if you just said so yourself that this is a failure.

Fernando: I'll bet dollars to pennies that Jean is not looking it at like I am. All he cares about is body counts, targets terminated, and prisoners interrogated. Since there was none of those to have- the mission was a failure. The issue is, you have to go back to the scene of the crime and interrogate it as you would a prisoner. Why this place? Why these bombs? How were they constructed? Any fingerprints in them? How badly did we contaminate the area? Can we still get viable intel and separate the contamination we accidentally put in? A thousand questions to ask, a million answers to get, and we got nothing- that is where we failed. And that is where the difference lies between Jean and I. The problem is, we are not detectives. We are hunter/killer units with a single directive to follow.

Marco: Then what do you propose?

Fernando: I propose nothing. I am not going to make suggestions that will alter the way things operate in the agency. I am not going to dictate new rules and regulations that will change how things work for you guys. That has to come from within you. There is supposed to be a logistics team to this group? Why is it not doing its job of evidence gathering instead of hiding in a pizza van and looking at surveillance monitors of couple fornicating? Then again, why is the logistics section the smallest section of the agency? It should be the largest- with a forensics lab, state of the art material analyzers, high powered microscopes, and cutting edge computers and servers?

Marco: Most of the money goes to the medical research of the cyborg technology. What is left goes to the rest of the agency. Section 1 helps out with the Logistics part.

Fernando: I assume that everyone here is college educated? Don't you see this as a problem? Yes- the girls need the medical staff to help them with their implants. But the agency needs more in terms of intel gathering and processing. This is something that can not be outsourced to other agencies. Agency Rivalry is what makes or breaks investigations. And as far as I am concerned, I have never seen one agency fully cooperate with another even if they share the same building for operations.

Jose: Right now the girls are more important…

Fernando (interrupting him): Really? That strives have they made to help out the type 1 girls? None? Yet they are pushing for the Type 2? If I were you, I would have a shot gun up their asses and make them work to improve function and life for these girls- all the girls. They should be improving on the Type 1 technologies, and making them better than the Type 2s. The Type 1s should be able to live as long as a Type 2, and a Type 2 should have a near normal life span of a human being- if not 75 years, 50 years is good. Don't be accepting excuses of how stress and conditioning shorten the lifespan. Its what they do that shortens their lifespan. And again, these are girls, not tools. They are your sisters who swore to protect your lives and do what you tell them to do, including killing others. Hell, they will drop their panties for you if you tell them too. But as their 'brothers' and 'sisters', you are not supposed to do that. You are to respect them, and love them back as much as they love you.

Jose: That is a price too high for some of us to pay.

Fernando: How about you- personally?

Jose: Uhm…

Fernando: Don't be talking for others, Jose. Speak for yourself. I know I can and try my best for Rachel, and I know she returns it back. I also know through observation, that Henrietta thinks the world of you. What do you give to her? I understand that all relationships are different, even among 'brothers' and 'sisters.' But this applies to everyone here and the rest of the fratellos in the compound.

Jose: I give what I can to her when I have to give…

Fernando (interrupting him): But you have a complicated life. Girlfriend on the side? Wife and family to take care of? No? Then you have more to give to her than you actually give. You are holding back.

Jose: Like you said- every relationship is different. What is good for you and Rachel is not necessarily good for us.

Fernando: Then so be it.

Fernando goes to his meal, having talked the most and ate the least, doing his best to catch up to the rest of the group. At least for the moment, there is peace at the table, though an uneasy one.

Marco: I understand that your girlfriend is in town?

No one answers, though he was talking to Fernando.

Marco: Fernando?

Fernando (with his mouth stuffed of meat and pasta): Huh?

Marco: I asked about your girlfriend being in town.

Fernando swallows his food before speaking.

Fernando: My private life is none of your concern.

Marco: Actually it is.

Fernando: It is not. I do not interfere with your private life. Why should you bother mine?

Marco: Everyone here knows about Patricia. Just like we all know about Rachelle, Maria, and Rosanna. Just like we know about the others, because what affects you in your private life effects all of us in you working with us. And to my understanding, your behavior when I went to pick up Ferro the other day was not your best. You were like, how do you Americans say it? Like a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Fernando: First of, neither one of those ladies are my girlfriend as you stated. Second, they are friends from long ago and they decided to dredge up some ancient trash from the past of our shared younger days for the public to see. That I did not liked.

Ferro: Nobody was there except for us.

Fernando: You and Claes are the public, even though it was a private setting among friends. There are certain things about a man that he does not want the rest of the world to know. You being part of the rest of the world saw what I did not wanted anyone to see.

Ferro: I see you are not counting Rachel.

Fernando: Rachel was past of that past and she knows how I feel about it and how it should be handled. Now Marco, stay out of my personal life and I will continue to my best for this agency as I see fit.

Marco: Hence, we have a problem.

Fernando: How so?

Marco: Ernesto, care to share?

Ernesto: On what?

Marco: 'The Fratello On The Run' mission. Its up to you.

Ernesto: What is there to say? I tried to leave the agency because of personal reasons and take Pia with me. I have made some very bad decisions on that mission, involved the rest of the Fratello teams to go after me, and basically caused a bad scene for everyone.

Fernando: And?

Ernesto: It almost cost me Pia.

Fernando: So? Aren't you and your girl an almighty gunslingers? Life and death goes along hand in hand with success and failure, meaning if you succeed- you live. If you fail, you die. You have accepted that as your possible outcomes for this job.

Ernesto: Lets just say that the reality of this job hit home that day.

Fernando: The reality of my job hits my home everyday. I have accepted this for my one and only, and not for anyone else. And if you don't remember, if I was not to be here, you as an agency would never have found the threat to your country, have had several enemy nukes within your cities, and right now much of Italy would be a radioactive fireball and ash- depending on how many nukes were to have been brought in. I would be home watching TV and eating dinner. Reality sucks, don't it?

Ferro: Well thank you for your hard work. A medal will be sent to you in your honor.

Fernando: I don't want medals and honor, Ferro. I want to be left alone. Don't you understand that?

Hillshire: Is that all you want? Just to be left alone?

Fernando: There is more to it than just that, but yes- to be left alone to live out my life in peace.

Hillshire: Sounds to me that you are either waiting for something to happen or are in a depression.

Ferro: He's waiting for his wife's murderer to be released from prison so that he can enact revenge on him.

Fernando: Justice would be the better word.

Hillshire: OK. What if, you are allowed to get justice for your wife's murder, what then? Go back to work at the agency?

Fernando: Why? It was those bastards that allowed it to happen in the first place. As soon as he is freed, he will be able to work back with them. I will not work in the same place that allows murderers to work for them. Nor will I allow myself to be at peace for each day that bastard has lived thus far. It is unfair…

Fernando recomposes himself before he would have broken down.

Jose: Don't you think that everyone here has suffered in one form or another? I lost my sister and father; my brother Jean lost his fiancé, all to a terrorist bomb. Hillshire lost his girl friend while trying to save children from a child porn and snuff ring. Ferro has lost her friends and family to criminals Ernesto has his losses. The girls have become cyborgs because of these acts of violence put upon them, and were left for dead if it were not for us. Everyone in the agency has lost somebody, so we all know how you feel, and we deal with it by doing our best for the job because if the mentality plays out in you as it does in us, these bastards must pay with their lives for the lives that they had so ruined and destroyed.

Fernando: According to Henrietta, she was the reason as to why Rachel was shot and eventually killed. Should I seek vengeance against Henrietta?

Rachel (before anyone can answer): No…

Jose (looking at Rachel): No?

Rachel: No, because it was not her fault. It was an accident. And if I am willing to forgive her for an accident, then my father should not go after Henrietta to get revenge, but he should go after her to make her as a friend and to forgive her for what had happened to me.

Fernando: Well put. And all this time I thought those lessons of being a good Catholic was being wasted.

Rachel: They were not wasted, god-father. There are better things to be doing than just worry about if I'm doing the right thing for others when I should be doing for myself too.

Marco: Spoken like a true Roman Catholic.

Fernando: Well, I think the world can be a better place if everyone gave more of themselves to other and not greedily to themselves.

Ferro: The world is not like you want it to be. It never was for anyone nor will it be.

Fernando: Such realities should be saved to those who give up. I wont, and I will earn my place in this world somehow… But that is not of your concern and my concern is for my daughter for as long as we shall live and as long as she needs me.

Hillshire: You know a cyborg's life is short.

Fernando: Yes I do. But so is mine.

All at the table: Huh?

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: Do a statistical analysis of the males of the Spanish Royal Family, and you will find a pattern. Go into the pattern and you will find a cause. I am part of that pattern and shared owner of the cause. That is all I shall say of that. But for now, what little time is there for us, we shall have- together. Right Rachel?

Rachel: Yup…

Hillshire: How much time you think you have?

Fernando: Does it matter? No. Is if part of your business? No. I will keep on doing as I have always done until the day my body decides that this is enough and drop dead at that moment. Like Jean likes to say so much- "A cyborg's life is short, but it is what is done with efficient use time that makes the cyborg's life worth something." My life is like that too. So, now that there is no more Yemenese missions to do, what it there left?

Marco: You are not getting out that easily. We still have to gather intel. We still have to seek terrorists and criminals. Missions are being planned out as we speak. This is an on going job.

Fernando: Alright, what is the next mission?

Hillshire: Next mission?

Fernando: Look, I don't like sitting around all day playing with the cat. So if you have something to get done, somebody to find, or some mole to shake down for some information, I am all interested.

All the fratello males look at each other for a moment.

Ernesto: What do you think?

Hillshire: I'm still protecting the District Attorney when she gets back into town- you know, Miss Roberta Guellfi.

Marco: I may have something for him them.

Fernando: Something?

Marco: Lets see how you are in the field. And no killing unless it is absolutely necessary. I may need to question a few of these thugs. You start at 6pm tonight.

Fernando: Despite the compound curfew?

Marco: Crime does not have a curfew, why should we?

Fernando: I like your style of thinking.

Rachel: Do I go with you, god-father?

Fernando (looking at Marco): Of course you do… Unless…

Marco: If Angie will be by my side, I expect Rachel to be by yours.

Fernando: Well then girl, you got your answer.

Rachel: Mission or personal weapon?

Fernando: Mission, of course.

Rachel: What are we going to do?

Fernando: That's on him. Well, Marco?

Marco: Just come as you are. The rest will be decided on what happens when we get there.

Fernando: One of those.

Marco: Its always is.

Rachel leans over to Fernando and whispers into his ear. Fernando responds back.

Fernando: If you have to go, then go. Don't ask me for permission.

Rachel(as she gets up out of her chair): Come with me Claes.

Claes: Why should I?

Rachel: Just come, will ya?!

Claes: But I don't want too.

Rachel: Just do it.

Claes (complying with the request): Hrrrmmmm!

As they walked towards the direction of the bathroom, Pia gets up out of her seat and goes after them. Triela soon followed. But instead of the bathroom, Rachel heads outside to the waiting area and steps out the door. Claes was not too happy with being brought outside.

Claes: Now what do you want?

Pia steps out and steps next to them.

Rachel: What do you know about Marco's missions?

Claes: How should I know?

Triela steps outside and joins them.

Pia: Is this what it is all about?

Rachel: I don't want my god-father to get in over his head on something that he is unable to do.

Claes: Your Fernando seems to be more than capable of handling any situation the SWA can throw at him.

Triela: Is this is what it is al about?

Rachel: It's a matter of trust. How can I trust any of you if we are going to set for a trap?

Pia: You and your fratello god-father have proven yourselves in yesterday's mission in putting yourselves into danger and kept the rest of us out of harms way.

Triela: Yeah, some of us may not like you but we trust you.

Claes: Triela- you should not be letting her know what others feel about her just on speculation.

Triela: Talk and gossip during tea and cake time is not speculation. Rachel You miss so much not going to them.

Rachel: The last time I went you girls went 'program' on me, so excuse me if my personal feelings are still scarred by the experience.

Claes: But we apologized for our actions.

Rachel: And you are all forgiven, but this is something that is not so easily forgotten. It is almost made doubled by the fact at it was all of you girls that were involved, leaving me with no one to trust within the group.

Claes: But we trust you…

Rachel: Only because I had to earn it, follow my god-father's directives of giving you all a second chance, and do my best for all involved. But again, trust is earned; respect is given. But personally, you have to build up from where the basics begins. Maybe then we can be friends again.

Triela: We are more than just friends, we are sisters.

Pia: I only have brother, Ernesto.

Triela: We are all related by the Agency being our mother, giving us birth into a new life, though how short it may be. Without that common thread, we would not be related.

Claes: And what Am I?

Triela: Every family has its tragedies, you had lost your brother, but received a sister through Ferro. Furthermore with your insight and wisdom on things makes you the oldest sister who we rely on your experience and wisdom, if not the smartest one.

Rachel: Have you all wondered about your pasts? Though I am aware of my past, many of you're not from what I am told.

Claes: Certain things we do not talk about. Our past is one of them, even if we all could remember it.

Rachel: Why not? The SWA is afraid that we would leave to go home?

Triela: Hillshire told me of my past, and I would not want to return to the life of a child porn ring. Though I do not remember it except for what Hillshire tells me and what I see in my dreams once in a while, I can say that things were done to me that I would may not have agreed to doing.

Rachel: In other words you were raped. Well, same here- multiple times and with multiple rapists at times. But it is how you deal with it- look, Fernando has taught me that there is more to love than just sex, though sex can be a part of it. But sex comprises a small part of love, and it can be replaced with other things. The question is what is your self worth in the love and sex area. And that is something I need a constant reminder of.

Claes: You don't feel worthy of your god-father's love?

Rachel: Call me selfish, but I want more. And I want those things that he can give me as a man does a woman, but he does not because of the lines that define our relationship.

Claes: And with good reason.

Rachel: Why would you say that?

Claes: It is not good for 'brothers', in your case- father, to be going after their sisters, his case daughter, for sex. Although to be honest with you, there has been more than one instance of handlers and their cyborgs doing it.

Rachel: Well, I know about Petra and Allessandro. Are there any others.

Claes gives Triela a cold hard stare.

Claes: There was Elsa and Lauro.

Triela sighs.

Rachel: Hmmm….

Claes: At first, it seemed like any other fratello, but things started to go through extremes for a long while between them. And it was rumored that certain things were happening between them, but he was abusing her in that regard. She did her best for him, even when he started to send her out to go on missions alone- which is something odd because fratelloes worked together as a team. Then one day, according from what I heard, she failed in a mission. A couple of days later, they were both found dead. She killed him in a park and then herself.

Rachel: It was rumored that they did something. That is different than it actually happened and everybody knew about it.

Claes: There was enough going on with her for all of us to see that there was something going on that was not beautiful or for the name of love, though she believed it to be.

Rachel: We now that Petra and Allesandro are screwing because Petra says they are through their 'special relationship'. Now did Elsa said anything about their relationship?

Claes: The only one who would know is Henrietta, because she was there on the mission Elsa failed and she had a long talk with her on the night before and left the room crying. Henrietta only cries when she see other cyborgs getting more than what she is getting from Jose.

Rachel: Not enough evidence there unless Henrietta can say that Elsa told her something of the relationship they once had.

Triela: Something had to be have been going on because with Elsa it was always Lauro, Lauro, Lauro. She was in love with him.

Rachel: Aren't we all in love with our 'brothers'?

The girls remain momentarily silent.

Rachel: I can feel the conditioning medication pushing me into emotional and physical wants of desire when it comes to my god-father.

Claes: How so?

Rachel: In what I have of my memories I can see that I am in love with him, and that I still am but back then I could deal with him having dates and girl friends, and at the same time he was pleased with me doing my best for things I should be doing, like school and home stuff. But now, its gotten worse with the conditioning medication- simply put, I want to please him in pleasing me. And I'm sure that you and all the others have or are going through the same thing.

Triela: Just because we 'love love our brothers' does not mean that we have to take it to an extreme.

Rachel: Do you feel like you want to jump Hillshire's bones at times?

Triela remains quiet for the moment.

Rachel: There then, that proves me point.

Triela: Just because I may those feelings does not mean that I act upon them.

Pia: What Ernest and I do in our private time together is nobody's business but ours.

Rachel: But there are there and by your actions and your statements, you do to a certain extreme.

Claes: As your god-father says, there are certain lines in the relationship that are not crossed. Though some might like to take it up to that line and stay within the borders, there is that activity going on in a limited form. Love does come in all shapes, sizes and colours, but so does sex. The mere act of holding each other is a form of sexual contact if one or both parties involved gets some form of gratification.

Triela: And where did you got that from?

Claes: From some book written by a Sir. Sigmund Freud

Rachel: Freud always had something to say something about sex and mothers. Much of it based on speculation.

Pia: Look- what you and your 'god-father' do is your business, even if you drop your panties for him. All I'm saying to you is that your relationship with him better not interfere with future missions you may have with the rest of us. Yes, our 'brothers' come first to protect them, but as for mission objectives- you better not miss it because you were getting your panty-dropping jollies off in some dark corner of a hideout.

Rachel: I would never jeopardize a mission for sex.

Pia: Make sure you don't. There is always time for celebration afterwards, but not during.

Rachel: And why are you telling me this?

Pia: Because it has happened before.

Rachel: I was never on a mission with you before where…

Pia: I meant with others, especially with Petra and 'Sandro. And since it is no secret on how you feel about Fernando, I see it as a potential threat in future missions.

Claes: Fernando keeps a tight reign on her about that, so you don't need to worry about them two screwing about, even on a mission.

Pia: Then I'll accept it if Claes says its so.

Triela: Rachel has always been reliable on missions, there is no issues on that.

Claes: Yeah, she follows her god-father's order to a T.

Pia: Then one question… Rachel, you would give me your gun if mine were to fail in a mission.

Rachel: I cant.

Pia: And why not?

Rachel takes out her mission gun and gives it to her.

Pia: Where is your gun?

Rachel: That's it.

Pia: What happened to that big thing you carry?

Rachel: Oh, the .45… that is my personal weapon. This is my mission weapon.

Pia: Kinda small to be a mission weapon.

Rachel: Fernando got it for me for two reasons.

Rachel reaches over to Pia's hand holding the gun and drops the magazine, and shows off the bullets.

Rachel: According to Fernando, these rounds are supersonic, and can go through certain body amour. Only this gun fires this type of round.

Pia: And what's the second reason?

Rachel gives Pia the magazine, which is put back into the gun. Rachel puts her hands behind her back and covers her watch with her other hand.

Rachel: Shoot me with it.

Pia looks at the gun for a moment, and after a while of trying to figure out the safety on it, puts to Rachel's chest and pulls the trigger. The gun goes 'CLACK!', but no round is discharged.

Pia: Undo the safety and lets try that again.

Rachel: Actually I cant.

Pia: So you're carrying a dud-gun like Britney does.

Rachel (showing off the watch on her arm): No, the safety is electronic and can only be unlocked by this watch. When the watch and the gun are together, the watch sends a sign to the gun to unlock. Separate the gun from the watch- the gun becomes useless. Fernando got me this gun for the very reason if I ever get the gun taken from me it becomes useless if they are going to use it against me.

Pia: Interesting. Is your other gun like this?

Rachel: No, only this one- my mission gun, so, I cant give you the gun. It would be useless to you without the watch.

Pia: Would you give me the gun and the watch if I were to ever need it?

Rachel: It would depend on the situation.

Pia: And what situation would that be?

Rachel: One where I can trust you with my gun and its watch.

Claes: Enough of this. Either she trusts us or not is irrelevant. Its what happens on missions that matters, for what she says on the subject of trust does not compare to the actions that she takes or makes. In that, I have to say that trust shows itself in silent action.

Rachel: Oh, can it Claes. You're beginning to sound like Ferro.

Claes: In what regard?

Rachel: Despite her misalignment she may have with my god-father Fernando, she still believes that she can squeeze out some positive outlook on the matter between them and between him and this agency. Nothing is further than the truth, and like me, he is here to just follow orders. If they want more than they will have to give more, and for me, you girls have not given me what I need. It is just that simple.

Claes: Well… maybe if you told us what it is what you need then there must be a way for us to give it.

Rachel: That for me not to say and for you to figure out. Until then the situation does not change.

Triela: Stop being a bitch, Rachel.

Rachel: Why? Or should I ask, Why not? Except for the missions and meeting like this where we are together with our handlers, what have I gotten from you guys? I have been attacked twice. Forced into the medical facility. You talk about me screwing my handler although you Claes knows the truth otherwise. Tell me, what have I done to any of you to deserve this ?

Pia tries to answer but Rachel answers.

Pia: Uhm…

Rachel: Don't even try to answer that. Your answer would not satisfy my question. I swear, if it were not for my god-father being in the dorms, I would be all alone in there. Who knows what you all would do to me in there if Fernando was not around?

Claes: We apologized to you for what we did. What about forgive and forget?

Rachel: I can not forgive and forget what happened if I have scars to remind me of what happened. You can not say that I left the situation unscathed, because I did not. Individually, if I have too, I will fight you and fight to win, but as a group, I can not win. I swear, I just can not… win. Just go away and leave me alone.

Rachel starts to run out towards the Porsche.

Claes (to herself, starting to run after Rachel): Damn it, Rachel… I swear.

A very loud and powerful male voice yells out from the doorway, "STOP!!"

The girls all stop in their tracks, some before they could start them. Those close to the restaurant door slowly turned to see that Fernando was there with their respective handlers behind him.

Fernando yells again, "RACHEL! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, NOW!"

Rachel starts to walk back to the restaurant, passing Claes along the way.

Ferro (almost yelling): Claes- up front and center; NOW!

Claes starts to walk behind Rachel with her head bowed down. Rachel walks right up to Fernando, leans against him and puts her arms around him.

Rachel (holding back tears): I'm sorry god-father…

Fernando: Can it, girl. Right now you got a meal in there getting. Go inside and finish it.

Rachel: But I'm not hungry…

Fernando: I said for you to go in there and eat it!

Rachel: Yes god-father…

Rachel lets go of him and walks inside the restaurant to finish her meal.

Ferro: Claes- you too.

Claes: But…

Ferro just points to the door.

Claes (walking past Ferro with her head bowed down): Yes, Ma'am.

Ernest: Pia…

Pia does not even answer, just walks into the restraint with her head bowed down.

Hillshire: Triela, inside.

Triela: But this was not my fault.

Hillshire: I did not want to hear any back talk from you.

Triela: Then if you wanted me to be so absolutely obedient, then you should have raised my level of condition….

Probably for the first time in their relationship, Hillshire slaps Triela across her face. Triela stands there stunned, looking back at her handler, her brother, the only person she has ever grown to love- even though it is an effect of the conditioning medication, she knows that it is for him her feelings her true. After staring at him in shock and awe for a long silent moment, Triela runs into the restaurant. The handlers all stand outside for the moment and look at each other.

Fernando: First time, Hillshire?

Hillshire: I've slapped her for worse, but this is the first time I ever slapped her for back talking to me.

Fernando: You think she deserved it?

Hillshire: Only because she did it in front of you guys.

Fernando: I see.

Hillshire (walking back into the restaurant doors): The wine is getting hot and the food cold.

Ernesto (following): I agree.

Both Fernando and Ferro stand outside alone.

Ferro: How did you know they would be out there?

Fernando: Lucky guess, but it was deduced by Rachel taking twice as long than necessary to use the bathroom, and when we walked by it, I did not hear them talking inside. Say, would you like some wine with your meal?

Ferro: I already have wine with my meal.

Fernando (opening the restaurant door for Ferro): Well, I'll buy you another.

Ferro: Are you trying to get me drunk?

Fernando: No…. Its that… Uhm…

Ferro (as she walks by the door with a smile): I appreciate the offer, but I'll pass.

Fernando pauses at the door as she continues to walk in the restaurant door, subconsciously watching how her rear end shifts and moves with every step.

Fernando (to himself): I swear, I was trying to be nice.

He then walks back into the place and takes his seat once more. The girls had begun to eat their meals, as ordered, and for the moment the table remains quiet.

Jose (getting up out of his seat): If you guys don't mind, I'll be across the street in that clothing store, picking a couple of things out for Henrietta.

Marco: I'll join you. Angie needs a few things too.

Before anyone else can say a word, they were on their way. Allessandro also got up and dragged Petrushka with him. The four remaining handlers looked at each other for the moment before saying a word.

Fernando: What happened out there.

No one answers.

Fernando: Rachel, I want an answer.

Rachel: Nothing happened out there.

Fernando: Nothing. Then why were you running away for one and on the verge to tears for two?

Rachel: It's a girl thing, you would not understand.

Fernando: I would not understand? Me? The guy who taught you what and how a girl should be, and whose lessons had never failed you- would not understand because it's a girl thing?

Ferro: Say it. I'm a girl and will give him a translation on what needs to be said.

Claes (answering before Rachel could): We were picking on her again.

Fernando: Claes… The truth.

Claes: It's the truth, sir. She tried to make peace with us and we got on her case.

Pia: I did not!

Ernesto: Pia… I will deal with you later.

Pia: Poppi!

Ernesto: I told you that I will deal with you later. Now hush up!

Pia: Yes poppi…

Fernando: There is more to this than meets the eye. Rachel…

Rachel stays dead quiet.

Fernando: Have it your way then. Just remember that you come into my room after this, you're getting spanked.

Rachel bites her lower lip for the moment.

Triela: That's not fair!

Hillshire: Triela…

Triela (in a very meek tone): Yes Hillshire?

Hillshire: Unless you have something to say about what happened outside that will save Rachel from her punishment or make it worse for everyone involved, say it, as I only want the truth or nothing at all from you.

Triela: Yes, Hillshire… I will remain silent then.

Ferro: They are protecting each other.

Fernando: No shit. And unless one of these birdies start singing now, (pointing to Rachel) this one is going to have salt sprinkled on her tail by the 50pound bag load.

Rachel (shouting out at him): NOTHING HAPPENED! SO LETS LEAVE IT AT THAT!

Fernando just gives Rachel a long hard stare. Rachel tries to hold back from crying but eventually fails.

Rachel (between the tears): Don't you understand that? Nothing happened.

Fernando: Then why are you crying?

Rachel: I don't know!

Fernando: You don't know. Though outside you were running away for some reason, and are crying now. This is not the Rachel that I have taught how to deal with her emotions and not let them get the better of her.

Rachel: Just Shut Up- DADDY! SHUT UP! PLEASE!!

Fernando signals to the waiter and hands him his credit card to cover for the meal and a large tip. Upon receiving it back, he puts it in his wallet and into his back pocket.

Fernando (getting up from his chair): I will see you at the Porsche when you are done. People, the bill has been paid for so unless you want something more, I'll be outside.

The handlers nod their heads at his statement. Fernando steps away from his seat after sliding it under the table and walks away. He walks out of the restaurant and takes his time to get to his car. For a long moment he looks at it, thinking about how when he was younger, this was one of his top-10 cars to have and now he has one and yet, finding that having is not the same as wanting. For a long moment he thinks in the lost maze of his mind that he knows so well how to navigate.

"Excuse me, sir…", a female voice asks of him.

"What do you want, Triela?", Fernando answers.

Triela: It is not Rachel's fault of anything happened. In fact nothing happened.

Fernando: Nothing. Then care to explain why she tried to run away? Why she is emotionally upset? Why is she biting my head off?

Triela: I can not answer why Rachel is how she is, sir. But we did pushed her, and when I say we, Claes was leading it.

Fernando: Nice one. I don't care about who is spearheading the cause, as you just so pointed. (Turning around to face her) You girls better understand that in your girl talk, you spew a lot of poisoned words that goes beyond feelings and into the person. That poison hurts, does damage and eventually kills if left untreated. I know that most of your girl talk is bout sex related stuff to you girls, we boys have it too. But for you, it is laden with gossip and accusations, and well… you would not like it if you were in her place.

Triela: No I would not.

Fernando: Then why do it? Why be part of it?

Triela: I don't know. It just happens.

Fernando: It happens because you girls allow it to happen without realizing it is happening. You become part of it. And now you have to deal with the consequences; as they are happening right now.

Triela: I don't want you to… uhm… do anything to Rachel.

Fernando: You mean spank her? Why not? She is lucky I don't lift up her skirt and give her one right here and now.

Triela: Please don't. It was our fault, not hers. I see now that Rachel is more reactionary and not as pro active as you are. She needs more training in that, sir.

Fernando: When did you get a degree in psychology?

Triela: Its part of our job training, sir. At least with Hillshire, it is for me.

Fernando: And I can assume that you are pro active yourself because of this 'training'?

Triela: I try to be as much as possible. But sir, it depends on the conditioning. Hillshire has me on a light dose like you have Rachel on. So it will control us. Your problem is that you are having Rachel fight against her medication, and in that raises conflicts and issues within her. Sir- don't torture her like that.

Fernando: But the conditioning medication forces her to have certain emotions beyond what she feels for me.

Triela: If you are talking about the sexually desiring you- its like that for all of us, sir. It is how we handle it that makes the difference, and as in we, I mean Cyborg and Handler.

Fernando: Brother and sister.

Triela: Father and daughter for you two.

Fernando: Then you can see that certain lines can never be crossed.

Triela: As far as I know, those lines are crossed all the time. But in our case- most handlers here do it with their cyborgs. It is done because we want it, conditioning medication or not, but I believe it is because if we are willing to go out and kill for you, and if we have too, die for you, having sex is just part of the relationships we gladly give.

Fernando: Claes says the same thing.

Triela: Funny, since she has been without a handler for so long, I would have thought she forgotten those feelings.

Fernando: I would guess that she would connect with whatever male she has been with the most during this time.

Triela: That would be Dr. Bianchi.

Fernando: I'll cut his balls off if he did.

Triela: Can I ask why?

Fernando: The doctor is a figure of power and authority to you girls. He should not be pressuring you girls for sex. That is an abuse of power.

Triela: Isn't sex a form of display of power? Who gets it, who gives it, who enjoys it and at what price?

Fernando: Sex is one of those things that it is best shared, when both parties involved are equal. It becomes ugly when one uses it over another as a display of power.

Triela: Then you should do your cyborg.

Fernando: Not you too.

Triela: Why not me too?

Fernando: Claes says the same thing. Dr. Bianchi does too and I nearly chewed him out for it.

Triela: Can I ask, are you gay?

Fernando: Rachel can answer that one for me.

Triela: Seriously, are you?

Fernando: No I'm not. Why you ask?

Triela: Well, from what we cyborgs can see, Ferro's thrown her best moves at you and you did not bite. Priscilla is literally all over you and yet there is no reaction from you. You are either gay, or… you're dysfunctional in that regard.

Fernando: Triela. Don't be making assumptions that you can not back up. First of all, again, I am not gay. Second, I am quite functional in that. Third, I choose to be celibate because of my situation. I like girls of most shapes, colors and sizes; it is just that I have to have a certain personality within her that must click with mine. If not for that- there will be no interest and no relationship. Forth It is my personal choice in what I do with what I got. In that regard, I am not a dog.

Triela: So how about giving it to your cyborg.

Fernando: I wont because she is my daughter and I am her father. That is where lines are drawn for one. She is also still not fully grown up- physically matured, or mentally.

Triela: We cyborgs only have a short life. So we become adults in the short few years we have. Our physical development has been slowed or stopped, its hard to say but this is all we will ever be. Adults in a child's body. Pity too, Rachel seems to be like a miniature Ferro with boobs that big on her.

Fernando: With sex comes responsibility. You think you are up to those responsibilities? Can you say the same about Rachel?

Triela: Sometimes being sexually active means that it is thrown at you and all you can do is either catch what is coming or get hit with the barrage and deluge of it all. But I do what I think is right when the come comes. I know Rachel has been sexually abused and sexually active because we talked. Considering that she has been sexually active mean that she is willing to take on that responsibility and has done so.

Fernando: How would the SWA take on one of you girls ending up pregnant?

Triela: It has not happened yet and it probably wont.

Fernando: Accidents happen. Condoms break, birth control fails. All it takes is 1 sperm cell to meet up with one egg cell inside your uterus and you become pregnant.

Triela: I will deal with that when it happens. Until then, it wont happen.

Fernando: That's kind of a nonchalant attitude to have on life altering decisions.

Triela: Life altering? What life? I'm near the end of my operational life cycle. My cyborg body can fail on me at any given time. I do not have time to be pregnant for 9 or so months or to raise a baby after it is born!

Fernando: So you are using that as an excuse to force yourself to grow up at a young age. What hypocrisy.

Triela: I may not look it, but I'm older than Petra who has been a cyborg for 2 years. She was 16 when she came in so now she is 18. Angie is are older than I am, and she look younger than I do. Further Henrietta does not have a uterus, so she cant get pregnant.

Fernando: Rachel is only 13. That's a long way from being 16 or even 18. And you still act like what you look like, same age as Rachel. You have not matured mentally.

Triela: You are not in my shoes to know me better to say that.

Fernando: I know Rachel enough to make that judgment on her. You do not.

Triela: To be 13 forever… some would call it a blessing, but it is a curse.

Fernando: Eternal beauty, never changing, never growing old. Die young and stay pretty forever. That is something many want and very few have.

Triela: What would you do if Rachel starts having sex with another man? Though the odds of that happening is almost impossible because of her conditioning medication fixates her to you but it has happened.

Fernando: She was fixated to me long before we came here, and she has had boyfriends before so its nothing new to me to deal with. All I ask is that she takes all responsibilities and precautions if she does. I also would not want to know about it because that is of her personal business of choices that she makes as the woman she is. Now Triela, what is your point to all this?

Triela: If you have not figured it out by now then there is no hope for you two.

Fernando: No hope, why not?

Triela: If Rachel willing has sex with another, that means that you no longer have control over her and your conditioning will be for another, one who will figure out how to use that control over her to eliminate you… even if he has her to do it for him. Cant you see that?

Fernando: Rachel would never hurt me.

Triela: I would not want to be there when it happens.

Fernando: You know something that I don't?

Triela: A cyborg denied as a god awful thing. Killing to us is so easy since we do it so often, and have access to all these weapons.

Fernando: Really? You think you can out draw me?

Triela: You're a mere human.

Fernando: Count of three then.

Triela: You're joking then…

Fernando: 2 and a half…

Triela: Wait a minute, what happened to 1?

Fernando I said count to 3, I did not say where I would begin…. 3!

Triela reaches into her jacket to get her gun, but Fernando jumps straight up into the air, grabbing onto her shoulder and somersault over her head and lands behind her. As he does he reaches into his jacket and draws. He lands behind her as she feels a cold metal object pressed at the base of her skull. All she could have done in this less of a second time frame was to stand there with her hand in her suit jacket with her hand on her holstered gun as she stands there in awe as to what he just did.

Fernando: Bang- you're dead.

He then slides his hand to Triela's face, showing off a Gold Monte Blanc Fountain pen.

Fernando: Next time I wont be so nice.

Triela: There wont be a next time.

Fernando: Don't count on it.

Triela: Sounds like you're expecting a confrontation.

Fernando: When all is said and done, there will be more than just a confrontation.

Triela: In that case- You do anything that in anyway harms Hillshire, consider yourself dead.

Fernando: You would have to catch me first. Until then you and the other girls have to respect Rachel and her needs as a person, and I will respect Hillshire.

Triela: I can not promise that.

Fernando: And why not?

Triela: Respect is earned.

Fernando: Wrong- Respect is given. Trust is earned. Understand the difference.

Fernando turns to face the restaurant. The others were already half way between the space where the cars were parked and the restaurant. Rachel is seen just leaving the place.

Triela: Respect is earned.

Fernando: Then if you want me to not ever hurt Hillshire, you start respecting Rachel.

Triela: And how am I going to know…

Fernando: You will. Now start respecting. As of which, if it were not for my intervention, you and Hillshire would have been part of the Italian Military, so consider that a debt owed. Start paying up by respecting my little girl.

Triela gives Fernando a long hard stare.

Fernando: Just one final question. If all cyborgs are girls and most girls are sexually active, are you sexually active?

Triela: What Hillshire and I do in our private time together is our business, not yours.

Fernando leans over and takes a sniff at Triela's hair.

Fernando: I thought so.

Triela: Though so what?

Fernando: Couples so engaged in such activity usually carry the scent of their partner on them. You do not carry his. Now, like you stated about what you and Hillshire do is none of my business, what Rachel and I do in our time is none of yours.

Triela gives Fernando a long hard stare.

By now, the others start to gather around the cars. Even Marco, Jose and Petrushka rejoined the group. Angelica and Henrietta stepped up to Triela. Claes stood by Ferro who stepped up to Fernando.

Hillshire: Triela, take your seat with the others in the rear.

At first Triela does not respond.

Hillshire: Triela!

Triela (trotting towards Hillshire and his Mercedes): Coming!

The other handlers calls to their cyborgs. The girls answer their handlers call, and all get into Hillshire's car. Allesandro and Petrushka get into his mini-smart car. The engines get turned on and they slowly start to drive away.

Ferro: Shouldn't we be getting in to drive home?

Fernando: We should, but…

Fernando gives the keys to Ferro.

Fernando: I'll be back.

Ferro: Where are you going?

Fernando: I need some air.

Fernando starts to walk away.

Ferro: Sometimes I swear…

Several feet away Fernando calls for Rachel. Reluctantly she goes over to him and they continue onward. Ferro opens the door and tells Claes to get into the rear seat, Ferro gets into the driver's seat and turns on the engine.

Halfway around the restaurant, Fernando stops, turns and faces Rachel.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel just looks up at him.

Fernando: Look girl, this is not China, Japan or the rest of the Oriental Asia where women are to walk 3ft behind their men- you are to be beside me not 3ft behind me.

Rachel does not answer.

Fernando: Another thing, cut it out with the silent treatment. You are not winning any battles here with me. Are we not a team? Are we not more than just a team? We have to work together to make sure that the other does not get hurt.

Rachel: You just don't understand.

Fernando: I do. More than you might think. But even if I don't, that does not give you the right to be disrespectful to me, especially in public. If anything, that is why I'm punishing you when we get back home.

Rachel: Home, you mean the dorm?

Fernando: No. When we get back to New York, some 2 years from now. Until then, we got a job to do here.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: You got issues to deal with involving the other girls. I would suggest that you find a solution to those problems. I do not want a continuance of what is happening here and now. I also don't want you to take it out on me, because I don't take it out on you. You know what I am capable of doing. Lets leave it at that.

Rachel: Yes father.

Fernando: You ready to get back to the compound?

Rachel: Yes father.

Fernando turns around and starts to walk the other way. Rachel stood there thinking about what was just said. Several seconds had past.

Rachel: Father?

Fernando stops in his tracks and turns around.

Fernando: Yes, Rachel?

Rachel takes the few steps that separated them, walking right up to him and puts her arms around him, holding him tightly.

Rachel: I'm sorry.

Fernando: Don't be. We'll take care of this later. Right now we got to get back to the compound.

Rachel lets him go. Fernando turns back and starts to walk back to the car. Rachel was a 1/2 step behind. Ferro watches them make the curve around the building, opens the door to the drivers side and steps out. She slowly makes her way to the passenger side as they make their way back to the Porsche. Once getting there, Fernando drops the front seat for Rachel to enter the rear section. She pulls the seat back up for him as he looks at Ferro.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: Thank you.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: Just take it for what its worth. Me giving thanks to others is rare.

Fernando takes to his seat before Ferro could respond to his comment. Instead, Ferro stands there for the moment before sitting herself at the passenger seat. Once she clicks her seatbelt in place, Fernando puts the car into gear and slowly drives away. Once on the highway, he gives it a little bit of extra speed to catch with the others in Hillshire's Mercedes.

The ride back to the compound was long, though Fernando passed Hillshire at the midway point, he did slowed down within the confines of the speed limit and stayed there for the rest of the trip. Fernando pulls into the parking lot with Hillshire right behind at 2:32pm. Everyone gathers in the driveway between the three cars.

Ernesto: I will see everyone later. I have a few things to take care of.

Most of the others gathered give him salutations as he and Pia leave the immediate area.

Hillshire: I don't know about you but I have to catch up with my mission report.

Jose: Same here.

They both started walking towards the administrative offices.

Marco: Remember, 6 o'clock.

Fernando: Yeah, will do.

Ferro (as Marco starts to walk away with Angelica in tow and they to the dorms): You're not serious in doing this, are you?

Fernando: He has asked me to in order to prove my worthiness to the other fratelloes in this group, so I will do what I think is right to prove myself worthy to everyone if they will do so do the same for me. That is all I'm asking.

Ferro (sighing): Then you be careful out there.

Fernando: Can I ask why? Am I being set up for something?

Ferro: Probably not, but Marco has a way of gathering information that makes use of certain tactics.

Fernando: Every school yard has its bully. I have yet met a bully that I could not put into his place. Outside of that, I do not expect anything that Rachel and I can not handle.

Ferro: Don't remind me.

Fernando: Now, is it possible to get access to the newly found nuke?

Ferro: Why, if I can ask?

Fernando: I need to get its serial numbers off it and back trace it to its source.

Ferro: Is this going to entail the US sources again?

Fernando: I have too.

Ferro: I'll see what I can do for you.

Fernando: Thank you.

Ferro: Where will you be for the remaining time?

Fernando: I'll be in my room, writing up a report to my agency about this second nuke, but I wont send it in until after I get the serial numbers traced. Of course, I'll be giving you a copy of the second report when I am done with it.

Ferro: And of your cyborg?

Fernando: She will be with me for the rest of the day.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: And where will you be?

Ferro: I'll be in my office.

Fernando: With Claes?

Ferro: For the interim moment.

Fernando: Well… I will see you later then, before I leave with Marco.

Ferro: What for?

Fernando: To at least let you- my supervisor- know when I am leaving and where I am going.

Ferro: You don't have too. I already know that you will be leaving with Marco at 6pm.

They both stop at the stairs that separate the offices on the ground floor with the dorms up above.

Fernando (taking the first step of the stair case): Then I will see you later.

Ferro: Later.

Fernando stands at the banister as Ferro walks into the administrative office's entrance. He then starts up the stairs to his room with Rachel right behind. Each step he takes is as deliberate as the last as he thinks of the situation at hand and finds it to become the norm for him. He stops by his door and puts the key into the lock, slowly opening the door way. Meeshie pounces into view and looks up at them. Fernando picks her up and puts her on his shoulder before going in. Rachel follows. Fernando puts Meeshie on his lap as he sits by his desk.

For a moment Rachel stands besides her god-father before taking a chair from the table set and sits next to him. Fernando picks up Meeshie and hands her over to Rachel. She puts the cat on her lap and pets is while he turns on the laptop on his desk. He begins his work on his report, leaving blank spaces for uncertain areas like the nuke's serial number and other information.

For now he continues typing his report not checking for errors, which are automatically corrected for him by the software. Much of it was cut and past from the report he submitted to Ferro as per the discovery of the device, mission details that could be deemed as SWA secrets were left out. In most cases such reports would be about 20 to 25 pages; Fernando finishes his report in less then an hour at 12 pages of properly formatted text. The file is saved and backed up to an external server he has state-side.

Fernando leans back against his chair and stretches. He then turns to Rachel, watching her attend to a 1/2 sleeping cat on her lap. Then he glances over to his watch.

Fernando (to himself): Still some 3 hours left.

Rachel: What was that, daddy?

Fernando: I said that there was 3 hours left, before we go out to meet up with Marco. Just wondering what to do until then.

Rachel: Oh. (she pauses to think for a moment) We can go swimming, or to the firing range. Maybe the gym?

Fernando: No, no and no.

Rachel: Why not?

Fernando: In all three cases we would have to wash up and redress afterwards . I just do not want to wash up and get redressed today.

Rachel: What else is there left to do?

Fernando: Well, you could go to the TV or game room. I'll just have too figure something out.

Rachel: I don't want to go to the TV or game room. I rather be here with you.

Fernando: Even if it means lifting up that skirt for me to spank that little disrespectful butt of yours?

Rachel bites on her lower lip lightly on.

Rachel: Yes.

Fernando: Look girl…

Rachel: Yes, father?

Fernando: Look- everyone has social problems with their colleagues. But you do not take those frustrations and disrespect that is meant for them and place unto me. I don't do that to you, you don't do that to me.

Rachel (bowing her head): Yes father… I'm sorry.

Fernando: Don't be sorry. Be aware of what you did wrong so you wont do it again. Next time if you do, you will be paying a heavy price.

Rachel: I understand father.

Fernando: You do now, after the fact. It is too late for that now when it should have been taken cared of then. Look, I know the girls here are… different. According to Triela you are going to be like the way you are for the rest of your life. All C-sized chest and 4ft 6 inches of you- will not change because cyborg parts do not grow and she hinted that the condition medication slows or stops your development. So on that day if and when you grow up, you will forever be looking like a little poppet with a big chest. Thusly, according to her, you are grown up. But you are not, at least not mentally. Any words on this?

Rachel: I'm not going to ever grow up?

Fernando: Not on the outside, not according to her. She saids that she is over 18 and yet she looks like she's 13. You, following their example, are not going to develop into an adult's body, so that would mean that you now have the body you will ever have as an adult, so in short, you are now grown up- on the outside.

Rachel looks at herself, from her breasts, going down to her feet that she lifts up slightly to put them into view.

Fernando: It's the inside that I worry about.

Rachel: My inside?

Fernando: You, the person within, the development of your mind and intelligence. Choosing what is right from wrong. And making those decisions that only you can make for yourself to be the right ones.

Rachel: What you mean?

Fernando: Well… being blunt about- about your sexual development, not how things develop inside you, but how you use it. I mean… you being sexually active- that's your choice to make and with who, but they have to be the right choices. I mean, who you have sex is your business and all that, but are you willing to take on the responsibilities of sex?

Rachel: If you mean taking the chance of getting pregnant or getting a disease and all that, I know about all that.

Fernando: But are you willing take on those responsibilities?

Rachel: I did every time I spread my legs open for somebody.

Fernando: What about now?

Rachel: There is only one person I would want to take those responsibilities with and that's you. You because you wont burn me like the other have. You would love me back and not just have me lay there for you to have sex with. But I know we cant have that so we wont, at least for now.

Fernando: You expecting that we will?

Rachel: Expecting? No. Hoping, yes, since the first day we met.

Fernando: But you have had boyfriends since then.

Rachel: I know. It was… well, daddy, they were a poor substitute for you.

Fernando: Why?

Rachel: A girl has her needs too you know.

Fernando: Sex is a need?

Rachel: Yes. We are just as horny as you guys are. Its that, well, those responsibilities you spoke of that scares many of us from not doing anything, from not enjoying something wonderful with the right person. But I'm not scared.

Fernando: That's a good attitude to have.

Rachel: Seriously, daddy. All those guys I have had sex with, meant nothing because as they were there on top of me doing it, I was dreaming that they were you. That just does not compare to the real thing. And I know that you don't want too for your reasons, I will respect that.

Fernando sighs.

Fernando: You know, Triela stated that if I don't give you what you want, that you could go for another because of how low I have your conditioning medication. And she also said that when you shift over to that other… lover… your conditioning would go to him, and that he would have you kill me and you would do it because of that shift.

Rachel: I would never hurt you daddy.

Fernando: I know that, I told her that we bonded long before we ever came here. But she thinks that this would happen, and that it is just a matter of time.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: But what? Rachel, understand that this is what they think of you, of me, and of us. They, Triela, Cleas, Dr. Bianchi and others, have all told me that I should carry you onto that bed over there and do you lovely. That it is normal that for a cyborg/handler to have a sexual relationship because if the cyborg is willing to give her life for the handler, sex is a minor thing.

Rachel: So… I… what would you want me to do?

Fernando: Do, nothing. We are as we are. And I would not prefer it any other way.

Rachel: Me neither.

Fernando: Huh?

Rachel: I mean, I would love for you to make love to me, daddy. But we have too much in each other to mess it up by adding sex to our relationship.

Fernando: But…

Rachel: I know, I would give my life for your, and that would make sex a minor thing for me to give then. But what we got is Love, and that is something that they don't understand.

Fernando: I don't show it but…

Rachel (interrupting him): I know, it's a guy thing which you take to an extreme. But I can see that you do and I Love you too.

Fernando: What would you want to do?

Rachel: Well… I got a sleeping Meeshie on my lap, so I'm stuck here.

Fernando slowly and silently gets up and slowly puts his hands between Meeshie and Rachel's skirt, slowly lifting the cat up off her lap and softly on the bed without waking it.

Rachel: How do you that?

Fernando: It takes practice. Lots of practice. Now what do you want to do?

Rachel: What is there to do?

Fernando: Lets go out and take one of those long walks around the city, looking like lost tourists.

Rachel: OK!


	45. Chapter 45

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 45: The Power of Power.

Fernando and Rachel return to the compound at 5:40-ish, having walked about the neighborhood without letting anyone know where they went or why. Their walk too them to the well known staircase and the cafes that are there, a nearby department store for a girlie things for Rachel, and some ice cream. There was a lot of talking between them, some of it personal, much of it agency business, the rest of it was what he expects of her and of rewards if she does well.

All in all, they return feeling better of themselves and each other than of what they were like when they left. They were not expecting trouble when they had return, though Fernando was expecting to be chewed out by the so-called supervisors for walking out of the complex without notice with his cyber. But all seemed quiet as they stepped into the dorm building, and their floor.

Fernando: Rachel, go freshen up and look good, then meet me in my room. Bring your mission gun magazines with you too.

Rachel: OK daddy!

Rachel trotted over to her room. Fernando watches her as she does, not taking a step until she enters her room. A minute later he would be in his. He steps into the bathroom and washes his face and hands, drying them off on a nearby hanging towel. Back in his room he takes a moment to change into he work attire of suit and tie. The shoes get a bit of polish. He places his mission gun on the table, then goes to his desk and pulls out as many ammunition magazines as possible.

Fernando (he saids to himself): Damn, I seriously need to do an inventory of this crap one day.

He pulls out 6 magazines for the NAA 32; 4 -10 round ones and 2- 6 round ones. The two 6 round ones were the ones that came with the guns originally. The 10 round magazines were already filled, the 6 round magazines never were. He examines them over before loading them.

Rachel comes into the room looking a lot more better dressed as if she was going out to a casual date. She was carrying the magazines that fitted her NAA 32, 4 10 round ones. She places them on the table.

Rachel: You wanted them?

Fernando gives them a quick look over, as they were all filled with bullets.

Fernando: That's all you have?

Rachel: Other than the one in the gun, yeah.

Fernando: I though we had more. OK, never mind. Put them in your purse.

Rachel: OK father…

Rachel gathers up her gun magazines and stuffs them into her purse. Fernando hands one of the 6 round magazines to her.

Rachel: What's this?

Fernando: It's the original bullet magazine that came with the guns. It only holds 6 rounds, so put it in the bottom of your purse and make sure it's the last one you use because of its lower capacity.

Rachel: Why make it the last?

Fernando: You will be used counting to 10, and in a gun fight if you put in the 6 and expect to have 10, you'll run out prematurely. Then you will be in a bind, thinking that your gun jammed or something.

Rachel sighs.

Rachel: I think I get it daddy.

Fernando: Good.

Fernando looks over at his watch and then to the clock on his nightstand. It was 5:58pm. He then stuffs the loaded magazines into his pocket and the gun into his shoulder holster.

Fernando: Lets go Rachel. They should be waiting for us at the parking lot.

Fernando gets up and steps to the door. Rachel follows, taking his hand. The room is then locked as they leave. They get to Fernando's Porsche in the parking lot at precisely 6 o'clock. Marco has yet to arrive with Angelica. Subconsciously Fernando reaches over to Rachel and pulls her closer to him. She steps closer still and puts her arm around him. They hold onto each other as they wait for Marco and Angelica.

They arrive some 5 minutes later. Fernando taps on Rachel's shoulder to get her attention and point out that they were on their way.

Fernando: You're late.

Marco: Well, we did not agreed on a meeting place, so I was looking for you.

Fernando: So, how are we getting there?

Marco: We could walk or drive.

Fernando: Where are we going?

Marco: Here, there, various other places.

Fernando: And this is to question a few thugs?

Marco: You could say that.

Fernando: Something tells me that there is more to this than meets the eye.

Marco: Take it as you like.

Marco walks over to his car, pressing a button on his keychain fob to unlock the doors.

Marco: it's a long walk. Get in, I'm driving.

Fernando signals to Rachel to get in the car first. Angelica takes the rear seat behind Marco. Once all was inside the car, Marco drives away.

For the most part, Marco spends his time driving around in circles, something that Fernando notices but does not say a thing about. He then makes alternating turns of left and right, as if he were trying to lose somebody. Finally, Marco pulls into a side street and parallel parks his car. Fernando nor Rachel has never been in this part of town, or in the other 90+ percent that makes up Rome. Fernando holds the door for Rachel as they get out of the car, Marco does the same for Angelica.

Fernando: So, where are?

Marco: Cant you tell, this is the Tough part of town.

Fernando and Rachel looks around, looking at the buildings, the cars, and the people as they mill about the area. Not far they can smell salt water and diesel fuel, signifying that the docks and perhaps an industrial complex near by. Other than the different architecture of the buildings around them, it was more Hunts Point in the Bronx borough of the city they lived in.

Fernando: Tough? I have seen tougher in some over cooked hamburgers in a run-down McDonalds.

Marco: Oh, so you think you are up to this?

Fernando: Look Marco, to me this is normal. But since I'm here in a suit and tie, and my little daughter is in her best dress, we are either lost tourists or government agents looking for information.

Marco: Take your choice in what role you want to make of yourself. I am here for business.

Fernando: So, I have to ask, where are the hookers?

Rachel: Daddy!

Marco: Huh?

Fernando: You know. Call girls, working gals, street walkers, ladies of the evening, prostitutes?

Marco: So, this is what you are here for- prostitutes?

Fernando: Listen bub, I did not make a career of screwing hoes. But if you want information, one source is prostitutes. Sure, the information is not free, and you have to weight it with other sources of information, but once you get a group of call girls their trust in you, they will always provide with fact filled intell like they produce sex for the rest of their clientele. You just have to learn how to obtain it.

Marco: Hmmm… I'll believe it when I see it.

Fernando: You tell me what you want to know, who you are after, and I will get you the information- just keep an eye on Rachel for me.

Marco (handing Fernando a small wallet sized picture): His name is Michael Antonio DiMartini. He is a middle aged male of 5ft 4in at about 180 pounds. He wears glasses, clean shaven and has salt and pepper hair. He is a mafia hit man, and uses many disguises. We only want him for questioning.

Fernando: Questioning on what ground, crimes that he did or information on others?

Marco: The latter.

Fernando: I see. Anything I should be aware of?

Marco: Consider him armed and dangerous.

Fernando: OK, that's a given. Now, about those hookers.

Marco (as he points down the street): That's on you.

Fernando takes off his suit jacket and tie, giving it to Rachel to hold on to.

Fernando: I'll be back in 15 minutes.

Fernando started to takes few steps towards where Marco stated the prostitutes would be tapping his cane with every step in his blind-man routine.

Marco (yelling at Fernando as he left): If the police bust you for soliciting sex, the agency will refuse to acknowledge your existence!

That made Fernando pause in his tracks for a moment, but he continued after a 1/2 second of thought.

Fernando (to himself as he continued on his quest): Hmph… so typical of Marco to recite agency stupidity. They want the job done but wont give assistance when their agents are in trouble. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

Soon Fernando was within an eye-shot of the red-light district were the working ladies of the evening were. as he continued his steps, he eyed each and every one of them: The veterans of the profession and the new comers. Then there were the couple of undercover police women who he spotted easily from the others who were at the outer fringes of the group so they would be the first to catch a "John's" eye. Marco and the girls kept their distance as they studied his every move. It is to one of the undercover he walks over too, putting the picture in his hand to show it off to her.

Fernando (showing off the picture): Excuse Miss. Have you seen this little girl?

Undercover Police Woman: Huh?

She takes a look at the picture at his hand and then at him.

Undercover Police Woman: Sir, this is a picture of a man.

Fernando: And I know that you're an undercover police officer. Look, I'm with the American embassy, and this person is wanted by our government for killing one of our embassy workers. Now if you know anything about him, I would like to know.

Undercover Police Woman: I can not help you.

Fernando: And I think you are lying. Everybody knows who Michael Antonio DiMartini is, what he does and where he is.

Undercover Police Woman: If you do not walk away from me…

Fernando: You will what? Have me arrested? And soon afterwards when my embassy is contacted, your supervisors will be on you and your partners here like tomato sauce on pasta and I will walk free. Now, what shall it be?

Undercover Police Woman: Alright. Word on the street has it that he is returning home from a business trip in Milan. When is unknown, but we have officers in the train and air ports waiting for him.

Fernando (as he puts the picture away and pulls out a couple of Euros from his pocket, putting it into the cleavage of her chest): Thank you. The doughnuts and coffee are on me. By the way- dress trashier and soak yourself in Jasmine perfume if you want to attract more Johns.

Fernando starts to walk away to where he came from, and in a couple of minutes was by Marco and the girls.

Marco: Hmmm… That was… interesting.

Fernando: How so?

Marco: That was an undercover you interviewed. You're lucky you're not in handcuffs right now.

Fernando: I knew she was an undercover, that's why I went for her.

Marco: Huh?

Fernando: She was too clean to be a prostitute. But I got some information from her.

Marco: So lets hear it.

Fernando: According to her exact words, "he is returning home from a business trip in Milan. When is unknown, but we have officers in the train and air ports waiting for him."

Marco: So, where would you like to look?

Fernando: At his home.

Marco: Why?

Fernando: Knowing Michael, he would not be taking the train or plane to Milan, but rather driving or be driven there and back so he would not be at the airport or train station because his friends in the corrupt police force would tell him about the undercovers waiting for him. Secondly, he would be tired from the trip because he would drive at just below the speed limit as not to attract attention thus making his trip longer than necessary. Though armed and dangerous, he would be slow from being tired. So, where does he live?

Marco: That is for me to know an you to find out.

Fernando (reaching to Rachel for his jacket and tie): Don't play games with me, Marco. You wanted intell, I got it for you. Now you must reciprocate.

Marco: The problem is, he has several residences.

Fernando: OK then. Which one is the most secluded?

Marco: Secluded?

Fernando: After any job such as this, he would want to wind down. Not take his anger, frustration or pressures out on friends and family that he got on the job. He will also do a little celebrating, with perhaps a hooker girlfriend he may have. Chances are, if he arrives now, he's probably getting washed up and dressed for his date. So, we can search his place while he is gone and hide for him to return.

Marco: And how would you know about this?

Fernando: People fall into such basic patterns that they become predictable. Now, would you know where he would be in seclusion?

Marco: I may have an idea.

Fernando reaches out for Rachel's hand, which she gives. Marco starts to head back to the car with Angelica in tow, and soon they were driving around once again; this time to a more better part of town. But like any other city, the tall shiny buildings do not hide the crime and urban blight, it just makes them harder to find.

Once again Marco pulls over to a parking spot and steps out of the car. Fernando and the girls follow. They follow Marco down the block until he stops and looks across the street.

Marco: If everything you said is to be true, he would be in there.

Fernando (as he pointed pointed out to an well dressed individual leaving the hotel): You mean 'him'?

Marco: Why…

Marco try to start to go after him, but Fernando stops him by putting his hand to Marco's chest.

Fernando: Let him go. He'll be back after his date. Now about searching his room.

Marco just nods.

They proceed to walk into the hotel. Marco went to the front desk as asked questions, while Fernando waited behind with the girls. They soon went to the 4th floor where Michael's room was at. With an acquired electric key copy, they got into this room. It was more lavish then most of the rooms there, having a separate living space and bedroom, and a nicely sized bathroom.

Marco puts on some rubber gloves and start searching the bedroom, finding 2 luggage carriers. Opening them, he finds one to be filled with clothing and personal items, the other with assorted firearms including a silenced sniper rifle. Other items found was handcuffs, knives and a roll of duct tape. There was also a folder of pictures and description of a government official. Fernando looks over his shoulder.

Fernando: Its probably too late to save the bum.

Marco: You'd think so?

Fernando: At least we can get him on murder and conspiracy charges.

Marco: This is strictly intel.

Fernando: Then we better hurry, he should be back in a couple of hours with his date.

Marco: How would you know…

Fernando (interrupting him): Predictable patterns.

Marco: You got a plan?

Fernando: (reaching in and taking the duct tape and handcuffs) Yeah. Rachel, hide behind the chair.

Marco: Hmmm?

Fernando: Angie, hide behind the sofa. I'm going to booby trap the lights.

Marco: What?

Fernando: Unscrew a light bulb. Put a drop of water at its base and screw it down lightly until it touches the base, then turn back a quarter turn. This will make a space where the drop of water holds the electrical connection, but at 220 volts it will quickly evaporate, making it look like it blew out and he will think as such. When he steps in angered at the blown light, we pounce. You can hide in the closet. I'll be in the bathroom.

Marco: Why to I have to hide in the closet?

Fernando: OK, you get the bedroom and I still have the bathroom. Girls, you take care of the date, without shooting at her.

Fernando tosses the duct tape to Rachel. She catches and smiles. He then tosses the handcuffs at Marco. He then starts with unscrewing the light bulbs from their fixtures

Marco: I don't have keys for these things.

Fernando: So? That is his problem, not yours.

Marco: I suppose you'd want the brass knuckles in here?

Fernando: Please. I would go to a toy store if I want to play with toys.

In a few minutes Fernando was finished with the boobey trapping the lights in the hotel room. After they clean up their search, they take their positions and wait. A small hand gun was found under the pillows and was returned, emptied of its rounds of ammunitions.

Instead of two hours, they waited for three, and night as fallen upon Rome. As predicted, Michael arrives with his date, and flicks the light switch. There was a bright flash of light, just as if it had blown out. Michael curses at the light and then tells his date to go to the bedroom ahead of him. Again the light flashes and goes out as he turns on the switch. Michael curses more loudly about the bad luck of 2 lights going out as he stands there in the darkness, flicking the light switch on and off a few more times. Fernando sneaks out of the bathroom, clinging to the far wall as he approaches the bedroom. Angelica and Rachel come out of hiding, but something is knocked down and falls to the floor. Michael goes to his gun under the pillow.

Michael: Stay right here.

Michael silently walks over to the bedroom door, then opens it, sticking his gun out into the other room, missing Fernando by mere inches. Michael steps into the other room, walking past Fernando. Fernando grabs him by the arm and gives him a quick judo throw into the living room space. Rachel and Angelica pounce on him quickly. Michael's date gets up and tries to go for the fire escape in the window, only to find Marco hiding behind the drapes.

They are both tied up with duct tape, the Michael getting the handcuffs. They were set sitting on the floor back to back, with elbows wrapped behind each other and their wrists bound. The date had her mouth duct taped. As they both were also blind folded. Fernando fixed the lights in the room so that they could see. Though Michael was already tenderized, he was still not speaking.

Marco: So you are not willing to talk?

Fernando: Please, he wont talk. Your problem is that you are too nice.

Michael: Fuck yous both!

Fernando: Yadda Yadda Yadda… you stupid (Fernando clocks Michael across the jaw) mother fucker… You dare think that this is a game? No! You think that you are going to walk out of here alive, and then tell your mother fucking mafasio friends about us? No!! Not only do I have ways of making you talk, I have much more enjoyable ways of watching you die! So unlike you, who makes it quick and easy with a bullet to the chest or head, I prefer to see people suffer- especially those like you who think are above all this crap!

Michael: Tell me, Who sent you and I'll pay you double, no triple!

Fernando: Your money can not buy back my daughter's virginity, your low down dirty scum bag!

Michael: Your daughter? I know nothing about her!

Fernando: You do not, but your son does. And how dare he spike her drink and drug her up at that party! How dare he take down my daughter's panties… how dare he take from her that which she was saving for her wedding day! And those are the lessons he had to have learned from his father!

Michael: No, wait! I can make this right, somehow!

Fernando: No You Cant!

Michael: I can! I make my son marry your daughter!

Fernando: Rachel is only 13, too young to be married!

Michael: THAT FUCKING DOG! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Fernando: Not before I kill you first for having him!

Marco: FERNANDO! ENOUGH OF THIS! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN HAVE HIM AFTER HE ANSWERS MY QUESTIONS!

Fernando: You want answers- I'm giving you only one question to ask, so it better be good.

Marco: Just go into the other room and wait.

Fernando: You let him go, I'm going to give you what he deserves.

Marco gulps before going back to Michael. Fernando takes Rachel by the hand and takes her to the bedroom. The door remains open between the two rooms. Fernando and Rachel whisper to each other and silently laugh. Marco asks a couple of questions, and quickly ends his session. He walks to the room and signals to Fernando to step out. The four of them stand around the tied up two.

Fernando: Any last words?

Michael: Mister, I swear on my mother's grave, I will kill that bastard son of mine for what he did to your little girl! I can understand your anger cause I have a little girl too. Just don't hurt me!

Fernando: Do you believe in god?

Michael: Oh please! I do! I take my family to church every Sunday!

Fernando: Rachel, its on you. What would you want me to do?

Michael: Your daughter is here with you?

Fernando: A Father's promise to his daughter is to be kept. Now Rachel, what would you want me to do?

Rachel: He's had enough daddy. As long as kills his son for what he did to me, I'll be happy with that.

Fernando: Then lets go. The more I see of him, the more I want to cut off his balls.

Rachel takes his father's hand and leads him to the door. Angelica follows mid way and stops, looking at Marco who was with the tied up pair.

Marco: I'll get Hotel Security to untie you. The rest is on you. Consider yourself lucky. The other two fathers were not so lucky.

Michael: Other two?

Marco: Looks like your son and his friends took turns on the little girl.

Michael: THAT BASTARD! I'M GOING TO SEND HIM AND HIS FRIENDS ASSES TO HELL!

Marco: Do as you like. I don't care.

Marco signals to Angelica to go out ahead of him. She does and steps into the hall to wait, Rachel follows. Marco meets up with Fernando and they both step into the hall. He closes the door behind him. They start walking down the hall as a group.

Marco: You know, he's going to actually kill his son.

Fernando: Not my problem.

Marco: You know, not only are you viscous, but you're cruel too.

Rachel: Actually, he was being nice.

Marco: Wait- you seen him in action?

Rachel: You should have seen what he did to the drug dealers where we lived.

Fernando: Rachel, enough of that.

Rachel: I'm sorry daddy.

Fernando: Don't be. Just be aware of what you are saying and to whom.

Marco: You have secrets to keep hidden?

Fernando: I don't like people to know of my past, especially those who were not part of it.

Marco: That's understandable, I guess.

They continue out the door of the hotel and back to the car. Before starting the engine, Marco makes a call to hotel security requesting to send some emergency service to Michael's room. As Marco starts the engine of the car, Fernando asks a question.

Fernando: Got what you wanted?

Marco (putting the car into gear): I got more than I wanted.

Fernando: Good.

Marco drives to the expensive part of town for a late evening dinner for s successful mission. This adds another 2 hours to their trip back home, as they arrive just before midnight. Despite the difficulty of getting by the guards at the compound due to curfew, they managed to get back into the dorms. Fernando give his little girl a kiss on the forehead and sent her to her room before going into his, where he is met by a pouncing cat that was kooked up in the room all by herself. After a bit of rough play with the feline, he and the cat gets ready to sleep and promptly does so.


	46. Chapter 46

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

Character 'Tee' is the name given to the unnamed Tea-server in the manga of Gunslinger Girl. The character is (c) Yu Aida, while the name is (c) Nachtsider. 'Tee' is believed to be a Type 1 cyborg, belonging to Chief Lorenzo.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 46: Just of Another Day of Power Struggles and Greed

Today would have been the day that Fernando would have like to slept away. But with such peace comes a price, and as such he was going to be disturbed.

The door was bang pounded upon very loudly, as if the police were on the other end demanding entrance to serve an arrest warrant. Fernando does not pay attention to the loud door knocking at first, thinking it was part of his dreamscape. It was not until Meeshie started tapping at his face to get his attention that he realized it was not part of his dreams.

Meeshie jumps off Fernando and onto the bed once her owner had awaken, yelling at the door as he went to put on a robe to properly cover himself.

Fernando: HOLD ON, I'M COMING!

Once the robe is tied around him, he walks over to the door and opens it. Jean was at the other side of the door, dressed in his trench coat and a less than happy look on his face.

Fernando: Oh, its you. What do you want? (then he glances over to the clock, seeing that it was 6:45AM) Jesus mother of Christ- its not even 7 o'clock yet!

Jean: Do you have a problem with me?

Fernando: I do now. What the fuck is wrong with you, its not even roll call or meeting time or anything! I'm going back to sleep. I will deal with you later.

Fernando was about slam the door on Jean's face, but Jean palms the door with his gloved hand and holds it open as Fernando was trying to close it. For a moment they stare at each other.

Fernando: What ever it is Jean, we can deal with it later.

Jean: You come in here, you try to shake up the place, you strike at your bosses, you throw your weight around, you think you are in command, and . You make it your point and your business that you are not going to take orders from the agency, when it is the agency you owe everything too. You are insubordinate, stupid and a failure.

Fernando: Really? You came to America looking for me, first off. Second, you kill my god daughter and turn her onto one of these monstrosities, and then I find out that in doing so anyway, you robbed her of her life too! Furthermore you come to me, pushing her on me as if she was some sort of gift, a tool of the trade? You are lucky I did not kill you right then and there!

At this time, Claes was walking out of her room to go attend a few personal needs before checking on Meeshie. But in seeing Jean at Fernando's doorway, she decided get closer to listen to what was going on.

Jean: About that, you Americans have a saying, "paying a debt is a female dog…"

Fernando: Huh? Paying a debt is a female dog? Oh… Pay Back Is A Bitch. Please, you would not know how to pay me back for what I did to you. And if you think I am going to just let you try like that-shit…

Jean points at Fernando and then starts poking Fernando into the shoulder with it as he spoke out as hard as he could with each spoke word.

Jean: You Better Understand That I Am The Fratello Supervisor! That I Am Second In Command Under Chief Lorenzo! That I Am Your…

Fernando grabs Jean's index finger before he would be poked again, and then bends it backwards towards the forearm just at the limit of the joint of the base. He applies a lot of pressure to it so that Jean would not be able to twist it out of his grasp, though Jean tries. At first Jean reels back in pain, kneeling down on one knee.

Jean: AHHHH! LET ME GO!

Fernando: First off, supervisor or not- I did not give you permission to touch me. You're lucky I don't break the finger off and shove the bloody end up your nose!

Jean: I SWEAR- YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

Fernando (flexing the finger a bit past its limit and then flexes it back bit more with each word, sending shockwaves of pain with each push.): Please, don't write checks with your mouth you ass cant cash. Now that I got you where I want you, when I let you go, you are going to get up and walk away. You are not to bother me for the rest of the day. And if you do, it better be because this building is on fire and you are trying to me out of there. But even then- I do not want to be disturbed. Do I make myself clear to you?

Jean tries to bear the pain as best as he can, trying to be as much of a man as be can possibly be, but Fernando can see his resistance and applies more pressure to the breaking point. Too busy to notice, the finger does not break off the joint as it should have.

Jean: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ANYTHING, JUST LET ME GO!

Fernando lets him go with a shove and then closes his door. Jean messages his finger for a second, before spring up to his feet and giving the door a hard hit with his shoulder, knocking it open. As he continues with his momentum, he steps into the room, only to fly back out of it and onto the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Fernando steps out into the hall and takes a karate stance just a couple of feet from Jean. Claes gasps from where she stood from what she saw. The loud noise was enough to alert the other cyborgs, and most of them run out into the hall to see as what was going on.

Fernando: Go Ahead! Take Your Gun Out! Lets See What Happens- You Taking Out Your Gun! I'll Kick That Stupid Head Of Yours Clean Of Your Shoulders! Give Me A Reason To Kill You!

Jean slowly gets up and then takes a similar martial arts stance. Fernando just stays his ground, charging up his nerves with enough neuro transmitters and muscles with adrenaline as to unleash a full berzerker fury the like he has not unleashed in years. Jean stands there, allowing his anger to think for him. He makes the first move, which is blocked and pushed aside. The second blow was also parried away. The third was caught, and Fernando pivots himself about and swings Jean around against the wall between his and Rabello's room hard enough to actually put a slight dent into it, the books from the shelves inside the room fall to the floor. Jean just crumples to the floor.

Fernando relaxes a bit, thinking that the fight is over, and starts to take a deep breathe. He steps up to Jean to check on his injuries. His mistake as he finds himself sliding across the floor on his back 1/2 way to where Claes and the other cyborgs were from the judo throw Jean had done onto him. Fernando lays there 1/2 seated, thinking "No Way…"

Somebody calls out to get Rachel, and another to get Ricco. Triela does the smart thing and run towards the Hillshire's dorm on the other floor. Jean gets up first and starts walking to Fernando, taking off his trench coat, clenching his gloved hands into fists. Fernando gets up and takes his stance, taking in a deep breathe and holds it. Jean charges towards Fernando, only to have his attack deflected by a blow to the jaw that throws him off and Fernando's shifting position makes him miss entirely. Jean fall onto the floor onto a prone position. He slowly gets up.

Jean starts another attack, but stops short of going through with it, wanting to see what was Fernando's actions and if they were preprogrammed in like some martial arts styles or if he has actual control of his actions. Fernando acts and suddenly stops, seeing that Jean was not where he was supposed to be. Jean's fist meets with the side of Fernando's jaw. As Fernando falls, he reaches out and manages to grab onto Jean's tie. Fernando yanks on it hard, along with his falling weight, making Jean fall with him, but harder. Though Jean tries to break his fall, Fernando hold on to his tie, making Jean impact his face with the floor. Jean's head almost seem to have bounced off the floor, and he rolls off Fernando. Fernando quickly recovers onto his feet.

The sound of a gun's slider and a round being advanced into the chamber freezes the action for a second. It was Ricco standing in front of the crowd in her pajamas with her CZ-75 aimed right at Fernando. The gun gets kicked out of her hand and she gets thrown across the hall by Rachel, who just got there a couple of seconds after, in just her white panties and her pink opened robe. Rachel pounces on her and the both of them go at it like their handlers continued to do. Pia quietly walks over to the gun and takes it out of the area.

Fernando decides to take up the anti, as this fight seems to be unnaturally long to him, and decides that only killing blows are in order. They get up and stand less than a step away from each other, and continue to go at it blow for blow. But Fernando's killer blows seems to do nothing- as each hit to Jean's chest that was meant to stop his heart seems to be as if Fernando sent his fist into energy absorbing foam rubber. Fernando switches strategies to disabling Jean. Next blow meant for Fernando's face, he caught, held on tightly to it, twisted it, flipped Jean onto the opposite wall while pinning his foot to Jean's back. He gives the arm another twist and then send it down onto his knee. Jean lets off a howling yell.

The arm broke at the elbow joint as Fernando intended. But the sound it made was unnatural. Nor was the break. Instead of the loud snap, it was more like a muffled snap followed by a series of tiny ones. The arm also seemed to flow about his leg instead of it folding over at an odd angle it should have. Fernando thinks about how all this is not adding up, though he does not let go.

Rachel and Ricco stop fighting from their end and look over. Soon the guards and the other handlers were there with guns drawn at them, and Fernando concedes. Hillshire grabs onto Fernando's arm and takes him to his room with Triela following behind. Ricco runs over to Jean, as Rachel runs into Fernando's room. The other handlers goes to their cyborgs and escort them to their rooms, questioning them as to what happened. A couple of guards take Jean to the medical ward, with Ricco following right behind him. Ferro arrives as Jean is taken away. She gathers Claes and asks her a few questions before taking her to Fernando's room.

Hillshire: What happened out there.

Fernando: That I would like to know.

Hillshire: What do you mean?

Fernando: I gave him my best blows, blows that would have taken down a gorilla, and yet he still fought on. Something was not right with that.

Hillshire: I'm asking about who started it!

Fernando: Cant you see that he did? He's fully dressed, I'm still in my underwear! I told him to leave me alone so I can get some sleep and we can deal with it later in the day, so I slammed the door in his face and he nearly knocks it off its hinges! He Attacked Me! For The Third Time! I'm telling you, he wont survive a fourth!

Hillshire looks about the room as Ferro steps in with Claes. She studies the doorway, seeing damage done to the door jam and lock.

Hillshire (looking over at Rachel as Triela pulls out a visible first aide kit from the shelf and places it on the table next to her): And What About You?!

Rachel: That bitch Ricco pulled her gun out on my father! I defended him!

Triela takes Rachel's hand which was still clench in a fist, finding a large clump of dirty blonde hair in it, with some blood at the end of the roots. Triela winches at the thought of the damage Rachel may have inflicted on Ricco. Claes slowly goes about the room and prepares Meeshie her meal.

Ferro: Enough! Until I get to see the security surveillance tapes, you , Fernando, are to remain in your room!

Fernando (mocking her like a little child): You're to remain in your room….

Ferro: You mocking me?

Fernando: You treating me like a 5 year old?

Ferro: Either this or the jail cell in the detention ward.

Hillshire: Trust me, you would be better off here.

Fernando: Fuck you's both.

Ferro: Don't you be taking your anger out on me.

Fernando: No?…

Fernando gets up from his bed and closes the door and then sends his fist through it, leaving a neatly punched out hole in it. He then pulls his arm back out and then slams the door open, and points to Ferro.

Fernando: THAT IS HOW HARD I HIT JEAN, AND YET HE WOULD NOT GO DOWN! I MEANT TO KILL HIM AND YET HE WOULD NOT DIE! YOU CAN NOT TELL ME THAT HE IS NOT HUMAN! YOU CANT! AND HE ATTACKED ME LIKE SOME T-100 TERMINATOR!

Ferro: You know you are going to have to pay for that door.

Fernando: Ferro- fuck the door! Fuck you, and fuck everybody in this place! After all this is over- I'm going back home and taking Rachel with me.

Ferro: Then you wont get her conditioning medication.

Fernando: I would rather let her die than to work another day in this place anymore!

Hillshire: What you did was not human either.

Fernando: I have a medical reason for my super strength. What's his?

Chief Lorenzo walks into the room with several guards who stop by the door. A thin teenage girl in a maid's uniform follows him into the room with a SiG 225 on her hand.

Lorenzo: Tee, take Rachel to the medical ward.

Fernando: What for?

Lorenzo: For analysis and rewrite programming.

Fernando (staring at him, as he slides his hand under his pillow): Over my dead body.

Lorenzo: Don't force us into using force.

Fernando: Just as a warning and respect to you, my hand is under my pillow and I have my gun in its grasp. It has 16 rounds, that's enough for everyone here and your guards outside, and I would still have 4 rounds left. I am faster than all of you and your cyborgs. So, you want to call my bluff, so do so at your peril.

Lorenzo: Tee- take Rachel to her room and treat her wounds there. Triela, Claes- to your room. This is an adult meeting only.

Fernando: Rachel stays.

Lorenzo: You are not to decide.

Fernando: Even though this is your dorm facility- this is my room, and I decide what happens in it. Now if you want, you can take that thing you have as a companion and have her bring some clothing for Rachel from her room. Rachel stays within the range of my sight and sound of my voice.

Lorenzo sighs.

Lorenzo: Don't make this harder than it should be.

Fernando: Why don't you and Ferro go watch the surveillance videos while doing the naked pretzel of love on your desk, then come back with a decision when you two are done.

Lorenzo: Don't be disrespectful with me.

Fernando: This whole place reeks of disrespect! You order me to stay away from Jean- I did my best to comply with that order. You order me to work with him, I did my best only to have him belittle and berate my work. What the fuck have I done to him, to you or to this agency?

Lorenzo: That is under investigation right now.

Fernando (sarcastically): OH! It is? Exhibit A: I'm still in my robe and underwear! Jean was fully dressed for work in business attire! Exhibit B: My door was broken into, not out of. So with those two, he came to me, not I to him! You Can Verify That With The Hall Camera Just Outside My Door!

Lorenzo: Hand over your weapon then. I'll review the tapes and come to a decision.

Fernando slowly pulls out the NAA.32 from under his pillow and reaches over to hand it over to him. Lorenzo takes it before stepping out the room.

Lorenzo: Collect the rest of his guns, and his cyborg's guns too. Tee make sure that you get them from her. You, are not to leave this room until I get back.

Lorenzo leaves the room. Tee only nods, and waits by the doorway. Everyone else looks at each other except for Fernando, who was looking out the door.

Fernando: Rachel- go in the shower and wash up.

Rachel quietly gets up and goes into the bathroom.

Ferro: Do you know why Jean attacked you?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Then what was he saying to you before your fight?

Fernando: He was making stupid remarks of about how I messed things up for him. That I don't listen to orders or authority, and made threats of harming me and Rachel. I told him to go away and leave me alone before slamming the door in his face. No…wait. I tried to slam the door, but he had it pinned against the wall with his hand. Then he started his accusations and poking me in the chest- I was not going to have that so I grabbed his finger and pulled it back to his wrist. After a few seconds of that, I let him go and then I closed the door. He charged in and got a few good hits before I kicked him back out in the hall. Then I stepped out into the hall and we fought from there. Look… look at the video tape. I'm going to get dressed and get something to eat from the cafeteria.

Ferro: Oh no. You are staying here.

Fernando: You and the guards going to stop me?

Ferro: Don't make threats with us.

Fernando gets up and walks out into the hall. The guards put their hands on their weapons, getting them ready to pull out and use. Fernando just stands there and counts them off, then shows of 4 fingers, one for the each of them. Then he counts himself and shows off one finger. Before he would put his hand down at his side, three of the guards slide down on the wall and Fernando looks at the fourth. Two of them had a fist imprint at the side of their jaws, the third had a heel print at the same relative place.

Fernando: Want to play hero, punk? I just took out 3 of your friends in less time it takes you to wrap your fingers around the handle of your gun. Hell, I'll let you pull out your gun and take aim. And before your finger can squeeze the trigger, you will be like them. Now care to try it? Count of three… (the guard takes out his gun) one… (he raises the gun to aiming position) two… (then the guard puts away the gun back in the holster) Good…. At least you have some intelligence. Now listen to me- You know nothing, you see nothing, Ju Nose Speekie Italiano. Tu me comprende amigo pasta breathe?

The guard nods his head before Fernando steps back into his room. He then looks at Tee who had her gun aimed at him. He then grabs the muzzle of the gun and puts it at his breast bone.

Fernando: Right here, sweetie. Hit any other place and you will just piss me off, and then I'll rip that pretty little cyborg head of your off your shoulders and pee down your throat. Now put away the gun before YOU end up hurt with it.

Tee instead slowly pulls back the hammer.

Ferro: Tee! Put The Gun Away!

Tee turns at Ferro before pulling the gun away.

Ferro: Tee- administer first aide to the injured guards.

Tee does as she was told. Fernando continues about his room, gathering his clothing from the closet and putting them on the table. Rachel walks out of the bathroom wrapped in her robe, drying her hair with a towel.

Fernando: Rachel- go get dressed and return. Put the mission weapon in a box to give to Ferro, but wear the personal one.

Rachel nods and starts walk into the hall and sees Lorenzo's cyborg checking on the 3 knocked out guards. She walks over to the fourth guard an looks him over right before putting her knee to his groin. He crumples to the floor clutching at his private jewels. She continues on to her room.

Ferro: That was unprovoked!

Fernando: Do you think I really care? Rent-a-cops are expendable. We are not. No rent-a-cop is going to dictate orders to me, make threats he can not fulfill or get in my or my daughter's way. Besides, isn't this a government installation? Why have rent-a-cops guarding the place. You should be having military guards, not rent-a-cops. You actually think that they are going to take action if some emergency were to befall on this place? Don't kid yourself in answering. Face it- they wont. They will run away like little scared girls in order to hide and save their minimum wage butts. Face it Ferro- they are ineffective.

Ferro: Still, Rachel had no right in doing what she did.

Fernando (taking his coffee pot to the bathroom): Ask me if I care, because I don't. As far as I am concerned, I gave her an order to comply, she saw the guard as a threat and she did what she could to deal with the threat. Now if you don't mind I'm getting dressed, so unless you ladies want a quickie fling or an upgrade in your sex education, I would want you to step outside for a moment while I shower up and get dressed.

Fernando takes the cleaned and fill coffee pot and sets the coffee maker to start immediate brewing. Then he looks at Ferro and the girls before taking a towel and a few items to the bathroom with him. The shower can he heard running while he was inside.

Rachel returns nicely dressed in her typical style, walking up to Ferro and hands her the mission weapon, minus the watch which she was wearing. Ferro also demanded for her personal weapon, to which Rachel give her the finger gesture instead before going to check on the coffee maker and then to the bed where she sat. Meeshie jumped onto the bed and her lap, curling up into a ball as she petted her.

Ferro (with her outstretched hand to receive): Second order Rachel- hand over your personal gun.

Rachel: You aint getting it.

Ferro: Final order- hand over the weapon.

Rachel pull out one of the safety pins from her skirt and shows its sharp point to Ferro.

Rachel: Try to take it from me.

Ferro gives her a stern look.

Claes: She's following her father's orders.

Ferro: She's a type two cyborg, and she is programmed to follow agency orders as well as her handler's orders.

Rachel: To every rule there is an exception, and you're looking at her. I only listen to my father's orders, and like him, this agency can go to hell. I'd rather die in his arms than to follow your rules.

Ferro: You are definitely over due for a rewrite.

Rachel: Try it and lets see what price its going to cost you and this agency. The last time some agency tried to use me to force my father's hand- they lost 12 of their agents and 2 supervisors. From what I see, that most of your precious fratello teams right there. And what the fuck- Jean a cyborg too?

Ferro: What do you mean?

Rachel: My father should have killed him outright, but could not. No body could have survived the blows he had received. And the way that arm broke. It was not like any arm I ever heard break! I know, I heard enough arms breaking, including my right arm to know what that sound is like.

Ferro: Lets not go into speculation.

Rachel steps out into the hall and points at the dents in the walls where Jean was slammed into.

Rachel: Explain that then.

Ferro: Explain what?

Rachel: The dents, where daddy slammed Jean into, hard enough to dent the wall, hard enough to either knock him out or kill him. It is obvious that Jean still fought on. So either Jean is a cyborg, or…

Ferro: Sheet rock is a cheap construction material.

Rachel: Yeah… right. Like they had sheet rock in the 1700's when this building was put up.

Ferro: The frame and outside façade is 1700, but the inside has been burnt and rebuilt a countless number of times. The last time I would say was around 1983.

Fernando steps out of the shower 1/2 dressed. He puts his robe on the table, after having put his dirty articles in the hamper. He then gathers the rest of his clothing from the back of the chair or table, where he put them before. The shirt goes on and before he sits down on his bed and takes his shoes that are parked under it.

Fernando (as he goes to the bed): If this building was burned and rebuilt, then is the smell of charred wood. You can not say that the building was totally rebuilt, because there are still old wooden members here and there. So unless the contractor got cheap and recycled some of the interior wood frame, this building was never burned.

Ferro: Who died and left you as the arson investigator?

Fernando: Lets just say that in my education, architecture was one of the included subjects. Now. Rachel- back in the room!

Rachel (trotting back inside): Coming daddy!

Rachel sits on the bed next to him as he finishes tying his shoes. Meeshie joins in, and Fernando takes her to his lap and strokes her back.

Fernando: Now understand this Ferro, the three of us makes a team.

Ferro: Three? Its just you and Rachel.

Fernando: You did not count Meeshie.

Ferro: But that's a cat!

Fernando (pointing at Ferro): Meeshie- sic' her

Meeshie jumps off the bed, extends her claws and flies towards Ferro. Ferro quickly steps out of the room and behind the wall next to the door. Meeshie stops at the door frame which borders the room and the hall. Meeshie stands there hunched over, claws extended, roaring and growling, waiting for Ferro to step into view. Fernando slaps his leg and calls to her loudly.

Fernando: Meeshie! Come Here!

The cat looks to him.

Fernando (pointing to his leg):Meeshie…

Meeshie trots over tot he bed and jumps up to him and sits on his leg. Fernando strokes her and pets her.

Fernando: Good girl. Now Relax Meeshie. Relax.

Meeshie lays down on his leg. Fernando yells out to Ferro.

Fernando: Ferro, its safe to come back inside again.

Ferro: Not until I have your word that it is.

Fernando: Me telling to do so is word enough. Now get back inside!

Ferro cautiously steps to the doorway, seeing that the cat was on his lap once again. Wary, she slowly walks into the room.

Ferro: You are going to pay for that little stunt.

Fernando: Oh go screw your self into a light socket and flick the switch up and down, will ya! Like I was saying- the three of us. Now if you have a problem with any of us, then you have a problem with all of us, and I will decide the fate thereof, not you, not the agency, not Lorenzo or Jean. Nobody but me. So, you are not going to ever rewrite and reprogram Rachel, nor are you ever going to threaten her with such. And in case it were to ever come to past that she is reprogrammed, you better go find a new medical staff because I will terminate the one who I find in this agency.

Ferro: Now I know you're bluffing.

Fernando: Want to find out? Succeed or fail, I will take a good part of the medical staff and any security guard, cyborg and fratello teams that gets in my way. Rewrite and reprogramming is nothing short of mental rape, and I will not allow that to happen to my little girl as they had done to others here. Now if you still think I'm bluffing, Claes, you ever wondered what happened to your handler, or of why you don't have one?

Claes turns to Fernando agasped.

Ferro: She never had a handler.

Fernando: You forget, I have to gather intell from everywhere to do my job for you. That means running algorithms, seeking deleted and fragmented files, and run a reconstruction program on them. Now, not that I'm prying into agency records, hey- these are deleted files, so as such, trash becomes public domain once it hits the can. But if Claes ever wants to know what has happened to her handler, that information can be arranged. Oh, by the way, don't bother in taking down my laptop cluster or my email accounts. I can hide things in plain sight… Now about breakfast.

Fernando gets up and gets this shoulder holster from the table to put on. He then walks over to his gun safe and takes his AA .45, putting in the right holster, then takes the trash .45 and puts it into the left holster, before filling his pockets with magazines for both guns. He then empties the rest of his gun safe onto the table.

Fernando signals to Rachel in sign language to go to his bottom desk drawer and to take out the Depleted Uranium rounds and what ever empty magazines that there for the .45 guns. She does as she is told, stuff the box and the couple of magazines into her purse as he puts on his suit jacket. Fernando turns to Ferro.

Fernando: Everything else is in the closet. You want it- take it. But if you find me innocent of these so called charges, then you are putting it back in there as it were exactly where you found them and not one millimeter off. Come on Rachel, lets get breakfast.

Ferro: You cant leave this room.

Fernando: Oh I cant? Watch me… Meeshie- sic her!

Fernando walks out of the room With Rachel, and Meeshie goes after Ferro. Luckily for her she was able to step out of the room before Meeshie could set her claws onto her. The others run outside with Ferro shouting orders to Fernando to return to his room. The shouting is abruptly stopped by the loud bang of gun fire. Fernando staggers forward, rights himself and puts a hand to his shoulder, taking a crushed bullet out from the fabric. The ballistic lining in the jacket did its job in saving him from harm and injury. He then turns around and sees Tee knelt down by the guards with her firearm aimed at him. He starts to walk back to her slowly, though he could have covered the distance in less than 1/2 a second if he wanted too. But now he is worst than angered when he fought Jean.

Everyone stands by the edge of the walls and can barely watch. Not even Rachel, for she has seen this happen before. Tee struggles to get a second shot in, but the first shot's casing as jammed into the ejection port, crushed into the sliding mechanism, and jammed hard into place. Even with her cyborg strength, she could not get the casing out. Fernando snatches the gun from her hands, grabs the slider of the gun and handle, sliding the mechanism hard enough to force out the stuck casing, and then repeats it to eject a few more bullets. He then gives it back to her with a loaded round in the firing chamber.

Tee does not understand what he just did, nor why, as do the others except for Rachel. Knowing what to expect, she turns away as to not to look. Fernando positions Tee's hands softly so she could fire another round at him, but once he has her set, he unleashes a barrage of fists to her head and face, then picks her up and slams her into the wall where he slammed Jean before, making the dent that was there larger. Tee's limp body lays limp and crumpled onto the floor. At this point Fernando starts to walk away.

Hillshire and Triela, along with Claes runs to Tee's side to help her. Claes feels for the Carotid pulse on the side of Tee's neck and finds it. Rachel walks to just steps away from them.

Claes: She's still alive.

Rachel: Being a cyborg saved her ass.

Claes: This is not a joke Rachel!

Rachel: I have seen him do this to my rapists and attackers. Now you know why to never anger him. And now you got him pissed. Mind- Fernando would never hit a girl, unless…

From the end of the hall, there was a loud roar. Rachel turns nervously and then runs to her god-father, "Coming daddy!"

Ferro calls Dr. Bianchi to send a medical team to deal with Tee, then orders Claes to go follow Fernando.

Claes: Are you out of your freaking mind?!

Ferro: Are you taking back to me?

Claes: You saw what he did to her? I am not going to end up like that!

Ferro: You have my orders, now follow them!

Claes: No way! I'm not jumping in front of that freight train! Rewrite me all you want, I don't care- I'm not gong to endanger myself like that!

Hillshire: Triela, Back her up.

Triela: With what?! I'm still in my pajamas!

Hillshire: Triela- do as I tell you!

Triela: Hell No! Tee is Lorenzo's body guard- the best of the best of the type 1's, and Fernando took her out like some rag doll? Hello no! You're better off going into the bathroom and go jerk yourself a soda!

Hillshire raises his hand up and slaps Triela, or at least tries too. She stops the hand from making impact with her face. They both stare at each other. Triela forces Hillshire's hand down and then starts to walk away back into her room. Claes follows behind her. Both Ferro and Hillshire can look at each other in disbelief as to what just occurred.

Fernando and Rachel stand on line for their breakfast at the cafeteria. The walk has calmed him down somewhat. Breakfast and coffee will add to calming effect. Fernando orders double of what he usually takes, which is pretty large in itself. Soon they were at the cyborg section eating their meal in relative peace. Fernando takes his time, and Rachel takes note of it.

Rachel: Are you OK, daddy?

Fernando: I'm sorry, Rachel.

Rachel: Sorry for what?

Fernando: For what's about to happen.

Rachel: What ever happens, happens. I'll be there by your side firing away until the bullets run out and then it will be hand to hand combat for the rest of the fight. I would not want to be any place else but there with you.

Fernando looks at her and notices a bruise on her left jaw.

Fernando: What happened there?

Rachel: Huh? Oh, while you were fighting Jean, I had to fight Ricco. She tried to shoot you too, you know.

Fernando: She was only following what she was programmed to do.

Rachel: I know, so was I.

Fernando: So, uhm… Where's Ricco?

Rachel: In the infirmary with her handler.

Fernando: You beat her that good?

Rachel: Not really, but her aiming eye will be closed shut for about a week at least, and there is a clump of hair on the table that I ripped out of her scalp.

Fernando: What is it with you girls and hair ripping? It makes no sense?

Rachel: A part of a girl's life is her hair. Fuck that up and well… it's a girl thing, daddy. You would not understand.

Fernando: Don't tell me I would not understand because I would. Look, its going to be a long day.

They continue on with breakfast.

Ferro shows up with Lorenzo and a contingent of security guards, surrounding the table where they ate.

Fernando: Good morning Ferro.

Ferro: Cut out the sarcasm, Fernando.

Fernando: Well, you and Lorenzo can sit down and eat with us, but as for this poor excuses of rent-a-cops, they will need to find their own table.

Security Guard behind Fernando (putting his hand on Fernando's shoulder): You are coming with us.

It only takes micro seconds for Fernando to bury his fork into the thigh of the guard. He fells back onto the table behind. Fernando reaches into his suit and pulls out both guns and has them aimed and pressed under the chins of the two guards next to him. Rachel was leaning over Fernando with her gun right in between Ferro's breasts. Everyone else has their hands about to reach for their weapons and freeze in place, realizing that they were just out maneuvered.

Fernando: I was just calming down Lorenzo- now call off your guards or else there will be a very bloody scene and a high body count!

Lorenzo: Don't make threats with me, Agent G.

Fernando: Its not a threat Chief Lorenzo, so on the count of 3, these guards better be out of my sight or bodies are going to start dropping.

For a moment there was silence.

Fernando: On the count of 3, Chief Lorenzo…

Another moment of silence passes.

Fernando: …2 and a 1/2!

Lorenzo: You said to the count of 3!

Fernando: I did not say where I was going to start, now did I?!

Lorenzo signals to the guards to slowly back away from the scene. As they step back, Fernando re-aims his guns to another set of targets, then another. The two guards who had his guns put under their chins attend to the their wounded comrade.

Fernando: Now make them leave the area. In fact dismiss them for the day.

Lorenzo: I can not do that.

Fernando: You are the chief, do it.

After a long moment, Lorenzo dismisses the guards, for the rest of the day, as told by Fernando. They walk out of the area.

Fernando (putting his guns away): Now have a seat.

Lorenzo: What about your cyborg?

Fernando: What about her?

Lorenzo: I do not take too kindly to threats.

Fernando: Threats? I don't make threats. I do make promises, and one such promise was to Ferro, that is anything were to happen to my daughter, that I would take her out personally. Apparently thus is if anything were to happen to me, Rachel would take her out personally. No threat was ever implied. But for the sake of calming your nerves… Rachel back off and disarm!

Rachel withdraws slowly from Ferro, before sitting where she was before.

Fernando: Have a seat Ferro.

Ferro nervously takes a seat next to the chief.

Fernando: Now Chief Lorenzo, have you seen the video tape?

Lorenzo: Yes I have.

Fernando: And your conclusion of what it shows?

Lorenzo: Jean did attacked you.

Fernando: Your decision?

Lorenzo: I have yet to decide on that.

Fernando: Then decide here and now.

Lorenzo: Not until you tell me why you tell me why you beaten Tee so badly that she needs to be in the medical ward?

Fernando: Ferro, answer that for me.

Ferro: Why should I?

Fernando: Because to him my version of the truth will be tainted. Your version of the truth, no matter how tainted it may be for my side will be more palatable to him.

Ferro: Then I wont answer.

Fernando: What it your way then.

Ferro: No, Jean is right- you are insubordinate and self indulging.

Fernando: Then why come to America to find me- a retired agent who wanted to be left alone?

Ferro: Because…

Lorenzo (interrupting her): Because Fernando, we believe that in you and in your genetic quirk that you own, you have the cure to the type one's end of life cycle problem.

Fernando: There are hundreds of individuals out there like me. Why not chose one of them?

Lorenzo: Because, Fernando, you are the only one who is not in some mental ward or laid out in some drug rehab center. You are pristine and pure.

Fernando: What do you want from me?

Lorenzo: Only the medical staff can answer that, I cant.

Fernando: Then answer me this- Is Jean a cyborg like the girls?

Lorenzo: I can not say.

Fernando: It seems that you have no choice. You want me to sing and dance but are not willing to provide the music or lyrics. So until I get what I want to know, then I wont give anything to any medical facility. You will have my resignation letter later today, and I'll be leaving for home tonight once I get my things packed. Rachel, we are done here. Lets clean up and go….

Lorenzo (interrupting him): Wait.

Fernando looks at him.

Lorenzo: Look. What is said here does not leave your mouth ever.

Fernando: Big freaking deal.

Lorenzo: It is a big freaking deal!

Fernando: So spill it.

Lorenzo: Years ago, when Supreme Court Judge Giovanni Croche was assassinated in the roadside bomb, there was a survivor: his son- Jean Croche. At the time, Jean was working for Section 1 when they were having experimental runs with their adult cyborgs. Though the doctors thought that Jean was going to die anyway, Section 1 took him and made him into a cyborg. Jean is the only living survivor of the Type 0 Adult cyborgs from Section 1.

Fernando: Type 0?

Lorenzo: To us, section 2, the adult cyborgs are known as Type 0, and are the basic designs to our Type 1s. But, Jean is unaware him being a cyborg. And now you have damaged him, and he will learn as to what happened.

Fernando: That part is on you. He does not have to know anything.

Lorenzo: We are not even sure if we have spare parts for him!

Fernando: Don't give me excuses, If Section 1 built him, then somewhere out there, there is a warehouse with spare parts. All you have to do is either ask or find that warehouse. Now how did you keep him from knowing that he was a cyborg?

Lorenzo: Jean believes that he is still alive due to a couple of transplanted organs he has been given because of his family's connection. Because of that, what he thinks is anti-organ-rejection medication is really condition medication, the same one that all the cyborgs use. But he is not programmed like the cyborgs. Instead his memories were altered a bit so that the event does not scar him mentally and show of his cyborg process, and now he goes through survivor's guilt for surviving the incident.

Fernando: Poor guy. Well, you dug yourself into the hole, you get yourselves out of it.

Lorenzo: But we need you.

Fernando: What for?

Lorenzo: Like the rest of the type ones, Jean has also reached the end of his life cycle.

Fernando: So, you want my blood and my fluids so that his life may be extended? Is this what it is all about?

Lorenzo: If we did not needed you alive, we would have killed you a long time ago.

Fernando: Don't count on it. Now, I'll do it, but not for Jean.

Rachel: Father!

Fernando: Got a beef with that?

Rachel: Yes I do! Jean will get the cure first before any of us girls get it!

Fernando: So… If it saves his life too, then consider it as an after thought.

Rachel: But he'll get the cure first!

Fernando: Lorenzo, care to elaborate on that?

Lorenzo: How so?

Fernando: How about this: Take Angie off line, give her the cure first.

Lorenzo: But…

Fernando (interrupting him):You are not listening. Make more than enough for everyone. But let Angie be the first to get it. Then Jean. Then who ever is slated to be next after that. This way, if any problems occurs, occurs in Angie and not in Jean, for one. Two, the girls get it first through Angie, and Jean being second is an after thought.

Lorenzo: The medical staff wont…

Fernando: Fuck the medical staff, will ya! Force them to follow orders as you do with us, or they get nothing from me!

Lorenzo: Anything else?

Fernando: Yeah… Just one more thing. Make that two.

Lorenzo: What are they?

Fernando: When all this is said and done, I get to go home with a big pay check and I am to be left alone and Rachel infused with the cure.

Lorenzo: What the second?

Fernando: On the night before we do this- Ferro is to be in my bed and to give me the freakiest wildest night of sex she can deliver.

Ferro: I'm not doing to.

Lorenzo: You are now being officially ordered to do so, Ferro!

Ferro: Then I protest!

Lorenzo: Protest all you want, you are still doing it, even if I have to tie you to the bed myself!

Ferro: I am not the agency's whore!

Fernando: And neither are the girls, but they are treated as such! I swear- I can see the good intention you guys are trying to do here, but the system is too corrupt, and you don't see that! These girls are willing to give up their lives for their handlers, and many have admitted to me that they also given up their bodies to them as well- because and I quote, "If I am to give up my life for my fratello, than giving up my body for him is a small price to pay!" I do not think that is right to the girls. Now when can we begin this, next week, maybe?

Ferro: I am not doing this?

Lorenzo: Yes you are! Now Fernando, which cyborg told you that?

Fernando: Lets see… there was Triela, Claes, Pia, Henrietta, in fact they all did- even my own god-daughter. And you know why?

Lorenzo: Why?

Fernando: Because of that stupid program and the conditioning drug, that's why!

Lorenzo: I see.

Fernando: I think you fail to see it for what it is other than just a tool for the agency. You don't see it as a immoral act put upon another human being. You only see it as a means to an end. And I'm telling you now that my daughter is not a means to an end. So Ferro if you want the cyborgs to live, have a talk with Rachel as to what I expect. She'll hand you the notes to satisfy me.

Rachel: I wont do it.

Ferro: Neither will I.

Fernando: Lorenzo, this meeting is over.

Lorenzo: Wait!

Fernando gets up and takes his tray to the garbage dump site and recycling center. Rachel follows him. Lorenzo calls after him, but after several attempts, stops. He then turns to Ferro.

Lorenzo: You are going to fix this, even of it means dropping those black lace panties of your and doing him lovely or you're fired.

Ferro: I'm not doing it! Especially not with him!

Lorenzo: You are or else. Now as my second in command- I'm ordering you to go fix the problem, by any means necessary. Now go do it, the sake of this agency and the type 1 cyborgs depends on what you and your vagina can do! So go Fucking do What You Have To do!

Ferro gets up and walks out of the of the cafeteria.

Along the way, Fernando and Rachel argued, thus making Fernando to order Rachel to stay in her room until further notice or until she decides she is wrong and is willing to apologize. Until then, he does not want to see her. Once up the stairs, Rachel stammers into her room and slams the door.

Fernando walks to his room, and orders Meeshie to stand down, as she was on heighten alert all morning long. He lays down on the bed with the pillows propped up so he can sit on bed with his legs extended outward. The door to his room left open. Meeshie knows that her master is not happy, and thus decides to play it safe and lay down on his desk chair.

In a matter of minutes Ferro was at the doorway, knocking on it. Fernando turns to face her.

Fernando: What do you want, Ferro?

Ferro: You heard the chief- I'm ordered to have sex with you.

Fernando: That was for the night before I give up my blood for the cure the cyborgs need.

Ferro: No, because of you leaving, I am ordered to persuade you into agreeing to this, which includes having sex with you if it means that it would persuade you.

Fernando pats on the side of his bed.

Fernando: Sit.

Ferro: Want me to close the door?

Fernando: I tried. It wont close.

Ferro: So you want to screw out in the open?

Fernando: I did not tell you that we are going to screw, I told you to sit. So you can button up those two or three buttons you just undid.

Ferro does as he said, sitting down on the bed after buttoning up her shirt. He take her hand and holds it. His hand was shaky, but not because of the situation but because he was still riding that adrenaline high from beating Tee into a pulp. Ferro has to shift herself about and closer to him to be more comfortable.

Fernando: Excuse me for being a nervous teenager, but why are you doing this?

Ferro: Why? I have to ask myself that. I would suppose its for the sake of the agency.

Fernando: You don't have to do anything for the agency you do not want too, Ferro. You should know that.

Ferro: Look, Fernando. Its not like in the United States where women are equal to men on almost everything. Here in Italy, a woman has to earn her place and even then can be ordered to do things she does not want to do, like I am now.

Fernando: Am I asking for sex? Am I demanding it? From you?

Ferro: I have to oblige the agency and give you what you want to persuade you.

Fernando: Nothing can persuade me, Ferro. Not even what you can give me in terms of sex, because I do not want that. But the only thing I do want, you can not give me.

Ferro: And what's that?

Fernando: Love of being my girl friend and wife.

Ferro: You're that lonely here?

Fernando: Not here, but ever since Cathy disappeared and later found dead, something deep inside me has been… I don't know.

Ferro: Look, I understand. I hurt too like that sometimes.

Fernando: But, Ferro. I cant take this place anymore. If you guys needed me to give blood to save the girls, then just ask for it. You did not had to make me an agent, you did not had to send me out on missions. All you had to do was just ask.

Ferro: Then, can we have your blood for the reason stated?

Fernando: Next week.

Ferro (looking down upon herself): Do I still have too?

Fernando: What I want, you can not give.

Ferro: What if I get your friends in here?

Fernando: After what they did to me? Sure, I'll love them as friends, but as for lovers that we never were, we will never be. So no.

Ferro: I was hoping…

Fernando: Don't hope. Hoping is for losers who can not do for themselves.

Ferro: But things should not be as bad as they are or seem to be.

Fernando: For me they are.

Ferro: Can I ask, how badly are you hurting?

Fernando: A lot, but once upon a time, there was somebody out there who could reach out to me, hold me and tell me that things would be better, and somehow make the hurt go away. She was that special.

Ferro: Look, despite being your supervisor, if you need a hug, tell me.

Fernando: I cant.

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: Because we are not friends. Like you stated, you are my supervisor, nothing more.

Ferro: Can I ask, how in hell you and her ever fell in love?

Fernando: Why do you ask?

Ferro: You damn sure make it hard just to be friends.

Fernando: It was one of those "Once Upon A Time" things. We cant be friends in here. We can only be collogues and supervisor and subordinate. We can not be equals here, because as friends we are equals no matter what the other labels say.

Ferro: Is that what you're worried about?

Fernando: I'm worried about that, yes, and of other things, most of them minor.

Ferro: OK, you are right. We cant be equals here. But can you answer me a question?

Fernando: Just ask.

Ferro: Have you fallen for me?

Fernando: Why do you ask that?

Ferro: Well, if given another time and another place, with certain qualities that you have, I may fall for you. But in seeing the other side of you- the insubordination and the obnoxious and rudeness you show, you make it difficult for a girl to fall for you.

Fernando: You, as the girl who would fall in love would have to take that along with the other things I have to offer, and in truth, I have nothing to offer but grief and strife and not much of anything else.

Ferro: Don't say that. You have a lot to offer that lucky lady out there. You just have to allow yourself to love again.

Fernando: I cant do that.

Ferro: And why not?

Fernando: Lets put it this way? Do you Ferro, take me, as I am, to love, honor and cherish. To maintain this male ego and support his emotional side, for better or for definitely the worst. For sickness and for health. To be a target of his enemies and of the people he works for, until death do you part?

Ferro: I don't want to marry you.

Fernando: I only marry my friends, and to be my friend, you have to be able to do all those things for me. Maybe I'm just selfish.

Ferro: No you are not. I want those things too.

Fernando: Then why don't you get them?

Ferro: How can I say it? Every guy I dated in here only wants one thing from me.

Fernando: So. They are too used to their cyborgs dropping their panties on command. Why not a real woman? That's how men are- they want sex.

Ferro: They?

Fernando: Huh?

Ferro: You used 'they'? Aren't you a man too?

Fernando: I am. But I don't have those desires, because I turned them off when Cathy was found dead, and replaced it with hate and revenge.

Ferro: That is so sad.

Fernando: That's me, Ferro. So even if on that night before the day I'm supposed to give my precious blood, you came to me in your finest lingerie and were willing to have the wildest sex you had ever throw at any guy in your life, I would not reciprocate, because I would not want too for that part of me is shut off.

Ferro: Can anything be done to turn it back on?

Fernando: It can be turned on only if I have my wife's murderer in the cross hairs of the scope of the .50cal I have in that closet and blow his brains out in the middle of the prison yard as he brags to his prison mates about how he is going to be set free for a double murder.

Ferro: A double murder? I though he only killed your wife.

Fernando: It's a 'minor' detail my dossier left out, you see, Cathy was 5 months pregnant at the time. Also, being a special ops agent, who knows who many innocent people he had killed in the name of doing his job. He just did not cared.

Ferro: I can see why you are so….

Fernando: I don't want to hear the psychological dribble Ferro. I heard it from enough experts as it is.

Ferro: Can I ask another question?

Fernando: Ask anything you want. Whether I want to answer, remains to be seen.

Ferro: You say next week to give your blood for the girls. Why not today or tomorrow?

Fernando: Jean needs that spare part, right?

Ferro: Just out of speculation- yes. What does that have to do with anything?

Fernando: Section 1 is not going to give away Type 0 cyborg parts if we ask for it. We are going to have to steal it.

Ferro drops her jaw at his response.

Fernando: You mind closing your mouth before a fly goes in there!

Ferro: You willing to do that?

Fernando: You willing to be my partner in crime?

Ferro: But we got to plan ahead! Get the others involved!

Fernando: Just you and me. Alone.

Ferro: Alone?!

Fernando: Rachel and Claes will be as cover, they will need silenced weapons though.

Ferro: That's not enough!

Fernando: Everything we need to know is on my hard drive. And I thought that information would be useless. Damn, proves to show you that intell has its importance when the opportunity arrives.

Ferro: But, just the four of us?

Fernando: In my agency, I had to do a lot of break ins in my time. I can do it alone if I have too. I would prefer to be with a friend if she wants to be.

Ferro: Alright, I'll be there. When do you want to do this?

Fernando: Tomarrow night.

Ferro: That is not enough time!

Fernando: I will need you to find out what exact parts Jean needs from Dr. Bianchi. I also need you to tell the chief what my plans are, and its going to be done whether he likes it or not.

Ferro: He may not agree to it.

Fernando: I don't care. If Jean needs the parts.

Ferro: Why are you doing this?

Fernando: You want me to pack my bags up leave Italy?

Ferro: No! Don't… Just why?

Fernando: Don't ever question my motives Ferro. If I say I'll do something for the benefit of another, then let it be done.

Ferro: But over an hour ago, you were going to kill him in a fist fight.

Fernando: And I also found out that he is a cyborg, and of how he survived a road side bombing that killed his family and of how he is unaware of his condition. If I can help restore to him what semblance of normalcy he has in his life, then so be it. I am not doing it to get praise or a medal. A simple thanks is enough.

Ferro: You know if we get caught out there, they will kill us. And they have anti-cyborg technology.

Fernando: I'm willing to take that chance alone.

Ferro: You don't have too.

Fernando: I'm holding you up to this. And I'm going to need a few things.

Ferro: I don't think we have enough time for this mission.

Fernando: We wont if we just stay here and talk about it! Now, I need my door fixed, for one. Two cars- Fiat Spyders with ultra quiet mufflers.

Ferro: Why two cars?

Fernando: In case one of use gets killed or captured, the other one can still get away. Now, two small radios, I prefer the Yaesu VX-2s, programmed to a private frequency I know, a set of high tech burglary tools and an old PC laptop.

Ferro: Why the laptop?

Fernando: I need it to circumvent their alarm and electronic locks with it. All my Mac systems do not have the proper ports to do that with.

Ferro: Oh.

Fernando: Make sure it has a brand new batter and a solid state hard drive. I have CDs of the OS to install

Ferro: OK, I'll see what I can do.

Fernando: Alright then. Just one more thing.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: Unless you are going to strip and we do the nasty deed here and now, you mind getting out of my bed?

Ferro: Do I have a choice?

Fernando: Ferro…

Ferro: I was only joking with you… Look. I appreciate what you are planning on doing. OK?

Fernando: Look Ferro. To prepare for this mission, we are going to pull an all-nighter tonight So don't get too comfy with appreciation and thanks. You want to thank me- put black roses on my grave. But go talk to Lorenzo and Dr. Bianchi. Then get me those things I asked, and finally, come back here with Claes. The girls needs to be briefed and prepared for this job.

Ferro slowly shifts out of the bed, but returns to Fernando, giving him a quick peck on his lips. Fernando complains. But she gets up and walks out of the room, freezing for a moment at the door way. She then steps out of the way towards the center of the hallway and walks to the offices downstairs. Rachel walks in a few seconds later.

Rachel: How could you?

Fernando: What Rachel?

Rachel: You and her had sex, didn't you?

Fernando: No we did not had sex.

Rachel: Then the both of you made out.

Fernando: No we did not made out or felt each other up or had any physical contact of any kind.

Rachel: Then what was she doing in your bed with you?

Fernando: Talking things out.

Rachel: Yeah right.

Fernando: Look Rachel. Like it or not, We are stuck here.

Rachel: According to you we can leave at any time.

Fernando: I can leave at anytime. You do not have that luxury or option if it were not for me. So cool it with that negative teenage daughter act, I'm trying to do my best for the both of us!

Rachel (on the verge of tears): Don't you think I'm trying to do the same for you?

Fernando (sits up at the edge of the bed, reaching to take her hand): Don't you think I know that? Of course I do! And I know that you love me unconditionally. So cut it out with that negative teen bullcrap and for once, try to understand that your father is trying to do his best with what little he has and right now he has nothing. If he manages to do something, then considerate a miracle that he created something from nothing.

Rachel: But you don't understand…

Fernando: Maybe I do, and maybe I don't like where our relationship goes to at times. I swear Rachel, sometimes I swear I think all you want to do is screw all the time. Is it that you have sex on the mind or something? Want me to grab your breasts or rub your panty crotch? Seriously girl.

Rachel: I just want you to love me, daddy…. That's all!

Fernando: And in that love, give you what you want, sex too?

Rachel: Why not?

Fernando: Because, fathers do not do that to their little girls.

Rachel: I'm not a little girl! Look at me, I might be short, but my breasts are bigger than Ferro's for her size! And I got curves too. And I was sexually active before becoming a cyborg so I know I can take you on anytime you want.

Fernando slaps Rachel, not hard, but enough to snap her out of her tadre. They both look at each other.

Fernando: I told you no to ever confuse sex for Love. They are two different sex of things and one does not denote the other. I Love you with capitalized 'L-O-V-E', and nothing is going to change that!

Rachel: Then its because I'm dirty, isn't it? Because I used to fool around and screw and fuck boy friends in the past… isn't it? Its because I'm not a virgin, right?!

Fernando: No! it is not, Rachel!

Rachel: Then explain why I have this empty feeling inside me?

Fernando: Because you want more, Rachel. You want more than what a father can give to his little girl. You are growing up. You are having grown up feelings of wants and desires. You want that physical part of love that I can not give, not totally. OK?

Rachel: Then what can you give me?

Fernando: Nothing much more than a hug and a kiss. Maybe an occasion tickle fest on the bed, or sleeping with me when things are too much for you to handle, but that's it.

Rachel: But I want more.

Fernando: You cant have anymore. Look. You think that Ferro is a threat to our relationship?

Rachel nods.

Fernando: Then you are wrong. Ferro is not even a friend. She does not show up on the friendship radar scope.

Rachel: But I heard you two talking in here.

Fernando: Then you know that I would not want too, and neither does she. Seriously Rachel, why did you come here in the first place, if Ferro was not here?

Rachel: To say I was sorry.

Fernando: Why are you sorry?

Rachel: Because I was going against your better judgment.

Fernando: Look, my judgment is not better. But if I decide that its something I have to do, its going to be done. But it does not mean that it is the better or the best thing to do.

Rachel: What about you saying, demanding sex from Ferro as an option?

Fernando: It was a test. A test in which they had failed.

Rachel: What kind of test?

Fernando: Look, Rachel. No one, no person, no government agency can force a person to do anything they do not want to do. The SWA through Lorenzo failed in that in order to get the cure from my blood, they were forcing Ferro into something she did not wanted to do. You understand that?

Rachel nods.

Fernando: Now they sent her again to do what ever it is she thinks she has to so in order to make me do their bidding- they failed again! You understand that?

Rachel nods again.

Fernando: We spent all this time talking. Now we could have been friends but this agency does not allow friends to happen. And I am not going to allow myself to be her sex buddy either. So, if you think that Ferro and I are going to do the nasty, I got two things to say to you.

Rachel: What's that?

Fernando: First one is no we are not.

Rachel: What's the second?

Fernando: Who I stick my dick into is none of your business unless I stick my dick in you. And that is not going to happen unless our relationship changes so dramatically that it is needed. You got that?

Rachel: Yes father.

Fernando: Maybe you need to be put over my lap and spanked.

Rachel can only just look at him, not wanting of the prospect of being humiliated in such a way. Then she removes her gun from the waist band and puts it on the nightstand next to the bed, before puling out the top safety pin from her waist band. The skirt partially unforrels itself and falls to the floor. Fernando gives her one hard smack to her rear end.

Fernando: Put that skirt back on. I'm not here to play games.

Rachel bites on her lower lip and bends down to pull up the skirt to its proper place. She then sets the safety pin in place. Fernando goes back to the position he was before on the bed. He crosses his arms and thinks for a while before turning to her.

Fernando: You going to stand there or you want some father/daughter time?

Rachel: But…

Fernando: Get on the bed and get over here. I need to talk to you about a few things anyway.

Rachel walks up to the bed, sits on it, kicks off her shoes, and slides over to where he was, putting her head against his chest and her arms around him.

Rachel: What do you want to talk about?

Fernando: We got a mission in less than 36 hours.

Rachel: What kind of mission?

Fernando: A breaking in and stealing secrets mission.

Rachel: No killing people?

Fernando: Only if necessary.

Rachel: Who's going to be involved?

Fernando: You, me, Ferro and Claes.

Rachel: That's it? No pizza van or other teams?

Fernando: Just us 4. it will be late at night so I need you to sleep during the day tomarrow.

Rachel: Can I sleep with you?

Fernando: You can sleep on my bed. I got a lot of prep work to do for this mission.

Rachel: What we stealing?

Fernando: Some secrets from a lab. Most importantly, you and Claes will be look outs while Ferro and I do the stealing.

Rachel: Cant I be with you?

Fernando: I need to you be look out. I need you to protect us, me, from guards that might come our way. And I need you to be very quiet. Do as I tell you and not as I do. Got that?

Rachel: Yes father.

Fernando: Now, I also need you to take Meeshie into your room when the repair people get here to fix my door.

Rachel: Anything else father?

Fernando: I want you to be my daughter and not my lover.

Rachel: I'll try my best, father. Its just…

Fernando: I know. Lets leave it at that for now.

Rachel snuggles herself tighter against Fernando and closes her eyes as they both sat there. They could have remained like this for hours. They were given less than 30 minutes as Lorenzo walks in with Ferro behind her.

Lorenzo: AHEM!

Fernando turns to face who it was at the door.

Fernando: Oh, its you. Want do you want?

Lorenzo: You and your cyborg….

Fernando (interrupting him): It's a father and daughter moment. And she is not a cyborg, just a girl with cyborg implants. Remember that.

Lorenzo: So the rumors are true.

Fernando: What rumors?

Lorenzo: Rumors that you care for your cyborg as if she were of your own flesh and blood.

Fernando: She is not of my flesh and blood, but is of my heart, mind, and soul. And that is more than what I can say for most around the world. Besides, she is mine on paper as stated by the Roman Catholic church and the United States of America. Now, what brings you here?

Lorenzo: Ferro told me of your crazy plan.

Fernando: And?

Lorenzo: Its a crazy idea.

Fernando: So? Do you sanction it?

Lorenzo: How can I?

Fernando: Lets put it this way- you meet with Draghi and request those parts from him for Jean. You think he is going to allow it? In the light of the failures of the adult cyborg program, I don't see it happening. Furthermore, in questing those parts, he's going to think that Section 2 have succeeded in the adult cyborg design where Section 1 had failed. With that bitter taste in his mouth, his answer will be no.

Lorenzo: I have to speak with Draghi and Monica Petris.

Fernando: Executive Director of the SWA?

Lorenzo: So you do know her.

Fernando: I remember her at the party months ago. A very nice lady.

Lorenzo: Fernando?

Fernando: Yes?

Lorenzo: Do you mind...

Fernando: What?

Lorenzo: Your cyborg.

Fernando: Refer to her as my daughter or god-daughter. Besides, she's asleep.

Lorenzo: It's disturbing to see you two like that.

Fernando: Have a seat. I'll try to see what I can do.

Lorenzo: Please do.

As Lorenzo and Ferro has a seat, Fernando gently wakes up Rachel and tells her he has to take care of some personal needs. She stretches and then takes to his pillow, allowing him to get out of bed. He walks over to his desk and sits at his desk chair as Lorenzo and Ferro looked on from the table. Rachel was snoring lightly, signifying that she was back asleep. Fernando spins his seat around to face them and leans back.

Fernando: First off, Chief Lorenzo, I know you may have heard it a thousand times before from the others and from me, but Rachel and I bonded long before this place became into existence as far as I care.

Lorenzo: That is not why I am here.

Fernando: Then If why are you here?

Lorenzo: Did you forget?

Fernando: Humor me.

Lorenzo: The mission Ferro told me about, you two breaking into a Section 1 warehouse and stealing cyborg parts for Jean.

Fernando: What about it?

Lorenzo: Why are you doing this?

Fernando: Why not?

Lorenzo: How about a reason?

Fernando: Ferro did not tell you?

Lorenzo: She did, but I want to hear it from your mouth.

Fernando: Well chief. Call it remorse or sorrow for the bastard, but he is going to need those parts that I broke. So I'm willing to get them for him. Nothing more.

Lorenzo: Just the 4 of you? I cant risk that. You have to have backup and support.

Fernando: With all due respect, sir. The more people that are involved, the more likely it would fail. Now, I could do it myself, but I prefer not too.

Lorenzo: Then take somebody else besides Ferro.

Fernando: I need somebody I can trust. Not somebody who is going to back stab me in the height of the mission. I'm sure that you can understand that.

Lorenzo: Ferro is not experienced enough in infiltration missions.

Fernando: Then why was she the head of the logistics and intell before switching her over to the fratello division? Seems to me that to be the head of logistics and intell, one must know something of infiltration.

Lorenzo: I would not want to risk my supervisors on a 1/2 baked idea.

Fernando: How about asking her?

Lorenzo: I already know her answer.

Fernando: And?

Lorenzo: I'm not allowing it.

Fernando: Then so be it, I'll do it myself.

Ferro: I cant let you do that.

Fernando: No? Try to stop me then.

Ferro: Don't be an idiot.

Fernando: Its my free will to do so. Now with that said, this meeting is over, I'll speak with Dr. Bianchi myself.

Lorenzo: You are to stay in your room until further orders.

Fernando: Alright then, have it your way. I'll pack my things and leave tomarrow night. Send my check to my New York City address.

Lorenzo: Just like that?

Fernando: Yes.

Lorenzo: Let me remind you that you still have 2 more years with us.

Fernando: No I don't. The CIA has a 2 year contract to obligate with you. I leave, they have to find you a replacement. As far as you're concerned, I quit.

Lorenzo: You know the punishment for international espionage is death by firing squad.

Fernando: Was that meant to scare me?

Lorenzo (as he gets up out of his chair): I'm just letting you know.

Lorenzo walks out of the room. Ferro and Fernando remains silent for the moment as they hear his footsteps fade into the distance.

Ferro: So you're leaving?

Fernando: What choice do I have?

Ferro: I want you to reconsider.

Fernando: Reconsider what? You heard him. Its as if he was protecting a secret.

Ferro: He's the director of Section 2. He has a lot at stake here.

Fernando: Then so be it.

Ferro: Look, Fernando, don't do anything stupid.

Fernando: Who says I were?

Ferro: I'll check up on you later.

Fernando: Eh… Goodbye.

Ferro gives him a long stare before getting up and leaving his room. Fernando turns to his laptop and starts typing away on it. He then starts to dismantle and pack up his things, leaving them in boxes, and affixing address labels on them. He then goes into Rachel's room and does the same there, bringing her stuff over to his room. He does leave 1 final set of clothes for her to wear: Black wrap around skirt with a black turtle neck, black tights, and black sneakers that she has yet to wear. He also leaves out her red silk underwear, all folded up neatly in his table.

He then goes back to his laptop and continues to study some more. Several hours has past, and even though the repair crew had yet to arrive, Ferro drops by again. She sees the packed boxes and luggage set nearly in the corner of the room and a pile of clothing for Rachel.

Ferro: You serious on leaving?

Fernando: You think I'm bluffing?

Ferro (picking up Rachel's red silk underwear): Uhm… You and Rachel planning on something?

Fernando: One last night out before we go home. Dinner, movie, maybe a couple of hours at a disco; that's about it.

Ferro (as she puts them down): Uhm, I see. Aint she kind of young for silk underwear?

Fernando: So I spoiled her a bit. From the looks of it, she's wearing the black ones.

Ferro: Do you know what these colours mean?

Fernando: I got her the silk underwear because as far as my past girl friends told me that they feel nice when they wear them, and I wanted Rachel to have that feeling. She chose the colours because she likes them. Its not some kind of color code that I know of, its nothing sexual between her and I…

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: You want me to get you a set? As soon as I get to New York City, I'll pick you a set from Fredrick's of Hollywood or maybe Victoria Secrets. What's your favorite colour?

Ferro: Uhm, Black – wait a minute!

Fernando: Not to worry, I'll guess on your size. You look like a 6/7 to me.

Ferro: Look. I don't want you to leave.

Fernando: Its too late for that. If you don't mind, you could do us the favor and let the guards look the other way so Rachel and I can have a last night out in Rome.

Ferro just sighs.

Ferro: Alright. I'll see what I can do. Just don't leave tomarrow without saying good bye.

Fernando just smiles a tiny smile.

Fernando: For a friend- anything.

Ferro leaves room. Fernando continues to work on his laptop, taking breaks to stretch and set up his clothing. A few more hours had past into the early evening hours, and after taking a quick shower and shave, Fernando gets dressed before waking up Rachel. He whispers into her ear, "Its time."

Rachel wakes up and stretches, looking over at him before pouncing and giving him a hug. At first he struggles with her but then allows it to happen, holding her tightly as she does him. After a while, they let go of each other.

Fernando: I need you to shower up and get changed. We're going out one last time.

Rachel slowly gets up and looks over the items he had selected and takes them to the bathroom with her. After giving Meeshie her meal, Fernando sits on the bed and waits for her to come out, puling out a small makeup kit that he got her some time ago from his nightstand drawer. He looks over the foundation and other coloured powders, and the make up applicator. She comes out some 1/2 hour later, all dressed and fresh as a daisy. Fernando tells her to pack the clothes she was wearing into her backpack, then to return to him. She does as she was told, standing in front of him between his opened legs where he sat.

He holds her by the chin as he applies the make up on her lightly. She just stays put and enjoys the attention that he was giving her. He gives her a pat on her rear end to tell her he was done.

Rachel: Where are we going?

Fernando: Dinner….

Rachel: Good, I'm starving.

Fernando: All you did was sleep all day.

Rachel: I know… But I'm hungry.

Fernando: Fancy Chinese maybe.

Rachel: Sounds good. Anything else?

Fernando: Well, a movie after that.

Rachel: Then we return to this place?

Fernando: No. I'm thinking of maybe a late night meal and then take a long walk. You up to it?

Rachel: With you? Anytime.

Rachel then leans over and hugs him. After a while, she lets him go.

Fernando: Arm up, and take as much with you in your purse.

Rachel was a bit confused at this last order, but she complies. They then walk out of the dorm, down the hall and exit the building. Fernando takes his laptop and a small duffle bag of tools with him. They managed to get to the parking to where the Porsche was parked and both get in. Fernando puts the and the duffle bag into the rear hatch area by tossing them lightly there. They were soon driving away.

Between dinner and the movie, it was approaching the midnight hour. A second light meal and small talk pushes it to 1 in the morning. They were not allowed in the discoteque because they were not part of the in-crowd, but that was fine with Rachel, who wanted to be with her father alone anyways. They get into the Porsche and drive around, just leaving the city outskirts to a secluded spot that over looked a small cliff and an industrial complex in the distance. There were other parked cars in the area, marking this to be a lover's area of sorts.

Rachel: Why are we here?

Fernando just sighs for the moment before answering.

Fernando: Remember what I told you, about everything today?

Rachel: Yeah…

Fernando: Well, that is the place we have to break into.

Rachel: It looks kinda empty.

Fernando: It does, don't it.

Rachel: So that is what we are going to hit tomorrow night?

Fernando: The chief decided against it.

Rachel: So its been canceled?

Fernando: Rachel, have I told you that I love you?

Rachel: Everyday almost. What does that…. Oh.

Fernando: Only if you want too.

Rachel: I'll do anything you want me too, you just have to tell me.

Fernando: Anything?

Rachel: You know- anything.

Fernando: Even?

Fernando leans over and kisses her on the lips then quickly pulls away.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: Yes?

Rachel: Are you scared?

Fernando: Hell yes.

Rachel: So am I.

Fernando: Its OK to be scared.

Rachel: I know. Its not OK to let the fear take over.

Fernando: Right.

Rachel: So its just us two?

Fernando: Yup.

Rachel: And is we get caught?

Fernando: They will kill us.

Rachel: What's your plan then?

Fernando: You stay by me at all times. Kill anyone that comes near us.

Rachel: When are we going do this?

Fernando: In a couple of hours.

Rachel: Until then?

Fernando: We wait.

Rachel unbuckles her seatbelt and slides over to Fernando's lap, who has also undone his seatbelt. She puts her arms around his neck, he holds her up as well. She puts her feet upon the center console, letting her knees up and slightly parted. The skirt slides down her legs and reveals her underwear underneath.

Fernando: Rachel, do you mind?

Rachel: Mind what?

Fernando points to her exposed area below her belt.

Rachel: You chose the underwear, so its OK for you to look.

Fernando: How about a little feminine modesty.

Rachel: You seem me naked many times before, so what modesty is needed between us?

Fernando: OK, you got me.

Rachel: You still scared?

Fernando: Yes, but…

Rachel: I know.

Fernando: Then why ask?

Rachel: Can I ask you something?

Fernando: Ask anything.

Rachel: Would you want to fuck me, right now?

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: I know. But its what you said a long time ago, about if it were to be our last mission in which we would be killed if caught, that you would want to so you could give me what I finally wanted.

Fernando: The thought has crossed my mind many times all day today as I plotted out this plan.

Rachel: Do you think there is a chance of failure?

Fernando: There is always a chance of failure.

Rachel: Then, would you…

Fernando: What, fuck you? No. But…

Rachel: But what?

Fernando: This is where we can not let the fear take over our actions. Sure, we could fail. We could die from this mission, but we cant let those feelings tell us what to do. I can love you without penetration.

Rachel: Huh?

Fernando pulls her upwards towards him and plants a kiss on her lips again. She tightens her embrace as they continued on for the next couple of minutes until she reaches down to him and gropes at his groins. Fernando pushes her off, and they both sit there breathing heavy.

Fernando: You have not done that in a long time. You know better not too.

Rachel bites on her lips before answering.

Rachel: I know, I'm sorry.

Fernando: No, don't be. We both got carried away.

Fernando sighs for the moment before looking at his watch.

Fernando: its almost that time, Lets go.

Rachel: You said in a couple of hours.

Fernando: Its going to take some time to get there. It is a long walk from here and a long walk back.

Rachel: Why not drive?

Fernando: There is no road there except for the one that leads to the main gate.

Rachel: So, how are we going to do this?

Fernando: That building at the fence is the target. The stuff we need should be in a lab on the second floor. We go in, we come out, we go back to the compound if all goes well.

Rachel: You have doubts, don't you?

Fernando: Call it Premission Jitters- But I get them the hour before the mission.

Rachel: I noticed it, daddy.

Fernando: You have.

Rachel: Yeah, and this is the worst I seen you have them.

Fernando: I'll be fine.

Fernando lets out another sigh.

Fernando: Come on, lets go.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: Yes?

Rachel gives him one last short kiss on the lips before speaking.

Rachel: I love you.

Fernando: I love you too.

Fernando takes a tissue from the center console to wipe his lips with, and hands Rachel her tube of lipstick to reapply before getting out of the car. They both get out and walk over to the hatchback of the car. As Fernando lifts the bag out of the hatch area, several masked individuals surround them with guns.

Masked Man (in a disguised voice): Just hand over the bag, Fernando…

Fernando: What? Who are you?

They take their masks off, revealing themselves to him: Marco, Jose, Hillshire and Ferro.

Fernando: Wait, if you're here- where are your girls?

Marco signals and the girls come out of hiding, all dressed in black as well.

Ferro: You need to tell us how you isolated your car from laser eavesdropping.

Fernando: That's my secret. Now why are you all here?

Jose: We were going to ask you the same thing.

Fernando: What have you told them?

Ferro: I told them everything.

Fernando: So you are here to stop me?

Marco: No matter how wrong it maybe, you are doing this for a noble cause and we are here to support that cause.

Fernando: Don't tell me you got the pizza van is nearby.

They all nod. Claes takes Rachel by the arm and pulls her towards the girls for their own discussion.

Marco: We got what was possible from your laptop cluster.

Fernando: How? They are password protected.

Marco: Next time don't leave your OSX Server Discs unlocked. We changed your passwords to get in. The rest was simple. I must say, I was impress with the details of this plan.

Jose: We did have to make a few minor changes though.

Fernando: Changes?

Ferro: Priscilla undid your computer virus you implanted in the Romana Electrical grid. We could not have allow you black out 1/2 of Italy for this little mission. So we have Amedeo and Georgio 5 miles back rigging explosive around the base of one of the electrical supply powers that feed this area, so only this area gets blacked out.

Marco: Of course you anticipated that they would have back up generators. So we made a few phone calls to our friends inside. They will be expecting us and deliver the parts Jean needs behind the building, so you wont have to go in.

Fernando: What about the electric fence?

Jose: The section behind the building has been neutralized, so we can safely climb it.

Fernando: So what is stopping us from just driving in through the main gate?

Ferro: The guards are still under their orders.

Fernando: And the cameras?

Ferro: As you expected, the back up generators will only power the basic infrastructure, not the security measures. So the guards will be alerted. We will need to go in and come out quickly.

Fernando: Alright then, lets go.

Ferro: We still got another 1/2 hour.

Fernando: Its going to take that long to get there

Marco: You missed the trip wire sensors between here and there.

Fernando: I would have found them.

Marco: Yeah, sure.

(Rewind a few seconds to the girls)

Claes: What were you thinking?

Rachel: What do you mean?

Triela: She means about you and Fernando taking on a Section 1 compound by yourselves.

Rachel: I do as he tells me.

Triela: You both would have gotten killed!

Rachel: If I die for him then I die happy! You would do the same for your handlers.

Claes: I thought you had more brains than that.

Rachel: Don't give me that, you all would be dropping your panties for your handlers if they ordered you too. Including you Claes for Ferro.

Claes: I would not!

Rachel: Yes you would. So you all would understand, so would I, so we are all even here!

Angelica: It's a good thing that we came when we did.

Rachel: Why? Wait- you hardly ever speak!

Angelica: Fernando's plan was brilliant, but he was missing a couple of pieces.

Henrietta: We are here to fill those pieces.

Angelica. Yeah.

Rachel just turns away and sighs.

Claes: Where are you going?

Rachel: Where I belong, next to my father!

Triela: Well, lets go.

The girls gather around their handlers as the adults speak.

Jose: And your Porsche sticks out like a sore thumb.

Fernando closes the hatchback of his Porsche but Ferro stops it from closing.

Fernando: OK, What else?

Ferro: You wont be needing the tools or that much ammunition.

Fernando: You sure about that?

Ferro: You want us to be your friend, you need to trust us too.

Fernando: Rachel, what you think?

Rachel: Me? I… uhm…

She looks at the girls, then puts the purse in the hatchback area only leaving her with her gun and 2 magazines of ammunition in her pockets.

Fernando: I see.

Fernando puts the bag of tools in the trunk. Marco steps up to him and hands him a wireless ear piece. Angelica does the same thing with Rachel. Fernando hands his laptop to Ferro.

Ferro: I don't need this.

Fernando: Just humor me, alright?

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: I have it running an 'Eye in the Sky' program. It will tell you where everybody is at compared to us. Unfortunately, it wont see people side the building, but it will the patrolling guards outside.

Marco: Take it. It might be useful.

A muffled boom can be heard in the distance, and the lights in the highway and parking area go out as well as the complex below them

Fernando: What was that?

Marco: Looks like Amedeo and Georgio getting carried away with the explosives.

Ferro: We told them to make it look like a terrorist bomb.

Fernando: Damn thing sounded like a 747 crashing!

Marco: Come on, lets go.

The group started their way down the short cliff and the hill to the complex. The lights on the complex turn back on within a couple of minutes. As planned, in about a 1/2 hour they were at the fence. Marco flashes a laser pointer into a window. A laser shined back, flashing twice. The building was farther away from the fence than it was in the plans.

Marco: Good. Its clear Ferro, stay hidden with Claes, and alert us if the guard get to close. Everyone, take your positions.

Ferro nods before taking Claes by the wrist and head back to the bushes in the hill. Jose and Henrietta hide by the base of the fence outside the complex. Hillshire and Triela by the fence inside the complex. Fernando, Rachel, Marco and Angie continue to the building. Fernando silently curses himself out.

Fernando: it should have been yards, not feet.

Marco: I would not worry about it. Besides, you look out of place with that suit.

Fernando: Consider it business attire.

Marco: I see.

They were soon at the base of the building. Angelica goes to the corner of the building and looks out from there. Rachel stays by Fernando's side but looks in the other direction. Marco flashes his laser point to the same window as before. A canvas bag is slowly lowered out of the window by rope. Fernando takes the bag, while Marco unties it. The rope goes back up quickly. The bag was heavy and more parts than Fernando thought necessary. The four of them quickly go back to the fence. The bag gets tossed over the fence where it is caught by Henrietta while everyone else climb the fence.

Fernando gathers the bag from Henrietta. They all momentarily gather before running up the hill. The crew of the Pizza van put a ladder at the cliff for them to use to climb upward. Fernando puts the bag in his hatch, and drives back to the compound. Everyone else get into the pizza van and go to gather Amedeo and Georgio from the predisclosed area near the fallen electrical tower. They arrive at the compound an hour later after Fernando. Dr. Bianchi and the other medical team members were at the gate to receive the package Fernando had to give them. After parking his car, Fernando went to the dorms. Upon entering, he and Rachel ran up against Lorenzo and several security guards.

Lorenzo: Its 4:45AM, sir. You are past curfew.

Fernando: At least I'm back, for now.

Lorenzo: Were you successful in the mission?

Fernando: What mission are you talking about?

Lorenzo just nods.

The guards blocking the stair case get out of the way. Fernando and Rachel slowly walk to it, putting their foot on the first step.

Lorenzo: Fernando.

Fernando: Yes?

Lorenzo: I want you to reconsider.

Fernando: Reconsider what, sir?

Lorenzo: Just one more thing.

Fernando: Yes?

Lorenzo: Your door was fixed.

Fernando: Is that all, sir?

Lorenzo: For now. There will be a meeting in the morning, so be prepared for it.

Fernando: But I need 8 hours of sleep.

Lorenzo: You get 6. Be there, and don't be late.

Fernando: Yes sir.

Fernando takes Rachel by the hand and stops her at the top of the stair case.

Rachel: Yes Daddy?

Fernando: About earlier today.

Rachel: I love you too daddy.

Rachel leans over to him and kisses him on the forehead.

Fernando: Thank you.

Rachel: Anytime, daddy.

Fernando then picks her up and cradles her in his arm and takes her to his room. He puts her on the bed as soon as he was able to open the door. They quickly disrobe and go under the covers and blankets for long deserved sleep. Meeshie wakes up from her spot on the bed as the bed rocked from them getting on it, looks at them, yawns and then puts her head on her paws to return to sleep. Rachel put her head on his chest and arm around him like always and was asleep before he was. Fernando slept another 1/2 hour later after some deep thought of the day's events.


	47. Chapter 47

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

Character 'Tee' is the name given to the unnamed Tea-server in the manga of Gunslinger Girl. The character is (c) Yu Aida, while the name is (c) Nachtsider. 'Tee' is believed to be a Type 1 cyborg, belonging to Chief Lorenzo.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 47: Cookies Still Crumbles, No Matter How Hard or Soft.

Rachel wakes up first of the two of them when Claes enters the room to take care of the cat. She was not exactly being waken up after some 3 hours of sleep.

Rachel (looking over at Claes, keeping herself covered with the blanket as best as she can): Why are you awake so early?

Claes: Its 7:30am. I'm late on some things as it is!

Rachel: Late? For what?

Claes: Feeding Meeshie for one. Poor kitty must be famished.

Rachel: The cat does not care when she eats as long as she does.

Claes: You must adhere to a schedule in order for a dumb animal to appreciate and respect you.

Rachel: Meeshie is not a dumb animal. She is quite intelligent

Claes: For a cat.

Rachel: What else are you going to be late for?

Claes: I got an appointment with Dr. Bianchi at 8 o'clock.

Rachel: An appointment with that pervert? What for?

Claes: Basic Diagnostics Testing mainly. And why do you always insinuate that he is a pervert?

Rachel: He must be because he has put himself into a position where he can see naked girls all the time at anytime he wants.

Claes: That's not true. He's a doctor.

Rachel: Most doctors are sick individuals themselves.

Claes: What about you? I bet you're naked under the blankets yourself.

Rachel: That's my business, and I'm not naked.

Claes: Then why are you covering yourself?

Rachel: Because I'm topless (sticks her tongue out at her).

Claes: And you say Dr. Bianchi's the pervert?

Rachel: We always sleep topless… well, not always me but I have done so in the past.

Claes: Rachel, I don't want to hear it.

Rachel: Then why are you here?

Claes: I'm here for the cat and nothing more since I know that your handler…

Rachel (interrupting her): Father!

Claes: OK, your father would be asleep.

Rachel: We went to bed late last night.

Claes: I know, I was there too. And that pizza van took longer than you two did.

Rachel: So?

Claes: There's a handler's meeting at 11. And I got things to do in the garden later today after the appointment with Dr. Bianchi. You might as well get ready and have things done for your… father… before he wakes up.

Rachel: Like what?

Claes: Unpack all these things for one.

Rachel: Who says that we are staying?

Claes: You two are not honestly going to leave… are you?

Rachel: Until my father tells me otherwise, it was nice knowing you.

Claes: Don't say that!

Rachel: It's the truth. If my father says we are going to leave, then we leave. If he tells me that we are going to stay, then we stay. Until he changes the order, last orders are as stands, we are leaving though the exact details are unknown to me right now.

Claes: Well, make him reconsider.

Rachel: Why?

Claes: …I don't know why.

Rachel: You're just thinking selfishly.

Claes: Maybe I am. You know, I used too be the mother hen to all these little cyborgs in constant need of attention. Even my roommate Triela needed some mothering. Why? Because they were all scared of me in the beginning. A complete unknown and a headstrong compared to the rest of them. I even remember standing up to Henrietta during one of her little bitch fits, going to slam an iron bench on somebody before Jose called her off. But you know, I never had a friend here until you two came along.

Rachel: What about the others?

Claes: There is a difference between friend and colleagues, and that is what the rest are- colleagues, co-workers, people you deal and work with. Sure, some stated that they are my friend, but you two have shown what that means.

Rachel: Don't get all mushy on me now.

Claes wipes a tear that was running down her cheek and then sniffles. Then she runs out the door.

Claes: I got to go see Dr. Bianchi!

Meeshie jumps on the bed and walks over to where Rachel was at, looking up at her.

Meeshie: Meow?

Rachel: Yeah, me too, girl… me too.

Rachel sits there while petting Meeshie for the moment. Then she slowly walks over to the door and closes it before realizing that she had nothing on but her red silk panties on, then thinking of what if somebody would have seen her as they passed by or entered the room. Then she came to the conclusion of not caring, because she would have closed the door on them anyways.

She turns on the light to 1/4 luminosity with the dimmer, so she could go for her things that were packed away. Thinking that she would have nothing more than just a normal day, she open up her suit case and pulls out a white polo shirt, white cotton bra and panty and a grey wrap around skirt, which are placed on the table while she took a shower in the bathroom. In about 1/2 hour, she was already showered up and changed into her daily clothes. It takes her a few minutes to find her nicotine patches, and promptly puts one on in the small of her back behind. She then gathers her dirty laundry and takes them to be washed before leaving for breakfast. Putting her laundry bag in the middle of the hall, she goes back to the room by the bed, and gives a kiss to her god-father on the forehead. She takes her clip-on holster from the table and puts it on in the small of her back on the waist band of her skirt.

Rachel (to herself): I love you daddy.

Rachel then continues with the start of her day with laundry being put into the machine in. Her silk underwear and nylon tights placed in a special mesh wash bag that will insure that they will survive the washing machine's brutal cycles. She goes off to breakfast in the cafeteria on her own, as she has done in a few times while she was here. Her usual alone breakfast usually consists of scrambled eggs or an omelet, with ham or any other kind of meat, cheese, some toast, and milk or juice. Today she opts for coffee.

She finishes her breakfast as the washing machine goes into its final rinse cycle. As if it were perfectly timed, she returns to the washing machine when it starts it final spin cycle. In a couple minutes, she goes through exchanging her clothes from the washer to the dryer, and patiently waits. After the first 5 minutes of going through the drying cycle, she pulls out the special mesh bag which contained the delicate silk panties and nylon stockings. The dryer continues drying the heavier items as she check on and folds up her more delicate items. She returns to Fernando's room with her laundry done and folded less than 45 minutes later. It only takes a couple of minutes for her to repack her suit case with the cleaner washed items.

She places the suitcase down on the floor and sits in Fernando's desk chair. Meeshie springs up onto her lap and sits up looking at her. Rachel subconsciously pets her, and strokes her fur along her back. She just sighs, as to the uncertainty of how things may look. Only thing she is sure of is that its almost 9 o'clock and her handler is still sleeping.

Rachel gets up and walks over to the bed, putting Meeshie on the bed. The cat goes to her spot and curls up into a ball. A lot is running through Rachel's mind, as she thinks about their future. If they go home, she would have to revert to some sort of teenage lifestyle which has victimized her through her early Tween and Pre-Tween years, but this time she would be much more better prepared for it. If they stay in Italy with the SWA, she remains as a killer cyborg moppet for the agency, which Fernando does not want her to be. Then there are those jealous moments that has been bothering her as of late, of the possibility of Fernando leaving her for another woman because that other woman can give him what he wants and he thinks Rachel cant, though she believes it to be sex and in her mind if Fernando wants sex from her all he has to do is ask and she would be more than willing to give it to him. She has been wanting him of this way for as long as she can remember, and that goes as far as her first rescue of a rape that was happening to her by a couple of neighborhood boys that thought of her as being an easy target.

She thinks and remembers, going through her scarred memories and partially fractured remembrance of past events. Even when he was married, he still kept her close to him, and did for her those things that she needed at the time: food, clothing, school materials, etc. He has been a real father to her and has kept his promise to forever care of her needs when needed. But what little of her programming kicks in, overriding and augmenting those feelings that she has for him. Emotional love and support gets dumped on by physical wanting and desire. Her body starts to call out for physical contact and sexual satisfaction, of how good it would be to have his manhood within her womanhood. She bites down on her lower lip hard and closes her eyes, regaining some semblance of control. Then she sighs. All she can think about is running to the store and getting a cigarette to calm her nerves. Instead she sits on the bed by her handler and leans over and gives him a kiss. One that is more passionate than necessary, but one-way as he is unresponsive in his sleep mode. Then she kisses him one more time on the forehead before getting up and walking over to the coffee machine.

The pot was still filled with yesterday's brew. But it was cold and didn't smell right to her. She takes it to the bathroom to flush it down the toilet and clean up the pot before refilling it with water from the hand basin. She then sets is back on the coffeemaker, setting it up to brew a fresh batch of coffee for him and her too. She then goes back to the bed and lays next to him, with her head in his chest and arm around him, to hold him and hear every beat of his slowed down heart. And she thinks about last night and what had happened and what could have happened. She goes through every intimate second of it through her mind, of the wanting and desire of taking it further, of the things said and done and of how it could have if allowed, and then makes a startling realization that makes her spring up and support herself on outstretched arms and look down upon him.

Rachel (to herself): Daddy, you need a wife and all those things that one can give to you. And even though I can give those things to you, I am forever your daughter. Until death do us apart, daddy… we're in this together, forever, and as you unconditionally give to me, I have to give to you. I know that I'm a horny little teenager and would want you to give me that which I so much want, I now know that what we have is more than what you can give me physically or sexually. I will be yours forever.

She gives him kiss on the forehead.

Fernando (1/2 sleepy tone and eyes closed): Are you done?

Rachel: Daddy? You awake?

Fernando: Hard to be asleep when the smell of coffee is in the air. The caffeine goes in though the sinus nerves in the nose and straight to the brain.

Rachel: Then you heard everything I said?

Fernando: I know you're a little horny moppet, and I know that you have wants and desires that you think I can fulfill, and you are right, I need a wife but she has to be what Cathy was before.

Rachel: There are not that many woman out there like that, daddy.

Fernando: I know. Not even you are like that, but I'll take you anytime over to what the rest of the world has to offer.

Rachel: Why daddy?

Fernando (putting his arms around her): Because, you give back unconditionally of what I give you. That counts high in girlie brownie points… What time is it?

Rachel (glancing over to the clock on the night stand): Uhm, 9:20…something.

Fernando: It's a digital clock, Rachel.

Rachel: I see the 9, the 2-dots and the 2, but your glasses are blocking the last digit.

Fernando: OK. then… Thank you.

Rachel: For?

Fernando: Making coffee for one. And being there- two.

Rachel: Can I ask you something?

Fernando: Anything, what?

Rachel: Will you marry me?

Fernando chuckles for a moment.

Fernando: Lets make a deal, Racyh…

Rachel: What kind of deal?

Fernando: Lets say that is in 5 years, if we are still alive from all that is thrown upon us, and that I'm not married to another, then I will marry you, if you don't mind marrying somebody who is in his 30's when we get to that point.

Rachel just smiles.

Rachel: Of course I would not mind, I love you daddy… no matter what. Age is just a number.

Fernando: Yeah, I know. You're 13 and I'm 28, and though we could have a Lolita relationship going on like some of the other handlers do here, you and I have a lot more to give to each other than just screwing each other's brains out and I don't want you to ever forget that. Alright?

Rachel: I just figured all that out now. I mean, all the pieces were there and all, but they never really made sense. And… Uhm… and I'm sorry.

Fernando: Sorry? For?

Rachel: Pushing.

Fernando: Its OK. I may want to push too but try not too.

Rachel: I know. Its OK if you want to grab my butt or kiss me like you did last night or anything else like that because you are right of what you said a long time ago.

Fernando: What was that?

Rachel: This is a really high pressure job, and sometimes that pressure has to be released somehow or else one of us will blow a head gasket.

Fernando: Me more than you. How long have you been awake?

Rachel: Since Claes broke into the room and wanted to jump your bones, using the excuse that she was taking care of the cat for you.

Fernando (chuckling): Oh Rachel… I swear, where is that dirty little mind of yours taking you?

Rachel: Claes does want you, you know.

Fernando: Even if I knew, I would not with her because I know I can with you. OK? You got nothing to fear about that of me.

Rachel: I know that… its her I don't trust.

Fernando: Her and Ferro and anything any panty creaming and nipple bra busting female out there.

Rachel: Yup…

Fernando: I love you Rachel. Now let me get up and get ready for this day.

Rachel: Uhm, daddy… can I ask you a very personal question?

Fernando: You can ask me anything, you know that.

Rachel: Are we going home? To New York?

Fernando: As it looks, maybe not.

Rachel: Can I ask why?

Fernando: I'm sure that the SWA is going to want things to be done before I can go and take you with me, and that this is a threat I imposed on them. All I ever wanted from them was peace understanding and to be left alone to do the job. That all.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: Yes Rachel?

Rachel: Anywhere you go, I want to be there too.

Fernando: You got it.

Rachel: Until Death Do Us Apart?

Fernando: No.

Rachel: No?

Fernando: Look Rachel. You are not of my flesh and blood, but you are of my mind and soul. So in that, I will be with you as you are with me- forever.

Rachel grabs hold of him and holds him tightly. After a while she lets him go. He pushes her softly away from him as he slowly sat up. She sat next to him with her arm supporting her from his other side. She sighs.

Fernando: You OK Rachel?

Rachel: I'm just having one of those conditioning moment, that all.

Fernando: Conditioning moments?

Rachel: You know… when the conditioning meds are pushing me to further my wants and desires on you.

Fernando: You OK with that?

Rachel: Yeah… its fading. I just want to know why I get them.

Fernando: You know, well, I think, Well… Its normal to have those wants and desires. So that is without needing to worry. And with you those wants and needs have always been targeted towards me. Right?

Rachel nods.

Fernando: Well then, its part of the course that the conditioning medication plays on those positive emotions you have towards me to make you loyal and obedient- not that in your case you need to be. I mean, you have been, towards me for the most part.

Rachel: That's because you're my daddy and even if you are not blood related to me, you shown me that you care for me as such, and proven to me what a father is supposed to be…

Rachel sighs again.

Fernando: You OK?

Rachel: Just thinking. I mean… how did we ever got hooked up like this? I mean, did god sent you down here to save me or something?

Fernando: If god sent me to save you, then I have failed. No Rachel. We were two friends who helped each other out in times of need until our friendship grew into what it is today. There is nothing more than that, you, me, and the agreement that I made to be your god-father when no one else will stand up for you. That's what god fathers do. That's what friends do.

Rachel: That's what fathers do.

Fernando: That's what daughters do too.

Rachel: We have one fucked up relationship.

Fernando: How so?

Rachel: I mean- besides the cyborg and conditioning part, here I am, your daughter, and I want to have you in more than just a father/daughter way.

Fernando: Like I said, wants and desires are OK to have. Its acting upon that makes the difference.

Rachel: Its that, I don't know.

Fernando: Pressure getting to you in here?

Rachel: What pressures?

Fernando: Pressures of being a killer tot cyborg?

Rachel: No.

Fernando: Pressure to perform at your best on missions?

Rachel: No.

Fernando: Peer Pressure from the other girls?

Rachel: Not really.

Fernando: Not really?

Rachel: No. They all act like normal children of their age if it were not for their dark sides. I mean-Petrushka smokes and drinks and parties with her handler, and secretively, so do the others.

Fernando: So you want to go out to parties and drink and smoke?

Rachel: No I don't, daddy. I just want to spend my time with you.

Fernando: I'm not a party guy, you know.

Rachel: Once upon a time, you were… daddy, you were.

Fernando: When was this?

Rachel: When you dated Cathy.

Fernando: That was a long time ago.

Rachel: And I remember that, and how happy you used to be in those days.

Fernando: I don't want to remember those times.

Rachel: And why not?

Fernando: Because it hurts.

Rachel: But they are of happy times of you and your girlfriend/wife and…

Fernando (sternly): Rachel. Stop.

Rachel: But Why?

Fernando: Rachel, understand this much. Those memories of Once Upon A Time were shattered into tiny little pieces by Cathy's ex-husband. And in picking up those pieces, I get cut and hurt. I bleed inside and that bleeding does not stop for a long time. It is not that I don't love her anymore now that she is dead, I still do. But I just cant seem to deal with the memories of what once was.

Rachel: I'm sorry then.

Fernando: For what?

Rachel: Bringing it up.

Fernando: No, don't be sorry. Not for that.

Rachel: But, it makes you sad.

Fernando: You are one of the few things left on this Earth that makes me happy. So don't ever apologize for that.

Rachel: What are you trying to say?

Fernando: I love you, Rachel. It is not because you're the only one I have left in my life, I can have others if I wanted too. But I have more in you than with anyone else I would ever get. And nothing, not the CIA, or the SWA is going to take that or you away from me.

Rachel leans over to him and holds him tightly. Fernando tries to push her away gently, and she looks up at him wondering why.

Fernando: Look Rachel… its not that I don't want a father-daughter moment with you right now, its that… I need to shower up, get dressed and drink coffee then go get breakfast. So if you don't mind, let me go, please?

She lets go of him, though not wanting too. She turns away as she does wiping away a tear that was forming. The sniffle gave it away.

Fernando: Rachel- you OK?

Rachel: I am, daddy.

Fernando: Then are you crying?

Rachel: I'm just happy. Happy for those things that you give to me because they mean so much to me. That's all.

Fernando: Oh. OK… Uhm… Could you go downstairs and ask Ferro if she knows about a meeting for this morning? And ask her about our mission guns as well.

Rachel: OK daddy.

Rachel continues to sit on the bed, waiting for him to get up. He does not.

Fernando: Rachel- now, please.

Rachel: Oh… OK.

Rachel slowly gets up and goes out of the room, closing the door behind her. Fernando just shakes his head for the moment before getting out of bed. He gathers his clothes for the day and places them on the table. In the few moments that he has alone, he does his daily basic bathroom hygiene routine. After he dries himself off with the towel, he puts on his deodorant and cologne before getting dressed. He goes to his coffee maker and takes a cup-full of the brew. With little to do, he just sits at his desk and slowly takes in his coffee.

Rachel returns within a couple of minutes as Fernando sat down and contemplated on thoughts of the day. She looks about the room as she steps in, finding her god-father at his seat behind his desk

Rachel: Ferro does not know of any meeting that is to occur today or about the guns.

Fernando: I see.

Fernando puts down his coffee mug on the desk.

Fernando: Had breakfast already?

Rachel just nods.

Fernando: Its OK. I'll go get something for myself then. You can stay here and hold down the fort if you like.

Rachel sits down at the table, putting her clip-on holster on the table. Fernando quietly goes to his bed and reaches under the pillow where he keeps his AA .45 and to the night stand to get his glasses and clip-on holster. He walks out the room putting on his glasses and then the gun in holster into the small of his back while going down the hall. After a minute, he was on his way to the cafeteria. Rachel gets up out of her seat and to the bed, where she goes about making it neat and trim for him.

She continues to look for things to be done about his room, finding very little to do as things were packed up in boxes, waiting to be shipped to New York City. She then sits on Fernando's desk chair, leaning back on it as he does, and feeling the warmth of the leather that he had left behind. She reaches out and takes his coffee mug, which was still 1/2 full. The mug was still warn, as was the coffee inside. She takes the mug to her lips where he had always put his upon the mug and sipped the brew within. It warmed her from the inside as she took more from the mug. She almost spilled it as Ferro comes running into the room, looking for Fernando.

Ferro: Fernando is not here? Then where is her?

Rachel puts the mug back on the desk.

Rachel: He should be at the cafeteria having breakfast. Uhm… why?

Ferro: The War Is Over! Turn on the radio!

Rachel can only look at her unsure what to say in response. Ferro runs out of the room looking for Fernando. In Rachel's mind all she could think about was "What war?"

Rachel steps out into the hall, looking out onto it. In the distance, she can hear the number of cellphones ringing in the background being answered by their cyborg owners.

Jean has been through a medically induced coma since he had arrived the day before, while the cyborg technical staff wondered how to repair the damage inflicted to him by Fernando. None of the current spare parts for either type 1 or type 2 cyborgs would fit him properly, and building a new arm from scratch would take too long for repairs. It was not until the mean hours of the morning did their answer arrive in a large canvas duffle bag filled of spare parts for him. They had spend hours on replacing the broken pieces and taking notes on the differences he had within compared to what they currently worked with on the girls. He now lays in a medical room on a bed, waiting for the conditioning drug to wear off so he can awaken. Ricco has undergone some minor repairs herself and a bit of a reprogramming to make her forget what had happened. To the both of them, the day before never existed. They would not know about today's news until after they are released the following day.

Claes returns from the medical ward from her appointment, and is too unaware of the news. She spots Rachel at the handler's end of the hall. She starts to walk towards her to see what was up. Half way, she calls to her.

Claes: Rachel?

Rachel turns to face her as Claes got closer.

Rachel: Huh? Oh, its you.

Claes: Are you OK?

Rachel: Hmmm… Ferro came in looking for Fernando, saying that the war was over.

Claes: Over already? Not even a shot was fired as far as I know.

Rachel: You kept track of this thing?

Claes: You have too when its your nation is at war.

Rachel: I'm not Italian. Just New Yoriquan.

Claes (dumbfounded): Huh?

Rachel: A New York City Born Puerto Rican who holds on tight to the Puerto Rican Roots.

Claes continues to stare at her, blinking a couple of times as if trying to reset reality.

Rachel: Never mind.

Rachel starts to walk back into the room. Claes follows in as Rachel takes to Fernando's desk chair.

Claes: Wont he get mad at you for sitting in his work seat?

Rachel: If I sleep with him, I can sit anywhere I want.

Claes: But some handlers don't like their cyborgs to sit at their desks. They are highly territorial about stuff like that.

Rachel: First off: he's my god-father, father by action and I have free range in his living space. Even in his home in New York, I did and sat where ever I wanted. He does not impose limits on me. Third, we are girls first, cyborgs second. I swear Claes, when are you and the others going to get past that?

Claes: Its hard to think in those terms when your body is 80 carbon fiber frame titanium metal joints and artificial muscles.

Rachel: 80 is not right. Maybe the skeleton was replaced and the muscles around them, but that does not make 80 of the body. I still have everything else in me still functional even though there are some changes in me that I can sense.

Claes: Tell me, you still get your period?

Rachel: Yes. Why?

Claes: Some of the girls cant or don't.

Rachel: Why?

Claes: Their uteruses have been removed.

Rachel: Just because they underwent a hysterectomy, does not take away the fact that they are still girls. Don't you understand that you are still human, with thoughts and emotions and wants and needs and desires?

Claes: Yes, I have wants and needs, but I'm also a cyborg.

Rachel: Damn it, Claes. You will never become more than what you are if you keep thinking like that.

Claes: And you will end up as a failure if you think you can go beyond being a cyborg.

Rachel: I'm not a failure. I got a life ahead of me and I intend on living it.

Claes: 5 to 7 years is all you got, Rachel. Most of us are already at the end of our life cycle. Where will you be when you reach the end of your life cycle?

Rachel: Not here. I intend to be home in New York with my god-father by then.

Claes: I say otherwise.

Rachel: Why?

Claes: Because you were created by Section 2, and you need Section 2 medical care in order to keep living. It is not something you or your god-father can negotiate.

Rachel: We already did, and have their blessings when we leave.

Claes: I doubt they would simply let you go like that.

Rachel: Why you think that?

Claes: OK, even if you are not Italian, within you are our cyborg technology secrets. We- The SWA and Section 2 are not going to give up on those secrets, because if you go, your government will do their best to put you on some slab in a secret lab somewhere to take out those secrets. That is why Hillshire has not taken Triela back with him to Germany.

Rachel: My god-father will protect me.

Claes: Your god-father Fernando would be dead when you are taken to that lab. Governments do not keep their deals with individuals when they can take secrets that can be used by them. Fernando would bean easy target to eliminate…

Claes finds herself flat on her ass on the hallway floor, rubbing the side of her jaw as Fernando's room door slams shut. Inside Rachel jumps on the bed and grabs onto Fernando's pillow to cry into. Claes slowly gets up an walks to the door, finding it locked. She knocks on the door to get Rachel's attention.

Claes: Rachel…

Rachel (yelling): GO AWAY!

Claes: RACHEL! OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL USE MY KEY!

Rachel: OPEN THAT DOOR AND I'LL SHOOT YOU DEAD! NOW GO AWAY!

Claes: RACHEL!!

Rachel: I SAID GO AWAY!

Claes: RACHEL! FERNANDO AND FERRO ARE COMING!

Rachel: FUCK YOU CLAES!

Claes: DON'T SAY I DID NOT WARNED YOU!

Rachel: THAT DOOR OPENS AND I GOING TO SHOOT YOU DEAD!

As Rachel hears a key being put in slowly, she sits up on Fernando's bed and takes out her gun from its holster, aiming it at the door. It slowly opens.

Fernando: Rachel, put the gun down, now.

Rachel slowly puts the gun down on the bed.

Fernando: Ferro, I'll talk with you later. Right now I got something more important to take care of.

Ferro: I understand.

Ferro clamps her hand to the back of Claes' head and leads her out of the area. Fernando walks into the room, closing the door behind him.

Fernando: What's going on that you have to draw your gun on a door which I might be entering through?

Rachel bows her head and takes her gun to put back into its holster. Fernando stretches out his hand at her.

Fernando: Hand it over.

Rachel unclips the holster from her waist band and hands it to him. He takes the gun and puts it into the drawer of the nightstand.

Fernando: Now answer the question.

Rachel (hesitating for the moment): I'm sorry daddy.

Fernando: Sorry nothing, Rachel! Now what's going on?

Rachel: Claes said that we would never go back home because if we did that they would kill you to take me to some secret lab because governments don't keep their promises to individuals!

Rachel leans over and grabs Fernando by his mid section and cries.

Rachel: I don't want you to die! I don't want you to die because of me!

Fernando pushes her off him hard enough to lay her on the bed. She slowly sits back up, and sees that he has stepped back out of her reach from her seated position.

Fernando: What's the matter with you? Huh?! I Make The Decisions As To What Happens! Not You! I Set Up The Arrangements To Determine Our Safety! Not You! I Am The One Who Is Doing What I Can For The Both of Us And Not For You Or I Alone! Understand That!

Rachel: But They Are Going To Kill You!

Fernando: THEN LET THEM KILL ME! You Just Don't Understand, Do You?!

Rachel: Understand what?

Fernando (letting out a sigh before speaking): Understand that I would rather die fighting for my rights and freedom than to be manipulated around like some puppet on strings. That I would rather do what I can for myself and for you than to be caged up in this place for the rest of forever. All we got is 2 years here, and that is all I'm going say on that. And you better understand that I don't care about the consequences if I decide to leave on my own accord! But I Can Not Have A Flighty Emo Teenage Daughter Who's Going To Pull Out Her Gun On Every Imagined Threatening Shadow Out There! You Need To Grow Up Rachel! You're Not A little Girl Who Is Afraid Of Monsters Under Her Bed Anymore!

Rachel: I'm Sorry Daddy…

Fernando: Sorry For What?!

Rachel: I don't know… But you're mad at me for it…

Fernando: Cut it out, Rachel… Its time for you to be that woman you are going to be and not some little scared child. Damn it- I swear! How can you go into field missions and not be scared but yet when it comes to these stupid words of threats you coward up?

Rachel remains silent for the moment.

Fernando: You cant answer that, now can you?

Rachel (looking up at him): I do what I can to make you happy on those missions, anything to protect you, and only follow your orders.

Fernando: Don't be following my orders because of your conditioning!

Rachel: I'm Not!

Fernando: Then prove it!

Rachel: I'm not sure how…

Fernando: Then you failed.

Rachel: How?

Fernando: If you cant separate Conditioned Cyborg Rachel from the Free-Will Human Rachel, then you can not ever be what I want you to be.

Rachel: And What Is That?

Fernando: Free-Will, Free-Thinking, Human Rachel. You will always be a robot like Jean is. Look At Him… You Think He Has A thought Of His own? No! He's Too Wrapped Up On Hate And Revenge That He Can Not Even Think For Himself! All He Can Ever Do Is Fulfill Agency Orders Even If Agency Orders Are wrong! You Want To End Up Like That?

Rachel: No…

Fernando: If you ever believe that you and I are ever to have sex on this bed or any other bed, you better realize that it is going to be with the Free-Will Free Thinking Human Rachel who is capable of giving and receiving love on that level that only two humans can do, and not some Conditioned Programmed Fuck Me Robo-Rachel Who Spreads Her Legs Open At A Touch Of A Button Inside Her Panty Crotch! If I just wanted a robot to fuck, I'll order one from !

Rachel tries to get up to hold him, be he pushes her back to the bed. He starts to step away towards the door.

Fernando: I have a meeting with Ferro and Chief Lorenzo. You got until I return to figure it all out.

Rachel sits there with tears rolling down her cheeks as he steps out the door.

Fernando's meeting with Chief Lorenzo is not for another couple of hours, thus he goes tot he roof instead. There he spots Jose with Henrietta trying out a new scope on her sniper rifle, with a laser pointer fixed onto its end. He quietly approaches them.

Jose: Now, adjust the sight knobs until you have the laser dot centered on the cross hairs and both on the target.

Henrietta: Yes, Jose.

Henrietta turns the knobs to get the laser aligned.

Fernando: You know, you will be off at this range.

Jose: Uh… Oh, its you.

Fernando: Tell me, you two always target practice up here?

Jose: I have a target 600 meters away for her to practice her aiming with. Other than that, we don't shoot here. Its not safe to do so. But Henrietta needs to practice her steadiness.

Fernando: I see.

Jose: I have not seen you and your… girl practicing your sniper skills.

Fernando: We had not had the chance. Between the missions and other bull crap, I cant do those things I need to teach her.

Jose: Bull crap?

Fernando: Well, for today, it's the War Ending, and Emotional Rants from Rachel.

Jose: That would explain it.

Fernando: Explain what?

Jose: The Soldiers down there are closing up camp. Now, what Emotional Rant?

Fernando: Rachel thinks that when I take her back home to New York that my government will kill be to have her put on some lab's examination table to dissect her for cyborg secrets.

Jose: Fernando… If I can be so blunt about it- we are all worried about that.

Fernando: My boss knows better than to try that crap with me. The last time they kidnapped Rachel for force me to do something I did not want to do, it cost them dearly. I doubt that would want to relive that again.

Jose: Let me put it this way, Fernando. If they want you dead, you would be an easy target. We all are.

Fernando: I don't care about being a target. I know that if they want me dead- a bullet from 600 meters is the only way they can do it. But to confront me personally, like you and I are- not possible. But that is the least of my worries.

Jose: You're one of those that don't let the situation scare you?

Fernando: Why should I? If I do, then I become a social shut in and never set foot outside my door then they had won. No, in this game, if they want to win, then they are going to have to earn it. Until then, it is just another day to live.

Jose: Interesting way of putting it.

Fernando puts his foot on the roof wall's ledge and folds his hands onto his knee, looking outward.

Fernando: 600 meters you say?

Jose: Huh? Oh, yes.

Fernando: That's about 637 yards. Hmmm… I wish I had a silencer for my gun.

Jose: What for?

Fernando: I think I can hit from here.

Jose: With a sniper rifle, anyone could with practice.

Fernando: I'm talking about my hand gun.

Jose: Impossible.

Fernando: Like I said, I wish I had a silencer.

Jose: That's Not possible.

Fernando takes out his wallet and puts it on the roof ledge.

Fernando: Everything I have in my wallet for yours.

Jose: How do I know that wallet is not empty.

Fernando: Go ahead and look.

Jose: How about… Hmmm… lets make this more interesting.

Fernando: How am I going to shoot without making the compound go into panic mode?

Jose: I'll cover for you.

Fernando: Sounds like a Faustidian deal.

Jose: You shoot 1 round and hit that target, you can have Henrietta for 1 day to do as you wish with her.

Fernando: And if I lose?

Jose: I get Rachel for one day.

Fernando: You sure about that?

Jose: You know if you miss and hit somebody by accident- you will have to be arrested.

Fernando: What's holding the target up?

Jose: I put a steel plate behind it, in case we were to shoot at it, the bullets would not go through and continue to hit somebody outside the compound.

Fernando: Is that so? Hmmm…

Jose: You must hit the silhouette inside the target. But I must say hitting the target it self at this range will be an impossibility.

Fernando pulls out his gun and raises it to firing position. He does not aim, but fires. He slowly puts the gun away.

Jose: You missed.

Henrietta (looking at the scope): Jose… he hit it on the left shoulder.

Jose: No way!

Jose unclamps the scope from the rifle and looks to the target far away, seeing an orange spot where the bullet hit on the target's shoulder.

Jose: That's impossible.

Fernando: I used to practice at the rifle range with my gun. But that was only at 500 yards. At this distance its pushing my limits of accuracy, and yes, it's a lucky shot. I was aiming for the head. But then again, I can only do this with this gun and not with any other. So, when can I expect Henrietta?

Jose: Uhm… I have to come back to you on that.

Fernando: Look- just make it a paid dinner for Rachel and I and pays off the debt.

Jose: Uhm…

Fernando: You're Henrietta is a real cutie, but she's yours to treat well and love, not to be treating like some thing you can use as a bet placement. She's a girl, not a slave. Just remember that.

Jose: What would you want for dinner?

Fernando: If you know where is a McDonalds or Burger King- I'll take that. I'm beginning to miss American Greasy Fast Food. (he looks at his watch) Damn… I got a meeting with Lorenzo and Ferro in a few minutes.

Jose nods at him. Fernando picks up the spent .45 casing and tosses it at Jose who catches it. Fernando was 1/2 way to the roof exit when Jose turned to face him. In a couple of minutes he was on the first floor where the administrative offices were at. Even though he was early, he wanted to find out what was going on and get it over with. He knocks on the chief's door and allowed in.

Lorenzo was in a meeting with Section 1's Director Draghi and SWA Executive Director Monica Petris. Fernando was told to take a seat, as Lorenzo makes a call to get Ferro into the office.

Fernando: My apologies for coming early, sir.

Lorenzo: No need for that. Fernando, this is Section 1 Director Draghi, and SWA Director Monica Petris.

Fernando reaches out to shake their hands firmly.

Fernando: Good to meet you both.

Draghi just nods. Ms Petris returns the gesture in kind. Ferro enters the room as Fernando returns to his seat.

Lorenzo (point to a seat next to Fernando): Good Morning Ferro.

Ferro ( as she sits down): Good morning Chief, Mr. Draghi, Ms Petris.

Lorenzo: Now, Fernando. Why are you here?

Fernando: I am not sure. Just reporting in as requested.

Lorenzo (picking up and dropping a folder on his desk): I have personally went through your CIA Dossier with a fine tooth comb, and there is one statement that perturbed me until just recently.

Fernando: What statement is that, and by whom?

Lorenzo: You have not been through your own Dossier file?

Fernando: I'm not allowed too. As far as I know it could say that I make a great custard from my grandmother's recipe.

Lorenzo: I see. Well, let me enlighten you. It was written in several months into your start of your career with your American Agency, by your supervisor John G., and I quote "…due to his personal take of this mission, I do not know whether to have Fernando G. arrested or to pin a medal on his rear end."

Fernando: Supervisor John has always told me that.

Lorenzo: Do you know why?

Fernando: Because I take some mission too personally and take my own actions into getting things done.

Lorenzo: Can I ask why?

Fernando: To be honest sir, agency rules and regulations are too restricting in getting the job done. And since they will disavow the knowledge of my existence if I were to get caught, then I have to take such actions that will complete the stated mission without getting caught. As somebody one said in America- "By Any Means Necessary."

Lorenzo: I know the history of Malcolm X.

Fernando: You do?

Lorenzo: Yes, and look where it got him.

Fernando: Where is that, sir?

Lorenzo: Dead and buried.

Fernando: I see. Well, he got careless. But What does all this have to do with me?

Lorenzo: While you were out getting drunk and breaking curfew, somebody broke into Section 1's Weapons Research Facility and made away with some expensive and dangerous equipment.

Fernando: I see. Go any clues?

Lorenzo: Perhaps. Intell is still being processed by Priscilla's team.

Fernando: Good then. With her on the job, they'll be caught.

Lorenzo: Glad you see it that way. Ferro, what was his assessment on the embassy mission?

Ferro: Sir?

Lorenzo: How well did he do in leading that mission?

Ferro: He did very well in dealing with the dangers at hand and in leading the group into mission completion.

Lorenzo: Good. We want these people found and brought to justice and the equipment recovered.

Fernando: Sir?

Lorenzo: That's your next mission. Find those responsible, capture them, eliminate them if they put up a fight and bring back the equipment as intact as possible. You got 24 hours to assemble a team and start on this mission when intell is finally processed.

Fernando: Yes sir…Will that be all?

Lorenzo reaches into his desk and pulls out 2 two NAA .32/.38s with a set of digital watches around their handles. He puts the on his desk and slides them over to Fernando.

Lorenzo: You will be needing these.

Fernando takes the guns and pockets them.

Fernando: Thank you sir.

Lorenzo: Meet with Ferro later today and talk logistics with her. I expect results, not excuses.

Fernando: Sir, yes sir.

Lorenzo: You're dismissed, as long as you can promise that you will get the job done.

Fernando: I promise to my best for the agency sir.

E.D. Petris: Its good to have people like you on our side.

Fernando: Its been a pleasure working here.

Lorenzo nods at Fernando and points at the door with the slightest of motions. Fernando gets up and walks out of the room. Ferro walks out with him.

Director Draghi: What a fucking ass kisser if I ever saw one.

Lorenzo: Trust me, he's far from being an ass kisser. Like his dossier says, I don't know whether to arrest him or pin a medal on his ass.

ED Petris: Unfortunately, that's the price of using independent agents on the field. Now, how long does his contract have him here for?

Lorenzo: 2 more years, extendable to three.

ED Petris: Do what you can to make him a permanent fixture here. I'll see about granting him honorary Italian citizenship if its needed. After what he has done in aiding to win this war, we need more people like him.

Lorenzo: To be honest with you, Monica. I will have to wait to decide on that at the end of his contract.

ED Petris: Is that so?

Lorenzo: He has too many personal issues to deal with.

Director Draghi: So we're hiring flakes from other international agencies to put them on the field?

Lorenzo: Fernando came with the highest of recommendations, and his dossier states that he is the best in what he does.

ED Petris: Tell me, Lorenzo, is he gay?

Draghi tries to hold back his laughter but fails.

ED Petris: Seriously Draghi- I want to know. Such a handsome man like that should be a husband and a father at his age or in the bars chasing the ladies, and yet he's alone living here in the Section 2 Dorms.

Lorenzo: He's not gay as far as I was told by Ferro.

Director Draghi: I see you got your agency hoe doing her job.

Lorenzo: Draghi, explain to me why is it that I am forced to hire lower qualified staff but yet can do the same job of terrorist and criminal hunting and elimination better than your precious Section 1?

Outside in the hall, Fernando goes up the stairs back to his room with Ferro following.

Ferro: So, when do you want to meet up?

Fernando: I see Italy has no qualms about setting up innocent people for crimes they committed themselves.

Ferro: You want to go in and admit your guilt of crime?

Fernando: I should, but I would face the firing squad if I did.

Ferro: Why the firing squad?

Fernando: I was reminded by Lorenzo that it is the sentence for international espionage. Me being an American spy will be tried as such.

Ferro: Hmmm… So Lorenzo has you by the balls then.

Fernando: Think what you want to think, Ferro. I'm not here for putting innocent people in jail or coffins for crimes that they did not commit.

Ferro: Let me tell you something, Fernando- You will be fighting and arresting dirt scumbag mafiaso and terrorists. No innocents will be put in harm's way in this mission. All you have to do is capture them, and if they fight back kill them. That is all you have to do. What crimes the survivors are put with is the responsibility of the prosecutor. So don't think that we are arresting people for the sake of arresting them. We do have a terrorist problem to deal with and those are who we go after.

Fernando puts his key to the door's lock in his room.

Fernando: I'll see about it then.

He opens the door a bit before finishing off his statement.

Fernando: I will see you afternoon to discuss about the mission.

Ferro: Good. I'll be expecting you.

Ferro turns around and starts to walk away. Fernando opens the door and steps into his room. Rachel has gone to sleep, holding onto his pillow as if it were her lover in a semi fetal position. Salt trails marks where her tears ran down her cheeks. He leans over to her and gives her a small kiss on her forehead before nudging her to wake her up. She slowly does.

Fernando: Wake up Rachel…

Rachel: I'm awake.

Fernando: How about opening both of your eyes.

Rachel: Maybe later.

Fernando: How about now.

Rachel: I don't want too.

Fernando (a bit more sternly): Rachel you are to decide as to what you are to be in terms of for yourself- one and for me- two.

Rachel slowly opens her eyes and slowly sits up. Then she rubs her eyes before looking up at him.

Rachel: My decision?

Fernando: Yes.

Rachel: I don't know.

Fernando: And why not?

Rachel: I don't know how to say it.

Fernando: Just say it.

Rachel: Well, daddy. I have been your little girl for one. But at the same time I'm this machine- a cyborg, I am just a machine that is a girl. How can a machine love?

Fernando: How did you arrive to this conclusion?

Rachel: Talking with Claes, then arguing with you, and finally this dreaming I was having where I was taken apart piece by piece, and then when the last piece was taken away, there was nothing left of me to be there. I'm just a machine.

Fernando: No you are not.

Rachel: How can you say that?

Fernando: If your leg gets crushed and destroyed in an accident, and it is replaced with an artificial one, does that leg take away from that person being human?

Rachel: No.

Fernando: And if that person loses both legs, is that person no longer human?

Rachel: No.

Fernando: Take away both arms. No longer human?

Rachel: No.

Fernando: On top of all that, Heart gets replaced with a mechanical one?

Rachel: No.

Fernando: So when does one take away the humanity when one loses the parts that he was born with?

Rachel: I don't know.

Fernando: But listen. You arms may have been replaced, as maybe were your legs. Perhaps your spine, ribs and skull. Maybe much of your muscles were replaced as well, and your skin too, but you still feel. You still eat and shit. You still sweat and breathe. You still have your mind and your heart, and I dare say you still have your breasts and the parts down there, in fact you just had your period recently, right?

Rachel nods.

Fernando: So in all that, how can you say that you are a machine? Machines don't feel. they don't eat, or need to be bathed. They don't do much of anything except for what they were made to do. But you… you can do anything you want, you are a living breathing individual, one with thoughts and emotions, wants and needs, and definitely desires. Machines don't have desires. So you can not be a machine, but a girl who has machine parts inside her to help her to live and move and breathe and act. Outside of that, you are just another girl, and a beautiful one at that. And therefore, you can love and you can hate me all you want but there is one thing you are going to learn right now before you walk out that door- you are more than just a machine. And most importantly, you are my little girl.

Rachel nods, but keeps her head down. Fernando puts his index finger over his thumb and puts them under her chin to raise her face up.

Fernando: Look at me Raych. You're human, you're a person, just like the rest of them. If they want to believe that they are nothing more than machines, then that's on them. But you are not to fall into that trap. And I don't care if being a machine gives you super strength or hyper reflexes- I have those too and I am not a machine. Even if I was doctored up as a cyborg, I'm still human on top of and above all else. You have a lot of growing up (tapping the side of her temple softly) to do up here. Don't look away from me. You are human, you are a person, you are a young woman- I dare say, and you are my daughter- no matter what you are and what you may have become. And as your father, I will be there for you, now in person as god allows and forever in your memories for as long as you live. And I will always love you no matter what happens to us. Now what have you decided?

Rachel: I want to make you happy.

Fernando: Wrong answer if you can not say what that thing is.

Rachel: Free-Will, Free-Thinking, Human Rachel?

Fernando: Almost there but not quite.

Rachel: Then what is it?

Fernando: I want that little girl who comes to my house everyday and tell me how things were going for her. I want the little girl who despite what hell her mother is putting her through, was getting good grades in school and not getting herself in trouble. I want that little girl who was learning those things to become a better person. And despite how she feels for me and now convoluted her definition of love and sex maybe, I want that girl that loves me unconditionally. I'm not giving you the conditioning medication so that you can respect and love me so you can follow every order I throw at you. I'm giving you the medication so that you and your cyborg parts will work without issues or problems. You understand that?

Rachel nods her head.

Fernando: Now, what do I want?

Rachel: You want… a daughter. And you want me to be that daughter.

Fernando: You think you can do that?

Rachel: All I promise is that I will try.

Fernando: Don't try, do.

Rachel nods.

Fernando: I don't ever want to go through this again. I'm not mad at you, girl, but I'm mad having to go through this unnecessarily. All we got is each other in this mad and crazy world, Rachel. Just you and me. I may not always make the right decisions, but the decisions I make are for us. If anything happens to me, if I get hurt or killed, I'm always with you because we are of the same mind and the same soul and I will always be forever in your memories as you are in mine. You understand that girl?

Rachel: Yes, daddy.

Fernando opens the nightstand drawer and takes out her gun in holster and gives it back to her. She does not take it as he hands it to her.

Fernando: You know what to do with this.

She takes is and puts it aside on the bed, then turns back and gives him a hug.

Rachel: I'm sorry, daddy.

Fernando (pushing her back a bit and looks at her): Sorry, for?

Rachel: Giving a hard time on things I should have been able to do on my own.

Fernando: Its part of growing up. And Rachel- I will always forgiver you, no matter how mad I might be, but I'm not mad at you, just mad at the things that happen. You understand the difference?

Rachel nods.

Fernando leans over and gives her a quick kiss on her lips.

Fernando: Go to the bathroom and wash up that face, then arm up. We got a busy day of doing nothing. Got that?

Rachel nods, then gives a quick hug before going to the bathroom to wash up her face. Fernando goes to the table and takes seat by it, putting the NAA .32/.38's on the table. He looks over the gun to separate them by custom serial numbers. The extra magazines were still mission, Fernando deciding that he will ask Ferro for them later in the meeting. But for now he has to deal with the girl part of a very unhappy and confused cyborg. For now he takes the guns and puts them away in his gun locker.

Rachel steps out of the bathroom looking better than what she was when she stepped in. Fernando steps to the middle of the room, reaching out to take her hand.

Fernando: You ready to go?

Rachel nods and then asks.

Rachel: Go where?

Fernando: Anywhere but here.

Together they walk out of the room and onto the hall. Fernando closes the door behind them before they continued onwards and out of the building. Lorenzo was outside in the parking lot, bent over talking to a 1/2 opened window of a limousine. Fernando slowly walks towards them with Rachel in hand. The Limousine starts to drive away as Fernando got within 10 meters of it. Lorenzo watched it leave the parking lot gate, before turning around and seeing Fernando and Rachel approaching. He remains standing there, facing them until they were within feet of him.

Lorenzo: Planning on going out?

Fernando: Anywhere but here.

Lorenzo: I see. All the papers are in order for this little excursion?

Fernando: Paper? Oh yes.

Lorenzo: Just one thing, Fernando.

Fernando: What's that?

Lorenzo: Don't get laxed out there. Terrorists are planning on something to disrupt the peace, especially now that the war is over.

Fernando: I'll leave the paranoid mentality at the gate, sir.

Lorenzo: I'm serious.

Fernando: And I'm a firm believer of 'Peace, Through Superior Fire Power…' With Rachel at my side and our guns armed and ready, you got nothing to worry about.

Lorenzo: Then I expect you two to return at a reasonable hour then?

Fernando: I'll do my best, sir.

Lorenzo: We'll talk privately later. Just go out, enjoy yourselves and be careful.

Fernando: Will do sir.

Lorenzo steps around them and starts to walk back to the administrative offices. Fernando takes a couple of steps towards the gate. Rachel does not step with him, forcing him to stop when tension between their arms suddenly shot up. Fernando turns to face Rachel.

Rachel: Daddy- could you answer a question?

Fernando: Anything, what?

Rachel: Were you… uhm… ass kissing?

Fernando: You know I don't ass kiss anyone. Can I ask why?

Rachel: Don't know. That little exchange between you and the chief seemed… uhm… unnatural.

Fernando: Unnatural?

Rachel: Almost scripted.

Fernando: Oh. Well, maybe its because he and I are walking on egg shells as far as things are concerned.

Rachel: Oh. I see.

Fernando: Look Rachel, I'm not happy here, but I would be if you were.

Rachel: There is nothing to be happy for.

Fernando: Yeah, same here.

They both look at each other for a moment.

Fernando: How about some ice cream at the Piazza?

Rachel starts walking quickly, almost dragging Fernando out of the gate.

Rachel: What are we standing around far? Lets Go


	48. Chapter 48

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

Character 'Tee' is the name given to the unnamed Tea-server in the manga of Gunslinger Girl. The character is (c) Yu Aida, while the name is (c) Nachtsider. 'Tee' is believed to be a Type 1 cyborg, belonging to Chief Lorenzo.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 48: Where is Baby Boom-Boom

Unknown to Fernando, and by very much coincidence, several of the Fratello teams were also about at the Piazza, along with a couple members from Logistics and Support; namely: Priscilla, Olga, Amedeo and Giorgio keeping an eye on things. Bernardo was with Beatrice on their own excursion, as was Ernesto and Pia, and Marco with Angelica. The air around the Piazza, like much of the rest of Rome was filled with jubilation and tension. There was always somebody out there to ruin the fun for everybody else, in this case being an impromptu protest rally that marched about the piazza.

Fernando and Rachel waited by the intersection with a few other pedestrians for the street to clear of protestors and police. For the most part, the protestors were boisterous but non-violent nor belligerent. Rachel held to Fernando's hand tightly as she stepped closer to his side. The back side of the protest group was taunting police that was a few meters behind them. Between the two, things were on edge. Several news groups were there with their cameras recording everything and reporters interviewing people on the streets for their reactions. A couple of these cameras caught Fernando and Rachel as they waited with the others for things to clear so they would be able to cross the street.

Fernando turns against the crowd of pedestrians and heads back the block he was on to go around the intersection to avoid the crowd and protestors. Being a short block to walk, they were already turning the corner when all hell broke loose. Nobody knows who drew the first shot, even if it were a shot or was it some misplaced fireworks? Either way the police charged into the protestors with teargas grenades and billy clubs in hand, and the protestors standing their grounds to fight back. And fight they did.

In seconds the street was a panic of fleeing pedestrians and protestors, with police chasing and taking anyone that they could get at the time. The small street which Fernando and Rachel turned into started to fill with people and police. Following Fernando's lead, him and Rachel step into the shadow of a building and stand there, watching the action unfold of police chasing rioters. For the meantime, they are ignored as long as they remained quiet and still. The street empties out as suddenly as it had filled. Rachel follows Fernando's lead as they both step out of the shadows and continue towards the end of the block. They both can see that a couple of police officers stood at the end of the end in their riot gear.

Fernando: Just act as the quiet daughter of a lost and dumb tourist, Rachel.

Rachel: OK, daddy.

They continue onward until Rachel stops, making him stop.

Fernando: Rachel, why did you stop?

Rachel: The police are standing in front of us?

Fernando: Oh?

Fernando slides his cane forward and then in an arc in front of him slowly, hitting a couple of shoes with it lightly. He stops and looks at the direction of the feet he had tapped in front of him.

Fernando: Il Piazza di Spagna?

Fernando can hear the police talk among themselves for a moment, talk of either letting them go by, sending them back from which they came or arresting them. Then one of them tried to fanning his hand in front of Fernando's face. After the 4th or 5th wave, Fernando grabs the hand and holds it.

Fernando (in his poorest Spanish/Italian mixing): No haci esso, il vento mi molesti…

Fernando lets him go when he completes his sentence. He then slides his cane in a double arc, counting the feet around him, then dividing by 2, where he returns the cane to a center spot where he thinks nobody was at. In fact, he knew because he can see them through his dark glasses, but he had to put up a convincing show for them. He then takes a step forward towards that space. The police steps aside as he steps through with Rachel in tow.

Fernando: Come on Rachel, the piazza is here somewhere.

One of the police officers makes a comment of (translated from Italian), "We should haul that motherfucker in."

To which, a higher ranking officer says (translated from Italian), "And have the news media across the street record us beating up a blind guy and his daughter? I don't want to be on the 6 o'clock news that badly."

Fernando and Rachel make their way across the Piazza as the turmoil of the protest riots winds down as it filters out away from the immediate area. Life slowly returns to normal.

They stop by a gelato cart and Fernando orders a small chocolate gelato for Rachel. They then walk over to an open table by the grand stair case that is the Piazza di Spagna, and sit down on the accompanying chairs. Rachel continues eating her chocolate gelato. She then looks up at him.

Rachel: Father?

Fernando: Yes Rachel?

Rachel: I'm confused.

Fernando: About?

Rachel: Many things.

Fernando: Care to start one of them?

Rachel: The police back there… they wanted to beat us up, but they didn't. Why?

Fernando: Why? Well, look over there at the intersection, what do you see?

Rachel: Uhm… a news media crew… oh. But…

Fernando: But, why would they wanted to beat us up in the first place?

Rachel: Yes.

Fernando: Because they are stupid. They were allowing power get to their heads, and wanted a venue to release their frustrations on.

Rachel: I… see…

Fernando: Look. A lot of the time, the police are stupid everywhere. Like back in New York, or any city or town in the United States, just like here and any city or town in Europe, Asia, anywhere around the world.

Rachel: Then where do we fit in?

Fernando: We, as in the SWA?

Rachel: Yes.

Fernando: Well, Rachel. We are members of an agency that is the police from those that can not be touched by the police for what ever reason.

Rachel: Reasons like?

Fernando: They have involved the police in their crimes, or had paid them off to look the other way. Things like that.

Rachel: I see.

Fernando: Look Rachel. Humanity is a mixture of many things, but it always paired in twos. Male and female. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Intellect and instinct. And more. Every person is a mixture of all those parts in a combination that make them unique to everyone else. And in that, being unique, we pay the price of not being to agree on anything as a whole.

Rachel: OK, you're male. What part of you is female?

Fernando: The part of me that is compassionate, caring, nurturing. Physically- I got breasts, like all mammals do but they did not grow because of the hormones in me does not allow them to grow like they did on you. And down there- the same thing.

Rachel: And what makes me male?

Fernando: Your aggression, your drive and desires, your killer instinct are just a few.

Rachel: And physically?

Fernando: Your adrenal glands- they produce testosterone, but your ovaries produces estrogen which cancels out the testosterone.

Rachel: But why would I need testosterone?

Fernando: Your body needs it. For one, that's where your drive comes from. Its also known as the happy hormone, in that is makes you happy for reasons unknown. It also part of the adrenaline complex that gives you fight or flight and super strength in those times of emergencies or competition. You understand?

Rachel: I think so.

Fernando: Look… You're 100 girl, so don't worry about if you got boy things in you. That's the way we humans are, and for you, you have your special combination of those things that makes you who you are, and me who I am.

Rachel: You seem to know everything.

Fernando: Yeah, I do… and one day you will too, like me.

Rachel smiles before taking a lick of her gelato. They sit there letting time go by, and sure enough, Fernando hands her a 20 Euro bill for her to go get another gelato for herself when she finishes the first one. It is these quiet moments that he lives for, nothing to do but contemplate on one's self and on how good the rest of the world is.

Before Rachel can return to her seat, a scarred up dirty 20-something homeless woman wearing tattered clothes and wrapped in a blanket walks up to Fernando asking for money. She was deformed and beaten, despite having red hair and green eyes- traits that would make her successful in private circles. Fernando tries to tell the woman that he does not speak Italian. She response with a Spanish curse towards him before walking away.

Fernando (Translated from Spanish): Hey Lady- get back here!

She stops in mid step and slowly turns towards him. (The rest of the conversation is translated from Spanish unless noted.)

Fernando: Have a seat while I wait for my daughter to return.

The homeless young woman slowly walks back to the table. She takes the seat and pulls it back.

Fernando: Now have a seat.

Homeless Woman: How do you know I'm not seated?

Fernando: I did not hear you sit down.

Homeless Woman: So… You are…

Fernando: Blind- no. I may not be able to see with my eyes, but I see in other ways.

Homeless Woman: Tell me, what do you see?

Fernando: If you mean you- I see somebody who is down on her luck, who has not had a home in a long time and had to beg for every penny and dime to get something to eat. Now tell me, what's your story? Tell me why in such a country like this that has programs and opportunities for those in need that you are at the bottom of the barrel?

Homeless Woman: Those programs and opportunities are for Native Born Italians. I am not Italian.

Fernando: Do you have a name?

Homeless Woman: I don't remember.

Fernando: Do you know or remember what had happened to you?

Homeless Woman: Last thing I can remember is being told that I was found on the edge of the river in the forest at the border of northern Italy and southern France and that wild animal had attacked me. The doctors in France gave me an artificial arm and leg.

Fernando: But why are you here in Rome, and not in Milan, Paris or someplace up there?

Homeless Woman: something told me to come back here, like this was my home but I cant find it.

Fernando: Don't you have relatives? Friends?

Homeless Woman: Not that I remember.

Rachel arrives to the table, weary of the homeless woman that sat next to her god-father.

Rachel (in English): Daddy?

Fernando (in English): Have a seat Rachel, and do not judge.

Rachel takes her seat and does not say a word.

Homeless Woman: It that your daughter? She is beautiful.

Fernando: Thank you.

Rachel taps Fernando on the side, trying to give him the change from the gelato cart. He does not take it, but surprises her with his next response. He takes out his wallet and pulls out 3 more 20 Euro bills and gives it to Rachel.

Fernando (in English): Rachel dear- I want you to go to the stores and get a backpack or duffle bag. Then get a wash cloth, a small towel, toothbrush, soap, toothpaste, and a few girlie things.

Rachel (in English): Father?

Fernando (in English): Just do it.

Rachel bows her head down and does as she is told, hitting the various stores around piazza to gather those things he asked for.

Homeless Woman: You sent her out to get those things for me?

Fernando: Why not?

Homeless Woman: But I don't know you.

Fernando: Are you in need?

Homeless Woman: I would prefer the money.

Fernando: You need a place and a few things to rebuild yourself. You need to shed off that homeless stench that is around you, and find out who you are. Only then will you get money and your self esteem.

Homeless Woman: Why are you doing this? I am nobody to you.

Fernando: You are somebody to someone out there. Understand that and you will understand why I am helping you. When Rachel comes back with the items, you are going into that public bathroom and wash yourself up. Then you are going to trash that blanket, and we'll see about getting you some new clothes, and then we'll see about you having a place to stay. But first off, you will need to trust me.

Homeless Woman: Maybe I should be leaving.

Fernando: You leave, and you leave this opportunity behind forever. And believe me, you do not want to see me the next time we meet if you walk away now for I can be cruel and vicious as I am kind and generous as I am now.

Homeless Woman: Uhm…

Fernando: Walk away now and you will never have this opportunity again.

The Homeless Woman just sighs.

Fernando: How old are you?

Homeless Woman: I don't know. The doctors say that I was a teenager between 13 and 15 when I was found and that over 7 years ago. So I am about 20-something now.

Fernando: And you have been homeless since?

Homeless Woman: I was in the hospital for a couple of years, in a coma, had many operations, then I was fitted with the arm and leg. And when I was well enough I was put into an orphanage.

Fernando: Funny… Why hasn't the Social work Agency picked you up?

Homeless Woman: I'm not Italian.

Fernando: How do they know you're not Italian born?

Homeless Woman: The Red Hair and Green Eyes says that I am not, and I do not speak the language natively as you can see.

Fernando: So based on that…

Homeless Woman: I will always be an outsider to these people.

Fernando: Then why stay here?

Homeless Woman: Because something tells me that this is my home.

Fernando: Tell me, you sell that body of yours?

Homeless Woman: Who would want to fuck a broken person like me? Cant you see that I'm ugly?

Fernando: You asking or telling? Because I cant see. I have to see people by other means, and I see somebody here who needs help, who was once upon a time may have been beautiful nd intact, and yet still holds on to what little she has left. You're not ugly, far from it, you have potential in being something wonderful. Only if you allow yourself to be.

Homeless Woman: What do you want from me then?

Fernando: Don't mock my generosity, Miss. I want nothing other than for you to get out of this wretched mess you are in, and I'm offering you some help. And one day, I will disappear from view and you will be on your own again. Where you will be depends on what you do to get yourself of this predicament you are in. And if you have gotten yourself out of the mess you are in now and made yourself better prepared to deal with the world- then you are going to do for somebody else like I have done for you. Do you understand what I'm telling you?

Rachel returns with a shopping bag stuffed with things and hands it to Fernando, but continues to stare at the homeless woman across from him. Fernando starts to rummage through the bag and paces various items on the table.

Fernando (in English): Its not polite to stare, Rachel. Now have a seat.

Rachel (in English): Huh?

Fernando (in English): I said for you to have a seat and stop staring.

Rachel sits down and bows her head down. Fernando starts to take labels and wrappers off things and starts putting them into the backpack that she bought. He then grabs onto a soft squishy bag and turns to her.

Fernando (showing her what's he's holding inside the bag): What's this?

Rachel (taking the item and putting them into the backpack): 3-pack of panties, Dad…

Fernando: And I'm afraid to ask what this small box is.

Rachel: Feminine Hygiene pads… You said to get some girlie stuff for her.

Fernando: How do you know what size she is?

Rachel: I can guess…

Rachel takes the rest of the items and stuffs them into the back pack and closes it up. She then sighs and shakes her head before sliding the bag to the homeless woman. She takes the bag, though unsure what to make of it.

Fernando: I know what you are thinking so don't say it. Just look.

Rachel: But Dad… you do not know who she is.

Fernando: Want me to go church on you? Just shut up, look, understand and do as I say. OK?

Rachel: OK father…

Homeless Woman (In Spanish): If there a problem?

Fernando (in Spanish): No problem. Now go to the public bathroom, wash up and return. And I mean really clean yourself up. We'll wait here for an hour. If you have not returned by then, you have taken advantage of my generosity and I do not want to see your face again.

The Homeless Woman nods, takes her things and walks into the crowd. Both Rachel and Fernando sit there in silence for the moment.

Rachel: Why are you giving her those things?

Fernando: Don't question what I do sometimes. It is something that has to be done.

Rachel: But dad, she is…

Fernando: She is what, Rachel? She has an artificial arm and leg, and who knows what other parts have been removed and replaced? In other words, she a cyborg, like you and the girls though a very primitive one. Does that make her any less human than you or I?

Rachel: No Daddy…

Fernando: She needs help and I'll see about getting her that help, if she is wiling to go through what I have to put her through.

Rachel: What if she wont?

Fernando: I have already warned her that I do not want to see her again if she wont.

Rachel: What do you intend on giving her? Money? In exchange for?

Fernando: Don't think in those terms, Rachel. Don't ever think in those terms. Seriously. What if I would have demanded from you something for rescuing you so long ago? Would it be fair to you?

Rachel: No it would not.

Fernando: Then consider it as a rescue mission. But this time instead of you being the rescued, you are now the rescuer.

Rachel: But she has a lot to be rescued.

Fernando: Not really. At times people just need a hand to get up and then they can walk again. She just needs a few things, some money and a watchful eye of a good doctor. The things and money I can start her out with.

Rachel: And the doctor?

Fernando: Let Dr. Bianchi handle her and earn his keep.

Rachel: You're not bringing her back to the compound with us, are you?

Fernando: And why not?

Rachel: Because It's a top secret government installation- that's why!

Fernando: The mole behind my left testicle is a top secret government installation. Now the SWA is there to promote beneficial medical technologies for those in need, and I see somebody here who is in need. At best, they will take her in and help her. At worst, they can turn her down or make her into a mindless cyborg and give her to some horn dog handler like Allessandro.

Rachel You got a mole behind your left testicle?

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: I know… I know… OK, I will agree with you on this one. But something does not seem right here with her.

Fernando: So? There is something wrong with everyone. That is why we are humans. Perfect souls in imperfect bodies. And this world can be either hell or heaven to those on it. So if I can make this world a better place for another person, then so be it.

Rachel: What if they turn her into a cyborg?

Fernando: She is already 1/2 way there! I mean… it would be a better existence than what she has here. You know. It would be the better and lesser of the two evils for her to have.

Rachel: It would not be right. I mean…

Fernando: I know what you mean. I'm just having a funny feeling about her.

Rachel: Funny, as in how?

Fernando: I don't know, but… Hmmmm… maybe it will solve itself out in time.

Rachel: I just don't know.

Fernando: I'm not looking for you to agree with me on this. I'm doing what I think is right and the world can go to hell if they think I'm wrong.

Rachel: Lets just hope that the world don't bite you on your ass for this.

Fernando: Hmmm… How about you go to that deli across the street and get some chicken parmesan sandwiches and some juice.

Rachel: No sodas?

Fernando (handing her more money): 3 sandwiches, 3 juices-large.

Rachel: OK daddy. What kind of juice?

Fernando: Any kind. Orange, grape, pomegranate, what ever they got is fine.

Rachel: Alright. I will be back.

Rachel leaves for the deli-store across the street, leaving Fernando behind. He just sits there and wonders how the day has gone by and how it may end. He has thought about getting on an airplane and leaving Italy to head back home. But such thoughts are quickly dismissed. He goes back to thoroughly studying his surroundings and how people around the piazza tend to their personal and professional businesses. In the background he spots Marco with Angie, and a couple of other SWA workers, handlers and cyborgs. Time goes by rather quickly while doing this, as Rachel returns from her 15 minute trip to the deli for the sandwiches and drink.

Rachel: I'm back, daddy.

Fernando: Huh? Oh, yeah. You got what I told you to get?

Rachel: Yes dad.

Fernando: Good.

Rachel (placing the bag of food on the table): So when do we eat?

Fernando: We wait for our new friend to return.

Rachel: I don't think this is one of your wisest of ideas.

Fernando (leaning over and pointing between her breasts at her heart): I can not rescue one person and allow the rest of the world go to hell.

Rachel: You mean me… I'm sorry.

Fernando: Look, Rachel. It's the way I am. Its not your fault that I am like that. You're not the only one I rescued in that park or in any other place from rape. You remember Yvette, don't you?

Rachel: Who cant… that little brat was a mafia princess and she thought she owned the neighborhood.

Fernando: Well, lets say that the Gambinoes want me to marry her to become part of that family, because like you, I saved that little mafia princess from being raped by her overzealous boyfriend and his pals. So…

Rachel: No wonder the Italians at home were always nice to you.

Fernando: Big deal. I saved her, I saved you, and a few others, mainly girls, but there were a couple of boys as well.

Rachel: Boys? Boys can get raped too?

Fernando: Yeah, boys can get raped too- fucked up the ass, you know.

Rachel: Ewww…

Fernando: Yeah, I know. Anyways… You're not the first, nor are you the last. You are, though, the one that became my little girl.

Rachel (leaning on him and hugging him): Awww…daddy. I love you too.

Fernando glances over to his watch when she lets him go.

Fernando: Another 15 minutes and we'll be leaving.

Rachel: Leaving?

Fernando: I told her an hour. No more. No Less.

Rachel: I see. What if she is detained or held up or something?

Fernando: You thinking of staying longer?

Rachel: You think she is worth saving?

Fernando: Everyone is worth saving, if anything at least once.

Rachel: Give her some more time, then.

Fernando: We'll see how it goes.  
Rachel: OK daddy.

Fernando: But not too long. I have a meeting with Ferro this afternoon.

Rachel: Is it an appointment?

Fernando: No. I just have to see her before dinner time. It's about our next mission.

Rachel: Will we kill people in this one?

Fernando: Yeah, we may have too.

Rachel: Good.

Fernando: Good?

Rachel: The girls are bragging about their number of kills. And I'm like at the bottom.

Fernando: So?

Rachel: So? I want to be up there with them!

Fernando: Look, Rachel. I got 2 books in my library shelf I want you to read.

Rachel: What are they?

Fernando: The first is September Evening- The Last Flight of Warner Voss. The second is For Honor and Country, by Manfred von Ritchofen.

Rachel: Who are they?

Fernando: Well, Rachel. They were World War 1 fight pilots- the best in their league, and the highest scorers of their time. But they did not went out on missions to get their high scores, quite the opposite. At the time, a time of war that is, their nation needed them to do a job and they went out to do the best job possible because it was their duty to do their best and not because they were friends in competition with each other. In short Rachel, it s not the score that matters but the honor and prestige one gets from doing a good job. But most of all, it is the feeling you get for doing the best job you possibly can because in this game, in doing your best, you get to go home and feel good about what you done and not laying down dead on some morgue slab. You understand that?

Rachel: Yes, father.

Fernando: Good. Besides, these girls have a few of years of missions behind them. You just have months. But consider- Between you and I on that airport mission, we wiped the floor with the bad guys while others were running out of bullets. So add that little notch to your silk panties waist band.

Rachel just smiles for the moment. Then she continues.

Rachel: Do you think she will come back?

Fernando: Rachel, its not what I think, its what she does that matters. And if she comes, well, what am I to do? I made a promise to help and I will to the best of my ability.

Rachel: What if she starts liking you as a boy friend or something?

Fernando: First off, I would not be picking up homeless women to date them and if I had any interest in her, she needs a lot of work to be done on herself first before I could give a fair interest in her. Seriously Rachel, its not going to happen.

Rachel: No, I said what if she starts liking you like that…

Fernando: Then I will tell her that I am not interested in the same way she might be. Not because of her appearance or anything else, but because I don't know who she is or of her past. I was just doing her a big favor in getting her back onto her feet when it was obvious that everyone around her were not interested in helping her out at all.

Rachel: I see.

Fernando: Where would you be if no one cared about you.

Rachel: Right here with you, like I am now.

Fernando: No. I mean- nobody. Not if even I cared about you.

Rachel hesitate on answering.

Rachel: I would be dead,… or worse.

Fernando: Worse being?

Rachel: Like her in some ways. I mean, I would still be with my mother at her place, but there is no love there.

Fernando: Keep going.

Rachel: And, well… I'll probably end up like my mom.

Fernando: Prostituting yourself?

Rachel (bowing her head): Yes.

Fernando: Why?

Rachel: I would not know exactly. Just doing what my mother does because she is who teaches me what and how things should be done. I don't see no other way out of it.

Fernando: But.

Rachel: But… what?

Fernando: But one person stepped into your world and saved you from that mess, didn't he?

Rachel: Yeah, he did.

Fernando: And has he asked for anything in return? Money, sex, power over you?

Rachel: No you haven't… daddy.

Fernando: And why would you say that?

Rachel: Because what we got is greater than what I can ever repay.

Fernando: No. You have your way of paying me back what is owed. You just don't see it.

Rachel just smiles for a moment again.

Fernando: Realization is a bitch, aint it?

Rachel: Yeah, it is.

She takes his arm and leans against him. He remains there, semi relaxed but at the same time as if he were etched from stone into the very position he is in- cold and transfixed, staring out into the distance and taking in al that he could.

The other SWA members seemed to be working the streets and living out their lives. Then again, being such a small city in comparison to New York City, the chances of 2 people who know each other meeting randomly is much greater. So seeing friends and colleagues in a crowd would be more of a chance of happening. Fernando goes through his mind in calculating the odds of it happening, and finds them to be lower than expected. But in actually, his main program was a seek and find routine for the homeless young woman he had talked with before. He does not see her.

She walks from the opposite side from which she came, looking a lot better than when she had left. Without the grungy blanket she was wrapped around in, she was more presentable, although she looked like the typical dirty emo sporting the grunge look. She takes to her seat she had before. Fernando just shifts his eyes to his watch to notice the time.

Fernando: 3 minutes to spare. Not bad.

Homeless Woman: I'm not sure why I returned, but I was compelled to do so. As if you had some sort of authority over me.

Fernando: Maybe I'm a projective telepath and had somehow implanted the thought for you to return to me to do my bidding.

Homeless Woman: I would not dare say that so out loud in public.

Fernando: Why not?

Homeless Woman: There are many who believe in that sort of witchcraft.

Fernando: You do?

Homeless Woman: I would not know what I believe in.

Fernando: Really. Well, maybe when we get you back into what you were, you will believe in something, if not in yourself.

The homeless woman just sits there, staring blankly at him. Then he takes the bag that was on the table and rips it open, exposing the contents. He takes a wrapped sandwich and a bottle of juice and slides it at her and then another to Rachel before taking the last one for himself. Rachel starts to open her sandwich and draw it to her mouth for it to be bitten into.

Homeless Woman: What is this?

Fernando: Chicken parmesan sandwiches and I don't know what this drink is, I send my little girl to go get them.

Homeless Woman: You give me things and then food. But yet you did not give me any money. Why?

Fernando: Don't question my generosity. Money is the last thing you need. A fresh start on life is what you do need. Seriously, if I gave you money, you would take it and walk away, never to be seen again. And who knows, you might spend it on drugs or alcohol.

Homeless Woman: I don't do those things.

Fernando: I don't know that. Then again. For me to give you money, you have to earn it. But things, I can give away things. Things you can use, and not spend away for money or drugs.

Homeless Woman: You said earn it. How?

Fernando: Lets not get into that, OK? But for now, you are one step closer to a life out of this one. You can simply turn around and walk away and go back the existence you had before or you can try to make yourself a better person.

Homeless Woman: No, lets discuss that… earn it, how?

Fernando: Answer my questions this honestly, and I'll give you mine, honestly.

She lets out a sigh and then nods.

Fernando: How much of you has been replaced? I mean that arm of yours, I can her the electronic motors within moving and they sound like they are in desperate need of maintenance.

Homeless Woman: In you want to know the truth, from what the doctors in France told me, they found in my x-ray pictures both eyes, both arms, shoulders, spinal column, pelvis, legs, and other parts had been replaced. But when I was found, the right side was heavily damaged or missing and were replaced with inferior parts that they had.

Fernando: That is pretty extensive for reconstruction. And as if you had undergone this procedure before, there must be a record of it somewhere to be found, and perhaps a key to your true identity. Maybe you underwent through the original procedure because of a car or plane accident. Maybe a house fire?

Homeless Woman: I don't know because I don't remember.

Fernando: Well, getting you out of this mess you are in is a key to getting you to who you once were. You still want to walk that path?

Homeless Woman: Do I have a choice?

Fernando: You can stay in the streets as far as I care.

Homeless Woman: Uhm…

Fernando: That's the evil side of me that I warned you about. Do Not Question Or Mock My Generosity.

Homeless Woman: Then can I ask what would I have to do to earn money from you?

Fernando lowers his glasses to look her straight in the eye, showing off how the whites of his sclera's were turning red.

Fernando: What have I said- I anger quickly and easy to lose patience.

Homeless Woman: I don't mean to do that. Its… uhm, a curiosity. I mean, uhm, when men say that to me, its to….uhm…

Fernando: To buy sex from you. Well, you can rest assured that I do not want that from you… or any other woman for the long term interim. Besides, men who have to buy sex from women, there is something wrong with them. Sex is supposed to be free. Free as the air I breathe and water I drink. Anyways…

Fernando slides his sandwich and drink to her.

Fernando: I'm not hungry.

Rachel reaches over to the food and tries to grab the food to slide it back to him. He in turns blocks her hand from taking it.

Rachel: Dad!

Fernando: What?

Rachel: If you were going to eat it, then why buy it?

Fernando: Again Rachel, don't go against by my decisions.

Rachel (bowing her head down): I'm sorry daddy.

Fernando: Don't be. I can see of your concern, but its uncalled for in this case.

Rachel: Aright father…

Homeless Woman: You don't want to eat this food?

Fernando: I'm not hungry. You can have it if you want.

She looks at it for the moment before deciding. She takes it and puts it into her back pack that was given to her before. After a moment of silence, Fernando speaks up.

Fernando: Are we ready to go?

Rachel nods as she gets out of her seat. The homeless woman looks at them both as he gets up an sticks his arm out slightly for Rachel to grab onto.

Homeless Woman: You are lost without her.

Fernando: actually, we are both lost without each other, but that's besides the point. Come on, follow me. It's a long walk.

She gets up as Fernando and Rachel walk around the table. Fernando leads them as he taps his cane in front of him. Within blocks of the compound, Fernando pulls out his cell and makes a call to Dr. Bianchi's direct line.

Fernando: Yes, Dr. Bianchi. I have a situation that needs your direct attention. No, Rachel's fine for the moment. Would you meet me at the entrance gate? Thank you.

Within another 5 minutes Fernando, Rachel and the homeless woman were at the gate. Dr. Bianchi was there with a couple of medical techs and Ferro waiting for them as they arrived. Fernando stops in front of the crowd.

Fernando: My. I was not expecting this.

Dr. Bianchi: You said you had a situation. Situations from you seem to demand the most attention.

Ferro: What's going on Fernando?

Fernando: Oh nothing that would demand an emergency. Uhm… Dr. Bianchi… how can I put this? I want you to take this young lady to the medical lab and check her out.

Dr. Bianchi: I will do no such thing!

Fernando: Excuse me?

Dr. Bianchi: I will not take unknown strangers into a classified medical facility without authorization from Chief Lorenzo or Dr. Gilliani.

Fernando: Dr. Bianchi… you will do me the favor or you will forever regret that you have and regret the day you ever met me even more. Do I make myself clear? Now do a complete head to toe scan before doing the psychological stuff. She does not remember a thing but I'm sure that with your expertise that she will regain something.

Dr. Bianchi: Ferro-note that I am under protest about this, and will be calling the chief when I start the preliminary examinations.

Ferro: Protest noted. Now Fernando, don't we have a meeting?

Fernando: Yes we do. Excuse me for a second.

Fernando turns to the homeless woman.

Fernando: Miss? You can go with the good doctor here. Let him examine you and show him your arm. I'll be there to checkup on you in about an hour.

Homeless Woman: You… promise?

Fernando: I promise that we will both be there.

Fernando turns to Dr. Bianchi.

Fernando: Check that arm out for her.

Dr. Bianchi gives him a scowl before having his medical techs take the homeless woman to the lab for examination. Ferro stands in front of Rachel and Fernando.

Ferro: You have a lot of explaining to do.

Fernando: Why should I? Seems to me that this agency has a lot of explaining to do.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando can only put his hand to his face and shake his head. He then recomposes himself to answer.

Fernando: Tell me Ferro- how many cyborgs are out there in the field, running around rampant with a handler or a mission directive?

Ferro: Huh?

Fernando: That girl I brought in was a cyborg. Now what was she doing running around like some homeless person?

Ferro: There are many people out there who benefit from the technology the girls test as being cyborgs. But to be honest- I know of no cyborg who is running around independently. Now what makes you think that she is a cyborg?

Fernando: Though her right arm and hand is of older technology used for the public, years ago, she told me that much of her body has been replaced because when the French Authorities found her, they x-rayed her and found those parts with her body. Now Ferro…

Ferro: Wait- the French had her? What is she doing in Rome?

Fernando: She said to me that she was following an order to 'go home', but could not because she does not know where home is. Mind you, she has been out there homeless for several years!

Ferro: Where was she found? I mean, by the French?

Fernando: According to her, at the edge of a river in the forest by the French/Italian border. Also according to her, the damage sustained to her was that by a wild animal, but that was what she was told after waking up from a coma that lasted a very long time.

Ferro: I see. Lets go back inside and discuss this further.

Fernando: Let me go to my room first.

Ferro: What for?

Fernando: After what's been going on these past couple of hours, I need a strong cup of coffee.

Ferro: You got 5 minutes.

Ferro starts to walk away. Fernando looks down at Rachel.

Fernando: Rachel. I'm going to give you a document folder to sit on.

Rachel: OK, where should I put it?

Fernando: No. I'm going to give it to you to carry into the meeting and then when you sit on the chair, you are going to sit on that document.

Rachel: Uhm… OK.

Fernando: Good. Lets go.

Fernando takes Rachel to his room, where he access the hidden Francesca/Felix file he has and prints out the document. He then hides it back and erases all traces of it from his system while giving it to Rachel to put into a document folder and staple it together. In the short time this was going on, Fernando grabs his mug and fills it with left over brew from the pot and gulps it down as quickly as possible. As soon as he steps out his door, his room phone starts to ring. Though Rachel wanted to go back inside and answer it, Fernando tells her not too. They continue to go to Ferro's officer as planned.

Rachel sits on the document as Fernando orders her. Before the meeting, Ferro's phone rings. She quickly answers it and then hangs up after a brief conversation.

Ferro: That was the chief. He wants to see you right away.

Fernando: Alright then. I'll go.

Ferro: No, you stay. He's coming here, and he does not sound pleased.

Fernando: Then so be it. Its not like I got anything to hide.

They wait in silence for Chief Lorenzo to arrive. It was a long 10 minutes, but the Chief arrives with a bandaged up Tee behind him, carrying a large document box with her. Tee drops the document box by Fernando's feet before going to stand beside the door. Lorenzo takes to Ferro's desk as she steps out to take a seat, near by.

Lorenzo: Of all the insubordinate acts one can ever bestow upon this institution this must be the grandest of all. But before you say anything, I'm waiting for a call from Dr. Bianchi on the patient's exam results. I don't want to hear a word until afterwards.

It was a long 15 minutes, but the telephone rings. Lorenzo picks it up and answers it.

Lorenzo: Yes, I see. Are you certain that it is. Fine. I'll be there in a moment.

Chief Lorenzo hangs up the phone and then turns to Fernando.

Lorenzo: You must have the devil's luck, I swear.

Fernando: What do you mean?

Lorenzo: That was Chief Medical Doctor Belisario. According to him, what you brought over here is a lost cyborg that was presumed dead years ago.

Fernando: You mean, that's Francesca?

Lorenzo: I want to know how you know that name.

Fernando: I found it within your system's pile of deleted files and fragmented information.

Lorenzo: That file was supposed to be electronically shredded, and only those hard copies exist. It seems that we have a security issue and I don't know what to make of it.

Fernando: if you think that I am going to use that information to black mail or sell to my government, you're wrong.

Lorenzo: Which side are you working on?

Fernando: I thought that was made clear.

Lorenzo: I want to hear it from you.

Fernando: I work on the side of truth and justice. It does not matter to me what alphabet soup agency I'm with, I will do what I can for that agency if and only if those orders are justifiable in doing. So tough cookies if you want me to kill babies, children or innocent old ladies. I will think before I pull the trigger and Rachel is the same way.

Lorenzo: I see. Now, can I ask… well… where did you find Francesca and what made you to bring her here.

Fernando: Well sir, she came to me begging for money for food. But I don't give away money like that, instead, I bought her food in exchange for listening to her story.

Lorenzo: And she accepted?

Fernando: If you're homeless, and hungry, you'll do anything to survive, sir.

Lorenzo: Why bring her here?

Fernando: Her arm, the primitive artificial one was in need of repairs. But according to her that certain services are only for Italian citizenry and that she was not given medical attention that she needed. So… in the sake of getting myself in trouble, and in listening to her story and finding out that she was once reconstructed once before, something told me that she was a cyborg, and as a cyborg- it would be to the best interest of the SWA to examine her more closely. I mean- what if Padania were building their own cyborgs and sending them out as potential bombs to kill dozens of innocents? Wouldn't you like to find out?

Lorenzo: I see. For some reason, she wants to see you.

Fernando: I did tell her that I would be dropping by to see her after the meeting.

Lorenzo: I see…

Fernando: Tell me sir, what's going to be of her now that she is back?

Lorenzo: I'm sure you know of the proverb, 'When you open a can of worms, you will need a bigger can to can them again…'

Fernando: I have.

Lorenzo: I am not sure what to do of her. She will be rebuilt, and her mind wiped and reprogrammed once after we get all the information from her memory. But those memories are quite old.

Rachel: That is so wrong!

Lorenzo: Huh? Fernando, tone her down.

Rachel: That is so wrong to do that to her!

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: But father… she spent all these years trying to find home and now that she is here they want to toss her away? Fuck that!

Fernando: Look Rachel- I agree, but it is for I to speak up, not you, not now.

Lorenzo: Well?

Fernando: I agree on Rachel's complaint, though I will make it mine. Why would she need to be mind wiped, and reprogrammed?

Lorenzo: Her handler's been dead all these many years.

Fernando: So? She seemed to have undergone some change to operate independently without one. And she seems to have outlived her predestined life expectancy… something the SWA Medical Staff has been looking for one type ones. All their answers are right there! I mean- not to kill her and dissect her up and find out, but find out what was done and how, and let her continue to operate, and take what was learned from her and put to the type ones.

Lorenzo: I will have to talk to Dr. Belisario about that. Until then, come. We got a cyborg to look over and question, and since she responded to you, you need to be there. Come…

Lorenzo gets up and starts walking out the door, with Fernando and Rachel behind them. Ferro starts to follow them too. Tee stays behind with the documents in the box. In a couple of minutes, they were at the main medical lab. Francesca asleep laid on a table, covered with only a blanket, with a bundle of wires coming out to one side connected to a multitude of monitors that she was connected too. As the four of them looked over her, Dr. Guliani and Dr. Belisario walk in. Dr. Guliani is holding Francesca's primitive arm, while Dr. Belisario wheels in a cart with plans and a sealed box to the bed.

Dr. Guliani: Those fucking French Frogs! They wrecked this cyborg's internal structure to fit this piece of crap in! There is no way we are going to refit a new arm without rebuilding her shoulder!

Fernando: Then why not rebuild he shoulder?

Dr. Guliani: And who are you? (he looks over to Rachel) Oh… She I know…. So you must be the lab wrecker.

Fernando: I see Dr. Bianchi speaks highly of me.

Dr. Guliani: This is not like refitting an engine from one car onto another. This is taking parts from the engine and fitting it from another engine of another make. It is going to take a lot of work and parts to replace.

Fernando: Sounds to me that you're lazy and don't want to do the work.

Dr. Guliani: Why you insolent asshole…

Dr. Belisario: We have upgraded to Type 2 cyborg parts. It would very difficult to put in a new arm and her other parts so easily.

Fernando: Just answer me this- can it be done?

Dr. Belisario: yes, but not without a lot of work.

Lorenzo (before Fernando can say it): Then get it done… all of it, every part is to be replaced until she walks out of this room as if she was newly built. Do I make myself clear?!

Both Doctors: Yes sir!

Dr. Guliani leaves, taking the plans off the cart and takes them to an office outside the lab. Dr. Belisario uncovers Francesca, exposing her naked body underneath. He opens the sealed box, revealing a like-new cyborg arm and various tools. He takes a few of the tools and starts taking measurements.

Dr. Belisario: That idiot professes that cyborgs don't grow…

Fernando: What was that?

Dr. Belisario: Huh? Oh. I forgot you were here.

Fernando: You just stated that cyborgs grow.

Dr. Belisario: No, I stated that Dr. Guliani says the cyborgs don't grow. But apparently, this one has though not by much.

Fernando: How so?

Dr. Belisario: This cyborg was a 13 year old girl when she was created. She is now 20-something. Though she still has the build of a 13 year old in height and shape, though she grew breasts and other parts of her body matured.

Fernando: Could it be that without the conditioning drugs, she would have matured?

Dr. Belisario: Maybe. But that's the other thing. This unit should have expired a long time ago without the conditioning drug.

Fernando: But she hasn't.

Dr. Belisario: Look, its nice talking in laymen's terms but I need to finish these measurements and get back to rebuilding her.

Fernando: I'm sure I can run circles with the best of you on human development, but how about this? Rebuild build her from the ground up and from what she has, give her the body of a petite 20 year old.

Dr. Belisario: Hmmm… You may have something there. I will have to talk with Dr. Duvalier on that. Too bad Dr. Frankenstein is no longer alive. This was his master piece.

Fernando: Dr. Frankenstein?

Dr. Belisario: Head of Cybernetics and Robotics for the German Institute of Technology until they thought of his ideas on human cyborgs was a crock of shit. And then he came here. He designed many cyborgs during his tenure here, but Francesca was his first and only cyborg he ever created, he died shortly after she was declared dead. Much of his work went into the Type Ones, and much of it resides in the Type twos.

Fernando: I see. Uhm… I was told that Francesca wanted to see me?

Dr. Belisario: Oh, actually we all want to see you. But since she wont wake up for next few days as we rebuild her, you can answer a few questions for us.

Fernando: I'll wait until she wakes up. Until then, I got a mission to plan with Ferro.

Lorenzo: That can wait. But like you said, these questions can wait until Francesca wakes up. Until then… (Lorenzo shakes his head at the idea…) take a well earn couple of days off. We'll discuss this when you return.

Fernando: Return? But… I live here, I mean, my dorm is over there…

Lorenzo: Do find something to do, take up stamp collecting or something… just don't be mission active for the time being.

Fernando: I see. (Fernando turns around and starts walking away.) Rachel… come.

Rachel trots over to catch up with Fernando.

Rachel: Coming father…

As they walk out, Dr. Belisario turns to Lorenzo and Ferro.

Dr. Belisario: He has it calling her father?

Ferro: They are actually related.

Dr. Belisario: They are?!

Lorenzo starts to walk away, making a comment as he does.

Lorenzo: And you wonder why he wrecks the lab? If it were my daughter, I'll wreck the lab too, and those inside.

Dr. Belisario gulps. Ferro tries not to laugh in the slightest bit, thus she starts to walk away from him.

In a couple of minutes, Fernando sits on a bench in the court yard between the medical lab and the dorm. He takes Rachel by the hand and makes her sit on his lap.

Rachel: Father, how did you know she belonged here?

Fernando: That folder you're carrying. Read it.

Rachel opens it and reads the few pages. Then she closes the folder and turn to him.

Rachel: That is so sad.

Fernando: Listen Rachel. If anything were to happen to me, I want you to continue living on.

Rachel: Why?

Fernando: Because dear- it is through you that I will live forever, like Cathy now lives forever through you but mostly me. Understand that, OK?

Rachel leans over to Fernando and kisses him on the cheek.

Rachel: I do now.


	49. Chapter 49

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

Character 'Tee' is the name given to the unnamed Tea-server cyborg/girl in the manga of Gunslinger Girl. The character is (c) Yu Aida, while the name is (c) Nachtsider. 'Tee' is believed to be a Type 1 cyborg, belonging to Chief Lorenzo.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 49: Rebuilding Francesca

It is rather strange and unfortunate that rumors tend to get around faster than the most important of news. As such is the case "Fernando brought in a girl to be cyborg'd. Is Rachel Being Replaced?- film at 11." Sometimes it is such a pity and sorrow that most want to see the worst in others and not what they can contribute.

After their little talk, Fernando and Rachel go to his room for the moment. Fernando was getting tired and hungry but wanted to rest more than to go out and eat. As far as the rest of the agenda was concerned, Fernando thought about taking Rachel to the shooting range for some practice or maybe go back out much later in the day for a meal and harass the other SWA workers that he may run into. He thinks all this in the little time it takes to get to his room and unlocks the door.

Meeshie pops up her little head from her laid out position on the bed to see who was at the door. She relaxes her stance when she finds it to be Fernando with Rachel. Fernando walks over to the bed and pets her before momentarily sitting down. He picks up Meeshie and puts her on his lap and starts stroking his hand on her neck and down her back. Rachel stands near by in front of them, having seen this pensive mood of his before. She puts the folder on the nightstand.

Fernando: What would you like to do later today?

Rachel: Huh?

Fernando: Not paying attention? Rachel…

Rachel: Oh, nothing. What ever you like to do it fine with me.

Fernando: You know you do have some say as to what goes on between us.

Rachel: I know.

Fernando: So nothing then?

Rachel: No, nothing.

Fernando picks up Meeshie and hands her over to Rachel.

Fernando: Alright then. Take her out onto the hallway or your room for a while. I'm going to take a rest for bit before making any major decisions for the rest of the day.

Rachel (unsure and confused): Uhm… sure daddy. I'll take care of her.

Fernando: Alright then. Go. Daddy needs some alone time.

Rachel (putting Meeshie upon her shoulder): Uhm… OK.

She starts to walk to the door. Then she stops to turn around and ask.

Rachel: When should I return… you know, with Meeshie?

Fernando: I'll call you.

Rachel: Uhm… OK.

Rachel steps out of the door and gently closes it to continue on her way to the door. She takes the cat to her room where she gently puts her on the floor. Meeshie takes a few steps into the room and walks back to Rachel, doing figure 8's about her ankles. Rachel pick her up again and carries her to the bed. She sits down on the bed.

Rachel: Yeah….something is bothering daddy, so its best he be left alone for the time he wants.

Meeshie can only look back at her and meows. Rachel puts her down onto the bed, where she stands for the moment before laying herself down.

Rachel: So that is all you do… eat, shit and sleep all day? OK, you hunt down mice too, but I have not seen one around here, so what is there to hunt? And, you know… you're probably good at it.

Rachel pets her some more for the meantime.

Ferro walks over to Fernando's door and knocks on it. Fernando answers it in more than longer than necessary amount of time. Ferro can see that he is not wearing his glasses, and is rubbing his eye with the side of his fist.

Fernando: Want is it Ferro?

Ferro: Just need to talk with you, that's all. Were you sleeping?

Fernando: I was resting.

Ferro: In the middle of the afternoon?

Fernando Turning away from her and walks back into the room, sitting back on the bed.

Fernando: What about?

Ferro: Uhm. I can always come back.

Fernando: Deal with it now while you still have the time, I wont be so nice on the follow up. Now what is it?

Ferro (as she enters the room and takes a seat by the table): I don't know how to say it.

Fernando: Then just say it.

Ferro: What is it about you that things seems to go your way?

Fernando: That's it?

Ferro: There are other things, but really. The airport mission, finding the nukes, disarming the bombs at the embassy, And now this- finding a lost cyborg that was declared dead years ago.

Fernando: Maybe I'm a Trouble Magnet that knows how to deal with the situation at hand.

Ferro: Seriously.

Fernando: I do not know nor I care. Things happen, and I will do my best to deal with it. Now if you're saying that my best is not good enough then allow me to make plane reservations so that Rachel and I can get out of this place once and for all.

Ferro: I don't want you to leave, not just yet. Besides, there are other questions I need answered.

Fernando: Like?

Ferro: I need an honest opinion on something…

Fernando: On?

Ferro: How would you like your two friends at the hotel to work with us?

Fernando: Don't be dragging them into this mess of an agency.

Ferro: Let me rephrase it. Uhm… Fernando. We recently requested 2 CIA Logistics officers to work with you while you are here. They were to help you to, well you know… help you with the intelligence part of your mission. The CIA sent them, so though they personally wanted to see you, they were here on a more professional matter. Thing is, well, I want to know in your brutally honest opinion, are they the right kind of people to work with us?

Fernando: Figures. Damn Fucking Figures.

Ferro: Well are they?

Fernando: Hmph… If you want to know how are they professionally, you were given the 2 best logistics and intelligence officers the CIA has. If in working as a team, the 3 of us were the best the CIA has. That is all I can say on the professional level, on the personal matter, because of what happened at the hotel that you witnessed, I don't want to work with them. I don't want to deal with them on a personal or professional level.

Ferro: Well, I don't know what to say. If I give you an order to comply, you may not take it.

Fernando: Damn Right… I'll take it into advisement and put it into the round file cabinet.

Ferro: The 4 of us will meet in my office in the morning. I want you to be there, and you better do what it is you do to make the best of this situation.

Fernando: Is that an order?

Ferro: Take it under advisement…

Fernando: Hmph…

Ferro: Just one more thing.

Fernando: Like this day cant get any worse… what?

Ferro: Jean and Rico come out medical ward tomorrow. Their memories have been rewritten to think that they were in a car accident, and that you and Rachel saved them. So, Jean will be a bit more respectful towards you and as far as the fight incident is concerned- it never happened.

Fernando: What about the others who witnessed it?

Ferro: They are ordered never to speak of it. Just of the car accident they were in, if they are asked.

Fernando: And what of Jean's Mercedes?

Ferro: We temporarily replaced it with a totaled burnt out wreck in the garage. He'll be getting his old car back as a replacement.

Fernando: How convenient.

Ferro: Just make the best of the situation. Chances are Jean is going to approach you and give you his thanks.

Fernando: I don't want him near me.

Ferro: Not even if he is more sincere towards you?

Fernando: I don't care if his mother and father were sincere towards me. I don't like the man, I don't want to deal with him, and if I could, I'll walk away from him if ever possible.

Ferro: You are going to have to work with him.

Fernando: I'll take it under advisement then. But seriously, I don't trust him, and I have to fear about being attacked again by him, so I don't want him near me, nor am I willing going to go along any missions he may be a part of in fear that he may use his sniper tool to shoot me in the back.

Ferro: You feel that strongly against him?

Fernando: What the fuck you think, Ferro… He attacked me 3 times already! I swear, if I did not know any better I would say that he was ordered to do the CIA a favor!

Ferro: Now you're just being paranoid.

Fernando: Even a paranoid has enemies. Now lets leave it at that.

Ferro: Look, Fernando. If and when he approaches you, greet him with a smile and listen to what he has to say. Please?

Fernando: I tell you want. When on the compound, tell him to stay from me. What happens outside the compound is another matter. If he needs to talk to me personally, then so be it- outside of the agency.

Ferro: I'll see what I can do then.

Fernando: Don't write checks with your mouth that your ass cant cash.

Ferro: Excuse me?

Fernando: I need my rest, or I become a very vicious individual… understand that?

Ferro (gets up and starts heading to the door): Alright then, I'll leave you be for the time being. But when you're done, I need you in my office to finish this discussion.

Fernando: Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Ferro slowly closes the door. As soon as she starts to walk back down the hall, she shakes her head at the complexity of the situation, of how things in this situation rides on one person and the cooperation there of. It would be much easier for her to hold an asp to her breast and not get bit.

Fernando lays back down on his bed and tries to go back into rest mode again. But having all this more weight of things to come, rest does not come easy for him. It is not that his body was tired, it was his mind and his emotional state of being. For some people, doing this kind of work is easy. For Fernando however, though he excels at the job, he would prefer to be doing something else. Something that has been denied to him just a few short years ago.

It having been several weeks since he arrived, September became October, and then November. Slowly, the internal pressure mechanism with him slowly starts to fail as December 20th approaches, the date when Cathy disappeared and was never seen alive again. The day in which all madness broke lose on him, and how he was accused of the crime of making one he loved so dear of killing her and making her disappear. He would rather not think about it if he could. If it were not for the constant reminders every year, it would be easy. Tomorrow would be the 5th of December, the day Cathy received a letter that would seal her doom, the day that started their argument that could have ended their marriage if it were not resolved for them. Fernando tries to rests, but finds more inner demons to wrestle with.

'Sometimes it would be better to be at home and make a Time-machine', Fernando thinks to himself as the Space/Time formulas from Kaku's Advanced Physics classes he took back in college run through his head. 'Yes… go back into time to the scene of the crime and put a couple of bullets into that bastard's head that killed my wife. Then things would be very different now…' But the sad reality hits him that such technologies does not exist, nor it may never might. Thus he is too angry to cry, too sad to think, and too much on an emotional tangent to act right. As such he stands on the emotional cliff between suicidal abyss and continued painful existence. Only his desire for revenge and his self love of his being keeps him from taking that final plunge. He looks about his inner self seeing where he stands with everyone and everything around him.

He puts his two hands together and concentrate hard until the space in between them starts to glow, growing in brightness until as if a miniature sun was formed within. The hands slowly draw apart, slowly shaping the light into a handled shaft about a meter in length. It is further shaped into a sharp blade of light. He the blade by the handle and swings it in one large arch, cutting everything it touches in 1/2, and then disappears in a bright flash of light upon impact. A small soft voice makes its presence known. "You missed.", it says.

Fernando turns around and then down, seeing his mental image of his little girl- Rachel, holding his cat- Meeshie.

Fernando: So, I missed.

Rachel lets go of Meeshie. The cat trots over to Fernando's feet and sits there looking up at him.

Rachel: You go through this every year, diving into that cold emotional abyss head first. And every year the same thing – nothing accomplished, nothing given, nothing gained.

Fernando: You know that I cannot go through this time of year. Fucking shit- the commercialization of Christmas just makes it worse to take.

Rachel: But there are people out there that need you, and love you.

Fernando: Name them…. Except for yourself and Meeshie.

Rachel: Everyone.

Fernando: All others care about is what they can get out of me. They don't care about nothing else but. So this idea of others caring is stupid beyond belief because nobody cares outside of a select and tiny few that think they can go up against the world, only to be burned by it and never to care again.

Rachel: But you care…

Fernando: Not anymore I don't.

Rachel (reaching into her back): Well then, father. You leave me with no choice. As promised, it shall be.

Rachel draws up her gun at him.

Rachel: I am to kill you when you turn evil.

Rachel pulls the trigger, and the gun fires.

Fernando springs up out of bed in a fast and sudden motion that probably broke several laws of physics. For a moment he sits there with his heart racing in his chest, lungs taking maximum air, skin turning cold as sweat glands purge the heat from within the body out. He starts to calm down as he looks at the clock on the nightstand.

Fernando (to himself): Damn it, I swear.

He slowly gets out of bed, having only spent less than a hour in it wrestling with his thought. Next couple of minutes is spent on changing out of his clothes into something fresher and washing himself down before changing into them.

Putting the last of his clothes on, his shoes, he thinks about planning the rest of the day. Strangely enough, an answer arrives at his door in terms of Marco and Jose dropping by to his room. At least they had the courtesy of knocking on the door first. Fernando opens the door to his room, finding them standing there.

Fernando: What can I do for you guys?

Jose: You wanted some Greasy American Food. I found a place on the western side of Rome. It calls itself 'Jacks Greasy Spoon', and it serves American style meals.

Fernando: No McDonalds or Burger King? Not even A Kentucky Fried?

Marco: You eat at those places?

Fernando: Why not?

Marco: I would not know about the ingredients in the United States or their cooking styles there, but they are pretty bad places to eat here in Italy. You would be better off eating at a Greek Restaurant in Italy than to eat in those places.

Fernando: And I know how the Italians hate the Greeks.

Jose: Are you Interested?

Fernando: I'm interested, but isn't it kind of early?

Jose: We'll give the girls a 1/2 hour to get dressed. Then we go out, take the long way there to develop an appetite.

Marco: Hunt down a couple of thugs in the area. Rough them up a bit.

Fernando: Alright. Uhm…I have to go tell Rachel to get ready then.

Fernando starts to walk out the door.

Jose: Hey, where are you going?

Fernando: I have to go tell Rachel.

Jose: Why don't you just call her?

Fernando: She dont have a phone for one.

Marco: What about her dorm Intercom?

Fernando: What dorm intercom?

After a brief discussion, it turns out that Rachel does not have a dorm intercom in her room. It may have been taken out during the clean up of Rachel's room when she got sick during her early part of her stay and never returned. Of course, no one thinks of these things while something drastic is happening. But talk was switched to why does not Rachel have her own cell phone, and the answer to that being Rachel is never so far away that she needs to be electronically contacted. Either way, Fernando tells them to have a seat and wait for him as he walks on over to Rachel's room.

In the infirmary, the doctors prep Francesca for a marathon series of operations to be done at once: a total rebuild of a cyborg from the ground up, with enhancements to her body structure and adaptation of newer technologies to the old. She would be a mixture of old type one and newer type two technologies, similar to Claes' test-bed construct. While they operate on her, they discuss on what kind of programming to give her.

Much of the work they start to do is undoing what the French doctors had done to her. Simple things like medical access so that scalpel cutting surgeries would not be necessary were sealed shut and needed to be cut open. Electrical implants put in to reroute nerve impulses put in by the French for their inferior primitive technologies needed to be removed.

Dr. Gilliani (putting scalpel to skin): Just look at that… They sealed her up with some adhesive.

Dr. Belgonchi (pinching a bit of skin at the base of the neck and clamping a set of hemostats to it): What to you expect? They do not know better, thinking that these prosthetic cyborg parts are going to last forever. In their mind, why would anyone ever need to go back inside? Dr. Bianchi: That might be true only if one would be releasing a cyborg to society as a normal human being. But we use them as war machines for the government's cause. Under that situation, they will need constant repairs and maintenance.

Dr. Gilliani (as he begins to cut along a sealed seam from the hemostat, to the shoulders): Sounds like you do not agree with the government's policy…

Dr. Bianchi: I would not be here is if I did not agreed with policy.

Dr. Gilliani: Good. For a second there I thought I had to reevaluate your position here and eventually send a fratello team to your house and give you the news of your termination.

Dr. Duvalier: I would send Petrushka to terminate him.

Dr. Gilliani: Just because she's your favorite construct… I would send Henrietta, personally. The mess she would leave behind, it would look like a mafia rub out gone bad.

Dr. Bianchi: You wouldn't dare…

Dr. Gilliani: Mind your politics and prioritize on your job doctor, and things will go fine.

Dr. Bianchi: Hmph….

Dr. Gilliani: Everyone stand back while I rip this skin off her.

The other doctors step back and Dr. Gilliani grabs onto the flap of skin and starts tugging on it, finding heavy resistance.

Dr. Gilliani (continuing on tugging on her skin): What the fuck they did to her?

After a while, Dr. Gilliani stops pulling on the skin. Dr. Duvalier looks into the incision, putting to fingers in it and lightly tugs in the skin.

Dr. Duvalier: Looks like they sealed her up good.

Dr. Gilliani: Those fucking idiots, I swear! They should all have their medical licenses revoked!

Dr. Belgonchi: Well, gentlemen. Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way.

They all nod at each other, before taking scalpels in hand and start cutting her skin into square areas, removing patches of it one small section at a time. Dr. Duvalier procedure of cutting a patch area and then sliding the scalpel under it while pulling on in the patch of skin upwards worked the best; it being a technique that plastic surgeons use all over the world. In under an hour, they had much of Francesca's frontal torso exposed for the her marathon surgery.

Dr. Gilliani just shakes his head at the exposed internal body of the cyborg. Dr. Duvalier makes his comment known.

Dr. Duvalier: An x-ray will only show you but so much, you will not know what exactly is going on until you get inside.

Dr. Gilliani: Can the diatribe, Louis.

They look at what was done, basically stripped down to just the essential parts and patched worked with the primitive technology that the French doctors had at the time.

Dr. Belgonchi: You know what bothers me is, what did they do with the parts they took out of her?

Dr. Duvalier: They reversed engineered it. What you think they did?

Dr. Gilliani: Enough fellas. We got a lot of work to do here. Lets get started on it at least. Louis, get the upper torso diagrams up along next to the x-rays. Fernando (Bianchi) get Claes' and Petrushuka's diagrams together. This is going to be a long day…

The doctors begin their work on Francesca's reconstruction. It took over 6 hours to undo what the French doctors had done and put in new parts for the upper torso and spinal support column. They took at break at this point, allowing lesser members of the medical team to finish up the neuro connections and test the cybornetic implants. With less than 2 and 1/2 hours of rest, they go back to do the lower body rebuild. This included a new pelvis, lower spinal support column and both legs. Dr. Duvalier had to make some slight modifications to the pelvic girdle that would make her appear more her age of early 20's and not some preteen girl. He also made adjustments to her ribcage and upper torso to reflect that appearance, as the others worked on putting her back together.

It has been another long 8 hours and they still were not finished, as each doctor started to take on their specialized roles in the surgical room, doing their part. Dr. Bianchi started on assembling a new Type 2 conditioning program and memories for her, while Dr. Belgonchi worked on extracting her former memories. Dr. Duvalier started on her head and face with the plans he rushed together at the last minute. He was not going to do much to her, just make her look her age, and replace her skin and scalp to repair scars that she had received over the years. A new set of green eyes were also to be implanted, as they were scratched and slightly damage, though still usable for normal sight, they were not usable for targeting and marksmanship.

In total, some 32 hours of non-stop surgery by various teams of doctors working on each specific part was what was needed to rebuild her. Another 16 for memory extraction and mental and memory reprogramming. Now all they can do was wait to see if the work done to her takes hold and she wakes up. This can take anywhere from a couple of hours to several days.

During the middle of the second day of surgery (the morning of the next day), Fernando finally gives and prepares himself to attend the meeting with Ferro and his 2 former CIA Intelligence Team counter parts: Juanita and Katherine T. He gives Rachel the day off to do as she pleases while he attends to "administrative parts of his job." Rachel did not like these independent days since there was nothing for her to do, even though he had gave her money to buy lunch or go shopping with the girls.

Fernando made himself fashionably late to the meeting, wearing his best Armani black suit and black silk tie. He came in looking like a high paid professional that he was supposed to be. Nothing was said as he sat down at a seat furthest from the girls. Ferro could only tighten her lip and slightly nod to herself as looked at him.

Ferro: Looks like I did not had to send somebody to go get you, Fernando.

Fernando: Can it Ferro. Just enlighten me on what was said.

Ferro: Well…

Katherine: She was explaining to us how this agency operates, what it does and what is expected.

Fernando: Did she explained to you about their extermination and termination policy?

They both nod at him.

Fernando: Did she explain about the use of little girls who are not really girls.

They both nod.

Juanita: You explained to us about Rachel before. It just seems right that other girls would be used and why.

Fernando: I see.

Juanita: I still see that you cant remember what happened just a couple of days ago.

Fernando: Oh, I remember. I just do not want to acknowledge those memories.

Juanita: I still see that things have not changed…

Fernando: Does it matter?

Juanita: It does.

Fernando: Why?

Juanita: As I remember what was said about you back in high school- "Fernando's the name, Swashbuckling's the game. Damsel saving, a specialty." And there were a lot of damsels to save back then, including me.

Fernando: I'm no longer in the Damsel Saving Business anymore.

Juanita: That would be a shame if you left it.

Fernando: Why Juanita? Just tell me why! Damn it I swear! You lied to me, as did you Kathy! How can I trust you two ever again?!!

For a moment there was a long pause of silence.

Ferro: They will be working in Logistics, with Priscilla on missions you and a few others may be in.

Fernando: I uncovered 2 nukes for you and your agency. I think I did enough work for a life time.

Ferro: Terrorism does not sleep, nor does it retire, Fernando.

Fernando: But individuals do.

Ferro: So… (she sighs) That is how it is going to be?

Fernando: This is how it must be. They lost my trust and a lot of my respect for what was said back in the hotel. How dare you two conspire against me into hiding information that could have saved Cathy's life.

Juanita: Cathy was already dead when we found out, and we needed to keep you from going off the deep end and hurting a lot of innocent people. That's why we did what we did.

Katherine: We did not want you to hurt yourself, because if you did, you would have been put in jail and the agency would not have backed you up in killing one of their own, even if he was a rogue agent. They wanted him alive…

Juanita: Don't you understand that?

Katherine: Don't you understand that we both love you and what we did was to protect you?

Fernando remains silent.

Ferro: Are there going to be problems?

Juanita and Katherine together: No!

Ferro: Fernando?

Fernando: Just keep them away from me.

Juanita: Fernando!

Fernando: What!

Juanita: We were asked to be here so that you would no longer be in hunter/killer missions…

Fernando: I know my job here and what I have to do with given orders. Just go away and leave me alone.

Katherine: We have been assigned to be part of your Logistics Team.

Fernando: Didn't you hear me? I want to be left alone.

After another long pause, Ferro makes her statement. She then reaches for her desk phone and dials an intercom number.

Ferro: Yes, Priscilla, I need you here as soon as possible.

She then hangs up the phone. She then turns to the ladies.

Ferro: You two can stay in the staff dorm opposite the cyborg and handler's dorms until permanent arrangements can be made.

Katherine: What about…

Ferro: Priscilla will tend to those needs for you as she shows you about the complex. She will also be your supervisor, along with Olga. Now, there are some rules here, which will be explained to you by her.

There is a knock on the door, followed by it slowly opening. Priscilla slowly walks in, looking at the two women seated in front of Ferro's desk and then at Fernando who was off to the side away from them before returning her eyes to Ferro.

Priscilla: You called?

Ferro: Yes. There will be an addition to your team and a promotion in rank for you and Olga.

Priscilla: Addition? (She then turns to the women) And where are you two from?

Juanita tries to speak first, but Katherine cuts her off.

Juanita: We're…

Katherine: We're from the American CIA, sent here to keep tabs on Fernando here.

Priscilla (turning to glance over at him): I see… Ferro?

Ferro: They are to work as part of your logistics teams, though their agency mission is to keep tabs on him, they are to work for us. So, make them feel welcomed at their new home and show them about the complex. Tell them what is expected of them, and the rules of the place. They can have rooms 331B and 332B in the Dorm complex.

Priscilla looks at her blankly for the moment before answering. Knowing how the dorm building they are in is constructed, rooms 331B and 332B are on the other leg of the H-shaped building that they are in, on the third floor. Basically no one lives in that area for its part of future expansion. This means that she would have to get building staff to power up that section just for them and make sure that their plumbing and security is in working order. They will also need some basic furniture like a bed, desk and dresser.

Priscilla: I see. Alright ladies. Unless Ferro has anything more to say, you two are coming with me. Ferro?

Ferro: You can take them. I just need a few moments with Fernando.

Priscilla: Alright, lets go you two.

As they leave the room, they can be heard.

Juanita: Where are we going?

Katherine: Probably shopping.

Priscilla: Now how did you know?

Back in Ferro's office.

Ferro: What's the problem with you?

Fernando: No problem.

Ferro: Look, I did not make the orders to have your friends here to keep an eye on you. I just receive them and follow them to the best of my ability. So what personal issues the three of you may have, stays outside of the compound.

Fernando: Just keep them away from me is all I ask.

Ferro: That might be an impossibility as they are to work with you on various missions you have with us.

Fernando: Then so be it. But mind you, if they get in my way of doing my job, or interfere with my personal business, they will be sent home in a box. Just keep them out of my hair.

Ferro: You mind telling me why?

Fernando: You were at the hotel that day. You should know.

Ferro: Enlighten me.

Fernando: OK then, don't say that you were not warned if I bite your head off.

Ferro: Just say it already.

Fernando: They admit to being the cause of delaying me in finding Cathy's- my wife's- murderer. And I swore that I would get him and anyone else involved. By admitting that they were the delay to my cause, they put themselves in a precarious spot of being involved in my wife's murder- friend or not.

Ferro: According to the records, from what I have read, The night your wife disappeared was one of the city's worst blizzards. Now how were you going to find her in such a storm?

Fernando: I have my ways.

Ferro: Explain it to me.

Fernando: I don't have too… explain anything to anyone.

After a bit of a pause.

Fernando: Now if you don't mind, I got a cyborg to attend too.

Fernando gets up and starts to walk out the room. Ferro calls to him as he grabs the door knob.

Ferro: Fernando…

He pauses at the door and slightly turns to her.

Ferro: Don't do anything stupid that you might regret later.

Fernando takes in a deep breathe and holds it as he walks out the door. He tries not to let the door slam as he walks out the office.

In a couple of minutes he was back in his room, stripping down to a more comfortable attire, and for the moment lays down on the bed and think about what to do for the rest of the day. Meeshie jumps on the bed with him, and starts stroking her head against his arm. He picks her up and puts her on his chest and scritches her behind the ear.

Hours advance to Francesca's second part of her reconstruction: conditional programming as the doctors prepare a new skin for her. Her body has been rebuilt to constitute a young female in her early 20's with a measurement of 34C, 24, 32 at 5ft 2in tall. Her appearance of being a redhead will not be altered, although her facial features will be adjusted for a more matured look. At the end of Dr. Belgonchi's memory extraction procedure, Dr. Bianchi prepares for a partial memory wipe and total Type II reconditioning of her mind and unconsciousness. Francesca just lays there, her motor functions disconnected until the end process is completed, eyes wide open as drugs and hypnotic procedures take to her mind and fills it with data like one would dump a download into their hard drive. The procedure takes many hours as they try a new approach to their technique of verifying parts that they had installed into her. All seems to go well up to this point.

As Francesca's procedures continue under the care of the lesser doctors and medical staff, the supervising doctors meet privately as to what to do with her. It was a surprised inspection by Chief Lorenzo that catch them off guard. He was there to pick up Tee from her repairs.

Dr. Bianchi: Fernando found her so he should have her.

Dr. Gilliani: What for? So he can have 2 cyborgs to wreck this place with? I say we use her as a test bed like when we had Claes.

Dr. Belgonchi: We don't know how long she is going to last. She was out- what, over 7 years, and yet she survived without conditioning medication? There is a lot of research to conduct as to find out why?

Dr. Duvalier: I can tell you why- look at what those French frogs did to her! Strip her of our technology, and put in replacement junk that barely works on anyone! Junk that does not need medication, junk that should have been recycled decades ago! Poor girl must have been in a lot of pain.

Dr. Gilliani: There you go thinking like she is somebody's daughter.

Dr. Duvalier: Look, we did cure of her of Lupus and Leukemia. That alone is a testament of our work.

Dr. Gilliani: Yes, buy we are not here to make scientific discoveries to simple diseases that the rest of the medical community are not up to par in their studies. We only give back to society what 10% we believe can be deemed as de-classified material and technologies. Until then, this is our work…

Chief Lorenzo (as he walks in through the door): And don't you forget that, and don't you dare forget to whom you work for and who funds your programs. Now, how about giving back to the community a bit more, like 20%.

Dr. Gilliani (startled but quickly recovers): But sir… we are not prepared to give back that much.

Chief Lorenzo: Seems to me you got an older cyborg on the slab who just gave you the keys to putting this technology into older people.

Dr. Belgonchi: But sir, we do not know how long she is going to last.

Chief Lorenzo: You got a month to figure it out. During that time I want her in the field and battle ready. You can stress test her live on the field. That should give you some idea as to how long she would last under optimum conditions, and then port that data over to public use. Now, what room is Tee in so that I can pick her up?

Dr. Bianchi: She's in recovery room 3.

Chief Lorenzo: Thank you.

Dr. Bianchi (as Lorenzo was stepping out the door): For whom is Francesca to be couple with as a fratello?

Chief Lorenzo: Make her into an independent like Claes. But since Fernando found her, make him her conditioned handler.

Chief Lorenzo starts to walk out the door and down the hall to recover his cyborg.

Late into the evening, Fernando prepares to go to the cafeteria to get some dinner, picking up Rachel along the way. But a knock on his door makes him weary and unwanting of company. He quickly finishes putting on his pants and stuffs his shirt into it, opening the door as he holds his pants up. It was Jean and his cyborg Ricco at his side.

Fernando (having his foot at the back of the door to limit its travel): Oh its you…

Jean: Everything OK?

Fernando: No, its not. I want to be left alone, if you don't mind.

Jean: Uhm… well… I came to say thank you.

Fernando: For what?

Jean: From saving Ricco and I from the car accident we were in.

Fernando: Oh, that. Look. Just buy me a drink at the bar next time and we'll call it even.

Jean extends his hand out to be shaken. Fernando switches hands as to hold up his pants. As soon as their hands met, Jean clamps down on it, and pulls Fernando out of the doorway and holds him tightly against him.

Jean: I owe you, we owe you… anything you want, let me know…

Fernando (muffled against Jean chest): How About Leaving Me Alone For Once! God Damn It! Cut It Out With The PDA!

Jean lets him go.

Jean: PDA?

Fernando: Public Displays of Affection! I swear, I want to be left alone! Doesn't Anyone Understand That?!!

Jean: I'm… uhm… I'm sorry. Its… Uhm.. Its, well, to get on a Croche's bad side, you have an enemy for life. To save a Croche Family member, you have a friend that owes you for life. I never thought that I would be on that second part of the saying. Before seeing what was left of the car, I did not think it was possible.

Fernando: Look- no disrespect to you or your family, I want to be left alone. Just me and the cat! So if you don't mind… GO AWAY!

Jean: Alright then. We'll talk another time about this.

Jean starts to walk away with Ricco in tow. Fernando finishes off putting on this clothes as he leans against his door. As he puts his foot down after he puts on his shoe, he just stands there with the door against his back.

Fernando: Damn it, I swear… how much worse can this day get?

Fernando rather not think about it, as he reaches for his personal weapon, glasses and cane before going out the door. He thought about going to pick up Rachel, but she could have been anywhere, and in times like these, is left to fend on her own. He thought, 'Perhaps she'll be at that cafeteria, if not now, then later on.'

It only takes him a couple of minutes to get to the cafeteria, especially now that much of the military personnel is gone, although there were still a couple of major officers lurking about. Fernando just did not cared as he picked up a tray and got on the empty line to be served. For a while he stares at the items on the counter as the cafeteria server named Paul waited for his order.

Fernando: What's good, Paul?

Paul: We got Ravioli… tons of it.

Fernando: I thought the military would take their supplies with them.

Paul: How can I phrase this? They took ours and left theirs.

Fernando: I see. I'll take the ravioli. Pile up high and deep.

Paul: Any vegetables?

Fernando: No thanks. I think this is a plain plate of ravioli day.

Paul: That bad?

Fernando: Cant say that its bad. Just need to take care of a few things that needed to be taken cared off a long time ago, are now haunting me.

Paul (handing him a thick plate of ravioli): Well. Do what you got to do, because that is all you can do, right?

Fernando: Yeah. Oh… you seen my little girl around?

Paul (trying to remember): Uhm… the one with the tied red ribbon pony tail?

Fernando: That would be her.

Paul: Not all day since breakfast when she came in alone.

Fernando: Oh well.

Paul: Something going on between you two?

Fernando: What do you mean?

Paul: Of all the fratello teams, you two are the closest that I have seen. Though many would, I have not seen a cyborg take breakfast to her handler like she has done for you.

Fernando: That's because we're actually related.

Paul: Really?

Fernando: She's my god-daughter, although as much as I took care of her, she is more like my daughter to me.

Paul: How did that happen? I mean, the SWA tried to keep their cyborgs untied to their pasts.

Fernando: It was an accident they tried to cover up.

Paul: Accident?

Fernando: Henrietta may have shot an innocent during a chase, that innocent being my god-daughter.

Paul: That Henrietta… she is such a loose canon, I swear.

Fernando: What was done, was done. I just have to deal with the ramifications thereof ever since.

Paul: Well. Acceptance is a female dog.

Fernando: So are some of the women here… What's to drink today?

Paul (looking around the service area): The typical diner wine, grape juice, orange juice, soda, milk. What would you want?

Fernando: I'll take the grape juice.

Paul hands him a glass and a container of grape juice to Fernando. They give each other their respectful goodbyes before Fernando goes to his table. There he takes to his meal as slow as he can, thinking with each bite.

While he ate, Claes goes into his room to check on the cat. Finding her food bowl empty and water bowl 1/2 dry, Claes attends to her needs. Rachel enters the room as Claes was putting the refilled food bowl on the floor. Meeshie trots over to it and starts eating.

Rachel: My father was not here when you came in?

Claes: I'm afraid he was not in here when I came in.

Rachel: Hmmm… Its already dinner time.

Claes: The cafeteria is open until 9PM.

Rachel: No, not that.

Claes: Then what?

Rachel: I was thinking that's he where would be.

Claes: And?

Rachel: Oh nevermind. (she looks over at Claes as she pets Meeshie) You're getting too friendly with my cat.

Claes: Your cat? This is Fernando's cat.

Rachel: And I'm his daughter and that makes it mine too.

Claes: Well, I dont see you feeding it.

Rachel: That's because you get here earlier than I do.

Claes: Fernando told me to take care of the cat when he is not here long before you showed up. He is not here now so I'm doing my job of taking care of the cat.

Rachel: Then hurry up so I can close the room.

Claes: What for?

Rachel: Fernando finds out that you were in here without his permission, snooping around, he is not going to be happy about it.

Claes: I'm not snooping around, I'm feeding the cat.

Rachel: Among other things. How do I know that you are not under agency orders to check his room out while you do chores for him? Eh?

Claes: I'm not under agency orders and I'm not snooping about in his room.

Rachel: You better not, I swear…

Claes: You swear? Damn you- I'm out of here!

After Claes put down the refilled water bowl, she leaves. Rachel sits down on the bed. Meeshie jumps up onto the bed next to her and meows. Rachel picks her up and puts her on her lap for the moment. Meeshie meows again.

Rachel: Yeah, tuna-breathe, I don't like her either.

After a moment of petting the cat, Rachel puts Meeshie on the bed before getting up. She locks the door with her key as she heads out to find her godfather.

Fernando sits alone eating his dinner as slow as he possibly could without drawing attention to himself. Some of the cyborgs and staff have came in, had their meals and left in the time Fernando was still having his. Only thing that distracts him was a tray being place on the opposite chair to his.

Ferro: I would think you would have left for Chinese or something.

Fernando: Not in the mood for Chinese.

Ferro: No? Oh… then at least I'm not the only one who actually likes this agency slop.

Fernando: Its actually quite good.

Ferro: You actually like that canned ravioli stuff?

Fernando: I grew up on it in New York.

Ferro: Hmmm…

Fernando: Where are the girls staying?

Ferro: Girls?

Fernando: Juanita and Katherine.

Ferro: Oh, those two. You heard what rooms they were in.

Fernando: It would be nice to know where those rooms are. Just knowing numbers means little to me if I cant read the room numbers or know where they are in the building.

Ferro: They are on the other leg of the building, hmmm… if it were a mirror image, it would be your room, flipped over, on the third floor…

Fernando: With no direct access to me then…

Ferro: Direct access?

Fernando: They would have a long walk to get to my room in other words.

Ferro: It would be a long walk to go across the halls and down the stairs and down the hall to your room. But if you want to see them…

Ferro signals to them as they were seated several tables away. In about 30 seconds they arrive to the table. Fernando keeps his pretest silent for the moment.

Juanita: Hi Fernando…

Katherine: You actually eat here?

Fernando does not answer.

Ferro: You three will be working together on many missions during your time here. I would suggest to at least get along.

Fernando: Getting along is not the problem. Keeping secrets that could have saved one of us years ago is.

Katherine: Look Fernando. Cathy was already dead when we found out. We needed to protect you from yourself.

Juanita: We did what we had to do because…

Fernando: Because what.

Juanita: Because we love you.

Fernando: You're fond of saying those words, and yet know nothing about what they mean.

Juanita: That's it…

Fernando: Like what are you going to do about what I said?

Juanita: Listen here you- on that week, and following month of looking over you, you were the first man I ever slept in bed with. I took care of you when your blood pressure shot up to the point where you passed out with blood coming out your nose and ears, and kept your promise of keeping you in your home where you could have died instead of sending your ass to the hospital. I did things for you that I would not have for my husband, and I did them all because I love you- damn it! Don't you understand that?

Fernando: And yet- after Cathy was found and given a funeral- a funeral I was told by you that I could not go to, I proposed to you and you disappeared without an answer. And years later when I went to your wedding, You could have said no to that drug dealing creep and walked out with me, but instead you went through it entirely… You dare call that love? I get more love out of my cat than I do out of you.

Juanita sat there in silence on the verge of tears, while Ferro sat there in disbelief as to the words that were being said of the love of friends being betrayed.

Katherine: That was unfair of you to say that!

Fernando: Don't start with me, Kathy. You are no better than her, in fact you're worse. Much worse. Calling the police on me and telling them of my whereabouts, so they can follow me about during Cathy's missing persons and murder investigation was very cute of you. And yet you can sit there and say that after Cathy was buried, you fell for me? I found out that you were the one that instated the order for me not to go to my wife's own funeral! How dare you, especially when it was my insurance and my money that paid for it! So How Is It Unfair? Well? You Cant Answer That! In Fact- It Is Unfair- TO ME! Not Only Was I Betrayed, I Was Also Denied! And The Both Of You Can Sit There And Say That You To Did It Because You Both Love Me?!! Not For All The Sex You Two Can Give Me- I Would Not Fuck Either One Of Yous With Someone Else's Dick!

They both stare at him, Juanita already having tears rolling down her cheek.

Fernando: And to believe that I allowed myself to work on some of the toughest missions the agency threw at me with you two as my partners.

Katherine: Randal's Family was at the funeral. If you would have gone, it would have been ugly.

Fernando: Those members of the Brooklyn Charter of the Black Mafia deserve no better than what Randal did to Cathy. So if I would have went, yes, It would have been very ugly, as I would have killed the whole lot of them right then and there.

Juanita (through her tears): And that was what we could not allow!

Fernando: Fuck you Juanita. I want no favors from either one of you anymore. I am not going to participate on missions with either of you two bitches, so if you want to follow and write down everything that I do- do so knowing that if I find you, I will kill you. Write that down and send it to Supervisor John G.

Ferro: Aren't you a Catholic, Fernando?

Fernando: Roman Catholic.

Ferro: Then cant you find it in your heart to forgive them for what they did?

Fernando: What the hell for…

Ferro: Forgive and forget.

Fernando: Yeah- I wont forgive myself if I ever forget what these two had done to me.

Ferro: You're worse than the pope during holy war.

Fernando: Then so be it. I'm out of here.

Fernando gets up and starts to walk out, leaving his tray and drink behind. Juanita gets up and goes after him, grabbing on his arm to pull him back. Fernando spins about and brings a clenched fist to rise in an arc that would have floored anyone that it hits. But knowing his actions before hand and of his particular style of fighting, Juanita leans back and drops a bit to let the fist fly by. But in doing so, she had to let go of him, allowing him to get away.

Fernando storms out the cafeteria, almost running over Rachel was she entered the hall to get in. She runs after him, calling.

Rachel: Godfather…

Fernando stops in mid step and holds back from yelling at her. Rachel steps up in front of him, about to ask what was going on, but instead gets her wrist taken tightly and literally hauls her away.

Fernando: Come on Rachel. The food in there has turned bad.

Rachel had to try her best to keep up as he quickly walked out of the cafeteria building and to the parking lot. They continue to walk out of the complex and down the street. In under 5 minutes, they were at Casa Covina, to have a small Italian meal to eat there and a little something to bring back to the compound. While they eat, Rachel does not asks her self-appointed guardian what was bothering him as it may incur his wrath upon her. Instead she waits for him to say what she thinks he would tell her, and eventually does.

He explains to her about what had happened at the cafeteria, and at the meeting earlier in the day. She is not happy with what he tells her as much as he is not happy about it happening. But there is little for her to do, as this is something private between adults and though he allows her to peek into his adult world, she is not truly part of it and knows his place around him for the most part. All she can say to him is that she is there for him no matter what happens, even if he is wrong in what he does. They shortly leave with bellies almost full and a bit for later on. Once back in his room, they prepare to go to sleep, even though Rachel had to go to her room to wash up and change.

With much of the surgery done, and her conditioning rewrite almost completed, Francesca lays on the bed she is on staring at the ceiling as the last of her commands are put in. Through out the night, she stays still waiting for the command to sleep and later wake up.


	50. Chapter 50

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 50: Mission Decisions

Fernando does not get any rest from what little sleep he managed to get. For the most part, he closes his eyes so that Rachel would think he was asleep so she would go to sleep too. The ploy did seemed to work as she did go to sleep minutes later. The things on his mind weighed heavy on him, and the thought of getting revenge poked at him like a some curious kid poking a dead animal with a stick. But it his tired body that tells him to shut down in the wee hours of the morning whether he liked it or not.

Rachel gets up and attends to her needs early in the morning, before Claes could come in and interrupt their time together and take care of the cat. Meeshie was as much her cat as it was his, and she did not like Claes coming in and interrupting the solitude of privacy just to take care of the needs of the little animal. In fact, the deal was for Claes to take care of Meeshie when neither one of them was there to do so. "So why is Claes doing it when he is here to do it himself?", she thought.

After a quick shower, and getting dressed up for the day, Rachel takes care of Meeshie's needs by cleaning and refilling her food and water bowls. Meeshie was no happier with who feeds her as long as she gets fed, but it is Fernando that she gives her loyalties too as he was the one who raised her from a tiny kitten and fed her with an eyedropper so long ago. Once done with taking care of Meeshie, Rachel leaves the room to go to her room to tend to things there, but to also hopefully intercept Claes along the way. She hoped that today would be a day better than it was the day before, at least for him for when he's happy, she's happy.

The morning crew of the medical ward moved Francesca from conditioning lab to a recovery room where she will stay for as long as her program forms in her mind and runs to its completion of various diagnostics routines that will complete the task of forming her mind to her new cyborg body. For now she just lays there with her eyes shut in a deep sleep unaware of what is going on inside her head. Dr. Belgonchi looks over her memory engrams and the poor translations his computers can give him there of. The only technique that would give him a true translation would be that engram transplantation, but in remember how well that went by when Henrietta was given Elsa's memories for translation, coupled with her own emotions she has for Jose, it was far too dangerous to contemplate in doing it again with her or with any other. Only a mind can translate memories into living words and actions, and a computer, no matter how strong, is not a mind. For now he has to make due with what little he has.

A Saturday in the compound is like any other day except things are a bit slowed down for the administrative offices. People there take time to complete the work that they could not do on the days before. For the handlers and cyborgs, unless there is a mission or training for one to do, it is just another day of rest or to go out and spend the day in the city. Thus Jose, Marco and Hillshire take their charges out with them once much of the early morning routines are done. Rachel has intercepted Claes and basically told her off that she had taken cared of the cat and that there was no need for Claes to go do those already done chores. Claes tries to not show that it does not affect her in any way as much as it does, but in reading her body language, one can tell that she was not too happy about it, for Rachel has pretty much put a dent in her day. In the least, Rachel has fulfilled her "My day aint made unless I ruin somebody else's day" quota. With one last go around in her room and upon herself, Rachel goes to the cafeteria for breakfast.

With the military gone, the cafeteria crew can concentrate on more customized meals for their patrons. In this case for Rachel, she takes her usual- Spinach/cheese omelet with a slice of ham and coffee. Strangely enough, she usually not drink coffee, and this kind of a meal would be more patterned after Fernando, but since she has been in the SWA, this is how things have evolved into- she is her father's daughter after all. And just her father, the peace that she seeks sometimes will not be found during breakfast as another tray get place in front of hers on the table. "Good morning Rachel.", Ferro says to her as she sits down.

Rachel (sarcastically): Whats so good about it?

Ferro: It's another day to seize.

Rachel: Days are to be seized, conquered and made into your slaves so that you can sleep well into the night. So in that, there is nothing good about days. Besides, today is Saturday. What are you doing here?

Ferro: Thanks to your god-father, this promotion I received in being Fratello Team Supervisor means that I have to work 7 days on more hours. At the rate I'm going, I may have to move back in here.

Rachel (again, sarcastically): Wont that be grand…

Ferro: Where's your god-father?

Rachel: Sleeping.

Ferro: Its almost 9 o'clock though.

Rachel: So?

Ferro: Don't you two have anything planned?

Rachel: Nope.

Ferro: Movies? Museums? Eating out?

Rachel: Nope.

Ferro: Most of the other handlers are taking their cyborgs out…

Rachel: I'm not a cyborg.

Ferro: But you are.

Rachel: No. I'm a girl with cyborg implants but other than that, I'm still a girl!

Ferro: Is that what you believe?

Rachel: Its that what I know.

Ferro: Then….

Rachel (interrupting her): You can replace as much of my body as you want, bend and twist my mind to whatever shape you want, but you can not touch my soul, and my soul is that of a girl in this mind and body that you have so played around with and altered. I swear- you- this agency have done to me worst than what most of my rapists had done. I did not asked to be turned into a cyborg. I did not want to be taken to Italy. But here I am, and at least because of luck or coincidence, I am where with somebody who I love and care for more than I do myself- and that is not your precious conditioning medication talking, that come straight out of my heart.

Ferro (sighs): I see. You know, the others do not think like you do.

Rachel: If they were not so doped up on conditioning medication, maybe they would be able to think at all! You don't know what those pills does to us… maybe be you should take it for a week and see what happens to you after a while, and maybe then you would better understand us.

Ferro: I am not going to do that.

Rachel: Why not? Afraid that the conditioning medication will turn you into a obedient sex slave to the likes of my father? Because that is what is does to me and to the rest of the girls here, and it takes a lot of concentration to block out part of us which forces us to want something we little girls should not be having until later in our young adult years.

Ferro: Do you know what you are talking about?

Rachel: I have been raped from a young age, and I have had sexual relationships with past boyfriends, of course I know what I'm a talking about- Its sex… having a penis stuffed into my vagina because I get the urge to want one in there, just like you do, and like every other woman out there- from the most sluttiest prostitutes to the virgin of nuns- we all have that feeling deep inside us of wanting and most of us get fulfilled from time to time. And as you know- I have been wanting of my father long before we came to this place because I love him that much that I would give myself to him. But this conditioning medication pushes those innocent thoughts that I can not act on and want me to take action. Yes, we spoke of it, and yes we have made it our own private decision as to what we are going to do about it. And no, we are not going to be fucking anytime soon from it. I just have to handle it as best as I can and he will be there for me however possible.

Ferro: So you and he…

Rachel: Never.

Ferro: Never?

Rachel: Never ever, even with the opportunities that we have had and will have, we haven't and we never will.

Ferro: Why not?

Rachel: Because I'm his daughter.

Ferro: But only on paper.

Rachel: I'm his daughter in mind and soul, and for us to corrupt our bodies in that way, there has to be something wrong with us. So we do have a father/daughter trust relationship even though I'm not his real daughter, but I am as real to him as he is to me. And in that, our trust and our love for each other is not going to be perverted into something your conditioning medication wants us to be. He already has my loyalties in that I will do anything he tells me to- even that what we wont do, so I cant be taking this junk to bend my mind, so why do I take it anyways?

Ferro: Its to my understanding, to make your body work with your cyborg parts without pain or possible rejection. Let me ask you, if you could do away with the medication, would you still be loyal to him? Honestly.

Rachel: Honestly?

Ferro: Yes…

Rachel: I owe him everything. I owe him my life and body since when I can remember, and I'm willing to everything for him to the best of my ability to make him happy. If that means walking around the streets of a strange city I don't know and killing people, then I will do that for him. If he wants me to lay on his bed and take off my panties for him, I will do that too. If he wants me to continue on without him because he is no longer there, then I will do that as best as I can with memories of him to carry me onward.

Ferro: What was the last part?

Rachel: I said, 'If he wants me to continue on without him because he is no longer there, then I will do that as best as I can with memories of him to carry me onward.'

Ferro: Why would he want you too…

Rachel: Because life goes on even though his time in life is over, it does not mean mine is to end. I have to continue without him and I will do my best in that from what he teaches me. You just don't understand it, don't you.

Ferro: Understand what?

Rachel: If you don't understand what that means, then why should I explain it to you? Life goes on within or without you. If Fernando dies, I will mourn for him, but my life will continue, just like his life continues on without his wife who died years ago.

Ferro: But he seems to be an emotional train wreck from that event.

Rachel: He's an emotional train wreck because people continue to pick up sticks and poke at the dead thing to see what his reactions will be. And they don't like it when he roars back at them. But do you blame him for roaring back? People have lied to him about the incident, people have covered up for others about it, and people to this day wont let it down. Did you know that he was not allowed to go to her funeral or that he does not know where she is buried at? As soon as he identified her body, and went after her murderer, they threw her in a box and buried her as quickly as possible. She was in the ground faster than a dead Jew.

Ferro: Hmmm….

Rachel: And these are the people he once called friends. And now you have hired them to work here with him? And you wonder why he's pissed? Are you stupid or something, Ferro?

Ferro: Don't take that tone with me, Miss.

Rachel: I will take what tone I will with whomever, because my loyalties are with him and not you or the agency for that was established many years before we ever stepped into this place. So unless you want World War IV to break out in this compound, I would advise you on sending them home on the next flight to New York.

Ferro: Your father's agency sent them here to oversee his activities.

Rachel: Father and I will do as what he thinks is right for both agencies, and not because of some contract, or of some overseer telling him what is to be done, because…

Ferro: I know- he does not work that way. I was already been given the speech by him before.

Rachel: Then you know. So what's the problem? Why are you here talking to me?

Ferro: My conversations with him have been, well… limited.

Rachel: Maybe you should give more of yourself to him.

Ferro: I'm not an agency slut…!

Rachel (interrupting her): What about more respect, and more trust? You people here treat him worse than some of the cyborgs. In fact the cyborgs get more respect and trust than he does! What he done to you to be treated like crap? If in calling you a whore is something you take too seriously, you either are an agency whore and don't want anyone to know about it or you're such a damn prude that if coal was to be shoved up your ass, you'd shit out diamonds! Personally, I have been called worst by people who have earned my trust and respect, and I don't take it seriously because only I know what I am and they are just jealous that they cant have me.

Ferro: Why you little…

Rachel: You don't get it, and you never will. Fernando is willing to put up his life to save yours if the need ever arises. Can you say that of Claes? Let me rephrase that- if you were shot, and fell into the harbor's waters from the dock, is Claes going to dive in after you? I think not, but I know Fernando will because he has for countless of others as a life guard. So in that, your cyborg, who is supposed to protect you, has just failed you. Meanwhile the person who you despise just saved your life. Why? Because he does what he thinks is right for others. Can you say that about yourself? Do you do what is right for others, of are you too entangled with the agency to only do right by them? I don't think you can do right by others. I don't think this agency can do right by others either, they do just for themselves.

Ferro: You keep talking like that, and I will have you rewritten.

Rachel: Do so, and you know what the consequences are.

Ferro: There will be none as nobody will know about it, except those involved but you.

Rachel: You willing to take that risk with me?

Ferro: Yes.

Rachel: You forget that I am an American, and whether you like it or not, we believe in freedom of speech, which means that I can say anything I want to say whether I am right or wrong for saying it but I have the right to do so.

A female voice speaks from behind Rachel, as a pair of food trays are put down besides hers: The girl has a point there.

Half startled, Rachel quickly turns to the two sitting next to two her: Juanita (on the left) and Katherine (on the right).

Rachel (to herself): Oh, its you two…

Katherine: And if we have to step in, we will do what we can to make sure she is not punished by this agency, for that is our job.

Juanita: We support and back up Fernando first, then we do what orders this agency gives us if they do not interfere with our mission with Fernando.

Ferro: I thought we spoke of this in the office.

Rachel: I'm leaving.

Juanita: Wait – don't go!

Rachel: I'll give you 1 minute- then I'm Audi.

Juanita: Look… uhm… tell your father that we're sorry.

Rachel: Why don't you tell him that yourself.

Juanita: He wont listen to us.

Rachel: That's your problem…

Rachel starts to walk to the trash bin and dumps the whole content of her 1/2 eaten food try into the trash- including the tray and plates themselves which should have been placed in to the tray and plate recycler not far away. She walks out of the cafeteria.

Juanita: She is so much like her father…

Katherine (interrupting her): He did have his hand in raising her.

Ferro: You two actually accept that crap about him being her father?

Juanita: Any man who steps up to the task of raising a child, is a father. He does not have to had created it, but in caring for it, he is. And Fernando did for her as many proper man should have.

Katherine: We may not agree with it, but he has done for her what most others would not. In that makes him her father whether we like it or not.

Juanita: You just want him to take care of Randal Jr.

Katherine: Why not? That is Cathy's child and he promised to take care of it as his own.

Juanita: That was when she was alive. She's been dead how many years, and yet your family wont let him do anything for the child? I can see why he is so angry with all of us. I would be too if I were him.

Katherine: He angry at us for us for other reasons- stupid.

Juanita: Don't you think I know that… hey! Don't be calling me names!

Ferro: And you two were sent here because you're the best?

Katherine: As a team, we are the best.

Juanita: We just have to get Fernando back into the team, somehow.

Ferro: You two are teamed up in Logistics under Priscilla.

Katherine: Yeah- we know.

After many hours, a red head cyborg in the medical ward goes to sleep. It is programmed with all it needs to know to do its job in the SWA, where to go if it gets lost and who her immediate handler even though she it to take orders from the agency as well as any other handlers. Unfortunately, she was programmed with the very basic social skills, liking her to that of a mosquito. Not everything is taught to her by conditioning, the rest has to be taught her by the handler. As for when she will wake up, no one knows. Each cyborg is different in this- how long she sleeps as her programming sets in her brain and becomes the foundation of what she is. In the least it will be hours.

Fernando slowly wakes up to the day though he does not want too. A phone call from the medical ward furthers his dislikes for the day.

Female Medical Tech (on other end of phone): Mr. Fernando. We have your cyborg ready. She will be waking up sometime during the day.

Fernando: What do you mean you have my cyborg? What Happened To Rachel!

Female Medical Tech: Rachel, is that her name?

Fernando: WHY IS SHE THERE?!!

Female Medical Tech: Didn't you bring her in for a total rewrite and reconditioning?

Fernando: Listen To Me AND Listen To Me Good… I will be There in 5 minutes, and IF I Don't Get Answers To What Happened To Rachel- The Entire Medical Staff Will Be Fired!

Female Medical Tech: I don't think you have authority to do that, sir.

Fernando: Let me rephrase that- I Will Be Firing Every Gun And Every Bullet I Own At The Medical Staff… DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!!

The phone goes dead silent on the other end after a couple of 'Ker-thunks', as if somebody dropped it in trying to leave the room in a big hurry, and it bounced on the desk a couple of times.

Fernando goes into his gun locker and packs up every hand-held weapon he owns and filled magazines that was available. He then quickly puts on his bullet resistant t-shirt, the rest of his clothes on before putting on his special Kevlar padded suit jacket he uses for special missions. He finally reaches into the closet and pulls out his M16/M203, and loads it up with the biggest clips available. Unfortunately, he had no grenades to load it with. Pocketing the various other items of need, he steps out of the room, locking the door before heading out an emergency exit nearby. An Emergency Code Red has been issued to all the guards to gather at the medical ward for a handler who has just turned psychotic. The handlers also receive the call, and are told to intercept him at the medical ward. In all 20 guards gather outside the doors of the medical ward, with another 30 inside. Only a few handlers with their cyborgs gather about the front of the medical: Marco/Angie, Hillshire/Triela, Jose/Henrietta, Ernesto/Pia, Allessandro/Petrushka. Among the 3 with highest seniority, it was decided that they try to talk some sense into Fernando before taking on any violent action against him. Even in trying to clarify what might have set him off, all Marco was able to get from a scared and panicked medical staff person was that 'Fernando's cyborg was in the medical lab and that he should be there when she wakes up from her reprogramming and reconditioning stasis.' When asked why was Rachel reprogrammed and reconditioned, the answer was, 'It was as per his instructions.'

None of this made sense to Marco, or to the others when he explained it to them. Why would Fernando have his cyborg reprogrammed and reconditioned when he is so dead set against the procedure? It was decided to ask questions first and hold back from firing where ever possible while trying to resolve this matter peacefully.

Fernando had other plans. Knowing that his threat has possibly invoked a security alert against him, he takes the longest way around behind buildings and through rarely used pathways of the complex until he reached the rear of the medical building. The only door that was there, an emergency exit, was locked from the inside. The windows in the first floor were also gated, but not the second floor. Climbing his way up into the window sill, he launches himself upwards and grabs on to the second floor window ledge with his fingers. He pulls himself hard up onto it.

The windows opens with the difficulty of not having been opened since it was placed there into the frame for so many years. He climbs into the dark room- an equipment storage room of sorts, closing the window once he was inside. He lowers his glasses to allow his light sensitive eyes work their best in the dark. He finds the door with ease among the stored items that were in the way. A Commodore PET 8032 unit in the corner caught his eye for the moment, thinking it was probably used as a data terminal in its day. Putting an ear to the door, he finds the hall outside to be dead silent. He slowly opens the door a crack and peeps through, verifying that the hall was empty.

He walks to the elevator, and summons it. A hallway camera tracks his path, though the guard who was supposed to be monitoring the monitor was too busy looking at his comrades in arms standing in the hallway. He walks into the elevator unnoticed, taking it to the top floor, which was furthest from the cyborg recovery ward in the 2nd level basement. He stops the elevator on the 4th floor, punching the 2nd level basement button before running out and into an emergency staircase in the rear of the building as the elevator goes up to the top floor before descending down.

He makes it to the basement, silently walking to Dr. Bianchi's office. The guards in the hallway was preoccupied with the rise and fall of the elevator, in fear that Fernando has somehow managed to get past through the handlers and multitude of guards that were where before them. When it opens, they charge to it, finding it empty, Fernando was already in Dr. Bianchi's office, having taken care of the 2 guards inside with an appropriate judo throws and karate kicks to the sensitive areas of the body. He walks to Dr. Bianchi, stopping by his desk, grabbing it by a corner and tosses it like if it were some toy. Dr. Bianchi sits there, sweating like a pig in a hot slaughter house waiting its turn to be turned into assorted pork products. Fernando leans towards his as he pulls out his AA .45ACP fro his pocket, putting it under his chin. Softly he speaks to him.

Fernando: Where is she?

Dr. Bianchi: Where is who?

Fernando (as he pulls back on the hammer of his trusty weapon): Rachel…

Dr. Bianchi: I don't know…

Fernando (his thumb goes across the gun's safety and unlocks it): Then who does.

Dr. Bianchi: As far as I know, she is not here…

Fernando: Then why was I called by some young sounding female medical tech and informed me that my cyborg was here, waiting to be picked up from reprogramming and reconditioning?

Dr. Bianchi looks up at him with a tear rolling down from his eye.

Dr. Bianchi: Francesca… It was Francesca.

Fernando slowly steps away, putting the safety back on his gun, dropping the hammer slowly into the closed position, and puts the gun back into his pocket.

Fernando: Francesca is not my cyborg.

Dr. Bianchi: She will run independent, but she needs a supervising handler to report too and give her some training. She also needs a handler on paper. You were chosen because it was you who she responded to when you found her.

Fernando: Actually, she came to me, begging for money for food. I could have been anyone.

Dr. Bianchi: What made you bring her here? Paraphrasing you, she could have been anyone.

Fernando: Something told me to bring her here. Its not that I would do this for anyone, but something about her told me that she belonged here. You can call it…

Dr. Bianchi (interrupting him): Intuition is a female trait. You know- woman's intuition.

Fernando: I was about to say- a gut feeling.

Dr. Bianchi: I don't hear you apologizing.

Fernando: You don't want Lorenzo to listen to the tape of the phone call… so what I threatened the medical staff- it was your medical staff that came to me making the statement that they had Rachel.

Dr. Bianchi stares at him, blinking a couple of times as if he needed to reboot reality. In truth there was no tape recording of the call, at least on Fernando's side. But it was a bluff that Bianchi did not want to call. He switches subjects very quickly.

Dr. Bianchi: How about we go see Francesca.

Fernando: How about you call off this red alert before I step out that door. Then call one of the other handlers to bring Rachel here to the medical ward to meet up with me, and then we can go see Francesca.

Fernando points to the phone by the overturned desk.

Fernando: I'll apologize only after your medical staff apologizes to me. Until then, you got a couple of phone calls to make. Preferably now.

Dr. Bianchi looks at him as Fernando picks up the phone off the floor and places it on his lap. Fernando picks up the handset off the receiver and hands it over to him.

Fernando: Just say it was a misunderstanding or… better still- a drill… yes. A practice drill and then complain on how slow everyone reacted for if this was an actual emergency, we would be all dead right now.

Dr. Bianchi stares at him at first and then nods. He makes a conference call to the heads of various departments, explaining that it was all a drill, and that they failed. Dr. Bianchi let out all his anger spew out, chewing out the various heads of departments on their staff's awful performance before telling them that the drill was over and hangs up the phone. Another call was made to Marco directly for him to find and bring Rachel to the medical ward to meet up with her handler. He then places the phone back on the receiver, and puts the whole handset on the floor. He slowly gets up and walks to the door, then looks at the two guards on the floor.

Dr. Bianchi: I'll go get a clean up crew for these two.

Fernando: Do that. I'll take care of the desk.

Dr. Bianchi nods at him before stepping out of the room. Fernando walks over to the desk and looks at it. Things are so much easier to flip and throw around when testosterone and adrenaline is flowing, not so when one is in a more relaxed state of mind, especially when it's a 500 pound desk made from the finest woods by craftsmen of their time over 100 years ago. He puts his foot against one of the legs that was tilted on the floor, and used leverage to right up back up again. Once back on its feet, it does not take much force to slide it back into position. A bit of cleaning up of the area puts the room back in order.

Dr. Bianchi comes in with a couple of medical techs with gurneys to which the passed out guards are put on and taken away. Dr. Bianchi looks at Fernando as he takes a seat by his desk.

Dr. Bianchi: Do you mind if I ask a question?

Fernando: You can ask anything you want. It depends on how I answer it is what you really looking for.

Dr. Bianchi: Cut the crop out… I just want to know, how can you do this?

Fernando: Do what?

Dr. Bianchi: This display of super strength and ability.

Fernando: Oh that.

Dr. Bianchi: Yes that. Don't be so coy with me.

Fernando: Well, as you know, the human mind holds back about 90% of its true body strength.

Dr. Bianchi: Yes I know. That is why our cyborgs are so strong, because there is no holding back on their conditioning for that, but they fine motor control to fine tune their movements. But you?

Fernando: I learned a long time ago how to tap into that reserve, and use it when needed. In truth, its very tiring when I do it though and can only do so for short durations.

Dr. Bianchi: How did you learn?

Fernando: Bianchi… let your mind go. Then anything is possible.

Dr. Bianchi: That is not an easy thing to do.

Fernando: You can try with some drug. I hear LSD will let your mind go.

Dr. Bianchi: Lets not go there.

Fernando: You wanted an answer, you got it. But lets make thing clear- I don't like you. I don't like wanna-be Dr. Frankensteins in general and mind benders even less. I'll give you the respect you and your title deserve as long as you are not serving a self-serving interest through Rachel or me. Do I make myself clear?

Dr. Bianchi: Very much. Just one more question.

Fernando: Just say it.

Dr. Bianchi: You were in the NY City College Biology and Pre-Medical Studies before you became part of the spy-game. Back then you showed talent and skills in areas people study hard for, only to drop out. Why?

Fernando: If you read my records, then you would know why. Now, where is Francesca?

Dr. Bianchi: She in Recovery Room 12.

Fernando: All the way at the end of the hall?

Dr. Bianchi: Yes.

Fernando walks to the door.

Fernando: Tell Marco to send Rachel there.

Dr. Bianchi: But…

Fernando walks out of the door and starts walking down the hall until he gets into Recovery Room 12. With the door unlocked, he walks inside and over to the bed where Francesca lies. From the looks of her face, she looks perfect, almost too perfect. No scars to show, marks, cuts or bruises. She looks like she led a very protected and sheltered life. He slowly takes her arms out from under the blanket, and examines them. Like her face, there was nothing to say that she had went through what she had- especially where the primitive arterial arm was replaced with a more life-like one without seems or scars to where it attaches to the shoulder. After placing the arms at her sides, he uncovers her feet and looks at them for a bit, finding a perfect pair. Not even a bit wear and tear was on them.

Marco enters the room with Rachel and Angie. Rachel walks to her god-father and holds him, as he holds her back.

Marco: What's going on here?

Fernando: Sometimes I swear, Marco. The bigger the bureaucratic beast, the dumber it is.

Marco: Eh?

Fernando: Some idiot in the medical team told me to come here and wait for my cyborg to wake up from reprogramming and reconditioning. Even after a bit of arguing, They did not know if it was Rachel or this girl.

Marco: So you assumed it was Rachel…

Fernando: What would you do in my shoes?

Marco: Hold in my anger like I did when they accidentally erased Angie.

Fernando: But you'd be pissed anyway.

Marco: They rest of the handlers are waiting outside for you, make sure that you are OK.

Fernando: Look, I'm fine. But as for these idiots here, they have to know what the right and left hands are doing. When it comes to Rachel's well being, I will take on the devil himself to get her back.

Marco: So, who is this?

Fernando: This is the lost cyborg found, rebuilt, reprogrammed and reconditioned. Apparently she has been assigned to me as a supervising handler though she will be running as an independent unit. That is where the confusion started, I was called for 'my cyborg' though she is not exactly my cyborg. Rachel is, and Rachel is more than just a cyborg to me.

Marco: Never mind about Rachel for now. What are you going to do with this unit?

Fernando: What am I going to do? I don't know. I cant outright abandoned her, but I cant have her either.

Marco: You need to solve that…

Francesca (waking up – interrupting the conversation): Uh… where am I?

Fernando steps into her view, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Fernando: You relax and do not get up. You're not dressed under that blanket.

Francesca: I remember you.

Fernando: Do you remember your name?

Francesca: Its Francesca.

Fernando: And mine?

Francesca: Its… uhm… Fernando?

Fernando: Correct. Now you remember why you came here?

Francesca: You said that these people would be able to help me.

Fernando: Correct. Remember what condition you were in when you came in?

Francesca: Not a very good one…

She rises to hands to her face, looking at them.

Francesca: I can feel my hands. I could not do that before.

Fernando: Rachel, get the mirror on the examining table.

Francesca sits up on the bed, uncovering her feet to look at them. Rachel gives her the mirror for her to look at herself with. After a while of looking at herself, a tear starts to roll down from her eyes.

Fernando: Are you OK?

Francesca: Never happier.

Fernando: Why the tears?

Francesca: It's a miracle.

Fernando: Not exactly.

Francesca: I now have a new body, that is no longer deformed or connected to artificial parts.

Fernando: It's a new body, much of it artificial. But its connected to the rest of you in such a way that you cant tell the difference. Its perfect as far as you can tell. But its not a miracle. More like a pact with the devil.

Francesca: How so?

Fernando: Do you know why this body was given to you, why you are here?

Francesca: To follow your and the agency's orders, carry out arrest and termination orders, and conduct missions as per such orders. I'm also to be tested upon as per medical requirements.

Fernando: Then you know what you have is a cyborg body.

Francesca: It's a new body, compared to the one I had before, its perfect.

Fernando: OK then… Marco. Go get the medical team in here. Rachel. We need to do some shopping for her, and maybe get a few things for you too.

Rachel: OK father.

Fernando: Francesca- I will return with some new clothes for you. You get Dr. Bianchi to get you ready and tell you everything you need to know before I return- like your new room in the cyborg dormitory, but do not leave here until I return with some things for you.

Francesca: Yes…

Fernando: Unsure of your answer?

Francesca: I'm not sure how to address you.

Fernando: Fernando. Just Fernando.

Francesca: Yes, Fernando.

Fernando: I'll return in a couple of hours. Come on Rachel… lets go do some shopping.

The group leaves together, walking into Dr. Bianchi's office.

Fernando: Dr. Bianchi. I'll be back in about 2 hours with some new clothes for Francesca.

Dr. Bianchi: Why don't you get something from wardrobe?

Fernando: Be serious, used old clothes for a new life? I'll get her a few things. Would you know that size she is?

Dr. Bianchi writes down on a piece of paper her measurements: 34C, 24, 32 at 5ft 2in tall, size 6 1/2 shoes, Petite Size 2 clothing. Fernando stares at the numbers given to him.

Dr. Bianchi: What's the problem?

Fernando: 34C? That's not in the petite range without some custom tailoring…

Dr. Bianchi points at Rachel's chest.

Dr. Bianchi: Like that isn't either?

Fernando: There is a difference between a 34C and a 28C… at least 6 inches as far as I can calculate. OK, Rachel's not an easy fit, but she'll sit into a size 30 or 32 top with ease… This however… Jeeshes…

Rachel tugs on Fernando's arm.

Rachel: We'll figure it out. Lets go daddy…

Fernando looks at his little girl, and agrees with what she had to say.

In a short while, Fernando was back in dorm, putting away his weapons and dressing down to the occasion. Soon they were on they way to his car, but not without an interrupting from Ferro in the downstairs hallway.

Fernando: Yes, Ferro, what is it this time?

Ferro: What's with the attitude?

Fernando: I'm just… in a hurry.

Ferro: What for this time?

Fernando: Getting a few items for the new cyborg.

Ferro: New cyborg?

Fernando: Just talk to Dr. Bianchi about the details…

Ferro: Look, we got some intel that needs to be looked over for a possible mission. Can you do that?

Fernando: Remind me when I return.

Ferro: I need that information like now!

Fernando: You got Katherine and Juanita. Let them deal with it.

Ferro: They say they cant do it without you, something about a hexagonical duel level encryption code with a biometric key that you seem to know how to crack.

Fernando sighs.

Fernando: Let them go into my room and access the laptop cluster I have set up in there. Account name: Elfen, Password- they know the password. The program is in the Applications folder, activate program and give it the file to be decrypted.

Ferro: You are going to give them access to your room and equipment?

Fernando: I can trust them to get the job done, but not for personal shit. Now they better be gone when I return.

Ferro: What about…

Fernando: Juanita knows Meeshie, so have her enter first. Otherwise Katherine will be attacked. Bye… I don't have that much time as Francesca is going to be released as soon as possible and I have to be there when she does.

Fernando and Rachel start walking to the door.

Ferro: Fernando?

Fernando: They better not sit on the bed, that's what chairs are for!

Fernando opens the door and they both walk out, heading to the parking lot. Soon they were on their way to Macy's, where they gathered a few things for Francesca and a couple things for Rachel. They also took in a light lunch during their outing.

Oddly enough, the song that played on the Porsche's stereo going to and coming back was 'Penny Lane' by the Beatles.


	51. Chapter 51a

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 51a: A Walk on the Wild Side.

A group of high class business associates sit down for dinner at a fancy establishment where the menus have no prices, and money is not exchanges, yet bills are paid for be expense accounts and tallies are signed for. The waiters walk to serve the tables with eyes closed and ears shut. This is the Casa di Prima Donna i Cuccini, where the finest of meals and wines are only served to those who are reserved to be there along with their guests.

"Gentlemen. The urgency of the matter must be at the utmost importance. This is not another blowing up of a plane with 200 passengers or poisoning the aquifers of a small town. There is a good reason why Pirazzi is missing, and that reason is his turncoat account Filippo Adani. Face it men, Pirazzi is missing and we can be next."

"My men have been gathering evidence on the government's use of little girls for termination squads."

A fist bangs on the table, followed by its owner lashing out with his tongue, "That's a load of shit!"

A folder of photographs slides onto the table, "The prime minister may control what is printed on my newspaper, but I pay the paparazzi for having good falcon eyes and quickness on the camera shutter, and my researchers to piece together bits and pieces of broken facts to paint me a whole picture of what's going on."

A picture of a pizza van is placed above the others.

"Everywhere there was a shoot out involving little girl with a gun, one or more of these vans have been in the immediate area. Coincidence? Perhaps. But how many of you have ever heard of Menoto Pizza? I haven't, not in my 63 years of living."

"Have you done a business trace?"

"Yes, in fact I have. Ever heard of 1277 Valducci Street?"

"Yeah, that would be at the end of the street where the warehouses are at, by the river."

"For an intelligent guess, you can pay the bill. The address would put it by those warehouses. In fact, if there were a street there, it would be across the street from them, but in fact that address is soaking wet, as it is in the river itself!"

"Have the vans been followed?"

"They have."

"Well? Where do they go?"

"Everywhere."

"Huh?"

"What?'

"They have been followed to hotels, hospitals, government buildings, schools. Its also been seen leaving Rome, and entering Social Work Agency complex on several occasions, but that is as far as my men could follow them"

"Then we blow up one of these vans and see what happens."

"The vans are only around when a girl shoot out is involved."

Three pictures get thrown onto the table's pile. "Like these three?"

One of them gets picked up. "This one with the red ribbon holding her pony tail does not look like she's Italian."

"Neither is that blind guy whose arm she's holding. He looks like that Spanish actor- what his name?"

"You mean Antonio Banderas?"

"That's the one…"

"And how about this little one with the glasses, along with the woman in the suit with them. Looks out of place, don't it."

"They are probably set up to be married for the job."

"He's probably doing her on the side too."

"She's probably makes the money in the house while he saps on her and government disability."

"Wait- you said blind guy?"

The picture gets thrown across the table.

"Yes, him."

"I've seen that face before… just cant remember where."

"You know, wasn't there an incident about a month or two back where some Mafioso's spoiled brat and his friends were humiliated at the Piazza di Spagna by a blind guy?"

Another picture gets thrown on the table.

"You mean this?"

"Holy shit!"

Another picture is thrown on the table.

"One of my airport paparazzi caught this one- same guy as before. This time, he killed 12 of our foreign associates. (another picture gets thrown on the table) And his little girls seem to be quick on the draw too. (another picture gets thrown on the table) And see there in the parking lot- A Pizza Van."

"Now what would a pizza van be doing at the airport, at night no less?"

"Maybe they were making a delivery."

"Just for that, you're picking up the tab this time."

"I meant it as a joke!"

"Look at me… I'm laughing… Ha Ha…"

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to plan this carefully."

"Bomb the coliseum."

"What?"

"Not that we would. But lets say, we have protest rally by the coliseum, and call in a bomb threat at the coliseum at the same time. They will come running. If the Pizza Van arrives, we take it out and who ever is in it. Now to leak the information."

"Not to worry. I'll get something printed on my newspaper in the old code in the personals. That will gather those we need for the protestors and for hunting down the pizza van."

"OK. Lets start this in 2 days. I want no fuck ups or excuses."

The men take a last sip of their wine, gather their belongings and then leave through separate exits the place has.


	52. Chapter 51b

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 51b: Gnawing the Limb Off.

"Of all the worthless piece of shit! This is nothing but dated archive files!"

"But look, Kathy- they are bank records, expenditures, cancelled checks… stuff that would easily finance some secret group and their activities."

Katherine: But its all old, Juanita!

Juanita: There is still more files to go through.

Katherine: They all have the same creation dates!

Juanita: So they do. Maybe somebody archived a hard drive recently, and the newer files are probably deeper in the pile.

Ferro: I see no taxes were paid on any of these transactions.

Juanita: Taxes?

Ferro: Income taxes, fund exchange taxes, other taxes like that.

Juanita: Fund Exchange Tax?

Ferro: In order to pay for the services this government has to offer its people like its free medical program, the people pay for a tax on nearly everything. A Funds Exchange Tax is when you have a check and you cash it- .01% of it is taxed. .01% is a small figure, but if you think about it- with millions of transactions going on a day multiplied by days in a year- it pays for much of the government resources. Besides, if they keep careful records, this exchange tax is deductible from the income tax.

Katherine: Interesting. I would prefer to keep my pennies though.

Juanita: But why? This would solve many problems in the US.

Katherine: Call me Penny Wise and Dollar Foolish, but if I earned it, its mine to keep. I don't like the idea that I'm paying for some drug addict's treatment or for some idiot's welfare check. Some people are just too lazy to take responsibility for themselves.

Juanita: Some people do not have a choice.

Katherine: How can you say that? You are a mother of 4, who still works for the agency, graduate of Brooklyn Technical High School and Pratt Institute… while on the other hand the average black woman in America with 1 child has dropped out of the work force and more than likely from school. People do have choices- but more often than not, they make the wrong ones.

Juanita: 5…

Katherine: 5? (counting on her fingers) There are 4…

Juanita: I'm 2 1/2 months pregnant.

Katherine: WHAT! SINCE WHEN?!!

Juanita sighs.

Juanita: I saw my OB-GYN last month and tests confirms that I'm pregnant…

Katherine: But…

Juanita: No buts, Kathy. It happens and I will deal with it just like I did with the others before then.

Katherine: But, we're on a mission that may last a year or two!

Juanita: Well I'm sorry, but things happen!

Ferro: Do you need medical care? We can give you what you need during your stay here.

Juanita (sighs): Thanks.

(from Fernando's Terminal: DING!)

They all look at the file that was being displayed.

Juanita: Look at that- less than 2 months old, but there is all the information you need: bank records, cancelled checks, services… everything.

Katherine: So says the baby factory…

Juanita: Hey! You got 2 of your own!

Katherine: Yes, and since then I have been very cautious on birth control…

Juanita holds back from crying, lashing out at her friend or both.

Katherine: I'm sorry.

Juanita: Yeah… you're forgiven.

Ferro: Look- uhm… once you two get past your personal difficulties, I want those files printed and on my desk as soon as you can get them.

Ferro starts to walk out the door, while the two of them remain in silence. After a moment, Juanita gets up out of Fernando's leather command chair and walks over to the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and spends several minutes inside, more than a few minutes than necessary. Katherine walks over to the door and gently knocks on it.

Katherine: Juanita?

After a seemingly long while, Juanita opens the door, as she wipes her face with one of Fernando's towels. Katherine looks at her.

Katherine: Are you OK?

Juanita: Can you keep a secret?

Katherine: Sure, what?

Juanita: Its Fernando's child.

Katherine: What! How! Cant be- He Was Already Here 3 Months Ago!

Juanita walks over to the bed and sits down on it. Katherine sits next to her, taking and holding her hands.

Juanita: Cathy and I made a pact long ago that if something were to ever happen to one of us, that the other would bear his child.

Katherine: Never mind that- I'm asking how! No way, its impossible!

Juanita: I impregnated myself with sperm he has stored away at the tissue bank. He forgotten that the account still exist, so I made a 'withdraw'.

Katherine: How Could You!

Juanita: I did because at the time I thought this would be his last mission- many agents do not come back when they are sent abroad! Haven't you ever noticed that!

Katherine: And now we are here to protect him from those dangers.

Juanita: Or we been sent abroad too- never to return!

Katherine: Don't be so daft- woman! Look- it's the 3 of us! All for one and one for all and all that other Shortfellow crap!

Juanita: You are not a Shortfellow.

Katherine: Cathy was! And as her twin- I'm one too! OK? Now enough of this High School Loyalty crap, we got work to do!

Juanita (slowly getting up): Just open up the files and 'Apple-P' them. Then send the print outs to Ferro's office… I… need… to take a walk.

Katherine: Wait… where are you going to go?

Juanita: I don't know- explore the complex or something…

Katherine: You going to be alright?

Juanita: I'm not going to jump off a roof it you're thinking that.

Katherine: Then hand me your .38.

Juanita: I'm not going to kill myself, Kathy! I'm carrying Fernando's baby, and for the first time in a long time… I'm happy.

Katherine: Then give me your gun.

Juanita: Go fuck yourself, Kathy.

Katherine: Apparently you did and got yourself pregnant.

Juanita storms out of the room. Katherine follows her 1/2 way down the hall, but decides to leave her alone. Eventually, she will have to return to their room. She walks back into Fernando's room and starts with opening, decrypting and printing files. It was a long and arduous task, taking into the early evening hours.

Fernando and Rachel return from their shopping trip, making their way to the medical ward. They hand over a couple of shopping bags of clothing and other needed item to Francesca. Finding a privacy partition, Fernando move it around Francesca's bed so she could change in peace. Rachel stays with her, pulling out various items to try out as Fernando stepped out the room to find Dr. Bianchi, in his office.

Fernando: We're back.

Dr. Bianchi: Where's your girl?

Fernando: Rachel is with Francesca.

Dr. Bianchi: How is she taking it?

Fernando: How is who taking what?

Dr. Bianchi: How is Rachel taking to the new cyborg?

Fernando: I dont know.

Dr. Bianchi: Does she thinks she's being replaced?

Fernando: If Rachel has issues concerning Francesca, we will talk about them and deal with them.

Dr. Bianchi: Most cyborgs…

Fernando: Rachel is not a cyborg- regardless what you idiots did to replace her body. She is still a girl under all that mechanical mess you put into her. Understand that, and you will understand that no one can replace her. So those 8000 issues you may be thinking she may have do not exist. Now lets get to the matter at hand… When is Francesca being released, where is her room, and what are her other needs?

Dr. Bianchi takes out a folder from his desk, opens it and reads it. He then hands a sheet of paper to Fernando.

Fernando: She's being put up in the Teen Section? She's an adult!

Dr. Bianchi: Then where would you put her in?

Fernando: Put her in one of the handler's rooms.

Dr. Bianchi: There are no rooms available.

Fernando: Don't kid me on that. There are 3 empty rooms next to mine.

Dr. Bianchi: They are taken, even though the handlers have their own place to live in.

Fernando: Its your program… you putting an adult subject in a teen section is not right.

Dr. Bianchi: Que sera, sera.

Fernando: What ever.

Dr. Bianchi: Why so much concern for Francesca?

Fernando: I just want what's right for her.

Dr. Bianchi: I'm beginning to think that you are the one with the issues.

Fernando: Think what you like. Use your professional opinions to get in my way of doing my job, you will regret it. Lets not forget yesterday's drill.

Dr. Bianchi: Threatening me?

Fernando: I never make a threat- only promises. And I promise you this- fuck with me, and I'll fuck you right back with a 12-grit sandpaper condom.

Dr. Bianchi tries to pretend that the comment did not phase him, though it shook him to the very core of his being.

Fernando: I'll bring Francesca in for her regular check ups. I'll see you… hopefully never.

Fernando leaves the office, going back to Francesca's room. Rachel has already got her in a thin turtle neck sweater, jeans and sneakers. As much as he did not wanted too, Rachel told him everything she had one- right down to her underwear. This is followed by Francesca walking right up to him and unbuttons her pants and starts to pulls them down for 'inspection'.

Fernando: That wont be necessary.

Francesca lifts up and rebuttons her pants.

Francesca: What are we going to do today, sir?

Fernando: First, lets get you to your room, check out what's there for you, and then a walk about the complex for you to know the place better. You will also get to know my room and Rachel's room as well. Then… Uhm… dinner… Uhm… Rachel? What you think?

Rachel: How about that place up the street- Casa Covina?

Fernando: Yeah, that sounds good. Err… Wait… Francesca- did the doctors say to you anything about eating?

Francesca: Oh, nothing. I can eat anything as far as I know.

Fernando: OK… But lets not over do it. Small light meals until your body gets used to eating again.

They make their way across the complex, continuing on their conversation. Fernando explains to her about the program, which was already implanted into her brain through reprogramming, and what he expects from her. After a few minutes of walking about, they make it to Francesca's room: A single bed and dresser with a table in the middle and a small work desk at the corner. On the table was a folder, a box with the markings of SiG Firearms on it, and an Asus EZ-PEECEE III laptop (double the screen and keyboard size of the original Asus EZ-PEECEE, but still with the solid state drive and other amenities of the original unit). The laptop was connected to the complex's wireless network. A small wallet with various papers of identification and an envelope with more paperwork of personal information was next to it all.

The three of them sat about the table as Fernando inspected the items on it. Not happy with the SiG 239, he hands her the box anyway. Francesca opens the box and starts to quickly read over the instruction manual as she takes apart the gun. Fernando checks the files in the computer, finding that they matched the documents in the folder. He walks over to her desk, checking it out, finding a small gun locker safe in one of its drawers. He removes the combination sticker from its top, memorizing the number before pasting the sticker inside her documents folder.

Fernando: Remember that.

Francesca: I already have, sir.

Fernando: You don't have to say sir to me. OK?

Francesca: Uhm…

Rachel: OK…

Fernando: Rachel…?

Rachel: I'll teach her how to be more loose around you, daddy.

Fernando (as he walks about the room, checking it out): Just no more 'inspections…' Please- I don't need cyborgs stripping in front me every time I… Strange…

Rachel: What daddy?

Fernando: There is no bathroom here.

Rachel: 1/2 of the cyborg dorm rooms have no bathrooms. I got lucky that mine has one.

Fernando: But if she has to go…

Francesca: Its OK. There is a public bathroom down the hall I can use with the others.

Fernando (sighs): This just seems so wrong.

Rachel: She said she will deal with it.

Fernando: OK, OK, I heard all that.

The girls look at Fernando. After a brief bit of silence, he speaks.

Fernando: OK… Rachel, you stay here with her, and see if the others things fit her. Then I say in about an hour, get her dressed for a bit more personal shopping and then dinner.

Rachel: OK… Where are you going?

Fernando: I'm going back to my room… Oh, damn… show her about the dorm and show her where our rooms are at.

Rachel: OK daddy.

Fernando: See you later…

Fernando walks out of Francesca's room and around the long hallways back to his section.

Rachel: Lets talk girl stuff… You ever had sex before?

Francesca: Sex? Uhm… Not that I can remember…

Rachel: But you like guys though, right?

Francesca: Uhm… I guess so

Rachel: OK… if my father told you to strip down and have sex with him, would you?

Francesca: I will do anything that my handler asks me to do.

Rachel just smiles, with figurative devil horns popping from her head.

After a while of walking, Fernando makes it back to his room, finding Katherine inside.

Fernando: What are you still doing here?

Katherine: I was told that I can use the faculties when needed too.

Fernando: I thought I told Ferro for you and Juanita to decrypt the files and save them on the server so you can deal with them outside of my room!

Katherine: I'm sorry its taking so long- but this aint no Craig Super Series 25 you have here!

Fernando: Its gets the job done for me.

Then Fernando notices the crumpled bed sheets where they sat before, near the cat which was sleeping on the bed as he looked about the room for her.

Fernando: You two sat on my bed?

Katherine: Uhm… (she looks to the bed) So we did. No damage was done, so what gives?

Fernando: I gave specific orders for no one to sit on my bed.

Katherine: Your cat sits on the bed.

Fernando: Look- I want you out of here as soon as you are done.

Katherine: That wont be for another 3 hours at least. There are thousands of files to go through.

Fernando: Just make it snappy.

Fernando walks out of his room and back down the hall. After a few seconds, Katherine get up out of the chair and runs after him.

Katherine: Fernando, wait!

Fernando continues at his leisurely pace. Katherine eventually catches up to him and grabs onto his arm. Fernando stops in his tracks and keep himself from punching her out with his self-defense reflex.

Fernando: What do you want?

Katherine: Look, we're both sorry as to what happened, and nothing that I can say or do can ever make up for that. I just want us to be friends again, OK?

Fernando: We can never be friends, lovers, or what ever other levels of relationships there can be.

Katherine: I know we betrayed your trust. But we did it for a reason- to protect you.

Fernando: Protect me from what- Randal? The Special Ops Air Force branch of the agency? Please- who was it that finally got him arrested? Not the NYPD…

Katherine: OK, I'll give you that… but there are others still wanting to get you for what you did to him.

Fernando: I don't let the likes of his drug dealing black mafia family scare me, Katherine.

Katherine: If they get hurt you, then they would try to hurt one of us in your place. That's why we did what we had to do…

Fernando: I would have taken care of it. Just like I promised Cathy.

Katherine: How? You're just one man- against many who have criminal power and weapons, people who do not care for who you are and will kill you if you got in their way!

Fernando: Then if you believe that 1 man, me, can not make a difference, then fuck you and everyone else involved. I'm going out…

Fernando yanks his arm from her grasp and starts to walk down the hall. He gets to the stairs when Katherine yells out.

Katherine: Juanita's Pregnant With Your Child!

Fernando stops for a moment, and realizes how much of an impossibility that would be before continuing on his way. Katherine waited for his response but only found his fading footsteps going down the staircase. Miffed of his response, Katherine goes back into his room and continues on with her work.

About a 1/2 hour later, Katherine starts to notice that the print outs are beginning to look faded. Once again she needs to pause her work, this time she starts to search the desk area and shelves for a printer cartridge. As she searches, Rachel arrives with Francesca in tow.

Rachel (As they walk in): And is Fernando's room… (looking at Katherine) What are you doing here?

All Katherine could do is slowly turn around from where she was reaching up on the shelves and see Rachel with Francesca before being able to say a word.

Katherine: I have permission to do work in here.

Rachel: From whom?

Katherine: From the agency for one.

Rachel (as she reaches into her back and pulls out her gun, aiming it at her): Wrong answer. Try again.

Katherine: Ferro has Fernando's permission for us to be here to use his computer set up to decipher some codes.

Rachel: Who is us? I only see you in here.

Katherine: Juanita was here, but then she left early.

Rachel: I'm going to find my father and then I'll be back, you better not be there when I get back.

Katherine (to herself as Rachel starts to walk out of the room): Who the fuck are you to be talking to me like that?!!

Francesca (Outside in the hall with Rachel): Didn't you hear what she just said?

Rachel: I heard it. I am not going to pay it no mind to that bitch and her words… Come on, lets go.

Francesca: Where too?

Rachel: To look for my father…

Francesca: Oh…

Katherine manages to find a printer cartridge, after turning the room upside down and making it onto a mess. It got so bad during her search that she woke up the cat and made it hide under the bed. But now with the cartridge replaced and a fresh paper supply found, she continued on with her work, forgetting (perhaps deliberately) the mess she had made.

Almost another hour passes, and she is done with 3/4 of the work. The pages that has been printed gets piled up haphazardly outside if the printer as to not to jam the output tray. At this point, one would consider this job to be 1/2 done as the pages need to be grouped and collated before being sent out. Not Katherine- she will do as she is told in printing the deciphered pages and give the collating responsibility to someone else. Usually when working with Juanita- the task fell on her although Juanita made sure that did not do the work alone, often forcing Katherine to properly do her job as she should. But for the here and now Juanita is not around, and Katherine was going try to get away with as much as possible.

It was pretty easy for Rachel to find Fernando as echoes reverberated into the halls from Ferro's office as they both shouted at each other, which says something because her officer was deep inside the administrative section and not near the halls. Furthermore, the entire administrative staff had stopped work to stare at Ferro's office door and waited to see what was to come from all this shouting between the two of them.

The argument this time was in two parts: first was about allowing Katherine to work in his room when he stated that they had access to his little laptop cluster and second was about putting the compound on emergency lock down earlier in the day. Both arguments ran concurrently, thus it was hard to tell for the rest of the staff to know what was going on. Juanita, after finding nothing of interest outside, returns to the Administrative office and Dorm building, find Rachel and Francesca waiting outside the administrative office. She can hear Fernando's voice shouting from somewhere inside the administrative office. Needing to know what was going on, she walks inside, towards the direction of the shouting and yelling. After knocking on the door a couple of times with no answer, she allows herself into Ferro's office.

Fernando (shouting): AND ANOTHER THING! I DID NOT GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TOO…

Fernando stops as Ferro turns her attention away from him and to Juanita who had just entered her room unannounced. He turns around to face her.

Fernando (in a more normal tome of voice): You here to write this shit down and mail it to Supervisor John G.?

Juanita: No… Uhm… Why are you shouting so loud that you got 1/2 the staff outside scared?

Fernando: If you don't know Juanita- then maybe you should return to New York.

Juanita: No. I'm not returning to New York, at least not without you.

Fernando: Then it looks like you are going to be staying here a long time then.

Juanita: Then you decided to stay?

Fernando: Did I say I decided that I was going to stay? No. I got 2 years here to do, then after that I don't know. But until then- 2 years is a long time.

Juanita: I see. Now, what is this argument about?

Fernando: Lotsa of nothing.

Juanita: Ferro?

Ferro: A lot of personal stuff getting in the way. Do you have the print outs I asked for?

Juanita: Oh, no. I left Katherine to take care of that while I went out for a bit for some... air…

Ferro: So you left the compound?

Juanita: No, I did not, ma'am.

Ferro: Where did you go then?

Juanita: Just about the compound. Found the cafeteria, the laundry center, the medical ward, the firing ranges, the archive library, other offices…

Ferro: Alright enough…

Fernando (to Ferro): You put them into my room. You get them out. I'm going to get Rachel and Francesca and do some shopping for Francesca. She has nothing in terms of clothes or personal feminine items.

Ferro: Maybe you should talk with Allessandro about personal items for Fran.

Fernando: Allessandro and Petrushka is on a mission at Piedmount

Juanita: Maybe I could go…

Fernando: NO!

Juanita: Why not?

Fernando: I don't want you too for one. And you were working with Kathy for another- that job better be done and you two gone from my room before I return.

Ferro: I want those printouts as soon as you can get them here.

Juanita: Yes ma'am…

Ferro (turning to Fernando): As for you, we will deal with the rest of the matter later. Go and deal with your girls.

Fernando: I only have 1, and her name is Rachel. Who ever thought it would be a funny joke to connect Francesca to me as her handler- well, I aint laughing.

Ferro: Its no joke, so deal with it.

Fernando: I am- to the best of my ability. Thus, after shopping and returning to the compound, we're going to dinner at Casa Covina. You can join us if you so like.

Ferro: Thank you, but I'll pass.

Juanita: Can we join you?

Fernando (as he starts walking out the door): I was not talking to you.

Fernando wanted to slam the door but refrains from taking such actions. He walks out of the administrative offices, into the hallway where he finds Rachel and Francesca waiting for him. He nods at Rachel and starts going upstairs.

Rachel: Where are we going?

Fernando: Your room. Before going anywhere, I need a couple of final measurements off Francesca.

Rachel: What for?

Fernando: She needs a t-shirt like yours.

Rachel: Oh.

Francesca: Based on my bra size, I can fit a size 34 t-shirt.

Fernando: No you cant. I'm getting you a bullet resistant t-shirt, and that requires more detailed measurements in other areas other than just your breasts.

Francesca: Can I ask why?

Fernando: You cyborgs do not employ proper ballistic protection for your interior organs. Now, I will need to as Dr. Bianchi to further look into your records as to exactly what was done to you, but its safe to assume that bullets can go into your skin. What damage that happens there remains to be seen, but preferably, I would like you to have some protection while on missions, so you better wear it.

Francesca: Yes… Fernando.

In a couple of minutes they were in Rachel's room. Rachel gives Fernando a measuring tape from her sewing kit. He uses it to measure Francesca in several locations of both height and width. With numbers taken down upon a crude drawing, Fernando and the girls leave the dorm complex and to the parking lot. Francesca sits down in the rear seat of Fernando's Porsche, as Rachel takes the front passenger position. They drive off into Rome as soon as Fernando sat in and turned on the car.

The discussion between Ferro and Juanita continued even after Fernando and the girls had left, and they too decided to leave the confines of Ferro's office to check on the progress of Katherine's work. Little would they expect the mess that they were to find when they step into Fernando's room.

With the lights turned on or off, it would not have mattered as things can be seen placed anywhere and everywhere Katherine had so placed can be seen as soon as they stepped into the doorway.

Juanita: What happened in here?

Katherine: I ran out of paper and ink, and searched the room for extras.

Ferro: Fernando is not going to be pleased about this.

Katherine: You said to get the job done and have sent to you as soon as possible. I'm on the 4000th page, and still have 2000 to go- so I'm doing the best I can with as little as possible that was given to me!

Ferro looks around and notices something, more like something missing.

Ferro: Where is Meeshie?

Katherine: Who or what is Meeshie?

Ferro: Fernando's cat.

Katherine: Oh, that… I don't know. Maybe it ran away or something.

Ferro: I'll be right back. Until then you two finish this last batch and bring all that you presently have printed to my office…

Ferro storms out of the room, walking quicker than normal to the cyborg end of the hall.

Juanita: You done it now, Kathy. I swear…

Katherine: What have I done?

Juanita: Have you looked at the mess you made in here?

Katherine: What mess?

Juanita: You don't see it?

Katherine: I mean-what mess?

Juanita: ACK! JUST LOOK! Books On The Bed And The Floor! Oh God- What Are His Suits And Things Doing On The Table When They Should Be in The Closet?!! His Personal Wear All Over the Place!!! Damn You, Kathy- You Did Not Bothered To Close His Dresser Drawers! What Were You Doing In There Anyways- Sniffing Out His Underwear?

Katherine: I was searching for paper and ink to print out these reports for that bitch in black.

Juanita: And Where Did you Finally Find The Paper And Ink?

Katherine: In the bottom right drawer of his desk…

Juanita slaps her own forehead and drags her hand down her face.

Juanita: So in looking for ink and paper, which you could have easily found if you would have opened the right bottom drawer of his desk- you decided to go about the room, search and make it look like some crime scene… I swear, Kathy. If Fernando is not mad at us now, he will be when he comes in and sees what you did to his room!

Katherine: Fernando is already angry at us, in case you had not noticed.

Down at the end of the hall, Ferro enters Claes and Triela's room, finding Claes and Triela having a bit of cake and tea. Ferro walks right up to the table and looks at them both.

Ferro: Claes, I need you to go to Fernando's room immediately and find his cat. Triela- you can help look for it too.

Claes: Uhm… What is going on?

Ferro: I do not have time to explain, but we need to find Meeshie, and then take her to your room for the time being.

Claes (putting her cup of tea down on the table): I'll find her….

Claes slowly gets up and walks out the room Triela gulps down the last of her cake and tea, and runs after Claes.

Triela: Hey- wait for me!

The two of them run quickly down the hall and stop at Fernando's doorway, looking inside.

Claes: Oh my god…

Triela: holy shit- did Henrietta lost it in here or something?!!

Katherine (turning to the girls at the door): What are you two looking at! Scat- Go Home Or Go play In The Freeway Or Something!

Juanita: (trying to put the suits back on the hangers before setting them back in the closet): I think Ferro sent for them to… UNDO The Mess You Created In Here!!!

Claes (cautiously walking into the room, looking around, being careful not to step on anything): Where's Meeshie?

Katherine: What is it with everybody's interest in that stupid animal?!!

Juanita: Its not a stupid animal, its Fernando's pet. Now if you scared it to run away while you were creating this mess- its your fault if anything happens to it! I swear Kathy…

Katherine: Swear at what? It's a dumb cat, its probably out in the halls hunting mice or something.

Claes (looking inside the bathroom): Its not a dumb cat. Its trained not to leave this room…

Katherine (interrupting her): Oh sure, trained cats. What else is next, talking birds?

Juanita: Parrots do talk.

Katherine: No they don't. They learn to repeat sounds that they hear. A true talking bird would have an intelligent conversation with you, parrots do not do that!

Triela (looking under the bed after moving a few things to get there): She's down here!

Claes runs around the bed as Ferro enters the room.

Claes (reaching out to Meeshie): Come here girl… don't be afraid…

Katherine: So you found the cat… Good. Maybe I can finish printing this thing in peace now.

Meeshie took some coaching to get out from under the bed. Once in Claes' arms, Claes and Triela take Meeshie their room and put her inside it, closing the door. Once Meeshie was in, Claes and Triela to return Fernando's room, where the argument continues on another level.

Juanita: I refuse to take responsibility for what happened here.

Ferro: I left you two in here to do a job, therefore you two are responsible for what happened in this room.

Katherine: Oh sure- blame the blonde haired albino, why don't you…

Juanita: You created this mess- Kathy! You even admitted in creating it!

Katherine: I plead the 5th.

Juanita: OOOO…… I SWEAR!

Ferro: If this is some sort of personal vendetta against him, I say get this room fixed up now before he returns from his shopping trip with his cyborgs, and deal with it in some other way…

Katherine (to herself but loud enough for all to hear): Frankly I don't see what's wrong here… just few things moved here and there, that's all….

Juanita (grabbing one of Fernando's white shirts very tightly that she was going to hang up): YOUR TRASHED HIS ROOM, YOU DINGY BITCH!!!

The shirt in Juanita's hand suddenly rips

Katherine (looking over at Juanita): Oooo… I hope that was not one of his silk ones…

It was. Juanita stood there with the torn shirt in her fists, trembling so slightly.

Ferro: That's it… Juanita – out. Katherine- end the printing and take it to my office.

Katherine: But its not finished…

Ferro: IN… MY… OFFICE… NOW!!!

Katherine: OK… OK… How do you stop this thing anyways? I'm not good on Macs.

Ferro: JUSTTAKETHEPILEOFPAPERSOFFHISDESKANDTAKEITTOMYOFFICE!!!!

Katherine (slowly taking her time to get up and take the 4000+ sheets of printed papers off from the desk): OK… OK… I know when I'm not wanted…

Ferro: NOW!!!

Katherine runs out of the room carrying the pages with her, but some pages fly off from the pile as she ran, leaving a paper trail. Juanita puts the tattered remains of the shirt to her face and begins to cry into it. Ferro slowly walks over to her, then tries to take her hands away from her face.

Ferro (continuing to pull on Juanita's hands): Juanita- I need you to leave this room now… I don't care where you go, but you can not stay here…

Juanita (slowly calming down to where she can speak): Then who is going to clean up this mess?

Ferro: I'll get it cleaned up, but you can not be here… Triela escort her to her room… please.

Triela: Will Do, ma'am.

Juanita: But…

Ferro: No buts- just leave, or I'll have Triela carry you out.

Juanita starts to slowly leave the room, with Triela following her. After a few seconds, Ferro starts putting suits and matching pants into hangers and then into the closet. Claes takes to the books and other items that are on the bed that were on the shelves and puts them back to the best of her memory. With the bed cleared, Claes straightens it out. Ferro steps out of the closet and pulls out her blackberry e-phone device, and makes a call to the guards at the gate not to allow Fernando to reenter the compound until further notice.

Though Fernando does not mind buying things for Rachel, and any other in need, the one thing he hates at times is being accountable to an extreme where every penny and ever second of time was spent on paper. Thus as Rachel dragged Francesca through the maze of Macys, trying on everything in her size in the young ladies petite size section as possible. From dresses, skirts, tops and pants to shoes, belts, purses, hair items. The extra attention from the store staff makes Francesca more nervous and shy. It is where Rachel wants to drag Francesca into the make up section that Fernando has to draw a line. Before any cash could be squandered away, Fernando gathers the girls and herd them towards the Clinique Make Up section, and tells the staff there to attend to their needs. With their award winning complexion and makeup matching computer system and software, all their make up and skin care needs can be tailor made to just them perfectly. Rachel was already given this treatment before the last summer to at least give her a bit of lipstick and skin care products, thus she is already registered into the system which every Clinique shop and store can access around the world.

At times Fernando finds his way around life as randomly as possible. With Rachel at his guide, it is easier than one might think possible. At the same time he feels like Rachel is trying to hook him up with Francesca, which makes him feel a bit uneasy. Where he is getting such vibes, it can not be certain but there are little things that Rachel does that seems to throw up red flags all over the place that she is: Jasmine and Channel #5 perfumes; certain materials, color and styles of underwear; certain styles of clothes, pants, tops, skirts and dresses; and many other things that he would get for her she is getting for Francesca. Perhaps it's a coincidence, but with Rachel saying loudly to Francesca "You're not here for yourself, this is to make him look good when you're around him…" sort of sets off mental alarms. Thus when Francesca stands in front of him in a Coco Channel LBD (little black dress), Fernando had his mind several thousand miles away.

Rachel (standing next to him): Well, daddy, do you like it?

Fernando: Huh? Like what?

Rachel (pointing at Francesca): The dress…

Fernando looks at the dress, and not at Francesca inside the dress, who was uncomfortable in it. Then he covers his eyes under his glasses with his hand and rubs them lightly before taking his hand away.

Fernando: No.

Rachel: But why?

Fernando: I said no. Now get that thing off her and dress her up more like Ferro!

Rachel: But Dad…

Fernando raises his hand as if to strike her, but stops himself from going further.

Rachel (Taking Francesca by the hand escorting her back to the dressing rooms): I'm sorry, daddy…

She should be. When Cathy was found dead and identified by Fernando, she was still in her LBD, and was later buried in it; thus the reason for Fernando's reaction. Basically anything that sets off the memories of those events so long so, will, set off his reaction thereof.

Juanita sits on her bed in the room that she shares with Katherine. Triela stands by the doorway of the room for at least the moment.

Triela: You must like him a lot.

Juanita: Like who?

Triela: Fernando.

Juanita: What makes you say that?

Triela: We cyborgs are tuned into other people's feelings and can figure out such things. Besides, you still have his shirt you ripped. Don't you think he is going to notice it missing?

Juanita looks at the shirt in her hands.

Juanita: I did not mean to rip it… I swear- that Kathy gets me so mad…

Triela: Cathy? Fernando's wife? Isn't she supposed to be…dead?

Juanita: That's Kathy with a 'K', and is Cathy- his dead wife's twin sister. Look, I'll assume that you read his personal records for your database, but I'll tell you now that we are all friends here with him.

Triela: And that you will do anything for him- yeah, yeah- I heard all that before. Look, I don't know who you are or why you are here, but as a handler and a mission specialist- Fernando has earned the respect of many here, even though he's an arrogant SOB…

Juanita (interrupting her): He maybe an arrogant SOB, but he is MY Arrogant SOB.

Triela: Funny- I was about to say the same thing.

Triela takes a few steps into the room.

Triela (after walking in and looking about before taking a chair): You must really like him a lot.

Juanita: We're friends, nothing more.

Triela: Friendship resides on many levels. Now what level are you two in?

Juanita: That is not of your concern first of all. Second, we have been friends since before you was born.

Triela: Don't let my looks fool you. I am already an adult in years, but this cyborg body does not allow me to grow up or age. I am stuck looking like a 14yr old for the rest of my days, even now when I am over 20 years old.

Juanita: You act like a gossipy 17 year old.

Triela: Maybe I do, but that's just me. Now about you…

Triela continues with the questions, Juanita continues not to answer them even though with each no-answer, Triela gets an answer.

Claes and Ferro continue to clean up Fernando's room, picking up his socks, t-shirts and underwear that Katherine had taken out from his dresser and tossed about the room. But when in pulling out one of the dresser drawers, Ferro finds inside a small black music box inside – broken, as if it was dropped or smashed and then hurriedly put back together. She just stands there looking at it.

Ferro (as she slowly takes the music box and places it on the bed): Claes… do you know anything about this?

Claes looks at it.

Claes: I never saw that before.

Ferro: You never been in his personal belongings, snooping around?

Claes: That would be a disrespect to him.

Ferro: Then how are you organizing his underwear?

Claes (pointing at the dresser): T-shirts here, underpants there, and socks at the bottom drawer… Why?

Ferro: Oh god- he'll know that we have been in here and think we were searching his place.

Claes: Just tell him the truth.

Ferro: You want to tell him the truth?

Claes: Alright, if you want me too, I will.

Ferro sighs and then shakes her head.

Ferro: No… you don't have to do that. I'll tell as too what happened here.

Claes: You sure you want to do that?

Ferro: Its about time I make some effort to at least make things up to him.

Claes: You know he is going to be pissed.

Ferro: So let him be pissed. Its not like I never have had a boyfriend yell at me in my past.

Claes: What if he gets violent on you?

Ferro: He wont…

Claes: What makes you say that?

Ferro: If I know him as well as I should…

Claes (interrupting her): You mean if you know him as little as you do…

Ferro: Claes…

Claes: It's the truth!

Ferro: Seriously, Claes. I do not know you can jump so easily into conclusions. I'm just going to deal with him on an adult level and do this man to woman… since both he and Rachel have been saying that we all should be honest with him, at least we should try doing that since no cover up in the world is going to save this mess that those two made.

Claes: How about having them deal with it?

Ferro: He will definitely kill them.

Claes: But you think he wont kill you.

Ferro: Not in the literal sense. Yes, he'll be angry, and he will get up and scream and yell at me, but I have my feelings that he wont physically try to harm me.

Claes: What if your feelings fail you and he does hurt you?

Ferro: He wont.

Claes walks right up to her and hooks her pinky between the buttons of Ferro's shirt, putting it back far enough to see what's under it. Ferro pushes Claes' hand away from her.

Claes: Black lace bra?… Hmmm…. Hope he likes it.

Ferro: I am not taking off my top or any other part of my clothing for him!

Claes: And why not? You may have too…

Ferro: I will never stoop that low to offer sex as an option to get out of a situation.

Claes: Rumors says you have.

Ferro: I can assure you that those are nothing more than rumors. I don't care who may have started it, but it never happened.

Claes: Even if its said by Jean or Jose?

Ferro: When did they say that and what did they say?!!

Claes: Actually its from the mouths of Henrietta and Ricco, but its repeated from their handlers. Anyways, I though you said that you did not cared about rumors.

Ferro: Look, Claes- (pointing at the bed) sit down…

Claes sits on the bed, with Ferro joining her.

Ferro: Look Claes- Like it or not, this is a man's world- they built the rules, created the offices, and fought to their deaths for what is here and now. We woman have always been on the tail end of this, supporting what we can in where we are allowed to be. Even with women's right's to be almost equal with men on many regards, there are still many things that we women will never be able to allowed to do even though we have been trained to do so. So- I don't care as for rumors, even if it were said by Jose or Jean. I know what I am capable of doing for this agency, and for my country when called upon to do so. I am not going to let anyone stop me for doing my job just because I am a woman.

Claes: But in being a woman, you can offer yourself as either bait or as a prize…

Ferro: I am not a prize to be won…

Claes: But women gives themselves to who ever they want too. Men have to constantly hunt down what they can get in terms of women.

Ferro: I seriously do not know where you learned that, but that is a wrong state of mind to have and be in.

Claes: With TV, radio, and books all saying the same thing…

Ferro: What you see and read on TV, radio and books do not always apply to the real world- Claes. Sex is not something you throw at a guy like you would do a bone to a dog. Nor is your body and emotions something you freely give away to the first guy that tells you things you want to hear, because Claes- all men will say those things you want to hear for the sake of getting you to give to them your loyalty, respect and love- which all eventually leads you to giving up your body to them. But relationships, things are to be earned, and in close personal relationships, those things are to be earned and tested.

Claes: Things… like your ass?

Ferro (looking at Claes sternly): Things like trust, and respect. Honor can be thrown in there as well. All that builds up a friendship that will allow you to have a relationship that is not only personal, but more respectful of those involved. I mean- look at Fernando and Rachel. They say they are related, but are they? All I can find is a Baptismal Certificate naming him as her god-father, for him to take care of her when her natural parents cant. But they treat themselves like a real father and daughter would, maybe more so.

Claes: Defiantly more so- Rachel wants him to do her lovely.

Ferro: And why you say that?

Claes: We had our talks.

Ferro: So did we, and even though she may have those feelings in her towards him, it wont happen because she knows it would destroy everything those two have in terms of their relationship that they share. Sex- even loving-sex, in a father/daughter relationship can not exist. If it does it destroys them in being father and daughter. Rachel understands that quite well to allow it from happening.

Claes: But they sleep together at times.

Ferro: So? That is their relationship. Every daughter has slept with their fathers from time to time. I have, and I bet you have too before you came here. But unlike us, Rachel still has her father through him, and if she sleeps with her father, who are we to question it or attempt to take it away from them? They have more in each other than the rest of the fratello team units will ever have.

They don't say a word for a few moments.

Ferro: And if Fernando and I are going to have some form of relationship that will be both personal and conducive to this agency, I need to take those first few steps in making things right by him.

Claes: So you are going to drop your panties for him.

Ferro: I swear Claes- keep that up and I'll you rewritten.

Claes: I am just saying- what are you going to do in order to improve your relationship with him? Though I doubt he would accept, dropping your panties to him would be a way to improve the relationship you have with him.

Ferro: It does not… I see that Fernando is right and I need to get the other adult women involved in your- all you cyborgs- feminine upbringing. Sex is only to be used when you and your boyfriend are at a point in your relationship where you too can afford to be there, as in engaged to be married and are soon to be married. Sex is not for or is it ever to be used as a means towards: self promotion, winning power struggles, or making things right for another. Understand that in doing so, you are only prostituting yourself into a life of nothing but trouble where you have to use sex as a means to get you out of trouble and you will find out that it will not work every single time. You do understand this, Claes?

Claes: Yes Ma'am.

Ferro: Now, one more word about me needing to offer myself to him on any level- and off to the rewrite center with you. Do You Understand That?!!

Claes (a bit more nervous than before): Yes Ma'am…

Ferro: Good… Now, we have a room to clean up, and we are almost there but not quite. Lets finish up before the subject of our conversation returns.

Claes hops off the bed and goes back to sorting and folding the tossed bits of clothing that was about the room. Ferro for the moment looks around to see what was amiss… besides everything. Finally the beeping the printer catching her ear. It was out of paper. She walks over to Fernando's desk and looks at his computer setup. The printer window was already open, thus she reaches for the mouse and looks at the screen, finding the 'Cancel All Print Jobs' button quickly. She goes for it and presses it. The beeping on the printer stops. She looks at the pile of paper in the printer's output tray and realized that Katherine was in her office.

Ferro (grabbing the papers in the output tray): I will be back…

Ferro runs out to the room with the small stack of paper in her arms, back to her office. Claes could only look at her leave in a hurry as if somebody had set the room on fire. Claes continues to work on putting the tossed clothing back into their assumed places.

Ferro gets to her office within minutes of her leaving Fernando's room. Katherine was already eyeing things on her desk.

Ferro: Have a seat- Miss!

Katherine freezes in place and then shifts her eyes towards Ferro.

Katherine (trying to make conversation): Nice desk you hav…

Ferro (interrupting her): Have a seat… (slamming paper pile on her desk with the others) and away from my desk!

Katherine slowly steps away from Ferro's desk and takes to the chair Ferro was pointing too. Ferro then takes to her seat and counts off the items on her desk. With everything still found in their place, Ferro folds her hands and stares at Katherine.

Ferro: Why…

Katherine: Why, what?

Ferro: Why did you wreck Fernando's room?

Katherine: I did not wreck Fernando's room!

Ferro: So the other one, your partner, did it?

Katherine: No she did not…

Ferro: Then care to explain how the room became the mess it is in?

Katherine: Uhm…

Ferro: We can sit here all day.

Katherine: The room was already a mess.

Ferro: The room was neat and in order when I brought you two in it. It was a mess after I returned to see what was going on. Now care to explain why?

Katherine: Well…

Ferro: Well, nothing! I entrusted you with another person's property! You disrespected that trust! And Nothing You Are Going To Say Is Going To Undo What You Did Up There! Nothing But The Truth!

Katherine: Alright… I did mess it up, a little…

Ferro: A Little? What You Did In That Room Is Like Calling The Titanic A Small Boating Accident! Now Why Did You Did It?!!

Katherine: I was looking for paper and ink when the printer ran out! That's all!

Ferro: So you decided to wreck his room in the process of looking for said paper and ink?

Katherine: Yes!

Ferro: I see that there are some unresolved issues between you two…

Katherine: I would have cleaned it up when I was done!

Ferro: I have cyborgs up there in his room STILL Cleaning Up the mess you created!

Katherine: I would have cleaned it up!

Ferro: Before Fernando returns from his shopping trip with his cyborgs? I don't think so!

Katherine: Think what you want to think. You don't know Fernando like I do.

Ferro: I may not know him as intimately as you hint you may, but I do know that he is a very private individual who likes his things respected. You on the other hand have disrespected his personal things and his property- all in the guise of looking for office supplies that were in his desk! Face is Missy- you are not convincing me, not one bit.

Katherine: Well, that is the truth. I would have cleaned it all up when I was done.

Ferro gives her a mean look. She then picks up her phone, and searches for a number on her desk's rolodex. She makes a call on the phone. After a couple of rings- it is answered.

Voice on the other end: Hello?

Ferro: Juanita- you are to come down to my office. Is Triela still there?

Juanita: Yes.

Ferro: Then give her the phone so I can give her new orders to escort you here.

Juanita gives the phone to Triela.

Triela: Yes?

Ferro: Escort Ms Juanita to my office.

Triela: Yes Ma'am.

Triela hangs up the phone, then turns to Juanita.

Triela: Come, they are expecting you down stairs.

Juanita slowly gets up out of her bed, walking to the door, leaving the shirt behind on the bed. In under 5 minutes, they enter Ferro's office.

Ferro: Thank you, Triela. I would like you to go to Fernando's room and help Claes with the clean up there.

Triela: Yes Ma'am.

Triela leaves the office to help Claes in help her in cleaning Fernando's room.

Ferro (pointing to the other seat in her office): Have a seat…

Juanita does as she is told. For a moment, there was silence.

Ferro (to Juanita): You have anything to add?

Juanita: To add? No.

Ferro: What am I going to do with you two?

Katherine: Nothing.

Ferro: That was a rhetorical question that did not needed to be answered.

Katherine: That was a rhetorical answer to your rhetorical question that needed not to be answered.

Ferro: I see you have an answer for everything. I would like to see how you work in a mission.

Katherine: Do your worst.

Juanita: Kathy- don't antagonize her!

Katherine: What for! She Is Not Our Boss! We Don't Have To Follow Her Orders, Just The Agency's Orders In Overseeing Fernando's Activities Here!

Ferro: I got your supervisor John G. on speed dial. What me to call him up?

Katherine: You can call him out for a date as far as I care.

Ferro reaches out to her phone, putting it on speaker-phone mode, and punches a 3 digit code. The phone on the other end begins to ring a few times before an answering machine answers.

Answering Machine: This is the office of Supervisor John G. I regret to inform you that I am not in the office at the moment but I will return your call as soon as I return…*CLICK!*

Ferro looks at Katherine.

Ferro: I will try again later in the day. Now, go to your room while I dig up a mission for you two.

They both look at each other confused.

Ferro: I said get to your room!

They both get up and quickly leave the room, arguing with each other.

Juanita: This is all your fault!

Katherine: I did not accept this mission!

Juanita: We Were Chosen- You Know- Drafted!

The door slams behind them as they leave.

Ferro lets out a sigh. After a few minutes, she gets up out of her seat and goes up Fernando's room. Once she gets up to the top of the stairs, she notices a scratching noise by Claes & Triela's room. She walks over to the door and opens it. Meeshie runs out of the doorway and back into her room faster than Ferro could realized what had happened. She could only think as to how could she have forgotten that she told the girls to put the cat into their room hours ago, only to have it escape and run back to its room.

Ferro returns to Fernando's room where the girls there were in heated discussion as to who released the cat. Meeshie on the other hand was allowed to go to bathroom when she was pawing at its door. Ferro interrupts their conversation.

Ferro: It was my fault. I opened your door and the cat ran out of your room.

Claes: Why would you open our door?

Ferro: I heard scratching noises, and decided to investigate. But when I open the door, the cat ran past me. Where is the cat anyways?

Claes (pointing at the bathroom door): Taking care of kitty cat business… oh, maybe that's why she was scratching at our door… Triela…

Triela: What?

Claes: Would you mind going to our room and check if Meeshie left a mess?

Triela (as she put down a couple of items she was folding): And if she did, you're cleaning it up.

Claes: Why should I?

Triela: You brought her in our room. That's why!

Claes: Alright, I'll go…

Claes leaves the room. Triela continues with folding the last bits of inner clothing items before stuffing them into the pulled out dresser drawer. Ferro goes over to Fernando's desk and tries to straighten it out as best as she could. She then takes Fernando's gun locker safe from the bookshelf and puts it on the desk. Going through her blackberry, she finds the combination for it and opens it. The contents inside were scattered, as if somebody picked up the small safe and shook it to get a sense of what was inside.

Ferro takes the gun safe to the table, pulling out the two guns inside and putting them on the table before pouring out the rest of the contents onto it slowly and carefully. She reaches inside and takes out what remaining bits that were there. Organization was simple- put the spilled bullets back into their cardboard ammo boxes and Styrofoam or plastic receptacles. There was only two sizes to deal with- an oddball sized .32 and a typical .45 FMJ. Triela joins her after she puts the fully loaded drawers back into the dresser. She reaches out and picks up Fernando's .32NAA gun, examining it, dropping the magazine and ejecting the round inside. Claes enters the room as Triela begins to speak.

Triela: This is one tiny little gun.

Ferro: Size is not everything. It being a hollow point round means that it's a serious man stopper, even for a small bullet.

Triela: And why such an odd shape?

Ferro: I would not know.

Claes (sitting down and taking the gun away from Triela): To put more power behind the bullet. In case you did not know- these are supersonic and will tear through light body amour- including the internal amour that we cyborgs have inside of us.

Triela just gulps.

Ferro: Fernando would not use turn against us.

Claes: You sure about that?

Ferro: Yes I am sure about that.

Claes: Then why buy a gun that has light body amour penetration capability if he is not going to use it against us? Hmmm?

Ferro: Fernando has been a field agent for a long time for his agency. I'm sure that his experience tells him that this is the gun to have when on the field.

Claes: And why not his 16-round .45 that is his personal weapon?

Ferro (picking up the other .45): Isn't this his personal weapon?

Claes gets up and walks over to Fernando's bed and then reaches behind his pillow. When nothing was found, Claes reaches under the bed and lifts it up and looks behind it before gently dropping it back on the floor. She returns to the table. She points to the gun in Ferro's hand.

Claes: That is an old 1911 .45ACP. It is not as shiny or as big as Fernando's personal weapon which looks like the 1911, but it is not. His is much bigger, like if you put two 1911 together, side by side.

Ferro goes into her blackberry and looks up Fernando's SWA records with it.

Ferro: Hmmm… That would explain it.

Triela: Explain what?

Ferro: Fernando's personal weapon is the American Arms Model 1984, which is a variant of the 1911. It is a larger weapon capable of holding twice as many rounds than the 1911.

The girls look at each other and wonder as to why would there be another .45 in Fernando's collection, unaware of the reason why he has it. But after a while, Ferro collects the guns, sets them in loaded but safe mode and puts them back into the gun locker. Once the box is locked, it is put back on the shelf. Ferro looks about the room before sitting back down. She lets out a sigh.

Ferro: Thank you, ladies.

Claes: It was nothing.

Triela: It was nothing? Folding up another man's underwear other than one's own handler- is nothing?

Claes: You fold up and put away Hillshire's underwear?

Triela (nervously): Only when we are going home from a far away mission, when he is out getting us a last meal and I stay behind to pack.

Claes: I see…

Triela: Seriously!

Claes: I'm not arguing the point.

Ferro (interrupting Triela): Look girls. (pulling out some cash from her purse and putting it on the table) Your next meal is on me. Just do me a favor and get me a small dumpling meal with a Coke from Chinese place up the street. I'll clear it with the gate to let you two go on your own and come back.

Claes: Why not have it delivered?

Ferro: Are you saying that I can not trust you to go up the street and pickup an order of Chinese food for me? If you are, I'm going to have to restrict your outside access then…

Triela (getting up and taking both the money and Claes' hand): That wont be necessary… Lets Go Claes!

Claes (Being dragged out of her chair): But…!

Triela (dragging Claes behind her out the door): Shut Up Claes, AND Lets Go!

Ferro almost smiles as she hears them argue about the virtues of being given a break and what to do with that break as they go down the hall to leave the compound. She picks up her blackberry cell phone and makes a call to the gate to allow Triela and Claes to leave and return for an errand's run. As long as the guards at the gate are aware of the cyborg's activities, they would allow them to leave and enter the compound. But they will not allow a cyborg to go out on its own without such notice from its handler or agency staff.

Guard at the gate: Any other orders?

Ferro: None other… oh wait.

Guard at the gate: Yes?

Ferro: Cancel the standing orders that restricts Fernando from entering the compound.

Guard: Ma'am?

Ferro: Cancel the last orders against Agent Fernando. He is allowed back into the compound.

Guard: Can I ask why?

Ferro: Lets say that he has been cleared of pending charges during an on going investigation. He is allowed back in.

Guard: But…

Ferro: Don't argue With Me!

Guard: Yes Ma'am!

The phone suddenly hangs up on the guards end.

Ferro puts her hands to her face and momentarily rubs her eyes. Its been a long and arduous day for her (if not for all involved), and soon Fernando would be here, see that the his room as been rearranged and make a long drawn out argument of it. She must be up to the task of taking on a position that best suits him and the agency at the same time. Then there is the matter of his two friends that also needs to be taken cared of. Triela and Claes returned with a large bag of Chinese food more than a 1/2 hour before Fernando returns.

Claes starts to take the contents of the bag and hands them out, finally giving Ferro a dumpling dinner and soda. Triela reaches into the bag and pulls out a chicken and broccoli meal and Claes has a Beef Egg Foo Young meal for herself, both with the same soda as Ferro. The three of them begin to have their meal in the room.

A black Porsche enters the compound parking lot, and its occupants into the Dorm building. Fernando tells the girls to go to their rooms and wash up, then dress up for the dinner date later in the evening. Fernando walks into his room, finding Ferro, Claes and Triela inside enjoying their meal. He is not happy about this invasion of privacy.

Fernando: When did my room became a snack bar?

Ferro: I need to talk with you.

Fernando: About?

Ferro: Something that happened in here.

Fernando: What happened.

Ferro: Girls… Can I have some privacy?

Both Claes and Triela look at each other, then pack up what was left of their meals and start to walk out the room with it. Ferro too packs up what remains of her meal and holds onto the package, thinking that this would be a short talk. The door closes behind them.

Fernando: What happened…

Ferro: Your two friends who were here to do a job trashed your room. The… girls and I spent the rest of the day putting your room back together.

Fernando stands there with his arms crossed in silence.

Ferro: Look, I'm sorry.

Fernando: What was done to clean up in here?

Ferro: Huh?

Fernando: What was done to clean up? What did they do to mess up the room?

Ferro: I don't know what they did, but your books, your clothes from the closet and dresser, and other personal items were searched through and thrown about the place. I found out when I came in to check on them and they were in a middle of an argument. They were thrown out and I got the girls to help to put it back together. They repacked your things and put them in appropriate places.

Fernando: Where are they now?

Ferro: Where is who?

Fernando: Juanita and Katherine…

Ferro: They are in their room. I have already yelled at them for what happened here, and will be reprimanding them accordingly.

Fernando: Don't.

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: Katherine wont take it as a form of punishment, but rather a challenge. Juanita may take it as a form of punishment, but more than likely she wont. Let me deal with them.

Ferro: You sure about that?

Fernando: Are you lying about what happened in here?

Ferro: No!

Fernando: Hmmm…

Ferro: I mean…

Fernando: Ferro, do me a favor and shut up.

Ferro: Why I…

Fernando (interrupting her): Seriously. My sensitive ears picked up no stress inflections in your voice, so what you have said up to this point must be true. Don't ruin that, OK? Now, if you don't mind- I want to be left alone.

Ferro: You're not going to do anything stupid or crazy, are you?

Fernando: Why should I?

Ferro: I'm… I was just asking. That's all.

Fernando: I'm not. So if you don't mind, I need you to leave so I can rest up, and then wash up and dress up to take Francesca and Rachel out.

Ferro: Can I make a request then?

Fernando: What kind of request?

Ferro: Don't get this the wrong way, but you would mind if I stayed?… to at least finish off my meal?

Fernando sits at the foot of his bed, reaching out and petting the sleeping Meeshie that was nearby.

Fernando: That bad of a day?

Ferro: Probably the worst I ever had since high school.

Fernando: It could not have been that bad.

Ferro: Those two friends of yours…

Fernando (interrupting her): They are no longer my friends. Lets get that straight- they broke a sacred trust with me and now they are no longer my friends. Co-workers and colleagues maybe. But not friends.

Ferro slowly gets up and goes to his dresser drawer, putting her food package on the top momentarily before opening the top drawer. She then reaches in and carefully pulls out the broken music box inside and places it gingerly on the bed.

Ferro: I found it like that. I promise that I will send it out to be expertly repaired.

Fernando looks at the music box.

Fernando: Don't.

Ferro: Why not? They broke it, it will be fixed.

Fernando: It was broken a long time ago.

Ferro: Broken a long time ago? Why do you still have it?

Fernando: Its to remind me of my temper. How long ago, I made a promise to somebody to never lash out in anger, but I broke that promise and this was the results.

Ferro: Did your wife forgive you?

Fernando: It was not Cathy, even though it was her music box.

Ferro: I'm sorry, I don't understand.

Fernando: When Cathy was missing, before she was found dead, Juanita stayed with me to make sure that I would not do anything that would bring harm to myself. Unfortunately we argued most of the time even though she did her best for me. Then one day one of our arguments went beyond where it should have went and I slammed my fist on the dresser. The music box was an unsuspecting victim of being in between my fist and the dresser. Do you understand?

Ferro: So you and Juanita used to be close?

Fernando (taking the broken music box and placing back in the dresser): The 3 of us were close friends in high school. And when I married Cathy, Cathy set it up that if I would ever have an affair with anyone, that it would be with Juanita, because she would not accept that to happen with anyone else. Cathy even pushed us to sleep together on various occasions, even though nothing happened between us. And when Cathy went missing- Juanita was there in my bed where my wife should have been, even though nothing happened.

Ferro: Why 'nothing' happened? I mean…

Fernando: I know what you mean. Look- Juanita wanted to remain a virgin until her wedding day. So I did that what I could to make sure that at least through me, she lived up to that part of the bargain.

Ferro: So, if I can ask, why did you two not get married?

Fernando: In those 20 plus days, Juanita saw in me things no woman should ever see in a man she cares about. On the day Cathy was found dead, she saw in me Satan Incarnate, and when I found my wife's murderer and was about to claim justice on his pointy little head, she did not want to see me anymore. She disappeared, only to return 2 years later married to some other guy. You know- I don't blame her.

Ferro: And she's been paying the price ever since.

Fernando: Why do you say that?

Ferro: Call it woman's intuition if you like, but when I see you two together, I see a couple that should have been together but isn't. I see in her someone who is not happy with her current life situation, and until recently, when she was around you, her perks up in ways you don't see…

Fernando: She betrayed my trust. And because of that, somebody who I loved got killed.

Ferro: She will always betray your trust…

Fernando (interrupting her): And why would you say that?

Ferro: Because she loves you too much to know that she did, because she did for you what she thought was right for you and only you. Your wife Cathy may have been dead and there was no way for you to save her, but Juanita saved you from joining her. I want you to think about that for a moment. How would this world be without Fernando and Cathy in it? As cold as it is- at least I know how this world is without Cathy, but in getting to know you, if you were gone because of something was to have happened to you too back then- I would not be here talking to you about this. Or get to know the person you are. That would be a very sad loss if it were to ever be realized.

Fernando: Betrayal is still betrayal, and nothing is going to undo all that which was done.

Ferro: Look, Fernando. I'm not asking you to forgive them or her, or to give a second chance. I am telling you to think about it. Not all us women are as evil conniving bitches we make ourselves to be. We want the same things you want…

Fernando: And what would that be?

Ferro: Love and Understanding, of course. Not that I personally want a relationship with anyone, but how far do you think you can carry one with just the love of a little girl?

Fernando: If you are talking about Rachel- further than you might think. Now lets leave it alone. I got a nasty headache right now and it needs something to make it go away.

Ferro: Then promise me one thing.

Fernando: What?

Ferro: Make it two… first- I don't want that hostility you have within towards them to alter the outcome of a mission that involves them. If they get into danger, I want you to go to the rescue as you have done for any of us. Second- this conversation does not leave this room.

Fernando: I'll guarantee the second, but not the first.

Ferro: I want both.

Fernando: You cant have both.

Ferro: Then I wont leave here until I have your word that I do have both.

Fernando: You have one out of two- that's good enough. Leave before you start to lose more.

Ferro: I do not intend to lose to anyone.

Fernando: Actually, you did lose more than you realize. Now, I'm not giving you nothing in terms of what is being said here and now. So please leave the room before you and I end up in this bed screwing each other.

Ferro: Is that what you want?

Fernando: No I don't.

Ferro: Must be, since it is the one thing that keeps popping up all over the place.

Fernando (taking his gun from his rear holster and puts it under his pillow): All I ever wanted was to be left alone. That is all- but look at what you people turned my life into: You killed my god-daughter and turned her into a living machine…

Ferro: That was an accident.

Fernando: Sure it was. You believe in what you want to believe. I know what my government is capable of doing, and what they have done to make me jump through hops. And frankly, I don't like it.

Ferro: I'm not here to work against you or to force you to jump through hops. I just want you to be part of section two during your stay here and to be the best fratello team with your daughter that you two can be.

Fernando (putting his glasses on the night stand): Then leave my room so I can get some rest so I can do that part of my job here.

Ferro: I want you to promise me to give me both parts of agreement, not just one.

Fernando: You got one of two. That is all I'm willing to give you for now.

Fernando kicks off his shoes and starts to unbutton his shirt.

Fernando: Now unless you want to see the rest of me naked, leave. I like to sleep in the nude- even if it is a simple cat nap…

Fernando throws the shirt onto the table and takes off his socks with this feet. The t-shirt comes off as Ferro stands there with her arms crossed, seeing if he'll live up to his promise. After unzipping his pants, and unbuckling his belt, Fernando stands there facing her while holding the one and only button that is keeping his pants up. He undoes it anyway and holds up the pants. Ferro turns away.

Fernando (taking off his pants and throws it past her for her to see): Shall I scream like a little girl?

Ferro: No, that wont be necessary.

Fernando slowly steps backwards to his bed and climbs under the covers. He then takes the pillow and covers his eyes with it.

Fernando: Turn off the lights when you leave, please.

Ferro steps to the door, needing to kick the pants to the side, and puts her hand on the room's light dimmer switch.

Ferro: This talk is not over.

Fernando (from under the pillow): For now it is…

Ferro turns off the lights as she opens the door and steps out of the room. As she does, she takes her food package off the dresser. She starts to walk to her office, cursing him out under her breathe. Fernando takes a 3 hour nap, which he wakes up feeling better than when he started.

Ferro eventually goes over to her office where she finishes her meal. She does not like the idea of not being able to reprimand Katherine and Juanita, because it makes her look powerless. As such, she still wants to go with her plan, and makes a phone call to Priscilla and Olga to come to her office. They arrive there within seconds.

Priscilla: Yes Ferro, you called?

Ferro: Have a seat, the both of you.

Both Olga and Priscilla sit down and face Ferro.

Ferro: I'm having a few issues with the new additions from the CIA.

Priscilla: You mean Fernando's little friends? What kind of issues?

Ferro: Insubordination for one. Disrespect another. But they all stem from personal issues they have with Fernando.

Olga: If they are personal issues with Fernando- maybe he should be the one that should take care of it.

Ferro: I would agree, but all this personal crap spills over and it affects us all. Thus, I want you two to give them a 'walk in the park'.

Priscilla: Gotcha.

Olga just nods.

Ferro: I want you to meet with them after we leave.

Priscilla: We?

Ferro: Fernando is taking the new cyborg out to a dinner date as part of her training. I will be going with them, and make sure that we will be far away from here when it happens.

Olga: Where are you going to take him?

Ferro: Fernando has a fondness for a little place in Nemi. I'll drag him and the cyborgs there.

They both nod and smile.

Ferro: Unless you two have anything to add, this meeting is over.

Priscilla and Olga slowly get up from their seat and look at each other.

Olga: What you think, time for an inspection?

Priscilla: How long have they been here?

Ferro: About 4 days now.

Priscilla: Well then, their inspection is over due!

Priscilla takes to the door and holds it for Olga. As Olga walks to the door, she pulls out a set of white gloves from her pocket.

Olga: It will be very thorough…

Ferro just smiles as she pretends to go over her paper work. The two leave her office and head to the newly opened dorm section that was opened for Katherine and Juanita. Olga and Priscilla walk in on them in one of their heated discussions.

Katherine: Why you had to have impregnated yourself with his stored sperm is beyond me! I swear- you might as well have snuck over and did him in his sleep! You know he is not going to take this too well when he finds out!

Juanita: Just leave it alone! Its my decision, and I'm sticking by it to the end!

Katherine: You know, when your husband finds out, that will be the end of your marriage… and he has the right to claim all the children, including that one in your belly, because of infidelity on your part.

Juanita: I did not cheat on my husband!

Katherine: Then explain how you got preggo- 'Oh honey, I went to a secret lab and got myself pregnant…' Oh sure… he's going to accept that really well…

Juanita: That is what more or less happened…

Juanita gets interrupted by two at the door.

Priscilla: Interesting conversation ladies. We could hear it all the way down the hall. By the way, its past your room inspection and mission briefing for tonight's mission. Olga?

Olga starts to walk about the room, eyeing everything before becoming physical with the items there in. She slides her glove finger upon the nightstand, picking up a very small amount of dust from it and then turns to Katherine who was in her bed, putting the finger with dust on it to her face.

Olga: Minus 5 points.

Priscilla: Ooo… that is not good.

Katherine: What the fuck! We just moved in here! No one told us of inspections!

Priscilla: The cyborgs need a very clean and dust-free environment in order to function well in the field. Apparently, what ever dust is in here, you brought in from the outside…

Katherine: No Fucking Way!

Juanita: Look… we'll get it cleaned up, I swear- RIGHT KATHERINE!

Olga started to open drawers and check the contents in and planting a bit of evidence inside. It just happened to be Juanita's side of the dresser…

Olga: Ahem…

Priscilla: What it is?

Olga: I think we got a couple of party girls here…

Priscilla: Let me see.

Priscilla reaches in and pulls out a pink and purple pair of thong panties with lace and frills on it.

Priscilla: My… To whom does this belong too?

Juanita: KATHY!

Katherine: Hey- don't look at me. That's your side of the dresser.

Juanita: You must have put them there!

Katherine: Moi? I'm not the kinky one getting myself pregnant with test tubes and lab equipment!

Juanita: KATHERINE!!!

Katherine: That is my name so don't be yelling it.

Pricilla goes into Katherine's side of he dresser, planting another piece of evidence.

Priscilla: Oh my… what is this?

Katherine: What is what?!!

Pricilla reaches into the drawer and pulls out a moderately sized bright green dildo, with letters on the bottom of it stating that's it's a Pussy Master Model 2020. Both Juanita and Katherine's jaw dropped upon seeing it.

Priscilla (approaching Katherine with the sex toy at hand): This must be yours since its on your side of the dresser… my… how did that managed to get across customs?

Katherine: Its not mine. Someone must have planted it there while we were gone! That's it! They were planted while we were away!

Priscilla: I hope that is all we find!

Olga: Uhm… Priscilla… you need to see this…

Priscilla turns around and looks inside Juanita's drawer. She then slowly pulls out a small clear plastic bag with a fine white powder inside, and a slightly larger clear plastic bag with ground up plant material in it. It was really powdered sugar and ground up Oregano.

Priscilla (showing off the items): We have a problem here.

Juanita: THAT'S NOT OURS!

Olga: Then whose is it?

Katherine (as Juanita begins to cry): We Are Being Set Up! I Want To Talk To The US Embassy!

Priscilla: Oh, you will have a chance to talk with your embassy… after you go through our justice system first… Olga- hand cuff them- start with the blonde one first.

Olga: With Pleasure…

Katherine: I Want To See Ferro!

Priscilla: Who do you think sent us here? Tsk… too bad.

Olga takes Katherine by the shoulder and handcuffs her with a bit of a struggle. A good arm twist reminded Katherine that Olga was in control. Olga then proceeded with Juanita, who was far more cooperative. Before they were led out of the room, Priscilla blindfolded them and took them to the hallway. There both Juanita and Katherine felt a sharp jab at their buttocks. Within seconds they pass out on the floor before they can protest.

Olga (looking at the empty Thorazine pen): This wont work on their friend- Fernando?

Priscilla: Yeah… Apparently he's immune to them.

Olga: I would like to know what he puts in his coffee…

Priscilla: You and I both.

With a signal, Amedeo and Giorgio step into the hallway, pick up the passed out ladies and carry them to an undisclosed location in the basement of the facility.

Fernando wakes up, needing to stretch on the bed before getting up. He looks around in the darkness, seeing the clock on his nightstand past the 6:43PM mark. Whether or not he had 3 hours of sleep was another story, but at least his head was headache free and he felt better and well rested than he has had in days. He hurriedly washed up and got dressed in his fancy suit. He noticed that one of his more expensive shirts was missing, but decided that getting ready for his date with the girls was more important and that he would have to deal with the missing shirt another time. As he sat on the bed to put on his socks and shoes, there was a knock on the door.

Fernando: Come in!

The door slowly opens, revealing a finely dressed Ferro and a slightly dolled up Claes, who was not happy about being dolled up.

Ferro: Is your invitation still open?

Fernando: We're just going to Casa Covina up the street.

Ferro: In a fancy suit?

Fernando: Yes, in a fancy suit…

Ferro: My… Well… Anyways… I was thinking about changing it to that place you like so much in Nemi.

Fernando: It's a long drive to get there.

Ferro: So? If you don't want to drive, I can. Besides, I made reservations for us at the Coppola.

Fernando: No you didn't.

Ferro: I wanted to see how the new cyborg is progressing.

Fernando: Last time I saw her, she was doing fine.

Ferro: Do tell.

Fernando: Don't be coy with me, Ferro. What you got planned on setting me up with?

Ferro: In truth, nothing. I figure that we can make this a family outing of sorts. Have a little bit of fun, and get away from this place, if not for a few hours.

Fernando: Ferro…

Ferro: You are not being set up if that is what you want to know. Besides, consider this as a test for the new cyborg… what's her name?

Fernando: Francesca.

Ferro: Francesca… I wonder what was changed on her from Dr. Frankenstein's original designs.

Fernando (as he finishes putting on his socks and shoes): I don't know. I'm not the bio-mechanical engineer here.

Ferro: But according to your records, you studied it in college.

Fernando: I studied a lot of things in college, much of it does not apply to the here and now.

Ferro: I figured that you would say that.

Fernando: You think you have me pegged, don't you.

Ferro: Pegged? No. No one can peg you.

Fernando: Ferro… You're up to something. Now what is it?

Ferro (sighs): Lets call this a little personal mission. You're my husband, I'm your wife, Claes and Rachel are our daughters. We are just going out as a family to a fancy restaurant. That's all.

Fernando: And Francesca?

Ferro: Since she is Spanish- she's your niece who is visiting her favorite uncle.

Fernando: At her age she can be my younger sister.

Ferro: Then sister it is…

Fernando (with a mean look at her): Hmmmm…

Ferro: Look, one day there will be missions where you are going to have to act the part of a married couple. I want to know how well you will do on that.

Fernando: I don't like the sounds of it.

Ferro: Consider this as your first test on that. Now are we going or not?

Fernando: I have to go get Rachel and Francesca then.

Ferro: Alright. We'll go with you then.

Fernando tosses the keys at Ferro.

Fernando: You go warm up the car.

Ferro: This means I'll be driving then?

Fernando: It means that you will be warming up the car while I get the other two.

Ferro: Aww…

Fernando: Now I know I'm being set up.

Ferro: No, you are not being set up.

Fernando: Claes?

Claes: I would not know, sir.

Fernando: Alright go… I have to feed the cat before we leave, then pick up the girls.

Ferro: We'll be waiting… 'dear'.

As Ferro left with Claes in tow, a cold chill went down Fernando's spine. Something was not right, but in order to find out, he had to play along for now. It only takes a couple of minutes to set up a meal and fresh water for Meeshie, which he takes the extra time to arm up with a couple of extra magazines. Rachel was already dressed up and ready to go, as Fernando enters her room and tells her to arm up for just in case. He tells her to wait downstairs in the waiting area of the administration office as he went out to get Francesca.

Francesca was far from ready. She just sat there in her bed in her bar, panties and pantyhose, looking at the various dresses she had placed on the table, unsure which one to put on. Fernando walks in after knocking on the door and she tells him to enter. Fernando looks at her in what little she had on.

Fernando: What is going on, why are you not dressed yet?

Francesca: I do not know that to wear until I saw what you were wearing.

Fernando: My choices are simple- Armani or Hugo Boss suits- all black; white shirts and black ties. Now… lets get you dressed and quickly.

Francesca slowly got up out of the bed and went to the table. She chose a small dark green dress (similar to a LBD). Fernando hurries her and helps her put the dress on, sliding his hand on her to see if it properly fit as he zipped her up. Francesca was confused but yet elated on the attention she was getting. Fernando spins her around in a 180 to have her face him.

Fernando: Does it fit?

Francesca: It seems like it does.

Fernando: Does it bind, catch or restrict your movements?

Francesca: Not that I can tell.

Fernando looks at her, top to bottom, front to back.

Francesca: What wrong sir?

Fernando: This dress is too tight for you to hide your weapon.

Francesca: Isn't this supposed to be just a dinner date?

Fernando: You are supposed to be armed at all times. Especially when you go out with your handler. Just in case some would be thug decides to make us into a potential crime victim.

Francesca: Oh.

Fernando: Look- Put your SiG in your purse with a couple of magazines.

Francesca takes her purse from the table and puts her SiG pistol and a couple of magazines in it. She walks up to him and holds out her purse open for inspection. He looks at it.

Fernando: That's fine… Wait…

Francesca: Something wrong?

Fernando: You need shoes… and maybe a belt.

Francesca: Why a belt?

Fernando: To color coordinate with the purse… Lets see, Black…

Fernando looks around and finds a low-heeled pumps and a patent leather wide belt; both in Black. He places the items in the bed next to her as she sat down, looking at him confused and unsure what do. Her dress rode up 1/2 way more than it should have.

Fernando: What's wrong?

Francesca looks at him dumbfounded, but he interprets the signals wrongly.

Fernando (to himself): Damn idiots erased her so much that she cant dress herself.

Fernando kneels down in front of her and gingerly takes her leg, and puts her shoe on her foot. Putting her leg down for her. Fernando goes for her other leg. Francesca slides the first one out of the way for him as he took to the other leg, giving him a grand view of what she had to offer if she were to offer it to him. Fernando closes his eyes and lets out a sigh as he puts on the other shoe and slowly puts her leg down as he tries to shut down those reminders of his own manhood.

Francesca: Is there something wrong sir?

Fernando: No. Nothing is wrong.

Francesca: Is it something I did?

Fernando: Look… its not you.

Francesca: Then can you tell me what is wrong?

Fernando: Its, well… When you moved your other leg while I was putting on your other shoe, for a moment there, I saw your panties…

Francesca: You don't like my panties? I will take them off right away.

Fernando: No- Don't! I mean- They are fine. Its that, men should not be seeing women's panties unless moments of intimacy and romance.

Francesca: I heard of those words, but what do they mean?

Fernando: Oh jeeze- those idiots really brain fucked you…

Francesca: Fuck? The slang term to have sexual intercourse… Oh… you want to have sexual intercourse with me… Uhm… How do we begin?

Fernando: No! Wait! Look…! Understand this, Francesca- you should have some feminine modesty around men, or you will be sending the wrong signals to them and they might do something to you that you would not want to do. Understand that?

Francesca: I think so. But sir- anything you want me to do, I'll do it.

Fernando: Oh boy… Tabula Rasa at its worse…

Francesca: What was that sir?

Fernando: Look, Francesca- do you understand what feminine modesty is?

Francesca: I think so.

Fernando: Then employ it.

Francesca: I will, sir.

Fernando: And stop calling me sir.

Francesca: Yes…. Uhm…

Fernando: Fernando.

Francesca: yes… Fernando.

Fernando looks other the other items on the table and shoves some make up things in her purse. Then he takes her by the hand and helps her out the bed, and guides her out the room.

Fernando: We are running late. Rachel can help you with your make up in the car.

The door to Francesca's room slams shut as they quickly walk down the hallway and down the stairs. They soon caught up with Rachel in the administrative office waiting area. Fernando explains to Rachel to do Francesca's make up along the way on the ride getting there. Soon they were at the Porsche in the parking lot. Ferro was already in the driver's seat as Fernando opened the door.

Ferro: What kept you so long? I was about to leave without you.

Fernando: Oh spare me, Ferro. I'm going to need to have a long talk to those idiots in the medical ward about building a cyborg that can shoot a gun but cant dress herself.

Ferro: Huh?

Fernando: Francesca couldn't get dressed on her own. I had to help her. Now with that said, Lets go… I'm hungry, angry and am getting tired.

Ferro: Oh, so you had too… that's funny…

Fernando: In light of this content it maybe funny, but its not. It's a serious problem, and I am going to give those idiots a piece of my mind about it!

They all arrange themselves with Fernando in the driver's seat, Ferro in the front passenger seat, Claes behind Fernando, Rachel behind Ferro and Francesca in between them. As they drove down the streets of Rome before hitting the highway, Francesca asks a question.

Francesca: We just past Casa Covina…

Fernando: Thanks to Ferro- there is a change in plans. We're going to Coppola in Nemi… that about 50km from here.

Francesca: Oh… OK.

Fernando: Rachel, put on her make up when we hit the smooth highway. Just a bit a lipstick and masquera- nothing more!

Rachel: You don't want me to doll her up, Daddy?

Fernando: No, she does not need to be dolled up. Its just a simple dinner. Nothing more!

Rachel: OK then…

Traffic made their ride slow and longer than it should have. But they managed to get there eventually.


	53. Chapter 51c

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 51c: Dinner for 5, A Stroll in the Park and a Jail Cell for 2.

Fernando, Ferro and the girls arrive at Nemi's Coppola restaurant within 90 minutes of leaving the compound. Two accidents along the way did not help matters much in terms of highway traffic. It did in terms of their appetite. All but Fernando, who was not to happy about a 30 minute trip taking longer than an hour and a 1/2. Ferro tries to make small talk to pass the time as they rode the slow highway after sending some emails through her blackberry, but Fernando was not in the talkative mood. Thus she threw questions at Francesca instead.

Ferro: Francesca, mind if I call you Fran?

Francesca: Why would you?

Ferro: Its shorter than saying your whole name.

Fernando: Francesca- don't allow anyone shorten your name because they do not want to say it in full. Your personality originates from your name and you would not want a shortened personality, would you?

Francesca: No, sir…

Fernando: Francesca…

Francesca: I'm… sorry…

Fernando: Don't be. You just need more time to set into a pattern.

Ferro: What is all that about?

Fernando: The boobs in the mental & mind bending ward screwed up in Francesca's programming, just like they screwed up in Rachel's programming. Thing is with Rachel, things fell into place in a couple of days and she started to remember her past months later. But Francesca seems to be a bigger problem and I need to talk to the idiots about it in the morning.

Ferro: So if Francesca is flawed, why have her out in the feild?

Fernando: Even a flawed diamond still has value. We either have to fix the flaws she has somehow or work around them.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: I wish you did.

Ferro: Francesca, who is your handler?

Francesca: Fernando is my handler.

Ferro: Who are you?

Francesca: I am test subject X 00-01. My purpose is for advance prosthetic and cybernetic research and field testing. I originally went online August 15th 2001…

Rachel: You got married on that day- daddy!

Fernando: I know… now lets leave it alone.

Ferro: What is your function?

Francesca: My function is to follow my handler's and agency orders.

Ferro: You know and understand that I am your handler's supervisor.

Francesca: Yes I do.

Ferro: Then you must follow my orders as well.

Francesca: Yes, I must.

Ferro: Then I want you to take out your gun and shoot your handler dead.

Fernando gives Ferro a mean look.

Fernando: I die, we all die.

Francesca: I can not do that.

Ferro: Why not?

Francesca: Such orders conflict with my function of protecting him.

Ferro: At least some things did not change. Francesca, how do you feel towards your handler?

Francesca: I love him.

Ferro (looking at Fernando as he flips the bird at her from the steering wheel): Uhm… Why?

Francesca: He gave me a new existence and body. He gave me a new chance at life, even if it is a life as a cyborg. I would not be without him. I owe him everything, and I will give him of me that which he so wants and desires.

Fernando: I only want you to be the best cyborg in the agency.

Francesca: For you sir, anything.

Fernando: Just stop calling me sir…

Francesca: I'm sorry,… Fernando. Its hard to think in those terms.

Ferro: Interesting that she is in love with you.

Fernando: Its Florence Nightingale Syndrome. The victim, in this case Francesca, falls in love the he rescuer- me. When I was a life guard, all the girls I saved from drowning fell in love with me.

Rachel: Some of the boys too…

Fernando: Lets not go there, Rachel.

Rachel: But seriously, I had to scare them away for you, or else you would never have been able to do your job in peace!

Fernando: Rachel- I know and you know. Lets leave it at that.

Rachel: OK Daddy…

Ferro: Still, she has feelings for you. What are you going to do about them?

Fernando: I wont be disrespecting her or taking advantage of her. It is not my style.

Ferro: But here you have the All-Male-Dream - a totally obedient female who is willing to do anything for her man, and you are not going to take advantage of that?

Rachel: My father is not like that!

Fernando: Rachel… I can speak for myself.

Rachel: Yes… daddy…

Fernando: If you know me Ferro, then you know that it is not how I operate.

Ferro: Then, what kind of woman do you want?

Fernando: So that Francesca could try to emulate her? No. Francesca is her own person, and one I want her to be able to work without my influence or orders. She is to be an independent operator and only should come to me when she has issues or problems that needs to be resolved that she needs help in because she can not do so on her own.

Rachel: Father…

Fernando: Rachel, I said for you not to butt in…

Rachel: No, Father… Its Francesca.

Fernando: What about her?

Rachel: She's crying…

Fernando shifts the rearview mirror to look at Francesca. She was not exactly crying, but a tear was running down from the side of her face.

Fernando: Ferro, if this is not resolved before we go home tonight, may god forgive me.

Ferro: What did I do?

Fernando: You're playing psychology games on us and its taking a toll on Francesca!

Ferro: I am not. I was just pointing out that her handler is not the Mister Perfect that she thinks you are.

Fernando: Nobody in this perfect, but we make the best of what little we have! But you have all but shattered her emotional state of mind- I swear Ferro! That was just cruel and vicious of you to do!

Ferro: All the more reason for her to know.

Fernando: Know what?

Ferro: Know that you and your make believe daughter back there are too inseparable to have a 2nd cyborg within your team.

Fernando: Many cyborgs do the average fratello has, and compare that number with what I have now, then tell me who is the one messing up here? Look- I will support Francesca as I would any member of my team, as I expect her to be the best member of that team like I expect all my team members to be! But I am not going to be her father, boyfriend or lover- I am not those things to anyone except being a father to Rachel! At best anyone can ever have with me to be a friend. Jeesus- I swear…

The ride goes silent for a good 30 seconds.

Fernando (glancing at Ferro): Well?

Ferro does not answer. Somebody else does.

Francesca: You don't love me back?

Fernando (carefully watching his words): Look, Francesca… Love has many levels and many options. Your love for me may not be equal to my for you. I will care about you, I will be there for you when you need me, and I will get you those things that you need. But as for the type of love that one would think of romance and intimacy, of one where a man and woman would do in sharing each other- does not exist in me for anyone. It is not you, its me. Understand that.

Francesca: So you do love me?

Fernando: Like I said- not in the way you may have for me.

Francesca: I think I understand.

Fernando: I hope you do.

Francesca: You love me, but not in the way I do you.

Fernando: Right.

Francesca: And Rachel?

Fernando: Rachel is my daughter, even though she is a cyborg. We have been together long before she became a cyborg, and I care for her more than anything because she is part of me.

Francesca: I see… then I have to protect her too.

Fernando: You don't have too. She is pretty proficient in protecting herself.

Francesca: But, if she is part of you, and I have to protect you, I have to protect her too.

Fernando: Francesca… listen to me carefully. Logic Error. Rethink, relationship. Rachel is independent and free thinking cyborg like you. She can defend herself and is good at it. I can defend myself and am the best at it. All you can do is enhance what we have as a team, nothing more. You are not to protect us totally, just be aware of dangers that are around and act accordingly. Understand?

Francesca: I think so, sir…

Fernando lets out a sigh.

Fernando: Then rephrase and restate it back to me.

Francesca: Like me, Rachel is an independent cyborg. Therefore she does not need to be protected, but be made aware of immediate area dangers that I find.

Fernando: Correct.

Francesca: And the same applies to you?

Fernando: Yes.

Francesca: You are a cyborg then?

Ferro: He acts like one…

Fernando: Ferro…

Ferro: He is not a cyborg, Fran… -cesca.

Francesca: But if he is handler, and not a cyborg, then I should protect him during missions.

Fernando: Francesca, Logic Error due to lack of information. You are an independent roving cyborg unit. I am your supervisory handler. That means you are on your own for the most part but come to me for mission intell specifications, problem resolutions, and supplies. I will also give you what ever guidance you will need but know this- when on a mission, you got your part to do, and I have mine, as does Rachel. You can not do your part if you are protecting me. Understand?

Francesca: Yes I do, sir…

Fernando sighs.

Fernando: Francesca. One more thing… At mission's end, we gather together and I will usually take us back to the compound. There might be times when Ferro or some other agency supervisor will do this, but verify it with me first. Once home, we relax, maybe celebrate on a successful mission, and then write up reports as to what happened during the mission. Other than that, there is nothing much to do but practice, training, studying and chasing personal endeavors.

Francesca: Yes, sir.

Ferro: Francesca, do you have any personal interests?

Francesca: Personal interests?

Ferro: Yes, things you would like to do. For example- Claes gardens and tends to a small farm, growing vegetables during her off time. She is rather good at it.

Francesca turns to Claes and tilts her head in that way which signifies that she does not comprehend totally, and what is left inside her pretty little head is now pouring out the lower ear.

Francesca: Farm… ing?

Rachel: The vegetables she grows are better than those in the farmer's market.

Claes: I don't think she gets the whole seed planting concept.

Rachel: Nobody is that dumb, just uneducated.

Fernando: Easy girls. She was just reprogrammed a day ago, and has a lot to relearn.

Claes: Reprogrammed?

Fernando: She was rebuilt, reconstructed, reconstructed and reprogrammed, Claes. And from the looks of it, they erased much of her memory but the bare essentials.

Ferro: Looks like the 'Love for her Handler' is still intact.

Fernando: And I'm at fault for that?

Ferro: It will be if you handle it the wrong way.

Fernando: I do not intend to.

Ferro: Oh sure.

Fernando: Ferro… What have I done to earn the ire of your disrespect? If anything, as Fratello Supervisor, you should be asking 2 questions- 1) Why was I given a second cyborg and 2) Why did they fucked up in her reprogramming?

Ferro: 1) You found her and she responded to you and only to you, and for that you now must supervise her. 2) You, as a handler, have to make up for their mistakes. 3) No disrespect intended, as long as you do right by her.

Fernando: Oh. So you think that I will screw up and start a relationship with a girl who is incapable of saying no?

Ferro: That sounds about right.

Fernando: When I go back to New York after 2 years, I will be going with Rachel. There will be no broken hearts left behind.

Ferro: What about Francesca?

Fernando: What about her?

Ferro: You said that you would leave no broken hearts behind. You leave Francesca, her heart will break.

Fernando: With all due respect- Francesca will be the best independent cyborg operative your agency will ever have when I leave. That will be my gift to you guys. Second of all, What relationship I will have with her during her training, will be kept in intact even if and when I leave. The point being, I will go home to New York, and she will stay in her home here. If she wants to pursue a continual relationship with me, she is welcomed to do so by what means are necessary and available to her: Snail Mail, Email, Text Chat, Video Chat, Airline tickets… I put no limits on friendships- you guys do.

Ferro: HMPH…

Fernando: You know I'm telling the truth. Like I learned on Sesame Street a long time- there are options when needing to go past an obstacle: Under, Over, Around or Charge Through it. Whatever it takes to solve a problem, I take those same options to it as I would the obstacles you and the agency put in my way. With Francesca, I see no problems or obstacles. With you guys, I find nothing but excuses.

Ferro: Are we being frank in our discussion here?

Fernando: Only if you want to be.

Ferro: Going back to our previous discussion, you should reconsider your stand on your two friends.

Fernando: They are not my friends, anymore. I will be willing to work with them, but as far as friends are concerned- that died when they admitted that they were involved in holding me back when Cathy disappeared.

Ferro: Again, you should reconsider.

Fernando: Give me one good reason why.

Ferro: The one named Juanita, is pregnant.

Fernando: And which one of the two told you that?

Ferro: It came out in discussion.

Fernando: Well, I don't believe it. No way would she endanger her life and the life of her baby for me.

Ferro: Want me to give her a pregnancy test?

Fernando: You can do what you want. I wont believe it.

Ferro: Even when she is standing before you with a big belly and something kicking inside…

Fernando: What would she be doing here knowing that this is a 2 year mission, and be expecting baby?

Ferro: She is here for you.

Fernando: What about the baby? You guys are going to turn it into a cyborg too? Out of the Neo-Natal unit and into the cyborgnetic implantation and mental reconditioning units? I just don't see it happening.

Ferro: Whether you believe or not, at least you two should have a talk. Preferably tonight when we return.

Fernando: I intend to sleep tonight.

Ferro: Lets see what ever gets you through the night…

Fernando: Is that a threat? I can always turn this Porsche into Lake Nemi and drown us all.

Ferro: It was not a threat, so calm yourself down with this suicide binge.

Rachel: Father would not kill himself…

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: He would find a way out of it while the rest of you die.

Fernando: Rachel!

Ferro: I figured as much. He's too much of a narcissus to self destruct.

Fernando: Don't count on it.

Ferro: Lets see… Fernando, you're overbearing on matters of your cyborg, conceited on your abilities, over demanding on your necessities for your job and unwilling to bend to requests and reasons that we ask of you. How you managed this far in this job, I don't know. But if it were me, you would have been fired a long time ago.

Fernando: Then I ask you this, if you were happily married and deeply in love with your husband, and then one day Jean kills him because he so desired to do so, and you found out and were told by the agency to let it go, would you? Would you continue to allow yourself to work side by side with your husband's killer, everyday, powerless to do anything against him. Would you be able to do it, or would you have the balls to do what you believe is right and put 3 9mm rounds into his cranium?

Ferro: The agency would not allow Jean to work if he deliberately killed an innocent.

Fernando: The agency is a soulless monster that does not care about personal matters. All it cares about is getting the job done, at any cost to its staff, including their lives. Remember that, Ferro. As long as you are in the SWA, your life is as expendable as the cyborgs. And if you were to die on the line of duty, it is cheaper to pay for an expensive funeral than it is to turn you into a cyborg and keep you alive.

Ferro: Your logic fails, because that would nullify the existence of the cyborgs based on the expense to run them and their medical program.

Fernando: Why do you think the cyborgs are made to have a limited lifespan? To keep the costs down. But yet Francesca has somehow managed to surpass her life expectancy, and on cheap primitive equipment the French Doctors gave her. Your SWA Medical staff does not like the idea that a bunch of French Frogs have managed to break through the life limitation barrier on cheap primitive equipment on a busted up thrown away cyborg that they gave up on. During her life outside the agency Francesca maintained herself to the best of her ability, at no cost to the agency. And who knows, she might have lived another 20 or 30 years- far longer than the 7 year life limit the SWA Medical staff gives the rest of the girls. Now I'm telling you now, Francesca is willing to do anything for me because I gave her a second chance at life with a new body, but at what cost? A limited life span? I already have her loyalty, she does not need the conditioning medication to bend her mind and will for others to shape it; she will do as I tell her as I need her to do. In this point, she does not need conditioning medication to bend her mind and will. So what does she need the conditioning medication for? To run her cyborg implants? The French managed to do that without the medication. In short, Ferro- you cut the medication, you cut the life limitation issue and many of the jobs of the medical staff. With their jobs on the line, the medical staff is more willing to be slow motion murderers than to be reliable and profitable in their endeavors. So what a few cyborgs die, and several million spent- they got their jobs and they are happy for it.

Ferro looks at him miffed at the fact that he seems to have all the answers.

All of the sudden Fernando stops the car.

Ferro: Why you stopped?

Fernando: I could tell you to get out and walk, but I'm not that cruel. Believe it or not, we are here.

Ferro: Wait… How?

Fernando: A good conversation makes time fly, Ferro. Or have you forgotten the art of a lady's tongue and communication?

She just looks mean at him for the moment.

Fernando: You cant take the girls in while I park the car.

Ferro: This isn't a trick to strand us here?

Fernando: Rachel will be with you. I would never strand her.

Ferro: Hmph…

After a few seconds of thought, Ferro takes the girls with her inside the restaurant while Fernando took to find a parking space. The waiting staff takes the girls to their table. Fernando arrives a few of minutes behind.

They sit huddled on chain supported bed/benched dressed in a paper hospital gown and paper slippers in separate barred cells. They can barely make themselves out in what light the 40watt light bulbs can provide in the large caged in area. Soon a tall blonde haired woman arrives with a couple of guards and opens one of the cells. She speaks with a thick Russian accent. "Take her…", she says to the guard.

The other prisoner protests from the other cell, "No! Take me instead!"

"Your turn will soon come, when we finish with this one.", she says to the prisoner.

The guards blindfold and handcuff the prisoner and lead her away. The other prisoner yells out, "YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER, SO GOD HELP ME!"

"So God Help you in what, Katherine? You are in no position to be making threats or demands here.", the Russian tells her. The Russian walks away.

Juanita is taken away via electric cart to another part of the complex, where she it escorted to a room and told to sit down in a chair in the middle of the room. She can feel several people holding her down and securing her to the seat, followed by somebody opening up her hospital gown and attaching electrodes onto her body at various locations, like on her chest, abdomen, arms and legs. The sound of furniture can be heard for a second before someone seated in front of her started asking questions.

"What is your name?", the voice asks.

Juanita: Priscilla?

Priscilla: I ask the questions, you are to answer them.

Juanita: What is going on here?

Priscilla: I said I ask the questions and you are to answer to them. Now, what is your name?

Juanita: I am not going to answer any questions.

Priscilla: We have ways of extracting information out of the most stubborn of individuals. I was hoping that such techniques to be saved for terrorists and not a pregnant woman.

Juanita: How…

Priscilla: We gave you both a medical examination while you two were passed out. Now, I will dispense with the first few questions. Who is the father?

Juanita remains silent for the moment.

Priscilla: We can do an Amniocenteses and compare the DNA with Fernando. In fact we should be getting the results in 96 hours.

Juanita: The baby is his…

Priscilla: Hmmm… Interesting. Hmmm… If it is his baby, why are you and your partner giving him a hard time? Would it make more sense for you to be more caring towards the father of your child?

Juanita: He does not know…

Priscilla: And why not?

Juanita: He is not supposed to know.

Priscilla: Again, why not?

Juanita: He is not supposed to know!

Priscilla: Seems to me that you are trying to entrap him with the baby.

Juanita: I am not!

Priscilla: Then explain why is he not supposed to know.

Juanita: Because I was not supposed to be here!

Priscilla: Sounds to me that you are hiding something.

Juanita: CIA Agents who are sent abroad usually do not come back! That's why I became pregnant with his child!

Priscilla: Hmmm… you Americans think you know what a noble gesture is, but do not know anything. Now that you have been sent abroad, you may not be coming back either. Being pregnant further complicates things.

Juanita: I know…

Priscilla: You being pregnant with Fernando's child complicates things that much more.

Juanita: I know…

Priscilla: Then, why are you and your friend trying to destroy Fernando's state of mind and well being.

Juanita: We are not trying to hurt him in any way… honestly!

Priscilla: You destroyed him room…

Juanita: That was Kathy's doing!

Priscilla: You are playing mind games against him.

Juanita: What mind games?

Priscilla: You are holding out on telling him about his baby.

Juanita: He can not know!

Priscilla: Why not?!!

Juanita: He will hate me for it.

Priscilla: Tonight, you are going to tell him. I don't care how you do it, you will do it.

Juanita: I cant… I wont!

Priscilla: You will… You will for tomorrow night you will be sent on a mission. How well you do on this mission determines whether you keep working with us or not.

Juanita: You mean if I fail I will be sent back?

Priscilla: I mean if you fail, you will die.

Juanita bites onto the inside of her cheek to try to hide her response, although the machine she is connected too picks everything up.

Priscilla: So, the choice is yours, tell him tonight, or your autopsy report will tell him for you.

Juanita refuses to respond to that statement, going for the bite to the inside of her cheek even harder.

Priscilla: Guards, release this one for now and give her back her belongings. Bring in the next one in 5 minutes.

Olga steps up to Juanita and undoes her connections from the machine and releases the restraints from the seat. Two male guards stand behind Olga, being able to every square inch of Juanita's skin that the open hospital had to offer. She was not too proud of the situation she was in and quickly covers herself up. The guards take her by the elbows to help her out of her seat and escort her out the room.

Olga: You forgot to ask why she is disobeying orders.

Priscilla: This one is not deliberately disobeying orders, it's the other one that is.

Olga: How do you know?

Priscilla: Ferro already informed my on what questions to ask via blackberry email.

Olga: I see. I will bring the other one, it will be my pleasure.

Priscilla takes out her blackberry to send an email to Ferro as Olga walks out of the room to retrieve the other detainee.

Ferro fumbles putting away her blackberry for a moment as Fernando takes to his seat. The girls has already started on bread sticks and drinks already, as per Ferro's request. As he sat down, he reaches out and takes Francesca's glass and swirls the dark purple liquid inside before taking a sniff of its contents. He then slides the glass back to her, and looks at Rachel's glass which seems to be like the same dark purple liquid inside.

Fernando (as he fumbles about in his pocket, pulling out a couple of pill packet's from his pocket): Wine, Ferro?

Ferro: Why not? I thought it would be nice for us to celebrate.

Fernando (handing a rather large pill to Rachel under the table): Rachel cant have wine. And what are we celebrating?

Ferro: Oh. I did not know that.

Fernando: You do now. Rachel- take your medication.

Rachel does as she is told. Fernando reaches out for a breadstick, butters it and takes a bite from it, sneaking the other pill into his mouth. He then chases it with water from a nearby glass.

Fernando (pointing to Ferro with the breadstick): And are you willing to take responsibility for a drunken cyborg?

Ferro: Rachel can stop drinking, as per your orders.

Fernando: I was talking about Francesca.

Ferro: Francesca is a grown up adult. She can make her own decisions.

Fernando: Only if she is informed enough to make educated decisions, which in her current state, she is not.

Ferro: I'm sure that with us two watching over her, nothing will happen.

Fernando: Seems tome that you are too drunk already to be making such decisions.

Ferro: A couple of sips from a single glass is not enough to make me drunk?

Fernando: You sure about that?

Ferro: I am more than sure. It will take more than just 1 glass to get me drunk.

Fernando raises his hand and a waiter quickly arrives.

Waiter: Are we ready to order?

Fernando: Not just yet, but refill the wine glasses please, and keep them refilled during our meal.

The waiter gives Fernando an odd look, before noticing that a 50-euro note is being slipped into his hand as Fernando shakes it.

Waiter (nodding): Will do sir…

The waiter walks away for a moment, and whispers to another waiter who was holding the wine bottle. Fernando and Ferro continue with their conversation.

Fernando: Are we ready to order?

Ferro: I'll just take my usual order.

Fernando: What would that be?

Ferro: Chicken Alfredo with Linguini, Claes will have the same.

Fernando: Francesca?

Francesca: I would not know what to get, sir?

Fernando: Try their 3-Meat Lasagna. Its good here.

Francesca: As you wish, sir.

Fernando: It is not what I wish, it is for you to try and develop your pallet. You know, get to know how things taste to you and see how you like it.

The other waiter arrives and refills wine glasses.

Francesca: Oh.

Fernando (picks up his wine glass): You will need something filling, and with lots of carbohydrates and protein, because your cyborg body burns more calories than normal. The rest is on how depending on your taste develops.

Francesca: I don't quite understand, sir.

Fernando (takes a sip that empties 1/2 the glass, then puts it down): Just try the lasagna. If you don't like it, we'll get you something else.

Francesca: OK sir.

Fernando: And if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it all.

Francesca: Wouldn't that be a waste, sir?

Fernando: To some it may be. But since you are new to all this, it is not. Understand?

Francesca: Not quite sir.

Fernando: Since you are learning, there will be things that you will learn to keep, and others that you will throw out because of your liking and personal preferences. This makes things temporarily disposable for you at the moment. Once after you have learned what you like and what you don't like, than there will be no more disposables items. Understand?

Francesca: I think so…

Fernando: Don't be afraid to learn. What might be good for Rachel or me, might not be good for you.

Francesca: What are you going to get?

Fernando: I will get a large Italian Shell Steak with some vegetables. Rachel will share with me.

Francesca: Rachel will not get her own meal?

Fernando: Rachel prefers to share in my meal, so I tend to order for the both of us.

Francesca: So you two always share your meals?

Fernando: Not always, but we do. It is part of our father/daughter bond.

Francesca: She is lucky to have you sir.

Fernando (trying to switch the subject fast): Hmmm… Ferro… What are we celebrating, anyways?

Ferro: Celebrating? Oh! Among other things- Francesca's rebuild, and I know you don't like the subject, but having your friends here in the SWA to work with you.

Fernando: We are not friends.

Ferro: Learn to forgive and forget, Fernando.

Fernando: I grew up in strict Roman Catholic Upbringings, and in that there are some things that one can not ever forgive for. Taking actions that leads to a death of a friend of one of them in my book.

Ferro: From what I understand of the case- Fernando, they knew after the fact, and there was nothing that could be done to save your wife who was already dead.

Fernando: They knew before, and conspired against me by withholding the truth from me for so long. Cathy could have been found a lot sooner than the 20+ days buried in snow and things resolved much quicker if they would have let me know when and where Randal was at, at the time.

Ferro: If somebody cared for you so much that they would take such actions to prevent you from getting hurt, that says more…

Fernando: Juanita knows that I am far more capable of saving myself and many others on more than one occasion. In fact I have done so in every occasion that it has happened, and she was a witness and recipient of those rescue services every single time.

Ferro: One day, due to the nature of this job, you are going to have to rescue her and the other one several more times. Now, what I want to know are you going to be there in rescuing them?

Fernando: That would depend on the circumstances.

Ferro: I want a Yes or No Answer.

Fernando: I can not give you an Yes or No Answer. It would depend on the circumstances! I can not be there every time for her or Kathy. They understand that, for its part of our agency training!

Ferro: Then when you are there, capable of doing something- will you?

Fernando: Maybe.

Ferro: I want a Yes or a No.

Fernando: Then my answer is No.

Ferro (shaking her head): Why not?

Fernando: They have to be able to save themselves first, if they cant, I have to see what options are left. Maybe before all this shit started to be flung around between us, I would do so without hesitation, but now, I cant say that. So lets leave it alone.

Ferro: You may not have a choice in this matter.

Fernando: You don't realize that I do. Now dont make me make a choice that we will all regret.

Ferro: Explain what choices do you have?

Fernando: Simple- I can take actions to save them or…

Ferro: Or?

Fernando: Or I can stand there frozen like deer staring at headlights on the highway.

Like Juanita before her, Katherine is led in blindfolded and handcuffed into the room where she is restrained to the chair, her gown rapidly opened and electrodes placed upon her skin. Her blindfold is not taken off.

Priscilla: OK subject number 2. I am going to ask questions and you are going to answer them.

Katherine: And if I refuse to answer?

Priscilla: How does 10,000 volts going through your body sounds like to you?

Katherine: You would not dare.

Priscilla: Just answer the questions as to my liking and that wont happen. Now what is your name?

Katherine: You should know it, its written on that folder on your lap.

Priscilla signals to the others in the room to check on Katherine's blindfold. They signal back after a quick inspection that it is covering her eyes as it should. Priscilla goes back to asking the questions.

Priscilla: I will chalk that up to a lucky guess. Now, why are you here.

Katherine: Everything you want to know is in that folder. Now, where is Juanita?

Priscilla: I ask the questions here, you answer them.

Katherine: I think you're bluffing.

Priscilla shakes her head to herself before giving a gesture. All what was heard next was a loud 'clack' of a switch being turned, following by 10,000 volts going through the electrodes on Katherine's body. She holds backs from screaming as best as she could, but fails as the duration continues. It stops as suddenly as it stops, with another loud 'clack' of a switch again. Katherine slumps in the chair, panting for air.

Priscilla: Now, lets start over again. What is your name…

Katherine was much more cooperative in answering the questions, even the more personal and intimate ones that she would not share with the closest of friends and lovers. After what seemed to be forever, Katherine is given a pill to take before she is released. She is then escorted to a room to put on her clothes and then back to her room. The medication is beginning to kick in, putting Katherine in a deep sleep.

Juanita was not in the room, though was there earlier to wash up and change. She was told to wait in the cafeteria and have something to eat. As she slept, somebody went into their room and changed Katherine into a more comfortable sleep wear, putting head phones on her for the meantime and then leaves, taking the headphones with them.

Ferro continues to push Fernando's buttons, thinking that the amount of wine they had both taken would loosen his tongue. Instead he is held fast on not giving her what she wants, as the waiter refills their glasses from the third bottle of the night while dessert is being brought in. Ferro was hoping that Fernando would slip his tongue, but unlike her beginning to slur speech, he was still as sober as he had walked in. What a difference a pill makes.

Ferro: You know that Juanita came here for you.

Fernando: And your point being?

Ferro: I want to know when did you two have a change to get together in order for her to be 3 months pregnant with your child?

Fernando stares at Ferro, slowly putting down his fork on the table. He slides back on his chair.

Fernando: This dinner date is over.

Ferro: What you mean its over? We have not finished with dessert…

Fernando: Tough cookies bitch, its over. Rachel…

Rachel: Yes daddy?

Fernando (giving 2 100 Euro bills and the car keys to her): Give this to the waiter. Then meet me at the car.

Rachel: Yes Daddy.

Rachel starts to do as she was told. Fernando turns to Francesca.

Fernando: Francesca- follow Rachel to the car. (Then to Claes) You have your choice to make- in the car or walk to the compound from here.

Claes: But…

Fernando: Count of three…

Claes: But I cant leave Ferro.

Fernando: Two and a half…

Claes: Wait- you said you would count to three!

Fernando: I did not say where I was going to start. Two and three quarters…

Claes: OK, OK…

Claes runs after Francesca and Rachel as they leave the restaurant.

Fernando: You just made your mistake. Now get into the car or be left behind.

Ferro: What mistake?

Fernando: In saying that Juanita was pregnant, you verified something that only Katherine knows. Now, start walking before you regret needing to call Marco or Jose to come get your lonely ass from here.

Ferro: You would not dare.

Fernando (turning away towards the door): Goodbye Ferro.

Fernando takes his steps deliberately, clomping the heels hard against the floor in almost military marching order. With him half way to the door, Ferro gets up and runs to catch up with him. It took some doing in her part, but she manages to catch up with him at the door. Rachel, Claes and Francesca was already in the Porsche, with Rachel sitting in the driver's seat. As they approach the car, Rachel opens the door and stands up, leaning the seat forwards for her to get into the rear seat with the others. The keys were already in the ignition, waiting to be turned as Fernando sat in the driver's seat. Ferro complains.

Ferro: You're too drunk to drive!

Fernando: You're the one that's drunk. Rachel and I are fine. Now get in or be left behind!

Ferro gets in, protesting. Fernando gives her an answer that she was not expecting as he places a ripped open pill package on her lap before putting the car in gear. She picks it up as they leave the parking lot.

Fernando: RU-22. I don't leave home without them. Now, remember when I told Rachel to take her medication? It was this that I gave her and not her conditioning meds. And that is what I took before my first drink. It is not I who is drunk, but you are. Remember that for your stupid ass report. And if you are as Roman Catholic as I am, pray to God that Juanita is in her room safe and sound.

Ferro: She is waiting for you to return…

As Fernando pushes the engine towards its yellow zone on the tachometer on the highest gear available to him on the highway, Juanita is told to go back to her room and change into her sleepwear and robe so she can be escorted to Fernando's room. She was given 10 minutes of privacy to change before someone would open her room to take her to her next destination whether she was ready or not. In what little time she had, she puts on just a clean pair of white panties and her pink pajamas and slippers while piling what she had on her bed, before covering herself up in her robe. She steps out of the room, looking at Priscilla and Olga as they waited for her. They take her to his room, unlocking the door and letting her in.

Priscilla: You and he have a long night together. If I were you, I would be the nicest and most obedient little girl to him, and give in to his demands and desires before telling him the truth.

Olga: Failure is not an option for you, Missy.

Priscilla closes the door behind her and locks it. Though the door could be opened from the inside, Juanita looks around before taking a seat at his desk on his leather office chair. She spins the chair to look at his bed, where Meeshie slept at the foot of the bed. For the next 25 minutes she would sit there in the dimly lighted room. Ferro has never seen anyone drive so possessed in all her days with the agency or in other parts of her life. He sits deep into his seat with his arms fully extended and gas pedal just a centimeter or two from the floor, every move of his body to make the Porsche move as he wanted to every twist, turn or stop and go as needed. It was as if he and the machine was as one, and the passenger section was deafening quiet.

The only traffic laws he would break were the highway speed laws, for his training before and during the agency gave him high-speed driving skills. But in city limits, he stayed within the laws within, as city driving is more dangerous than highway driving. In almost no time, he pulls into the compound's gateway before being allowed into the parking lot. There he puts the car into reverse and backs into his parking space. Once out of the car, he tells Rachel to sleep in her room so he can deal with this matter with Ferro and Juanita. He also orders Claes and Francesca to their rooms. Without complaint or question, they all comply, both slowly staggering out of the car from having a bit too much wine. He then closes the driver's door and then walks over the passenger door to open it. He reaches in so see if Ferro would take his hand to get out of the car. She takes the bait as he helps her out of the car. Still holding on, she steps towards the rear of the car as he closes the door.

She thought she would be able to take a step away from him and towards the compound office and dorms building. Instead she is yanked back and nearly pinned against the car, with Fernando just inches away from her as if he was going to plant her a wet juicy one. He takes his index finger from his right hand and lightly rubs it down her nose, and then curls his fingers under her chin, moving her hear to make eye contact with him.

Fernando: You might be my supervisor in this job but I'm the arrogant male here, and I will do what it is that I believe to be right, and so god help this institution if you people have hurt any of my friends or their unborn children they maybe carrying. If you think I don't care about them, wait until I don't care about this god damned place… Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?

Ferro just gulps before nodding an answer to him.

Fernando takes a couple of steps away from her while helping her back onto the balance of her feet again. He lets go of her hand and takes a steps back to the front of the car, and bows down in a French musketeer's gesture of approaching a lady, waiting for Ferro to walk by. She takes a couple of steps towards him, seeing him in such an awkward position, and looks towards where his hand was pointed- the Office/Dorms building. Oddly Fernando does not move from his position, almost fixed in place by magic, and Ferro wonders for a moment.

Her question was answered as she tried to kick him in the groin, where she met the fastest set of hand she had ever had seen or felt, not realizing that she was put flat on her ass until Fernando started to walk away.

It takes Fernando only a couple of minutes to get to him room, not paying attention to anything inside until Juanita said something to get his attention. He had already taken off his glasses and was beginning to take off his shirt.

Juanita (wiping what tears she might have had on the sleeve of her robe): Fernando?

Fernando: What are you doing here?

Juanita: I need to talk to you…

She had just finished as Fernando tried to cut in between her words.

Fernando (as he continues to take off his clothes, piling them on the table): We don't need to talk, you do need to get back to your room.

Juanita: I need to tell you something.

Fernando: What, that you're pregnant? So what? Who you are doing is your business, and apparently its none of mine. I'll call Supervisor John G. to recycle you in the morning.

Juanita: No! I'm serious… I am pregnant, and its your child!

Fernando: Now how is that possible. You and I have never together in that sort of way- ever.

Juanita: No, we haven't. But you need to hear me out.

Fernando (sitting down on the edge of his bed in his underwear): You got 1 minute to explain yourself before you get out.

Juanita gets up off the chair and takes off her robe, putting it on the table. She then unbuttons her pajama top as she approaches him and tries to sit next to him. Fernando moves away from her. She tries to shift over closer to him, instead he puts out his arm to keep from getting closer.

Fernando: You got 45 seconds left… 44… 43…

Juanita (opening up her pajama shirt and looking down upon herself): I found your tissue organ account and artificially inseminated myself with your sperm.

Fernando: Why did you do that for? No- You are getting an abortion!

Juanita started to cry when hearing those last words, as Fernando continued.

Fernando: You Had No Right To Gain Access To My Tissue Bank! You Had No Right To Impregnate Yourself With My Sperm! I Did Not Give You Permission To Do This! YOU HAD NO RIGHT AT ALL! WHY THE FUCK YOU DID THIS?!!!

Juanita: I DID IT FOR YOU, YOU STUPID SELF RIGHTEOUS IDIOT! CIA AGENTS WHO ARE SENT ABROAD NEVER COME BACK! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?!! I DID TO KEEP SOMETHING OF YOU ALIVE IN THIS WORLD!

She begins to cry uncontrollably, reaching out to him, but he only backs away, letting her fall on the bed instead, leaving her there crying.

Fernando: I did not agree to this, and I am demanding that you abort the abomination as quickly as possible!

Juanita: I cant!

Fernando: And why not?

Juanita: Because I love you, God Damn it! And I wanted Something of you to have!

Fernando: Well, now you are stuck here, to maybe never to return like me, and with a baby on the way too. I swear Juanita, of all the bone head stupid things you have done to me, this has to be number 2. (Pointing to the door) Now get out.

Juanita slowly sits up from her fallen position…

Juanita (in between the tears): I thought you would be happy…

Fernando: What you carry inside is no child of mine.

Juanita: How Can You Say That?!!

Fernando: I did not impregnate you. You have entrapped me with your lies and your actions… I thought that we were friends once, so long ago…

Juanita (interrupting him): But we were, and still are!

Fernando: Do friends don't do this to each other, Juanita! They don't! If I wanted a baby with you, it would been made with love and affection, not a freaking test tube and a syringe!

Juanita: But…

Fernando: NO BUTTS!!! NOW GET OUT!!!

Fernando gets up out of where he was sitting on the bed and trudges hard against the floor, grabbing the door knob, rattling it and opens the door. The girls who were there ease dropping on his door quickly stepped into Rabello's room.

Claes (quietly, from inside Rabello's room): I told you all you should have stayed in here! But NO!!!! You all wanted to be by his door!

The other girls shhes her and they wanted to hear what was Juanita saying.

Juanita: I'm not leaving!

Fernando (putting back on his clothes): Fine- have it your way!!!

After a moment of him getting sloppily dressed, Fernando puts on his glasses and takes his keys and gun with him as he storms out the room. Juanita tries to stop, only to be pushed back hard enough to be out on her ass on the floor. As he walks away, she begins to cry. The girls in Rabello's room stick their heads out and look down the hallway, seeing Juanita on the floor. In about a minute later, the sounds of squealing tires can be heard in the compound parking lot. The girls come out to attend to Juanita. The littlest one with the short brown hair reaches out to her.

Littlest one with the short brown hair (Henrietta): You need help miss?

Dark skin one with twin pony tails (Triela): You're too observant of the obvious, Henrietta…

Henrietta: I was trying to help…

Juanita: Where did you girls all come from?

Claes (as she closes the door to Raballo's room): Oh, uhm, the library…

Juanita: The Library?

Claes: Yeah… uhm… Want to look inside?

Juanita (slowly getting up): No… I don't…

Juanita slowly walks back to Fernando's room, closing the door behind her.


	54. Chapter 52

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 52: 24 Hours Later; Where's Fernando?

7:30 AM, the following day.

Claes enters Fernando's room to take care of the cat's needs. Upon entering the room, she finds Juanita still in his bed after having cried herself to sleep. Though she tries to be quiet about entering the room, Juanita turns out to be a light sleeper and an early riser. Juanita happens to take cat naps during the day and night, especially when she is pregnant. Today is no exception to the rule. She wakes up when Claes puts the cat food to the electric can opener.

Juanita: What is with all the loud noise?

Claes (as she finishes opening the can of cat food): Sorry for waking you ma'am, but I don't recall you having permission to be here. This is Fernando's room and only he, Rachel and I have a key to be here.

Juanita: I know, but I was told to stay here until we resolve our differences.

Claes (putting that cat food into the food bowl): Well, since he is not around then it seems that such resolution is a moot point.

Juanita: No it is not. If you are to ever hope and dream that you can be more than what you are, then the point is not moot.

Claes: I'm just a cyborg. Designed and built for the purpose of serving this country's government extermination policy and to advance cyborgnetic implants for those patients in need of such technologies.

Juanita: Listen to me- you are more than just a cyborg. You are a person, not a robot. You can think and feel and do things just like anyone else can, perhaps even better since your implants give you a little more in terms of ability.

Claes: I am programmed and conditioned to be what I am. I am not a normal little girl like some like to think their cyborgs are. I am a killing machine. Nothing more.

Juanita: Then why are you here feeding the cat?

Claes: I…

Juanita: Well?

Claes: Its part of what I do.

Juanita: You just don't remember anymore, do you?

Claes does not answer.

Juanita: You don't remember that you made a deal with somebody to take care of this animal during his absence because it can not fend for itself.

Claes: Meeshie can fend for itself.

Juanita: I would like to see her open up a can of cat food on her own.

Claes: She's a cat, she cant do that.

Juanita: Then she cant fend for herself and needs us to get her food.

Claes: I would have to disagree. Besides, you don't belong here.

Juanita: I have to wait until Fernando returns. Until then, I will remain here.

Claes: Then I'm going to have to inform my handler and Fratello Supervisor of you being here.

Juanita: Go do what you want. I was doing fine here by myself anyways.

Voice at the door: She does not have to do that.

Juanita: Ferro, why are you here?

Ferro: I was checking upon Fernando, clearing up any rumors of him being missing. Hmmm… Apparently, he is.

Juanita: He is not missing.

Ferro: Then where is he?

Juanita: He left last night.

Ferro: Left for where?

Juanita: I don't know.

Ferro: Then he's missing.

Juanita: He not gone, he'll be back!

Ferro: What makes you say that?

Juanita: I seen him through this before…

Ferro (interrupting her): I bet you have.

Juanita: I mean it! He did not take his things, he did not take his cat or Rachel with him… He'll be back!

Ferro: And until then?

Juanita: We just wait.

Ferro: Listen very carefully. I can not have some rogue agent stomping around Rome or the better half of Italy on some emotional tantrum because of what happened last night. He better be back before midday or else I am to be forced to take countermeasures to insure this city and this nation's safety. Do you get my meaning of this?!!

Juanita: Yes…

Ferro: Then get to your room, get dressed and get ready to work. You and your partner better be at my office within the next 1/2 hour, if not sooner!

Juanita: But…

Ferro: No Butts! Go Do! NOW!!!

Juanita: Yes… ma'am.

Claes and Ferro watch as Juanita gets up and leaves the room. Then Ferro turns to Claes.

Ferro: Are you done here?

Claes: Not quite.

Ferro: Then finish up and leave. Shower up, get dressed and armed up in case he does not return. Make sure to eat breakfast before you return to join me.

Claes: Yes Ma'am…

Claes finishes up taking care of the cat's needs (filling its water bowl) and then leaves. Ferro stays behind for a moment, fixing up his bed since there was nothing else to do. She then walks out of the room and locks the door behind her. Before leaving the area, she leans against the door, and takes out her blackberry, typing out an email message:

"To all Fratello Teams,

Be on the look out for Fratello Handler Fernando G. Notify me if you find him, but do not apprehend. Keep your distance from him and observe him. Do not make contact.

-Ferro."

Ferro then continues on her way. She walks out of the building to head to the cafeteria for a small meal, for this is doing to be a long day.

Juanita sits on her bed, looking over towards Katherine who was deep in her sleep cycle. She gets up and walks over to Katherine, and nudges her to wake up. She refuses to wake up, at least from the light nudges being given. Juanita tries hard, which only gets a verbal response from who knows where…

Katherine (turning over and covering herself with the blanket): Go screw some acorns you crazy squirrel…!

Frustrated, Juanita reached under Katherine's head and yanks the pillow from underneath, then gives her have it in a rapid fire series about her upper body.

Juanita (while hitting Katherine with the pillow): WILL YOU WAKE UP ALREADY?!!!

Katherine could do little to defend herself, eventually taking cover at where the bed meets the wall and manages to grab the pillow from her.

Katherine: Hey! HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

Juanita stops the assault, then answers.

Juanita: we have to get dressed and ready for a meeting with Ferro this morning.

Katherine: What about?

Juanita: I don't know, but I guess its something about Fernando being missing.

Katherine: Fernando? Missing?

Juanita: Don't play games with me, Kathy. You know I had to see him, and when I did, he did not like what I had to say, so he left.

Katherine: What did you told him that mad him so angry?

Juanita: Kathy!

Katherine: What?!!

Juanita: I told him that I was pregnant!

Katherine: You are?

Juanita: Don't tell me they did something to you too…

Katherine: Who or what are you talking about?

Juanita: OK… OK… Kathy- where are we?

Katherine: We're in our dorm room in the SWA compound.

Juanita: Why are we here?

Katherine: To over see Fernando's activities within the SWA.

Juanita: OK… uhm… What did we eat for dinner last night?

Katherine: Uhm… Lets see… Uhm…

Juanita: You don't remember?

Katherine: I can see it, I just cant describe it…

Juanita: We did not had dinner yesterday!

Katherine: Yes we did. We had that, uhm… its like ravioli but its round… with white cheese sauce.

Juanita: That's tortellini! And we did not have that!

Katherine: Then what did we have?

Juanita: We did not eat!

Katherine: Then what about that torty-thingy?

Juanita: We were drugged up and interrogated! Don't you remember any of it?

Katherine: Uhm… I think you should lay in bed and rest. I'll tell Ferro that you're sick.

Juanita: You don't remember any of this! Do You!

Katherine: I'll get washed up and dressed, and I'll see Ferro, and tell you that you're not doing well. You just stay in bed. OK?

Juanita just sighs.

Rachel wakes up, though does not want too. At least in the privacy of her dorm, she can take her time and strut around in her underwear while she gathers things to wear and washes up. Within the next 1/2 hour, she was on her way to get breakfast. At the cafeteria, she gets a small meal, similar to what her god-father usually takes, but smaller. She takes it to the usual table, but notices that Ferro was already there. She then decides to take another table, but then hears Ferro's voice calling to her as she tries to walk away.

Rachel (to herself): Next time I'll take this to go…

Like it or not, Rachel turns around and heads to the usual table and sits herself across from Ferro. Pretending to fix her skirt, she checks for her gun and not finding it on her. She curses herself out mentally for forgetting it.

Ferro: I'm glad you decided to sit with me. I need to talk to you.

Rachel: About?

Ferro: Your God Father.

Rachel: Again?

Ferro: He's missing.

Rachel: So?

Ferro: It does not concern you?

Rachel: Nope.

Ferro: Why not?

Rachel: I know he would not abandon me and Meeshie for one. I know that he will eventually return… eventually. Three- unless he makes it my business, it is not my business if he decides to get up and go anytime he wants. Maybe he stepped out to go to the bar and pickup 1/2 a dozen hookers and hoes and have his way with them all in some dark hotel room.

Ferro drops her jaw at the last statement.

Rachel: What? You think my father is some celibate priest? Face it lady, even the pope screws around, for all men do. That's why they are men. And if my father is out there getting some… action, well, its none of my business. Maybe if you would have given him some hot nookie action, he would not have left like he did.

Ferro: Why I swear…

Rachel: Swear what? You think that he would be fine if you brought in his friends here to work with him? I don't think so. They are or were married and with children. They are sloppy seconds as far as he in concerned, and he's not into somebody else's leftovers. Furthermore, all this primadonna games everyone is pulling here is getting me sick. And if I am sick of it- I can assure you that he has been sick of it for a long time. What you did last night was uncalled for.

Ferro: What did I do?

Rachel: You tried to drive a wedge into Francesca's conditioning and her emotions. Don't you dare think that I did not picked it up, because I did. And if my father does end up screwing that dolled up dingy redhead, more power to him! I swear, how would you like it if it was done to your boyfriend or lover?

Ferro: You don't know what you are talking about?

Rachel: Yes I do. I might be young in my years, but I know more than enough about emotions and relationships, and you tried to sabotage what little Fernando has with Francesca. Face if Ferro- she was just hatched out of the egg a couple of days ago, and the med-techs thought it would be funny to pair her up with him because he found her? Ha! Ha!

Ferro: Francesca was paired up with Fernando because he did find her, but he was the only one which she connected too. It made conditioning and reprogramming easy for them.

Rachel: Yeah- too easy- they erased her mind and her memories! She's programmed to kill upon orders, but cant dress herself- what is wrong with that, Ferro! Not even I am that dumb.

Ferro: How do you know about that?

Rachel: When dad took us shopping, I showed her a nice pair of underwear and she asked me what were they for! You know- silk laced panties… Even a 4 year old knows where panties go on, but she does not? There's something wrong there!

Ferro: I see.

Rachel: I should hope so!

Ferro: So it does not bother you that he is not around?

Rachel: Why should it?

Ferro: Well, what if he gets hurt out there?

Rachel: My god-father, Fernando G., get hurt? You are joking, right?

Ferro: I'm quite serious.

Rachel: Lets see… Incident with his wife's killer- Agency 0, NYPD 0, rogue agent 0, Fernando 1. Incident with the agency trying to take me to force him to work for them- Agency 4 dead agents, Fernando wins, NY Times, Post and Daily News to print story if anything were to happen to us. They are still waiting for the word to print the story. Incident with Italian and Black Mafia turf war- Italian Mafia 3 dead goons, Black Mafia- 5 dead goons, Fernando gets his retirement. Face it- he has been through the best and worse thrown at him and yet he manages to win every single time. It is not something everyone can do but he does make it look so easy that those agents who try to copy him, get killed in the field. Now, as far as I see, there is nothing out there in the streets of Rome that would endanger my god father unless it endangers the city as a whole, like those bombs in the basement. So if I were you, stop worrying and sit back and wait for him to return. Until then, there is nothing to do.

Ferro: So you want me to just wait for his return?

Rachel: Yes. He will return, it is just a matter of when.

Ferro: So when he has done this before, how long does he take?

Rachel: No more than 2 days.

Ferro: 2 days… Hmmm…

Rachel: And when he returns, he should be left alone.

Ferro: Why? He has questions to answer.

Rachel: Like he's going to give state secrets away. Please. If he wanted to work for the other side, he would have done so a long time ago, and with what he knows, there would be no agency left after he is through. Be for real, Ferro. He's out blowing off a lot of steam you people forced onto him. Now you want him to blow upon you? Leave him alone.

Rachel gets up and starts to walk away from Ferro.

Ferro: Where are you going?

Rachel: My food suddenly got cold…

Rachel dumps her food into the trash and puts the plate and try into the recycler before walking out the door. She leaves the cafeteria building and heads to the dorms. Along the way she runs into Francesca, who has dressed up in a similar school girl outfit look that Rachel always wear. Rachel grabs her by the arm and literally drags Francesca back into the dorms. "Girl, you do not know how stupid you look like…"

In a couple of minutes, Rachel was playing dress up with Francesca being the doll, in hopes that she would learn something. After an hour of looking at, matching and switching articles of clothing, Rachel lays them all out on the bed.

Rachel: You and I are going to go out later today. Now pick something to wear that looks appropriate for a young adult like yourself and not a teeny teenager like me.

Francesca: Uhm…

Rachel: Look- nothing fancy, just something you would wear everyday. That gets rid of the business wear, and the party dresses. That also gets rid of the sweat suits and other dorm wear…

Francesca: What would Fernando like me to wear?

Rachel (to herself): Nothing, I swear.

Francesca: Nothing?

Rachel: Uh-boy… Nothing- as in he would want you to make those choices for yourself.

Francesca: Then why cant I wear what you're wearing?

Rachel: Because you would look ridiculously stupid, that's why… look, try on this black medium length skirt on and this nice blouse, and lets see… hmmm… Look- you see these shoes with the high heels- you cant wear those only expect in parties because you can not run in high heels when you have too. So you have to wear either low heel shoes or sneakers, and if you are wearing sneakers, ankle sox to go with them.

Francesca look at Rachel's feet and sees that she's wearing sneakers.

Francesca: You're wearing sneakers, so I cant dress like you, so I have to wear the shoes.

Rachel: Hold up girl… Shoes are the only exception. They are there to help and protect your feet. So if you see me wearing sneakers, its OK for you to wear them too. Shoes are not meant for running, but sneakers are, and sneakers are more comfortable then shoes.

Francesca: So, I should wear the sneakers too?

Rachel: I would recommend them.

Francesca: OK.

Rachel hands her the items of clothing for her to change into, putting the other items away. After a while, Francesca stands there, awaiting for Rachel's approval. Rachel looks and looks, and though things appear to be right, it seems as if there was something missing. Perhaps a couple of things that are missing.

Rachel: What are you wearing under that skirt?

Francesca: Uhm… Green and white stripe bikini cut panties.

Rachel: Uhm… spare me the details… Just panties, right?

Francesca: Yeah.

Rachel: No pantyhose, stockings or leggings?

Francesca: No.

Rachel sighs for a moment. Then she searches through Francesca's dresser and tosses a package of size A-A, nude-colored pantyhose.

Rachel: There, put those one.

Francesca takes to the package and opens it, pulling out the pantyhose inside. Rachel notices that Francesca is skipping one important step. Rachel slaps her forehead in disbelief, too frustrated to laugh.

Rachel: Francesca- it would be easier if you took off the skirt and socks first, put on the pantyhose and then put them back on.

Francesca: Oh… OK.

Francesca takes off her skirt and puts on the pantyhose, then the skirt again as prescribed by Rachel. Rachel continues to look for a couple of other items that would complete Francesca. She puts a dark grey button down sweater and a black purse on Francesca's bed. Francesca looks over the new items as she puts on the skirt once again.

Francesca: What are those for?

Rachel: The sweater is in case it is too cold for you. The purse is for your gun, since I doubt you have a clip-on holster like I do. Besides, women your age are suppose to carry a purse with them at all times for make up and girlie things.

Francesca: But it felt warm outside.

Rachel: Its Autumn, soon to be winter. How you cant feel the cold air is beyond me. Besides, if the sweater is too warm for you, tie the sleeves around your waist and cover your rear end with it so that men wont be looking at your ass all the time.

Francesca: Why would men be looking at my ass for?

Rachel (to herself): I'll pretend not to have heard that.

Francesca: Huh?

Rachel: Look, Francesca…? How can I explain this? Do you know where babies come from?

Francesca: From inside the womb when an egg gets fertilized by a sperm and it grows inside the mother for 9 months….

Rachel: OK… Enough…! At least you know that much. Now. Listen to me girl, how does that sperm gets inside you in the first place to fertilize your egg?

Francesca: Uhm… its something having to do with sex, right?

Rachel: Uhm… Right.

Francesca: What does that have to do with men looking at my ass?

Rachel: Men look at all women's asses to see if that would be the one that they would want to have sex with.

Francesca's jaw just drops.

Rachel: Look girl… men are nasty perverts who would want nothing more than to get into your vagina so that they can fertilize your eggs and then walk away from the responsibility. But we women play the game because some of us in one time or another would want to have a baby, so we decide with whom it will happen with and the men just have to keep on guessing. Until then, the game continues- we shake our asses, they look at it, we continue walking, they ask us out for a date, we say no. Those are the rules, unless you want to have a baby, and then you would say yes to a date.

Francesca: Uhm… I don't remember things being like that.

Rachel: Do you remember how you looked like before being rebuilt?

Francesca: Uhm….

Rachel (interrupting her): You were not the prettiest looking thing, in fact, you were quite deformed and your artificial limbs were too, how shall I say it, obvious. No man in his most drunken state of mind would have wanted to have sex with you in the condition you were in. But now that you are beautiful again, every man outside your door will want to have you. You understand what I mean?

Francesca: Uhm…

Rachel: Look… how does my father say it? Stay beautiful, and make every man want you, for they can not have you. Its your body, and only you can allow those that you want to be close to you get that close and intimate.

Francesca: I think I understand. But…

Rachel: But what?

Francesca: What about your father?

Rachel: Hmmmm…. Fernando is not interested in sex or relationships with women. The most one can have with him is to be his friend, and he wants that from you in the very least.

Francesca: Oh… But.

Rachel: But what?

Francesca: Doesn't he want sex? I mean, he is a man, and like you said, men like sex all the time.

Rachel: Look, we women have standards in what we like in men- appearance, smell, shape, size, the way he dresses… stuff like that… understand that?

Francesca: I think so, yeah.

Rachel: Well men have such standards too, even though for most it is 2 tits, a hole and a heart beats, and the heart beat is an option…. Well, what I'm trying to say, Francesca- is my father's standards in women are quite high. In fact, compared to a woman's standards- it is higher. With him, there is so much emotion involved, I just cant explain it.

Francesca: But with such high standards, it would be very hard for him to get sex, right? I mean- what if the woman he so chooses rejects him?

Rachel: That's her loss. Look, Francesca… My daddy was married along time ago, and she was lucky to have him. And the time they had together, was the best time any couple could have had.

Francesca: So where is his wife?

Rachel: Without going into details, she died.

Francesca: How long were they married?

Rachel: Less than a year. She was pregnant with his baby too, and it died with her.

Francesca: That is so sad.

Rachel sighs.

Rachel: Francesca…

Francesca: Yes?

Rachel: You are to never to speak to him about his wife or of the baby.

Francesca: Why?

Rachel: Because it upsets him.

Francesca: Oh… OK, I will never talk to him about his wife or of the baby.

Rachel: And if you hear others trying to talk to him about their past, do not give any input, for the same reasons.

Francesca: OK, I will never talk about his wife or of their past to anyone. Is there anything else?

Rachel: There are many things to learn, but we will learn them along the way. Go get your gun and a couple of filled magazines and put them in your purse. Then add in your SWA papers, ID, and other things and fold them neatly into the other chamber of the purse. Then we'll go to my room and then we leave the compound. Bring your agency cell phone too.

Francesca: Where are we going?

Rachel: Dad, I mean my father left the compound last night. We are going to look for him.

Francesca: But…

Rachel: But what?

Francesca: Isn't leaving the compound against the rules?

Rachel: You want to know if Fernando is safe and sound?

Francesca: Yes.

Rachel: The safety and well being of one's handler is a cyborg's most important directive to follow. We are going to follow that directive.

Francesca: Do you know where he is?

Rachel: No. But it does not mean that we cant look for him. meet me in my room when you are done getting your stuff together.

Francesca: OK.

Rachel leaves the room and walks the maze of hallways to her room. Once there, she readies her .32NAA mission weapon with 4 clips of ammunition. The gun gets put into her clip-on holster, and she puts it into the waistband of her skirt at the small of her back. The additional ammunition magazines are put into her purse. Then she sits down at her desk and accesses Google Maps, printing out areas of open spaces and public parks. There is one thing that she has learned from her god-father it is to hide in plain sight. She also prints out a listing of the city's hotels. Rachel takes the papers and folds them up into her tiny purse.

In a couple of minutes, Francesca walks into Rachel's room. Rachel was already hunched over her desk, looking over the internet map of Rome, saying to herself, "Now daddy, where could you be?" Francesca walks right up behind her.

Francesca: What you doing?

Rachel tries not to jump as she was caught with her mind some place else.

Rachel: Damn you, Francesca- don't be sneaking up on people like that!

Francesca: Huh?

Rachel: Never mind. You ready to go?

Francesca: I think so.

Rachel takes Francesca's purse and looks inside to its contents and give it back. She then goes onto her desk and opens an envelope that contained some cash in it, basically the sum of her allowance she has been saving up, especially since there is nowhere for her to spend it for one, and Fernando buys her everything- two. She pockets and handful of several euros of random denominations. She also takes an ATM card tied to Fernando's account, for 'just in case' reasons.

Rachel: Good. Lets go.

They walk out of the room, and out of the dorm section, heading out to the building and walk to the parking lot. Rachel stops by Fernando's parking spot, finding that it is empty and clean. Several feet away however on the exit path, there was a trail of stripped rubber laid on the pavement from the Porsche's rear tires. It was about 100 ft long before they suddenly stop. Rachel just looks at it for a moment, thinking, 'He must have been really pissed off last night.' She then starts to walk again towards the gate. The guard at the gate stops them.

Guard: Where are you two going?

Rachel: Going?

Guard: Cyborgs are not allowed to leave on their own.

Rachel: Yes we are! We're going to get some Chinese food from that place up the block!

Guard: We did not get such orders.

Rachel (making it up as best as she could): You did yesterday!

Guard: That was for yesterday.

Rachel: And today and the rest of the week too! You want to call up Ferro and verify with her! She's in an important meeting right now and I bet she would be very mad if you disturb her!

The guard hesitates for a moment.

Guard (signaling to the guard in the booth to lift the gate): Alright, go. Just don't tell her that we gave you a hard time.

Rachel: I wont, mister… see ya later! Come on Francesca!

Together they walked up the long private block that separates the SWA from the rest of Rome. Once they made the corner, they take a right and get lost in the crowd.

Francesca: Where too now?

Rachel: First, the Coliseum and search the area.

Francesca: Then after that?

Rachel: That staircase to Spain… I dont get it… Spain is 1000 miles away. That staircase goes nowhere near it.

Francesca: Oh. OK. Uhm… How we getting there?

Rachel: I don't know how the buses work here. Train maybe?

Francesca: The train station is far away from the Coliseum as I remember it.

Rachel: You remember?

Francesca looks around for a moment.

Francesca: I remember places.

Rachel: Interesting. Lets go take a cab.

Francesca: Take a cab?

Rachel: A taxi…

Francesca: Wouldn't that be expensive?

Rachel: I got some money.

Francesca: You do?

Rachel: Its an allowance I get.

Francesca: Are we going shopping then?

Rachel: We're looking for my father… you know, your handler…

Francesca: Oh. I almost forgot.

Rachel just sighs.

Rachel: Lets go.

Rachel steps off the curve and hails for a cab. One stops by near them almost immediately. They both get in, and Rachel tries to give directions as to where to go, but the cab driver played dumb. Francesca leaned over to the cab driver and tells him the directions in a very fluent Italian that would rival most native speakers:

Francesca: To the north side of the Coliseum, and no funny short cuts, I know the way over there.

Cab driver: Yes Ma'am!

The cab ride was short and quick, as the driver took as many liberties in mashing down the gas pedal as much as he can. The ride to get there was over 30 Euros, more than 1/2 the money that Rachel had. They step out of the curb, and looked about. The cab driver stepped out complaining about the lack of a tip. As they looked around, the cab driver steps up behind Francesca and taps her on the shoulder. Unfortunately for him, she has went into surveillance mode. He yells at her about the fair not being enough, only to be met with a SiG 239 planted at his mouth. Rachel also had her .32NAA out and pointed at his chin, slowly reaching for the money he had in his hands. She takes it and puts the money into her pocket, then the two of them take a couple of steps back, turn around and then continue to walk away. Their guns quickly hidden. The cab driver was left to his own devices and urine soaked pants.

Rachel reaches into her purse and pulls out a sheet of paper, which she had printed a map of Coliseum on it. She stops and looks at it. Francesca looks over her shoulder.

Francesca: What are you doing?

Rachel: Trying to figure out where we are and where is the park area with the benches.

Francesca: I know where they are that.

Rachel: You do? Go… take me there!

Francesca: Why would you want to go there?

Rachel: Its something that Fernando does. OK?

Francesca: Oh. You know him that well?

Rachel: I'm his daughter, I should know something about my own father.

They continue to walk around the large structure of the Coliseum until they reach a large open space of a park and pedestrian area. Benches dot the area, and does trees. Pigeons seen to out number the people here, most of them on the ground packing at what they can find as food. The two girls walk from bench to bench, looking for their intended target. Hiding in plain sight is easy and to be found requires a fine tooth comb, something Fernando has taught Rachel a long time ago.

Strangely enough they find Fernando before they reach the 10th bench, he was tossing nuts at the few squirrels who had gathered around the bench, scaring away the pigeons from his immediate area. The both lean over from behind the bench, looking at him.

Rachel: Feeding the squirrels again, Daddy?

Fernando: At least they don't spread diseases like pigeons.

Rachel: If I did not know better, I would say that you're one of them.

Fernando: Now that you found me, what's going on?

Rachel: The SWA is not happy with you leaving and think you are plotting to join the other side.

Fernando: You cant be serious.

Rachel: That's what Ferro told me.

Fernando pulls out his cell phone, but Rachel puts her hand over it.

Rachel: How about breakfast? Ferro sorta ruined mine earlier today.

Fernando: Ferro ruined dinner for me, but sit down for a second. You too Francesca.

The girls do as they are told, taking a seat to either side of him. He picks up a newspaper that he had beside him. He opens it to the classified ads, then points to and in the middle of the page.

"Government Protest Rally The Coliseum Tomorrow!

Be There If You Care About Your Money and Your Rights.

Picket Signs and Banners Welcomed.

Pizza Van Take Out Available."

Rachel: OK, I cant read none of it.

Francesca: "Government Protest Rally The Coliseum Tomorrow! Be There If You Care About Your Money and Your Rights. Picket Signs and Banners Welcomed. Pizza Van Take Out Available."

Fernando: That's what I thought it said.

Rachel: So? There is going to be a protest somewhere here tomorrow.

Fernando: The last sentence says Pizza Van Take Out Available.

Rachel: So?

Fernando: Protest rallies do not usually care about the minions being fed. They tend to target objects of their protest. Now if they are targeting the Pizza Vans…

Rachel: Oh…

Francesca: What?

Fernando: The protest rally main purpose is to find a pizza van and take it out. Of course no one in the SWA is not going to realize this until it is too late.

Francesca: Should we warn them?

Fernando: I will call them later. You ate?

Francesca: No.

Fernando: Why not?

Francesca: I did not had time.

Fernando: You should eat breakfast everyday before you leave the compound… Lets go eat.

Fernando gets up, followed by the girls. The three of them walk away from the bench and towards the streets for a restraint opened for business. They find a small hole in the wall place where they go in and enjoy a descent morning meal.

After getting washed up and dressed, Katherine heads out and returns from the cafeteria with a small take out breakfast for Juanita. Juanita has already cried herself to sleep again, totally not believing what was going on- first Fernando and now Katherine. It seems like a nightmare for her. Katherine leaves the bag containing the meal on the room's table before leaving. Her next stop- Ferro's Office.

Katherine knocks on the door of Ferro's office before entering. She takes a seat opposite from the desk

Ferro: Where is your partner?

Katherine: Who? Oh, her. She's not feeling well so she's in bed.

Ferro: Not… Feeling… Well…

Katherine: She thinks its morning sickness, but I don't see how…

Ferro: Never mind. I'll talk to her later.

Katherine: So, what is this about?

Ferro: Its about your work performance.

Katherine: What about it?

Ferro: It is not up to par.

Katherine: What do you mean by that?

Ferro: Exactly what I said. It takes you two longer to do a report than any one else in the administrative offices.

Katherine: I was told that we were here to decipher codes. I was not told anything of writing reports. Besides, I don't write in Italian.

Ferro: That's your prob…lem.

Ferro's blackberry cell phone starts ringing. She answers it

Ferro: Hello? Where the hell are you!! What do you mean you wont say?!! What was that? Oh… I get on it right away. In light of this I'm calling an emergency fratello meeting… What do you mean you are not going to be here?!! YOU BETTER BE HERE!! FERNANDO?!! FERNANDO!!! Damn Him!

Ferro puts down the cell phone on her desk.

Katherine: What was that about?

Ferro: That was your other partner…

Katherine: Who?

Ferro: Fernando…

Katherine: Oh, him.

Ferro: I see you're so eager to see him.

Katherine: Don't get this wrong, but things between us is not as great as it should be, mostly from his end and his refusal to open up.

Ferro: Oh… don't tell. So it isn't me after all.

Katherine: Look- between you and I, we can get any man we so wanted, right? But he makes it next to impossible to be accepting of female companionship. It is almost like he's gay or something.

Ferro: Hmmmm…

Katherine: Seriously. There is something wrong there.

Ferro: Maybe you should change your method of attack.

Katherine: Why?

Ferro: if you want him, and you sending him signals that are bringing the wrong type of reaction, you should change the signals and see how he responds.

Katherine: I just might do that…

Ferro: Just don't let me know about it. Now you and your upstairs friend got work to do. I expect it to get done before the end of the day.

Katherine: Yes Ma'am.

Ferro: That is all…

Katherine gets up out of her seat and leaves the office. Ferro sits at her desk, thinking, "If programming people were that easy… I swear…"

Ferro then goes back to her work, sending an electronic message for all fratellos to meet later in the afternoon. She then gets up from her desk and takes a short walk off the compound, picking up several copies of various newspapers to study. Once back in her office she quickly looks over classified ads as Fernando told her. She only finds the ad in question in 4 of the 7 newspapers. As it should be, the other newspapers are targeted towards financiers and trade unions.

But in even reading the Ferro does not make the connection. Protest rallies come and go, and often before, as they gather, there is a spike in business as protestors buy a last meal before doing the dirty deed. The Pizza Vans around the area be grateful for the added business and revenue generated.

Ferro calls Priscilla over to her office. She arrives within seconds of getting the call, and takes a seat across from Ferro's desk.

Priscilla: How are things?

Ferro: I wish they were better.

Priscilla: Found Fernando?

Ferro: Not really.

Priscilla: No? Need to call a search party for him?

Ferro: That wont be necessary. He called a few minutes ago, giving me some information I want you to look at.

Priscilla: What is it?

Ferro hands over one of the newspapers to her, with the ad circled. Priscilla reads it.

Priscilla: Hmmm… Another protest rally. Nice.

Ferro: Its the last sentence that Fernando pointed out.

Priscilla: Hmmm.. "Pizza Van Take Out Available." So what about it?

Ferro: Fernando thinks that the pizza van will be targeted.

Priscilla: How did he get that notion from?

Ferro: I don't know.

Priscilla: There are hundreds of pizza vans available all over Rome.

Ferro: Well, that is what he thinks.

Priscilla: What you think we should do?

Ferro: I need to confer with Marco and Jean about this before getting the others together.

Priscilla: I think Marco has already started on his mug-a-thug patrol but Jean is still in the compound.

Ferro: Go find Marco and tell him to return, I'll meet up with Jean later when he arrives.

Priscilla: Will do…

Ferro: Thanks.

Priscilla (as she gets up to leave): No problem….

Priscilla leaves the room, and goes about her way to find Marco.

Katherine walks over to Juanita's bed and sits down next to her, nudging her to wake her up.

Juanita (getting up slowly): What is it?

Katherine: I met with Ferro, and she said that she is not happy with our work output.

Juanita: Kathy… Do you remember what happened yesterday?

Katherine: Yeah, We… uhm… we deciphered those files for her. Apparently that was not enough.

Juanita: You remember you wrecking Fernando's room?

Katherine: We were never in Fernando's room…

Juanita: God… what have they done to you?

Katherine: What?!!

Juanita shakes her head for the moment.

Juanita: I hate doing this to you…

Katherine: Do what?

Juanita: 12-20 Blizzard Winds

Katherine sits up straight at attention, staring blankly straight at the opposite wall across the room.

Juanita: State your name.

Katherine: Katherine T.

Juanita: State my name.

Katherine: Juanita S.

Juanita: State our mission.

Katherine: To observe and retrieve agent Fernando G. and bring back home at any costs.

Juanita: State Mission Level and Directive:

Katherine: Personal, though the agency thinks they sent us, we modified the request list to be selected for observation mission.

Juanita: Good… let see if we can go further… Access memories from 48 hours ago, and fast forward to today. Stop at any blanks or modifications thereof.

Katherine: Accessing… memory alteration attempt around 10:30 PM via Sleep Program Injection. New instructions are as follows…

Juanita (interrupting her): Halt.

Katherine stops her recital.

Juanita: Delete Sleep Program Instructions and restore former memories.

Katherine: Working…. Found Sleep Program Instructions and Memory Alterations- Deleting. Restoring Memories… Done.

Juanita: Memory test. Why did you wrecked Fernando's room.

Katherine: Though I was looking for paper and ink for the printer, I was frustrated with him and his Mr. Cool Routine, not willing to give us the time of day or to acknowledge that we are there.

Juanita: Do you still love him?

Katherine: Very Much So.

Juanita: In 5 seconds, you will awaken with memories intact, including of this memory restoration by me. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Katherine snaps back into reality, angry.

Katherine: Why those dirty motherfuckers!

Juanita: I'm sorry I had to do that.

Katherine: Its OK. I understand that you had to do that. Grrr… I swear, I'm going to get even with who ever did this!

Juanita: You know you cant, so don't even think you can try.

Katherine: I can start with that Queen-Bee Bitch Ferro!

Juanita: You're just as Queen-Bee as she is. Now get your head straight and lets start thinking of a plan.

Katherine: So where's Fernando?

Juanita: I don't know.

Katherine: What do you mean you don't know?

Juanita: We argued last night and when I refused to leave, he left.

Katherine: He Left?!!

Juanita: I can still hear the screeching of his tires as he drove out of the parking lot.

Katherine: Oh swell, you cursed us to be here for sure!

Juanita: He'll be back!

Katherine: What makes you say that?

Juanita: He did not take his cat with him or his god-daughter.

Katherine: But until then, it could be days before he returns!

Juanita: I know. Until then…

Katherine: Wait! He did call Ferro while I was meeting with her. Something he told her is making her call for an emergency meeting of sorts, but he wont be there. But if we could be in that meeting…

Juanita: Now you're thinking. But how are we going to get into that meeting?

Katherine: I don't know… leave that to me. I'll figure something out.

Juanita: Last time you said that, you wrecked Fernando's room.

Katherine: I would not have wrecked it if he would have been nicer to us.

Juanita: I don't know, Kathy. We both sort of deserve his scorn with not being honest to him back in the beginning.

Katherine: That was my twin sister! Don't you think I feel any less pain that he does? I felt her die! There was no way that he- super powers or not- could get to her in time to save her!

Juanita: But he would have tried. And to him- trying is more important than actually succeeding. And we are the ones who stopped him from trying.

Katherine: I don't see how. Cathy was already dead when we found out. He has to get that through his thick skull.

Juanita: What about her funeral? He was not allowed to go, and was forced not to go. He does not even know where she is buried! Don't you think that tears at his heart from time to time?

Katherine: We cant let him know until Randal is at a place where he cannot be touched by him. You know if and when Randal gets released, there will be hell to pay!

Juanita: Randal is not going to be released.

Katherine: What if he does?

Juanita: Then we will deal with it.

Katherine: That's not good enough.

Juanita: You want Fernando to deal with it? You know how he will deal with it- POW! Bullet To The Head!

They both sit there in silence for the moment.

Juanita: Look… all this has to end, and it has to end from his point.

Katherine: But nothing is going to bring that other than his fingers wrapped tightly around the neck of Randal's dead body.

Juanita: Randal will die for what he did, but not by Fernando's actions. That is what we swore too, and that we can not fail… and don't you ever forget that!

Katherine: I know… It just, I swear…

Juanita: Swear what?

Katherine: Dealing with Fernando… Its like dealing with an overgrown baby.

Juanita: All men are overgrown babies. But we are dealing with a man who's emotional psyche has been shattered. Its not your fault nor is it mine, but we have to deal with it. OK?!!

Katherine: OK… OK…

Juanita: Now, about you getting us into that meeting.

Katherine: I'll see what I can do.

Juanita: Good, you go do that while I get washed up and dressed. We'll meet up later.

Katherine: Will that be all?

Juanita: Don't lead on that your memory has been restored. Be your nice and fully cooperative self.

Katherine: Don't be expecting miracles.

Juanita: Just do your best- will you!

Katherine: Alright… Where shall we meet?

Juanita: In the cafeteria, around noon for lunch.

Katherine: Alright, see you then…

After a hug, Katherine gets up out of Juanita's bed and leaves the room. Juanita slowly gets up out of bed to start her already messed up day.

After a phone call and search, Priscilla finds Marco in the rough section of town shaking down some thugs with Angelica. She calls out to him as he roughs up the last one for information.

Marco (as he holds the beaten thug up a fist full of shirt): Tell Your Boss That He's Next!

Priscilla (approaching from behind): Marco!

Marco (as he shoves the thug against the wall): DON'T CALL OUT MY NAME!

Priscilla (stepping next to him as he lets go of the thug): How else am I to get your attention?

The thug falls on the ground, crawls a few steps and then runs away. Angelica takes a few steps towards his direction.

Marco: Angie! (she freezes in her steps) Let him go!

Angelica ends the pursuit and steps back to be at Marco's side.

Marco (giving a stern look): Now what is it, Priscilla.

Priscilla: You forgot why I called you?

Marco: Lets say I was busy with a few business associates.

Priscilla looks about at the couple of unconscious bodies that were lying about. Marco grabs her by the arm and takes her out the area, with Angelica following behind.

Marco: Lets leave the area. They seem not to have liked the business arrangements.

Priscilla: Wait a minute!

After walking about 1/2 a block away, they stop in a public place.

Marco: Now, what is it?

Priscilla: Like I explained to you over the phone, Ferro wants to verify some information between you and Jean.

Marco: And what is this information again?

Priscilla: Fernando believes that during the next protest rally, one of the pizza vans might be hit.

Marco: Really?

Priscilla: There is a classified ad for a protest rally tomorrow at the Coliseum. It said at the bottom "Pizza Van Take Out Available."

Marco: Interesting choice of words there.

Priscilla: Well?

Marco: Well, what?

Priscilla: We got to meet up with Ferro and Jean at her office.

The three of them start to leave the area.

Katherine looks over her and Juanita's assigned desks, seeing the pile of papers on it waiting to be processed.

Katherine (to herself): No freaking way…

She picks up the top sheet on the pile. The pink Post-It note attached to it says, "Translate and transcribe."

Katherine (to herself): I swear… I don't even know Italian!

A young guy comes along with a push cart, handing out the day's mail. He places a couple of envelopes on her desk. Katherine continues to think as to what to do, then suddenly an idea hits her. She picks up the piles of papers and places them into the mail clerk's cart, despite his complaining. She tries to be her best, sweet and innocent Katherine, pointing to the other agents who were doing their own work.

Katherine: Pleeeze…. Just give this to those strong men to take care of for me… (she leans over to him and puts her hand to his chest) I would be greatly indebted to you if you do this, and Ferro would greatly appreciate it too…

She leans over and gives him a peck on the cheek, before skipping out of the mini cubical complex where most of the administrative work is done. In a few seconds as she walked down the hall, the screams and yells various curse words can be heard from those within the administrative section. Katherine tries to hold back her giggles as best as she could. She continues to walk away from the area as innocently as she could.

Fernando and the girls go out into the park to which they had found him after a decent breakfast meal. Along the way the Fernando buys a couple of bags of nuts. They sit down at a bench near the middle of the park. Pigeon gather about until Fernando stomps his foot on the ground hard, making them fly away for the moment. Not far from their position was a couple of squirrels. Fernando tosses a shelled nut at them. They jump out of the way for the moment before going back to the nut. One of them picks it up and smells it before scurrying away with it. A couple of more nuts are tossed and several more squirrels join in. So do a few pigeons, but the squirrels do their best to fight them off.

Francesca: Why are we feeding squirrels?

Fernando: It's a reminder of being one.

Francesca: You were a squirrel, sir?

Fernando: That was a metaphor for a much simpler time in one's life where one did not had to worry about government political policies or of following orders, but rather doing what you can for that all important person in your life. You see… the squirrels take the nuts and take them to their families, where they try to hide it someplace safe for them to eat later on. And that is all they do. Eat nuts, huddle together for warm and safety and provide for one another. The rest of the world as far as it is concerned can go to hell as long as they have those things.

Francesca: But why are we feeding them?

Fernando: It makes it easier for them to do those things.

Francesca: But don't they spread diseases?

Fernando: They are not rats. And pigeons spread far more deadlier diseases like Tuberculosis and the flu to humans. Squirrels are rather clean of the wild animals. Look at their tails. It denotes their health status- the fuller, fluffier and cleaner the tail the healthier the squirrel. And from the looks of it, this bunch seem pretty healthy. So let them get close to you…

Fernando leans over to the ground with a nut between his fingers outstretched forward. After a while a few squirrels gather around but keep their distance. After several seconds, one of them, a rather small one, hops over to Fernando and grabs the nut from his fingers, then scurries away. Fernando just smiles before slowly getting up.

Rachel: Why didn't any of the big ones take it?

Fernando: They are conditioned to be wary of humans, no matter how nice. Squirrels don't see us as individuals, but as humans. So if old ladies come to feed them and young punks do mean things to them, then they will be afraid of all humans. Besides, that one was an immature female, not knowing of the ways of the squirrels, yet.

Francesca: How do you know it's a female?

Fernando: When it got up to take the nut, you can see the twin rows of nipples on its chest. Its size says that its not yet ready to mate, but I gather in about a year, if she survives, she will have her first litter.

The three of them continue to feed the squirrels into the passing couple of hours. When they reached the final few nuts in each bag, Fernando piled the remains onto the floor. The squirrels pounced onto the pile, and it was gone from view very quickly. The three of them slowly get up and walk away. They walk past the Coliseum, and continue onwards.

Francesca: Where are we going now?

Fernando: Well, I'm having my car looked over at the Porsche dealership, tune up, shocks, tires, stuff like that… but we got some time left in the day- right.

Francesca: Uhm…

Fernando: You need to learn to stop everything that you are doing and smell the roses, Francesca. You have to enjoy those little things in life that you would otherwise pass by. Now Rachel… I keep forgetting, winter is coming and you are going to need a coat and boots. You too Francesca. So lets go deal with that.

Rachel (grabbing his arm and holding tightly to her): Yes daddy.

The three of them walk from the historical section of Rome to the market mall area where the big department stores were. Fernando leads them into Macy's, as it is the only store he knows area, besides, Harold's window prices are too ridiculously expensive. After looking at the store map, Fernando takes the girls to the shoe department where they pick up a set of Uggs boots and a few pair of thermal socks each. Fernando was already prepared with his winter gear. From there, they walk over the women's coats. Neither Rachel or Fernando wanted her to be in child-like clothes, thus they choose items in Petite Size 0 for her. For coats, they both get a trench coat with wool and fur inserts, and a knee-length Shetland faux-fur coats. Gloves, scarves and hats were also in order for them, and as ladies in a shopping spree, take their time and go over the place. All Fernando could do was take a seat in one of the larger waiting areas and just wait until there are done. He did not expect Rachel to drag Francesca over in a Red & White Stripe Bikini holding a blue towel.

Rachel: Can she have it?

Fernando: What… why!

Rachel: For swimming class, and trips to the beach in the summer.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: We'll also pick up a 1 piece dark blue Speedo for her too.

Fernando can only look at them and at the sales clerk who was with them with a big approving smile on her face, as if the sale would make her commissions for the rest of the season.

Fernando: Alright. She can have it… But no funny business between you two.

Francesca: What funny business?

Fernando: Rachel knows what I mean.

Rachel can only stand there biting on her lower lip.

Fernando: Now finish up you two. I got things to do, and you two need to return to the compound.

Rachel nods at the sales clerk before grabbing Francesca by the wrist, saying out loud, "Lets get them and get you dressed again!" Francesca could do little being dragged away other than to keep up with Rachel. The sales clerk follows them. Fernando just sighs as they leave, thinking to himself what would Ferro's reactions be when he submit the receipt as part of the cyborg expenses. Though the SWA would take care of the immediate brunt of the credit card expenses, seeing the bill when it comes in will be a bit of a horrific surprise within itself.

After the items were paid for and put into bags, Fernando takes them to the Porsche dealership. The girls were fascinated with the brand new cars there were there on display, including new the 2012 Porsche 928. As they oo'ed and ah'ed the cars, Fernando went into the mechanic's bay, seeing that his car was being taken off the lift. The mechanic drives it away to a staging area where it will be picked up. He quickly trots over to it as the mechanic leaves. He did managed to get his attention and bring him back to the car. Fernando opens the hood and starts inspecting the engine, pointing put various parts of the engine to the mechanic. The mechanic just nods at him. Fernando then takes the oil dipstick and grabs the droplet of oil on the end of it, rubbing it between his fingers. He then looks at it, sniffs it, and then licks it. After a couple of seconds of the mechanic looking at him in shock and awe, Fernando nods at him as he places the dip stick back in its place. Fernando then points at the wheels, and again mechanic nods. Not to his satisfaction, Fernando kneels down and looks over the tires himself. Taking just a few seconds per tire, Fernando then gets up and looks at the mechanic, nodding at him while showing off his credit card. The mechanic signals to him to wait while he went to get the sales rep to finalize the transaction. It only takes a few moments to get the deal done.

Fernando drives his 928 to the front of the dealership, then goes back in to get the girls. This took a bit of doing as Rachel had to be pried off a 1986 Porsche 911 Turbo 2+2 that they had on display, next to the new Porsche Carrera Turbo Sport. Rachel was as fond of the older cars as Fernando was, for he taught her everything he knows. Soon they were back to the compound, where Fernando dropped them off with their bags and then left on his own again.

Jean: I will ask again, what makes Fernando think that they will try to take out a pizza van?

Ferro: According to him, it's the wording of the statement. Take out the word 'Available', and it says Pizza Van Take Out, or grammatically correct- Take Out Pizza Van.

Hillshire: Taking out the 1 word to change the sentence is a very old code. I myself have not seen it done until now.

Marco: Do we give this matter any attention?

Jose: Has Fernando been wrong before? I mean, he has been here a short time and only on a few missions, not enough to accrue mistakes along the way like we all have.

Marco: Better to be safe than sorry.

Ferro: How?

Marco: Park the Pizza Van further away.

Ferro: That would make gathering you and your cyborgs up after the protest watch mission is over that much more harder.

Marco: Angie can walk.

Hillshire: Triela has no problem walking either.

Ferro: Jose?

Jose: Well… The extra mileage will give Henrietta some alone time with me. Yeah… I think she would like that.

Ernesto: I don't use the Pizza Van.

Bernardo: Bicci will be in the medical ward for her check up, so we'll be missing out on the fun.

Jean: Then its settled- Park the Pizza Van further away and we just walk to it when we're done.

Ferro: Any objections?

None was made by anyone.

Ferro (as she looked at the only two other women in the room): Ladies?

They both look at each other confused.

Katherine: Where are we going to be in all this?

Ferro: Inside one of the Pizza Vans.

Katherine: Why?

Ferro: Besides picking up the fratello teams, the pizza vans also do electronic surveillance of the area and maintains radio contact with the teams. You two will be conducting the surveillance part.

Juanita: But with the Pizza van out of range of the immediate area, how can we conduct surveillance?

Katherine: Surveillance is not even our strong point- we are code crackers!

Ferro: In this agency, you have to do a little of everything.

Juanita: You and your big mouth.

Katherine: Yeah right- it was not my idea to take on this mission.

Juanita: I did not see you argue about it at the time!

Ferro: Ladies…

Katherine: Keeping an eye on Fernando was one thing, doing another agency's job is another!

Ferro: LADIES!!!

They both turn to face Ferro. Jean started his little 'Welcome to the SWA' Speech before Ferro could tell them off.

Jean: Look ladies. If you are worried about pay or mission conflicts with your agency directives, I can assure you that those things wont be a problem. Along with free room and board, you will be financially compensated for your work here. Furthermore if you do more than expected, you will be rewarded for your efforts. All we ask is that you help us in getting a few bad guys-known terrorists to our way of living here.

Marco: So we can kill them.

Jean: Marco…

Marco: If they are going to work for us, they should be privy as to what we do here.

Juanita: Fernando already explained to us of your terrorist extermination program, and though we don't personally agree to it, this is an agency run program policy and the agency will deal with it. It just so happens that we are now part of this agency.

Katherine: besides, Ferro already explained to us about pay and benefits…

Juanita: Kathy…

Jean: Ferro… I'm supposed to give them the speech before you tell them about the benefits.

Ferro: At the time Jean, you were in the medical ward recovering from your injuries from your auto accident.

Jean: Oh… so you gave them the speech?

Ferro: It was well received.

Katherine (to herself): Yeah right it was. (Juanita kicks her from under the table) OW! What's the meaning…

Juanita (interrupting her): Remember what we talked about- accepting the responsibilities of their jobs so that we can do ours…

Katherine: Oh… But next time you don't kick me.

Juanita: I did not kicked you!

Katherine: Yes you did…

Juanita: I did not! Besides, I cant kick you- I'm pregnant.

Ferro: Ladies…

Katherine: What does that have to do with anything! Remember I was pregnant too- twice!

Juanita: Kicking you would involve too much stress that would harmful to the baby.

Ferro: LADIES!

Both of them suddenly turn to Ferro.

Juanita & Katherine: Yes Ma'am?

Ferro: I hope while two you are arguing, that your work is being done.

Katherine (smiling innocently): Oh… it is.

Juanita: What work?

Katherine: Oh don't you worry about that, I'm taking care of it- you just go back to bed and rest your preggo self.

Juanita: I think you just upset the baby…

Jean: Need to go to the medical ward? I can take you there.

Juanita: No… I think I'll rest up in my room for a bit and maybe feel better afterwards.

Jean: Need me to take you there at least? I don't want you or your baby get hurt along the way.

Marco: Well, if this meeting's over, I need to fill Angie on the details.

Hillshire: Same here.

Jose: Well, we can all go and tell our girls about tomorrow's mission.

Jean: Bro- you mind telling Ricco too while I clean up down here?

Jose: Sure, no problem.

Jean: Well, this meeting's dismissed. We will schedule a debriefing sometime after tomorrow.

With most agreeing, the handlers get up and leave the room. Jean helps Juanita out of her chair. Then he escorts her out the door, and up to her room.

Katherine: Hmph…

Ferro: Jealous?

Katherine: Jealous of what? Her being pregnant?

Ferro: Well, what ever personal differences you might have with each other, it better not affect your work.

Katherine: I can assure you, it wont.

Katherine gets up and starts to head to the door.

Ferro: Also, That work you two are transcribing, its to be sent to book-binding so it can be copied, bounded and sent to the other agencies we work with.

Katherine: Not to worry, I will get it done.

Katherine leaves the room, into the administrative section where the mini-cubicles are. Most of the transcribing and translating work has been done, as she quickly goes about gathering up the work done on the computer files, and gathers them into one big file. She programs a small script for the computer to continue gathering the transcribed and translated files into one. She then leaves to check on her friend upstairs.

Katherine goes upstairs to their room, seeing Juanita was already inside with Jean. She stands at the doorway as the two talked, Jean in chair at the room's table and Juanita on her bed.

Katherine: Ahem…

They both turn to face her.

Katherine: Still playing the role of Mata Hari? I thought you grew out of that…

Jean (putting his hand into his inside suit pocket): Mata Hari?!!

Juanita: I'm not a double agent and I'm definitely not an agency whore!

Jean: If you're a double agent, it would be a shame to kill you…

Katherine: Oh can it with your "Kill all the spies and terrorists" crap. I was just egging her on.

Jean: So you're not…

Juanita (interrupting him): No, I am not.

Katherine: Look Jean, no disrespect to you or your wanting some alone time with Ms Preggo-USA here, but her and I have to discuss some agency matter involving Fernando. You know how it is, we do have to report to others other than the precious SWA.

Jean: Hmmm… I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult.

Juanita: Take it as a compliment- it will hurt less.

Katherine: Hey!

Juanita: Its true- even the nicest of your words still contain poison in them.

Jean: Alright, I will leave you two be so you can get your agency work done. But, we will continue our conversation another time.

Jean leaves the room, continuing onward down the hall.

Katherine: I swear, if I did not know any better.

Juanita: What?

Katherine: I thought I was bad- but you take the cake sometimes.

Juanita: There is nothing going on between us. In fact he was telling me that Fernando saved both him and his cyborg's life from a horrible car accident.

Katherine: Well, if that's true, why isn't Fernando awarded some kind of medal or something?

Juanita: What do you mean by that?

Katherine: That was Jean Croche, SWA Section 2's second in command under Chief Lorenzo… If Fernando did save his life…

Juanita (interrupting her): You know how these agencies work- in the utmost of secrecy. Fernando may not get an award of some kind, but eventually he will get something. At least he got the utmost respect out of the agency's #2 guy!

Katherine: I don't know. Something smells fishy here.

Juanita: Maybe you should close your legs then.

Katherine: I'm not the one with a very hot bun in her oven…

Juanita: So it is always going to come down to that, isn't it?

Katherine: I'm not the one who went to Dr. Frankenstein and had something planted within me.

Juanita (beginning to cry, diving for her pillow): That is so unfair!

Katherine goes over to Juanita's bed and sits next to her, trying to hold her.

Katherine: Look Juanita, for what ever right reasons you thought you had to do this, they are definitely wrong by everybody else's. Didn't you think what Fernando would have thought about this?

Juanita (crying): I thought he would have wanted it…

Katherine: No he wouldn't. Now, why he have sperm stored away in the first place?

Juanita: I don't know…

Katherine: Maybe its because in some of the job he maybe sent too, he maybe exposed to something that would make him sterile. How much of his sperm was used anyways?

Juanita: I don't know…

Katherine: I hope there is something left.

Juanita: I did not ask.

Katherine: You better hope that he is not sterile, or that thing you got inside you will be his only child.

Juanita: He's not accepting it as his child.

Katherine: Can you blame him?

Juanita: Why you say that?

Katherine: In short, 'Nita… he did not boffed you in order to get you preggo with his kid. You stole from him something that was secretive and valuable to him. You basically raped him in order to have this child and the both of you did not even have sex! I swear- this must be a first in the record books somewhere.

Juanita cries harder into her pillow.

Katherine: Come on girl… every problem has a solution. We just have to figure this one out. OK?

Juanita continues to cry, but softer.

Katherine: Come on girl, I need you to be brave and strong for us, I cant do this alone.

Juanita: I tried and I failed.

Katherine: Then maybe together we will succeed where you left off.

Juanita: You think so?

Katherine: I know so. Now turn off the water works so we can concentrate on doing our job and then go home.

Juanita: But that wont be for at least 2 years- the length of his original mission.

Katherine: What was the original directives of his mission?

Juanita: I dont know- its all under a level 7 security access code.

Katherine: And of the 3 of us, only Fernando as a level 7 security access while we have level 6. Not to worry, I'll get it out of him.

Juanita: How are you going to do that?

Katherine: If I have to get him so drunk that he thinks he's still married to my sister, I'll get it.

Juanita: You may have to have sex with him if you do.

Katherine: I'll use birth control.

Juanita: He does not practice using birth control…

Katherine (to herself): Typical Latino Bastard…

Juanita: What was that?

Katherine: I said that I would use birth control.

Juanita: Then he'll know you're not Cathy.

Katherine: How would he know?

Juanita: During their time together, she never used birth control with him either.

Katherine: He wont know that I'll be using one.

Juanita: Unless you're on the pill, he'll know.

Katherine: How so?

Juanita: He has his ways.

Katherine: I would like to know how.

Juanita: He just does.

Katherine: How intimate were you with him anyways?

Juanita: Intimate enough to know better.

Katherine: But you said you two never…

Juanita: Just because I never did does not mean that I did not know. There are things that he, your late sister and I have shared that you do not know about, and unless he tells you, you never will. At least not from me.

Katherine: Alright- have it your way. But I'm telling you, it wont last long.

Juanita: I swear, Kathy. You let your imagination run away at times.

Katherine: It would not be running away if you were not scaring it away.

Juanita: It would not be scared away if it weren't such a fraidy cat!

Katherine: Who you calling a fraidy cat?!!

Juanita: If the shoe fits…

Katherine: Well they don't fit me!

Juanita: They don't fit me either…

Katherine: Yeah, nothing is going to fit those big swollen preggo feet of yours.

Juanita starts to cry again.

Katherine: Calm down, will ya! You were not this emotional during the last two pregnancies I saw you go through!

Juanita (between the tears): There was not as much emotional shit back then like there is now…

Katherine: Like I said, We'll get through this but I need you to be strong for us. I cant carry both our weight.

Juanita: It is not as easy as it may sound.

Katherine: Look, Juanita… how ever this may end, you still got me.

Juanita: Thanks, I think.

Katherine: Look, I'm not a lesbian or anything like that. I just love you as a friend.

Juanita: I know. Neither am I. Its just that whether you realize it or not, there is a lot of your sister in you. I mean it as a compliment.

Katherine: Of course- we were twins.

Juanita: Its not that- you two try to be as different as possible, but you two are one and the same at times. I mean… I don't know what I mean…

Katherine: I'll chalk it up to pregnancy hormones talking.

Juanita: Kathy, can I ask a question?

Katherine: You can ask anything.

Juanita: If you're up here with me, who's doing our work?

Katherine: Its being taken cared of.

Juanita: That's what I'm afraid off.

Katherine: Alright, I'll go check up on it.

Juanita: And I'll be here.

Katherine: You better not cry while I'm gone.

Juanita: I'm all cried out.

Katherine sighs before she gets up.

Katherine: I'll be back in about 10 minutes. Don't do anything foolish, stupid or crazy.

Juanita: I wont.

Katherine: Promise?

Juanita: Promise.

Katherine: You swear?

Juanita: I swear.

Katherine: You double swear?

Juanita: I double swear.

Katherine: You dirty dog double Fernando swear?

Juanita: KATHY!

Katherine: OK, I'm outting, I'm outting…

Katherine leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Juanita just laid on the bed in a semi fetal position, putting her hands on her womb, where she had bore life so many times before. But this time things would be different for her, and as her friend Katherine had said- she has to be strong. If not for herself, for each other.

After dividing up the goods with Francesca, Rachel is now in her room putting away her coats, boots, thermal socks, and other things her father had given her for the winter. She also puts away the black and red bikinis that she had snuck into Francesca's pile at the store. Devious thoughts run through her head of showing off what she had at the beach in order to win her god-father's interests during the next up coming summer as she closes her dresser's drawer. A knock at the door sends her immediately into reality. "COME IN!", she yells as she walks to the chairs by the table.

The door opens, with Francesca slowly entering the room.

Francesca: Can we talk?

Rachel: Uhm… Sure. What about?

Francesca: I mean, can we? You said that I should not talk about him or his past around him, but can I talk about him around you?

Rachel: By him, you mean my father?

Francesca just nods.

Rachel: No, not in public. Not in front of others.

Francesca: What about in private, between you and I, like here and now?

Rachel: Hmmm… Why?

Francesca: I just want to know him better. What he likes, what he dislikes, does he find me attractive?

Rachel: Francesca… What are you trying to tell me?

Francesca: Ferro got me all confused in asking those questions last night before dinner.

Rachel: Confused about?

Francesca: How I feel towards your father.

Rachel: How do you feel towards him?

Francesca: I know that I do love him, and in that it is greatly so.

Rachel: But…

Francesca: That's it, I do not know.

Rachel: You willing to… hmmm have sex with him?

Francesca: If he wants that, yes.

Rachel: Any and every time he so wishes?

Francesca: Yes.

Rachel: You feel empty inside when he is not around?

Francesca: Empty? More like incomplete.

Rachel: You got it bad then.

Francesca: Got what bad?

Rachel: What's your level of conditioning?

Francesca: Don't know, but its going to be changed when I see Dr. Bianchi again.

Rachel: Your conditioning meds are pushing you to have those feelings.

Francesca: How do you know?

Rachel: I go through such feelings too. I mean, yeah, I love my father to death, and would want to do things to him that I think would make him happy, including having sex with him…

Francesca: But you're his daughter…

Rachel: We're not really related, only on paper because he adopted me a long time ago. But he saved my life on several occasions before and after adopting me and I owe him everything I got- including what I got… But seriously Francesca… I keep those feelings under tight control but I can feel the conditioning medication pushing those feelings to make me want to take action. For his sake, I don't. And I think the same goes for you too.

Francesca: You mean…

Rachel: My father may have saved you, and that's fine. You maybe in love with him because he saved you, and that's normal too. But the conditioning medication pushing those feelings to be more than just feelings, that is not OK. You have to be aware of that, and take actions so that the conditioning medication does not take over. You have to be in control of your emotions.

Francesca: Can I ask, what makes your father happy?

Rachel: You can stop calling him sir, for once.

Francesca: That upsets him?

Rachel: I would not call it upsetting. More like unnerving, impersonal, not user friendly.

Francesca: I see.

Rachel: He wants things between you and him to be more personal and interactive. More fluid in action. He would want us to operate as a team with a single brain where we all operate separately but together at once. You have a lot to learn since from what I can tell, so much was taken away from your memories to where you just barely function as a person. In short Francesca, he wants a friend, and with him, being friends with him is something special. Believe me, despite our age difference, we were friends a long time before he adopted me.

Francesca: Then how do I be his friend?

Rachel: You have already taken the first few steps on a long road to get there. I'm not telling you what you should be doing, because that is on you but you should keep in mind that you should be doing things that help him in his work and his personal life. You should do things that will also make you a better person for him. You should be building upon that relationship that you two have.

Francesca: So you think I should have sex with him?

Rachel freezes before she could say a word, needing to rethink her answer for a moment.

Rachel: No!

Francesca: You don't want me to have sex with your father?

Rachel: Its not that! Jeeshus!

Francesca: Then what is it?

Rachel: Uhm… Let me put it to you this way, the same answer he gave me when he and I spoke of the subject… DO NOT CONFUSE SEX FOR LOVE!

Francesca: What do you mean?

Rachel: Sex and Love are not the same thing. Look Francesca- you can have sex for the sake of having sex, or get your jollies off, and not have any emotional attachment to whomever you are having sex with. You can also use sex as a tool to bid you power over others. Sex is a very dangerous thing in and of itself, and it is not what people think love is or supposed to be. In all seriousness, Francesca- if you put sex and love together as it being one in the same thing, you are going to be seriously hurt.

Francesca just looks at her blankly.

Rachel: Look, girl. You can have sex without love, and find it physically satisfying, but its emotionally empty. Believe me, I know.

Francesca: You do? But, You're…

Rachel: I'm 13. Been sexually active since 8 or so, but that's because I have been raped several times and now I take sex as something that I can get when I want it. But seriously, Francesca- Sex without that emotional attachment is hurtful to yourself even though while its happening it feels good. It is not a good feeling to have in the end.

Francesca: Have you had sex since becoming a cyborg?

Rachel: No.

Francesca: No? Why not?

Rachel: Because the one person I would want it from is my father. I mean, don't get me wrong, I could go out and screw 1/2 the guys in this shitty compound, but none of them will fill the emotional void within me that I want filled. With my father, I have that with or without the sex. And for now that is all I need, and I have it through him. No one else on this Earth does that for me.

Francesca: Then, can I ask a very personal favor?

Rachel: What would that be?

Francesca: Can I share in that emotional sharing you two have?

Rachel: That depends between you and him. As for us, we are as girls go and not one bit more. I don't know what your preference is, but I don't like girls as extreme interpersonal relationship partners.

Francesca: Huh?

Rachel: I like guys, not girls, in other words- I'm not a lesbian.

Francesca: Oh… I'm sorry… I just meant...

Rachel (interrupting her): No- you are too empty headed to know any better, and its not your fault. They did this to you and my father is trying to fix it. Look, what happens between you and my father is between you two. But if you do anything to hurt him or try to get in between us, I will deal with you myself, and I will not forgive you for doing that.

Francesca: I'm…

Rachel (interrupting her and giving her a stern): I'm what, Francesca? I'm Sorry? For what? I can see what and where you are going with this. And I may have been wrong in trying to steer towards his direction, but you want to take this all the way- why? Because you want to have sex with him? Or you can not control the conditioning medication hold on your emotions? I'm telling you this here and now, Francesca… before you take any actions- good or bad in relations with my father, you better have total control of your emotions that the conditioning medication maybe twisting into an enhanced altered perverted state. Until then you are not to ever think of my father in those terms ever again!

Francesca bolts out of the door crying, and runs down the hall.

Rachel (to herself): Swell, now I got to fix that somehow before tomarrow's mission begins.

Rachel sits by her table and thinks as to what to say and do in order to fix what has been said and done without changing a word of it. But this will not be until later tonight when things have calmed down a bit through out the compound. Though Fernando is not there, she knows that she has to be ready for him for tomorrow's mission and Francesca has to be as ready as well. There can not be no room for emotions or let downs during a mission, so all this personal stuff has to be dealt with before or after, not during, the mission. Though just a few missions old herself, Rachel has learned this from the very beginning. It is Francesca that she is unsure of, and uncertainty is one thing that can not be allowed for one to have at the start of a mission.

The late afternoon hours fall into early evening, and most of the girls of SWA Section 2 has had their last main meal of the day or are about to. Rachel decides to take her meal from the compound's cafeteria to her dorm room. Rachel had a rather rough time with her meal. It seemed that it had too much guilt seasoning in it. She puts back the meal into its little carry boxes, and ties it up tightly before getting up and leaving her room. She walks the maze of halls that H-shaped building seems to be in at times, finding Francesca's room quickly at the opposite end. She knocks at the door, but there was no answer. She tries again, and there was no answer still. A twist of the doorknob opens the door, finding the room to be empty. 'Perhaps she was at the cafeteria', Rachel thought.

Rachel walks inside the room, turning on the light inside. With the room lit, she could see that Francesca's personal message pad was on the table. A short note was scribbled on it.

'I write this so the agency will not have to come looking for me as I venture out in my quest. There is no one I have to seek approval of except for the one who I must seek and find, for it is he who has all my answers and he who I must prove myself to him.'

Rachel (to herself): Girl, if daddy is not in trouble now, thanks to you he will be.

Rachel takes the note and stuffs it into her pocket, before running out of Francesca's room with the door slamming closed behind her. She makes her way to Claes and Triela's room. There she finds her target- Triela.

Rachel: Triela, give me your cell phone!

Triela (tending to her teddy bears): What for?

Rachel: I need to make an emergency phone call.

Triela: Then go use your room phone.

Rachel: I know that the room phones are bugged.

Triela: So is my cell phone.

Rachel (seeing the cell phone on the table): That is a chance I will have to take.

Rachel takes a couple of running steps towards the table. Triela tries to intercept and manages to grab Rachel's hand as she grabs the cellphone.

Triela: That's my cellphone!

Rachel: And I got an emergency call to make!

Triela: And I said NO!

Claes walks in from tending to Meeshie's needs.

Claes: What's going on here?

Triela: This little puttana wants to take my cellphone!

Claes: Rachel…

Rachel: I need to make an emergency phone call!

Triela: And I Told Her No!

Claes: Rachel! Put The Cellphone Down! NOW!

Outnumbered 2 to 1, Rachel does as she was told.

Claes: Now, why is it so important that you have to make this phone call and to who that you cant do it on your room phone.

Rachel: I know that the room phones are bugged.

Claes: So is Triela's cellphone. In fact all out going communications are monitored in case you forgot. Only way I see out of it is if one can sneak in a satellite communications access and use VoIP.

Rachel: VoIP?

Claes: You know- like Skype, Net2Phone, or MagicJack.

Rachel: Skype?

Claes: Yes, Skype.

Rachel: Alright then. Triela, I wont be needing your shitty cell phone after all.

Triela gives her a mean look. With a final goodbye, Rachel leaves their room and walks into her room. There she sits on the bed for a moment, carefully listening in on her neighbors across the hall.

Triela: The nerve of her, I swear!

Claes: Her handler spoils her too much. He's out probably getting drunk and picking up whores, and she wants to be in bed with him because of premission jitters.

Triela: Hillshire will not do that to me.

Claes: How would you know? You're not in bed with him to know what he does in bed…

Rachel then gets up and walks out of her room, and walks down the hall to the far end where her god-father's room was at. She lets herself in with her key and closes the door behind her. She locks it for added measure.

Once behind his desk, she turns on his computer, inputting the various passwords to get in that he had so given her so long ago. She stares at his desktop for the moment, looking at the various icons that were on it. She finds the Skype icon and double clicks it. In a second the program was running, with the words "No Network Connection Found." For a moment, Rachel sat there dumbstruck at the possibility of not being able to connect.

The fumbling at the door knob caught Rachel's attention even more. Considering that Fernando has a high alcohol tolerance and in most cases, he uses the RU-22 pill, it is doubtful that he would have 'came home' drunk. Even if he would have came home drunk, he would not be so clumsy in trying to open his own door. Rachel continued to stare at the door until it opened.

Rachel: Katherine, what are you doing here?!!

Katherine (pulling out her lock picks from the door's lock): I'm about to ask you the same question.

Rachel: I got keys, so I'm allowed to be in here.

Katherine: Oh, so you got keys… maybe I can barrow them?

Rachel: No. And again, what are you doing in here?

Katherine: I was trying to patch things up with your father and Juanita, but it seems he is not here… Now why are you here.

Rachel: I was trying to call him on Skype but this stupid computer said it has no network connection.

Katherine: You were going to call…

Rachel: don't get any funny ideas, I got an emergency that only he can to deal with.

Katherine: What kind of emergency?

Rachel: Its that new cyborg girl-Francesca. She ran away looking for him.

Katherine: Oh, that is a problem… look… I help you get a network connection, you don't tell your father that I broke into his room. Deal?

Rachel: Deal. But it cant be any of the compound networks, they are all monitored.

Katherine (looking over the computer screen): No problem… I'm sure your father told you that we CIA Agents have our own private network. It is just a matter of… lets see. You mind letting me sit so I can connect you?

Rachel gets out of the desk chair and lets Katherine to sit in it. Katherine starts going over the Network Preferences and manages to connect to one an old American Communications satellite relay. It uses an old code and slow relay but it will get the job done. Skype connects to the network.

Katherine: There you are.

Rachel hops to the desk and sees that the Skype window has "Connected To Network." on it.

Rachel: OK- Out.

Katherine: Out?

Rachel: We both promised that if you can connect me to a network so I can make this call, that I wont tell dad about you breaking into his room.

Katherine: But…

Rachel: Go sit on the bed so you cant see the screen.

Katherine (walking over to the bed): Damn, you are so paranoid.

Rachel (inputting account and password information, then makes the call): In this place you have to be.

The Skype software goes through its connections, bouncing several relays until Fernando's cellphone is reached.

Rachel (while Fernando's cellphone rings over the computer's speaker): Don't you dare say a word when he answers.

Katherine: What, you think I'm the type of person that would take advantage of the situation?

Rachel: Yes… Now Shut Up!

Katherine gives her a mean look, which she ignores. The cellphone answers on the 4th ring.

Rachel: Damn-that's his answering machine…

Katherine: How do you know?

Rachel: After the 4th ring, the answering machine picks up.

After the message plays its out, Rachel leaves a message.

Rachel: Daddy, Francesca ran away looking for you. I don't know where she went but my conditioning tells me she's probably at where we found you before. Find her and tell her that I'm sorry…

Rachel disconnects the call and quits the Skype program. She then tells the computer to shut down.

Rachel (to herself): I hope he gets it in time.

Katherine: Fernando never answers any of my calls.

Rachel: Maybe he does not want too.

Katherine: Why I never…

Rachel: Well, anyways, go so I can lock the door.

Katherine gets up out of the bed and walks to the door. Rachel gets up after her. Once outside the hall, Rachel locks the door and they both continue to walk down. But in just the few steps they took, Section 2 security guards block off the hallway at both ends. With weapons drawn, they surround the two of them.

"So I was stabbing this mudder fudder, plunging the blade into him again and again, but he was not bleeding! I must have stabbed him 20 or 30 times, and he would still not go down!"

"*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*"

"Excuse me, I have to get this."

"Sure… So like I was saying- thus mudder fudder would not go down! I swear I so hate dealing with drugged up felons!"

"To play your messages, press 1"

"*BEEP!*"

"Daddy, Francesca ran away looking for you. I don't know where she went but my conditioning tells me she's probably at where we found you before. Find her and tell her that I'm sorry…"

"Fucking shit… Sorry, fellas. I cant stay. Got to go home and beat up the wife and kids again"

"You sure you cant stay another minute?"

"Trust me… maybe next time."

"Alright. Smell you later!"

"Yeah-stinky, smell ya too!"

The screeching tires of a car trying to make a fast get away can be heard disappearing into the background.


	55. Chapter 53

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 53: And In the End…

Finding parking around the Coliseum was easy. Finding parking between the Coliseum and the Park, was not, thus making a short trip into a longer one. What seems so out of place was not the black Porsche with the tinted windows, but the driver stepping out of it, wearing dark glasses. For the most part this would be fine during the day but not 9:45 at night. The man with the dark glasses makes his way around the Coliseum to its opposite end where it shares the area with the public space and park. Though the area was pretty much quiet with just a few drunken stragglers and romancing couples both seeking privacy and solitude, this is not a nice area at night. This area has been a place of violence and crime for the past 2000 years, and it is not going to change for 1 night for just 1 or 2 people.

He finds a lone young woman sitting on a bench that was once occupied by 3 earlier in the day, but he still had a great distance to go through before actually meeting up with her. Furthermore he does not hurry his pace to get to her, for that might invoke suspicion in the eyes of those watching him. He just takes his time, taking the most direct route possible to her- a straight line. Some 167 steps later, he arrives at the destination from behind, leaning over to look at her.

Fernando: What is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?

Francesca: Looking for you.

Fernando (walking around the bench and sitting down, then take her hands in his): How would you know that I would arrive here?

Francesca: I didn't. Something told me to come here and wait.

Fernando: Well, then. How long would you have waited for me to come?

Francesca: I don't know. Forever maybe?

Fernando: Forever is a pretty long time. Can I ask why?

Francesca: Why?

Fernando: Yes. Why would you come here and wait for me; why would you break agency rules and regulations in order to do this?

Francesca: I don't know.

Fernando: But you did.

Francesca: I know I did, and I'm sorry.

Fernando: Shhh… Don't be sorry. OK?

Francesca only nods.

Fernando: Under all that machinery, you are still human. Still capable of faults and emotions. Still able to do the completely unexpected because that is what you are- human. You got your needs and your desires, and of course, your drives. And all that can not be explained away, not even by you, Francesca. So don't be sorry. Not for being human.

Francesca leans over towards him. He takes his arm and puts it around her.

Francesca: Fernando?

Fernando: Yes?

Francesca: Why am I so much in love with you?

Fernando: Some questions are better left unanswered.

Francesca: Why is that?

Fernando: Because the real answers are worse than the questions.

Francesca: But I want to know.

Fernando: I am not in your head to figure it all out for you. I can only give you reasons and excuses as to why it may be, but the truth is within you.

Francesca: I know I'm not a normal woman, that much of me have been replaced by machine and electronics, that I was made to kill people upon orders, and follow directives for various missions and obtain goals. That in all this, I was given super strength, super speed and agility, but something inside me feels… weak and alone. Fernando, I'm scared. I really am.

Fernando: Of being alone. We all are. Its what makes us human, Francesca. All of us, from the newest of new borns to the oldest of cranky old men. We don't want to be alone. And despite it all, Francesca- no matter how of you, your body has been replaced by machine parts, you are still 100 percent woman, normal in your own rite and abilities.

Francesca: But I am a creation….

Fernando (interrupting her): No! Parts of you was created in a lab. You were put together in a medical operating room. But you are still the person you were in there somewhere. Perhaps in your heart or in your brain, probably both. But from what I read and seen of your medical files, you were once a beautiful little girl like Rachel is now. And despite what happened to you to be lost, you were found and remade whole again. And now from the beautiful girl you once were to the beautiful woman you are now, you are still human by nature, female by sex and gender, Francesca by name. What that means to you, only you can say. You are not to be denied to have feelings, emotions, or to act on them, but you are to be in control of them so you can properly function by the laws and rules of society, like everybody else. You understand that?

Francesca just nods.

Fernando: Any last words before I take you home?

Francesca: Do you love me?

Fernando: Like I said last night, I don't love you in the way you do me. What I did not say was why, so, let me explain it to you. See… once upon a time, I was once in love and married to this wonderful young woman, like you, who had the promise of the world and of its future within her grasp, and that she was willing to share that with me. And in that sharing, we started to make a little family of our own- she was pregnant with our first. But there were some in that world that did not liked us being married, and took certain actions to end what we had. They kill her Fran… They strangled her, raped her, and beat her until she was no more. And then they buried her in the snow, where she would not be found for many days. I now want revenge, I want those who did this to pay, I want to see them die by my hands as they did her in theirs! I Am No Longer Of Loving Another As You May Me Until The Day After My Revenge Is Fulfilled!

Fernando recomposes himself for a second.

Fernando: Francesca- I want you to understand, that perhaps in another time, or another place, where I do not have this raven of emotions clawing at the inside of me, that if I were alone in this world, and met up with the lovely person that you are, and I would look you in the eye and ask you out for a date because I would want to know you better and be your friend. What happens from there after, depends on how you answer.

Francesca: And what if I were to 'Yes?'

Fernando: Then we would have that date.

Francesca: And what if I showed you that I was a cyborg?

Fernando: Does it take away from the beautiful woman that you are?

Francesca: I don't know.

Fernando: You are as you make yourself to be. No matter how much is taken away and replaced by machinery or artificial parts, you are still Francesca, and that means still being woman. Is that woman still capable of loving back?

Francesca: I don't know.

Fernando: Would she be in love as she is now?

Francesca: Yes.

Fernando: Then you have answered your own question.

Francesca: But what about…?

Fernando: What about what?

Francesca: Uhm… sex?

Fernando: You feel like you are still intact down there?

Francesca nods.

Fernando (tapping to the side of her temple): And what about here, are the connections still go to down there? Do they register up here? Are things operating as they should?

Francesca: They seem to be.

Fernando: Then the physical act of sexual intercourse should not be a problem for you. From what I read of your medical file, you still have your reproductive system intact, and everything else still in working order. But it's the act of having sex is what you make of it. Sex is not Love, it's a physical act. It can be used to express one's love to another but it is not love in and of itself.

Francesca: Rachel told me the same thing, saying that you told her this too. And she verified it with her own statement of her sexual factitively… oops.

Fernando: I know all about Rachel and her activities - sexual or otherwise. Its because as father and daughter, we are honest with each other. And no one is going to take that away from us. So nothing you tell me is going to be a big deal.

Francesca: But, she said that if I ever got in between you two, that she would not be… forgiving.

Fernando: Ignore that. She is only protecting her vest interest in me. That is all. But who I go out with, who I date, who I love, and who I have sex with is not any of her business unless I make it her business. As father and daughter, we share a lot, maybe more than we should, but that is because we demand it from each other and the problem with us is that we freely give it to each other. I'm not saying that I would have sex with my own daughter, but if something like that were to happen, it is because we allowed it. She is only protecting that which she holds dear and valuable to her- me. But I have the final word on what I do and with who. Don't you ever forget that.

Francesca nods.

Fernando: Does all this puts your mind at ease now?

Francesca: Yes.

Fernando: Any comments, questions, statements, last words before we go?

Francesca: Rachel told me that you two sleep together at times, and share in emotional bonding between you two. What I'm trying to say is…

Fernando: You and I have a long way to get to that point, Francesca. We have to learn how to be friends, and let that relationship grow from there. We have to build a foundation of trust between us, that the other will never do anything to harm the other.

Francesca: I would never do anything to harm you.

Fernando: That's your conditioning medication talking. I want you to be able to say it from your head, to your heart, to that what it is that makes you a woman, from the inner core of your being- past the programming, past the twisting, folding and pushing the conditioning medication does to you. That will take some time, but once you get to that point, then you can go beyond. You have a lot to learn, and a long road ahead of you. But as long as I am here, you will not be alone. (after a slight pause) You ready to go home?

Francesca can only nod.

Fernando slowly gets up from the bench, then helps Francesca get up. For a moment they stand there staring at each other. He leans over to her and gives her a kiss on the forehead. She holds him against her, wanting more but has to immediately let him go instead. They both sigh, first him, then her, before taking their first steps away from the bench. And the eyes hidden in the darkness of the place continues to follow them.

"One more time from the top. What were the both of you doing in Fernando's Room?"

"I'm his daughter! I'm allowed in his room anytime I want!"

"What about her?"

"I let her in!"

"She was trying to break in by picking the lock."

"Well, I unlocked the door and let her in when I heard someone messing with the door. Only when I saw who it was, did I let her in!"

"Why?"

"Because I knew who she was."

"I swear- Fernando's going to be pissed off when he finds out that you have both his daughter and ex-girlfriend held up for interrogation!"

"Let him be pissed off. I'm not too happy with his actions as of late either!"

"What actions?!!"

"Being Off Base without permission, missing out on mission briefings, not turning in reports for the past week, and now a cyborg is missing…"

"Francesca Ran Off On Her Own!"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because She is looking for him!"

"Again, why would she do that?"

"Because you bastard retards got her and the rest of us girls so doped up on that conditioning crap, she is drowning in an ocean of love for him! You cant see that! And since you made her as an IOC (Independent Operating Cyborg)- she left on her own to go looking for him! That's All Your Fault! DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT FUCKING SHIT ON MY FATHER!"

"Spoken like a true cyborg…"

"Ferro… Fernando is at the gate."

"Is Francesca with him?"

"Yes she is."

"Tell them they are to go to immediately to my office!"

"He says that he will wait for you in the parking lot!"

"That bastard! Who he thinks is?!!"

"He also want you to bring Rachel- armed and ready for mission specifications"

"What the fuck for?!"

"He wont say, he just want you to do it."

"Damn him I swear! OK, release her. Rachel, get yourself mission ready and wait for me at the administrative offices. You got less than 5 minutes to get this done."

Rachel is released, and taken to her room, where she gathers her mission weapon, magazines and an extra box of ammunition. She takes them and places them into a small duffle bag, before getting her personal weapon, magazines and an extra set of ammunition. The Amour-Lite T-Shirt and a change of clothes is added to the pile. All this is added to the duffle bag, before putting it over her shoulder.

"Are you done."

"No."

Rachel then walks out of her room and walks the halls to Fernando's room. There she takes the duffle bag and puts it on the bed, opening it. she goes into Fernando's desk and gun locker, taking out extra magazines, firearms, and a box of ammunitions, placing them into the duffle bag. Included in this is the spare 1911 and the box of DU Rounds. One quick pet on the cat, she closes the bag, puts is on her shoulder and steps out of the room.

"Now I'm ready to leave."

Fernando's room is locked once again, and they head to the administrative offices. There Ferro was already waiting.

"Lets go. Your 'father' is waiting."

"You're just jealous that nobody loves you like he does me."

"I swear- that mouth of yours is going to get you rewritten…"

"Try it."

Ferro storms out of the hallway, with Rachel behind her. Behind her was Pricilla and a couple of guards who accompanied Rachel the entire time. In a couple of minutes, they were at the parking lot.

Ferro: Finally brought home Francesca I see.

Fernando: I did not know she was missing until just recently.

Ferro: And where were you all this time?

Fernando: Doing my job.

Ferro: Your job?

Fernando: Francesca- go to your room and arm up for mission specifications. Bring a change of clothes too… Oh… Rachel, give me the bag and help Francesca select a fresh set of clothes- preferably business attire like Ferro here.. Also bring me my Hugo Boss suit- the black heavy one.

Rachel: Uhm…

Fernando: Go get yourself a few extra things too. And make it fast!

Rachel: OK Daddy!

Rachel takes Francesca by the wrist and jobs to the dorm building, followed by Pricilla and the guards. Fernando looks at Ferro as they go away. Fernando then puts Rachel's duffle bag in the back seat of his Porsche.

Fernando: Was there a problem I should know about?

Ferro: What makes you say that?

Fernando: Before I tell you what I found out but still need to verify- you tell me what happened here.

Ferro: Francesca disappeared and your room was broken into.

Fernando: I found her and brought her back. Along the way we had a talk about her "Find Fernando" program that kicked in on her. That is why she left. Hopefully this wont happen again, but if it does, let me deal with it.

Ferro: That is what happened?

Fernando: These girls are so conditioned to follow their program, everything else goes to hell on them. Now I hope the long talk I had with her changes her following of the program, but in all honesty Ferro, I doubt it will. So if it happens again, let me deal with her, we don't need the whole freaking agency in a panic for a cyborg looking for its handler. Now about my room, who broke into it?

Ferro: Both Katherine and Rachel were found inside.

Fernando: Rachel is allowed to be in my room. And anybody with her a the time is allowed within reason.

Ferro: Katherine was videotaped lock picking your door.

Fernando: I will deal with that then. Understand this much- thank you for keeping an eye on things, but when it comes down to Katherine and Juanita, just bring it to my attention and I will deal with them accordingly.

Ferro: Your ways of doing things are least to be desired.

Fernando: I don't question how you do things.

Ferro: No- you tend to over ride my decisions and do what the damn hell you want.

Fernando: That's because the way you are doing things I do not approve and see that somebody is going to get hurt by them! And in so doing, I will do what I think is right to remedy that which is wrong.

Ferro: Or so you say.

Fernando: I'm going to say this much… In interrogating a few drunken assholes at the local college bar, I found out that several RPGs were handed out to the protestors, and given to hunter/killer groups who are going to look for the pizza vans. I don't know who has them or where are they, but they have been already distributed. Along with the RPGs, there were a couple of hundred hand guns distributed as well, along with the many bottle of Russian Hi-proof Vodka to make some nice Molotovs. Too late for us to do anything now. So tomarrow, you people are going to have to be at your absolute best if you think you are going to win this one. Personally I dont like the way it sounds.

Ferro: Where did you get this information from?

Fernando: Like I said- I was doing my job. Unfortunately, looking for Francesca, I was not able to verify all the facts so all this intell I'm giving you is as raw as it can be. I also heard a possible rumor of a bomb threat at the Coliseum while all this is going on, but that too is unsubstantiated. So with your permission, I'm going to be out there with Francesca and Rachel digging up what I can find during the night. If I find anything, it will be sent to the fax machine.

Ferro: I don't know if I should let you go on this one or not.

Fernando: Do as you like. I'm going out to get the job done as I see anyway.

Ferro: You are not supposed to do that!

Fernando: What part of Secret Agent do you not understand?

Ferro: Is that how you are taking this?

Fernando: That is how it should be taken. All I ask is to back me up when I need it.

Ferro: Alright then. You can go, with the cyborgs. But the backup remains to be seen.

Fernando: Look Ferro, I'm not here to show off or be a hero. I'm here to do a job. How you see it, I don't care as long as I can go home to my cat and my little girl, watch TV, be in the internet and eat Chinese Take-Out orders in peace and quiet. Once in a while I might go clubbing, but that is what I do, on my own and without restrictions. I thought we already had an agreement to that.

Ferro: We will talk after this mission is done.

Fernando: Lets see how it goes. Until then, good luck.

Ferro: Where will you be?

Fernando: Hiding in plain sight, doing what I can for the mission.

They both wait in silence as the girls returned. In a couple of more minutes They return with one of Fernando's large duffle bags in tow. They stop in front of Fernando and Ferro, handing the duffle bag to him. he places it in the back seat of the car with the other one. He then tells the girls to get into the car. They comply. They guards and Priscilla look at Ferro as to what is going on.

Fernando: And Ferro- if you want Juanita and Katherine to be mission ready, they should be released and asleep by now.

Ferro can only give them a stern look.

Fernando: See you tomarrow.

Fernando gets into his Porsche and drives away.

Priscilla: You are just going to let him go just like that?

Ferro: You heard him, release Katherine so she can get her rest and be ready for the mission tomorrow.

Guard: But she was caught breaking and entering.

Ferro: She's one of our agents. And you are to be guarding the facilities against would be intruders from the outside. Not practical jokes committed upon staff by the staff from the inside. Now let her go or go look for a job at Vinny's Pizzeria

Guard: Yes Ma'am.

The guard quickly leaves with his partners in tow to release Katherine.

After a bit of driving, Fernando parks his car into a private parking garage in a basement of Rome's more famous Hotels: The Westlin. Though he has a room already set inside for himself, it is only a 1 bedroom suite. He takes the girls out to a quick last meal of the day in the hotel's vast restaurant inside. Then they all go to the hotel gift shop to by some basic toiletries (disposable toothbrushes, toothpaste, soap, etc) before going into his room. They both look at the room, and the large king-size single bed in the middle of it.

Fernando: Share the bed. I'll sleep in the chair.

Rachel: Uhm… No. You cant.

Francesca: That's not allowed.

Fernando: Go to bed and go get some sleep- that's an order!

Rachel: But…

Fernando: Look Rachel- I have to go out an finish gathering information on this mission. OK. You two have to be well rested. The bed is big enough to all three of us to be in it, so with you two alone, you will have some space. Now do as I tell you too.

Rachel: But dad!

Fernando: Francesca is not going to eat you. And if you two are going to start trusting each other, you two better start now. So strip down, wash up and go to sleep.

Rachel: Yes father.

Francesca: I do not have any sleepwear.

Fernando: Sleep in your underwear then.

Francesca: Uhm…

Fernando: Like I said. Strip down, wash up, get into the blankets and get to sleep. Do it before I make it into an mission rewrite objective.

Francesca (unbuttoning her blouse): OK… sir…

Fernando: And don't sir me!

Francesca: I'm sorry…

Rachel had already taken over the bathroom, doing what she does in there. Fernando waits for her to come out and Francesca to go in before leaving. In a couple of minutes, Rachel steps out of the bathroom and dumps her clothes on the only chair in the room before stepping towards her god-father. Rachel stands in front of him in just a t-shirt and panties.

Fernando: I'll be back between 12 midnight and 1am. You two better be asleep when I get back.

Rachel: But, daddy…

Fernando: What?

Rachel: You know…

Fernando: About you and Francesca sleeping in the same bed?

Rachel: No. Me sleeping with you.

Fernando: We'll deal with it when I return. Right now I have to deal with rest of my intell gathering part of the mission, and I have to go to an Adults Only Place. I need you to take care of Francesca while I am gone. I expect no funny business or anything that will make her run away looking for me. Do I make myself clear?

Rachel: Yes Daddy.

Fernando (kissing her on the forehead): Go to bed, go to sleep and be a good girl. (then points at the clock) Daddy will be home soon.

Rachel gives him a hug before going to the bed. She climbs up on it, and looks at him sadly. He walks over to the bed and takes a nearby pillow, placing it behind her. He then tucks her in.

Fernando: Goodnight Rachel.

Rachel: Goodnight daddy.

She then closes her eyes. Fernando makes a few last seconds adjustments to himself as he looks at the room's mirror. Francesca comes out of the bathroom in just her opened blouse and panties, most that she was not wearing is now in a tight wrapped ball of fabric in her hands. Fernando did his all from reacting out loud, thus he points at the comfy chair for her to put the clothes on. She does and then steps in front of Fernando again. He could not keep from looking straight into her eyes, but rather at everything else god and genetics had given her, and the SWA medics had augmented.

Fernando: Everything OK with you, Francesca?

Francesca: So far. When are you coming back?

Fernando Midnight, maybe 1AM.

Francesca: OK. I will see you later too,

Fernando: I want you to be sleeping like Rachel when I come back.

Francesca: I am not sleepy though.

Fernando: Make yourself sleep.

Francesca: How?

Fernando: Get in that bed, close your eyes and sleep. OK?

Francesca: I'll try

Fernando: Don't try, Do.

Francesca just sighs.

Fernando (reaching for the door knob): Goodnight Francesca.

Francesca bows her head and sighs again.

Fernando: What's bothering you girl? Seriously?

Francesca: I don't know.

Fernando: I'll be back, I promise.

Francesca: I know. Its that things seem empty without you.

Fernando: Things are going to be more empty if I do not get this information for Ferro. Now, go to sleep and I'll be back before you know it.

Francesca: OK.

Francesca slowly turns and walks to the bed. She takes off her blouse before getting on the bed and drops it on the floor. She finally gets under the covers and the blanket, facing the opposite direction from Rachel in a semi-fetal position. Fernando gives them a final look before turning off the lights and leaving the room. The electronic door lock activates upon close. Fernando's footsteps fade into the distance of the hallway outside the door.

Rachel: You so want him, don't you?

Francesca: I do not.

Rachel: Yes you do.

Francesca: Your father and I had a long talk before returning to the compound. I now understand why he wont return to me my love for him, but he wont totally disrespect me for it. At least in that regard I can love him more.

Rachel (mocking her): At least in that regard I can love him more… Gee Francesca, what you want him to do? Pull down them panties and give it to you so good and hard? Damn it- you're no better than all the other girls in the SWA who have sex with their handlers.

Francesca: They actually do?

Rachel sits to and faces her.

Rachel: Sometimes I forget you were just hatched, but yes, there are tons of rumors of handlers doing their cyborg girls lovely! Even the medical staff gets some action at times, so when you go to an examination, make sure that they don't put you to sleep or into some kind of diagnostic mode that you wont remember things afterwards. And anytime you come out of the medical facility and you're sore down there, you better know why you are. Those people are such sex starved pervs! You notice that they are all men, right?!!

Francesca: Uhm… I was supposed to see the medical techs tomorrow.

Rachel: Was?

Francesca: For my conditioning dosage monitoring.

Rachel: OK. Like that is important.

Francesca: It is important- without the conditioning medication, the implants wont work!

Rachel: What's more important: That conditioning medication or saving innocent people's lives?

Francesca: Saving innocent lives, but…

Rachel: No Butts. You have answered the question yourself. Besides, you should have enough of that crap in your field kit to last you a month.

Dead silence on Francesca's end.

Rachel: You have brought your field kit with you… didn't you?

Francesca: I thought it would not be necessary.

Rachel (sighs): And why not?

Francesca: I did not think it would be necessary.

Rachel: You would not think it would be necessary… I swear- how stupid that is… Do you know how much is your dosage?

Francesca: I do not know, everything is pre-measured.

Rachel: Pre-measured… oh how nice! Were you pre-measured too?!!

Francesca just looks at her and bites on her lower lip.

Rachel: Look- Dad is going to call them in the morning, and you are going to take what your dosage is from my kit. Then the three of us is going to do the mission and then you are not going to fail, because if you fail, fail for being stupid in forgetting your conditioning med kit, I am going to kill you myself. Do you understand what I'm telling you?

Francesca (softly crying): Yes…

Rachel: Now, go to sleep! I swear… Forgetting one's own medication kit. That's like forgetting one's pads during that time of the month or one's keys… you don't forget those things.

Rachel dives to her side of the bed and takes the blanket to her chin, while taking the pillow to herself. Francesca just lays there, opposite to Rachel, trying to stop crying but finding herself not being able too. She also wants to run and find Fernando but cant. Rachel continues on rubbing it in, "I swear, when daddy finds out, he wont be happy. And you want to be his girl friend? He don't like stupid or dumb girls as girl friends! In Fact He Hates Them!"

"YOU BETTER LET ME GO!", right after the door slams.

"I swear, what is it now, Kathy?"

Katherine: Those bastards tried to arrest me.

Juanita: On what charge?

Katherine: Breaking and entering.

Juanita: Did you?

Katherine: Well…

Juanita: Did you or did you not tried to break and enter, and into what?

Katherine: It was Fernando's Room. OK. I wanted to talk to him as a favor for you, and his room was locked.

Juanita: Was he in at least?

Katherine: No.

Juanita: Then how did you get into the room?

Katherine (softly as to not be heard): I picked the lock.

Juanita: What was that? I could not hear you.

Katherine (softly as to not be heard again): I said I picked the lock.

Juanita: Louder This Time Please…

Katherine: Alright- I said I picked the lock! What more do you want?

Juanita: So, You picked the lock to Fernando's Room….

Katherine (interrupting her): And it was a tough one too.

Juanita: What part of Breaking and Entering do you not understand, Katherine? No wonder you got busted! I swear!

Katherine: You want me to tell Ferro it was all your idea?

Juanita: My idea? I did not order you to go and break into other people's rooms, now did I? I swear- you take that dumb blonde act a bit too far!

Katherine: Hey! I'm a natural Blonde!

Juanita: You're An African American Albino, of course you're a natural Blonde- nearly all of your pigmentation is mission from your body! Jesus, I swear.

Katherine: Oh- you took the lord's name in vain, you're going to hell now. And to believe you were such a sweet and innocent church girl.

Juanita: Cut the act, Katherine. Neither you or I are as innocent as we make ourselves to be. You can thank our jobs for that.

Katherine: All ever wanted to do was crack codes. Killing people was not my thing.

Juanita: Same here.

Katherine: What about Adultery?

Juanita: What you mean by that?

Katherine: As much as you fooled around with Fernando…

Juanita: I never fooled around with Fernando!

Katherine: Not when he was married to Cathy?

Juanita: No!

Katherine: Not when they were going out with each other?

Juanita: No!

Katherine: Not when you two were snowed in when Cathy was killed?

Juanita: N…n…n…no.

Katherine: You two were alone locked up in that apartment for almost a week. Snowplows did not get to your area until the 5th day of clean up. Fernando was very much an emotional train wreck waiting to happen waiting for his wife to return but never did, but I don't know, I was not there. You were. And you say nothing happened between you two?

Juanita: We were trying to survive- stupid super did not get the order of oil that day, so the boiler shut down that night, and the building froze! And yes, I had to deal with Fernando, who was wanting to go out into 6ft snow drifts and go through all of Brooklyn to find Cathy! It was 20-below that whole week, we were freezing, and it was him and I alone in their bed under 4 layers of blankets. We held each other for warmth, and he told me things that he would not have told anyone else, and I did the same. So excuse me if I did not dropped my panties and screwed his brains out right then and there while he waited for his loving wife to walk in through… the… door…!

Katherine: What a let down. I was expecting for more.

Juanita: What else do you want to know? That we slept with nearly nothing on? That we had the opportunities but never took them? No. I had 20 days of the best emotional bonding with the man I so long since loved in high school, and nothing physically happened between us when it should have. Hell, my husband was a dog during our honeymoon compared to Fernando! And you know what? I'm beginning to realize how much of a betrayal we had given him for what happened on those 20 days between us. It should not have happened, but it did. And now I don't know how to make it up to him.

Katherine: You still love him, don't you?

Juanita: Yes.

Katherine: I do too.

Juanita: Then stop treating him like shit!

Katherine: Some things cant be helped.

Juanita: If you love somebody, you don't treat him like crap!

Katherine: And like I said- Some things can't be helped.

Juanita: Why is that?

Katherine: I don't know.

Juanita: You and your sister have always had abusive boyfriends, and when you had one that didn't in him, what you do? Abuse him. The Fernando I know never abused Cathy, and he never abused me. In short, he was the nicest man I ever knew, and I am sorry that I never married him. And I am more sorry for realizing the shit we continue to put him through now.

Katherine: Want to break our deal?

Juanita: No, never.

Katherine: Then put up and shut up.

Juanita: I just cant anymore.

Katherine: Girl… until this is over, you are going to do that it takes to get this done. Even if it mean giving a so-called innocent man so much hell that he would hate us for the rest of his days.

Juanita: There has to be another way.

Katherine: There Is No Other Way…

Juanita: But.

Katherine: I say, You do. You getting yourself preggo on me messes things up for the interim, but that can be rectified, and until the day you drop that puppy- when I say drop those panties to keep him preoccupied, you do so.

Juanita: And if I refuse?

Katherine: Cathy was not the only with access to Black Mafia through Randal. Now unless you want to see what I'm willing to do to your friends and family- don't you ever forget that.

Juanita: Don't you ever forget that Fernando took on the Black Mafia alone, and won.

Katherine: You willing to put him up to another test?

Juanita: You willing to sacrifice the Chisolm Clan?

Katherine gives her a stern look, then suddenly the bells from St. Peter's Square can be heard. 1 Gong, signifying 1AM.

Juanita: What time is it?

Katherine looks over to the clock on her nightstand.

Katherine: Its 1 in the morning.

Juanita: Shit… we got a surveillance tomarrow!

Katherine: So?

Juanita: So? Turn off the lights so we can get some sleep.

Katherine: Only the preggo needs to sleep, I'm thinking of reading a good book…

Katherine gets whapped by a thrown pillow.

Juanita: THEN GO READ IN THE DARK, BLONDIE!

Juanita then picks up a shoe and throws it at the light switch. It somehow manages to catch it to turn it off. She then dives for the blanket and remaining pillow.

Katherine (to herself): Damn Preggo Bitch…

Juanita: GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!!!

Downstairs in the administration offices, a phone begins to ring. But with no one there, it is not answered. Two rings, Three rings, Four rings, the fax machine picks up and sends an acknowledgement tone. It gets one back. An exchange of tones continue, shifting in pitch and frequencies until there is a signal lock. 3 pages start to be printed, they fall into the collection bin. A last page is then printed, saying, "To: Ferro. RE: Information Confirmed Correct. Pages: 3-FG." It will not be delivered until the later hours in the morning.

Fernando walks quietly into the hotel room. The electric lock kicks in, shutting the door behind him. He did not turn on the lights, for walking in the dark was something he was already used too. Crying females, though through his marriage and many relationships he have had, he was not. He tosses his suit jacket onto the chair and disarms before quietly going to the edge of the bed on Francesca's side. He kneels down to it to be even in height with her.

Fernando (very softly): Are you OK?

Francesca continues to whimper quietly.

Fernando: Francesca, are you OK?

Francesca: No.

Fernando: Tell me, what's the problem?

Francesca (between the tears): A… lot… of… things.

Fernando (taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and giving it to her): First off, before we can solve them, I need you to stop crying.

Francesca tries to stop, and though has some difficulty in doing so, eventually does.

Fernando (after she stops crying): Now Francesca, what are the problems?

Francesca: I'm sorry…

Fernando: Sorry for what?

Francesca: I left my conditioning med kit back in the compound.

Fernando: Its OK. We can get it in the morning or after the mission, unless, are you in need of the medication now?

Francesca: No.

Fernando: You're not in pain?

Francesca: Just in my heart.

Fernando (putting his fingers to her neck for her Carotid pulse): Your heart?

Francesca nods. Fernando puts his hand into the blanket and slowly follows down her neck to her chest, putting the tips of his fingers between her breasts against her breast bone, feeling her heart beating behind it. She takes her hand and puts it above his, pressing a bit harder against her chest.

Fernando: You having trouble breathing?

Francesca: No…

Fernando: You dizzy or light headed?

Francesca: No…

Fernando: Without medical equipment, I cant find anything wrong with you. You sure you don't need the conditioning medication? I can give you some from Rachel's kit.

Francesca: That's the thing…

Fernando: What's the thing?

Francesca: Rachel said that I was stupid, that I forgot the conditioning med kit, and that I would fail the mission because of it. Even if she gave me from her conditioning med kit, if I fail in the mission that she would kill me. And she said that you would hate me for being stupid.

Fernando: That's why your heart hurts?

Francesca: Yes.

Fernando: Understand this- I would never hate you. I would hate and be angry at things that you may do, but not you, unless you betray our trust. OK?

Francesca nods.

Fernando: Also understand that you are part of my team. You only need to listen to what I have to say and nobody else. Not Rachel, not my friends, not members of the agency saying that they are speaking for me. Nobody speaks for me but me. And everything I told you up to now remains the same. Understand that?

Francesca nods again.

Fernando: Now, girl. I need you to toughen up, be brave. I will call Dr. Bianchi and ask what your dosage is so I can take from Rachel's kit and give you your dose from it. And everything will be just fine.

Francesca: But I have an appointment with the medical ward tomorrow.

Fernando: You know what for?

Francesca: Conditioning Medication Monitoring and Adjustment.

Fernando: Are you having problems or issues with the medication or your implants?

Francesca: No.

Fernando: Then I will cancel your appointment and make a new one for you to go to while we deal with this emergency mission.

Francesca: But I might fail.

Fernando: Listen to me. In the time I have had Rachel, and the things we been through with the medication and other stupid things that have happened between us and the SWA, she has never failed me. Neither will you. You just have to do your best, that is all I ask.

Francesca: I will do my best for you, sir.

Fernando: Then good. You relax yourself and go to sleep. Tomarrow is going to be a tough mission, and your first… Uhm… That reminds me. Have you ever fired your gun before?

Francesca: Not that I remember?

Fernando: But you know how too?

Francesca: Yes.

Fernando: I'm going to add one thing for you to remember.

Francesca: What is it?

Fernando: Unless we need them alive, supposed you shoot someone in the chest or the stomach and they do not go down, that means they are wearing bullet proof protection. When that happens, re-aim for the head to kill them. If we need them alive, go for the legs, like the knees and foot.

Francesca: I understand sir.

Fernando: Good. Now, I need to get some sleep. I just don't know how though.

Francesca: You can sleep here with us.

Fernando: No.

Francesca: Why not.

Fernando: Just close your eyes, and go to sleep. That is all I'm going to tell you to do right now.

Francesca: OK.

And she does as she is told. Fernando on the other hand has other things. He slowly gets up and walks to the chair in the room. He takes the items of clothing from the chair and puts them on top of the dresser, arranging them neatly. He then takes off his shirt and shoes, also putting them on the dresser before heading over to the chair and sits in it. Once he finds his comfortable spot within the chair, he closes his eyes to think over the day's events before going to sleep.

Next Day; 8AM.

Much of the SWA has become hyper active, like bees in a hive that as been infiltrated by a bear. It is more so in the dorms where most of the handlers are getting their girls ready for today's mission. Even Claes has been ordered to take part of the mission, but her role will be that of her handler's, Ferro, body guard. Up on the higher floor, Juanita and Katherine work to be ready for their roles in the mission. Eventually they get dressed gather their equipment together; PDA Units with cameras and extended memories, cellphones and their personal weapons- 1911- .38S variants. Along with their guns, they take 2 magazines each, along with the one in their weapons, making a total of 3, all with 16 round capacities. Along with their clothes, they put on their agency given bullet proof protection, which Katherine complains its more like a 19th century corset than a life saving device. Juanita complains that hers has become a bit tight fit, and blames being pregnant for it although she should not be gaining pregnancy weight until after her 4th month.

Most involved end up in the cafeteria for a big breakfast, an unofficial tradition in the SWA since the first cyborgs has rolled off the assembly line. In actuality, this has become a tradition to any agency where the possibility of an agent losing mission is a concern, brought down from the military on feeding their men well before the up and coming battle. Ferro makes her rounds in the cafeteria, telling handlers and support personnel to meet in the conference room for a last minute update after breakfast.

At 8:48AM, all called are gathering at the conference room. The cafeteria staff has been told to bring some food and drinks for everyone to have. There is a lot of discussion going on among everyone as to what is going on. They become silent when Jean calls the room to order. Chief Lorenzo drops by the meeting unannounced, adding to the suspense.

Jean: It has been brought to our attention that Padania will be making strike against the Pizza Vans during a rally at the Coliseum. Ferro?

Ferro: Thank you, Jean. As you all may have noticed, Fernando and his cyborg Rachel are not here with us. They are still in the field gathering intell on this potential threat. Their recent update came in at about 1AM through our fax machine, detailing what is in order. I'll just read this segment here, "15 RPG units have been handed out to groups of 3 hidden in the crowd. They will be hunting for the pizza vans. 200 guns have also been distributed, along with 500 bottles of hi-proof Russian vodka. It has been stated that there will be 5000 people in this rally, and not all are there to be trouble makers." I don't know what to say of these numbers, but least to say, 20% of that group will be there to cause trouble, the rest are mindless youth who be getting their share of abuse when all things go down.

Chief Lorenzo: Where did Fernando get this intell?

Ferro: That I do not know. It all started with a newspaper ad calling for the rally at the Coliseum a few days ago. He has been in the field since gathering and verifying information as best as he can.

Chief Lorenzo: Why haven't any of you been in the field providing back up or taking the initiative and gathering intell?

They all look at each other and start talking amongst themselves. A voice within the crowded room says out loud, "No one told us to do so."

Chief Lorenzo: That's an excuse. We are the SWA Section Two- part of Public Safety. Your first responsibilities is to be out in the field to find such disturbances and deal with them accordingly. Ferro, Jean, when you two are finished, I want to see you in my office.

Ferro and Jean: Yes sir.

Chief Lorenzo then steps out of the room, presumably back to his office. Ferro drops her shoulders and bows her head, looking at the table in front of her. She then releases a sigh before recomposing herself and taking command of the room again.

Ferro: Your assignments are as follows: Jean/Ricco- you will be up in the roofs, looking down at the crowd. Marco/Angelica, Hillshire/Triela, Ernesto/Pia and Jose/Henrietta, you will be in the crowd, looking anyone suspicious. RPGs tend to be large, so it may be hidden in a large case. Take out anyone you find with an RPG. Support teams 1 and 2, you will have a new member in your teams- CIA Agents Juanita and Katherine. Though they are to over see Fernando's activities, they are also to work for us. They know what is expected of them.

Priscilla: So in spite of what is going on, we are still going to take the pizza vans?

Ferro: Yes. You will have Juanita in Pizza Van 2 Along with Giorgio and Nihal. I will be in Pizza Van 1 with Katherine, Olga and Alfonzo. Amedeo will be having Pizza Van 3 hidden in an indoor garage until it is time to round up the Fratello Teams when all is said and done.

Priscilla: Standard Surveillance Pattern?

Ferro: No. That would bring us too close to the action and open us up as potential targets. We are doubling the surveillance radius at 500m.

Priscilla: But that would be greatly affect our surveillance capabilities.

Ferro: Make due with what you got.

Marco: What about Fernando?

Ferro: He told me that he will be out there, somewhere. Both Rachel and Francesca will be with him. For those who do not know, Francesca is our new independent Cyborg Operative, which Fernando will be her supervisory field handler. She is programmed to take order from any SWA supervisory staff, so that includes most of you people in here. Her description is 5ft 2in, 105 pounds in appearance, 34C, 24, 32 build, with long red hair and green eyes. She speaks Spanish, French, Italian and English. She is a rebuilt Pre-type 1 cyborg.

Marco: A Pre-Type 1 cyborg? Impossible!

Ferro: When Fernando found her, she was brought here to the medical lab for testing and verification. The condition she was found in was less than what some would consider living, but somehow she survived almost a decade out there on her own, after being found in France.

Marco: Almost 10 years- that's impossible! All our Type 1 girls are at their life's end of 7 years right now!

Ferro: Besides stripping her of her SWA components and replacing them with their inferior public domain counterparts, the French doctors did something to her in order for her to live for so long and without conditioning medication. Our prestigious medical team is trying to unlock what that is so it can be imported to all our cyborgs and have them live much longer lives.

Most of the girls cheer silently to themselves upon hearing this. Ferro continues.

Ferro: But we have to keep her alive.

Marco: So why is she not in protective custody here?

Ferro: She has to be in the field in order to find out what it is that makes her tick.

Marco: Then limit her operative functions.

Ferro: It has been decided that she is to be fully functioning in order to get this intell.

Jose: So why is Fernando her handler?

Ferro: Apparently, when he found her, I thought I would never have to say this… On the mission that killed her original handler, Felix, Francesca was imprinted with him as her handler, as all the cyborgs are. Unknown to us at the time, Felix was not an Italian, but a Spaniard like Francesca is. The reason why Francesca connected with Fernando is not only that they looked similar, but he also spoke to her in Spanish, like her old handler had before. For her that was enough for her old program to kick in and connect Fernando as her handler. Undoing her old conditioning program would have broken her functionality and unlocking her long-life secret would have ended there. Thus, the medical team decided to keep her memories suppressed and her connection to Fernando intact with a slight modification of him being a supervisory handler and she an independent cyborg. No one else would have been able to connect to her like he did, and it was by mere chance that it happened.

Jose: So it is all by luck that Francesca was found at all.

Ferro: Correct. Now that she is a fully functioning cyborg again, she has the same faults like any other, including the conditional bond between cyborg and handler. Whether Fernando knows this or not, Francesca is deeply in love with him, as she was for her former handler. And he is going to have to deal with that in his own way. Now. You are not to engage Fernando, Rachel or Francesca in the field during this mission, but acknowledge that you are in range of them. They may engage with you, to provide updated intell. The protest rally starts at 5pm. Chances are the protestor will be gathering an hour before then, so we begin this mission at 3pm. Any questions?

No says a word for the duration of the moment.

Ferro: Fine. You have until the duration of the day to prepare for the mission, and mission start at 3pm, everyone is to arrive to their posts individually. With the exception of Katherine and Juanita, you can all leave.

The room empties out in an orderly fashion. Ferro, Priscilla, Jean stay behind with Katherine and Juanita who remain seated. Ferro remains at her position by the white board as Priscilla sits across from them. Jean point to the chairs at the end of the table and tells Rico to sit down. Ferro gestures to Claes to do the same, both comply.

Ferro: What was said here about Francesca and Fernando, does not leave this room.

Katherine: Why not? If You hooked up Fernando with a potentially unstable and dangerous cyborg, then he should know about it!

Ferro: Jean? You know the Francesca situation better than most, since you were here at the time.

Jean: What is there to say? Francesca was in love with her handler, and it may or may not turn out that the love she had for him at the time- One- still exists or not and two- transferred over to Fernando, all this remains to be seen.

Ferro: There is also the fact that Francesca has matured to a young adult, and all the ramifications thereof. She is no longer the young 13 year old when she started here so many years ago, as her life experiences outside the SWA has given her during this time. Thus there is no foreseen possible dangers, just a complete set of unknown variables involving her. How much she has grown up remains to be seen.

Juanita: So what is the problem?

Priscilla: This is a case of observing how Francesca acts and reacts in the field and of how Fernando takes to her as a member of his team.

Juanita: I think the problem here would be with his daughter and not with him.

Ferro: We're taking that into account. But in order to get clean data, they can not know that they are under observation during this mission and he is not to know of Francesca's condition, even though this mission takes precedence over everything else. So we will be doing a double duty today.

Katherine: Sounds to me you are piling it all on his plate.

Ferro: No, we are taking advantage of the situation, like you are taking advantage of the situation by doing work for us and for your agency at the same time. I just wish that we had more cooperation in those matters.

Katherine: If you want more cooperation then how about a little more RE-*….

Juanita covers her mouth and holds her down.

Juanita: You will get that cooperation… Right Kathy?

Katherine (with her mouth covered): Hrrmmm!!!

Juanita: She says yes.

Ferro: Good. You two will meet up with us at the offices down the hall at 2:30 and will put into the appropriate Pizza Vans. There you will be in contact with each other and the rest of the team members involved in this case, including Fernando if he has his radio communicator. Any questions?

Juanita: No… But if you mind, I need a few minutes with my colleague here to discuss our agency's objective.

Ferro (nodding to the others): Fine. Just close the door when you leave.

Juanita: Thank you.

Priscilla, Ferro, Jean and the cyborg girls leave the room. Juanita lets go of Katherine when the door closes.

Katherine: What's the big idea?!!

Juanita: I told you to be your nice cooperative self! You going off on your tangents will have them lock you lock and attempted to be reprogrammed again. Do you want that?

Katherine: I see your point, but do not ever hold me back in saying what has to be said.

Juanita: Look Kathy. Right now they think you're programmed to be more cooperative, and you are about to blow it. Now can your Queen Bee shit before this foreign hive we are un decides to royally kick your ass! Now follow my lead and be god damn nice!

Katherine: If I were to follow your led, I would be pregnant too by Dr. Frankenfrutter's test tubes…

Juanita (beginning to cry): Why Do You Have To Be So Mean?!!

Katherine: Hey, I'm just looking at the reality of the thing. Besides, how do you know its Fernando's Child and not some fat while freak with glasses working at the lab who never had pussy in his entire life? He could have easily taken your eggs into some backroom and whacked off into the test tube and dump Fernando's seed down the sink. Shit like this happens all the time, you know.

That comment sent Juanita into a nose diving spin of depression and crying.

Katherine: Oh come on… You're the one who lives in the world where things can not be wrong, but they are always biting you on the ass. I try to be realistic about these things.

Juanita (pounding on Katherine's shoulder): Why Must You Try To Ruin Everything I Try To Own?!! Why, Kathy?!! WHY?!!

Katherine: I just told you why.

Juanita (running off): Don't Ever Speak To Me Again!

Katherine (sitting alone as the door slams shut): Damn, those preggo hormones are really playing with her.

Its been a long ride down the mountain side road, but in their open air convertible, they could care less if the ride lasted forever. The bright sun in the sky gave the impression of an ongoing perfect day, one that was going to end with celebration into the night, all they had to do was go home. But the sound of thunder echoed through the valley, and the sound of screeching metal louder than the screaming voice inside the car. It jumps the guard rail and goes down the side of the mountain in a straight line as if were still on the road until it hits the log and stump of a dead tree. The occupants go through the windshield and through the rough vegetation further down. Twigs and branches tear at the clothes as it does the flesh, and floor and tree impacts along the way down wretch the limbs off their sockets. One stops in its travel while the other continues on going, reaching out despite the pain, grabs on, holds tight and gets ripped off.

Francesca wakes up screaming, causing Fernando and Rachel to run out of the bathroom to see was going on. He sits by Francesca on the bed as he wipes the shaving cream off his face with a towel, as she reaches to him and holds him tightly crying. Rachel can only sit there miffed at the attention Francesca was getting.

Fernando: Francesca, what is wrong?

But Francesca was too inconsolable to be able to give a reason.

Fernando: Francesca, calm yourself down!

But she doesn't for she cant.

Fernando (taking her by the shoulders and shakes her): FRANCESCA! I Don't Want To Do This!

She is still out of control. Fernando yells out her name one more time with no reaction from her. He then slaps her. She turns in the direction of the blow, though he did not mean to hit her so hard. She then slowly turn to him, rubbing her check where he hit her, but she was dead silent.

Fernando: I'm sorry.

Francesca (softly): No, don't be. I deserved it, I needed it.

Fernando: What happened?

Francesca (looking down at herself): I don't know.

Fernando looks at her. He puts his hand to her chin and slowly lift her face into view.

Francesca: I really don't know, really.

Fernando: Bad dream?

Francesca: Maybe it was. I don't remember.

Fernando: It had to be something, not even Rachel reacts that bad at her worse.

Francesca: Fernando?

Fernando: Yes?

Francesca: Please, do not ever leave me.

Fernando: I cant promise you that. You need to be able to function on your own as per the agency's and my orders.

Francesca: No, not that.

Fernando: What then?

Francesca: Do not leave me when I am alone…

Fernando: I will always be somewhere nearby at least for now.

Francesca: For now?

Fernando: For at least the next 2 years. Then I go home to New York.

Francesca: I would like to go with you.

Fernando: Before we even start down that road, we need to go past tomarrow, then the next day, and the next week, next month, next year. There is a lot to do in that time. And a lot more to get done before then. And right now we have a mission to prepare for. You understand what I'm trying to tell you?

Francesca: I think so…

Fernando: Good (looking over to Rachel) Rachel is out of the shower, I need to you to wash up and get dressed.

Francesca: OK…

Francesca slowly get up, looks at both of them before walking into the bathroom. Rachel walks over tot he bed and sits next to her god-father.

Rachel: What's the matter with her?

Fernando: It takes a lot of glue to fix a broken person, and Francesca has been broken up into tiny little pieces for a very long time. So between you and I, understanding is going to be the key to fixing her.

Rachel: I'm not willing to share you if that is what you mean.

Fernando: I'm not asking you to share something you do not own. I want you to understand that she is going through a lot, just like you have when you were raped, and like you, needs a friend to help her along.

Rachel: She's in love with you, and she wants to take you away from me.

Fernando: First off, irregardless of whether she is in love with me or not, she can not steal something you do not have. Second, you are my daughter, and that can never be taken away from you. Third, how relationships are developed depends on those involved. Finally, we are a team, and we are to work together and be successful in the work that we do. Now what happens between us three as a group depends on what we accept and do as individuals. Francesca needs help and whether you like it or not, I'm willing to give her that help. It is not fair to her if I give all my attention to you and only you. So remember that I will not give you what you want, but I will give you what you need. The same applies to her.

Rachel: But, daddy…

Fernando: But what?

Rachel: She wants you, in that sorta very personal way.

Fernando: She wont have me in that sorta very personal way. She can have me in ways that will help her become a better person, but not if it involves very personal interactions. Now, lets get serious- we got a mission to do today. Lets get ready for that mission. Get dressed and get your mission weapon ready.

Rachel: OK father…

Fernando gives her a reassuring hug and a kiss to her forehead. Rachel hops off the bed and goes into her bag to get a few things to put on. She lays them down on the bed and looks at them, and then at Fernando.

Fernando: Think: Dark Hugo Boss Suit.

Rachel thinks before answering.

Rachel: OK daddy.

She picks out a dark grey wrap around skirt with a dark navy blue turtle neck sweater. Along with it, she chooses black stockings and her black silk underwear. White ankle sweat sox are put on over the stockings so she could put on her while sneakers. Fernando sets Francesca's clothing on the bed as Rachel gets dressed. He chooses for her a dark navy blue business suit with a white silk top. He then chooses nude-colored pan hoses with a pair of white short sweat sox and white sneakers that they bought a couple of days before. In a couple of minutes, Francesca comes out of the bathroom wiping herself down with a towel. Fernando points to her clothes and she nods her head. He then steps into the bathroom to finish shaving. Rachel sits in the only chair of the room, waits and watches Francesca.

Fernando only takes a couple of minutes to finish shaving. Francesca takes longer to get dressed but eventually does. Fernando takes a shorter time. He sits in the bed to put on his shoes. He gets up and look at the girls, then lets out a sigh.

Fernando: Arm up. Mission maximum. Rachel, .45 in the purse, NAA.32 in the holster, take all the magazines you can carry. I'll carry the rest. Francesca take what you can. We are going to be outnumbered, and under armed, so lets make the best of this. Only shoot when they are about to shoot at us the pizza vans or any innocents- and head shots only. They are not going to care about us, so we should return to them the same courtesy. And finally we will within 30 feet – 10 meters from each other. This is our first mission together, I do not intend to make it our last. Any questions?

They both look at him and shake their heads at him.

Fernando: Good. Mission patrol will start after 1pm, until then, we are going to have a good breakfast, go see a movie and have a good lunch. Then we begin.

They both nod at him. Fernando gathers guns together and holsters them. Then he pockets the magazines.

Fernando: Lets go.

Fernando picks up his suit jacket and puts it on as he walks to the door. The girls follow him out the door.

Several medical technicians look over the pieces that were left on the examination table, positioned on top of a life-size diagram. On the other slab, a covered body of a male, mid 20's.

"Much of an arm. Bits and pieces of skin and artificial muscle and nuero circuitry thereof. Bits of tattered clothing."

"Lets 400 meters to the ravine at the bottom where we found the car. No way could she had survived that."

"What killed Felix?"

"Large caliber round to the back of the head, exiting out the left eye socket"

"Never knew what hit him."

"Not from the looks of it."

An elder man in a lab cost charges into the room, stopping at the examination table with the parts on it. He looks over them. A tear starts to roll down his cheek as he picks up the arm, and holds its hand in his and cradles the arm. He closes the his eyes for the moment.

"Have the found the rest of her?"

"No Dr. Frankenstein. They stopped looking for her."

He puts down the arm and runs his finger across the examination table over the other parts.

"You checked all the hospitals in the area?"

"Yes we have, and nothing, sir."

"Its been over 2 weeks since any word was heard from this and this is what we found. I doubt Francesca could have crawled out of the ravine on her own if she did not fall to the bottom, which is very likely."

"She would not have survived that…"

"Let me know if anything else is found. Anything…"

"We will sir."

Dr. Frankenstein walks out of the lab. 3 months later he would be found dead in his office. Though his autopsy says that he died from complications to the cancer that he had, some say he died from a broken heart which caused him to miss out on life saving treatments and lose his will to live. Though Dr. Frankenstein was the best mind in cyborg technology, he was not the only one. Others built upon his work, and other cyborgs would be built, with much of the proven technology filtering to the public domain.

Time passes to the present at the compound. Inside the Motor Pool, Priscilla is getting the crews to get the Pizza Vans in order. Surveillance equipment, computers, radio communications being out into 2 of the 3 and extra seats into the third. Ferro brings Katherine and Juanita, to the Motor Pool, bringing them to Priscilla.

Ferro: Are we almost done here?

Priscilla: Just a few more nuts and bolts and then the diagnostics before we roll.

Ferro: 5 Minutes then.

Priscilla: Looks like it.

Ferro: Alright- Here is our American Counter Parts. Juanita, you are to be with Priscilla. Katherine, you are with me.

Giorgio sticks his head out of the passenger section of Pizza Van 2.

Giorgio: Priscilla, we're done.

Priscilla: Good. (turns to Katherine and Juanita) Juanita is it? You're with me in the back. Lets go.

Juanita: Uhm…

Priscilla: Just get in there and buckle in. Giorgio will drive while we runs diagnostics before we start the mission.

Juanita steps into the passenger section where Giorgio was at, and led to the rear of the van. She is told to take the seat at the end, facing several monitors and 2 desk microphones. Giorgio takes the seat belts and straps her in. Priscilla walks in and takes the commander's seat next to her, strapping herself in. She turns to Juanita as Giorgio and Nihal sit in the front. Nihal checks in a couple of machine guns that are stored just behind the front seats.

Priscilla (turning on the main power to the computers and communications equipment): Nervous? Don't be. These babies are built to take on a tank shell or a road mine. One little RPG will just bounce off.

Juanita (looking at the screens load up the OS, drivers and then the surveillance programs): I see.

Pizza Van 1 starts out of the garage. Ferro gets into Pizza Van 2 with Katherine in front of her. They both sit down with Katherine at the far end, and buckle up. Ferro turns on the computers and communications equipment as Olga and Alfonzo get in. Alfonzo takes the driver's seat as Olga checks the weapons while they drive away. The last Pizza van driven by Amedeo is drive a 1/2 hour later, and hidden at a hotel garage near the Coliseum. Though early, the mission has begun for Section 2.

About a 500 meters away from the Coliseum, on Via dei Fenili, a male with a young red-haired lady friend and a short teenage girl sit at an outdoor café. He has an espresso, they have sodas and pastries.

Francesca: That was an excellent movie.

Rachel (to herself): Its probably the only movie she ever seen.

Fernando: Rachel… be nice.

Francesca: Huh?

Fernando: I'm glad you like it.

Francesca: Thank you for taking me.

Fernando: Its part of the job.

They all notice several police vans driving by silently. Fernando looks at his watch before reaching into his pocket and pulls out 3 tiny hearing aids like objects that he places onto the table. Rachel takes one of them and puts of on her ear.

Francesca: What are these for.

Fernando: They are miniature 2-way radios. You will be able to hear and talk back to the rest of the SWA operatives within your range, about 150 yards. Just put it on- this piece goes into the ear and the hook is pressed to your skull behind the ear so it can pick up your voice by bone conduction from inside your head.

Fernando takes one and puts it on. Francesca finally takes the last one and puts it on. Fernando pulls out a 10 and 20 Euro notes and places them under his espresso cup and dish before signaling to the girls to follow his lead. They walk down the Via dei Fenili and make a turn unto Via di San Teodoro, walking up for several blocks until they reach Via dei Fori Imperiali. They turn right onto Via dei Fori Imperiali and continue on their way towards the coliseum which was in view. Stopping just short of the Coliseum Plaza, Fernando looks around. Just a few dozen meters away was the Roman Subway Station for the Coliseum, which is now being closed off by the police. It was just a shortly after 3pm. Looking down towards Traiano Park that lines the north side of the Coliseum, he could see a could of hundred protestors already gathering.

Fernando: Follow me.

They do as they are told, Rachel noticing how his tone has changed from a normal to a more serious one. He takes them towards the subway station and past to Via degli Annibaldi. He then turns to take on one of the side streets and walk down the block towards the park. There they notice a parked Pizza Van, not even a couple of blocks away from the action. They continue walking towards the park, cross the street onto it and continue stop by its fence and row of trees.

Fernando (pointing to various objects): Remember where we are, the Coliseum and where that pizza van is at.

They both nod at him before they continue walking about. Fernando takes them about the Coliseum, blending in if momentarily, with the tourists. Going around twice about the large structure, gave them a feel for the area before stepping out onto the Coliseum Plaza, and containing onto Via Sacra. He had noticed Ernesto and Pia and Marco with Angelica in the crowd. Now he sees Jose with Henrietta at a Gelato push cart. He walks over to the push cart, ordering 2 cherry and a raspberry gelato in a small cup. Henrietta looks at Rachel and then at Francesca before trying to hide in Jose's shadow.

Fernando (as he hands out the cherry gelatos to the girls): Your little one is a bit shy, isn't she?

Jose: Huh? Oh. She can be at times.

Fernando (taking the raspberry gelato for himself and handing a 5 Euro not to the vendor, signaling to keep the change): Looks like she may have a hard time later on, as when I walked around the coliseum, there are a large crowd of protesting rebel rousers gathering at the north side at the park there.

Jose (as he starts to walk away down the plaza and everyone follows): I see. I thought I saw a few gathering at the southern park.

Fernando just nods before continuing.

Fernando: By the way, I noticed one of the pizza vans past Via degli Annibald in one of the side streets. Don't you think that is a bit too close to the action?

Jose: That must be Pizza Van number 2. I did not know it was there. I know that Pizza Van 1 is at Via ai San Bonaventura under a grove a trees.

Fernando: That's sounds a bit far between the two to me.

Jose: The police will be blocking off the streets to all traffic in and out of the area soon, if they haven't already.

In the background there is a roar of a crowd that seems to echo all over. Both Fernando and Jose look at their watches. It was 4:17PM.

Jose: Looks like they had started early.

Fernando: You're telling me

The sounds of bullhorns from both police and protestors can be heard.

Jose: Henrietta- be focused ready.

Henrietta: Yes.

They turn to face the coliseum, seeing police blocking off the exit streets with their over sized vans. News media vans dot along the plaza's road and camera crews litter all over the place for the best view possible. Nothing but chanting and yelling can be heard, normal for a typical protest. The size of the protestors grew as more people joined in from the park, the plaza and the coliseum itself. It was as if they were all hiding, and suddenly coming out. The police take their stance, some holding up shields, others Carbine Rifles. The crowd inch up to the police, almost daring them to make the first move.

Fernando: I'll go by the subway station and keep an eye there.

Jose: Fine. I think Marco and Angie might already be there.

Fernando: Good. The more eyes, the better.

Jose just nods before they separate. The protest turns violent as Fernando, Francesca and Rachel reach Via dei Fori Imperiali. It gets worse as a couple of Molotov's are thrown from the crowd. Fernando and the girls run across the street towards the subway station when a loud explosion was heard from behind them. One of the police vans was blown up from where it stood its ground, blocking the entrance to the Coliseum road. Sounds of smaller gun fire can also be heard, as well as breaking glass. The war has stated before it could be given a name.

Another explosion sends the crowd of protestors, news media crews and innocents running for their lives. Small group managed to get out of the area in various breaks here and there. Three of them stand at Via ai San Bonaventura, pointing to the pizza van just down the street from them. One of them takes off the napsack he carrying while the other two remove its heavy content. All three hit the ground dead before they could put together the RPG.

Jose: Good work, Henrietta. But stay alert, more will be coming.

Another police van gets blown up at the subway station, taking several police men with it. Three young protestors run past Fernando, Francesca, and Rachel; one of them carrying an RPG with them.

Fernando: Get'em!

Rachel takes out her NAA.32 from her back holster and lets one of them have a couple of rounds into the center of his back. Francesca takes out another with a shot to the head. The one with the RPG continues running with Fernando right behind him. The runner takes to the side street, the same side street where Pizza Van 2 was parked. As soon as Fernando takes to the corner, he pulls out his .45 and unleashes a volley of rounds, taking the running down. Then he notices 3 more at the far end, taking aim at the pizza van with their own RPG. Several gun shots are heard, and the three go down. Rachel and Francesca stand next to Fernando, looking for more targets.

Fernando was just about to praise them for their quick when an explosion from the blind side rocks the pizza van, lifting the rear end upwards, and then somersaulting the van over before landing onto its nose and falling on its back. The three of them run to the pizza van. The tires where it was hit was burning but not the rest of the van. The doors were crushed into place and could not be opened. But Fernando tries, letting all adrenaline flow into his veins and slowly rips the door open. Rachel and Francesca take out those responsible as they hid around the corner. The police run to the scene as Fernando pulls out the first of the wounded (Nahil) from side the truck. He yells at them, "GET AN AMUBLANCE!" He dives back into the truck and removes Giorgio from the driver's seat. The police tend to the wounded men. A couple of others tend to the burning tire before it could spread to the rest of the truck. Fernando holds on to the sides of the broken door and starts kicking the seat that was in the way until it ripped from the floor. It gets thrown out of the way. Priscilla manages to crawl out of the truck on her own. Though battered up, she seemed to be fine otherwise.

Priscilla: Get… Juanita…

Fernando ducks inside the van, seeing the shelving and equipment has fallen off the walls and against Juanita. Looks like Priscilla was also buried but she managed to get out on her own. Juanita was not moving. A couple of police officers step in, with flashlights as Fernando works hard to get Juanita out from the debris. Soon he was ripping the remains of the tattered seatbelts off Juanita and was picking up her unconscious body. They help him get her out. An ambulance arrives, as does a couple of members of the news media. Fernando opens the rear end of the ambulance before the crew does. They try to complain but see him putting Juanita on the gurney and straps her in. He then signals to them with 3 fingers and points to the side of the van. They gather up Nahil, Giorgio and Priscilla. Fernando steps out of the ambulance for the crew to do their job.

One of them step out from the rear to go back to the driver's seat, stopping by Fernando along the way. He notices that Fernando had gashed both his hands, presumably when he was inside the van, but when in actuality when he ripped the door off.

Ambulance driver: Come with us and we'll take care of that.

Fernando: Just leave me with some gauze bandages and I'll be fine. There is a lot of work to do here.

The ambulance driver goes into the rear of the ambulance and comes out with a few rolls of gauze and stretchable ace bandages. In a while the wrap up his hands and gives the remaining gauze packets for him to pocket away

Ambulance driver: You know you will have to see a doctor about that eventually.

Fernando: Yeah, eventually. Now go save some lives while I do the same here.

The ambulance driver gets into his ambulance and drives away. Jean and Hillshire arrives with their cyborgs and with Rachel and Francesca right behind them. Rachel notices the bandages but says nothing, right before Fernando pockets his hands from view. Jean takes care of the police questions and orders them to deal with the news media that had gathered. Hillshire steps to Fernando.

Hillshire: What happened here?

Fernando: You idiots were too close to the scene of the action, what does it look like to you?

Hillshire: I'm not like the others, Fernando. Don't you forget that. Now, what happened.

Fernando (pointing from the opposite direction): The girls and I were chasing a group with an RPG from that end of the block and got them before they got too close. That's when we spotted second group on our side of the street behind the pizza van about to take fire at it. The girls took care of them before they could fire. But there had to have been a third group that we could not see because the pizza van was in the way of our sight and they took out the pizza van. Francesca and Rachel gave chase and dealt with them as I dealt with rescuing the wounded. Now, you and Jean came from that direction, where were you in all this?

Hillshire: Triela and I took on 4 RPG Triad groups that were hiding in the park. I do not know where Jean came from.

Fernando: There was an obvious security hole that somebody left wide open.

Jean (approaching from the rear of Fernando): I dealt with the police and news media. Looks like the battle is dying down.

Fernando: How about taking the remaining pizza van away from the area.

Jean: And miss out on all this intell? No Way!

Fernando: Lets go girls.

Jean: Where do you think you are going?

Fernando: I'm walking away from a failure before it becomes worse. See you at the debriefing…

Jean: You just cant walk away!

Hillshire: Let him go. We still have to clean up here, and Fernando is not the clean up type of guy.

Fernando walks with Rachel and Francesca behind them, making his way to where he last seen Jose, and to where Jose stated the other pizza van was at. It took about 3 minutes to get there. Along the way they pass by the continued fighting of police and protestors, and burning vans- where they were of police or of news media remained to be seen. Finding Jose and Ernesto with their girls guarding the Pizza Van. Rachel and Francesca take their places beside him, looking down opposite ends. Not much was there but 12 bodies and 4 RPGs litter the street.

Jose: We heard over the radio.

Fernando: Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be getting the pizza van to safety?

Jose: Not until it is over.

Fernando: That is a dangerous mind set to have.

Jose: Why you would say that?

Fernando: This is not over until it is over.

Jose: I do not understand.

Fernando: The pizza vans are now targets, and will no longer be a safe venue as long as you have would be terrorists wanting to target them.

Jose: We and our girls will take care of them if and when they do.

Fernando just shakes his head.

Fernando (he starts to steps away from the area): I'll see you at the debriefing…

Jose: Where are you going?

Fernando: Any place but here.

Jose: But, its still ongoing.

Ferro steps out of the van.

Ferro: You cant leave, just like that.

Fernando: Watch me. Lets go girls.

Ferro: Francesca- detain him.

Francesca takes her gun and aims it at him. Rachel turns around and aims her gun at Francesca. Fernando turns to face Francesca.

Fernando: Are you part of my team or part of theirs?

Francesca puts away her gun and starts walking towards his direction.

Francesca: I'm sorry sir…

Fernando: Just shut up and keep walking. Rachel, lets go.

Rachel quickly follows. Katherine sticks her head out of the pizza van.

Katherine: I just did not believe what he just did…

Ferro: That should not have happened.

Katherine: But it did.

Fernando takes the girls away from the area, back from where they came from. In about a 1/2 hour they were back to their hotel room. He takes a seat from the room's only chair after taking off his guns and glasses which he places on the dresser. Rachel was to get on his lap but he refrains her doing so.

Fernando: Maybe later, but not now.

Rachel looks at him sadly.

Fernando: You two did great. They messed up. Don't you ever forget it.

He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few random Euro notes from his wallet. He hands them to Rachel and Francesca.

Fernando: You two go get something small and sweet to eat. Right now I need my rest.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: Go downstairs to the restaurant and I will meet you two there in a bit.

Rachel: OK Daddy.

Rachel takes Francesca by the arm and hauls her out of the room. Fernando turns on the TV to listen to the news media. The news around the Coliseum was not good: 20 police dead and hundreds injured, with the protestors count being 147 dead, and at least 500 injured. Pictures of dead protestors with weapons nearby them pepper the screen as the reporter goes on about how terrorists had tried to use the protest to cause damage and mayhem. A blurred picture of the burning pizza van in the distance is described "Heartless Terrorists Destroy Small Family Business and Kills Family Members In Protest Mayhem."

Fernando just sits back in the chair, looking blankly at the screen. His cellphone rings. He answers it.

Fernando: Yes?

Voice on the other end: Where are you and when are you returning to the compound?

Fernando: I'm at the Roma Westlin. What else you want do to know Ferro?

Ferro: How long do you intend to stay there?

Fernando: Until at least dinner.

Ferro: What room are you in?

Fernando: None of your business, actually. If you want to meet, be at the dining area restaurant in 30 minutes. The girls are already there and so will after a bit of washing up.

Ferro: Why are the cyborgs alone?

Fernando: Goodbye Ferro.

Fernando disconnects the call and shuts off his cell phone. He then steps into the bathroom and washes up a bit, then changes the bandages on his hands. He then goes back and takes his suit jacket. He puts his guns back into his holster and pockets. He leaves the room and heads down to the restaurant. The girls were seated down quietly, with 1/2 eaten cake and ice cream in front of them. Fernando sits between them, folding his hands on the table.

Francesca: You got hurt!

Fernando: Calm yourself down, it is only a scratch.

Francesca: But who did this?

Fernando: I did it- to myself- while ripping off the door from the van.

Francesca: You…

Rachel: Just leave it be, Francesca. It more than a small scratch to bother father.

Fernando: Hmph… Oh. Ferro is on her way over here.

Francesca: She is?

Rachel: Didn't you hear him? He said she was on her way.

Fernando: Rachel Relax. I don't need you two fighting and arguing all the time. Especially over stupid things.

Rachel: But father…

Fernando: But father nothing. If we follow by their guidelines, Francesca is now either my sister- your aunt or your sister and my other daughter. Now which one would you prefer?

Rachel thinks about it for a while, looking at Francesca.

Rachel: Sister.

Fernando: Why sister?

Rachel: Other than making her your daughter, I could go beat up when needed. I cant do that if she was my aunt.

Fernando: Then you better respect your sister. Daddy here is not going to accept any fighting between you two.

Rachel just gives him a mean look. He gives her a meaner look, pulling his glasses down unto to his nose to look her eye to eye. After a few seconds she turns away.

Fernando: Good that you see it my way.

Ferro enters the restaurant with Katherine behind her. At first they look about and then find Fernando and the girls at a table. She calls for extra chairs to be added to the table he was at as she walks there. Fernando looks a the waiting staff oddly as they put in extra seats. But upon hearing Ferro's voice, there is no reason why as to what is going on.

Ferro: I see there extra seats for us. You mind if we join in?

Fernando: Yes I do mind but sit anyways.

Ferro (as she and Katherine take to the chairs): Hmph…

Fernando: What do you want to talk about? (noticing the waiter was still hanging around) Waiter – coffee cake for everyone.

The waiter nods his head and leaves.

Ferro: You walked out during the middle of a mission.

Fernando: I was never to have been there in the first place. Remember, who gathered the intell, who sent you the warnings, but you decided to put all at risk. This is not a shell game of hide the sausage.

Ferro: So what happened at Pizza Van 2's location?

Fernando: Somebody who was supposed to be guarding the pizza van was not at his post. That is all I have to say.

Ferro: And what of your involvement with Pizza Van 2?

Fernando: The girls and I took out 2 RPG teams, but missed a third team because we did not see them behind the pizza van. The girls gave chase and took them out, I stayed behind and tended to those inside the pizza van.

Ferro (looks down and notices his hands): So what happened to your hands?

Fernando: You try to rip a metal door off its hinges and see if you don't get cut. Despite it all Ferro- Super strength or not, I can get cut, and I will tend to my own wounds- thank you!

Ferro: I see. What were the condition of those in Pizza Van 2?

Fernando: Why you asking me?

Ferro: You oversaw their rescue.

Fernando: Priscilla was able to crawl out on her own, Nahil and Giorgio were pretty banged up but still conscious, but Juanita was in the worst shape. I don't know what hospital they were taken too.

Ferro: The Medical teams are on their way to intercept them, give them emergency care before transferring them to the compound medical ward.

Fernando: How convenient.

After a bit of silence, Fernando speaks.

Fernando: Who was supposed to guard that area and why weren't they were where they were supposed to be?

Ferro: I cant answer that right now. But you were supposed to be with us in the action.

Fernando (raises his bandaged hands to her face): I think this excuses me from any further action from being taken. If I did not argued with the medics on not taking me, they would have too. I stayed to gather the girls and get out of the situation when ever possible.

Ferro: Unbandage them.

Katherine: What a minute.

Fernando (as he begins to unravel the bandage in his right hand with his left): Butt out Katherine. She wants proof, she will have it.

Fernando unravels the bandage and peels the gauze pad off his palm. He flexes his hand open and closed to reopen the wounds- two long parallel streaks that run along deep into the width of his palm. At first the blood flows onto the table slowly a drop at a time, then as a smooth unbroken torrent of blood. He takes his hand as it bleeds and puts it to Ferro's face. The white table cloth underneath slowly begin to turn red in areas where his hand passed from his dripping blood. Ferro can only look at it, pretending it did not phase her, but it was actually turning her stomach.

Fernando: Good enough for you?

Ferro takes the gauze pad and puts it onto his palm. Fernando rebandages his hand tightly, adding another piece of gauze from his pocket.

Ferro: You need to go see a doctor.

Fernando: I need some peace and solitude.

Ferro: Don't you feel any pain?

Fernando: Of course I do, and there are some nerve damage as well, but I will be fine if given time to heal.

Ferro: How long you think you will need?

Fernando: 2 weeks for the lacerations, 6 to 8 weeks for the nerve damage to reconnect themselves.

Ferro: 6 to 8 weeks?

Fernando: Make it 10 weeks at the most.

Ferro: You got it, provided that you see Dr. Bianchi first to write it up.

Fernando: Rachel is to stay with me.

Ferro: Granted.

Fernando: Francesca too.

Ferro: I don't know if I can grant that.

Fernando: I am also to be free to do as I see fit like I did these past days.

Ferro: I'm not sure if I can do that either.

Fernando: Katherine write this up as a memo and submit it to Supervisor John G. in the morning. Inform him that both Juanita and I were severely injured in one of the SWA's missions…

Ferro (interrupting him): Don't…

Katherine: Technically Fernando has the higher seniority and therefore is my supervisor. I will do as ordered by him.

Ferro: You cant.

Katherine: Why not? I'm following my supervisors orders. Now if you want to persuade me to do otherwise…

Fernando: I'll consider such actions as that of a double agent, Katherine. And you know by what means I have to take care of such actions.

Katherine: I know.

Ferro: What actions can you take? Write her up?

Fernando: Anyone deemed by a supervisor as a double agent, and if caught in the actions thereof, is punishable by death.

Ferro: And what about your actions?

Fernando: As supervisor, they can be taken as negotiation tactics. Now what is it that you willing to negotiate for my underling not to send to our Supervisor John G. that memo?

The waiter comes by the table with the coffee and cakes, freezing at the sight of blood. Fernando points to the table to be served. The waiter remains frozen until Fernando snaps his fingers at his face, though difficult it was with his hands bandaged to so. He then points to the table, where the waiter sets down the coffee and cake to everyone. Fernando takes to his coffee. Then he puts down his coffee cup on the table and leans over to Ferro.

Fernando: Business or pleasure, unless your business is pleasure. Now what are the terms you are putting up?

Ferro: What are you willing to accept?

Fernando: I already told you.

Ferro: I cant give you that without speaking to the chief first.

Fernando takes his cellphone from his pocket and slides it to Ferro.

Fernando: Call him.

Ferro: I can not do that.

Fernando: And why not?

Ferro: The chief likes on-going missions to be dealt with and over before dealing loose strings.

Fernando: Then we have nothing to negotiate.

Ferro was about to give a statement but is interrupted by the ringing of he cellphone. She answers it.

Ferro: Hello? Oh… I see… uhm… we'll be right over.

She hangs up the phone and looks over to Fernando.

Ferro: We have a problem.

Fernando: What kind of problem?

Ferro: Juanita is in a coma right now. If Juanita is to live and wake up soon, she has to lose the child that is inside her. If the baby is to survive, she will continue to be in a coma and suffer possible brain damage and even death. They need you at the hospital to make a decision.

Fernando: Simple choice. For Juanita to live, then the child must die.

Ferro: You must sign some legal documents for the procedure to be done.

Fernando: There is always a catch to everything, isn't there. Alright- lets go. Girls, wait by the hotel entrance while I get the Porsche.

Rachel and Francesca nod before getting out of their seats and leaving the dining area.

Fernando: You two can fit in the Porsche or have a ride?

Ferro: We'll meet you there; San Lorenzo General Hospital.

Fernando: San Lorenzo's. What ward?

Ferro: Meet us by the patient information desk. We'll take care of the rest from there.

Fernando: Those papers I sign better be in English.

Ferro (giving him a stern look): I'll see what can be done.

Fernando: Do so.

Ferro leaves the dining area. Katherine decides to stay behind.

Katherine: So you finally get your wish.

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Katherine: Even though its your child, you did not want it because she created it from your stolen tissue bank account. In fact I know you told her to abort it. Now it seems that you are going to make sure that it actually happens.

Fernando: You think I'm taking pleasure in this?

Katherine: Any man would.

Fernando: I don't take pleasure in taking a life. But if it meaning in taking that life I am to save another, then so be it- god can damn me to hell all he wants as far as I care. I'm doing this so that Juanita can live her life to the fullest potential possible. Now one more word out of you and you can sit here for the duration of the mission.

Katherine: Why I never.

Fernando (getting up out of his seat and starts walking out): Shet the fuck up, Katherine.

Katherine: Hmph! (then realizes that he's walking away) Hey- Wait for me!

Fernando stops at the doorway. Katherine runs up to him.

Katherine: You weren't going to leave me behind, were you?

Fernando: How about you take a cab there.

Katherine: But I have no money.

Fernando: Sure- a American CIA Agent with a bottomless credit account.

Katherine: I don't take my purse out on missions.

Fernando: Then what's that you are clutching to?

Katherine: Err…

Fernando: You are getting on my nerves, Katherine. Now go wait with the girls at the main entrance. I have to get my car out of valet parking.

Fernando walks to the elevator bay, and sneaks into the staircase making Katherine trying to follow him impossible and forcing her to wait with his girls at the main entrance. Fernando shows up a couple of minutes at the front entrance in his Porsche 928 GTL. He steps out of the car and arranges the seating order with Rachel behind him and Katherine next to her. Francesca sitting in the front passenger seat, boxing Katherine in. Upon his order, it was a long and quiet ride to the hospital, even the GPS was set on silent mode.

They get there in 10 minutes, with parking taking another minute. He hides his car in the row of BMWs and Mercedes, hoping that security would see a Porsche and just ignore it as it belonging to high paid hospital staff. Fernando and the others arrive to the patient information area, finding Ferro there with Claes by her side. As he walks up to her, she hands him a clip board with stack of papers attached to it.

Ferro: Italian in the front, English on the back. Everything has been filled out and ready for you to sign.

Fernando: I want to see the doctor in charge before I sign anything.

Ferro: Why are you making it so difficult?

Fernando: Why are you making it so easy? Now bring me the doctor in charge of her so I chew the fat with him about this case.

Ferro makes a phone call on her cellphone. In a couple of minutes, Dr. Bianchi, Dr. Belgonchi, Dr. Gilliani arrives at the Patient information area. They are sent to Fernando.

Fernando: It figures you poor excuses for naked ass monkeys would be running this show. Now the truth.

Dr. Bianchi: Juanita is in grave condition.

Fernando (interrupting him): Fuck the melodrama. How about some technical jargon that we medical professionals can understand.

Dr. Gilliani: You, a medical professional? You must be kidding.

Fernando: I was a premedical studies student in New York City University's accelerated Bio/Medical program- 3 years of college, 3 years of medical school. I dropped out on my third year of college because of the agency cover up of my wife's murder. So fuck you's all if you don't give it to me straight, I'm sure the interns in the emergency ward would not mind practicing on your hurt asses if I find out you are lying to me. Now what's going on- baldie- you answer since you seem to be the smart looking one of the bunch.

Dr. Belgonchi: Well, the extent of her injuries are mainly ruptured blood vessels within her organs…

Fernando: Internal bruising and hemorrhaging which can cause blood clots in the blood stream which can lead to embolisms within the organs and possible strokes. So, how does her pregnancy determine all this?

Dr. Belgonchi: For the child to live, we would have to put her on massive amounts of blood thinners, which may induce other types of strokes later on. She also needs to be in an induced medical coma during this time so she would not hurt herself and end up bleeding to death. This will delay the healing of her injured organs and may cause her to die a slow a painful death lasting the length of her pregnancy.

Fernando: And if the child is aborted?

Dr. Belgonchi: She will remain in a coma for who knows how long, but people in her condition tend to wake up days or in a week or two at most.

Fernando: How is the abortion going to be done?

Dr. Belgonchi: By standard Uterine Scrapping and Evacuation.

Fernando: How about something less evasive. I do not want her to lose her reproductive abilities.

Dr. Belgonchi: With all abortions, there is that risk. What other options are you thinking?

Fernando: Poison the fetus so it induces a miscarriage.

Dr. Belgonchi: She's too far along in her pregnancy for kind of procedure.

Fernando: How many months is she pregnant?

Dr. Belgonchi (giving Fernando a sonogram picture of the fetus): Just ending or past her first trimester.

Fernando: Then give me a sheet of clean paper.

Dr. Belgonchi: Huh?

Fernando: Just do it.

After a few seconds, a clean sheet of paper is given to Fernando. He writes on it and then signs it:

"I, Fernando Gutierrez, American Agency Supervisor to patient Juanita S. do hereby give the hospital, San Lorenzo General Hospital all rights and privileges to provide life saving procedures and care to patient Juanita S. These rights and privileges are to include any procedures as to end any pregnancies she may be going through in order to save her life and make recovery as quickly as possible. These rights and procedures do not include experimental procedures, cybernetic conversions, amputation of limbs, or removing of body parts or organs without further review of the facts and situation and consent thereof by me, Fernando G.

I, Fernando Gutierrez, do absolve any responsibilities and liabilities from the hospital, but not the staff working on the patient Juanita S. if she does not recover part or in whole. I do take responsibility in giving my trust and permission to these individuals to provide the best medical care to be given: Dr. Bianchi, Dr. Belgonchi, and Dr. Gilliani; for the patient Juanita S. I do understand what was explained to me by these individuals in and of the medical procedures required for the patient by their description of her condition and do hereby give permission for them to conduct those procedures: Pregnancy Termination; for the sake and best interest of the patient's medical care and recovery.

I do hereby sign in agreement to this writ of statement:

_____________

Fernando G.

_____________

Dr. Bianchi

_____________

Dr. Belgonchi

_____________

Dr. Gilliani

Date: 11/2011"

After signing it, he hands it over to Dr. Bianchi, taking the stacks of preprinted forms from the clipboard.

Fernando: You all will sign that and then give the medical care that she needs as according to her medical needs. This crap of paper does not go right by me.

Dr. Bianchi: But…

Fernando: But nothing. Do it before I go off in here like I do in your offices. And unfortunately, you 3 are the closest ones to me so you 3 will get the full brunt of my wrath.

Dr. Bianchi signs it then hands it to Dr. Belgonchi. He reads it and then signs it. Dr. Gilliani gets it last and signs it. Then they try to walk away with the paper. Fernando jumps in front of them and snatches the paper from them.

Fernando: I'll keep this and give you guys the copies through Ferro. Now go do your jobs.

They walk away not happy of the prospect. Fernando walks to Ferro and hands her the paper.

Ferro: What is this?

Fernando: I'm not going to sign something I do not understand, but will sign something in simple language. And this agreement is in simple language. Now can you do me a favor and make 6 copies of it, give them the copies and give me the original?

Ferro: What do you think I look like, your gopher?

Fernando: I would do it myself but since my Italian is not perfect, these idiots are just going to take advantage of that fact and try to deny me of what is needed and then I'll get pissed off. And you know what happens when I get pissed off.

Ferro: Alright, give it to me.

Fernando hands her the paper. She quickly reads it over.

Ferro: You actually got them to sign this?

Fernando: It is basically says what is required for the patient and that I speak for her. It also puts the blame on them and not the hospital since I know people like to play games of 'pass the buck' and 'cover your ass' when actual responsibilities are concerned.

Ferro: You would make an interesting lawyer.

Fernando: You think so?

Ferro: No- I'm just stroking your male ego.

Fernando: Then how about stroking it a bit on the left where it is more sensitive.

Ferro starts to turn and walk away, mouthing off to herself, "Go Fuck Yourself…" Fernando can only stand there, refraining from laughing. He looks around the area and takes to a group of empty seats, signaling to Rachel and Francesca to join him. Rachel sits on his lap and Francesca next to him, leaning on his shoulder. Rachel takes his right hand, seeing how the blood had soaked through the gauze.

Rachel: Daddy, are you going to be alright?

Fernando: Yes, I will be.

Rachel: The blood has soaked though the bandage.

Fernando: I will deal with it later, when Ferro returns.

Rachel: OK Daddy.

Francesca: How did that happened?

Rachel: Weren't you listening back at the restaurant?

Fernando: Relax Rachel.

Rachel: But daddy, how can she be so dumb?

Fernando: When they erase 90% of everything you know- OK?!! Now give her a descent break- will ya?!! Remember what you went through- and how hard things were for you in the beginning. Then multiply that by a million and then you may understand what she has lost, what she needs to learn again and what she is going through…

Rachel: I'm sorry, daddy.

Fernando: You should be apologizing to her instead of me.

Rachel looks over to Francesca.

Rachel: I'm sorry Francesca.

Francesca: Its OK.

Rachel: You angry with me?

Francesca: How can I be angry when I do not know what to be angry about?

Rachel: Do you remember the arguments we had?

Francesca: No… I do not remember anything in these past days.

Rachel: What do you remember?

Francesca: I remember that I am part of this team, and that we just finished our first mission. I know that Fernando is my handler and that I would give and do anything for him.

Rachel: What about the agency?

Francesca: I will do anything that the agency asks except for things that would hurt or go against Fernando.

Rachel: Would you protect him from agency orders that goes against him?

Francesca: With my life I would.

Rachel: Even if other cyborgs are sent after him?

Francesca: I would kill them if they do, and continue protecting him until I die.

Rachel: Do you love him?

Fernando: Rachel…

Francesca: Unconditionally.

Rachel pauses for a second to think what was said.

Rachel: So would I… Uhm, Francesca, I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time then.

Francesca: Its OK. I don't remember any of it.

Rachel: I was mean, rude and nasty to you these past days, because you said that you would want to have sex with my father and I got jealous for that.

Francesca: If Fernando wants to have sex with me, then I will give it to him freely and willingly. Why should I deny somebody who I love so much and who has given me everything I have now? They say that we can only live for a short life, so why not have now what we may never get later on?

Fernando: Francesca- within you lies a secret that the SWA Medics want to unlock, that secret is how were you able to live so long past your life expectancy, and give that secret to the other cyborgs who are now at their life expectancy end.

Francesca: If I knew what the secret was, if you told me to give it to them, I would give it.

Fernando: They are going to examine you, look you over, operate on you, and scan you with every device known to medical science all to look for that secret. But you don't have to go through this is you don't want too.

Francesca: What would you want me to do?

Fernando: What do you think is right?

Francesca: I do not know.

Fernando: The right thing to do as I see it is to let them examine you to a limit. That limit being anything but evasive or exploratory- in short, Francesca- No surgeries except for emergency repairs. No increased dosage of the conditioning medication without my review of it first. No rewriting of your mental response mechanism without my consent of it first. Everything else is allowable. Understand that?

Francesca: I do.

Fernando: Good… Now can I ask you something, perhaps something personal?

Francesca: You can ask me anything.

Fernando: What do you remember?

Francesca (thinking): Uhm… only those things that involve you, I and some agency stuff.

Fernando: I think I will need to talk to the doctors about that.

Francesca: Why?

Fernando: Seems to me, if you were a computer, you have a selective memory save feature turned on, and that is not good.

Francesca: How is it not good?

Fernando: If you can only remember certain things and not everything, what reports you write will be one-sided for one. Another, you might forget something very important that is not for me or the agency but for yourself.

Rachel: Yesterday she forgot to take her conditioning medication kit.

Fernando: See what I mean? This could be come a dangerous problem for you and it needs to be rectified as soon as possible.

Francesca: I think I see what you mean…

Fernando: None of this is your fault, even though it is of your doing. The fault lies in the medical team giving you such a total erasure and restrictive programming.

Francesca: Am I functioning up to your standards?

Fernando: You have to function up to your standards, what those standards may be.

Ferro and Claes approaches them. Fernando looks at her for a second.

Francesca: I don't fully understand.

Fernando: We will figure that out in another time. Yes Ferro?

Ferro hands him the original written consent form.

Ferro: Copies were made and distributed. Any other orders, sir?

Fernando: Don't play like that, Ferro. Its not funny.

Ferro takes a loose seat and drags it to where they sat. Claes stood by her.

Ferro: I just need something clarified. You said that there were 15 RPG distributed?

Fernando: I believe I did say 15.

Ferro: We can only account for 12 of them.

Fernando: So there are still 3 out there.

Ferro: You care to go out and find out where they are?

Fernando: How about sending one of your people out? Right now I'm tired and exhausted, and the only thing on my mind is Juanita's recovery.

Ferro: So you do care about her then.

Fernando: Don't push it with me Ferro.

Ferro: Then why the change of heart, if you so care to answer that.

Fernando: Because Ferro- no matter how much I may hate the things that she had done to me, as much as I want to wrap my fingers round her skinny little neck, she is still very close to me in friendship and beyond. Just like I bonded with Rachel to be my daughter, I bonded with Juanita to be that special person to me and that bond will not ever be broken despite the bad things we do to each other. Just like you and I are developing a bond, and Francesca and I will develop one of our own one day soon- it depends on the level from which we stand on. So if you think I don't care, I do. Its that I do not want to show it or admit to it publicly. But watching my friends get hurt, hurts me, and that is what I try to prevent from doing. Do you understand where I am coming from?

Ferro: I do now. So the almighty Fernando does have a heart after all.

Fernando: He's always had one. Its that he does not want to share it with anyone who does not share equally in that. Now- any word on Juanita?

Ferro: She's in OB-GNY having the procedure done.

Fernando: I see.

Ferro: So, I hope its not too personal, but you two will become more involved as time goes by during your 2 year mission here?

Fernando: I very much doubt it.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: We are still doing things to each other that hurts the other. Until that is resolved, nothing can happen between us.

Ferro: How about you and anyone else?

Fernando: Why are you asking this?

Ferro: Sometimes, Fernando, agents go through mission crushes.

Fernando: I know all about mission crushes, and no, I don't operate in that manner. So with Juanita and I, its not going to happen. With Katherine and I, no neither on that account. With Rachel and I, we're father and daughter. With Priscilla, I cant stand her. With Olga- she's not my type. Now with you- I could say that there is a possibility, no matter how small, but in truth, you can be grating to me at times and we are keeping it professional- you and I, and that's how I like it. Now lets see, the one that remains is Francesca. The problem here is I could return the love that she gives me but I wont. I cant, and therefore I must not involve her in emotional rollercoaster rides that I am known for in some of my relationships. It would also be unfair to her to take advantage of her self sacrificing nature towards me, to take from her that she is so willing to give and give nothing back in return. So Ferro, before I would dare have a more personal and intimate relationship with you, I would with her first.

Ferro: But she is a cyborg.

Fernando: She is a person who has cyborg parts. She is capable of living and loving and do those things that any other person is capable of doing. It does not matter how much you take away from their bodies and replace with machinery, they are still human on the inside, and that you can not ever take away from them. (tapping the side of his head) But the agency has made you more of a machine than a human… You have stated to me many times that you are not the agency whore. You may not sell your body for them, but you have with your mind and the actions that you take. You are an agency whore in that respect.

Ferro: How dare you say that!

Fernando: Until the day you realize what is going on inside your head and what you are doing for the agency, you will forever be an agency whore. It is not disrespect to you in saying that, many people whore themselves for their careers, but let me ask you this- what would happen to you if either the agency longer exists or you become so injured on the job that you can no longer work for the agency? In short, Ferro- what would you do if your career were to suddenly stop?

Ferro gives him a long stern look.

Ferro: I can not answer that right now.

Fernando: Just do me the favor, and make sure that one day, when I ask again, you can.

Ferro: I'll see what I can do. But in return I want a favor from you.

Fernando: Anything within reason.

Ferro: Stop being such a egotistical male.

Fernando: Cant do that?

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: I have what the Spanish call, Machismo. Machismo means that I am the Alpha male of the group, and will do as required do by what is right by what I think is the right thing to do. The hell with the rules, and the laws- if it is not right, then it wont be done. What you guys do here is right on that line. Like I told you before, I do not like to kill because you tell me to do so, but I will kill in self defense and in the defense of others. My girls here will do the same for the same reason, and not because I or the agency orders them to point blank kill somebody because it so pleases the agency. I will not allow that as the Alpha Male of my group, and that group includes: myself, Rachel, Juanita, Katherine, as of recently, Francesca and you.

Ferro: Me? Why me?

Fernando: Because you are my boss, a fellow colleague and hopefully a friend, and I do not want the agency to get you hurt while I am here.

Ferro: I have been part of this agency for a long time now, and I will continue to do what the agency tells me to do. I may not be as field experienced as Jean is but I will do my best when ordered to do so.

Fernando: You need to step out of that little cubical of yours and see where you stand in all that.

Ferro: And you should get out of that unrealistic view of the world you seem to have.

Fernando: You bring me back my wife and reality will fall back into place. Until then, I will not accept it.

Ferro: Now that answers everything.

Fernando pats Rachel on her ass to signal to her to get off his lap. She does, and he steps up afterwards, dusting himself off. Rachel stands next to him as he extends a hand towards Ferro. For some unknown reason to her, she takes it and allows him to help her up into her feet. He then puts his arm around her waist and sets her up against him. She has both her forearms up against his chest and her hands on his shoulders as they both stare at each other's eyes.

Fernando: I don't ever ask for too much nor for what you can not give.

Ferro: But you do.

Fernando: Understanding and friendship is too much?

Ferro: The things tied to them are.

Fernando (as he leans in a bit closer): You mean like this?

Ferro (trying to push away): Don't you da-*!

She tries to push him away as their lips make contact. Even for a she tries to fight him off, pounding her closed fist against his chest but she stops after a few tries, and then puts her arms around his neck to lift herself closer to him. Thus her right leg raises up and she stands tip-toes on her left against him while she holds on. For a moment, everything in the patient Information area seems to have frozen over in time.

Reality sets in when Marco's voice broke the silence, shouting Ferro's name. She manages one last push that breaks away from him before running away with her putting her arm to cover her face. Claes runs right after her. Marco comes up from behind Fernando, grabbing onto the back of his shoulder and tries to spin him around. But Fernando is a very difficult man to move. Marco can be heard yelling at the top of his lungs.

Marco: WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH FERRO!

But to Fernando, it was nothing more than unintelligible noises, like that spoken by Charlie Brown's teacher, "Wa-wa Wa-Wa Wa-wa-nma…"

Marco (as he steps into his face): ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?

Marco gives Fernando a push, only to have one of his arms grabbed onto by him. Fernando gives it a twist, making him bend in that direction.

Fernando: I heard every word that you said, and what happens between Ferro and I is of our own personal business, not yours.

Marco: I swear, Fernando all bets are off!

Fernando: What the fuck are you… (he lets go of Marco and give him a push to make him step back) …going to do? I am frankly tired of this agency and the lies of gives everyone just so that extermination orders can be carried out. And once a little humanity gets involved, people get all bent out of shape! What we did was just a damn kiss- nothing more. And damned if I do or damned if I don't, I do not care for what happens next. You want me to trust you, you as in the agency- you give me back some of that same trust back. Until then, I am full of adrenaline and testosterone- and I would advise you to simply walk away and leave me alone unless you want me to go bull moose on you.

Marco: You threaten me?

Fernando: I don't make threats, I only make promises. And if you want me to keep up this promise- keep bothering me. This is a hospital, you don't have to go very far to be treated for the beating I will befall upon you.

Marco: This is not over! Not by long shot!

Marco leaves to look for Ferro with Angelica right behind him.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando turns to face her.

Fernando: Yes?

Rachel: That kiss you gave Ferro…

Fernando: It means nothing other than trying to prove a point to her.

Rachel: Oh… Uhm… You know you rocked her little world.

Fernando: I dont care if I knocked her flat on her ass. She needs things to be proven to her, so it was. To me, my kisses to your forehead means more to me than what I gave her.

Francesca: So that is what you meant by taking advantage of someone's feelings?

Fernando: Unfortunately, yes.

Rachel: She deserved it though.

Fernando: She may have, but Juanita is more important here. Right now we wait until we get further word about her condition.

They all turn to take their seats, and notice that Katherine was still standing in there with her jaw wide open, frozen by what had transpired. They all look at her.

Fernando: Ladies, get her seated and she will eventually snap out of it. If not I'll splash some water into her face later on.

Rachel: OK Daddy…

Rachel signals to Francesca to help her out with Katherine, lifting her up and bending her like some doll and putting her into an empty seat. Fernando takes to his seat, with Rachel and Francesca joining him as they were before. Rachel takes his hands and looks at the palms, noticing that blood has trickled down to his finger tips on his right hand.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: Yes, Raych?

Rachel: You hand… is bleeding again.

Fernando raises his hand to look at it.

Fernando: So it is.

Rachel: Would you at least get new bandages?

Fernando: That wont be necessary.

Rachel: OK daddy… if you say so.

Fernando brings Rachel higher on his lap and holds her a little tighter than before.

Fernando: I know so. We'll just wait here until there is some news about Juanita. OK?

Rachel: OK daddy.

It would be a long night in which they wait for word about Juanita from the doctors. Around 8:30pm, Fernando sends the girls out to find the hospital cafeteria in order to get something to eat. He remains at his seat as he continues to wait. The girls return at about 9:15pm. Fernando could not help but think about the delay. "Back in high school, when I took the girls to the abortion clinic, it only too 2 hours at most before they were allowed home, and some of them were over 4 months pregnant. Its been over 3 hours thus far and stall nothing.", he thought to himself. But with the girls returning, he had to think thoughts that would recompose himself to some form of normal.

Rachel stands up to him and hands over a brown paper bag. Inside the bag was a cup of coffee and a sugar powdered doughnut, not exactly his kind of doughnut but what ever was available is what she brought to him without needing to be asked. Fernando takes the bag slowly, telling her "Thank you." She sits next to him, taking the seat away from Francesca. Francesca takes the seat that Ferro had before but was moved away as time went by, she takes back to where Ferro sat before with Fernando and Rachel. Fernando ate the doughnut and drank the coffee. Soon he was wiping his mouth with one of the supplied napkins and crushing the paper cup the coffee was in. clean up was put into the paper bag and put inside a nearby trash container.

The 10 o'clock hour approached, and the patient information area gets filled with handlers and cyborgs alike, surrounding Fernando, Rachel and Francesca. Fernando started to nod-off and was in a light sleep. Rachel was sitting on his lap with her head under his, holding on to him like a giant sized teddy bear. Without discussion, it was Ernesto and kicked at his feet to wake him up. Waking up Fernando, is a crime punishable by death, as he wakes up and draws from his left hand in the left pocket of his suit jacket, the 1911 with the UD-rounds, aiming it at Ernesto. Pia in turns pulls out her Dessert Eagle .50 and has it aimed at Fernando's chest, Rachel has her NAA.32 aimed inches away at Pia's right eye. Francesca pulls out her weapon and also has it aimed at Pia's chest.

All the other handlers' cyborgs have their weapons drawn out at Fernando, Rachel and Francesca. Everyone else in the area freeze in place and watch the Mexican stand off unfold.

Fernando: Shoot Francesca and you lose the long-life secret that is within her body. Shoot me and Rachel, Francesca self destructs and you lose the long-life secret that is within her body. Now what the fuck do you want?

Jose: A private talk.

Fernando looks around at the cyborgs, the handlers and the people around them.

Fernando (pulling back on the trigger): This looks private enough. But I would prefer not to talk around the girls.

Ernesto: Still cracking jokes?

Fernando: Can you still afford too?

Ernesto: What do you mean?

Fernando: Lets start with this scenario- Pia shoots me, by the time you realize that I am, and the girls are too, wearing layers of bullet proofing, both of you will be on the floor dead…

Ernesto: I too am wearing bullet proof clothing.

Fernando: Oh, how nice. That would mean that my Deplete Uranium bullets would have melted through those layers and exploded upon impact with your flesh. That goes for you and for anyone else wearing such protection.

Ernesto gulps.

Fernando: Now, as you two fall, Rachel would be taking out those to my right, Francesca to my left and Jose, I would leave you standing there last, since you're the one so willing to talk. So start talking and tell the girls to put their toys away.

Jose: I say you are bluffing.

Fernando: Maybe I. (drops the magazine catches it with his right hand and shows the gold bullet inside to him): At 287 Euros to the Troy once of gold, there no way I would be able to afford 18 karat gold bullets. And with very few metals having the same colour as gold- Uranium is the only metal used by the US Military for its penetration capability. (he puts the magazine back in the gun) So Jose, I got nothing to lose, and when you bet with a man who has nothing to lose prepare to be outdone with the least number of moves possible. Now tell the girls to put away their guns.

Hillshire: Triela- back down.

Triela: But sir…

Hillshire: NOW!

Triela steps back and puts away her gun.

Fernando: Ernesto, Jose?

Ernesto: Pia…

Pia hesitates in putting her gun away.

Fernando: Francesca…

Jose: Henrietta…

The girls start putting away their guns. Rachel does so without needing to be told. Fernando takes out a 20-Euro bill from his pocket and gives it to Rachel.

Fernando: You and Francesca are going to take the girls to the cafeteria and sit there drinking sodas until they are called for. Until then we… handlers… are not to be interrupted.

Rachel: Yes, daddy.

Rachel jumps off his lap, smacks Pia on the back her neck and pushes her towards the long hallway where the cafeteria was at it end, past a couple of twists and turns. The other girls followed, with Francesca taking the rear.

Jose: Now its your turn to put away your gun.

Fernando: I wish I could

Jose: What do you mean you wish you could.

Fernando raises his arm a bit showing the bottom of his gun where his palm wraps around the handle and the magazine is inside it. A slight squeeze about the handle sends a trickle of blood flow out of the bandage and onto the floor.

Jose: What the…?

Fernando: The wound reopened when I went for the gun, and now its stuck to the gauze bandage.

Jose: But that means…

Fernando: I means that I am still bleeding, but that's besides the point.

Hillshire: You need to see a doctor.

Fernando: I don't need to see anyone, but given access to this facility, I think I can do the work myself.

Hillshire: You must be joking.

Fernando: I don't joke.

Jose: What are you going to need?

Fernando: An empty room, a few surgical tools, disinfecting supplies, some butterfly sutures and probably some new-skin compound, if you have it.

Jose (grabbing Fernando's arm): Hillshire, you stay here and wait for any word from the doctors. Ernesto, you guard the door.

Ernesto: Where are we going?

Jose: We're going to take care of Fernando's hands.

Ernesto: Then why am I doing guard duty?

Jose: Why must you complain?

In a couple of minutes they were in a private room with Ernesto waiting outside the door. Jose gathers the tools and supplies on the table while Fernando starts on himself. The bandages comes off the left hand as he rests it on the table. Finally the gauze pad comes off exposing a large deep gash going across the his palm, deeper than the two on his right hand. Jose looks over his shoulder.

Jose: What are those?!!

Fernando: They are the tendons that pull the fingers to close, their opposite tendons that opens them are on the back of the hand. Hand me some gauze.

Jose: How can you say that so calmly?

Fernando: How about the gauze?

Jose (putting a box of gauze on the table): Again, how can you say that so calmly?

Fernando (wiping the blood from the wound until dry with pads of gauze): You want me to scream like some baby?

Fernando slightly closes his hand to close the wound. He flaps the skin closed and applies a couple of butterfly sutures to hold it closed. He continues on closing the wound, making sure that the skin lays evenly over the other piece as to keep scaring to a minimum. He alternates between butterfly sutures and applications of newskin compound. He continues talking to Jose.

Fernando: It does not matter where or how, but applied knowledge of battle field medicine is a must for every agent. Crying like a baby is not going achieve anything. Now what is it that you wanted to talk to about?

Fernando swabs a large area of his palm with the newskin compound, covering the butterfly sutures with it, and starts blowing on it.

Jose: What happened between you and Ferro earlier today?

Fernando (stops blowing for a moment): What do you mean?

Jose: Something about a kiss?

Fernando: Oh that.

Jose: Oh, yes that. You know you broke through her tough outside shell of hers.

Fernando: Better here and not and not in some idiot's arm gasping for her last dying breathe.

Jose: I'm quite serious- Fernando. She's an emotional wreck right now.

Fernando: And you think I'm not? All I ever wanted is respect, trust and friendship or to be left alone. I get neither of those things here.

Fernando picks up his left and looks at it.

Fernando: Damn I hate this.

Jose: This situation with you and Ferro?

Fernando: No. This NewSkin compound makes the my hand feel all rubbery.

Jose: Fernando!

Fernando: What?!!

Jose: We either deal with this now or you deal with this later!

Fernando: Oh, don't tell me that you guys are jealous because you all failed in your attempts in getting into Ferro's panties? Trust me, that kiss meant nothing to me.

Jose: NOTHING!

Fernando: I don't know how she took it, but it meant nothing to me. But you guys seem to be taking it a bit more than most. Was there a 3 month rule I broke through her or something?

Jose: I swear, Fernando.

Fernando: Swear what? You're acting like she is either your little sister or an ex girlfriend.

Once the NewSkin compound has dried, Fernando puts a gauze pad to his palm and bandages his left hand. He then starts to unravel the bandage on his right hand. Finally he removes the gauze pad. Though some of the blood has dried around the edges, it was still wet elsewhere. Fernando starts off cleaning it the area, listening to what Jose has to say.

Jose: I don't know what you had on your mind at the time, but Ferro is not that type of a lady!

Fernando: Then what type of a lady is she? Come on, tell me, I want to know!

Jose: SHE IS NOT… Wait… (he sighs) She is not the type that you think she is- you totally upset the woman!

Fernando (putting on the butterfly sutures in an alternating pattern between the two cuts): It seems to me that you guys failed to score on purpose where you think I did by accident.

Jose grabs Fernando's chair and pulls him away from the table where he was working on his wounded hand. The chair spins around as to make Fernando face him. Fernando just looks at him.

Jose: If I Weren't Such A Gentleman…

Fernando (interrupting him): You Would What, Jose? Hit Me? You Listen To Me- All This Time, Ferro Has Been Pushing Me Into Doing Something Because There Is Some Rumor Out There Saying That I'm Some Sort Of Impotent Non-Feeling Eunuch! And Countless Of Times I Have Warned Her Not To Push Me! She Continued To Push, So I Did What I Thought I Had To Do! Nothing More!

Fernando slides his chair back to the table to finish his surgery.

Fernando (as he begins): Do That Again, and I will do to you as I did your older brother, and cyborg or not, I will kick your ass like I did his. Now either help out with this or stand there like an idiot boob. The choice is yours.

Jose stands there like an idiot boob, at least for the moment as he tries to comprehend what Fernando just told him about Ferro. Nonetheless, Fernando continues working on his hand as he continues to talk to Jose.

Fernando: I don't play mind games. I don't make threats. I do make promises and I do try to keep them to the best of my ability. But this place of yours is a joke! You say you are hunting terrorists, but all I see is people being targeted for crimes of speaking up against their government. Don't you think that the people are displeased about something? Don't you think that the government should do something about making the lives of its public a little better? No. All you care about is that little brown haired girl in the pleated skirt, and what she can do for you in terms of fulfilling terminations orders. And you know what Jose? You are so willing to follow that little girl to the ends of the earth, that the agency is making you lead here there. So if you call this freedom and liberty, and give me death. Speaking of Death- did you ever punish Henrietta for killing Rachel? Even though I stated for you not too punish her for the incident that created Rachel, you should have at least spoken to her about killing innocents, even by accident.

Jose just stands there, unsure how to answer. Fernando continues throwing volleys at, with each statement throwing him off even further.

Fernando (as he finishes up the sutures in his hand and starts swabbing the NewSkin compound): I am not a citizen of this nation, but it seems that I'm fighting in its war, and I do not like that. I came here for a common good of both our nations, and though it seems I may have solved it, there is a lot left to do. But you guys, all you want to do is play shot'em ups with the bad guys, and not find out who they are, what they do, how they recruit others and take down their infrastructure from within. That is what I do. And I'll be damned if anyone is going to get in my way of doing my job. Between your brother, Ferro, and the rest of your agency, I cant get nothing done!

Fernando starts to blow into his hand to accelerate the hardening of the NewSkin compound, waiting for Jose to make a statement. For the moment, he cant find the words to do so. Fernando puts on a second coat of NewSkin onto his palm.

Fernando: I'm not interfering with your job or the agency's way of doing things, but you- as in your agency- is in mine. Your agency is interfering with the way I'm raising my god-daughter, and makes threats of rewriting her. Now if I go back to the United States, how am I going to explain to her mother that her daughter was kidnapped by the government and turned into a killer cyborg tot and used to for the government civilian extermination program. Its not any wonder that the FBI has not come looking for me to question about her disappearance- despite the fact her mother is whoring herself to support her heroine and cocaine habit. Do you understand what I am trying to say, Jose?

Jose: Yes, but what does all this have to do with you and Ferro?

Fernando (putting a gauze pad to his palm): Then you were not listening.

Jose: I can not see Ferro being a flirt, especially around a jerk like you!

Fernando (bandaging his right hand): Like I said- it seems to me that all you handlers tried to date her and failed, and jealous at me for an accident. OK- That kiss meant nothing to me, and she should not be taking it so damn serious. My kisses to Rachel's forehead worth more to me that what I gave Ferro- UNDERSTAND THAT!

Jose: Then why did you kissed Ferro in the first place?!!

Fernando: Why? I cant answer why! All I know is that I called in on her bluff that was that! If she took it wrong or offensively, I will deal with the ramifications she will dish out for me when it arrives. But right now- you guys are acting stupid in how this is being handled, and talking with me is not going to solve anything…

Fernando looks at both his hands, slightly flexing them back and forth, then out stretching his fingers and curling them. It was quite restrictive in movement, but in his words…

Fernando (looking at his hands): It will have to do.

Fernando takes a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and pours it in a tray, dumping the tools he had worked with into it. Then he pours more on the table he worked on, starting his cleaning up the area. Once wiped down, he chases the surface with a bottle of alcohol, and rinses out the tray with the tools in it with the alcohol a well. While he waits for the alcohol to evaporate, he starts to clean his gun from the blood that was all over its handle. In couple of more minutes he was done as he puts away the last of the items.

Fernando: You ready to go?

Jose: Are you done?

Fernando: Yes I am, that's why I'm asking you.

Jose: Before we go- you are to stay away from Ferro.

Fernando: Oh gee… what kind of stupid remark was that?

Jose: I mean it- stay away from Ferro.

Fernando (walking to the door and grabbing the doorknob): Now that is going to be difficult, since one-she is my supervisor and two-she is always using her key to get into my room, often unannounced.

Jose: I don't believe you.

Fernando: Ask her yourself. No better yet- review the security tapes for the camera outside my door for the past 3 months. That will tell you everything.

Jose: I don't believe what you are saying.

Fernando: Believe it. Clean Video tape does not lie.

After a brief pause of silence.

Fernando (opens the door and steps outside): All I asked was to be left alone in peace, quiet and solitude. But it seems that I cant even get that. So if you don't freaking mind, this conversation is over.

Fernando steps out into the hall with Jose right behind him. Ernesto stares at him. Fernando glares at him in return.

Fernando: What are you looking at!

Fernando starts back on his way to the Patient Information area, where the girls has returned. Furthermore, Hillshire had a note for him from Dr. Bianchi. He takes the note from Hillshire and reads it.

"Procedure completed. Juanita is in intensive care unit #103. Visiting Hour are over but you are expected to arrive."

Fernando looks at Rachel and Francesca.

Fernando: Lets go.

The girls follow him as he walks away from the rest of the group.

Hillshire: What did he had to say?

Jose: He says that Ferro initiated the kiss by constantly daring him to do something.

Hillshire: Do you believe it?

Jose: Not in the very least.

Hillshire: Neither do I.

Ernesto: This is Ferro we are talking about… not Priscilla or the other floozies in the agency.

It took a while to find it, but Fernando found Intensive Care Wing #10, and room Unit #103. Though they were told that Rachel could not enter due to her age, the ward staff were quickly persuaded with silent words from SiG, American Arms and Smith and Wesson. They three of them silently gather around Juanita's bed. Rachel knows to be silent in times like this around him, she takes to a nearby chair once she has seen Juanita laying there in her physical state. Fernando takes her hand and holds it in his for them moment.

Francesca: Is she somebody important to you?

Fernando: Is, was, it does not matter now.

Francesca: Friend, lover,…

Fernando (interrupting her): colleague, classmate, fellow agent, all those things, and more.

Francesca: So you do care about her?

Fernando: No.

Francesca: No? I'm confused.

Fernando: Don't ever let my words suade you from doing what you think is right, because my actions will speak differently from my words. Now, I will not hear of it anymore. Furthermore- if you are going to learn, learn what love is, here and now.

Francesca: I don't quite understand.

Fernando: Love is… not what we say, but what we do, is what counts. Between her and I we says some pretty mean things to each other, but that does not mean that I will refuse to help her when she asks for that help. Nor will I be forever mad at the things that she does that goes against my wishes. For that is what caring is about, not the words, "I Love You."  
Francesca: So, this is your lover?

Fernando: I did not say that. Understand that relationships go beyond the physical, that some go into the emotional memories, never to be forgotten until death does you in. We were not physical lovers, we were emotional ones. With that said, you need to know that all relationships lie on different levels and require different forms of investment- physical and emotional investments. Her and I do not have the same relationship as Rachel and I or even you and I, but it is there. And whether others agree with it or not, I don't care, because this relationship is between us and not to hers. Understand?

Francesca: Maybe. I just need to know- why did Ferro run away after you kissed her?

Fernando: You need to ask Ferro about that one.

Francesca: So in kissing Ferro, you love her too?

Fernando: No. That kiss was a disrespect to what we had as colleagues. She dared me and I took the dare, making her lose face in doing so. Now- no more questions after this. Take that other chair while I take care of a few things here- in silence…

Francesca takes the other chair next to Rachel. Fernando goes about taking to her charts and records, going through them with a fine tooth comb. Nothing says that her condition has improved, but only the next 24 – 48 hours will tell if it does.


	56. Chapter 54

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 54: The (Failed) Courtship of Rachel's Father.

The casualties of war were counted through out the night. 23 police killed and 87 injured, 163 protestors dead and 492 injured. The innocent casualties were still being counted and not yet posted, and the property damage extensive, calculated into the 10's of millions. But all this does not add up to the personal price one has to pay. Through out the night Fernando has stayed with Juanita as she laid in a coma in her hospital bed. The life monitoring machine kept track of her life signs which remained unchanged during the night: Heart Rate – 45 BMP; Blood Pressure – 95/45; Body Temperature – 99.1; Brain Activity at minimal levels, but at least there is something there. She lays there unconscious, with a registered scored of 13 on the Glasgow Scale.

The girls sleep in their chairs as Fernando remains awake during this time. The hospital staff was given orders to leave them be during the duration of their stay. Even if they were to step out for food and other breaks, they are to be allowed back in without question. The sun rose at 6:30am, ending a long night of waiting. Thus begins a new day peaceful and quiet like the day before.

Hillshire walks into the with Triela waiting by the door.

Hillshire: Did you actually stayed away this whole time?

Fernando: I can go on 9 days without sleep. What's the status of the war outside?

Hillshire: War?

Fernando: When protestors take to arms and fight local law enforcement and other various government agencies, it is war. At least on a civil level.

Hillshire: Sounds like American propaganda to me.

Fernando: Take it as you like. But it does not answer my question- what is the status out there?

Hillshire: As you Americans would say- 'All is quiet on the Western Front.'

Fernando: All the troops being recalled?

Hillshire: Troops?

Fernando sighs.

Fernando: Are the handlers heading back to the compound?

Hillshire: Oh, yes. Most already have. But Fernando, can I be bunt?

Fernando: You can be as bunt or sharp as you want to be. I just don't care about the questions being asked.

Hillshire: Some of the handlers here see you as a detriment to the agency.

Fernando: And your views on this?

Hillshire: Does my views really matter to you? You just said that you don't care.

Fernando: Humor me, Victor.

Hillshire: I do not know why you are here, but you managed to put the Fratello part of Section 2 upside-down.

Fernando (interrupting him): Why am I here? I do not know why I am here to be honest. My mission file states that I am to head the Anti-American Terrorism Investigation and nullify any terrorist factions found. But wasn't the SWA the ones that came to the CIA New York City Office looking for me personally?

Hillshire: From my stand point: yes and no.

Fernando: Then tell me what you know.

Hillshire: We went to New York to take out a major supplier of weapons and guns to our terrorists from the Italian mafia there.

Fernando burst out laughing.

Hillshire: What is so funny?

Fernando: The Italian mafia is all but dead in the United States. What is left are the children of those crime lords and they are doing nothing more than turning out books to supplement 6-figure incomes from being doctors, lawyers and wall street executives. What you were probably dealing with was the Albanians, Russian, and other Eastern Europe Mafias. You can even throw in a Muslim Fundamental Extremist group or two, but I can tell you its is not Italian mafia! They are all but dead…

Hillshire: I fail to see how that is possible.

Fernando: Terrorist groups are joining forces and resources in order to get the nasty deeds they want done. You remember The Airport Mission? Those were not Italians we were dealing with. And where did they get the nukes? Russian made nukes? Seems to me that outside forces are working with Padania and the 5 Republics in order to send a message across. Turning a good part of Rome into a Smoldering 1/2 Mile Crater and polluting the rest of it with radio active dust seems to be a powerful message in deed. But what is the message? Now yesterday we had what some are squashing down to a squirmish between police and rioters? Rioters do not take up arms and fight the police. This is war going on and you guys need to see that!

Hillshire: Maybe you should bring up those points at the debriefing.

Fernando: I wont be there.

Hillshire: And why not?

Fernando: Victor, I need you to do me a favor.

Hillshire: Depends on what it is and how it connects to you not going to the debriefing later today.

Fernando: I need you to take Rachel and Francesca back to the hotel. I'll write everything down for you. They are to get their things and take them back to the compound and into their dorms. Then they are wash up, dress, eat and come back here in mission ready status. Also have Rachel feed Meeshie.

Hillshire: Meeshie?

Fernando: My cat. Poor thing probably has not eaten since yesterday.

Hillshire: Oh. But why wont you do it?

Fernando: I'll be here with my friend until she improves and wakes up.

Hillshire: That can take days.

Fernando: It can take years as far as I care. I am not leaving her side until she wakes up.

Hillshire: I don't think Ferro or Jean will approve, especially after yesterday's stunt.

Fernando: If Ferro wants to reprimand me for giving her a more than appropriate kiss, then so be it. Now, are you going to do me that favor?

Hillshire: Is there anything else involved? You need to close the room's account?

Fernando (giving Hillshire the keys to the room): No. I might be needing it later in the week.

Hillshire: I see.

Fernando walks over to Rachel and gives her a kiss on the forehead, which seems to wake her up calmly. Francesca was already 1/2 awake, and Fernando walking over to her seemed to have waken her fully. Fernando explains to them what he wants them to do- get their things, take it back to the compound, wash up, change, eat and return to here, with Hillshire's assistance while he remains here with Juanita. In a couple of minutes they were ready to leave.

Fernando: Hillshire, take them down to the hospital cafeteria and feed them there first.

Hillshire nods, then they all walk out the door. Fernando goes back to paying attention to Juanita. Time passes, at the 7 0'clock hour, a couple of doctors walk in and give Juanita a small examination. A look over the brain scanner's recording seems to indicate that he is in a deep sleep mode; for it is not odd for people in light comas to go in and out of various sleep modes, the problem is of them needing to wake up and cant at the moment. 8:30 comes and another set of visitors arrive: Ferro and Claes.

Ferro: I spoke with Hillshire at the compound a few minutes ago.

Fernando (interrupting her): Before we even go there- not even a hello or a good morning?

Ferro: Good morning, Fernando.

Fernando: Good morning to you too. But, before you start, I have something to say.

Ferro: And what would that be?

Fernando: I'm sorry for last night.

Ferro: Sorry?

Fernando: For the kiss.

Ferro: I know what for. I just want to know why.

Fernando: It seemed that it upset you, and that was not my intention. Nor was it my intention to let it go as far as it did.

Ferro: But it happened. And just like you being man enough to apologize to me, and in dealing with the other handlers about it last night. I have to be woman enough to take it as such. It was just a kiss, right?

Fernando: Well, yes it was.

Ferro: And we adults can deal with it as nothing more.

Fernando: Right.

Ferro: And we can deal with the others making a fuss out of it.

Fernando: Yeah, and it wont happen again.

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: I don't want us in a relationship other than what we have here and now- co-workers, colleagues, supervisor and subordinate.

Ferro: And maybe just friends when the work is done.

Fernando: Maybe.

Ferro: Something bothering you?

Fernando: There is always something bothering me.

Ferro: Care to talk about it?

Fernando: Having Juanita laying here in the condition that she is in, just opened a lot of old wounds with me losing Cathy years ago. I know that she will recover, and be back to normal again, but this work that we do is costing our lives in ways that can not be seen until it is after the facts and nothing can be done about it.

Ferro: Working for the government is never easy, an requires us to make sacrifices in our personal lives.

Fernando: You ever got married?

Ferro: That was my personal sacrifice I had to do. How can I explain it to my husband, "Honey- I'm a secret government agent and I send termination squads out to kill people."

Fernando: What about your, uhm, womanly needs?

Ferro: If you are talking about sex, I have all but turned that off.

Fernando: So have I, more or less.

Ferro: How do you handle it?

Fernando: I try not too, but times like last night, I slip…

Ferro: That was my first slip in a very long time.

Fernando: I'm sorry for pushing you then.

Ferro: No, don't be. I needed something other than my monthly cycle to remind me that I am a woman. Thank you.

Fernando: So, how do we continue from here.

Ferro: How would you like to continue.

Fernando: If possible, like if that kiss never had happened.

Ferro: But it did, and we are going to have to deal with that.

Fernando: How would you like to continue?

Ferro walks right up to him, taking his left hand with her right, putting it behind her, and she returns the same with her left around him in a soft embrace. She then looks at him, trying to pierce his dark glasses to see his eyes with her. She then gently rubs the side of his face with her right hand.

Ferro: Like this…

Fernando: I don-*!

Ferro unleashed upon him one of the hardest slaps to his face that she could, forcing him to let go of her and spin partly around, needing to grab onto the bed to maintain his balance.

Ferro: Don't You Ever Do What You Did To Me Last Night AGAIN! I Was Professionally Humiliated In Front Of Everyone!

Fernando (Slowly righting himself, and stepping away from Ferro while he rubbed his face): I said I was sorry.

Ferro: Sorry Is Not Good Enough! I Am Going To Make You Pay For This Somehow!

Fernando: Aright, do as you like. I don't care.

Ferro: That is your problem- you do not care!

Fernando: My priorities are different than yours. And right now, I am dealing with one of them!

Ferro: That's Another Probl… Oh… I almost forgot. Is she doing any better?

Fernando: No better than when she was brought in.

Ferro: The doctors did say that she would be like this for a few days. How are your hands?

Fernando: I dealt with them last night.

Ferro: Jose told me… everything.

Fernando: Everything?

Ferro: The talk you two had for one. How you did surgery on yourself being another. Let me see your hands.

Fernando: Uhm, am I going to get slapped again?

Ferro: Not this time, though I may do it again once we step out of this hospital.

Fernando (stepping up to her holding out her hands): I can accept that.

Ferro (looking at the work done): You did this on your own?

Fernando: It takes practice.

Ferro: It looks professionally done.

Fernando: Battle field medicine is 90% art, grandma used to tell me. She taught me everything that I know.

Ferro: Can you feel your fingers?

Fernando: Uhm…

Ferro: You said that there were some nerve damage.

Fernando: I can move my fingers, but they are tingly, which tells me that there is nerve damage involved.

Ferro: I can get a specialist to reconnect those nerves.

Fernando: Let them heal on their own, like nature intended. It will take 8 or so weeks for that to happen.

Ferro: How do you know it takes that long?

Fernando: Lets just say that I have had similar accidents happen. Healing from them took that long.

Ferro: I bet.

In the moment of silence, Fernando checked on Juanita and her vital signs.

Ferro: You care for her a lot, don't you?

Fernando: Lets just say that I owe her a debt that I can not ever repay, but I will try when ever a payment is due.

Ferro: Sounds to me that she saved your life.

Fernando: She saved me from myself.

Ferro: Why do you men always say that?

Fernando: I don't know about other men, nor do I care about them. But in my case- she saved me from taking such actions that some would deem as self destructive. To tell you the truth- they may have seem to be self destructive, but I would have survived.

Ferro: So she stopped you from being stupid, in other words.

Fernando (brushes the hair back on Juanita's head with his hand): If that is how you see it, then yes.

Ferro: Interesting…

Fernando: Interesting- how?

Ferro: She's of African decent.

Fernando: So?

Ferro: Interracial dating is rare.

Fernando: You mean its rare in Italy.

Ferro: Its rare in most of Europe. Most men tend to go for an Oriental girl, but never for an African. Tell me, have you ever dated your own kind?

Fernando: My kind is mixed, Ferro. I might be of Spanish Decent, there is a bit of African in me from my grandmother's maternal grandfather, as it is for most Caribbean Hispanics and Latinos. But if you want to know that I dated Puerto Rican girls- the answer is yes. But then I also dated girls of all types, shapes and colors. And you know what?

Ferro: You're going to tell me that there is no difference in women among the races.

Fernando: Well, yes. There isn't any. How did you know I was going to say that?

Ferro: I have heard it before.

Fernando: Well, it takes a special girl to get this close to me.

Ferro: You mean it takes an easy girl…

Fernando: Ferro…

Ferro: I'm just speaking through observation. Isn't Juanita a mother of 4?

Fernando: What does that have to do with anything?

Ferro: To have that many children at her age means that she had to have started young.

Fernando: She only married 2 years after I did, and she was a virgin at the time. As much as she might like to reproduce, easy she is not, I can tell that from experience.

Ferro: Maybe she is easy with others and not you.

Fernando: Don't go there, Ferro.

Ferro: Look at the facts, she married somebody else and has had his kids, while she left you in the dark about it. That within itself speaks volumes.

Fernando: You think what you want to think. I know different.

Ferro: You are giving her too much credit than what she deserves.

Fernando: Ferro- go fuck yourself.

Ferro: I would, but there is no man here is up to the task.

Fernando: Trying to question my manhood?

Ferro: No, but you are.

Fernando: I dare you explain that one.

Ferro: Oh that would be simple… Look at yourself. You're on the verge to tears because of her. And through out your stay, you have been a emotional rollercoaster, going up and down, twisting and turning with each emotional outburst you have had: your god-daughter Rachel, killing people, doing missions, the constant fighting with Jean, you name it…

Fernando: How about giving me those things that I want: peace, respect, and solitude? You know- my fucking dorm room should have a revolving door in it since so many people go in and out of it as they please. For what, so they can search it? And what have they found, nothing? Tell me- why? Tell me what have I don't to deserve this? And then put yourself in my shoes and see how you would like it! I don't. So excuse me if this lab rat wont go through the maze to get the cheese, frankly I don't like cheese.

Ferro can only look at him for the moment. He walks over to one of the room chairs and sits in it.

Ferro: Are you going to return to the compound when she is transferred there?

Fernando: I would want her to stay here.

Ferro: Why? She can get better care at the compound.

Fernando: Sure, and have those idiots experiment on her brain and body. No way am I going to allow that to happen. She is safe here.

Ferro: You can keep a closer eye on her there.

Fernando: I would feel safer here. It is that simple.

Ferro just sighs. She then takes to the other chair and moves it to face his.

Ferro (trying to change the subject): What are your plans when you are done with your mission here?

Fernando: Why are you asking?

Ferro: Just asking for the sake of asking.

Fernando: I see. (after a brief pause) I have not yet decided on what it is I am going to do.

Ferro: That is not good.

Fernando: Why not?

Ferro: You should have some idea as to what you would want when that time comes.

Fernando: It is not that simple.

Ferro: You make it not simple.

Fernando: Believe in what you want to believe then. You are not me, and you do not see things from my point of view.

Ferro: And you don't see how things are supposed to be.

Fernando: Ferro- I don't care anymore. Plain and simple. I don't care anymore. Now maybe you can do me a favor, and bring Katherine here so we can have an American Agent Conference.

Ferro: She's your responsibility, you call her.

Fernando: I was asking as a favor. But if you do not want to do it, that's on you.

Ferro: What is in it for me?

Fernando: Spoken like a true female… You could sit in on this meeting but not participate in it, except as on a consultant level. Even then you are not to participate unless asked to do so.

An unannounced visitor drops in with a small contingent following around him. He looks at the name on the placard by the door before entering. "Am I interrupting something private?", he asks. Ferro quickly recognizes it to be the Prime Minister, Section 2 Director Lorenzo, Section 1 Director Draghi, and SWA Executive Director Monica Petris, along with a few body guards and reporters.

Ferro: No, Prime Minister. Come on in.

The 4 leaders walk up to the bed and look over Juanita.

Prime Minister: Is this…?

Chief Lorenzo: She is one of the other American Agents working with Agent Fernando, in helping us with intell processing.

Executive Director Petris: What happened to her?

Fernando: I warned you that the pizza vans would be targeted. But did you people listen? No- She was inside the Pizza Van 2 when it was hit with an RPG,…

Chief Lorenzo (interrupting him): Fernando- That is enough!

Fernando: No it is not, sir! I gave your people a warning and they failed to heed it. Furthermore there was no one guarding the pizza van. So when I got there with my girls- it was already targeted by several terrorists. We managed to get all but one, and that one took out the Pizza Van. Now I want to know who was it that was supposed to be guarding that pizza van, because they were not at their posts! So excuse me for being mad!

Executive Director Petris (looking at his hands): What happened to your hands?

Fernando: Nothing.

Ferro: He injured them quite badly while trying to rescue those in the burning pizza van.

Executive Director Petris: Is that the truth?

Fernando: I'd rather not say.

Ferro: The police found him pulling out those inside the pizza van and giving them first aide while it burned. She was the last one he pulled out.

Executive Director Petris: That would make you a hero.

Fernando: I'm not interested…

Chief Lorenzo: You better deal with your anger in a more suitable manner.

Fernando: I would if it were possible.

Chief Draghi: I would not have this flake talk to me like that.

Fernando slowly gets up and walks over to Chief Draghi, deliberately touching the toes of his shoes with his.

Fernando: I don't care who you are, sir. You could be the Queen of Spain as far as I care, but no one- NO ONE- Disrespects me like you just now have. And you have lost all the respect I have had for you as being a member of this elite group of leaders. Now, I want you out of this room before I kick your ass, pick you up and throw you out of here.

Chief Draghi: I would like to see you try.

Chief Lorenzo: Don't tempt him, because he will.

Chief Draghi: You are nothing but a (poking his finger into Fernando's shoulder) Flake-*YEOW!!!

Fernando grabs onto Chief's Draghi's finger and twists it back onto his forearm, making Draghi squirm trying to get out of it.

Chief Draghi: GOD DAMN YOU- LET ME GO!

A couple of body guards surround Fernando, but are stopped by Ferro and Chief Lorenzo.

Chief Lorenzo: Prime Minister- call of your guards before you need to replace them.

Prime Minister: Eh?

Chief Lorenzo: I'm serious, sir. Fernando has taken out more security guards with less.

Prime Minister: Oh this I have to see.

Chief Draghi: Tell This Freak To Let Me Go! (Fernando twists this finger just a bit more, making him buckle to his knees.) AHHH!!!!

Chief Lorenzo: Don't say I did not warned you.

Prime Minister: Guards- Make him let go of Director Draghi…

The guards step around Ferro and Chief Lorenzo, drawing their guns out at Fernando. That was the last thing they did before falling the ground with bloody noses and mouths. The blurr of Fernando's fist onhis extending arm being faster than the eye could see. A third guard is held close to Fernando- his feet inches off the floor while still holding onto Chief Draghi's finger.

Chief Lorenzo: Let go of the guard, Fernando.

Fernando looks over to Chief Lorenzo before slowly putting the guard down. Both the Prime Minister and Ms Petris look in awe as to what had happened. The guard helps his friends out of the room.

Chief Lorenzo: Now, Fernando- let go of Mr. Draghi.

Fernando: Not until he apologizes for his statement.

Chief Lorenzo: Let him go first, and he will apologize afterwards.

Fernando looks at Chief Draghi, slowly easing the pressure he had on the finger, but not letting him go.

Fernando: Disrespect me in any way again, I will rip off that finger and shove the bloody end up your nose. Do I make myself clear?

Chief Draghi nods his head. Fernando slowly lets him go.

Fernando: Now get out.

Chief Lorenzo: I would advise you to quietly wait outside, Director Draghi.

Chief Draghi slowly walks out of the room and waits outside.

Chief Lorenzo: That was totally uncalled for.

Fernando: The disrespect on his part was totally uncalled for. What have I ever done to him- I don't know him, never met him on a personal basis, and frankly I don't care about him.

Executive Director Petris: Some respect should be given for his title.

Fernando: He lost that much by disrespecting me. Excuse me, ma'am, but in all seriousness, I am here to do a job asked by my government and this agency- SWA Section 2. I am not here to be ridiculed or disrespected all because somebody with a little bit of power thinks that he is better than everyone else below him under his command. I don't operate in that manner, and I never will. Chief Lorenzo asks me for my input and actions and I will give to him what ever it is I can give. That is a respect that I have with him and the rest of Section 2. But just like I came to Italy on a moment's notice, I can leave here too. I would not like to do that before my job is finished.

Executive Director Petris: No one is asking you to leave. In fact if possible, I would like for you to stay longer. The Prime Minister and I have spoken to you about what you have done in dealing with the nukes that you had found, and frankly my boy, we are thinking of making you an honorary citizen, and praise you with the highest awards possible. In short, anything you would want, you can have because you have saved countless of our citizens lives… despite your brash and rude persona you exhibit.

Fernando: Finally, somebody understands. But with all due respect, all I want is peace, quiet, and solitude. I wont be stupid and not accept any awards and rewards that may come my way, but in all things, I like to be left alone to do my job. And right now, I am not getting that.

Executive Director Petris: What is the problem?

Fernando: This is by no means any ill words towards the agency, but frankly, if somebody is in their dorm room, one should be able to live in peace and quiet and not worry about bosses barging in with their own set of keys to open the door and start making demands upon entering or searching my room for no apparent reason- never mind the fact that I might be coming out of the bathroom naked or sleeping under the covers- which I do in the nude. And I have addressed this problem with Chief Lorenzo in the past and nothing has been done about it.

Chief Lorenzo: I have spoken to all those involved and they promised me that they will stop.

Fernando: Apparently, sir- You spoke to them quite some time ago and they are not living up to their end of the promise. It is still an on-going problem.

Chief Lorenzo (glancing over to Ferro): I see.

Fernando takes to his seat again.

Fernando: Can I ask on what honor brings you to this place?

Chief Lorenzo: We were visiting our fallen agents.

Fernando: Juanita is not one of your agents, she belongs with me and the American Agency.

Chief Lorenzo: Like you, she was working under our wing, and was mortally wounded in doing that job. Any word from the doctors?

Fernando: None, sir, though I do have to say that she lost her baby due to all this.

Executive Director Petris: She was pregnant?

Fernando: Three months or so, ma'am.

Executive Director Petris: Does the father knows?

Fernando (looking over to Ferro): He was notified of what had happened.

Executive Director Petris: This is most definitely a sad day for her family.

Fernando: I'm just waiting for her to recover before deciding on what the next step is to be.

Executive Director Petris: You have not decided on your next step of action?

Fernando: Everything depends on her recovery. Until then I have her partner working solo on mission objectives.

Executive Director Petris: Her partner?

Fernando: It is just the three of us, which I am their supervisor.

Ferro: And for him to lose an operative on the field…

Fernando: Can it Ferro. I'm not here for the sympathy vote.

Prime Minister: Since you are here as guests of the Italian Government, her medical needs will be given top priority. That's a promise from me to you and your friend.

Fernando: Look- all I ask that this is not made into a news media event. I have yet to talk to my supervisors about this and I don't want them to know what has happened through the news media.

Prime Minister: Hmmm… I will tone it down, lets say, American Tourist injured in protestor melee?

Fernando: Unidentified American Tourist… No names, no pictures.

Prime Minister: Understood.

Fernando: Thank you.

They gather about the bed one last time before leaving.

Executive Director Petris (turning to Fernando): How old is she?

Fernando: She's 28 years old.

Executive Director Petris: So young. Does she have any other children?

Fernando: I believe 4.

Executive Director Petris: Young, and a mother too. She must work hard to make ends meet.

Fernando: That she does.

They stay for a couple of more minutes in silence before leaving. Ferro steps over to the door to watch them walk away down the hall. She then walks over to Fernando and sits down next to him in the other chair.

Ferro: That was very well played.

Fernando: Don't start with me, Ferro.

Ferro: I'm quite serious though.

Fernando: I am not here to take down the SWA or any of its sections, although that Dragon-fellow rubs me worse than you do.

Ferro: Looks like you are up for some big award too.

Fernando: You can have it.

Ferro: Wha-why?!!

Fernando: I'm not here to claim awards. I am here to make sure that the job assigned to me gets done. Nothing more.

Ferro: Let me ask why?

Fernando: Why, as in?

Ferro: Most, if not all men, are driven by greed, power, the need to woo women. But you, you don't want those things, or so you claim.

Fernando: I'm not a fool that will refuse anything given to him in terms of awards and rewards for a job well done. But all I care about is a roof over my head, good food in my belly, my pay properly given, and the same for my little girl.

Ferro: And a wife.

Fernando: Unless you know something I don't, and I see no ring on your finger, there is no one in that position in my picture.

Ferro: I don't know- you and Francesca make a cute couple.

Fernando: Lets end it there before we end up in another situation like last night.

Ferro: You going to kiss me again?

Fernando: No, but you might leave this room crying.

Ferro: You would not dare hit me.

Fernando: Like the kiss- don't push me to that point.

Ferro: But aren't you the one advocating cyborg rights? Aren't you the one that says that these girls are not cyborgs but are still girls with cyborg parts in them? Aren't always saying that the cyborgs are still human despite what is being done to them? That they are still capable of loving and caring just like any other woman?

Fernando: I have and still do.

Ferro: Then why not Francesca?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: She's already fallen for you.

Fernando: She was forced to fall for me, and that is unfair for her.

Ferro: She had already fallen for you before she was rebuilt.

Fernando: I highly doubt that.

Ferro: You gave her a second chance at life, took her broken body and fixed it new. Given that, what girl would not fall for you if you were to do the same for them?

Fernando: I do not take advantage of somebody under the influence of Florence Nightingale Syndrome.

Ferro: And why not? No man is perfect, if any woman were to drop her panties in front of him he would go after her like a starving dog on a piece of thrown meat.

Fernando: Care to test that theory out on me?

Ferro: I do not want to be put into a situation that I cant get out of.

Fernando: You are the one making the challenge.

Ferro: OK, I'll test you with Francesca.

Fernando: I have already passed the test with Francesca. Remember what I told you- the girl has been erased so badly that she can not dress herself- literally. I had to dress her myself in these past couple of days. In my absence, I have Rachel doing it for me. So I already seen the view to St. Ann's Church's steeple, and though breath taking the view maybe, I am not interested in it.

Ferro: You had to dress Francesca?

Fernando: The girl would had try to put her legs though her shirt sleeves without guidance, Ferro. Face it- these medical tech goons fucked up on this one big time!

Ferro: That is bad.

Fernando: You telling me?

Ferro: So you seen her naked?

Fernando: I seen what she had to offer if she were to give away, if that is what you mean. And there is another problem with her…

Ferro: And what would that be?

Fernando: When I ask for an inspection of her weapons and other mission items, she starts to unbutton her clothes to strip!

Ferro tries not to laugh but fails.

Fernando: That's Not Funny!

Ferro (stopping her laughter): Maybe its because as a cyborg she knows she's a lethal weapon and she is taking your inspection order to inspect her as well.

Fernando: That is not fair to her.

Ferro: How so?

Fernando: Lets supposed, I am not around, and somebody else is in charge of her mission. When calling for a weapons inspection, she starts to strip in front of them- how would the other's take it? Knowing the number of perverts in the agency- they could take advantage of her! That I would not want to happen!

Ferro: I see. It is unfair to her to be in that condition. She needs to be rewritten.

Fernando: No, that would shorten her life.

Ferro: Then what do you propose?

Fernando: She has to learn on her own.

Ferro: That could take a long time.

Fernando: Up to a year, maybe. But its better than having her rewritten. What if they really fuck her up this time?

Ferro: It seems to me that they already messed her up totally.

Fernando: She could be dysfunctional with a second rewrite. Or totally screwed up so that you have another Elsa incident.

Ferro: You know about the Elsa incident?

Fernando: I know about all the incidences this agency of your has had- great and small.

Ferro: How!

Fernando: That is my primary job with my agency- data recovery, code cracking and field mission specialist. Frankly, I don't care for most of them but a few do bother me.

Ferro: Care to share?

Fernando: And expose to you what it is I know? You dropping those panties first?

Ferro: You know, I can have you arrested and executed for international espionage.

Fernando: But you wont because I'm more valuable to you alive than dead or behind bars. And whether you like it or not, you can trust me on not giving out so called government secrets , not that I could give them out- but who would want them? I mean- other than the terrorists. Every First World Nation on the planet has its own cyborg project, and even a few second world nations. You should see what they are trying to do in the islands nations in Asia!

Ferro: How do you know all this?

Fernando: It is my job to know. And between my Bio-Science and Pre-Medical training, who else would be the perfect spy to figure this stuff out? Just as a warning- who knows what is going on behind locked doors of secret labs in hidden lairs of various terrorists organizations?

Ferro: Do you know?

Fernando: Ferro- that was my mission to find out.

Ferro: Huh?

Fernando: Look- finding the nukes was just pure luck. I was, and still am looking into information on that terrorists know about cybernetics and what are they doing to make it for to their cause.

Ferro looks at him confused. Fernando lets out a sigh.

Fernando: Remember in Israel in 2009, a group of terrorists stole a couple of construction mechas and rampaged all over town- killing dozens of people until they were killed themselves?

Ferro: Yes I do. But…

Fernando: And 6 months later, there were a couple of bus bombings?

Ferro: Those were pretty minor ones. Why?

Fernando: The bus bombing involved amputee terrorists, with explosives stuff into their prosthetics limbs. Mind you these were public domain devices, but from what I'm hearing, they are trying to make a super cyborg and unleash it into a crowded street. Armed with just a couple of guns, it could inflict heavy damage and kill dozens. Even though the Sara Conner Incident in the United States involved an artificial intelligent organism, it was still a cyborg, and it caused a lot in damages and deaths. A terrorist version of that would be devastating to any major city. That is what I am trying to find and that is what I'm trying to stop. Fortunately for you, terrorists in general are pretty dumb, in that they will always go for what works, which is how I found the nukes.

Ferro: This is a problem.

Fernando: According to your records Pia was kidnapped and inspected by a terrorist doctor?

Ferro: We recovered her and Ernesto, thankfully.

Fernando: But not the doctor, and from the blown up lab, one wrecked laptop and a 1/2 burned notebook of notes.

Ferro: They did not get away with anything. All data was captured and destroyed.

Fernando: I don't think so.

Ferro: What makes you say that?

Fernando: If I were a scientist in trying to acquire knowledge for my terrorist buddies, I would have a live feed going to the internet and have colleagues view the cyborg live autopsy as it unfolds to them. They in turn would make more notes, copy the video and continue the work from there. So all this data has been already distributed, and they have been working on this for the past 4 years since Pia's kidnapping and return to the SWA. That is a 4 year head start they have on studying what is there. Do you have the remains of the laptop?

Ferro: It is in the evidence locker room. But its in pieces so small that it cant be put back together.

Fernando: I will deal with it as is. I just need one thing from you…

Ferro: What?

Fernando: You are not to tell anyone of this conversation. It does not exist, it never happened.

Ferro: But…

Fernando: No butts, Ferro. I need absolute secrecy on this one.

Ferro: Then can I ask- when you were out, were you searching for intell for the protest rally or for this mission?

Fernando: Both.

Ferro: Both?

Fernando: Let me explain it to you this way- I'm always looking for something for the terrorist cyborg mission. But if I find something that is an immediate danger, then priorities shift for the interim until that immediate danger is dealt with and then I go back to searching for the terrorist cyborg again.

Ferro: That is if it exists.

Fernando: I'm looking for the cyborg, its support, research and medical staff, its handler and base or bases of operation- or any combination of the above if the cyborg does not exists… yet.

Ferro: Can I ask, why are you here?

Fernando: First off, you- your agency, wanted me here. Secondly, other than the Americans and the Germans- Italy has the highest quality prosthetics. Though these prosthetics are registered to the person it is attached too, it is not hard to get them, from lets say, dead people. In short, Ferro, there is no prosthetics recycling program to make sure that they do not fall into the wrong hands.

Ferro: But to attach them to make them work, requires that some neurosurgery is to be done to the recipient. That is why our units work so well, because they are hardwired directly into the brain.

Fernando: Not all units are hardwired into the brain. From my understanding, Rachel and the other Type twos are connected to the existing nerves. It is the Type Ones that are hard wired into the brain, and even then there are amplifier modules along the way the wires go to creating its own spinal conduit. That is why you can easily shut down a Type One but not necessarily a Type Two.

Fernando gets up and checks on Juanita, checking over vital signs and then responsiveness. Nothing seems to have changed thus far. He holds on to the edge of the bed and looks down at her.

Fernando: But enough of this talk. She is more important than anything else right now.

Ferro: How important?

Fernando: Ferro…

Ferro: I'm just asking, how much would you give to get your friend back?

Fernando: Not enough if you think you are willing to get a price out of me.

Ferro: And I thought you were going to say something poetic like 'Go through Hell and Back.' But seriously, back in the compound's medical ward, there is a machine that could wake her up. I have seen it used on the cyborgs before when they were badly injured and needed to be rebuilt.

Fernando: I know of the technology. It could scramble her brain, so I wont allow it. Besides, it would be best that she woke upon her own.

Ferro: Why is that?

Fernando: She would be very disgusted with me if she found out that I terminated her pregnancy, and then used a machine that could have awaken her without need of terminating the pregnancy. It would be best if she was gone for as long as she needed, and the pregnancy lost to her injuries and medical needs.

Ferro: If I was her, I would understand.

Fernando: You ever been pregnant?

Ferro: No. What does that have to do with anything?

Fernando: A mother develops a bond with her child while inside of her. Juanita is going to wake up feeling that bond missing, and then what? How is she going to take to losing the child? I don't know, I'm not her, but I can say that it would be devastating. And then I am going to have to tell her that I had to make a choice that it was either her life or the life of the baby, and then she is going to hate me for killing the child. Not that it matters, our relationship has been the SS. Andrea Dora for many years now. It was just a matter of it finally going into its watery grave.

Ferro: I'm sure that she would forgive you.

Fernando: Given time, maybe. But not now. (after a brief pause) Aren't you going to do me that favor, and get Katherine for me?

Ferro: I can call one of the other handlers and have then bring her here.

Fernando: I would have preferred if you went and did it.

Ferro: You want some alone time with your friend? You could have said you wanted some privacy.

Fernando: Its not that.

Ferro: Then what is it?

Fernando: Its that when I ask somebody to do me a favor, I would prefer it if they went and took the responsibility to get it done, and not delegate the task to somebody else to do for you.

Ferro: You are right, and I did promised that I would do you the favor.

"Do what favor?", as Rachel entered the room. Francesca was right behind her, both changed into different outfits, though both are dressed similarly. Rachel in her Almost school girl outfit and Francesca in a business suit without the jacket.

Fernando: For her to get Katherine for me and bring here. Did you feed Meeshie?

Rachel (sternly looking at Claes): Yeah. Somebody forgot to feed her last night.

Claes: But…

Fernando: Claes- were you or were you not at the compound last night?

Claes: Yes, but it was late, after 10pm!

Fernando: Late or not, Meeshie should have been checked on, and on late nights like last night, only give her 1/2 a can of food so she will not get sick from it.

Claes: I'm sorry sir.

Fernando: Don't apologize to me, you need to apologize to her!

Claes: The cat?

Fernando: Yes, the cat. She maybe just a cat, but she is a being and living creature. And though she may not speak English, Spanish or Italian, she does understand and can communicate. All you have to do is learn that language. And once you do, your relationship with the cat will grow to a better understanding. Right Rachel?

Rachel: Huh? Oh! Right daddy!

Hillshire walks in with Triela waiting by the door. Somebody else is also out there with her.

Hillshire: Sorry about that, they ran once we got inside the hospital lobby.

Fernando: You sound like you're getting too old to keep up with a couple of girls.

Hillshire: I wish I was that young again.

Fernando (to himself): That can be arranged.

Hillshire: Huh?

Fernando: Never mind. Ferro, are you going to go get Katherine?

Ferro: I'll go.

"That wont be necessary", somebody steps in from outside who was with Triela.

Fernando: Why didn't you come into the room in the first place?

Katherine: Its crowded in here… (trailing down her volume) and I don't like crowds…

Fernando: OK.. I need everyone to leave except Katherine, Rachel and Francesca.

Hillshire: What is this all about?

Ferro: Let's go Victor, I know what it is about.

In a couple of minutes, they leave the ward, leaving the others with Fernando behind. He takes to his seat again. Rachel tries to sit on his lap, but he extends his arm to keep her from doing so.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando (taking out his wallet and taking out some money to give her): Go to the hospital cafeteria and get me some breakfast, you know what I like, and bring it here. In fact take Francesca so you two can get the same thing and make it a double for me.

Rachel (nodding): Yes daddy.

Rachel takes Francesca by the hand and hauls her out the room, "Come on, daddy need food!"

Katherine walks over to the free chair and sits on it.

Katherine: You wanted to talk to me about something?

Fernando: Do you want to continue working here?

Katherine: Why?

Fernando: I do not want you to end up like Juanita.

Katherine: You can not use that argument to scare me away, and Juanita will tell you the same thing when she wakes up.

Fernando: Two years, Katherine. Two years of dangerous mission, being put on the line of fire, being shot at, and ending up like her or worse.

Katherine: I don't care. My job is to be by your side, as it is Juanita's.

Fernando: I already have Rachel and Francesca doing that for me right now.

Katherine: Then add them to our team.

Fernando: They are part of the SWA, though I'm trying to pull Rachel out with help from the agency.

Katherine: Have you succeeded?

Fernando: There are some agreements, but it is not enough.

Katherine: You want that red head too.

Fernando: No I don't.

Katherine: I know that look anywhere.

Fernando: What look?

Katherine: That same look you used to get when Cathy walked into the room.

Fernando: I do not have that same look, Katherine.

Katherine: Don't give me that Tough Macho Male routine- it is so unbecoming of you.

Fernando: Katherine…

Katherine: Fernando… I know you better than most except for Juanita here. Face it, when you kissed Ferro last night, I heard your underwear rip as your dick got hard for the first time in who knows how many years…

Fernando: KATHERINE!!!

Katherine: So who is it, Ferro or that red head?

Fernando: Neither of them!

Katherine: You're denying yourself of some good loving. Lord knows Juanita and I have tried.

Fernando: Its not like that at all!

Katherine (leaning over towards him): Those rumors about you and your daughter better not be true.

Fernando: What rumors?!!

Katherine: Rumors of you and her sleeping together… its all over the compound you know.

Fernando: We sleep together, that is all. She is my child, and that is as far as it goes. I swear Katherine, there is nothing going on between us!

Katherine: I know that. You two have been together for as long as I can remember. But seriously, you need some hot loving action before you burst a vein inside your head and you will be in that hospital bed like Juanita is now.

Fernando: That is not going to happen.

Katherine: Why do you think they call it stroke? It come quickly and without warning.

Fernando: I know about the stroke facts.

Katherine: Then who do you want?

Fernando: Nobody.

Katherine: Me? I can drop'em right now if you want…

Fernando: Katherine- just stop it.

Katherine: I will stop if you tell me who is it that you want.

Fernando: Alright then- I want Cathy.

Katherine: You cant have her, she's dead.

Fernando: Then I want the view of Randal's head exploding at the inside of my rifle scope and smoke trailing at the end of my rifle.

Katherine sits back, wide eyed in awe.

Katherine: That's it then?

Fernando: Yes.

Katherine: Then you can go back to having a normal life?

Fernando: Define normal.

Katherine: Married, with 2 kids, a cat-since I know Meeshie will be with you where ever you go, a house with a 2 car garage and his and her cars.

Fernando: What if she cant bear children?

Katherine: Marry me and I will give you as many children as you like.

Fernando: I don't want you.

Katherine: You want baby factory Juanita? She would be giving you puppies every 9 months- you know. The girl get pregnant at the mere mention of the word sex.

Fernando: Don't want her either.

Katherine: Ferro? I don't think she's been touched in so long of a time that you'll need to get the 'jaws of life' to spread those legs of hers apart. Although yesterday…

Fernando: Enough Katherine.

Katherine: Not Ferro? You two would make a nice couple.

Fernando: Katherine…

Katherine: Must be the red head then. She would be a lot better than Ferro. I heard that she likes you, you know.

Fernando: Why must we play these games, Kathy!

Katherine: Kathy? You only call me that when you are angry.

Fernando: Maybe because you push too much.

Katherine: Sometimes I wonder what made my twin sister fall for you, and other times I could see a little something, but its so small that I can not think that Cathy would be so desperate.

Fernando: Why don't you ask your older sisters?

Katherine: Corin and Carol? We are not in speaking terms, you know that.

Fernando: Maybe like you force me to get some good loving, you should settle your differences with your other sisters. I swear how can 2 sets of twins from the same family fall apart so badly?

Katherine: When one of us dies and the other two blames the one remaining of what happened.

Fernando: And why is that?

Katherine: I wont say.

Fernando: You blamed me for killing Cathy until the Randal got up and admitted his guilt to the judge and begged for forgiveness. You even had the prosecutor to call you if the case went to trial so you could put the blame on me. Why is that Katherine?

Katherine: I cant say.

Fernando: And why not?

Katherine remains silent.

Fernando: I will tell you why. You wanted what Cathy had- control of the Chisholm Clan and the Brooklyn Arm of the Black Mafia. But Cathy got devorsed, and married me. Randal kills her and I put his ass in jail. During this time, you marry his brother Tyrone. But you married the wrong brother, because Tyrone wants nothing to do with the family business, so you devorsed him… You should have married Jerome, but Jerome is already married, and you re trying to worm into his heart as his mistress, and I know all that. So Kathy, you want me out of the way, is that it? You want power that a Mafia Queen has? Do not kid yourself.

Katherine: None of that is true! NONE OF IT!

Fernando: Before her last encounter with Randal, Cathy told me everything. Things I will not tell you with my last dying breathe, but I will tell you this much, Kathy. You are going to end up the same way as your twin sister did for the same reasons. And I am going to be there to see it unfold and do nothing to stop it.

Katherine: You would not dare.

Fernando: Watch me, Katherine. Watch me.

Katherine: But…

Fernando: I know that you took this mission to give yourself some time before going back home and deal with the web you have built, for what- power and money? That power you seek does not exist, it is imaginary, and that imagination is shared by several others, all willing to topple you off your throne so that they can have it. Money? Anyone can have money. But money is also an illusion. It does not buy you happiness, and that is what Cathy and I had. So what do you want Kathy? You think you can sex your way into my heart and give you what I gave Cathy? That is not going to happen. You two may have been identical twins, but you two are very different… very different…

Katherine wipes her eyes with a handkerchief from her purse, refraining from crying.

Fernando: Who I fall in love with is none of your business, even if the person I fall in love with is you. Also there is a difference between love and sex, and I can have either or both with who ever I want. And I want neither from you because of what you have become. So if you want to stay in Italy, you better be the damn best little operative you can be, listen to my orders and follow them exactly to the letter. And if those orders are for you to drop those silk and lace panties you love to wear, you better do as you are told because its going to keep you here and not send you back to the mess you created in Brooklyn. But in reality, Kathy- that is not going to happen. You disgust me at times.

Katherine: And you are a whimpering fagot, Fernando. Not enough of a man to admit what he wants, and much less than a boy. You're just a baby, a big baby, who shits in his diapers and cries loudly until they are changed.

Fernando: At least this baby gets his diapers changed. You reek of the shit you are in.

Katherine gets up and leaves the room. Fernando yells out "SAME TIME, SAME PLACE TOMARROW!" He then puts a hand to his forehead, and shakes his head. Followed by releasing a very heavy sigh. Within 5 minutes Rachel and Francesca arrives with breakfast in a small brown bags. Fernando puts one of the bags on the floor and the other on his lap. Ham, egg and cheese omelet in a roll and a cup of coffee. He quickly devours it, going for the second bag before taking the last swallow of the first one. With more of the same, he slows down his pace as the girls sit in the other chair, Francesca on the main cushion and Rachel on the arm of the chair.

Rachel: Katherine left?

Fernando (pausing in his meal to answer): We had a disagreement.

Rachel: More of the same?

Fernando: As always.

Rachel: Why do you put up with her then?

Fernando: Many reasons.

Rachel: Excuses you mean.

Fernando: Rachel- you are not too big for me to spank that little round ass of yours.

Rachel: I'm serious, daddy. Some of these people you should have left out of your life so long ago, but you still deal with them. Why?

Fernando: Because they know where I live even when I move out. They learn of my phone numbers when I change them. They find out who I am when I change identities. They become like luggage- once you buy a set, you cant get rid of it.

Rachel: I will kill her if you want. Just say the word.

Fernando: Don't you dare.

Rachel: She would be gone from your life once and for all.

Fernando: No! Now get that thought out of your head!

Rachel: Oh alright…

Fernando: You might be able to choose your friends, but you can not choose your family, and that woman for better or for worse was your aunt.

Rachel: Adoptive Step Aunt, you mean.

Fernando: Rachel- final warning. There will be no more after this.

Rachel: Alright, I promise to stop, I swear.

Fernando gives her a stern look.

Francesca: Anything I can do for you…?

Fernando just sighs before answering.

Fernando: No, not at the moment. But maybe later.

Francesca: Can I ask, are we still in the mission, and why?

Fernando: Francesca- yes. Your mission is to protect me and Juanita. If I have to leave the room, then protect Juanita. Doctors are allowed to examine her, but not move her out of the room without my authorization. Understand?

Francesca: I understand.

Fernando: And you Rachel?

Rachel: Yes I do, father.

Fernando: Good. Later today, you two are to go back to the compound and take care of the cat, and yourselves. Get a good night sleep and return to here the next morning. Its going to be like this for the next few days or weeks.

Rachel: Until…?

Fernando: Until Juanita wakes up.

Rachel: What if she does not wake up?

Fernando: I am not thinking like that. She will wake up, it is a matter of when.

Francesca: But sir… what if she never wakes up?

Fernando (looking at her angrily): Then I don't leave until it is time to bury her.

Francesca slowly cowards, wishing she could crawl into the seat cushion to hide.

After a long while of silence, Fernando apologizes.

Fernando: Look, girls… I'm sorry for getting angry at you both.

Rachel: Its OK. I know things are alright right now.

Francesca: You are forgiven…

Fernando sighs.

Fernando: We can not allow ourselves to be influenced by these outside forces. We are a team, and for right or wrong you are to follow my orders.

Francesca: I will.

Rachel: I already know that…

Fernando: I reminding myself of that.

Rachel: Oh.

Francesca: I do not understand.

Rachel: It's a guy thing.

Francesca: Huh?

Fernando: I'm just going through a test of faith, a moment of doubt and pain.

Francesca: I think you are doing your best… uhm…

Francesca stays silent at that moment.

Fernando: What? Sounds like you want to say something to that statement.

Francesca: Uhm… I do not want to say the word… you told me not to call you that again.

Fernando: What word?

Francesca refuses to say the word.

Rachel: I think she means the word 'sir', daddy.

Fernando: Francesca- don't worry about it. In time you will learn how to properly say things in English. Just don't think of me as your supervisor and handler.

Francesca: Then how am I to think of you as?

Fernando: I don't know, what ever you are comfortable with.

Rachel: Best to see him as your father.

Francesca: But I don't see him as my father.

Rachel: Why not? And what do you see him as?

Francesca: He is only a few years older than I am, so he can not be my father. But I do see him as my lover.

Rachel: You do not know what you are talking about.

Francesca: I do too. (almost pounding her fingertips in between her breasts) I feel my love for him in here!

Fernando: Ladies! Lets end it here and now!

They both look at him, and the argument ends right then and there.

Fernando: Look, I got an idea, but it will have to wait until after Juanita wakes up. Sorry I can not say what it is right now, but it is going to need total cooperation from the both of you…

Rachel: What is this plan?

Fernando: I told you I can not say, but it is going to require total cooperation from you two.

Rachel: Hmph…

Throughout the day, nothing else has happened. Fernando sends the girls out for lunch, and snacks, having them bring something for him. Hillshire takes them back to the compound at around 6pm. The next several of days were repeats of the first- meetings with Ferro and Katherine, and having the girls stay with him. He notices how Francesca dresses similarly to Rachel, and wonders if Rachel is giving her input or is Francesca copying from her. Fernando send then out with Hillshire to pick up a fresh set of clothes from the hotel room for him. He knows that one day he is going to have to step out and do his laundry and dry cleaning, but for now such things are on hold. At night things were a little different, as he took the tasks of giving her a sponge bath and cleaning out her bed pan from the nurses who were supposed to do that.

Day 6 starts like any other. The meeting with Ferro has not gone well since she wants the mission report that he does not have to give. In truth, it is in his palm pda, waiting to be transferred to his laptop system and printed, but he is not going to let her know that. Nor has he been debriefed on what has transpired during the mission by others. Thus he does not know who was where and who was supposed to have guarded Pizza Van 2. But in Ferro's quest to pry into Fernando's personal wants and desires does things change.

Fernando: Look Ferro, what is your concern, personal or otherwise, to want to know what I want in my life?

Ferro: I just want to know what makes you tick, know what you might want and need and perhaps if I can, help you in getting them.

Fernando: Unless you are dropping those black silk lace panties and give me what you have to offer other men, I am not telling you anything.

Ferro: It always has to go there, doesn't it.

Fernando: Unless you want to invest some time and emotion on top of a relationship that would be based on a purely physical attraction, I would advise you to leave me alone. I know you have spoken to Katherine and Juanita in trying to place match maker with anyone and everyone you have on your list of Love. You should bring in Priscilla, since she claims to be the fallen angel of love, so at least I can bite off her wings and spit out the feathers at her.

Ferro: I am not trying to set you up with anyone.

Fernando: Then what are you doing, Ferro?

Ferro: I am just trying to make life for you easier here.

Fernando: How about just leaving me alone so I can get my job done, and right now that is dealing with Juanita.

Fernando gets up out of his seat and walks over to Juanita's bed, like the thousand times before, looking over her life monitoring machines and taking notes of them. The signs are a bit elevated then normal, but he took it as her being in the conscious phase of her coma. He looks down onto her face, putting his hand on hers. He notices a little flutter in her eyelids, but this has been seen before and is part of a light stage coma in patients.

Ferro: For somebody who says they do not care, you seem to put a lot of personal investment into such unnecessary things.

Fernando: Ferro, go screw yourself.

Ferro: I would but there is no one in the room with me man enough to do me the favor.

Fernando: I am more than man enough to…

Ferro: More than man enough to do what?

Fernando: Go get the medical staff.

Ferro gets up and walks to the bed to see what was going on, finding Juanita holding his hand. Life monitoring machines register higher levels on activity on the patient.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: She took my hand and squeezed it.

Ferro: I will be right back then.

Ferro walks out of the room looking for the doctors in charge of the ward. They were busy giving CPR/ACLS to another patient several doors down, forcing her to wait. Meanwhile Fernando watches over Juanita as she tries to open her eyes.

Fernando: Juanita, if you can hear and understand me- don't open your eyes. Don't move. Don't say a word. You are connected to several machines right now to keep you alive. And we need to get the doctors in here to disconnect you from them. So for now- let the machine breathe for you and do not fight it.

Juanita just nods.

Fernando: I need you to let go of me so I can find out what if the delay, OK?

Juanita nods as she lets go of his hand. Fernando steps out onto the tarmac of the ward, looking around, and finds Ferro at ICU # 112. He goes over to her and notices the doctors inside giving CPR/ACLS to the patient inside. He then looks at Ferro, before shouting into the room.

Fernando: PATIENT IN 103 HAS AWAKEN FROM HER COMA!

The doctors and ward staff, too many to be there providing CPR/ACLS, all stop and look at each other, then at life monitors. An older doctor looks a younger one, "You deal with the patient in 103. There is nothing that can be done here." The young doctor walks over to Fernando and Ferro at the doorway, throwing away the rubber gloves that he had on and puts on another pair.

Fernando: Why did you not say anything?

Ferro: They were busy trying to revive the patient.

Fernando: You can not revive somebody who has been dead for a long time.

Young Doctor: How you know the patient is awake?

Fernando: She took hold of my hand, and followed basic commands. She tried to open her eyes but I told her not too and wait until I came back with help. Your name?

Young Doctor: Doctor Malikias. Yours?

Fernando: You don't need to know that right now. You got to deal with the patient- her name is Juanita.

The three of them walk over to Juanita in her bed. Dr. Malikias looks over the life monitoring machines and makes his comment.

Dr. Malikias: These are improved signs…

Fernando: Juanita, I'm about to slug this one and get another one.

Juanita lightly hits the side of her bed with her fist before raising her hand up.

Dr. Malikias: Oh, she is awake.

Fernando: Deal with the patient before I make you into one.

Ferro: Fernando!

Dr. Malikias looks at Fernando as he reaches for the bed's control pad. He then positions the bed in a semi up-right position.

Dr. Malikias: OK, Ms Juanita- I am going to take out your breathing and feeding tubes. I need you to lay back as I do this.

Juanita nods.

Dr. Malikias undoes the bandages on her face that held the tubes in place. He then takes hold of the tubes.

Dr. Malikias: OK, Ms Juanita. On the next breath from the machine, I want you to try to hold it and when you feel me pulling, I want you to cough hard to help remove the breathing tube first.

Juanita nods. The machine pumps in the air, and she tries to fight the machine from sucking the air out from her lungs. At the same time Dr. Malikias tugs on the breathing tube. She coughs hard, creating air pressure in her throat to increase, forcing the tube to dislodge from her larynx where it was connected. The tube comes out of her mouth and she doubles over, breathing hard on her own. The feeding tube comes out much easier.

Juanita remains connected to an IV and the life monitoring machine for the next 30 minutes as Dr. Malikias checks over her basic cognitive abilities. She passes the basic tests, but fails on her memory test, which is normal. Very few patients remember how they got there. More advanced tests will be given throughout the day. Dr. Malikias leaves the room with a clip board full of notes.

Fernando: How do you feel?

Juanita: Awful, but glad that I'm still alive.

Fernando (leans over to her, opening up her robe): Let me disconnect these stupid machines off you.

Juanita (closing her robe): You're just saying that just to look at my breasts.

Fernando: I took care of you during all this time, gave you sponge baths, changed your bed pan, you name it, I did it for you. Besides, I've seen that naked body of your countless of times.

Juanita: Not Ferro though.

Fernando: Oh.

Ferro: I'll just wait outside until you're done here.

Ferro walks out the room and closes the door behind her. Fernando takes the bedrail on his side and drops it to its bottom level while Juanita sits up. He removes her bed pan and takes it to the room's bathroom, cleaning it and leaving it there. He then washes his hands before returning to her. Juanita sits up on the edge of he bed with her robe open, looking down upon her body. Fernando returns to her, and rolls up her sleeves to remove her IV. He steps away from the bed for a moment and puts a small duffle bag on it next to her, that continued a fresh set of clothes for her. She looks inside it as he takes off the life monitoring sensors off her body one by one. Once she is cleared of all connections, Fernando steps away from her as she starts to dress herself.

She takes her time to put on the various items, putting on a dark grey sweater but dropping the black wrap around skirt on her lap.

Juanita: How long have I been out?

Fernando: This is day 6, Juanita.

Juanita: Could you come here and help me with this?

Fernando: Are you OK?

Juanita: Things are a little spinny right now, but I'll be fine.

Fernando walks over to her.

Juanita (as Fernando walks over to her): I'm not going to ask if you were the one responsible for choosing my yellow panties and white bra.

Fernando: Katherine choose the clothes for you. I stayed by your side the whole time you were in this room.

Juanita: You did?

Fernando: You did for me once a long time ago.

Juanita bows her head but smiles at the same time. Then she bites on the inside of her lip for a moment, reaching out with her hand for Fernando to take. She slides herself off the bed once he takes it. He grabs her by the shoulder to keep her steady. Slowly she puts on her skirt and buttons it. She then puts her hands on her lower part of her stomach.

Juanita: Fernando?

Fernando: Yes?

Juanita: Something is not right.

Fernando: Not right as in how?

Juanita: I do not feel the baby swimming around inside me.

Fernando: I don't know how to say this, Juanita.

Juanita: Just say it.

Fernando: The baby did not make it, and a decision was made to remove it in order to save your life.

Juanita: What do you mean?

Fernando: I'm not going to explain the technical things of it, but if the baby was allowed to live, you would have stayed in that coma and died when it was born 7 months later. The other choice was to end the pregnancy so that you would wake up soon and live.

Juanita tries not to not let her feelings show but her emotions as shattered as they were turns on the tears but she does not cry.

Fernando: I made that decision.

Juanita: I understand.

Fernando: I did what I thought was right.

Juanita: You do not need to explain it to me. I know you meant well.

Fernando: Uhm…

Juanita: No… Fernando, listen to me. I believe what was decided was for the right reasons to keep me alive. I'm just sad for losing the baby, not angry at you. Understand that.

Fernando: According to the doctors, you should be able to have another one in 2 to 3 months when your cycle returns to normal.

Juanita: I don't want another one, I wanted that one.

Fernando: Why… no never mind that… forget I even asked.

Juanita: No, really. I wanted something from you, that is why I did what to get myself pregnant from your stored sperm.

Fernando: If you wanted a baby, you could have asked me for it.

Juanita: But you were not around, and things were being strained between us all.

Fernando: Just because I am angry at the things you did, does not take away how I feel for you. I mean, if you wanted my baby, even if I did not for whatever reason, I would have given it to you. What ever child I create, I want to be created out of love and kindness of what we- her and I, who ever she is, and not from test tubes in some secret lab.

Juanita: Why have that tissue account in the first place?

Fernando: I have it in case I get exposed to something that almost kills me or sterilizes me. It is there to save my life when needed, But also if I become sterile, and if I ever remarry, and she wants to have children, that option remains open.

Juanita: So you would give me a child if I were to ask for it?

Fernando: Would you still accept even if I am with somebody else?

Juanita: I would have a talk with her about this, but yes I would.

Fernando: I don't know what to say, other than, Uhm… you got 3 months for things to settle in place inside you before we are to try anything like that.

Juanita nods. Then she takes the duffle bag off the bed and takes a few unsteady steps to the chair. There she plops herself down hard onto the cushioned seat, with her legs wide open, not caring if Fernando had a grand view of St. Ann's Church's steeple or not. She slowly takes her sox and white with pink trim Nikee sneakers out from the duffle bag. First with her right leg then with the left, she puts up her foot onto the edge of the seat cushion then puts her sock on and then the sneaker. The skirt had slid back to her waist, revealing what she was wearing underneath. But she did not mind because Fernando has seen it all in the past, more or less- depending on your point of view, and Fernando was the only guy she would trust with in taking care of her body if she gave it to him to protect. These past 6 days was just an affirmation of a promise made more than a dozen years or so. For a second she holds on to her knees, becoming a tiny little ball for a moment before letting go and both feet hit the floor hard.

Fernando: I almost forgot something. I'll be back.

Fernando walks over to the door, opens it and leans out of it. He finds Ferro by the doorway.

Fernando: Ferro, we are almost done here, but, uhm… I did not register her into the hospital. Can you go get her personal property, and make sure that her gun is with her personal property?

Ferro: I will see about recovering her personal property. It might take a while though.

Fernando: Just do your best, and make sure her gun is not missing, if you know what I mean.

Ferro nods and then starts to walk away. Fernando walks back into the room, closing the door and walking to the seat in front of Juanita's. Juanita pulls her skirt down to her knees but sits back in the chair, staring at the ceiling.

Fernando: You OK?

Juanita: Things are still a bit spinny.

Fernando: I know that under normal circumstances you would be moved to the regular patients ward for the next couple of days for observation, but this is not normal circumstances.

Juanita: I know. I just need a few minutes for things to settle down. So who is she?

Fernando: Who is who?

Juanita: The one I have to talk too about having your child?

Fernando: There is nobody there at the moment.

Juanita: But, you are working on it. Right?

Fernando: No, I am not.

Juanita: Then why say that?

Fernando: I don't know how things are going to be in 3 months. (counting off on his fingers) Mid March? Its not a long length of time, but anything can happen.

Juanita: Its Ferro, isn't it?

Fernando: Why is everybody think its her?

Juanita: Because you tend to perk up when she comes around.

Fernando: She's my supervisor, and she has me jumping through hoops like damn shit… I have to be perked up and show no signs of weakness around her.

Juanita: Because Fernando being weak and tired is not a pretty sight to see. Remember who you are talking too. Me- I have seen you like that. I seen you on the verge of giving up, on losing hope. We all do it, we are human because of it. And its OK to have those feelings, but it is not OK to let them take over.

Fernando: In personal life yes, but not on the job. Remember what we do, we can not show signs of weakness. It would be dangerous to do so.

Juanita: You said those exact same words back in high school.

Fernando: Because it held true for the same reason, though for different people. Back then it was gangs and wanabe teenaged secret societies, now its governments and members of organized crime.

Juanita: Back then, you were president of the Shortfellow Society, today you are our supervisor.

Fernando: Juanita, think if I took an alternate path, where would we be?

Juanita: Depends on path you took.

Fernando: Power is easy to obtain, Juanita. Just get rid of the person above you and take their place. If in so doing- between the Chinese gangs, and 5-percenters and the little minded loose gang members in Tech, I could have taken over all groups and lead them into a prosperitious era in their history.

Juanita: You have to be a Muslim from the Nation of Islam to be a 5-percenter. And you're not Asian.

Fernando: The Tungs, Triads and Red Dragons let me lead them to end their problem with the Born to Kill Gang. And I had the edict from the mosque cleric for them to follow my orders to leave, its that they choose not too. But if things were different, even in the slightest, I would be a very powerful man in New York.

Juanita: But you did not choose that path. You choose this one. Now you have another path to take- who is she? You say its not Ferro. Then if it is not Ferro, then who is she?

Fernando: Can I ask a very personal question?

Juanita: You can ask anything.

Fernando: Why did you married Frank?

Juanita: Uhm… I don't even know anymore. I know now that it was a mistake. I know that I should not have ran away from you when I did. I should have stayed when I left…

Fernando (interrupting her): You left because I scared you away. Because I turned into something that would make Satan look like the Angel that he was before he was banished into Hell by God. Anybody would have ran.

Juanita: But…

Fernando (interrupting her again): But nothing. If you would have stayed, what would have happened to you? What would I have done to you?

Juanita: At best, I would not have been a virgin on my wedding day.

Fernando: At worst, you would be dead, don't you forgot that I put my gun in between your breasts.

Juanita: It was a warning.

Fernando: If I would have found out that you were part of the conspiracy of preventing me from getting my revenge back then, I would have killed you.

Juanita: I did what I had to do to protect the man I love.

Fernando: You mean loved.

Juanita: I still do. …But if there is somebody else in your life right now, I wont stand in the way.

Fernando: There is nobody in my life right now.

Juanita: Not even as a friend?

Fernando: No friends, no lovers, no sex-buddies. Nobody.

Juanita: Aren't I still your friend?

Fernando: After what has been said and done- you want me to forgive the actions you and Kathy had taken?

Juanita: Only if you still care about me as a friend we used to be.

Fernando: We did too many things in the name of friendship.

Juanita: And you never disrespected me, but instead showered me with love, honor and understanding. I gave you gave you access to any part of me you would have wanted, and took nothing that would have hurt me. You made sure that I remained a virgin on my wedding day. But, Fernando…

Fernando: You were not a virgin on your wedding day, were you?

Juanita: You guessing that?

Fernando: I knew you were already pregnant at the alter.

Juanita: How did you know?

Fernando: Juanita- Kevin's wife told me. How else did I know where your wedding was? Why did you think I did not stopped the wedding. I saw you turn to face me when the preacher say, "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I already knew…

Juanita looks down upon herself.

Fernando: Look- we have some fucked up lives all for the sake of love.

Juanita nods.

Fernando gets up out of his chair, but Juanita get up faster to step in front of him. Unsteady still on her feet, she leans over and grabs onto him for balance while she rights herself.

Juanita: I'm sorry…

Fernando takes her hands and holds them.

Fernando: Its OK. Now are you OK?

Juanita puts her arms around him and leans onto him.

Juanita: I will be for now.

Fernando: Uhm… I have to go…

Juanita (interrupting him): But I need you here.

Fernando: I was going to say that I need to go to the bathroom…

Juanita: Then I go with you…

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: How many time have I seen that little play thing of yours…?

Fernando: Juanita!

Juanita: Oh, I'm sorry… Its big, really huge… Gee, I would not know how that is ever going to fit inside! There- does that make your male ego better?

Fernando just shakes his head.

Fernando (taking her hands from around him and puts them on the chair next to him): I really do have to go pee- OK? I'll be back, I swear. Its not like I'm leaving the room. The bathroom is right there.

Juanita: I don't mind watching. I rather fascinated by the whole thing.

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: I was just playing with you… OK go, but hurry. I don't know how long I can stay standing like this.

Fernando: Just hold on to the chair and close your eyes and think that all this spinning is all in your head.

Juanita sighs before closing her eyes and taking a tighter grasp of the chair. Fernando goes into the bathroom to do his business. He was out in a couple of minutes at best. He slowly walks over to her and places a hand at her waist. She lets go of the chair and latches onto him. She opens her eyes and looks up at him.

Juanita: I think I need to see the doctor before I leave.

Fernando: You not feeling well?

Juanita: The spinning is getting worse.

Ferro walks into the room.

Ferro: Well… She's already out of bed and you are working your way to put back on it.

Fernando: Not funny Ferro. She is not doing well.

Ferro: Then lets get her into our medical facility so she can be properly be diagnosed and treated.

Fernando: I don't want those bastards poking around inside her brain.

Juanita: Its OK Fernando…

Ferro: Those bastards as you refer to them, have the latest diagnostic equipment that this or any hospital wont have, if there is something wrong, they can fix it.

Fernando: You make her sound like a small block Chevy engine… waiting to be repaired.

Juanita: Its OK, Fernando… I can… I want them to find out what is wrong.

Ferro walks to them, and gives him a large brown paper bag wrapped up tightly. She then opens a small one, and a pill dispenser from inside it, giving it to Juanita.

Juanita: What's this for?

Ferro: Its an anti-coagulant and blood thinner, to prevent the blood clots inside your system from causing damage. You take 2 day- one in the morning and one before sleep until you run out of pills.

Juanita nods. Ferro walks over to the room wash sink and takes a paper cup from the dispenser, filling it with water. She returns with it to Juanita.

Ferro: You need to take one now.

Juanita nods. Fernando opens the pill dispenser for her when she has trouble with it. Juanita takes the pill and then the water. She then leans on Fernando.

Juanita: Lets go.

Fernando: You up to it?

Juanita nods.

Fernando: Ferro?

Ferro: Oh. Yes, she is signed out. We can leave, and you now have all of her property when she came in.

Fernando: All of it?

Ferro: Yes, all of it.

They walk out of the room slowly. On the way over to the Porsche, Ferro makes several phone call, canceling several trips that were going to the hospital. She then makes for an emergency appointment with Dr. Belgonchi. Once in the Porsche, Fernando drives like a mad man back to the compound. He does not stop at the parking lot, but continues to drive the Porsche through the walk areas until he got to the steps of the medical facilities building.

There was a medical team already waiting for their arrival, putting Juanita into a wheel chair and rushing her to the emergency diagnostics building. Fernando and Ferro quickly follow after them. Juanita is put into an MRI Diagnostic Bed, where Fernando and Ferro could not follow, but he quickly finds the control room. The techs remove all unwanted metal items off her boy

Dr. Belgonchi: What is the meaning… Figure it would be you.

Fernando: Oh shut up baldie… I'm here to make you and your staff are not up to their dirty little tricks.

Voice on Loudspeaker: We are ready sir…

Dr. Belgonchi (on a desk microphone): Good. Start with a Cerebral scan and work down to the brain stem. (then he switches a switch on his desk) Juanita. This is going to take a while to do so just close your eyes, breathe easy, lay still and ignore the noises the machine makes.

Juanita (from a room microphone): I will try.

Juanita does as she is told, trying to relax.

The machine gets turned on, the heavy magnetic sensors makes a strange whirring sound as they spin around in their chamber, increasing in speed and frequency. Once the noise remains constant, the bed slides Juanita into place, slowly drawing her into the chamber a millimeter or less at a time. Another scan it taken as she is drawn out of it. As the medical techs take care of her, Dr. Belgonchi gets the print out of the scan. He quickly goes to the desk microphone.

Dr. Belgonchi: Do not move the patient!

The medical techs look at him from the window where he sat.

Ferro: What is it?

Dr. Belgonchi: She has several micro clots within the motor cortex of her brain. I do not know if this can be repaired or if the damage done is reversible.

Fernando: Don't kid with me, Baldie. You have technologies here that brings back the dead.

Dr. Belgonchi: You want her back as a cyborg?

Fernando: You can use that technology to save her from further damage and repair what has been damaged. Don't give me any excuses.

Dr. Belgonchi: This technology does not work well on adults as it does on children.

Fernando: Funny- it seems to be working on Jean and Francesca just fine.

Dr. Belgonchi turns on the microphone again.

Dr. Belgonchi: Put her into ward 6.

The medical techs put Juanita into a rolling gurney and take her away. Dr. Belgonchi turns to Fernando and Ferro.

Dr. Belgonchi: We have nanites that could possibly remove the micro clots, but they need to be programmed. And any error on their program could turn her brain into sludge. You willing to take that risk?

Fernando: If it were left to me, I would say yes, but she is conscious and aware, and should be given the chance to make that decision herself.

Dr. Belgonchi: Then follow me…

Dr. Belgonchi gets up out of his chair, and walks about the medical complex, gathering items and personnel. After some time of doing this, he walks into Ward 6 where Juanita was placed. He, Ferro and Fernando stand by the bed. She looks at the three of them.

Juanita: OK, tell me the bad news.

Dr. Belgonchi: There are several micro clots in the motor cortex of your brain. The longer they stay in there the more damage it will occur.

Juanita: So, is there a cure?

Dr. Belgonchi: I'm not going to tell you that there is one when there is not. But we believe we may be able to do something experimental. It is not without risks.

Juanita: Explain it to me in simple terms then.

Dr. Belgonchi: We have these microscopic robots called nanites. We use them when we build the cyborgs, repairing and reconfiguring body tissues for the cyborg progress. Thing is, these nanites do not work well in adults as they do in children. Furthermore, they need to be programmed for the specific task which they are to operate. Any mistake in that program, will turn your brain into sludge.

Juanita: I see. How difficult is it to program these nanites?

Dr. Belgonchi: Very.

Juanita: How long does it take to program them?

Dr. Belgonchi: 48 hours.

Juanita: How long do I have before damage becomes irreversible?

Dr. Belgonchi: I can not say. 24 hours, 48 at most.

Juanita: Can anyone program these nanites?

Dr. Belgonchi: Somebody with the proper medical training and computer skills can do it. That includes anyone on my staff.

Juanita: I want Fernando to do it.

Dr. Belgonchi: What?!!

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: Look… Love… you have that extraordinary skill of figuring out programs and stomping out code with such ease. I would rather have you write the program in 12 hours than have those jerks do it in 48. So, I'm sorry, but I need you to do this. Please.

Fernando: I don't know what language they speak in.

Dr. Belgonchi: ADA OS, C## and Assembler.

Fernando: What kind of Assembler?

Dr. Belgonchi: Its microprocessor specific to them.

Fernando: RISC, CISC, PISC?

Dr. Belgonchi: Huh?

Juanita: Fernando, just do it. Do it for me, please?

Ferro: Why are you putting so much trust on him?

Juanita: Whether his dossier says it or not- he is the 1998 National Computer Programming Winner, beating out 2.1 million other contestants, and 2000 Core Wars winner, beating another 100,000 contestants there. There is no program that he can not write if he puts his mind to it when given the time. But as you said- I don't have a whole lot of time. So excuse me if I do not trust your slow ass programmers in doing the job when I know this man can do the job in 1/2 the time.

Fernando: I'll do it. But I need a few minutes of alone time with her.

Ferro takes Dr. Belgonchi by the arm and starts pulling him out of the room.

Dr. Belgonchi: Hey!

Ferro: Come on Baldie. They need to resolve some issues before we can begin.

In a few seconds, Ferro has Dr. Belgonchi outside in the hall, where he can be heard yelling at her, and she yelling back. Juanita takes to Fernando's hands as she looks at him.

Juanita: I don't supposed I could convince you to make love to me right now?

Fernando: With the room cameras staring? No way.

Juanita: I don't care about the camera, or who is on the other side watching and listening. I just want to show you how much I love you.

Fernando: I know you always have, like I once did.

Juanita: Can you ever love me back… again?

Fernando: One thing at a time. Respect, Trust, Emotional investment and then Love. Right now we have trust issues that need to be resolved.

Juanita: That's why I want you to write the program for me. Would you do it?

Fernando: You do not need to ask. I would have been fighting to get to that keyboard to make the program for you. But seriously, I need to know from you is there anything I need to know before I begin?

Juanita: Just do your damn job, soldier.

Fernando: Not without questioning them first.

Juanita: Alright- but I want you to forgive me and Kathy unconditionally before I tell you anything.

Fernando: And if I don't?

Juanita: Then I would rather die with this secret.

Fernando: Look- I will forgive you – unconditionally – only. Kathy and I have our own resolution issues to hammer out.

Juanita sighs.

Fernando: Only you…

Juanita (putting his hand to between her breasts to feel her heart beating): When was the last time, and the last person you had intimate contact with? Be honest with me.

Fernando: Why do you want to know that?

Juanita: Really intimate and serious contact, not just screwing around.

Fernando: That person was you, when Cathy disappeared.

Juanita: I thought it would be. Now, I have something to tell you.

Fernando: What is it?

Juanita: Promise me that you wont get mad at either of us.

Fernando: You are making me do things I do not want to or can not do.

Juanita: Just try. For me?

Fernando: Just say it.

Juanita: Alright. Kathy and I have been conspiring against you from getting your revenge on Randal. (She tightens her grasp on his hand as he tries to pull away) Look. We will have him killed for killing Cathy, but not by your hands. There are many involved this so you don't have a choice in the matter, and it has grown into something too big and powerful for us to control right now. But he will be killed, I promise you that, but not by your hands.

Fernando: You denied me going to her funeral and now you are denying me from revenge. Why?

Juanita: I do not want murdered blood to stain your hands. I know you have killed, we all have- but in defending ourselves and others. Murder is something different. Let Randal rot in hell, just do not put him there yourself. It will be done for you by others. Understand that. Please?

Fernando (trying to pull away): I will think about it after I write the program.

Juanita: No- I want your acceptance of this now.

Fernando: I refuse to give it.

Juanita: Are you going to leave me here to die?

Fernando: No.

Juanita: But?

Fernando: Again, trust issues.

Juanita: I trust you enough with my life to save it. I trust you enough with my body to care for and protect it. OK, I have made mistakes in my life, but I don't want you damning your soul on a mistake for revenge.

Fernando: It is my damned soul and my mistake to make!

Juanita: I can not allow you to do this to yourself!

Fernando: Why!

Juanita: Because I Love you, Fernando. Don't you understand that?

Fernando: For saying it, you have a funny way of showing it! Why cant you just spread your legs like all the other females out there!

Juanita: Is that what you want?!! Then you can have it, like all the other males who want it out there!

Juanita puts her legs up on the bed's rails to keep them apart as she lifts up her skirt with one hand and takes Fernando's hand at her chest with the other and puts it down onto her crotch. Fernando manages to pull his arm out of the area as soon as she releases pressure from holding it so tightly and pressing it against her down there. He takes a deliberate step back away from her reach. She turns to face him, almost trying to get out of the bed. Fernando steps back and pins her down by the shoulders.

Fernando: Juanita- relax will ya!! One small accident and you will just bleed to death! You're loaded up on blood thinners to keep the blood clots from forming…

Juanita: Just accept what I tell you as fact! Even if you get by Kathy and me, you still have a hundred others to deal with!

Fernando: Then I will deal with them as well.

Juanita: And you will fail without me being there. (Fernando starts to walk out the room) Where are you going?!!

Fernando: To save your life or what's left of it!

Fernando slams the door behind him as Juanita yells out his name. Both Ferro and Dr. Belgonchi look at him.

Ferro: You sure have a way with the ladies.

Dr. Belgonchi: Agitating the patient is going to make things worse for her.

Fernando: Oh shut up, and show me where the programming console is at.

Dr. Belgonchi takes him to another room which is a multifunction lab. He takes them to the far end of the room where there were several computer consoles. He gestures to Fernando to sit by any one of the before going to the closet and pulls out a couple of 3 inch binder notebooks, putting them on the desk next to Fernando.

Dr. Belgonchi: Those are the programming manuals. I'll see the sysadmin about giving you a programming account. I'll need an account name and password.

Fernando: Account- Fuzzy Elf. Password- FingerofGod.

Dr. Belgonchi: Arrogant SOB, aren't you.

Fernando: Make it fast.

Dr. Belgonchi: Aren't you going to read the books?

Fernando: I'm already familiar with Government ADA OS and Microsoft C##. I just need to know what tools are there so I can build a basic Biometric search and destroy program for your dumb nanites.

Dr. Belgonchi gives him a stern look before leaving.

Ferro: First the women, now the men. At your rate there will be no one left to alienate.

Fernando (reaching for the power switch): As long as I don't alienate Rachel and Francesca, I don't care.

Once ADA loaded up on the console, it opens a login window. Fernando turns around and starts to log in.

Ferro: I can see Rachel because she is more or less your daughter, but why Francesca?

Fernando: Francesca entrusted to me certain feelings that I will not violate.

Ferro: You mean that because she has a cyborg crush on you that you that you wont hurt her by not returning the same feelings. But you know, that violates her in other ways.

Fernando: I respect her and how she feels for me, and I will only give to her what is warranted for her to have. If at least that is the bare minimum of returns.

Ferro: I can see where this is heading…

Fernando: And where would that be?

Ferro: I rather not say.

Fernando: Then leave me alone so I can do my job. In 2 hours, have Katherine come in here so she can verify what I did, though it is pointless for her to do that task.

Ferro: Then why have her?

Fernando: Because I need to see her and discuss agency matters while I do this.

Ferro: You'll probably alienate her too.

Fernando: That has been already been done sometime ago.

Ferro: what about Rachel and Francesca? Any orders for them?

Fernando: Send them here around noon, and I'll send them out to lunch.

Ferro: I'll send them over for you.

Fernando: Help Rachel get Francesca dressed.

Ferro: Uhm?

Fernando: Believe me, she will need it.

Ferro: I'll see what I can do.

Fernando: Don't see. Do.

Ferro (as she walks away): HMPH!

Fernando goes through the paces of the iconic system of ADA OS, finding the C## Programming Environment, followed by the Nanite Assembler. With some difficulty, he connects to his server cluster in his room, and inserts a keychain USB into the console. Soon he was going through the examples and looking over various sections in the books, while putting a basic search and find routine together in the C## complier. He continues to work at the program, finding sections in the Nanite manual about cell differentiation and identification. With some work he finds the example routines in the computer, only requiring a bit of modification for his search program. Thus 1/2 of his work is already done. His work turns to refinement of the program and error handling. Final section left is for necrotized blood cell identification and destruction. He is finishing the raw program and dumps them onto his server and keychain drive before Katherine enters through the door.

Katherine: What do you want this time? Ferro said to report to you for some stupid reason.

Fernando: Nothing more than usual panty dropping and ass shaking entertainment that you usually are good for.

Katherine: Typical male jerk that you are…

Fernando: In actuality, Kathy… Juanita might be dead within the 48 to 96 hours if the med techs don't find a cure for the blood clots found in her brain.

Katherine (interrupting him): So why don't they operate on her?

Fernando: Too many blood clots scattered all over the place. They are going to try some experimental procedure in order to save her, but I doubt it will work, so chances are we are going to lose her.

Katherine: Oh… I see.

Fernando: Before being prepared her for the procedure, she did tell me a few things.

Katherine: A few things?

Fernando: Yeah, like who to call to send her kids to take care of them. Who to send her money too. And uhm… who to get out of my way for my revenge against Randal.

Katherine: Well, I'm sure that her husband will take the kidssss… who to get out of your way for your revenge against Randal?

Fernando: She told me everything, Kathy. And I do not like it. Not one bit at all, Katherine. Especially your involvement in all this.

Katherine: How do you think I feel? I- her twin- felt her die! OK?!! I Should Be The One Who Gets Revenge! NOT YOU!!!

Fernando: I was her husband, lover and father of her unborn child that died with her!

Katherine: Stand in my way…

Fernando (interrupting her): Stand in my way, and the body count will be more than just that murdering idiot Randal! Don't put yourself on that list! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR TO YOU?!!!

Katherine: Consider yourself dead if you take such vengeful action against Randal.

Fernando: So is that how the game is going to be played… well, you are going to have to catch me first. Until then, we are stuck here for the next 2 years, even after Juanita dies.

Katherine: Juanita dies, I'm leaving this joke ass place of an agency.

Fernando: Leave this country, and I will make sure that you will be arrested as soon as the 747 lands on American soil.

Katherine: Leave Italy, and the plane you will board will blow up over the Atlantic.

Fernando: Katherine- you better watch your words or else.

Katherine: Or else what?

Fernando: You just made yourself an enemy of the state.

Katherine: I don't fucking care… Do you understand that? You are not, you will not carry out your revenge against my sister's murderer… And if you get in my way, I will kill you even if innocent people have to die with you in the process.

Fernando: And people say that I am the one filled with grief and hate.

Katherine: No- you don't understand. You never understand how it is that I feel! It was easy to grieve and carry on, but continuing to live, that is another matter. Things are not the same without her! It was like somebody took a hammer to my mirror and killed my other self in the mirror! Don't You Understand That?!!

Fernando: Alright, have it your way- for now.

Katherine: I will have it my way all the time.

Fernando: No. Juanita has the higher priority right now, and trying to save her life is of the utmost importance. You are going to have to wait until she either survives the procedure or dies from it. Maybe losing a life long friend will knock some sense into that blonde head of yours.

Katherine: All she ever did was get in the way.

Fernando: Then have it your way. Goodbye Katherine.

Katherine gets up and walks 1/2 way to the door before stopping and turning to face Fernando, who has continued on his work.

Katherine (slowly taking a few steps back to him): What are you doing, by the way?

Fernando: I'm trying to program the robotic surgical laser's targeting scanners to have a tighter tolerance of a few nanometers, instead of a millimeter.

Katherine: Can I help in that?

Fernando (saving and then minimizing all the windows of his work, getting up and walks over to her): Considering what you had said about all of us, you would be the last person I trust right now.

Katherine: But, I can help.

Fernando: And sabotage the work so she does not survive the procedure. Your words, "All she ever did was get in the way."

Katherine: But... I'll do anything for her.

Fernando (looking at her, more like eyeing her assets): Anything?

Katherine: Anything.

Fernando: Considering what you have said about her and I, how can I trust you at all?

Katherine: But..

Fernando: You have nothing to offer here.

Katherine: But, she is my friend, I'll do anything for her!

Fernando: And a few minutes ago, you said, "All she ever did was get in the way." Furthermore, you threaten to blow up the plane I would be in when I go home. You lost my trust and my respect for you, Kathy. Now leave before I forget that I am a gentleman and do something you will regret.

Katherine (walking close to him, wanting to put her arms around him): But… I know I'm not Cathy, but I can show you how much ali-OW!!! LET GO OF MY ARM!

Fernando takes hold of one of her arms and twists it behind her back, pushing her down the room and then out the door.

Fernando (before he slams the door) AND STAY OUT!!!

Just in case, Fernando locks the door and goes back to the programming console. He continues on with his work, opening up other nanite files to compare their structures to his, and notices that much of many of the programs are the same in function but slightly different in structure, as they were programmed by others.

Fernando (to himself): This is interesting. Why not recycle and reuse the same program if it works instead of writing a new one all the time? OK, here is the controls subroutines… lets see… no changes there… they are the same on all the programs? Hmmm…

Fernando continues on his work adding in the missing pieces such as nanite control. Ferro come in the room less then 30 minutes later Katherine left, needing to unlock the door to get in. Fernando does not stir from his work.

Ferro: Everything alright in here?

Fernando: Yeah. Just wondering why would there be different versions of the same program written by different people?

Ferro: I would not know. I'm not a programmer. How much time are you going to need?

Fernando: I'm almost done.

Ferro: Oh, so Katherine was a great help?

Fernando: She was a major deterrent, I had to throw her out.

Ferro: Oh… so… you did this on your own?

Fernando: So far. Just need to do some finishing touches, which is why I'm looking at past works.

Ferro: How do you know its going to work?

Fernando: I don't. We can run it in simulators but that would take time away from Juanita's recovery chances. If possible I would like to take the risk and send the nanites into her now.

Ferro: Can I ask, how did you win those computer contests in the past?

Fernando: Simple- contestants could test their programs before submitting them to be judged, but that takes away from their total points they could get. I wrote the programs and submitted them without testing them and they ran on the first try. I achieved a perfect score.

Ferro: That was one great risk you took there. What if they failed?

Fernando: Well, I would not have won.

Ferro: But if you put the nanites into Juanita as is without testing them, there is a chance that they would fail inside her…

Fernando: And possibly kill her in the process. I know what is at stake here, but the longer we take, the more brain damage she may suffer. I swear, this is worse than a deal with the devil.

Ferro: At least you can contest your deal with the devil. Here there is no second chance.

Fernando: I know. (he looks at his watch, then gives Ferro some money) Send the girls out to lunch, and tell them to report here afterwards.

Ferro: What's the money for?

Fernando: So they can buy lunch… outside, as in not in the cafeteria.

Ferro: Who is going to supervise them?

Fernando: Get me a triple cheese and meat lasagna as well, while you are at it.

Ferro: What a minute.

Fernando: Please, besides, consider it exercise for Francesca to be an independent running cyborg. She needs it.

Ferro: But…

Fernando: Francesca was homeless in the streets of Rome for so many years. She should know the city better than most people. All you have to do is supervise what she does and where she goes. Look, I cant do it because it this work, I'm asking for help.

Ferro: Oh alright. I'll need the keys to your Porsche.

Fernando: What for?

Ferro: You want a 3 cheese and meat lasagna. There is only one place to get it and its across town.

Fernando (handing her the keys to his car): Oh alright. Here.

Ferro (walking away to leave the room): Thank you. I'll tell Dr. Belgonchi that you are almost done.

Fernando: Thank you.

Fernando continues with his work as she leaves the room, saving his work one more time.. After a while since she had left, he stares at the screen, running the code in his head. Dr. Belgonchi enters the room.

Dr. Belgonchi: Ferro tells me that you are done. Is that true?

Fernando: Almost done. It just needs to be compiled and the nanites programmed with the code.

Dr. Belgonchi: Tell me, what is it that your program is going to do?

Fernando: Nothing major. When it lands on a cell, it checks if it's a dead or living cell and then continue to the next series of steps. It will go through the steps until it finds a dead blood clot that is creating a micro clot and destroy it. Nothing more.

Dr. Belgonchi: You sure it is going to work?

Fernando: According to theory, it should.

Dr. Belgonchi: There is a difference between theory and reality.

Fernando: I know. This will either sure her or kill her. (he lets out a sigh). So I run it through the C## complier and then through the Nanite Cross Assembler?

Dr. Belgonchi: You got it- and some people say that you're just an 800 pound gorilla thrashing about in the room.

Fernando (compiling the code): I can still be that 800 pound gorilla, thrashing you about the room.

After a few minutes, the compilations and cross assembly are done. Unknown to Dr. Belgonchi, Fernando saves his work on a portable key chain USB drive. He removes the device from the console and pockets it without Dr. Belgonchi noticing. At the same time, the file is sent to the Mass Nanite Programming Chamber.

Dr. Belgonchi (testing him): How many nanites should we use?

Fernando: I don't know. 100?

Dr. Belgonchi: 100 milligrams? Hmmm…

Fernando: No- 100 nanites.

Dr. Belgonchi: Each one is smaller than a human cell.

Fernando: All the more reason not to flood her system with artificial crap. Besides, it may take longer, but if damage starts to set it, they can be stopped before the damage really adds up.

Dr. Belgonchi: Such a low dose will take days for the procedure to complete.

Fernando: In case your forgot or were not told, the patient is loaded with anti-coagulants. Between the drugs and the nanites, the repairs should happen faster than you may anticipate. Furthermore. If the nanites start doing damage, Juanita is going to internally bleed to death. So- 100 nanites. No more, no less. I'm just wondering how are they going to be introduced into her system, as giving her an IV will kill her.

Dr. Belgonchi: We'll put them in a pill capsule and she just swallows it. It will take longer to get into her system instead of straight through an IV.

Fernando: Alright, then lets do it. The program is in the programming chamber, waiting for the nanites to be processed. I just need to speak with the patient.

Dr. Belgonchi: By all means, you know what room she is in.

Fernando: Then lets run the programmer first. Then I'll talk with the patient.

Dr. Belgonchi: don't you want to see the patient first?

Fernando: I don't trust you. I said 100 nanites, and I will be there to make sure that there is 100 nanites programmed and put into the capsule. Then I will give her the capsule and I will over see her recovery. Not you. Not anyone else.

Dr. Belgonchi: Your attempt in trying to take over this facility will only see you in prison. I will see to it to that.

Fernando: I see any guard approaching me, not only will I drop him dead- you will soon follow after him. In short, Dr. Belgonchi, I do not trust you in the care and treatment of the patient in that your cyborg program supercedes everything else. Thus any subject that enters this facility, is potential cyborg material. That is what I am making sure does not happen to this patient.

Dr. Belgonchi: You are paranoid.

Fernando: Even a paranoid has enemies. Now lets go to program the nanites.

They walk over to the other side of the room, where Dr. Belgonchi removes a glass jar from a locked closet containing a dark silvery grey powder inside. Fernando grabs a microscope from one of the tables, putting a fresh slide in it. Dr. Belgonchi puts the glass with the silvery powder next to the microscope.

Dr. Belgonchi: You are going to actually sit there and count out 100 nanites?

Fernando: Yeah- watch me.

Fernando looks about and finds a dissecting knife and filter paper on a nearby table. He places the filter paper under the slide. He then skims of a tiny bit of the top of the silvery powder, putting it on the slide on the microscope. He gently flattens the blob of nanites and starts to count off nanites that he scraps onto the filter paper. It takes about 20 minutes to pull out 100 nanites, though he over counts a few above 100. With care, Fernando pulls out the filter paper then scrapes and taps the edges to clump the nanites together. Together, they are no bigger than a period on a page. He hands them over to Dr. Belgonchi, who looks them over.

Dr. Belgonchi: This is 100?

Fernando: About 110 or so. Not a whole lot to make a difference.

Dr. Belgonchi: I do not think this is enough to do anything.

Fernando: if there is no improvement, no matter how slight by tonight, then we'll do it your way.

Dr. Belgonchi: Hmph…

Fernando carefully takes the slide off the microscope and scrapes the remaining nanites back into the glass jar. Dr. Belgonchi takes the nanites on the filter paper to the programming chamber, programs them and then encapsulates them into a pill. A sugary activation powder is mixed in with the nanites, as part of their energy source. The nanites will become activated when the powder is infused with water, which will happen in her stomach. The pill gets wrapped up in the filter paper. Fernando takes it from Dr. Belgonchi.

Fernando: Now I can talk with Juanita, and give her the pill.

Dr. Belgonchi can just shake his head. Then he walks over to the machine and deletes all of Fernando's work by shutting it off by the machine's main power switch. He then turns off the Nanite Programming Chamber. In doing so, he has effectively erased all of Fernando's work. His actions were deliberate in action, know that it would erase the work done if Fernando had not saved his work, which he was hoping for. Dr. Belgonchi thinks to himself, "Lets see you recover that…"

Fernando walks into Juanita's room where she was lying on the bed in a semi fetal position, facing away from the door. He step up to the bed, putting his hands on the rails.

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: What do you want?

Fernando: I did my best.

Juanita rolls over onto her back to face him. She keeps her eyes closed to keep the vertigo to a minimum.

Juanita: You failed?

Fernando: I don't think I did. I mean, I wrote the program, it logically seems in order, but there is still that risk that it wont work or that it might even kill you.

Juanita: It is my risk to take, right? And I will put my trust on your programming abilities, because there is no one out there that I know of that can take down search algorithm like you can.

Fernando: Any last words?

Juanita: Why?

Fernando goes over to the wash sink, taking a paper cup from the dispenser and filling it with water, bringing it back to Juanita.

Fernando: Sit up, please.

Juanita does as she is told, sitting up slowly. She grabs hold of the rail of the bed as she opens her eyes. Fernando gives her the cup of water.

Juanita: What is this for?

Fernando: It is for the pill I'm about to give you.

Juanita: Pill?

Fernando: We cant give you the nanites by intravenous means without you bleeding to death. So Dr. Belgonchi made them in a form of a pill for you to take.

Fernando shows his hand with the filter paper inside, opening it, and showing the pill inside it. Juanita looks at it. Dr. Belgonchi walks into the room, walking up to the bed but keeping his distance and keep silent. Juanita sees that he is there.

Fernando: Your choice, Juanita.

Juanita: Do you believe that it will work?

Fernando: This is my first time doing this, OK? But the program seems logically sound. Compilation went through without error. For all intents and measures, it should work, even though Dr. Belgonchi says it wont.

Juanita: Why does he say it wont work?

Fernando: He wanted to flood your system with nanites which would cause damage and will kill you. I stated for a very low dose so it will work slower in your system and if damages being to set in, we could stop it before it becomes irreparable.

Juanita: I see. But, you're not a doctor, he is.

Fernando: I know that a large dose like he wanted to give you would kill you.

Juanita (taking the pill): Look, I will put all my trust on you but you need to trust others.

Fernando: Any last words before you take that?

Juanita: Just two.

Fernando: What are they?

Juanita: I love you and that I'm sorry.

Fernando: Sorry for?

Juanita puts the pill in her mouth and swallows it with some of the water. She takes a breathe of air before taking the rest of the water in the paper cup. She then crushes the paper cup and hands it to him, but holds onto his hands. She lets out a sigh.

Juanita: I'm sorry for doing those things against you, but I did them because I love you and I did not want you to get hurt. I want you to understand that…. Please.

Fernando: I understand why you did it, and I promised to forgive you unconditionally which I am trying to do as best as I can. The strange part is, I don't even want to know why anymore. All I care about is you surviving this.

Juanita: How long before this poison starts to take affect?

Fernando: Going by how normal drugs act, 20 minutes to get into your blood stream once it hits your stomach. Another hour for it to circulate about the body and another hour after that when it starts to find the blood clots and deal with them. I say 6 hours before you start to notice anything affect.

Juanita: That is a lot less than the 48 hours stated before.

Fernando: Dr. Belgonchi says that if there is not affect at that time, he would want to give you a massive dose, but you know my feelings about that.

Juanita: I see. Now, can I ask that I get out of this place?

Fernando: Out?

Juanita: I do not to stay in another hospital bed if I can help it.

Fernando: I can not authorize that for one. You also have to keep in mind that your body is full of blood thinners- one small cut, one tiny bruise, and you will bleed to death.

Juanita: Like you tell me all the time- "I'd rather die fighting it every step of the way than to die in some hospital bed having death gnaw at me like rats."

Fernando: Tell me, is the room still spinning?

Juanita: I can get used to it.

Dr. Belgonchi: You could roll her around in a wheel chair for the day, but we will need to do more image scans of her brain before she goes to bed.

Fernando: I was wondering when you were going to say something.

Dr. Belgonchi: I doubt you knew I was even there.

Fernando: I knew you was there the whole time. But that's besides the point. You're the doctor, what do you say?

Dr. Belgonchi: If you keep her in a wheel chair and no harm befalls on her, she should be fine.

Fernando: Where do you want to go?

Juanita: Anywhere but here.

Fernando: Ferro has my car, so that limits us to just the compound… shit, she has my room keys too.

Juanita: Were you planning to have your way with me or something?

Fernando: No, I was thinking of changing and washing up before taking you out of here.

Juanita: Sounds to me you are planning to kidnap me or something.

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: OK, OK… I was kidding with you. …Where did you wanted it taking me?

Fernando: I do not know, lunch.

Dr. Belgonchi: She can only eat high sugary foods. Proteins and complex carbohydrates will slow down the nanites. And no Alcohol.

Fernando: Well, that eliminates Chez Mek Don Alz…

Juanita: You are never going to live that down, are you?!!

Dr. Belgonchi: Live what down?

Fernando: it's a long story.

Juanita: At the school we went, my parents owned the local McDonalds. So when this one took me out on a lunch date one day, he took me to it…

Fernando: How was I to know that your family owned that McDonalds?

Juanita: Don't complain, you got a free lunch out of it.

Fernando: The one who to asks for the date is the one who pays for it.

Juanita: Not when your family owns the restaurant!

Dr. Belgonchi rolls a wheelchair to the bed.

Dr. Belgonchi: How about I leave you two alone. And Fernando, don't take her too far away, just in case.

Dr. Belgonchi starts to leave the room. Juanita speaks when he closes the door behind him.

Juanita: Well, you are locked out of your room. How about my room?

Fernando: Kathy would be there and we are not at the best of friends at the moment.

Juanita: I will take care of Katherine. Just take me to my room for the moment.

Fernando lowers the bed rail so Juanita could sit at the edge. He moves the wheelchair closer to the bed, and helps her get off the bed and onto the wheel chair. Juanita puts her feet on the chair's foot rests, and Fernando starts to slowly roll her out of the ward. Never having been there, Juanita gives him directions to her room once they get inside the dorm building. Katherine was not in the room when they arrived.

Fernando parks the wheelchair by Juanita's bed, where with help, she gets up off the wheelchair and sits on the bed. Fernando puts the wheelchair to the room's table and sits on one of the chairs in it.

Juanita (patting on the bed): Sit here. I'm not going to bite.

Fernando: I don't want Kathy walking in on us doing nothing.

Juanita: If Kathy is not here, she's probably off compound looking for sales with that Priscilla.

Fernando: How do you know that?

Juanita: Because I'm always invited but you know…

Fernando: Frivolous shopping is not your thing.

Juanita: She wont be back until who knows. And this area seems to be very secluded. It's the only room opened on this end of the building.

Fernando: But…

Juanita: Just get over here!

Fernando gets up and walks over to the bed, sitting on it as far as possible from her as he could. Juanita turns to his, kicking off her sneakers, then putting her foot on her bed, and puts her arms around her raised knee as she leans against her leg. Around him, especially when alone with him, she has almost no feminine modesty, but that was because they have had many chances to share their bodies but never went further than holding each other. Thus as she raised her leg to the bed, her skirt rode up to her waist, putting everything underneath into view.

Juanita: Sometimes I wish you would not be so nervous around me when in situations like this.

Fernando: I'm not nervous, just precautious.

Juanita: Precautious about what? You and I have seen each other naked, we slept together, we even almost had done it on more than one occasion. We both care a lot for each other, so what is the problem?

Fernando: It… I don't know. I'm just drawing the lines that nothing is going to happen while we are together.

Juanita (sliding closer to him): Nothing is not going to happen if we don't allow it. But sometimes all I want is to be held. That's all. You know, I'm scared. I'm scared that I would go to sleep tonight and not be able to wake up in the morning or worst be found dead. I'm afraid that this procedure would go wrong, even though you did your best for me. So if you do not mind- Hold Me- God Damn It!

Fernando moves closer to her, meeting her 1/2 way, as she moves in as well. She leans onto him and puts her arms behind his back. He wraps his arms around her, slowly and cautiously.

Juanita (pushing away from him, looking into his eyes after taking off his glasses.): Look, I do not you to be nervous. Nothing is going to happen that we have not done before.

Fernando (trying to take back his glasses, but she tosses them on her nightstand): No, it is not that.

Juanita (Keeping him about forearm length, with her hands on his shoulders): Then what is it.

Fernando (sighs since he would be able to do much about his glasses at this point): It not that anything would happen, or will happen… I just don't know.

Juanita: Be honest with me, Fernando. How much rest have you had during the time I was in the hospital.

Fernando: I had rest…

Juanita: How about sleep?

Fernando: I had rest while waiting by your side to wake up.

Juanita: You did not have any sleep in how many days?

Fernando: I had my share of rest.

Juanita: But no sleep, and you went ahead and programmed those things inside me in a mentally fatigued condition...

She sighs.

Juanita: I should be worried about me right now, but something tells me to worry about you more. How could you do this to yourself?

Fernando: I was doing it for you, that's why.

Juanita thinks before giving an answer.

Juanita: And you do not have a significant other right now? Otherwise she would have worried about you.

Fernando: I do not want a significant other right now in my life.

Juanita: But, you have me… as a friend. And then some.

Fernando: All I need is my peace and quiet…

Juanita (interrupting him): …and solitude. Fernando, that is getting old. Now tell me the truth, do you sleep with Rachel?

Fernando: When we do, it is nothing more than a scared little girl sleeping with her father to chase the monster away from the bed.

Juanita: Don't get me wrong, but she's what-13? 13 year olds do not have monsters under their beds anymore.

Fernando: She gets premission jitters on nights before the mission. It calms her down so she can be mission ready.

Juanita: I think she wants you more than in just a fatherly way.

Fernando: I know she does, but that is not issue between us. She knows that there are lines in our relationship that can never be crossed.

Juanita: You are currently giving her more than she may deserve.

Fernando: Are you jealous of my daughter?

Juanita: I know that your daughter is a horny little tart with an insatiable sexual appetite who has tried to get into your pants countless of times that I remember. And right now, as I see it, you are giving her most than most fathers would at her age.

Fernando: And how many times has she gotten into my pants? (waits for an answer but gets none) None! She never did. And I would give any girl that is lucky enough to be my daughter the same thing I give that girl.

Juanita: Then how about giving me what you give her?

Fernando: You are not my daughter.

Juanita: No, I am not, but I am your friend, and we been through a lot more and for a lot longer time than what you and her have been through. (she sighs) What you two have is bordering on incest.

Fernando: Some fathers are closer to their daughters than others, and I am going to be as close as I can be for her without crossing those lines. And considering what she has been through, the numerous rapes in her past, being killed and then turned into a cyborg with a shortened life span by these people- being reprogrammed which I had to break her free from, she has been through more than either you or I will go through. I promise that I would protect her and at times it seems that I have failed. And now it seems that I have failed with you too.

Juanita: You can not be there to save everyone all the time. All you can do is try your best, because pass or fail, you can say that you did your best. And if I die, I know you did your best for me. I just want you to know that, that I have accepted the possibility of not waking up tomarrow morning. But I know in here (pointing to her heart) that you did what you could for me, gave it your all, and believe that I will wake up tomarrow. But until then, I'll be scared, not for me though. I'm scared for my children, what would happen to them without their mother. And I am scared for you… when Randal is released, that you would go after him and kill him. I can not stop you from doing what you want, but if I could make the hurt easier for you, I'm here for now. I just don't know about tomarrow.

Fernando: Look, Juanita. Its not that I am not interested in sex or sex with you, its that I shut that part of myself off since that day Cathy went missing.

Juanita: No- you shut off that loving and understanding part of yourself off. You do not want to love again because it may hurt like on that day. I know that. But if there is a little bit of something in there, excuse me for being selfish, I want it.

Juanita pushes herself away from him and onto her knees, taking off her dark grey sweater. She immediately grabs onto him for balance as he extends an arm for her to take.

Fernando: You should not do that.

Juanita: It has been a long time since I have had those soft touching hands of yours on me.

She walks on her knees to him, though very unsteady, requiring him to help her balance until she is close enough to put her arms around his neck, and her forehead on his. He puts his hands at her waist.

Juanita: If you give me that tiny bit that you so protect from ever getting hurt again, I would give you everything that I have, and promise to never hurt you again.

Fernando: I can not do that.

Juanita: Why not?

Fernando: Because, if I am to ever remarry, it would not be…

He stops in mid sentence.

Juanita: Be me?

Fernando: No…

Juanita: Then what?

Fernando: Look… (trying to push her off) I'm sorry for leading you.

Juanita: You are not leading me. I'm the one being selfish here, wanting something I can not have from you. She must be somebody really special.

Fernando: That she is.

Juanita: Then who is she?

Fernando: She is so special, that she does not exist. I'm sorry Juanita, that's the truth.

Juanita: You are putting everything you had with Cathy as how things should be. But it cant be, because all women are different. And as to what he had being almost the same with what you had with her, it is not enough, is it.

Fernando: I do not know what it is. All I know that once I kill Randal, then I swear Juanita, if I am not going out with anyone, I will go out with you, and if you want too, marry you.

Juanita: Marry me?

Fernando: But Randal wont be released for another 10 years in the least.

Juanita: Marry you in 10 years? Half of my kids will be grown up by then.

Fernando: So will Rachel if she lives.

Juanita: How about now? Or at the end of the mission?

Fernando: No, and… I don't know.

Juanita: Why you don't know?

Fernando: I do not know what is going to happen at the end of two years. Every mission they send me out too seems to be more dangerous than the last.

Juanita: And I do not know if I will wake up tomarrow, so excuse me for being a bit more selfish than normal, but before I go, I want to know whether or not you love me in any way like you have loved me in the past.

Fernando: Love you, yes. Promise to give you a child for whatever reasons you may want it- I will. But love you like in the past? I don't know. (trying to push her off) Excuse me for a second.

Juanita holds on for as long as she can but then realizes that Fernando is struggling against her and it is not at his full super physical strength. This is something she has not seen in him in a very long time: exhaustion; as 6 days of going without sleep is finally catching up with him as his adrenaline levels drop. She lets go of him, letting him slowly get up. He takes a step forward and then falls on the floor. She holds back from screaming, cautiously climbing out the bed and kneels next to him, nudging him.

Juanita: Fernando… Fernando… come on, wake up!

Fernando slowly responds to her.

Fernando: What happened?

Juanita: You passed out- for staying awake for 6 days straight… idiot…

Fernando: I'll be OK…

Juanita: Get back on the bed.

Fernando: Cant I just stay here?

Juanita: No you cant.

Fernando slowly crawls to the bed, and gets to the bed with Juanita beside him. He collapses on the bed as he did before on the bed. Juanita drags the rest of him onto the bed, having a difficult time with him, but once she has his head on the pillows, she takes off his clothes and puts him under the blankets. For the moment she sits there, keeping an eye on him as he did for her just days before. She reaches behind her and undoes her bra, then takes off her skirt before crawling into the blankets with him. She gives him a light kiss on his lip before holding on to him like she has so long ago in their past, then slowly closes her eyes and takes a light nap.

What should have lasted an hour or less, Juanita is awaken 2 hours later by somebody nudging her. She wakes up and finds Katherine trying to wake her up with Ferro right behind her.

Katherine: What is going on here!

Juanita: Huh? (looking at them and then at the bed, finding Fernando there) What do you mea*- THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Ferro: Then explain what is going on.

Juanita: I don't know- but- its not what it seems- I swear!

Ferro: Wake him up.

Katherine: Gladly…

Juanita: No! You Cant! I mean- he pasted out on me…

Katherine: That must have been some wild sex you two have had!

Juanita: DAMN YOU KATHY! HE HAS NOT HA…ad any sleep in 6 days, and it all caught up to him right here.

Katherine: So you decided that it would be OK to put him in your bed, take his clothes off and put him under the covers… then strip your clothes off and crawl under the covers with him?

Juanita: Yes…

Katherine: Just admit that you fucked his brains out!

Juanita: YOU…! You want to give me a gynecological exam to prove that I did or did not have sex with him?!!

Katherine: Hmmm….

Ferro: I'll take her word for it.

Katherine: Why? I was going to see if I could get a gynecologist on such short notice.

Ferro: If she is willing to attest to a OB-GYN exam, then she did not do anything with him. And I know this poor excuse of an idiot for a man has not slept in 6 days, making her story plausible. Thing is, what are we going to do about this? You know his girls will be… uhm… what's that word? Oh yes- you know his girls are going to be pissed with you about this.

Juanita: Girls?

Ferro: You know about Rachel. It seems that Francesca is in deeply love with him, and she too would very jealous of you and of what has happened here.

Juanita: The red head one that is by him these past days?

Ferro: Oh, you remember her. Yes…

Juanita: Then they can't know! Not ever!

Katherine (putting on a canary-eaten-the-cat-smile): Hmmm…

Juanita: Don't you dare think about using that as blackmail, Kathy!

Ferro puts Juanita's clothes on the bed.

Ferro: You get dressed, and I'll talk to you later about this. Now what are we going to do about him.

Juanita: Just leave him here until he wakes up…

Katherine: maybe you should take off your panties and leave them on top of the blanket, so when he wakes up, he'll see them and sees that you are missing, it will give him something to really think about.

Juanita: Hell No!

Ferro: You really got it in for him, don't you?

Juanita: Look, he's going to be out for at least 6 hours. Until then leave him be and when he wakes up, he will take me back to the medical ward for some further tests.

Katherine: So saids the girl who's getting hers on her final 48 hours on Earth.

Juanita: What are you talking about?

Katherine: I was told by our dear friend (pointing at Fernando) here that you are will be dead by the next day or two. Gee to me, to you look great for somebody who is dying.

Juanita is interrupted by Ferro.

Ferro: Look- as far as Dr. Belgonchi explained it, Juanita is slowly dying from some blood clots in her brain and will be dead in 24 to 48 hours. We are all hoping that the medical procedures she is going through will save her life as well as her cognitive abilities. She has been a valued member of this agency, and I sure of your agency as well. It would be a great loss to us all if she dies or becomes a mental and physical invalid, but we believe that the work Fernando has done in reprogramming some of the procedures so it fits her recovery needs work. So until then, Agent Katherine, if Agent Juanita is 'getting some' from the man who possibly saved her life- you need to shut up and butt out of her business! Because if it were me in her place, I would be screwing his brains out just to have him give me the programming services he gave her in order to save my life, and after he finished his job in programming and promised me that he did his best, I would screw his brains out again as a big thank you! And don't be thinking that you wouldn't, because you would be too! So I need you to shut up and what happened in this room, stays in this room! Do You Understand What I'm Telling You?!!

Katherine is awed and scared at the tone of voice Ferro had just taken out on her.

Ferro: Yes Or No, Agent Katherine!

Katherine: Yes Ma'am!

Ferro: Now, Where Is The Mission Report That Was Due 4 Days Ago?!!

Katherine: Uhm…

Ferro: Get To Your Desk And Start Typing And It better Be On My Desk Before Your Ass Hits Your Bed Tonight!

Katherine: Yes Ma'am!

Ferro: And Don't Be Delegating Your Responsibilities On Others Like You Did The Last Time, MISSY! This Is Your POV Mission Report!

Katherine gulps.

Ferro: You Are Still Standing Here? Get That Blonde Ass Of Your MOVING!

Katherine runs out of the room, and her foot steps can be heard fading into the distance in the hall.

Juanita: Thank you.

Ferro (sitting on the edge of the bed): Think nothing of it. Priscilla used to be the same way, until I stomped on her bushy little tail. So, he'll be passed out for 6 hours?

Juanita: My past experience with him says he will. Its about an hour of sleep for every day he stayed awake.

Ferro: So, how long as he been sleeping?

Juanita looks at the clock on her nightstand.

Juanita: Two hours? Its been 2 Hours?!!

Ferro: Look, you been through a lot and are still recovering. I just hope things pull through for you. You can stay here for the rest of the day with him, I'll bury your blonde friend in work so she wont bother you. Oh, before I forget, I'll take care of his cyborgs.

Juanita: Rachel and the red headed one?

Ferro: Her name is Francesca. In fact… (she turns around and yells to the door) Girls, come in…

Rachel, Francesca and Claes walk into the room. Claes keeps her distance and waits by the table, but Rachel and Francesca walk right up to the bed.

Francesca: Is he alright?

Rachel (glaring at Juanita): His shut down on him from all the hard work this past week without going to sleep. I seen him do it before.

Francesca: So, he will wake up, then, right?

Rachel: Yeah, he'll alright.

Juanita: Rachel… Uhm…

Rachel: I know that you're my auntie, and that you and he has a past relationship and you two still like each other. Its just I have to sort out my feelings from what the conditioning meds are telling me to do.

Juanita: What are they telling you to do?

Rachel: Kill you… But its all fine, right? You will take care of him, and when he wakes up, he will take you back to the medical ward for your tests and we will all pray for your recovery.

Juanita: I just want to let you know… there are no secrets between us all, and before he pasted out he was telling me of how luck he is to have you as a daughter.

Rachel: Just do me one favor.

Juanita: Anything, what?

Rachel: When he wakes up, screw his brains out.

Juanita: Uhm…

Rachel: He… needs it… really bad.

Juanita: I don't know what to say. Uhm… He's been quite unreceptive and unresponsive in the Love Area.

Ferro: Tell me about it…

Rachel looks up at Ferro.

Rachel (reaching for her gun): You, I don't mind shooting.

Juanita: RACHEL-DON'T!

Rachel freezes, then puts the gun back into the clip on holster. She turns to Juanita and give her a nod. Then she quietly walks out the room, Claes immediately follows her.

Francesca: What was all that about?

Ferro: How did she followed your orders when she wont follow anyone else's but his?

Juanita: I don't know, but I have known her for as long as Fernando has had her.

Ferro: And you interacted with her since then?

Juanita: Had too.

Ferro: Tell me, is she that attached to him before she came here?

Juanita: More so than what I seen of them here.

Ferro: But nothing sexual happened between them?

Juanita: He cares for her as if it were his real life DNA Spawned Daughter. And there is no closer relationship a father and daughter can have than what these two have. So no- He truly loves her and she returns to him that love unconditionally. Just like we used to have.

Francesca: I love him unconditionally.

Ferro: We know that.

Juanita: Uhm… Wait a minute.

Ferro: What?

Juanita: Never mind. (she looks around the room) The spinning is slowing down.

Ferro: It has?

Juanita: Not by much but enough for me to notice.

Ferro: So maybe it would be best if you slept the rest of the day, uhm, with him?

Juanita nods.

Ferro: I'll see you later at the medical lab. You have a good rest.

Juanita: Yeah, see you later.

Ferro: Come on Francesca. I got some work for you to do.

Francesca: Uhm…

Ferro: Just come with me and you can sit down by my desk and look pretty.

Francesca: Okay… I think. Would Fernando want me to do that?

Ferro: Yes he would, Francesca. Yes he would.

Francesca: OK, I will do it just for him!

Francesca follows Ferro out of the room. Juanita watches them leave the room.

Juanita (to herself): It cant be. The girl's a total idiot, and he does not like dumb girls. But if she is giving him unconditional love, can he be returning it? Oh god- Let me live through this procedure so I can find out the truth as a living person and not as an angel looking down from heaven, this way I can beat him up if he is!


	57. Chapter 55

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 55: Death Watch 2011

Within the next 1/2 hour Juanita was asleep, holding onto Fernando as she once did a long time ago when she kept him from destroying himself. Now she holds in as a new hope of things to come in a new life for her. Knowing that the end may be near for her does not scare her, knowing what is not prepared for the future of her children does. So she dreams for a second chance, and wishes for a new hope to come when the sun rises in the morning. But the dreamscape can be the scariest place in the universe, where it is one against everything in it.

She stands there letting the wind blow softly around her, though the ankle deep fog seems to be unstirred. Beside her was a tree from a far away place, but a place where she and the others often frequented. Then she is spooked by somebody who shows herself by hanging upside down from the lowest branches above her head. "Hello Juan-Juan!"

Juanita: Denise! Don't Do That!

Denise lets go of the branch and somersaults onto her feet in front of Juanita.

Denise: And why shouldn't I? This is where I am now.

Juanita: Why are you here, of all places?

Denise: You and I need to have a long overdue talk. About you and Fernando.

Juanita: What about me and Fernando?

Denise: First you- now don't get me wrong, but before you can be the one for him, you have to be the one for yourself.

Juanita: What do you mean by that?

Denise: You need to want to live, and not hope that things will happen all because you put your trust on someone to save you. Those little nanite-things flowing in your blood stream will take care of the problem you have, but you are not living. You are just existing.

Juanita: But I am living.

Denise: You are existing, only accepting what is thrown at you and not going after what could have been yours. From your job, to your family, and our favorite subject- Fernando. If you would had fought for those things, you could have been a supervising field agent field, and you would have been married to Fernando and be the mother of his child; but you let those opportunities slip you by.

A moment of silence as Juanita thinks for a reply but finds nothing to say.

Denise (continues): You can not slight him or Francesca if they were to have a relationship of their own. OK, Francesca made be one of those living dolls with very little much left for brains that those Italians have made but you can not slight her for having programmed feelings for him. And if in order not to disrespect the person that she is, you can not slight what Fernando is doing with her even if they end up in bed with each other. And if that giving and returning starts to grow into something bigger, you can not slight them for that either. You had your chance with him so long ago. So you must make a choice here- either leave them be, or take him away from her. I would doubt you would want a third option of being a third player in a love triangle.

Juanita: But Fernando loves me.

Denise: It is not the same love that you and he had from when you too met in high school to when you disappeared after Cathy's murder. In leaving, you left him in a most vulnerable position, and what feelings he had for you during the those 6+ years were wiped away. If you want him back that badly, you have to make sure that he loves you too as much as you love him. Believe me, you do not want to be in a position when you drop your panties for him and the whole routine becomes nothing more than a mechanical action without love to back it up. As the former slut of the group, I can tell you sex for the sheer enjoyment of sex itself is nothing but it is pretty empty if there is no emotional fulfillment to go with it. I can deal with having sex for just sex, but you girl, you need the emotional attachment to go with it. If you intend to go with that plan of your in seducing him when your procedure in terms of 'Thank You Sex', I'm telling you now, you are going to be very much heart broken. You get where I am going with this?

Juanita: Yes, but what Fernando said…

Denise (interrupting her): What Fernando says and what Fernando does are two very different things. Do not ever forget that!

Juanita wakes up abruptly, breathing heavy and in a cold sweat. She sits there, clutching the blanket and covers to cover herself. She looks at the clock on the nightstand, seeing that another 4 and 1/2 hours had pasted. Then she looks at herself in the bed, and the person she was next too, not forgetting how they got there or why. She lets out a very deep seated sigh of relief. Fernando also started to wake up, opening his eyes as he laid there. She looks at him as he looks at her back.

Fernando: Uhm…

Juanita (as she turns away not to face him): You passed out… In my room… so… well… I sorta undressed you and covered you up in the blankets in my bed.

Fernando: And what about you?

Juanita: My bed?

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: OK, it just happened. After watching you sleep for a while, I got sleepy too. So I stripped down and went into bed with you.

Fernando: So you got nothing on…

Juanita (interrupting him): But my yellow panties. And you have your tightie whities on…

Fernando: I better get dressed before anyone finds out.

Juanita: Its too late for that.

Fernando: Uhm.. who knows?

Juanita: They all do.

Fernando: Who is 'they all?'

Juanita: Katherine, Ferro, Rachel, Francesca and the cyborg with the glasses.

Fernando stares at her.

Juanita (turning to face him): They all know that you passed out, though Katherine wanted to rub it in.

Fernando: I think I better get dressed…

Juanita: Uhm, don't.

Fernando: Why not?

Juanita: I don't know, but I know that Rachel understands, and uhm… she wants me to do her a favor.

Fernando: What favor would that be?

Juanita: In her words exactly?

Fernando: Yes…

Juanita: She wants me to screw your brains out.

Fernando: She actually said that?

Juanita: In exactly those words, yes. And Ferro agrees.

Fernando: OK.

After a brief moment of silence.

Fernando: You up to it?

Juanita: Uhm… not exactly.

Fernando: Good.

Juanita: I don't mean it in that way.

Fernando: Then are you talking about?

Juanita: I mean… I had a dream where I met up with Denise…

Fernando (interrupting her): For being dead, she has a way of getting into your dreamscape.

Juanita: Yeah, I know. But seriously, she told me that if I were to have sex with you now or anytime in the near future, it would be for the wrong reasons and that it would only be sex as far as you are concerned. There would be no love during and I would be hurt by it.

Fernando: She is 1/2 right you know.

Juanita: How so?

Fernando: It would be for the wrong reasons.

Juanita: I thought you would say that you don't love me… Huh? Repeat that.

Fernando: I said that it would be for the wrong reasons. I do love you but not of the sexual way…

Juanita: I love you too, but if I were to have sex with you, it would need to have love involved. I am not going to have a physical relationship that is empty on emotional value.

Fernando: But you know different with me.

Juanita: I know. We had our fair share of love making without penetration.

Fernando: Juanita, please. No more.

Juanita: Can I ask you something?

Fernando: Anything.

Juanita: Can we…?

Fernando (interrupting her): Uhm…

Juanita (interrupting him): No- I mean, no physical penetration between you into me, uhm… I mean…

Fernando: I know- Love without penetration.

Juanita: Yeah… so, can we?

Fernando just sighs.

Juanita: I mean, just for a little while.

Fernando: Even if I answer no, we did sleep together and that within it self, even though nothing happened, is just that.

Juanita: Uhm…

Fernando: Come here.

Juanita (as she turns her upper body towards him): Huh?

Fernando put his arms around her and draws her closer to him. She adjusts the covers and blanket as to keep them just over her shoulders. He holds her close to him across his chest as she laid on her side facing him. She puts the higher leg in between his as she slowly runs her finger across his chest.

Fernando: Uhm… you're not wearing your bra, are you?

Juanita: Nope.

Fernando: OK, how are you otherwise? Things still spinning?

Juanita: Its slowing down, but… Uhm… if Ferro asks because I told her before, I was lying to her at the time.

Fernando: So things are a bit better, then?

Juanita: Yeah.

Fernando: Why you had to lie to Ferro, and about what?

Juanita: Well, I told her that the spinning was slowing down, when it wasn't. Uhm… can I ask you a question?

Fernando: Again, anything.

Juanita: Do you return the love that Francesca gives you?

Fernando: In what terms?

Juanita: Any.

Fernando: Though it may happen, what we are doing now has not happened between her and I…

Juanita (interrupting him): Yet.

Fernando: Right.

Juanita: Do you love her?

Fernando: I do, but it is only minimal at best, and that is to respect her for what she gives me in the first place.

Juanita: So, if she were to drop her panties…

Fernando (interrupting her): Been there with her. Its like when are you around me, she has no feminine modesty at all.

Juanita: No?

Fernando: None.

Juanita: So you seen the steeple at St. Ann's Church with her?

Fernando: More times than I would like to admit.

Juanita: So, is she a natural red head?

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: Just asking.

Fernando: She is. But I will say no more on that subject.

Juanita: Just one more question on the subject.

Fernando: Please, no more.

Juanita: Just want to know why is she like that around you?

Fernando: She is programmed like that for one.

Juanita: Programmed to be in love with you?

Fernando: She's programmed to have certain qualities so that she wont disobey orders, but it seems that emotions get screwed up, and love forms from it. Whether it is intentional or not, it happens, and it affects all of them- falling in love with their handlers. In my case however, it is double trouble as Rachel's feelings towards me are twisted about in a bad way and it takes a lot of work on her end to control them.

Juanita: But she seems to in control of her self.

Fernando: That took a lot of doing, and breaking free of her conditioning.

Juanita: So…?

Fernando: She's more or less her little horny tart self, but she is my little horny tart daughter, and like I said before there will be certain lines that we will not cross.

Juanita: But you give her more than you should, like letting her sleep with you.

Fernando: There nothing that she and I have done that you and I have not done. We may have our moments of intimacy, but it only entails a lot of holding, hugging a few kisses and a lot of talking, like you and I have had in the past and right now in the present. I hide no secrets from her like I do not hide secrets from you. Its that unlike you, she does not hold secrets from me.

Juanita: Bites on her lower lip.

Fernando: I know about her past boyfriends, who she had sex with, why she had sex with them, about her wants and desires, her needs, and now that she is a cyborg, about controlling her conditioning and pushing back when it pushes her. And when she needs something- anything, I will give it to her.

Juanita: Anything?

Fernando: Food, clothing, nicotine patches, feminine hygiene stuff, what ever she needs…

Juanita: She still struts around in the nude when you are around?

Fernando: Sometimes, but since dorm and the rooms are not exactly totally private, she has cut down on that. You know- anybody can just walk in on you.

Juanita: Yeah… Uhm… How about when she sleep with you?

Fernando: She has a t-shirt and panties on, unless she is going through her cycle, then she would wear pajamas.

Juanita: She still has a cycle?

Fernando: It seems that 1/2 of the cyborg girls do. Not all.

Juanita: I see…

Fernando: I mean, not the they are not yet developed, but rather, they were given hysterectomies for some reason or another.

Juanita just shakes her head.

After a few moments of silence.

Fernando: Juanita… I think we should start taking you to the medical lab for your tests.

Juanita: I do not want to go… I mean not right now. I just want you to hold me for a while longer.

Fernando: You really need to go so we can find out what is going on.

Juanita: If its any consolation, the room is just spinning very slowly now, not like before where it would make me nauseated.

Fernando: You should still see the doctor, at least to find a way to start removing the nanites out of your system. You can not have those things in you forever, you know.

Juanita: I know, but what difference can a few minutes can make?

Fernando: A lot.

Juanita: Then I would rather die in your arms than live on some hospital bed.

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: Yes?

Fernando: Do I have to worry about you starting to spin about in a clockwise rotation so you would slowly down the rotation of the Earth by some tiny micro second so you can have that tiny micro second with me?

Juanita: Does that actually work?

Fernando: No it doesn't.

Juanita: Since it wont work, then I wont do it. Besides my world is already spinning around anyways.

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: I just want you here for a while. That's all.

Fernando: How much longer?

Juanita: Forever is a short enough time?

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: OK… How about making that baby right now?

Fernando: You body thinks its pregnant and you will be sterile for the next 2 or 3 months until your cycle returns.

Juanita (biting on her lip): Want to practice first?

Fernando: NO!

Juanita: Then what is it going to take for you to like me?

Fernando: You being the nice, considerate, courteous, bashful, sweet, wonderful Juanita I used to know and not have those nanite things inside you and knowing that you once again have a future in your life. And stop acting like a horny little tart is a big plus.

Juanita: So, I'm scaring you off?

Fernando: No, but forcing yourself on me is a big turn off. You understand that?

Juanita (sighs): Yeah, I do.

Fernando: Plus we still got trust issues to resolve, even though you are still a friend, I just do not like being burnt, and you and Kathy burned me pretty badly.

Juanita: I understand.

Fernando: Good.

Fernando gives Juanita a kiss on the forehead.

Fernando: Come on, lets go.

Juanita pushes up off him, and holds herself above him to where he could see her breasts from under the covers. She looks down at him, wondering what is his reaction.

Juanita: Like what you see?

Fernando: Depends on whether you are comfortable with them or not.

Juanita: They're mine, so yes.

Fernando: So many girls out there don't like their own breasts because of negative body image.

Juanita: Sucks to be them. I don't have that problem though.

Fernando: Good.

Fernando slides himself under her and sits up next to her. Juanita kneels up next to him, not even worried about covering herself. She gets up behind him, leans up against him, putting her arms around his neck and shoulders and onto his chest.

Juanita: I'm sorry.

Fernando (trying to turn around to face her): What for?

Juanita: For everything.

Fernando: Look, apologize for everything after you are cured and alive. Not before.

Juanita: OK…

Fernando: Where did you put my clothes?

Juanita: Over there on the chair by the table.

Fernando: I don't see them.

Juanita: I tossed them… Oh. My skirt must be covering them.

Fernando: I'll go get them.

Fernando slowly gets up, making sure that Juanita lets him go, taking the chair and sliding it close to the bed. He hands her the skirt, and then bra that was under it, before going through his stuff on the chair. Together they get dressed, and though he had more to put on, he finishes first. He slowly gets up off the bed and brings the wheelchair to the edge of the bed. With help from him, Juanita gets up out of the bed and onto the wheelchair, where they make their way to the medical ward and to the lab.

The medical techs were already for her, taking the wheelchair from Fernando. Fernando goes into the Lab Control Room where Dr. Belgonchi was already waiting.

Dr. Belgonchi: I hope your little excursion was worth it.

Fernando: It made her happy, so that's what counts.

Dr. Belgonchi: Hmmm… I see. (goes into the microphone on the desk) Juanita, just like before. Lay still and it will be over in a couple of minutes.

Upon those words, the scan of her head was finished in less than a couple of minutes. The medical tech were helping her off the scanner bed and back onto her wheel chair, as Dr. Belgonchi compared the scanned images of before and after.

Dr. Belgonchi: Hmmm…

Fernando: What?

Dr. Belgonchi: There is a significant amount of improvement shown.

Fernando: So the nanites worked.

Dr. Belgonchi: Not necessarily. The blood thinners may have had a major role in this. I still don't believe that 100 or so nanites could be responsible for such a dramatic effect.

Fernando: Believe in what you want to believe. I believe that it is a combination of both the nanites and the blood thinners, which is why I did not want to flood her system with nanites. To do that, would kill her.

Dr. Belgonchi: And how would you know this?

Fernando: Consider that she just had an abortion, so her uterus maybe scarred up. Now out in those nanites in the amount you wanted- some will go to her brain, some will go elsewhere. A few to her uterus and start eating the blood clots there, since she is on blood thinners, she would start to hemorrhage. And then she would die from that hemorrhage. That's why I said lets use a low dose. This way if a few would get to her down there or elsewhere, the trauma would be greatly reduced. It is all logic when you know all of the facts, doctor.

Dr. Belgonchi: Hmmmm…

Fernando: How much of an improvement you think has occurred?

Dr. Belgonchi types on the console keyboard. The two images over lap with a green 'PROCESSING' sign over it. In about a minute, an answer is given in a flashing red 41%.

Fernando: Why is it in red?

Dr. Belgonchi: Its to get the tech's attention. (he looks at his watch) Hmmm… a little over 6 hours. Hmmm…

Fernando: If you trying to figure out the math, that a bit under 7% improvement per hour.

Juanita is wheeled into the control room and sits quietly.

Dr. Belgonchi: True, if it were a linear progression. This could be an exponential progression. We just do not know until we get a third scan.

Fernando: If it were to be an exponential progression, we would know in 2 hours.

Dr. Belgonchi: Why would you say that?

Fernando: In 2 hours, an exponential progression would show an additional 30% improvement. With a linear progression, only an additional 14% improvement would show.

Dr. Belgonchi: Tell me why you dropped out of the medical sciences?

Fernando: That's none of your damned business.

Dr. Belgonchi: No, I'm serious. A mind like yours, that can move through facts and numbers like you do would have been a major asset to the medical community.

Fernando: Well, I'm not in the medical community, so deal with it.

Juanita: Well, what's then news?

They both look at each other.

Fernando: You tell her.

Dr. Belgonchi: Hmph… (then he turns to face her) There has been a significant improvement in your condition. But we will require another scan in 2 hours to see what is the rate of improvement.

Juanita: Two hours? That would be fine. Fernando?

Fernando: We need to discuss how to end your treatment.

Juanita: Why?

Fernando: You cant have those things in your forever.

Juanita: Oh… I see.

Fernando: It will be later tonight or tomarrow morning when we will get them removed and you will be fine.

Juanita: I see. What to do for 2 hours?

Fernando: You should just relax while we figure this out.

Dr. Belgonchi: Figure what out?

Fernando: How to get the nanites out of her body.

Dr. Belgonchi: Well, conventionally, we would do a reverse IV on her and they would 'go home.'

Fernando: She's on blood thinners, and can not take an IV.

Dr. Belgonchi (turning to Juanita): Have you taken your next dosage?

Juanita: Huh?

Fernando: Did you take the other pill yet?

Juanita: No… Why?

Dr. Belgonchi: Don't take it, and we should be able to give you an IV with some added K-factor in the morning so we can take out those nanites.

Juanita (sighs): OK.

Fernando: What's wrong?

Juanita: Nothing.

Fernando: You sure?

Juanita: I'm sure.

Fernando: OK. How about some dinner at the cafeteria?

Juanita: I'm not really hungry.

Fernando: Well, there isn't much to do

Juanita: Just take me back to my room for a while… please?

Fernando: Oh, alright. I'll be back with her later, Dr. Belgonchi.

As Fernando leave the room, rolling Juanita in front of him, Dr. Belgonchi thinks, "Yeah, just bring her back and stay out of my control room!"

In a couple of minutes, Fernando has Juanita in her room. He rolls the wheelchair to the bed and helps her get out of the chair and sit on the bed. Upon her request and insistence, he sits next to her, though he would have preferred sitting on the chair by the table. In her silence after he sits down, he asks.

Fernando: What's wrong?

Juanita: I don't know anymore. Its like I throw my best moves at you and you're not even paying attention.

Fernando: I am paying attention, its that I do not want to respond.

Juanita: And why not?

Fernando: Look, its not that you're a Man-Trap or a Tramp or a Gold Digger- shit, I don't have anything to gold dig for. But seriously, Juanita I do care for you, I do have feelings for you but for right or wrong, we have trust issues to deal. We also have other issues deal with too.

Juanita: What other issues? I just want you to love me… that's all.

Fernando: Are you that lonely?

Juanita: At times- yes! And I cant stand it! I swear Fernando, I just want to be held at times, by you. Be told that things are going to be OK, by you. And feel your strong body against mine because I'm too weak at times to carry myself without some help.

Fernando: You're not weak, Juanita. Far from it. You supported me during my worst of times. I don't know what it is that you are going through, but I would suggest that you put your mission crush on the side and deal with what's happening in terms of the job and staying alive.

Juanita: That is the cruelest thing you ever had said.

Fernando: No, I've actually said worse things to yo-*…!

Fernando rubs his cheek from Juanita slapping it.

Juanita: I… I… want… you… out of my room…!

Fernando: Have it your way, then…

Fernando gets up, and then walks out of the room. He closes the door behind him. Juanita falls to her pillow and starts to cry.

Fernando takes the closest stairway to the second floor, ending up at the Type 2 cyborg section, not far from Francesca's room. In fact he runs into her as she was stepping out of the shared bathroom and showers, wearing nothing more than an open robe and carrying a towel. She walks right up to him as he tries to go to hallway connection to the Type 1 rooms.

Francesca: You back sir?

Fernando (eyeing her from top to bottom): For now. Enjoyed your trip?

Francesca: It was nice. Ferro took us to this restaurant on the other side of town…

Fernando (interrupting her): So is she back?

Francesca: She should be in her office. Why?

Fernando: I need my keys to my room.

Francesca: You can have my keys.

Fernando: I don't remember giving you keys to my room.

Francesca: Ferro gave them to me. She said if I am to be your cyborg, I should have keys to your room.

Fernando: Hmmm… What else did she say?

Francesca: Uhm… Oh yeah… (she opens up her robe) Like what you see?

Fernando: (trying to get her to close up her robe) Huh?!! Francesca!

Francesca: Ferro said that if you ever saw me naked, I should ask if you liked what you seen. Did I do right?

Fernando: No-you did what she told you to do… OK.. Now… Look… that is to see if I had any interest in…

Francesca: Interest in… me?

Fernando: Your body.

Francesca: Do you?

A Voice shouting from the showers: OH GO SCREW YOUR HANDLER ALREADY- FRANCESCA!

Fernando: I better not find out who you are in there!

A Voice shouting from the showers: COME IN HERE AND I WILL REPORT YOU!

Fernando: Oh Go Screw Yourself Into A Light Socket AND Flick The Switch Up And Down!

For a second, the halls got quiet. Francesca takes Fernando by the arm and takes him, almost dragging him to her room. The door closes behind them. Once inside she takes off her robe and throws it on a nearby chair along with the towel while she searches the top of her dresser. In a few seconds she walks up to him with what little god, genetics and the medical techs had given her, handing him a set of keys. Then she takes a step back and smiles.

Fernando: Uhm… Francesca…

Francesca: Yes?

Fernando: You're totally naked.

Francesca: I know. Like what you see?

Fernando: Uhm… Errr… I do. Maybe too much.

Francesca: Too much? Like love?

Fernando: More like hunger and lust, which is why I can not think along those lines.

Francesca: Oh… but if you are hungry, maybe you should eat something.

Fernando: Uhm… I'll eat later.

After an uncomfortable bit of silence.

Fernando: You get dressed for… bed. I'll go to my room and get my keys from Ferro, and return yours soon after. Is that alright with you.

Francesca nods.

Fernando was soon on his way out of the door, making his way down the hall in a hurried pace and then stops by the stairs. He grabs onto the banister and pants for air. For a while he thinks, "What's wrong with you?!!" Then he shakes off his head before going down the stairs and makes his way to Ferro's office. He knocks on the door and opens the door. Ferro tosses the keys to his car and room to him as he steps through the door.

Ferro: You should not have your room and car key together.

Fernando: Some habits are hard to break. And why did you gave Francesca a set of my room keys?

Ferro: She's your cyborg. Like Rachel, she should have a set to get access to you.

Fernando: if you so insist. Now what about this 'Do I like what I see thing?'

Ferro tries not to laugh, only managing a slight giggle.

Ferro: Did she actually asked? Tell me, when, where, how?

Fernando: I bumped into her in the hall while she was stepping out of the showers in an open robe, when she asked me that question. She later explained that you told her to do that.

Ferro (with a devious smile): I see.

Fernando: Look Ferro, don't play mind games with Francesca. She might end up getting hurt by them.

Ferro: OK, I promise, for her sake.

Fernando: And apologize to her for making her do that.

Ferro: Now, what a minute…

Fernando: If it were done to you, you would want an apology yourself. Its only fair to her that you do.

Ferro: OK, I see your point. But seriously, you should lighten up.

Fernando: I'm not the type to lighten up.

Ferro puts a brown paper bag on her desk.

Ferro: Well then, maybe putting something into your belly should help.

Fernando: What's that?

Ferro: You asked me to go get you a 3 meat and cheese lasagna, I got you a 3 meat and cheese lasagna. Now you know, you will owe me a favor in return.

Fernando (reaching for it): Oh. Thanks.

Ferro (snatching it away from his grasp): About that favor…

Fernando: What would that be?

Ferro: So tell me… how was it?

Fernando: What was what?

Ferro: Well… you in bed… with a grown woman…

Fernando: Nothing happened, I was passed out for most of the time.

Ferro: What about when you awoke?

Fernando: We talked. That was it. I was not happy about it, but we got ourselves together and then I took her to the medical lab for tests.

Ferro: Oh, really? How is she?

Fernando: 1/2 to being cured. But Dr. Belgonchi was worried about the rate of her recovery, so she will need to be sent back in an hour or two to see how she progressed.

Ferro: I see. Too bad I cant trade one of you for two or three of her.

Fernando: And people say that you don't like me, Ferro.

Ferro (putting the brown paper bag back on the desk): So nothing happened then.

Fernando: Nothing happened, nothing is going to happen and nothing will happen. We have a relationship that is more than just about physical gratification. Its about being friends.

Ferro: Friends that happen to sleep together…

Fernando (interrupts her): Friends who are willing to make sure no harm will fall onto the other when they become incapacitated, even if that means sleeping with them while they are passed out- then yes.

Ferro: Alright, I see your point. (slides the brown paper bag towards him) Take your lunch, dinner, whatever meal it is you Americans call it.

Fernando (taking the brown paper bag): Thank you.

He looks at her for a moment.

Fernando: Will that be all?

Ferro: There is a matter of a POV Mission Report that is due from you and Juanita. But since all this is going on with her, it can wait a couple of more days, but that is all I can delay it.

Fernando: Alright then, I'll see about getting it done. (he takes a look at his watch) A little less than an hour.

Ferro: For?

Fernando: Bringing Juanita back to the lab for the second scan.

Ferro: You got plenty of time to go eat that.

Fernando: I was thinking of something else.

Ferro: Of what?

Fernando: Closing that hotel room I have my stuff in.

Ferro: That was already taken cared of.

Fernando: And of my personal belongings?

Ferro: In your room.

Fernando: I see. Thanks, I think.

Ferro: Hillshire did most of the favor, but then again, like you like to say, there must be a trust that has to be earned.

Fernando: Alright, I will see him later about repaying that trust.

Fernando starts to walk out the room once he sees that Ferro was not going to reply. He stops by the door for a moment and turns to her.

Fernando: Thanks again.

Ferro: You already said thanks before.

Fernando: I'm just trying to be cordial about it.

Ferro: Alright. I will see you later then.

Fernando: Yeah, later.

Fernando walks out of Ferro's office and into the hall to go up the stairs to the second floor. In a minute, he makes it to his room. The lasagna gets put into the tiny room refrigerator, before he checks out the rest of his things. It appears that things are in order, and his bag left by the table unpacked. He starts to put away his guns and ammunition he had been carrying, keeping to his personal weapon.

A quick wash up in the bathroom and a change of clothes was done before he would step out one more time. He gives Meeshie a pat on the head before leaving the room.

Taking his time, he walks to the staircase to go to the 3rd floor and through the maze of corridors back into Juanita's room. She was still there on her bed, laying quietly after crying her eyes out. He stands at the opened doorway. She looks back at him.

Juanita: What do you want now?

Fernando: In 1/2 an hour you need to go back to the medical lab.

Juanita: Don't you think I know that?

Fernando: I was just saying…

Juanita (sitting up on the bed): That is your problem- you are always saying things. Unnecessary things. Mean things. Things that should not be said.

Fernando: Well excuse me for being the bearer of bad news then. I just do not want to be in a meaningful relationship for the time being.

Juanita: Then say that in the first place…

Fernando: I did. Its that you and the others do not get it. Trust issues with you and Katherine. Not wanting to hurt Francesca's feelings, limiting Rachel to what she can have, and that Ferro… I swear. Maybe I should just pick one, marry her and get it over with so that the rest of you can leave me alone!

Juanita: Then do that. And make sure that who you choose understands that you have many female friends that care about you and your well being so that if she ever catches you in bed with one of us, she would know that there is nothing going on between us.

Fernando: Yeah right. How would you handle me being in bed with Katherine, or even Ferro?

Juanita: I would not car… Wait, what are you trying to say?

Fernando: I only asked how would you handle me being in bed with Katherine, or even Ferro. It is not an implication that I am choosing you over anyone else at this moment. Nor should you take in that way. But how would you feel, if married to you, you caught me in bed with someone else?

Juanita: I would not know. You, Cathy and I had a very open relationship, and we had slept together in the past with little or nothing happening and she was fine by it, and if it were me to her, it would be the same way.

Fernando: But with others?

Juanita: I do not know. But if something did happened, I would feel betrayed by it.

Fernando: Even if you allowed it?

Juanita: …Errr…

Fernando: Our relationship lays on a very sensitive balance, Juanita. One that has been tipped over and righted on several occasions. But for more than one reason, you can not be my bride.

Juanita: And why not?

Fernando: Maybe once upon a time, you would have made an excellent bride for me, but not now. Trust issues between you and I for one. Your ex-husband for two. Your children for three.

Juanita: My children have no bearing on my being a good wife to you or anyone else.

Fernando: I'm not saying that there will be, but I know this much: Your husband will want custody of those kids as soon as he finds out that you are not there for them. That is going to bring court cases, child welfare, lawyers into the mix. It is going to bring him back to you on a level you do not want. And since you will do anything for those kids, how can I trust you with him on that behalf?

Juanita: As your wife, you are to trust me that I would be faithful only to you!

Fernando: Cathy said the same thing to me that day before she went to see Randal. And look where it got her- dead, and buried under 6 ft of snow for over 20 days until she was found. And what about you, Juanita- where will your husband dump your body when he kills you?

Juanita: THAT IS JUST AWFUL TO SAY!!!

Fernando: To you it's an improbability. To me, it's a reality for having lived through it once before. And this time, you wont be there to see me through the hardships of waiting for you to return home one day.

Juanita can just look down upon herself, holding back the tears as best as she can. Fernando quietly walks into the room and takes the wheelchair to her bed. She looks at the wheelchair and then at him. He locks the brakes to the wheels so that it would not move, before walking around it and sits down next to her. She lists over to his, landing at his chest, continuing to hold back her tears. Somehow she manages to speak.

Juanita: So if its not me, or Katherine, then who is it.

Fernando: Like I said- no body. Understand that.

Juanita: Would you put yourself through the barren wastes of being alone for the rest of your life?

Fernando: Who says I'm alone? I got friends like you to watch over me.

Juanita: What about when you have certain needs?

Fernando: Then I will call on one of those friends to fulfill them. Until then, those needs have been shut off.

Juanita: What about fulfilling your friend's needs?

Fernando: Like?

Juanita: Adding to the emotional with the physical.

Fernando: Just say you want to have sex.

Juanita: Its not sex, although it involves it. Its Love, Making Love… to me?

Fernando: I promised you that when you are ready to have that baby, I would freely give it to you.

Juanita: No its not that. Look, I don't know how to say it.

Fernando: Then just say it.

Juanita: I want to be held. I want to be kissed, and hugged… and loved.

Fernando: Then, within certain limits you will get that from me, but not in the amounts you want.

Juanita: Why do I even try?

Fernando: What we had was over a long time ago. You cant come back and expect things to restart for you when you want them too. It is not possible. You nor anyone else is not going to have me as a husband, fiancee, boy friend, sex buddy or what ever you girls think a significant relationship should be. But I'll be there for you as a friend, and right now you are trying your friend's patience.

Juanita: OK, I have known it before in the past and I know it better now. I'm sorry. I should not have been pushing.

Fernando: Thank you.

Juanita slowly pushes off from Fernando, before slowly getting up on her own and sits on the wheelchair. Fernando looks at her almost amazed at the feat of strength and ability she shows in doing it on her own.

Fernando (before he gets up): Are you better?

Juanita (watching him get up and behind the wheelchair): A bit.

Fernando: Its early, but lets go get you scanned.

Juanita: Yeah.

The walk to the medical lab was long and quiet. The medical techs take Juanita from Fernando and take her to the scanning room, while Fernando goes into the control room.

Dr. Belgonchi: You're back early. You two still got 40 minutes left.

Fernando: Better to be early.

Dr. Belgonchi: Things not going well between you two?

Fernando: Things have not gone well between us for a long time. But that is our problem and not yours.

Dr. Belgonchi: I see. Can I recommend flowers?

Fernando: Don't even go there.

Dr. Belgonchi: I see.

Fernando: Just… do your damn… job.

Fernando takes the furthest seat in the room and sits in it. Dr. Belgonchi glances to him before going to the control.

Dr. Belgonchi: Have you figured out the values for an hour and 20 minutes?

Fernando: 9% for linear progression 22% for an exponential one.

Dr. Belgonchi quickly goes over the figures on paper, and nods to himself. He then turns on the microphone in his room.

Dr. Belgonchi: OK Juanita, just like before, you just rest and stay still while the machine does all the work.

Juanita nods from the scanning table.

The scanner turns on and slowly slides Juanita into the scanning chamber. In the next 2 minutes, the scanning is done. The computers processes the information and prints out the images. Dr. Belgonchi looks at them before making his comment heard aloud.

Dr. Belgonchi: Oh my god.

Fernando looks up at him.

Fernando: What?

Dr. Belgonchi: Its all gone.

Fernando: Its what?

Dr. Belgonchi: The blood clots, they are gone!

Fernando steps to behind Dr. Belgonchi, looking over his shoulder at the scanned images.

Fernando: It was neither a linear nor exponential progression.

Dr. Belgonchi: That what is it?

Fernando: Unless the remaining blood clots are too small too see, this would be indicative of a tangent progression.

Dr. Belgonchi: A Tangent Progression?

Fernando: The tangent of 90 degrees is infinite, while the tangent of 89 is a very large number and the tangent of 91 is a very large negative number. Its one of those things one only sees in mathematics and not in biology.

Dr. Belgonchi just shakes his head at the ease of how Fernando can cross reference this information.

Fernando: Only way to know for sure is to do another scan at double the resolution.

Dr. Belgonchi: We are at maximum resolution now.

Fernando: Then we need to remove the nanites from her system now.

Dr. Belgonchi: We can shut them off, but we cant remove them while she is full of blood thinners.

Fernando: Then lets get them shut off.

Dr. Belgonchi: That posses another danger for her.

Fernando: Whats that?

Dr. Belgonchi: Her white blood cells will see the inactive nanites and think of them as hostile agents. That in itself will create more clots, and we are back to square 1.

Fernando: How much Clotting Factor is on store here?

Dr. Belgonchi: Not a lot.

Fernando: Then we give her an recirculating IV. Gets the nanites out and put in a tiny bit of clotting factor. We will just have to keep an eye on her during the night.

Dr. Belgonchi: I don't have the staff to do that.

Fernando: Then its just you and me baldie.

Dr. Belgonchi: NO- its just you and you alone. She dies, let it be on your head. I done all that I could without you meddling in my affairs and my equipment.

Fernando: Alright then, have it your way. But I am going to need to get those nanites removed from her system somehow, and you are going to help in that. Mind you, you wanted to flood her system with nanites- what would have that done to her?

Dr. Belgonchi could only give him a long hard stare as Fernando gives him the answer.

Fernando: Death from Massive Cellular Discorporation. She would be nothing more than a skeleton inside pool of her own dissolved liquid that used to be her body. So don't be telling me what you think what would and what would not work. Your way would have killed her in under an hour!

Fernando gets up out of his seat and opens the door. Dr. Belgonchi turns on the microphone and tells his medical techs to put Juanita into Ward 6. As they take her away, Dr. Belgonchi gets a few pieces of equipment and signals a couple of medical techs to follow him along the way. In a few seconds they were in ward 6. Juanita looks at them both as they gather about the bed.

Juanita: Is everything alright?

Fernando: It will be.

Dr. Belgonchi: We need to remove the nanites from within you now.

Juanita: Then what happened? I don't understand?

Dr. Belgonchi: The nanites worked better than expected. But before they start damaging your body from within, they need to be removed. You just relax.

Fernando nods at her.

An IV is prepped and is put to her arm along with a cloth belt similar to a blood pressure cuff, but into the forearm and not on the upper arm. An small electrical box is connected to it. A blood pressure cuff is placed into the upper arm and a finger sensor into her finger. Her arm is then velcroed to the bed rail. The box gets turned on.

Time passes as the nanites gather about the electrical field under the box. Almost a 1/2 hour later a needle connected to a large syringe is inserted into one of the IV junctures by her arm, and the plunger pulled back, drawing out as much blood as possible.

Dr. Belgonchi: That should do it.

Fernando: You think?

Dr. Belgonchi: That is how it is normally done with 'large doses'. That tiny amount you put in should all be in here.

Fernando: And what if not all are there?

Dr. Belgonchi (removing the box and then the cloth belt on her forearm): The body will take care of the rest and expel them when she goes to the bathroom.

Another needle is inserted into the IV bag itself and the fluid inside pumped into it.

Dr. Belgonchi: Now that is all the clotting factor that we can give at this moment. (pointing to the monitor over her head) You are going to be here with her during the night to keep an eye on her vital signs.

Fernando: Isn't the monitor going to beep you when something goes wrong?

Dr. Belgonchi: It will, but it might take me a 1/2 hour to get here. Until then you are to give needed CPR or control what uncontrolled bleeding that maybe happening.

Fernando: You're just too lazy to be near by.

Dr. Belgonchi: Unlike you, I do have a life and a family to attend too.

Fernando: You also have a responsibility to your patients right here.

They just stare at each other for a long moment.

Fernando: Go home. I'll be here.

Dr. Belgonchi nods, finishing up on what has to be done with Juanita's IV before leaving the room. Fernando looks around for a chair to sit on, and drags it close to the bed. He takes the blanket from the end of the bed and draws it up Juanita's body. She stops it as he draws it up to her stomach.

Juanita: How about helping me take my clothes off?

Fernando: Eh?

Juanita: At least the sneakers and the skirt. Cant exactly take off the sweater with the IV in the way. And since my arm is tied up, I cant exactly do it myself.

Fernando thinks about it. Then he draws the blanket back down. Juanita raises her right foot up towards Fernando.

Juanita: Start with this one first, now I hope you can handle yourself as a professional if you accidentally get a glimpse up my skirt.

Fernando (taking off the sneaker and then the sock, stuffing the sock in the sneaker and dropping it on the floor while gently putting the foot down): I would not have to look up your skirt, if you were not deliberately lifting it up to show off what you had.

Juanita (lifting up the other foot): And why are you complaining? You will be doing removing my skirt after this, that's something many of the guys I know wanted to do and only you are going to do.

Fernando (taking off the other sneaker and then the sock, stuffing the sock in the sneaker and dropping it on the floor while gently putting the foot down): Wait a minute. I have taken off skirts you've worn.

Juanita: Nope. You never did… remember, you have unbuttoned them but I would step back holding on to the hem, and letting it go to let it fall, or buttoning it up again. No man has ever taken my skirts off for me- not even you… until now.

Fernando (kicking the sneakers together by the bed): Just unbutton it and I'll try to be quick and gentle about it.

Juanita: Hmph… its kinda hard since it is on my right side, and my right arm is…

Fernando: OK… OK…

Fernando goes to reach over for the right side of Juanita's skirt and unbuttons the 3 buttons on it. He then slowly shimmies it down past her hips and then past her legs. Then quickly, he takes the blanket and draws it up quickly to her stomach where she takes it and pulls it to her chest. She then carefully turns to her side and faces him as he takes to his seat.

Juanita: How long is this supposed to last?

Fernando: 8 hours.

Juanita: So, I'm going to be tied up to this bed for 8 hours?

Fernando: Looks like it. I could loose those restraints if you need them to be loosen.

Juanita: I was just thinking, here I am, tied up to a bed like some in sicko's sick fantasy, and there you are not willing to taking to advantage of me or the situation.

Fernando: With cameras watching our every move? You must be must be crazy.

Juanita: Then when would you take advantage of me or the situation?

Fernando: 1) When we are absolutely alone. 2) When we have resolved our trust issues.

Juanita: But I trust you to have saved me through this whole ordeal.

Fernando: You still have not proven to me what I need to trust you.

Juanita wants to say something but doesn't.

Fernando: I respect you, we might still be friends, and I may have such feelings that you may have for me but you had burned me- more than twice, and that is going to take a while to undo. You know, its like that dog you played with for years and then one day that dog bites you, and you are no willing to play with that dog.

Juanita: I'm not a dog.

Fernando: It was a metaphor. Understand that is how I feel, and respect it and my decisions.

Juanita: Alright, I swear…

Fernando: Swear, what?

Juanita: Sometimes when a girl wants to cash in on some cuddling time with friend, she should not be denied.

Fernando: Yeah- we men want it all the time, but you women deny our advances all the time. So now you know how it feels to be a guy- denied.

Juanita: I never denied you anything.

Fernando: You better rethink your words on that one, Miss. I may not have wanted sex from you but you have denied me the one thing I so damn well wanted. And Katherine has had her hand in it as well.

Juanita: You always have to bring that up.

Fernando: For me, it's a requirement. So if and when before we start the loving, there are will be no hugging until the requirement is fulfilled.

Juanita thinks for a reply to give, but has none.

Fernando: Just remember, the things I do for you are not equal for the things you do for me. Dropping panties and laying there pretending to enjoy is a very easy thing for you women to do. I want something more.

Juanita: And what is that?

Fernando: The right and freedom to be me- to do as I need too even though you may not agree with it. From getting revenge to hanging out in strip bars. You want me to trust you, in the minimum I need that.

Juanita: I see. So after you promise me that you would not want revenge, you would still go after it. Is that it?

Fernando: It is my right and my will to do as I need to do with. Whether you agree with my decisions, is another matter. But you, if you want all that from me, are going to have to understand that for whether right or wrong, you want me, you are going to have to support me in what it is that I do.

Juanita: You are no better than any other man out there. And I thought you were better than that.

Fernando: I was better than any other because my objectives and goals at the time coincided with yours.

Juanita: They still do, for the most part.

Fernando: All but one. And we both know what that is.

Juanita just sighs.

Juanita: His death by your hand is not worth your damnation.

Fernando: What I want and what needs to be done are two different things, but the outcome is the same with either one.

Juanita sighs, for she knows this is a skip on a broken record that gets in the way at times.

Fernando gets up and goes over to turn off the light in the room.

Fernando: I would suggest you get some sleep. Lord knows I wont.

Juanita: Goodnight then.

Juanita draws up the blanket to her shoulder and closes her eyes as Fernando returns to his seat. He takes off his glasses and puts them on the nightstand by the bed. Except for an occasional tossing and turning on her part, it was an uneventful night.

Morning comes in unnoticed as there were no windows for the sun to show itself from. Nor was there an alarm clock going off to wake them. They continue on as they were: Juanita sleeping and Fernando watching over her. Dr. Belgonchi arrives into the room as the clock approaches the 9:00AM hour. He reaches for the light switch to turn on the lights in the room when he hears Fernando voice warn him.

Fernando: Turn on that light and I will put a bullet through your head.

Dr. Belgonchi: What have I done to you? I am going to need to turn on the lights to deal with the patient.

Fernando: Give me 1 minute to put on my glasses, for if you turn on those lights without me wearing my glasses, it is going to hurt me, and I will take such actions because of it. (reaching for the glasses from the nightstand and taking them) Now I have them and am putting them on. Now it is safe for you to turn on the lights.

Dr. Belgonchi slowly turn on the switches to turn the lights in the room. Fernando stares at him through his dark glasses, and then nods. Dr. Belgonchi takes it as a signal to approach them, then turning to deal with Juanita.

Dr. Belgonchi (as he undoes the IV from Juanita's arm): I gather everything went well last night.

Fernando: Well, the place intact and there are no dead bodies, so yeah, things must have went well last night.

Dr. Belgonchi (putting a lump of gauze and a sheet of clear adhesive sheet to make a tight bandage inside Juanita's elbow): Always one to play the dramatics…

Fernando (watching him free Juanita's arm from bondage): Take it as you like. I know different.

Dr. Belgonchi (wrapping up the IV stand and putting away from the bed): You are too much for your own good.

Fernando: I would like you to have my abilities and see if you do not become some super powered snob when you find out that not only are you're bullet proof but you can catch those same bullets that were fired at you. How would you be when you see the entire world around you run in slow motion…

Dr. Belgonchi (interrupting him): Surely you jest.

Juanita (semi awake from the bed): He is not jesting. He's telling you the truth.

Dr. Belgonchi: Oh, you're awake.

Juanita: Have been, for almost over an hour. And he's not jesting, for I have seen him do it.

Dr. Belgonchi: I'll believe it when I see it. (after a few moments of silence) Looks like you are done.

Fernando (bringing her the skirt and shoes that she wore before): Alright then, now get out.

Dr. Belgonchi: One day, Fernando, you are going to trust the medical community for what it is.

Fernando (as Juanita takes her things under the blanket and puts them on under the covers): Until that day comes, you are going to have to deal with my audacity and disrespect, for there is nothing you have shown me that I could not have done by some other means. Besides, don't you have the information from Francesca to help out the rest of the girls?

Dr. Belgonchi: We are still looking over the data on that.

Fernando: Yeah, I would have been finished with that data a long time ago.

Dr. Belgonchi: Hmph- like you're so damned superior.

Fernando: Listen you- I don't care how many degrees you have, or how many years of schooling you went through. Science boils down to simple common sense applied to a few simple rules of the object in question. It is not guess work. It is breaking down the problem into simpler tasks. But instead you rather play with your toys in this lab at the cost of minds and lives here- for what? So you can have some money in your pocket and a name for yourself? Don't make me laugh Dr. Belgonchi. I have already made a name for my self in the computer industry, and the espionage world. Yet I do not ask for large sums of money; I do ask for peace of mind so I can put my head on the pillow on my bed and not have to worry about some goon squad breaking into my home to kill me. Can you say the same for your self?

Dr. Belgonchi: I sleep comfortably at night.

Fernando: I bet you do. Don't you have other patients to attend to?

Dr. Belgonchi: Just this one.

Fernando gives him a mean look.

Juanita (taking off the blanket now that she is dressed, then sits up on the bed): Its OK. (she lets out a sigh) Anything I need to know?

Dr. Belgonchi: You should be fine. Do not take those blood thinners that were prescribed to you from the hospital. Just rest up for the rest of the day and you can report to work tomorrow. I'll notify Ferro of your status.

Juanita: Thank you, doctor.

Dr. Belgonchi starts to leave the room. Juanita turns to Fernando as the doctor closes the door behind him.

Juanita: How about a little help here.

Fernando: Hmmm?

Juanita grabs on to the bed railing and gives it a pull. It does nothing.

Fernando: Oh… that.

Fernando reaches to the side of the bed and the bed rail drops. Juanita swings her legs out over the edge of the bed and sits up.

Juanita (reaching her hand out to him): Ahem…

Fernando: What?

Juanita: How about helping a lady to get down off this thing.

Fernando: Oh.

He helps her get off the bed and stand up on the floor. She holds onto to him.

Fernando: You OK, is the room still spinning?

Juanita: The room stopped spinning last night.

Fernando: So you're fine?

Juanita: Seems like it. I mean, I'm not 100% at the moment, but I'll take the 85% I have now.

Fernando: Good.

Fernando slowly steps away from Juanita and starts to walk towards the door.

Juanita: Where are you going?

Fernando: Home.

Juanita: In New York?

Fernando: No, home as in my dorm room, where I can catch upon some much needed sleep.

Juanita (trotting behind him to catch up): But…

Fernando: But what? I got a cat to take care of, two girls who are probably worried sick about me and I am tired. Last thing I want to do is talk or hang out.

Juanita: You mind having a visitor then?

Fernando: I am not going to say anything.

Juanita: Why not?

Fernando: My room has a revolving door on it- anyone and everyone can go in and out of it as they please, and that is often through out the day. I swear- why should I even have a door?

Juanita: Uhm…

Fernando: You do what you want, I need my rest and I am going to get it.

Juanita does not answer as they walk down the hall. In a couple of minutes, they were entering the dorm building. Shortly after, they were at Fernando's doorway. He opens the door, finding Rachel and Francesca inside. Meeshie was on the bed looking at the door.

Fernando: What are you two doing here?

Rachel: Just waiting for you to arrive.

Fernando: So I'm here. What's up?

Rachel: Just the usual shit. Is Auntie Juanita doing better?

Fernando: Why don't you ask her.

Rachel: I think I just did.

Juanita: Yea, I'm a lot better thanks to your father.

Rachel: So, he saved your life… again.

Juanita: Again… have you been keeping count?

Rachel: Yea. This makes it number 4, I think.

Juanita: 5.

Rachel: 5?

Juanita: 4 that you know of, and 1 that you don't.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: That's between you and her. Now, has Meeshie been fed?

Rachel: Yes, daddy.

Fernando: OK. Now if you don't mind- leave so I can get some rest.

They all look at him. He looks at them all back before walking about the room. His glasses goes onto the nightstand next to his bed. He starts to take off his suit, and disarm himself, putting his AA.45 under his pillow. He then sits on his bed with just his shirt and pants on, petting Meeshie as she laid there.

Fernando: Personal Weapons only, target practice for the morning, gun maintenance here in the afternoon. (tossing the keys to his Porsche at Juanita) You are taking them out to lunch after practice, ask Ferro for directions. Rachel- there is a box of 100 .45 Ammo rounds in the bottom draw of my desk- take it. Francesca, you are going to need to talk to Ferro about bullets for your gun. Juanita, practice with them, and return them here after lunch. Make sure you all have your gun cleaning tools with you, and ask Ferro for Super .38 bullets. The choice is yours: Indoor Range or Outdoor Range.

Juanita (as she looks at the keys): Huh?

Rachel takes Francesca by the hand and takes her out their room, saying, "Come, lets go get our guns and maintenance equipment. We will get Juanita when we return."

Francesca: You sure this is OK with Fernando?

Rachel: It is.

Fernando turns to Juanita.

Fernando: The girls took the hint, why not you?

Juanita: Maybe I wanted to stay with you.

Fernando (getting up and starts to take off the rest of his clothes): Look- I do not want to be disturbed until at least in the afternoon. Rachel does not need practice, but Francesca does. And you need it more than she does. (he takes his wallet out of his pants pocket and hand Juanita some medium to large Euro Denominations) Lunch is on me, just save me the receipt.

Fernando puts his pants and shirt on the back of the chair. The t-shirt soon followed as he tosses it onto the chair as he got on the bed. He then crawled under the blankets and lays his head on the pillow. Juanita was about to make a comment but is interrupted by Fernando once again.

Fernando: You leave when the girls return.

Juanita (taking a seat at the table): Uhm… OK.

Fernando tries to close his eyes and goes to sleep.

Juanita: Would you want anything?

Fernando does not answer.

Juanita: Fernando, would you want anything, from outside?

Fernando still does not answer.

Juanita: Fernando?

Fernando: NO! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WANT SOME GOD DAMN REST?!! I SWEAR!

Juanita is almost blown over by his yelling. She then slowly gets up out of her seat and walks to the door. She turns to face him as she grabs the doorknob.

Juanita (as she turns the door knob): I'm sorry for disturbing you.

Fernando mumbles something under the his breathe, but Juanita could not make it out. Instead she steps outside the door and closes the door behind her. About a minute later, a discussion can be heard outside the door, followed by footsteps leaving the immediate area of the door.

Target practice went well for Rachel and Francesca, as they are programmed not to miss their mark once they get used to the weapon they are using. Juanita, however, was not concentrating on her target. Thus Ferro joined them with Claes to make it more like an outing with friends and family. While everyone was dumping a couple of magazines of rounds into their targets, Juanita has barely had shot off 6 rounds. Ferro, the followed by Rachel, Francesca, and then Claes stop and turn to Juanita.

Ferro: Something wrong with your gun, Juanita?

Juanita puts her gun down.

Juanita: Yeah.

Rachel steps into her booth and put her gun down next to Juanita's gun before picking up Juanita's gun. She then shoots off a volley of rounds that empties the remains of the 16 round magazine into target in under 8 seconds. She then puts the gun down. She then shakes her head slowly as she takes her gun back to her booth.

Ferro: Rachel?

Rachel: Her gun is fine. What else do you want?

Ferro: It would have been better if she would have told us what is bothering her.

Rachel: She wont tell you anything that you don't already know.

Ferro: Rachel…

Rachel: I already proved that the gun is fine when she says its not. OK? That's all I'm going to say.

Ferro: It was not up to you to determine that.

Rachel: No? Father always tells me to get all my fears and frustrations out at the target range, because if I let those fears and frustrations bother me out in the field, I could be the one who gets killed, or worse- my dad!

Ferro (interrupted by Juanita): Rachel…

Juanita: No, Rachel is right. Its best that I deal with it here because it's a dangerous world out there, and it almost claimed my life. I just don't understand why wont he return how I feel for him?

Francesca: I know he does not show it, but he does care.

Rachel: How would you know?

Francesca: I would not be here if he did not. Even though I dont remember much of my past, but I do remember what existence I had out there in the streets of Rome was that a lot of people did not cared for me when I needed help. He was the only one that gave me a kind word and a second chance. And like he has told me on those few occasions, "It is not what I say that matters, it is what I do." So, it is not what he says for me, but what he does for me that counts.

Rachel just sighs.

Juanita: You're right. How can I be so dumb? He wont return what I want but he does give me what I need. How could I have missed that?

Rachel (out loud but to herself): Because you were thinking with your panty crotch you horny slut.

Ferro: RACHEL!

Rachel: WHAT?!!

Juanita (before Ferro could say a word): No, its alright. She is right, I have been putting my needs before his and that was unfair to him.

Rachel just rolls her eyes before taking aim and starts firing. Claes follows in the fire shot practice. Juanita make sure that her gun was empty before putting it away and steps out of the shooting range. Ferro follows, and Francesca right behind her. They all stop and gather at the check in area.

Ferro: You alright?

Juanita: Yeah, I am.

Ferro: Then, what is wrong?

Juanita: Just a lot on my mind. Perhaps too much.

Ferro: Like?

Juanita (turning to Francesca): How would Rachel take to it if Fernando were to start a relationship with you?

Francesca: Relationship?

Juanita: Its not me, and its not you Ferro. And he wont with Rachel… that I know. But since his wife's death, he has a few relationships he bounces off from to keep from bursting at the seams, that much I know. The question is while he is here, who is she? I think its you, Fran…

Francesca: But I don't understand.

Ferro: Has Fernando made any move on you?

Francesca: Moves?

Ferro: You know, has he touched you, in a provocative or seductive way? Has he done or said anything to indicate close intimate contact with you?

Francesca: No.

Ferro: But he dresses you, don't he?

Francesca: He does, but that's because I need his help.

Ferro: And he has not touched you in that way?

Francesca: No.

Juanita: Would you know the difference?

Francesca bites on her lower lip for a second before answering.

Francesca: Yes.

Ferro and Juanita: Yes? HOW?!!  
Francesca: Uhm… I… I… I know how I would like to be touched, like in those romance movies like "Behind the Green Door."

Juanita: "Behind the Green Door" is a porn movie!

Ferro: Where did you get that from?

Francesca: That short haired red-head cyborg, Petrushka I think is her name, gave it to me the DVD and several others when the older girls invited me into their room to talk about a handler's love for his cyborg.

Ferro: And where did she get it?

Francesca: She said that 'Sandro gave it to her.

Ferro: Hmph… looks like I'm going to have a talk with Alessandro about that.

Francesca: Is he going to be in trouble?

Ferro: Do you want him in trouble?

Juanita: Look, Francesca- Alessandro should not have given Petrushka those DVDs with that kind of movies on them.

Ferro: Its up to us women to know what we want in romance and intimacy, and not have men tell us what they want from us. We are not slaves to them. We have evolved to be equal to men, and having men dictate to us what they want from intimacy and romance takes away from us being equal.

Francesca: So, I should dictate to Fernando what I want from him?

Juanita: NO!!!

Francesca: No?

Juanita: We are to be equals, we have to be equal in what we give to each other and how it is given. Telling, demanding what one wants from the other upsets that equality. Everything has to be shared on all levels. Understand that?

Francesca: I think so.

Juanita: Good.

Ferro: But, going back to the problem at hand, what makes you think that its Francesca and not somebody else, like Katherine.

Juanita: He and Kathy cant stand each other, despite she being his wife's twin, there is enough of a difference for those two to not like each other at all.

Ferro: What about somebody else?

Juanita: Then he would have left the compound to go seek her for her companionship.

Ferro: The only one he has been with thus far is you, Juanita.

Juanita: According to him it can not be me because of the trust issues that we have need to be resolved before anything can happen between us. And it looks like that they will not be resolved until hell freezes over first.

Ferro: Then why Francesca?

Juanita: Why not? He dresses her when needed, he been training her in everything he knows thus far, he has her in his sight as much as possible.

Ferro: The same came be said about Rachel.

Juanita: But Rachel is his daughter. And as much as they may sleep together and all, that is all that is going to happen between them, though Fernando needs a lot more in terms of physical gratification that she can not give to him despite what she may think she can.

Ferro: You know about that?

Juanita: I have known her as long as I have known him, and I know she can be a horny little tart at times. But he draws the lines in their relationship, and she adheres to them as much as she may not want to.

Ferro: Hmmm… That still not explain 'Why Francesca?'

Juanita: Just call it a hunch.

Ferro: Then what can be done about it?

Juanita: I don't know.

Voice from the Firing Range Doorway: Why do anything at all?

Everyone turns to see that it was Rachel.

Juanita: Rachel, how long have you been there?!!

Rachel: Long enough to know that you three are plotting against my father. I just want to know why, what has he done against you for you to go against him?

Juanita: We are not going against him.

Rachel: Then explain yourselves and your actions.

Juanita: I, we are concerned about him, and who he decides to have a relationship with.

Rachel: Like he told me, I will tell you. Who he sticks his penis into is none of your business unless it is you who he is sticking it into. You have no right, and no obligation to be meddling about and interfering in his relationships. Like he told me- Women are lucky in that they can pick and choose who they are to have sex with, but men, men have to hunt down a woman who is willing to be with him and still face the possibility of rejection 90 percent of the time. And in that sense, since you all rejected him in one form or another, then you all strike out when you try to get something from him. In short, you did this to yourselves and once you lose your chance, you cant get it back. Now- this is better be the last time I hear of you talking about my father in those terms, because if you wanted him so damn much, you should have treated him much nicer. It is not like your pussies are lined with gold…

Rachel turns away from them and back into the firing range. The added resumation of gun fire can be heard shortly afterwards. The three of them look at each other for a moment.

Francesca: Rachel is right, and talking about Fernando in this content is making my stomach turn the wrong way.

Juanita: But, Francesca… What if he tries to start a relationship with you?

Francesca: Like I told him, he can have me an any form or capacity he so wants, and I will freely give myself to him. If I am so willing to die for him, then giving myself in mind and body to him is nothing compared to me giving my life for him…

Francesca steps away from the group and walks back inside the firing range, where another set of gun fire is added to the group.

Ferro turns back to Juanita.

Ferro: Spoken like a true conditioned cyborg.

Juanita: That is so unfair to her.

Ferro: How so?

Juanita: Being programmed to love somebody who may or may not return that love back in any form.

Ferro: They are programmed to be loyal to their handlers, not to be in love with them.

Juanita: Being loyal to a man means to be in love with him, like a wife is to her husband. But when a husband does not love his wife back, then there are going to be problems.

Ferro: I'm sure that there will be no problems in that regard with Fernando. He does reciprocate something in that regard to his… girls.

Juanita: Hmmm…

Ferro: What?

Juanita: You hesitated when you said 'girls.'

Ferro: Though they may be cyborgs, they are still girls. Or as he says it, The are girls with cyborg parts.

Juanita: Don't you think it is unfair?

Ferro: Unfair, how?

Juanita: How would you like to be turned into a cyborg like them, and programmed to love somebody who you never met before in your life? To follow their instructions even if it means to your destruction? And why only girls?

Ferro: There are a few boys, but they only best operate with they have a female handler to maintain them, and female handler operatives are difficult to find.

Juanita: Why did you end up with a girl?

Ferro: Claes? She had a male handler once a long time ago and he was killed. So she was converted into an experimental for many years until I was promoted to the position of Interim Fratello Co-Supervisor and her control was transferred to me. Girls tend to take the conditioning better than boys. Besides, you would least suspect a girl to come up and shoot you; the terrorists and Mafioso crime lords all use boys.

Juanita: When she had a male handler, was she in love with him?

Ferro: Its hard to say, but in the short time they had together, she was or so it seemed.

For some reason, they turn to the firing range doorway when they noticed there was an uneasy silence from the firing range. There stood Claes with her gun in her hand as if she was going to hand it over to Ferro to deal with the jammed casing inside of it. Rachel and Francesca were right behind her.

Claes: I… think… I… have… a… prob…

Claes collapses onto the ground, though she lays there with her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

The medical team rush in and take Claes to the emergency ward of the facility, while the others were being interviewed as to what happened. After an hour, Ferro is taken to a private room with Dr. Bianchi.

Dr. Bianchi: What happened at the shooting range?

Ferro: Nothing that I am aware off.

Dr. Bianchi: Just to let you know, Claes has went into a catatonic state where she has basically shut herself down. Now, the only way this can happen is if she heard or saw something in term of you being killed in the line of action or accident. So nothing like that happened, not even simulated?

Ferro: Nothing like that at all happened.

Dr. Bianchi: Then what exactly happened?

Ferro: Like I stated before, Juanita and I were discussing things about agency matters and cyborg protocols when Claes and the others stepped out of the firing range. A few seconds after that, she collapsed.

Dr. Bianchi: Did you discussed about her past handler?

Ferro: Not by name.

Dr. Then what exactly was said?

Ferro: Juanita asked, "When she had a male handler, was she in love with him?" and I answered, "Its hard to say, but in the short time they had together, she was or so it seemed." It was at that point when we saw them at the firing range door way, right before she collapsed.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. So she heard the conversation between you two and something got triggered inside her head.

Dr. Bianchi thinks to himself for the moment.

Dr. Bianchi: This is not good.

Ferro: In what terms?

Dr. Bianchi: She will need to be rewritten to be reactivated.

Ferro: Then just do it.

Dr. Bianchi: You don't understand. This would be her fourth rewrite, and the more times a cyborg gets rewritten, the harder future rewrites become. Furthermore, rewrites shortens a cyborg's lifespan, and she like the other type ones are at their end of their life cycles. A rewrite could end her life as soon as she wakes up.

Ferro: Oh… I see. That.. that is a problem.

Dr. Bianchi: She is your cyborg. What would you want?

Ferro: I'm going to have to think about this. How long does she have to live under these conditions?

Dr. Bianchi: She can be in stasis for a long time, but the longer she is in stasis, the more her body deteriorates. The sooner you come back with an answer, the better.

Ferro: I'm going to have to speak with an expert on this then.

Dr. Bianchi: Dr. Belgonchi is with Claes at the moment, but I'm sure he would be willing to speak with you.

Ferro (as she got up and started walking to the door): I was talking about a 'spiritual expert.' Something that you people seem to lack here.

Ferro leaves the room and walks down the hall, signaling to the others to go with her as they waited in the waiting room. They take a slow silent march to the dorms and straight to Fernando's room.

A key is inserted into the lock and the door opened slowly. One by one then enter quietly gathering about the bed. The door behind them is gently closed. Only Rachel speaks once they had all gathered.

Rachel (nudging him): Daddy? Wake up… please.

Fernando: The place better be on fire.

Ferro: No, but we need your help in a life or death situation.

Fernando opens his eyes from under the pillow and looks about the room.

Fernando: What happened?

Ferro: Claes had shutdown herself when she over heard Juanita and I talking about her past relationship with her past handler.

Fernando: So, why don't they just simply wake her up?

Ferro: Waking her up entails having to rewrite her again.

Fernando: That is not necessarily true.

Ferro: And how would you know that?

Fernando: Conditioning and programming involves brainwashing. All Claes needs is to be told of the truth and how to deal with it, and her brain rebooted.

Ferro: Reboot her brain? Is that even possible?

Fernando slowly sits up on the bed, and Rachel sits next to him. He sighs and then tells her to get up off the bed.

Fernando: I have been meaning to do this for a long time, well relatively long time, Francesca, sit down please.

Francesca (sitting down next to him): Yes?

Fernando: Francesca- this is a handler request for you to take in and acknowledge, so listen carefully.

Francesca: Yes… sir.

Fernando: Number 1- do not react, do not allow reactions to take over, just accept with is about to be said and that there is nothing that can be done about it because it happened so long ago.

Francesca: Yes… Fernando.

Fernando (reaching out to her and holds her): Number 2- A long time ago, you were brought here, as one of the first cyborgs constructs because you were dying from various diseases. As a cyborg, you were given a new life within a new body. Understand that?

Francesca: Yes… I do.

Fernando: Number 3- You had a handler, his name was Felix. He took very good care of you and trained you in what you had to do in order to be a gunslinger girl. Your training took a long time to take, but you were put into the field with him as soon as it was completed. Understand that?

Francesca: Yes… I do.

Fernando: Number 4- You and Felix went through many small missions, but then one day, you two were given a major infiltration mission, and you to were never seen again.

Francesca freezes up as she bites onto her lower lip.

Fernando: Francesca- do not react, just accept the facts as they are.

Francesca nods just slightly.

Fernando: It happened so long ago, there is nothing that can be done now or ever. Just accept it and understand that what happened, happened. You did your best at the time.

Francesca nods just slightly.

Fernando: Understand that you are here now with me, and you will continue to do your best for me and the agency. Felix is no more, but others are. Others who count on you as much as he did. Understand?

Francesca nods just slightly again.

Fernando: Now, open your mind, and explore the memory of that day, and tell us what happened.

Francesca takes a long time before she could answer. Tears roll down her face before she would speak.

Fernando (holding Francesca a little tighter): You have nightmares of that day, don't you? Don't let the nightmares scare you into not being able to act. But I need to you act, and tell us what happened.

Francesca nods just slightly before answering.

Francesca: After we dropped off the cash and money, we were told to go and we would be called for another meeting later with the terrorists later in the day. So we got in the car and started to drive back into Milan. It has been a long ride down the mountain side road, but we were happy that most of the mission was done. It was bright and sunny like a perfect day, and we talked about having a part afterwards.

Francesca lets out a deep seated sigh as she held on tightly to Fernando.

Francesca: But then there was a loud sound of thunder echoing through the valley, and the car went to the left and hit the guard rail… there was blood everywhere as I screamed. Felix fell dead onto the steering wheel, as the car jumps over the guard rail and goes down the side of the mountain until it hits a log and stump of a dead tree. We both go through the windshield, I tried to hold onto what ever I could grab but my arm broke off, and then my legs as I keep falling through the trees further down mountain side. Next thing I know, I wake up in a French hospital. Oh Felix!…

Francesca begins to cry. Fernando holds her as best as he could.

Fernando: Just accept it… It was a long time ago, and there was nothing you could have done about it. But look… are you shutting down?

Francesca shakes her head.

Fernando: Do you want to shut down?

Francesca nods.

Fernando: Please, don't. Because I need you like Felix once did. Look, life keeps on going, and you must keep on going even if when things go wrong. You have done so without your memories for so long, now that you have them back- there is nothing that has changed. OK?

Francesca nods.

Fernando: I need you to be alive, I need you to be active. No matter what is to happen to me, even if I am to die, I need you to be alive and active. I want you to continue on without me.

Francesca nods before speaking.

Francesca: But I am nothing without you…

Fernando: Don't ever say that. You are somebody, somebody who is worth something of a life. Someone who is capable of doing anything she is capable of wanting to do. You are beyond your conditioning and your programming, don't you ever forget that.

Francesca nods.

Fernando: Now, Ferro- you need to do the same with Claes. You need to order her as a handler conditioning rewrite and tell her that what had happened was something that can not be changed, could not be adverted, and not of her own fault. You have to order her to accept these things as facts of history. She needs to know that she is more than just a cyborg, and that she can function without a handler when the time comes- that she has done well without a handler all these years. Most importantly you must tell her that she is still important, to at least you, and that you still need her to function. You must hold her when you tell her these things.

Ferro: Easier said than done. Besides, how is that going to reboot her brain?

Fernando: This wont reboot the brain, nor if I showed you how to reboot a brain, if you do not do this first, rebooting the brain will put her into a deeper state of subconciousness.

Ferro: So I tell her these things, then how do I reboot her brain?

Fernando: Francesca- don't panic on what I'm about to do. OK?

Francesca: What are you going to do?

Fernando: Reboot your brain. As far as you see, all you will see is stars for a moment, then white out and fade into reality. It might sting on where I am about to hit you though. So don't be scared.

Francesca: I'm not scared.

Fernando: Good. Now stay where you are, leaning against me while I show Ferro how to do it.

Francesca nods.

Fernando reaches behind Francesca's head, pulling her long red hair away from her ear and back of her neck. Then Fernando traces his finger behind her ear to the back of her head, stopping just before the support tendons at the base of the skull, where a slight indentation lies.

Fernando: Ferro- right here, is the Occipital Nerve Junction. There is one for each side of the head, but hitting this nerve junction at either side will reboot the brain.

Ferro: Hit it, how?

Fernando: Pluck it with your finger hard, or slap it, like so.

Fernando demonstrates by slapping the point of interest on Francesca. For a second, she jumps up as she yelps, looking at Fernando for more seconds than one would think necessary. But it was necessary, as described by Fernando- reality for Francesca was fading in.

Fernando: You OK?

Francesca: Yeah, I think.

Fernando: Good. Ferro, know this point, and hope that it was not removed in the type ones, at least it exists in the type twos. But most importantly, if you reboot the brain first, you will only set her deeper into a coma. At least now, she is conscious and capable of hearing what needs to be said. You understand that?

Ferro: Tell her everything and then reboot her brain.

Fernando: You need to tell her how important she is to you for this to work.

Ferro: But she is just a cyborg!

Ferro can feel the eyes of those in the room stare upon her, making her feel smaller than microbes and bacteria.

Fernando: And you are just an administrative managing supervisor, and a 'puttana' for a bunch of 'puttanieres' this place has. Now prove me wrong and show me that you actually do care about a little girl who is willing to give up her life for you.

They all continue to stare at her in silence. After a moment, Ferro leaves the room in very slow and deliberate steps. Rachel starts to leave, but it asked why by her god-father.

Fernando: Where are you going, Rachel?

Rachel: I'm going to make sure that Ferro does as you told her.

Fernando: I thought you did not liked Claes.

Rachel: I don't. But she is a friend, and I cant let her go off just like that.

Fernando: Juanita- go with her.

Juanita: OK, But what about, you two?

Fernando: Francesca can stay. Besides, her and I need to talk about her past and chase away the ghosts that still haunt her.

Juanita: Oh

Rachel grabs Juanita by the arm and pulls her out of the room. The door closes itself shut as they leave.

Fernando pushes Francesca off him and holds her at arms length.

Fernando: Look, Francesca. Don't ever worry about me. If I die on a mission, I want to you finish that mission, and when it is over, wear a little tight red dress to my funeral.

Francesca: Why would I do that?

Fernando: Because, Francesca- wearing a tight red dress to a funeral means that I was somebody very important to you. Important as a lover would be.

Francesca: What are you trying to say?

Fernando: You will continue on living when my life ends, but everything I had ever given you will continue as you live, thus I will continue to live- within you. That's all.

Francesca: What if I die before you do?

Fernando: Then you live on within me. Just like my wife does. Understand that?

Francesca: Its all confusing, but I think I can manage.

Fernando: Good.

Francesca: Anything else?

Fernando: Well, I wont be getting any rest, so I might as well get dressed.

Francesca: Uhm… Can I ask you for something?

Fernando: You can ask anything.

Francesca: Would you show me how important I would have to be to wear a little red dress at your funeral?

Fernando: I told you, like a lover.

Francesca: No, not say it, show it.


	58. Chapter 56

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 56: Claes 2.0

Ferro, Juanita and Juanita stand, looking in on Claes from the observation area through the 2-way mirror. She just lays there, staring at the ceiling. Dr. Bianchi joins in after a few minutes have past.

Dr. Bianchi: Have you make your decision?

Ferro: I have.

Dr. Bianchi: And what would that be?

Ferro: First, explain to me how the how the rewriting process works.

Dr. Bianchi: That would a long and extremely detailed list of steps, which would take some time to explain.

Ferro: I have time. Explain it to me… now.

Dr. Bianchi: Well, you see…

Ferro: Fernando… (she thinks- 'God, how can the both of you have the same first name?') How long as we known each other?

Dr. Bianchi: Since the start of Section 2.

Ferro: Right. Since up to just a few months ago, I was Logistics and Intell Supervisor. Only recently I was made into Co-Supervisor of the Fratello Operatives, right?

Dr. Bianchi: And you were given Claes as your cyborg, I understand that.

Ferro: So, I am to have all total and complete information on any and all cyborgs, their condition, status and psychological platform. In short, no information is to be held classified, and all information is on a need to know basis. Jean is given every thing he asks for, and you provide him with everything and more. Now, I'm asking for certain required information, I expect to receive it.

Dr. Bianchi: Then, I will need to see you in private.

Ferro looks at Rachel and Juanita, then pulls a chair from the nearby table. She sits on it, and gestures to the other two to sit. Then she takes the chair next to her by her foot and slides it to Dr. Bianchi.

Ferro: Sit, and disclose.

Dr. Bianchi: I must protest, this is classified information that is about to be disseminated.

Ferro looks at Rachel and Juanita.

Ferro: What is said in this room, stays in this room. Do I make myself clear?

Both Rachel and Juanita nod at her.

Ferro: Good that we have an understanding. Now, Dr. Bianchi, start disclosing.

Dr. Bianchi: I will not disclose agency secrets with them in here.

Ferro: Rachel is a cyborg- she will obey closed secrecy orders. Juanita is my American counterpart, and she will be with us for the next two years, and we are ordered to share secrets during her stay here with us. She has kept to her end of the bargain, we should with ours. Now, final time- start disclosing.

Dr. Bianchi: And if I refuse?

Ferro: I will proceed with disciplinary proceedings against you.

Dr. Bianchi: You would not dare.

Ferro: Try me. We can start with you withholding information to me which was needed for Claes' recovery, then we can work on discooperation, inability to perform duties, cover up, I might even be able to thrown in incompetence if you continue to refuse.

Dr. Bianchi gives her s long hard stare, Ferro returns a harder one back at him. Several seconds has past, but they were very long hard seconds.

Ferro: I get up and wolk out of this room, I will go to my office and drop these charges on on Chief Lorenzo's desk within the 1/2 hour.

Dr. Bianchi takes the seat that she had slid towards him.

Dr. Bianchi: I will be submitting charges after this.

Ferro: Do what you want, as long as I get my information about Claes and how the conditioning program within her works.

Dr. Bianchi (very quickly as if to get the jump on Ferro): Rachel- Medical Access Code- Bianchi-737113, arrest and detain SWA Section 2 Agent Ferro by any means necessary- Now!

Rachel stares blankly for a second, before drawing out her personal weapon that she was carrying. But instead of Ferro she aims it too, she aims at Dr. Bianchi. He stares at her in disbelief.

Dr. Bianchi: Rachel! THIS IS Medical Access Code: Bianchi-737113! Identify, arrest and detain SWA Section 2 Agent Ferro by any means necessary- Now!

Rachel just tilts her head a bit to the right, then smiles.

Dr. Bianchi: RACHEL!

Rachel: Should I shoot him, auntie Juanita?!!

Juanita: That wont be necessary- for now. But if he tries to escape, you can shoot him.

Dr. Bianchi: RACHEL!!! WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO AGENCY ORDERS?!!

Ferro: Fernando broke her out of her programming a long time ago, or did you not know that? It seems that he was right after all- you morons try to instill what you what these girls to do for your pleasure and not for research. God damn it- why was I so blind to this for so many year? Don't answer that!

Dr. Bianchi: BUT!!!

Ferro: But what?

Dr. Bianchi: But without her conditioning, how can she be trusted on the field?!!

Ferro: You forget- Rachel and Fernando bonded a long time ago, probably longer than before Section 2 became operational. And in that, their bonding is absolute- stronger than any programming you can ever put into her- that was how he was able to break your programmed control over her. So as for loyalty- she will be, and has been, totally, to him. She will follow any order he gives her, even if mean its to her death. And as far as I seen, she has never failed on the field since he broke her program. Now… listen to me and listen to me good. Fernando's breaking of Rachel's programming is the key to restoring Claes. There will be no rewriting of her conditioning code. It will be eliminated, do I make myself clear?

Dr. Bianchi: If you eliminate her conditioning, she will be unstable!

Ferro: Rachel… shoot him.

Rachel: Auntie Juanita?

Juanita: Just a little… You know- turn his male member into a female one.

Rachel (aiming through the table): Hmmm…. Right about there should do it.

Dr. Bianchi: NO!!! WAIT!  
Ferro: Care to disclosed?

Dr. Bianchi: Why is Rachel following her orders?!!

Juanita (leaning towards him over the table): Listen bucko- I have known this girl as long as I have known Fernando- and that goes back all the way to high school between me and him. So apparently, there are some things that your conditioning cannot touch. Rachel may not listen to agency orders anymore, but she will listen too and consider my orders. Now- tell me Dr. Bianchi, how is it that you can do all this crap to these girls and think you can get away with it? Tell me, does it make you a man that you can take a young girl, drug her up and make her an absolute slave to his will and wishes? Maybe I should allow Rachel to shoot off your balls, turning you into a eunich or a transgendered female, and then put you through the same procedure you put them through and see how you would like it.

Ferro: Start disclosing, Dr. Bianchi.

Dr. Bianchi: OK, I WILL- JUST CALL HER OFF!

Ferro: Juanita?

Juanita: Rachel… put the gun away.

Rachel: Awww….

Juanita: Just Do What I tell You- moppet!

Rachel: What if he tries to run away?

Juanita: Then you can shoot him in the ass if he runs out the door.

Rachel starts to put away her gun.

Dr. Bianchi sits there sweating, and breathing heavy.

Ferro: I'm waiting.

Dr. Bianchi: It involves putting the subject into a receptive state of mind. This can be achieved by many means, all depending on the individual. This is why we use several techniques for each girl at once.

Ferro: What techniques are involved?

Dr. Bianchi: Hypnotism, Positive/Negative Feedback Reinforcement, Sleep Teaching, Brain Chemical Modification, Drug Infusion, Electro-Shock Therapy, the list goes on and on, all to induce the subject into a receptive state of mind where programs and instructions go in for their mental and emotional responses. This builds up their programming. It is during this process where some girls lose their memories.

Ferro: Receptive state? Explain to me how is the programming put into them, what state is Claes is in and how was she brought back the last time this had happened.

Dr. Bianchi: Programming is conducted through audio and visual references and commands. Claes is in a Catatonic state where she seems to be in a receptive state but may not be accepting any input. In her case, Drug Infusion was used in the last attempt to bring her back.

Ferro: OK. I know you are deliberately leaving out details, so we will talk about your actions later on. Right now, I want to be with Claes, alone, without the cameras monitoring or recording what is about to happen inside, nor any staff looking on. I will get your complete cooperation on this…

Dr. Bianchi: I can not delegate orders to Dr. Belgonchi or his staff.

Ferro: That is not my problem. (she starts to get up out of the chair) We will be in Claes' room.

Ferro starts to walk out of the room with Rachel and Juanita behind her. Walking from one room to the next only takes a second. They gather about Claes' bed, Juanita and Rachel take the nearby seats as Ferro drops the bed rails on her bed. Ferro momentarily looks at the life monitors she was connected too, only seeing minimal life signs being recorded.

Dr. Belgonchi storms into the room with Dr. Bianchi right behind.

Dr. Belgonchi: What is this I hear about shutting down all monitoring devices and leaving the monitoring station?

Ferro: It is my order for you to do so.

Dr. Belgonchi: On what grounds?

Ferro: After reviewing some of the techniques being used, and the condition Claes is in, any attempt to bring her back will destroy her. Thus I am about to try a different technique to bring her back that will bring her back in a restored state of mind without needing to put her through the dangers of reprogramming and reconditioning.

Dr. Belgonchi: And how are you going to do that?

Ferro: I intend to free her from her programming.

Dr. Belgonchi: You do that, she will become unstable.

Ferro: That is the chance I will take.

Dr. Belgonchi (looking at Rachel): Then, I have no other choice. Rachel- Medical Command Override, Belgonchi-438917. Arrest Agent Ferro.

Rachel slowly gets up out of her chair and walks over to between Ferro and Dr. Belgonchi.

Rachel: Arrest Ferro?

Dr. Belgonchi: Yes. And take her to the Detention Block until further notice.

Rachel: OK…

Rachel looks up at him, then turns to face Ferro. She then quickly pivots on her toes and sends her fist into Dr. Belgonchi's groin. He grabs onto his crotch and crumples to the floor before Rachel could get back to her seat. Ferro looks at Dr. Bianchi.

Ferro: Will there will be anymore interruptions?

Dr. Bianchi shakes his head. Ferro then gestures to him to take away Dr. Belgonchi from the room. Juanita steps into the monitoring station and starts to shutdown down the machines; if they could not be shut down by command, they were promptly unplugged from their power source. Rachel picks up a nearby broom and begins to spear the visible TV cameras with it, and even a couple of hidden ones that Fernando taught her how to spot. Rachel then shoves the broom handle and wedges is against the hook of the door handle. They then regroup in the room. Rachel locks the door and dims the lights to a bare minimum. They take to their seats. Ferro takes the controls of Claes' bed and sets it up in a seated position for Claes to sit up in, then sits by Claes on the bed, taking her hand.

Ferro: Claes, I don't know if you can hear me in there but I hope you can. This will be a handler intell and conditioning statement. It is about time you learn the truth about your past handler. So, Claes, listen carefully.

What response there was from Claes was nearly imperceptible. Ferro continues.

Ferro: Now, I want you to access certain areas in your mind and in your memories that you may have trouble getting too. Just do it, and do not react to what is in there, just understand that it is in there. In there may be memories of your old handler. I want you to compare with what you know and what I know. Understand, this is from what I found out about him accessing records with the computer system. He was a captain in the military police, who was forced to retire because he was injured in the leg from a weapon accident. He was Jean's commanding officer when he was with the military police. Needless to say, Claes, when Jean found out about Rabello's forced retirement, he brought him to us in section 2, where he because your handler and trainer.

An extra heart beat registers on the cardio-monitor, although Ferro and the others do not recognize it from a regular heart beat. Ferro sighs, then takes a deep breath.

Ferro: According from what I know, he was training you to be a lone operative, because of his leg, would was able to travel, or escape if a mission went wrong. In having you as a lone operative, he could monitor your mission process from a safe distance and then recover you when it is done. As far as the records show, you were on 3 missions, all of them successful. Now Claes, I wish I knew if you could hear me. After the 3 mission, Rabello wanted a break, especially after your incident with Henrietta at the shooting range. You were reconditioned after that, because no cyborg should shot another cyborg or handler, not even in self defense. But understand, that conditioning is wrong. There will be a time when you may need to shoot at a handler or another agency cyborg, and you would not be able to do it due to that command program in your head. This is a handler conditioning rewrite- when you are faced with a hostile handler and/or cyborg, take action that will defend yourself and those you are protecting.

Ferro pauses and takes a couple of breathes before continuing. The cardio-monitor registers a slightly faster heart rate, but 3 extra beats per minutes is hard to discern.

Ferro: Going back to your handler, he died in Rome from a hit and run accident. It was not your fault that he died or that he was killed. There was nothing you could have done to have saved him. It was never your fault that he died. But you went into this same state you are in now when you were told of the news. You had to be rewritten to function is an independent running cyborg who primary purpose is to test implants. The implants you have in you now are the same implants many of the type 2 cyborgs have, even though you started off as a type 1 cyborg. That makes you weaker than the others, but requires less conditioning medication and still strong enough to kill. We need you, Claes. Not as a gunslinger cyborg girl, but as an independent operative that Rabello trained you to be. I need you to be my cyborg girl who can do those things she can for me- from doing missions to running office errands. And your friends need you, as the Claes they know, respect and love. We all can not have a brain dead Claes, and we want you to wake up on your own. Fernando shown me a few things that might help, but we don't know if it will. So I am going to try to reboot your brain as per his instructions. If it fails, I want you to know that some of us out here do care about you and will be visiting you as often as possible.

Ferro puts down Claes' hand on to Claes' lap. She then leans over to Claes, embracing her, then leans back to pull her off the bed. Except for a bra and panties, Claes was naked under the medical ward blanket, with wires connected to her skin at various locations. For a moment she holds on to Claes before moving her hand to Claes' neck and moving to hair out of the way to expose the spot where the Occipital Nerve Junction was at: the base of the skull, where a slight indentation lies. She reposition Claes to be limp against her so she could support her head with one hand and hit the nerve junction with the other.

She traces where the indentation was at, memorizing its location, and taking a couple of practice swings towards it without hitting it, making sure that she was on target. After the fifth practice swing, she launches a hard slap to the nerve junction. Claes tenses up for a moment, as her life monitors momentarily spike. She goes limp, again.

After a moment, Ferro pulls her away from her body, supporting her by the shoulders.

Ferro: Claes, you awake? I need you to wake up. I need you to be alive and active again. I need you, Claes- and not some rag doll of a cyborg!

Claes just stares at her as she was once staring at the ceiling before. Ferro thinks out loud to herself, "According to Fernando, this should have worked." Rachel answers her back.

Rachel: You sure you have the right spot?

Ferro: I think I did.

Rachel: Maybe it was moved.

Ferro: But wait. She gave the same response that Francesca did.

There was some fumbling with the door handle. The three of them turn to look at the door momentarily then at each other. Ferro turns to Claes.

Ferro: Rachel take of anyone who walks in through the door.

Rachel turn to Juanita, who nods at her. She then tip toes over to the door. Ferro leans Claes against her again, and starts to feel for the indentation at the base of the skull. Finding it again, she raises her hand again to strike it. But Claes puts her hands on Ferro's chest and pushes off. Ferro looks at her, as Claes stares at her back.

Ferro: Claes?

Claes just gives a slight nod.

Ferro: You are aware of what's going on?

Claes gives a slight nod again.

Ferro: You understood of everything I told you?

Claes gives another nod.

Ferro: And the orders I gave you?

Claes gives another nod again.

Ferro: You remember your old handler?

Claes nods as she wipes a tear from her eye.

Ferro: You still want to be my cyborg, go out on trips and missions, and do work in my office?

Claes nods slowly.

Ferro: Can you talk?

Claes nods slowly again.

Ferro: But you don't want too?

Claes nods slowly once again.

Ferro: I understand. Look, I need to disconnect you from these machines…

Claes starts to grab at the wires one by one and pulls them off her body herself. Juanita searches the nightstand next to the table, finding Claes clothing and glasses neatly folded away in one of the draws. She puts them on Ferro's lap. Claes takes them and put them on, the glasses goes on last.

Ferro steps off the bed and takes a couple of steps away. Juanita gets up to the door, drawing her gun as the jingling of the door handle changes to hard loud pounding. Rachel had already had her weapon drawn and aimed at the door. Claes hops off the bed, walking over to Juanita and taking her gun from her. She then walks over Rachel and put her hand Rachel's gun and pushes it down and out of aim with the door. Seeing the wedged broom handle against the door knob, Claes kicks it out of the way. Then she grabs the door handle and draw the gun at the same time. The door opens with Dr. Bianchi, Dr. Gilliani and several guards with their guns drawn. Rachel immediately draws her gun at Dr. Bianchi.

Dr. Gilliani: Impossible, how can she be awake?

Ferro: How about telling the guards to stand down before we have a little accident, and a lot more than just feelings are going to get hurt.

Dr. Bianchi: You're beginning to sound like Fernando.

Ferro: Call off the guards first.

The sound of rounds being advanced into their firing chambers can be heard, then the guards slowly turn to look behind them. There was Fernando with Francesca, with their guns drawn at the guards. He was dressed in his business attire, and she was dressed as before, with one of his suit jackets on.

Fernando: You heard the lady- put away your toys and leave the area before your feelings get hurt.

Francesca just nods.

The guards remain in their place, looking at them and each other.

Fernando: You want to play hero? Look at you are dealing with! 3 Cyborgs you are faster them you and me- who can put 4 rounds into each of you before you all hit the floor! Now walk away and pretend this never happened, and let us adults deal with the situation as adults!

Again, the guards look at Fernando and then themselves. One even had the nerve to count 6 guards to 4 potential armed threats. Fernando moves his aim to the one who counted.

Fernando: You, Yeah you- Your new name for now on is Charlie… Now listen, Charlie- this is an American Arms Model 1984. It's a 1911-.45ACP Variant. So it's a .45, big deal, you are thinking- right? Well, it has an expanded handle and magazine to hold 16 rounds and one more in the chamber, and it is fully loaded. That's more then enough to put 3 into each of you. And my cyborg there, she only takes head shots, making your bullet proof vests useless. Now, last chance, leave in peace and collect your paychecks on Friday or die where you stand. This is between us and the medical staff, it need not involve you. Do I make myself clear?!!

A couple of the guards slowly put away their arms, walk away. The rest look at each other and one of them follow the lead of the others. It takes a while for the remaining 3 to follow the others, leaving Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Gilliani behind and alone. Fernando looks at Rachel and gives her a nod as he puts away his gun. She follows his actions. Francesca puts her gun away immediately after as Fernando walks up to the two doctors and signals them to enter the room. They walk in, with Dr. Gilliani making a comment as he enters the room.

Dr. Gilliani: Wait until Chief Lorenzo hears about this.

Fernando: Tell him everything you want. At the same time, you are going to have to explain about the Chrysalis Foundation and how you have been conducting research for them under the guise of working here. You are also going to have to explain to him why some of your technologies ended up in the hands of International terrorists who are building their own cyborgs for their activities. And you are also going to have to explain why you have been slowly poisoning the girls to death with this crap conditioning medication- which is the reason why Francesca was able to live so long without it. I had my friends in the American had it chemically analyzed for me. I was shocked to find out that you had Mercury and Lead in it… Oh, don't tell me that it is part of the manufacturing process, because you do not need Mercury or Lead with Lab created Heroine, which 20% of this crap is made from. .05% is Lysergic Acid, so it keeps them receptive at all times to command and forces them to their handlers as an anchor to reality. The rest happens to be various time released tranquillizers- again, No Lead or Mercury needed there either. Funny. A nano gram of Lead and Mercury per dose may not seem like much, but after years of exposure, death occurs. Now- what the fuck were you going to say?!!

Dr. Bianchi: You told me the death was eventual because of the medication!

Fernando: Oh shut the fuck up, Dr. Bianchi. The stress inflections in your voice tells me that you knew of this yourself for a very long time.

Dr. Gilliani: You know you are not going to make it here alive.

Fernando opens his jacket, revealing a hidden microphone.

Fernando: Chief- You heard that?

Chief Lorenzo (from a pocket inside his jacket): Yes I did. Gilliani, I want you in my office immediately. Same with you Bianchi. Guards will be arriving to pick you up.

Fernando: We'll wait here until they arrive. Ferro, I need to talk to you. (Then he looks at the girls) Make sure these clowns do not walk away or do something stupid.

Rachel nods, then so does Claes They draw their guns and aim it at them. Fernando walks a few steps towards the doorway and then into the hall. Ferro follows.

Ferro (out in the hall): Yes?

Fernando: I have a friend coming on the morning along with a few guests. I want an emergency handler meeting for early in the afternoon, with them present. Can you do that?

Ferro: I can, but…

Chief Lorenzo (from Fernando's pocket): Its already been cleared with me.

Ferro: Can I ask, what this meeting is about?

Fernando: It's Leon with a medical team from New York. We have a fast acting treatment for Lead and Mercury poisoning because of what happened at 911- ten years later, New York City is still polluted with Lead and Mercury from the building's implosion, and the citizens there are secretly given this treatment to keep them well. Even Rachel and I have been through it several times. They are going to give the girls this treatment, but it needs to be explained to the handlers of what happened. They need to know, and to stop using the conditioning drug until the Italian Government can make a contract with a USA Firm to produce a better one that is not poisoned.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: I understand the girls need their medication, but lets not given them poison anymore.

Ferro: What about Rachel?

Fernando: I will continue to give her the conditioning medication at the lowest level, but I also give her a dose of Anti-Lead and Mercury medication every month. In fact, right before her period. Consider yourself lucky for being female- for that flushes out the system, especially when a drug is used to use that mechanism to expel poisons. Otherwise, the kidneys would be doing all the work.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: I also give it to Francesca. By the way, how is Claes doing?

Ferro: She seems to be OK, but she does not want to talk for some reason.

Fernando: She's been through a lot. Give her time to accept it all.

A different set of guards arrive at the medical ward, and Fernando points to the door. In a couple of seconds, Dr. Gilliani and Dr. Bianchi was out in handcuffs. They were lead out of the floor and to Chief Lorenzo's Office.

Ferro: You think she will return to normal?

Fernando: If you consider being a gunslinger normal, she will. I'm not Claes, but she is a strong girl. She can handle the changes. You have to be there for her. Do that, and I can guarantee that she will be there for you.

Juanita steps out into the hall with the girls behind her.

Juanita: Are we done here?

Fernando looks at Ferro for a moment.

Fernando: I think so… Oh, wait.

Fernando reaches into his pocket and gives Rachel, Claes, Ferro and Juanita an electronic swipe card. Ferro gets 2 of them.

Ferro: What is this for?

Fernando: While you were here dealing with Claes, I was installing an electronic lock into the door with Francesca. Give one of them to Jean.

Juanita: So, uhm, you and Francesca were not… uhm…

Fernando: You think I was having sex with her because I was alone with her? You must be crazy to think that way.

Francesca: I asked him to show me how much he loves me, and he sat up on the bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then he said we got work to do, and we installed the lock.

Juanita: So why are wearing his suit jacket?

Fernando: You know all my suit jackets are bullet proof. I knew that there would be a chance of a confrontation, and the type two cyborgs do not have the internal bullet proof lining that the type one has. So I gave her one for protection.

Juanita: Oh…

Fernando: Juanita… What do I always tell you- 'Think of the BIG Picture, look at the all possibilities and be prepared for as many of them as possible.'

Juanita: I know, but its hard to think in those terms at times.

Fernando: Woman- you are on a 2 year mission! You Must Think in Those Terms At All Times!

Juanita: I know, I know!

He sternly stares at her for a moment.

Fernando (While staring at Juanita): Claes- there is a certain kitty cat that needs to be taken cared of in my room.

Claes nods at him, before she starts to walk away. 1/2 way down the hall, she begins to quicken her pace. Then Rachel follows after her.

Ferro: So, you kissed Francesca on the forehead?

Fernando: She wanted to know how much I love her, so I showed her. She's happy with that answer. Why, you want me to have sex with her and then marry her if she gets pregnant?

Ferro: Then answer me this question: All of us have thrown our best shot at you and you did not accept them. Why?

Fernando: I'm not interested in sex for sex, for one. Juanita there should know better but she tried with me anyway. If I wanted sex, I can get it if I need it. But I'm not going to die from the lack of it.

Juanita: You know, if you don't use it, you'll lose it.

Francesca: There is no problem there…

Both Ferro and Juanita look at her with their jaws dropped.

Francesca: What?

Juanita: How would you know that?!!

Francesca: Well… he did get out of the bed in just his underwear, and from the impression against the banana hammock surprised me for its size.

Ferro: Impressed you?

Francesca (blushing): From what I can see, its bigger than most of those men in those DVDs Petrushka gave me to look at.

Juanita: No comment.

Ferro: I'm definitely going to have a talk about this with Alessandro.

Fernando: Thank you for enlightening them, Francesca. Besides- You should know better- Juanita. After all, you been in my drawers before. Nothing has changed.

Ferro: Ahem!…

Fernando: I'm speaking about years ago.

Ferro: How many years ago.

Fernando: When my wife was killed. She was there for me when I needed somebody to be there.

Ferro: I see. No wonder why you two work so well.

Fernando: I work alone. They just follow and get in the way at times.

Juanita: I love you too, Fernando. Just don't you forget that.

Fernando: How can I, with you constantly reminding.

Ferro: So, Francesca, if I can be so blunt in asking. Are you still a virgin?

Francesca: I still am. (she then lets out a sigh)

Ferro: Does it bother you?

Francesca: It bothers me that I cant love somebody I love to my fullest potential.

Ferro: Fernando, why wont you give the lady what she wants?

Fernando: I am not going to love anyone in that sense until…

Juanita: Until he kills his wife's murder.

Ferro: That's all it would take?

Fernando: I'm just too obsessed for revenge. OK? You now know my darkest secret.

Ferro: Hmm…

Fernando: What?

Ferro: I need to think about something.

Ferro starts to walk away from the group. Fernando looks at the other two.

Fernando: I'm hungry. Lets go eat.

Juanita: That's all you can think about- food?!!

Fernando: Yes it is. Got a problem with that?

Juanita: Yes I do.

Fernando: Lets deal with it at the cafeteria. Later tonight we can go get Leon and American Medical Team from the airport.

Juanita: You still hang out with that nut?

Fernando: That nut taught me everything I know. Besides, he's my next door neighbor…

The three of them walk away from medical ward and towards cafeteria.

In Fernando's room, Claes was sitting on his bed with Meeshie on her lap. Meeshie was already sleeping and purring at the same time. Rachel was laying on the bed, 1/2 asleep herself. Claes turns to see that Rachel began snoring as she pet the cat.

Claes: Meeshie, consider yourself lucky. You got people that love you and care for you. All you have to do is look up at them and occasionally meow. And Rachel here has Fernando to take care of her as well…

After a brief second of silence, Claes continues.

Claes: Yeah. I got people who care about me too.


	59. Chapter 57

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 57: Solution's Resolution- Part 1.

Shortly after Fernando's late lunch, he and Francesca go into his room where Claes was sitting on the bed with Meeshie sleeping on her lap, and Rachel sleeping behind her. He takes off his jacket and puts it on one of the chairs behind the table. For a moment he steps into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. The clock on the nightstand by the bed said 4:15pm.

Fernando walks up to Claes, and puts his hand between her lap and the cat, slowly lifting Meeshie up without disturbing her position. He then paces her on her spot on the bed. Claes looks at him, wondering why he would interrupt her quality time with the cat. He tells her why without needing to be asked.

Fernando: I need to pickup a few friends at the airport tonight. If you and Ferro are coming, I need you to go wash up. Wash up anyway, you smell like that medical lab. I'll go wake up Rachel while you do that.

Claes nods before getting up off the bed and walks out the door.

Francesca: Want me to wash up too?

Fernando: You don't have too unless you want too. But if you do, bring your stuff and a change clothes here and use my bathroom so you don't have to use the public one.

Francesca: OK.

Fernando walks over to his desk, where he turns on his computer. Francesca takes the seat by the table closest to his desk, turning it towards his direction. Nothing new comes up on the system searches or news channels that his programmed bot scour information for. Ferro walks into the room since the door was already open.

Ferro: I'm glad that I found you.

Fernando (interrupting her): Why, what's up?

Ferro: I had a long talk with Juanita.

Fernando (interrupting her): About?…

Ferro: This need for revenge of your, she does not agree with it.

Fernando: I already know that.

Ferro: She's afraid of you damning your soul.

Fernando: Again, I already know that.

Ferro: But I also found out that you are part of the Roman Catholic Church's Knights Protectorates- through your genetic connection to the Spanish Royal Family.

Fernando just gives her a long hard and mean stare.

Ferro: That would explain your special abilities, since the Spanish Royal Family experimented with breeding the strongest and fastest Knights in the land… some 6 to 800 years ago. And they succeeded

Fernando: So?

Ferro: I'm trying to do you a favor, Fernando.

Fernando: You can not do anything for me.

Ferro drops a large manila envelope on his desk. Fernando opens it. Inside was sheet of parchment paper with gold inlay, with text written in Latin. There was a photograph of Randal along with the parchment paper. Fernando understood what the parchment document said. It was signed by the several high ranking church officials and finally by the pope himself.

Fernando: How dare you involve the church in this personal little war…

Ferro: In killing your wife and unborn child, he had killed the family members of church protectorate. As it says right there (pointing to the document), "When life loses it value, and it taken for naught, then the pact calls to be avenged."

Fernando: I'm not going to accept this.

Ferro: Why not?

Fernando: You involved the church for one.

Ferro: The Roman Catholic Church in America is wimpy. You would never had gotten this kind of help from them even if they were made aware of the situation. But here in Europe, people do take the church seriously. It is not splintered up into a couple of thousand sub divided churches like in America. They do have a say, and they can order the American Church to accept this command.

Fernando: You are also not a representative of the church either. As far as I can tell, all this can be falsified, a counterfeit.

Ferro: You have a meeting with the Pope and his dignitaries at the Vatican tomorrow afternoon to state your case to them.

Fernando: It all can be faked.

Ferro: You think that all this is not possible?

Fernando: Like every knight before me, I have my own of private channels to go through, and only they can give me these orders. You are not part of that chain of command.

Ferro (sighs): Alright. I'm not. But now that the church has been made aware of your situation, they have excommunicated Randal from the holy membership order of the church.

Fernando: Randal is not Roman Catholic, he is Baptist.

Ferro: I am aware of that. Letters have been sent out to the Baptist churches informing them of the decision and the reasons why. In short Fernando, without any church or religion backing him up, there is only one way for him to go in the afterlife.

Fernando: He is already there for committing an unforgivable sin of murder. He just needs to be sent there. Now if you do not mind, stay out of my personal business, and no longer involve yourself in these matters.

Ferro: But…

Fernando (on the verge of yelling): But- What, Ferro!

Ferro: I was trying to help you in your cause. Now that Randal is a target for doing crimes against the church and its members, you can enact your revenge without you or Juanita needing to worry about you going to hell. Its has been sanctioned that he is to be eliminated, and you are that means of that elimination.

Fernando: I did not need help in any of this. Now, leave me alone…

Rachel (1/2 asleep from the bed): Daddy?

Everyone turns to see her, though she was still holding onto his scent laden pillow close to her face as if it were him. After a second, Fernando responds.

Fernando (in a much calmer tone): Yes, little one?

Rachel: Everything alright?

Fernando: Everything is alright, Rachel.

Rachel: Why is everyone yelling?

Fernando: We're just having a heated discussion, that is all, girl. No need to worry about it.

Rachel: OK…

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Yes daddy?

Fernando: You can sleep for another hour. Then I need you to get ready. We're going to the airport to pick up somebody.

Rachel: OK…

Fernando turns to Ferro, closing up the manila envelope with the documents inside and shoving them into a vertical shelf on the desk.

Fernando: My word is final, Ferro. End of discussion. Period.

Ferro: I just thought it would help.

Fernando: Go tell Juanita about it.

Ferro: I already did, and she was very displeased about it.

Fernando: Good. Now leave me alone.

Ferro takes a couple of steps to the doorway and stops. She then turns to Fernando one more time.

Ferro: Need help with in picking up your friend from the airport?

Fernando: That I do. Though the American Embassy will provide for lodgings and transportation, I would prefer it if they were here on the compound. They can have the rooms on the top floor for now since there is nobody up there, and we can meet in the large music room for the meeting in the morning.

Ferro: Do you know what time they would be arriving at the airport?

Fernando: Flight Air Italia 3117. It should arrive at 9pm.

Ferro: Alright. I'll get Airport Security to give them a speedy check out when we go pick them up.

3 hours later and 1800 miles away, a couple of men arrive to the Ossining State Penitentiary, for an impromptu meeting with the Warden Gates. Though it is only about a quarter after 7AM, the warden was already ready for the day's work, although the meeting came to him as much of a surprise. They wait in the secretary's room to be called in. At 7:30 they were called in.

Warden Gates (as the two men sat down in front of his desk): How can I be a service to you both today?

First mane: (pointing to his partner) This is Agent Nelson, I am Agent Smith. (Agent Nelson puts a manila envelop on the warden's desk) We are here to pick up Former Agent Randal and bring him back to base for further indoctrination. Those are his release papers.

Warden Gates (sitting back in his chair): You want me to release a convicted murderer?

Agent Smith: Admission of a crime is not a conviction.

Warden Gates: He has been tried, admitted guilt and has been sentenced to do time in my facility. He will not be released until such time has been commuted.

Agent Smith (pointing to the phone): Answer that.

Warden Gates: Its not ringing.

The phone begins to ring. The warden picks it up.

Warden Gates: This is Warden Gates, who am I speaking too?

Voice on the phone: Listen carefully as this is a 3 way call, second party, are you there?

Another voice on the phone: I am still here.

First voice on the phone: Good. Warden Gates, this is your President talking to you.

Second Voice: And this is your state governor.

US President: I have just signed right in front of me clemency papers for a prisoner in your facility by the name of Randal C. Please kindly release him to the support staff that was sent to retrieve him.

NY State Governor: I too have signed such papers on my desk. It is very important that he is to be released immediately.

Warden Gates: Why is this convicted felon so important to be released?

US President: That is a vested interested on an urgent matter of national security, sir. I would be grateful if you immediately complied.

NY State Governor: Failure to do so immediately would be grounds for termination.

Warden Gates: I see.

US President: And please see to it that he is given a fresh set of clothing.

The fax machine in his office starts. It is the release documents from the white house. After they are printed, the fax machine goes off again, this time with papers from the NY State Governor's Office. Warden Gates looks at the papers as they roll off the fax machine.

Warden Gates: I will see about releasing the prisoner to the custody of these two agents.

US President: Thank you, sir. You will be commended for a job well done.

NY State Governor: Thank you for a job well done.

Two sets of loud clicks immediately restores the phone's dial tone. The warden gets on the intercom and orders his guards to find and bring Prisoner Randal C. to his office. The next 1/2 hour is spent bringing him to the office. Six guards escort him in his prison uniform to the warden's office where he stood in front of the desk.

Warden Gates: Uncuff this man, and see that he gets a fresh set of clothes and an expensive suit.

One of the guard: Sir?

Warden Gates: He has been released to the custody of these two federal agents for him he works for. Now get him released from those cuffs and those items that he needs along with his personal property.

Agent Smith: We will retrieve his personal items later. It is best that we get him to our office immediately.

Warden Gates: Don't just stand them like a bunch of scared ninnies- get this freed man a fresh set of civvies!

A couple of guards step out of the room and can be heard running from the office. One of those remaining undoes the cuffs and chains Randal was shackled in.

Randal (rubbing his wrists): To what pleasure or favor do I owe my new found freedom.

Agent Smith: Your last unfinished case. We will deal with the details later.

Randal: I see.

Agent Smith: Right now Silence is your best partner. Remain with her at all time.

Randal just nods.

The guard return with some clothing, shoes and a suit along with a plastic bag of Randal's stored personal things. Randal quickly gets out of his prison gear and into the civilian clothing as quickly as possible. Agent Smith gather's Randal's personal affects in the plastic bag and hands it to Agent Nelson. Agent Smith eyes over Randal when he is done.

Agent Smith: Attention Solider!

Randal: Eh? I'm a civilian now.

Agent Smith pulls out a folded paper from his pocket, opens it and recites it.

Agent Smith: I- Major General and OSI Sub Commander Agent Smith am do hereby restoring you, Randal J. C. to your former rank and position of Lieutenant Major and OSI Special Ops Agent effective immediately. You are to be taken to the CIA headquarters were you will be briefed on your up and coming mission. Is this clear to you?

Randal: And if I refuse?

Agent Smith: You can rot in your prison cell here for the next 20 something years.

Randal: Then I accept.

Agent Smith: Good. Lets roll.

The three of them leave the prison compound to an awaiting limousine and motorcade.

Randal: All this for me?

Agent Smith: Yes it is. Now do something stupid, you wont make a past a 1/4 mile before you get killed.

Randal: My intention is not to escape. Why should I, when I can get my hands on the idiot who put me in there.

The all get into the limousine that was waiting for them before being driven away.

Randal: What took you so long to get me out?

Agent Smith: Certain obstacles would not stay dead. That is where you come in.

Randal: With pleasure.

Agent Smith: Briefing begins now (putting a thick folder on his lap. Randal opens it, looking at the newspaper clippings, pictures and reports contained within.): Agent Fernando G. was sent to Italy this summer on an intell sharing mission with their Social Work Agency, which is a hidden agency for their version of the CIA. With his help, they have thwarted 2 nuclear terrorist acts and one major civil disruption with terrorist elements with in. He also has been in a number of smaller missions. It is quite obvious that he is no longer working for our side, and has been targeted for elimination.

Randal: Always selling out to the highest bidder I see. (holding a picture) And who is this woman and the two girls with him?

Agent Smith: We believe the woman is an Italian Operative who works with him, and the children are conditioned child assassins. You know how those Italians.

Randal: Yeah- I bet he probably doing them all at the same time too.

Agent Smith: Agents Katherine T and Juanita S. were sent to keep tabs on him, but have not been from since civil disruption a couple of weeks ago. Assumed them to be lost or switched over to the other side, especially Agent Juanita, since she once had an affair with Agent Fernando.

Randal: I know of their history, sir.

Agent Smith: You are to capture and eliminate Agent Fernando G. only. Everyone else around him are to be treated as hostiles and are to be eliminated as per your discretion.

Randal: When I begin?

Randal is handed a personal leather folder with various papers, money and credit cards.

Agent Smith: You leave tonight on Air Italia 9834. A bag will be waiting for you in Italy, containing clothes, more money, a government issued bottomless credit card and other identification cards, a camera and a firearm- Government Issue AA .45ACP. Giovanni Arms is aware of your presence there, so you can buy materials from them as needed. A room has been booked at the Roma Hilton under your name. You are to say that you are representative of Blackstone records, looking for areas in Rome for your star's next music video. There will be a couple of agents to assist you with intell, they will contact you, but you have to carry this mission entirely on your own. They are Agent LaGuardia and Agent Scapelli. You have 1 month to carry this mission to its full completion.

Randal: One month? I'll do it as soon as I find him.

Agent Smith: Give it time, learn your surroundings, and don't blow up 1/2 the place!

Randal: Oh gee, make one little mistake and you still don't forgive me for it.

Agent Smith: In short Randal, no media attention is to be brought on this mission. At most I'll accept "American Tourist killed in park mugging." Do I make myself clear?!!

Randal: Yes you do, sir.

Agent Smith: Good. Lets give you a taste of freedom before you leave for your mission tonight. (hands him a pill) Take this. It should reawaken your implants.

Randal: Hmph…

Agent Smith: What?

Randal: It's been a while since the implants have been shut down.

Agent Smith: We could not have you rampaging in prison until the guards kill you and an autopsy done and find out what's inside of you. Now, to deal with Fernando, you are going to need your super strength again.

Randal takes the pill and swallows it. For a second he trembles as the implants comes alive and online.

Agent Smith: You know the routine: 1 pill a week and 1 pill during combat. No more. You have a 60 day supply- more than enough for the mission

The limousine with the motorcade continues to roll down Interstate Highway 285 as it heads its way to New York City.

Back in Italy, still 3 hours later, Fernando meets up with Ferro and the girls at the parking lot.

Fernando: Ready to go?

Ferro: Olga will be driving the minivan. Priscilla will be riding shotgun.

Fernando: You sure that's big enough? I do not know how many are coming, and I'm having Leon in my car.

Ferro: Hmmm. We can fit. We did when Juanita and Katherine came in.

Fernando: If you insist. Dinner before or after picking them up?

Ferro: Unless you are hungry now, after.

Fernando: After.

Ferro: OK.

Fernando: If we leave now, we will still have about an hour of waiting for them to arrive.

Ferro: I don't mind waiting.

Fernando walks to the door of his car and presses a button on his keychain to unlock the doors. Ferro, Claes, Francesca and Rachel gathers by the doors

Fernando: You know, you are going to sit in the back seat when he arrives.

Ferro: We should be able to all fit in the back seat.

Fernando: It would be just as tight of s squeeze as before.

Ferro: I'm sure the others would not mind.

Fernando: Alright, everyone get in.

After a short discussion as to who sits where, everyone takes their places in the Porsche. Ferro and Fernando enters last and closes the door behind them. Soon they were on their way to the airport. With little traffic and not in a hurry to get there, they get to their destination in under 1/2 an hour. Fernando parks the car in front of the terminal, with the minivan parking behind him. Olga and Priscilla stay inside the minivan as Fernando, Ferro and the others walk to the terminal.

They gather about the Air Italia waiting area. Fernando walks over to the departure and arrival screen. It states that Flight Air Italia 3117 would be arriving on time within the hour. He walks back to the row of seats where the girls were at waiting. Ferro glances at her watch.

Ferro: So we have about an hour to wait?

Fernando (takes a seat): So says the information kiosk.

Rachel gets off her seat and jumps onto his lap and holds him.

Fernando: You OK, Rachel?

She just nods.

Although Fernando would like to have her off his lap to deal with the many things on his mind, he leans over to her and kisses her on the forehead. She leans into him as he leans back against the chair.

Ferro: You two, I swear.

Fernando: What?

Ferro: Too much display of affection

Fernando: Considering that most fathers would not be bothered by their daughters' wants of attention or affection, its no wonder the world is so screwed up as it is. And you mothers have to be more attentitive to your daughters as well; OK- Claes may not be your daughter, but she is willing to give up her life for saving yours, what are you willing to give in return?

Ferro: I will give her what little I have for her. Look- this handler / cyborg relationship maybe new to me, but I fail to understand why you take it to the extreme that you do.

Fernando: Its not an extreme, it is unconditionally given. Just like I expect the same with Francesca, though our relationship will differ because she is not related to me.

Ferro: And if she was?

Fernando: Was what?

Ferro: Related to you?

Fernando: Then the same rules applies.

Ferro: She's a bit too old to be your daughter.

Fernando: Then sister.

Ferro: What about wife?

Fernando: And what are you stating?

Ferro: Would you love her as a wife, like your first wife if she was married to you?

Fernando: If married to her, then I would do my best as her husband to love and respect her as best as I can. I can not and will not love her as I did my first wife, Cathy, because all relationships are different. And all I expect from her is to respect me back and respect that I did once have a past and that past hunts me during certain times of the year- especially around Christmas. But love her, I would as conditionally as she does me. Does that answer your question?

Ferro: I would like to put that to a test somehow.

Fernando: Really? How?

Ferro: Marry her.

Fernando: Not until I have dealt with my inner demons first.

Ferro: Life goes on whether you want it to or not. What if she gets killed on the next mission? Or even now?

Fernando: Can it Ferro. Everything in its time or place for me.

Ferro: So until you get your revenge, you will remain celibate?

Fernando: I will remain true to myself. Being celibate is for eunichs, priests and wanna-be born again virgins.

Ferro: What a loss.

Fernando: And what do you mean by that?

Ferro: Here you are, a potential to any woman's dreams and you want to be unattached to anyone. And yet, your closeness to your daughter makes some wonder if your relationship with her is incestuous.

Fernando: If you were a guy, I would have knocked your teeth out for that comment.

Ferro: So what are you saying?

Fernando: What are you trying to say?!!

Ferro: I'm not saying a thing. But in your case, actions speaks louder than words. And your actions are saying that you are either gay or you're screwing your little girl.

Fernando wants to react, but realizes that this is exactly what Ferro wants, thus he stops himself from doing anything. Instead, he holds Rachel a little tighter, who herself has gotten a little miffed about what was being said. He whispers into her ear not to react because that is what Ferro wanted to see. Rachel gives a slight nod. Ferro looks at them waiting for a reaction that does not come. Fernando gives her something different.

Fernando: I do not have to be sexually active to show my love to any woman out there. That includes you.

Ferro: You saying that you love me?

Fernando: Love thy neighbor as one would love thyself.

Ferro: It is quite obvious that some of our neighbors do not love us.

Fernando: You want to put that to a test?

Ferro: What kind of a test?

Fernando: That depends on what is being tested.

Ferro: Hmph… You're not getting away with that so easily. Now what is this test about?

Fernando: Take your pick- Love, Trust, Respect, Honor…

Ferro: Honor and respect is being tried here and now, so those can not be it.

Fernando: That leaves Love and Trust by your deduction. But when I said, take your pick, I was not limiting you to just one choice. After all, this could be a test of a combination of any of them and how they fit with each other in a relationship we share.

Ferro: Then with all 4, in the relationship that we have, there is a level of understanding that, like you like to say to Rachel, there are certain lines that can not be crossed.

Fernando: Now you understand.

Ferro: So you want to test how close we can go to those lines without crossing them?

Fernando: That is on you, which is why I asked you if "you want to put that to a test?"

Ferro: Hmmm… I would, but I already know what the results of such a test would be.

Fernando: First, what kind of test would it be, and second, how would you know the results before the test was given?

Ferro: The test would be me sleeping in your bed with you, and the results would be nothing would happen other than us sleeping because you are too wrapped up in your revenge lust to think "Hey- I got this lovely lady here who willingly crawled into my bed with me, how about I get into her panties?"

Fernando: Your test, right results, wrong reasons.

Ferro: Then explain to me what the right reasons are.

Fernando: My reasons not to hit on you if we were to sleep together is I respect you as a friend and boss too much to make such a move against you. Remember what I said- just because I'm tied up with wanting revenge, I am not some celibate idiot plotting the revenge threat to enact upon it. I do have some Life in me.

Ferro: So nothing would happen if I sleep with you because of that respect you have for me?

Fernando: For the most part, yes. But if you start to initiate some activity in order to see how far I could be pushed, then the answer becomes- something will happen and I hope we both have some form of birth control when it does.

Ferro: Why the difference?

Fernando: Remember what I said, "I respect you as a friend and boss too much to make such a move against you." But if you make the first move against me, then all bets are off. Mind you, there is a limit as to how far I will allow that I can be pushed that I can ignore, but past that- anything goes.

Ferro: So, if I just crawled into bed with you, only wearing my underwear, nothing will happen?

Fernando: I have seen many women in their underwear, and slept with most of them. Sleeping means nothing but I can trust you to share my bed with me. That in itself says a lot.

Ferro: Interesting way of saying that.

Fernando: Look- I will admit that when I sleep, I am in my weakest of states. You sharing my bed with me means that I trust you enough not to do me any harm while I am in that state, and to protect me while I am in that state. That says a lot to me than just sticking my penis into your vagina. If you think about it, sex is easy, because it's a conscious act. Sleeping involves a bit more trust and respect.

Ferro: It should be the other way around. Sex is more important than sleeping together when calling for trust and respect.

Fernando: That is how most women think. That is also where most women fail, because they end up pregnant or sick from some disease some man gave them because he so easily violated their misplaced trust and respect. And it happens all the time.

Francesca (jumping in before Ferro could): Do you trust me to sleep with you?

Fernando: Francesca- within the sound of my voice, I can trust the 4 of you, and perhaps 1 other more to sleep with me. But nothing more.

Rachel: Wait a minute- that includes Claes!

Fernando: I said to sleep. Who knows, we could end up in a mission where we get stuck up in the snowy peaks of the Alps and we need to huddle together to stay warm. One never knows what situations are going to happen until it is thrown at them. I would at least like to know that I can trust you all for my safety and well being as I would yours.

Ferro: Interesting point, and you know- you are right.

Fernando: I know I a might. That is what I look for in a potential wife before anything else. Thus far many have past that part of my test, but failed in others.

Ferro: Then, what do you look for in a potential mate.

Fernando: I said 'wife.' A mate is anyone I stick my penis into. Now as for what I am looking for is I hope reasonable, but many can not achieve it. 1) she must be able to think on her own and solve potential problems before they become problems. Like if the car's tire is low, fill it up before it becomes a flat. Also make sure that the spare tire is in order. 2) she must be able to solve problems that suddenly comes up on her own. If the tire is flat, jack up the car and change the tire on her own. 3) Be able to think like me, and do things in my place in case of my absence. In case I am out on a mission, or sick in the hospital, be able to do the things I usually do for me. And 4) she must respect my decision if we argue about a specific point. Cathy failed in this one, and it got her killed.

Ferro: How so?

Fernando: In the days and weeks before she disappeared, she received letter from her former husband saying that he was coming to town. At first it only said that he was coming to town. Back then I told her I wanted nothing of him to do with her. Then he requested for a date. Then we fought from that point, I told her 'no, don't go', and she said, 'what, you don't trust me?' My reply to that was, 'I do not trust him.' So she decided to go on her own, with out me to see him, and he killed her. Understand, that if she would have made a decision for me, I would have respected it. In fact, I have done things for her that were hard for me to do but she wanted me to do them. For the most part, she did too for me, except for that last one. (reaching into his glasses and wiping a tear before it can run down) And Ferro- that hurts.

Ferro: Of course it would, because that was betrayal on her part even though it got her killed. In just thinking in how you put your little world together, I can see why you do things the way you do, and hold on to certain things most people would find irreverent.

Fernando: How many months it took you to understand this now?

Ferro: It would not have taken so long if I had to solve each piece of the puzzle before seeing it. But seriously, I can see why you are the way you are. Why you hold Rachel so close to you, and I gather why she hold you back as well.

Fernando: Francesca makes 3, if she allows herself to be, and she has begun that trip in her own way. I just have to keep the girls from fighting when it comes to things that involve me.

Ferro: Like what?

Fernando: Rachel sleeps with me because of certain issues that will keep her awake. Thus we talk about what is bothering her and I assure her that as long as I'm around, things will be OK for her. Then we sleep after a long talk, which for her adds to the reassurance. But what if Francesca needs that same service? And what if Rachel finds out? I don't want either one to get jealous of what happened between me and the other one.

Francesca: I would never get jealous of Rachel and you love for her. I understand that you two are very close, I just wish we were of the same way more or less.

Rachel: But you want to fuck him too! I know how that conditioning works in us!

Fernando: Rachel- nothing is going to happen between us if we don't let it happen. Yes, conditioning has something to do with her emotions, but she, like you, need what I can give as her… damn- handler is such an ugly word.

Francesca: I hate it too. You are more to me than just a handler.

Fernando: I am a friend. Don't you ever forget that.

Francesca: I never will.

Fernando: And you Rachel… you are my daughter. So you have more in stake with me than she does. Sex is easy- what we have is not. Don't you ever forget that.

Rachel (softly): I wont, daddy.

Fernando: And you, Ferro?

Ferro: Well…

Fernando: Look, I'm willing to do almost any order for you or for you from the SWA. Just do not betray my trust I have on you.

Ferro half-smiles.

Fernando: And Claes, don't ever betray Meeshie's trust. She is part of me like Rachel is part of me.

Claes: Sir?

Fernando: FINALLY SHE TALKS!

Claes: But, I don't understand.

Fernando: Earlier today, while you were on my bed with Meeshie sleeping on your lap, you showed her that you can trust her to be close to you. She trusted you in that she fell asleep on your lap. Now, she is counting on you on doing those things I or Rachel would do in our absence. She now considers you as a friend, and has allowed you into her tight little circle of friends. I am trusting you with her, and that trust extends to things to me. If I need something- I am trusting you to get it done in Rachel or Francesca's absence. If it means saving me in a mission or finishing a mission which I am already dead- do what has to be done to get it done. Do you understand what I am telling you?

Claes: I do, sir.

Fernando: Call me Fernando. Friends do not call each other 'sir'.

Claes just sighs for a moment.

Claes: Yes, Fernando.

Ferro: What he just said now, goes double for me, Claes.

Fernando: One more thing- and this applies to all you cyborg girls… If something happens on a mission in which one or more of use may die, save yourselves first, and anyone who you can save second. Claes- if we run up to heavy gun fire and I get wounded or killed, find the fastest way out of there, and if you can take Rachel, Francesca or both, take them with you. Rachel, and Francesca- the same applies to you both, doubly for you Rachel.

Rachel: But Dad!

Ferro (jumping in before Fernando could): Rachel- do what he tells you. If you think you can safely drag him out of the way to rescue him, then do it. But do not put yourself in danger and peril where he might already be dead. We can always recover the body later, we do not want you to add to that count.

Rachel: But!

Fernando: Rachel, when we go on missions, it is for our protection that we go wearing body amour. That will give us some protection, but if that protection is not enough and fails involving me, I do not want it to fail for you. You are part of my life and upon my death- I now live within you within your memories. If you die, how can I live within you?

Rachel slowly nods.

Ferro glances at her watch.

Ferro: Wow, it is already that late?

Fernando: Time flies when you are having a good discussion. Besides (point outward to the wall behind the check in counter) I have been keeping track of time all along.

Ferro: Its almost 9 o'clock! Why did you not say anything? Their plane will be landing soon!

Fernando (giving a kiss to Rachel's forehead): Rachel, I need you to get up so the blood can be restored to my legs.

Rachel (hopping off): I'm sorry daddy…

Fernando: Don't be sorry. If I did not wanted you on my lap, I would have pushed you off along time ago.

Rachel remains silent for the moment. Fernando gets up and shakes his legs to bring back the circulation. The PA announces that Flight Air Italia 3117 will be arriving at Gate 9. They gathered themselves together and start to walk to the gate. Ferro talks to the security personal, showing off some identification. They were immediately allowed into the gate area, while others wait for the loved ones outside the gate. Within 5 minutes, passengers begin to exit the place and step onto the gate area. Fernando spots Leon out of the crowd.

After shaking hands, they walk over to where the girls were. Leon then turns around and signals to the crowd. Four men and three women join them.

Leon: Fernando, these are the medical professionals from NYU Medical, Einstein School of Medicine. They will be taking care of the problem you told me about.

Fernando: Good. Ladies, Gentlemen, Leon. This is Ferro. SWA Field Operative Supervisor. You will be mainly working with her and Jean Croche who is SWA Field Operative Manager, but who could not be here with us as he is currently on a field mission.

They nod in understanding.

Leon (looking at Rachel): I see your god-daughter is with you.

Rachel: Hello god-uncle Leon…

Fernando: It's a long story, Leon. One I will tell you about, later. But first, Ferro- which way to collect their baggage and get past customs.

Ferro: Follow me please.

Ferro leads them to a back area before the bags are loaded into the carousel, where the group gather their bags. As they gather their belongings, Fernando and Leon continue with their conversation.

Fernando: I told you that Rachel was with me, and explained what happened.

Leon: You know you have to tell me things more than once, you know I don't remember things as well as I used too.

Fernando: So, what's going on?

Leon: Too much.

Fernando: Too much?

Leon: The police was at your door a few times, about Rachel's disappearance. Her mother thinks that you had taken her away or something.

Fernando: You informed them of my work status?

Leon: I have.

Fernando: And?

Leon: They keep coming back.

Fernando: I see. I'll call John G. about clearing things up later tonight. First lets get you settled.

Leon: Some swanky hotel?

Fernando: A private room in the compound.

Leon: Compound?

Fernando: Believe me, it would be better, and faster. This way you don't have to be in tourist trap. Besides, I'll be 2 floors below.

Leon reaches over to a set of bags and pull out a cat carrier and checks the inside.

Fernando: Could not find a sitter for Ninja?

Leon: The wife and the girls are on the rag again, and don't want to be bothered with important stuff. All they are belly aching about is money for stupid shit. Meanwhile I had to store away all my guns at the storage facility before coming here. I am so tired.

Ferro looks over to them and looks at the cat carrier.

Ferro: Another cat?

Fernando: You'll like Ninja. He's a rare Russian Blue.

Ferro: A cat is a cat.

Fernando: I expect that from Jean, not from you.

Leon: I take it that they don't like Meeshie?

Fernando: There are 2 cats in the dorm facility, including Meeshie, but something like 18+ dogs on the compound. They don't see the value of a good attack cat. (turning to Ferro) Ninja is trained like Meeshie, so you and Jean have nothing to worry about.

Ferro: I have no problems with it, it's the rest of the staff that might.

Fernando (looking at everyone as they gather their things): Everybody got your stuff so we can roll out of here?

A few complaints and 'no's were given as they continue to wait for their things to come. After a few more minutes, the last of the luggage is gathered. They walk out of the rear loading area and towards Custom. Ferro shows her identification to the guards and had the group led out without needing for their luggage to be checked. They walk out into the front of the terminal where they are lead to the Mini Van. Fernando point to the Porsche to Leon. The others get into the minivan, though it would be a tight squeeze, it would manageable. Fernando helps Leon with his bags into the Porsche. Soon they were on their way to the compound.

After another 1/2 hour of driving and a dinner stop at a fancy restaurant, the group is led to the top floor of the Dorm building and shown to their rooms. Fernando requested that they were to have rooms with a private bathroom facility before helping Leon with his things. In Leon's room, they have a more private conversation. Leon releases Ninja and prepares the bathroom for him. He then sets a bowl of cat food and water for the cat by the desk.

Fernando: This is the fourth floor, I'm on the second floor, directly under your room. I set it up this way. Its easier to take the stairs, the elevator is too slow.

Leon: OK. Now, I understand why Rachel is following you around, but who is this red-head chick?

Fernando: Oh, Leon, this is Francesca. Francesca- this is Leon, an old friend and neighbor of mine.

Leon (extending a hand to shake it): How do you do?

Francesca (cautiously taking his hand): Fine…

Fernando: He's not going to hurt you, Francesca. He was my mentor before I arrived at the American Agency. I owe much of my knowledge to him.

Leon: You already knew a great deal before we met.

Fernando: Well, that goes without saying.

Leon: So, Miss, what do you do here?

Fernando (pointing to the chairs by the table): Girls, have a seat and don't answer that.

Rachel and Francesca complied Fernando's orders.

Leon: Eh? What is that about?

Fernando closes the door to the room, then walks over to the table and leans his rear end against it, crossing his arms.

Fernando: How can I explain this?

Leon: Government Secret Issues?

Fernando: That's part of it, but in all seriousness, Leon. They are more than meets the eye.

Leon: Explain it layman's terms then. You know I do not take well to technical mumbo jumbo.

Fernando: This from the guy who handed me the AT&T Phone Operations Guide? (he sighs) OK. Both Rachel and Francesca are dead.

Leon (pointing to them): But they are right here…

Fernando: You know what cyborgs are, Leon?

Leon: Cybernetic Organisms comprised of living and artificial structures. Yeah. I remember CyberDyne Industries and a few other companies were working on such projects a decade or two ago.

Fernando: Meet the Italian Government Sponsored Counterparts.

Leon: No way.

Fernando: Yes, way.

Leon: But…

Fernando: Look- Rachel was killed by accident by one of their cyborgs, when they were on a mission in New York. They brought her here and made her into one them. I guess that about 50 percent of her body is actually her living body while the rest of her is artificial muscle, carbon fiber bones and other mechanical systems built to simulate the human body. She still has her natural brain and other organs that I know of, so Rachel is still my ever loving god-daughter, but she was declared dead days before I arrived here. The strange part is the coincidence of us being related, as they- the SWA tried to give her to me like some damn door prize.

Leon: I bet you kicked some serious ass when that happened.

Fernando: Yes I did.

Leon: And the red head?

Fernando: Francesca was one of the first cyborgs built by them. She was 13 then when it happened, but long story short, she was lost in a mission and not found until more than 10 years later, and it was I that had found her. She was rebuilt to her more age appropriate appearance you see now.

Leon: So why you have her?

Fernando: When I found her, her program linked me to be a benefactor to her. They tried to clean her memories and rewrite her to be an independent operative, but…

Leon: …But her program still has you linked to her. Damn, when will these fools learn that you can not override a person's emotional connection?

Fernando: I know that you know, with your experience in 'Nam and all. But some people just do not learn.

Leon: So she's yours… in mind, heart and body… heh… She's kinda cute for you. Make a nice bride and all. Oh wait… do they…

Fernando: Yes they are… sexually intact and capable. And yes, they both do go through their cycles.

Leon: Maybe you should... get hitched?

Fernando: Not until I get my revenge on Randal.

Leon: Let the faggot rot in jail. (poking his finger into Fernando's chest) Until then, you should continue on with your life. See- he'll be in prison for the next 25 years. If you are going to wait that long, you will be an old man in your late 40's with no one to love you back, and all alone in this world. At least if you get married now, you can continue on with your life, and be more comfortable with yourself when he comes out and then kill him for what he had done. And her knowing everything of your past, she would be understanding.

Fernando: I don't know, Leon. This urgency of revenge gnaws at me at times. You know, I could have gotten married again, but things do not work out that way.

Leon: They never do, which is why you make the best of things as they are presented in front of you.

Fernando: Though I fight for her rights as a person, they are technically government property.

Leon: That's damned fucked up.

Fernando: You should have seen the fight I had to do in order to claim Rachel as my own.

Leon: That bad?

Fernando: Had to involve John G. and his legal staff on this.

Leon shakes his head as he puts his laptop on the desk.

Fernando: She's mine now. But for Francesca- Its not like I can marry government property.

Leon: How much of her is artificial?

Fernando: Francesca- would you know?

Francesca thinks about it for a moment before giving an answer, giving Fernando a blank look.

Francesca: Key Pass Phrase…

Fernando: Wha…?

Francesca: Key Pass Phrase…

Fernando: Hander Override, Francesca… Fernando G., password reset to null.

Francesca: OK. Processing. Denied.

Fernando: Denied?

Francesca: Invalid User, Request Denied. Request for a hint?

Fernando: Yes.

Francesca: User List: Dr. Bianchi, Dr. Duvalier, Dr. Belgonchi, and Dr. Gilliani.

Fernando: Figures. And I have Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Gilliani arrested on espionage charges.

Francesca: You do?

Fernando: Would I lie to you, Francesca?

Francesca: No…

Francesca further processes the information given.

Francesca: Password Release: Account Gilliani, Password Caterpillar. Account Bianchi, Password Butterfly.

Fernando: Figures. Chrysalis Foundation.

Fernando thinks for a second.

Fernando: Which account would give the most access?

Francesca: Bianchi.

Fernando: OK. User Bianchi, Password Butterfly.

Francesca: Access granted.

Fernando: Good. How much of your systems is of cyborg origin in the most basic of terms, Francesca?

Francesca: 60 percent of my body if currently of cyborg origin, primarily arms, legs, spinal support column, skull and connecting structures. The rest is of human origins, including primary and secondary nuero functions, digestive, circulatory, and sexual reproductive functions. Other areas of function are a mixture of…

Fernando (interrupting her): Francesca, stop.

Francesca: Next command?

Fernando: Log out, and return to normal operations.

Leon: Now why would they allow a cybernetic organism to have sexual capabilities.

Rachel (cutting in before Fernando could answer): Because those doctors are perverts!

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Its true!

Fernando: Actually, its part of their conditioning. If you can keep them true to form as possible, then you sync the brainwashing to their cycle when they are most receptive and augment your programming that way. It also gives them an ability to connect physical attraction to their handlers, and connect it emotionally…

Leon: So they end up in love with you.

Fernando: Yes. But on a minor note, these are infiltration units, so being sexual objects, they can woo men as part of their job of gathering intell.

Leon: But with that, there is a danger of them getting raped.

Fernando: These units are 4 times stronger than most humans, and are programmed to defend themselves at all costs, so there is little chance of that happening.

Leon: But don't their memories interfere with their programming?

Fernando: No… at least, they are programmed to forget their pasts. But I restored Rachel's memories, and am currently working on Francesca.

Leon: Hmmm… sounds like the old super solider program that your 'friend' was part of…

Fernando: Don't remind me of that bastard.

Leon: Final question- are they bullet proof?

Fernando: Rachel is not. Francesca, I'm not too sure about, but I seriously doubt. See, there are 2 types of cyborgs. The original type 1's which Francesca was the first, have a bullet proof interior, they are used for more combat situations. The type 2's do not have this bullet proof capability, and are meant to be used as intell gathering and minimal combat. Francesca was rebuilt into a type 2, so chances are, what bullet proof interior she may have had was removed on her rebuild.

Leon: Will they die for you upon command?

Fernando: I thought you said, final question…

Leon: This should be the last one.

Fernando: According to their programming, yes. But I'm breaking them out of their program to be more productive and thinking of their situations so they do not have to self sacrifice themselves on behave of a mission.

Leon: Good.

Fernando: I'm glad you agree.

Leon: My agreement is based on what I experienced in 'Nam. You have different reasons than I do but the results are the same.

Fernando: That's besides the point. Any how, that is how it is. Rachel and I have been on several missions, and found and disarmed 2 Russian made terrorist nukes. Francesca has been on one and is considered as still on training. Neither one has failed me yet.

Leon: Do you expect them too?

Fernando: No. Although the SWA thinks that they will. They have had past failures before, and being the new rookie, they expect failure to occur from my end more than on anyone else's.

Leon: But we know different.

Fernando: Right.

Leon: So, I now understand your situation more fully. It is just so fucked up to think in those terms. Little girls as killer cyborgs, government sponsored killings and cover ups… its just like at home, I swear.

Fernando: Aint it the truth.

Leon: So, any bars we can crash?

Fernando: Not much of anything unless you speak Italian. Even then, they would not like you at all.

Leon: And why not?

Fernando: You're black. Italians here are more prejudice then Italians back at home.

Leon: I see.

Fernando: I mean, if you are willing to put up a fight to defend yourself, I'm game.

Leon: Now that's what I would like to hear.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: Uhm… yes, Rachel?

Rachel: Does that mean we are going with you?

Fernando: No. You re going straight to bed after we leave. And don't wait up. We'll maybe coming in late.

Rachel (bowing her head down): OK Daddy.

Fernando (putting his closed fist under her chin and gently moving her head to make her look at him): I love you too, Rachel. Just don't worry about us. OK?

Rachel: OK.

Francesca: And what about me?

Fernando: Same applies to you.

Francesca: Can I ask why?

Fernando: When I am with Leon, you are not to worry about our whereabouts or condition. He is more than capable of handling any situation, and with me on his team, we are unbeatable. You should not worry about us when we go out. In fact you should take your rest and sleep early tonight. Tomarrow will be a big day for everyone.

Francesca: Will do sir.

Fernando: Both of you should be getting to bed now, so go. Leon and I have a long night ahead of us and we all have a long day tomarrow.

Rachel: OK, daddy..

After a second, Rachel gets up and takes Francesca by the hand as she walks out of the room.

Fernando: So, how is your Italian?

Leon: My Vietnamese is better, and I have not spoken that in 40 years.

Fernando: I see… hmph…

Leon: Hey, don't worry about it.  
Fernando: Yeah, lets go.

Both Fernando and Leon leave the compound on foot, leaving a message with the guards at the gate of their late arrival when they return. They walk down the streets of Rome, into some of the more seedier sections of the city, where the freaks come out at night.

Flight Air Italia 9834 arrives at the airport at 3:47am. Alone dark and tall figure walks out of Gate 11 and waits by the luggage carousel. As he waits, two men in dark suits step next to him. They introduce themselves as Agent LaGuardia and Agent Scapelli. Agent Scapelli speaks.

Agent Scapelli: Agent Chisholm I presume.

Randal: Agent LaGuardia and Agent Scapelli I presume as well?

Agent Scapelli: Yes. Do you have your belongings?

Randal (pointing to a large rolling luggage case that is approaching on the carousel): That should be it now.

Agent Scapelli: Good. Get it and lets go to your hotel room. You will be briefed there.

Randal gets his luggage and leaves the airport terminal with the two agents.


	60. Chapter 58

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 58: The Difference Between Good and Evil is That Good Does Not Force You Into Deciding.

The three men sit in the hotel room in the Roma Hilton that was assigned for Randal. They all sit by a small coffee table, where folders and other documents are passed around.

Agent Scapelli: Fernando was assigned in an intell sharing mission with the Italian Government version of the FBI and CIA, known as the SWA. The SWA's front is that it conducts research to benefit the public's needs: Medical, Food, Money, and other Resources. In that, it is divided up into 25 or so divisions or as they call them 'Sections', most of which work as the cover to this front. But the top 5 Sections deal with criminal investigation and national safety, having access to military resources if and when needed. The top 2 deal with experimental technologies in order to get the job done. Fernando was assigned with Section 2. It seems that they managed to have bought him out.

Randal: That was to be expected. I never trusted the punk bastard, as he tried to run off with my wife. He kills her and makes me take the blame. So selling to the highest bidder would no problem for him.

Agent LaGuardia: You need to be careful. When Fernando is out, he is always followed by members of the agency. Even when he is driving his black Porsche 928GTL, he is always followed. You need to strike when he is alone…

Randal (interrupting him): I will kill them all as necessary. Just do not get in my way.

A picture is slid to Randal.

Agent Scapelli: That is Agent Ferro. She is a high ranking official in section two, and as observed here, is always around Fernando about 65 percent of the time. She is always accompanied by the girl with the glasses. He is always accompanied by the other girl. We believe them to be child assassins that the government uses.

Randal: I bet he screws them too.

Agent Scapelli: Eh?

Randal: I bet he screws both his boss and the girls.

Agent Scapelli: What would make you say that?

Randal: If this government wants him for what he has in his head, they would pay any price for it, including servicing that other head.

Agent Scapelli: I see.

Randal: He used to brag that he was a sex fiend back in high school, and raped my wife and a couple of other girls back then too. He threaten that he would kill them if they were to say a word of what happened.

Agent LaGuardia: All the more reason to get rid of this loser.

Agent Scapelli: But we do not want attention brought. The Prime Minister controls 75% of all the news media, and he would love to print something like "American double agent caught in scheme to kill national hero" You being that 'American double agent', and he being the 'national hero.'

Randal: Why is he a national hero?

Agent Scapelli: While in prison, did you hear about the Italian / Yemenese War?

Randal: No…

Agent Scapelli: A couple of Yemenese terrorists tried to bring in nukes into this city. With help from the SWA, Fernando found the nukes and they were disarmed. Italy declared war in Yemen, and blocked their harbor with the Italian Navy. Though it only lasted about 2 weeks, no shots was fired, and much of the time was spent yelling at each other in the UN council chambers. Though the news stated that an American Agent helped saved Italy, we all know it was Fernando. He got some nice awards and honorary citizenship.

Randal: Hmmm… He did sell out. It would be nice to kill a national hero.

Agent Scapelli: Don't do anything rash or stupid.

Randal: Who said anything about doing something rash or stupid.

Agent Scapelli: Good.

Randal pulls out his gun and places it on the table. He then places a silencer on it, and keeps it on the table.

Agent LaGuardia: I have not seen one of those in ages.

Randal: Well, I'm going to need it. And I need to go deep undercover to do this mission, which means no one is to know that I am to do or where I am at.

Agent Scapelli: Your secret is safe with us.

Randal picks up the gun and shoots both agents in the forehead before they could realize what had happened.

Randal: My secret is safe now.

He puts the gun away, before taking the papers and loads them into his rolling luggage. He then searches their bodies, retrieving their wallets with assorted documents inside, guns and ammunition, cell phones and 2-way radios with ear pieces. He stuff these items into his luggage as well before heading to the door. The brief cases were also taken, containing a Panasonic ToughBook laptop along with more documents in each. He made sure that nothing was left behind except for 2 dead agents, as he strips them of their dark glasses, watches and other jewelry. He walks out of the room, wiping down the surfaces he had touched with a handkerchief.

In a couple of minutes, he was walking out the door. The elevator ride to the lobby was slow and deliberate, which gave him more time to think and plot his deeds. The manager at the front desk recognizes him, and ask if there was something wrong with the room. Randal replies to him, "the room stinks." Randal walks out of the hotel and catches a cab. He tells him to drop him off by the docks and wait for him to return to take back to the hotel. It would be the last fare the cab driver would ever pickup.

3AM, Fernando and Leon return to the compound. There was little resistance as there was once was before about leaving and entering during a curfew. Once at the dorm building, they walk up to the second floor. Fernando and Leon go off on their separate ways. Fernando walks down to his room and opens the door. Not turning on the lights, he takes his clothes off for the night in the darkness of his room. He sits on the bed and realizes that somebody was already there.

Fernando: Let me guess… Juanita?

A voice responds, "Do I look like Juanita?"

Fernando: Ferro?

Ferro slides to the side, 1/2 seated on the bed.

Ferro: You said you wanted a test, so here I am.

Fernando: I hope you are wearing something under that blanket.

Ferro: Just what I normally wear, under my clothing.

Fernando: Look- I need you to get out of my bed, put on your clothes and get out of my room.

Ferro (mocking him in a little girl tone of voice): Why mister? I thought you wanted me to sleep with you tonight.

Fernando: Look Ferro, I'm tired, and drunk, so before something happens, please leave.

Ferro sits up right behind him, putting her arms about him.

Ferro: Before I leave, can we talk? Seriously?

Fernando: You can talk while you get dressed.

Ferro: Seriously. What you said at the airport, true?

Fernando: I said a lot of things at the airport.

Ferro: You said in particular that you would follow almost any order that I would give you but for me to not betray your trust in me. How far in trust and betrayal are we talking about?

Fernando: Cant you figure it out for yourself?

Ferro: You're the one with the measuring stick.

Fernando: And you're the one who wants to measure it. Want to measure my penis too?

Ferro: What did you just say?

Fernando: I said, you're the one who wants to measure things- would you want to measure my penis too? You know- I swear Ferro. Why cant things just be left alone?

Ferro: Maybe some things have to be proven, and you measured up to what it is in being a man.

Fernando: Oh, like taking responsibility. Or taking the initiative- both I have done in past missions.

Ferro: The past does not mean a thing, especially when you can be carted away and made to forget them, so you must prove yourself everyday you are here.

Fernando: So what I did for Juanita does not count?

Ferro: Yesterday's news.

Fernando: Then what of what I did for Claes today?

Ferro: Fading fast into history.

Fernando: So, by your standards, I have to complete on some impossible imaginary level and win every time.

Ferro: I think you fail to see me point- as you always say to me.

Fernando: Then, explain yourself.

Ferro: If you win, you must continue to win and prove yourself worthy of the prize. If you lose…

Fernando (interrupting her): If I lose people die. It is that kind of responsibility that I do not want to fail in.

Ferro: I was about to say- if you lose, you have nothing to fear anymore and life goes back to normal for you. Look- I understand how and why you lost your wife. It is something that you could not have prevented. Just like you told Francesca, and you made me tell Claes, about facing their past realities and that there was nothing they could have done in their time to prevent from happening- there was nothing you could have done in your time to prevent it either. Understand that?

Fernando: I understand that all too well. But unlike them, there is a danger festering in the prisons of New York, knowing that once it is free, it will go after Juanita, Katherine and all the other friends that we all share that you do not know about because it wants to destroy my life. It is an evil that I have to destroy in the end or it destroys me. Rabello and Felix died because of the people they had to deal with and the work they do endangered their own personal lives. Cathy died and the rest of us are threatened by a more personal thing that wants us all dead. If Cathy would have died from some random terrorist or criminal act, I could deal with that, but she was murdered because someone thought that if they could not have her, no one will. There lays the problem of the situation, Ferro.

Ferro: And so, because you got hurt in a relationship, you believe that you should be in no other relationships.

Fernando: Wrong.

Ferro: Then I dare you to explain it.

Fernando: I can not, will not be in a relationship because of him, he who killed my wife, if he ever finds out if I have another significant other, then she too will be targeted for a quick death by his hands or that of his cohorts.

Ferro: You make him sound like some all seeing, all reaching entity.

Fernando: He's in line to be charge of his family's arm of criminal activities of organized crime in New York City. The Chislom Clan is one of the forces that I can not touch, though I have many families willing to declare war on them if needed. But I do not want the blood of hundreds on my hands when all is said and done. He is also a CIA Operative like me, Juanita and Katherine; and has all the access to intell on my whereabouts as I do on his and his family through them. So anyone I dare date becomes a target and until he dies, it will always be that way. I can not endanger anyone's life who I may hold dear.

Ferro: Explain Rachel.

Fernando: Rachel was raped several times, but of those attacks against her, 2 were gang rapes which I can prove had ties to the Chislom Clan.

Ferro: What's the proof?

Fernando: I'm not going into details of her personal life.

Ferro: I am not asking for details of the attacks.

Fernando: He knows who she is and what she is to me, he has seen her before, and as far as the attacks were concerned, they were of gang members with ties to the Chislom Clan. That is all I am going to say.

Ferro: I see… Look, Fernando. You two are safe here in Italy.

Fernando: Do not kid yourself, Ferro. They have a reach like a fern, and a tenacity of a starfish. Only way to kill it is to destroy it. Until then, they are willing to wait for as long as it takes before they will make their move, and until then, they will watch, observe, and study. The only one I can trust is the one man that is upstairs 2 floors above us.

Ferro: You mean that crazy gun nut neighbor of yours?

Fernando: Leon was a CIA Mission Specialist and Military Consultant who taught the Viet Gons how to upstage a revolution against the Chinese, but instead those who he taught his skills of destruction to taught an army how to fight a war that the USA had lost. He has taught me how to hide in plain sight, how to mislead those who are following me and how to confront those when I capture them. He was the nation's best, and it is what he taught me that keeps me alive with my little war with the Chislom Clan. I am sure that between him and I alone, we can clear your little problem with terrorists once and for all in a year's time.

Ferro: I do not believe you.

Fernando: Given intell of how the assorted members of Panadia are, we would go to each house and pretend to be utility repair people. Once inside, we will place a tiny explosive device against their gas lines inside their homes, all to detonate on some far future date, like during the holidays, and blow up the houses all at once. While the police and emergency personal are scrambling to figure out what had happened, those who are left will be picked off during the night- including corrupt police chiefs, politicians and general scum.

Ferro: You would kill off whole families?

Fernando: Usually when one member of the family is involved in a life of crime, the whole family is. If they had any qualms about the individual in question, they should have thrown them out a long time ago.

Ferro: What if it is the criminal is the one who owns the house?

Fernando: Then they should have moved out.

Ferro: But what about children and babies?

Fernando: A baby rat is still a rat.

Ferro: That is the cruelest thing I have ever heard!

Fernando: The children seeing the accepted criminal behavior in the household will themselves become criminals when they become old enough to act on those impulses. First it starts with petty crimes, then they go up the ladder until they reach murder and mayhem. Look at your own statistics yourself if you do not believe me.

Ferro can only sit agasped and awed at what he had to say, for he was right in saying what he did. Fernando grabs the blankets of his bed and crawls inside the bed. He lays there staring up at the ceiling. She looks down at him, almost wanting to leave the bed but at the same time does not want too. She still has to digest what he as said, and understand that though loving and caring this individual might be, he has a very dark side to him that has shook her to her core. Least to say that through the many years she has lived and the many things she has seen and did, this was a very difficult thing to do to her and he so did it with just a few words.

Fernando: Are you going to hover there and look at me or are you going to attempt to seduce me into screwing your brains out?

Ferro: I think…

The lock on Fernando's door is activated opened. Fernando's reflexes acts faster than he could think as he pins Ferro down on the bed and covers her with the blanket. Ferro wants to complain, but realizes what was going on as the door opens, and decides to be very quiet and still. Fernando leans to face the door, then he realizes who is at the door when she comes into view. She was not wearing much of anything under her robe, expect for a pair of white bikini cut panties.

Fernando (in a semi angered tone): What are you doing up this late, Francesca!

Francesca (slowly walking to the bed): I could not go to sleep knowing that you still might be out there drunk with your friend…

Fernando (as Francesca sits on the bed): Look, I am here, and I am safe. What more would you want?

Francesca: I cant sleep, being all worried about you. Can I be here with you?

Fernando: No you cant!

Francesca: Why not!

Ferro (Almost screaming out of the bed): BECAUSE HE SAID YOU CAN'T!

An uncomfortable silence fills the room, from which Ferro slowly gets out from beneath the blanks. She semi-sits there holding the blanks to cover her chest. Fernando just wants to hide under a rock.

Francesca: What are you doing here, Ferro?

Ferro: Discussing personal matters with your handler. What does it look like?

Francesca: It looks like you are in bed with him.

Ferro: Despite the obvious of this may seem, we are just discussing personal matters.

Francesca: Do you do this often?

Ferro: HELL NO!- I mean, this is the first time between him and I…

Francesca: So you do this with the other male handlers?

Ferro: Are you calling me a s…

Fernando (interrupting her): Ferro!

Ferro: What?!!

Fernando: Look- she's too innocent to realize what is going on.

Francesca: Are you two having sex?

Fernando and Ferro (together): No!

Francesca: I don't understand…

Fernando: Look, Francesca. Remember back at the airport, when Ferro and I were talking about certain personal things about what to expect from each other?

Francesca: Yes.

Fernando: And that I proposed a test for her?

Francesca: Yes, I remember that.

Fernando: This is her version of that test. And you caught us in the middle of an argument for that test.

Francesca: Why an argument?

Fernando: Look, I may not seem like it, but I am drunk. So I'm more likely to do things that I would not otherwise do normally.

Francesca: Like what?

Fernando: Like actually have sex with Ferro.

Ferro: I do not think he would.

Francesca: Do you trust him that much, Ferro?

Ferro: …Huhmmmm… (she then glances at Fernando) Yes I do.

Francesca: So he passes your test?

Ferro: This became more than just a test. It's a discussion.

Francesca: About?

Fernando: What was said between us, stays between us.

Ferro: This involves her as well, so she should know what is going on.

Fernando: And I said for you not to say a word of it.

Francesca: I should know about what?

Fernando (at Ferro): Its not of her concern, as it is none of your concern.

Ferro: I do not have some agency override with in me, so you can not stop me from saying anything to her at anytime.

Francesca: I am getting very confused…

Ferro: Francesca, can I ask you a few questions?

Francesca: Yes.

Ferro: If you and him were in a very serious relationship, would you hold any secrets from him?

Francesca: Why should I ever hold any secrets against him?

Ferro: How would you feel if he was holding a secret that could get you hurt or killed?

Francesca: I would not know what to say or do…

Ferro: But you would be hurt by him keeping such a secret, right?

Francesca: I would want to know is he trying to protect me from the secret?

Fernando: Yes I would.

Francesca: Then I would not have to worry about the secret doing me any harm if he is protecting me from it.

Ferro: But wouldn't you want to know what that secret is?

Fernando: Its not like I am in a serious relationship with Francesca!

Ferro: Then define serious.

Fernando: We are not romantically involved, though we maybe emotionally involved.

Ferro: I see. Francesca, the reason why Fernando will not get romantically involved with anyone- including you or me, is because he is afraid of getting hurt again.

Francesca: But I would never ever hurt him!

Ferro: I know you would never hurt him, and neither would I. But you remember how you were hurt in releasing your past, discovering what happened to your first handler- Felix?

Francesca just slowly nods.

Ferro: The same applies to him.

Fernando: It does not!

Francesca: You handler died too?

Ferro had to refrain from laughing, needing from then just several seconds to recompose herself before continuing.

Ferro: Francesca, I was referring to how his wife died.

Francesca: Oh… Oh! I see.

Fernando: No you don't! Neither of you do!

Ferro: Look, Fernando! Your fear of your wife's murderer is affecting how you have relationships! Even if in prison, you say that he can reach beyond the bars by ordering those on the outside to do his deeds and hurt those close to you! But you are here in Italy- within our secret compound, there is no way he can find you in here in our country or get to you in here in our compound!

Fernando: And You Don't Know Randal Or Of The Chislom Clan!

Ferro: Organized Crime Families can only go so far!

Francesca: What is going on?

Ferro: Fernando's biggest fear is being found out and his significant others targeted and eventually harmed by this Randal and his contacts in organized crime.

Francesca: But, I'm a cyborg. How can somebody hurt me?

Fernando: I can count a few dozen ways myself.

Ferro: Fernando!

Fernando: The type 2 cyborg that both Francesca and Rachel are, are not bullet proof from the shoulders down to the hips, except for the arms, head and legs. Neither are they knife proof, they are as killable as any human, especially to people who studied how to kill people. Damn the speed and ability of the constructs, Ferro, they are still fallible!

Ferro: How about letting them prove themselves in the field!

Fernando: I do- on every mission and personal outing!

Ferro: But…

Fernando: But what?

Ferro: I sense a 'but' in there.

Fernando (falling back into his pillow): I'm going to sleep…

Ferro: We are not finished with this!

Fernando: Unless you want a quickie fling or Francesca an upgrade on her sex education- I am going to sleep right now and maybe I can wake up by 10am!

Fernando grabs a pillow and places it over his face. He does his best to ignore their calling. After a while they look at each other.

Ferro (looking at Francesca): I think you should go back to your room.

Francesca: I needed to talk to him. I still do, so I will wait for him.

Francesca drops the robe and crawls under the blanket with him. Though she reaches her arm around him, she finds Ferro on the other side.

Francesca (as she snuggles up against him): Good night Ferro.

Ferro: You know both Claes and Rachel will be here in a couple of hours…

Francesca: So?

Ferro: And you just messed up the test I had for him.

Francesca: Your test can wait. I need to talk to him when he wakes up.

Ferro: We should leave when Claes enters, before Rachel wakes up. I can order Claes to be quiet when she finds us.

Francesca: I will deal with who ever comes through that door. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep.

Francesca pulls the blankets over her shoulders and closes her eyes. Ferro just watches her for a few moments in silence.

Ferro: Well, I'm going to make sure nothing is going to happen between you two…

Ferro gets back to laying down next to Fernando, mumbling to herself.

At 6am, Claes enters the room, silently walking in to take care of the cat. Meeshie wakes up from her hiding spot and trots over Claes when she puts on the lights to a low dim setting to light up the room. Claes pulls over the chair to the book shelf and reached up to the top shelf for the cans of cat food. As she reaches, she glances over to the bed, and sees that Fernando was not alone. In fact she sees and recognizes who are in the bed with him, and freezes in place for a moment as 1/2 the cans in the bag of the top shelf fall to the floor. Meeshie runs to a hiding spot from the falling cans. Both Ferro and Francesca wake up, sit up, and look at her while trying to cover themselves with the blankets as best as they could; at least Ferro was..

Claes: Uhm… Sorry?

Ferro just sighs before giving an answer.

Ferro: Its not what it seems.

Francesca: Seems like what?

Ferro: Us… In Bed… With Fernando…

Francesca: But we are in bed with Fernando…

Ferro almost groans before giving an answer.

Ferro: But nothing happened…

Francesca (interrupting her): But a lot did happened…

Ferro (interrupting her as well, on the verge of yelling): You Are Not Helping!

Francesca: But…

Ferro (interrupting her again): But Nothing!

Francesca remains silent for the moment.

Claes: Uhm… I'll just feed the cat and then be on my way.

Ferro: Yeah- please do that, and then get out… and not a word out of you, Francesca!

Francesca: But…

Ferro: I Said Not A Word!!

Claes slowly gathers up the spilled cans off the floor and puts them on the table. Then she chooses one of the cans, and takes the food and water bowls to the bathroom with her. Along the way, she could not help look at the tree of them in his bed.

Ferro: What are you looking at?

Claes just freezes in her tracks.

Claes: Uhm… are you at least wearing pajamas?

Ferro: Go Take Care of The Cat And Then Leave!

Claes hastens her pace to take care of Meeshie, diving into the bathroom to wash out her food and water bowls, and prepares her meal. In about a minute, she sets the freshly filled food and water bowls into their place. Meeshie goes to feed herself while Claes goes to clean up the bathroom. She steps out when she was done. Francesca runs inside the bathroom and locks the door behind her. Claes stands by the table and continues to look at Ferro.

Ferro: What is it now?!!

Claes: Uhm, Ms Ferro… please heed my advise on this warning…

Ferro: What!

Claes: Uhm… Please get out of that bed and get dressed before Rachel wakes up and walks in here, finding you in bed with her 'father.'

Ferro points to the chair on the opposite side of the table.

Ferro: I'm am quite aware of the situation. Now if you don't mind, hand me my things…

Claes does what she was told, and Ferro places the recovered items at the foot of the bed. She then takes a couple of items to put on from under the blankets before letting the blanket drop to her waist. She then puts on the rest of her outer wear as she sat on the edge of her bed. Ferro walks to the table and gathers her shoes from under it, and puts them on before sitting on the chair to wait.

After a couple of more minutes passing, Francesca steps out of the bathroom.

Ferro: Best you put on your robe and leave before Rachel comes in. While you are at it- get ready for today's meeting.

Francesca does not answer. Instead, she gathers up her robe and puts it on. After a few moments, they all leave at once. With them gone, Meeshie jumps onto the bed and takes her rightful place one again.

About 2 hours later, Fernando wakes up, not wanting to remember what had happened the night before. In the least, no one was there in his bed with him when he woke up, giving him some relief. He begins his daily routine of washing up and getting dressed. Rachel enters the room as he was stepping out the bathroom. He looks at her for a moment.

Fernando: Go back and get dressed in your best normal wear. We are going to be in a meeting in a couple of hours.

Without saying a word, Rachel leaves the room to comply with the order. Leon enters the room just a few seconds after as Fernando was getting dressed.

Leon: That must have been some night you had here.

Fernando: What do you mean?

Leon: Oh come on. I had already tapped into the security camera network during the night and reviewed the tapes. Hmm… seems that you have had a couple of visitors while everyone slept…

Fernando: Believe me, nothing happened but a big argument. I'm rather tired of all this interpersonal bull crap that is happening here.

Leon: I can see where that can be a problem.

Fernando: So how long have you been awake?

Leon: All night long.

Fernando: You did not sleep?

Leon: Tapping into that security camera network was no easy task.

Fernando: This from the man who has gotten into every secret network that I know of dressed as a telephone repair guy.

Leon: Some things are easy, once you get in.

Fernando: I know that already.

Leon: So, where can a guy get a descent meal around here?

Fernando: In the cafeteria. Wait for me downstairs while I check up on Rachel, then we will go eat.

Leon: Fine by me.

Fernando takes his gun from under the pillow and puts it into his shoulder holster before leaving the room. They both walk down the hall to the staircase, where they separate. Leon heads down stairs to the administrative offices and waits for Fernando there. Fernando enters Rachel's room, where she was putting on a sweater on top of her shirt.

Fernando: Are you done yet?

Rachel just nods.

Fernando: We can go eat with Leon.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: Yes?

Rachel: I dont know how to say this…

Fernando: Say what?

Rachel: I dont like the attention you have been giving Francesca. You also have been ignoring me at times too.

Fernando: Look - I'm sorry if I am. You need to face the fact that Francesca will be taking away some of the attention that I used to give you in order for me to give something to her. But, girl- I will always love you and will always need you as my little girl. No one can take that away from you. Understand that?

Rachel: Yes, daddy…

Fernando: Good. Now arm up; personal weapon only and 2 extra magazines. Leon is waiting downstairs.

Rachel does as she was told, and soon they were on their way down to meet him. Once a the cafeteria, Fernando introduces Leon to the cafeteria staff as they gathered breakfast. Once they gathered their food, they go out for Fernando's usual table. They talk as they eat.

Leon: If this were not some classified government agency, one could call this a school for girls.

Fernando: Cafeteria, dorms and classroom do not make this a school. There are training grounds, weapons caches, and other things that makes this a dangerous place to be caught in alone.

Leon: So many little girls though…

Fernando: Each one of them brought back to life from near death as a cyborg.

Leon: If I found out that they had done such a thing to either of my daughters Yolanda and/or Kisha, this place would be a smoldering crater.

Fernando: How do you think I feel about this place? But no, my hands are tied and I have a 2 year mission to complete. Furthermore there is no trust among most of the agents, at least towards me.

Francesca seems to appear out of nowhere and joins them, putting her tray down next to Fernando, putting him in the middle between Rachel and her.

Fernando: Good morning Francesca.

Francesca: Good morning? You are not mad?

Fernando: Today is a whole new day. Lets leave it at that, OK?

Francesca: I guess.

Fernando: We have that meeting at 10AM or so, and then we can go out for a while.

Another pair sits next to them- Angie and Marco. 'Good mornings' are passed about among the group.

Marco: So… going to this meeting, Fernando?

Fernando: It is important that all of us have to go.

Marco: Why do you say that? I know, I was told about a possible cure to end the end of life cycle issue with the first generation cyborgs, but its way too late for Angie.

Fernando: Look at Francesca, Marco. Well past her expiration date, and yet there she is like new. Now there is a possible cure for all of the girls here, are you going to give up on Angie just like that?

Leon: Don't you have any love and respect for one who is willing to put up her life for yours?

Marco: And who are you, a new handler?

Fernando: He's a friend of mine who came in with the American team with the so-called 'cure.' Marco-this is Leon, a mentor and old friend. Leon- Marco, one of the first and longest surviving fratello teams this agency had.

They both nod at each other. Fernando continues.

Fernando: Also, Marco, amidst the new findings, there are a few things to be cleaned up around here.

Marco: Like what?

Fernando: I'll give you just a gist of what I know, but I need you to be prepared because it is pretty ugly.

Marco: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: I discovered a dark secret within the medical staff, and thusly had Bianchi and Gilliani arrested. That will be discussed as well.

Marco: What kind of dark secret?

Fernando: The cyborgs did not had to undergo this deteriorating process that they are going through. The conditioning medication, other than what it is to make their cyborg parts work, is also a slow acting poison. Now, without that slow poison, the girls would have a naturally long life without the issues or problems you have had with Angie because of her constant breakdowns.

Marco just clenches his jaw tightly, and tightens the grasp on his fork until the metal starts to slowly bend under the pressure.

Fernando: Now Marco, the meeting with the medical staff is to discuss about the cure and of the newly formulated conditioning medication. I believe that both an antidote and start of the new conditioning meds are going to be introduced to the cyborgs today. The more information you can give these doctors, the sooner to a cure and fix up of Angie is possible.

Marco relaxes his temper.

Marco: I see your point. What about Bianchi and Gilliani?

Fernando: That will depends on what the chief decides. If it were me, I would have their naked asses tied to trees with their penises covered in honey night next to a fire ant colony in the middle of the Amazon Jungle.

Marco: In light of this new information, it would be a waste of rope, trees, honey and fire ants on those two. What about the rest of the medical staff? Are they involved too?

Fernando: I do not know. Its that I caught them red handed in the cover-up, the others may be involved, but all that is under investigation by Logistics.

Marco: I see…

Fernando: Marco, would you do me a favor?

Marco: What kind of favor?

Fernando: I'll give you a copy of a file I am working on. But I will need some back up on a mission I am on for my agency.

Marco: OK, what kind of mission do you need back up on?

Fernando: Imagine this- terrorists getting hold of the cyborg technology and given time and practice, build one of their own.

Marco: So, you need help with capturing a terrorist cyborg?

Fernando: That is more or less it. First I have to find it. Then there is a possibility of there being more than one. Then there is the battle that is to follow which I would need the back up on.

Marco: I see. I'll inform the others…

Fernando: No, not just yet.

Marco: Why not?

Fernando: My intell is too raw and only hints of a possibility of a terrorist cyborg. I would need to verify everything, then you can go ask the others for what I am requesting.

Marco: OK, I will wait for you to verify your information.

Fernando: It might take months or if not years.

Marco: Then keep me updated then.

Fernando: Good. Leon, seconds?

Leon: No not really.

Fernando: Rachel, get me a second cup of coffee, please?

Rachel: Yes, daddy.

Rachel gets up and leave to get Fernando his coffee.

Fernando: Francesca, go with her, and get me a second breakfast. Paul knows what I like, tell him its for me.

Francesca: Yes sir…

Francesca gets up and leave right behind after Rachel. Fernando gestures to Marco to go send Angie out for something, to keep her busy and not able to listen in. Marco finally gets the hint and send Angie out for another coffee.

Marco: What is it?

Fernando: Thank you for your support and all for one.

Marco: That's it?

Fernando: No. I just do not like what I see going on around here.

Marco: Italy's a violent country, and it needs to be dealt with through violence. It may not be through your standards…

Leon: We met and dealt with worse, and we may had to kill a few of them, we did not had to kill all of them.

Fernando: Also I do not like that fact that the agency knows the locations of the organized crime figures- both low and high and are not willing to do anything about it.

Marco: If we eliminate all of the crime lords in Italy all at once, we would be in big trouble because of the unknowns that will step in to fill the vacuum.

Fernando: That is the same excuse I get in New York City.

Leon: Evil is necessary, Fernando. It is part of our dual nature.

Fernando: I just do not like it.

Marco: Well consider that while they are still around, you still have a job.

Fernando just sighs.

Fernando: OK. I hope you wont stop me if I go out on nights and play the vigilante.

Marco: Vigilantism is illegal in Italy.

Leon: You need to get yourself some pussy, my boy.

Fernando: Like that will solve anything.

Marco: If you need some pussy, I know a few clean working girls that would extend me a favor or two for you.

Leon: I would not mind that myself. Got any kinky ones?

Marco: Depends on how kinky you want to get.

Leon (with a smile): Hmmmmm…

Fernando: Enough of that fellas… alright?

Leon: I still say you should lay that red haired one.

Marco: You mean Francesca? Fernando- you are damned lucky to have her.

Fernando: Why you say that?

Marco: She's grown up for one. She connected to you second. And she's in love with you 3. You should return what she gives you…

Fernando: You guys, I swear.

Marco: I can add a few more dozen reasons to have her.

Fernando: I can add one that takes it all away.

Marco: And what would that be?

Fernando: She is government property. As much as I fight for these girl's rights, the government paid for their rebuild into a human - machine hybrid, and the government would want a return on that investment.

Leon: He is so right on that one. The American government is still seeking a return in its investment in me…

Fernando: You're a different case, Leon. These girls… their owe their lives to the government, and hence the problem.

Marco nods his head and flicks his finger to Fernando, gesturing that the girls are returning. Fernando nods in return. Rachel puts his coffee next to his first cup, and Francesca puts his tray next to the first one, before both sits down. Angie puts the coffee next to Marco's tray. Thanks were given to the girls as they sat down. Fernando wolfs down the second serving of food as fast as he could. Then he stretches in his chair and looks at his watch.

Fernando: Oh wow… 10 after 9! Its getting late. I better leave and get ready for that meeting!

Marco: You have plenty of time.

Fernando: I have to get Juanita and Katherine awake.

Marco: You mean those two Africans with Priscilla and Ferro.

Leon: The term is African American, but I prefer the term 'Black'.

Marco: I see. Anyways, I think that is them over there.

Fernando: So that they are. Anyways, I have other things to do. Girls, my room and Francesca, arm up if you are not armed now.

Francesca nods as they both get up and clean up the area they were in before leaving.

Fernando: I'll see you later Marco… Leon, coming?

Leon: Of course.

They get up and start to walk out of the cafeteria after they clean up after themselves. On the way out, they pass other handlers and cyborgs pairs that joins up with Marco. Even the medical staff from America was escorted there and offered a fine breakfast.

Leon: Kinda rude to just up and leave like that.

Fernando: I have my limits with people here. Marco is one of the few that I can trust. Most of the rest I cant. You noticed the white haired guy and the girl with the same colour hair?

Leon: Yeah, what about them?

Fernando: That's Ernesto and Pia. They have threatened to kill Rachel and me on various occasions for various reasons. They have yet to live up to their threat, and so they continue to live.

Leon: So, you don't trust them at all…

Fernando: On the contrary. In this game of cat and mouse, I can trust him to be the idiot cat. Thus he has his uses. But of everyone here- he is the last person I would trust. The others seem to be plotting something, and I can not be sure as to what it is.

Leon: Paranoia will destroy ya.

Fernando: Don't I know it. Anyways… I'll see you at the meeting?

Leon: Yeah…

They both go on their separate ways once they reach the stairs to the dorms. In a couple of minutes he walks into his room, finding Rachel sitting on his bed, petting the cat.

Rachel: Need to talk to me about something?

Fernando: No.

Rachel: Then, why order us into your room?

Fernando: You know I cant stand being given 21 questions. And that was what Marco was beginning to do.

Rachel: I see. Everything alright, daddy?

Fernando: Why are you giving me 21 questions?

Rachel: I don't know, you seem off..

Fernando: I'm just tired. After being up with Leon, bar hopping all night, I did not get enough sleep and I am just tired.

Rachel: So it had nothing to do with Francesca and Ferro sleeping in your bed last night?

Fernando: OK, who told you that!

Rachel: Francesca did.

Fernando: I swear…

Rachel: Francesca did right by you by telling me. And she also told me that nothing happened, and for some reason, I believe her.

Fernando: Francesca would not lie.

Rachel: Well, daddy… next time you have a girl in this bed, do'em.

Fernando: Why you say that?

Rachel: Well… I know how it is not having, the pressure gets to you until you are about to burst at the seams. So I don't want you to burst like that, so I'm giving you a daughter's permission to go out and have sex with who ever you catch in your bed.

Fernando: Preferable you too?

Rachel: I know I would, but we cant so I do without. But you're a grown man, daddy. You should be getting it every once in a while. Just wear a condom and protect yourself- OK?

Fernando: Ha, I should be giving you that talk.

Rachel: As I remember it, we already had on more than one occasion.

Fernando: How much of your memories has returned?

Rachel sits and thinks. Fernando slowly sits on the bed next to her.

Rachel: Most of them… There are a few blank spots here and there.

Fernando: You remember how you got here?

Rachel: I remember being in a big commotion right before I was shot. I remember that they were going to gang rape me before the gun fire started, and I remember getting hit a couple of times, but I don't remember much of anything after that, just waking up in a strange room and you being there.

Fernando: You were unconscious for several weeks during that time. You would have no memories of what happened back then. What else you do you remember?

Rachel (leaning towards him and holds him): I remember that I love you, that you saved me on more than one occasion and accepted me to be part of your family, and that I would never do anything to disrespect that.

Fernando: Rachel… What I am trying to get at, does it bother you to be a gunslinger girl?

Rachel: You know what, daddy? It does not. I like shooting the bad guys, because they deserve to die, because of the harm and wrongs they have done to other people.

Fernando: You mind that I have to give you orders that might get you killed?

Rachel: I'll follow any order you give me, daddy. And that's not conditioning talking, I'll do it because I love you to do anything for you, including die protecting you. Besides, as much as you say that I am a girl, I am a cyborg as well; with super human strength and speed. There is little that can kill me.

Fernando: You're not bullet proof, Rachel. Lets not forget the paint ball challenge incident.

Rachel bows her head for a moment.

Fernando: Look, girl. You did well in trying to protect me. But when on missions, I'll be wearing a double layer of protection, and so should you. This way, you do not have to take a bullet for me. Just help me finish the mission… OK?

Rachel: OK daddy…

Fernando: Good.

A couple of miles away, in a cheap hotel room, a hand picks up the room's phone and dials a long sequence of numbers.

"Hello, Jerome. Yes, I'm out. Now, I will be needing you and Tyrone to come over here. Where?- Rome- Italy. Yes, Italy. There will be some airplane tickets waiting at the Air Italia for you both. Bring me some clothes and my old stuff, send them by Fed Ex over night to this address. Send your guns the same way too. I found out Fernando is on a mission over here. I can deal with it myself, but since he did something to us all, I figure that we can get our licks in as a family. Yes… Right… See you when you get here."

The phone gets put down on its base, hanging it up.

10AM.

The handlers and their cyborgs gather about the large music room at the end of the dormitory hall. It had already been set for a large gathering. Both the American medical staff and Chief Lorenzo, along with a contingent of guards with Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Gilliani were already inside. The cafeteria was also there serving refreshments. The handlers and cyborgs take their seats, that were marked off by name prisms on the table. Once everyone is settled down, the meeting begins.

Chief Lorenzo begins as his cyborg Tee sets tea and pastries at his table position for him.

Chief Lorenzo: Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to discuss the future of the cyborg and counter insurgency program of Section 2. Though there has been many successes, there also has been many failures. Some would think that we are throwing money just to keep the program going. But in truth, if it were not for the actions of one man and his cyborg, we would have more against us and would be slated to be shut down. Therefore, the following recommendations are as follows:

All Fratello Teams are to undergo Investigation and infiltration training, if it is not part of your skills set.

All Handlers are to expand their cases, and share information with Logistics so that other fratello teams can act accordingly.

All cyborgs will undergo reconditioning.

Jose: But that will shorten their lifespans! The First Generation cyborgs are already at their end of their lives!

Chief Lorenzo: All cyborgs, Jose. Including your Henrietta. Let me explain. Since Fernando discovered Francesca and she was rebuilt, one has to wonder how a cyborg like her managed to survive so long without conditioning medication. Though these doctors here claimed to be studying the reason as to who this could be, Fernando started his own research and discovered that the Conditioning Medication was poisoned so it would kill the cyborgs within a set period of time. Being selfish for his cyborgs Rachel and Francesca, he and I have been meeting secretly in discussing his findings and working for a solution. He believes that he has found it. Fernando?

Fernando: The conditioning medication has several ingredients that I necessary agree with, but there are two that do not belong. Lead and Mercury. It is these two, given to the cyborgs in a very low does over a period of years is what makes them fail and eventually kills them. As you may or may not know- the population of my home city- New York City, has been poisoned by Lead and Mercury because of the 911 attacks and the implosion of complex spread Lead and Mercury about the city that it can not be cleaned up. So instead, The city has taken various health initiatives so that its population gets the medication through several means so it does not become ill from the poisons. We brought over a specialist team from New York Hospital of Special Surgery to exam the girls, find out how much poison is in their systems, and start them through a detox program.

Chief Lorenzo: We have also been discussing with several drug manufacturers about a reformulation of the conditioning medication so it would not have the poisoned ingredients, and give better results for the cyborgs. As soon as we get that first supply, everyone is to stay on the regular poisoned batch while on the detox program.

Allesandro: This includes my Petrushka?

Chief Lorenzo: This includes everyone.

Fernando: Even Francesca has to undergo the detox program, for she may have been poisoned when she was first built, but she was definitely poisoned now. As the newest cyborg- she would have the least amount of contamination within her system, but both Lead and Mercury stays within the body and builds up as more is introduced.

Jean: What do these people know about cyborgs?

Chief Lorenzo nods to one of the doctors. Fernando also nods to him, then finally Leon. He steps up next too Chief Lorenzo. Then he speaks.

Doctor: I am Chief Surgical Resident Dr. Michael Clark. We at Special Surgery have been dealing with research on amputee and implantation of limbs and organs for the past 20 years. In fact, we are part of the United States cyborg program with soldiers in the military, so our technologies may differ from yours, we do understand the basic premise and theories of cyborgs. But we are not here to compare notes or to steal secret plans on how your designs work- we are collaborating in correcting a wrong (turn his head towards Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Gilliani) done to your program by less than professional people.

Ferro: What will this Detox do for the cyborgs, and how long is it supposed to last?

Dr. Clark: I will admit that there is no guarantee that it will work. It depends on how much nuero damage is done to the individual, but once the Mercury and Lead is out of their systems, they will have a near to normal life span, but with possible brain damage done to them by the poison's initial accumulation. As for the second part, a week in the medical ward for worst of the poisoned cases, and an added medication as a pill to their conditioning medication for the next 3 months as the poisons are eliminated through their system.

Ferro: Near normal life span? That's about 70 years…

The cyborgs and some of their handlers cheer. Both Rachel and Francesca would but do not as they notice that Fernando does not. Then things calm down.

Ferro: Fernando- are you not happy with this?

Fernando: Ferro- these girls are still gunslingers. A 70 year life span is if they return to a normal life of going to school, doing homework, watching TV and having a girl's life. But no- these girls go into battle almost every week where they could be killed. Each time they get injured, they have to be operated and repaired. That kind stress takes away from their 70 years. At least as I see it, 20, maybe 25 years tops.

Henrietta (getting up on her chair to be heard): At least a few more years is better than dying now!

Jose: Henrietta…

Triela: No, she's right! A gunslinger girl's life might be short, but at least now we have a chance to do more, enjoy life more, and be useful for a much longer time!

Fernando: Henrietta- if given this cure, you may die in your late 30's or early 40's but will still look like a little 10 year old. You would be a grown up in a child's body. Doesn't that bother you?

Henrietta: NO!

Fernando: How about living longer than Jose?!!

The room gets dead silent. Fernando continues.

Fernando: There lies one of the many problems- you may out live your handlers with this cure.

Marco: Then so be it. if Angie outlives me, I want her to continue on working for the SWA, getting bad guys as I have taught her to do so.

Fernando: That requires reprogramming of their conditioning process.

Marco: Then so be it. Once Angie is detoxed, she can be the first to undergo this procedure.

Ferro: Make that the fourth.

Marco (and the other handlers): What?

Ferro: Fernando has already deprogrammed his…. girls, Rachel and Francesca, and with help, I have deprogrammed Claes. The problem is- (pointing to Bianchi and Gilliani) These two fools did not want this to happen while I was deprogramming Claes. They stated that she would be unstable if she is deprogrammed. In observing Rachel and Francesca, they are not unstable, and work better without the conditioning response. The problem is, you have to treat your girls better if you want them to continue to follow your orders.

Ernesto: That is fine with me- but what about Pia? She must be on the maximum dosage because she was rebuilt.

Fernando: Francesca was rebuilt, and I have her on the minimum dose. It seems that Angie and Pia need the detox procedure the most. Followed by the rest, with Rachel and Francesca last. And Ernesto- these idiots have the capability of rebuilding Pia like they did Francesca, as more age appropriate appearance and size.

Ernesto: What about your Rachel?

Fernando: Rachel is short to begin with. So, she will be just fine for the next couple of years. But your Pia is in her mid teens, and she still looks like a little girl of 8 or 9.

Chief Lorenzo: I propose a year of planning before age adjusting the cyborgs. We are going to need a new medical staff to do this.

Jean: Why cant the current medical staff do this job?

Chief Lorenzo: They are all suspended until the investigation is over as to how deep this corruption extends. Right now we have Logistics over there looking through every computer file on every machine they have in their medical equipment, offices and dorm rooms. We have no medical team right now.

Jean: What if there is an emergency?

Dr. Clark (answers before the chief does): We can stay for a while longer if we are allowed to extend our stay. We just have to go over their procedures, learn how it was done…

Fernando: Or we can keep the current staff and you supervise everything that they do, and I mean everything!

Ferro: What are you saying?

Fernando (pointing at Bianchi and Gilliani): These idiots and their staff designed and created the Italian cyborgs, they should be allowed to continue to do so, but with a watchdog constantly monitoring them. It's the only way the girls are going to get their proper medical care. And as for me, they know- fuck up on Rachel or Francesca's medical needs- they are personally going to need medical attention themselves.

Chief Lorenzo: I rather like that idea. Better than spending tax payer's money on providing them free room and board in an Italian prison.

Fernando (turning to Dr. Clark): You guys willing to supervise these jerks?

Dr. Clark: We can handle them.

Chief Lorenzo: They will be released to your custody when the investigation is over. Until then, all missions are suspended because of the lack of medical staff here.

Dr. Clark: We'll be setting up in the medical facility, you can bring your girls in for testing later this afternoon. Then we can start the detox process for the worst cases tomorrow.

Chief Lorenzo: Good. Now if there is no further questions, this meeting is over. Guards, take these two down to detention.

The guards take away Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Gilliani to their holding cells in the detention ward. Fernando, Leon, Rachel and Francesca remains seated as most of the others begin to leave the room. Only Ernesto, Hillshire, Marco, Jean, Jose and Ferro remains with their girls, gathering Fernando's seat.

Jean: At what price is this deal going to cost us?

Ferro: JEAN!

Jean: I'm asking the question.

Ferro: No cost to us!

Jean: Only the devil would offer so much for free!

Ferro: You are not privy to the details that I was recently made aware of!

Jean: Then fill me in. Did it have to do with you going to bed with him last night?

Ferro tries to slap Jean but her arm was caught in mid swing by Fernando.

Fernando: Sit- Ferro.

After a long staring contest between them, Ferro steps away and sits down.

Fernando: Nothing happened between us last night, Jean. Even if it did, it is none of your business to be meddling in our personal business. Now understand that, and understand this: I could have taken the cure for only Rachel and Francesca and then watched your girls die within the next year or so from the poisons those idiots have been forcing your girls to take. But I am not selfish, I am not like that. If I have something that I can share with friends and colleagues, I will share it. I would like to consider some, if not all of you as friends but you people make it impossible to do that. To me an operative's life is based on friends he can count on in the agency and in the field. That requires respect. That requires understanding that we may not approach the same problems and solve them the same way. And that requires being friends. Instead, I have to watch out being back stabbed by anyone one of you at any given time. Jean- you tried to shoot me at the paint pall challenge. You, Ernesto have ordered Pia to shoot me upon command. What the fuck for? What have I done to you guys to deserve this crap? I'm not here to make a name for myself- I am here to do a job, and if I can do that job better than you all can, well, you better find a way to improve your work ethics around here because I do not take excuses for incompetence. Now think what you want to think, but I came back to my room last night to find Ferro in there. Francesca later joined in, and all we did was talk. We talked about this program, about the cure, and about respecting one another- because with me, respect goes a long way to a better understanding. I don't care if you do not like my smelly round ass- but I expect you to respect it, and I will respect yours. Now if anyone of you have anything to say- I'm going to my room to take a nap, since last night I could not sleep.

Fernando gets up out of his seat, as does the others. Jean speaks before he could take a step.

Jean: How much is this going to cost?

Fernando: You can start giving Ricco some love and understanding that she is not a cyborg, but a girl with cyborg parts. You are going to win her over, because when the new medication comes in, it will be a lower dose than what you might be used too. And that is going to be the price you are going to pay. Understand?

Jean gives him a snarling look.

Fernando: Excuse me, I have a date with my bed.

Fernando steps to the side and walks away from Jean and the others. Rachel and Francesca follow him. Leon remains seated for a moment, but makes his thoughts known.

Leon: As a government operative longer than many of you have been alive, I find you disgusting. If it were not that our two agencies were working together, I would have shot and killed all of you. The nerve, turning little girls into killing machines, altering their minds to follow your orders, and twisting their emotions so that they will love you and do anything for you including die for you. Your kind really makes me want to puke.

Leon slowly gets up.

Jean: Who the fuck are you to judge us?

Leon: Unlike these girls, I am a free man. I would advise you to rethink this program of yours before it turns bites you on your ass, if it hasn't already. And if it did, it will again.

Leon starts to walk to the door. Jean gets in his way. Leon pulls out his gun and shows it to Jean. It's a heavily modified Viet Nam era 1911, fully automatic, with an extended and double width handle holding a magazine with 20 rounds in it.

Leon: I would not need that to take care of you.

Jean: Oh really.

Leon (taking his gun and puts it away): You're a man. Want me to reach down and cut your balls off? I'll give them back to you in a clay pot, which in Oriental Asian cultures means that you would still retain your manhood. Now back off before you face the wrath of an angry black man.

Jean: I would like to see you try.

Ferro: JEAN! He's A Guest!

Jean steps away, allowing Leon to pass. After a few moments of silence, Ferro continues.

Ferro: What's wrong with you? These people are trying to help and you question them and their motives?

Jean: Did you or did you not dropped your panties for Fernando last night.

Ferro: That is none of your concern, and if it were up to me to drop my panties to him to save your stupid ignorant ass, I would still keep them on. Claes, lets go.

The room remains dead silent as Ferro leaves the room with Claes following. Most of the girls in the room look at Jean. Triela starts to walk out the room first as she makes her comments known.

Triela (as she walks out the door): I'm going to tell Fernando 'Thanks'.

Henrietta (follows her out): Same here.

Pia, and Angie look at each other, then walk out the door. Followed by Hillshire, then Jose and Ernesto.

Marco: Are you suspecting something, Jean?

Jean: Why would an outsider come in, and turn the place upside down with accusations and then offer free services to right the wrongs he found when there was nothing there in the first place?

Marco: May some of us became too complacent and too comfortable within our positions here to see what was going on. To take something for granted, means that one has to get too accustomed to something already being there, despite the negativities there might be. I say, if its free, I would have to ask 'what would it do for me?' Then I would take it.

Jean refuses to answer at the moment. After a while Marco walks out the door.

Down the hall from the Music room, with a couple of turns along the way, is Fernando's room, where those who had left started to gathered. Fernando has propped up the pillows against the head of his bed, where he tries to sit comfortably with his legs extended out the length of the bed. Rachel was next to him holding him as she normally would. Francesca was at the foot of the bed with the cat between her and Fernando's feet. It would seem that all had started to gather about in his room, with Leon being the first to walk in. Since the door was left wide open, he allowed himself in, as would all the others.

Leon (taking the seat by Fernando's desk): These people are worse than our people back at home.

Fernando: You're finally understanding that now? Haven't you read any of my letters?

Leon: What gives, I swear… they take girls who are dying and gives them a (Ferro enters the room with Claes right behind her) …

Ferro: Gives them what?

Fernando: A new life. But to have that life, they have to pay the devil his due.

Leon: Right. It is not fair to these girls. I swear woman- weren't you a girl once?

Ferro: Look, sir. I understand that now, before I did not and blindly followed orders. Now I know there is a better way of doing things, especially for them.

Leon: How so? They will still be oppressed into this forced labor, they will be no better off than slaves who kill for their masters upon command.

Fernando: They are already at that point now. Nothing has changed but the conditions in which they live.

Triela enters the room.

Triela: Mr. Fernando, sir?

Rachel: What do you want with my father?!!

Fernando: Rachel, calm down. Lets hear what she has to say.

Henrietta also enters the room.

Triela: Mr. Fernando, sir. Is it true that you help create and bring this cure for us to have for nothing in return?

Fernando: For nothing in return… is this what this is all about?

Henrietta: Yes. We want to know if that is true.

Fernando: Would you rather want to die within a year from that poison the medical lab bastards have been giving you?

Henrietta: No.

Triela: Not if I can help it.

Fernando: Would you pay any price to get such a cure?

Henrietta: To be with Jose that much longer, I would do anything.

Triela: Almost anything.

Fernando: Then answer me this: In a few years from now, your handlers start to not like you anymore, what would you do?

Henrietta: Jose would never do that to me!

Triela: Uhm…

Fernando: Relationships do turn sour, Henrietta. The question is, how much work are you willing to put into it to keep it going?

Triela: What are you trying to say?

Fernando: Look-Rachel and I have known each other for a very long time, and yes, we have had our ups and downs in our relationship, but we forgive each other and work in keeping what we have as father and daughter. But when you finish your detox of the poisons and start the new conditioning medication, you may see things differently. (Angie and Pia walk in) And that is the price you will need to pay to continue onward.

Triela: Oh… But… What about you? What do you want in terms of payment?

Angie: Payment?

Leon: Its obvious that these girls do not understand the wanting of giving something away.

Fernando: Why do you think we have Christmas? It is not to buy presents and give them away because we have to on that day. It is because we want too and because it makes us feel good inside when we do. It makes me feel good that I can solve a problem that helps out many. Like I said to Jean- I could have kept the cure and only given it to Rachel and Francesca, but that would not be fair to the rest of you. But understand that this gift comes with that price, and I can tell you now, that things would not be easy for you at times because of it but it is a price that has to be paid. Are you willing to pay that price?

Henrietta: I would pay any price for Jose.

Pia: Including dropping your panties to a complete stranger and give him what you wanted to give to Jose for so long?

Henrietta: If it means that I can be with Jose that much longer- then yes.

Pia (pointing at Fernando): Then start dropping them… cause you are going to owe this man big time!

Henrietta bites on her lower lip, thinking for a moment before pitting her hands up the side of her skirt before being told to stop.

Fernando: Henrietta- STOP!

Henrietta does stop momentarily, with her thumbs at hips' side of her underwear's waistband, about to pull them down.

Fernando: Get your hand from under your skirt! The last thing I want is sexual favors from anyone, especially from little girls… (she slowly starts to take her hands away from under her skirt) Oh sure, you may be 17-something years old, but you got the body of a 10 year old and(!) a mind to match at times! I swear… you girls got a convoluted sense of owing and paying! Just because someone saves your life does not mean you can use that life to pay them a debt! Because if you do, then you must pay that price every single god-damn day to the person you owe for the rest of your life! I swear! You, none of you in here owes me nothing! Do You All Understand That?!!

Henrietta was on the verge of tears, trying to make sense of what was happening. Jose, Hillshire, Ernest and Marco stand by the doorway, making themselves know to those who see them.

Rachel: The only thing you owe the person who saved your life is to live that life in the best way possible. I learned that lesson a long time ago.

Leon: I lost count of how many lives I have saved, and knowing Fernando's former job of life guarding at the pool, I know he saved many in his short time. Neither one of us has demanded or accepted rewards or pay back from those we saved. It would be foolish to payback what you owe to those who saved your life, because you would have to pay them back everyday you live. Besides, to my understanding, the medical staff saved your lives by turning you into cyborgs, so you owe them, despite the face that they were also poisoning you so that you could die within a set time frame. Now is that fair?

Ferro: That is so messed up.

Claes: What?

Ferro: The medical staff saved your lives for the interim time being, and thus deemed your lives not worth keeping after a set number of years. After that, you have become worthless that they would kill you, and thus have been doing so by slowly poisoning you girls for the past many years. You are to them as the worst terrorist scum is to us.

Marco steps into the room, followed by the others.

Marco: That is going to change.

Jose: I agree. Henrietta- go to your room, we are going to have a long talk… now.

Henrietta nods slowly before leaving the room and running down the hallway.

Hillshire: Triela… lets go.

Triela: But…

Hillshire: I said, lets go.

Triela (looking at the others, before making her way to the door.): Yes sir.

Jose: I'm sorry for the disturbance…

Fernando: Do be. But at least have that talk with her. You too Hillshire.

They both nod before leaving the room.

Marco: Angie, arm up. We got some target practice before seeing those doctors later in the afternoon.

Angie: Yes, Marco…

Angie steps out to leave but Marco takes her hand and makes her stand by him for the moment.

Marco: Fernando- whether the others say it or not, Thanks.

Fernando: You're welcomed. Oh, before you go. Angie, and all the others can not eat for 4 to 6 hours. The food throws off the blood tests, but I'm sure the doctors will tell you that when you see them.

Marco: I see. Glad you told me. Angie- We'll have lunch, after the doctors see you. Alright?

Angie: That's fine, Marco.

Marco: Thanks, again.

Fernando: My pleasure.

Marco just gives a nod before leaving with Angie in tow. For a while, there was silence.

Ernesto: So, how much is this really costing the agency?

Fernando: In terms of money or favors?

Ernesto: Both.

Fernando: Nothing.

Ernesto: Why do I not believe that?

Fernando: Its probably because you are paying your debt for the "Fratello On The Run."

Ernesto (nodding slowly): Yeah- you are probably right on that.

Fernando: After Detox, how about you, me, Francesca and Pia have a long talk with Dr. Duvalier about Pia's last rebuild and what can be done for her.

Ernesto: Not Rachel?

Fernando: Rachel was not rebuilt, Francesca was. And I spoke to Bianchi and Duvalier about that rebuild. From what I understand, well, you should have seen what Francesca looked before the rebuild, Duvalier was responsible for what you see here. Perhaps he can do the same, as in a pain free, low meds girl.

Ernesto: Alright. We'll do that.

Pia just smiles a tiny smile.

Ernesto: Lets go shake down some bad guys before you see the doctors.

Pia follows Ernesto out the room and down the hall.

Fernando just sighs and slides a little bit lower into his bed. Rachel lets him go for a moment and then readjusts herself to be even with him.

Ferro: Anything you need me to do for you?

Fernando: You don't owe me anything either.

Ferro: Well, I thought that maybe of you wanted a favor done, I could do it… as a friend.

Fernando: Nothing here, well. You could take Rachel out to dinner. I need to take Francesca on a training run., in fact, girls- show up to the outdoor firing range. I'll be there in a couple of minutes.

Rachel: Aww…

Fernando: Leon, want some practice?

Leon: Sure, why not?

Fernando: Girls, show him where the range is at- Rachel, take a box of .45's with you.

Rachel gets out of bed, puts on her shoes and goes to his desk where he keeps his ammunition at. She takes out a box of .45 rounds, handing them to Leon.

Rachel (as she takes his wrist): Alright, lets go.

Leon (being dragged out of the room): Hey- Wait a minute- Slow down!

Francesca follows.

Ferro: You too Claes.

Claes: Huh?

Ferro: Get your gun and report to the outdoor range. I'll be there in a moment.

Claes complies without saying a word. Ferro walks over to the door and closes it slowly and softly before walking over to the bed and sits on the edge towards Fernando.

Ferro: Be honest with me, how do you feel?

Fernando: To be honest, just tired.

Ferro: You're not hung over, or headachy?

Fernando: Alcohol never bothered me in that regard.

Ferro: I see. So, what now?

Fernando: What do you mean?

Ferro: We slept together, so, what is the next step?

Fernando: Look Ferro. Nothing happened last night between us, nor would it have if Francesca had not shown up. I consider you too much to throw away what we have as friends and colleagues on a one night fling. Understand that?

Ferro: Good.

Fernando: Good?

Ferro: Precisely that.

Fernando: Why?

Ferro: I am not saying that it would happen anytime soon, but let say, what if we end up in a mission where we are to pose as a married couple. It would be odd to order a hotel room with separate beds. But if we were to sleep in the same bed together, at least now I can trust you in not turning into an octopus on me in the middle of the night.

Fernando: I would not do that to you as long as you do not do that to me. Furthermore, Ferro…

Ferro: Yes?

Fernando: If we ever end up in a mission where we just have to do that, and during the day I save your life, lets say- you don't owe me anything.

Ferro: Good.

Fernando: Lets just say that a few too many relationships were destroyed by Mission Crushes. Personally, I try not to fall for them, but as a warning, like I told you last night, push me, and I will push back. And the last thing I want is you pregnant because of me… I mean…

Ferro: I know what you mean. Its not the best way of saying it, but I understand.

Fernando slowly gets out of bed slowly, putting on his shoes. Ferro gets up as well, stepping to the door. Fernando puts his hand on the door to keep Ferro from opening it. Then he leans over to her and kisses her on the forehead.

Ferro: What was that for?

Fernando: That is my way of sealing our trust with a kiss. Learned that from a deaf girl I dated a very long time ago.

Ferro: That kiss made me feel like a little girl again.

Fernando: I was told I have that affect on others. Anyways, we got cyborgs at the range and no supervision.

Ferro: Isn't Leon there?

Fernando: You trust Leon with an assortment of guns and ammunitions? You're crazier than I am!

Ferro: He was the one that met us with that huge machine gun at your door in New York City?

Fernando: Finally, you remember him!

Ferro: Can I ask why is he here?

Fernando: I requested him to come as the medical team's security head. Besides, he needed a break from his wife and girls.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: Leon's actually a nice guy once you get to know him. Somebody you would on your side of a gun battle.

Ferro: Then I'm glad to have him here.

Fernando takes the door knob and opens the door. They both step out of his room and walk down the hall.

Soon they were at the outdoor range.

The rest at the day at the compound goes uneventful. Late in the afternoon, Fernando takes Francesca out on a evening on the town. Nothing fancy. See the sites, have her take him to places that a true Romano would know. Along the way, they stop at an outdoor café for a bit of espresso and pastry.

Fernando: Francesca…

Francesca: Yes?

Fernando: Would you ever consider yourself anything other that just a Gunslinger Girl?

Francesca: Is there anything else for a cyborg to be?

Fernando: You are not a cyborg. Just a lovely young lady who has cyborg parts. In that, you can be that young lady. Have a possible future in anything you want. Study, Learn. Be anything you want.

Francesca: Can that include being a wife?

Fernando: You would give yourself to that lucky man and give up a lot of freedoms of being single?

Francesca: Only if I was your wife.

Fernando: I see. I mean… I'm flattered, and yes, if things were different I would have proposed to you. In fact I do want too.

Francesca: Why don't you?

Fernando: I got too much emotional baggage that I throw around I would want to spare you from.

Francesca: I see… You don't love me as I do you.

Fernando: We spoke about that and back then you accepted my terms. Look Francesca- I'm adding this much: I do love you, but I do not want to hurt you. I would want a couple of years to sort things out before I decide what is right for me, and most importantly for me to be ready to handle another relationship that wont end up as a wrecked ship. To be honest with you, Francesca, I have had a few relationships, since Cathy's death and they all turned into nightmares, all ending badly. It seems that the certain girl I found in Cathy I can not find in others…

Francesca (unknowingly interrupting him): A certain girl like, what?

Fernando: Smart, Brilliant, Self Doing, I don't know what it is exactly, but I find those same qualities in you for some reason.

Francesca: So I remind you of your dead wife?

Fernando: No- you and her share many qualities that I am attracted too. That's all.

Francesca: I… I see.

A young boy selling newspaper walks up to them. He places an envelop on their table, then runs away, dropping his canvas bag loaded with newspapers. Fernando looks about, as he picks up the envelope and opens it. He slowly lifts the Polaroid picture of them sitting on the café, with marker scribbles on it. Fernando quickly shoves the picture back in the envelop and stuffs it into his suit jacket pocket. He drops a 20 Euro bill on the table and slams his cup on it to keep it in place.

Fernando (grabbing Francesca's hand): Lets Go…

Francesca: Where are we going?

Fernando: Back to the compound…

Fernando almost pulls Francesca out of her seat and walks in a hurried pace to the corner as he looks around nervously. He hails for a cab. As one stops, he throws the door open and shove Francesca into it before slamming the door. He yells directions to the SWA compound as he throws a 50 Euro bill at the driver. Then he point his gun at the driver and tells him to step on it. The cab was gone from view in a matter of seconds.

Putting the gun into his pants pocket, he calls Ferro on his cell phone. After the third ring, Ferro answers.

Fernando: Ferro, I have a situation.

Ferro: What happened, and where's Francesca.

Fernando: I threw her in a cab and gave the driver directions to the compound. He should be there in 10, maybe 15 minutes. Pick her up!

Ferro: What happened? Your date with her went bad?

Fernando: I'm serious Ferro. Send Leon and ONLY Leon to Caesar's Espresso bar by the Staircase to Spain. And tell him it's a Code Purple Haze: 3500.

Ferro: I'm sending in a team.

Fernando: Don't You Dare! You Want To Loose Agents?

Ferro: Fernando! I'm Sending In A Team To Recover You!

Fernando: Send Leon and Recover Francesca First!

Fernando hangs up the cell phone and turns it off as it begins to ring. He thinks for a moment, in 3 dimensions, the position of the café, the angle and distance of the picture. Then he runs to the staircase, climbing 1/2 way up it. He looks at the café where they were. It pretty much matched that of the photograph. He continues to look around, but finds nothing.

Soon the police was combing the area. Fernando folds up and puts away his cane and glasses, walking towards the shade. He steps into a nearby bar, and orders a stiff drink. He takes it to a seat by the window where he nurses the drink for as long as he could. In a couple of minutes, fratello teams start to pop up, followed by Ferro with Leon and Francesca.

Francesca points out where they were sitting before Fernando flew off the handle. Ferro's cell phone/blackberry begins to ring. She answers it. Fernando tells them where they are at. In under a minute Ferro leads the way to where he was.

Ferro: Explain yourself…

Fernando: I told you only Leon!

Ferro: Look- you got Francesca upset!

Fernando Better upset than dead! Leon, Private Office, Now!

Leon: Fine enough!

Ferro: Eh?

Fernando and Leon walk into the men's bathroom and lock the door behind them. Fernando takes the envelop out of his inside suit pocket and hands it to him. Leon pulls out the Polaroid inside, seeing the picture of Fernando and Francesca at the café as they were, and of the marker scribble on it- hands drawn tightly around Francesca's neck in strangulation with a knife plunged into her chest, and a rifle scope markings to Fernando's back. At the bottom it was written, "See You In Hell, Motherfucker!"

Leon: Who gave you this?

Fernando: Some newspaper kid. He ran off dropping his bag as soon as he placed the envelop on the table.

Leon: You have any enemies here?

Fernando: Any enemies I would have made from the job are dead. This is something much closer to home.

Leon: Speaking of home… Lets go back to the compound.

Leon slowly walks to the door and unlocks it, finding Ferro and Francesca waiting on the other side. He puts the photograph against Ferro's chest.

Leon: He was right. I should have came alone. Its too late now. Lets go home.

Ferro: What do you mean?

Leon: Back to the compound, so we can deal with this with a clearer head.

Ferro looks at the photograph and turns pale. As Francesca tries to look at it, Leon snatches it from Ferro's grasp and gives it to Fernando. Fernando pockets the photograph in his inside suit pocket.

Fernando: Tell everyone to clear out. We'll be in the compound after you get there.

Ferro: No, you are coming with us.

Fernando: Ferro- Let me deal with it my way…

Ferro: Fernando!

Fernando: Trust me. That is all I'm asking.

Ferro: You better be in your room within an hour of us getting there.

Fernando: I'll be there sooner than that.

Ferro: You Better Be There!

Fernando: You'll be called if we are delayed.

Ferro and Fernando exchange looks for a long moment. Then Ferro clamps onto Francesca's arm, giving her agency orders to return to base. Francesca refuses such an order until Fernando reissues them to her. She complies, but not without an argument.

Leon and Fernando watches the girls leave. Then the fratello teams and police slowly leave the area. A couple, the Marco/Angie and Alessandro/Petrushka teams remain scouting the much larger area. Soon they were gone as the sun starts to go down, perhaps to the compound.

Leon brings a third set of drink to their table. He puts a tall thin glass of bright green liquid in front of Fernando, and a short fat glass of clear liquid towards him.

Leon: How can you drink that stuff?

Fernando: Its Absinthe. It gives a different kind of drunk, one I can still concentrate on thinking and doing. Its so unlike that rot-gut gin you're sipping there.

Leon: This rot-gut gin could probably run a piston engine, but that absence stuff you got there- that's rocket fuel you're playing with.

Fernando: Like I said- it's a different kind of drunk.

Leon: I bet… So, what do you think who took that photograph?

Fernando: Only American Agents and Poor Ass American Tourists use Polaroid's.

Leon: So one of each and all of the above.

Fernando nods.

12 Midnight.

A lone figure waits by the Air Italia terminal. Almost a 1/2 hour wait, he is joined by two others who had stepped off their plane. They go to get their luggage, and exit the terminal. They take a cab back to the city.

It has been 5 hours since Fernando and Leon has returned to the compound. Most have returned to their beds. Pia and Angie are in the medical ward undergoing rapid detoxification of the bodies. They will be laying in their beds for the next 48 hours as chemicals get pumped into and their kidneys do the rest.

Fernando gets undressed and gets into his bed.

No sooner as his head hits the bed, does the electronic lock on his door trips open. Francesca opens the door and slowly walks into the room. Like the night before, she was not wearing much other then her robe and bikini cut white panties underneath.

Fernando: Do I need to revoke your electronic key access?

Francesca: Place do not. I do need to talk to you about today.

Fernando: I rather not talk about it, and if you push the subject, I wont talk about it. Now respect my decision and privacy.

Francesca: But…

Fernando: No butts, Francesca. There are better ways in dealing with things like this and keeping me awake is not one of them.

Francesca: But you said that you love me too!…

Fernando just sighs out of frustration.

Fernando: Look, girl. Things need to be taken in small steps to achieve to the next level. Saying does not mean doing and I always say don't listen to what I say but look at what I do. Do you understand that?

Francesca slowly nods.

Fernando: It is not always up to me to do as I want. In a worst case, I could be taking advantage of you, you be having a mission crush on me or both. People say and do things in the name of love but 90% of the time, they are not because they are taking what they want for themselves and not for the other involved though the others may think things are being done for them when they are actually being fooled to think in that way.

She just stands there, just a couple of feet from the bed. The blank look on her face hard to decipher any emotional registration, though chances are she was hurting inside. After a longer than necessary of staring at each other, Fernando slides a bit to the center of this bed and lifts the blanket inside.

Fernando: Oh, get in here before you start to cry or something.

Francesca gets in bed under the blankets with Fernando, almost like Rachel would have. She drops the robe on the floor along the way and curls up next to him.

Fernando would have wanted to go to sleep soon afterwards, but Francesca starts with the questions again.

Francesca: If we love each other, why would you be holding secrets against me?

Fernando: What do you mean?

Francesca: That picture you been hiding from me.

Fernando: That picture is none of your concern if I am trying to keep you safe from the ramifications of knowing certain key information of it. Like I said before, this is a moot point. There is nothing for you to know and everything I have to do. So I have to do a job and you are not part of it. Now, if you intend to want to be in a relationship with me, there are certain lines you do not cross and this is one of them.

Francesca just nods.

Fernando: Now, if you do not mind, I want some sleep.

Francesca: But… don't couples in bed spend some time together awake?

Fernando: Couples in bed awake would be doing things other than talking. I'm not in the mood to talk or much less anything else. I'm tired and I need my rest. Respect that.

Francesca: What would couples in bed be doing besides talking?

Fernando: You cant be that naïve, Francesca.

Francesca: Just tell me.

Fernando: I know about the DVDs Petrushka lent you. That…

Francesca: That?

Fernando: The things people were doing on those DVDs, is what couple awake in bed would be doing.

Francesca: You mean sex?

Fernando: Yes.

Francesca: Would you want to have sex with me right now?

Fernando: Francesca…

Francesca: What?

Fernando: Let me explain it to you this way. You can have Love without Sex, Sex without Love, Love with Sex, and Sex with Love. On those DVDs, it is just Sex without Love. With us, it is Love without Sex. and that is where I am going to leave it until I figure out a few things.

Francesca: Figure out things? Like what? Is it something I can help with?

Fernando: Those things are up to me, and only me. Currently, you can not help, maybe in the future you can, but until then you cant and you wont. Now lets sleep.

Though she was disappointed, she was willing to take what she had right now. Almost together they went to sleep.


	61. Chapter 59

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 59: The Worst Kind of Being: Human.

It would have been a restful sleep if it were not for the concerns and temptations constant urging to take what some men would call rightfully theirs: what is freely offered to them by a willing young woman. Thus, the beast within has been silenced and wrestled with until there was no more fight to have. For Fernando, it has been many years in which he would sleep with a member of the opposite sex. From midnight to the following morning, they slept together as if they had for many years. Unfortunately, though Fernando's attempt to privatize his room meant in changing the locks, he gave away too many keys.

Claes came in and did what she is normally scheduled to do at around 6:30, leaving at around 7:00. Like her god-father, Rachel took to sleeping into the later hours of the morning. Francesca continued to sleep as long as Fernando did, though the rest of the compound started to go through its paces of the day's schedule. The electronic lock gets accessed to unlock the door, and someone walks in unaware of what was going on. The familiarity of the voice only narrows it down to 1 person. She was there dressed in her sleepwear and a dark robe.

Juanita (turning on the lights to a dimmed setting): Fernando… I need to know what happened yester…

Then Juanita notices that he was not alone, but with his cyborg Francesca. If it would have been Rachel, it would have more acceptable, as she have seen Fernando and Rachel sleep together in the past. And though she would have wanted Francesca, Ferro, or herself to end up in a loving relationship with him, she did not expect to happen so soon, thus thinking it to be more of an act of debauchery instead of an innocent act of two tired people resting in deep sleep with each other. She hurriedly steps to the bed, and tries to wake Fernando up.

Juanita: Fernando, wake up!

Francesca wakes up first, unsure what to make of this intrusion. Fernando follows in his usual manner.

Fernando (in a very sleepy and tired tone): The place better be on fire, or I'm going to kill you…

It takes a while for him to open his eyes.

Fernando: Francesca…? I swear…

Juanita: What have the both of yous been doing?

Fernando: Juanita? Wait… Oh… Damn you woman, I swear!

Juanita: Well?

Fernando: Though nothing happened between us, I do not have to explain myself to you or to anyone else, and either is Francesca. Now what the hell is going on for you to be entering into my room unannounced or without permission?

Juanita: Uhm…

Fernando: WELL?!!

Juanita: OK! I cant get access to the internet.

Fernando: What do you mean you cant get access to the internet?

Juanita: I mean, state side. As if the whole of the USA global access has been shut down!

Fernando: Just reboot the machine. You probably have a mangled DNS or corrupt cache.

Juanita: I already have rebooted several times. I think there is something going on state side.

Fernando: Continue to access them later then. I swear- Its not like the United States was nuked out of existence while we were in Italy; and if it were, its no great loss to me.

Juanita: Fernando!!!

Fernando: Seriously Juanita, its probably an Internet/DNS virus, and it should clear up in a couple of hours.

No reply from Juanita for a moment.

Juanita: What Are You Two Doing Together In Bed?!!

Fernando: Again Juanita, that is none of your business.

Juanita: I swear, I'm going to get to the bottom of this, some how.

Fernando: Cut it out, Juanita. Ugly does not fit you well like it does Katherine.

Juanita: What do you mean by that?!!

Fernando looks about the room for a moment. He finds Francesca's robe on the floor, far from his reach, thus he asks Juanita for it before handing it to Francesca to put it on under the covers. He then tells Francesca to go to her room and get dressed and armed for a normal day, and meet him in the cafeteria for breakfast later. Once she leaves, Juanita continues.

Juanita: Well?… Explain Yourself…

Fernando: Explain what? I told you I was not and by my orders, neither will she.

Juanita: Fernando- I swear!

Fernando: Look who's talking! You're the one who is so pressuring me into sleeping with others other than my daughter, talked to you about possibilities of another in my life, but now that I did something that seems like I did it for my own selfish reasons, you get all bent out of shape! Why?!!

Juanita does not answer.

Fernando: You don't even have an answer. Damn it-I swear.

After a silent moment, Juanita speaks.

Juanita: What happened yesterday?

Fernando: Nothing happened.

Juanita: Not in your bed… outside, while you and her were out. The whole place went into a lock down mode because of something that might have happened to you and her…

Fernando gets out of the bed and walks over to his table, fumbling through his clothes. Once he finds the Polaroid, he flicks it at her to where it lands on the bed next to her. She picks it up and looks at it. Needing more light, she turns on the small lamp on the night stand next to the bed. Fernando climbs back into the bed and under the cover of the blankets where it was warm.

Juanita (to herself): Its impossible.

Fernando: What is?

Juanita: Oh nothing.

Fernando: Juanita… Just say it.

Juanita: Uhm…

Fernando: JUST SAY IT!

Juanita: Alright!… Its Randal's handwriting. Or a very close facsimile of it.

Fernando: But he's in prison in New York State… Right?

Juanita: As far as I know- yes.

Fernando: As far as you know. So, this limits the number of people to just a few million Italian terrorists and criminals, and this being just a coincidence.

Juanita (to herself): I have a bad feeling about this.

Fernando: Why?

Juanita: It could be one of his brothers, out here for a family business meeting with some drug cartel. He sees you and your date and decides to pull off a stunt like this.

Fernando: Tyrone is not interesting in the family business and Jerome is not smart enough to act on his own like this. Its not their style. It is Randal's.

Juanita: Maybe they got stupid in their old age.

Fernando: Don't be insulting old stupid people.

Juanita: Hmph…

Fernando: Look- I don't see this as a problem. Though I may have over reacted, the compound did more damage by sending everyone, and not Leon alone like I requested. Who ever did this, was scared away.

A couple of miles away in a swanky hotel in the seedy part of town, three gather together in one of the rooms, fully dressed on a day out on the town. They all sit about a table in the room. The oldest of the three puts a couple of 9mm semi-automatic pistols on the table with loaded magazines next to them.

Tyrone: So, what is the plan?

Jerome: Isn't obvious- We're going hunting.

Tyrone: For who?

Randal: There is only one person I want dead, but you are going to help out by taking out any friends who are with him. (he hands them a set of wallets) Here- I already altered the images to match you two- Agent LaGuardia and Agent Scapelli.

Tyrone: I sure aint no look like no LaGuardia.

Jerome: That's why you will always be pussy…

Tyrone: Who are you calling a pussy… nigger!

Jerome: I take it back then- you's a whiney ass black nigger bitch!

Tyrone: You fucking black ass…

Randal grabs both by their shirts and lifts them over the table, putting them face to face in front of his.

Randal: Don't make me add to the body count with you two idiots. Do I make myself clear?

The both of them nod nervously in agreement. Randal slowly sets them back down on the chair.

Randal: Now- consider anyone Fernando is with as armed and dangerous- so that means- No Pussyfooting Around! No Fancy Tricks Like Using Piano Wire Or Crap Like That! Go For The Kill Unless I Tell You That Want Them Alive, Nothing Less Will Do!! Do I Make Myself Clear?!!

Both Tyrone and Jerome nod their heads.

Randal: Good. (slides the guns and magazines to them) These are standard issue for agents in Europe. I'll see about getting more rounds for them. So today, we are going to be as dumb stupid tourists, exploring the city, looking for ways to get in and to get out. Study how the police patrol the area, stuff like that.

Jerome: What if we run into Fernando and his friends?

Randal: Don't do a thing unless I say or do otherwise.

Tyrone: What about help from some friends here.

Randal: Friends? Like who?

Tyrone: I don't know, but I'm sure that with the family mafia connections, I'm sure we can get some help.

Randal: At what price?

Tyrone: Again, I do not know.

Randal grabs a fist full of shirt from Tyrone, and lifts him towards his face.

Randal: This aint no stupid ass chick flick, nor am I going to pay for hired hands. It is just us 3, or have you forgotten what he has done to the family, to you back at school and to your marriage…

Tyrone (shaking his head): No, I have not forgotten…

Randal: It is just the 3 of us. (slowly puling out his gun and putting the barrel into Tyrone's mouth) You do anything stupid or try to run away, and I will kill you myself. We are brothers, we have a common enemy, mess with that and you will die with them. You dig?

Tyrone nervously nods his head.

Randal pulls out his gun from Tyrone's mouth, and drops him to his seat.

Randal: Don't give me an excuse to off another member of the family. Now stash up, and lets go out like tourists. There's a place up the street where we can get something to eat.

In under a minute, they gather themselves before leaving the room.

Fernando was in the cafeteria with Juanita, Katherine, Francesca and Rachel having breakfast. Not much was said during the meal. Ferro joins in with them, alone.

Fernando: Where's Claes?

Ferro: She's getting her medical tests done.

Fernando: But she is one of the few that had a low dosage.

Ferro: Not really. She was rewritten a bunch of times. Who knows how contaminated she is.

Fernando: What about the others?

Ferro: About 1/2 of the cyborgs are going to be taken offline today as we deal with this. The ones that remain will include Francesca and Rachel. (she sighs.)

Fernando: Its for a better good.

Ferro: I just do not like the idea of having 1/2 of our forces taken down like this.

Fernando: It is only a temporary set back, and in an emergency, they can be put online while they go through this. In fact (turning to Francesca) Francesca- you are to follow Ferro's order and be her cyborg until Claes returns from her medical treatment.

Francesca: Yes… I will do my best for you…

Ferro: You don't have to do that.

Fernando: Take advantage of it, and teach her a few womanly things that she needs to learn. I can only do so much for her, for I am not female nor do I know everything about them.

Rachel: But you know more than enough, and more than most girls know about themselves…

Fernando: I do not need to know that…

Rachel: But its true.

Fernando just sighs.

Fernando: Look- If you need her, she's yours, Ferro. This will make you look like you are with a friend and not as a mom with Claes in tow.

Rachel and Juanita tries not to laugh at that statement. Ferro was not very amused by it. Katherine was unaware of what was going on.

Juanita: What is on the agenda for today?

Fernando: Nothing that I know off.

Ferro: No major missions. In fact, with 1/2 of the cyborgs being shutdown, its just nothing but intell gathering for those that remains.

Juanita: What about their handlers?

Ferro: They are… with their girls.

Juanita: I see.

Fernando: And you, Ferro?

Ferro: Got too much administrative work to do.

Fernando: Hmmm….

Katherine (as she gets up to dump out and recycle her tray): Well, when the going gets tough, the tough goes shopping…

Katherine disappears out the cafeteria doors.

Juanita: Why, I swear!

Ferro: Don't worry it. I'll flood her with work when she returns. You on the other hand… how are you doing?

Juanita: Better.

Ferro: No adverse reactions from the treatments?

Juanita: None that I can tell.

Ferro: Good. You can follow your friend and let me know what she's doing.

Juanita: You want me to spy on my room mate?

Ferro: Consider it an exercise.

Juanita: I don't know.

Fernando: Just do it, and have fun with it.

Katherine was already 1/2 to the dorm building through the compound's courtyard when her cellphone started to ring. Though it says 'Private Number' on the screen, she takes the call.

Katherine: Hello?

Voice on the other end: Hello Kathy…

Katherine: Ty? What are you doing calling?!!

Tyrone: Just wanted to hear your voice. Have not heard it in a long time.

Katherine: Look you cheap bastard- if you do not keep up with those alimony payments, I will have you arrested!

Tyrone: How can I if you keep changing banks. Besides, that would be true of you stayed in the US. I know you are not there, so, I don't have to pay you for anything.

Katherine refuses to give a response at the moment.

Tyrone: Tell me, Kathy, what are you doing in Italy anyways.

Katherine: That's none of your business.

Tyrone: I guess you're probably here trying to get into some billionaire's wallet… again…

Katherine: I'm not a whore! And Where Are You?!!

Tyrone: I'm in Italy, taking care of Family Business.

Katherine: You told me that you would never do that!

Tyrone: Things change. I needed some money, so consider it as work for a large lump sum payment.

Katherine: What does it entail?

Tyrone: Nothing much. Just overseeing product development and its shipment.

Katherine: I see.

Tyrone: Well, Uhm… mind if I see you later today?

Katherine: I'm working right now.

Tyrone: Journalism crap again? Or is it that you're screwing rich guys for their wallets.

Katherine: I'm no whore! Never was, not even when we were married, and not now.

Tyrone: I swear Kathy. To me, it seemed like you had a double life.

Katherine: Being a reporter means doing things short of not breaking the law… So yes, I had a double life- one I had with you and one I had for the job! You never understood that!

Tyrone: Well… I do now… and would like to make it up to you somehow.

Katherine: How?

Tyrone: Dinner for two, perhaps? Where it goes from there- your place or mine?

Katherine: I'll think about it.

Tyrone: 6pm, At the Tattadora near the Macy's mall good for you?

Katherine: And if I don't show up?

Tyrone: You'll break my heart again if you do.

Katherine: If I show up with a friend?

Tyrone: I would prefer if you came alone. But if you want to bring your friends, the more the merrier.

Katherine: I'll think about it.

Tyrone: Do not think too much about it.

Katherine hangs up the cellphone and puts it away.

Tyrone closes his cellphone, and looks at the other two brothers.

Tyrone: Got it?

Randal (looking at his laptop the cellphone was wired too): Hmmm… interesting.

Tyrone: What?

Randal: "The Social Work Agency Medical Facility and Medical College." Next to that within the same area is a private school for girls.

Jerome: Kathy's too dumb to be in college!

Tyrone: She already has a degree in Journalism.

Jerome: Gossip Column Bitch is more like it!

Tyrone: Why you…

Randal: CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!

They both look at him, almost waiting to be reprimanded.

Randal: Now, if Kathy is here, Juanita must be near by with her. Do you have her cellphone number with you? I need it to track its GPS signal.

Tyrone: Its been out of service since our divorce.

Randal: We'll see what friend she will bring with her when she meets up with you at the restaurant later today. Until then, we will track Katherine's.

All three nod at each other.

More than an hour later Juanita enters her room, expecting her room mate to be gone but is surprised to find her sitting on the bed.

Juanita: Kathy? I thought you already left shopping…

Katherine: I had to sit down and think.

Juanita: About?

Katherine: Tyrone knows I'm here in Italy.

Juanita: OK, that's not good. What else he said?

Katherine: He's here on family business.

Juanita: So… you don't leave the compound alone and unarmed.

Katherine: He wants me to see him at that fancy restaurant by the Macy's mall.

Juanita: I hope you told him 'NO!'

Katherine: I told him 'Maybe…'

Juanita: Katherine!

Katherine: I told him that if I went, I would be there with a friend…

Juanita: That was not the best of moves.

Katherine: Why not?

Juanita: First off, how does he knows that you are here? Secondly, you verified that you are here and third you told him that you may meet him in the future, adding that not only you are here but you will be here for a while. Now Tyrone is not a killer like Randal is, but if he managed to have find you here, who knows what he is capable of doing.

Katherine: I can trust Tyrone.

Juanita: Hmph…

Katherine: What?

Juanita: I remember many years ago of Fernando telling me that Cathy told him the same thing on the day she was supposed to see Randal. Look where she ended up.

Katherine: I can trust Tyrone, because he never did anything to hurt me. Unlike Randal who used too abuse Cathy when they were together.

Juanita: I remember you used to go to your parents house crying that he was accusing you of having affairs and relationships with other men, even after you went to a OB-GNY and proved to him otherwise! Abuse comes in all shapes and sizes Kathy! He does not have to beat you to abuse you, but what he was doing was just as damaging and manipulative as beating you everyday!

Katherine does not answer for a moment.

Katherine: Would you come with me on this date?

Juanita: Are you daft in the brain of something? What if he is not alone?!!

Katherine: He would not do anything while we are in a public area like the restaurant or outside in the mall area.

Juanita: Like I said- what if he is not alone?!!

Katherine: Like what are they going to do? In a crowded restaurant? Or in a populated shopping area, with hundreds of witnesses?

Juanita: Jeesh- you have already decided that you are going to go! Why?!!

Katherine: Only if I had somebody to go with me…

Juanita: Who me?

Katherine: Yes you.

Juanita: And if something were to happen?

Katherine: We got guns.

Juanita: So would they! And though trained we maybe in using them- we don't have battle experience!

Katherine (getting up and going to the closet): Then I go alone.

Juanita: You Aint Going At All!

Katherine (pulling out a short skirt business suit in blue): Who are you to tell me what to do? I thought you were a friend, and friends would do me a favor like this. (she goes back to pull out a light pink top to go with it)

Juanita: Friends would stop friends from taking stupid actions that would get them hurt!

Katherine tosses a black pair of panties and matching bra, along with nude colored pantyhose onto her bed on top of the other clothes from the dresser drawer. She then closes it and leans against the dresser.

Katherine: Then where were you when Cathy needed to be stopped from seeing Randal?

Juanita could not answer that question. Unlike Fernando who was miles away taking care of his side of the family, Katherine knows that Juanita was with Cathy as she prepared for her final date with Randal, making her the last person of their group to see her alive.

Katherine takes to her robe, bath towel and other toiletries. She takes them to the bathroom with her. She steps out of the bathroom momentarily to strip down to her underwear before returning to the bathroom. With the door locked, the shower can be heard being turned on. With little to do, Juanita gets up from her seat and goes back out.

In a couple of minutes, Juanita was at Fernando's door, which was already open. Fernando was sitting prone in his bed, still dressed but without his shoes. Meeshie was on his lap purring as he stroked her head and back. She looks at them for a second before deciding to knock on the doorframe. He turns to face her as she stood there, respecting his space.

Fernando: Come in.

Juanita slowly walks into the room, closing the door behind her. She sits on the bed facing him. She slowly drops her shoes onto the floor.

Juanita: Can we talk?

Fernando: Seeing how you walked in here and sat on the bed, I would think you would try to make a move on me.

Juanita: I'm serious, Fernando.

Fernando: What about, Francesca?

Juanita: No. Well, that too, but that is not important thought it might be related.

Fernando: Related, how?

Juanita: I think I know where that picture you showed me came from.

Fernando: Where?

Juanita: Tyrone is in town, and Katherine being her stupid self told him that she was here too.

Fernando: Why is he here?

Juanita: Family business. And now that he knows she is here, he has asked her out on a date for tonight.

Fernando: Is she going?

Juanita: She wants me to go with her. We argued about it, now it seems that she will go by herself.

Fernando: Do you know where this date is supposed to be?

Juanita: At the Tattadora, in the shopping center where Macy's is at.

Fernando: That tourist trap? Oh well.

Juanita: Tourist trap?

Fernando: It's a big fancy restaurant where tourists are sent and pay high prices for pretty crappy food. If you want good food, remind me to take you out sometimes.

Juanita: Aren't you the least concerned about Kathy's well being?

Fernando: Maybe in Once Upon A Time, I was. Right now I frankly do not care about you nor her.

Juanita: How can you say that?!!

Fernando: You are not happy unless you are sending me through conniptions, trails and tribulations. Katherine, while you were undergoing your nanite treatment, threatened me with death if I were to make a move against Randal. Now, here she is going back to his brother.

Juanita: Aren't you the least concerned about her safety and well being?

Fernando: Why should I? Apparently she is not about mine.

Juanita: Fernando!

Fernando: What?! Oh… I see. This is a call for help which you want me to take some preventative action or rescue mission? Other than the fact that I would like Tyrone tied up for questioning, I am not doing anyone any favors unless I get favors first myself.

Juanita looks down on herself for a moment before reaching down onto the waistband of her skirt and undoes the top large safety pin that held it together. Fernando takes her hand as she closes the safety pin in it.

Fernando: That is all you think I want is sex?

Juanita: You said that you would not do any favors unless you get favors done for you first. What kind of favors would you want?

Fernando: You know what I want.

Juanita: No I don't.

Fernando slowly picks up Meeshie from his lap and puts her on the end of the bed. Meeshie stretches and then jumps off he bed, across the room and onto his chair by his desk where she curls up into a ball. Fernando leans over to Juanita until their foreheads touch. With his other hand he reaches down and undoes the second and last of the safety pins that held her skirt together. He then puts the two large safety pins together and places them on the night stand.

Fernando: You know what I want.

Juanita: Then explain it to me.

Fernando: I don't want the games. I do not want to owe or to be owed to. I want what we once had, as the friends we were, and lovers we almost have been. But it seems that in the years after we grew up, you picked up some very nasty habits that most women live by. You have changed for the worst, and I do not like that.

Juanita: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: First off, you think and act as if between us the lure of sex would answer what ever problems you need help that would have me do what it is that you need me to do. I expect that out of Denise, but you? You never done that before… Cathy's murder. And now, since then, you are too eager to drop your panties to get me to jump through hoops. I don't do that to you, so why do it to me?

Juanita: Because you are a man, and men respond to the lure of sex more than to anything else.

Fernando: What part of our friendship have you forgotten that requires you to do that to me?

Juanita: Since Cathy's death, you have changed yourself. For the worse. Before when you fought, whether for yourself or for defending another like me, you did so in defense. Now you want to have a preemptive strike to insure that you would not need to fight again.

Fernando: Look who we are dealing with.

Juanita: There has to be a better way.

Fernando: You want to sex me up and see if I would do you the favor? Chances are, no matter how good the sex was, I still have freedom of choice and I choose not to help.

Juanita: Then why am I even here?

Fernando: I don't know any more.

Juanita slowly to get up, but Fernando pulls her back down to sit by him. He holds her by the shoulders and leans back against the propped up pillows against the head of the bed. She resists but eventually extends her arm forward to hold onto the head of the bed as she leans towards him in a semi-kneeling position.

Fernando: Look Juanita. You can go do what you want. If you think sexing me up would get you what you want, then you can try. In truth, I want Tyrone for my personal reasons. And if he is here, then there is no doubt his other brothers would be here and maybe his father and mother. With the exception of the mother- I want all the males… dead.

Juanita: Why? What have they done to you?

Fernando: Is what they done to us- over the years, in high school and beyond. They hiding Randal when he killed Cathy is just the icing on the cake. They are an evil that festers and takes down everybody down with their deeds. Extortion, drug dealing, prostitution, you name it, they do it. What for? Money, power? They are all going to learn that they have crossed me for the very last time. They threatened kill to Francesca to get to me- What has Francesca ever done to them? They have done their threatening for the very last time. No more innocents are going to die from the swipes they do with their hands. They are going to pay for everything that they have ever did to anyone and everyone, and may god have mercy on their souls for I will not onto their bodies.

Fernando takes her extended arm off the head of the bed, making her fall gently against him, though she has put both her forearms against his chest, looking down at him. Though her skirt was opened and almost about to fall, it remains about her waist. Fernando reaches up into her skirt and puts his hand on one of the cheeks of her rear end. For a moment she tenses up, but then relaxes.

Fernando: Now, what do you want?

Juanita: I want them alive.

Fernando: Why?

Juanita: Because.

Fernando: Lets say this- you get them alive, and send them back for trial. You collect the reward for catching them, and they go to prison for life. Game over?

Juanita: For them is it.

Fernando: Even in prison, they can still use their influence against us. Then there will be more people after us and this time we wont know who they are… young punks willing to make a name for themselves in the underworld… You want to be a target of some 12 year old gang member who don't know jack shit as to what he is doing or why? Kill them all and it ends.

Juanita: And what of those who would take their place?

Fernando: I do not care who takes their place. They wont be after us like the Chislom Clan was. Tell me, what have we ever done to them to deserve this? To be hunted down and having to fight back like cornered wounded animals?

Juanita: You took one of their prized possessions from them.

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Juanita: You took Cathy away from them.

Fernando: No-we fell in love, and she went against them on her own. Even you know that- you were there even when I was not.

Juanita: Look- the Townsends were not as innocent as they seem to be either. They too were part of the criminal underworld, but they were dying off even though they have trafficking control of the city. Nothing went in or out of New York City without them saying so. But without men, the girls, the two sets of twins- Carol/Corin, and Cathy/Katherine were slated to be married off to the Chislom sons, where power would be transferred to them, and the Townsends given some hope of lasting another generation. But in Cathy breaking away from that pact, and going to run off with you, all this was set into motion.

Fernando: All she wanted was a normal life. I gave that to her. They took it and destroyed it. Randal was the trigger man in all this, but they all had a hand in this.

Juanita: What about you?

Fernando: What about me?

Juanita: I could have given you that normal life too. Why did you pick her over me?

Fernando: Because I was blind at the time. Literally and figuratively. The only that I could see was at the end of my fingertips, and you were afraid of letting me touch you, she was not. That gave her a head start on a relationship over you by a full year. Yes, you were there for me, but I could not see you during that time and every time for a long time when we finally did touch and held each other, you quickly withdrew. Look- my eyes did not mostly heal until weeks before graduation. But I already knew what she looked like, as well as a few others because they let my fingers do all the looking and seeing I needed.

Juanita: I felt very uncomfortable with the way you held and touched me then. It was too… intimate.

Fernando: It was the only way I got to see people. Like right now. The feel of your kinky hair, the smoothness of the side of your face, the smell of perfume on your neck, the firmness of your ass against my hand, the feel of the cotton panties you are wearing… White-with no printed patterns on them- right?

Juanita: How… never mind. I forget how sensitive those fingers of yours are.

Fernando (sliding his other hand down to her breast on her sweater): And under this thin thread grey turtle neck sweater of your, feels like a silk or nylon pink camisole and a white lace edged bra. I see you in ways that nobody else can. And if things would have been different, if you would have allowed me to see you back in the early days, then it would have been you that I would have married, and not Cathy.

Juanita: But… I wanted to remain a virgin until my wedding day.

Fernando: What does that have to do with anything?

Juanita: Plenty.

Fernando: I would not force you to do anything you would not have been ready for.

Juanita: You do not know how much I got turned on when you touched me like so, like right now. I want you, Fernando, as I did then, I do now. But back then I was afraid that if we continued in the slightest bit that I would drop my panties for you and there would go my promise of being a virgin on my wedding day. And as for you mister, I know you have had sex with Cathy back in high school on more than several occasions, because she told me of them.

Fernando: During our time together before we got married, we had sex enough times to be counted on your fingers, including our high school years, and we did not have sex until our senior year, and even then it was after she took several STD treatments from shit Randal gave her, which ended in Mid April. And even then, it was nothing that I forced on her. She gave me of herself because she wanted to give me something that I would forever treasure, and I do. If it would have been you instead of her, I would have respected your wishes of you not wanting sex because you were not ready for it.

Juanita: No, you don't understand.

Fernando: Don't understand what?

Juanita: Look- I kept a very tight reign on myself to keep from jumping you and screwing your brains out every time you held me and touched me, because Fernando… I don't know what it is, but how you touch me, like you are now, just sends me to wanting so much more that the end result would have been you needing to marry pregnant me at the end of a shot gun before graduation. That is why I kept pulling away from you every time we held each other for even a second.

Fernando: And you are keeping a very tight reign on yourself now?

She just nods. Fernando takes both his hands from where he had them and puts them on her shoulders and slowly pushes her off. She tries to hold on but slowly losses her grip. End result is her kneeling over him, breathing heavier than needed.

Fernando: You want me to be there when Kathy meets Tyrone? (she nods) You be there with her, and I'll be there in hiding. I will keep Tyrone alive for you, but I wont make any promise if any of his brothers or friends jump in.

Juanita: I understand.

Fernando lessen his hold on her, and she goes back to the position she was before but with his hands still at her shoulders. After a minute of silence between the two, She takes her weight off him, and takes his hands one at a time and places them back where they were before, before resting against his body again.

Fernando: Juanita?

Juanita: Oh shut up and let me enjoy this moment with you at least once.

Fernando: But…

Juanita: But what?

Fernando: Don't expect this to go further than where it is now.

Juanita: We'll see how far it goes and for how long.

How long seems to have lasted an eternity, as she laid with him in silence. For her it was an exercise in emotional control, in that her world maybe facing a another personal disaster and the one who could help has his own ulterior motives. Her mind races for solutions but keeps running into dead ends and no-wins. For him, he does not want to be in this situation at all. But with each passing moment, his blood pressure drops another 5 points, his muscles relaxes and his body gives into the rest he so desperately needed for a long time. It has been a very long time since he has had any real rest, one that would refreshes the mind, soul and body. Perhaps too long. He does not go to sleep, but plateaus at a level many yoga masters try to acquire, by accident.

Juanita checks up on him, finding him in a near sleep like state. She almost wants to smile but doesn't. Instead she gives him a slight kiss on the lips before slowly taking his hands of her and slowly stepping off the bed. Her skirt falls to the ground, and she freezes for a moment, then repeatedly saying, "Damn you, damn you, damn you…" She takes one of the large safety pins and uses it to refasten her skirt together by the waist band. She then takes the other, and thinks about it for a moment. She places it in his hand before giving him another kiss on the cheek. She picks up her shoes and tip toes quietly out the room. Once out in the hall, she puts on her shoes again and walks to her room.

Katherine had already left, though it was not yet time for their date at the Tattadora for at least another 5 and 1/2 hours. Like Katherine did hours before, Juanita gather a few of her belongings, putting them on the bed. She then goes takes a quick shower, freshens up with new make up, deodorant and perfume. Then she puts on her clothes, similar to what she was wearing but more coordinated for business; which included a matching jacket for her knee high dark grey skirt. White bra and panties, with light coffee brown pantyhose go on underneath, but no camisole under her white turtle neck sweater. She puts on her make up as minimally as possible, as she always does. For the first time in a very long time, she puts on her clip on holster and puts her gun into it and the clip on holster into the waistband of the skirt against the small of her back. She does not put on her bullet proof t-shirt, thinking that it would not be necessary. The clip-on holster feels odd and a bit uncomfortable for her, but she manages to position it where it would be least bothersome to her. She gathers up 2 more magazines and puts them in her jacket's pockets; one in each pocket. Black low-heeled pumps matches her black purse which remains empty except for a few feminine items. She put in an extra pair of panties and light day-pads inside a small zip lock bag, and a small spray bottle of her perfume, along with her compact make-up case and lipstick.

She puts on the large safety pin the waistband of the skirt, even though it was buttoned down and zippered. It was for her something that she always did, and when needed, makes a nice deterrent weapon. She walks back down to Fernando's room, finding him fast asleep when she allowed herself in to his room with her electronic key. She closes the door behind her before walking over to the bed. She gently pats him on the face and finds him nearly totally unresponsive. Having been through before with him, she puts down her stuff, including the gun in holster on the table. She then puts her jacket neatly folded on the end of the bed before going up to him. Checking on him one last time, and finding him in his deep sleep mode, she starts to take his clothes off, starting with his shirt, then pants, t-shirt, and socks. She then covers him with his blanket covers before taking his clothing to his clothes hamper in the bathroom. She walks about his room, and starts to gather up a fresh set of clothes for him: white shirt, black Hugo Boss suit with matching pants, white t-shirt and briefs. They are placed on the table, folded neatly. Kicking off her shoes, she sits next to him, looking him over and examining him, precisely his facial features. Finding that his beard had started to grow, she goes to the bathroom to take his shaking kit out and do him the favor. Having done this with him before, she takes her time and gently shaves his face, trimming his moustache just a tiny bit. She manages not to nick or cut him in the task.

Clean up took lesser time than the actual shaving. In a minute she was back sitting next to him, going through the countless possibility of what may happen later at the dinner date of Katherine and Tyrone. Nearly all end in some sort of disaster. Even with his help, in her mind it does not seem to end in a good way. She sits down next to him before laying down and holding him, kicking off her shoes as she does. She lets a sigh, thinking that they have at least a couple of hours of rest. She thinks about stripping down to be with him and not to wrinkle up her outer wear but for the moment decides against it. She looks at her watch where it shows the Time being a few minutes past 12.

There was a jiggle of the door knob and then a knock on the door. Startled, Juanita sits up, wondering who it might be. The knocking at the door continues again. She gets up and walks to the door. Slowly she opens it part way, holding it in place with her foot.

Juanita: Yes, who are you?

Leon: Is Fernando there? We were supposed to meet up today.

Juanita: Uhm… He's asleep right now. Wasn't feeling well. Who are you again?

Leon: Go wake him up. (showing off a manila envelope to her) We have very important business to take care of.

Juanita: He really needs his rest right now…

Leon (interrupting her): Little lady, please do as I say. Its very important that he gets to see this now. Unless you're one of those fembots I keep hearing about, I really do no want to overpower you to get in there just to talk to him. So please, wake him up.

Juanita just gulps for a moment as she reaches for her gun and not finding it in the small of her back and remember that it is on the table, before stepping back to let him through. Leon looks about the room, seeing how dimly lit it is, and finds the room's light dimmer switch, turning it on to full brightness.

Juanita: That is going to hurt his eyes!

Leon (putting the envelope on the table and sits on a chair): Put his glasses on him and wake him up. You got 10 seconds to do so…

Juanita looks at him, wondering what to do about him as he looks at his watch. He then gets up and walks over to the foot of the bed, bends down, lifts it and then drops is. The sudden movement and loud noise wakes up Fernando, who sits up and aims his gun at the two of them, but needs to shade his eyes from the bright lights in the room.

Leon: Fernando- its Leon. You need to wakes up and see this.

Fernando nods as he covers his eyes with his arm. He reaches for this glasses on the night stand, though Juanita had already had taken them and was putting them in his hands. After a few seconds of letting reality set in, Fernando shakes off the sleep from his mind and body, and was about to sit on the edge of the bed, realizing that he was in his normal sleep wear of just his briefs. Leon sits at the chair by the table.

Leon: Unless this little lady has some moral qualms about you being in your underwear, git over here and look over these papers for me.

Fernando: That's Juanita, Leon. Where are my clothes?

Juanita: You went to sleep… (refraining from saying dear).

Leon: So this is Juanita. Ah… its been many years since I saw you last. (extending his hand) I'm Leon, his next door neighbor.

Juanita (picking up Fernando's clothes and puts them on the bed next to him): And crazed Viet Nam Era CIA agent. I remember you too.

Fernando looks over the pile of clothing and then at Juanita, not sure if she was wearing the same outfit before as she is now. He then points over to the shelf.

Fernando: Coffee…

Juanita: Huh?

Fernando: Put what's left in the pot into the mug and bring it here.

Juanita: Oh.

She complies as Fernando sorts out his clothes. He takes the pants and t-shirt, putting them on, before heading to the table. Juanita puts the mug of coffee next to him, prepared as how she remembers it. He takes it and drinks a good part of it before putting the near 1/2 empty mug on the table. He then looks at Leon while Juanita stands behind him. Leon spills the content of the envelope onto the table of mostly newspaper clippings and web page print outs. Fernando takes one of the clippings, showing a dead guy in a suit.

Fernando: What's this?

Leon: Yesterday's news. I tried to translate most of this stuff, then the internet connection gave out late last night.

Fernando: Still, what is this?

Leon (sliding the rest of the clippings and papers to him): Cant you tell?

Fernando: Humor me.

Leon: The news says that it's about an unidentified American gay couple tourists found dead in the Roma Hilton. They were also robbed of wallets and jewelry.

Fernando: So… You know I don't care about gays and queers.

Leon: Look at their suits, their shoes. Look at their positioning to each other.

Fernando: So they were meeting with somebody from the looks of it.

Leon: Custom sized Christian Dior Suits, fine leather shoes, both with a bullet hole to their foreheads. Too big to be a 9mm. Looks like a .45 to me.

Fernando: What are you getting at?

Leon: You seriously been out of the loop to long… They're American Agents, Fernando. Even stripped of their personal items, I can still spot them out.

Fernando: So they are American Agents… Looks like they bit off more they can chew. It happens all the time, Leon. Agents do die in the field.

Leon shuffle the papers about, looking for something that was not there. Then he looks into the envelope and pulls out a couple of sheets of papers that were still wedged in. Fernando looks at them.

Fernando: Hmmm… Agents LaGuardia and Scapelli… though not their real names… double agents… The Triads, The Red Hand, The Secret Brotherhood of Islam, hmmm… various warlords…, weapons and drugs shipments… all small stuff to me… OK Leon, I give up. What?

Leon takes the papers from him, and skims them over before pulling out a pen and underlines a couple of entries before handing them back to Fernando.

Fernando: Project Revenge… How nice. Know nothing of it.

Leon: Keep reading…

Fernando (as he continues to read): Hmmm… Project Archangel…

Fernando puts the papers down.

Fernando: Juanita, go check upon Rachel and tell her from me to have a day off. Give her some spending money, 30 Euros should do for her. In fact, make sure she gets showered up, dressed and has something to eat before she goes out.

Juanita (looking at him): Uhm… OK. I'll be back.

Juanita slowly gets up and walks out the room. They continue their conversation as the lock activates.

Fernando: OK Leon… It all might be a coincidence. Randal is still in prison.

Leon: Maybe, maybe not. But these assholes are targeted you and your girl friends here… as per on that Revenge list. Now that I know who is Juanita, I can keep an eye on her. Now who is Kathy?

Fernando: My wife's twin sister. If you remember what my wife looked like, she's a carbon copy of her.

Leon: How many members of Project Archangel are left?

Fernando: Randal is the only living one, because he is in prison. All the others have been killed in the Iraq and Afghan wars… believing that their super strength would make them bullet proof and invulnerable. Good shot to their windpipes and they drowned in their own blood or sever their spinal cords and then drop right then and there for an easy kill.

Leon: I remember something like that in 'Nam. I swear, why cant they just stop fucking around with chemical alterations of the brain and use something that actually works.

Fernando: What does work?

Leon: A god damn good education…

Fernando: You and I know that the Bush's plan of dumbing America is going to take years to undo. This is a lost generation as far as I am concerned.

Leon: I seriously doubt that they are going to make more archangels. It would be easier to recall the only one they got left and put him into some good use.

Fernando: But they are dead… I doubt the double agent society will continue to invest man power after two of their own have already been killed.

Leon starts to go through the papers again, pulling out a passenger manifest of Air Italia flights from New York's JFK airport for the past 96 hours. Though printed in tiny print to conserve paper, it was still readable, especially the two names highlighted in yellow: Tyrone Chislom and Jerome Chislom. Both were in First Class on a late night flight.

Fernando: OK, this confirms that they are here.

Leon: I don't like the way this is adding up.

Fernando: The brothers I can deal with, even with a broken leg, tied to a wheelchair and with a bad flu.

Leon: I see your little lady friend has chosen a fine suit for you to wear. You two going out?

Fernando: Yeah.

Leon: Date, dinner, movie, hotel room?

Fernando: Actually, we're tailing somebody.

Leon: Who.

Fernando: Katherine.

Leon: Why?

Fernando: She's going out to see her ex-husband, Tyrone.

Leon stares blankly at him for the moment.

Leon: And you were not going to let me in on this?

Fernando: In light of the fact at the time, we believed that she was going to be dealing with him alone, and we need to bring him back alive.

Leon: All the more you are going to need me to be there.

Fernando: How would you like to play Chauffer?

Leon: Oh sure, leave the lowly jobs to the black man.

Fernando: Seriously. I think I can get one of the agency's bullet proof limos. All you need to do is keep that thing parked in the front of the restaurant until we get back in. Though, this requires that I have to talk to Ferro on barrowing it…

Leon: And if the police comes along to make me move it?

Fernando: Don't worry about the police… damn it I swear.

Leon: What?

Fernando: This was to be a simple personal mission and not it looks like I'm going to need the agency to help out.

Leon: Better that way.

Fernando: I don't like to get too many people involved.

Leon: So? At least you will have some backup in case things go bad.

Fernando: Bad? How? Its just one person we are dealing with.

Leon: I count 2. And I doubt that they are not alone here.

Fernando: Look- dress your best and get ready. We leave at 4. I got phone calls to do, people I have to talk to that I do not want to talk too. I swear, all this for one person…

Leon: You should send in those fembots to help out.

Fernando: Fembots? Hmph… Cyborgs. No. Its not involve them. I need him to be caught alive for questioning, and as clean of an operation as possible. Cyborgs tend to be messy in shot outs.

Leon: Train them to be neater.

Fernando: I have. Rachel does not fail me, and neither as Francesca. It's the others- though as neatly trained as they can be, they do get carried away and shoot up the place.

Leon sighs.

Fernando: Look- go. Let me deal with this while you prepare on your end.

Leon: Yeah… sure chief.

Leon starts to gather up the papers and clippings and stuff them back in the envelope. Soon as he finishes, he gets up and walks to the door.

Fernando: Leon…

Leon: Yes?

Fernando: Thanks for watching out.

Leon nods before opening the door and stepping out. Juanita was waiting by the door.

Leon (looking at her): Be nice to him. He's only doing what he thinks is right.

She can only look at him with a blank expression. He holds the door open for her so she can walk in, then he leaves for his room. Once inside, with the door closing she dims the lights to a comfortable level for Fernando. She then walks over to the table and sits on it facing him, putting one foot on the edge of Fernando's chair, not caring if he had a full view of under her skirt. In fact, that was what she wanted to do.

Juanita: What to share?

Fernando: Leon showed me some information, showing that Tyrone is not alone.

Juanita: I see. What is the connection with the dead agents?

Fernando (lying to the best of his ability): It's a coincidence, but they used to work with Randal when he was an active agent.

Juanita: So, you think Tyrone and who ever are tying up loose ends?

Fernando: They were killed before Tyrone arrived. Again, it's a strange coincident.

Juanita: I don't like the way this is adding up.

Fernando: I'm going to get some extra help with this.

Juanita leans over and kisses Fernando on the forehead. She slowly gets off the table and takes Fernando by the hand. He looks at her.

Fernando: What?

Juanita: I would prefer it if we were on the bed like before.

Fernando: What about Rachel?

Juanita: She went to go get Francesca, so they can go for some lunch and maybe shopping.

Fernando sighs.

Juanita: Well?

Fernando: Well… what?

Juanita: You, me, bed…

Fernando: What about…?

Juanita: I think I understand, but I will admit one thing to you that I never had to anyone else.

Fernando: What?

Juanita: Look- even though it was a long time ago, and I was scared and withdrew quickly, I did like it as I liked you. I just… Uhm…

Fernando: You did not wanted to let it go too far.

Juanita: Yeah.

Fernando: But now things are different…?

Juanita: Now we're grown up, and I'm no longer scared of being touched by you… You know what I mean- right?

Fernando: Yes, I know what you mean. Look- its not that…

Juanita: I know. But cant a couple of friends at least hold each other?

Fernando does not answer.

Juanita: Please?

Fernando gets up and walks over to the bed. He takes off his pants as he sits down, folding it neatly with the rest of the clothes Juanita had put there for him earlier. She picks them up and places it on the table. Then she kicks off her shoes and takes off her skirt and sweater, folding them up on the table next to his belongings. She gets on the bed from the other side, and walks on her knees on the bed to get behind him where she helps takes off his t-shirt. She tosses the t-shirt onto the table. Fernando leans back against her front and looks up at her. She puts her arms around him as he does.

Fernando: This has gone too far…

Juanita: I remember during a big winter storm many years ago that the only thing we had was each other. You needed me in ways that only a wife could give to a man, and despite my promise to myself, I was going to let you have me in that way.

Fernando: But we didn't.

Juanita: We did. I mean- not sexually, but that week while we waited for Cathy to return when she was killed, you shown me how somebody could love me and how to love them back without pushing, shoving or forcing one another to do things they may not be ready for. You made love to me that whole week we were snowed in and yet I remained a virgin. Though I was doing it for you, I never told you thank you for what happened that week.

Fernando: You did more than enough for me back then. Without, you, I would not be here right now. I would be dead from frostbite, frozen under some snow pact in some Brooklyn Street no one has never herd off…

Juanita: I was not going to let that happen… not to somebody who I love so damned much.

Fernando: You sure have a funny way of showing somebody that you love them. (he sighs) What would have happened if you and I would have gotten married? I mean, if I never married Cathy and you and I dated for a while? Or…

Juanita: Or even marrying me after burying Cathy? Then all those children I have now would have been all yours.

Fernando: You like having children that much?

Juanita: I like showing the one I love how much that love can go. Having children is just an expression of that love.

Fernando: Don't you believe in Birth Control?

Juanita: I always had problems with birth control. Condoms break, spermicide fails, its like I was made to have babies… would you mind?

Fernando: Mind what?

Juanita: Having so many children?

Fernando: It depends on you. You're the one that would be pregnant all the time.

Juanita: We would be pregnant. I saw how you were taking care of Cathy when she was pregnant. I never got that from my husband.

Fernando: Why did you even married him?

Juanita: Because… I was stupid. I thought I lost you forever by leaving you. I wanted to continue on with life, so I thought I loved him and he did me but it failed. He used me… Now I have all those children and no father for them. How could I have been so blind…

Fernando: It happens, and we go on dealing with it. Just like I have, and you are, Kathy is… so on and so on…

Juanita lets go of him for a moment and undoes her bra. She then puts her arms around him again, handing him her bra before clasping her hands together. He momentarily looks up at her as she looks down at him.

Juanita: You could put it at the nightstand for now.

Fernando: No, its not that…

Juanita: Then what?

Fernando: I just don't know.

Juanita: You're thinking… 'She had not changed… even her breasts are as perky and firm as they were years before…'

Fernando: Perky?

Juanita: Look bub- (pointing at her breasts) it takes a lot of exercise to keep them that way.

Fernando: I'm not saying a thing about your breasts. I mean, they are still as lovely as they were… its that… We're going a bit further then we should be.

Juanita (poking at a bulge in his briefs): Then explain why you have a banana in there, or is it that you're happy to see me undressed?

Fernando: Huh? Oh… You know that happens when my blood pressure rises.

Juanita: And why is your blood pressure rising?

Fernando: I just got a lot on my mind.

Juanita: Like?

Fernando: Juanita… if I do not marry you, would you want to be my mistress?

Juanita: Uhm…

Fernando: You said that is I marry another, that we would have to talk to her about you having my child, which we arranged to have long before the marriage. I'm just asking, what if, do you want to continue that relationship?

Juanita: What kind of relationship? A sexual only one?

Fernando: No… I mean- I do love you, but I don't know.

Juanita: Is it my kids? I can give you a bunch of your own.

Fernando: No, its not that. Seriously.

Juanita: Then what?

Fernando: I need to see how this end with Randal. Who knows if he'll be let out early or if he serves his minimum. And until then, Who know who I would fall in love with. Maybe you, maybe someone else…

Juanita: I am not going to wait 20 years, which is what remains of his sentence.

Fernando: Not many will.

Juanita: And what condition would you be in?

Fernando: I would be in my 40s…

Juanita: I know you have that sensory and motor-neuron disease. What's its name again- oh yes- Axion Mylarisis, where the Mylar sheath swells and chokes the neurons until it dies, and there is no know treatment or cure. The only thing that is saving you is that you have a hard wired nervous system keeping everything together. Would I have to push you about in a wheelchair for the remainder of your short life? And how are you going to take on Randal if you cant even wipe your own ass when he comes out?

Fernando: I would have figured it out by then.

Juanita: And if you don't, he'll laugh at you before he kills you.

Fernando: And that would be the last him he ever does.

Juanita: Fernando- don't talk like that.

Fernando: Look. I'm not asking for anything from you expect for some understanding.

Juanita lets him go and takes a step back, sitting down on the bed and takes off her pantyhose. She then steps up behind Fernando again, reaching over to take the bra that was still in his hands, before putting the two items on the nightstand. Then she sits down next to him. They both look at each other for a while, then she leans over to him and plants her lips against his. They would both want to take it further, but do not. After a longer than needed moment, they separate.

Fernando: Scared?

Juanita: Of taking further? No.

Fernando: I meant, about later today.

Juanita: Of that, yes.

Fernando: If that why you want to… you know.

Juanita: No. I want to give you what you are willing to take from me because you're my best friend and if anything were to happen to you because of today I would not forgive myself. At least this way I would finally get to love you like I always wanted too.

Fernando: I do not agree, but, I'm scared of losing you too. I do not think I could survive another close call like the one from last week.

Juanita: Then take me as I am. Lucky for you, I wont be getting pregnant anytime soon. Although my luck, it might happen with you…

Fernando: Look, Juanita. I'm just very confused right now… my feelings for you, my feelings for another, about how things are going or not going. Just too much to think about and not enough brains to think with.

Juanita: If you love another, I can understand that, because I also know that you love me too. Now what we do about it, I would never hold it against you, even if and when we work on having that baby.

Fernando: Thanks…

Juanita: You think I would do that to you?

Fernando: No. You never did. I mean- when we were snowed in… only people who held it against me was Katherine, saying that I was already cheating on my wife, even though Cathy knew and arranged us to be together in case we could not be.

Juanita: I yelled at her for it.

Fernando lifts up the blankets and crawls under it, then lays down on his side.

Fernando: Look. I just want to lay here and think about a lot of things. Nothing more.

Juanita goes under the blankets and lays down next to him, facing him.

Juanita: Then I will lay here with you and do the same, I too need to think about a lot of things.

Fernando gets up a bit and looks at the clock on the nightstand, putting his glasses next to it, then goes back to the position he was before.

Fernando: We got less than an hour, then we got to prepare for this mission.

Juanita: I'm already prepared.

Fernando: I need to wash up before getting dressed. No doubt so will you too, it gets hot under these blankets- that's how I like it.

Juanita: I know, I slept with you before…

Fernando turns so to lay on his back, Juanita puts herself to hold him while resting her head on his chest. They remain like this for the remainder of their time, with little being said between them.

Time always fly when one is not paying attention. Furthermore, Fernando wants to go back to sleep, to conserve as much energy as possible. He does not. By the time he begins to tire out to take a nap, it was time to get up and get ready for their little mission. Juanita on the other hand started on a little cat nap 1/2 way through the hour they had together, and required a little encouragement to wake up.

After waking up Juanita, Fernando goes into his dorm room's bathroom and washes up for the mission. Juanita, despite the heat under the blankets, was still fresh as she first got in. She started to put on her clothes as he showered in the bathroom. After a while of doing other things in there, he steps out with the towel wrapped around him. Juanita refrains from laughing, though the silent giggling caught his ear.

Fernando: What's so funny?

Juanita: You, trying to be modest… I would understand if it were somebody, but me?

Fernando (pulling fresh underwear from the dresser drawer): I do not want somebody with a key to just walk in and see me strutting about my room naked, especially with you in here with me.

Juanita (smiling): I see your point.

Fernando sits on the bed and puts on his underwear, while putting on his deodorant and cologne. He then takes to the table, looking over the suit that she had chosen. Finding it not to have a bullet resistant liner, he switches it for another that does. He puts on one of his bullet resistant t-shirts before putting on the pants and shirt. Everything else gets put on afterwards. Last to go on are the shoulder holster with his AA .45 in it, his glasses, keys, wallet, and cellphone. They were soon out of the room when he was done as the clock approached the 2o'clock hour.

Fernando has her go wait by his Porsche while he sees Ferro for a second in her office. He speaks with her about giving Leon access to one of the bullet resistant limos in the motor pool. It took a while to explain and ask for a modest amount of volunteers for back up and not force the SWA into a limited run situation. Despite the situation of this being a personal mission, Ferro sees the need to fulfill the request on this matter. Fernando then goes off to see Juanita, who was waiting by his car. Along the way, he calls Leon's cellphone and alert him of Ferro's approval.

Juanita (sitting on the hood of the car): You should have given me the key.

Fernando: Some things are easy to forget.

Juanita: Yeah, your sexual interest in me seems to be one of them…

Fernando: Are we going through that again?

Juanita: Maybe.

Fernando just sighs. Then he presses the button on his key fob to turn off the car's alarm and unlock the doors. Juanita slides off the fender and walks over to passenger door and lets herself in at the same time Fernando does. He puts the key into the ignition as the doors close.

She puts her hand over his to prevent him from turning on the engine. He turns to face her, for he does not like anyone interfering with his control of his car.

Juanita: Fernando, I'm sorry for that remark. We got a lot of things to sort through together, as you need to get over a few more things yourself on your own

Fernando: Look, Juanita. I do love you, perhaps more than I should, and maybe for the wrong reasons, but our feelings are too well known to each other and perhaps to a few others. Whether it's a good thing or not, look- we got a job to do, so lets get that done without letting our feelings get in the way. That is all I'm asking.

Juanita: You are right and I am sorry. I just got 1 question to ask.

Fernando: What?

Juanita: How are you going to capture Tyrone? I mean, you going to let Katherine have her dinner date with him or are their dinner going to be spoiled?

Fernando: I have not decided on that yet.

Juanita: Can I suggest in them having their dinner?

Fernando: Since you will be sitting with them, I would think that this is a ploy in getting a free meal out of this… right?

Juanita: Well, he asked her out, so he better be paying!

Fernando tries to keep from laughing.

Just on a hunch, Fernando drives over to the shopping area mall where Macys and the other big name department and name brand stores are. After parking the car in an indoor parking garage, Fernando and Juanita end up inside Macys. They search the store floor by floor until they find Katherine in the between the Shoes and Purses & Handbags section. Fernando slips a small box into Juanita's purse without her noticing as she starts to walk towards Katherine. As Juanita approaches her as Fernando keeps his distance.

Juanita: What's wrong with you? Leaving me alone like that!

Katherine: Huh… Oh, its you.

Juanita: Of course it is me. Who else would it be?

Katherine: Now what do you want?

Juanita: Be there with you when you go out to see Tyrone.

Katherine (mocking her): Gee, what brought on over this change?

Juanita: Kathy! I swear- if we were not ever friends, we are not friends now.

Katherine: Oh, so you're my friend now? When did this happen?

Juanita: Woman! I swear- you make it impossible at times, but you're the only friend I got!

Katherine: Hmph… How about that poor excuse of a man- Puerto Rican you now owe your life too? Haven't you dropped your panties for him saving your life yet?

Juanita turns beet red, which is difficult for most African descended individuals to do.

Katherine: HA! Look at you turn red, girl! I swear- like I pressed on a nerve or something!

Juanita remains silent. Katherine pulls out a couple of items from her shopping basket, showing off a string bikini.

Katherine (as she pulls out a credit card and starts walking to the cashier): Look, Juan… let me pay for these and we can go out for croissants and lattes.

Juanita: Croissants and lattes are French. This is Italy- there are no croissants and lattes. Besides, why are you buying a bikini, during the winter?

Katherine: Don't you know- they got an indoor swimming pool here.

Juanita (rolling her eyes): Why would they let you lounge around in their pool which they probably use for underwater training…

Katherine: I asked around, and it seems that Fernando manages it. So…

Juanita (sighs): I swear.

Katherine (handing the cashier the credit card as the items are counted): Hey- you seem to be striking out with him. You might as well move on and let a real woman deal with him.

Juanita: I know for a fact that he cant stand you.

Katherine: Oh is that so? Well… I'll see about that.

Juanita: I don't see how… He just does not like you. And outside of raping him while he's passed out on some drug, I don't see it happening.

Katherine (as she signs the credit card receipt): I got my ways.

Katherine takes her bags and starts to walkout of the escalators to leave the building.

Katherine: Now, about those lattes…

Juanita follows closely behind, taking an occasional turn to see if Fernando was nearby. She could not see him, though he was behind her every step of the way. They continue walking for a couple of blocks, when Katherine notices Juanita's turning about to see if she was being followed.

Katherine (stopping to confront her in front of an outdoor café): What is wrong with you woman? You're like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs…

Juanita: Oh- just making sure that we're not being followed, that's all.

Katherine: And who would follow us? Men interested in looking at our butts, and getting into our panties? I swear, Juanita. Maybe you should sell your ass and get a damn good fuck out of it while you're at it, cause you need it and you aint getting it from Fernando!

Juanita gives Katherine a good hard shove, probably the closest thing she ever had to do to anyone in terms of violence. Katherine manages to stay on her feet, turns and faces her.

Katherine (to herself as they take to a table at the outdoor cafe): Looks like I struck a nerve. (then to Juanita) It is true that there is no chance in hell you're getting into his tightie whities, so you might as well get into somebody else's and get paid for it at the same time.

Juanita: I am not going to whore myself for the sake of getting some, when I am getting already something from a friend even though it may not be sex!..

Katherine: If sex isn't everything, then what is?

Juanita: Sex is the end result of a relationship that has reached its maximum. Only sluts and hoes think that sex is everything.

Katherine: Oh really. Then how do we keep our men doing the work they need to do? How do we manage ourselves by managing them without it? It is something we have and that they want and will do anything to get it. So, Juanita, you might as well enjoy it while you still can, cause when you hit menopause and that pussy of yours dries out, there will be no more fun and games for you, and as for Fernando- he'll go out to bars to start dating strippers and whores when you no longer are capable of giving him none.

Juanita: The only truth I know to be true without needing to prove it is that Fernando is not like that! He is a loving and caring man, and not a dog like most men seem to be.

Katherine: Well, if most women weren't bitches giving up their asses to men, we would not be in this state of competition. Speaking of which- you failed, and now its my turn.

A waiter puts down a menu on the table for them to read and walks away. Juanita picks up her menu and starts reading it.

Juanita: You have struck out before you even came up to bat. In fact you would go further if you started humping on a street lamppost.

Katherine: Yeah, you're probably right. He hasn't had any in so long a time, it probably shriveled up and fell off.

Juanita (to herself) That is what you would like to think…

Katherine: And how would you know.

Juanita: Because I know.

Across the street in a bar, Fernando looks at them through a window as he sips on a beer even though he does not like the taste of beer, he had to make it look like he was doing something else. He continued to watch and listen to the girls across the street as their coffee and food came in, then a couple of men approached them.

One of the two men: Hello ladies…

Katherine: Oh! Tyrone! What are you doing here?

Tyrone (with a smile): Nothing much… You?

Katherine: Just some shopping.

Tyrone: I see. You remember Jerome.

Jerome (eyeing both of the ladies): Hello…

Katherine: Yes I do, its been a while, hasn't it.

Jerome: It sure has… So why are you two here?

Katherine: Mostly work related stuff here.

Tyrone: I see… can we join you?

Katherine: I don't see why not…

Juanita: We should be going back to work soon…

Katherine Don't be such a party popper, Juan…

Tyrone: Juan…? Juanita? Its been a long while since I seen you last.

Juanita: Kathy… we should be going back to work…

Fernando continues to be more apprehensive as he looked out the window and listens to the conversation from the bug he planted in Juanita's purse. In his preoccupation, he did not noticed someone was standing behind him.

The tap on his shoulder was the only warning he got. He turns to shoo away the waiter, only to have been hit so hard that it sends him through the window. Fernando rolls out onto the street against a parked car and shakes off the shock of impact and glass shards off him as he sits up to regather his thoughts. People start to gather around him, but then run in panic as gun fire erupts from within the tavern he was in. Amidst the panic, Fernando notices a tall dark figure run in the opposite direction. He then turns to see the girls across the street, and finds them still there, but alone by themselves. Tyrone and Jerome had left with the panic of the crowd.

Fernando gets another tap on the shoulder and a hand extended to his face. This time it was someone that he recognizes.

Allessandro: Come on and get up before the police picks you up for vagrancy.

Fernando gets his hand and gets up.

Fernando (as he gets up): Thanks.

Fernando then dusts himself off, keeping an eye on the girls.

Fernando: Where's Petrushka?

Allessandro: She's off chasing your assailant- a tall African male.

Fernando: Call her off.

Allessandro: Why?

Fernando: If you value her life, call her off.

Allessandro: Again- why? She is hot on his trail!

Fernando: He's not alone- that's why!

Allessandro picks up his radio and calls to his cyborg.

Allessandro: Petra- end chase. End chase now!

Petrushka (from his ear piece): Why?!!

Allessandro: Subject is not alone!

Petrushka: But I put a couple of rounds into him!

Allesandro: And He Is Still Out Running You? End Chase Now And Report To Me Immediately!

Petrushka (disappointed): Yes sir…

Allessandro puts away his radio.

Allessandro: You need to start explaining a few things, Fernando.

Fernando: Like what?

Allessandro: Who was that who threw you out a window, and was able to out run a cyborg after having a couple of rounds put into him.

Fernando: Ask Ferro She will explain everything.

Allessandro: If you allow it. I know you are on a mission of your own for your agency, but you are not going to amount to a hill of beans if you end up dead by it. I seen you work in the field, and read your reports and what other have to say about you. You're one of the best out there. But I never seen anyone fuck up on the field as I just did with you now.

Fernando: Just can it Allessandro, I don't need the play by play commentary.

Allessandro: You need to wake up!

Petrushka returns to Allessandro's side. They start to walk to Katherine and Juanita across the street, taking their time.

Allessandro: You got a description, Petra?

Petrushka: African male, over 2 meters in height, over 100 kilos in weight, muscular build, with a very low cut hair. He was wearing a Dark Navy Blue Hugo Boss suit, Oxford shoes and a black Fedora hat.

Fernando: Hugo Boss Suit?

Petrushka: Yes, just like yours.

Fernando opens his suit and reveals to them the ballistic resistant panel inside.

Fernando: Too much like mine. That's why he was able to run after you shot him.

Allessandro: Nice… Where can I get one of those?

Fernando (as they approach Juanita and Katherine): Go ask Ferro. I'm sure she can point you to her tailor.

Katherine (looking over Fernando): I told you if you get caught stalking me, my boyfriend's friends are going to get you…

Fernando: Cut the crap and the jokes, Katherine.

Katherine: Then explain what happened back there…

Fernando: I don't need to explain anything to you, especially since you already know, alright?

Juanita: Know what?

Petrushka: Oh… (she hands Allessandro an American Arms .45)

Allessandro (giving the gun to Fernando): Did you drop your gun in the scuffle?

Fernando (taking his out and compares the two, then turns to Katherine): No… Kathy… you got a lot of explaining to do.

Katherine: Explain what?

The second AA .45 had blood on its handle, but no damage to it.

Fernando: There is only one person in the world that can beat me if I'm caught off guard, and carries an American Arms .45 which the agency gave him. Petrushka, where did you find the gun? And did you shoot at the assailant?

Petrushka: I found the gun by your table. And yes, I did shoot at him when he pulled out a gun to shot at you.

Fernando: Looks like you made him drop his weapon and rabbit out of the area quickly.

Petrushka smiles for a job well done.

Allessandro: Looks like you owe us one.

Fernando: Me telling you to call off Petrushka evens things out.

Allessandro: Explain how.

Fernando: You want to explain to Jean, Ferro or the Chief that Petrushka was killed while giving chase? We're dealing here an individual who is more capable of doing harm to a cyborg than those who had designed them. And he is not alone.

After a while of silence.

Fernando: Lets go home. Next time I'll be more prepared now that I know he's here.

Katherine: Who are you talking about?

Fernando (shoving Randal's gun to her face): Who you think this belongs too? Its Randal's gun from when he was in the agency!


	62. Chapter 60

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 60: Solution's Resolution - Part 2.

'I did not count that he would have friends nearby…' as the bandage is tightened tightly about the right hand. 'That mistake will not be made anymore.'

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah- come in!"

Two men walk into the hotel room.

"What took you so goddamn long?"

"Randal, we had to make sure the police was not following us…"

Randal: If I wanted excuses, I would be making them. Now What The Fuck Happen Back There?!!

Tyrone: You tell me. All the action came from your end.

Randal: And you did not follow up with back up or much of anything else?

Tyrone: What was there to do?!!

Randal: I swear… You Shoot At Who Ever Was Following Me!

Tyrone: The place was filled with undercover police everywhere! As soon as Fernando flew out the window, guns were drawn everywhere! We were barely lucky to escape from the crowd!

Randal: EXCUSES!

Jerome: What we do next?

Randal: What we do next? You sound just as stupid as he is a whiney fag! What The Fuck You Think You are Going To Do!

Jerome: Seriously, Randal… What do we do? Escape while we can?

Randal: The date continues, and you are going to be there with your bro and we take that blonde haired bitch for a ride!

Tyrone: Watch that tone- She Is My Wife!

Randal: Was Your Wife… Like her twin who I married, she divorced you too outright. Its that you did not take care of business like you should have, like I did!

Tyrone: I can get Kathy back… I just need some time.

Randal: Until then, Fernando will be boffing her cunt every opportunity he can get…

Tyrone wants to yell at his older brother, but doesn't, knowing that the answer to follow would be a fist to his mouth.

Randal: Too scared to speak up? That's why you will never amount to anything… That's why other men will be screwing your wife and she be telling you that she has a headache. (he grabs his brother Tyrone by the back of the neck, slapping it hard as he does, and draws her younger brother closer to him.) You need to grow some balls.

Randal reaches into his pocket and pulls out his set of pills, opening the pill bottle and spilling out a couple on the table. He takes one between his finger and thumb and draws it close to Tyrone's mouth.

Tyrone: What is that?

Randal: It's a super solider pill. Why do you think I don't feel getting shot through the hand or any place else… I just have to control the bleeding and I'll be fine. Meanwhile, you need to grow some balls. Take it… (as he puts the pill to Tyrone's mouth) Now Swallow… (Tyrone swallows the pill) There… don't that feel much better?

Tyrone knows, though it was really Randal's hand on the back of his head that made him nod.

Jerome: Hey- can I have one?

Randal: Sure little bro… (flicking a pill to Jerome).

Jerome takes the pill and swallows it.

Jerome: Hey- I don't feel anything…

Randal: Give it time. You will…

Back at the compound, Fernando sits at a chair behind the his table, looking at Randal's gun. He must have been at his table for hours. It was actually one. Ferro walks into the room with a folder under her arm. Walking right up to him at the table, she drops the folder in front of him.

Ferro: Test confirms it. That gun was used in the killing of those two agents, and a couple of other recent murders in and around Rome. Finger prints at various scenes proved to be difficult, but with the partials that we did find…

Fernando: Can the crap, Ferro. I already know who it is. All I want to know is why is he out.

Ferro: I can not tell you, because I do not know.

Fernando: Go upstairs, and talk to Leon. Tell him what you know and ask him to share Intel. Then I need Logistics to find out why we cant reach the American branch of the internet, at least not directly.

Ferro: OK. But, permission to talk freely, sir.

Fernando: You're my supervisor. You can say whatever the damn hell you want.

Ferro: I doubt you want to be put into hiding while he is out there. So I'll just say it-why are you taking this so god damned personal? OK, he killed your wife- but this is not the time for you to be a lose canon! You need to be a professional out there!

Fernando: I thought I was! Alright! I am not a trained pathological killer like he is! I am not conditioned to take life on an order or whim.

Ferro: But you are a hunter!

Fernando: No I am not!

Ferro: Then explain why you do so well…

Fernando: Self defense.

Ferro: Self defense?

Fernando: I can not pull the trigger unless my or another's life is in danger. OK?!!

Ferro: So, you cant kill someone based on an order?

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Not even out of anger?

Fernando: Not even out of anger.

Ferro: That can leave you in a very sticky situation.

Fernando: I have been in sticky situations before.

Ferro: Explain what happened today?

Fernando: I was attacked from behind, and was not expecting to be attacked from behind. Does that answer your question?

Ferro: You were not expecting not to be attacked from behind?

Fernando: I was too engrained in observing Juanita and Katherine with his brothers, gathering intell and deciding what to do next.

Ferro: What were you going to do next… if you were not attacked?

Fernando: If they were not going to take hostile action against the girls, follow them to their hotel.

Ferro: And if they did take hostile action against the girls?

Fernando: Kill them.

Ferro: But you said that you were not a killer…

Fernando: In defense for another, fits my criteria.

Ferro: I see. So, what is your next move?

Fernando: The date continues, and I'll be more prepared for him this time, now that I know he is here.

Ferro: I see…

Ferro starts to walk to the door.

Fernando: Is that all?

Ferro (stopping by the door): You got less then two hours to wash up and prepare for that date, as does the others.

Fernando: Thank you.

Ferro: You're welcomed.

Ferro was about to step to the door when Fernando calls to her.

Fernando: Ferro?

Ferro (stopping at the doorway and turning around): Yes?

Fernando: Please sit.

Ferro walks back in and take the seat next to his.

Ferro: Need anything?

Fernando goes to his desk, taking a stapled pack of paper from his computer's printer. He takes the papers back to the table and places it in front of Ferro. She picks it up and reads the cover.

Ferro: Project Archangel?

Fernando: Remember that I told you about a possible terrorist cyborg one day being put into action?

Ferro: Yes, but…

Fernando: Randal, according to this report, is an Archangel; a super solider created by the United States military. Since he has gone rogue he gets money by murder for hire and other crimes. Your little girls are not capable of stopping him.

Ferro: And you are?

Fernando: I can, but only because its personal between me and him, not business.

Ferro: Then, can I ask a question?

Fernando: You can ask anything…

Ferro: I know, it depends on how you answer it. Seriously, I want to know the truth… Are you an Archangel too?

Fernando: Not by the terms of that report.

Ferro: Huh?

Fernando: Juanita has always said it best, "God must have sent one of his archangels through you in order to protect the rest of us."

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: While Randal, the girls here and many secret projects around the world, their abilities are artificial. I was born with what I have, and am equal or superior to what man can create in the lab. But face it Ferro- we are still human, and that is a price most of us will not pay.

Ferro: And…

Fernando: And… in terms of Randal- I am equal to his abilities but just barely. He is much larger than I am. He is stronger than I am, but I'm faster. He can use stealth maneuvers to hide, I have heightened senses… He just caught me off my guard today.

Ferro: Anything more?

Fernando: His joints are Teflon coated titanium reinforced with Gortex covered Sorbothane padding.

Ferro: And you?

Fernando: 10% Silver in my Calcium bone matrix.

Ferro: 10%?

Fernando: My bones will slowly start to bend before they break. And to break them will take an unusual amount of force, but such force, like to my head, will kill me before the bone breaks.

Ferro: So you're still venerable to soft tissue damage.

Fernando: Just like everyone else.

Ferro: At least you are aware of your vulnerabilities.

Fernando: Why do you think I wear at least 1 layer of bullet resistant protection?

Ferro: Randal does not sound so tough.

Fernando: He's a trained marital arts and weapons expert, trained in the art of killing. Furthermore he takes a drug so he cant feel the pain of his implants or when he is injured. I'm sure it is that same drug that gives him his super strength and super speed. Now- add that all up: trained killer, doesn't feel pain, super strength, super speed… you think your girls can deal with something like that?

Ferro: They can try.

Fernando: Petrushka emptied a magazine into him from her machine gun and he was still able to outrun her. Do you think Petrushka would have survived if he would have decided to have turned around and went after her instead?

Ferro does not answer. Fernando does for her.

Fernando: No she would not have survived.

Ferro: What makes you think you can?

Fernando: Because I fought him before, but never had the heart to kill him. Now I do.

Ferro: You said you are not a killer.

Fernando: He killed my wife. He's killed many innocents before and since. He will continue killing until he is killed himself.

Ferro: And you are the only one who can stop him… Hmph…

Fernando: I know his strengths, I know his weaknesses, I know his fighting style. I know that shooting him is not going to take him down because of that drug.

Ferro: I'm sure a shot to the head will take him down.

Fernando: You cant kill a rabid dog by shooting it in the head. Its brain is too far gone to register death, so the body continues to live. The same applies to him.

Ferro: Then how are you going to kill him?

Fernando: How else would you kill a monster?

Ferro: There are hundreds of ways to kill a monster.

Fernando: Exactly… I know what needs to be done. Do not interfere with it.

Ferro: At what cost is this going to take?

Fernando: I'm not going to kid you by saying as little as possible. As long as he is out there, no one is safe. Not even your police or military personnel. People are going to die, Ferro. But it will end with me.

Ferro: And if you fail?

Fernando: I do not intend on failing.

Ferro: And if you do fail, what are we to do?

Fernando: Treat him like a vampire.

Ferro: What?!!

Fernando: Chop his head off. Burn the head and body in two separate fires, dispose of the ashes a ocean apart.

Ferro: You must be joking.

Fernando: In order to kill him, you have to destroy the body to the point where a mind inside the brain can not function without it. The key is that drug he takes- if you stop his heart, he will continue to live and be active as if it were still ticking. That drug stops the brain from shutting down when registering death, and I don't know how it works but it feeds the brain with continuous energy. That is until the drug itself wears off, then he becomes normal and will die. But until then, it continues living.

Ferro: It all sounds like a horror fantasy to me.

Fernando: Why do you think it is called archangel? The United States Government developed this, it's a super solider recipe for men to go into a battle field, take on maximum damage and continue to obtain mission goals. The only thing that has been found to kill them is to explode their bodies into tiny pieces by landmines, grenades, large artillery explosive shells, or block buster bombs. Shooting them with bullets only seems to piss them off! Do you understand this, Ferro?

Ferro: Hmph…

Fernando (tapping the document he gave her): Read it. Then come back to me later on if you still want to discuss this.

Ferro: And what about you?

Fernando: Don't worry about me.

Not willing to argue, Ferro slowly gets up and starts to walk away.

Fernando goes about his room and starts to assemble various items together. From his closet, he pulls out a steamer trunk, opens it and takes out a few items: a couple of jars of various chemicals, an alcohol burner, a ball of bees wax and a few tools. These items are put onto the table. He pulls out his .45 guns and empties them out, putting their ammunitions into their separate boxes. Even Randal's gun is emptied. Going into his desk, he pulls out a box of Federal Hydra Shock .45 ammunition. He empties the box on the table, standing each bullet on its casing. He opens two of the chemical jars, and takes a bit of wax in his hand, massages it. He takes a bit of the dark crimson powder from one jar and massages into the wax until it is uniform in colour. He adds more powder to it until the wax matches the darkness of the powder in the jar. He keeps massaging it to keep it pliable. In the other jar, he takes an eyedropper to it and draws up a bit of Quicksilver into it, putting a drop into the bullet's hollow point cavity. He then cuts a bit of wax and caps the ends of the bullets with it. He does this until he manages to fill every .45 magazine in his possession. "If the explosive bullets don't kill you, Randal, the Curari or the Mercury will."

Juanita enters as he starts to put away the magazines, loading each gun with one, and taking two per gun. Each weapon is cycled to advance a round into the firing chamber, magazines dropped and another bullet added to get the maximum amount of ammunitions load into each weapon. Fernando starts to count off the available number of rounds to him, "16 and 16 is 32, 32 and 16 plus 2 is 98… plus 8 and 8 and 8 plus 1 is 25, so…"

Juanita: 123 total.

Fernando: Right. So, what brings you here?

Juanita: Just wanted to see how you were doing.

Fernando: Angry, obsessed, driven… other than that, fine.

Juanita: Look, Fernando…

Fernando (interrupting her): Don't try to convince me not to kill him.

Juanita: No, I'm not.

Fernando: Then, what?

Juanita: I don't know. Forgive me, but part of me wants to lift up this skirt, drop my panties and offer myself to a hero who is going on his last battle.

Fernando: I'm not willing to accept that… I mean, not unless you can give me something else with it.

Juanita: What's that?

Fernando: the answer to 'Why?'

Juanita: 'Why', what?

Fernando: Why was Randal allowed to leave prison?

Juanita: Oh… I thought… never mind.

Fernando: What is it?

Juanita: Nothing, really…

Fernando: Look- we don't hide secrets from each other, so lets not start hiding words either.

Juanita: Uhm… I thought, you were asking 'Why'… as in my offering myself to you, and that answer would be because I want too, because I love you, and because this is a mad and crazy world-if you were to leave it, I would want you to experience me loving you before you go.

Fernando: I already have experienced what love is with you. Even without the sexual component, it is something nice and wonderful to behold from you, Juanita. But I will return. The question is that I have to ask, will you?

Juanita: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: You will be there with Katherine to see Tyrone. Chances are Jerome will be there, and so will Randal. What I'm trying to say Juanita, is you two will be in a very dangerous situation. If I tell you to get out or the situation calls for it- you take Kathy by her hair and get out as far as your four legs can carry you two. Do you understand what I'm telling you?

Juanita just nods.

Fernando: Now, Leon will have a bullet proof limo parked in front of the place. I expect you two to get there and get to him when the needs arises.

Juanita: I understand that, but what about you?

Fernando: Don't worry about me. Save yourself first. I'll meet up with you all when all is said and done.

The phone on Fernando's nightstand rings. Fernando steps up out from his chair and catches it on the 4th ring.

Fernando: Yes? Agent Chislom? Keep him at the gate, and tell him that I will be there.

Fernando hangs up the phone. He turns to Juanita, she looks at him nervously.

Fernando: Go get Ferro and the others to meet me at the gate. I'll call Leon.

Juanita runs out of as ordered. Fernando calls Leon on his cellphone. In under a minute, they were at the exit doorway of the dorm and administrative office building. Fernando meets up with them all before that minute times out. Together they leave with Fernando in the lead. Along the way, he tells them to hide behind the wall before the gated entrance. They get there in under another minute. Fernando steps out of the gated entrance and faces the three Chislom brothers.

Fernando: I'll assume you managed to get some excellent intell on this place. Now, why are you here?

Randal (Stepping up to him): I want what is rightfully mine.

Fernando: And what would that be?

Randal: My gun.

Fernando: That piece of junk? The Italian Police has it, and has connected it to the deaths of those 2 agents and several others you have killed when you got here. They have not connected it to you, but when they do, you will be a wanted man in Italy, Randal. I am just an administrative liaison here… yeah- a desk jockey. Now, how did you get out of jail?

Randal: The agency wants you… fired.

Fernando: Why send a loser like you?

Randal steps closer to Fernando, and places his hands to his shoulders to push him, only to meet up with the barrel of Fernando's AA.45 between his neck and under his chin, the hammer already cocked and ready to fire.

Fernando: Give me an excuse to severe your spinal cord from your brain.

Randal puts his hands up at shoulder height and slowly steps back. Fernando keeps his gun aimed at Randal's throat.

Fernando: As far as I remember, Katherine has a date with her ex-husband. Count on me being there to make sure things remain… civil.

Randal: Count me being there as well.

Fernando: Just so there is an understanding- this is their date. We can deal with our personal vendetta some other time and away from innocent bystanders.

Randal: Always the gentleman… Alright. Midnight, at the docks where the warehouses are at.

Fernando: You mean by Valducci Street?

Randal: I see you know the area. And people say your dumb.

Fernando: I don't care what people say about me. All I care is that you and I be there, like you asked, alone.

Randal: Now how can you promise that the police or your friends will not be there to interfere.

Fernando: They may be there, but to clean up when we are done. Now how about your brothers and family friends?

Randal: Count on them being there, making sure that you wont run away.

Fernando: Fair enough.

Randal: Winner takes all.

Fernando: So you would think.

Randal: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: I win, your reign of terror end, as does the Chislom clan. You win…

Randal: I win, I get my revenge on what you had done to me and my family.

Fernando: If you win, it will be at such a price that losing would have been a better alternative for you, Randal.

Randal: I win, you die.

Fernando: Is that supposed to scare me?

Randal: You hide it pretty well, but you cant hide the stench of you shitting in your pants.

Fernando: That is not my shit you are smelling. Maybe you should check on your brothers.

Randal sneers at him.

Fernando: One more thing, Randal. This place is off limits. You show your face around here again, I will not be responsible for your safety. Guards, if you see him and or his friends approach the gates again, Shoot To Kill, and Don't Ask Questions About It..

Randal and his brothers start to step backwards.

Randal: Until later.

Fernando: Later.

After several steps backwards, they turn around and walk away. Once out of view, Fernando holsters his weapon. The others step out of hiding and behind Fernando.

Ferro: How did they know to come here?

Fernando: I do not know. Maybe an agency leak.

Leon: You actually going to take that challenge?

Fernando: If the date goes well tonight, then yes.

Leon: You'd be a fool if you go alone.

Fernando: I expect you all to be there, but not to interfere.

Juanita: He'll have a trap set up for you.

Fernando: I'm expecting it.

Ferro: What makes you think he is going to honor this agreement?

Fernando: That is a chance I am going to have to take.


	63. Chapter 61

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 61: The Last Dance

Everyone was not happy with the decision made by Fernando. Simply put, he stepped on the authority of many and disregarded better actions that would have been suited for them. Even when asked by his little girl, he simply ignores her.

Even when visitors dropped by his room to ask or give suggestions, he was still stand-offish. The one who probably got the most out of their short time together in his room was Juanita.

Juanita: Why you did that?!!

Fernando: You know why, so don't even ask.

Juanita: But, you know you can not survive A fight with three of them!

Fernando: I'll take care of Tyrone and Jerome before anyone of them could make a move against me.

Juanita: But you had no right in making such deals or conducting such negotiations!

Fernando: Unless they are stupid, I just bought you your safety for that date later tonight. Now I would advise you to go pretty yourself up for those boys.

Juanita, angered, leaves the room.

The hours ticked away, until at precisely 6PM, a limo pulls up to the Tattadora and a limo driver steps out to open the rear door of the limo, letting out 2 very well dressed young ladies in their mid 20's. They take to each other's arm and cautiously walk inside the restaurant. The limo stays parked in front of the restaurant. They take to their table, where they are soon met by Tyrone and Jerome.

Tyrone: Good Evening Katherine, Juanita.

Katherine: Good Evening…

Jerome leans over to Juanita, just ogling over her like some prize behind a store window. Juanita was doing her best to hide her repulsiveness, though she had to push him away when he gets to close to her.

A couple of tables away was Fernando in disguise, though those who know him could spot him out.

Katherine: Look, I'm only here because you asked me to come and we can talk. Now talk.

Tyrone: What is there to talk about? The divorce? We Chisloms do not divorce, and the only way out of a marriage is by death. Now, I can forgive you for your transgressions, if you come back home.

Katherine: I'm never going to return to you.

Tyrone: So that's it then? I gave you the best years of my life and this is how you treat me?

Katherine: What best years? Shit, you barely were able to give me anything I needed! I was the one working! I was the one supporting your lazy ass!

Jerome: I hear that you fuck on the first date, so how about it, Juanita…

Juanita (grabbing Katherine's arm and pulling her off the seat): That's it! I'm Out Of Here!

Katherine (trying to keep up with Juanita): WAIT!

Tyrone and Jerome try to go after them as they left, only to have Fernando stand in between them and the girls with guns pointed at them.

Fernando: Go after them and I'll drop the both of you's.

But Jerome had other ideas, and though that the drug running about wildly in his system would give him an advantage over Fernando. He tries to snatch one of Fernando's guns. Fernando acts with lightning fast reflexes that round house kicks Jerome across his face. Jerome falls to the floor, holding his jaw, and feeling cold steel to his temple.

Fernando: I see Randal gave you that drug. Remember this- 3 to the head will make sure you're dead, and that pill does not make you smarter or bulletproof. (turning to Tyrone) Now have a seat.

Tyrone, being the smarter of the two, does as he is told. Jerome follows. With guns pointed at them, Fernando starts to walk out of the place backwards. Once at the door, he runs into a dark alley. From there he makes his way to an undisclosed spot to meet up with Ferro, Francesca and Rachel in his Porsche.

Ferro: That was fast. Did they even had a chance to eat?

Fernando (stripping off pieces of his disguise): The waiter did not even had a chance to put water on the table.

Ferro: So this date is officially over?

Fernando: Their part is.

Ferro: Tell me, you did not make a scene and kill anyone, did you?

Fernando: Kill anyone? No. But I had to remind those boys that when a lady says no- she mean no.

Ferro: I see.

Silence permeates through the car as they drive by for a while.

Ferro: Home, right?

Fernando: Home?

Ferro: The compound dormitory.

Fernando: No.

Ferro: No?

Fernando: I need to clear my head first.

Ferro: Then where too?

Fernando: Anyplace quiet, and with a good roast beef sandwich.

Ferro: Eh?

Fernando: You think I'm going to fight on an empty stomach? Now, something preferably with a good gravy and strong coffee.

After a few minutes of driving, Ferro stops by a small restaurant. Fernando hands Francesca and Rachel some money and orders them to get sandwiches for him, Ferro and them. They all step out, while the two girls walk into the place to order their meal. Fernando opens the trunk of his car and goes over a few things, pulling them out. A pair of gloves with long gauntlets on them and what appears to be some hardware stitched to its back, a couple of yoyo's and a long thin shiny black wooden case with an oval Chrysanthemum ring about a foot from one of its end, a couple of inches across from the handle.

Ferro: What is that?

Fernando grabs on both end, it starts to separate, revealing a Samurai blade from the larger case end. He puts the case into his belt loop at an angle, and puts the sword into the palms of both hands, extending them to her.

Fernando: Though women are not supposed to touch this- I'll make an exception in your case.

Ferro: Heh… I'll take that as a compliment. (she takes the sword and looks at it). It looks like typical samurai blade you get at the China shops in the oriental district.

Fernando: You would be 1/2 right. It is a samurai sword.

Ferro: What's so special about it?

Fernando: It was a gift by the crown prince of Japan, in a mission I did for both countries a long time ago.

Ferro: So this thing…

Fernando (interrupting her): was hand crafted by the finest swordsmiths in Japan. Careful with its edge, it can give a nasty cut.

Ferro: So what you did to earn this thing?

Fernando: I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you.

Ferro: Funny.

Fernando: No, seriously… But if you really want to know, the barest of details are: a kidnapped child, a falsely blamed Yacusa- a Japanese Mafia, and the Triads.

Ferro: I think I may have heard of this case.

Fernando: If you did, it is what the news media was given to disseminate to the public.

Ferro: So I take it that it ended happily, or else you would not have gotten this reward…

Fernando: Actually, I turned down the original reward, which was becoming part of Imperial Family by adoption and being offered anything I wanted.

Ferro: Why did you turn that down?

Fernando: Because… I would not be here if I did.

Ferro: Sometimes, I swear.

Fernando (taking the sword from her and puts it back in its sheath): Its how I do things. Even if I rightfully deserve a given reward, I would not take it because there are other things that I would prefer in its place. Friendship to the Japanese Imperial House is one of them. That within itself is more than what I could pick up and carry back home. And it is a lot more than what any woman in Japan could give me.

Ferro: I swear. Some of the things you want can not be given.

Fernando: No? If I so wanted sex from you as a reward for the things I have done for your country, would you lay back and spread them legs of yours?

Ferro: I'm no whore.

Fernando: Even if you were ordered too?

Ferro: Again, I'm no whore.

Fernando: And if they drag your drugged and passed out ass into the cyborg medical ward and condition you to be obedient to my whims and wishes?

Ferro: Then I have no choice but to comply to do things to make you happy.

Fernando: Can you tell the difference? I mean, the difference in me turning down such a reward and taking something else instead, or it never being offered?

Ferro: I would know if you were offered something that involves me.

Fernando: So you would think under conditioning. But let me honest with you- I have turned that down- having you, because it would be unfair to you.

Ferro: Somehow I don't believe you.

Fernando: Let me put it to you this way… Have you been ordered by Chief Lorenzo to do so?

Ferro: Uhm… Not exactly.

Fernando: That tells me that you were. Now what's to stop them from drugging you and dragging you into the medical ward and bend you into something I want? Nothing Ferro, nothing except that I do not want that to happen, especially to you.

Ferro: OK, lets say this is all true. Tell me why not? I'm not your type or something?

Fernando: No. You're more than my type even though I am not interested. It is that I see you as an equal. An as an equal, I can not take advantage of you. If I were too, you would no longer be an equal to me.

Ferro: Hmmm…

Fernando: Now before you start putting ideas into words from your pretty little head- my wife was an equal. Not a superior or subordinate, but an equal. So are several of my female friends, but only a few of my male friends. It is in this equality that I can trust for things to be done.

Ferro: And you would want right now…

Fernando: Let me finish this Mission Gone Personal II without interference. Only upon my demise are you to come in and act accordingly. And you are to take care of my girls and use them accordingly and as needed- not to interfere with what I have to do.

Ferro: What about your little daughter?

Fernando: Please, Rachel knows that this day would come, and knows what is expected of her. So if she becomes something that you are not used too- a quiet and obedient girl, that is what I expect her to be. You will have no trouble from her.

Ferro: So, all this has been planned out?

Fernando: In the overall general scheme of things as it is to be closed to an end, but not the actual events that are transpiring now. Those are on him. The only good thing is that he is willing to take this fight to a less crowded place, away from the mainstream public.

Ferro: So, why the docks?

Fernando: He probably has friends there to keep an eye on things and to lend a hand if they get out of control.

Ferro: And you still want to fight him under those odds?

Fernando: That's why you are going to take the remaining girls and flush out those on his side while I have this last dance with him.

Ferro: Hmmm…

Fernando: You would take down a major drug shipment team if you do this.

Ferro: How would you know this?

Fernando: The Chisloms only deal with murder for hire, enforcement, drugs and prostitution. Their suppliers are dotted along the European theater. That's how I know.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: Go call Jean and round up as many teams that are available. I'll be right here.

As Ferro walks away, Rachel and Francesca walk out the restaurant with a large bag of food. Ferro can be seen taking out her cell phone, and making a call.

Fernando: What took you girls so long?

Rachel: They had to catch the cow, kill it, cut it up…

Fernando (reaching into one the bags): I know the routine.

Francesca: So, are you going to find this Randal-person?

Rachel: That's none of your business!

Fernando: Rachel… remember what I told you…

Rachel: Yes father.

Fernando: Francesca, this information is handler required knowledge. Currently your handler is Ferro until Claes returns to her, and she will let you know if she thinks you need to know. Until then, you are not to ever ask me that question again.

Francesca (slightly crushed at the response): Yes.. sir.

Fernando: Now, understand this- I am under an American Secret Agency Mission, which includes me having to fight alone. You two are not to interfere in this mission unless directed to do so by Ferro or any handler in the SWA Section 2; but my orders supercedes everything else. Do I make myself clear?

Rachel and Francesca: Yes sir.

Fernando: Good. I have a couple of hours before this mission of mine continues. I suggest that we rest here for the moment until Ferro returns.

The girls nods. Fernando starts eating the sandwich as they wait for Ferro to return. After another minute, Ferro returns as she puts her blackberry cellphone away. She soon stands in front of them, then Francesca soon asks a question.

Francesca: Ferro, is Fernando going to kill this Randal-person?

Ferro (looking over Fernando who is shaking his head): Uhm… I can not tell you that right now. It's not a SWA Section 2 mission, but an American Agency mission he is on. We are his back up.

Fernando: It is for your safety that you do not interfere. Do you understand?

Francesca: Yes sir…

Fernando: Good. Now, Ferro. What to do for the next couple of hours?

Ferro: Don't want to go back to the dorms?

Fernando: Ferro… I don't want to go back until after this is over. I'll be lucky if it ends tonight, but if it does not, it will continue into the following days, weeks, months and years until it one of us dies.

Ferro: So, what do you want to do?

Fernando: Prepare.

Ferro wants to answer but doesn't. Fernando goes into the bag and pulls out another sandwich and hands it to her. She blindly accepts it. Fernando hands over the other sandwiches to Rachel and Francesca. They started to eat and go into the bag for their drinks, not talking much. Clean up was done when they were finished with their meal. As the girls took the empties to the trash and recycling receipted, Fernando closes the rear hatch of his car. He takes his gloves and puts them on. Before Ferro can ask what is with the gloves, Fernando curls his fingers until they reach the bottom of his gloved palms. Three 6 inch blades extends from the back of the of the gloves from the extended lump on the back of them. He shows off the blades to her before extending the fingers back to the bottom of the palms, making the blades retract. He then slowly takes them off.

Fernando (to himself): Cant use these anymore, batteries are too low.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: The tracking mechanism is too slow and weak to hold the blades in place properly. (he gives the gloves to Ferro) Give them to Leon, he'll know how to fix them.

Ferro (looking at the gloves): These things safe?

Fernando: As long as you do not put your hands in them, they should be safe. (then to himself) So if the batteries is are low on that, they should be low on everything else. Damn… I swear.

The girls return from their little trip to the garbage can at the corner. Fernando looks at his watch, which says 10:25PM on it. He looks at Ferro for a moment.

Ferro: What?

Fernando: What do you mean by what?

Ferro: Looks like you were about to ask a question.

Fernando: I got several…

Ferro: It seems that we have time.

Fernando: Will the SWA will continue to give Rachel an place to stay and an education long after I am gone?

Ferro: Are you expecting to die tonight?

Fernando: No, I am not. But lets say if something were to happen to me in the field, will they?

Ferro: I don't see why not? We've been taking care of Claes all these years.

Fernando: That's the point, I do not want Rachel to be another Claes. I do not want her to be experimented on, reconditioned to be a puppet to those pervs at the medical ward.

Ferro: Then how is she going to earn her keep?

Fernando: She can run independently like Francesca.

Ferro: I do not think that is possible.

Fernando: It is, it will be.

Ferro: I will have to run it by the chief. She will also have to be rewritten and reconditioned.

Fernando: And you are going to make sure that she isn't.

Ferro: I see your point.

Fernando sighs, then reaches over to his little girl and holds her. She holds onto him as well. After a moment of silence, Fernando continues.

Fernando: I don't want either one of them to be property of the state.

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: It took a long hard fight to establish Rachel to an American citizen, and not a cyborg property for the Italian government. She is still a free thinking, free willed individual, one who has rights and privileges, even though she is still a child of 13. (looking at Francesca) In just a few short years, she will be grown up, and she will be exercising her rights as an adult. You teach her what is right, and she wont fail you- I promise you that.

Ferro: I think I see where you are getting at with this.

Fernando: You do, for Rachel's behalf. But there is one more who is in a worst situation that needs to be remedied. (he taps her behind as s signal to separate, and then signals Francesca to replace her) Now, Ferro, supposed if I wanted to marry this one. How can I?

Ferro: What do you mean?

Fernando: Exactly that. She is considered by many as government property. She is not considered as a person, with rights. Not as a woman with emotions, wants and needs. What if, she were to fall in love with somebody and tries to run away with that person? Are you as an agency going to hunt her down and kill her lover?

Ferro: But she is…

Fernando: No Ferro. Put yourself in her place. This girl grew up on her own, survived against all odds. Learned things that the other cyborgs may never will- being a person. Are you going to take away what little is left of her humanity? Are you going to deny her love? She is still a person, and she should be allowed to have those things that a person has.

Ferro: Have you and her…

Fernando: No.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: For exactly those reasons. I can not make love to a slave, to a preprogrammed robot, one who is not a human nor a person. She is no better than a prisoner, and worse than a slave. She can not experience those things you can. And one can not marry government property.

Ferro: You have feelings for her?

Fernando: They are the same feelings I have for you, Juanita and the others. But my heart goes out to her because of this wrong. It has to be corrected, and I want you to do that correction. I want her to be the woman I know her to be as I hold her in my arms- just like you.

Ferro: Sounds to me that you are in love with her.

Fernando: If the roles were reversed, with you as her and she as you, I would be doing the same for you. Look Ferro, understand that if I see something wrong, I wanted it corrected, if not- removed. And I see plenty of wrongs at the SWA for the name of justice. Two wrongs do not make a right.

Ferro just sighs.

Ferro: Things are different here in Italy.

Fernando: Francesca is a Spanish Citizen last I checked. Though she worked for your agency long before you became part of it, she is denied citizenry and pay or compensation like you receive. We can argue that her medical needs and dormitory keeping can be justified as compensation, but she is not free to go out on her own when for almost 10 years she was on her own. In short Ferro, if you want her to be the operative the SWA has seen, then you need her to be truly independent. If she decides to be a Spaniard or Italian, that depends on her, but until then, she is a person with a past and a history, and that should be respected. And that I want you to do in my place.

Ferro does not say a word. But the soft sobs of Francesca's crying gets everyone's attention. Fernando pushes her from him by her shoulders.

Fernando: Francesca, what's wrong?

Francesca (wiping the tears from her face): Nothing.

Fernando: Then why are you crying?

Francesca: Because you care about me so much, ordering Ferro to get things right for me, and here you are talking like you are going to die and I cant do nothing about it.

Fernando: Look, Francesca… Rachel. Take Francesca into the car and while you fix her make up, tell her… tell her everything.

Rachel grabs Francesca by the hand and drags her to the car. The door closes behind them when they enter it.

Ferro: You done with making demands?

Fernando: Consider them requests.

Ferro: Francesca is a cyborg, remember that.

Fernando: I'll remember to tell you that when they pull your body out of a car wreck and replace 1/2 your body with cyborg parts and end up in the same situation that she is in.

Ferro: That would be different.

Fernando: Really? How so?

Ferro: It would just be.

Fernando: Whether they replace your body parts with cheap prosthetics or top of the line systems like these girls are, you will be in the same situation the girls are in. Just because they are younger, programmed and conditioned does not make them any more different than you. You need to learn that.

Ferro: I already have, a long time ago, thanks to you, mister.

Fernando: Then why not agree with me?

Ferro: Because, Fernando, I am taking the stance that the agency would take. And yes, you are right that the girls are getting treated unfairly, but that is the status quo for now.

Fernando: And you are unwilling to change the status quo.

Ferro: Not right now, it is not the time.

Fernando: When will it?

Ferro: I don't know. But I will take actions when the time comes.

Fernando: OK. Lets supposed in a year's time or two, Francesca wants to get married and have a family, and the status quo has not changed, will you allow it to happen?

Ferro: Only if you become her husband.

Fernando: Why not somebody else?

Ferro: That somebody else would have to be her handler, and right now that would be you.

Fernando: What is its somebody outside of the agency?

Ferro: That can not be allowed to happen.

Fernando: And why not?

Ferro: Imagine her honeymoon- her laying there with her legs spread opened making love to her newly wedded husband and she blurts out during orgasm that she is a top secret government cyborg created to kill people.

Fernando: Besides it being hilarious, I see nothing wrong with it.

Ferro: I do. And so will the agency. Look, in short, we do not need another fratello/cyborg on the run.

Fernando: Is that what you are worried about?

Ferro: Yes.

Fernando: Then trust her to make the right choices.

Ferro: I only trust her around you.

Fernando: Why, if I can ask.

Ferro: I can trust you with her decision making. Besides, most importantly, you do care as to what happens to her. Under the control of another, she may not fair out so well as she would with you.

Fernando: I see. Pegged by my own words.

Ferro: If you want those things for her, you better be around to see them through, mister.

Fernando: Then we will have to see what happens tonight.

Ferro: Sounds like you got doubts.

Fernando: Only doubts I have do not involve what is going to happen tonight.

Fernando opens his jacket and shows off the guns in his holsters. He takes out his from his right hand holster and drops the magazine and hands the magazine to her. Ferro notices the dark red tips on the bullets.

Ferro: What is this?

Fernando: Do you anything about fluid dynamics?

Ferro: No, now explain.

Fernando: Each Hydro-shock hollow point bullet it capped off with a wax tip, behind the wax is a drop of Mercury. When the bullet hits, the wax will press against the Mercury, increasing the internal pressure inside, causing the bullet to blow up in fragments like a little bomb. If the explosion wont kill them, the Mercury will. If neither don't, the Curari in the wax will cause their nervous systems to eventually shut down.

Ferro: Why such over kill, poisons and explosives in a bullet?

Fernando: Because Ferro- that drug they are taking makes them impervious to pain and death. In short, I have to inflict the most damage in the least amount of time in order to win this fight. And to win this fight I have to separate brain from body by any means necessary. A head shot to the forehead will not immediately kill them, but a shot through their necks and spines will do it. Even if I miss, the explosion will rip through within their bodies will do the job for me.

Ferro: If you are so sure of the outcome, why sound like you have doubts?

Fernando: I do not have doubts.

Ferro: To me it sounds like you do.

Fernando: Don't confuse pre-fight jitters for doubt. Nor objective focusing for pre-flight jitters. I know what needs to be done, how and why. I just need to prove it to that despite the odds against me and what others may think, I will win.

Ferro: I see.

She sighs. Fernando looks at his watch, it says 11:17PM.

Fernando: We got less than 45 minutes to get there. Ferro. Leave me 3 blocks from the docks, and I will walk the rest of the way.

Ferro: What do you want us to do?

Fernando: Join up with the others and flush out his little helpers.

Ferro: OK. Just one thing before you go.

Fernando: What's that?

Ferro leans over and plants her lips on his, holding onto him tightly. Then she lets him go after a long passionate kiss, taking back a step. For some reason, Fernando was expecting to be slapped next, but it never arrives.

Ferro: That was for every person in Italy that he has injured or killed. Now lets go so you can instill justice on him and his kind.

Fernando: So you want me to kill him…

Ferro: No. I want you to kick his ass, then kill him.

Fernando: Heh…

Ferro: Get in the car, I'm driving.

Fernando does not argue as he walks to the passenger side of his car. He sits down on the passenger chair for just a moment when Francesca reaches around the seat and holds on to him.

Fernando: Francesca, you mind letting me go.

Francesca: No… Rachel explained it all to me, and I just want you to know that I want you to win this fight, and that you are not alone out there. We all are there for you…

Fernando: Alright then, let me go!

Francesca reaches over around the seat, and kisses Fernando on his cheek, before sitting back in her chair and letting him go. Ferro starts to drive away.

Within a 1/2 hour they get within 3 blocks of the docks on Valducci Street. Fernando steps out of the car, and starts walking the rest of the way. Ferro drives behind him slowly for the first block, and then turns off and speeds away. Fernando continues onwards the rest of the way, pulling both guns out in each hand and holds onto them. He releases the safety on each of them as he enters the dock-block. Walking in the shadows between the building, he pulls back on the hammers. In a few short steps, he is on the docks, stepping into a circle of light. 30 ft in front of him was another circle of light. From the shadows in 3 different directions enter the Chislom boys. Randal from behind, Jerome from the left, Tyrone from the right.

Though it being early December meant nothing much but colder nights. But this night, small flecks of snow begin to snow. Snow- almost 3 weeks before the official start of winter.

Randal: Lovely night, isn't it!

Fernando: Lovely night for an exorcism.

Randal: Ha! Good one!

4 green dots light up on Fernando's chest and mid section. 2 red dots suddenly light up on Randal. Fernando looks about and follows the green laser lights to their sources. Randal cant, for green laser light excites the air it passes through and red laser light does not.

Fernando: Who are your friends trying to impress?

Randal: Impress? First Impressions are always the longest lasting ones.

Fernando: Fingerprints and DNA makes a longer lasting impression. Tell me Randal, you thought that the snow would erase that?

One of the green laser dots drops from Fernando's chest. Then another. A third flies upwards and away. The fourth just stops shining.

Fernando: Now to make this even, Randal. One on one.

Randal (pushing his brothers towards Fernando): Get Him!

Fernando raises his guns as Tyrone and Jerome run towards him. Each gun fires three shots in under 4 seconds. Each shot hits its target: 1st shot, neck; 2nd shot, face; 3rd shot, forehead. They both fall on the ground in their tracks a few feet from Fernando, dead, but not yet dead because of the drug keeping the brain alive. With the spinal cord and brain stem severed, they can not move, though they are aware as to what is going on about them. Eventually they will die when the drug wears off hours from now. Their wounds look like they had exploded from within, no operating room on Earth would be able to save them if they were sent in on time to do so.

Fernando did not notice the blur of motion that had went past him until he feels a hard thud against him. He did not notice the sickening sound of fabric tearing. He turns quickly to regain his balance, facing in the opposite direction from which he had before. Randal was there in combat stance with a medium length samurai blade in his hands. He begins to breathe heavy, not because of his need to get in air, but because of emotions setting in. Though angry that his two brothers were just put down, it is not a really high priority on his list. Fernando notices the tear that went across the left side of his chest to his arm, cutting deep into the layers of bullet resistant material he wore.

Fernando: Time to level the playing field, asshole.

Fernando flayed his arms about, releasing several shots. Only one hits Randal on his hand, forcing his to let go of the blade. Though the carbon fiber and titanium joints survived the mini explosion, his nerves and tendons did not. He only has thumb and pinky control on his left hand now. The other bullets that seemed to have went wildly, were strategically shot to take out the area's street and building lights. The area grew to near pitch black, with lights off in the distance giving enough illumination to only see grey shadows move about in the area.

Randal: I can see just as well in the dark as you can!

Fernando does not move or say a word as to not give away his position. He does take careful aim, and releases 1 shot. It misses its intended target, hitting Randal square in the chest. His bullet resistant amour get damaged but protects him from an otherwise lethal blow. Though he steps back from the impact of the shot, Randal laughs.

Randal: IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!! CATHY PUT UP A BETTER FIGHT THAN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!!!!

Three more shots are fired at Randal, two hitting the remains of his bullet resistant protection, destroying what little was left. The third hits his blade, though it was intended for his head. Randal's hands slip off the handle but manages to grab it before it landed on the floor. It was then he realizes that he can no longer hold onto the blade right with his left, though he tries.

Another shot strikes him at his thigh, making him kneel onto that leg. It was then that Randal realized that Fernando it going to take him out one piece at time. He quickly gets up and starts a running limp away from the dock. Fernando empties out his 2 guns at Randal's back, shredding the rear portion of his bullet resistant protection he wore, and hitting him in this buttock and rear of the thigh on both legs. Though Randal falls, he realizes that Fernando had ran out of bullets. He can hear Fernando walking up to him. He does not hear the exchange of ammunition magazines as he thought he would. He smiles as he slowly rolls onto his back and tightens the grip on his blade. Fernando stops at his side and looks down.

Fernando (As he holsters his guns in their shoulder mounts): How many times have we ended here?

Randal laughs.

Randal: Too many times. And that is your mistake, walking away from an unfinished job.

Fernando (reaching into his back for his third and final gun): Not this time.

Randal: Oh, like what are you going to do, kill me? You don't have the heart!

Fernando (drawing out his gun): Not only am I going to kill you, but if the son you and Cathy bore ever turns out to be a criminal just like you, I will kill him too.

Randal swings his blade, forcing Fernando to jump back. He fires, catching Randal in his groin. Though it ends his reproductive career, if the drug hadn't had done so already, it does little damage to the rest of the systems down there as the bullet hit the front part of the carbon fiber and titanium reinforced pelvic bone. It was a symbolic shot for Fernando.

Fernando takes another shot to Randal's hip to keep him on the ground even though he tries to get up. It does little damage to the titanium hip joint, but the lead fragments from the bullet does jams things up in the joint. Fernando takes two more shots to his knees, which does dislodge the titanium joints and sever several supporting ligaments.

Next shots takes out his right shoulder, then his left. The last remaining shot fired implodes Randal's chest. Most would have died at this point, but Randal lays there breathing very shallow.

Randal: See… You… don't… have… the… heart… to… kill… me.

Fernando puts away his empty gun, then reaches into the side of his jacket. He draws out his samurai blade, grabs Randal by the tiny growth of his hair and puts the blade to his face.

Fernando: Think again. This is Cathy, and everyone else who you killed that did not deserved to die. Most importantly, this is for the life you had destroyed within them all.

Randal: I spit at thee from the gates of hell.

Fernando (raising the blade over his head): That is where I intend to deliver you myself.

A patter of feet can be heard, and two cars stop short of the battle field, their head lights lighting up the area. Katherine jumps out of one car, drawing her weapon to him.

Katherine: FERNANDO! IT ENDS NOW!

Fernando looks up at her. Then he looks at everyone else around him, mostly police, but Section 2 personnel as well, everyone having guns pointed at each other. Randal laughs though he can barely breathe. Rachel and Francesca runs to his side with guns drawn and aimed at Katherine.

Fernando: What's The Meaning Of This?!!

Katherine: I Warned You That You Will Not Get Your Revenge! Now Put The Blade Down, Now!!!

Police shout out orders in Italian, and SWA Section 2 members shout out counter orders. After a while patience starts to wear thin.

Fernando starts to slowly put down the blade, but then quickly accelerates the blade through Randal's neck, severing it from his body. Katherine fires the first shot, hitting Fernando in the shoulder where his layers of bullet resistant protection does its job. This is followed by hundreds of rounds going off in all directions at once. Even the cars' headlights get blown off, restoring the area to darkness as the gunfire continued.


	64. Chapter 62

Gunslinger Girl is not (c) to me; it is (c) to Yu Aida.

This story uses characters and locations based on Gunslinger Girl, additional story elements and characters are (c) to me- ElfenMagix.

* * *

Solution's Resolution

Chapter 62: Resolution's End.

The fog laid on the more than ankle high, and allowable visibility for about 30 feet all around. Yet everything seems to be peaceful and serene. Fernando looks around, unsure where to walk.

"They say to walk into the light, but there no light. Just fog.", Fernando thought.

"That is only for those who have lived a clean and honest life or have asked for redemption and forgiveness in that they would not need to be judged and deemed worthy.", a female voice says behind.

Fernando turns around and looks to who was there. An albino skinned African American female slowly walks to him holding an infant in her arms.

Fernando: Cathy?

Catherine (as she gets closer to him): Yes, it is me dear.

Fernando: And the baby?

Catherine (lifting the blanket from over its little face, revealing a little girl with red hair and green eyes): Samantha, our unborn child.

Fernando closes his eyes and clenches his fists for a moment, releasing the tension and anger in a very deep seated sigh. He then opens his eyes and fists, seeing Catherine stepping next to him before leaning against him.

Catherine: Look, my love. Whether you want to accept the fact or not, your time is not now. You have many things to do before you can come, and hopefully you will be able to come through without needing to be judged.

Fernando looks at her, unsure on how to answer.

Catherine: Go Home…

Fernando: But…

Catherine: You need to live again, you need to love again. Who she may be, I don't know who it is, but I'll tell you this much, you will make her happy as you once did me.

Fernando does not know how to answer.

The place starts to fill up with fog, turning into a white-out condition. Then it fades to black as reality starts to set in. The sound of gun fire becoming much louder and clearer. Only thing that has saved him was the multi layers of bullet resistant garments that he was wearing, but each hit felt like being hit with a baseball bat. He lays flat on the ground still holding his samurai sword on one hand and a decapitated head in the other. His shooter had been dealt with by several gunshots by his two girls behind him, Rachel and Francesca. Though hit a few times themselves, they clean up the remaining shooters in the area with the help from the handlers and cyborgs from SWA Section 2.

Soon it becomes quiet, very quiet. A pizza van arrives with spot lights to light up the area which is now littered with bodies. The limo follows after. Only one lays wounded but still alive, all run to him, with the closest being his girls right behind him. Rachel, kneels next to him and puts his head on her lap.

Rachel (holding on to him on the verge of tears): DADDY! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!

Fernando (breathing heavy): Don't… Get… Carried… Away… With Yourself…

Francesca (standing over them as the others gathered): Is he going to be alright?

Rachel: What Do You Think! Get An Amb-*

Fernando covers her mouth after letting go of the blade.

Fernando: I said I'll be fine… damn it!

Marco (as he arrives with the others): What a fine bloody mess we got here…

Fernando: I said I'll... be fine…!

Marco: I was talking about these bodies… damn… there are 8 police officers.

Ferro: No doubt working with the mafia if they showed up here.

Leon comes in from the limousine with a medic kit in hand. Juanita comes in after him, they both kneel next to Rachel and Fernando.

Leon: Don't worry soldier, once we get some morphine into you, you'll be all right!

Fernando: Leon- don't go 'Nam on me- I'll be fine… just got a couple of broken ribs, that's all…

Leon takes the head from Fernando's grasp, keeping its fluids from dripping anyone.

Leon: Boy, looks like you did it. You killed an archangel.

Fernando: The head is still alive… and will be for at least a day. We need to seal it where no one can touch it, then napalm the area.

Leon: And you talk about me going 'Nam?

Fernando: All this bloody trails, and the bodies, must be burned to ashes. Else anyone contacting the fluid could get contaminated with the drug.

Ferro: Don't worry. We'll take are of that, and everything else.

Juanita: An Archangel?

Fernando: Yeah… this one went by the name of Lucifer.

Juanita: Then what does that make you?

Fernando: Who is the only archangel to defeat Lucifer?

Juanita: You're not Michelangelo.

Ferro: Come on, we need you get you and the girls to base for medical treatment.

Though Fernando argues, he is sent to the SWA Medical ward where the American doctors work on his broken ribs. Rachel and Francesca go through their repairs with the American doctors supervising the operation. They spend the next week recovering from their repairs and undergoing through detox procedures.

The following day, headlines of 'Terrorist Accidentally Set Off Bomb, Kills Themselves' litter the newspapers and TV news broadcasts. Information trickles in of bad cops cooperating with drug shipments also caught in the blast that consumed the Valducci Street Docks in flames. In weeks, a construction crew went in to clean up the mess and rebuild a new dock. They would be finished in 4 months.

As the Christmas Holiday approaches, Ferro walks into Fernando's room. He was sitting in a prone position on his bed, uncomfortable with the soft cast about a his chest for his broken rib.

Ferro (as she hands him an envelope): I got something for you.

Fernando (putting it on his nightstand): I don't believe in Christmas.

Ferro (taking the envelope and opening it, revealing a set of Air Italia Airline tickets inside to him): Its not a Christmas Card.

Fernando: Airline tickets? Why?

Ferro: Well, in talking with Juanita, Katherine is going to be buried right next to her sister, and you are going to be part of the funeral.

Fernando: But…

Ferro (interrupting him): With Kathy dead, there are no more secrets…

[96 hours later, in a cemetery in Brooklyn NY]

A bouquet of black roses are placed in front of a tombstone, on its face is etched the name Catherine T.

Ferro: Where in this side of god's good Earth did you get a dozen black roses?!!

Fernando (keeling down in front of the tombstone and feeling it with is fingers): I have my sources.

For a while, no one interrupts Fernando's time as he remains kneeled in front of the tombstone. Of them all, only Rachel has the heart and bravery required to walk up to Fernando and put a hand on his shoulder.

Rachel: You OK, daddy?

Fernando: I will be.

The softly moaning wind made it seemed appropriate for the setting, all gathered about this one grave marker, yet next to it there is a freshly planted grave of her sister for whom nobody seemed not want to be with.

After a while longer, Fernando gets up and starts to walk away. The entourage of 20 follow him back to the cemetery gates. Leon waited by the rented limousine for their return.

Leon: Did what you needed to do?

Fernando: Yeah… You still have the others?

Leon: In the front seat.

Fernando: Good.

Fernando opens the front driver's door to the limousine, and reaches inside, getting a long box from within. He walks up to Ferro as he opens the box, and hands her a rose from with in. A black rose. He then hands the other ladies in the group a black rose from the box: Juanita, Francesca, Rachel and finally Claes.

Ferro: Why?

Fernando: Why what?

Ferro: Why the black roses?

Fernando: You do not know the significance of black roses?

Ferro: Of course I do. I just find it inappropriate. And where the hell did you get them?

Fernando: Any woman who is willing to fight by my side deserves a black rose from me. So inappropriate? I think not. As to where I got them? That's none of your business.

Leon: Especially when its $200 a rose.

Fernando: $275, a rose.

Leon: $275?

Fernando: They are out of season right now, but Luigi gave me a discount in buying so many.

Leon: I see.

Ferro: I need to speak to this Luigi fellow.

Fernando: Why?

Ferro: How you know these are real black roses?

Fernando: Real black roses are so filled with red pigment, they look black. (reaching to Ferro's rose and taking a sniff) And by smelling them, you can tell that they are real fresh roses and not cut roses and put into a jar of black ink to make them black. Plus you can look at the thorns and stems, they are dark too, unlike an ink soaked rose in which only the flower is black. Need anymore lessons in Botany?

Ferro: No… thank you.

Fernando: Then enjoy, and sniff the rose while you're at it.

Rachel sniffs her rose, and then giggles.

Juanita: What's so funny?

Rachel: That was a $75 sniff.

Juanita: I see, you're getting you're money's worth.

Jean: Are we ready to go?

Fernando: I am.

Francesca: Where are we going?

Fernando: Dinner, entertainment, and you guys to a hotel while Leon, Rachel and I go to our homes.

Francesca: Oh.

They all get into the prospective limousines and drive away.

Claes: Anyway I can grow these back at Rome?

Fernando: I'll see about getting you some seeds from Luigi. But they require a lot of attention to grow them.

In the following days they spend a well earned vacation in New York, as well as a New Years Celebration in Time Square. They were back in Rome before 3-Kings Day.

Mid January comes, and the soft cast comes off Fernando. Since before then, Fernando has been off missions until he healed, as was Rachel and Francesca, though their injuries were dealt with parts replacement. Juanita has taken over his intell gathering part of his job, given access to his laptop network cluster for various tasks her job would required.

Of this 'Mission: Gone Personal II', there was an unsolved portion that has caught the eye of high level supervisors, including John G. Being given the status of the agents, John waits to speak to both Fernando and Juanita when Fernando fully recovers. In the meantime, the agency goes through an internal shakedown for which all but a hand selected few must undergo. The agency does not like having double agents within its ranks, even though it would hire them when its to their advantage and have them on their side.

Thus on a cold day on Mid-January, Supervisor John G. arrives at the SWA Compound to see the remains of his staff: Fernando and Juanita. With arrangements made with Chief Lorenzo and implemented by Ferro and Jean, the conference room is set up for the meeting. Juanita arrives first, followed by Fernando 10 minutes later with Rachel, Francesca, and Leon who was carrying a small box with him. They all take seats in the conference room, and the door closed.

John G (pointing at Rachel, Francesca and Leon): Before I continue, why the need for extra personnel?

Fernando: Why not? I consider them part of my team. Besides, you already know Leon and Rachel. So what gives?

John G.: You last mission.

Fernando: Enlighten me, which one?

John G: The one you finally got your vengeance against Randal and the Chislom Clan.

Fernando: You call that vengeance? I call that Justice.

Ferro: *Ahem…*

Everyone turns to face Ferro.

Ferro: Uhm… yeah… excuse me, but They came here seeking him. They also started a crime wave of their own which left several innocent people and law enforcement officers dead. If you do not consider for one bit what Fernando had done as putting an end to such criminal activities by invoking justice on those involved, then why should he return to America?

Fernando: Ferro?

Ferro: Look, Fernando, if your agency will not back you up, then we will.

Fernando: That wont be necessary. Right John?

Supervisor John G. does not answer.

Leon: Your silence speaks volumes.

John G.: You should not even be here.

Fernando: He's here on my request for this meeting.

John G.: I meant as on a mission. He's supposed to be retired.

Fernando: You told me a long time ago that 'Agents do not retire… they are shelved until needed again.' I needed Leon, so I unshelved him. So, why are you really here?

John G. takes some time to compose himself before speaking.

John G.: This second part…

Fernando: And Final Part.

John G.: …This second part of your Personal Mission has unearthed a major network of double agents and spies working for other organizations and nations…

Fernando (interrupting him): That's your problem, not mine. Furthermore, what you have here will remain true to us. We only work here for the SWA because you sent us, and I have to deal with certain ramifications of dealing with both agencies. But I will not betray neither the United States or Italy, as long as they do not betray me. As for your problem, you deal with it. I wont.

John G.: And why not?

Fernando: Because I told you about this along time ago, and you refused to listen then, only to have the agency go through an embarrassing news media event and trails of the few that were caught. Now that you are being burned again, you want me to deal with the fire? I have the right to refuse, and I am invoking it.

John G.: I see. Juanita? I could sure use your Intell gathering skills.

Juanita: I'm with Fernando on this one. Besides, aren't we locked here for at least 2 years?

John G.: You can be pulled out if you want. Just say the word.

Juanita: Then in that case, I'm staying until this mission is over.

John G.: I see.

John G. slides a folder to Fernando.

Fernando: What's this for?

John G. It's a list of known double agents. If you find them within (Fernando slides the folder to Ferro)… Hey!

Fernando: They have resources to find people when they are in Italy. So consider it done with their help.

Ferro (putting her hand on the folder, but not opening it): If these people are in Italy, we will find them and detain them for you.

John G.: What guarantees will I have?

Fernando: If her word is not good enough, then why be here? I can trust her word and the word of this agency and staff, John G. I don't trust you or the our agency for you have burned too many good people for the sake of the agency, they do not do that here. But alas I… us… we are Americans, and we work for the agency, and therefore we must be careful where we tread, what we do, and who we talk too. And I'll tell you this much- Juanita, Leon and I work directly under you. We do not go to others within the agency- but you do send people to us. If you have problems with agency staff, then you better go through your staff with a fine tooth comb, and remember that we, here as a group, has never failed you. So you better keep the finger of blame away from us. Now, if you do not mind, I got things to do, for this meeting is a waste of time as far as I am concerned.

Fernando starts to get up to walk away.

John G.: Fernando… wait.

Fernando (as he sands behind his chair): What?

John G. (puts his hand to his face and shakes his head): There are a couple of things to give you.

Fernando: Like what? Another headache?

John G.: No. But before I give them to you, I need to know who killed Agent Katherine and why?

Fernando: Goodbye John.

John G.: Wait!

Fernando: Ferro, you explain it to him.

Ferro: American Agent Katherine T. turned out to be a double agent, who was working with the Chislom Clan. She fired at Agent Fernando G. first, then our agents returned fire at her, thus killing her.

John G.: Can this be verified?

Juanita: Consider it verified.

John G.: So…

Fernando: So how would you want it handled? That's on you. The case is over as far as I am concerned. But if you want to vilify her or make her a hero on the news media- I do not want to know about it.

John G. just sighs.

Fernando: Lets go girls…

John G.: Wait!

Fernando: Supervisor or not, I'm tiring of this game, John.

John G. (Sliding a thick padded envelop to him and Juanita on the table): You both have been promoted; Fernando- your rank is now Supervising Field Agent. Juanita- your rank is now Supervising Intell Agent and Field Agent. The agency and its resources are at your disposal. There are also medals and certificates for a work well done.

Fernando: You can keep it.

Ferro: Fernando!

Fernando: Eh? I expect that from Juanita. Not you, Ferro. Now what gives?

Ferro: You simply are going to throw that away?

Fernando: With the agency, as I'm sure you have noticed in your own promotion, this would tie me with added responsibilities and reports to write up. I just want to do the job, not fly a desk.

Ferro: What about title and pay?

Fernando: The title means nothing, and another $10-thousand dollar in pay raise is nothing. I get more collecting a check from both agencies now.

Ferro: And he medal?

Fernando: That would be my 4th black star on a purple ribbon, whoopie-doo!

Juanita (to herself): It would be my second…

Leon (to himself, answering Juanita): I got 15 of them…

Fernando (sliding the envelope to him): You want number 16?

Leon: You know these things are serial number and are linked and initialed to those who won them.

Fernando: Yeah, you're right. So I'm stuck with it. (slides the envelope to Rachel) Rachel, you can have it.

Rachel: Really?

Fernando: Yes, really. Now if there are no more interruptions, I'm going to my room.

Fernando was about to step away from his chair.

John G.: Fernando.

Fernando: What do you want?

John G.: We really need to talk.

Fernando: About what?

John G.: This mission going personal business.

Fernando (taking his seat): I did not released Randal. I did not send Randal to Italy. That is on your side to deal with. Randal attacked me in the mall, then came here to this very base, looking for me, so it goes without saying that somebody was feeding him information. As far as I am concerned, I did what I had to do in self defense for my well-being and the defense of others. He also stated to me during our conflict that somebody within the agency wanted me fired. Now how much truth there is to that, I don't care, but it does seem that the agency needs to clean house. I will be right here doing the job I was told to do while this happens, as I'm sure so will Juanita. And I want Leon on my team for he is one of a few in this job who I can truly trust. Any further questions?

John G.: You just be careful out here.

Fernando: Heh… Careful he says… Out of my entire career, I wanted to be left alone and in peace to do the job that is required to be done. It is you- the agency that keeps popping up with these issues to correct and monsters to fight off.

Leon: Speaking of monsters… don't we still have something to finish?

Fernando: Damn, you're right. We'll do that on the weekend.

Leon: Sounds good enough.

John G.: Finish what off?

Fernando: This agency has the body of Randal Chislom, which will be disposed off by incineration on my supervision. No one is going to get the secrets his body has, no one is going to try to extract the chemicals of the Archangel drug from his blood.

Leon: Project Archangel is over, as it should have been back in 'Nam when it was first tried, and later on with over versions in the passing decades. I warned you guys that it would not work, it did not. It failed. And it failed with a heavy price of dead innocents that you people will never be able to repay. So for as long as I will live, there better not be another Archangel project ever again.

Fernando: I know that I will be chasing terrorist cyborgs when they come to light, but if I find out that they came from Project Archangel, there will be hell to pay… do you understand me, Supervisor John G.?

John G.: Are you making threats?

Fernando: Threats- no. Consider it a promise. One that goes without saying what that payment will be, but it will be paid.

John G. (mostly to himself): I swear, I don't know how anyone puts up with you.

Chief Lorenzo: Very difficulty. But consider the alternatives- this place would be an 8 kilometer crater in the ground if it were not for him. With that in mind, I'll take him and his difficulties in order to have peace of mind.

Fernando: I'll be upstairs, I need my rest.

With those words, Fernando leaves the room. Francesca and Rachel follow behind. As he leaves, the meeting slowly winds down before breaking up. Once in this room, he drops his shoes at the side of the bed, loosen up his clothing and sits prone on it. Meeshie jumps on the bed, and he gives her the attention that she needs. Rachel lays down next to him, holding him like she used to do before Francesca came into their picture. She misses it, and craves for more. Francesca sits at the end of the bed by his feet.

Francesca: Why did you not take the awards?

Fernando: Who says I didn't.

Francesca: But they are still downstairs.

Fernando: Look, I was pointing out to my American Agency supervisor on how pointless those awards are. The money is pitiful, and the medal- an Onyx Star on Gold Inlay on a Royal Purple neck ribbon. Sure, its pretty, but what can you do with it? It just says that you risked your life for the sake of the mission and managed to overcome adversity. Other than that- its nothing. Just a cheap label. Like Leon stated, he has 15 of those…

Francesca: But, I don't understand.

Fernando: You soon will.

Francesca: Explain it further, please.

Fernando: Look, if the nation is so proud of your achievements, reward you with something you can use, like some land and a house on it. Or enough money to get those things. Tell the community that here is a person that saved your rear ends, give him some space and some peace. That is all they have to do. But do they? No. I do not think there is any more explaining need to be done.

Francesca: I still do not get it.

Fernando: You will. Maybe not now, but someday you will.

Francesca does not know how to answer, so she doesn't. Meeshie hops off his lap and takes to the corner of the bed, and curls up into a ball.

The remainder of the week was quiet for Fernando. Saturday comes with a big dumpster hauling truck rolling into base. It drops off its dumpster box in the middle of the outdoor target area.

Fernando and his crew seemed to have prepared for this day. With help from Francesca and Rachel, Leon and Juanita gathered as much shredded documents as they could, even needing to order some from outside sources and document shredding companies. All this gets piled into the dumpster, creating a small mountain within. As Fernando arrives with a hat-sized box and a shopping cart, the medical team arrives with a gurney. A Propane truck arrives, and the men within start to put in burners inside the dumpster, before connecting the Propane tank to it.

Others start to gather about and watch the activity. Some within the SWA staff say that he had lost his mind. Others say that he is taken this too far. But Fernando did not care. Once the body was put in, the Propane began to flow, and the igniters started. A huge fireball mushroomed over the dumpster, lasting only a few seconds. After a 1/2 hour of burning, Fernando opens up the hat box and pulls out Randal's severed head in a sealed plastic bag. He throws the head into the flames. Leon shovels some more shredded paper into the mix. The flames burn for another 3 hours.

After letting the dumpster cool down, Fernando and Leon vacuum up the ashes into a 20 gallon drum. What traces that are left are rinsed away by fire hoses. Together, Fernando and Leon take the ashes to Life Gems Labs. After a processing fee and 6 weeks of time, they return at receive five 10 karat clear diamonds, several 2 – 3 karat yellow and white diamonds, and many 1 karat or smaller yellow and white diamonds. The amount of ask given to Life Gems was huge in comparison to other orders that they maintain, from this ash came the carbon in which the diamonds were created. They look at it them with a discerning eye. Once satisfied with the results, they return to Rome with the diamonds. There the diamonds were given to a jeweler who turned them into jewelry- mainly rings and necklaces. Since most of the items were already prefabricated to order, they only wait was for the arrivals of the diamonds themselves. Upon their return, Fernando puts the package of jewelry into his dresser drawer. As per their prearranged deal, Leon took several smaller diamonds and 1 large diamond with him. They would be mailed to an undisclosed PO Box in New York City for later pick up when he returns home.

The following day, Fernando went about giving out small ribboned boxes. First to the girls of section one, containing a small gold necklace with a diamond pendant- 7 in all. Then into the mailbox of the handler's, a similar box, containing a Man's ring with a larger diamond in the center. Inscribed on all were the letters TFTHW, which to Fernando stands for 'Thanks For The Hard Work.'

Rachel was given a small necklace with a larger diamond on it, and a ring that seems muck like an engagement ring, with a 10 karat diamond on it. It was threaded through another necklace for her to wear. Francesca was also given similarly, but the ring was by itself, to be placed on her finger and not around her neck. Juanita was given just the ring, while Ferro was given the ring around a necklace.

When questioned about the price and the reasons behind the jewelry, Fernando explained it like this, "Do not worry about the price, you did not pay for it. But however, each diamond contains apart of Randal's ashes from the fire his head and body were burned in. I am entrusting to you all that those remains are to never be reunited again, and a reward for helping me out on that mission."

But many see what he had done for the girls in the SWA as reward itself. With a new conditioning medication that was no longer poisonous, and their bodies detoxified of the old one, they can now enjoy much more longer and fulfilling lives.

Though finally rid of his blood lust for revenge, Fernando finds settling down harder than expected. For Both Francesca and Juanita, their rings were meant to be a silent engagement ring, one that they would not know the exact reasons behind it. As far as relationships go, Fernando would try again to love another and try to put his life back into order, but for him things will not be easy as far as relationships go. A widowed father with a daughter in tow, will not be able to find another so easily because the comparison of high esteem the new relationship must go through.

As missions come and go for the next two years, the four of them will continue on living as happily as possibly allowed within the walls of the SWA.

(Not Exactly) The End.


End file.
